The Guardian
by heartdamoose
Summary: In search of finding her true identity, Numair's daughter faces not only the dangers of prophecies, gods, slavery, insanity, remarkable powers, and unending adventure, but the friendship and unending love of a certain Queenscove knight in training.
1. The Baby

Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of The Guardian of Animals: Road to Chaos. This is going to be the first book out of two, possibly three.

PLEASE NOTE: I began this story long before the Trickster series. Therefore, Numair and Daine have no children. And in this story Alanna's children are pretty much unheard of. Just keep that in mind! :D

Also, when you're reading there may be a lot of mistakes and just plain bad writing until around chapter 20. Hopefully this doesn't dissuade you from continuing your reading of this epic tale. I am in the process of re-editing this very moment. I started this story in middle school you see... haha.

Disclaimer: let's keep it simple. No I do not own anything in the TP series.

* * *

Chapter One: The Baby

_

* * *

The God's prophesy_

_Two countries will take a turn. One knows It. One has It. It has the meaning of life, power, magic and jewel. Lands will collide. Blood will spread. All for It._

* * *

A man and a woman were walking down a dark street that had a faint glow from the moon overhead. The woman's smoky brown curls bounced lightly to the relaxed pace that she walked. Her cloud blue eyes were fixed on the road ahead of her. She was very attractive for her age, which was around her late thirties. Her delicate nose and full lips brought out her stubborn chin. She wore a simple blue cotton shirt and a pair of gray breeches that brought out her already capturing eyes.

The man beside her was very tall and fit for his age. His long, stubborn black hair was slicked back into a long ponytail that rested just below his broad shoulders. His powerful dark eyes took in anyone who gazed at him. His nose and mouth were soft with a few shallow lines around them. He wore a dark green cloak covering his black breeches and forest green shirt.

They were on their way to one of their suite in palace, when they heard a faint cry in the distance. The women, without any effort, changed her ears magically to those of a bat's. Her ears wiggled until she caught the cries.

"What is it, Love?"

"It's a baby, Numair," said the woman slightly astonished. Her bat ears slowly changed back to their natural human shape as the couple walked towards the sound.

The baby was lying in the middle of a darkened alley. When the couple inched closer, they were perplexed by what they saw.

The baby couldn't have been more then a month old. When Daine picked it up and removed part of the blanket that covered its body, she could tell it was a girl. The girl's face wasn't the thing that surprised them though. The baby's hair was a pale color of emerald green, with a few strands that shimmered like glitter. Her eyes, they thought, were a darker emerald green. But it soon changed to an ocean blue. In fact, the baby's eyes never stayed the same for more then a few seconds. It would switch between these two shades continuously. Both the man and the women were trapped in her gaze until the baby looked away. Numair found himself utterly puzzled.

"Daine?" Numair questioned uncertainly.

"Let's take her home and feed her before we jump to conclusions," Daine suggested trying to look confident. She fingered a silver claw that was wrapped around her neck. Inside, she was just as amazed as her husband.

The next morning, after the baby was fed, bathed, and had a nice sleep without any complaints or interruptions, Daine and Numair decided to take a closer look. Daine fingered her claw for a few moments of thinking, then she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, it took a moment to comprehend what she saw. Finally she whispered, "Great Merciful Goddess."

"What is it Daine?"

"She's poured with Wild Magic! That not all. She's got the Gift too. There are also green fibers, tons of them. She must have some type of power over plants. There's also a lot of gold. I don't know what that one is. But Numair, there's barely a red human fiber! It's all copper! More then me!"

Daine, as a wild mage, had copper fibers threading through her due to her father Weiryn, the hunting god. Daine's Wild Magic gave her the ability to talk to animals, enter animal's minds, heal animals, and even transform into them.

Numair Salmalin took a deeper look into the already mysterious baby. He searched her Gift for the strength of her power and what she could do. He never did expect much Gift from anyone. Strong powers were a rare phenomenon to come by. This time he was wrong.

After around a minute of searching he concluded that she had the Gift of light, healing and, physical. He had the Gift of a little light and physical, but didn't have a hint of healing.

Numair was the strongest mage in Tortall, until the baby came. Numair, formerly Arram Draper, studied at the university in Carthak. But he was driven out by his former friend the late Emperor Ozorne.

"This baby has a pitless Gift," pointed out Numair. He trembled in astonishment. Sweaty hands made him wipe them on his robe.

"A what?"

"A pitless Gift was a myth told by the ancient Tortallans. It said that some could be born of a Gift that never drains because their will is made from the Gods."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well one things for sure, your brain is never ending. Seriously Numair, don't you get head aches?" Daine joked.

"That's what meditations for, Love."

Daine gave Numair a look that could peel wallpaper. He smiled at her innocently.

After a few moments silence, the baby started to whimper. Daine, relieved she had something to do, tended to the baby while Numair sat in a trance of thinking.

Later that night, Daine and Numair's ten year-old daughter came home from one of the palace's multiple balls. Their daughter's name was Laloria, and she was very mature for her age. Though she had a small dose of Wild Magic, her looks encompassed her father's. She had shapely eyebrows and dark eyes. Her straight nose was the only fault in her beauty, which went out a smidgen too far. Her wavy, long black hair was fought to be put in a pin. The extra hair flowed out like a fountain. Her dress was light lavender with a high neckline and hem that went down to her black boots.

"Mother, father." She bowed mockingly to each of them, "Who is this?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"This is a baby we found in the street. And stop acting like a court girl you're scaring me," Daine added when the girl started battering her eyelashes. "She isn't normal. Her eyes change color about every five seconds. Her hair is green, too. She doesn't even have a name."

Laloria looked over the infant, her fingers lightly brushing the soft green tresses sprouting on her head. "A peculiar hair color," Laloria stated as she admired the child smartly.

"The best guess I have concerning her origin is that she is from the lands south of Carthak. Though honestly it's just a hunch. Do you think George would know?" Numair suggested. George, formerly the King of Thieves was now the back up spymaster. Considering both of his occupations, he was a genius when it came to cultures, legends, and secrets. His wife was Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, known as the Lioness and King's Champion.

"Well I am a little homesick," Daine confessed. They lived only a couple days ride from Pirate's Swoop anyway.

"So are we going to adopt her?" Asked Laloria, eager for a little sister, even one with green hair.

"Why not?" Numair asked. "And if we are to adopt her, we should name her as well."

Laloria thought for a few minutes, thinking of a perfect name for her sister.

"Romeli. The Old Thak word for Emerald."

And so the baby began her first steps to finding who, or what, she really was as Romeli. The girl of Emerald. But things don't always go as planned.

* * *

Well. Even as I have re-edited it, I still don't like this first chapter very much, so don't judge my story on it. It's more of an epilogue actually. Well please continue on, for if you don't you are really missing out on a lot.


	2. Midsummer's Day

Yay…the second chapter. (enthused battle cry)

* * *

Chapter Two: Midsummer's Day

* * *

_Numair's Tower. Now the home of his family. 14 years later on Midsummer's day, Tortall._

* * *

An unusual wake up call surged through Romeli's ears. Funny, she thought. She never heard bells wake her up before. She stepped out of bed and went to her dressing room. Romeli matured very fast for her thirteen years of living in Tortall. Her emerald green hair was a little shorter then her shoulders and slightly flipped out at the end. In her green hair, were darker emerald strands that were sprinkled with glitter.

Her lips were a deep crimson even without the lip rouge that the court girls fell victim to. Her nose was perfect in every way and she even had a smooth chin frame. Her eyes that changed from emerald green to ocean blue every five seconds caught everyone's attention and made their attention hold. They were as deadly as a basilisk's in a way, but you could still see the softness behind the wall of color.

Her mother Daine, told her that when someone stared into her eyes, and she stared back, it was like falling into a hole of never ending color while still being conscious of the surroundings. Her long black lashes and perfect black brows made her eyes even more venomous. She had a lightly shaped body and her bosom was of a proportional size. She was tall for her age, five feet, nine inches.

Even without interacting with other teenagers her age, Romeli always knew she was different. She could feel it inside whenever her parents stole an interested look in her. Numair had insisted that she was from a far away land, a fact she would have believed if George had not insisted that that was not the case. No, she was something more. She just didn't know _what. _

Her green hair and eyes separated her from the natural tones of her parents, but that was not the only detail about her that designated her uniqueness. On her dark cream skin was a tattoo that appeared five years ago on her hipbone. It had the same color as her dark strands of hair. The design was a wolf howling. Its eyes were filled with shiny emerald ink. When her parents first saw it, they exploded, assuming the worst. Their child had been corrupted by bad influences and recklessness. She had been promptly grounded for her boldness until they finally comprehended that it had just appeared out of no where. With the confusion sorted out, Romeli was released from her punishment and was treated like it was her birthday for a week.

She quickly slipped into one of her favorite outfits. A skintight green shirt with a neck line that made a wide V. There were ties that ran up the center of her shirt. Her pants were a stiff black silk. After she clumsily ran a brush through her hair, she went downstairs to the dining room.

Romeli's father, Numair, used to live in a tower a couple days ride from Pirate's Swoop. When they met Daine, she soon moved in so she could learn more about Wild Magic. After the Immortal's War they got married and had Laloria. That was when they thought the tower would be too small. With the help of many carpenters and mages, they started to tear down and rebuild. When Laloria was three, they finished a beautiful garden mansion decorated with plants, fountains, and stone. They named the home The Tower in honor of its predecessor.

The dining room held an open atmosphere with only three walls to its name. Where a fourth wall should have been was the open air of the garden, allowing birds of multiple species to flutter in and out as desired. Multiple reptiles and amphibians resided in a pond none too far from the dining table. One of the walls was a big water wall with a gap in the center to walk through to get to the kitchen. The other two walls had doors to sitting rooms or hallways. The dining room itself had a slightly long glass table with eight wicker chairs around it.

Romeli sat at one of the chairs and chose an apple from a basket on the table. The minute she was done, her adoptive mother Daine walked in.

"Romeli, do you hear those bells?" she inquired seriously. Her face was so pale that Romeli thought she didn't get a minute of sleep last night.

"Only the Gods can't Ma," She replied sarcastically. Who's she fooling? she thought. "Someone hit your head last night?"

"Only Numair, and that was an accident. I slept fine. Seriously Romeli, do you know what those bells mean?" Daine asked sitting in a chair across from her daughter.

"No," Romeli answered playing along with her mother's act.

"Those bells, Romeli, mean that war is declared between one of our rival countries."

This time it was Romeli's turn to flush. War? There had already been two wars under the name of King Jonothan III and his Queen Thayet. The Immortals War, when Daine was only about eighteen, was a war between the steelwing named Ozorne with his immortals and mages, against Tortall. It was an easy win for Tortall with the help of the dragon Skysong and her grandparents Diamondflame and Wingstar. (Romeli never met Skysong since the young dragon now resided in the Divine Realms). The second war was between Scarnra and Tortall, held during the time of Lady Keladry of Mindelan, the second lady knight in a century. This war was harder to win, but it ended just before her adoptive sister Laloria was born. Laloria was now twenty-three and commander of one of the Rider groups.

"War? With whom?" Romeli asked.

"Numair is finding out right—."

At that very moment a very tall man walked in. His long black hair was tied sloppily back in a ponytail. You could see dark gray streaks in his hair. His kind face had a few deep lines. He wore a navy blue robe with black breeches and a blue cotton shirt. His face was as pale as Daine's.

"Scanra! Why Scanra!? Of all the places in the world it had to be Scanra!" he exclaimed, furious.

Scanra, with King Maggur as ruler, had been doing quite well since the last war. Even though they lost, they were subject to flourishing winters. The country in itself had a high reputation when it came to warrior strength and defense.

On the other hand, Tortall's border patrol numbers were also depleted due to the country's now high population of immortals. The country had also fallen victim to a mysterious plant virus that swept across the majority of the country. Romeli assisted the plants by their house with her powers, but wasn't able to help the places out of her healing radius.

Numair had trained all of her known powers except for Wild Magic. She was trained in her power over plants and her undying Gift. He was very fascinated with the plant part and studied all night when they commenced training three years ago. She and Numair discovered that she could give plants the nutrients that they need, make them grow faster, see if they are growing in the right place, and make them attack people like enemies. She could not talk to plants like she could with wild magic however. Instead, she would look into the their system to see how they grow and how she could help them.

Her Gift was also unique because it had all three types. Physical, light, and healing. The color was emerald that slightly sparkled in the sunlight . Even though her Gift couldn't run out, Numair gave her plenty of breaks. Just because her powers never drained didn't mean her strength and endurance didn't.

Daine started to train her in Wild Magic four years ago. Waiting any longer would have been disastrous, considering Romeli was more wild then human. They discovered that she already had a two- hundred-mile radius—one hundred more miles then Daine. Romeli, so far, could talk to animals telepathically and aloud in their animal language, transform into animals, teach animals,and even magically persuade, heal, and transform into them She could also enter an animal's minds. Everything she learned still needed practice to be nearly as good as Daine, but she was catching up quickly.

"Well this is a great Midsummer's Day present," Romeli sulked.

"Oh yeah! Midsummer's day!" Diane exclaimed dumbfounded. "Romeli, we have a surprise for you."

Daine and Numair walked out of the dining room with Romeli in pursuit. Her eyes danced with curiosity. Once they reached outside, Romeli herself was dancing in curiosity.

"Dad, you know I hate surprises. Tell me now please," Romeli begged staring into her father's eyes, trapping them in her gaze.

"Not the eye thing again." Romeli looked down. "Much better. No I can't tell you because we are already here," he said tweaking her perfect nose.

Sure enough, the three of them stood in front of the stables. Daine opened the stable doors. The structure could hold twenty horses. They had five in all, not including a beautiful horse in one of the stalls that Romeli did not recognize.

The mare was darker then ebony had a long black mane that blew in the wind from the windows. Her tail swished happily. She wore a green blanket trimmed with gold. Beside her was the tack that she needed along with new brushes. The saddle and reins were just as black and shiny as the horse.

"Horse Lords! Ma? Da? Is she for me?" Romeli asked tears springing to her eyes in happiness.

Both of her parents nodded. She ran over to the mare and hugged her around the neck, digging her face into her mane. She smelled of maple, pine trees, and a hint of roses.

_You don't look like a two-legger_, the intelligent mare pointed out.

_I don't think I am. I always feel different around them. Except for my mom and dad_,_ they're different too,_ Romeli confessed.

_Your mother is among the People too,_ the mare said. _But she does not have eyes of chaos or green hair. _

Romeli wanted to change such an uncomfortable subject. _Do you have a name hoofed-sister?_

_Yes. It is not in the language of two-leggers though,_ said the proud mare resetting her hoofs in a more comfortable position.

_I understand all animal languages,_ Romeli stated shyly, trying not to boast. In reply to what she said, the horse said a collection of neighs and snorts. _That means Shadowdancer. A fitting name for a horse like you._

_I appreciate the compliment, now let's on a ride! I want to fly in the wind!_ Romeli laughed and quickly brushed down Shadowdancer before putting on her tack.

Once she told her parents where she was going, and had taken Shadowdancer for a walk for a little bit, she stopped by a tree and took off Shadowdancer's tack. She then spotted something shimmering by the oak tree. Picking it up, her eyes grew wide-eyed before dropping it in amazement.

* * *

Truthfully, that has yet to be your worst cliffhanger.

As I have nothing else to say, I will leave you with these wise words.

Maple syrup.


	3. Flying Winds, Crashing hopes

You know, as I'm revising all of these chapters, I only just realized how damn horrible I was at grammar a while ago. Everything was a big mess, and I bet it still is. But it is much better then before, trust me.

Disclaimer: I would own the TP characters if I could, but I can't, I won't, and I shouldn't.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying Winds, Crashing Hopes

* * *

Romeli fingered the rock in her hands. Something about it...she had seen it before, maybe in one of Numair's lessons. Frustration filled her—the name was on the tip of her tongue. Rock…saphire…topez…diamond…opal. It was an opal. She was sure of it.

She grew even more amazed as she thought of the name. It was a black opal. But what in the world was it doing here? Opals were only found in Carthak and a few Northern regions. Even there, the rock was rare.

Its colors consisted of blue, green, orange, and gold fires. She had learned that it could store miraculous amounts of magic, which made the rock so priceless.

After basking in the sun and viewing the opal's capturing colors, Romeli could tell that Shadowdancer was growing bored.

_Hey Shadowdancer?_

_Yes?_

_Do you want to gallop with me?_

_You don't even have to ask, you know, _the horse replied smartly, adjusting her footing.

Romeli took off her clothes, knowing that when she transformed they would fall off anyways. Once stripped, she put the black opal by her clothes, and started to think like a horse. She could feel her neck lengthen, her hands turn to hoofs, and her legs become powerful kicking machines. When she opened her eyes, she was ablack mare like Shadowdancer. She started to gallop down the field with Shadowdancer in hot pursuit.

At lunch time, Romeli the horse, and Shadowdancer returned to the spacious oak tree. To change back to her human shape, she thought about her who she really was. Despite the fact that she herself did not really know the true answer to that question, she felt her antlers sprout, her ears round, and her back gain the flexibility it naturally had.

Once in her human shape, she put on her clothes and dropped the opal in her pocket. After she put the saddle back on Shadowdancer, they rode home. Romeli smiled. She now knew what she was going to give her parents for Midsummer's Day.

After brushing down Shadowdancer and putting everything away, she went to look for her father. The best place that she knew any mage would was the library. Sure enough, when Romeli checked the large room, Numair was huddling over a pile of scrolls.

"Da?" she asked, knowing him, she probably didn't hear her walk in.

He looked up and smiled at his daughter, but now he couldn't look away. Instead, he walked up to her and cupped his hand under her cheek.

"That tickles Da," Romeli said looking up at him. Her eyes were dancing drawing him even more into her trance. She gasped and quickly looked down.

Numair put his hand under her chin and brought her head up. A tear rolled down her cheeks. Numair took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it away. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his scholar face replaced by one of a father's. Romeli looked down again. He quickly raised her chin up with his hand defiantly.

"I want to be normal. I don't want this...green hair, or eyes that capture people." More tears rolled down only to be wiped away by Numair. "I don't even want my powers!" she insisted desperately. In all honestly, her insecurity was a reoccurring theme. It wasn't the first time she had cried over being different—it certainly wouldn't be the last either.

"If you were normal, you wouldn't be the beautiful daughter I have now." Romeli smiled weakly and sniffed. "Normal isn't a good thing. If you were normal, you would be at the palace fluttering your fan and...and...fainting every few hours because of those hideous corsets. Think about it. If everyone was exactly the same, same eyes, same hair, same personality, where would all the fun be?"

"There wouldn't be any." Romeli replied cheering up with every word he said.

"Right. You're just one-of-a-kind. To me, originality and uniqueness is a good thing. Never keep yourself down because of it."

Romeli hugged her father tight. He kissed her forehead and hugged her back. Numair never forgot his daughter's distinctive smell of aspen leaves and cinnamon. Nor did Romeli forget her father's scent of freshly washed cotton and soap. Once they let go, Romeli's toxic eye's danced and Numair's crow's feet pair wrinkled in return.

"Now what did you come here for?" he asked fingering a glitter streak in her hair. To him they felt like dragon scales, except in little strings.

"Oh, right," Romeli said mindlessly. "Can you teach me how to make those glass things?"

"I've never taught you?" Romeli shook her head. "Well, you haven't lived until you have. This way." He led her to a desk in the corner of the room and they set to work.

OOO

At the dinner table, Daine, Numair, and Romeli feasted on chicken and potatoes with bread. They ate in silence flashing back on the day's events. You could tell the sorrow in Daine's and Numair's faces that they had to help in yet another war.

Finally Romeli broke the silence, "Guess what?" both of her parents looked up at her with their brows raised. "My horse's name is Shadowdancer. She's a great horse, and fast too. When we want galloping in the fields she beat me by a longshot."

"Wanna race?" Daine challenged. Numair snorted.

"Goddess, that's a great idea." Romeli blurted out. "Da, you can be judge, and Shadowdancer could watch, what with her getting entertained easily and everything..." Once again, Numair snorted.

"It's a deal. Next Monday morning. I need to work on my horse shape," the wild mage confessed.

"Oh! Right. Ma, this is for you," Romeli said getting out an emerald glass sphere. Despite the emerald color, she could see through it easily. Inside was another sphere of the same emerald green as her gift.

"Romeli, it's beautiful!" voiced Daine as she turned the sphere over in her hands and admired the work. "Yours is better then Numair's" she came over to her daughter and gave her a firm hug.

"You're welcome." Romeli said hugging her back.

"Numair told me about the what happened in the library. Remember what he says. He hasn't let me down yet," Daine explained.

"I wouldn't dare. Dad, this is for you." Romeli said taking out the black opal that was in her pocket. The tips of her fingers itched with power when she touched it. It began to glow a bright emerald. She quickly handed it to Numair worried that she did something to it.

"A black opal? Where did you find it?" Numair whispered nearly speechless.

"I found it when I was walking with Shadowdancer. What did I just do to it? And why isn't it glowing when you touch it? Your Gift is stronger." she asked eyeing the stone uneasily.

"Actually your Gift is stronger, and I think it has to do with your power over plants, but I don't know. Plants don't really have anything to do with opals," Numair said in his scholar voice.

Romeli stared shocked. Stronger Gift then Numair's? But that would make her the strongest mage in Tortall. And at the age of fourtnee?

"Romeli, we need to talk about the war, Daine pointed out, interrupting the girls thoughts.

"Do I get to fight?" Romeli asked excited. She was good with a bow and arrow, not nearly as good as her mother however. Her best weapon was the double bladed staff. It was a little shorter than her tall height, and when she spun it, the blades on each end blurred and struck faster than a cobra. Ironically, one of her deadly staffs was named Cobra.

"Sort of," Daine explained. "You and me will fight in a large battle that will be more then half a year from now. It's one of those scheduled battles that happen every once in a while. Until then, the king will post us somewhere."

Romeli nodded, glad she could help. Even moreso, she was excited to see real action—her hands were always itching for adventure.

"Wait a minute, I get to see the King?" Romeli never saw the king before, since Daine and Numair were both on leave. No one even knew Romeli existed except for Aunt Alanna, Uncle George, and her family. "What's Da going to do?"

"I'm going to be putting defense spells on forts and nearby fiefs."

"Can I help?" she asked. "I'm good with charms like that and my Gift can't run out."

"I'd rather have you with Daine. Think about it. There are plenty of mages that are good with those things. And only two wild mages that can transform into animals," said Numair. The reason in his voice made Romeli nod in agreement.

"Can we skip lessons today, Ma? My ankle has been hurting for a few hours now and the pain wont go away," She informed, wincing when she started to feel the heart beat throb around her foot.

"Sure. Everyone needs a break today. Be ready to work extra hard tomorrow though." Romeli mock saluted and walked up to her bedroom. The pain in her foot only worsening with every step.

OOO _The castle Rathausak the palace of King Maggur, Scanra_ OOO

Three weeks ago, King Jonathan III of Tortall, went over to Scanra to conduct a meeting concerning the reason King Maggur deliberately raided two small towns set close to the Scanran border. King Maggur, wanting just this, spoke to the other King more as a friend than a country rival.

Jonathan, now experienced with the enemy country and its ruler, knew he was being black mailed the minute King Maggur spoke to him.

"As you know, Scanra has been doing very well with resources the past few years, and our number of soldiers has flourished. Your country on the other hand, has been having tough winters, and the immortals have been stealing your knights," Maggur said sitting at a table with Jonathan and his men across from him.

Jonathan rose a single brow. "Your ability to state the obvious astounds me."

Maggur ignored the comment. "Either we have a war, or I tear up your country bit by bit. And I know you don't want blood shed across the country." Maggur's slimy voice made Jonathan clench his jaw angrily. The King of Scanra was dressed in jewels and expensive robes. His blonde hair was slick, and he wore his crown and scepter with the air of a God. Jonathan's black beard and hair were done simply and his blue eyes went well with his blue tunic and breeches.

"I know, and you know, the reason for starting this war isn't because of your strong army or food. Tell me Maggur or I will force it out of you," Jonathan threatened. Blue fire surrounded his left hand. Maggur's guards tensed up behind their king.

King Maggur hesitated. It wouldn't hurt to tell him. He won't know what I'm talking about anyways. Sure he'll ask questions, but it's a mystery to me too. "Two lands will take a turn. One knows It. One has It. It has the meaning of life, power, magic, and jewel. Lands will collide. Blood will be spread. All for It," Maggur recited dreamily. A wicked smile peeled across his lips.

Jonathan's face was full of everything but understanding. He sat there thinking over what the other king just said, then started to blurt out questions.

"Is it the Dominion Jewel?"

"No, not really."

"What about a powerful opal?"

"No."

"Well, what is It then?" Jonathan asked clearly impatient.

"We do not know. All we know is that you have It. The mages can sense It all the way from here. So far The Prophecy is true," said Maggur, full of patience.

"If Tortall wins this war, you sign a treaty saying that you will never attack Tortall again."

"And if Scanra wins, we will search your country for It. And we will kill if needed."

"Swear by blood." Jonathan said darkly cutting his finger with his dagger. He got a quill and filled it with his blood. King Maggur did the same. They signed their name on a contract and cleared their cuts.

Jonathan nodded and walked out of the door thinking about the past conversation. What is It? And what does It do? He walked out of the castle with his men and galloped as fast as he could to Tortall. But he knew it would be a few weeks until he got there.

* * *

Reviews? O.O


	4. The Unkown Secrets

Ooohhh....eery chapter title.... wooooo

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unknown Secrets

* * *

Romeli's ankle never got better. It felt like a venom was burning her skin and nerves right to the bone. She tried to get rid of the pain with her healing Gift, but it only gave her massive headaches. Her parents were worried that something went wrong when she transformed into an animal, and they told her that she should rest. Romeli refused and told them that a little pain never hurt anybody, and continued to care for Shadowdancer and train with Daine and Numair.

On Sunday four days after war was declared, Daine, Numair, and Romeli were eating their dinner in silence. Romeli, hating the quiet, tried to bring up a conversation only to have small nods and hums of agreement in reply. Finally, she gave up and fed bits of bread to a crow that came to perch on her shoulder. Soon enough they were in deep conversation about worms.

Romeli jumped and the crow flew away when she heard Numair talk. "What was that, Da?"

"I _said_, the king spoke to me today after he recuperated from the trip to Scanra."

"It took him four days to recuperate?" Romeli snorted.

"He had to restore his Gift after he used it on a pack of spidrens." Spidrens were a mean immortal that stole livestock and people to eat. They were tall, with the body of a spider's and the head of a human's. Their webs glowed in the dark and the female's web had a toxin in it. Romeli shut up.

"He told me to get you, and Alanna. We are to arrive in Corus by next month," he said to Daine. You could see behind Daine's eyes that she was excited for another adventure. "So I thought we would leave next Sunday."

"Am I going?" Romeli asked, eyes fixed on Numair's.

"We never bothered telling him about you, but we could surprise him. Anyways, you'll probably be a lot of help for whatever he's planning to do."

Romeli was about to reply when a jolt of pain shot through her foot. "Great Merciful Goddess!" Romeli quietly whispered. She put down her glass and clasped her hands on her ankle. Tears were streaming down her face. She quickly looked inside herself for her Gift and pulled out an emerald fire. She rubbed the fire on her ankle, but the pain still screamed. Daine and Numair quickly came over to her ankle. Numair, who learned anatomy while at the university, put his fingers along the bone to see what was wrong.

"Her bones aren't broken, and they're not misshapen from transforming either," he said confusion filling his dark eyes. Daine rubbed her own fingers around the bone. She too, didn't feel anything.

"It's okay, really. It _is_ just an ankle," Romeli pointed out. She said the spell for cold and produced a tiny pillow that numbed her ankle. The spell was simple, but helped some of the pain go away.

Numair scooped up his daughter into his strong arms and held her like a baby. Daine followed them carrying the pillow. Romeli made herself stop the tears, but gripped her father's shirt tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and focused on his sweet smell.

Once inside Romeli's room, Numair set her down on her bed. She took the cold pillow that Daine offered her and pressed it on her foot. A pack of wolves howled in the night and a flock of sparrows came in through the open window to comfort her antlered girl. Outside, Romeli herd a familiar whinny of a horse.

_Shadowdancer? Why are you calling?_

_Something is changing in you Ruler of People. All of us are panicked. You must stay calm. You are in an unstable position. If you use your magic you will corrupt everyone's Gift and destroy all the People._

_But I'm not a Rul-_

_Go to sleep daughter of People._

Romeli mulled over Shadowdancer's words, confused. Corrupt everyone's Gift and destroy the People? That hardly made sense. She didn't know why a pain in her ankle would affect so many people in such a way. Obviously her horse had been mistaken. "Da? Can you make me go to sleep? Until morning?" she asked desperate to just dream. Numair nodded. His black Gift hovered in his palm and he rested his hand on her forehead until she fell into a dreadful sleep.

OOO

_This dream was unlike the other dreams that she had. It was more realistic then her others as well. She was in a lush forest rich with great trees and bushes, mulch and flowers. Out of her sight, she could sense the presence of many animals hidden in the forest's dark foliage. A slight mist tickled her cheeks from the water sliding off the trees above her. Romeli heard a wolf pack cry to the moon._

_She heard a rustle in the bushes and instinctively reached for her dagger that was always around her waist—it wasn't there. A glowing pair of eyes peeped out of a large bush in front ofher. It blinked. The creature then walked out of the bush and into the open. It was a wolf. Not just any wolf though, this wolf was larger then most. Its fur was as white as snow, and it seemed to radiate a glow that rivaled the moonlight's. She heard of this wolf before in stories that Daine told her. She also heard tales about him from the wolf packs that lived by their house. He looked much more powerful and wise then she ever imagined. The wolf's name was Old White the animal patron for all wolves. His eyes were full of amusement as she stared at him._

Hello Daughter of People._ Old White greeted_. His voice sounded of wolves singing and water streams.

Why do all the People call me that? I don't understand. _She looked desperate for an answer that she could understand._

You are only a pup. You do not need to know until you have grown into yourself, _said Old White calmly._

Why did you bring me here, Old White? _Asked Romeli. She sat against a tree so she didn't have to hurt her neck by looking down._

You were brought here by me to discuss your future. I am one of your Guardians, and by tomorrow you will have two. After a while you will eventually earn three. When you have three Guardians, your powers will have finished blossoming and you will be the most powerful human in the Mortal Realms. That is also when you will start your true mission. No sooner, no later. When you earned me five years ago, it was because you learned to be clever. Now that you have earned your second and harder title, your years will be more dangerous. You will be close to giving up, but you can't. Your powers will also begin to change fast, but you must fight the pain. Two-leggers will also change around you too. After a while, they will look at you and see respect. Young male two-leggers will take a liking to you. You have a risky path that not even Mithros can foresee, but by the time you end your true mission, you will then know your parents and who you really are.

So the tattoo I have here is the mark of you? _Romeli asked_. Is it so you can watch over me?

You're catching on little one, _Old White replied with amusement. His eyes began to dance._

Why didn't you tell me before?

You were too young to understand, _he explained_. I thought it would be best if I told you when the second Guardian came. Speaking of the second Guardian, it is now about time you get to meet him. I will leave you two to talk. _At that, Old White disappeared in a wisp of silver fog._

_If Romeli learned one thing about wolves, it was that they never said goodbye. They thought it was depressing. Nothing good could ever come from it. Instead they would wish each other a good hunt or bow._

_Her thoughts evaporated quickly as another wisp of smoke appeared in front of her. Standing in front of her was a ten-foot long King Cobra._

_Romeli saw many cobras before in the garden by the ponds. None of them were as long or as powerful as this King Cobra though. The patron was a smoky gray with black swirls on his flaring head. Romeli knew a lot about cobras and admired the way their heads flared or started to sway when they got a temper or grew defensive. Whenever Romeli talked to a cobra, she had to watch her tongue. They were known for their easy tempers. When she talked to them they talked with wisdom and understanding, almost like they carried the lives of their ancient ancestors. _

Hello Daughter of Cobras, _announced the snake. His voice reminded her of the slither of scales against sand and the sharpness of a cobra strike_. My name is Sclythe. I am the animal patron of all snakes. You may be wondering why I am your second Guardian. _Romeli blinked a silent yes_. _Sclythe continued._ The cobra, for many years has represented wisdom. For the past five years you have shown true wisdom. You have now earned me as a Guardian. Tomorrow morning there will be a tattoo of a cobra on your ankle. If you need me or Old White in the darkest of times, call our names in the language our People speak. But only use it in the biggest conflicts because we can not always come.

_Millions of questions buzzed in Romeli. Who is the third Guardian? What danger? Why am I different from everyone else? Who are my parents? Romeli held her tongue, aware of the cobra's infamous temper. She decided to ask a very simple question._

Can I tell my parents about this?

That is a very complicated question, snakeling, _replied Sclythe._ You can tell your parents as much as you want, but if you get into a corner where you are not supposed to be, we will stop you.

_Romeli nodded understanding that it could be risky if she told her parents about her real parents._

You are a wise snakeling, c_ommented the cobra._

_Romeli smiled. She heard from Daine that comments from gods hardly ever happened. Not to mention a cobra god. The particular species usually didn't socialize with other animals unless they had an appetite._

There is one more thing I need to tell you. _The cobra paused for a moment, then began to speak_. You are the reason it started. Only you can finish it. If you don't do it soon, the People will suffer.

What? I don't understand, _Romeli said._ What is that supposed to mean?

You do not need to know until the time comes, _said the cobra entertained. He seemed to be enjoying her cluelessness. _

_Romeli was about to talk back, forgetting her respectful manners, but before she could open her mouth, the cobra vanished in silver smoke. Soon enough the forest around her was enveloped in black as she drifted back to consciousness._

OOO

When Romeli woke up everything was a big blur of colors. She was so dizzy that she couldn't tell up from down. It was only when she fell off her bed that she came to her senses. Once her eyes were in focus, she looked around the room. A lone cat and sparrow stopped their game of tag when she tumbled off and were now chirping and hissing angrily at her. She apologized to both of them and walked to her dressing room. Next to it was her favorite soap that had mint leaves in it.

It was only after she got herself undressed and in the bath, did she notice that her ankle had a green ring around it. She quickly scrubbed and washed herself so she could get a closer look at it when she was dry. Only after she dried herself and got dressed in black pants, a green shirt, and a black robe, did she look at her ankle.

The cobra that she met last night left a clear sign of his visit on her right ankle. It was an emerald cobra that went all the way around her ankle. The head came up at a striking position, its mouth shut. The cobra's emerald ink eyes were pouring with wisdom. Its flared neck had an upside-down teardrop in the center that was also filled in with ink. There were even scales imprinted with meticulous detail. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and went to her parent's room.

She politely knocked on her parents' door knowing that they would get mad at her for storming in. When she heard her parents say to come in, she entered. Daine and Numair were dressed and sitting in a couple chairs that were in the fairly large bedroom. When Romeli entered plopped herself down on the floor in front of them.

"I need to tell you something." Romeli started, rushed. "It was a dream. Well—not really. Some animal patrons were there so it was real. Please don't interrupt me though, I hardly understand it myself." Romeli glanced at her father, knowing he would anyways. "It took place in a beautiful green forest. It was so real. You could hear the wolves howl and feel the mist on your face. Then Old White came. He looked so much bigger then I imagined him to be. He told me he was my first animal Guardian out of three and brought me there to discuss my future. That is why I have the wolf tattoo. It's how he watches after me. Like with you and the badger god, Ma. I got my second guardian this morning."

Numair made a noise as to ask a question, but quickly closed his mouth when Daine glared at him.

"I'll get to that later. Old White said that when I get my three guardians I…" But just when she was going to state that she was going to be the strongest mage in the realm, something stopped her.

_I don't think you should say that,_ Old White told her seriously. _Your parents could spread the word and could eventually fall into the wrong hands._

_Good point. Sorry, _Romeli said through her mind. She felt the tensions evaporate from her tongue and she continued with her story. "Well...when I also have all three guardians, I will start my true mission...I don't even know what that means." Her voice trailed off for a moment before speaking again. "When I earned my first Guardian five years ago, my powers began to grow and I gained new ones. Now that I have my second Guardian, my powers will evolve rapidly. I will even gain new abilities."

"And what is the second Guardian?" Numair asked. He hated mysteries. If he didn't have the right information, he would go crazy. Unfortunately, most of what Romeli said was a mystery to her too.

Romeli lifted up her pant leg to expose her new emerald tattoo. Both of her parents came over to look at it. Numair was in shock, and Diane had the look of memory sweeping over her blue gray eyes.

"Your second Guardian is Sclythe the King Cobra? God of all snakes?" asked Daine astounded. Romeli nodded.

"I earned the wisdom of a cobra, and the cleverness of a wolf. The third Guardian must be very important," she said looking into what might happen in the future. She was going to tell the last part of what the cobra said, about her and being the only one that can stop the People from suffering, but decided against it. "That's all I have to say. No—no it isn't. Ma? It's Monday, can we do the horse race today?" she asked. The spell of her eyes was drawing her mother in.

Daine knew that trick too well and shook her head. "How about when we get to Lady Alanna's house." The serious tone of her voice told Romeli that that was the end of the discussion.

OOO

Romeli and Shadowdancer were out at their favorite tree talking about which patches of grass were the most flavorful. Every day Romeli would walk Shadowdancer to their favorite tree and just talk, savoring the sun on their faces and the cool grass at their feet.

The Tuesday morning air filled her green hair making it sway with the breeze. The shiny streaks in it glimmered off of the summer sun. Romeli suddenly remembered the horse race they were going to have at Alanna's house. What horse was she going to be? She didn't know much about horses. She knew their anatomy and their diet from Daine, but she needed to ask an expert on horses.

_Shadowdancer?_ Asked Romeli through her mind.

_Yes?_

_What is the fastest type of horse? You know...the one that can outrun nearly any animal._

_You insult me, _answered the horse throwing back her mane. _The Tortallan Quarter Horse of course. But if your looking for strength in the legs, you would want the Clydesdale. They are stronger than ox. Why?_

_I'm going to race as a horse with my ma. I want to be faster then her._

_Well then let's start practicing!_ Shadowdancer urged. _I'll train you how to run fast in exchange for oats and carrots. Come on, transform into a mare!_

Boosted by Shadowdancer's enthusiasm, Romeli quickly thought of being a mare. This time she transformed a lot faster. With Shadowdancer always urging Romeli to gallop with her, she had gotten a lot of practice.

They ran for what felt like forever. Shadowdancer always improved Romeli's footing and taught her a couple of tricks of her own. When they were done, Romeli felt like she learned more than she did during any Wild Magic session with her mother. She even almost caught up with the lightning fast mare.

Romeli still didn't forget what Shadowdancer said that night her ankle hurt or the dream that followed after, but the training and running with her horse kept her from going mad with questions. Her parents didn't forget either. She would see them talk and stare at her when they thought she wasn't looking. Whenever she asked Shadowdancer what she meant that painful night, the horse would pretend not to hear.

By Thursday, Romeli gave up completely on getting answers from the stubborn mare. Her parents' act was worse than Shadowdancer's. They always tried to smile when she was around them, and when she wasn't, they would whisper as quietly to each other. Instead of always hearing their hushed talking, she would go into Numair's library and practice spells she never learned or ones that Numair thought were too dangerous for her.

She practiced her Wild Magic as well and showed Daine that she could transform and enter into another animal's mind almost as quickly as Daine. One thing that she couldn't get as well was transforming into an animal, but having the ears or power of another. When she brought it up to Daine, she too admitted that she had problems with it as well. Her mother told her the more she practiced the better she would get.

Her spare time was saved for archery or her double-bladed staff. She used to wander into the forest, until her parents told her it was too dangerous. That really rose her temper. There were animals there that could protect her if there was danger; not that she couldn't protect herself. And what she really pondered was why it was suddenly dangerous? She was fourteen and could handle herself in conflicts. She needed to socialize with other animals in the forest like Daine did when there was no one else to talk to.

"I'll save my emotions for later," she said getting ready to meditate in her room like she did every night to control her powers. "Maybe this is what Old White meant by people looking down on you. I'm sure this is only the beginning of people judging me. But I'll show them. I'll show everyone. I will be the most powerful human in the realm."

By Saturday, Romeli practiced so much that when she raced Shadowdancer, she went ahead of her by five feet. It was a moment to remember. They started off with Shadowdancer ahead as usual. During the race, Romeli quickly added the strength of a Clydesdale to her rippling leg muscles. She sped like an arrow past Shadowdancer. Her race-mate was so overjoyed that Romeli finally won, that Romeli made sure to give the mare extra oats in her feed to celebrate. Romeli was now ready for the race against Daine.

Later that day Romeli wanted to go show her father a new trick and as usual, he was in his library. Wanting to surprise him, she threw an emerald fire blast at him. Numair sensed the fire and turned around, blocking her blow with a magical shield. The defense seemed to take no effort at all.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Numair dangerously. Black fire formed around his hand.

"You bet." Romeli shot back darkly. Her Gift began to form around her like a cloak. The gain of her power made the air around her ripple. Let's see if he's prepared for a few spells of my own.

They stepped out of the house and on to an open field. Romeli charged so much power that she started to glow a faint green. She could see Numair have a second thought about this.

Right when he was going to protest, Romeli brought him back in again. "You scared oh mighty Black Robe?" she taunted, playing the game of insulting the dueling opponent. She secretly sent some of her gift into the ground and over to Numair without him noticing. "I thought you turned a mage into a tree once." She ordered the roots below her to attack anything black that came to their territory.

Numair's patience ran out and he threw a black fire at Romeli.

She disintegrated it with the flick of her wrist before it came even halfway towards her.

Romeli then said a spell that formed five large bubbles that flew over to him. He blew them all up.

Instead of the bubbles disappearing, the blown up pieces formed into smaller bubbles. He squeezed them to nothing with a complex hand movement.

Romeli then formed a giant emerald hand as hot as fire and sent it fast towards Numair. He slammed it to the ground where it stayed still and crippled.

Romeli did an assortment of complicated spells that she made up. Numair blocked them all, though each time it took more effort.

Finally, Romeli released her secret weapon. Underneath Numair, glass crystals formed around him. He immediately knew what it was and started a wind to blow the crystal towards Romeli. His eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

When the crystals flew towards her, it formed into clear glass. Romeli hurriedly used all of her power she had to form a shield. The conjured defense flashed brightly, blinding her for a moment. It reflected the deadly glass but she soon held up her hand in surrender. Numair quickly came over horrified.

"How in the world did you block that? No one can block glass!" His face was pale. Glass was the second most important ingredient in the Gift. The main essence, the person's will, also could not be destroyed by another's Gift unless it were completely drained. Glass, a tangible item, could not be blocked or destroyed by any Gift. Only a handful of mages ever blocked glass, and they all died due to a completely drained Gift.

"I have a pitless Gift. I could block glass if I wanted to, but I get really tired afterward," she explained to a very confused Numair. Romeli's breath was heavy with exhaustion, but she held her place. "And I don't want a dead father, so don't even try to top that. You know Numair; we should duel more often. Hey, I _could _win."

"Yeah right. I haven't lost a duel since I was at the university," Numair said. Romeli couldn't tell if he was joking around, but either way, a new determination filled her.

"Well those days are over, Da," said Romeli patiently. "Because I'm not stopping until I beat you."

Numair wanted to change the subject and quickly. "You used different spells. Where did you find them?"

"I made them up," She answered quickly. Seeing his face, she hid a smile. Numair looked astounded.

"Could you teach me those?" Numair asked hysterically serious. This time it was Romeli's turn to be astounded.

"The Great Numair learning new tricks from his fourteen year-old daughter?" she mocked. "You're a black robed mage. Surely you have some creativity in that genius brain of yours. Make up your own spells. Besides, a magician never gives away his secrets. I thought you knew that by learning sleight of hand when you first came to Tortall." And with that Romeli walked back to the house leaving Numair on the valley alone.

Time to work on some double-bladed staff work, she thought as she retreated.

Once she got out her bladed staff, she set out for the stables. She wanted to ask Shadowdancer if she wanted to watch. When she did ask her horse if she wanted to watch, Shadowdancer was overjoyed and the two of them set out to the tree.

Romeli's bladed staff work was very advanced for her age. She could do combat dances and attack almost as fast as a shang warrior. Today she started with simple dances that had a few blocks and attacks, then moved up to higher levels that consisted of spins and lunges. Eventually she was throwing it up in the air, attacking while rolling on the ground, and spinning so fast that everything became a blur. When she was done she was soaked in sweat and her mouth was parched. She took a swig of water from a canteen she brought and mounted Shadowdancer bareback to the stables.

The rest of the day she spent in Numair's library looking up spells that could be useful for her next duel. She would even combine a couple simple spells to make an advanced one. She would practice some of them, but most were too big to practice in her father's library.

"My Lady," called a maid who resided in the house as well. She curtsied. "It is time for dinner."

"Thank you, you don't need to call me My Lady though."

"As you wish." The maid said, leaving the room.

At the dinner table, Numair was still flushed and kept on making short glances at Romeli. She pretended that she didn't notice and stared at her potato. Daine looked quite normal. Her blue gray eyes seemed tired, but that was it.

"I heard you almost beat Numair in a duel today," Daine finally said. Numair blushed.

"I wasn't even close to beating him, but I did make it so he wasn't as full of himself." Romeli pointed out. Daine laughed.

"Way to go," Daine congratulated. That made Numair really flush.

"She thinks she can beat me," Numair pointed out.

"I can and I will," Romeli said as if it was a challenge. "We're going to Pirate's Swoop tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Answered Daine.

"Good. I've never slept on the road before. It will be a new challenge. And when I get there, I'll challenge Lady Alanna to a duel too," She said, excited. The last time she had seen Alanna was when she was eight.

After dinner, Romeli got packed for their trip tomorrow. It would be a heavy load. Her parents said to take nearly everything with her. They would not be back to The Tower for a long time. She also told Shadowdancer where she was going.

_Am I coming?_ She asked excited for an adventure.

_Of course._

_Good._

When she finished packing, Romeli slipped into bed, a large grin on her face.

* * *

Well I suppose life is pretty good! And why wouldn't it be? I am a moose, after all. :D


	5. Pirate's Swoop Surprise

Has anyone ever thought about how awkward the word 'swoop' is? It's like incredibly awkward. You can like...swoop in on your pray. Or swoop in on your opponent in basketball. Or do a victory swoop. You can even swoop your ground to make it clean if you wanted.

SWOOP.

* * *

Chapter Five: Pirate's Swoop Surprise

* * *

The next day, they set off for Pirate's Swoop. No member of their small party was at all interested in the morning. There early departure had them grumbling and complaining. In fact, they were in such a foul mood that any human within a five and a half mile perimeter was at risk of being turned into a tree, soiled by animals, and then blown up violently. Thankfully the group of three and their horses were traveling in the middle of no where.

They took many breaks for the horses' sake so that they didn't grow tired. Daine rode a magnificent gelding that was a rich chocolate brown. The horse's name was Leaf, named after a darking that befriended Daine when she was in the Divine Realms. Numair's mare was also a brown color, but had white spots on her rump. Her name was Cranky for her constantly irritated attitude that Numair took a liking to.

Since they would be gone from their home for what seemed like a long time, they packed heavily. Once they arrived at Pirate's Swoop, they would stay there for a few days before continuing on to the capital.

When it was finally lunchtime, they were in a much better mood. Animals soon came out of their hiding places to greet Romeli and Daine. The road was a boring one, surrounded by yellowing grass and if they were lucky, a stray bush or tree. For lunch they had a bland meal of bread and cheese.

One of the many animal guests was a cobra. Even though it wasn't Sclythe, she was grateful to meet one of his brothers. This cobra was a dark gray with a black streak that followed his spine. The streak crept up behind his eyes before it split in half and dove into his hood where it spun into two spirals. He was five feet long from tail to nose. Romeli guessed he was about seven years old. He had nasty, repulsive bite marks on his tail.

_What is wrong Brother of Sclythe?_

_A mongoose tried to take off my tail for a snack,_ explained the cobra with a pained voice. _I got away just in time by climbing under an unreachable root.. Since mongoose are an impatient folk, he walked away in search of a better lunch. The bite has pierced my muscle, I fear. It is hard to move._

_Would you like my mother to heal you? She is quicker and more advanced at these things. I can heal you too, but it will take longer._

_We cobras are patient People. I would like to have to have the sister of cobras to heal me. If you don't mind?_ the bold yet wise cobra insisted as he coiled up in her lap.

Romeli nodded and set to work. She looked inside her self for her pool of wild magic. When she found it, she took a thread of her copper magic and started to "sew" together the broken scales and muscle.

It was half an hour later when she finished healing the cobra. Daine checked him over to make sure Romeli didn't miss anything. The cobra was very different from others of his kind. He was sincere and had an unusual sense of humor. He wasn't overly prideful like other cobras she ran into. He told Romeli about how much he loved to make friends with other snakes instead of eating them. He also said he preferred the taste of mice instead of reptiles. Soon enough Romeli learned that his name was Sharpfang and they too became friends. Shadowdancer also took a liking to the witty snake and didn't fear him in the least.

When they were ready to move on to Pirate's Swoop, Romeli didn't want to leave her new friend. Sharpfang too did not want to see her leave.

_Thank you, for healing me cobra sister,_ said the cobra gratefully. _If only I could repay you_. The cobra thought for a minute. _How about I come with you? I would love to help with your journey! _Romeli thought it over.

_Thank you, I would love to have such a fun companion on this trip._ Romeli held out her arm for Sharpfang to coil around. The traveling group of people soon became an unusual party.

By nightfall they made it more then halfway there. Numair calculated that they would make it to Pirate's Swoop by lunchtime tomorrow. They made camp in a clump of trees, unseen to other travelers. Romeli set up her bedroll by a big aspen tree where a family of robins lived. They greeted her and then began their nightly hunt for food. Sharpfang too went out to hunt while Romeli and her parents ate their own dinner of soup. The horses scrunched together around a tree, munching on their share of grass.

Sharpfang returned later that night just when Romeli was getting into her bedroll. The cobra slithered in with her, savoring the girl's warm skin. He had a large lump in the middle of his long belly.

_Goodnight Cobra Sister,_ said Sharpfang after they were all settled in.

_Good night Brother,_ replied Romeli. She gave her new friend a kiss on the head and went to sleep.

OOO

The next day, they started earlier, and grumpier, than yesterday. It turned out that even Sharpfang wasn't in the best mood in the morning either. Romeli was fussing with her matted her, covered in morning dew. She glared at the strands angrily.

Once they started going on the road, Sharpfang slid into an empty pack on Shadowdancer's load and stayed there. Romeli thought to socialize with her parents a little, but when she saw their antisocial expressions, she thought better.

By lunchtime, Pirate's Swoop was in view. It was a medium sized castle with thick walls. Bellow a hill was the small town that lived in the land. Romeli never saw Pirate's Swoop before and looked at the sight before her in awe. The only time she ever saw Alanna and George was back at The Tower.

Sharpfang peeked his head out of the empty pack. _You should see this large building, _she told the cobra. Then, remembering that reptiles only saw heat, added, _If you can_. The cobra rose his head a little more and extended his tongue.

_It looks like a big rock,_ said the cobra happily. Romeli picked the heavy snake up and put him on her lap.

An hour later, they came to the front gate of Pirate's Swoop. There were two flags that decorated the castle. One had a brown field with a gold key that belonged to the Baron George's flag. There was also one with a scarlet field and a gold lion; Alanna the Lioness's flag. The flags hanging by the pole meant that both of them were in the castle. Two stable boys hastily took their horses to the stables.

A man in brown, trimmed with green walked up to them. He was tall and broad shouldered and hair was a sandy brown with a couple gray hairs here and there. His nose was too big for good looks, but his green-hazel eyes and mischievous grin was contagious for most. George, the baron of Pirate's Swoop, was one of the nicest men she had ever met. In fact, he was the only man she'd ever met besides her father.

"Great Merciful Goddess! Is that you, Romeli? You've grown by feet!" Said George referring to her long body. Romeli blushed and looked down. George lifted her chin up and looked deep into her chaotic eyes. "Yer face 's prettier than the Goddess' 'erself. And yer eyes are _beautiful_." Romeli blushed again at the Baron's poetry. Prettier then the Goddess my foot, she thought.

Taking his attention off of Romeli, George greeted Numair and Daine with an embrace, flirting with Daine a little in the process. "Come on inside. The Lioness 's in the library. She would be lookin' forward to meetin' you, but she doesn't know yer 'ere. I can't wait 'til I see her face when she be gazin' on Romeli."

They walked to the inside of the castle and through a series of rooms and hallways before they reached the library. Once they did though, Romeli gasped in awe. The library was much bigger than Numair's. The bookcases were exploding with books that went all the way up to high ceiling. There was even a staircase curling around the circular room to a tower at the top.

A woman was sitting at one of the many desks in the library, reading a scroll. She had copper hair that was starting to fade and a strong nose and mouth cupped by a stubborn chin. The only unnatural thing about Alanna was her enchanting violet eyes that were the same color as her Gift. When she stood up to meet them, her full height was barely overfive feet, but when holding a sword she was as deadly as two full grown knights

Her violet eyes grew wide. "Mithros Romeli you sure have changed!" She said twice as surprised as George. The Lady Knight had to crane her neck to look into Romeli's eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment, Romeli's heart thawing of travel weariness at Alanna's warm grin.

"In all my years I've never met another human with naturally green hair," she babbled, patting her niece on the head. "When you find the answer to this mystery, please enlighten me." Romeli nodded obediently, wanting to be enlightened herself.

After the greeting with Romeli, Alanna greeted Numair and Daine with a bearsized hug.

OOO

For a late lunch, Daine, Numair, and Romeli ate in the dining room on a long wooden table with large, soft chairs. Sharpfang sat on Romeli's lap lazily digesting his meal from last night. They ate fresh chicken, soup, and bread served by the head cook. Alanna and George sat with them to keep them company and to later talk for hours like most grownups did.

"Do you know what he's going to do?" asked Alanna after Numair and Daine told her why they were here and about returning to Corus. Both of them shook their heads. "Maybe he needs help planning the war or something stupid that he could do on his own." That made George chuckle, shaking his head at some memory.

"When he talked to me last week he looked pale." Pointed out Numair in his serious and scholarly voice.

"Jus' to make things clear, does Jonathan know that Romeli is...well...walkin' this earth as yer daughter?" George asked folding his hands on the table.

Romeli grinned. "Not that I know of. Unless Numair informed him in their meeting about a week back."

"I haven't told a soul," Numair said at George's pondering look. "I didn't want to be the one to spoil the surprise. But the King also told me that we are going to be announced to him through a welcoming ball. He's going to be very surprised when he sees Romeli." Romeli grinned a little hesitantly. Numair never told her there would be a welcoming ball.

"How about we leave on Sunday so we have two weeks to make it to Corus?" Daine suggested. The rest of them nodded. Romeli knew the discussion was over and asked her parents the question she was pondering since they arrived.

"Ma, Da? Can I tell them?" she asked referring to the Guardians, her tattoos, everything. Her parents looked at each other as if they could read the other's mind. They both nodded. During the exchange, Alanna and George looked completely confused.

Romeli stroked Sharpfang, took a deep breath, and informed her aunt and uncle about the events of the past couple of weeks. She told them of her two Guardians, Old White and Sclythe, and even displayed to them the two tattoos she acquired because of them. Right after she stated that there would be three Guardians in all and that her powers would grow in the process of discovering the third one, Sharpfang lifted up his neck and flared his elegant hood, grabbing her attention.

Y_ou shouldn't say any more then that. How do you know if they can be trusted? What if they turn on you and become the enemy? They would have very powerful information. They could capture you!_ What was once slight fury turned to sadness in his eyes. _Your secrets are so dark that if they fall in the wrong hands, they could use your power to rule the whole land._

Romeli's eyes glazed over. Sharpfang was right. She should be more careful about whom she spoke to, but she knew that Alanna and George were two of the most trustworthy people in the country. _Sharpfang, I appreciate your kindness. You taught me something very important that I would never forget. But these people are my friends. They work for the King and can not disobey him. The lady is one of the best knights in Tortall. She could kill the king if she wanted to, but doesn't because he is her friend. The man is a spy to help the kingdom, and he would never think of leaking information to another enemy. They are good._

_Oh_, he said dumbly. He slithered up her arm and rubbed his head against her cheek with affection. _I'm sorry sister. You know us cobras._

_It's okay brother_. She said hugging him back. Everyone looked at the cobra and girl with confusion. Even Daine could not understand the exchange. Aloud she said, "Sharpfang, my cobra friend, wanted to make sure you weren't spies for the 'enemy'" She explained. "I'm glad he told me to not trust everyone though. Otherwise power could fall in the wrong hands." She looked at George. "You would know that better then anybody." George nodded smiling.

At that moment a cook who looked like she hadn't been outside in a while walked casually in. She wore a gray dress with a white apron. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose bun. She had a wide mouth that was set a little crooked, making it seem like she had one corner of her mouth always upturned. Her eyes were a dark blue and hard to read. She picked up all of their dishes, nimbly balancing them on her arms.

"Thank you Maryann." Replied Alanna politely. Maryann bowed her head, careful not to disturb the dishes, and walked to the kitchen to wash them.

After a couple questions were asked about Romeli's Guardians and such, Romeli began to smile.

"Alanna? Do you think you can duel with me? I want to practice so I can work on my speed, and so I can beat Numair." Alanna laughed and nodded.

"Tell me when you duel Numair again. I want to see him finally lose." Numair gave Alanna a look.

Alanna and Romeli walked out of the castle followed by Numair, George, Daine, and Sharpfang who was wrapped around Daine's neck. Even some of the castle's inhabitants followed, hearing that the baroness was going to duel them. One of them was the very cook who prepared their meal: Maryann.

"Raise your hand if you surrender." Pointed out Romeli. Alanna nodded and stood ready for anything.

When they started, Romeli quickly put the glass spell under Alanna, this time more powerful. Alanna sent a big blast of purple liquid fire at Romeli.

She shrunk it to a piece of dust. Romeli then made a large ember ball that formed into a horse. The horse charged towards the Lioness.

When Alanna blew it up, the horse was split into many other horses.

During the time that Alanna was getting rid of the horses, Romeli made a gift-draining leech that was smaller then her finger. She told it to suck three-fourths of her opponent's gift.

The leech crawled to the ground where it would sneak up on the other women.

Romeli suddenly fell to the ground.

She was hit by a big purple fire rock. Her right side screamed by the impact. She quickly stood up gasping for air that would not come and released her secret weapon.

Alanna, seeing the crystal form around her, quickly shot it at Romeli like Numair did.

Romeli, who was clutching her side, was prepared for this. She turned the glass around towards Alanna seconds before it would have spliced through her. She then formed the fresh glass into a giant cup that she put over her the Lioness.

Romeli then evaporated the leech that was about to pounce.

The Lioness raised her hand in defeat.

Romeli quickly came over and lifted the glass away from Alanna and destroyed it. She was careful to evaporate all the shards on the ground so no one hurt themselves walking around the area.

Alanna was dripping in sweat that made her clothes and hair stick to her. Her face was pale like all mages were when they used a lot of their Gift. She smiled up at her niece and congratulated her. Romeli had won her first duel! And to the Lioness! Romeli looked around her. Everyone stared with wide eyes including the cook, Maryann. Her parents and George were beaming. Romeli asked if Alanna would be okay. When she nodded, Romeli went to her parents and hugged them both.

"I did it Da! Next I'm going to beat you," she told him. Numair smiled and tweaked his daughter's nose. Alanna came over and slapped Romeli on the back.

"Great job Romeli. I haven't lost in years. You need to duel me more so my spirits don't grow too high." Her voice was tired, but Alanna was strong.

Romeli smiled then turned to her mother. "We get to do the horse race tomorrow right?" she asked to Daine excited.

"Of course we are. I promised didn't I?" she replied giving Sharpfang to Romeli. The girl smiled. After seeing Alanna's confused face, Daine explained what they were going to do.

OOO

For dinner they had a big meal. The main dish was a delicious fish that had a rich flavor. There was also rice, an assortment of fruits, bread, and many types of cheeses. The shy Maryann cooked all of it. Alanna said they were very lucky to have her. She was wanted all over Tortall and used to cook in many lands including Scanra and the Copper Isles.

Romeli was very bored and sat tiredly as the grownups talked about the noble gossip and court. Romeli, uninterested with such topics, let her mind wander. She would rather be talking to animals, or going on a heroic adventure.

_You look like you're having fun,_ pointed out Sharpfang sarcastically.

_Yep this is the most fun I've had all day, s_he said playing along. She stroked her friend who hummed contently.

Eventually the grownups excused her from the table to her bedroom. She gratefully hugged her parents good night and took Sharpfang to her current bedroom. The room was fairly large with a twin-sized bed, wooden table, mirror, dressing room, and of course a privy. All of her things were already there since the stable boys unpacked the horses. Romeli slipped into bed in a nightshirt and soft breeches. Sharpfang curled up on a pillow next to her.

_Time to spy_. She thought darkly. She changed her ears into those of a bat's. She could tell there was a listening charm on the room, but it didn't seem to affect her.

"…way to dangerous for her," said her mother. Concern was deep in her voice.

"We have to do something. She's going to draw attention with her green hair," Numair pointed out unhappily.

"We can't let 'er in th' war, then. She'll be too big of a target and 'er powers don' seem exactly-stable." George added the words catiously.

"She needs to be protected. She is very attractive for her age. Something about her eyes. It draws in every man she looks at. And you know what the reputation at the castle is," Numair said strictly.

"Her powers are also obviously extraordinary. People will want to study her," Alanna's voice said.

"She needs animals though. She's fourteen and needs to socialize," Daine opposed. "How would you like it if you were quarantined to your room for a year?" There was a silence.

Romeli exhaled shakily as she listened, her eyes wide.

"So it's settled then. Romeli can wander in and out of the castle freely, but has to be under watch secretly at all times. And as her mother, I say she can interact with boys if she wants," Her mother stated firmly.

She couldn't take it any longer. She turned her ears back to normal. Tears galloped down her cheeks. If that's what they all thought of me, even my own father, I don't need them. I won't even tell them anything about how I feel. They'll just manipulate it against me. Romeli glared at the ceiling for what felt like hours and then fell asleep bitterly.

OOO

The next day Romeli woke up in the morning in a great mood. It immediately evaporated in seconds. The talk the grownups had last night was still raw in her mind. She could never forgive her father. The only person who really believed in her now was her mother.

What about Sharpfang and Shadowdancer? They believe in you, a part of her said. What about your Guardians? They trust you with the lives of the People. Romeli then remembered what Old White said about people looking down on her. Maybe I have to earn their trust and respect by being more then meets the eye, she thought to herself.

She slipped out of bed quietly so she didn't upset Sharpfang and got dressed in a short black skirt with black breeches underneath. She also put on a long sleeved, green shirt on. Romeli clumsily ran a brush through her hair and went down to the dining room where she would show the adults what she was made of.

The parents were sitting at the table talking when she arrived. When George saw her they stopped quickly. More talk about me? She thought angrily. She felt her head grow hot with fury.

"Romeli, come sit down 'n have some breakfast," George offered. He was pointing at a chair next to him that had a plate of eggs and toast in front of it.

Romeli was starving, but she had to stick to her plan. "No thanks George," she said taking an apple from a basket. "I don't want green hair and eyes to be too distracting. I think I'll be nice and protected from the violent war and people who want to study my extraordinary powers if I stay in my room for a year or two!" By the time she made her point, she was so furious her voice rose to a yell and her eyes were filling with hurt. All of her parents looked at her in horror, but before they could protest the truth, Romeli was storming back to her room.

_What is wrong, Sister?_ Asked Sharpfang, slithering over to Romeli who was wiping away a couple tears that escaped her eyes.

_The people I know turned their backs on me and won't let me wander freely,_ she explained sniffing. _But I'm going to show them that I can handle myself. I would run away if I could, but I don't know the way._ Romeli was so mad, that one of the windows shattered.

There was a knock on her door. More people to boss me around? She thought angrily. Just what I need. "Who is it?" She asked hotly.

"Romeli? It's Daine are...are you all right?" Her mother asked, concerned.

Romeli was nicer this time. "Come in." Her ma was the only one who stood up for her.

Her mother entered looking pale. Daine walked over to the foot of her bed and sat down. Romeli sat up, minding Sharpfang who was coiled on her lap.

"I can't believe Numair! I loved him so much. I thought he was the best father a daughter could have," Romeli explained. "And Alanna and George were my friends. They were so nice. They are the _only_ people I really know besides family." She said the last part bitterly. "I love you ma. You stood up for me, and I know that I can trust you."

Daine hugged her daughter tightly. "Your father loves you very much," pointed out Daine. "He is just very concerned for your safety. He's overprotective of you because he doesn't want you to leave him. Alanna and George don't want you to get hurt. They—especially Alanna—know what it's like to be different from the people around them. Numair, George, and Alanna are scared. They don't want something bad happening to you. You know, like being taken advantage of or used as a source of power. You are very valuable Romeli. How many people in the world are full of Wild Magic or have control over plants?"

"Not many," Romeli answered feeling better now.

"Right. Now I need to ask you something. How did you listen in through the listening charm?"

"Well, I could sense it when I was going to bed. It was so strong that it was driving me crazy. So I changed my ears to a bat's and listened in. The charm didn't affect me," Romeli said reasonably. Well, part of it was true.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. I'll go downstairs and talk to them. What we said last night wasn't right. The regulations we stated were...unneeded," Daine said apologetically. "And Romeli? Forgive your father. He doesn't know how it feels to be different sometimes."

"I already have forgiven him," Romeli replied wrapping a cold Sharpfang around her arm to keep him warmer.

Daine nodded and bid her farewell before closing the door behind her.

Romeli stayed in her room for a while, tracing her finger along the smooth scaled of Sharpfang. Just when her patience was growing short, she stood up and made her way to the door.

_Come-on Sharpfang, let's go see everyone downstairs._

Sharpfang slithered happily around her neck and they exited the room and went down stairs. She heard them talking when she got closer to the room. When she entered the room, they stopped abruptly. She quietly sank down into a chair next to Daine with Sharpfang as a comfort.

"Romeli we decided that you don't need to be watched. It's obvious that you can take care of yourself. And you'll be a big help actually fighting in the war, but you should sleep in our wing. It's the only place where pets are allowed, except for the classrooms of course," Daine told her. It was much more fair and helpful to everyone.

"Thanks Ma. I'm sorry I got in such a bad mood, but that just wasn't fair," said Romeli a weight lifting off her chest. Numair looked like a puppy who'd done something wrong. Even though he looked hard and acted like a gentleman, he had the heart of a child. When he was hurt, the look in his eyes would make even the dirtiest of thieves apologize. George himself was once captivated by the look.

"Listen, Romeli, I'm really sorry about last night. Sometimes I get carried away and I start to think the world is in the palm of my hand," Numair said with regret.

Romeli stared at him amazed. "Da, it's really okay. I suppose your reasons for sheltering me were justified. You're the best father anyone could have," Romeli confessed. The color in Numair's face went back to normal and his usual smile returned. The room returned to its usual pleasant atmosphere.

"Told ye so," George muttered into a glass of wine, grinning. Alanna hit him upside the head.

"Romeli you must be starving. Do you want something to eat?" Alanna asked politely. Romeli quickly nodded. She could eat fifteen loaves of bread if she wanted to.

A few moments later, Maryann came out with toast and porridge for Romeli. She quickly thanked the cook and wolfed down the food.

"I was thinking we could have the horse race in a couple of hours," Daine suggested to all of them. Romeli nodded, content with both the food and the idea. Sharpfang, who was still around Romeli's neck, almost seemed overjoyed.

OOO

After eating her delicious food, Sharpfang and Romeli went down to the stables to see Shadowdancer. When they got there, Shadow was ecstatic. She gave both of them a horse hug, then accused them of neglecting her while they were in the castle. With their greetings over, the trio walked over to the pasture to talk.

_We're having the horse race soon,_ Romeli informed Shadowdancer. She was very eager for it to happen. Just to see how well her ma was, and if she was anywhere close to being as good as her. _I'm not going to keep my hopes up. My Ma is very good. Do you want to watch the race Shadowdancer?_

_Of course I do! Who wouldn't want to watch a horse race?_ Shadowdancer exclaimed excitedly. _Sharpfang can watch on my back if he wants to, _ Shadowdancer offered. Sharpfang took the offer with a nod.

They spent their final moments together relaxing in the grass. Shadowdancer grazed while Romeli and Sharpfang told her about the castle and its people. Shadowdancer was fascinated with all the horses living in the stables and Sharpfang expressed his interest in the odd couple who owned the rock castle.

When Romeli finished laughing she looked at the sun to determine the time. "It's almost time. We better go." She informed. They quickly got up and walked towards the race. Shadowdancer held the bold cobra on her rump making sure he didn't slip.

* * *

There you go. The next chapter is pretty cool. I've got a surprise up my sleeve.

Me he he.

"When people say. 'I'm so tired it's not even funny' or 'My head hurts so much it's not even funny', why would it be funny in the first place?"

Heartdamoose


	6. The Horse Race

'sup homie Gs what'sup in the bumpin crib. A'ight let's get this party started old school yo!

Hooray for the horse race! Suspense! Will Romeli win? Will Daine win? Will it be a tie? Better start reading the story to find out!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Horse Race

* * *

Daine, Numair, Alanna, and George were all waiting for her at the top of the field. Romeli, Shadowdancer jogged up to them with Sharpfang in tow.

"Okay I'm ready." She said when she arrived. Daine and Romeli went behind a thick weeping willow tree to transform into their horses.

Come on come on, the antlered girl thought. Pictures of proud mares flowed through her mind. Running free with the wind following only where the weather took them forever. Her body transformed into a large horse with a sturdy back and elegant mane. Okay now for the strength. Romeli thought of a Clydesdale ten feet tall with enough power to pull a ship.

When she opened her eyes, she was an ebony mare.

Daine was ready, transformed into a short, gray Shire horse.

What is she doing? Trying to embarrass me? Romeli thought. But then she remembered that not all things turned out as anticipated.

They ran up to the group of people and lined up at the top of the field. Numair walked up with a black flag in his hands.

"Okay," he started. "We'll race from here to the trees over there." He pointed to a large and thick clump of trees about a half-mile away. "One, two, three!"

Romeli's great muscles flexed and she exploded down the hill at an alarming speed.

She didn't dare look behind to see where he mother was. She immediately forgot about the race as she was caught in the breath of the wind and the freedom of running.

Her legs began to grow numb from the use of muscle, but she didn't care. She was free.

Romeli snapped back to reality when she saw a flash of gray whoosh by her. It was Daine. The opponent's legs blurred in quickness.

Romeli pushed herself harder. Leaping more then running. She caught up a little, now only a scarce distance of five feet between them, but she knew that she was giving her all. She had no time to catch up with her.

She counted the feet as they neared to the trees. Daine had only twenty feet left, Romeli had twenty-five.

The finish was only near seconds away, but it felt like a torturous eternity. She felt each and every aching muscle and bone creak as she pushed herself down the remaining length.

One last 'leap' and she crossed the finish line. Five seconds after Daine, but she didn't care. Romeli was grateful just to race against such a powerful wild mage, and loving mother.

Romeli trotted behind the trees to transform back to her original figure. When she was totally normal, she felt a tug at her legs making her want to collapse. She was unbearably sore. Her legs felt like mush below her. She could barely even feel them. Okay. How in the world am I going to get out of this blasted place, she thought as she sat and leaned against a tree.

An idea flashed into her mind. She leaned against the tree for support and grabbed a couple of low branches with her hands. She slowly pulled herself up and put her back against the tree again. Still holding on to the branches to keep her weight, she listened for Shadowdancer with her mind.

_Shadow? Shadow are you here?_ she asked.

_Yes?_ Shadowdancer asked as she sulked. _I can't believe you lost to a Shire horse. How could you loose to a Shire horse?_

_That's not important,_ Romeli informed the mare._ I'm so weak I can barely stand up._

_Okay I'll be over there soon,_ Shadowdancer told her friend.

Romeli sighed with exhaustion. How do horses stand this? She wiped the dripping sweat on her forehead.

"Goddess I need a bath." She told her self. One thing she hated was bad hygiene, and she only coped with it when she had to.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Shadowdancer finally arrived. Just then, she realized a bigger problem.

Shadowdancer, how in the world am I going to get on your back?

After a couple of tries that included swinging and having Shadowdancer lean down, they still had no good outcome.

It had been fifteen minutes since the end of the race and she was sure there was no other way to get on in her situation.

"Okay this is just stupid," Romeli pointed out. Fed up with the nonsense, she thought of anything, desperate for a solution.

_Shadowdancer,_ she started. _I'm going to transform into a falcon. Since my arms are not nearly as sore as my legs, I'm going to land on your back and we'll head back to the castle._

She closed her eyes and thought of being a falcon, dropping down into the ocean for a nice salmon snack. Wings replaced arms, her mouth turned into a razor sharp beak and sore legs turned to skinny and thin legs with claws as sharp as daggers.

When she opened her eyes, she could see further then any human ever could. Shadowdancer towered over her, but landing on her back was not a problem. Romeli the falcon extended her long wings and swooped them down to lift her off of the lush ground. She repeated the process until she gently landed on her friend's soft mane. Making sure her claws didn't bore into the horse's flesh; she stood secure ready for the horse to move.

It took only a minute to get out of the dense trees. The thorns and branches always were getting in the way. Eventually, Romeli had to demand the plants to bend away from them. They did so gratefully, not wanting to be broken by the horse.

When the sunlight hit their cold faces and they stepped out into the summer sunshine, they saw the party of Romeli's friends waiting for her patiently.

Daine must have found out somehow, Romeli thought. She didn't even see a hint of concern in their faces and she was grateful for that.

She pushed off of Shadowdancer's mane, being careful not to pierce her, and flew into the air. She glided straight towards her father and landed on his shoulder.

Romeli chirped in a victorious manner and rubbed her head against Numair's cheek affectionately. With a light push she jolted into the air and flew towards the castle.

By the time she got back and was in her clothes, she felt relaxed and happy. Sure her legs were sore, but on the bright side she had a great workout. And of course she could now walk, which improved her morale significantly. Her hair was a big mess from all of the flying, and her cheeks were pink from the wind..

Romeli picked up her brush and started the tedious work of making her hair look a little bit more mannerly. Her thoughts drifted to the flight. She loved flying, feeling so free with each natural flap of her feathered wings. But the mess afterwards was brutal.

Daine and Numair stopped by her room to tell her a job well done. Romeli thanked them and asked about the techniques Daine used to beat her.

"I used a Shire horse because they are very small and hyper horses, but in the middle of the race, I used a hint of cheetah speed." Daine answered after Romeli had asked.

Romeli nodded, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of the idea herself.

Once her parents had left, there was a wisp of silvery smoke and Old White stood proudly in front of her. Romeli ran up to him and hugged him around his neck clinging to his soft mane. Old White tapped his wet nose on her cheek.

Romeli breathed in her white friend's fur. Rivers, willow leaves, and wind filled her nose. She felt she had smelled it before, deep in the back of her head, waiting patiently for her to grasp at a later time.

Sharpfang slithered up to the pair and climbed onto Old White's back also giving him a warm snake hug.

"Why are you here?" asked Romeli happy to see him again. She picked up Sharpfang from off of Old White's back and sat down in front of him. Old White also sat.

_I've come here to warn you about something that will happen today. It's not bad, exactly, but it will become natural for you._ Old White spoke with a sparkle in his clever eyes.

"And what is it?" Romeli asked, this time uneasy.

_I cannot tell you much. That is for you to find out on your own. But I will tell you how to cope with it. You cannot stop it, but it will last from as long as one minute to fifteen. There will be great pain, making you think that one minute is eternity and fifteen is like dying ten times over. Now here is your clue. _His voice went to a mystic tone.

_Earth shakes, stopped by grown tree roots. Gifts quake, draining will please. Animals shiver, give them life. Weather quivers calm does right._

When he stopped, Romeli was about to release a hailstorm of questions. Old White silenced her with a look. _But before any of this happens, your body will paralyze. You can still talk, breathe, your heart will still beat, and you can feel pain. But you can not move your body. The paralysis will help you gather your power._ With that as a good-bye, he disappeared in smoke.

Romeli looked wide eyed at the place where the wolf had once been trying to fight back tears of confusion and frustration.

_Sharpfang what did he mean? Why can't he just tell me? I hate this! _She clenched her fists, fighting down a lump in her throat. There was no way she would allow herself to cry two days in a row. Sharpfang did his best to try and comfort her.

_I don't know sister. I don't like it either, _Sharpfang voiced mournfully.

_Well I've got to solve that riddle before it happens. Whatever 'it' is._ Romeli picked up Sharpfang and left the room to look for George.

OOO

"Earth shakes, stopped by grown tree roots. Gifts quake, draining will please. Animals shiver, give them life. Weather quivers calm does right." Romeli said to George in the study.

George stroked his chin as he thought of all the possibilities. Romeli had no clue as to what it meant. She would maybe think straighter if she wasn't so scared.

A couple minutes later George spoke. "I think th' key word to all o' this 's 'give'. 'Animals quiver, give 'em life'. Whatever happens, I suspect yer supposed to give the earth more roots, Drain th' Gifts from the Gifted, give life to animals, and calm th' weather. That's th' best I can guess."

"That seems good. I'll try it when it happens." She turned pale and nervous. When it happens. When will it happen? The thought made her stomach churn. Before her thoughts could consume her more, the both of them were called to dinner.

OOO

They had salad, bread, soup, chicken, and the usual for dinner. Romeli was grateful for the food since she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She went straight for the soup.

When she was done with her salad and soup, she reached for a cherry tomato that sat in a bowl in front of her.

But before she could, she dropped to the floor, paralyzed.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Sup yo. I got a bouncin' party waitin' for me. I heard it's off the heazy yo. Peace out a'ight? (That's rap for 'hey, if you think this chapter got a little too happy go lucky at time, then yea...I agree'.

Heartdamoose


	7. Chaos Thoughts

This has gone on for long enough! I have been stalling for two days on getting this chapter up, and, well, enough is enough. I'm going to update!

(Victorious music)

Claimed: I own Romeli okay! She is mine! Along with most of her animal friends, some gods, a couple people, etc. etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own the things you read in the books. Simple as pie. Wait. Since when was pie simple?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Chaos Thoughts

* * *

"Goddess, Romeli! Are you okay?" Alanna screeched as she ran over to Romeli's conscious yet limp body. Daine, Numair, and Geirge also came over to her at a run.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay. I'm paralyzed though, just like Old White said. Something bad is going to happen, and soon." Romeli said this as she looked at George. The ex-thief gave her an encouraging smile. She gave a half smile back.

A couple minutes passed as she waited for literally the unthinkable. It was like turning around an unknown corner and not knowing what was on the other side, like being sick, and feeling that creep in the throat and knowing that the latest meal could not be stomached down. All she could do was wait for it to happen.

And it did. Romeli squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she gasped for breath that wouldn't come. Every square inch on and in her body was being pulled apart. Unstoppable tears ran down her flushed cheeks. She was in too much pain to even scream.

The earth started to rumble in tiny, deadly vibrations. Okay, so I got to stop it somehow, she gasped in thought. No problem. She pushed her plant magic into the ground and spread it around Pirate's Swoop, making the roots grow and hold the ground.

It still rumbled. She bit her lip until it bled and looked to see how far the rumbling went. When her calculations came full circle, dread filled her. The whole world was rumbling. She forced all of her plant magic into the ground, and pushed the roots to grow at a rapid speed. At last, the bone-shaking vibrations stopped.

Animal and human screams of suffering in her mind made her ears feel like exploding. She gasped and began to cough up blood that had filled her throat.

She made her Gift drain all the other Gifts surrounding her as the riddle told her to do. A deep burn came from her heart, making her feel like she was about to explode. Sweat began to drip down her body.

She then grabbed her Wild Magic and strung it to every living animal. It wasn't enough. Animals still cried and screamed in pain as their life forces began to drift. It was killing her heart, but she had to think of something to do. She willed her life into the animals urging and forcing them to live. Her already bleeding lips cracked from the pressure.

Thunder boomed, and she could feel the wind beat on the castle outside. She evaporated the weather with the human's Gift, trying to hold everything together.

Romeli's soul began to melt as she felt her own life-force leak away into the thick air. She felt her blood turn to dense syrup making her heart slow with every labored beat. Life flashed before her, but she dare not grasp it in fear of loosing concentration. She didn't care about her life anymore. All she cared about was the lives of others, and the Gods depending on her to stop it.

_I've come here to warn you about something that will happen today. It's not bad, exactly, but it will become natural for you_. The memory of Old White's voiced echoed through her mind.

Not bad my butt, Romeli thought, gasping for breath. And to hell it will _ever _become natural.

But then another thing hit her. If this was natural for her, then she would have to go through this multiple times. No way, Romeli thought in horror.

She felt herself begin to lose her struggling concentration as she looked into the reality of the matter. She promised to beat herself up once she was done with this for falling into the trap. If she did survive this, that is.

Surprisingly, she felt her mind relax as the pain slowly retreated. Her clotted blood turned to its natural liquid, stabbing knives of pain turned to only pokes of a needle, lips no longer bled, shakes and jerks turned to only cold shivers, and her magic ceased as she felt the world no longer tremble.

At last the lurking pandemonium came to a calm stop until it faded altogether.

Romeli opened her eyes and waited for the blurs to come to focus. She was stifled in sweat and the wooden floor creaked as the liquid filled its many pores.

"Everyone step back and give her some air," Alanna said forcefully. Her face was pale and weak. Inside, she seemed to be fighting an internal battle, wondering whether or not to heal the young mage. The rest of them backed up, also seeming to fight the same dilemma. Daine opened a nearby window to freshen the stale air.

Romeli tried to stand up to find that she was too sore to even think of such a thing. Instead, she coughed struggling to find her longs. She once again closed her eyes tiredly.

Marryann, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, was pale and wide-eyed. She quickly rushed into the kitchen. She came out as quickly as she came in with a pitcher of water and towel. The cook handed it to the Lioness who took it gratefully.

Walking over to Romeli, Alanna wet the towel and put it on her sweating forehead. She brought out a fire of violet and held it in her palm. She gracefully touched it to Romeli's battered lips.

Romeli once again opened her eyes, the cool towel a relief to her burning skin. She was breathing slowly trying to feed her lungs the nutrients that they badly needed. Numair walked up to her, concern carved into his face.

"Romeli, what was that? What did you do?" He was scared. Romeli could see it in his dark, expressive, eyes.

"I-I don't know." She closed her eyes again. It hurt to use her raw throat. I just want to sleep, she thought to herself. Her head hurt unimaginably. She felt herself being lifted as Numair picked her weak and limp body into his strong arms.

She was pale and cold as Numair carried her to her temporary bedroom. Alanna, George, and Daine followed around them. Daine looked like she was going to faint worry.

Numair set his feeble daughter down on her bed once they arrived there. Romeli still hadn't moved except her too slow breathing.

"Alanna? Is she dying?" Numair at last croaked out. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the innocent girl that lay in front of him.

"I don't know Numair," Alanna admitted with a grim face. "It wouldn't be—surprising if it did happen. It almost felt like she was holding the world together back there. She drained my Gift..."

Grimly, Alanna and George soon left the room to leave Romeli's parents in peace. Sharpfang curled up on Romeli's stomach with only the thick blanket between them.

Daine and Numair sat at her bedside all night

OOO

_Where am I? Asked Romeli to herself. Forest trees surrounded her, and many dead leaves coated the ground. It was the first time she met the guardians, but much more dry. The air was fresh and there was a slight cool breeze._

_She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and immediately turned around. It was Sclythe. Romeli sighed with clear relief and sat down by the large cobra._

What's happening to me? _Romeli asked sadly. She didn't look into the cobra's keen eyes, but instead examined the leaves on the ground. Sclythe's head and neck soared up into the air and he cocked his head to the right._

Romeli, I know this is going to be difficult to understand, but you need to know._ Romeli raised her head up to Scythe and stared into his eyes, giving him her full attention._

You have a beautiful gift Romeli. Unlike any other. You hold dark secrets that were never meant to be told. Some that not even the greatest of gods know. And it's all in here. _Sclythe tapped her heart with the tip of his nose._ You carry everything Romeli. You hold the sun, the ground, air, water, fire, everything. Romeli, you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now I know that this will be very hard to comprehend, but you have lived every one of the People's lives. You are the People. Your soul is part of the plants. You are the plants. Every mage's heart is in you. You are the Gift.

_Romeli stared thunderstruck…speechless…insane._ _No, this couldn't be me. It doesn't make sense. I couldn't live everyone's lives. I'm only fourteen, she doubted in her mind. She wished she could speak, but no words could explain the confusing feelings inside her now. She looked around the forest. I can't be that tree, I'm a normal human. But when she searched inside of that living tree, she sensed familiarity, a long lost ship of memory in a sea of forgotten moments. Romeli closed her eyes in frustration. Life…thoughts…human…death. Her eyes snapped open in horror. She understood._

You see Romeli; you carry the scale of life. On one side, there are the People and plants. all living in harmony and feeding off of each other in the circle of life. On the other side, is the Gift—the supernatural. This is balance of death and peace. There are time however, when the scale becomes unbalanced.

But how? _Romeli asked as curious as she was desperate._

Emotion. When someone in the same building as you has a very strong emotion it throws off the scale. Your body breaks down, for the scale holds you up, and you are unable to move. You alone have to hold life together with your powers, _Sclythe explained. He came over to Romeli and put his head over her shoulder in a hug. Romeli pat his back deep in thought._

Why do I have to be this way? I wish I never lived, Sclythe. No one else goes through this so why should I? _Tears ran down her cheeks._

You are a gift Romeli, _repeated Sclythe trying to raise her drowning morale. Romeli seemed to only grow worse_. Without you, there wouldn't be world. There wouldn't be anything but…chaos.

But why me? I'm only fourteen! _Romeli grew more and more frustrated. She hated this, and it wasn't fair. Of all people, it had to be her who mattered._

_There was a twinkle in Sclythe's eyes. Was it meant to mean something? There it was the distant feeling. It was in the back of her head, but no matter how much she tried to grasp it, she always came out with empty hands._

_Romeli frowned_. So how much emotion does it take to throw off this 'scale'?

A lot, _Sclythe told her._ Sorrow for the dead, so much anger that one wants to kill, enough jealousy for it to be a cruel revenge, enough love to die for another.

_Romeli shuddered_. What's the incident called, you know, like a name? _she asked._

The Gods call it the Chaotic Thought. Now if you don't mind, I'm needed in the Divine Realms, and your loving parents are waiting for you to wake up.

Just one more question. Who threw off the balance? _There was a hint in Sclythe's eyes after Romeli asked. She then smiled, knowing the culprit._

OOO

"I think she's waking up," Numair said as his daughter wrinkled her eyelids and shifted her body. Daine rushed over alongside her husband.

When Romeli opened her viperous eyes, she looked confused at first, but then grew out of her dizziness. The antlered girl sat up against the headboard of the bed and put her hand to her head.

"Man, that hurt" she whispered to herself. Numair and Daine heard.

"Romeli, what happened? You've been unconscious for two days!" Numair informed to his prized daughter. Romeli looked at Numair like she didn't recognize him, but eventually her eyes grew soft. Her crimson lips lifted into a kind smile.

"It's really hard to explain. And since my head can barely work, could you get Alanna and George? I don't want to explain it twice." Romeli's eyes were weary and she looked empty, as if something hollowed her out. Daine knew she was hiding it as best as she could, but the wild mage knew her daughter like the back of her hand.

Daine smiled to her daughter and told Numair to go get them. Daine scooted over closer to Daine as he left.

"Are you okay, darling?" she asked as she worked on untangling Romeli's knotted hair.

"I'm not really sure," answered Romeli as she thought about her encounter with the cobra god. She had to think of a reasonable answer. "I guess I'm just in shock," she decided to say.

"I don't blame you," Daine said as she worked on the last of the tangled tresses.

Romeli wove her hands together in her lap. This is just too difficult, she thought angrily. Tears of hate, frustration, pain, and emptiness teased her eyes, but she shot them back into the dark shadows of her mind to be let out later.

Romeli was a difficult person. Her life—the sun that gave life to the world, was perfect. She was perfect. Numair himself said that she could make any man faint with a small smile. Her body was lean with a small back, long legs, and perfect face. But then there were her eyes. She hated her eyes. She hated the way they caught people's gazes and the way they changed, gently fading from green to blue. It made her sick.

To everyone who saw her, Romeli's life was flawless. Her parents were the most powerful mages in the realm and she herself had indescribable power. Her family was well off, with a beautiful house and enough money for necessities. Her aunt was even the King's Champion.

But they were wrong.

Romeli had dark secrets. The secrets one would kept stowed away. The secrets that could never be surfaced. She didn't know what they were, but she knew they were there, waiting patiently for her to find and cherish. But if they were welcoming new things, or spikes through the heart she didn't know.

She also knew she was going mad. Not a sudden jerk into oblivion, but a slight drip of sand in an hourglass, ticking by with each thought that flowed through her mind. Her soul, a chaotic pool of life, death, and the filling between, tugged at her heart. Slowly pulling her down to a death she would never find.

Her gifts were abilities from the gods. They were a curse to her. She hid that curse in her mind, never letting it out. The knocks it made on the door to freedom grew nothing but louder. Outside in the world, she used her Gift to her advantage, but every time she brought it out from her spirit, she felt that curse. It was gnawing at her mind, and she knew it was going to break through someday.

There were so many things Romeli needed. Her family had money, but money meant nothing to her. They certainly had power, but power seemed to be more of a burden than a Gift these days. There were things that were much more important. Love, friends, trust, forgiveness, hope, open arms to a flood of happiness. But acquiring them seemed too hard.

It seemed pitiful, but for some reason it seemed easier to save the world than embrace the idea of love, or friendship, forgiveness and trust...she could not compute the weight behind the words. With the world on her shoulders, she felt like she was slowly losing strength until the planet would crush her competely. She had a strong will, but the world was heavier. And to think that this was just the first of many Chaos Thoughts...

Romeli felt empty. She _was _empty.

Moreso, she felt dead. At this point, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she was.

OOO

"Romeli? Romeli, can you hear me?" Numair asked shaking his daughter's shoulder.

Romeli's wide, possessed eyes snapped back to reality, and she smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Da. Just—thinking."

Romeli knew she wasn't fine, and probably wouldn't be for a while.

"Good. Are you ready to tell us what happened then?" he asked desperately. Alanna, George, and Daine also looked anxious.

"Well, when I sort of fainted during dinner, I was going through a phase. First, my body paralyzes so all that I can move are my mouth and eyes. Then I go through another phase. What happens is the ground will begin to split in two, weather will go bizarre, people with the Gift will feel pain, and animals will slowly begin to die." Romeli paused and breathed. Even though she didn't actually _see _the consequences of the Choas Thoughts, the looks on the grownups' faces told her it was true. "And the hard part is that it's up to me to stop this. I have to grow roots in the ground to bind the earth together. All of the earth. Next I have to drain everyone's Gift, otherwise they will corrupt. The bad thing was that I felt like I was going to burst, and I held all the pain in your stead. I had to pour my Wild Magic and some of my life force into the animals to make them live. That was the hardest. I felt like I was going to die. Last I had to stop the weather. I used the human Gifts to do that. But then I had to hold everything, and that felt like eternity."

"...All at the same time?" Numair asked dumfounded. "Romeli, that's impossible." Everyone else also looked at Romeli with confusion.

"It's not impossible becauseI did it." Romeli snapped. Her temper was slowly growing.

"Why is it only you?" asked Daine. "And why does this happen? It hasn't happened before."

Romeli took a deep breath and stroked Sharpfang. "It happens because my powers are growing," she told them tiredly. She deliberately left out the part about the scale, deciding that if she couldn't understand it fully, than neither could they. "Now that I'm actually strong enough to handle it, it happens, if that makes sense. And the whole process is triggered by an intense amount of emotion. Alanna, I'm sure, has something to say about that."

Alanna blushed a strawberry red. "I guess I lost my temper a little," She confessed sheepishly.

"A little? Darlin', you shook the castle with yer anger. I never thought yer roar could destroy the world." George joked. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder with a firm grip. Alanna's blush deepened.

"Do you think I could have something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Romeli asked. Her stomach began to growl as she spoke.

As if on cue, Maryann came in with a plate of toast, eggs, and a couple of rolls. Romeli thanked her and dug into the delightful food.

The four adults left her in peace with Sharpfang as she ate her meal. She waved them off with a smile. When she was finished a few minutes later, she decided to bring her plate down to the kitchen to save Marryann the trouble.

She gently slipped out of her covers making sure that she didn't upset Sharpfang, and went down the stairs, carrying her plate and utensils.

When she at last arrived at the closed door to the kitchen, she could her voices within the room.

"…think I found it," said the slightly familiar voice of Maryann. She also heard a more faded voice, though she couldn't hear what it said in reply. Before she could change her ears to bat ones, the voice vanished abruptly. It felt like the perfect time to open the door.

When she did, she could see Maryann fumble with something in front of her, but her back blocked her from the view. The cook obviously didn't hear her come in.

"Um, hi," said Romeli to cook. Maryann nearly jumped in shock, and hid the item she was fumbling with as she turned around. At first she looked a little shocked and worried, but it was soon replaced with a kind smile.

"Hello, My Lady." Maryann said as she curtsied. "How may I help you?"

Romeli frowned. She didn't like how commoners called nobles such names. Of course it made sense with kings, but nobles expected too much from the villagers. Not once did she think it was fair. Everyone was equal, afterall. She pitied the nobles that spat at every commoner they saw. Some of them thought they were royalty. The factor that really made her mad was that the commoners did all the work, and the rich people got the credit. Of course some protected them like they were supposed to do, but many had soft hands.

"No I don't need anything. I just wanted to bring my dishes to you to save you a trip," Romeli said as the thoughts still drifted in her mind. Maryann's eyes softened in awe.

"Thank you, you can just put it on the counter there," Maryann said as she pointed to the island counter. Romeli put it down where the cook instructed.

"Would you like any help?" Romeli inquired innocently.

Maryann's eyes widened another half inch in surprise, but soon blocked the feeling away. The busy cook thought for a moment. "Sure, I was just going to start making cookies as a snack for the castle staff."

Romeli nodded as she smiled. "I would love to help."

"Okay, could you get the flour bag from the cabinet above there?" Romeli happily grabbed a large and heavy bag next to a basin full of water.

When Romeli handed the flour to the chef, she put three cups of flour in a large bowl. When she was about to add the forth and last cup, she accidentally stumbled on a misplaced stone on the floor. The cup of flour flew out of her nimble hands and at Romeli, covering her in the powdery substance.

"Goodness, My Lady! I'm so sorry, here let me help you…" but Marryann stopped when she realized that Romeli was laughing. The cook's face turned from worried to confused.

Romeli laughed even harder when she picked up some flour with her hands and threw it at Maryann. Soon enough they were in a flour fight, covering the whole kitchen in the grain. By the time both of them had their share in throwing, they were covered head to toe in flour.

Romeli was looking forward to the tedious task of cleaning, even though it would be hard. Maryann was a very nice woman. She was confident and kind. She could stand up to a noble, and knew how to carry herself.

The task was twice as fun as making the mess in the first place. It moved along quickly with the help of her Gift. For once, all the worries that were pulling her down decided to give her a break. Never before had she felt so—free.

When they finished an hour later, the kitchen was sparkling in cleanliness and had a strong smell of freshly baked cookies. Maryann and Romeli decided to taste them to make sure they were okay. Both of them ate more than one, just to be on the safe side.

"These are delicious." Romeli complimented. "I don't understand how one can make such scrumptious foods."

"Well one has always enjoyed the culinary arts," Maryann informed as a mock noble. Both of them laughed some more.

Romeli soon noticed the time, it was afternoon and the only thing that she did all day was have fun with Maryann. But before she did anything else, she had to check up on Sharpfang.

_Hey are you okay, Sharpfang?_ she called through her mind. Maryann excused herself from the kitchen to check on the castle staff, a tray of cookies at hand.

_Yes I'm fine. I'm just basking in the sun. It feels so good._ The cobra seemed content, but Romeli wanted to make sure that such an unsuitable place for a cobra was okay.

_Okay. Just make sure you don't burn yourself. We're going to have to do something about your environment._

_I agree. Even though these pillow things are quite comfy._ Romeli laughed at that.

When she said her good-byes to Maryann, she went to hunt for her family. She had a question that was burning in her mind, pleading to be asked, and a faint uncomfortable feeling was creeping inside of her.

Numair she guessed would be in the study, but for once he wasn't in there. No one was in there except for a maid dusting a bookshelf.

"Excuse me?" Romeli asked stepping closer to the maid. "Have you seen Daine or Numair?"

The servant was surprised at first, and tried to peel her eyes off of Romeli's hair. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen them all day."

Romeli thanked the servant for the information, and headed outside where Daine might be.

Sure enough, when the girl checked behind the elegant stables, Daine was there talking to a colorful fox.

"Hi, Ma." Romeli greeted as she sat next to her foster mother.

"Hi. Would you like any help with anything?" Daine asked as she watched the fox greet and sniff Romeli.

Romeli pretended to look offended. "Can't a daughter talk to her kin every once in a while?"

"I'm oh so sorry to offend you dearest," joked Daine playing along. "Now what's your problem."

Romeli glared at the other wild mage. Daine knew her too well. "I was wondering if you and Numair could train me to be more confident, and work on strategy and stuff like that." Romeli scratched an itchy spot on the fox's coat, who lolled out his tongue happily.

Daine looked at Romeli thoughtfully. It was true that Romeli's strategy and confidence could use a bit of work. "I'm sure your dad and I would love to help you." A grin spread across Romeli's face.

"Do you think we could start once we get on the road to Corus? We should leave earlier. I'm having a feeling that the trip will take longer than we think. It was true; she felt an odd sense of danger, and now that she acknowledged it, it felt grew stronger by the second.

Daine learned to trust Romeli's instinct—she seemed to always be right with such things. The wild mage looked at her daughter thoughtfully. Countless times, Romeli had saved both herself and her loving husband from danger. The first of such memories involved a flock of vicious stormwings looking for someone to kill just outside their home. She shuddered at the memory.

"That's probably a good idea," Daine said once she came out of her short reverie.

Romeli smiled a cheerful smile and nodded. "We can never be too careful you know." Daine also nodded at that.

"I'll inform Numair and Alanna that we should pack today and leave tomorrow morning," Daine informed her as she dusted off a stray leaf that landed on her shirt.

What Romeli didn't want to see on her mother's face was what she unfortunately saw. Oh great. Now she's going to ask me if I'm okay and try to comfort me through my 'hardships'. I hate people feeling sorry for me. It makes me feel singled out. And I already have enough of that.

"Romeli will you be alright? What happened last night was kind of surprising." Her eyes were flooded with concern and she wiped sweaty palms on her breeches.

Romeli sighed to herself. I guess my parent's job is to be concerned over such things. I just gave myself a shock that's all. "I'll be fine really. I can take care of myself," She reassured.

"I know, but it's just shocking to find that my daughter has this burden, and for no real reason save for emotion. It's just weird to me."

Romeli looked down. She hated lying, but she would hate telling her parents about the scale she held inside even more. "I'm fine. It will be a while until I get over it, but I have a cool head." And with that as a goodbye, she walked off toward her room to find a solution for Sharpfang's habitat, and to pack.

OOO

_Hey Sharpfang, what's your favorite plant?_ Romeli asked on the matter of the cobra's habitat. She was sitting on the floor in her room watching Sharpfang bask in the delightful rays of the afternoon sun.

_I rather like soft grass and maybe a couple patches of dried moss here and there,_ answered Sharpfang. The heat from the sun was filling him with energy.

Romeli nodded as she poured dirt into a large glass case. The dirt was raw just the way she like it with growing plants. She knew how to grow grass easily, but moss was a different story. It took a lot of water to grow such a plant. It would be easier to just hunt for some, but it wasn't like her to turn down a challenge.

First she grew the grass. Taking the moisture from the air, the light from the sun, and the magic from herself, she combined it all together and willed it all to grow in the glass case. At first the newly sprouted seeds fought against her, but they soon learned better. They shuddered in one last attempt and surrendered.

Sweat dripped down Romeli's smooth face only to be shaken away. Romeli soon went into oblivion as she only concentrated on the tiny green stems that were beginning to pop out of the fresh soil.

Soon enough, the ground of the container was coated in green. When she patted it down, it was as soft as a goose-down pillow.

Okay time for the moss. She knew she needed much more water for the unique plant, so she used water from her canteen Moss needed little sunlight, so she grabbed only a couple of rays. Last, she poured out the magic from inside of her and threaded it together in certain places in the dirt.

Romeli's clothes were soon saturated in sweat as she concentrated more and more. She didn't even notice her eyes sting when sweat seeped slowly into them.

I really need to practice my plant magic more, Romeli thought as she saw the tiny puffs of green start to sprout. I'm already beginning to get tired after two plants! Now that she looked back, she had no idea how she survived the ordeal of the Chaos Thoughts.

She shook the exhaustion away as she saw the mossy clumps become bigger. Once they were a suitable size for Sharpfang's new home, she cut off the roots so they would become dry. Romeli hated killing off newborn plants that she had created, but it was for a good reason. At least Sharpfang would be happy.

Romeli then added a couple of rocks that would absorb heat, and a dead branch for a hiding place. To top the already beautiful case off, Romeli added a little pond with fresh clean water in it.

Romeli knew that transporting the large case would cause a problem, but she had a plan to make it more mobile. It was good that she knew how to use a shrinking spell. She could shrink the case until it fit perfectly in her palm.

_Sharpfang do you want to try out your new home? _Romeli asked with a grin.

_Yes, I would,_ Said the snake with a flick of his tail. Romeli came over and cradled Sharpfang in her arms.

She set him down on the ground and told him to stay put as she opened up the side of the case for an entrance. Once Sharpfang slipped inside, he examined every nook and cranny with his curious tongue. To Romeli's joy, Sharpfang hummed with content.

_Just like home,_ Sharpfang announced joyously.

Romeli was glad to hear it.

OOO

The dinner that night was very enjoyable to her older friends. She savored the time she had with Uncle George knowing that he was staying at his home until needed.

Romeli felt sorry for George. He had no kids to look after since they were all grown. His rouge days, now over, left him with rarely any adventures as spymaster. Of course, the spy work was always there to work on, especially with Scanra raiding and a war breaking loose. But Romeli thought it would get tedious. She liked new things. A routine done everyday was boring. Her need for adventure was a daily annoyance.

But at last her wish came true when they were ordered out.

During dinner, Daine informed Numair, Alanna, and George that they should leave tomorrow morning. Romeli was relieved that Daine didn't mention anything about her feelings for trouble. She didn't need more people concerned for her. It was also a good thing that Numair and Alanna didn't voice a complaint, but instead complimented Daine on the idea.

Romeli chewed a slice of chicken as the parents debated over sorcery. Romeli herself wasn't interested in the conversation and instead thought of the trip. That tugging feeling of trouble was giving her headaches. It was starting to bring a rarely seen temper.

She asked to be excused from the table and rushed upstairs to finish her packing and talk to her animal companions.

* * *

Okay. Random thought.

HOW COOL WOULD IT BE TO BE AN AMOEBAE?!?! LIKE WOAH.


	8. Arrows and a Fall

Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming...

* * *

Chapter Eight: Arrows and a Fall

* * *

They set out for Pirate's Swoop right after their filling breakfast. She dressed herself in a long flowing green shirt that went down to her thighs. It was comfortable to ride in and her black breeches matched it well.

The good-byes for George were sad, but were soon cheered up by his dirty jokes. She knew she would miss him on the road, especially when things would begin to get tiresome. Alannna, sulking because she would have to leave her husband, got a reward of many passionate kisses from the baron.

It was noon when they stopped their horses and ate their plain lunch of bread and dried fruit. With Sharpfang sleeping in an empty sack with Romeli's other things, Romeli talked to her horse for most of the break.

They set off again at a quick pace, not minding if they got to Corus early. As Numair told them before, the sooner, the better.

"Oh! You guys, let's play a game!" Daine suggested to the rest of the group. Everyone was beginning to grow bored. "Hmmm. I spy something—green."

"A tree," Numair retorted dryly. In fact, their boring landscape was nothing _but _green. Alanna sighed. Numair had guessed correctly.

"My turn," Alanna said with a joking grin. "I spy something green."

"A tree," Numair said once again.

Alanna shook her head. "No."

"Romeli's hair?" Daine threw in. Romeli smiled at them innocently.

"No. A bush," Alanna answered.

"I don't see any bushes," Romeli pointed out looking around. All she saw were trees.

"That's because it was all the way back there," Alanna said as she pointed down the opposite direction of where they were going. Romeli laughed.

The rest of the day went quickly as they joked and played down the road. Romeli was surprised when she saw the sun slowly retreat under the mountains, the moon taking its place its place.

Just when the stars began to shine clearly in the night sky, they reached the shore. Romeli breathed in the familiar smell and looked at the ocean. The gentle waves rolled down the beach then slowly retreated back to the sea. She thought of it as the ocean's heartbeat. They made camp quietly by a huddle of rocks.

Animals sensed the two wild mages and sniffed over the camp, welcoming them. The peaceful waves made her forget about the tugging warning of danger.

The second her head touched the bedroll, she fell into a dreamful sleep.

OOO

_The atmosphere was thick with the smell of blood as she lay on a cot. Confused, she weakly looked around the room. There were no windows that could make the air less sickening, nor could she see any doors, even though she sensed there was a secret one somewhere._

_When Romeli turned her head to see what she was lying on, she wished she hadn't. The table she was lying on was covered in blood. Blood, she noticed that was coming from a very deep side wound. When she tried to move and find a way out, she discovered that her legs and arms were bound to the blood-saturated table._

_Panic was swallowed down knowing that such a mood would keep her from thinking straight. She had to get out, and fast. She knew she could use her Gift in such a tremendous conflict, but sensed that doing so would trigger an alarm of some sort._

_The room was full of magic. She wasn't supposed to get out, and to her despair, she knew it._

_A richly dressed and pale man came in with a whip. "Romeli, this is your last warning. Tell me your secrets."_

OOO

The green haired girl woke with a muffled scream. God's that was no dream, she thought panicked. It was still dark with the sun barely creeping over the horizon. Everyone was still sleeping.

For Romeli however, sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. She was drenched in cold sweat making her sticky and begin to shiver.

What was that about? She asked herself silently as she slipped out of her bedroll and headed for a fresh water spring to wash her face. The spring was not far away, only about twenty feet away from camp.

Nothing like this ever happened before. Well except for the visits from the Gods of course. It felt real yet lacked the reality that she had felt in the forest. Like seeing into the future, but I have no Gift like that. Romeli's head began to hurt from the complex thoughts, but soon cleared when she splashed nice cold water on her face.

Who would want my secrets? She shook her head in sadness. Everyone will once they find out more about me. Maybe this is a warning to be extra careful about exposing myself. She set her jaw determined. Don't tell anyone about your powers, your tattoos, anything, she ordered herself. She didn't want to risk being tortured by that vile man in her dream. But one thing that tugged at her mind was who he was. He seemed so familiar, someone important.

Something in her mind told her that such a torture was coming and she could do nothing about it.

Romeli shook her head as if to rid the grim thoughts. I need something to do. Anything to get my mind off of this. She looked at Sharpfang who was contently sleeping in his new home. Shadowdancer was also asleep with the other horses.

Romeli sighed. Nothing to do but practice I guess. It's not like I'm going to be the most powerful mage overnight.

Knowing that her plant magic needed the most improvement, she sat on the cozy sand and expanded her magic to about one-mile (even though she could go much more).

She nearly gasped and lost her concentration when she saw the plants. They had the virus. Romeli shook her head in mourn. Most of the cities and the fiefs were suffering from the loss of crops that got sick from the epidemic. The plants around The Tower were healthy because of Romeli, but everywhere else they were suffering.

The virus itself was natural, but spread quickly. When Romeli tried to care for the plants, it drained a lot of her energy, but she could heal for hours if she wanted too.

Romeli did so now. She expanded her magic to all the plants covering a mile, and began to give them the care they needed.

The grass was the easiest. They had few roots and only a few veins that were filled of nutrients. The hardest however, were the trees. They had many roots that were tougher and thicker. The tree's great size and the branches that split from it were complex.

When she finished an hour later, the plants seemed a couple shades greener, and the atmosphere felt brighter.

One thing ate Romeli alive in curiosity however. How come she didn't heal the plants at Pirate's Swoop? Could she have been so ignorant as to not see the poor villagers nearly starving and the plants droop around her feet? But why hadn't Alanna asked for her help? She could've healed the city of their plague.

And I still can, she thought, remembering faded state of Pirate's Swoop regretfully.

When she began, the virus attempted to eat her alive, as they literally bit into her skin to obtain the plant magic. They needed the nutrients she held so badly that they would kill to acquire it. Biting back the searing pain that was mounting, she began to work quicker.

The thing that brought her through such torture was the fact that the villagers were going through much worse, and it was her job to stop it.

When she finished, the sun was up and she was once again soaked in sweat. When she looked around she saw Numair, Alanna, and Daine eating their breakfast. When they saw that she was out of her trance, they set down their food and beckoned her to come over.

She smiled weakly and began to shake in tiredness. When she tried to get up, her legs and arms felt like jelly. Numair suspecting this quickly came over and helped her up. To make sure that his daughter didn't collapse from her own weight, he made her lean on him as he held her tight.

"Thanks." Romeli said once she sat down with the others and grabbed a roll with cheese. She wolfed it down hungrily.

"What were you doing anyway?" Numair asked also sitting down by them.

"I was working on ridding the virus around here and Pirate's Swoop. That virus really tires you out and it hurts," she answered in between bites of another roll. Romeli noticed that her arms had cuts along them. Cursing to herself, she began to heal herself.

Numair swiped her hand away before she could summon her emerald Gift. "Let Alanna do it, you'll faint if you work anymore."

Romeli glared. "I will not! I'm not some weak court girl you know," she retorted, but surrendered to Alanna's healing gift.

"Romeli, you healed the plants at Pirate's Swoop?" Daine asked slightly amazed.

Romeli nodded and relaxed as the pain leaked away. "The virus...It felt like it was tearing me apart. I had to do it though, but it wasn't nearly as horrible as the Chaos Thought."

"You healed all the crops at my home?" Alanna asked, done with the healing. Unexpected tears filled her eyes, but she quickly shook them away.

Romeli nodded in confirmation.

"You just took a huge load off of my mind." Alanna said happier then ever. "How can I repay you?"

"Well you healed my cuts, so let's call it even." Alanna shook her head, not able to take what she was hearing.

Romeli yawned exhausted. Why didn't I go to bed after I had that dream? Mithros, the dream. She groaned quietly as the thoughts loomed back into her mind.

"Why don't we set off, and Romeli, you can sleep on Shadowdancer. I'm sure she won't let you fall."

Romeli nodded half-listening, and trudged to her bedroll to pack her things.

OOO

It had been two days and Romeli still didn't experience any danger. She was in fact beginning to think that for once her instinct was wrong. Nothing was bad about that, but the nagging feeling never left.

They had been on the road for five days and were making good time. Numair calculated that they would arrive at Corus in about four days.

What was once excitement to see the capital soon turned to a tugging nervousness. She was bold, and she knew it, but every once in a while, fear and anxiety would sweep over her. The reason of course was even more terrifying. Acceptance would come hard from many people, especially the nobles who liked things their way. And friendship from other humans besides kin would only be hard to come by, if at all.

They made camp at around lunch, deciding to take a little break for the horses. They had left the ocean a while back and were once again inside the entanglement of endless boring trees. The camp itself was in a small clearing a little ways off of the road.

"I'll be back guys, I need to wash." Romeli told them. She carried her clean linens and her double-bladed staff for safety. The grownups waved her off telling her to come back soon.

As she washed herself, she thought about what may happen at the palace. All of the thoughts, to her despair, were not the most welcoming. What should I expect? It's not like they're going to welcome the green haired girl and crazy eyes with open arms. And once they find out about my magic, they'll run away from me. Ugh, I hate judgment, she groaned as she scrubbed one of her sturdy arms. The next couple of years are going to be very—eventful.

I might as well make the best of it though. How about I explore the forest for old time's sake? Sitting in the water, she thought of a wolf. She remembered Daine and Numair telling her stories of the Long Lake Pack and making friends with the wolves at her own home. She very quickly felt mats of fur grow all around her and her nose became longer and much more sensitive. When Romeli the wolf opened her eyes, she saw black and white, but her eyesight was much keener. It felt good to be one of Old White's kin.

Stepping out of the water, she shook what felt like pounds of water off of her ebony fur. She began to trudge through the forest looking for animals and new sights.

After a couple conversations with a few chipmunks and tree snakes, she realized that her parents and Alanna would get worried if she stayed any longer. Pardoning herself from a very talkative squirrel, she headed back towards the lake for her weapon and clothes.

A sharp jolt at her chest made her yelp in pain and stumble to the ground with a whine. Looking down at her shoulders and chest, she saw an arrow. Two more jolts of pain made her nearly scream. A sickening laugh made her look up to a big man with leather clothes and a longbow. His hair and long beard were matted in sweat and had unclean items collected in them. His bow was in horrible shape and the arrows were dull making the pain in her chest only grow. He looked like a hunter of sorts, but the horrible state of his clothing made her convinced that he was a thief.

"Aren't you a beaut'?" the man said with a smile that made her stomach churn. "You would look quite fine as a fur coat." He started to walk forwards with a long dagger in his hand.

She breathed heavily each breath being more laborious then the last. She growled deep in her throat in defense as he drew nearer. She knew she was dying, not in the way she had expected, but she knew she was. But the last thing she wanted was this filthy man to live while she was courting death. The only way you can do this is fight him. At least if you die, you would stop him from killing more of the People.

And with that as her hope, she weakly rose to face the man. She raised her hackles to show razor sharp teeth made for cutting flesh. Romeli lunged at the man aiming for his throat. The man, not expecting a fight from the dying creature, got toppled over by the weight. Romeli and the man began to roll in a blur of violence with neither of them gaining an advantage.

At last, Romeli bit him right out the neck. Her strong jaws clenched down on the man suffocating him to death. A moment later, the man's chest neither rose nor fell. He the one dying now.

During the vicious fight, Romeli also gained a shallow, yet bleeding cut from his dagger on her paw. She was caked in blood from herself and the hunter. The arrow wounds still sprouted from her body. She limped over to a tree. Losing her control on her wolf form, she morphed back into her natural self and collapsed on the forest floor.

* * *

OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Will she live? I have a reputation to kill off main characters you know!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahhardyharhar!

Replies…

Maylee: Hey ya sup yo! Foshizzle! I had no crappin idea that that lingo conflict was there yo. I'll correct it a'ight?

Heartdamoose: Thank you for such the nice reviews! I like the idea for the next chapter, but it doesn't work very well with the story. What do you mean I'm a bad writer?!?! Fine be that way…(mutters about stupid moose) lol.

Nothing else worked: Yes it was a bad cliffie…DUDE DUCT TAPE ROX MY SOX MAN!!! PEACE OUT DUCT TAPE!!! YEAH!!!!

Queen Thayet: you're a queen? Lol jk!!! Wow a speech about duct tape. That's touching. WILL YOU MARRY ME DUCT TAPE?!?! Lol jk! Well fine then, don't give me a poem. Glares heehee. That's okay tho. Some people are just gifted with such abilities looks at self.

Ephona: Wow I loved your poem. It was wonderful!!!! And your such a good reviewer as well. Keep up the good work!

Edster: you know what eddy? Your right. I think you actually meant that the monkey on the door knob is a sign of evil to come, not evil to go up your nose. What was I thinking! Just to let you know, I stole your beans, toast, cheese, nose, and Derek from you yesterday. And if you want them back, you have to sing a song on your head. Of course you can't sing because I stole your head also. Oops. Lol!

Daine: wow Daine is reviewing my story also. Crazy. Thank you, and as you can see, I am writing more.

Jessalae: yes it is quite mysterious. (waves hands in the air mysteriously) lol.

between2worlds: yea I'm not too patient either, that's why I review so fast.

lady thayet: wow two thayets. (looks confused) maybe your thayet's stunt double or evil/good clone or something. Hee hee. Yea I'm good at cliffies.


	9. Afraid of the Beautiful

Greetings fellow readers! How are you doing? Did you have any fun today? Did you see a moose? Have you ever met a moose? Is there any duct tape in your house? Could I borrow your duct tape?

* * *

Chapter Nine: Afraid of the Beautiful

* * *

Black lashes fluttered open. She was in a tent lying on her bedroll. What happened? When she tried to sit up, she bit back a scream in pain. Her chest was heavily bandaged along with her right arm. She was as stiff as a board.

Romeli groaned as the incident crept back into her memory. Why in the world did I do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Romeli?" Numair popped his head inside of the tent. He rushed inside and went to the side of her bedroll. "Romeli you little idiot." He leaned over and hugged her tight. Romeli winced in pain from the impact on her wounds.

Alanna and Daine rushed in moments after. They smiled at her and sat by Numair, who scooted away a couple feet so she could breathe. Alanna was holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink this," she ordered kindly. Romeli took the cup with her good hand while Numair held her up. Romeli sniffed the substance and shuddered.

"I just woke up and here I am forced to drink cactus-reed tea. What are you trying to do to me, Alanna, kill me?" That brought laughs from the once slightly worried faces around her.

With a forceful look from Alanna, she sighed and drained the cup, nearly gagging it back up in the process. It was all for a good cause however, for her muscles began to loosen and the headache-deserving pain faded to only a slight throb.

"What happened to you?" Daine asked. When I found you, you were close to death from your loss of blood and had arrows sprouting from you. I'm actually surprised you lived. One of the arrows was extremely close to your heart.

Romeli, who was still being supported up by her father, began to tell her story. Well, she bent a few things. "I was bathing, when I heard a voice. He sounded like a bandit trying to steal our things, so I transformed into a wolf to teach him a nice painful lesson. Unfortunately, he got me first. Just when I was about to give up, I pounced on him and killed him. Then I passed out. I thought I died." When she looked up she was disgusted to find worried and grateful faces on all of them.

Okay this is crazy; I got to get rid of this blasted pain. She searched inside herself for her Gift and started to heal the horrifying wounds around her body. They were already healed well by Alanna, but she added a couple painkillers and burned off a small infection that was starting in the cut on her hand. When she was finished, she felt slightly better and could move a little but more. She had raw scars on her chest, right shoulder, and left hand.

"Can I have something to eat?" she asked them when her stomach began to growl.

OOO

They stayed at the same area for a few more days so that Romeli would be comfortable on the road. She kept telling them that she was fine and ready to move, but they just gave her a stern look as an answer. She was bored silly by the first day and was nearly going crazy with the need to do something, even though Sharpfang and Shadowdancer were both there to keep her company.

When they finally set out again, Romeli sighed with relief. The fear of acceptance once she got to the palace tugged at her like a child wanting attention. Though attention was the last thing she wanted.

The rest of the way was enjoyable as Romeli got back to her normal routine. Every morning she would sit down and practice her plant magic while ridding the virus from the sick plants. Even though the virus was chewing on her body, she soon started to grow immune to it, showing the infection assertiveness. After she was finished with that, she would practice her combat.

At that moment, she was doing so with the Lioness. They were almost to the capital, only a half days ride until they would be there.

"Do you want to duel?" Alanna asked putting down a heavy broadsword to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"With weapons?" asked Romeli hopefully. To duel the Lioness would be amazing. Alanna nodded as an answer.

"Sure," Romeli picked up her favorite weapon and stood in the ready position. Alanna did the same with her sword. Daine and Numair, who overheard, rushed over to watch.

Alanna struck first with brow raising speed. Unfortunately, it wasn't as fast as a cobra strike. Romeli blocked her side and spun her blade a couple times quickly before blocking another attack. This time it was Alanna's turn to go to the defense as Romeli dipped and attacked twice, waiting for an opening. When Alanna brought down her sword to collide with her head, Romeli's staff wasn't in the right position to block, so she quickly dropped down to the ground into a crouch with one leg extended out. She held her staff parallel to the ground.

When Alanna was going to chop down, Romeli quickly brought her blade up to meet it. Eventually Romeli pushed Alanna's sword out of the way using one of her many tricks and jumped up.

It went on for a while, with neither of them gaining an advantage. Eventually their blades met and locked. Romeli smiled, she knew exactly what to do. She pushed her blade down like she was going to spin until Alanna's blade slipped up and held against the other side of her staff. The impact of the new blade made Alanna loose grip. Her sword spun out of her hand and landed at Daine and Numair's feet.

Romeli beat Alanna the Lioness and King's Champion.

She put down her weapon heavily. Her body was numb in shock. No one has beaten the Lioness at swords since she was a squire. So why now?

Alanna too, was in shock for a moment, but it soon turned into happiness for Romeli. The smiling Lioness went over and slapped the antlered on the back in congratulations.

"That should make Tortall history. I haven't been beaten in God's knows when!"

Romeli shrugged. "Well it's because I used my staff. Swords are much harder to wield. If it had been a true sword duel...," she couldn't event finish the sentence. It would be a disaster. Romeli barely knew how to hold a sword.

"We better go, I want to get to the palace soon so that we have time to prepare for the ball," Numair pointed out. The intelligent horses, which were already set to go, trotted over to them.

"I bet that if we have a day extra at the palace, you still wouldn't have enough time to prepare, Numair," Daine retorted. It was slightly true. Everyone mounted on their horses.

"Just because I'm a man, doesn't mean I can't pamper myself," Numair stated as they headed down the road.

"Yes it does," Alanna said quietly. Daine laughed. Numair looked behind him and glared at the Lioness. Sniffing, he turned his back to her and rose his nose high in the air.

Romeli however, didn't hear the conversation as she thought about her arrival at the new place. She would rather go anywhere but the palace. The king would eventually find out about her powers and it would be a disaster. She set her chin determined and headed towards the place that she dreaded.

OOO

"Look Romeli, Corus,' Numair said pointing to the tall city.

All fears were forgotten as she gasped in amazement. It was about a half-mile away, down a shallow slope. They were very lucky to arrive just a day before the ball. It gave them enough time to unpack their things and settle in. The ball itself would be tomorrow night in one of the Queen's many ballrooms.

The capital was huge. At the bottom was the lower city full of commoners, thieves, inns, and many shops and markets. Then inside the castle walls were many larger houses where nobles and richer commoners resided. There were markets and temples. On top of the hill was a marvelous palace bigger than any that she could imagine. It was all guarded by the City Gate, and the many soldiers posted there.

The horses quickly walked towards the amazing city. Shadowdancer was amazed that buildings could be so big.

_Yes, and I heard that the stables are large and hold many friendly horses,_ Romeli said when Shadowdancer pointed it out.

_This seems to be a nice place. Any cobras around?_ Sharpfang asked. His tongue slipped in and out to taste the atmosphere.

_I'm not sure, Sharpfang. Since you know, normal cobras eat other cobras, I don't think it would be a good idea._ Sharpfang hissed with a laugh. Romeli looked at him oddly, admiring the way the cobra carried his unique outlook on life. She found herself motivated to hold strong and confident like her snake.

About five minutes later, they made it into the city. Romeli's fears began to seep back as she saw the many commoners stare and whisper to neighbors. She uneasily rode Shadowdancer in between Daine and Numair.

"It's okay Romeli, they'll get used to you. And I'm sure you'll get used to them," Numair said. He stroked one of her cheeks.

"Sure," Romeli retorted as she itched one of her callused hands. Numair shook his head in misunderstanding.

Never before had Romeli seen so many people at once. Word spread around the city like a sickness and many people came out of their houses to see the green haired girl. She heard one of the staring people say something about her being Weiryn's daughter. She shook her head. You have the wrong person, she thought. That would be my ma.

Soon enough crowds were coming to see the party. Not just because Romeli was there, but because many of them wanted to welcome the Lioness, the Wild Mage, and the black robed mage back home.

She heard many people start to sing the Lioness songs of her past journeys. She saw Alanna turn red in embarrassment, shaking her head.

_Oh Lioness so fair and strong!_

_Tough as a man,_

_But looks good in a thong!_

Alanna's eyes widened. "No, not _that _one!" she blurted, throwing her hands up in the air, flustered.

Romeli looked on with a small laugh. I'm never going to as famous as she is, Romeli thought to herself. It's not that I want to be famous, but it would be kind of cool. Romeli shook her head not believing what she just thought.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them were standing in front of the large city gates. The two guards, who admitted people in, raised their brows in surprise. Romeli knew they were staring at her, but tried not to look up so that they would see her eyes. That was the last thing she needed.

Numair, Alanna, and Daine noticed the guards' stares. They could read their faces well and they were clearly thinking about Romeli's good looks.

The guard on the left was the first one to get out of the trance. The other guard however, was trying to get a sight of the rest of Romeli's face besides her brows and long lashes.

"Name and purpose?" The guard asked mostly to Romeli.

"Numair Salmalin, Veralidaine Sarrasri, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, and Romeli Salmalin. We are here to see the King who summoned us a month ago," Numair introduced. He gave a warning look at the other guard who was staring at Romeli's chest.

The guard nodded and opened the gates for them to enter. The horses stepped boldly inside the palace walls and up a small slope.

Romeli looked up. It was marvelous. The plants, even though most were slightly wilting from the virus, were captivating in style and size. There were many people out on the grounds, but she wasn't as worried now. She couldn't be scared if she was going to live in such a beautiful place.

For the few who did smile at her, she smiled back kindly like her normal self. It wasn't like her to be held down by such nonsense.

The inside of the palace was just as good, if not better, than the outside. Decorative tapestries hung on the wall, and story-telling rugs were placed on the stone floor. The horses, who were now in their new stables, munched on hay. Servants took the packs that they carried to their rooms. Sharpfang was wrapped around Romeli's wrist.

Alanna said goodbye to her friends and split off to see her friends and check up on things in her own suite.

Numair and Daine led Romeli to their own rooms in the teacher's wing. Numair used to teach those who were Gifted knights how to use their powers. Daine's palace duty was to check on the palace animals.

Daine unlocked the door that had a template saying her parent's long names.

Romeli summoned her strong Gift and wrote Romeli under Daine's name. It glistened in the emerald of her gift. She smiled at her parents as they all entered the rooms. The main room was made as a nice study and lounge. There were many bookshelves that consisted of spell books and ones about animals. It was welcoming and clean. There were two doors that branched off of this room. Daine's and Numair's bedroom, and Romeli guessed, another bedroom.

When Daine led her inside her room she smiled in happiness. There was a medium sized bed that left plenty of room for practicing combat or other various activities. The room also had a bookcase, a desk with a chair, and a window showing most of the courtyard. There was also two other doors; one that led to a dressing room and privy, and the other to her own private exit without bothering to go through the living room. Lying by the bed were her packs full of clothes and valuables.

Sharpfang stuck out his tongue to test the room. He hummed in content with the new place to stay.

She spent the rest of the day unpacking her things. Her clothes went inside closet; the few books that she owned were set in the bookcase. Sharpfang's home went on the ground next to the bookshelf, and her two double-bladed staffs, countless daggers, and a long bow went on a weapon's rack that she constructed with her Gift.

When she was finished, Sharpfang was fast asleep, and it was dark out. She changed into a nightshirt and light cotton breeches and went to bed.

OOO

When she awoke the sun was up and shining through the curtains that was in front of the window. Sharpfang was still sleeping from his long hunt just two days ago. So much excitement had made him exhausted.

She quickly got dressed in a green, short dress that went to her mid thigh and black breeches underneath it.

When she opened her door to the sitting room, she saw her parent's talking casually on the sofa. Both of them had a glass of wine in their hand. They looked up when they heard the creak of a door opening.

"Hello Romeli. We saved breakfast for you," Numair said pointing to a plate with sweet rolls, eggs, and a small bowl of porridge.

Romeli muttered her thanks and dug into the food while she sat on one of the many chairs. "I was wondering if I could do some plant magic around the palace. The plants don't look too good, and the virus is so strong here that it is kind of affecting me as well."

"I don't see why it would be a problem. I'm sure the king would be very pleased," Numair said in approval. "Just make sure you get back a few bells before the ball so that we will look presentable."

"You're going to need more then a few bells, Da," Romeli retorted with a laugh. Numair glared.

"Would you guys just drop it?" He said flustered.

"No," Daine and Romeli both said before laughing some more.

Romeli said goodbye and headed out the door to find the outside. It would be much easier with the fresh air, and she could even bring Shadowdancer along.

Many people met Romeli's eyes, but she just smiled at them innocently. Many of them stopped in their tracks and stared. Romeli thought it rude, but she knew they couldn't help it. Some of the men stopped and tried to flirt with her. Though Romeli did not know their tricks just yet, she was smarter than to fall for them. A couple people drew the sign against evil on their chest.

Fortunately, one of the people she passed was Alanna. Romeli asked if she wanted to go outside with her and accompany her to the stables. Alanna couldn't refuse to her niece. Nor would she want to.

Once they fetched Shadowdancer, they headed towards a peaceful spot by a wilting tree. Romeli, making sure she was sitting comfortably, began to fall into her plant magic.

She felt tugs from the dying and already dead plants. They painfully reached for her ability to heal them. Romeli nearly cried when she saw how sick and helpless the organisms were. She grabbed fist-fulls of her magic, converting it into the formula needed to cure the virus. While she healed, the menacing sickness ate away at her skin. She felt scars reopen and new cuts make berth.

A comforting violet magic eased the pain and made her keep her concentration. The virus here was much worse, but she had to show it who had the authority. She worked on the crops the most, knowing that food was the most important thing right now. She had finished the carrots, lettuce, strawberries, and other assortments of fruits and veggies, when a new harder tug made her attention turn to a gigantic oak. It was captivating, ancient, but dying. The virus had taken its toll on the Great Oak, and its life was seeping into the ground. Romeli thought she could do nothing for it, but knew that it would go to the goddess and become one with the soil.

It had taken a very long time and a lot of energy, but she finished with still a few hours until the ball. Alanna, who had visited her every hour or so, shoved food into her mouth once she had opened her eyes. Shadowdancer was pleased to find nice green grass to graze instead of the dry patches that spread around during the sickness. Everything seemed much more green and peaceful than when she first arrived.

When she had her share of food, she put Shadowdancer back in the stables and went to her room to prepare.

* * *

GREEN. This story is so green. Romeli's green, the trees are green, now Corus is green...and thriving. I'm turning green...

replies:

Catgirl80: Yea well thank you and stuff. And as you can see I have updated. Faleron is so hot. Even though I don't know what he looks like, he's hot. No need to be sorry! You're only human after all! Or are you… : P

Wild-wizard-women: That's okay! I myself know that if the main character isn't a Tamora original character, you kinda loose interest in the story. Thank you for the constructive criticism! --huggs—I love it when people try and correct me. "there's always room for improvement."—moose.

Bekaelty: Hihi! Yes your right. Actually she already has died…no wait pretend you didn't read that! You are so funny you caribou. OMG I saw this caribou, and it was really sexy! Not as sexy as this one moose at the zoo tho…

Nothing else worked: yes that was quite evil wasn't it. I apologize. At least this one isn't as evil huh? Next chappie has a cliffie tho!

ephona: That review was quite confusing…lol! " "I was uncool before uncool was cool."-moose.


	10. The Ball

Hooray! The best chapter in the world is up! Yes I was exaggerating! Silly…

Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Ball

* * *

Before she even experienced her first ball, she knew she hated them. The way the fluttery court girls tried to win every man's heart made her sick. And just the thought of talking in dresses that weren't supposed to enable breathing made her shudder.

When she arrived at her room, she got dressed in her favorite gown. There were no sleeves or straps on the dress. The neckline of the outfit was a shallowly curved M. The bosom was a dark jade green that cut off under her cleavage in an also shallow W. The top was tight making her back and abdomen seem thin, but it was very comfortable and mobile. The muscles on her arms were easily visible and her tan colored her skin a dark cream, showing she was no court girl. The skirt was an emerald with a hint of blue and jade making all of the colors come together perfectly. She didn't bother with face paint, for she never cared for the itchy stuff and her hair was down with no decorations.

When she looked in the mirror, she looked like her normal self with a pretty dress on. Little did she know, that many people and even her parents would think otherwise.

There were however a few faults in her looks. Her three arrow scars, even though they were no longer puffy or red, could be seen clearly. The wounds were making her arms slightly stiff. Luckily, they would fade away soon, thanks to her Gift.

I wish I could stretch out and practice instead of going to this stupid ball, she thought with a frown as she opened the doors to the sitting room in their suite. She could think of hundreds of more important things to do then to stand around and talk. It was all a waste of time.

When she opened the door and entered, her parents were waiting for her. Their eyes widened at her elegance, but they only gave her simple compliments.

They started to head towards the announcing room to be announced to the court.

"Will Laloria be there?" asked Romeli as they headed down the hall.

"Unfortunately no. She gave me a message saying that she is out with the riders. They're looking for something that Scanra wants under the King's orders," Numair said. Sadness hit his eyes and voice like a waterfall.

"What does Scanra want?" she asked curious even if she was depressed to not see her foster sister.

"The king hasn't told anyone but his advisors," Numair said also curious. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what Maggur _or_ Jonathan are up to."

Many heads were turned as the trio walked briskly by. A couple young boys sighed in longing at the look of the girl, though she didn't seem to notice. Numair however did. He glared at the boys before wrapping an arm around his daughter.

Oh Gods here it is, Romeli thought as they entered the room. It was a slightly small room that had a few sofas and chairs to wait in. Alanna was also there, for she was coming back from her leave. A couple court girls and a young man were also going to be introduced that night. Romeli could hear talking through the wide yet closed doors telling her that the ball had already begun.

A few more minutes went by as she watched the new people go through the doors. She wiped sweaty palms on her dress as Alanna went next. She heard claps as the Lioness descended down the stairs in a flaming red dress.

Great we're next, she thought grimly. Fear made her face flush as she thought about the people's reactions to her. She was so different, they wouldn't understand surely. She felt tears bite her eyes as she prayed that just for once people might understand. Or even better, if she could get rid of her blasted uniqueness. Even get rid of her Gift, which she had grown to hate by each passing day. She quickly forced down her fear and looked at the announcer. Well, tried to.

"Names," said the man who stood by the door. His eyebrows shot up as he saw Romeli. "Great Merciful Goddess," he whispered so none of them could hear. Romeli smiled kindly, though her mind was drifting on different things.

"Numair Salmalin, Veralidaine Sarrasri, and Romeli Salmalin," Daine said to the announcer who was still staring at the enchanting girl. Romeli took the offered hands of her parents as they waited to descend.

The man opened one side of the large door. "Announcing Master Numair Samalin, Veralidaine Sarrasri, and Romeli Salmalin."

Many people turned their heads at the new name, and the ones who didn't quickly did so as people began to whisper.

Romeli, Daine, and Numair gracefully walked down the stairs. Romeli put a slight smile on her lips as she descended, even though she was nearly shaking in fear, hearing the people whisper.

Many people noticed the captivating girl wasn't a court girl by the way she acted and her slight tan. Her walk, which was more like a man's then anything, also gave away the fact that she wanted nothing to do with the convent. None of the people cared however. It was like 'seeing the goddess before their eyes', most of them said.

Many of the young boys stared with dropped jaws as Romeli passed by them. Though Romeli felt like she was going to faint from seeing so many people in one place, she tried to hold her head high. When she did so, many of the people noticed that her eyes changed color often.

When she looked up at the King's and Queen's faces she saw friendly smiles, but she knew that behind those elegant masks were those of horror. King Jonathan himself stared at her mysteriously.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the steps of the King's throne. Numair bowed as Daine and Romeli attempted curtsies. Daine's experience helped her with maintaining balance. Romeli almost fell over.

"Welcome back Daine and Numair," the King said with a smile. "I appreciate you coming."

Daine and Numair smiled back. "We live to serve you, H ighness," Numair said with nimble practice.

The King looked into Romeli's eyes not knowing the danger of his actions. When he noticed that they changed color and that he couldn't look away, his mouth slightly opened in awe. "And who might you be?"

"This is Romeli," Numair introduced. "We adopted her. She wanted to help you with whatever you want us to do." Numair took a deep breath ready for the consequences of what he was going to say. "She is a Wild Mage. She also has the Gift and some—other abilities." The crowds began to whisper in shock.

Romeli tried to smile, but she was too darned scared to do so. The king spoke again this time to the whole room. "Well then. I would like to have a meeting with all the people I sent to come here tomorrow morning." With that, he dismissed them to their ways.

The three of them bowed and curtsied to the King, and left to the right to talk with some of Numair's and Daine's friends. The crowed once again began to chat.

After a while, Romeli began to loosen up with the fact that so many people were in the room, and even joined a couple conversations with many of Numair's friends. One such friend named Lindhall Reed, asked many questions about animals and magic.

Countless times she was asked to dance by hopeful boys and many players, but she declined them all.

Eventually she grew bored of the people talking around her and decided to stray off. She found a nice bench to sit at, far away from her parents. Apparently she had a fan club however; she was being tailed by a few boys.

"Hey—what did you say your name was? Romeli?" asked a friendly boy who looked to be a page. "Do you want to dance?"

Romeli smiled kindly trying to avoid his eyes. "I thank for your offer, but I have to decline. I'm not much of a dancer. Sorry." She tried to look as kind as possible.

"That's okay." He walked off to find someone else.

"Hey you can dance with me," pointed out one boy.

"No, you wont like him, dance with me."

"I'm a pretty good dancer, try me ou-."

"I think the young lady doesn't want to dance with anyone," drawled a voice from the back of the crowd of pages surrounding her.

When he submerged form the crowd, Romeli saw that he was a young man that looked to be about fifteen. He had dark brown hair that fought to stay in its place and beautiful emerald eyes. He looked to be a hint Yamani, and wore a green tunic with a black shirt and black breeches. (A/N: you have three guesses as to who his father is…)

"Who asked _you_ Jameson?" retorted a boy next to him.

The boy called Jameson pretended to be hurt. "Only my least favorite Great Aunt calls me that. And my father, but that's a totally different story all to-."

"Shut it James,' said another bold voice. It came from another boy who looked similar to James, but had a different nose and brown green eyes instead of just green. His hair also had hints of red in it.

"Timothy, Timothy, Timothy," said Jameson in mock disgust. "I'm just here to rescue this poor damsel in distress. Can't you see a considerate man when you see one?"

"No I can't," snapped Tim.

"I'm not in distress," Romeli spoke ou,t making the two boys turn to face her. Both of them stared into her poisonous eyes. Having enough of the pointless, yet amusing bickering, she stood up. "I-I have to go." She headed for the garden door that she spotted moments before.

What was I thinking? She asked herself as she past through the boys. I should've never gone to this damned ball. Walking down the steps that led to the garden, her breath caught in her throat.

The gardens were gigantic. Large fountains were placed in the center of shrubs, bushes, and many beautiful plants she hadn't seen before. The cobblestone paths led to clearings with soft benches and many statues. The whole thing looked to be an endless maze with many entrances, but not one place to finish.

The garden itself seemed green and prosperous from the magic she placed on it, but she still sensed suffering plants. Most of them were roses who needed more care then most.

Once Romeli entered through a large arch covered in plants, she headed for the rose garden area taking in all the green beauty.

Arriving at the rose garden, she sat at the stone bench and closed her eyes. Pouring out her magic, she fed the roses their much-needed nutrients. Romeli sensed the roses lifting and begin to blossom the many joyous colors they once had.

When she finished, she opened her eyes and bit back a yelp. She didn't notice that James had followed her and was leaning on one of the hedges that lined the clearing. His brows were raised in amazement, but they quickly lowered. He walked over and sat next to her.

Seeing James up close, he was very handsome. He had level eyes with arched brows, high cheekbones, and a soft mouth. Yet his smile and everything about him was easygoing and careless.

"I guess we didn't have proper introductions. I'm Jameson of Queenscove, but please call me James for your sake if not mine," he said. He held out his hand.

"I'm Romeli," she said taking his hand and shaking it. He had callused hands just like her own.

"What were you doing with the roses? Was it your Gift? I have the Gift too, but I can't do that." He pretended to be envious.

His voice brought a smile to Romeli's lips. "No. It's something else," she said. She sensed a dying rose that she hadn't seen, and headed towards it with James tailing her.

She kneeled down by the dead crimson rose with James standing behind her. Her fingers itched with longing as she reached for the rose, and as she touched it, it slowly blossomed giving off a delightful aroma.

"What is this 'something else'?" James asked clearly curious. He himself touched the newly blossomed rose.

"I don't really want people to know. There are just some things about me that that could get into the wrong hands and I really don't want to risk that. You understand?"

She must have touched a weak spot, for James looked truly hurt. It showed through his emerald eyes. "Yeah, I guess so." After a moment he spoke again. "But don't you need someone to hang out with? You know, someone to show you the ropes of the place? Someone you can tell things to? A shoulder to lean on when you're down?" No emotion was shown through his cunning face.

"You mean like a friend?" Romeli asked. James nodded.

"I'd be happy to oblige," he said with still no emotion.

It was shocking to hear this. Never before had she had a friend her age. And here he was asking for friendship when she just got here. Romeli was truly happy. Something about him told her she could trust him. And even though she barely knew him, she knew that would soon change if she accepted. "I'd love to have you as a friend."

At first he was shocked. He never actually thought that she would accept, but he felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. The way Romeli acted, bold, humorous, clever, smart, they were so much alike.

"Well then, let's sit on the bench and get to know each other," he recommended. He helped her up and they headed back towards the bench.

"You go first," Romeli said to James once they arrived. She was uneasy about telling him about her, no matter how comforting he was.

"Well, I have a twin, Tim. He was the one I was fighting with when you left. He's an idiot, but I guess you already noticed that." Romeli laughed. "My father, Neal, is a knight and healer of sorts, and my mother Yuki is from the Yamani islands. I have a pretty good healing Gift, and obviously some Yamani features, but Tim has more Yamani. He doesn't have the Gift though. I'm going to be a squire after midwinter along with Tim of course. My younger sister Ryoku is also training to be a knight, but she's a year younger. As for anything unique about me, there isn't really anything," James said simply. Romeli was surprised to find that he was a twin with Tim, but knew they were related even though they weren't identical.

"Okay, my turn. Great." Romeli found herself nervous as her palms began to dampen with sweat.

"You can tell me anything, you know," James said with encouragement. He was also trying to shake the fact out of his head that Romeli's hair had very distracting shiny tresses in it.

Romeli smiled and began to loosen up to James. "Well Daine and Numair are my foster parents, and my older sister Laloria is part of the riders. I don't know who or what my real parents are. Daine and Numair said they found me in the street. In Corus, actually. I don't even have a clue as to my true identity," she confessed, a little ashamed. James stared at her, deciding not to comment."I have a lot of wild magic, and as for my Gift, I really don't want to talk about it, I-."

"Come on Romeli, you can tell me anything," James repeated. His determined eyes looked deep into Romeli's, and even though the spell was pouring into his flesh, he didn't seem surprised or frightened.

Romeli was taken aback by his boldness. "Okay. Well, my Gift, I...it's stronger then Numair's." She looked at him to see his emotion. James looked flabbergasted with brows raised, but he said nothing. "And it's obviously the color emerald. Like everything else," She muttered more quietly. Of course she liked the color, sometimes she felt trapped by it. _Everything _was green. "It's also pitless." She squeaked out the last word so James could barely hear it. This time she looked down rather than seeing his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked astounded. When Romeli nodded, his emotions doubled. "That's amazing, I didn't think pitless Gifts existed! Please go on."

Romeli looked at him and smiled. "And well...to explain about the plants, I have plant magic."

This time James looked uncertain. "Don't you have a weakness? You seem so perfect. It's like you're not even real."

Romeli was impressed with how forward he was. She even sort of liked it. "Far from perfect is more like it," Romeli said as she thought about her stupid Gift, the Chaos Thoughts, and the emptiness she hid in her mind. "And believe it or not, but I have an incredible fear of radishes."

James snorted. "Well call me amazed and catapult me to the Bazhir. You're serious?"

Romeli nodded. "I can't even snap," she added as she attempted to do so. No sound came from her fingers.

"Far from perfect is right," James said with a laugh. He looked at Romeli's scars on her shoulder and above her neckline. "How did you get those?"

Romeli flushed and looked down at the scars. "It was an accident while we were heading over here," she said. The raw memories burned in her mind and she found herself acquiring a short temper.

"What happened?" James asked curious.

Romeli swallowed down the anger quickly. "Well I was in wolf shape, and a hunter shot me a few times. I killed him and passed out. Daine found me and brought me back to our camp." There was a hint in her eye, one of wolf fury, that startled James as he looked at her. He knew that there was much more behind the story, but he decided to leave such a new memory alone.

"Well we best get back. I want to introduce you to some of my friends," he said.

When they came back into the ballroom, James introduced her to his twin Tim who bowed smoothly with a grin before attempting his hand at flirting.

He's skilled for a fourteen year-old, Romeli thought. She noticed once they started to talk, that he was one of those charming boys who like to mess around and try to win the hearts of many court girls. Then realizing that she was thinking like a court girl herself, she cut off her thoughts abruptly.

Ryoku was mostly Yamani with a few hints of her father's blood, like her nose and brows. Her eyes were a chocolate brown with a green rim. She wore a simple white dress with a moderate neckline and long sleeves. The rim of the dress was lined in red along with her sleeves.

James's other friends Ethan of Tirragen, Sereem of Masbolle, and Whave of King's Reach shied at first to the new person in their group, but soon softened when they grew used to Romeli's bold humor and bolder looks.

Well into the ball, Romeli had learned from the boys and Ryoku that their training master was Faleron of King's reach, Whave's father. Most of their parents were good friends with the knight when they were training, but Faleron treated them all fairly. Romeli learned about the dark sides of training like extra duties, no spare time, and sore muscles. She felt sympathy for them all, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. She learned about the enemies they made, mostly because Ryoku was training with them. All of them backed her up however, so most of the time no one insisted on harassing her. The fact that Ryoku was one of the best fighters in the palace also helped. Marcus of Dunlath, Leo of Malven, and Gerardo of Stonemountain were such bullies. She was also welcomed into their study group, which, Romeli volunteered, could now be hosted in her parent's suite. She was sure Daine and Numair wouldn't mind.

Romeli also told them ahead of time that she wouldn't be able to make it some days because of her training, but would love to help them with their work as often as possible anyway.

They also asked about her travel here and where she lived. Of course she answered as truthfully as possible, but some of the past events were meant to be left out. She also tried to talk as little as possible about Pirate's Swoop and the Chaos Thoughts…

Suddenly something struck Romeli as fear washed over her and her face froze. There are so many people here. What if the Chaos Thoughts start again? Oh gods this palace is big enough to fit a city. What am I going to do? I don't want to feel that pain ever again. She shuddered at the horrible memories that still left scars. What happened at Pirate's Swoop changed her for life, though she didn't know if anyone could tell. The thought that she was linked topeople in this very room, and everything in the land brought shivers up her spine and made her sight blur.

"Uh...Romeli? Are you okay?" Sereem asked, bringing her out of her memories.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said it, but she was far from meaning it. Her breath came heavy as the thoughts consumed her. She looked at everyone with a smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Please Romeli, you can trust us, there isn't any reason to be like this," James said as if he could read minds.

Damn it! We've only known each other for a couple hours, and I feel like he's already known me for years. And there is a perfectly good reason to act like this! "I'm sorry James, but I truly can't tell you anything about this. No now," Romeli's pleading voice made him drop the conversation.

Romeli was sorry for the ball to end, yet she was happy to get away from the suffocating crowds. The thought of having Chaos Thoughts was making her delirious with fright. She said good-bye to her page friends and headed towards her own rooms

_Was it fun? Did you make any new two-legger friends?_ Sharpfang asked when she was back in her rooms. Romeli took him out of his case and held him lovingly.

_Yes I did actually. They're really nice for boys,_ She answered to his pondering question. _I learned a lot of things about the palace, and it was quite enjoyable. Some people stared at me though. You know, as a monster. You can never expect the best though. I was thinking the whole palace would shun me._

_Just watch out for some of the boys sister. You may not believe me, but you're prettier then you think,_ Sharpfang warned.

_Yes Father Sharpfang_. Romeli said like a child did when expected to follow the rules. _And I am _not_ pretty._

_That's where you're wrong._

Romeli cut the conversation off, titling it as too uncomfortable. It was very late at night and being among so many people at the ball had made her tired.

She went into the dressing room and took off her delicate gown. She then shrugged on a cotton nightshirt and light breeches.

Once in bed, she wished Sharpfang a good night, and blew out the candles with a small gust of wind from her Gift.

* * *

Replies…

Nothing else worked: is that better? Trust me, she'll be going through lots of crap soon. Grins evilly thanks for the beans idea! Duct tape…huggles duct tape and the weight of the world on her shoulders isn't supposed to be a good thing. It may seem like it now but…gets choked by moose cause I almost gave something away hehe. Awww yes and Daine and Numair were drinking wine in the morning cause they like wine. You may not have noticed, but Daine loves her wine…lol.

Anonymous: why thank you kind thing. (Since I don't know if you're human or not) lol. Yea. And as you can see I updated late, but I have a good excuse! I just can't think of it right now…

QueenThayet12990: yay! throws party with fuzzy confetti and a petting zoo lol. Now you can write stories about moose! I love moose. Yea. Of course I'll keep writing silly! What do you think I am a moose? er…scratches head…yea…about that…

HyperLittleCat: Alex…hmmm. I guess he's pretty cute, but Fal is mine! Lol. So are you a cat, dog, alien, or a ghost? shakes head confused or maybe you're all of them together, or maybe you don't know what you are so you're just making excuses, or maybe you're a long lost moose family member! Yea…

Heather-marie: Well I am a very interesting person! And I unfortunately didn't update soon. I have disapointed you! Sobs

Ephona: 2 in the morning? What are you nocturnal? Oh no! Crap it's my bedtime! (aka 6:00 pm) gotta hurry before I get too tired! Heeheelol. J/K! It's actually like 11:00 right now…

Wild-wizard-women: plants are not cheese! Hehe. I like plants too…I have this one plant in my yard and it's all green and plantish…yea. I think fanfiction didn't load my chaps right cause when I checked over them, they were all right as far as I could tell, but then again I might just be grammar challenged. Hehe. I shall keep on searching however! Never fear! And thank you for the CC! I love it when people do that cause I like to improve! And as you can see she does have a weakness…beans. Heeheehee! Yay! And she doesn't like her gift. Badum badum badum badum…

Too tired to write toodles…

heartdamoose


	11. Meetings With the King

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you read in the books because I'm not cool enough to write books. yet...heehee. but Romeli is mine people and if you try and steal her I will have to have my pet moose Umpy attack you...man I really over do it with the moose thing.

**Song for this chapter**: Keep on Keepin' On → JoJo. And I know what you're thinking. "Oh jeeze Moose. You listen to JoJo? Good God." And to that I must say that some of her songs are actually pretty good, and they fit the mood of this story quite well. Do I listen to Disney Channel superstars? HELL NO. I like real music, thanks.

Read you fools!

* * *

Chapter 11: Meetings with the King

* * *

"How do we know if we can trust her or not, James?" Sereem asked to the green-eyed boy. Everyone was crowded into Masbolle's room to discuss the newcomer.

"I just have this feeling," James said.

"Yes James, you always have _that feeling_. I remember that the last time you had t_hat feeling_, we all got trapped in a ditch full of horse dung," Whave retorted.

"James, just listen," Ryoku said calmly. "We know that you are all of a sudden very connected with Romeli, but trust takes time... You're always like this—too nice for your own good."

James froze at her words. Maybe he _was_ too nice for his own good. He was practically known at the palace for taking in and befriending new palace inhabitants. "I guess you're right," he said with a sigh. He then looked up and met the eyes of his friends. "But can't we give her a chance? Drawing to conclusions with no facts is...is _barbaric_! There's something about her, I don't know...but I think she _needs _us."

"That's what you said to the tiger," Ethan reminded him. "And then it bit you."

James glared."She's not an animal for crying out loud!"

Sereem, Whave, Ethan, Ryoku, and Tim exchanged wary glances.

James through his hands in the air, frustrated. "She has an intelligent mind," he told them slowly, as if he were dealing with children. "She thinks like we do, she just looks different! Give her a chance!"

Whave sighed. "Fine James, if it will make you happier," he murmured emotionless. "Let's study in her room and we'll see from there."

James thrust his hands into his pockets and turned his back to them. "I'll be careful too," he choked out. They were completely right, but he couldn't bring his heart out to believe it. Instead he walked out the door without a goodbye.

OOO

Romeli woke up, fell off the bed, and opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar bird calls. At first she forgot where she was, but soon remembered. She was in the palace, with lots of people, and lots of emotion. Romeli rose from the ground and rubbed her head. She didn't bother making her bed—there was no motivation to.

With a groan, she got herself dressed in a simple outfit and headed for the meeting with the king.

OOO

The meeting room had a large table with about ten seats and one head chair. The king sat at the head of the table, lazily scribbling on a paper. A closer look informed Romeli that he was attempting to draw the vase of flowers before him. His black hair and beard were cut short, showing clear streaks of gray. His eyes were tired from either waking up early or stress—it was hard to tell. He looked up when Romeli entered. They were the only two in the room, making Romeli's heart flutter with nervousness.

"Goddess," he whispered so she could barely hear him. Seeing Romeli up close, he immediately noticed her breathtaking looks, accented by engaging eyes.

Romeli sat down with an inward sigh a little ways from the king and stared at the vase of flowers that held beautiful yet drooping roses in it. Her fingers itched with the flowers' longing for a longer life.

The king noticed the girl's stare. "I need to get them replaced, but I can never find the Gods-cursed time."

Romeli gained the confidence to speak, mostly for the flower's sake. "Oh you don't need to replace them. Here." She closed her eyes and filled the dying plants with their needs. When she opened her eyes again, the vase was exploding with well-blossomed roses, glowing with radiance

"Mithros. How did you do that?" the king asked with wide, blue eyes. Romeli forgot he was in the room and was startled to hear his smooth voice.

Romeli looked down making her hair hide her face. "Plant magic, Highness." She would have regretted displaying her power so openly if it hadn't saved the plants. Either way, the king now knew her secret.

To save Romeli from never ending questions, Daine, Numair, and Alanna walked into the room along with a few people she did not recognize.

"Hi Romeli," Numair greeted as he sat next to her. Daine sat on her other side. She gave both of her parents a welcoming smile.

After a few minutes of talking with her parents and avoiding the odd stares of those around her, all of the chairs were filled with people. James was also there, on duty as a Page to serve them food and drink. He stood in the corner until needed.

"Well it seems like we're all here, so let's begin shall we? The first thing I would like to get to is the plant virus status. Sir Gareth, do you have any news?"

The man with a fairly large build stood up with a thick roll of parchment. "Yes I do. It seems that the virus has been burned off completely around Pirate's Swoop, along with part of the beach and road to Corus. As you may have noticed, Corus is also cured." He sat down once again.

Jonathan thought about the peculiar news, bringing separate puzzle pieces together. Eventually he found the answer and looked at Romeli squarely. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Oh great, more secrets revealed. Just what I need. "Yes, your Highness," she answered evenly, yet with a quiet voice. People around her started to whisper.

"But how did you do it?" this time the king's business-like voice was replaced with fascination and curiosity.

"She has plant magic, Jonathan," Alanna informed the king. "The whole way here she was healing the plants of their sickness. Once she got here, she worked on Corus. You may have noticed that your gardens are a lot more healthier."

"Indeed they are," Jonathan said mostly to himself as he glanced at the healthy vase of flowers in front of him.

"But plant magic doesn't exist does it?" asked a lean man who sat across from Daine and next to another women with capturing hazel eyes. He had the same features as James, but without the small Yamani features. It had to be James's father, Nealan.

There were many complaints and outbursts of agreement after the knight's remark. Romeli looked down as she tried to become one with the ground. Numair put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The only way to solve this dilemma is proof," Numair remarked. The people grew silent when her father spoke. "Romeli do you mind demonstrating?"

"No." she stood up and went to the window behind her. The other people, including a curious James, stood up to see closer. "See that baby willow tree down there? Keep your eyes on it."

She closed her eyes and poured her magic out to her mind. Since the baby tree was healthy, it would be harder to grow—it had no urge to grow faster than the pace it already did. She made many sugars, fed water to it, and made foe sunlight to feed the tree to. It grew slowly, but a few minutes later the tree was about five feet taller then what it was before. When Romeli opened her eyes, she saw people give her amazed looks. She caught a friendly smile from James who stood in the back. She smiled back.

"Happy now, Nealan?" Alanna asked dangerously. Neal nodded calmly with a hint of mock in his emerald eyes.

"I now understand my Lady Knight and former Knight Master." Alanna cuffed his ear.

Everyone calmly sat down, giving Romeli compliments and looks of amazement. Jameson gave them all glasses of water and fruit baskets full of fresh fruits. Everyone took them hungrily. When he passed Romeli, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and walked away back to his corner.

"Well now that we have that over with. Romeli, I was wondering if you could heal as many fields of food as possible within your range," the king asked. Romeli nodded.

There wouldn't be much harm in it, she thought, staring down at her lap as the king babbled on. Helping the plants would be beneficial towards the war and the harvest. Maybe it would even keep me away from another one of those balls. She looked back at last night with mixed feelings. The social interaction had been horrifying. And then again, she also met James...

"Now time to talk about the war." There were groans and sighs from many of the people. "Yes I know. Now King Maggur is planning to raid our land continuously, and in a years time will have a large battle. During this year's time, we must extract information and wear down their country. This is where you come in Daine. You will fly messenger birds to Scanra where they will locate spies in the field. Romeli, like Numair said, you have Wild Magic. How powerful is it?"

Hooray, more secrets. Just what I need. Soon enough everyone will look at me like a freak. ...If they don't already. Romeli exhaled a heavy breath of air hopelessly.

"Romeli? Did you hear me?" the king asked.

And now he thinks I'm stupid too. Mithros help me. "My Wild Magic is powerful enough," she told the king, bent on keeping her secrets safe.

"Her Wild Magic is stronger than mine," Daine informed the room. "And therefore, her magic stretches nearly twice as far as mine does." That brought another rouse of talking. Romeli wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Okay you two will be called continuously to carry or send messages to the northern forts and spies.

"Let's see, assignments," Jonathan continued on, turning his attention to a piece of parchment on the table. "We will be posted at our same spots from the former war. Yes the forts are still there. Keladry, you will command an actual fort this time, Fort Mastiff. You proved to have amazing skills the first time," the king said to the hazel-eyed women next to Neal. "Neal will be healer and Owen will take charge of commanding the squads. Tell him that would you? Roaul, you're back at Northwatch with the usual. I'll tell the other people you're working with later. Alanna you will lead two drifting squads of the King's Own. Numair, you will act as war mage and apply charms on the forts with the other mages." When the king finished, everyone at the table nodded in understanding.

"I am also going to inform many of the knights and the squires-to-be, squires must be chosen soon. Elsewise there will be many squires knightless during the war," the king added in.

"Now Romeli, Numair also told me that you have a strong Gift. How strong exactly?"

Romeli blinked a couple of times, glancing at the king and then at her father.

Numair nodded. "Romeli's Gift is very strong. Though she is not completely finished with training, she is excellent at healing. Better then most healers. As for dueling, charms, and such, she is remarkably excellent. She beat Alanna at a duel and nearly beat me. As for the limits of her Gift, she has a stronger Gift than me, easily qualifying her as a black robed mage. Her Gift can't be drained. I suppose you could say that it's...pitless."

Silence followed Numair's exclamation. Even James was somewhat baffled despite already knowing.

Numair just had to say everything didn't he, Romeli thought with a flushed face.

"B-but pitiless Gifts don't exist. It's just a myth. A fake myth at that," Jonathan said doubtful.

"Romeli has a pitless Gift so believe it," Alanna snapped at the king. Jonathan knew it was the end of the discussion. The others couldn't speak. Instead they openly stared at the girl before them.

"Very well. Romeli, you'll also help with the charms and such on the forts with Numair in your spare time. If you feel comfortable, it would also be helpful to have you magically assist us in battle."

Romeli's heart began to beat faster as excitement crept up her veins. Perhaps Numair blurting out the magnitude of her powers wasn't such a bad thing.

"Now for squads and weaponry. The large battle a year from now will take place at Northwatch. I'll be putting mostly all of my troops there. Even though Maggur said there would be no secret attacks during the battle, you can never be too sure. Romeli, since you can't use a weapon and—."

"I can use a weapon," Romeli said, interrupting the king without a second thought. Her rare temper was rising due to the insult. She wasn't a fluttery court-girl.

"What weapons do you use?" That came from the largely built, beady-eyed Roaul.

"My best is the double-bladed staff," Romeli told the commander. "Then long bow, and daggers," The woman named Kel looked at her slightly surprised, but held it down with what seemed to be an invisible mask.

"How good are you at the double-bladed staff?" Keladry asked, emotionless.

"She beat me, Kel. I think that's good enough." Everyone turned their heads at Alanna, wide eyed once again.

"Very well," Jonathan murmured, silencing the hushed whispers across the room. He glanced at Romeli, impressed. The king knew more than most the deadliness of Alanna with a blade. "I'll tell everyone when they are needed. You're dismissed." The group rose from their chairs and bowed before exiting.

Romeli bit back tears as she left. This was going all wrong. No one was supposed to know her secrets, and now some of the most important people in the realm did. Having these people informed of her powers was risky. Trusting James seemed easy, natural even. This didn't.

A comforting hand on her shoulder pulled her out of the uncomfortable reverie. She looked into level emerald eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Romeli said scuffing her shoe. "Just so many things happening I guess. It builds up." She shrugged off James's hand. "Do you know who your Knight Master is going to be?"

"Yes actually. Gods, I'm going to die. Alanna just asked me and I'm doomed. Father says he'll come to my funeral. He was Alanna's squire back in his day. Mithros guide me." He shook his head in dramatic mourn.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Romeli asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"I have classes to go to. I got the whole morning off and was then forced to go to this boring meeting to serve. Some break." He waved as he ran towards the one of the palace's exits and towards the training grounds.

Romeli headed up to her parent's suite, deciding that now would be a perfect time to browse through all of the books there. Many of them had to do with the blurry subject of immortals, a topic that interested her greatly.

The day went by slowly as she checked up on Shadowdancer in the stables, read a few short books, told stories to Sharpfang, and practiced her staff in the sitting room. Of all the activities done that day, training with her staff was the hardest. She was bound to simple pattern dances for a while. Her stiff arms and chest were too sore for anything more intense.

At last it was dinnertime, and the maids brought her and her parent's food. They set it on the small center table and the three of them dug into their food. Unfortunately the main dish was radish soup—a flavor of soup that Romeli thought did not deserve to be a flavor at all. She pushed away the bowl, eyeing it nervously before turning to her parents.

"Ma, Da, my friends are going to be coming here after dinner so they can work on homework. I volunteered to help."

Both of her parents nodded. "We'll make sure that we're out of the way," Numair told her. He then bit into a jelly filled biscuit.

OOO

Romeli answered the knocking door to find James's face. She smiled and admitted James, Tim, Ryoku, Whave, Ethan, and Sereem in. Everyone walked in and plopped themselves on the floor comfortably.

"Yes, my father asked me to be his squire," Whave said as the topic was brought up. His dark hair kept on falling into his face and his brown eyes were clear. "Dad is nice...and he's a great fighter."

"Father dearest has decided to have me as squire," Tim said mostly to Romeli. "He says I need more discipline." Everyone agreed completely.

Romeli heard a sense inside her bedroom. _Sharpfang are you okay?_

_If being okay is the same thing as being an icicle,_ the cobra retorted, shivering.

"I'll be right back guys," she informed them. Stepping over Sereem's tall and lean body, she entered her room.

When she came back seconds later, Sharpfang was wrapped around her neck for warmth.

"Uh, Romeli, don't get scared, but there's a cobra around your neck," said Sereem. His blue eyes and arched brows that looked similar to James's, had a hint of fear in them.

"I know. His name is Sharpfang, and he's my friend." She sat down amongst the group and unhooked the cobra from her neck. After gently putting him on her lap, the rest of her friends crowded around to see, though they kept their distance.

_No biting, Sharpfang okay?_ Romeli ordered. She didn't feel like healing a snakebite today.

I_ won't if they wont_. Sharpfang replied smartly. It looked like he was grinning.

"He says he wont bite if you don't hurt him," Romeli told the group, watching Sharpfang. The snake slithered from friend to friend to get their taste.

"So you _are _a Wild Mage," said the normally quiet Ethan. He stared at Romeli with deep eyes.

"What was your first clue," retorted Ryoku, who conveniently sat in front of a bookshelf full of animal anatomy, a rack of antlers, and a cage housing a small, crippled sparrow. Even though Ryoku was a year younger than the rest of her knight-in-training friends, she held the assertive and bold character of a lion.

Sharpfang found a comfy spot in Tim's lap and flicked his tongue in and out, fascinated.

"That feels really funny," Tim said with a couple of chuckles. Sharpfang soon began to inspect Tim's nimble fingers.

Eventually they grew quiet and actually started to do their work. Romeli helped them with the reading and poetry—two things she loved dearly.

Sereem called her over for help on his very long essay that he had to write. She stood up with a smile and began the short walk over there.

But before she was even half way there, her knees buckled and she dropped against the wall. She gulped., unable to move. Even though she knew what was going to happen next, the dread and fear consumed her.

Everyone quickly rushed over, concern sweeping over their faces.

"Gods Romeli, what's wrong?" Ryoku asked kneeling down next to her limp body.

Sweat was beginning to drip down her face and she felt tears brim her eyes. Why did it have to he now? It was such a perfect day. But even more horrible was the reminder that the pain had not even come yet.

"I...it's nothing that you can fix. James, I need your help. You need to carry me to the infirmary. I'm paralyzed, otherwise I would go myself. And Tim, you_ have_ to get Numair. Bring him to the infirmary too. The rest of you—you can just keep studying," Romeli said her heart pounding in her ears.

"You're crazy Romeli. We're not leaving you...we're coming!" Ethan said. The others nodded. Tim had already rushed off.

James scooped up Romeli like he would a baby with ease. "Romeli, you're really light, you need to eat more."

Romeli tried a smile to find none. "I eat just like any other person, James. You need to hurry, before it happens.

"What will happen?" James asked as he and his friends picked up the pace.

"You don't want to know," Romeli gasped. She felt herself fall away towards darkness as it slowly started to begin. "Oh Gods—it's coming."

Even though James didn't even have the slightest clue as to what was going on, he broke into a run, the infirmary growing closer with each step. His friends jogged to keep up behindhim.

When they finally burst through the large wooden doors of the Healing Wing, the whole place was empty. They rushed Romeli to the nearest bed.

Romeli couldn't see her surroundings, but she knew she was safe. It hadn't happened yet, but it was coming, very slowly. Her breath came heavy like the air was syrup instead of the lightness that air was. Her eyes were snapped shut and she bit her lip…waiting…dying for waiting.

At last Numair came, his expression fearful and contorted with worry, making him seem ten years older than he really was. His robe hung loosely around him and his shirt and breeches looked bright compared to his pale skin.

James and his friends sighed with relief when they saw him. Numair knew what was going on and they didn't. He would surely be able to help.

"Da?" Romeli croaked still waiting for the explosions of pain.

"Yes Romeli I'm here," Numair informed as he rushed over to the side of the bed. "You can do this Romeli. You were brilliant last time, you can do it again." Romeli's face still didn't show signs of calmness.

"What's happening to her?" Ryoku asked worried lines were carved into her young face. Tim, who stood next to her, didn't look much better.

"It's more of what's going to happen. Be ready for shakes. And ignore the pain if you have the Gift," he told them all sternly as he clutched Romeli's hands.

"That's comforting," James muttered.

Finally it came; the first feeling Romeli thought was relief. At first, she thought the dread leading up to the ordeal was the worst part. She was wrong. Mounds of pain made her double over and gasp for breath. It was excruciatingly hard to find the right words and thoughts to make everything work.

"It's okay, Romeli, you can do this," Numair cooed as she yelped in pain. He himself was trying to stand straight from the bone-shaking vibrations underneath him. His Gift felt like it was exploding, but he held his tongue, knowing that what Romeli was experiencing was far worse.

"What is she doing? Why is the earth shaking?" Sereem asked with clear panic as he tried to keep his balance. He saw Romeli start to cough up blood and quickly tried to wipe it up.

James and Ryoku, who were also Gifted, tried to hold down their own pains. The bone-shaking vibrations under their feet did not help in the slightest.

"It's a phenomenon called Chaos Thoughts," he explained to them as he held onto the side of Romeli's bed for balance. When he spoke, it was labored. "Though I don't know _the reason _for why this happens, I do know _why." _He paused for a breath. "The whole event is triggered by massive amounts of emotion, which sets off this balance within Romeli. The earth, animals, and Gifted suffer until she can stop it." He gazed down at his daughter, sadness in his eyes. "As you've probably observed, the hardest part is stopping it...Oh Gods...Romeli."

Blood started to gush from her nose from a sudden impact, and he watched her as she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and mixed with her sweat. Numair got out a cloth and held her nose. The weather at last started to die down.

"Numair—help please," Romeli gasped in pain. The effort to talk made more tears roll down her face. Blood spurted out of her mouth as she coughed. "Too many—animals. I'll—_die_—if I add—more power." Her breath came heavy and fast, like the air she was breathing held no nutrients.

Romeli was on the edge between life and death. She felt her soul seep out into the air and towards the animals to keep them alive. But it wasn't enough. I have to do this. If I die, they wont. It's the only way.

James saw her grow pale as she allowed the remains of her soul into the animals. The arrow wounds and old scars that she had collected reopened and bled freely. Tim grabbed some bandages for them. The chaos in front of him squeezed his heart. Even though he wasn't sure if he could trust a girl with so many secrets, it hurt to see someone so close to death. He felt tears prickle his eyes, but he wiped them away furiously. He only knew Romeli for two days! Besides, his friends had convinced him not to befriend so quickly. But then why did it feel like he had known her for years?

This cannot be it, Romeli told herself sternly. You are not going to die. You have questions that need answering. You will find your parents. And with that as a last hope, she let it all go, except for one grain of life. The animals' screams abruptly stopped leaving nothing but a chasm of peace.

Romeli's face grew a ghostly white. "Gods Romeli," Numair said whispered. He kneeled down next to her bed and kissed her forehead. He held her as Romeli's pain subsided and her breathing grew stronger.

After a couple minutes of silent anticipation, Romeli slowly opened her eyes to find many blurs of colors. She quickly shut them again and moaned from the pain. Her soul slowly started to seep back into her body, giving her the strength to remember where she was and what just happened. Once again she opened her eyes to a small group of concerned faces staring down at her.

"Ouch," Romeli whispered before falling unconscious.

"Romeli you idiot," Numair murmured, stroking her hair softly.

Ethan looked at Romeli confused. "So is she...alive?"

"Yes, but you best leave. You have classes tomorrow and it's late," Numair told them.

"Oh yeah," Tim said glancing at the time. Amidst the suspense of the latest event, he had forgotten there was class tomorrow. They sulked out of the room through the large wooden door.

Sereem strayed for a moment clutching a piece of paper that he must have picked up off of the floor. Setting it on Romeli's beside; he said goodbye to Numair and also walked out of the room.

On the card it said: Get well soon. Love, your new friends.

* * *

Replies!

Elyne: cause Kel possessed me…lol. Thank you I love compliments. Unfortunately yours is the 40th, but I updated soon anyway! throws a party yea!

Nothing else worked: oohh long review. I love long reviews! I'm so happy I used the bean idea! It makes Romeli seem so…er…looks in thesaurus…yea. She didn't panic? Crap I'm gonna have to fix that…mumbles about idiot girls with antlers who don't feel any emotion…

I totally know what you mean about the friend thing! It's just that James was overly nice with a good explanation at the beginning, and the rest of his friends just wanted to be polite. Ohh bean soup! Once again great idea! Evil grin. Yes and kel possessed me so yea. You'll like the next chappy better.

Heather-marie: ok good. Sighs with relief. And thank you for such wonderful compliments!

Wild-wizard-women: The explanation for the last name thingy is on the top just in case you didn't read it. Yea… and the Ethan of Tirragen thing. His parents are Alex's brother and some girl. And he's not evil or anything, because he's not. It's like Joren's mom. There's always a good person in a bad family. One just happened to be Ethan. But his father (haven't thought of the name yet) is evil and stuff. Kinda like those Joren fics where Joren learns his mistakes and the his dad gets mad and beats his arse. That's whats gonna happen to Ethan in a later chapter because his dad doesn't like Romeli yadda yadda he tries to kill Romeli yadda yadda oops I gave something away hardy har. Lol.

Ephona: wow I thought you were aiming that at me for a second. You seem pretty pissed. Don't listen to them their just idiots. It's your story and you should do what you want to it and if they don't like it then screw them. One time I got flamed by this one guy and I didn't give a moose crap. I just made fun of him in one of my replies…lol. so funny. Just laugh at their faces and make them feel like an idiot for saying such evil things to you and you'll feel great. I hope that helped.


	12. The Arrival of Demons and Angels

As I am editing all of my chapters, I must admit I have NO CLUE what this one is actually about. Well...I guess I'll find out!

**Song for this Chapter: **Carousel → Linkin Park. The song is almost _too _fitting. Linkin Park, you must have read the story before! :D

* * *

Chapter 12: The Arrival of Demons and Angels

* * *

"Who did it, Numair?" The king asked his mage, furious. "Last night was no joke. My Gift was _drained_. It's happened twice in one _month_! What if an enemy mage is attempting something? What if—."

"Majesty, I assure you that it is no enemy," Numair told Jonathan calmly. The two of them were both sitting in a small study. The king sat back in his wooden chair with disbelief.

"Who was it then? I've had enough secrets for a while, what with King Maggur and that stupid thing he's looking for."

"And what thing would that 'thing' be?" Numair as patiently.

"You didn't answer my first question," the king retorted.

Numair sighed. "It was Romeli. When massive amounts of emotion build up in someone around her—things happen. It's quite a long and detailed event."

"Well I'm not planning to leave until I hear it." His no longer looked angry, but he wasn't calm either. He sighed heavily, and rubbed him temple with two of his fingers. There was a strain hindering him, adding age to his face. The stress of war was already taking its toll. When he looked back up at Numair again, his expression was apologetic.

Numair nodded. "As much as I would love to tell you the details, I must confess that I don't know them all myself. All I know is that the intense emotion, whatever it may be, triggers it."

Jonathan nodded thoughtfully "I think I know what triggered it then. I suspect I may be the culprit, seeing as I am the Voice of the Tribes. I became One with the Bazhir tribes at about the same time the earthquakes began. All of the tribes forming as One is a very emotional ritual."

Numair hadn't thought of that. He examined a loose thread in his blue tunic and tugged it off with ease. "That's very reasonable. Knowing me, I would want to test your guess to see if it is accurate, but it brings so much pain towards Romeli, and I don't want to harm her. Gods Jonathan she was so close to death!"

His face shadowed over at last night's memories.

"_Too many—animals. I'll—_die_—if I add—more power."_

The voice was so hollow. He could almost smell the blood that spurted from her mouth. Romeli's stone white face covered in blood and sweat burned in his mind. It sent shivers up his spine.

He told himself that it was okay. Romeli was being nursed back to health this very moment. But what about the next time it happened?

"We have another problem," Jonathan said. "I become One every night. And if Romeli stays in the palace when I become One..." He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Numair had also been thinking of the same conflict. "One of you must leave the palace during your ritual."

"I will," Jonathan volunteered, replying quickly. "Being the Voice of the Tribes should not be her burden as well. Besides, a little fresh air is nice now and again." With the conflict settled, Jonathan was in a much calmer state.

"Now what is it that King Maggur is looking for?" Numair asked with curiosity.

Jonathan sighed. "He's looking for this...thing...that is apparently in our possession. Supposedly it holds the the meaning of life, magic, power, and jewel. If he's willing to start a war in order to find it, then it must be immensely strong. Maybe if we can find it, and use it against him, we could win the war. But I've scoured the library and haven't even come close to identifying this object."

Numair nodded thinking of the possibilities of what it could be. None came up in his head. He would love to see such a powerful object—whatever it was.

Once he was excused, Numair bowed out the door and headed towards the infirmary.

OOO

Romeli lay in the large infirmary surrounded by other beds. She herself was sitting up—well trying to at least. Her whole body shook weakly. Daine rushed over and helped her up, despite her daughter's protests.

Nealan, James' father rushed over to her once she saw that she had awoken. In his hands was a vile smelling mug and a roll of bandages. He seemed to be muttering about 'the end of the world' and 'abnormal powers'. Obviously he did not appreciate having his Gift stolen, or waking up to find the palace shaking.

Romeli drowned out the quiet complaints as she closed her eyes, exhausted. She had been sleeping all day and night, but the draining of her life, Gift, and other powers had taken a lot out of her. Her reopened wounds were already bandaged, but they had bled through the cloth when she was sleeping.

Romeli laughed inside at that. The only place I get peace is my sleep, she thought as she fingered a strand of hair. Funny, I rarely even get peace there. Her Guardians' periodic nightly visits to notify her of growing powers and problems reminded her of that.

She snapped back to reality when the faint menacing smell grew stronger. Neal was waving the mug in front of her face. She opened her eyes in silent disgust as she looked down at the evil substance in the cup.

"Sir Nealan, are you trying to kill me?" She asked in shock. She sensed that the tea—if one could call it that—was full of herbal magic that she couldn't identify.

His eyes narrowed. "Didn't your mother train you not to fight a healer?" Neal asked in a bold drawl that faintly reminded her of James.

Romeli glared at him mockingly. "I _am_ a healer," Romeli informed. Daine tried to bite back a snort with no outcome. "There is no way I'm drinking that. I'll heal myself."

Just when the knight was about to protest, Numair walked in flustered. He looked pale under his light tan and it was clear that he had been chewing his lip in thought on the way to the room.

Neal walked over to the other mage with annoyed arms folded on his chest. "Numair Salmalin," he started, like he was telling a child off. "Do you have any idea as to why your daughter will not allow me to heal her?"

Numair looked at Romeli. She looked at him sheepishly with tired eyes. He had not a clue as to why Romeli would refuse a healing.

To Numair's pleasure, he didn't have to ask. "He's forcing me to drink this—thing." She pointed to the mug of 'tea' that was beginning to give off an even more appalling odor. She stuck out her tongue in distaste. Daine held her nose, and her cloudy blue eyes were watery.

Numair went over to the perhaps destructive mug and nearly doubled over as he gagged from the still evolving smell. Holding his nose, he inspected the mug with teary eyes. "Yes this tea is quite helpful to the weak body. But what I don't understand is how Neal could make such a sweet tasting tea look and smell so horrific." He looked at Neal with raised brows.

"I guess my tea making skills were never the best," he admitted with a slightly stubborn glare. Neal mumbled something about seeing a different patient as he walked away with slightly redder cheeks than before.

Romeli sighed at the wasted time and began to heal herself with a tired and overused Gift.

Throughout the morning, Romeli had multiple visits from her worried friends. Romeli herself was confused by the act. Why would they even worry about me? I've only known them for a few days. Yet as she thought this, she couldn't shake off the feeling that people outside of family actually cared about her. And I don't even deserve it, she thought bitterly. I'm too much trouble.

Nothing eventful happened over the morning and through Romeli's lunch of light soup. Her wounds were healed and back to the scars they were, but her body ached. It felt like she could feel every muscle creak and work, even with the slightest of movements.

Looking around her, she noticed for the first time in a day now, she was completely alone. Even Neal had run off, probably tending to something else in the palace. A weight seemed to lift off her shoulders, and she closed her eyes, exhaling heavily.

You do deserve your friends, a part of her told her as she sat on her bed still as a rock. Just because you're different doesn't mean that you can't have friends. Daine has friends, Numair has friends... She no longer knew her surroundings. Her mind was the real world now.

They have friends because they _look _normal. I'm the one with the freaky hair. Besides, no one has powers like I do. How could they possibly relate to me? Heck, they don't even _know_ me!

Your looks are beautiful. _You're_ beautiful. You may not realize it because you're so damn stubborn, but if you would pay more attention, you would notice.

I am not beautiful! And what does that have to do with anything anyway? Hell...I don't even care anymore.

Oh for the god's sake cheer up! You're not yourself and you know it. People will start to suspect things if you suddenly start to act this way. And think of how your parents will react.

No matter how much it pained her to admit it, that voice was right. Besides, the last thing she needed right now was sympathy.

She flowed back to her true surroundings quickly—too quickly. Her mind and eyes couldn't decide which world they favored and were caught between the two. Her eyes flushed and all she could see was black and white. In her mind was a rope dangling in the wind with the end looped so it was just big enough to admit a head. The vision lasted for no longer than a second, but it left a piercing headache afterwards.

Shivers ran up her back as her head pounded. What _was _that?

_Her gifts were abilities from the gods. They were a curse to her. She hid that curse in her mind, never letting it out. The knocks it made on the door to freedom grew nothing but louder. Outside in the world, she used her Gift to her advantage, but every time she brought it out from her spirit, she felt that curse. It was gnawing at her mind, and she knew it was going to break through someday_

The Demons in her mind were trying to break loose. To open that locked door, but first they needed a key.

OOO

"Quickness in dueling needs a lot of concentration and—well—fast thinking. Most of all however, you need creativity," Numair said to Romeli during her magic lesson. After another night of staying in the infirmary, she had finally been released. Numair decided it would be best to continue with training later that afternoon.

Romeli pretended to be fascinated, but her mind kept on drifting to the black and white image stained in her mind.

"Romeli? Are you listening?" Numair asked after a pause. He had been staring at Romeli's blank face for only a moment, but it almost seemed like the girl was trapped somehow. Romeli's eyes were glazed over like she could see, but was blind to everything around her.

"Huh?" she asked as she came back. "Oh. Concentration, fast thinking, and creativity. Got it."

"Right," Numair said. In a flash, his hands were brought up and black fire was thrown out of his hands towards Romeli.

Romeli had not expected such actions, and as a reward for such ignorance, she was thrown to the floor by the ball's mass before she could even produce a small shield.

Romeli lurched to her feet and glared at her father, all haunting thoughts forgotten. "I _just_ came out of the infirmary and I suddenly get ambushed by my father with magical balls? I can't even describe the likes of you."

"Romeli I'm sorry," Numair started. "I guess I just got carried away with-."

"Nuh uh. Apologies later. Revenge starts now," Romeli said. She threw a particularly stiff pillow at Numair's head.

After a brutal beating by Romeli, Numair sat down with his daughter and gave her tips on being quicker when dueling. He even gave her some of his own tricks.

A question that she had been wondering about for some time now surged through Romeli's mind as they worked. After only a few minutes, she couldn't stand to hold in the question in any more.

"Hey Da?"

"Yes?" he asked with his nose bent over a piece of parchment.

"What would happen if you transformed into an immortal?"

Numair froze and looked up at her sharply. "Don't you ever think of doing something as foolish as that. Do you understand?"

No need to get so emotional over it, she thought surprised. Aloud she said," Okay I won't, but what will happen? I just want to know."

Numair sighed as he put down his paper. "You'll be stuck as that immortal forever."

Romeli nodded. Though secretly, she thought it would be pretty cool to live the rest of her life as a griffin, or even a dragon.

Numair ended the lesson shortly after saying that he had places to go to. When he closed the door behind him, Romeli sighed.

So many things had happened in such a short time, and she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore.

OOO

James was quietly reading in his small room when he heard a knock on the door. Pouncing to his feet, he put down a very enjoyable book to let the guest in. He sighed when he opened the door to Tim's face.

"What do you want?" James asked as he closed the book and placed it on his bookshelf. It was obvious that he couldn't be alone these days. Tim walked into the room and shut the door behind him as if it was his room as well.

"It's more of what _you_ want, brother," Tim said slyly as he sat in a chair. "I know how you've been looking at Romeli."

"Looking at her in what way?" James asked, completely confused. "I haven't been...."

"Don't deny the fact that you have feelings for her, James," Tim warned. For once, he was quite serious.

"You have no right to meddle in my affairs," James said with a hint of anger. Then more quietly he said, " don't have feelings for Romeli, anyways" It was true. Romeli was more of a friend than potential lover, even though he had to admit that she was strikingly beautiful. It just didn't have an effect on him.

"Well then how do you see her in your life?" Tim asked with a shrug.

"I see her as family and you should too. Even though we can't trust her, I won't give up on her. Or am I the only one here who has a heart?"

Tim shook his head as he looked down. "Too nice for your own good," his twin murmured. "But you're definitely not the only one who has a heart. We were all there in the infirmary too."

James met Tim's eyes evenly, a silent understanding passing between them.

"Dinner then?" offered Tim, making his way for the door. The two exited.

"Should we invite Romeli? It could get boring just eating with her parents," James said as they headed down the hall.

"Hopeless romantic...hey! That hurt!" Tim complained, rubbing his arm.

James laughed. "Oh Tim, you're such a strong squire!"

Tim glared. "Romeli's room it is then."

OOO

Romeli heard a knock on the door, and left her parents to open it.

"Hey Romeli," Tim greeted happily when she opened the door. "Would you like to go to dinner with us?"

Romeli turned to her parents with a pleading look. Though she was tempted to spend the night alone, she also couldn't turn down the offer.

With her parent's permission, Romeli, Tim, and James left the room to go to the mess hall.

The large room was crowded with many young men and teenagers. The clusters of tables were roomy and the benches were long. The head table seated a few important people including what looked like Whave's father, Faleron, and a few other men.

"James over here!" cried the joyous voice of Sereem. Over the oceans of staring people, they saw a group of beckoning hands. The three of them grabbed their food (Romeli who made sure that she stayed as far away as possible from the radishes) and sat down with their friends. Romeli sat next to Whave and James as she tried to ignore the many staring men.

Romeli attempted to conceal herself between the two tall teens, but green hair was too obvious among the natural colors around her. She blushed a deep red when one bold man hooted at her from a few tables away. All of her friends glared at the man.

"Doesn't anyone show respect for a lady when they see one?" Ethan asked as he tried to cheer her up.

Romeli smiled weakly as she looked at her untouched food. She only just noticed how much she hated the basic actions of humans. They were gifted with magnificent minds, but their potential was mostly wasted with ignorance taking its stead.

She unconsciously took a bite of grass. It tasted so good in her mouth, like it was natural to her. She stamped her hoof and followed her herd to the next patch. A shove from a horse next to her made her fall on the ground. Darkness swept over her.

She opened her eyes wide, black and white filling her vision. Then there was the noose, swinging back and forth in her mind. There was innocence in its pours. It was just a rope after all, but it had accomplished so many evils. She screamed, but no sound came.

"Romeli?" cried a distant voice.

_No! Go away!_ She cried in a world not their own. No sound came from her cold body. She couldn't see a thing, but her eyes were wide open.

"Get Numair quick!" yelled an ordering voice. "And get everyone _out of here!_"

I have to go, I need to leave! My friends are waiting for me!

_No. I'm your only friend! It's just you and me now. You don't need anyone. Death. Take death!_

GET OUT OF MY MIND!

As a last effort to hold the demon back, a shock swept through her body and she jolted. Black and white once again courted her eyes. That rope blew with the wind.

The demons still had not found the key, but they were close.

* * *

O.O

...oh my. I guess I remember now.

Replies:

QueenThayet12990: I love James so much! He's my fav. Yep, the emotion was the voice of the tribes. Don't worry, I will read that story as soon as I have the time.

Nothing else worked: aw one of my favorite reviewers! Is James not as perfect now? Don't worry the give and take is coming probably next chapter. I would love to do your idea, but it wont be for a while if I do do it. I agree with you about the Numair thing, and I was planning to have him not say as much, and he didn't really. He just says what happens. The rest about Romeli being connected to everything he doesn't even know about. And the King doesn't have a clue about anything. Yea. She is practicing every morning like Kel does, but I just don't right it. Shit, that isn't a good thing is it. Don't worry my friend! I shall add it in! lol.

Ephona: Dammit you need to stop reading my mind! Am I really that predictable? Yes. Oh okay then…It's not gonna be a squire tho. You'll see…

Wild-wizard-women: Yay I long one! Lol. I love u. Not like that you nasty! I have unfortunately run out of moose! I'm sorry! More will be shipped tomorrow. Now for the answers to your questions…

One: I don't know how I come up with the names, they just pop up.

Two: What happened is the same at Pirate's Swoop. And 'as she counted the seconds until she was caught in mindless pain' means that she is counting the seconds until she would have the chaos thought.

Three: Yea it's just a typo. It happens to me a lot.

Four: It would be duke Gareth I just made a mistake. Yes Duke Gareth the elder is dead (black god rest his passing) to the funeral everyone!

Five: She rid all of Corus of the virus. The willow tree was healthy, but since it was a baby she made it grow adult.

Six: They would, but it gives them something to do. And if there is a really important document they probably want to do it themselves.

Seven: I'm not sure if Alanna commands or not. And yes she is getting quite old. I think her fifties or early sixties. But she's going strong! For a little while…

Eight: It's pitless. I just kept on messing up I guess. I do that a lot.

Nine: I hope the key above helps. And I'll try and use last names yes.

Ten: 'der' is a little word my friend and me made up. It means the same as duh. Whatever duh means.

Eleven: To me yelp and scream mean just about the same thing so I'm not quite sure. And everyone with a gift in the world felt it taking over them and then getting drained by Romeli.

I love questions and thank you ten times for everything. You're welcome to ask more of course! Lol. silly. Thank you and I am working on getting the site up at this moment. It may be a couple weeks. In the meantime I can always draw more pics.

HyperLittleCat: Sorry about the errors. I've never been a good speller. Thank you I love her too! And James is very sexy! Lol. You're silly. I'm scared of the FBI too. :growl: I hate them. Mmmm coffee. What's ur fav eminem song?

Okay everyone the results for Romeli's last name have Romeli of Tartok Tonrar as the winner. So that's her last name from now on. And the language will be Old Thak cause it'll work out the best. Hooray! Wonderful vote.


	13. Stuck

Ah. So now we get to figure out what's wrong with Romeli the Demon. :D

well...actually.... D:

**Song for this Chapter:** Chemo Limo -- Regina Spektor

Disclaimer: Romeli is mine. The rest I'll give the credit to TP, and I own James too. :huggles James:choke:

* * *

Chapter 13: Stuck

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" asked a furious Numair as he strode into the mess hall. Daine, who was right behind him, looked just as mad.

Romeli was lying on the mess hall ground with Alanna swooped over her. Faleron of King's reach was watching the stone white girl from a distance. Her friends, who refused to leave, were standing close to each other as they watched their friend. Numair and Daine quickly ran over.

When they saw her up close, the first thing they noticed was her skin, white against the wooden floor of the mess hall. Her eyes were open wide, but glazed over, seeing nothing. The hypnotized state of her eyes were not as disturbing as their color, however. Instead of her usual blue or green, they were a blood red.

"Alanna what's wrong with her?" Daine asked as she crouched to the ground. Numair also kneeled down, his jaw firmly clenched.

"She's stuck in her mind," Alanna said as shivers crept up her spine. Everyone made the sign against evil on their chest.

"How is she stuck though? And—where?" Numair asked, avoiding Romeli's eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the tortured gaze. Instead, he reached for her hand.

"Don't touch her!" Alanna warned as she slapped Numair's hands away. Her face was grim.

"Why am I not supposed to touch her?" Numair asked with a hoarse voice. He was growing impatient, and he had too many questions that needed answering.

"She's unstable," Alanna told them. "If you touch her like I did, you get this thing in your mind. You go to where she is now, and it's hard to get out of." To make a point, Alanna held up a bleeding and bandaged hand. "This is what happened when I touched her."

"How are we going to get her out?" Daine asked with a pale face. She came as close as she dared to Romeli.

"The only way that I can think of is if someone went in there and got her out. A part of me fears that it would be a suicide mission. Getting out alive seems..._impossible_," Alanna said with a pale face. She looked into each of their eyes.

"I'll do it," Numair said. "I know her well. I _raised _her. I also have a feeling it will take someone with the Gift to go in there."

"How about me?"

Everyone turned to the unexpected voice behind him.

Tim brought his hand to his forehead and Whave shook his head in disbelief.

"I have a healing Gift, and she may need healing in there. We're really good friends and we're close—please?" A lone tear trailed down his cheek, but he didn't seem to notice.

As much as it hurt Numair to put Romeli's life in such young hands, he knew it was for the best. He nodded and stood up.

James walked over slowly and sat down next to Romeli. Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder. He cried out in pain as he felt his blood escape through his pores. He pushed it back and forced himself into Romeli's world.

OOO

After the haunting vision of the rope, Romeli found herself in a green grassland with large trees scattered across rolling hills. It was so peaceful here.

Little did she know peace was the last word the land before her was.

_You just wouldn't agree with me would you_, said the malicious part of her mind. Romeli was no longer in control of the voice however. She had no control over anything here—trapped in her own mind.

_Go away_, she wailed. I_ don't need you! I never did!_

_Don't you realize? I'm your friend, your buddy. We could live in this land forever you know. We could play fun games together. All you have to do is choose death. Die and be happy! Give me the key!_

_Never! I will never be on the same side as you!_

_Fine! If you will not choose to be with me, then I will have to kill you myself!_

A jolt of pain on her side made her look down to a long gushing wound. There was a sword floating in front of her. Again it struck, this time at her leg. She saw the demon's tactics.

To kill her slowly and painfully.

She found herself frozen as the innocent surroundings blurred. Romeli's stomach dropped as the area around her transformed into a stone room with no windows or doors. The smell of blood made her dizzy.

_I can be your friend you know_, the bone-chilling voice whispered in her ear. _Let's play a game. If I hurt you I get one point, and if you hurt me, you get one point. And if one of us kills the other, it's five. It's two to zero already. Better catch up!_

_I hardly think killing each other a game!_ Yelled Romeli to the hovering sword in front of her. Sweat began to form on her brow. Her side began to sting. The wound had cut deep.

That evil voice laughed hard. Romeli brought her hands up to her ears, but it was no use. The laughs were in her mind. She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Your wrong my friend! This is a game!_

Romeli tried to fight it, but even in her mind, where she thought that everything was safe, the demon could not die.

She fell to her knees from a sudden impact on her back. She felt blood trickle down her wounds and drip on the cool floor beneath her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up again.

The childish voice started to sing, its melodies screeching through her ears like nails on a chalkboard. _Three to zero! I'm winning I'm winning! Better catch up, or you'll loose!_

Romeli tried to get up again. It was the only way she could fight off the madness burning inside her. But she was immobile.

_Funny really, being killed by your own mind,_ the demon laughed again. And to t_hink that your Gift started all of this._

_My gift did _not_ start this_, Romeli whispered. She hadn't the heart to retort, and her voice was feeble.

_That's where you're wrong. Your 'oh so powerful Gift' made me. It's too powerful for your own good and you know it. Once you're gone, your Gift will own your body, and I will control the power. Bow to me Romeli, give me your power!_

Romeli felt a push on her upper body as the force tried to bring her to the bloody ground. She tried to fight it, but she could no longer control it.

After torturous battle, her head was to the wet ground. She felt the cold metal of the bloodstained sword on her neck.

_At last you're mine!_ cried the voice. Romeli closed her eyes ready for the end. She felt the metal begin it's pressure on her neck. _I win!_

Right when she couldn't take it anymore, the sword lost its pressure and was knocked out of the way. She heard a clatter of metal against ground in the distance.

_No!_ roared the voice.

Romeli felt the pressure on her release, and her body slammed against the wall behind her, knocking the wind out of her. Unable to regain her breath, she felt emptiness surround her. She had to stay awake, but her heavy eyes couldn't help but droop slowly.

There was one last cry of the tortured voice, but she felt completely numb. The last thing that she saw was a pair of green eyes staring into her own.

OOO

"I think they're coming back," Daine said as she saw Romeli's eyes gently fade back to their natural colors.

James flinched and his eyes grew wide. He quickly let go of Romeli as tears ran down his face. No matter how much he tried to erase the pictures from his mind, he couldn't.

Alanna went to him quickly and helped him up. He looked at his friends and saw that they were staring at him fearfully. Forceful hands bandaged his bleeding hands, and led him towards the door and probably towards the infirmary. He stole one last look at the slowly waking up Romeli. How could she go through so much? How could she endure so much pain?

At last he was out the door, and towards the Healing Wing.

OOO

The flash of the grayscale noose flashed through her mind, but it was weaker. Now more than ever did she hate that rope. When her vision cleared, she saw the ceiling of the mess hall. Was it the mess hall? Or was it just her mind playing tricks again?

She broke out into tears and quickly sat up. Everything that happened had taken its toll. She grew sick vomited on the floor. After wrenching up her meal, she wiped her mouth, digusted.

"Romeli!" cried a familiar voice. She looked up into her father's face. It looked so familiar. She knew him; she was safe in the palace.

"N—Numair?" The word felt different on her lips. Her voice cracked as more tears rolled down. She hugged him tight, at first she was afraid that she would pass through him like she was a ghost, but he was real.

She sobbed into his shirt and inhaled his wonderful scent. "Please—get her out of my mind," she choked. "She—She's killing me! She wants me." Numair froze as he held her.

"Great Merciful Goddess," whispered Daine as she came over to her and hugged her tight. "Romeli, you have to be calm," she said when she heard cries of the People in her mind. She tried to calm them, but many were still restless. "Someone get Sharpfang," Daine ordered. The snake was always the one to cheer Romeli up. Ryoku eyed the girl uneasily before rushing off to the Salmalin Suite.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" Whave asked as he came to his father. Faleron was stone white as he stared at the girl.

"I don't know," said Faleron as he watched Alanna, Daine, and Numair carry Romeli to the infirmary.

OOO

"Sharpfang?" Romeli asked when she saw the snake that Daine held. She gratefully took him and held him close. Endless tears ran down her cheeks and they began to soak the infirmary blanket. Daine, Numair, Alanna, and her friends all crowded around the room. None of them were sure what to do. They wanted to comfort her, hold her, anything to stop her tears, but space also seemed essential. James was sleeping on a bed next to Romeli's.

_Romeli what happened?_ Sharpfang asked. _You're different. I smell fear._

_I'm afraid. I'm afraid of everything. That demon in my mind wanted my life, but what she left me with is much worse. _Her breathing was heavy as it tried to catch up with her galloping heart.

_You should rest, _said the snake. _You need your energy, and your friends are worried about you._

More tears rolled down her face. _I can't Sharpfang. What if I go back to that place? What if she is still there? I want her gone._

_Suit yourself, _the cobra told her indifferently. He was in no mood to argue with someone so upset and unreasonable. _When you fall asleep, I'll hold the fort. _

Romeli tried to smile, but she could not. The fear coursing through her veins seemed to paralyze both her body and mind. Her body still trembled, shaking with memories.

_Your 'oh so powerful Gift' made me. It's too powerful for your own good and you know it._

_I win!_

_Better catch up!_

Her eyes grew wide. If my Gift made that monster, then it must mean that the powers I hold are too much...if I use my Gift, she'll come back. I can't do this anymore, I just can't. A life like this is not worth living.

No matter how much a part of her tried to deny it, she was completely right. Her life was a mess, and death didn't seem like such a bad choice after all.

"Please someone help me," she mouthed to the ceiling. Maybe if she pleaded enough the Gods would strike her with a bit of sanity.

Neal came at a run through the infirmary doors. His eyes were filled with worry as he rushed towards his son. "James you idiot," he said. Ryoku and Tim who were also by James came over to their father.

"What did he do this time?" asked a woman from the doorway. She was a beautiful Yamani with long black hair and brown eyes. The only aspect of the woman that rivaled her elegance, was her skill with Yamani weaponry.

"Lady Yukikomi," Alanna welcomed gravely as James's mother went to his side. "It's a very long story," she said as she stole a glance at Romeli. The green haired girl was trembling and crying silently as Numair and Daine tried to calm her down. Numair lifted up one of Romeli's hands to expose a bloody one. Her nails had pierced through her skin.

Neal rushed over to Romeli. All signs of what might have been disapproval due to her previous visit were thrown out the window when he saw her state. She was a complete mess.

When he summoned his Gift to heal the wounds on her hands, she shied away and cried some more, holding onto her cobra tightly.

"No—please," she said as she stared at his dark green fire in fear. "She'll come back!"

"Who is she talking about?" Neal asked, shaken, as extinguished his Gift. Instead, he bandaged her hands.

"We have no idea," Numair answered. His face was pale white and he was also slightly trembling. "She was stuck in her mind and then she came back like this. I had no idea that she was—like this when we first arrived."

"Can't she tell us? And what is wrong with James?" Yuki asked as she stroked her son's hair. Neal rose his brows in inquiry.

"She needs to calm down before she can tell anyone," Daine said as she stroked Romeli's hair. Her daughter leaned her head on Daine's shoulder. After only seconds, her shirt was wet in tears.

"As for James, when Romeli was stuck, the only way to get her out again was for someone to go in and get her." Alanna said. She was standing by James. "He insisted, and they both came out safely. Well—almost," she added as she looked at Romeli. Her eyes were wide as if she could see something far away. "As for your son, nothing is wrong with him except for bandaged hands, and slight shock. He's just tired."

Neal nodded as he sat down on a chair with a sigh. It was a load off of his mind to see that James was okay, but Romeli was a different problem.

When he first set eyes on the young lady, he thought she was perfect. She had all of these extraorfinary powers—even plant magic! As for the pitless Gift, Neal couldn't even count how many times he wished his powers were stronger. She had so many unique things abut her: smart, bold, persistent, and a fighter...yet perhaps this perfection was merely an illusion.

There must have been countless times that Romeli had fights with her complex mind. Her Gift, sure it was strong, but with strength came the dilemmas, responsibility, and control. Perhaps it was _too _strong. What if her Gift tried to rule her body? Romeli seemed to be a strong willed girl. Her life as a being so exotic and different probably taught her to be so. But she still had feelings, as every human did. They were just hidden behind her beautiful mask. Her mind was so complex that it was a danger to her body, and now, as he saw the consequences of her power, what was once jealousy to be just like her evaporated into thin air.

As Neal thought this, he stared at the girl. She looked empty, like someone had cracked her open, only to scoop out everything inside, leaving nothing but a shell. Now she was left with nothing but the exterior, and of course, fear. How could she live like this?

A groan from James brought him out of his reverie. He quickly rushed to his son.

His eyes were open and alert. He seemed to be fine except for shadows under his eyes from the night's events. His friends rushed to his side.

"Where's Romeli?" James groaned as he looked around. The crowd around him blocked his view.

"Well erm," Sereem started. His face was pale and worried. "She's kind of out of it right now. She's over there." He pointed to the bed next to his.

James turned to look at Romeli. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her wide eyes stared down at her blanket. When James saw her, tears brimmed his eyes. What he saw in her mind would never leave him.

OOO James in Romeli's mind OOO

Her mind was horrifying. There were so many corners in it, he thought as he walked down a very long hallway. There were thousands of doors, with all of them labeled with differently. As he passed he remembered doors about her childhood, memories, animals, interests, fears.

When he passed one, he noticed a sign that said Secrets. He stopped and stared. The door was very different from the rest. Its dark ebony color seemed to drag him into its darkness. His body, as if entranced by the deadly yet beautiful door, shook to turn the knob.

Something told him that on the other side were the answers to all of his questions. His mind throbbed in curiosity. Something about it—it was so dangerous and secretive. He _wanted _that door. He wanted everything inside. He wanted to know the answers to what his mind longed for.

He ever so slowly brought his hand up like he was about to touch a shying horse. The knob was cold in his trembling and sweaty fingers. The touch made him shiver in delight and fear. He broke out in a chilling sweat.

This was it. The secrets that Romeli had been hiding from everyone, the reason why Romeli was stuck in her mind in the first place. Why he asked so many questions about her. He would finally know what he had been wondering since he first saw her in the crowded ballroom.

His grip slowly tightened on the knob as he prepared himself. With sweaty and slippery palms, he twisted the knob.

It was locked.

It was a relief almost. Maybe the horrors of her life were never meant to come out of her lips. Maybe Romeli didn't want people to get hurt. A part of him was irritated at the door before him. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. Maybe he couldn't trust her after all.

He let out a sigh and continued his search for Romeli. His walk soon turned to a stabbing run as a voice in his head told her that it wouldn't be long until Romeli would die.

Die in her own mind.

At last the voices stopped him in front of a door. It was dull and held the color of rotting wood. There were scratches and dents covering its rough wood. When he traced his finger along the scratches, they matched up with his fingers—nail marks.

It was labeled The Chaos Room.

With out even thinking, he turned the knob and ran through the door praying to the Gods that Romeli was in there, and alive.

She was there all right, soaked in blood and sweat as she lay on the ground. A sword that made his insides churn hovered over her neck, about to make its final plunge.

He tried to scream, but no sound erupted from his mouth. Instead he did the only thing he could think of. He ran over and knocked the sword away from Romeli right before it bit down on her neck.

_No!_ Screamed a horrible voice. He froze at its screech, shuddering.

The voice seemed to have hands as well, for a force threw Romeli to the wall. She collapsed to the ground, breathing shallowly.

He did the only thing he could think of: fight back.

He picked up the sword and cried out in pain as an evil power filled him. He forced it back, holding on strongly before stabbing it into the pit of evil before him, hoping he didn't miss. The thing screamed again and went silent.

He ran over to Romeli and looked into her gorgeous eyes before they fell.

OOO

"Romeli?" James asked. His voice cracked as he said her name. He stared at her as he waited for an answer. Maybe there was luck for her yet.

She stopped crying at the sound of her name, and turned to the person who called it. His bright emerald eyes. They were so familiar; she had seen them before.

"James?" she asked. She was surprised by her own voice. She hadn't recognized that it was her talking at first.

"Romeli. She's gone. She won't come back," he told her, sure of himself.

"You're wrong James," she whispered. "She can't leave. She'll never go."

"Romeli-."

"Please," she pleaded. "I know."

No more tears slid down her blotchy cheeks, they would have if she had the heart.

The demons came out to play with her mind, but what they stole was so much more.

* * *

Just to make things awkward:

Moose noodles

Replies:

Wild-wizard-women: Yay! You thought it was depressing! That's what I was aiming for! Lol. I'm sorry about the moose thing, apparently my uncle (who ships moose) won't send me any. Grr. I'm glad you understood that chapter. Yea it was a pretty slow moving chapter and nothing really happened in this chapter too, oh well. HaHaHa I'm the master of evil cliffhangers—that are evil!

Nothing else worked: well yea there's nothing really to say since I e-mailed you and stuff like that. Don't worry I'm trying my best.

HyperLittleCat: Yea I like loose yourself too, but I'm not really a fan of rap. I really like rock too, and heavy metal and punk rock. I liked that line too, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, but it sounds cool. Mm. The CIA and FBI checked my house yesterday, they said something about looking for an illegal moose on the run :looks guilty: my fault. But really guys…AMENDMENT FOUR! I have my rights-even if I am a moose.

Hi: Yeah same here, which one is your favorite, I like the Chaos Thoughts one, and the Ball one was kinda cool too.


	14. Fight For Your Life

Yeesss.

Okay like what. This chapter is SO LONG. Like omgwtf. I'm editing it right now and I'm only on page 3. OUT OF SEVETEEN. ARYAHULUKSHALAHAHAR!!!!

You know, I pride myself in my long chapters. I write a lot of long chapters. They're massive. Absolute beasts. If you want to see a long chapter, than get to the later chapters.

But EDITING!!! (throws computer into ocean)

bah I hate editing.

**Song for this Chapter:** The World You Wield → Say Anything

Disclaimer: I own Romeli, so go find a different character to use. And the stuff that you read in the fancy published books are TP's so you better not steal those either without her permission.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight for your Life

* * *

It had been two long days since Romeli's ordeal. She still had not improved since James woke up.

She refused all food and cowered away from any sight of the Gift. Frozen, she sat on her infirmary bed with her knees hugged against her chest. Her tired head was propped up on her knees as she stared at the wall in front of her.

Romeli hadn't slept. Her once graceful face grew sallow and sunken, with dark shadows under her eyes and deep lines of worry around her lips. Her skin had a ghostly sheen.

She was scared. Not sure of what exactly, but the sight of any Gift pulled and tugged at haunting memories, bringing them to the surface. She didn't want to live anymore. Maybe she could just ask the demon in her mind to end it now. Death with a soul and mind was much better than a life without.

She sighed and looked to her left where Sharpfang, the only being who gave her comfort these days, lay.

Sharpfang had been there with her the whole two days that she sat. When suddenly a tug from her mind would bring her to tears again, he would protect her and bring her back out. He kept his promises well.

Her parents also had not left her side. Numair cancelled all of his classes with the Gifted knights in training so that he could watch after her. Daine also had done the same and sat with her for hours at a time, sacrificing her shoulder for Romeli to lean on. Neither of her parents had slept either.

Such love from her parents made her feel good, but another part of her thought differently. Every hour they would shove food in her face. The smells were excruciatingly delightful, but they also made her sick. She found herself forgetting what food even tasted like. If someone thought to ask, she wouldn't have been able to explain the difference between a pastry and a chicken.

Then there was James. Her feelings towards him were mixed. She would be forever thankful for knowing someone as nice as him. He seemed to never think of himself before others. But he was too perfect; he had a wonderful Gift, great friends, and a caring attitude, all inside the shell of his handsome body. He didn't have a worry in the world. He had no demons, no undying power bound to drive him mad, he didn't even have to worry about the consequences of his actions like she did. He had no responsibility, while she literally had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Any minute now she was sure that world would roll off of her back and crash, breaking it to pieces

Another bell toll had passed making her count five o' clock. Around now she would be having a lesson with Daine or be practicing her bladed staff. As she thought about her prized weapon now, she realized that she forgot what the smooth wood felt like in her hands.

A touch on the shoulder made her flinch and look into the eyes of James. His face was full of concern.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently as he sat on the side of her bed.

Romeli once again propped her chin on her knees and stared at the wall. By now she practically had every crevice of the structure memorized . She shrugged.

There was a moment of awkward silence as James shuffled uncomfortably. He pretended to play with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt, but he was actually thinking about Romeli—Romeli and that door.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" he asked carefully. He knew the answer before she could even comprehend the question.

She sighed as she stared at the wall and shook her head. Can you please just go away? I know you're trying to help me, but I don't need your help. Why don't you just kill me? I'm sure it would make everyone's life easier.

Once again, more silence.

"Listen Romeli," James started sternly as his patience grew short. "I know that you went through a huge ordeal and everything, but you have to get over it eventually. At the rate you're going, you'll never get better. If that's how you want to live for the rest of your life, then fine, but if I were you, I wouldn't be staring at that stupid wall."

Romeli heard him clearly, but made no effort to move. No longer did she have the heart to persist like she usually did, instead she found herself even more fascinated with a small crack a few feet south of the ceiling.

James sighed heavily and walked out of the room hopelessly.

_He's right you know_, Sharpfang said fully awake now.

Romeli turned to face her snake._ I know he's right, I just can't find myself to believe it._

OOO

It was later that night at around nine when Neal, James, Ryoku, and Alanna entered the infirmary. Daine and Numair stood up abruptly when they heard the door creak open. Romeli made no efforts to even look at the entering group as she stroked Sharpfang with a weak finger. She did however perk her ears up to listen.

"Numair and Daine," Neal started with an orderly manor. "She can't go on like this. She needs to sleep."

"We don't know how though," Daine said with a cry. "She can't sleep herself and anything with magic she runs away from."

"Then if that is the case, we'll have to force her to rest," Neal said simply.

Numair and Daine flushed. "If you're saying that you're going to tie her down and force her to sleep with your Gift, then I highly disapprove," Numair told them, alarmed.

"You have to understand that this is the only way Numair," Alanna insisted. She locked her violet eyes with Numair's pained brown ones until he gave in. Slowly, as if fighting an internal dilemma, he nodded.

Neal walked over to Romeli, and sat at the foot of her bed. Slowly he brought the emerald color of his Gift out into the open.

Romeli's eyes widened at the green fire as she stared. She began to tremble as pictures of the sword chopping down on her body came to life.

_Your 'oh so powerful Gift' made me. It's too powerful for your own good and you know it._

Gift. The word hung in her throat like a baby duck trailing its mother. As she saw the dark Gift hovering before her, she saw the demon in its pores. Gifts weren't naturally evil, but were they really?

"Please don't," she rasped as she looked helplessly at the fire. She tried to move away, but found that she was tied down by ropes. She couldn't tear her eyes away. It grew closer until it brought sweat from her pores. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

The fire was not only in her sight, but in her mind as well. She screamed in fear, knowing that if she closed her eyes now, the demon would take over for sure.

_I can't sleep!_ she cried. But no matter how much she told herself that, her eyelids still drooped until she could see no more.

OOO

She was once again in a luscious forest, much like the one where she first met her Guardians. In fact, it probably was.

Romeli sat down by a large oak tree and twiddled her fingers with the grass as she thought.

Grey smoke made her eyes rise until she could see the shape of Sclythe. When the smoke had evaporated moments later, Romeli was shocked to find that the God was rippling in fury.

_Foolish Snakeling! _cried Sclythe as he slithered over to her. His voice made her ears hurt, like tumbling rocks would to a ripe apple.

Romeli looked down as she winced at his harsh tone. She didn't want to meet his piercing eyes. They burned with an intense anger that she could not fathom.

_How could you be such a fool?! I thought we taught you better then that!_

S_he's eating at my mind!_ Romeli cried at a whisper. _She ruined my life._

_That's what's wrong with you,_ Sclythe accused. _That 'she' thing or whatever you call it is a part of you. Everyone has a dark side, yours just happens to be stronger because of your powers! You will have to learn to cope with it as a champion, or you will perish as a fool!_

Romeli looked up with bright eyes as she stared into Sclythe's. His fanned out head was only inches from hers.

"How?" she rasped as her voice cracked. "If it's a part of me, then why did it try to kill me?"

_Because your dark side is strong, Romeli!_ Sclythe insisted, obviously not having the patience for questions. _Your time and the time of others are running out. The only reason that you got stuck in your mind in the first place is because you fell for it. I would gladly love to teach you how to resist that temptation of your mind, but you have to be willing to let me. And the sooner you learn to ignore it, the sooner I will be able to trust you._

Romeli winced. Her own Guardian didn't trust her? Of course she couldn't blame him. He was a furious cobra after all, a god cobra at that. She guessed no one could really trust her...because...well...she was herself. A mysterious green-haired girl with abnormal powers who didn't even know her own identity. She wouldn't trust herself if she was the common passerby. But a little courtesy wouldn't help. Maybe she would be in a better mood if people didn't stare at!

She but her lip. Why should she care what people think of her? It would only bring her down, and that was the last thing she needed.

She looked into Sclythe's eyes without hesitation. _Anything to make it go away,_ she said with a shaky voice.

_Very well,_ said Sclythe with a sigh in his voice. _I'll talk to Ganiel and see if Old White and I can teach you in your sleep._

As if that was an appropriate goodbye for a cobra of his stature, he turned around with his strong muscles flexing against the ground and disappeared in the brush.

Romeli felt her stomach drop and she sighed as she felt herself drift slowly away towards her dreams.

OOO

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked into a blurry infirmary. The world seemed to spin around her from the lack of sleep. She waited for the blurs to focus and her dizziness to evaporate before she sat up.

Daine and Numair quickly rushed over to her when they saw her move.

"How are you feeling?" Daine asked as she put her hand on her daughter's forehead.

Romeli tried to smile, speak, or do anything to tell them that maybe there was still hope for her, but her voice was too dry and her lips were shredded and scabbed from all the abuse she had put on them. She gazed into their eyes and tried to look for a comfort that might give her hope despite her wounds.

It was clearly there, but her harassed eyes and mind could only barely see it.

She opened her mouth and felt her vocal chords hum. She had to speak; she wanted to be back again. Never again did she want to dance with the demons.

"C-can-I have something-to ea-eat?" It came out as much quieter then a whisper, but her parents heard her clearly.

Numair nodded and summoned a servant who rushed for the food. After the servant had left, Daine handed her a large cup of water. She took it greedily.

"Daine, can you get Neal please?" asked Numair. Daine nodded quickly and rushed away in search of the healing knight.

_So did Sclythe teach you a lesson sister?_ asked a perky Sharpfang as he slithered off the nightstand and towards Romeli's bed.

_One I'll never forget, _Romeli told him as she picked him up and put him on her lap. _But it's going to be a challenge to get back to the way I was, and no matter what, the demons will always be there watching._

_Good. You'll learn to resist them,_ Sharpfang told her. Romeli nodded.

The delicious smell of a freshly cooked meal made her look up. Her stomach growl growled. A servant set down a plate on her side table. It was full of eggs, ham, breakfast rolls, cinnamon rolls, and fresh fruit. There was also a tankard of water next to it. Neal came in right after she took her first bite.

"Good, she's up," Neal said as he came over briskly. When he came over, he looked her over closely. "Do you think you could down that without bringing it back up, little one?"

As much as Romeli hated being called little one, she answered, her voice weak and hoarse. "I'm sure."

Neal let out a small smile before continuing on. "Good. Do you mind if I do a healing on you?"

Romeli swallowed her food, almost choking on it in the process. She slowly put down her fork with a pale face and looked up at Neal pleadingly. "Baby steps?" she squeaked out.

As much as Romeli's charm didn't work on him, he had to agree. She only woke up perhaps ten minutes ago and already he was forcing his Gift on her. He should at least wait a day. Neal nodded and instead checked Romeli's wounds. They were healed, and left puffy red scars on her palms. He took the bandage off so Romeli could use her hands better. With her hands no free, Romeli wolfed down the food even faster.

When she was finished minutes later, she found herself surprisingly content.

Feeling at least a little happier then she had been in the past two days, she lied back down and closed her eyes to rest some more. Her parents and Neal left to give her some peace.

Not like she could get rest these days anyway. Minutes after she closed her eyes to sleep, Ryoku barged through the room.

"Hey Romeli, I heard you woke up! Oh Gods, I'm sorry!" Ryoku exclaimed when she discovered that Romeli was trying to sleep.

Romeli opened her eyes and looked at Ryoku. "it's okay," she said with a still slightly hoarse voice as she sat up slowly. "I wasn't really tired." Lie.

Ryoku walked over and brought a stool up to the side of her bed. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked hesitantly.

Romeli shrugged. "I guess so. I have a huge headache, but aside from that I'm much better."

"You have a headache? Here, let me help you." Ryoku began to summon her Gift.

"No!" Romeli cried. Ryoku swore she saw a hint of red in her eyes. The lamp placed on Romeli's nightstand shattered.

Ryoku put down her hand and stared at Romeli. The girl's breathing was hard and labored.

"You're still afraid aren't you?" Ryoku questioned.

Romeli looked down at her blanket as she began to calm down. "I'm trying not to, I swear I am. But it's not working. When I see a Gift, it's like a monster is trying to come out and—kill me."

The childish voice ran clearly through her mind, like the demon was teasing her.

_I'm winning, I'm winning! Better catch up or you'll lose!_

..._and to think your Gift started all of this..._

She suppressed screams as once again she saw black and white and its accompanying rope. She hated that rope. It scared her, the way it swung with the wind, breaking the necks of criminals and innocent people alike. The way it drooped, hypnotizing almost—it made her sick.

"Romeli?" Ryoku asked shaking her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Romeli gasped. "Yeah Ryoku. I'll be fine."

I hope.

"Romeli, I'm sorry to say this out straight, but you need help. Your friends can help you you know. That's what friends are for."

Ryoku was right, she did need help, and Romeli knew it well. It would take much more then training with her Guardians to control the demon hiding within her.

Romeli nodded. "You're right. I would love to have your help."

Ryoku smiled.

OOO

"Are you sure this is correct, Gary?" asked Jonathan as he read a quickly written letter. His face was pale.

"Positive sir," said Gary as he stood behind him. "It was just decoded by George, who obtained the news from a spy posted near the forts Only those two people know the code."

"I see," he said. He summoned a messenger. "Please send Numair Samalin, my Lioness, and Nealan of Queenscove please?" The messenger bowed and scurried off to his duties.

Only minutes later Numair, Alanna, and Neal arrived in his study and sat down with concerned faces. Something wasn't right.

"We have bad news," started the king. " The Scanran raiders are stronger then we thought. Fief Anak's Eyrie was taken yesterday."

Everyone faces drained of color, making them five shades paler than they actually.

"Is everyone okay?" blurted out Neal with concern.

"The people are fine. The Baron and Baroness led all of their people and most of the animals to New Hope where Merric of Hollyrose is caring for them. Thank the Gods the fief wasn't too big, otherwise we would have suffered a huge loss. I mourn for the Eyrie's however—they have suffered much." Everyone else also looked grim.

"Now Alanna, I want you to take yourself and two squads of the King's Own to Steadfast. They are having problems with raids." Alanna nodded. "Nealan you will go to Mastiff. A small plague seems to have spread across the fort." Neal went pale. "Don't worry, Keladry and Owen are okay. And Numair, I want you to renew the old spells on the forts and then report to Northwatch."

"Highness," Numair started uncertain. "What if Romeli needs me?"

The king froze and his eyes shadowed over. "I know that Romeli hasn't been...well. But your help in the north is vital. I'll keep Daine with her. There will be no worries."

Numair clenched his jaw, forcing himself to nod and obey Jonathan's orders, He wanted nothing more than to stay in the palace and look after his daughter. Standing up for his country was a responsibility, but caring for his daughter was both a purpose and a passion. He would take the latter any day.

"You best pack up now, I want you all to leave by tomorrow."

Numair's shoulders drooped, but he had to go. Alanna, Neal, and Numair bowed their way out of his study and went on their ways. Numair went to the infirmary to tell Daine and Romeli the shocking news.

OOO

Romeli was sleeping when Numair was about to leave, but he dropped by the infirmary anyway. He walked over to the cot and brushed his lips on her green hair. "I'll miss you, my daughter," he whispered as his hand brushed her cheek.

"Why do you have to leave now?" Daine asked as she walked over to him. She leaned her head against his chest as they held each other tight.

"I'm sorry my magelet," Numair murmured as he kissed the top of her head. "I have to help. The forts need me to be there."

"I know," Daine said as she fought back tears. "I'll miss you."

Numair lifted her head up to his and kissed her long and hard. It would be their last kiss for a long time, and he didn't want it to stop.

"I have to go," Numair told her with one last kiss. He then waved and walked back out of the infirmary door, black robes billowing out behind him.

"That was disgusting, I never want to see my parents kissing again," Romeli moaned weakly as she attempted to sit up.

Daine turned around and smiled at Romeli. "Just wait until you have a lover. You two will be kissing like no tomorrow."

Romeli groaned and threw a pillow at Daine, missing the other Wild Mage by ten feet. She then took her other pillow, lied down heavily, and crushed it on top of her head.

Daine shook her head and left the room.

OOO

"I really don't see why I can't go on you little adventure in Steadfast," James complained as he helped Alanna pack her things. As Alanna's squire he had a duty to follow her and help her wherever she went.

"Because I want you to finish your training, at least a little more. You're not even officially my squire anyways," Alanna reminded him as she fastened her sword to her belt. "Not until Midwinter." With that finished, she worked on packing her clothes.

"Yes, but Tim gets to go," James retorted as he started to clean Alanna's daggers.

"Then poor Timothy will forever be less of a knight than you," Alanna said in mock shame. Honestly, she could care less who the better knight was.

"It's just so unfair though," James complained as he put her daggers in her packs and started to work on her bow.

"Listen," Alanna chided. "I don't see why you're whining. From what I know about you, you would rather be reading than risking your life. And you should be happy—you have less of a chance of dying here at the palace than at Steadfast. Trust me, you'll have plenty of battle action under your belt by next summer."

James stared at her thoughtfully. "You know, you have a point there. Don't worry my Lioness, I shall keep my intelligent head from danger for your sake," he said like, playing her up with a romantic feel in his voice.

"You're too much like your father you know that?" Alanna grumbled angrily.

"Well we are related."

"I hate you."

"You should."

"I do."

"You make me proud, Lioness."

"I wish centaurs would trample you to death and then eat you."

James winced. "That's harsh Lioness. And then with all do respect, I wish you were captured, got your tongue removed, got eaten by Stormwings, and then thrown up by the Stormwings, and then eaten by the same centaur that ate me. Then we could still be together."

This time it was Alanna's turn to wince. "You disgust me."

"Well I am a Queenscove. And us Queenscoves can be quite disgusting on some occasions…"

Alanna threw up her hands in defeat and continued her work.

Minutes later, James was waving Alanna away as the Lioness brought her horse over to the two squads of the King's Own that she was commanding.

OOO

Romeli was once again walking the forest of her Guardians when she heard a pop from behind her. She quickly turned around to see Old White standing in front of her.

_Let's get to work then,_ Old White said referring to resisting her inner demon.

Romeli nodded. _What must I do?_

_What you need to be able to do when you are resisting your inner evil is build a wall. The wall will keep it out of your mind, but once the evil stops fighting it, the wall will go away,_ Old White taught. To make it easier to explain, he put a picture of a circle in her mind. The circle represented her mind. Outside of the circle was a black box that represented her evil. This, he explained, was her mind in its normal state. Then she saw the box start to move into the circle. Before it got even halfway through, a long black line representing the wall appeared. The evil box could not move past it. This was her when she was resisting her evil.

_So how do I make the wall appear?_ Romeli asked slightly intimidated. It would take a lot to get the wall up.

_You need to think of something that will resist it. A strong thought. Usually the best thought is one that is happy, but that may not always be the case._

Romeli's shoulders drooped. It would be so hard to think of a memory like that, if one even existed. _That's not possible. I don't think I've ever felt like that before._

_You have to_ try _Romeli,_ encouraged the big wolf as he thumped his tail on the ground. _Do you have a thought yet?_

Romeli thought over her past days. Where did she feel the happiest? She was overjoyed when she met Shadowdancer and Sharpfang, but they seemed to lack the power that was needed to create such a powerful wall. One memory however, when she first met James, seemed to be powerful enough. Sure it wasn't the perfect memory—she was uncomfortable around him, especially since he practically pried information out of her. But he opened her to new things; she for once now had a human friend her age, and that was an accomplishment she would never forget. Gods he saved her life for crying out loud! Surely that was a powerful enough memory.

_Okay I'm ready,_ she said, with James pictured clearly in her mind.

_Good. Now I'm going to force that 'evil box' into that 'circle' and what you need to do is think of only that memory. That memory is the foundation for the wall_

Romeli nodded. As much as she didn't want to see the evil, she had to do this.

Waves of—what could it be—fear? Pain? Fury? Rushed through her body. She tried to ignore it (though it was terribly hard), focussing only on James

The evil voice began to sing and taunt in her mind. _I'm winning I'm winning! Better catch up or you'll loose!_

Romeli bit her lip.

A blooming rose rooted it's barbed stems in her mind.

_But don't you need someone to hang out with? You know, someone to show you the ropes of the palace? Someone you can tell things to? A shoulder to lean on when you're down?_

Her mind began to tear apart with unthinkable strength.

_You don't have any friends! He's just using you! Maybe if you weren't so blind to the world!_

_Are you really going to listen to that? He's your friend! Trust!_

_Going to believe in that foolish mind of yours aren't you! Lies, every one of them!_

_Mad! That evil is mad! Don't listen whatever you do!_

_I win!_

Whiffs of blood—rotten, moldy, blood—filled her nose.

_GET ME OUT!_

She opened her eyes to find herself in a pool of endless, red blood. Blood that filled her eyes and made her scream in pain. Panicked, she breathed in. Blood filled her lungs.

_Calm down Romeli!_ cried old White.

Romeli opened her real eyes to a green forest and dried leaves on the ground. No blood was in sight.

_I didn't do it did I_, Romeli said downtrodden as she sat back up and forced herself to calm down. There's no blood, don't worry. It was all fake. But was it really? Despite all of her efforts to sooth her galloping heart, she couldn't help but swallow the thought that maybe it wasn't fake after all. She could almost taste the blood in her mouth.

_No you did not,_ Old White replied as he sat in front of her. _You have to remember that being able to build that wall will not be easy. It may take a week until we even see any progress. In the mean time I want you to think of memories that are powerful enough to use._

Romeli nodded. _I'll do my best._

Old White sneezed in a laughing manor. Good. _Oh yes—and Romeli, I need you to start using your Gift again, and accept healings._

Romeli froze with wide eyes as she stared. _My gift? Old White, I can't! It's scary, I see the evil—._

_The only reason you see the evil is because the evil told you it was there. Evil likes to lie Romeli; it's its favorite thing. Don't believe what it says._

_But it said it was made by my Gift,_ pointed out Romeli with a cry.

_As much as that may be true, it doesn't mean that your Gift is evil. And it also does not mean that if you use it, it will come back—foolish of you to think that. Like Sclythe said, everyone has evil, yours is just stronger because your Gift is stronger. And no matter how hard you try, it will not go away._

Romeli looked down and nodded. I'll try.

OOO

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the infirmary. She looked for Daine who was sitting on a different infirmary bed reading a book about immortal anatomy.

"Hello Romeli," Daine said when she felt eyes staring at her. She put her book down on the side of her bed.

Romeli coughed and sat up with a moan. "Hello. Did dad already leave?"

Daine smiled weakly. "Yes, he left early this morning. Right after you threw the pillow at me."

Romeli yawned and stretched out her arms. She then eased herself over the bed until she could feel the cool infirmary floor on her toasted toes. It felt good even thought the coolness set a bite throughout her body. "Oh yeah. You deserved it though."

"And how would that be?" Daine asked as she wondered how her daughter came to such a conclusion.

"For being do girlie and—_loverish_," Romeli replid. She said the last word in disgust, for she never cared for romance between humans anyway. Give her a book and a staff any day and she was happy!

Daine smiled and shook her head. "I suppose that you're wanting breakfast then?" At Romeli's nod, she went to the kitchens to fetch some food.

Romeli sighed as she stood up. She was so stiff! Surely she would need to stretch out and practice her staff. Perhaps she would never be as good again. The thought wasn't a comforting one, but she pushed it out of her mind saying that it was her fault for being in this state in the first place.

When Daine came back with some food, Romeli wolfed it down happily. A healer named Laine also came over and said that she was free to go back to her rooms.

That made Romeli smile (though the feeling felt odd on her lips). She didn't notice until now how much she had missed her room.

Half an hour later, Romeli's things were all back and put in their proper place. With hesitance, Romeli padded over to her weapons rack.

There it was, her beloved cobra, the fastest of all her double bladed staffs. The blue steel rippled with a shiny gleam, but it had the air of neglect around it.

She nearly cried as she walked over to it. She remembered the days when she would run with Shadowdancer to the tree and spin the staff with the speed of a cheetah. She remembered the days when she would throw the staff to the ground in frustration when she couldn't get it right, the days she came back into the house with bleeding blisters, the happiness she felt when she finally got a trick right.

Now she put her hands on the softwood, it felt cold underneath her callouses. She missed the prized weapon. Gently, she lifted it from its hooks.

Gods she forgot how much it weighed! It didn't weigh too much of course, but it felt heavy on her strained and unused muscles. It would take a lot of work to get back to the way she once was.

Then I will work hard until I do get back to the old days, she told herself sternly as she put it back.

A knock from the center room door brought her to its attention.

"Hey Romeli!" greeted James happily when she opened the door. Romeli let in Ryoku, Ethan, Sereem, Whave, and James. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them.

"We've come to help you!" Sereem said happily. James hit his palm on his head.

"Yes what he said," James said as he glared at Sereem.

"Well what are you going to help me with?" Romeli asked. Surely they couldn't help her with producing the wall.

"With using your Gift of course!" Whave said as they sat Romeli down. They all lounged around her.

Romeli went pale. She knew she was supposed to work on her Gift, but why so soon? She knew they wanted to help her, but how could they?

"Come on Romeli!" said Ryoku as she looked into her eyes. "You have to do this. You know what will happen if you don't."

Romeli looked down, she knew all right. People who neglected their Gifts, like Alanna did as a page, were themselves neglected by the Gods. People with powerful Gifts like her father) who did not use their Gifts, all died or went mad. Her friends were worried about her, she could tell by the lines on their faces. Romeli knew that she couldn't go on like this much longer. She felt the Gift in her soul growing rapidly, taking over her, if she waited perhaps two more days, her Gift would explode and she would go with it.

"I know," she said as she felt her Gift inside of her. "But how do I start?"

"How about you try summoning it first," James recommended.

Romeli nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to look for her Gift. There it was, the pool of emerald fire that was hers.

It didn't look friendly—it was menacing almost. Like the rope. It sat there with its cool fires innocently, but it wasn't. It burned like the demon's fires it did. The Gift committed so many evils, and could be evil itself if only it looked the part.

Romeli tried to grasp at it despite the fear that she withheld in her core. She couldn't get it, though it never moved away from her.

Did her Gift just laugh? It was a boiling laugh like long nails on a dusty chalkboard. The screeches were unbearable. The sound of the demon erupted in her mind.

_My, My! Have you come to see me again? How friendly of you! Now let's continue from where we left off!_

_Don't listen! Evil likes to lie, don't dance with the demons again!_

_Dance with me Romeli! You know you want to! I can see it in your blood! I see it wherever you go! I'm watching you!_

_Don't Romeli; remember what old White told you. Summon your Gift and push the demon away!_

_Me! Stay with me, Romeli! We'll be friends and live in the rolling hills forever! No more betrayal, no more misunderstanding!_

Romeli opened her eyes with a terrified scream as tears fell down. She grasped her head with her hands and nails until she could feel blood trickle down.

"Romeli!" James cried as he scrambled over to her and held her tight. Romeli leaned her head on his shoulder as she cried. "Please calm down."

The screams of the People erupted in her mind as they began to panic. She had to calm down! With a force she began to stop her cries and clear her mind, but her grip on James tightened and she shook in weakness.

Poor Romeli, James thought. The weights of the animal's lives were on her shoulders. She could never panic, never cry, never do anything without knowing the consequences. Everyone tied her down. It almost seemed like she had to put everyone else's needs before herself, and at the age of fourteen! And what did she do to deserve this punishment?

"Goddess James, what's wrong with her?" Whave asked concerned when Romeli finally let go of him.

Romeli wiped her eyes and tried to wipe away the blood on her head. She her lip, clearing her mind further now. But effective meditation was one of the last things that she could accomplish.

James shook his head as once again he held Romeli in comfort. So much was wrong with her. It was connected, her Gift and that thing that nearly killed her. Maybe it tried to get her again, or maybe she even saw it. It was madness. She would have to learn to defeat the thing before it defeated her. Her days were numbered.

"Romeli this can't go on," he said as he once more let go of her. He forced her to look up at him with his hand. Her eyes were pained and she carried a hopelessness that kindled James' fire.

He looked at the wounds on her head. How could she stand so much fear? Then again, how could she be so afraid in the first place? She confused him, her secrets, that door, her life, pain, tears. It made him lose patience, and now he wasn't quite sure if he himself could take it right now. As he looked at his friends, he noticed they thought the same.

"Romeli I need to heal you," he told her as he looked at the wounds closer.

Romeli looked into his eyes deeply. The demon is lying, if I use my Gift it won't come back, it was just a show. My mind was playing tricks. I was just seeing things...

But am I really?

"You have to tie me down," Romeli said as she bit back tears. James's emerald eyes grew wide in shock.

"She's crazy," Ethan whispered, amazed. "She's gone completely nuts. If she's giving up and can't accept our help then maybe I can't give help to her." He stood up and left the room.

"He's right you know," Sereem added in quietly. He too stood up and left. Moments later, Whave sighed and left, looking back before he closed the door.

"You guys best leave too," Romeli said as she looked down. "It would be much better off if I was alone."

Ryoku looked at the door, than at Romeli, then back at the door again. With a sigh she stood up and left.

Romeli sighed and leaned against the side of a sofa. "Just go James," she choked out. "I'd rather just...well..._die_."

James looked at her alarmed. Where was the happy, smiling girl that he first met at the ball? He thought they were so much alike, but apparently he thought wrong. That girl died. He thought he saved her from her mind, but he was too late. He failed her and now there was nothing left to do.

James stood up and opened the door. He turned back to face her with pained eyes.

"Tell me when the real Romeli comes back," he mumbled, and then shut the door behind him

* * *

Oh my.

Do you think it's a tad too melodramatic, or just right? I edited out some of the soap-opera gunk strewn throughout the chapter, but I'm not sure if I got it all.

(cocks shotgun)

just say the word and I'll shoot 'The Days of our Lives-esque' horror right out of this fic.

Replies:

HyperLittleCat: Dude I like American Idiot! That song rocks hard! That's what everyone has been saying about the mind thing! Yeah it is kind of like Romeli. That's how I always thought of minds to be. Wow sorry about the parent thing. Yeparoo. Really, I heard about the pyro device, yea I stole it from the CIA yesterday. Now I'm wanted in forty seven states. On to Alaska!

Nothing Else Worked: Just wait until the end of this story and the sequel! You'll be crying the whole time:laughs evilly as I think of evil plans: You better be happy with this chapter cause I beat my ass on it it's so long. And then I read it over like five times and stuff. You're welcome to ask questions though. Oh did you get my e-mail about the clue? Do you get the riddle thing?

QueenThayet12990: The demons stole—her well being, sanity, you know all the important stuff. It was actually more of a metaphor. But it basically means that the demon/evil thing that tried to kill her ruined her life.

Wild-wizard-women: Thank you so much for the name! Dude I knew it was wrong! Thanx thanx thanx thanx thanx! Yeah I think you said I love it and update soon, but now I'm not quite sure…maybe some therapy will work.

Ephona: You're back! Huzzah:does a victory dance: wow, I see there's no talking to you at 1:40 in the bloody morning. Lol.


	15. Coming back from the Dead

If I remember correctly...

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER

Though apparently I wrote it on a sugar high, which concerns me deeply. Ummmm... this could be interesting.

**Song for this Chapter:** Red Letter Year → Ani DiFranco

Disclaimer: er…bite me. I don't own nothing capiesh? Except for Romeli and my little hottie James. Haha I own the hot guy in the fic!

* * *

Chapter 15: Coming back from the Dead

* * *

When Jonathan heard that Romeli had been walking around and was getting better, he immediately sent a runner to fetch her and Daine for him. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he wanted to know what happened.

Romeli was a peculiar person. Jonathan heard about the girl and what had happened to her from from a reliable source. Somehow she got stuck in her mind, but how? And when she came back, she was a mess...and why? Something about this Romeli, she had so many secrets. He wanted to own her, make her tell him the things he longed for.

When she heard Daine and Romeli enter his study, he looked up abruptly. Romeli was pale—she looked to be almost—no it couldn't be.

"Hello," greeted Jonathan. "Sit down please." Daine and Romeli walked in and sat down in two chairs across from him.

Jonathan cut down to the chase. "Romeli, I heard about your little event a few days ago, do you know what happened?"

Romeli froze and grew even paler. There was a hint in her eyes, a haunting almost; it scared him.

"Please don't," she rasped in a weak whisper. "Please mom don't make me say," she pleaded.

Daine looked at the king with a slight glare. "Your Majesty, even I don't know more than you do. The only two people who know what happened in her mind, are Romeli and Jameson of Queenscove."

Jonathan sighed. "Very well." He summoned a messenger. "Please get Jameson of Queenscove for me?" the messenger nodded and walked off as he stared at Romeli.

Romeli shook her head and fought off tears. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone. It was all linked together, the event in her mind, the Guardians, her Gift. Soon enough Jonathan would know more than just what powers she had. He would ask so many questions that her Guardians would be exposed, and that was the last thing she needed.

Of course she would tell her parents, but not until the time was right, and Jonathan was out of hearing distance. She didn't like the king, it was like he was trying to pry into her life and learn everything about her. Like he was trying to take advantage of her uniqueness. Well, there was nothing for him to learn. She would never tell Jonathan her secrets.

And Gods, seeing James again...it was too soon. He hurt her, walking out on her, nearly telling her to her face that she would never be the same again. She wanted to be friends again desperately. Her life seemed hollow without him...though she didn't know why.

When James came in minutes later, he didn't expect to see Romeli and Daine there as well, and truthfully he was quite shocked. He knew what this was about, and he didn't like it at all.

"Hello James," Jonathan said to the page as the boy sat down. James nodded in reply, emotionless.

"We were just having a talk about what happened to Romeli, though she lacked to tell me anything about it. I _do _know however that you have a side to the story?"

Romeli looked at James pleadingly. If he said anything...

James continued to stare at the king, his expression unreadable. "I'm positive that there is nothing to say about it, Sire," he said calmly.

"Yes there is," Jonathan returned. "Romeli I _order_ you to tell me."

Romeli hesitated. Was she really going to disobey imperial orders? Damn right she was. "_No_."

The word hung clearly in the air, as Jonathan fumed behind his desk. He had to know...he _needed_ to know...a force inside of him, he didn't know what, made him cut his patience off short.

"Tell me dammit!"

"No!" Her eyes burned with menace. She had never been so angry in her life. How dare he barge into her personal life? Just because he was royal didn't mean he could indulge himself with the lives of others! Without meaning to, she stood up and whipped out her Gift. It attacked Jonathan with a blast of emerald flame.

Letting go of all of the extra magic building up inside her made her dizzy. She faltered and then blacked out. James caught her before she fell to the ground.

OOO (A/N: I hated that part. Horribly written. Gods…just no.)

When Romeli woke up, she was in her room with Daine sitting by the bed. Her body felt odd—detached almost. There was a piercing headache throbbing at her temples.

"Hello Romeli," Daine greeted as she gave her daughter a cup of tea.

Romeli accepted the mug and took a sip without giving the contents a second glance. "Are you mad at me for what happened?" she asked, fearful for the answer.

"Mad? Gods no Romeli! The king mighty well deserved it. I think you knocked the senses back into him. Sometimes being king can be a little—hectic."

Romeli smiled. "Well then I'm glad it was me who got to beat the king's as-."

"Romeli!" Daine hissed, quite surprised.

"Sorry, Ma," Romeli said sheepishly. She took another sip of tea. It was starting to ease her headache.

Daine put her hand on her daughter's knee. Romeli looked up from her cup of tea, meeting her mother's eyes confused. "Yes?"

Daine sighed. "This is such horrible timing," she started apologetically. "But I must leave for Northwatch...tonight."

Romeli's heart sunk. Her ma leaving too? She would miss her dearly, and if something happened she wouldn't know what to do. But she also knew that her parents missed each other, and her mother was worried about the People up in the north. They needed her there.

"Will you be all right without me?"

Romeli mulled over the question for a moment. "Yes."

"Good. If you need anything, just ask Faleron of King's Reach. He is a very kind man."

Romeli nodded. A small lump growing in her throat. She tried to swallow it down. Crying over leaving parents was not something to do at her age, but she couldn't help it. She would be alone with her parents up in the north.

"I have to pack now," her mother stated gently. "And then I have to talk to the king concerning my trip. Oh and Romeli?"

"Yes?"

"If anyone tries to hurt you, even the king, I give you permission to beat their asses."

"Ma!" Romeli said surprised, she then smiled evilly. "Now look at who has to watch their tongue!"

Daine rolled her eyes and left the room.

OOO

Romeli thought that it was high time that she practice her bladed staff and ride with Shadowdancer.

She picked up her staff and set down the hall, ignoring the numerous stares from people who passed her

When she passed around a corner, she nearly doubled over in shock. In front of her stood her friends all standing in a clump joking and playing around. She nearly smiled when she saw them.

They also seemed quite surprised when they saw her carrying her weapon. They stopped talking and stared.

Romeli smiled and walked past them with a wink. Many of their jaws dropped, but she pretended not to notice. She then ran down the stairs and out the door to the palace stables, a lopsided grin on her face.

"Hey Shadow!" called Romeli happily when she arrived at her horse's stall.

_Hey you're back!_ Shadow announced gleefully as she stamped her feet impatiently. _Run with me! Please!_

Romeli let out a laugh. Something she hadn't done in a long time. _Of course! Sorry I haven't seen you in a while, a few—things—happened._

_Oh. Things. Right. Well come on, Let's go!_

Romeli laughed, welcoming Shadowdancer's unconcerned and enthusiastic demeanor. She even found the horse's chipper attitude rub off on her. Not bothering with the tack, Romeli lead the mare out of the stables. After managing to mount her horse, she told Shadow their destination, bladed staff in hand. They galloped towards a clearing, tucked into the nearby forest.

Out of sight, her friends scrambled out of a palace door and towards the forest, curious to see Romeli's weaponry at work.

"Let's see here," Romeli said as she held the bladed staff in her hands. It felt so natural. When she started one of the easier pattern dances, she found it took little thought. She did a couple of thrusts and dips, but most of the dance had easy positions like holding it horizontally in front of her and above her head. Feeling comfortable with the staff, she moved on to a harder one.

This one consisted of ducking under invisible enemies, a few jumps, a simple single spin, and many defense positions that could protect her from danger. Once that one was completed with satisfaction, she moved on to the next level up.

This one was composed of many spins. She twirled her staff with skilled hands while also lunging and gliding herself. She took the dance at a slow tempo, knowing that its moves would be too demanding for her rusty skills. After a few turns, she felt like perhaps she was getting the hang of it.

"Shoot," she dropped the staff after attempting to throw it in the air and catch it while pivoting directions. The reward for her clumsiness was a long albeit shallow cut down her arm. She cursed loudly and ripped off a part of her shirt to mop up the bloody mess. Soon enough the bleeding stopped and there was only a slight sting.

She sensed something behind her. So her friends had come to watch? She didn't like the fact that they were purposely spying on her, but she guessed that technically they could do whatever they wanted. It did however make her quite angry. They walked out on her and left her when she needed them. She wasn't sure if she could trust them anymore—even James.

The thought made her heart sink, but she could expect nothing less from two-leggers, her included. Always holding grudges, walking out on friends, hurting feelings, two-leggers were selfish. Somedays she wished she could just leave, transform into a hawk, spread her wings and fly. But people, duties, and feelings held her down with a shackle and chain.

Romeli shook her head to clear her drifting thoughts as she sat down by the river and looked into her reflection.

Did she see a monster or her normal self? Frankly she wasn't sure. She saw her normal green haired self, with changing eyes and developing powers...

Not exactly something she could call normal.

_Hey what's wrong?_ Shadowdancer asked concerned. The horse slowly lied down and let Romeli lean on her side. Romeli did so gratefully, cuddling up to her horse.

_Oh Gods, Shadowdancer_, Romeli said as she let tears fall down her face. _I thought I was getting better. I thought that maybe there was still hope for me yet, but what James said is finally sinking in. The real me died, and it's never coming back._

_Oh shush you!_ Shadowdancer said exasperated. _I never knew you to be so hopeless...so stop it before you start scaring me! Just because you dropped your bladed stick and a two-legger put you down, doesn't mean you can go wallow in self pity . Come on, let's go back before those spies over there find out that we know they're there._

Romeli smiled and laughed a watery laugh. Goddess she was having so many mood swings today! First she was furious with Jonathan, then relieved when she got her Gift back, then sad when her mother left left, adventurous and daring with her weapon, frustrated with her friends, and now happy again?

Therapy was immensely needed.

She nimbly mounted Shadowdancer with her bladed staff in hand, and urged her to a gallop towards the stables.

OOO

"Okay, Gift," Romeli asserted as she stood in the middle of the living room. Now more than ever, she wished Numair was there. She thought she wouldn't miss him, but clearly she thought wrong. And with Daine gone as well, it left her with no parental unit to skillfully aid her with advice. She then froze—well besides Shadowdancer, Sharpfang, and her Guardians of course.

She closed her eyes and searched for her Gift. There it was, rippling in her soul. Innocently, it burned there, waiting for her to use it and be taken over by demons once again. Well not this time, this time _she _owned the Gift.

She brought it out to the open with the childish voice taunting her in her mind.

_I'm winning! Be my friend! We can play our little game som—_

"Oh would you just shut it!" cried Romeli to the voice exasperated. "I've already had enough happening today, and I don't want to deal with you."

She felt like someone was glaring at her, which made shivers run up her spine. No, she had already played enough with the demon, and it was time to call it quits.

"Enough of you and my Gift!" she scolded to the venomous voice. "I'm sick of you and your dumb, unoriginal game! So...leave me be!"

The voice seemed to sigh. _For now I suppose, but next time I won't be so friendly._

"Neither will I," she whispered darkly as she stared at her palm. There hovered the emerald fire of her Gift, floating smoothly just like it used to. The girl let out a smile.

"Yes!" she cried as she shot her hand in the air in victory. That however was not a good idea, her Gift turned into a fiery ball and massively scorched the ceiling.

Romeli let out a unique string of curses as she looked at the ceiling. "Shit."

OOO

Romeli was in a much better mood now that she could finally use her Gift without the demon's teasing. But her heart was still sore towards friends. Around now they would be at their last lesson, probably joking and playing around behind the teacher's back.

She also missed her parents, Alanna, and even Neal when they left. At first, she thought it would be nice to have the suite all to herself without her parents always there crowding the space with manuscripts and...feathers. But now she desperately missed her father's somewhat tedious lessons, and her mother's horrible jokes and life lessons. She missed sparring with Alanna and always losing. It grew quite boring without having someone to fight. She even missed Neal's womanly bickering.

She sat at the living room sofa and stared at the still scorched ceiling. So...bored. She already practiced her weapon, Gift, and talked to Shadowdancer _and _Sharpfang. What frustrated her though was that she had so many things to do, but she didn't want to do them.

"Go away, laziness!" she said loudly as she let out a sigh.

There was one thing that she wanted to do however, but when to do it made her go crazy. She wanted to talk to James.

Over all of the things she had lost in the past couple of days, she missed James the most. She loved the way he smiled his wonderful half smile whenever she talked to him, and the way his emerald eyes twinkled whenever he was up to his tricks. She wanted to tell him that the real Romeli was back, that she was okay, but she wasn't sure if that was quite true.

She would have to see during her next lesson with Sclythe and Old White. Surely if she could resist the evil and conjure the wall, then she was normal again right?

How about you just talk to him anyway? she asked herself. Who cares if he shoves the door in your face? Just to see him, tell him you're sorry. They probably just finished their lesson anyway.

Deciding that was the best thing to do, she walked out of the room and towards the page's wing.

After about five minutes of walking, she was thoroughly lost. She _was_ in the page's wing, but couldn't find James' room to save her life. When she saw a page walk a little ways down the hallway, she turned to ask him.

"Excuse me, do you know where Jameson of Queenscove's room is?"

The boy walked up to her with a smile. His icy blue eyes twinkled and he brushed some of his blond hair away from his face.

"Yes I do, follow me," he said. Romeli followed him as he walked down the hall.

After only a minute of walking, the page decided to forget about Romeli's request and instead slammed her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could get her breath back, his lips were smashed against her own.

Romeli tried to pinch him or do anything to get free of his grasp, but the squire pinned her arms behind her back tightly with one of his arms. To her distaste he was _abnormally _strong.

The page's other arm was wrapped tightly around her hips, and she felt her lips, arms, and hips begin to badly bruise from unwanted touches. She closed her lips to make him stop, but instead the page bit her neck and collarbone, leaving red marks. She gasped in pain, and once again his lips were on hers.

Right when the page began to get the shirt lacings halfway undone, there was a cry from down the hallway.

"Leave her alone, Gerardo!"

The page stopped his kisses, but instead tightened his grip on her arms and hip to keep her from struggling. She winced in pain as she felt her bones protest from the pressure. Romeli looked over towards the voice and nearly choked with surprise.

Gods James you idiot, she thought as she tried to break free from Gerardo's grip. She even tried to use her Gift, but couldn't find the concentration to do so.

"Let her go, Gerardo," James repeated dangerously. His grew louder with fury.

Gerardo sneered. "Why should I?" he asked. "She's too beautiful to resist. I think I'll keep her." Once again he put his lips on Romeli's, she tried to fight it, but only tears came down in silent shrieks.

James grew red with fire, and instead of speaking with words, he spoke with his fists instead. He punched Gerardo in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. When Gerardo was about to strike, James rammed his fist straight into his jaw, breaking it in the process. He then ran over to Romeli and held her tight.

"Shh," he cooed as he led her to his room not too far away. "Come on." Romeli immediately stopped her tears at the sound of his comforting voice.

James closed the door behind him when they entered. Romeli then tried to lace up her shirt, but her fingers shook too much to do so. James walked over and laced it for her, trying not to blush at the sight of her bare back. He sat her down on the floor and settled on the ground across from her, his back against the wall. The distance between them was close, and Romeli deliberately looked down as James stared at her.

"Where did he hurt you?" he demanded sternly, his emerald eyes as cold as ice.

"He didn't hurt me," Romeli lied.

"Mm hmm, that's why there are bite marks on your neck. Now tell me."

Romeli glared daggers at James as she looked up at him. Then with a sigh she said, "My arms, hipbone, neck, mouth. Happy now?"

"No!" he spat out angrily. He couldn't stand that someone had hurt her like that. It was abuse, and men who treated women that way were monsters.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

Romeli hesitated, then held out her arms to expose bruises in the shapes of hands and fingers running all the way up. Her right arm sported a massive hand bruise where he put the most pressure. It was already growing a nasty color of purple. She then with somewhat of a struggle lowered her pant hem just low enough to show a massive bruise on her hipbone—and her emerald wolf tattoo.

Romeli paled and quickly covered the tattoo with her hand. Gods no, this cannot be happening, she thought as she closed her eyes. If James found out about—oh Gods please no.

"Romeli, what was that?" asked James in a clipped voice. At first thought he thought it was a curse or something worse, but when he looked closer at it, it was the shape of a wolf. Probably more secrets.

"It's nothing," she said as she slowly closed her eyes, not wanting to meet his.

"It sure is something," he retorted. "Romeli if it's something that hurts you then…"

"It isn't," she said interrupting him. It only hurt when she _got_ the tattoo. "James I..." Romeli opened her eyes and stood up too flustered to sit anymore. She put her arms on top of her head and walked away with her back towards him. She stopped in front of the door, sensing his eyes on her.

"Romeli—."

"I can't tell you," Romeli said as she turned around to face him. James was shocked to find that her cheeks were shiny from tears. "You have to understand, there are things that I can not say. I'll get hurt, people will get hurt..." _They'll _get hurt, she added silently.

James stared at her. He really wanted to know, to help her with whatever she was going through. But when he saw the outcome of what happened to Jonathan, he knew he would just have to trust her until the time was right. She had many secrets, and probably for a reason. Getting hurt for hiding those secrets would just have to be a tolerable consequence because of it. Especially with the latest event, everyone had been asking about it. What the king did, violating her privacy...it was almost like he wanted to take over her and force her to do anything he wished. It was wrong, and it made him sick to see Romeli treated that way. He nodded. "I understand."

Waves of relief rushed over Romeli as she smiled at him, James smiled his half smile as she settled back down across from him with a wince.

"Romeli," he started nervously. "I don't want you coming into the pages wing again, or the knights and squires for that matter. Not without someone with you."

Romeli looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

James looked into her eyes sternly, not caring that he couldn't look away any more. "Because I don't want you to get hurt again. You have to understand Romeli, you're prettier then you think. And some of the men and boys in the palace, they don't know how to treat women right." A wave of emotions came over him. He was angry that people did such things to women, and sad that it had happened to one of his friends. It was hard enough with Ryoku..."Gods Romeli—if I didn't come in time—please, just do this for me. I never ever want to see you get hurt like that again. Promise you wont come here."

Romeli stared at him with their eyes still glued. He was so serious about this and it made her heart sink. She looked down, unable to stare into broken eyes anymore. "I promise."

Relief flooded over James. Romeli winced as she rubbed her badly bruised arm.

"Here let me help you," he started as Romeli winced once again.

"That's okay, James."

James glared at her. Were they really going to start this again? "Romeli…" but his sentence drifted away as he observed her with shock. Romeli produce her own Gift and started to heal her own wounds.

Romeli felt much better as she healed herself. Her bruises, instead of throbbing, only slightly ached as they faded into faint marks. Her lips went down in swelling, and the bite marks on her neck were replaced with red smudges.

"You used your Gift," James uttered amazed as she rubbed one of her arms.

"I see you're observant today, James," Romeli pointed out wickedly.

Did she just joke with me? James asked himself even more amazed. Maybe the real Romeli didn't die after all. "Glad to have you back Romeli."

Romeli smiled sweetly at him. "Glad to be back."

OOO

Later that night Romeli sat on her sofa in the living room as she thought about what to do with the scorch mark on the ceiling. She took a sip of grape juice and sorted through her mind to see if there was a spell that could fix it. Her mind, however, kept on drifting to the incident with the page.

It was so scary being taken advantage of like that, it made her feel helpless. Above everything else, she hated the feeling of helplessness. It sent shivers down her spine! If James hadn't come in time...she didn't event want to think of it.

Fortunately she didn't, for a knock on the door made her thoughts vanish. With a sigh, Romeli stood up with stiff legs and opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked to a short man with the King's Messenger colors on his attire.

The messenger bowed. "Lady Romeli Salmalin, the king needs to speak to you. It's Numair. Something has gone wrong."

* * *

Haha. Good thing you don't have to wait for an update. Quick! To the next chapter, ho!

Replies:

HyperLittleCatisLazy: such a lazy cat…how silly:looks flattered: you're just saying that! This isn't your favorite story! Yes you are a suck up…but I don't have a problem with that at all. Since I am class clown, I have to play suck up all the time. I'm just crazy that way. I'm sorry it made you sad, it wasn't supposed to. But I'm glad you like James. He is really hot. Hotter then Neal, just remember that. Alas they are back together again! And as for Romeli's other friends…well…I'll get to that later. That was YOUR secret hide out! I'm sorry! I blew it up with your flame-thrower because I thought it was CIA headquarters! Hey look on the brightside. We can share my evil lair in Hawaii!

Ephona: Thank you for the accurateness of the time! I was wondering if it really was 1: 40…lol. Sorry about the shortness of this one. I kind of lost my long chapter ability…

Anonomyous: er…isn't it spelled anonymous? Well never mind about that I'm sure you were typing quickly. Do I know you? Are you one of my normal reviewers who just didn't want to be rude by putting that under a signed review? I think I know who you are…but I'm not saying. It's under moose code three point five. Anyway, if it just happens to be, no offense is taken. Do not worry! Character flaws are coming in winter! Well GOA winter anyway…yea. Well she hates the cold. She like refuses to live in the cold or ice-skate or do anything but sit in front of a fireplace because she hates it so much. Since she's used to living in the south she can't stand it. And she has a fear of beans. And she can't snap her fingers.

QueenThayet12990: I liked that chapter too, but this chapter was horrible. Never write a serious story when you're sugar high! Neal is going over there to help heal a plaque gone around in Mastiff. And he can too fight! He just hasn't for a while. Heehee. Who said I would put Romeli and James together! I may put Romeli and Gerardo together for all I know. Well actually I already know who I'm pairing her up with…I'm just not saying. I'll give a clue in my website how bout that?

Nothing else worked: sorry about not understanding it! It was kinda confusing. It's in the chappie Chaos Thoughts. M—cough. Is the name of the person well not the cough part. And does "I think I found it." Ring a bell to you in more then one way? I would tell you more, but I think that would just make it easy! Heaven forbid that! I also thought it moved fast when I read it over, but it was so long that it makes up for it right? Don't ask about our school schedule it is totally messed up. Instead of spring break in March we have it in April and that is just crazy. Stoopid school. Let me guess—you're going to complain about the cliffie again right?


	16. Phoenix

Hmm. I like this chapter. I suppose this is where the "adventure" comes in when the genre says "action and adventure". And it's also where the "comedy" comes in. Even though it doesn't say this story is a comedy. But it is. At parts.

**Song for this Chapter**: Off I Go → Greg Laswell. This song is PERFECT for this chapter. Meant to be. Seriously.

* * *

Chapter 16: Phoenix

* * *

"What happened to him?" Romeli asked franticly as she nearly ran to the king's study. She no longer had anger for Jonathan and his prying questions. The only emotion she could possibly feel at the moment was fear.

The short and stubby messenger struggled to keep up with Romeli's quick, long strides. "I don't know, My Lady. I was only ordered to bring you to him."

As a reply, Romeli only walked faster.

A short time later, Romeli arrived in front of King Jonathan's door. She walked past the guards angrily. They tried to stop her, but one look into her dangerous gaze brought them to the conclusion that that was not a good idea.

Romeli pushed open the study doors and strode in angrily with crystal cold eyes. "What happened?" she choked out, worries.

Jonathan stared at her with a pale face. "There was a large siege at Northwatch where Numair was posted," he said gravely. "Nobody was prepared for the attack. Numair—he was the only one who could hold the fort's defenses until they had time to prepare." He paused as he closed his eyes, fighting off a round of tears.

Romeli was doing the same. He couldn't. He can't—_die_. Numair can't die! That was impossible! He was one of the strongest mages in the realm! She swallowed hard trying to fight off a burning lump in her throat. It was hard to breathe and dizziness swept over her.

Jonathan spoke once again with a feeble voice. "He drained too much of his Gift. He nearly lost his life."

Relief swept over her as she hung on to that one word: nearly. So he wasn't dead. But something in his voice said that there was more to it than Numair draining his Gift.

"Alanna just sent word through her Gift that she's over there now with Neal. They are trying to heal him—but Romeli, you have to understand that they are both very tired from their quick trip there...plus all the other wounded from the siege..."

Romeli nodded, nerves crawling up and down her skin, forming goose bumps on her arms. Why wouldn't he just cut to the chase?

"Numair is a powerful mage. But some things like losing that much Gift are impossible to overcome. Romeli—he's dying." The last words Jonathan said come out weak and cracked, like he was admitting it to himself for the first time. The words said aloud made it twice as worse. "Alanna said he called for you, saying that you are his only hope now."

Romeli grew pale, her skin clammy and cold. How in the world was she supposed to get to Northwatch in time? She calculated the distance quickly in her head. _Two weeks ride! _

"I don't know how you'll make it," Jonathan said voicing her thoughts. "But you best try." His voice was quiet, even distanced. Not only was he losing a legendary mage, he was losing a friend.

"Where's Daine?" she asked quickly with a ragged voice as she fought to hold her tears in.

"She should probably be arriving at Northwatch in a couple of days, knowing her speed. And the animals have probably already told her what happened. Romeli go now. We will bring your things with a second party we are sending over there."

Romeli quickly nodded and rushed out of the room. She stopped mid-hallway and let out a frustrated cry as she paced across the floor with her hands on her head. What is the fastest animal that she could transform into?

Humming birds were one of the fastest birds in the world, but she would tire quickly and need to eat more. Something told her that size was the key to getting there on time. Of the large birds falcons were quick, hawks, condors, vultures. She decided with falcon, but falcons would be too small. Condors, but they were too slow. She let out another flustered cry of help.

_Romeli!_ interrupted the voice of Sclythe. His voice made her flinch in surprise as it rang loud in her mind. _Transform into an immortal!_

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Romeli yelled to the ceiling, shocked out of her sanity. Then in mind speech she said, _are you crazy?! I'll get stuck! I'll-._

_Romeli listen to me!_ Sclythe demanded with bubbling anger. Romeli froze. Y_ou have to trust me. Transform into an immortal or you'll father will die!_

A larger lump grew in her throat as the reality of the God's words sank in. Her father was on his deathbed halfway across the country and she was the only one who could save him. _Which one?_

_The fastest. The one that you're a part of._

_This is no time for riddles Sclythe!_ Argued Romeli. But it was no time for an argument either. What immortal was a part of her? That hardly even made sense! She wasn't a part of _any _immortal! But then realization dawned on her. She brought her hand up to the thicker, sparkling jade tresses mixed in with her hair. Her father always insisted they felt like—.

"Dragon," she whispered, wide-eyed.

She ran to the window and opened it. She looked down and gulped at the height. Gods this better work, she thought as she stood up on the bottom rim of the window. If it doesn't I will throttle that cobras neck...and...and..._eat him! _

She closed her eyes—and jumped.

The wind whistled past her ears as she focused on what she knew of dragons. Fire, erupting through their mouth scorching enemies, smooth, thick scales, and powerfully sharp claws. Wings erupted from her back as she felt herself catch and glide along the air. When she opened her eyes she was soaring over Corus with miraculous speed as an emerald dragon.

Okay how do you fly faster? she thought. She was used to bird shape with having only wings, but wings and arms served as quite a difficult task to handle. And the stress of her dying father didn't help.

She began to focus on only her wing muscles as she quickly drew them up and down like she would as a bird. She smiled, noticeably picking up speed and height.

She went as high as possible without cutting her oxygen off. The higher she went the quicker she would travel. She silently thanked Ma a million times over for drilling her with flying animals so much, even if it did get tiring.

Come on! she urged herself. She looked down to see where she was and if she was even going the right way, but all that she could see was a cloudy blanket blocking her view from the ground completely. With a sigh she lowered herself with a wobbly glide. She felt cool water droplets glide across her scales, becoming one with the clouds. At last she had a good view of what was below her.

There were many more hills and there was a considerable drop in temperature—she was going north then. Well, at least it was the right direction. There was also a wide and well made road a little to her left. It had to be the Great Road North. Soon enough she would come to a river—the Brown River. She had to follow that river until it combined with a different river. Then she should take a sharp right to Northwatch. She then began to thank her father a million times over for his geography lessons—even if they were twice as boring as the bird ones with Daine.

Hurry up! she told herself. There will be nothing to be thankful for if your father dies! Her scales lost some of their sheen in worry. With a push of her wings, she picked up speed.

She had been following the Brown River for quite a while when she found the fork where it split in two. Okay, now for the hard part. She took a sharp turns towards—what she hoped was—Northwatch.

She flew harder.

Gods there it was. She saw it clearly through her keen eyes though there were few lights at this time of night. She flew as close as she dared to it and began to transform into a hawk in midair.

That however was quite difficult. And during her attempt to transform from dragon to hawk, she lost both forms and plummeted down to the ground in her human shape. She swallowed down her waves of fear as she tried to ignore a voice in her head telling her that it was going to hurt when she hit the ground. With great effort and a quick prayer to the God, she quickly swooped up in the air as a hawk and continued to the fortress.

At last she landed on the ground. She snuck into the laundry maids' workroom and grabbed some clothes in her human shape, then she sprinted as fast as she could to what she hoped was the infirmary. A wave of exhaustion from the flight was beginning to take over. But Numair dying was enough of a kick start to keep her energy pumping for a while.

She barged through the door to indeed find that it was the infirmary. There were so many injured people there, but Numair was easy to spot. She quickly ran to his bed only about ten cots away, ignoring people's stares.

"Da?" she croaked when she saw him. She also ignored Neal's and Alanna's wild looks as they wondered how the hell she got here so fast. She was too busy taking in Numair's state.

He was a deadly white pale—so white that she could see the veins in his arms and face. Sweat was dripping off of his brow as he tried to hold onto his life. The effort made him tremble in weakness. He opened his eyes when he heard Romeli's voice and smiled when he looked at her.

"Romeli," he rasped as he slowly reached for her with a shaky hand.

"Da," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. She went to her knees on the side of his bed and put her head on his chest. Numair rested his hand on her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

"How—did you get—here?" he asked, his voice was nearly inaudible. He was leaving fast as his Gift slowly took away his life force.

Romeli tried to laugh, but came out more as a watery cough as the lump in her throat formed again. "Dragon shape, Da," she whispered.

Numair's brows furrowed in confusion. He held Romeli closer to him, though his grip was growing weaker by the moment. His muscles wanted a rest. "I don't—even want to know."

"It's going to be okay," she told him as she wiped his sweaty brow with a towel and stroked his ebony hair.

Numair smiled as he closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, too weak to do much but lay. Then at last he spoke, his words nearly inaudible. "I'll miss you Romeli."

"Da?" she rasped. She checked his pulse. It was decreasing slowly with each laboring beat. He was leaving for good. "Da, no," she cried. "You can't leave me like this—I need you, Da. I need you!"

He didn't open his eyes as Romeli waited for his low, comforting voice. He parted his lips just slightly and Romeli had to lean in to hear him. "Miss you."

Tears erupted from her eyes and galloped down her blotchy cheeks as she leaned her head on his chest, sobbing harder than she could ever remember. "What about Daine Da? You can't just leave her like this. She never got to see you—never got to say goodbye. You can't do this!"

No answer came except for his chest barely rising.

Romeli took out her Gift and poured her powers into his life. She would _make _him live!

"Come on Da!" she cried when his heart quickly slowed after she used her Gift. She forced in more of her life, giving it to him.

"Work, _please_!"

But his heart only slowed along with his even, shallow, breaths.

She did as much as she could, used as much power as she dared, and still nothing worked. She felt his life slip away and off of her fingers as his last breaths came. She cried as she watched him die in her helpless arms. She took his hand and grasped it in her own as she followed his breath with her raggedly drawn in one. In and out, in and out.

Then it stopped.

"No Da, you can't leave me like this," she whispered to him as she still held his hand. "You can't. You can't. You have so much to teach me; so much I haven't learned from you. I only got to duel you once, and you promised I could duel you again. You _promised_ Da, and you never break your promises. Never. Don't start breaking them now. You can't do this to me; it isn't your time! Please Da," she pleaded as she sobbed.

No answer came to Numair Salmalin.

"No, it isn't your time!" she pleaded again. Alanna came over to her and grabbed her away from her father.

"Romeli listen. I know this is hard, but Numair is gone. He isn't coming back, and you'll have to let him go. Leave him in peace. Let him be free." She looked into Romeli's eyes with her red puffy ones. Alanna too had been crying.

"I will never let him go. He isn't dead," she whispered. She tried to fight Alanna's hold but couldn't. When she tried to look at Neal for support, her emerald eyes full of pain, he looked down instead of at her.

"Sorry Romeli. It was his fate," he said sadly, eyes glued to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she wailed as tears escaped her eyes and dripped quickly down her face. "I'll put my Gift in him for years if I have to!" she struggled some more, but Lady Alanna was strong.

"You can't Romeli," Alanna said sternly trying to let the thought that Numair was gone enter Romeli's head. "You'll waste your life for one that is already gone. Numair lived a good memorable life. Let him go!

"Never!" she cried. "My Gift can't drain out. I have to. He's still alive!" with a last cry, sparrows came to her rescue and pecked Alanna until she loosened her grip enough to let her go. She ran over to Numair's still body.

"Da, you'll be okay. I won't let the Black God take you." She poured her Gift into his body trying to make him breathe once again with her right hand on his chest. With her left hand she produced a shield around them to keep the healers from pulling her away. She silently called the birds off of Alanna.

"I still haven't tried one thing," she whispered. She read it in a restricted spell book that Numair kept on the highest of his shelves. It was called the Phoenix Spell. Only so many mages had accomplished it—all of them had died. One of them happened to be Alanna's twin, Thom. It was supposed to bring people back from the dead, and damn the Gods if they would get mad at her. She wanted her father back.

She cut off her Gift from Numair and the shield. Alanna quickly came over to try and grab her again with a pale face. Many of the awakened soldiers watched amazed.

She looked into her violet eyes making them hold with hers.

"Don't touch me," she said darkly. Her eyes were burning with danger, and Alanna knew if she moved now Romeli would be merciless. "I'm doing the Phoenix spell."

Both Alanna and Neal went pale as they struggled to comprehend what she said. Then at the same time they erupted in disbelief and yelled, "_ROMELI ARE YOU CRAZY?!_"

Romeli just stared at them and ignored their protests as she closed her eyes to gain power in her Gift and remember the spell.

"The Gods will get angry," Alanna protested. "Something might go wrong, You'll die! You'll be sacrificing yourself for someone who is already dead. Romeli!" Neal made a series of noises in disbelief.

With closed eyes she answered patiently. "I don't care about the Gods right now. And living without my Da is worse than dying."

She ignored the rest of their protests as she magnified the power of her Gift as much as humanly possible. Soon she shone a magnificent emerald that hurt to look at. Many of the watching soldiers shielded their eyes. The air around her rippled and gave off a green tinge in power.

She breathed in and began to recite the ancient words to the spell in a distant voice. There were other voices with her, so familiar. There were many. The voices were magnificent yet horrible as they followed her. She knew those voices, but couldn't place them in her mind. It was almost like they were—family? She spoke with confidence, she knew that whoever they were, were helping her. Perhaps the Gods wouldn't be angry after all.

She raised her hands as she recited the last line, and threw every ounce of her Gift into Numair.

Waves of pain hit over her as she shrieked. It was like she was Numair. That she was his body, soul, everything. She knew his thoughts, his secrets, _she_ was Numair.

This wasn't supposed to happen in the Phoenix Spell. She knew it wasn't as she gasped in pain in Numair's body, yet being herself at the same time. It was because of her inner balance. She knew it was. She just didn't know why.

She forgot about the Phoenix Spell completely as she instead healed Numair while inside him. He had no Gift left in him, so she called it back, forcing it into his life force.

They gasped for air, slowly coming back to life. They opened their eyes wide from the sudden shock to their heart and turned their head to see her daughter lying motionless in Neal's arms.

Romeli gasped at seeing her own body and shocked herself back into the right perspective with another wave of pain.

She opened her eyes in Neal's arms and tried to stand up. Numair was staring at her.

She quickly pushed herself out of Neal's arms and stumbled over to her father—he was smiling at her. She fell to her knees on the side of his bed and hugged him tight, sobbing into his shirt. He hugged her back.

"Da," she murmured, her voice muffled from the fabric. Her words were choked with tears and she could hardly breathe. "Da, I thought you left me."

"Shh," he cooed as he rubbed her back with his hand. "I'm here now."

No words could express how relieved Romeli was as she hugged Numair tight. She never wanted to let go in fear he would leave again. But a yawn betrayed her and Neal was at her side in seconds.

"You should rest young one," he said as he held out a hand for her to take. "The Gods know that you need it."

Romeli took his hand as she stifled another yawn and stood up to lie down on a bed next to Numair's. "Tell me if you need any help with healing," she said with another yawn as she closed her tired eyes.

Neal chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Romeli smiled. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Good night, Da."

There was a deep-throated chuckle from her left. "Good night Romeli."

Romeli went to bed with a smile on her lips. She knew her father would still be there when she woke up.

OOO

_The Gods aren't mad are they? s_he asked Sclythe as they once again sat on the forest floor.

Sclythe flicked out his tongue. _No they aren't. They would be however, if you weren't who you are._

_Then who am I?_ she asked playing with an orange leaf on the dry forest floor. _What makes me so unique that the Gods treat me differently from everyone else?_

Sclythe didn't bother replying, but instead found himself suddenly fascinated with the dry brush beneath him.

Romeli grew frustrated. Everyone treated her differently. Different looks, different powers, different hair, eyes, and for all she knew...she had a different lifestyle too! No words could even come close to expressing how much she hated the term different right now.

Her mind soon tugged to her dragon shape that she had taken in pursuit to save her father. _So I can transform into immortals?_

_No. You can only transform into a dragon because being a dragon is a part of you,_ Sclythe explained. _If a stormwing had a child with a human, that child would have the part of a stormwing as well and could take shape of a stormwing._

_Oh_. Her brow furrowed. _Wait..what?!_

Sclythe then raised his head up to the sky and tasted the air with his tongue. He then turned to Romeli. _I have to go,_ he informed, and then he vanished in a pop of silvery smoke.

Once again Romeli felt herself drift to her dreams.

OOO

When Romeli woke up, the first thing she did was look over next to her at her Da's bed. He was sleeping soundly with his blanket all the way over his head to block out the quiet noise of the infirmary. Healers were bustling about, working on various patients.

She sat up on her bed and stretched out her arms lazily. She was sore all over from using much more Gift than she usually did. It was all for good reason, however. Her father was back, and that was all she could ask for.

Romeli looked around the infirmary until she spotted Alanna staring at her. Romeli grinned at her aunt as she came over to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Alanna asked as she poured some herbal tea for her niece.

Romeli took it gratefully and gagged it down her throat. It tasted horrible, but the aches and kinks in her body loosened. "I feel like a brand new person." There was slight sarcasm in her words. "How's Numair? Does he still have his Gift?"

Alanna grinned. "You really pulled a miracle this time Romeli. Numair is fine, and he even has his full Gift."

"Good." Romeli looked around her. "Can I help? Pleeaase?" She gave Alanna a begging puppy dog face that would make even the toughest of thieves crack a smile.

Alanna grinned. "If you're up to it."

Romeli's face lit up and she immediately rose from her bed.

"Hold on there youngster," Alanna sad putting her hand up. "You didn't happen to bring any of your things did you?"

Romeli's shoulders drooped. She didn't did she. She left right after the king had told her about Numair, and he told her not to bring anything. He said a second group was coming here soon, and they would bring her things with them. But that was at least a week and a half's ride, which meant a week and a half without her horse, weapons, books, not good at all.

Romeli looked at Alanna. "I couldn't because I came here transformed. But the king is ordering more people here, and they are bringing some belongings."

Alanna nodded. "Very well. I'm sure you can borrow some of the clothes that the laundry maids made. As for practicing weapons, we have some you can borrow, and if you pay the smith, he may make you another bladed staff. I'm sure you'll be plenty busy with helping animals and spending time with Numair however."

"Speaking of Peop—animals, did Daine arrive yet?" Romeli asked.

"No she hasn't, but we are keeping people on watch for her," the Lioness replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to work on healing Roaul over there."

Romeli followed her wanting to help. When she arrived at Roaul's bed only a few away from hers, Alanna smiled at the gigantic knight as she went to get some tea.

Romeli stared at the man as he grinned kindly at Alanna. She had only met him once before, at the king's meeting, but she had heard of a few heroic tasks he had completed from her parents.

Roaul felt Romeli's eyes on him and he turned his head to look at her with a weak smile. The siege must have been a bloody fight. Roaul sported an ugly, deep wound on his right arm, an unattractive black eye, a long gash on his cheek, and probably other wounds that were hidden by his blanket.

"Hello Romeli," Roaul greeted kindly as he looked at her. Romeli was shocked to find that he actually remembered her name, but quickly shook it off as she smiled.

"Hi. Let me help you with those wounds," she summoned her Gift with closed eyes and brought it out. The emerald fire was held elegantly on her hand as she leaned over towards Roaul. The muscular knight closed his eyes patiently, obviously used to healings. She first put her fingers on his badly swollen eye. It slowly but surely lost some of it's unwanted bulk as it simmered down to the correct size. Her Gift helped with the swelling, but the skin around his eye still held a black and blue tinge. She then started to work on the long gash on his cheek. She healed broken tissue and burned off a minor infection that was brewing in the cut. All that was left was a dashing scar on his cheekbone. With that done, she began to work on his dreadful arm wound.

This however was much more difficult. She first had to remove a thick bandage that was close to bleeding through.

"Okay get ready for a sting," she warned as she held a hot cloth in her hand to wipe away the blood.

Roaul nodded. Romeli carefully wiped and dabbed his bloody arm with the cloth as he winced. She made sure that all of his excess blood was wiped away before summoning her Gift once again.

She carefully began to heal the long wound, doing her best not to miss any of the infection or fatal germs. Missing some of the infection could mean the death of the patient, and that wouldn't do. Especially with Lord Roaul.

When she opened her eyes, Alanna was standing next to her holding a hot cup of tea, and Roaul's long wound looked much better, though it still wasn't completely healed. It was up to Roaul's body to heal the rest of it now.

Alanna briskly gave Roaul the tea that was supposed to kill off pain for a little while. Roaul took a sip and shuttered. "This tastes nasty, Alanna. What did you do to it?"

"Just suck it up and drink, Lord Sissy Child, Ruler Of Complainers," Alanna retorted. Roaul shuddered at his new name and gagged down the rest of the tea. When he had finished it, he nearly drank a tankard of water to drown out the vile taste.

"So how do you think she did Roaul?" asked Alanna referring to Romeli's healing on him. His beady eyes crinkled in amusement.

He lifted up his wounded arm and flexed it, making he massive muscles bulge against his skin. Romeli's eyes grew wide as she stared.

"Roaul stop that, you're scaring her," Alanna said teasingly. Romeli began to protest.

"I don't think scaring is the right word Alanna," Roaul said as he rested his arm on his blanket. "I think she's just attracted to my manly-man arm strength." Alanna punched Roaul with a friendly fist.

Romeli blinked and then smiled. "Good bye...Lord Manly-man of I-like-to-run-away-from-social-events-because-I'm-too-manly...house." Alanna left out a laugh. Romeli turned on her heel towards her father.

"How are you feeling, Da?" she asked when she arrived. She sat on the side of his bed.

He smiled at her. "I'm well enough," he said as he leaned his head back on the wall. "Where's Daine?"

Romeli smiled. Numair must really miss her. "She should be here any minute now. She was on her way to the forts a couple of days ago to catch up on things here. And then that night I heard about—the attack." A lump grew in her throat making it hard to talk. And when she did her voice was weak and higher in pitch. "I flew over here as fast as I could, and Gods Dad I'm just so glad you're okay!" She leaned over and hugged him around the neck as she buried her head in his shoulder. Romeli fought to hold her tears in.

Numair wrapped his arms around her and held his daughter tight. "It's okay, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Glad to hear it," Romeli said as she let go and sniffed from a runny nose.

"So how did you get here so fast?" Numair asked, eyes intent.

"I already told you, dragon shape," Romeli answered as she tried to stifle a laugh from Numair's surprised face.

"Dragon shape? How in Mithros's name did you transform back?"

Romeli shrugged as she thought. "They just told me to do it. I thought they were crazy, but they...insisted."

Numair nodded knowing that by 'they', Romeli meant Guardians. Romeli grinned at her father and excused herself to do more healing. She couldn't stand lazing around in an infirmary while there were wounded soldiers all around her—and staring at her.

She walked over to one soldier lying on a bed. He had brown hair that was neatly kept and mischievous blue eyes. He had the King's Own uniform and a band around his arm saying that he was a sergeant. He looked surprisingly like Neal and even a little like her friends, especially Sereem. She shook it off as quickly as she thought about it. There was no way...

"Hello," she greeted as she came over. She looked at a nasty wound on his shoulder and a cut above his left eye. "My name is Romeli Salmalin. I can heal those cuts if you want me to."

The soldier looked up into her eyes. They quickly grew wide and his lips slightly parted. "Domitan of Masbolle," he greeted as he held out his hand. Romeli's eyes widened as she slowly took it. "I would love to have such a beautiful lady heal me," he told her with a joking grin.

Romeli smiled as she got out a damp towel to clean his wounds. That explained everything. He had to be Sereem's father, and Neal's relative of sorts. "You're Sereem's father?" she asked as she carefully worked on the cut above his eye.

Instead of nodding, he spoke as to not jostle her work. "Yes I am," he answered. "Do you know him? Or...did he just get in trouble again?"

Romeli laughed, liking Domitan's sense of humor. "We're both friends of sorts," she said. Frankly she wasn't sure if Sereem wanted to be her friend. He still hadn't talked to her since her breakdown less than a week ago. "As for him being in trouble, I wouldn't know. I only met him a few weeks ago."

"How old are you?" Dom asked curiously. He fought to not wince as she began to clean his shoulder wound.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen," she replied buried in her work.

Dom was fascinated. "That's excellent! A marriage!" He was grinning again. "You and Sereem would be—."

"We're...just friends," Romeli repeated, laughing a little, uneasily.

"Oh I'm just kidding! Aren't you a little young to be in the middle of a war? And you are only a girl after all," Dom said all too seriously.

Romeli stiffened, but continued quickly with her cleaning. "Tell that to Alanna, and she will happily prove you otherwise."

"Yeah tell that to my wife and she'll prove me otherwise," Domitan murmured, laughing at some memory.

Romeli continued her banter. "And if you tell that to me ever again, I would happily love to beat your ass in a weapons duel. Then we'll see who's the girl here."

"What weapon do you wield?"

"Double bladed staff, daggers, and bow. Best at the double bladed staff."

"I'll take you whenever you feel like it."

Grinning she looked him in the eye and then returned to her work.

She summoned her Gift quickly and eased his throbbing wounds with her cooling Gift. She heard Dom sigh in comfort as she took care of an annoying headache and healed up his wounds.

Minutes later, Romeli opened her eyes, finished. She nearly jumped when she saw Neal standing beside her.

"I see you've met my cousin," Neal drawled all too like James. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Hello Meathead," greeted Dom with an evil grin.

"After twenty years of calling me that, you'd think it would get old. And calling adults names is very immature—especially in front of Romeli."

"Yes, but isn't it an older cousin's right to call his younger relative names?"

"Indeed it is, but you abuse the right with your unfit and stupid nicknames."

"And you would be the master at such things I presume?"

"Why yes…_hey_ that was completely uncalled for."

"Which is exactly why I said it."

"I would call you a stupid person, but that would be an insult to stupid people."

"As low as that was, it still isn't as low as your ratings for good comebacks."

"That was the lamest thing I have ever heard."

"And you would surely know about that too."

"There is no way I'm falling for that again."

"For some odd reason, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"You guys are worse then James and Tim," Romeli interrupted as she stared at the two with a laugh. Dom and Neal, who had completely forgotten about her while they were in the middle of their battle, looked at her in shock and then grinned sheepishly like little boys.

Romeli blinked and then looked at Neal. "By the way, where is Tim. Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Neal thrust his hands into his pockets. "I left him at Mastiff."

"You _abandoned _your son at Mastiff?"

"Yes. And quite skillfully also—."

"MEATHEAD! HELP ME SEND A REPORT TO JONATHAN!"

"Yes Alanna!" Neal replied then walked away grumbling about stupid cousins who meddled in the affairs of dukes and green haired girls who asked too many questions for their own good.

"STOP SNIGGERING MEATHEAD'S COUSIN!" Alanna bellowed, obviously in one of her moods. Romeli noted to herself not to talk to her aunt for the rest of the morning.

Dom stopped abruptly, not wanting to cross into Alanna's danger zone. "Yes Lioness!" he called. He then quickly closed his eyes to welcome sleep.

Romeli snickered and then continued on to her next patient.

OOO

When Jonathan received the report from Alanna through her Gift, he immediately sent out every runner he could spare to fetch all of the remaining knights, squires, and fourth-year pages to meet at the dining hall. After, he too ran to the hall, stretching out his hands nervously.

"I have called you all here to announce some good and bad news," he announced ten minutes later as he stood on the elevated stage of the room. Men and teenagers were crowded around him, though the group was not massively large. Many of them were pale, wondering what could have happened.

Jonathan continued with a loud voice. "Yesterday morning the northern fort Northwatch was ambushed by Scanran raiders. Northwatch would have been taken if it weren't for Numair Salmalin; our mage had taken a toll, but is getting better thanks to his daughter. Anyone who has further questions can come see me afterwards. Many of our people died fighting the Scanrans at the raid. Fifty in fact. That fort and the other forts in the north need our help. I would like all of the knights and their squires to go up North to help fight for our land. As for you pages, you and your training master will be going to Northwatch to assist with rebuilding the damage and help the soldiers. I expect all knights to be off in four hours. Pages will meet by the stables in the same amount of time, packs and horses ready. That will be all."

The minute the king dismissed the crowd, James' head buzzed with questions. What had happened to Numair? And hadn't he just seen Romeli _yesterday_? What the hell was she doing in northern Tortall? As he looked around and met the eyes of his friends, they also had puzzled faces, but none of them knew about Romeli as much as James did. Why would they be concerned about her when they left her?

James trudged past his friends. "I'm going to talk to the king," he told them, walking towards Jonathan. Ethan, Sereem, and Whave hesitated then soon followed, their curiosity getting the best of them.

"Sir, how did Romeli get to Northwatch so fast?" James asked after he bowed. His friends who stood behind him raised their brows in silent question.

The king smiled, his crow feet eyes wrinkled in kindness and yet a crease of concern. "I'm not at all sure. Alanna lacked to explain all the details. You want to hear the whole story?" At the boys' nod, he continued. "Well, when Romeli had arrived, Numair was dying, and quickly. Romeli did everything she could, but nothing worked. Numair _did_ die. Alanna said that Romeli was an absolute disaster, but Romeli insisted that there was another way. She performed the Phoenix Spell."

"Is she bloody mad?" Whave blurted, terrified. He knew well enough what the Phoenix spell was, and he knew that coming back from the dead was not to be considered.

James looked like he was going into hysterics. "What an idiot," he whispered with a pale face. She's dead. Romeli is dead. She couldn't have lived past that spell. With a feeble voice he asked the question he feared would be answered. "is she...?"

"Surprisingly enough, no," Jonathan answered with a stricken face. It was like hearing the news all over again. He could barely comprehend it himself. "Numair is fine as well and he even still has his Gift."

Sereem, Ethan, Whave, and James nodded dumbly. "And James, Romeli at this moment doesn't have any of her things with her. Could you please prepare her horse, any of her weapons, and some clothes for her please?" James bowed. Jonathan excused himself, and the soon-to-be squires left to pack their things. James had to go to Ryoku's room to tell her the news and where they were going. Then he had to pack both Romeli's things and his.

OOO

"Ma! You're here!" Romeli welcomed as she rushed to her mother at the entrance of the infirmary. Daine was tired and pale, but her face lit up in seeing Romeli. It soon however flashed to confusion.

"How did you get here so fas?" Daine asked as she looked at her from a tight embrace.

Romeli smiled uncertain. "Dragon shape. They told me to, it was the only way I could get to Numair in time."

Fear washed over her mother's face as her cloudy blue eyes glazed over. "He is all right, right? The People said he was—you know."

"He's fine. But go over to him if you don't believe me," her daughter answered. Daine smiled quickly, her thoughts distracted as she rushed over to her husband.

Romeli smiled as she watched her parents kiss from the corner of her eye. She then walked out of the infirmary to search for the mess hall. It was time to grab some lunch.

She hadn't noticed until now how badly in shape Northwatch was. The wall that protected the fortress from raiders was partially crumbled. A watch tower had fallen and was strewn across the ground.

She walked around slowly as she watched burly soldiers carrying planks of wood to semi burned buildings.

Many of the soldiers stopped and stared as the girl walked by them nervously, but they would soon remember their work and continue once again. Romeli tried her best to ignore them, but there were so many people.

Eventually she found the mess hall and thanked her nose for leading her to it. When she entered, many people were wolfing down their food while cooks bustled around with empty salt shakers and butter trays. She walked over to the cooks and got her food before sitting down on the end of a table far away from everyone else.

She choked on her carrot when a tray crashed down in front of her and violet eyes stared into her own.

Romeli's eyes began to water as she coughed. When she got over it, she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Romeli managed to say.

Alanna smiled with her crow's feet eyes crinkling in amusement. "Eating."

"I can see that," Romeli retorted dryly.

"How observant of you," Alanna said as she tore a piece of chicken in half and ate a portion. Romeli glared and then popped a grape into her mouth.

"What did you say in the report?" Romeli asked as she bit into her salad.

"I told him that you came here and preformed the Phoenix Spell on your father and that you and Numair are okay. He's bringing the fourth year pages over here to help rebuild this place."

Romeli froze. "You told him about the _Phoenix Spell_? Gods Alanna, why?"

Alanna shrugged. "I didn't want to lie, and it's not like he's going to tell the world about it."

"But that's exactly what he will do!" Romeli protested as she took another bite of her salad.

"How would you know what the king did? I know him best, and I'm positive that he wouldn't tell everyone. Only the people he wants to know. He's not that type of person," Alanna said.

Romeli knew that Alanna was probably right. She did not really know the king at all, to be honest. But what Jonathan did to her only a few days ago made her unconvinced. It wouldn't shock her if he tried to brag to the court that he 'owned' a mage that could bring back the dead. And as much as Romeli was a denizen of Tortall, Jonathan didn't at all own her or her capabilities.

Romeli only nodded as she stared at her food thinking. "Who commands Northwatch?" she eventually asked.

Alanna laughed as she cleared her plate of anything edible. "Mr. Attractive Arm himself." Alanna set down her fork and stared at Romeli's arm. "Romeli what are those bruises from?"

Romeli looked down at her arm and inwardly winced. The bruises were faded but the shapes of light fingerprints still remained. She rubbed it. "Nothing."

"Tell."

"No."

"Tell or I'll tell your parents."

Romeli's eyes narrowed. "Let it be known that I hate you. It was a page okay? Don't worry about it though, I took care of him." She hated lying to her, but she didn't want to sound helpless and make Alanna think it wasn't safe for her around here with all of the soldiers. And as much as she didn't take care of him, she didn't say she was rescued either.

Alanna hardly believed her, but dropped the conversation. Instead they both stood up and handed their dishes to the cooks to wash. "So do you have anywhere to sleep?"

"No where except for the bed in the infirmary. I can sleep in the stables though. I'm sure you need all the spare rooms you can get," Romeli said. Truthfully she would rather sleep in the stables anyway. She would be with the People and would feel more comfortable with them than soldiers. It would also be warmer in the stables with all of the horses. She hated the cold. And if she was supposed to stay up north for winter, she would need all the warmth she could get. Fall had already begun and the rushes of cold were already more then she could stand.

"You can always stay in your parent's room."

"They probably want their privacy," Romeli informed her as they walked back towards the infirmary.

"I guess that you staying in the stables is best then, huh?" Alanna asked. "It would keep the horses healthy for sure."

"I would love to."

Romeli and Alanna took a sharp right towards the stables and got her some things to make her room more suitable.

They chose to have her sleep in an empty stall where they cleaned out any stray straw. The stall was just big enough to have her lay down a bedroll and have a small chest. Since Romeli had no things, they got her clothes from one of the laundry maids, and a chest and bedroll from a soldier who had died in the siege. Romeli put the chest and bedroll in the stall and then filled the chest with all of her new clothes.

While Romeli was working, many of the curious horses sniffed her hair and clothes. She talked to them all and introduced herself to them saying that she would be staying here for a while. The horses seemed overjoyed to have someone stay with them. Especially someone as fascinating as her.

Romeli spent most of the rest of the day walking around the fortress and getting to know the place. By the hour she knew where the privy, smithy, and soldier's barracks were. Feeling confident around the new place, she walked back to the stables, slightly cold.

After she had warmed up and talked with the horses some more, she walked back out with her coat wrapped tightly around her. Her curiosity to walk on top of the wall got the best of her and she ran up the steps to the top.

The bad part was that the temperature rapidly dropped and her teeth chattered loudly. The view however made most of the miserable cold disappear. It was marvelous. She could see tall mountains capped with icy snow farther up north. To the south there were rolling hills and the Brown River that she had followed, a blue and brown strip in the distance.

She walked along the wall for a while longer as she jumped damaged parts. One part of the wall was completely crumbled exposing part of the fort to the open forests and hills. She would have gone around to the other side to get to the back of the fort wall, but wouldn't be able to because of another crumbled area.

She instead closed her eyes and sprouted raven wings that were big enough to lift her body. Surprisingly her eyes still remained, which was quite odd. She shook it off however, saying that it probably had to do with the dragon being a part of her.

When she landed on the other side and came to the back wall of the fort, her eyes widened in shock.

Gods I have a lot of work to do, Romeli thought as she looked at the site before her.

* * *

Replies:

Asha: a new reader? Wow! I'm so touched! Welcome! Yea I like some of the other chaps better, and Romeli is a—unique name. It stands for something secret in a language that I made up. Ooo secret! Romeli is working on defeating 'her'. It's just kinda hard though. You know you just reminded me of that…hmmm. When should I tell her about the prophecy? Don't know. How about it a dream. Yea…I'm sorry if you cried in this chapter. And of course you're not a crybaby! Heehee. I already have a book published actually. But there's only one copy. It's called Threader. I'm going to write another one that I want published in stores and stuff called Phoenix in a Chicken Coop. I'm not starting it until I'm done with this one though. You're Danish? Awesome. I don't mind, it's hard to learn English as a second language. English is your second language right? Or am I just stupid?

HyperLittleCat: I'm sorry! That must really suck. Mmm…sugar! Yummy yummy! Wow you are so hyper! Yay! I like the thingie mabobber too. I'm sorry I blew it up! I have a tendancy to blow things up. (thingie explodes behind me) heehee. Burn! Burn! Oh yes I terrorize the locals all the time! Every Monday morning and Thursday! I'm also going to start on Fridays too! Yes…run run run! I'll blow up the CIA for you! You take the CSI with your halberd thingie mc bobby thing!

Lemonsqueezey: wow nice name! What a high compliment! Why thank you lemondude! I appreciate muchy!

QueenThayet: Yes I get sugar high from sugar all the time! It feels good…lol. Did you look under the part that says Clues in the GOA section on my site thing? I'm going to kill Jonathan so don't worry about it! Roald is going to take the throne cause Queen Thayet will er…dunno yet. But yea. Nice…Florida. It's sunny there. mmm…yummy sun. er…no comment on killing your fav characters.

Lalahatesperkyppl444: yea it is…I've been having issues with her age. (tears out hair frustrated) gah! No Numair didn't die! And as for the second question…no comment. Don't die! We don't want that no do we! Hang in there a new chappie is coming!

Nothing else worked: updated! Tired and sugar high? How does that work? Lol. I like the moose mouse too. It's all—moosey. When I first used it I swear I sat there for an hour just waving the moose thing around the computer. I was so amused.

Ephona: IN THE AFTERNOON! (faints) (wakes up) (reads first sentence again) (faints) your no longer nocturnal! Yeees! Throws a party with moose confetti. Sorry bout the homework thing by the way…

Anonymous: You aren't? oopsies? Sorry bout that. Don't worry it isn't sad…I think it's overly enjoyable that you are a new reader! Huzzah! (high five) Don't worry, I know she's perfect, but that will change soon. I hope. I love cliffies.

Alyios: Why thank you kind person! Dude JK is killing all of my favorite characters! She killed Sirius (my fav) she's gonna kill lupin (another fav) she's gonna kill ron (another fav) and snape (snape is kool). I think she is coming out to get me. At least I still have Fred and George! (huggles F and G)

Wild-wizard-women: that's okay! No don't die! (hires Romeli to use Pheonix spell) there much better! You're back! I hated writing that page part, grr. But I had to. Yea that chappie was depressing. So was the beginning of this one. You cried right? Heehee (faints) YOUR FAVORITE STORY! (faints again) lol. thanks! Spring break in feb is almost over…(cries) no!


	17. Hurts to be Cold

Hellooo peoples, dudes, mooses, and things!

Song for this Chapter: Mayday! -- Flobots

Disclaimer: um…I own half of it. The other half goes to my co-worker, TP. Nah…J/K! lol. And not the lol where you're actually laughing out loud. The lol where you have nothing left to say.

* * *

Chapter 17: Hurts to be Cold

* * *

As she stared at the ruined plantation, Romeli nearly gasped in horror. How were they supposed to eat and harvest with their plantation ruined from the siege?

When she looked closer she saw pumpkin patches torn apart and tomatoes smashed on the once fertile earth. There were pools of blood mixed with the mud and soil. The putrid smell rose up into her nose, making were want to wretch. Not even the blistering smell could mellow out its wreak. Dead bodies of both Scanran raiders and Northwatch soldiers were lying in the mess with weapons still in their hands. Groups of people were working on cleaning out the field of bodies and rotten delicacies as they waded carefully through the mess.

Romeli quickly jumped off of the wall and into the fort. She spread her wings to slow her fall, letting her land in a controlled crouch. As quickly as she could, she retracted her wings, ignoring a few stares in the process.

At a sprint, she ran back to the infirmary and towards Lord Roaul's bed.

"Sir," she gasped as she stood at the side of his bed. He looked at her quizzically and silently told her to continue. "Have you seen your plantations?"

Roaul's shoulders drooped and his mouth set in a grim line. He nodded. "Yes I have. I don't know how we will ever get that place cleaned again. And our food is running out."

"I can help," Romeli said as she adjusted her footing uneasily. "I can clean out as much as I can with my Gift, and I can re grow the plants with my magic, but the seeds would have to be planted again first."

"Would you really do that?" Roaul asked with a hopeful gaze. The color returned to his cheeks and his voice was back to its natural cheer.

"You know I would."

Roaul grinned and nodded quickly. "Well then, I shall clear the scouts from their duties and you can begin." Romeli smiled.

Roaul sent a messenger to call the soldiers away from the soiled field. As Romeli headed out of the infirmary, she stumbled into none other then Domitan of Masbolle.

"Slow down there," he said standing in front of her. He put his hand on her collarbone to stop her from continuing her brisk walk. "Where is a little girl like you going to in such a rush?"

"I'm helping with cleaning the fields," she said as she tried to move out of the way, but Dom only stepped in front of her again. She glanced at him, clearly annoyed.

"How do you think you're going to help?" he asked doubtfully.

"With my Gift—and my plant magic," she said with level eyes.

Dom's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure. "You don't have plant magic."

Romeli felt like she had just been slapped, but tried not to show it. Instead she only shrugged calmly. "Believe what you must. But you're welcome to watch." She shrugged past him and slipped out of the infirmary door.

When she once again returned to the top of the wall and stared upon the destroyed place, no one was in the field. When she looked up however, her eyes widened at the sight of about twenty stormwings, hovering and cackling above the strewn bodies.

One stormwing, a particularly ugly Yamani man, hovered only a few feet above her as she stared. Romeli nearly gaggedfrom the smell and held her nose as she wiped teary eyes.

"Please go away so I can clear the fields," Romeli said as polite as she could when talking to a stormwing. Her stomach churned as she stared at him, but she kept her gaze on his muddy brown eyes evenly.

The stormwing only shrugged. "If you must," he said. He then flapped his wings crazily and flew away with the rest of the stormwing flock.

Romeli stared at the disappearing flock. It was stormwing habit to be stubborn and rude towards humans. And the way the Yamani one acted towards her confused her greatly. Did they know something she didn't?

As much as that may have been true, Romeli shook it off and turned her attention back to the fields. She summoned her Gift, letting the magic flow into her hands, and lifted all of the massacred bodies off of the blood-splattered ground. Gently, she added the bodies to a pile that the soldiers had already started.

Romeli closed her eyes during the process, her insides already feeling weak from the smell. Adding a visual wouldn't help anything.

With that done, she fluttered her eyes back open and gazed down at the bodiless field. She swallowed as fumes of rotten blood got to her dizzying head, nearly getting sick for the second time that day.

Instead of throwing away the rotten food that still lay on the field, she thought of a better idea. The large source of mashed food would be perfect for making a compost pile. First she dug a large hole some ways away from Northwatch, using her Gift and plant magic to hollow out the ground. Next she sorted through the large garden, picking out the rotten fruits and vegetables. Sweat began to build on her face despite the cold. The pile of produce was so large that she had to make to trips, sending one half of the rot to the hole in the ground, and then the other.

The sweat stuck to her arms and face, making the slight breeze's windchill seem to drop in temperature. She cursed the cold, the God who was stupid enough to make the cold, and anyone who liked the cold as her teeth chattered.

The miserable weather put her in a grumpy mood and the sticky sweat covering her body only make matters worse. She swore rather loudly and glared at the field, blaming it for her troubles.

While she fumed, she was at least somewhat pleased to find that it looked much better than before. But it still wasn't even close to being an acceptable place to grow more produce. There were roots and plants sticking out of the ground in odd angles and weeds had grown quickly, nearly dominating the whole field. There were large and small rocks scattered across the plantation and holes that could easily trap a foot. As she looked closer, she also saw crimson bloodstains on the cold, hard, and stubborn ground.

Romeli sighed with a shiver. There was no way she was going to continue working on this in the darn cold. She trudged miserably towards the toasty warm stables.

"I see you did a good job on the field," Dom said as he caught up with her. Romeli sighed inwardly. She wasn't really in the mood for a chat.

"Go away Dom," she said as she walked on. She didn't mean to be so rude to the sergeant, but her mood got the best of her. He wasn't being the nicest to her either, what was she supposed to do? Let him crawl all over her?

The sergeant winced. "Nice of you to be so grumpy."

"Nice of you to be so annoying." She mentally kicked herself on the head. She was in for it now, but she had too much pride to be sorry.

Dom flinched. "Ouch. A sergeant burned by a fourteen year-old girl."

"Feminist."

"And you came to that conclusion how?"

"Because you clearly are." She totally meant it too.

"I'm married to a Lady Knight."

"Congratulations. I send you my blessings. Now _please. _Leave me alone. "

"Ouch," Dom muttered. Romeli ignored him the rest of the way to the entrance of the stables. She walked inside without even as much as a goodbye, leaving Dom out in the cold.

OOO

Three days had passed, and Romeli spent most of her time with her parents. In their warm room. Not outside. In the cold. Much to Romeli's dismay, the days seemed to get colder by the hour. She could barely stand it now. The temperature it would reach in winter was incomprehensible.

"Gods Numair, what is this, the coldest place on earth!" she cried as she paced her parent's room. She felt horrible, she looked horrible, and the fort was horrible. Her nice warm clothes were gone, her horse was gone, and her friends were gone. She kicked the bed in frustration, but only got a throbbing toe in return. Another horrible thing to add to her list.

"It's only forty degrees outside," Daine reminded calmly as she stared at her daughter, amused.

Romeli turned to her with wide eyes in horror. "_only_ forty! _Only_! What is wrong with you, woman?" she cried, arms flailing crazily. At last, she calmed down and flopped onto a sofa with her head buried into the armrest, crushing her nose in the process. "Go away," she grumbled half-heartedly, her voice muffled.

"Okay," Numair said as he stood up. Daine too followed with an evil grin as they headed towards the door.

Romeli sat up abruptly and stared at them. "No. Stay. Bodies equal body heat. Heat. Heat good."

Numair shook his head helplessly and sat back down along with Daine. "Looks like we need to teach her how to talk again," he said to Daine.

"Hey, shut up you. I brought you back from the dead," Romeli reminded, already halfway into hysterics.

Numair and Daine exchanged uncertain glances. They then turned back to her.

"As much as that may be true, there is no reason for you to be sulking around in this place when you could be hanging out with the animals or doing something useful," Numair reminded her as he stared at his daughter.

Romeli sighed and stood up with a groan. "But the animals are outside, and I would have to go outside to do work." Even though she desperately needed to work on the still battered up field, she couldn't bring herself out to do so. In fact most of the time she had been lazing about in her parent's room doing absolutely nothing.

"Yes but real warriors take chances and make sacrifices. Have I told you about the story of Lady Knight Keladry who feared heights as a page, but rescued her maid on top of Balor's Needle anyway?" Numair asked with raised brows.

Romeli's shoulders drooped and she sighed once again. "Only a million times."

Daine grinned evilly and laughed. "And with the way you are acting, I would think you were a court girl." That drew a laugh from Numair.

Romeli stiffened and stared at them with glaring eyes. "And that's where I draw the line. _No_ one calls me a court girl." She walked over to the door and held her coat tight to her. "To the outside!" she announced dramatically, like a commander giving orders to his men during battle. She opened the door bravely and stepped into the cold without even looking back.

Romeli moaned to herself as she stepped into the cold. "Why did I ever leave their room," she complained as the faint wind made her cheeks rosy and face flushed. She watched the working soldiers, many with their shirts off. Thinking they were crazy, she walked towards the wall to resume her work. Her climb to the top was done so with dread. It would be much colder up there.

The field was the same as when she last left it. Roots sticking out everywhere, stone hard ground, everything. Romeli sighed as she leaned against the wall and looked down at the field. How am I supposed to do this? she thought as she shivered. She knew how to pull the roots back under the ground, and how to kill off the multiplying weeds, but the hardness of the dirt served to be quite a difficult problem.

She bit her thumb as she thought. Ideas and thoughts rushed through her mind. What made dirt soft? Water made the dirt fertile and damp, but it could also turn into a useless mud pit or even a massive sinkhole. Not wanting to take the risk of either of those, she erased that thought form her mind.

Heat softened the ground almost like it made a bow looser. The thing was that Romeli only knew how to produce _fire_ with her Gift, not heat. Making heat was supposed to be a simple trick that even beginner mages could do. The idea was to take the heat of the room they were in and weave it into their clothes or something else, but Romeli had tried many times with no success. Eventually she gave up, swearing to herself that she would never need the trick anyways. Wrong.

Another idea hit her. She had heard about stories that came from the Copper Isles about marshes that became soft because there were no roots there to hold it up. Stories from Galla also said that weak or broken roots under their land caused many of their deadly landslides. What if she used her plant magic to move the roots away from the field? It may work, but first she would have to get rid of the rocks and weeds.

Romeli once again summoned her emerald Gift. She searched for all of the rocks, large and small. The search took quite a while as she skimmed across the acre long land with her mind. Despite her keen scavenging, she knew some had been missed—most likely very small rocks the size of pebbles.

She set the many rocks next to the compost pile she made. The rocks could be used for rebuilding the still partially destroyed wall that encircled the fortress.

Now all that was left were the massive weeds.

As much as weeds were not favored among people, mostly because they lives on plants and lands like a parasite, she still didn't like killing them. Killing a plant, even weeds, was like killing a part of her. Plants to her were not just green decorations that grew when fed water, but living creatures. Though they had no mind, no human or animal intelligence, they lived like any other living thing. They needed food, shelter, and love. When she picked a flower, saw a tree be cut down for paper and houses, or killed them off with her plant magic, she felt like she had just slaughtered an innocent organism, unable of defending itself.

A tree especially gave her great pain when dead. They had lived hundreds of years, watching the times when the ancient Tortallans had first come to their new home. They had the wisdom of a God and the endurance of a dragon. When one died, it was like losing a bit of history.

As she thought this, she stared at the weeds. Slowly she brought out her plant magic with closed eyes and cut off the life that flowed through them. A hole formed in her twisting heart as she saw the plants become one with the ground, joining once again with the soil.

Now all that was left was the cold, hard ground and roots.

She closed her eyes and once again opened it to the field around her. The roots welcomed her happily, though they were not used to such unique visitors. As she looked into their system, she found that they didn't like being open to the hot sun and preferred being in the ground where the water was. Most of them had the dark pit of the virus inside of their weakening bodies.

She told them, as if she were talking to a human or the People, that she would like for them to move to somewhere else under the ground, and she would help them do so.

A wave of happiness from the plants swept up her body. Gently, as to not break or harm the roots both young or old, she pushed them down into the ground and somewhere else to live.

With that done, she opened her eyes and smiled. The lack of roots under the field's ground made the dirt loose and soft to the touch. Though there were still a few more jobs left, like turning up the soil, dampening it, and many other things, she could do no more until the seeds were planted.

Victory swept over her as she leaned on the wall of the giant wall surrounding Northwatch, exhausted. Though it took about five days to do so, Romeli had finished her part of the field and could move on to more important and exciting things to do.

Just the thought of her complete task made a grin form on her lips. She felt ready for anything, or anyone.

She turned around and headed towards Roaul's headquarters to tell him the good news. She tried to ignore the biting cold on her covered arms and rosy nose. She sniffed, her eyes watery from the climate. Romeli walked faster to the stairs to get to the headquarters.

As she nearly came to Roaul's rooms, she almost stumbled into a pit bull dog ambling around the fortress as if looking for something of value. Romeli stared at him perplexed as the dog crushed his nose against the dirt ground, sniffing.

_What are you looking for?_ Romeli asked confused as she watched the dog walk by still sniffing searchingly.

The God paused and looked up at the girl with beady black eyes, but didn't bother answering. Instead he continued his search, avoiding soldiers' feet as he walked.

Romeli stared at the disappearing figure with a crease on her forehead. None of the People had ever ignored her like that. Of course there was a first time for everything...

Deep in thought, her feet carried her across the fort. She didn't even notice burly soldiers nearly stumbling over her or telling her to watch where she was going.

When she reached the front of Roaul's door, she knocked on it loudly, waiting for someone to open it.

The person who did open it however was definitely not Roaul, but a short and stocky woman with plain brown hair. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she stared.

"Um, may I help you?" she asked cautiously, glancing at Romeli's green hair in between words.

Romeli froze. Why did she come here again? "Er," she started as she tried to remember. The odd dog had made her thoughts drift. She drummed her fingers against her thigh as she tried to remember. At last she did. "May I speak to Lord Roaul?"

The girl nodded and beckoned Romeli in as she opened the door wider. She motioned Romeli to sit in the small room. The wooden home was small and cramped, but it was cozy enough. There was a small heating stove across from her. That alone made Romeli comfortable.

After a couple of minutes of waiting in front of the nice hot fire, the massive knight came in through a door next to a small book case full of maps and—well—books. Roaul grinned and then sat down next to her. Romeli stared at the hot flames in the fireplace. Though her eyes watered from the ascending smoke, the heat felt good on her frozen face and made her feel like all of her troubles were melting away.

"Romeli?" Roaul asked staring at her.

Romeli snapped her head towards Roaul. "Huh? Oh yeah. Um, I just wanted to say that I finished the field and that you can use it for farming now."

Roaul smiled. "Very good," he said.

Romeli clasped her hands in her lap nervously. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Roaul thought for a moment before answering. "Well Alanna and Neal are back at their assigned forts, so there aren't as many healers here. Some badly wounded soldiers still remain, so you can always help in the healing wing. And then there are always the animals. I'll tell you personally if there is anything else."

Romeli nodded looking down at her lap as she sniffed. She was coming down with quite a cold. Sickness was a rare thing to cross her, but this virus seemed to be one of the worst.

"Romeli are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she sniffed once again. "I think I'm just coming down with something." She wiped her nose on her coat sleeve.

Roaul nodded and shooed her away with his hand. Romeli stood up and walked out of the sitting room and into the cold. She quickly retreated to the toasty stables, dodging the many soldiers in her path.

OOO

It had been a week since Romeli had arrived in her dragon shape. The days had been boring and very cold. All of those days she had spent most of her time in the infirmary helping the sick and wounded. She wore as many layers of clothes as she could, but still had that terrible cold that refused to go away. Of course she used her Gift, but the cold would always come back. There were correct medicines and potions in the infirmary that she had been tempted to use ever since she got sick, but decided against it. Her cold wasn't that bad. Someone would surely need the medicines more.

The good thing that made the whole fort happy, despite the chilling weather, was that there had been no raids ever since the big siege. Everyone guessed that it was because Scanra was still retreating from the loss of their own warriors.

The soldiers had also been getting the garden prepared for growing, and hade been planting many seeds. Any day now, she would have to return to the wall to assist with her plant magic.

Two things were on Romeli's mind as she stared out of a window in the stables, in the dark of night. One was the sky. Over the past two days, there had been dark clouds seen in the distance casting shadows over the soldier's faces. The clouds were a magnificent dark blue, threatening to pour down its rain right over Northwatch. The worst part for Romeli was that the thick clouds always blocked the sun, and the heat, which made her more miserable than ever. A storm was brewing, and it wasn't a small one.

The second thing on her mind was her mind wall to block out her inner evil. She had been working on that wall for three weeks now and still nothing had happened. No flash of even a weak force field, nothing. She practiced too. She mediated, and when she did so, she would search through her mind for anything powerful enough to produce the wall. Nothing. The worst part of it however was that nearly every night when she worked on it, she had to face that evil. She hadn't grown used to it, but its evil demeanor didn't intimidate her like it used to either. Still, whenever she faced it or heared its taunts, waves of fear would sweep over her. She couldn't help it, how could she? All of her fears, lies, grudges were thrown at her, screaming in her ear. Everytime her lessons were done, she would wake up tired, weak, and in a bad mood with a massive headache. Her Guardians were losing patience with her, and so was she.

She sighed, thinking her life a broken mess, and crawled into bed to get some peace, or another frustrating lesson.

OOO

Another lesson it was. She stood there in front of Sclythe and Old White with worn down eyes. They too seemed annoyed and tired.

_Let's get down to business then,_ Old white sighed, pawing the brush beneath him. Romeli sat down in front of them and closed her eyes as she looked for a memory.

She chose when she beat Alanna in their duel. Of course it wasn't strong enough, but she just didn't care anymore.

_Ready?_ Sclythe asked.

Romeli nodded focussing on only her memory.

Waves of familiar pain crept up her back and entered her mind, filling it with disturbing pictures.

_I told you I wasn't going to be easy on you the next time,_ said the voice. It sounded like nails against a chalkboard; it still sent shivers up her arms.

_Come on, come on,_ she urged, trying to picture nothing but the memory. The memory played over and over in her mind, but it flickered weakly. The darkness around her was extinguishing. Once again she was swept of towards the monster.

_Please just let it work!_ She cried desperately.

The voice chuckled. _I don't fall easily, dearest. Only if you plead on all fours. Go on now._

Romeli shook her head._ I'm not falling for that again, I learn from my mistakes._

_And what a big mistake it was._

_Shut up._

_Oh, what now!_ snickered the voice, pretending to be scared. _The little girl is telling me to shut up! What _ever_ will I do?_

Romeli didn't answer. She couldn't think or do anything but listen to her mind's taunts.

_I thought I would never see the day—the day I shut the stupid girl up!_

Romeli fell to her knees in her mind, and held her head with her hands. It all built up over the past week. Her dad dying, the cold, her sick head, everyone's stares, the evil she had yet to overcome. It spilled over and made tears drip down her cheeks.

_Romeli open your eyes!_

Chaotic eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the forest floor with Old White and Sclythe hovering over her. The Guardian's eyes were filled with annoyance and impatience.

_I can't do this,_ she told them. _I quit; it's too hard_. The Guardians stared at her as she stood up and started to walk away.

_Only the weak leave abandon their goals_, Sclythe said in an accusing voice. _Are you saying that you are weak? That's not the snakeling I know. I thought you would never give in. I thought you would keep to your word and follow through._

Romeli stopped. _I've changed_, she replied darkly.

_That is no good!_ Old White returned angrily. _You are the most foolish pup I have ever seen in my days! By you giving up, you are killing People and two-leggers alike! And have they ever given up? No they haven't. It would be your entire fault, and your homeland and the land of others will fall. All because of you._

_Why is it always me!?_ she wailed exasperated. _It's always ME who has to do everything, ME who has all the responsibility, ME who is different, why do I have the harder life!_

_Because that's the way things are, _Sclythe replied with a hard tone, trying to force the thought through her mind. _You have to have all of the alternatives to conflicts you can't solve, you have to—Romeli are you even listening to me?_

Romeli stared at absolutely nothing as she thought. She held up her hand to silence them so she could concentrate better. After minutes of impatient silence, she spoke.

_Try the wall again_, she ordered as she walked back over to them and sat down. The Guardians gave her confused looks.

_What are you up to now?_ Old White asked with an exasperated sigh.

Romeli stared at both of them. _All I have been trying is memories right?_ At the guardians' nod she continued. _But what if my memories were never strong enough in the first place? I think what I should have been doing is thinking a strong thought._

_Of course_, Sclythe said. _But what if your thought isn't strong enough?_

_I know one that isn't_, Romeli replied confidently. _If I think about my Chaos Thoughts, then it will surely work._

_Let's try is then._

Romeli closed her eyes letting the thoughts of her Chaos Thought sink into her skin and take over. The breathtaking pain, the cries of the dying People in her mind. She was one with all of them, a part of their souls; she was their soul. It was scary, yet it had the strangest sensation she had ever felt.

She felt the inner evil of her dark side try to come and enter into her. It was a minor annoyance, like a fly buzzing close to her ear, but something stronger blocked it. There was a wall of comfort, power, and chaos held between them. Of course her body still felt badly shaken, even pained by a quietly heard taunting voice, but she was too busy being swept off by something much _bigger. _

When she felt the tugging pain of her evil drift away, she opened her eyes to her Guardians with a lit up face. They too, beamed at her.

_Did I do it?_ She asked excited. She was barely able to contain herself.

Sclythe nodded._ Yes you did, but you only slightly produced a flicker. We still have much work to do._

Romeli nodded. _I'm just glad I actually got something._ The Guardians nodded and nuzzled her in congratulations before telling her that they had to go. The vanished in silver smoke at the same time that she felt dreams take over her.

OOO

Romeli woke up to a horn call in the morning. The call however was not a normal call, but it was instead the sign for friends coming to the fort. She jumped out of her bedroll and rose from the stable's ground. Weakness and dizziness from her cold and producing the wall made her stop for only a moment before getting dressed. She wiped her nose on her coat sleeve and laced her boots as quickly as possible. She wanted to see who the people were. If she was lucky, they would be her friends with her things, though that was highly unlikely.

She ran out of the stables, cursing the cold, and went towards the Northwatch gate where people left and entered, sniffing and wiping her nose the whole way.

She nearly doubled over as she stared at the newest arrivals. She couldn't find the words to greet them. It was such a shock. Many of the soldiers went over to them to greet them and take their horses, but she couldn't push herself to move from her rooted self.

At last she gained enough sanity to walk over towards the group and particularly one person. She opened her mouth with a surprised expression.

"Sister?" she rasped. The words felt distant on her lips.

* * *

Ah yes! Our dear friend Laloria is back! :D We haven't heard from her since chapter 1... hmm.

Replies:

Alyios: Don't worry! Not all of them are going to die:huggles alyios comfortably: all better?

QueenThayet12990: Um…the Ron and Lupin part is more like fact then educated guess. I'm still searching on the Snape thing. :hacks into the pentagon: maybe they will know…lol. Yea the actor doesn't. I thought Lupin would look cuter! I also wasn't too happy with the Sirius actor too, they needed someone younger and with longer hair, but I can deal. That actor makes a pretty good Sirius too. With your question thingy…she can't throw off her own scale. Otherwise she would be having Chaos Thought like everyday. Ouch…yes…you'll figure out why later. Thank you your Majesty.

Lalahatesperkyppl444: Don't worry I'll make sure you don't die. :Throws you into a styrofoam room with only a computer and teddy bear in it: there. Now you won't get hurt. Yes Numair will live…it would be mean to kill him so early in the book! I'm not even halfway done with the book yet. Lol. :pets obsesser lovingly: thanx!

Larmes De Cramoisi: dude…nice new namey thingy! Is it like some other language? Is she really? Darn it all…um…was this one any better? Yes Romeli has been very optimistic lately…silly noodle head. She's better in this one though I think. She's at least turning more normal. Have I gotten the plot line back yet? I'm working really hard on that too. Yay! Don't kill me for the cliffie…

Wild-wizard-women: you win the award for the longest review ever! Congrats! NO DON'T DIE:Hires Romeli to do another Phoenix Spell on you: better? Okay…

One) I did what you asked for My Lady Does that help your memory?

Two) Yea she was…she's even meaner to Dom. I'm so going to fix that tho. I have it all planned out and cool stuff like that.

Three) yes…wait and see. No she wont get stuck silly! Why would I have her do that otherwise? Lol.

Four) thanx. I looked at the map on Lady Knight! I'm such a cheater…

Five) lol. you make me laugh. I find myself to be very gifted at the art of writing people dying.

Six) Yes…just wait until I kill Myles! Then Alanna will be a big mess! If I even kill Myles…:shrugs: he is getting old. I liked that chappie too. Lol.

Seven: yes it was kinda confusing. I did it as best as I could, but w/e.

Eight) you didn't? lol…hey at least you were close! That's what counts! Yes I am so evil.

Nine) yea she's part dragon. I was working on her family tree the other day…it is so confusing man! Just…wow…

Ten) lol…I like to have Alanna Roaul moments…they make me laugh.

Eleven) mmm…yummy. Wait what? Oh…yea it was.

Twelve) yes she is! Even more in this chapter:dances around happily:

Thirteen) yea… here is your continued answers…

One) Yes he should. Let's just say he is obsessing over our protagonist.

Two) Yes…it's the exact same spell.

Three) because it's hard to believe. All the other mages died after the spell.

Four) lol! yea…I like my names. I'm gifted at names I think.

No…close though. Beans is a type of food though. Do not worry…I am going to change that part to make them a whole lot easier. And then I am also going to give a sneek peek to a following event. Mmm. You can't kill me with a moose assasin! All of them work for me! Lol. You can kill me with a radish tho. Radishes are my weaknesses. Wow…have fun in spring break! It's next week right? In CO we had spring break in like the middle week of March. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Lost goddess of the shadows: Yea it is a little dark…at least I didn't kill Numair right? I'm sorry I scared you:hands you a lollipop:

Ephona: That must be a lot of homework. What are those evil teachers doing to you! Would you like me to take care of them with my moose assasins? Um…I don't know if they saw her or not…I'll go ask them. Kit is by the palace with Tkaa probably. She can take care of herself. She IS a dragon. By by my friend! Lol…so silly you are…

HyperLittleCat lol. heehee. You did? Yay I got someone to cry:does a dance: Oh…sorry you cried by the way. Good luck on banishing! My banishing day is next Thursday!

DomisMINE: I found her! Here is her sister! I find that really funny how you ask where her sister is, and then the next chap she is all here and stuff. And she doesn't know anything about Romeli or Numy. No don't cry:huggs tightly: all better? Man everyone is crying or dying in their reviews… it makes me feel bad. I guess it is my fault. Well I hope you like this chap!


	18. Sister Time

Have you ever met one of those weird people that eats their own hair? Yeah. That just happened to me.

**Song for this Chapter**: A Storm is Going to Come → Piers Faccini

* * *

Chapter 18: Sister Time

* * *

"Romeli?" gasped Laloria, Romeli's older sister, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Romeli didn't bother answering, but instead ran up to her sister and embraced her tightly. "Gods I haven't seen you in—um—a really long time!"

"I _know_!" Laloria replied, equally as excited. She was beaming cheekily. Even though Laloria was the adult age of twenty-three, she was a child at heart just like her father. Romeli's head cold and over all bitterness towards the weather was soon forgot.

"Gods—you sure have changed a lot," Romeli said amazed, as she looked her older sister over. Laloria had long ebony hair that was cut down to below her shoulders. It was wavy and curled gently around her face. She had also acquired bangs that sweeped to the side that complimented her face nicely. Her dark brown eyes were full of pride and strength, most likely from her experiences in commanding her rider group, but they still held the old cleverness in them. She had collected a few more scars on her face, one on her cheekbone, accenting her complexion and another on her jawbone. She had the same big nose and soft lips, but she had grown much taller.

"You've changed too I see," Laloria said tapping her finger on her chin as she studied Romeli. "I think you're eyes are changing color faster."

Romeli pushed Laloria playfully. "Yeah right."

Laloria laughed. "How would you know? You can't see your eyes."

The green haired girl opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again, silent.

"Well come on, lead me to mom and dad," Laloria insisted with another giggle.

Romeli nodded. "This way," she told her as she led Laloria away from the other bustling riders and soldiers.

Romeli knocked on her parent's door, but didn't bother to wait for an approval to enter. Instead she barged in, tugging Laloria with her.

Daine and Numair looked shocked as they stared at the couple in front of them. They immediately rose to their feet and abruptly ran over to their eldest daughter, embracing her lovingly.

Once everyone had calmed down enough to speak in more than two word sentences, they sat down.

"Where have you been, and why didn't you ever visit us?" Daine demanded in a mother like way. Laloria smiled in quiet laughter before speaking.

"Well I have been commanding my rider group around Tuisane, where we are picking off bandit camps and such. Then we went to go and remap the land by Queenscove after that mudslide. And we also were looking for survivors and getting them out. After the war was declared, we went to the Scanran border for a while then came back to the palace for a little break and to talk with the king. The court kept on talking about a mysterious girl with forest hair...I assumed they were probably talking about that one over there." Romeli blushed as Laloria jerked her thumb at her sister. "When I heard that you guys visited, I felt really bad that I couldn't see you. And the King said that Romeli left the day before I came. He was keeping something from me, but before I could demand questions from him, we were ordered to leave as quickly as possible to help the siege at Northwatch. And well...I couldn't visit because I didn't know where you were, and I was busy."

"How in the Goddess's name did you get here in a week then?" Daine asked. "Doesn't it take at least two weeks to get here?"

Laloria smiled her mischievous grin. "Ah, but you forget mother, I'm a rider. I know this land like the back of my hand. We have strong horses and stronger instincts when it came to taking shortcuts." Daine mouthed the word 'Oh' as she nodded in understanding. "So what's been going on with you guys?" Laloria asked.

Romeli smiled. "A lot actually. I got another tattoo, got shot by this hunter guy, met some friends, used my plant magic a lot, went mad, couldn't use my Gift, transformed into a dragon."

"Wow slow down there, Skippy," Laloria insisted using her usual phrase when people spoke too fast. "What?"

Romeli sighed and began tp tell her everything that had happened since she left about half a year ago, stopping every once in a while to blow her nose. She told her about her two Guardians, her Chaos Thoughts, her duels, new friends, the incident with her inner evil, and the siege at Northwatch.

It was a lot for Laloria to take in at once. She leaned back in her chair and stared at her little sister amazed. "I see you've been busy Romy dearest."

Romeli rolled her eyes from her sister's nickname for her and sniffed. Laloria laughed.

"But seriously, what are you guys keeping from me?" she asked as she stared at their welcoming yet held back faces.

Daine smiled weakly before explaining, hesitating slightly. "Well, during the siege Numair used too much of his Gift—the siege had completely drained him to the point of fatality... so Romeli came over as fast as she could in dragon shape, but it was...too late. She brought him back with the Phoenix Spell."

"Um…wow," Laloria said, her words limited. She rushed over to Numair and gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Well I guess our little Romy saved the day again!"

"Stop calling me that," Romeli grumbled as she sulked in her chair. She never favored her sister's nicknames for her. Romy happened to be her least favorite.

Numair broke the awkward silence that followed after that. "Aren't any of you hungry? I could eat a bear, I'm so starved!"

"NUMAIR!" cried out Romeli and Daine at the same time. "Respect the People!" They both smiled at each other.

Numair looked taken aback and Laloria was having a tough time trying to fight down uprising giggles.

"I'm so glad I don't have as much Wild Magic as you guys," Laloria pointed out amused. Daine and Romeli laughed (well actually, Daine laughed and Romeli just sneezed), as they headed out the door and towards the mess hall.

OOO

Romeli spent the rest of the day showing Laloria around the fort and telling her about the dreadful weather. The clouds Romeli had spotted in the distance no more than two days ago were now right over Northwatch, casting eery shadows on the ground. Romeli made sure the glower at the clouds whenever she had a chance. Laloria laughed at Romeli and her inability to ever be happy with the weather.

Laloria would sleep with the other riders that came in her command in the guest wing where Daine and Numair were staying. Romeli was so happy that her sister had come, that she forgot about the coming storm. Her head cold was not as easily shaken, and it proved to be both annoying and disgusting. She couldn't think, couldn't move without being dizzy. She feared that if she transformed into an animal, all of the congestion would make her head explode.

"Romeli you look horrible," Laloria pointed out bluntly as they sat in the mess hall and chewed on their food.

Romeli looked up with sunken eyes and a pale face. Her hair was messier then usual. She was too weak and lazy to keep it under control. "Tanks bor poitink dat oubt," she said with a clogged nose. She took out a hankie and blew into it, feeling much better.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary?" Laloria recommended with an amused face. She swallowed a piece of chicken.

"I would be wastingk resourbses," Romeli replied as she breathed through her mouth uncomfortably.

"No you wouldn't. The potions are there to help people who are _sick_ to get _better_," Laloria argued to her younger sister. When Romeli didn't answer, Laloria glared and sighed. "You never were one to take my advice were you." Laloria stood up and took Romeli's hand, dragging her up to her feet. "As your older sister, I am ordering you to get better."

And Laloria dragged her out of the door and towards the infirmary.

OOO

The next day, Romeli and Laloria sat in the warm stables talking. Romeli felt much better now that the potion had started to work. Her head began to clear, and the pressure on her nose subsided.

"So," Laloria started with an evil grin. "Anyone special in you life?"

Romeli took the point of what she was saying easily. She smiled. "No."

"Not even a crush?"

"Not even a crush."

"Do you have any friends who are just guys?"

Romeli leaned back on the side of her stall. "A few, why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Laloria said maybe a little too innocently.

Romeli stared at her sister, not falling for her usual tricks. She had been fooled too much when she was little, and had adapted to her tricks. "Tell me the truth."

"But alas the truth is yet to be told," Laloria said like a priest saying a proverb to his people. Romeli sighed; her sister hadn't changed at all since she last saw her. "And anyway Romy, you wouldn't understand."

"Don't call me that Lally dearest."

Laloria shuddered at her own nickname. "I'll stop if you promise to never ever say that again."

Romeli smiled wickedly. "Deal."

"So mote it be."

"Oh _please_!"

Laloria only shrugged.

"What about you?" Romeli asked. "Do you have a crush?"

"I'm not the romantic type," Laloria stated emotionlessly. "And I'm not allowed to court anyway. It's against rider code."

"Oh. I guess you learn something new everyday." Laloria smiled and they talked until the sun fell and the cloudy sky grew dark.

OOO

Two days later, what everyone had been dreading for, happened. The storm had struck at dusk, pouring buckets and sheets of hail and ice cold rain on the ground. The piercing rain only made it worse.

Romeli sat in her parent's bedroom huddled in a corner clutching her knees to her chest. Her teeth chattered in coldness and goose bumps ran up and down her arms under her coat.

Laloria, Daine, and Numair sat in chairs chatting quietly, every once in a while stealing a look at Romeli, cuddled up in a ball. They knew that out of all of her fears, storms were the worst.

It all started when she was about eight years old. There was a gigantic hurricane along the coast with high winds, rain, and large waves. The storm hit the worst at Pirate's Swoop, but weather was still quite bad at The Tower. The rain flooded the dining room and some of the lower parts of the house; the winds tore at the roof. Romeli was terrified the whole time the storm was there, in fear that the house would be destroyed or the People would get hurt. Ever since then, she had never liked storms and feared them greatly no matter how big they were.

When a flash of light and a roar from above them erupted, Romeli hid her head on her knees and covered her ears with her hands. All you could see was a mess of green hair on top of a shivering ball.

"Romeli are you going to be okay?" asked Laloria worried, yet somewhat amused.

"What do you think?" Romeli replied icily, her voice muffled by her knees.

Another boom and a flash of light made her huddle closer to the wall as she tried to eliminate herself from existence and become one with the floor.

"Romeli you're going to need to get over it someday," Numair pointed out in a matter of fact way.

"No I don't," was the only reply that came from his daughter.

Numair sighed and stood up from his chair to crouch by Romeli. Gently he pulled her hands away from her ears and made her look up into his dark eyes.

"Have I ever told you about the story of Lightning and Thunder?" he asked gently, leaning against the wall as he sat.

Romeli leaned her head on her knees so that she faced Numair. "No."

"Well it goes like this: When you see a flash from Lightning count the seconds until Thunder comes, the number that you counted is how many miles away Lightning's strike is. Go on, try it."

Romeli sighed, not really wanting to do this. When the next flash came she counted. One…two…three…four…five… all the way to ten until the crack of thunder came form the raining sky.

"Ten miles," Romeli informed at her father's questioning stare. Numair smiled seeing that his daughter was beginning to calm down. Though her natural fear still shown in her eyes and pale face, she wasn't completely decapitated either. At another flash of lightning, Numair motioned for her to do it again.

Romeli closed her eyes and silently counted the seconds with moving lips.

_Four…five…six…boom!_

Romeli opened her eyes wide not expecting the crack of thunder. She felt the strong winds pick up speed and hammer on the walls and roof as the storm grew closer. Hail started to come down like heavy rubber, as they would land and bounce off of the wooden roof and onto the dirt—or more like mud—ground.

Waves of fear overcame her body as thoughts rushed through her mind. What if the roof came off? What if the stables flooded? What if Northwatch flooded?

Another flash interrupted her thoughts and made her temporarily blinded. She immediately began to count.

_One…boom!_

Romeli whimpered. What if the thunder hit them? What if something caught afire? What if the People got hurt?

"Shh…calm down," Daine cooed as she came over to her. She stared straight into Romeli's eyes, willing her to mellow out.

"But what if—."

Daine put a finger to Romeli's crimson lips to silence her. "Don't think of what ifs. What ifs rarely happen. There is no use to waste your thoughts on uneducated predictions when at odds they won't even happen."

Romeli clenched her jaw, trying not to debate over the issue. Instead she looked down and nodded as she stared at her fingers. She wiped sweat from her forehead and tried not to think about the storm.

A knock on the door made the four of them turn their heads towards it. Another flash and boom clattered above them. Romeli paled, but the other three just ignored it. Daine rose from her place and went to get the door as the rest of them stood up as well, wondering who it could be.

Daine opened the door to admit Dom and Roaul. Both of them were soaked to the bone in icy rain.

"Sergeant, Roaul," Numair greeted with a hint of confusion in his voice. He sat them down in two empty chairs next to a pile of heat rocks. It would give them at least some heat after walking through the dreadful storm. "What brings you here?"

"The storm," Roaul said flatly in an icy mood. "It's bad Numair. Real bad."

Romeli's face paled in worry as she thought of the worst. Nobody noticed her sink back to the wall.

"What about the storm?" Laloria asked, her voice no longer soft. It was full of authority—like the voice of a commander.

"The rain. It's starting to flood. It's already a couple centimeters high, and the grounds are soggy," the sergeant informed in a matter of fact way.

"You didn't just come here for a weather report, Roaul," Daine observed. "What do you really want?"

Roaul stared at them uncertainly before speaking. "We want Romeli to stop it."

Daine, Numair, and Laloria all turned their heads to Romeli who was standing in the corner. Her face was pale and clammy, and her eyes were wide when she heard her name. She had tried not to listen.

"Me?" she asked with a raspy voice. At Roaul's nod she walked over to them. "I can't. I don't do weather."

"Yes you can," Dom said in an annoyingly confident tone.

Romeli closed her as another flash and boom came. She tried to erase her fear and anger at Dom from her mind. "No I can't, Domitan. Of all people I think I would know my own limits." She tried to be as calm as possible, but her voice was still ragged and her ears were red.

"But can't you though?" Numair asked confused. "What about during Chaos Thoughts?"

Romeli sighed. "I drained everyone's Gift to do that, I can't control weather with only _my_ Gift."

Everyone stared at her with drooped shoulders. What were they supposed to do now?

Roaul screwed up his face, wondering what these Chaos Thoughts were. He turned to Romeli again. "You should be able to control weather. Your Gift is powerful enough. Why can't you?"

Romeli wove her fingers together to fight off her anger, fear, and frustration. "I don't know!" she cried flustered. "All I know is that I can't control weather, and there is a storm outside that's going to destroy us!"

Laloria went next to Romeli and put her arm around her. She stared at her through dark eyes. "Shush, that isn't true," she said in a gentile voice. "The storm can not destroy the fort."

Roaul and Dom stared at them confused as Romeli buried her head in Laloria's shoulder. What was wrong with her? Her eyes were glazed over as if seeing something that she didn't want to see. Her face barely had any color, her mouth was set in a grim line. She couldn't be _afraid_ could she?

Roaul sighed. "Listen, can't you just try? You're our only hope."

Romeli shuddered in Laloria's hold. Lately she had been everyone's only hope and she was getting sick of it.

Another flash and boom erupted from the sky, and Romeli shivered and closed her eyes shut. Daine looked at Roaul and Dom startled. Her eyes were cold.

"What do you not understand about the fact that she can't control weather?" She asked. Her voice shook with anger—an emotion rarely displayed in her. "She has no power over the weather and that is something that you have to accept. Look at her. Does it look like she has control over this? You're scaring her to death! You're throwing her all of your worries and problems, and what do you think she can do about them? Just because she's different, doesn't mean she is the answer to all of your problems! She's terrified of storms, and here you are making her worse. I hate to be so frank, but please leave."

Silence followed Daine's speech as everyone stared at her. Romeli felt uncomfortable being the topic of Dain's outburst, and unhooked herself out of her sister's arms. Roaul and Dom stood up and stared at Daine and Romeli. Neither of them had even considered that perhaps Romeli couldn't fix their problem. Romeli just seemed so perfect—of course she would be able to take care of it.

Both Dom and Roaul nodded and mumbled and apology as they trudged out of the room, their heads hanging.

"You didn't have to say that you know," Romeli informed her mother, feeling like a baby—not able to defend for herself.

"Yes I did dear," Daine said. "They don't understand that you're not always the solution to their problems. And you should know yourself that you aren't either."

Romeli looked down as she settled back down on the floor. "I know. It's just that when someone tells me a problem, I feel like it's my fault and that I should fix it."

Numair smiled as he too sat. "And that would be people influencing you into someone you're not. You should know your own limits, and even though it's good to sometimes push yourself, don't always be the one who can do everything."

Romeli rolled her eyes. They've had a talk like this a million times. "I know, Da."

"Good," he said.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Romeli noticed something that apparently the others hadn't.

"Where's the thunder and lightning?" she asked. All they could hear was the soft patter of rain on the roof and ground. There was no more whistle of the wind, or the loud hammering of the hail.

"The storm is clearing up," Laloria said in her observant way.

Romeli leaned her head on the wall that she sat against. "Thank the Gods."

"So mote it be," Laloria said tired of Romeli's complaints and whimpering.

"Oh be quiet," her sister complained exasperated, throwing a pillow at her.

OOO

The storm came and went over the night leaving gigantic puddles of mud everywhere on the dirt ground. The infirmary had flooded, though it wasn't bad, and Romeli was overjoyed to find that the field that she had worked on so hard wasn't ruined. If anything, the plants that were growing there had flourished from the storm.

The days had grown boring, frustrating, and tiring. Everyday she did the same thing. She woke up, took care of the horses, helped clear the mud, visit the infirmary, and went to bed again. Most of the time she slept, she had class with her two Guardians, and even though she feared the evil less, it was as tedious as ever. The boring cold days put her in a sour mood, and even though she tried to be nice, she always ended up having an attitude.

Another problem in her life were the soldiers and people around her. By now they were semi used to her presence in the fort, but most didn't like such a strange person with them. Rumors had spread about her saying that she was one of Uosae's evil demons, and that if they stared into her eyes, they too would be controlled by Uosae's wrath. Laundry maids called her a slut and a whore, thought luckily most of the fort knew that was a lie straight from the beginning. Basically nearly everyone ignored her and avoided her. The only people who even talked to her were the People, her family, Roaul, Dom, and a couple of healers and cooks. She didn't like to be treated like such an outcast. It made her feel like a loser, a monster, and a person who was different from the rest. Another part of her, the optimistic part, was actually thankful to not have so much attention. The less two-legger strangers she met, the better.

Romeli sat in the corner of her stall, hugging her knees to her chest thinking. It would only be a matter of days before she would get to see her things and her friends again. She couldn't wait to see Shadowdancer and Sharpfang. Even though her sister talked to her a lot, nothing could replace her two friends' understanding and knowledge.

The sound of boots against dirt and hay on the ground made her raise her head to a shocking sight.

* * *

Replies:

Dream Dragon: Have I really? Wow thanx. Well she is supposed to be perfect with an unperfectness to her (you'll see why in a while), no I'm not at all confused! Thank you for such a kind review! I loved it!

Wingedrider: Thanx! I'm glad you like my story! It makes me happy to have happy reviewers! You'll have to get used to the cliffies, there's going to be a whole lot…yes. I'll try to update faster for your liking…I've been really lazy and stuff lately. But who isn't? lol.

FirstlyDeprived: I'm sorry I made you cry:gives you a big hug: all better? Jonathan is very much an arse, and I'm not telling you if I kill him or not. Lol. :grins evilly: have someone important to her die? Wow…how cruel of u! You'll have to wait and see! Yes I know my grammar is horrible…I'm working on it…and to think I got into honors English:hits self on head: how very silly of me! Well all I can tell u is that James and Romeli are going to be all romantic and stuff, but I'm not saying anymore! Eww…u little pervert u! Actually that would be really funny…yet nasty…but still. About the King Maggur thing…I'm not saying…maybe…maybe not…:shrugs: I have it all planned out perfectly!

Kuyaga: Are u sure it's Raoul, because when I looked it up I swear it was Roaul, but I'm not too sure. That name is just way too hard to spell. Go to the roof of the world? How very evil of u! She's going somewhere very cold in the sequel, but it isn't the roof. Meet an ice princess/queen/king/realm/person? Interesting species u have there! How creative! Maybe…:thinks:

Pourtourjourmort: ur name is very hard to spell now…silly u! So what language is it now…still French? Sorry for the cliffie! Romeli will be forever mary-sue because she is a g……not saying anything! Lol. My disjointedness is very hard to get rid of…I swear that when they come back tot he palace for midwinter it should be better. It's just that I have nothing planned for the two or so months that she's going to be at the fort. Any ideas? Anyone I can kill? Anything? I'm thinking of a goal, but I can't come up with anything. She has a big goal of trying to find out who she is, but it really isn't showing right now. Her quest is the sequel, and she has a goal during the war, but I'm not saying anything. Yes so like Numair doing things to Romeli! Silly mage. I'm sorry for the cliffie, and the other cliffie. That cliffie also has King Maggur in it also, and lot's of crying. Great huh?

HyperLittleCat: Yea I know what is up with the reviews? Weirdness…I was like…wait. What? Yea. Yea Romeli has a sister…she's in chapter one. RJ fic…RJ fic… how cute! They're gonna get together! yes! I am very evil…evil moose! Yes uthing. U GOT OUT OF ALCATRAZ! How in the world did u get out of there! I'm still stuck IN there! Can u get me out? Pleeze? And there is a dementor guarding my door. Don't ask how it got there…or even why…but it is really annoying me. :kicks the dementor: idiot thing u! Not u the dementor. :dementor squeals like a girl: lol. I'm on sugar…u?

Lalahatesperkyppl444: Oh…my mistake. :hands u a penguin and chocolate: I'm glad u love my story! I like it too! I guess…actually it's annoying me right now…but w/e. I'll never let u die! That would be so mean of me…killing innocent ppl. Silly. Yea and the sister is Daine's and Numair's actual daughter.

Goddess of the shadows: Dude her family tree is ghetto…actually not really. I would love to tell u what it is right now, but that would give something away that I can't give away until I can give it away. But still…I love your enthusiasm!

QueenThayet12990: Sorry about the cliffie! I'm sorry I updated slow…:dies of shame: I had writer's block and it hurt. Not to mention pounds of homework and dance class. Yea she has a sister…she's in the first chapter if you want to read it again. OMG u are really close with the chaos being thing but not quite. U are really close…keep thinking…:does a thinking dance:

Alyios: he does a roger? Scary moose…yay for moose!

Ephona: Yay I'm back! Wait…where did I go:looks for self: Yay ur nocturnal again:does a nocturnal dance:. Never heard of the queen of the damned. What channel? Consider the deal approved. Don't worry! No killing…my April fools moose are excellent at doing those types of things.

Hey has anyone seen Wild Wizard Women:hunts in the bushes:


	19. Forgiveness and Friends

Is anyone else thinking that this story is kind of moving a bit slowly? It's like...okay...she's at the fort, she's at the fort...WTF A STORM, she's at the fort.

And I mean...don't get me wrong. It definitely picks up. Trust me on that. I wrote it. Haha (and not in a conceded way).

Better start reading....

**Song for this Chapter**: Mouthwash → Kate Nash

Disclaimer: I own some, she owns some, we all own some.

* * *

Chapter 19: Forgiveness and Friendship

* * *

"Dom what happened?" Romeli asked surprised as she came out of her stall and towards him and his mount. Both were badly wounded, though the horse seemed to be the worst off with a sprained leg, gash on the side, and bleeding snout.

Dom looked at her with sunken eyes. "I was out riding, and Shroom, my horse, fell in a ditch. Do you think you can help her? She's the best mount—and friend—I've ever had."

Romeli stared at him. She had never seen this side of Dom before. She could see tears in his eyes. He truly needed her help.

She nodded and looked at Dom's mare, Shroom. She was a sweet horse of the gray variety with white socks.

_Do you think you can walk? _she asked Shroom as she stroked the side of her head.

_I think so, if it isn't too far,_ replied Shroom in a pained yet optimistic voice. Romeli nodded and led Shroom to a well-spaced corner with a light pile of hay by it. She helped the horse lie down as Dom watched with a worried face.

"Okay," Romeli said to no one in particular. She sat down by the horse and patted Shroom's belly comfortingly.

She closed her eyes with her hand on Shroom's soft yet bleeding nose. Gently she sunk into the horse's body and began to heal the horse's sprained leg, which was obviously the most painful.

In the middle of working on Shroom's leg, she noticed something else wrong with the mare. She sensed a dark pit in Shroom that usually belonged to diseases and other health problems.

Worried that something terribly horrible was wrong with the sweet horse, she quickly healed the rest of the horse's wounds, though still being extra careful to make everything perfect. A lump in her throat grew when she discovered the problem.

"Well that explains why she fell," Romeli pointed out opening her eyes with a pale face.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Shroom?" Dom asked scared. He knew that Romeli's expression was not a good one.

Romeli wrung her hands and stood up. "She has a tumor in her foot," she informed grimly. "I don't know how to heal them, Daine never taught me." She saw Dom's face begin to pale. For once she felt sorry for the sergeant. "I'm going to got get her, stay here and comfort Shroom."

Dom nodded and went to his horse while Romeli rushed to find her mother.

It didn't take long for her to find Daine, and once she dragged her out of the bedroom, they headed for the stables at a run.

"Okay let's see here," Daine said kneeling down by Shroom as the horse stared at her patiently. Daine closed her eyes and examined the horse with her wild magic.

"Ah yes, I see it," Daine pointed out with still closed eyes. Dom bit his lip worriedly, glancing at the mare's foot. He tried to put pressure on a long gash on his arm so he didn't lose too much blood, but his attention was completely turned towards Shroom.

"There the tumor is gone," Daine said victoriously as she opened her blue eyes. Waves of relief swept over Dom and he gained some color in his cheeks. He kneeled down by his horse and patted her nose comfortingly.

Daine left minutes later saying that she had two leggers to talk to and a busy schedule to follow. Romeli sighed, exhausted. She had another one of her lessons with her Guardians last night. They were getting better, albeit slowly, and they still left her eyes droopy and heavy the next day. And now, after healing Shroom, she felt like she could just sleep on just about anything.

Dom watched Romeli rub her blurry eyes with gratefulness. "Thank you for—well—you know, helping Shroom."

"Huh?" Romeli asked, her ears too tired to tired to hear correctly. "Oh. You're welcome."

"I mean it's really nice of you to do this for me," he added.

Romeli glared. "I didn't do it for you," she pointed out. Wasn't it obvious that she did it for Shroom?

Dom nodded. "I would think no less," he said. "Shroom is half of my life—a really close family member—and you have no idea how much it means to me that she's well."

Romeli smiled weakly, not able to think of anything to say. She never knew Dom could be so compassionate.

"Well I better be going then," he announced feeling a little dizzy from blood loss. He wondered why Romeli hadn't offered a healing, but she looked so tired that he didn't bother asking

Dom's voice knocked Romeli out of her temporary silence. "Oh. Oh—no wait. Since Shroom just had a healing, I would recommend doubling—or even tripling—her feed so she can get back the lost fat and strength."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Oh—and Dom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" The sergeant asked confused. What was there to be thankful for?

"For—you know—being nice to me for once," she answered hesitantly.

Dom smiled weakly and soluted lazily. "Anytime." He led his horse out of the stables and towards the stables that belong to the soldiers.

OOO

_Hello Romeli,_ greeted Sclythe in his usual way. Romeli found herself in a beautiful lakeside area where everything seemed to flourish.

_Hello_, Romeli greeted politely. _Are we off to do more practicing?_

_Actually no_, Old White said, also sitting with them. _We came to talk to you._

_About what?_ She asked casually, the curiosity getting the best of her.

_Well as you know, there is a war going on_, started Sclythe.

_I think I've noticed that_, Romeli replied with a grin.

Sclythe seemed to glare at her before continuing. _This isn't a normal war, Romeli,_ he pointed out.

Romeli stared at them confused. _What's so different about it?_

_More than you think, my friend,_ Old White stated keenly, as if he knew something that she didn't. Which was apparently true.

_Well can you give me a clue as to what's so 'different' about it?_

Sclythe let out a sigh. _The reason to the war is hidden in the gods' lips. They speak of the thing of life, power, magic, and jewel. Only that thing that started the war can end it._

Romeli eyed them doubtfully. _Yeah, good luck with that. A thing like that doesn't exist._

_Open your eyes, do you not see what's around you?_ Old white asked dryly.

_I do admit that I am not the most observant person, but more or less, I doubt anything has that much power. Besides a God perhaps, but Gods cant stop wars can they?_

_Not usually no_, Sclythe replied with a blank face.

_How many people know about this prophecy?_

_Not many, mostly mages and people who concern themselves in such things. Most of them are Scanrans_. _It's said to be a Scanran prophecy, though it really isn't. It involves both Scanra and Tortall,_ informed Old White.

Romeli thought for a moment. _As weird and important as this is, what do you want me to do about it?_

_Search for the thing that holds the power. Give it to someone who can control it and wield it. It is said that only that person who holds that power can stop the war, _Sclythe announced.

Before Romeli could ask anything else, her Guardians vanished in silvery smoke.

OOO RATHAUSAK OOO

King Maggur was incredibly weary. His face was cold and clammy as the Scanran winter was approaching. He had aged more than he wished over the past two months with shallow—yet visible—wrinkles on his face, and gray tinged blonde hair, pasting to the top of his head thinly.

Most people thought that the reason why he was aging so rapidly was because of his weakening health. It wasn't his health however. In fact, his health was fine. It was his obsession.

It's all he could think about lately. That powerful 'It' told in the prophecy was the only thing he cared for. Ever since he got word from one of his spies in Tortall that there had been a sighting of It, his obsession only grew. He remembered that moment so well. It always crept to the front of his mind and flashed before his eyes in dreams and memories.

"_Your highness, I think I found it," announced one of his good friends as they talked through magical rocks that he gave all of his spies to keep in touch._

"_Well what are you waiting for?" Maggur blurted out impatiently. "Go and get it!" He could have It before any more Scanran soldiers were lost. The thought was unbearable. He could have control over the whole world with It._

"_It's more complicated than that—you see—oh no. I have to go, someone is coming," said his spy flustered. And then their connection was cut off, leaving Maggur to his thoughts._

What was so unique and complicated about it? He asked himself as he sat atop his throne, where he spent most of his days. What was so hard about bringing It to him that not even his most experienced spy could do so?

But what if It was more than just an object? All along he thought it would be a rock of some type. Like the Dominion Jewel, only more powerful. Never before has he actually thought that the thing prophesied might be alive. That would certainly be much more complicated then expected.

He clapped his hands loudly and immediately one of his mages scurried to his side.

"Please connect me to spy number twenty-four," he ordered. The mage bowed and got a magical rock out of his pocket.

OOO

Romeli fluttered her eyes open to the sound of drums signaling the arrival of more newcomers. She quickly stumbled off of her bedroll and dusted herself off.

She quickly tied up her boots hoping that the arrival came with a certain horse and cobra of hers. She ran out of the stables happily, leaving horses staring at her amused.

When Romeli arrived at the entrance of the fort, soldiers, horses, people, nearly everyone was crowded around it. Romeli quickly scurried towards the crowd as she looked for someone she knew.

She heard a familiar whinny a little to her left and she immediately headed towards the direction of Shadowdancer.

Dodging around the many people, and feeling quite uncomfortable surrounded by so many two-leggers, she eventually spotted her horse's ebony coat.

"Shadowdancer!" She cried making her way towards her mare with increased gusto. At last she was free of the crowd's grasp as she felt the warm, soft fur against her face and hands. She never knew how much she had missed her horse until now.

_My Sister!_ Shadowdancer greeted ecstatic. _I have missed you so much!_

_Me too!_ Romeli agreed, embracing her horse tighter. When she let go of her, she felt something cold and scalely on her neck.

_Sharpfang?_ She asked excited. The snake brought his head up to her face and licked her nose. Romeli grinned, her nose tingling from the soft touch. She kissed Sharpfang on the nose making the cobra sneeze.

_I missed you guys so much!_ She told them happily. _You won't believe what happened while I was here!_

_We have plenty of time to talk later,_ Shadowdancer pointed out elegantly. _But now is the time to meet other people that have surely missed you._

"Wha—." Was all she could say before Shadowdancer nudged her into someone who was standing behind the mare.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as she rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at bright emerald ones.

"Romeli you stupid idiot," James whispered as he embraced her tightly. "How could you do such a thing!" Romeli knew well enough what he was referring to: Numair's death. And how he found out she would surely get to the bottom of. "You could have died. You _should_ died! Gods I—I hate you so much." He only hugged her harder.

Romeli, barely able to breathe, made him let go of her. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it around—all of these people."

"Understood, fair lady."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to—your horse."

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Sure Oh Mighty One who Worries over the Stupidest Things."

James snorted. "And I thought I was bad at names."

Romeli smacked him on the head as she led him, her horse, and her snake to a place less crowded. "You thought correctly."

"As much as I would love to continue this discussion of ours, and believe me, I really want to…"

"Just get on with it," Romeli grumbled, patience already growing thin with James' eloquently extended conversation starters.

"I can't because I'm going to be a busy man—."

"Man?"

"Yes _man _now shush!" he cried. Then under his breath he muttered, "Women these days." At Romeli's glare he continued. "I'm going to be a busy man working on the fort and training with my fellow soon to be squires, so we may not be able to hang out a lot."

"Oh," she said as they walked on. "Well what if I help? You know, with the fort?"

"I doubt you can do anything," James said uncertain.

"Oh you did not just say that," Romeli challenged. "You have no idea how much I have been helping around here."

"And that help you're referring to _good _help, correct?"

"Um, Yeah!" Romeli told him as if it was obvious.

"Hey Romeli!" called and all too familiar voice. James and Romeli turned around to face Sereem, Whave, and Ethan.

Romeli stood uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if her friends would ever forgive her for being 'possessed' by her evil. How could they trust her? Her, and her freakish hair with freakish eyes and freakish powers—an alien. They didn't think like James. They didn't forgive like he did. So why would they now? For all they knew she could still be getting over her evil instead of conquering it. And how would she confront them about it? Who said they wanted to even be confronted?

"Um, hi," she greeted awkwardly. She looked over towards James for help, but he was ever so cleverly talking to a particularly large, yet kind soldier.

Before Romeli could find a retreat from violent pages, they came at her at a run.

Romeli yelped, expecting perhaps a massive plummeting or a tackle, but instead she only got happy and missed hugs.

"It's wonderful to see you again Romeli!" said Whave ecstatic. He gave her a friendly slap on the back. "We really missed you!"

"Yeah! You have to tell us everything!" added Sereem. Ethan of Tirragen only smiled happily and waved, clearly showing that the past was behind them.

"You guys done now?" inquired James with a drawl as he stared at them amused. "She's not your teddy bear, you know. Faleron told you to leave them at home, Sereem."

Sereem glared at James in mock hurt. "Not cool James. Not cool at all. And I _do not_ have a teddy bear."

"That's what they all say my good fellow," Whave said concerned as he clasped his shoulder. Sereem shrugged it off as if it were poison and pouted. But before anything could grow serious, they all started to laugh and snort.

"YOU BOYS! GET YOUR HIGHNEYS BACK TO UNPACKING OR SO HELP ME, I WILL CUT THEM OFF AND DISPLAY THEM ON TOP OF MY FIREPLACE!" Roared the voice of Faleron's assistant, Ryland. He was known for his strictness. His favorite weapon was his screeching voice.

James, Ethan, Sereem, and Whave shuddered and waved to Romeli.

"Duty calls Rome," James announced in solute, they then jogged towards their things before Ryland could think of another reason to yell at them.

Romeli shook her head. Rome? What type of nickname is _Rome? _she thought as she absentmindedly stroked Sharpfang. She grabbed Shadowdancer's reigns. Something tells me I'll be getting a lot of them this year. She looked down at her trunk of things that James had so kindly packed for her and shrugged. She'll get it to the stables later.

_Come on guys,_ she told her People friends. _I'll show you our new home._

* * *

Hmm. That's odd. No cliffhanger.

Replies:

Anonomus: Wow did you read all 18 in one day? That would be pretty extreme I have to say. Sorry it's depressing I hope this one lightened it up a little. The next chapter should be pretty funny, but I haven't written it yet so…yea. Is the main character the thing that Maggur wants? You know, it may be, maybe not, she could be connected with the thing, or she could be it, or maybe she just needs to find it. Who knows? Well I do, but I'm not saying. She is part dragon due to her family tree. And the stormwings know something that she doesn't. Will I tell you what that something is? Of course not!

Cylobaby: I'm glad you like it so much! I'm glad she fears storms too because otherwise she would be way too perfect. Yeah the inner evil is supposed to be freaky. It's the horror part of the fic I guess. You're scared of ET? I was when I was little…lol. I like her sis too! Yeah the nickname Romy really bugs me…shiver. W/e. whee!

HyperLittleCat: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! YOU LOGGED IN! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! Yeah it's adopted sis, they're only related by law. Sugar…sugar…sugar…mmm. Okay good, I'm still stuck there. Well at least I have my computer still! It's all good! And I like to throw my food at the guards! It makes me laugh! Giggle giggle. Lord Voldie is my cousin! We AIM each other all the time! He's always talking about killing Harry, and so I tell him to go to therapy, but he doesn't seem to listen. Shrug. FBI ONG AHHHHHHHH! RUN BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU!

Blue mariposa: Yea you'll have to get used to cliff hangers. There will be a lot more coming up. Fear of storms is good. I used to be scared of storms, so I know how Romeli feels making it easier to write. But that was like forever ago.

Pourtoujourmort: sorry for the slow update. Stupid writer's block. Okay…long one this time. I love your long reviews. They make me all moosey inside.

!. wow…that was confusing. Well I guess if you look at it that way…it could be said by Dom or Roaul. But I guess what I was trying to get through is that Romeli is flustered that she can't do anything about the storm, and she's scared that the storm is going to destroy the fort. Trust me, when I was little I was so scared that everytime it was windy or there was a thunderstorm, that it would blow down our house. You can't really think clearly when you're afraid. But either way works.

. Does it really take longer? I guess I'm used to Colorado weather (where I used to live), whenever it stormed it could go on for hours of only like two minuets. The weather is crazy over there I swear.

#. Arrest Romeli? You think too hard! Lol…no it was only Dom. No don't cry!

$. Wow that was an amazing paragraph right there. You could go on for hours couldn't you! Lol. silly. No Laloria is their real daughter. No criminal or anything like that. (Sees your disappointed look) ah well.

. A goddess you say? Maybe! Maybe not! She could be a demi goddess, a water sprite, and immortal, an alien from a different galaxy, who knows? Well I do, but I'm not saying anything.

. Dude…just wow. Your imagination is a tinge bit more then overactive my dear. Yet that is a good idea.

&. That is a great idea. I think I shall use it! Keep it secret! Keep it safe!

. Um…it's only Dom hun. What are you sugar high? Geeze…mutters about crazy people—one just happening to be me.

Lost goddess of the shadows: All we know is that she's half dragon. Is she half god? Don't be to sure… lol. family tree! Family tree! Thanx!

Kuyaga: what is up? Yay weather! Weather god you say? Romeli doesn't like weather gods…lol. Dude she would so totally die on the Roof of the World if she ever went up there. silly.

QueenThayet12990: It's okay, everyone has been thinking that. Oh no…our other spring break is coming soon! We have two isn't that just great? Well no actually, because our skool year doesn't end until like June 23 or something. Crazy skool board. Wanna help me murder them? I like to eat molasses! Yummy! What's molasses? No she's not half chaos being, and there isn't a chaos being living inside. You were closer before. Oh well! Whee. Noodles.

Wingedrider: Sorry for updating so slow. (yawns) lol. You'll have to get used to the cliffies.

Ephona: hmmm, it was like 11 last night and I was dying of tiredness. (Yawns) sleep is good for me! You little nocturnal person you! Lol.


	20. Life Is Good Part 1

BAAH!!! THIS ONE HAS A CLIFFHANGER. VICTORY. Partially.

...hotpocket...?

**Song for this Chapter:** The Happy Song ← JoJo

Disclaimer: after what like twenty chapters I'm sure I don't have to do this anymore.

* * *

Chapter 20: Life is Good Part One

* * *

James sat in his tent in the dark of night thinking. He was really supposed to be sleeping right now, the ride had been a tiring one, but he just couldn't.

Every time he felt himself enter the dream world, Romeli popped into his mind. He couldn't help it; he missed her wonderful company and beautiful smile. Something about her, maybe the way she always seemed so mysterious, kept him up at night just thinking.

Why was Romeli so different? Of all the people in the realm, why her? He wondered how they met. At first he thought it was just a fortunate coincidence. Now he was convinced it was something more. Romeli was much more than just first looks—even she knew that. There were things about her, secrets that even she didn't know. And maybe it wasn't just thoughts that kept him up at night. Perhaps this was fate telling him to figure out what those secrets were. For her sake.

I wonder what time it is, he thought as he sat up from his bedroll. It was clear that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Carefully, as to not awaken anyone, he opened up his tent flap to look outside.

The night was at its darkest, with a clear sky revealing stars as bright as Mithros's shield. The full moon was at its most distinct. The Goddess was having a peaceful night. James guessed by the position of the moon that it was about one o' clock in the morning.

James bit his lip. What should I do? I could sneak out to see Romeli and risk getting killed by Ryland. Or even worse, get yelled at by the green haired girl herself. Or should I stay in my tent like a good boy and die of a missed adventure?

James smirked. An adventure never went missed. He quickly walked away from his tent, the moonlight leading him.

OOO

_Romeli looked out of her window to the sight of a gigantic storm. She could see many people running around frantically as the rain poured on them. Not all of them, as she noticed with a horrified face, were allies either. Scanran soldiers were there._

_Before she could even think to look away, a large Scanran warrior ran over close to her stable window and beheaded a soldier of the King's Own._

_Romeli gasped and quickly caught herself from screaming. As she quickly looked around, she noticed that many of her friends were be slaughtered by vicious Scanrans._

_She bit her lip scared and flustered. I have to do something, she thought. I have to save them._

_But then she froze, looking at the murderous clouds up above as they dumped buckets of rain on the bloody ground. She couldn't help it, she broke out in cold sweat._

_Romeli wrung her hands, not knowing what to do. She could stay in the stables, away from the storm, and watch as her friends and family lie dead in front of her, or she could go out and perhaps protect the fort from the Scanrans, but be out in the raging storm, risking her life._

_Romeli closed her eyes and breathed in as if to gain control. Friends over fears, she thought, though terribly weakly. Like half of her refused to listen. Sweat dripped down her face, and she shivered. Gods she had never been so scared in her life._

_She urged herself to move, like a deer trying to bolt away as it stared into a hunter's bow. She was frozen in place. _

_Come on, she told herself, but as much as she persisted, she would not budge. They're out there dying! Come on! Still she would not move._

"_Romeli!" cried Roaul. He stood outside of her window, his leg a bloody mess. "What are you doing!? Come out here and do something! Stop the storm, destroy the Scanrans, just get out here and help!"_

_She tried to open her mouth, but it too would not budge. I can't help! She screamed in her mind, though Roaul had no signs of apparently hearing her. Gods I can't even speak, much less move!_

_Romeli's eyes widened as a Scanran with a large battle-axe ran over towards the Commander of Northwatch. Before the commander could even react, he was cut down fatally on the stomach. Blood spurted out of him as he fell to the ground. He turned his head towards her weakly, the rain soaking him to the bone. "This is your fault Romeli," he whispered. And then he was gone._

_No! She screamed in her head as tears poured down her face. No, No, No! I won't let this happen, I won't! She tried to move again, fought to move, but she was glued to her spot. She bit her lip until it bled. They were all gone, and it was entirely her fault._

OOO

Romeli woke up with a scream and quickly sat up. She was drenched in ice cold sweat, making her hair and clothes stick to her quivering body.

She breathed heavily as she looked around her. It was only a dream and nothing more, she told herself. But fear erupted through her when she noticed that something was dripping down her lip and chin. She brought her hand up to wipe away whatever it was. Her eyes widened when she saw the trail of blood on her hand. This was no dream. No, it was much too real to be a dream. It was a nightmare.

Romeli eased herself out of her bed as she held her hand up to her lip to stop the blood, shivering. She brought a cool finger up to the cut and healed it quickly, leaving her lip slightly rosy and swollen.

_Everything all right Romeli?_ asked Sharpfang sleepily as he poked his head out of his little home.

_I will be soon enough_, she told him as she shrugged on her heaviest coat and slipped on her boots. I'm just going to take a walk. _Would you like to come with me?_

Sharpfang yawned. _And miss my beauty sleep? I think not._

Romeli smiled weakly, her mind still on her nightmare, as she quietly snuck out the stable doors.

The night was yet to be over and the clear skies brought peace to her mind as she walked quietly. She could see her frosted breath come from her mouth and she shivered under her coat.

It's all okay, everyone has their nightmares. Nightmares don't mean a thing except to confirm your fears. Romeli smiled. Yeah that's it, just to confirm my fears. Everything is okay.

Deciding that the wall was the best place to think peacefully, she headed towards the nearest stairs.

OOO

"I am going to decapitate myself for not bringing a coat once I get back," James muttered as he clutched his arms. He then froze. "Eww James, that's disgusting. I take that back." He walked on towards the stables.

Once he arrived, he noticed that the stable door was open. He screwed up his face in thought. Either Romeli, or some stable boy forgot to close it, or Romeli went for a walk of some sorts. He only shrugged as he quietly entered the stables to check things out.

When he arrived at Romeli's stall, which was conveniently placed near the doors, he noticed that Romeli was gone. He stepped hesitantly into her room.

"Gods she lives here?" he whispered to himself as he looked around. The place was pretty poor for a human to live in. There was nothing but a bedroll, trunk, and small table where Sharpfang's home lay. The room didn't even have decoration and didn't have a homey look to it at all. He looked over to the bedroll to find the sheets in disarray. It was still warm.

James clenched his jaw and walked over towards Sharpfang. Surely the cobra would know where she went. And since Daine and Romeli, both pouring with Wild Magic had cared for the cobra, the snake was sure to be intelligent.

"Um," Now what was his name again? He remembered Romeli introducing him. Oh yes. "Um, Sharpfang?" he started uncertainly. He grew even more hesitant when the cobra turned his head towards him and flicked out his tongue in an inquiring way.

James wrung his hands, not to used to talking with animals. "Right. So um, do you know where Romeli went?" Miraculously the snake nodded slowly as he stared right at James.

James shivered not used to the cobra's personified actions. "Where is she?"

Sharpfang flicked out his tongue and James had the feeling that it was telling him to follow him. The snake slithered up the wall of the stable and rested it's long neck on the windowsill. His nose was pointing to the wall.

"The wall?" James asked. Sharpfang nodded as he crept back into his oasis. James thanked the cobra before creeping out of the stables.

OOO

Romeli walked slowly up the wall's stairs absentmindedly. Her thoughts drifted from one topic to the next, never focused on one matter for long. She gained her sense of surroundings when she made it to the top of the stairs. The air was crisp and there was a faint wind, making Romeli's cheeks chapped and flushed.

She walked along the wall for a while, her green hair brushing against her cheeks. The sky was beautiful, with clear skies that glowed a majestic dark blue. The moon, which seemed particularly large and round, glowed brightly. The stars, Gods they were beautiful, she could just stare at them the whole night, pointing out constellations and pictures that Numair and George taught her while growing up.

She leaned against a part of a wall and looked up into the sky some more. Her mind slipped to her thoughts once again. About the random things. Her training with the Gods, which had been slowly getting better, friends, the dreadful weather, and the nightmare—which was a test of fear, and nothing more, she reminded herself firmly.

There was a hoot from beside her. Though she shivered from the unexpected sound, she calmly turned her head to the snowy owl and stood up straight.

_Hello, night sister_, greeted the snowy owl. The owl was a beautiful one, with feathers as glossy and white as snow itself. Her eyes were magnificent, and the black speckles peppering her chest stood out well against her feathers.

_Hello_, said Romeli. _How has your hunt been?_

_All right,_ replied the owl casually. _I caught a large field mouse, and now I am very much full._

Romeli smiled. _That's good. Do you have a name, winged one?_

The owl seemed to grin. _Of course. My name is Krerner._

_Pleased to meet you,_ Romeli bowed.

Krerner hooted sweetly. _Do you like to look at the sky? I saw you looking at it a while ago. I like to look at it. It's so—peaceful._

Romeli nodded. _Yes, I love to look at the sky. Whenever I feel frustrated or sad, I feel like I can always escape with it. _

_You do not seem sad,_ Krerner pointed out confused.

_Not anymore I'm not. Life is as good as it will get for me._

_Yes,_ Krerner agreed. She hopped onto Romeli's outstretched arm and they stared into the sky together.

OOO

James briskly walked up the stairs, shivering as he clutched his arms. How did he ever talk himself into doing this? Romeli was going to owe him big time. His friends were right. He was too nice for his own good.

He turned to the right once he arrived at the top of the wall. Just a little bit ahead, about halfway down, stood a lean shadow with something on its hands. Surely it was Romeli and one of her animal friends. She seemed to be transfixed by something in the sky, or perhaps even the sky itself. He himself always found the blue to be quite mysterious and fascinating. Quickly—yet carefully—he walked over.

When he was only about ten feet away, she still seemed not to notice him. Of course Romeli never was one to be observant, James thought with an amused smile. The elegant snowy owl perched on her forearm, however, sensed his presence.

The owl hooted softly as if saying something to Romeli. The green haired girl quickly turned her head towards James and yelped in surprise.

"James," she said catching her breath. "I didn't see you coming."

James grinned. "I could tell," he drawled.

Romeli stared at him uneasily. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

James only shrugged with a smile. "Aren't you as well?"

Romeli let Krerner off of her arm. "Yeah, but I don't have an evil trainer threatening to cut off my butt to place above his fireplace." James grinned. "I couldn't get to sleep," she lied.

James stared at her intently. She was hiding something.

"Oh?" he said with arched brows. "And why couldn't you sleep?"

Romeli glared. "Are you always so nosy?" she asked.

"Being nosy is one of the many keys to survival, my dear," James informed. Romeli rolled her eyes. "Tell me pleeaase?"

"Oh and I guess that begging is another key to survival then?" Romeli asked. James glared.

"Of course not," he snapped. "Just embracing the drama is all." But then surprisingly he turned serious. "Romeli?"

"Yeah?"

James wrung his hands uneasily. "Are you keeping things from me?"

Romeli stared at the land before them as she thought. "That's a difficult question," she told him. When she saw James's kicked puppy look she felt like her heart just shriveled up

"It's complicated. There are things that I can't say, to anyone, even family, at least not yet. Not until I learn more about them, not until I understand them myself."

James clenched his teeth and looked down. "Then how do I know if I can trust you? The way you live, innocently going through all of these things that you can't control, letting the world literally rip you apart. And you're all okay with it! It makes me worried, and I feel so bad. Then there are all of these secrets...and...and how do you even _live?_"

Romeli bit her lip. "I don't know James. But you'll have to trust me when I say that you can trust me."

James nodded and looked up into her eyes. "But Romeli, I _have_ been in your mind. I've seen things, places, doors to—."

"What did you see?" Romeli asked with a nearly inaudible voice.

James thought. "There was this door, and on it, it said Secrets. It was so hypnotizing, I couldn't look away."

James saw Romeli finger the shining emerald tresses in her hair. "Did you open it?" she whispered, staring at open air in front of her.

"It was locked," James replied. Romeli's shoulders drooped as if all of her hopes and dreams were shattered. Just looking at her in such a state made his heart tighten.

Romeli let her hands fall. "I guess they'll tell me sooner or later," she whispered to herself.

"Who will tell you?" James asked.

Romeli smiled a half smile. "I would like to tell, truly I would, but for their sake I can't. I don't want them hurt."

James nodded. "So um, how do you like it here?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's alright I guess. The weather is kind of—."

"Icky?" James suggested.

"Exactly," Romeli said. "Not a big fan of weather." Her thoughts landed on her nightmare. Yea...definitely not a fan of weather.

"Oh, just wait until it snows, then you're in for it," James said wickedly.

"Snow?" Romeli squeaked. James laughed.

"From the look on your face, I'd say you've never seen snow before! Hehehe...he...hehe...he...he...you've never seen snow before have you."

"Nope."

"Ah. That's what I thought."

Romeli groaned. "Arg, I miss my beach," she cried. James put a sympathetic hand on her back mockingly. Romeli looked at him. "I'm all right James, really," she insisted. "Just embracing the drama is all." James rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

"Thanks for packing my stuff by the way," Romeli pointed out as she looked at him. James smiled dashingly back.

"At your service, My Lady."

"Oh please. Never call me that again. I'm no lady, and I'm probably not even human."

James laughed, as he looked her over. "You're right. You look more like a partially albino weeping willow tree," he said tapping her on the head. Romeli laughed and hit him back playfully. "I speak only the truth," he said rubbing his shoulder.

Romeli laughed once again.

"Romeli, you know, there are a lot of guys around here," James pointed out quite serious and concerned.

"Oh _please_ James," Romeli returned exasperated. "I'm fine here. All the men are too busy working or eating to look at me. And I have a bad rumor spreading around that I'm one of Uosae's evil demons with a part time job as a slut. Anyways, I can protect myself just fine."

"Yeah, just like you protected yourself the last time," James said dryly.

"Last time was different. I was still getting over being—possessed."

James shivered, the thought haunting his mind. "Whatever you say. I just wanted to let you know that quite a few squires and pages have asked me to hook you up with them."

"That's ridiculous James. I'm not a court beauty or anything."

"That's what you think," James said. "You should eavesdrop on some of the boys and see what they think of you."

Romeli rolled her eyes and yawned.

"You're tired. Off to bed with you," James said.

Romeli glared. "You're not the boss of me," she retorted. " And you're awake too you know."

"Yes, yes I know, I'll go to bed if you go to bed," James promised, grinning.

"Deal."

"Romeli?"

"Yeah?"

"We should do this tomorrow night. It's fun just talking like this."

Romeli shrugged. "I guess it is a little fun. See you in the morning."

"You too."

And they both parted ways, both of them deep in thought about two totally different things.

OOO

When Romeli woke up the next day, she felt much better about her nightmare, deciding that worrying about it was pointless. Before she even got her boots on, she knew that today was definitely going to be a working day.

She hopped out of her stall and down the wide hallway until she was out the stable door.

Even though it was still only around seven o' clock in the morning, the fort was busy and loud with older and younger men alike. Many of them were carrying long planks or a couple rocks to help with the various gaps in the wal.

Romeli, deciding that visiting her parents would be nice, headed towards the guest rooms where they stayed.

"Mom, Dad?" she called as she knocked on their bedroom door.

"Come in," said the muffled voice of Numair. Romeli turned the knob and quickly entered

"Hello Romeli," Daine greeted as her daughter sat down in a chair along with them.

"Hi," Romeli said as she yawned with outstretched arms. "Anything going on today?"

"Just helping with fixing up the place," Numair informed as he popped a grape in his mouth from a bowl of fruit next to him. "Are you planning to help?"

"If I can," Romeli said with a shrug. "Maybe I can help move big rocks with my Gift?"

"Of course!" Numair said happily. "Since there aren't any mages here except for us, I'm sure they would love to have you help me with that, as would I."

Romeli grinned. "Good, meet you here in an hour?" At Numair's nod she continued. "But first I have to eat something, I'm starved."

"Would you like us to come with you?" Daine asked.

Romeli rolled her eyes. "No ma, I think I know where the mess hall is." She waved good bye and walked out the door.

The mess hall wasn't as busy as it probably was earlier in the morning. There were a couple of groups of soldiers and other people here and there on the long tables.

"Romeli!" called a familiar voice. Romeli grinned and turned around to see her sister and perhaps her rider group waving at her. Romeli quickly went to go and get her food and then sat down next to her sister.

"Hey Romy," Laloria greeted in a sisterly way. "How are you?"

"I was great until I heard your voice," Romeli drawled jokingly. Laloria's friends laughed.

"Oh where have my manners gone?" Laloria asked herself hitting her forehead. Romeli was about to answer but her sister silenced her. "Let me introduce you to my rider group. Let's see, the one across from you is Emmy of Cross Creek." A young lady with short black hair and a pale face smiled at her and nodded her head. "Next to Emmy is Greg of Coral's Paradise." A Tough man with dark skin and darker hair waved to her kindly. It was obvious that he came from the fishing folk and sailors. "Next to you is Cayslyn of Bree." Romeli shook hands with a red haired girl with bright green eyes. "On the other side of Emmy is Soshu Tokokami from the Yamani Islands." A tall, black hared girl with almond eyes and dark skin waved. "And last is Buri of Goldenlake. She isn't part of my group, but is second in command of all of the riders. She's married to Roaul and is a very good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you," Buri greeted with an outstretched hand. Romeli took it and smiled. "Laloria has told me all about you."

"Oh really?" Romeli said glaring at Laloria. "What exactly has she told you?"

"Well, she's said you're extraordinary with a weapon"

Romeli smiled weakly as she ate a breakfast roll. "Well I'm surely not Shang, and I'm nothing compared to my mom when it comes to archery."

Buri laughed. "Yes, your mom is quite something when it comes to a bow and arrow. Have you ever been in any real battles? You know, with enemies?"

Romeli shook her head. "Only once, but that was a bandit, nothing else." She absently rubbed her arrow scar that was visible from just above her neckline.

"Don't worry, your time will come," Buri reassured. Romeli smiled as she began to peel an orange.

"Is that your natural hair color?" asked Emmy as she stared. Laloria snorted.

"Of course it is," retorted Laloria. "Do you think my parents would let her dye her hair?" They all laughed.

When Romeli finished her meal she waved them a good bye and said she had to go help her father. She quickly walked out of the mess hall.

OOO

"Okay, you're sure you can lift that up?" Numair asked concerned as he pointed to a large boulder.

Romeli sighed, exasperated. "I already told you a million times, da, I can do it. If I can stop the world from falling apart, then I'm sure I can lift up an oversized pebble."

"Okay then," Numair said, only partially convinced.

Romeli summoned her emerald Gift and focussed her power on the large boulder. She closed her eyes as sweat formed on her brow and dripped down her face. Gently the rock began to glow a bright emerald as it lifted off of the ground.

She slowly moved the boulder towards the castle and gently set it down where Numair told her to put it. She dusted off her hands. "There."

"Good," Numair complemented as he observed a few soldiers going towards the boulder to fix it better into the wall. Numair motioned Romeli to follow him closer to the wall, so they could help.

When they came over, about ten soldiers who were fitting smaller rocks in the wall and pasting them with a special glue, stopped and stared at the strange girl that they had heard so much about.

Romeli smiled weakly at the still staring soldiers. She would have loved to make conversation, wave, do anything to tell them that she really wasn't who they thought she was, but she did not have the nerve or the urge to talk to them, knowing all to well about the dark side of gossip.

Numair waved to the soldiers, shaking them out of their stares. They, though cluelessly, waved back and returned to touching up the wall. Numair handed Romeli a rock and they too helped.

OOO

Hours later the large gap was fixed so tightly that not even the smallest of birds could somehow find a gap to hop through. Soldiers wiped their sweaty foreheads on the shirts they had discarded earlier and Romeli wiped her hands on her pants. She winced and looked at her hands. They were covered with blisters from the rough rocks.

"Those are pretty big," said Buri as she came up, looking over her shoulder. "Do you want to see a healer?"

Romeli turned around and smiled at Laloria's friend. "That's okay, I'm sure I'll be fine. And I have a Gift, so a healer shouldn't be needed."

Buri laughed. "Of course! How could I be so forgetful? Memory loss comes with age I suppose."

"That may be true, but she's not nearly as old as she looks," Numair pointed out evilly as he came up behind Buri.

Buri jabbed him in the side rather painfully. "How dare you insult my looks Mage Boy. In case I have to remind you, you are older then me."

Romeli laughed as the two old friends began to bicker. "Numair don't you have to smooth down the wall?" she reminded.

"Ah yes of course," remembered Numair. He told everyone to step away from the wall and gently smoothed it down with a large amount of power.

When he was done, he sat on a near rock, drained, and took a drink of water form his flask. He smiled weakly and nodded to the soldiers in completion.

"With this side of the wall finished, all that is left is the other side, where the pages and others are. Once they are done with that, Northwatch will be fixed," Numair said with a satisfied grin.

Romeli heard a few sighs from listening soldiers. It must have been hard for them, Romeli thought as she looked at their weary faces. With the fort being so vulnerable to attack, most of them probably got barely any sleep, always worrying about the next attack.

The next attack. Those three harsh words sent chills of memory down her spine as she thought of her nightmare. The cries of soldiers and People alike still roared in her mind, and her bones still shook. Let's just hope that that attack never comes.

OOO

_One week later…_

"When Faleron said vacation, I thought he meant vacation," complained James as they looked into the distance atop the now fixed wall. "Ever since we've been here, it's been nothing but work and training."

Romeli put her hand on James's shoulder in mock sympathy. "At least you don't have classes."

James muttered something that sounded a lot like 'unfortunately, because it's the only thing I'm good at' under his breath. Romeli ignored it as she stared at the once again clear skies deep in thought.

"Hey Romy, what's up? You're not as well—spunky and pain in the buttish as usual." James pointed out as he looked at her.

Romeli looked at him and smiled reassuringly, the midnight air nipping at her flushed cheeks. "I'm fine. Just doing a lot of thinking lately. So much has happened that you just have to sort it out in your mind."

James nodded knowing exactly how she felt.

"And James?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you calling me Romy? And since when have I been a pain in the butt?"

James grinned evilly, and Romeli paled, guessing what he was going to say. "You've been a pain in the butt ever since you've been born...and I met your sister today."

Romeli hit her forehead with her hand. "Oh Mithros."

"Yes," said James with a grin. "She told me all about you—and your nickname."

"Anything else of importance?"

James's grin only grew. "Just a little secret about you and a certain tripping over a ladybug incident," James said teasingly.

"I am going to kill her…oh shit." Romeli stared wide eyes towards the north.

"Um…what?"

Romeli turned his head to the northern horizon. There were flashing lights, far in the distance, tons of them. They grew faintly bigger every second.

"Wh—what is that?" James asked, fear showing in his eyes.

"I don't know," Romeli said also full of fear. She held up her hand, motioning James to wait as she closed her eyes and opened herself to the People.

A grazing deer not to far from the unknown lights was ecstatic to let Romeli into her mind. Gracefully, Romeli slipped in and adapted to the deer's perspective.

Romeli quickly asked the deer to head towards the lights so she could see. When Romeli found out moments later, she quickly opened her own eyes in horror.

Stumbling out of James's hold from when she fell from leaving her body, she bit her lip and turned towards the distant lights.

"James," she gasped clenching the wall's wall with a pale face and white knuckles. "Scanran raiders. Tons of them."

* * *

O.O ...We. Are. Close. to. A...

FIGHT SCENE!!!!

LOODLELOOO!! ← battle cry

Replies:

Wild-wizard-women: reply for ch 18: yay you are back! I missed you so much! (big hug). Okay…thanx. The sentence, 'she stared into her venom dripping eyes not caring if she couldn't look away' is referring to Romeli's forever changing eyes and how you can't look away when you stare at her.

Reply for ch 19: 1. Yea…Dom can get so emotional. Silly. And Romeli has decided to loose her attitude.

2. hee hee Shroom. I love that name. And thank you!

Well um you'll see why that is later with the friendliness to Romeli. But still sometimes the godliness of her guardians make them think that they are better then her.

oops. Me and my stoopid typos. Lol.

okay okay, just for you. I will call him king Maggot most of the time from now on.

lol. James is fourteen, one year older then Romeli. And his birthday is in um April.

yea it was a little rush. Sorry bout that.

too, lol.

No stop dying! (hires Romeli for phoenix spell). I did an evil cliffie. I had to make up for the lack of cliffie on the other chapter so I did an extra evil one.

Blue mariposa: AAH math class! Where pure evil lurks…(shudders). She's related to a dragon because someone in her family was a dragon. It could be her ma, da, grandparents, (I haven't decided who yet.) Does that help your confusion.

Bekaelty: congrats dear. O . o I love doing that. It's funny. How many potatoes have you eaten today?

Lilycat: I love lilies…mmm. You haven't! Oh my I have to update! Romeli and James chapter right here. They are going to be hanging out a whole lot more.

Ephona: lol. why haven't u slept?

Retarded monkeys: Is this cliffie good enough? Lol…yea thinking isn't my forte. I try to write humorous parts, and trust me I can be funny, but it just doesn't work well. I'm tryin tho. Lol. cheese.

Wingedrider: lol…sorry if u forgot again. That happens to me too. Oh well. Lol. don't be confused! It's not good for ur health.

HyperLittleCat: a fat hawaiian man? Oh my. Why didn't u just destroy the radio with ur cool cat powers? Did he really? That's wonderful! Maybe we can do evil together as a trio! The Hyper Cat, The Flying Moose, and The Black Dog. Lot's of disaster, lot's of crime, lot's of black velvet. …gramma. Is your friend…normal. Or maybe she's like gangster or something. &$ They came over to my house too. They were looking for an evil moose trying to take over the world, but I wore my diguise. A fake moustache and told them to get lost.

Lol

Sunny: Yay a new reader! How exciting! Welcome yo! K yea…reading is good.

QueenThayet12990: I can't murder them! Well okay…just for your father. I'll kidnap them and tell them to give ur father and everyone else to give them a raise. Kay?

Salma-sol: a new name? Wow gurl…

Yea u can't really see a sprained leg, but w/ Romeli's cool animal powers, she sensed it. That at least something was wrong with it's leg.

Dom was just being a little overdramatic. His horse got hurt, and he's naturally a suck up. He's just weird like that. We all know he likes Kel better. Lol.

I wanted it to be Rom too, but Rome is better because it makes the O sound with the E at the end instead of Rom that sounds like (R-ah-m). But Rome is over now because James is always going to be calling her Romy. Lol.

Yes that was quite evil! Mm hmm. When did I quote LOTR? (forgets completely). I have an overactive imagination too. Pretty crazy stuff going on.

Sorry bout the cliffie.

Kuyaga: um…sure? I dunno, I have the whole story planned out, but maybe she can go somewhere like the roof of the world in the sequel? And what is up with u and the roof of the world?

Return to Top


	21. Or so she thought Part 2

Time to see Romeli kick some bad guy butt.

Song for this Chapter: Get Ur Freak On -- Missy Elliott

* * *

Chapter 21: Or So She Thought Part Two

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Okay so James is in his tent and he can't sleep so he goes to see Romeli. Romeli has a scary nightmare and goes to the wall to control her thoughts. James finds her at the wall and they talk for like half of the chapter, and then go to bed. The next day Romeli helps fix the wall with her dad. That night James and Romeli see this light in the distance and they're all like, "Holy shrimp what the crap is that?" And then Romeli finds out it's a bunch of evil Scanran raider guys out to kill them._

* * *

James's bright eyes widened. "Gods are you sure? Maybe it's just an illusion." There was fear showing in his voice.

"I know what I saw," Romeli snapped, her mind buzzing. They had to do something, and quick.

"James," she started, trying to control her rocking heart and uneven breath. "Go and get help."

James looked at her shocked. "Romeli, I'm not leaving you. Daine or Numair have probably sensed it by now."

Romeli looked closely at the quickly advancing Scanrans. Something was different about them. Even _she _didn't sense them with her Gift or wild magic. She only noticed them by sight, and apparently James didn't sense it either.

"I don't think so," she told him. "Just go James. Better now than later when we're all dead."

James, deciding not to retort, bit his lip and ran away towards Roaul's quarters.

Romeli stared at the upcoming lights as she gripped the wall with shaking hands. The faint wind made her green hair brush against her cheeks. She was afraid. What if something happened and she couldn't somehow defend the fort? What if there was a storm?

Despite the ongoing attackers, she couldn't help but look up into the sky to see the state of weather. She sighed with relief to find that the night sky was clear and cloudless.

As if a weather check was enough to give her confidence, she raised her trembling hands and closed her eyes.

Okay focus, she said to herself, trying to calm her galloping heart. She slowly brought out as much Gift as she could. The blackness of her closed eyelids turned emerald, the Gift illuminating the night brightly. Pools of emerald light skipped around her in a large circle. She grinned, feeling the power and control. She could do anything with so much power…

No. I won't listen to that, she told herself sternly as she stared at the advancing Scanrans. There were more important things at hand.

She just had to wait for the right moment. Then she would be able to hold it long enough for the Northwatch soldiers to get fully prepared.

Any time now.

James should be warning Roaul about now, Romeli thought as she stared at the Scanrans with fear. The warning bell should come soon, but not soon enough.

Then something hit her. Where were the guards? Wasn't it their job to warn others? Were they lazing on the job again? Or even worse? This seemed to be no ordinary battle, indeed.

Time had run out to think. Her mind tugged back to the Sanrans. She closed her eyes and brought out her Gift deeper, shielding the fort with a great emerald bubble.

There were loud cries of rage from below her as the Scanrans stared at the barrier outraged and confused. She peeked over the wall, still holding her concentration, to look at their reactions. They stopped in front of the fort and stared at the shield.

Minutes later, the warning bell chimed as expected. Yells and commands came from the inside of the fort, and she could sense candles light up the rooms of soldiers from below. The battle had begun.

Romeli began to lose her fear, knowing that help was on the way. She felt vulnerable and alone knowing that no one knew about the attackers but her and James. Protecting Northwatch with her shield became much easier.

Footsteps came up behind her and she quickly turned around to face Roaul with a flustered face. Romeli smiled in greeting and turned back around to resume her concentration on the shield.

Roaul come up behind her and stood next to her with his cool hand on her shoulder.

"You're quite the little mage, Romeli," Roaul pointed out as he stared at the shield. Apparently, from his calm voice, everything was under control. "You brought your father back from the dead, you're pitless, it's just so—amazing."

Romeli smiled weakly at him, sweat dripping down her face from concentrating on the shield and talking at the same time. "I'm not sure amazing is the word for it sir," she said, her voice was clipped in concentration.

Roaul flinched. "Please, call me Roaul. I'm old enough as it is." He stroked his gray streaked hair. "Well down to business," he said clasping his hands. Leaning on the wall, he studied the threat below him, slight panic showing through his eyes. But Roaul was experienced. He had been in much worse predicaments before.

"Sir—er—Roaul," Romeli said also looked at the confused Scanrans below them, their voices and Northwatch's filling her ears. "Something isn't right about this. I don't know what but, it feels wrong. Where were the night guards keeping watch? Why didn't I sense the danger with my Gift or Wild Magic before I saw it?" She looked at Roaul for an answer.

The commander screwed up his face in thought. "That's quite the question. But now is not a good time to answer. I myself don't know. Right now our biggest concern is the threat at hand." He motioned his hands towards the soldiers trying to get to Northwatch with no avail. Romeli nodded.

More footsteps came bustling up the stairs. Roaul and Romeli turned around to face Daine, Numair, and Dom walking towards them.

"Ah, so that's where the green bubble came from," Dom said, his curiosity obviously taken care of. "I should have guessed."

Romeli smiled. "Hello to you too."

Dom grinned, but then turned serious as he looked at Roaul. "The soldiers are mounting this very moment. Faleron was kind enough to command them to battle, but we're going to be out numbered. I assume you don't want the pages out there?"

"Gods no. We want them to survive _before_ knighthood don't we?" Roaul joked. "I'm guessing there are about two hundred Scanrans out there. Against out one hundred soldiers, it's not nearly enough."

"We do have Laloria's group," Dom pointed out. "I put them out on archery and should be here any minute. That's not a problem with you is it?" Dom asked.

"Of course it isn't." Roaul said, obviously not concerned about Dom's decision. "We shouldn't be worried. We have our secret weapon."

Romeli froze, her concentration faltering slightly. Why did every conversation have to turn to her and her 'amazing abilities'?

Numair walked over towards Romeli protectively. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well with her plant magic, she could always trip the soldiers. And her endless Gift could destroy them in no time," Dom suggested as he looked at Numair. His eyes were steady.

Daine looked up sharply from where she stood surprised. She didn't say anything however. It was time for Romeli to fight her own battles.

And that's exactly what Romeli did. She looked up at Dom amazed. "Is that what you think I am? A _weapon of destruction_!? Just because I have and endless Gift, doesn't mean I can destroy two hundred men. And even if I could, it doesn't mean I should," she said hardly. "Just for once can my abilities be forgotten? Can you just look at me like I'm just like everyone else? I may only be fourteen but I know foolishness and stupidity when I see it."

"She's right you know," Numair said. "Sometimes it's nice to have war mages to help you, but not to do all the work by themselves. Mages are used as a last resource when it comes to battle.

Something, a weird feeling rushed through Romeli randomly. It was a wave of—energy. It was pulling her, urging her that something—danger—was coming. She shivered and quickly turned around just in time to blow up a boulder flying towards them. Somehow it had gotten through her defense

Her shield shattered as she lost her concentration.

The fighting had commenced.

Their previous discussion was forgotten as Roaul turned around to face the Scanran enemy. "Sergeant Domitan. I want archers up here, and I want them _now_!" he ordered.

Dom nodded and ran down the steps to get the riders.

Roaul heard the gate of Northwatch open and the sound of horses galloping towards the raiders filled their ears. The raiders, who had started to run towards the fort, stopped in fear of the soldiers. Seconds later, the two enemies collided in battle, soaking the winter ground with blood and bodies.

Romeli sat against the wall, her back against the battle, feeling a little lightheaded. Numair sat down with her, and put his arm around her. Daine seemed to be preoccupied with her bow, her aim deadly to anyone in range.

"Why did that boulder go through my shield?" Romeli asked her father confused. The sound of clashing swords abused her ears.

Numair smiled. "It's nothing out of the ordinary. The boulder was coated with Griffin Balm. It's an expensive balm that can make anything coated with it go through shields. They can only be applied by mages however."

"So there's a mage here."

"Precisely," Numair said. "If we destroy the mage, then we will raise the percentage of winning."

Romeli looked at him. "You mean if you destroy the mage," Romeli retorted. There was no way her father would give her such a dangerous thing to do.

"Romeli, it's going to be tough—."

Romeli shook her head. "No Dad. Just go. I'll be fine all by my lonesome," she said dramatically. "Leave me. I'll take care of Giant Killer over there." Romeli saw Roaul's mouth twitch. She turned on him. "OI! STOP LISTENING YOU BABBOON! We're having a PRIVATE conversation here!" Roaul threw up his hands and walked away to a quieter place. "Go Dad. Leave me!"

Numair shrugged and walked away.

Romeli glared. As she watched Numair's lean body retreat down the stairs, she thought of what to do. She would have loved to use her Gift, but it was obvious that she was too high up to attack enemies without risking soldiers' lives. Her plant magic also had the same fault. Archery was taken care of, and there was no time to fetch her bladed staff. That left only one thing, Wild Magic.

What would a good animal be? Hawks had sharp claws and beaks, plus they were fast...but would that really make a difference?

She sighed. Once again it comes to this. Do I dare turn into a dragon? Could I be good enough to actually somehow use their powerful magic? She bit her lip until she felt it become raw and puffy. Quickly she jogged down the stairs.

She needed advice from a certain somebody.

Sitting behind the nearest building so no one could see her, she called her Guardians.

_Sclythe? Old White?_ She pleaded. The voice in her mind desperate. _I need your help, please?_

There was a large whisp of smoke, and for a minor second, Romeli was worried that someone might see. Old White stood before her gallantly, his eyes seemed tired.

_Yes?_ Old White asked. His voice carried a yawn. _You have disrupted my slumber._

_I apologize,_ Romeli said. _I have a question._ Old White stared at her, silently ushering her to continue. _We're under attack. And I'm scared—I guess—excited also. But I want to help; I feel like I need to help or…well that isn't important. I just want to know if…_

I_f you have the experience to fight as a dragon,_ Old White finished.

Romeli nodded. _You know me too well._

Old White showed his teeth in a wolf grin, mischievous and wise eyes staring into her own. _Do you think you're ready?_

Romeli thought for a rushed moment, hearing the war cries and sword clashing through the fort's walls. _No, I don't think I am. I mean, I've only been a full dragon once. It was hard enough without the magic._

Old White nodded, obviously not disturbed or flustered from the battle going on as Romeli was. _Understood. And if that's the case, I would not risk it. You could destroy yourself, and others. Use your weapon. You sure haven't touched it in a while._

_But is there time to—_

_Not if you keep talking there won't be. Now go._ Romeli nodded. Old White quickly vanished in his silvery smoke.

As quickly as she could, she ran back to the stables. Hey at least she could help a little bit. The last thing she wanted to do was watch people die while she lazed about safely inside of the fort's rocky walls.

While she was running, she lacked to see surprised emerald eyes staring at her meeting place that she was at only moments ago.

Entering the warm stables was like stepping into a sauna. Her numbing hands began to fell prickly and warm as hot blood beat throughout her shivering body. No time to savior the heat now, she thought, though the temptation to stay by the horses and fur was hard to break. She quickly entered her own little stall and snatched her bladed staff from where it leaned on the wall.

_Hey Shadow_, Romeli welcomed as she entered her horse's stall. She picked up the saddle and began to strap it onto a curious Shadowdancer.

_Um…where are we going?_ Shadowdancer asked look at her from one eye as she bent her slender neck to look behind. _And why do you have your staff?_

Romeli fumbled with the saddle straps, something was wrong with the buckle. "Ah screw it," Romeli said putting the saddle back on the ground. She preferred bareback anyway. _We're going to go and fight the enemy outside, and to do that...I need both you and my weapon_. She quickly mounted Shadowdancer. _Let's go, Shadow!_

OOO

When she went past the protection of Northwatch's fort, the cries in agony and clashing swords became louder. She held her bladed staff at the ready as she galloped towards the battle.

I'll have to be extra careful, she thought. I'm guessing people usually don't see green haired girls on the battlefield.

Her nearest opponent was a tall man, dressed in the Scanran colors like all the raiders were. He gripped an uncared for sword tightly

Romeli could easily tell that the raider was distracted by her appearance. Using that to her advantage, she brought up her staff and attempted to slice his throat.

The fast move jerked the raider out of his trance. As quickly as he could, he brought up his jagged sword to block the fatal attack.

Instead of the slice killing him, her blade made but a shallow cut along his throat.

Romeli brought up her blade again. The raider, thinking that the strange girl was once again trying to get to his throat, brought his sword to his neck again. Instead, Romeli tricked him and quickly brought the blade of her staff back down to cut him deeply in the stomach.

The raider fell to the ground and did not rise.

Romeli did not waste time to check if he was actually dead or not. She quickly maneuvered her horse around to the next opponent.

She spun her staff quickly and chopped it down on the nearest raider. The blade cut through his head like butter.

There was a sound flying past her. She quickly looked up. Flying over the battle was another fiery boulder about to land on Northwatch. Before she could think otherwise, she threw her free hand up and exploded the threat with her Gift. The remains of the boulder rained down on the people below. A rather large chunk fell on a Scanran's head and he crumpled to the ground.

She looked over to the place where the boulder came from as Shadowdancer fidgeted impatiently. _How about we get rid of those catapults, shall we Shadow? _Shadowdancer whinnied in approval.

Romeli nodded and maneuvered Shadowdancer through the waves of fighting people. Romeli chopped down at any threatening Scanran as Shadowdancer wove over to their destination.

At last they arrived in sight of the catapult. They were now in a dangerous place, full of raiders as they operated the catapults. Five operated each of the two.

_Okay Shadow_, Romeli said through her mind. She patted her horse's mane for her worm comfort. _Charge._

Romeli felt Shadowdancer's muscles flex beneath her and they bolted off towards the Scanrans.

OOO

The raiders were just about to load another magicked boulder into a catapult when they heard the sound of pounding hooves coming near them.

A Scanran raider with blonde hair wiped his sweaty and dirty face with a stained rag from. He looked up at the sound of the hooves pounding against the packed dirt, eyes widening at the sight before him.

It looked to be a goddess, or a demon, he couldn't tell. The light of her radiance and power was blinding his ability to See clearly. She rode on a powerful ebony chariot of a horse that seemed to ride freely and smoothly, like a canoe on glossy water. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and neither could the other soldiers.

When he saw the glistening of her weapon held tightly in her hand and the fire in her chaotic eyes, he knew that this thing coming towards him was no goddess. A God would not kill a human without good reason. He held up his sword with shaking hands. No demon deserved to live, not matter how good-looking they were.

But it was already too late. The demon had already chopped down on his body before his reflexes could even react.

OOO

Romeli pulled her blade out of the Scanran's head with clenched teeth. She gagged at the feeling of metal slicing against dry bone. Quickly she pivoted Shadow around on her hind legs to behead two other raiders.

She cried out when there was a shock of white, hot pain jumping up her leg from an attack.

The attacker was not a friendly one. He was tall and built tough. Every muscle seemed to bulge out of his body. He held a large two-handed axe with thick hands. Romeli saw her own blood dripping down the blade of the axe.

Despite her quickness and skill, Romeli could not help it. She gulped.

The man was the first to attack as he attempted to slice down on her body, but Romeli blocked the blow with the middle of her staff. Quickly, she jumped off of Shadowdancer.

Shadow, _I need to do this alone_, she told the horse through her mind. _I think nimbleness is the key to this fight_. She blocked another attempt on her life.

Shadowdancer nodded and loped off to do her damage to the catapult.

The man looked at her in disgust as if seeing a pile of moldy…cheese. "No demon has the right to fight me." He attacked down towards her side.

Romeli did not say anything as she blocked his axe with sore, shaking hands. There was nothing that she could say. I can't just stay on defense like this, she told herself. She felt blood drip down her leg from the wound.

She stepped back a couple of feet and then quickly began to run towards him. The man brought up his axe; ready for whatever drastic thing this 'demon girl' was going to do next.

What she did do however, was nothing that he expected.

When she was only a foot away from his massive body, she bent her knees and quickly jumped with all her might. She dug her heel into his shoulder, using that leverage to hoist herself on him. She then dug a blade of her staff into his shoulder before falling gracefully to the ground in the extended leg crouch position.

The man cried in agony from the stab and dropped his axe as he clutched at his bleeding shoulder. This was exactly what Romeli had hoped for. As the man clutched at his shoulder, blinded by pain, Romeli swept him off of his feet with her extended leg as she turned in her crouch. The man fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Romeli quickly stood up and gutted her opponent before turning to Shadowdancer. She grinned to find that her horse had single handedly dismounted a catapult and trampled a couple other Scanran raiders.

"Good job Shadow," Romeli said trying to get her breath back as she walked towards the mare. Shadow whinnied impatiently.

Romeli winced when she was only a couple feet away from her horse, and staggered a little. Quickly she held onto her horse so she could catch her balance. Dizziness swept over her and her vision began to cloud. She looked down to find her right leg drenched in blood. The long wound was beginning to clot.

Romeli swore and carefully sat down by Shadowdancer who looked at her in concern. Positioning her stinging leg so she could fix it better, she tore off her pant leg from the knee down.

The cut was once to brag about, that was for sure. It was on the side of her leg and went from a couple inches below her knee to a little above her ankle. Her stomach began to churn from seeing so much blood leave her body.

Picking up the ripped away part of her pants, she wrapped it tightly around her leg and wiped off the already slowing blood. Summoning her Gift, she began to heal it as quickly as she could.

When she was at last done, she had a long scar on her calf, and it was quite stiff and sore. Standing up and stretching it out quickly, yet carefully, she mounted Shadowdancer, bladed staff at hand. Time to destroy the second—and last—catapult.

The catapult was exactly like the last one, with the same amount of people and the same system to load it. There was however one problem, they were expecting her arrival.

The five raiders handling the catapult quickly abandoned the machine and mounted their horses standing by them. They came at her at a charge.

Shadowdancer did not falter as the raiders came at them; the fire and determination in Romeli's eyes did not lessen. She held up her bladed staff with two hands and maneuvered Shadowdancer with her hips.

When the raider's hit her, they hit her hard. Shadowdancer went on her hind legs threateningly, but the five raiders still bit and pinched at their flesh. She finally hit a raider with the flat of her blade and he crumpled to the ground.

While she hit the raider, a raider got lucky and sliced her hand that held her bladed staff. Her hand jolted as the sword cut through an important vein. The bladed staff slid out of her hand and skipped across the dirt ground.

As if this whole duel was somehow predicted, the four remaining raiders brought up the tip of their swords to her neck. Slowly, with wide eyes, she backed up.

She almost screamed when she felt the feeling of a tree behind her. Her blood went cold. Her mind wouldn't work.

They had her surrounded.

OOO

James walked out of the soldier's rooms with wide eyes and a sunken feeling. He had been ordered to fetch a map from the soldier's rooms. An innocent little task. But then, unexpectedly, he saw Romeli talking to something that had come out of smoke. More secrets.

But it wasn't the fact that once again Romeli was more than meets the eye, but that something about that wolf seemed familiar. What drove him crazy was that he forgot where he saw it.

James looked towards the wall that protected the fort from the raiders. The battle cries and sounds of weapons flooded his ear. There was no place he would rather be right now then out there fighting too.

He looked away from the wall with a sigh and continued his walk towards the pages' camp (a litter of tents in the square of the fort). He held the maps he had been ordered to get in his cold hands.

"Ah, good Jameson," Ryland called as he walked over towards the page. He took the maps from James' hands and slid them into his coat pocket. The two of them walked back to the center of the tent cluster

"Ry—uh—Sir," James corrected at Ryland's glare. "Why can't we fight?"

"You should be thankful you're _not_ fighting ignorant fool," Ryland told him with his hard and forceful voice. "They will be fine without the help of clueless pages."

James looked up at him, his green eyes pleading. "I know I don't have to help, but I _want_ to help. This is my country too, and even if I'm not out there fighting, I can still make a difference by doing something, right?"

Ryland looked down at him and he sighed wearily. "Fine. I guess you can help the healers in the infirmary. But I don't want to hear one complaint, understood?"

James nodded. "Thank you." The words were hard to say, but at least he could get away from the strict man for a little while in the infirmary. He walked off to the healers. Suddenly he stopped short remembering where he had seen that wolf.

It seemed that he was going to have to have a little talk with Romeli.

OOO

The soldiers began to advance on her. She felt the cold sharp points of their swords tease her throat. Fear rushed through her body. It was like being cornered by a hunter all over again.

She felt Shadowdancer shake in fear beneath her. The helplessness of her horse shook her out of her own fear. She pat Shadow's mane comfortingly.

She breathed in slowly. She had to do something soon or both of them would die.

"Surrender She-demon, and maybe we will let you live," said one soldier with a thick Scanran accent. She could barely understand what he said.

She grinned inwardly. Perfect. Slowly she raised her hands with her head down in surrender.

She sensed the soldier who spoke before smile. "Good. I'm sure our king will enjoy—."

But before the man could say another word, he, along with the other soldiers, exploded in green flames. The only thing left for her enemy was a scorched ground from where they stood, and faint green smoke crawling and dancing to the clear night sky.

Romeli collapsed off of Shadowdancer and sat against the tree, unable to stand. In her desperation to destroy the raiders, she had used too much of her power.

Blackness began to taunt the edges of her vision and her mind twisted and turned. She felt distant from her body as the blackness, chaos, and confusion took over her.

And then it stopped, her body hulked over a root unconscious.

OOO

James's eyes widened when he saw two of his other page friends carry in a stretcher with a body on it. The two pages were staring at the person in wonder. James's heart sped when he saw a lock of green hair dangling over the side of the carrier. Romeli.

When he saw two healers lift the bloodied body off of the stretcher and onto an infirmary bed, his thoughts were confirmed.

He raced to the side of the bed and leaned over to look at her. "Romeli you are such an idiot," he whispered. He looked at her wounds and cringed. She had a small cut long her cheekbone and a gash up her arm. The worst wounds were a slice across the top of her hand and a brutal gouge on her leg. The leg wound seemed to be healed, but was starting to reopen.

"Do you know her?" a woman healer asked as she wet some towels in a basin of water.

James nodded. "We're best friends. Her name is Romeli."

The healer clicked her tongue, as she looked her over. Gently she cleaned her arm wound. After a moment of washing she looked back at James. "Well are you going to help or what?"

James rushed to wash away the slice on her hand. Why was she so stupid? he asked himself as he looked at her pale, unconscious face. They could beat the raiders even if they _were_ outnumbered. But, knowing Romeli and the stubborn fire inside of her, she would want to fight anyway. The last thing she would probably want to do is watch people die in front of her. Funny, he felt the same way. But there was one difference; he had the brains to know that he could help without risking his life.

After about ten minutes they were finished with her healing. Her wounds were stitched and bound. James sat next to her bed with a heavy sigh. He took her hand and looked at her, thinking about a certain tattoo on a certain body.

OOO

Romeli felt a jolting rush through her body and she opened her eyes. She smelled clean, sanitized air and felt new cotton wrapped around her body. Though the ground seemed to spin around her, the blurred vision of a white ceiling told her she was in the infirmary.

She moaned and wiped her eyes Her body was aching all over. One of her arms refused to move.

She turned her head to the side and saw her parents and James staring at her. "Wha—." Her voice came out as a croak. Numair handed her a glass of water and helped her sit up. "What happened?" she asked, the dust in her throat washed away.

Daine grinned. The relief in her eyes was overwhelming. "You managed to disengage the catapults and freak out Jameson here half to death."

Romeli looked at James. "James, I wasn't—I—sorry." She gave him a sheepish look.

"I wasn't freaked. I was—uh—mildly_ concerned_," he replied. There were other things he was more freaked out about.

"So we won right?" she asked.

"What do you think darling? We're still live aren't we?" Numair joked.

"Not funny Da," Romeli pointed out. "Bad memories." She tried to take a sip of her water, but couldn't because of her arm. She glared at the uncooperative appendage and took out her Gift.

Numair clasped his hand over her emerald glowing ones. "Are you sure you want to do that? You drained a lot of your Gift when they found you. I'm sure James could—."

Romeli slowly took his hand off of hers. "I'm fine, really." She began to heal her arm. "So did you find the mage?" she asked her father.

Numair sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "Yes I did. His name was Alec Trissingo. An old University enemy actually. It was an easy win."

Romeli nodded still healing her wounds. "And what about the night guards on the wall? Did they ever find them?"

Numair was silent in thought. "Well no. There were supposed to be twenty guards that night. We found three of them dead in the forest. We're suspecting that the other seventeen murdered them, and are actually traitors working for King Maggot. Once we get confirmation of that, we'll report it to the king, and hopefully we'll be able to catch the traitors."

"That's good to know, I suppose," she murmured, done with her healing. She took off all of the bandages to reveal only faint scars. Her body was still sore, but it wasn't nearly as stiff as before. She sighed, content.

"Ma? I'm all better, can I leave? This place is boring, and I want to see Shadowdancer and Sharpfang."

Daine rolled her eyes. That girl's sense of adventure never ended. "Fine. But don't do anything drastic."

"I'm not an idiot Ma."

"Only sometimes," James drawled with a smile. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Salmalin. I will escort Ms Trouble to her chambers."

Romeli glared. "I don't always need an escort," she retorted.

"Key word: always. Now let's go," he said as he stood up and helped her out of her bed. Daine and Numair laughed as they left.

When the two of them got to the stables, James sat Romeli down on her bed and he settled himself down on her trunk. The minute Romeli sat down, Sharpfang intelligently slithered out of his case and onto her lap.

James didn't look at her. All sarcasm and jokingness from the last conversation had gone. "Can you answer something for me? Truthfully?" he asked.

Romeli looked up from stroking Sharpfang. She sensed the pain in his voice, but only said, "Sure. What?"

James still didn't meet her eyes. "Why—why do you have that wolf tattoo." He looked up at hernow ; his eyes were confused and slightly pained—like a kicked puppy.

Romeli's eyes widened, and her face turned white. "It's just an—um—tattoo my mother gave me—."

James gave her a sharp glare, though it was more sad then angry. "Tell the truth," he whispered. His voice was hard as he stared deep into her changing eyes.

_Gods Sharpfang, what do I do?_ She pleaded to her snake. Sharpfang refused to answer. When she looked back at him, his look was sad, confused. Unable to meet his gaze any longer, she averted her eyes to the side and then back down.

"I saw you last night," James confessed. "You were talking to a wolf. I want to know what's going on, Romeli. Why do you have all of these secrets?"

"James, you just don't understand," Romeli insisted desperately. When she looked up at him again, her eyes were protective. "I want to say, but—it's just so _frustrating_, James! I don't want them hurt, I don't want anyone to know. They'll think I'm a monster." A tear slid down her cheek. "More of a monster then I already am, that is."

"Then how do I know if I can trust you Romeli?" James countered. "Trust. It's a thing that friends share. Something tells me that we're going to be together for a long time. And if that's so, then we'll have to tell each other things."

Romeli clenched her jaw. "This isn't going to be one of those conversations where something dramatic happens, we go separate ways, and talk to each other the next day like nothing ever happened, is it."

"What was your fist clue," James snapped.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul. If you do, I swear I will torture you in the most painful ways imaginable. If anyone found out, it the _king_ found out..." Her voice trailed off, uneven and nervous.

"Promise."

Romeli sighed and stood up with Sharpfang in her hand. She checked to see if the stable and stall doors were shut before sitting down. Then, summoning her Gift, she put a spell around her stall to make sure that no one could hear their conversation.

"That wolf that you saw last night was no ordinary animal, James. His name is Old White, and he's a God—or in my case, he's my Guardian"

"Like Daine and the Badger?" inquired James.

"Sort of. That tattoo that I have of a wolf on my hip is so that we are linked together. Like how my mother's claw helps the badger find her." She then leaned over and lifted the leg of her pants so that he could see her snake tattoo. James's eyes widened.

"I have two. My other is Cobra God Sclythe," Romeli told him, looking at the intricate tattoo herself. "They may be strict and tough, but they help me. Without them, I would have never gotten out of my slump back at the palace. They give me warnings about when something bad is going to happen—though half the time it hardly makes sense. They like to talk in riddles." She looked back at her latest Guardian meeting with confusion, wondering what the object that could stop the war was, and more importantly, what it had to do with her. "They're like my guides, I suppose."

James nodded. "They were the ones who helped you out of madness."

Romeli smiled weakly. "I couldn't of done it without you either."

"Glad to help," he murmured, looking at her. She was wringing her hands. Her eyes and thoughts seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"You're keeping something from me," he accused.

Romeli sighed. "We're going to be talking for a while. Right now I'm keeping a lot of things from you. I also have a third Guardian. Not yet… I'm supposed to earn it somehow. My Guardians say that once I earn all three of them, I go on this mission thing to find out who I am." She trailed a finger through her green hair and sighed. "It's probably going to be a while before that happens though."

James only smiled weakly. It was shocking to find that Romeli had been talking to Gods, but considering it was her, that was nothing out of the ordinary. The true mission thing however, was weird to comprehend. It was like the Gods had already planned her future—almost like they knew her past.

"You know the war right?" Romeli asked. Her face grave and even slightly stressed.

"Yes actually. I heard we had an attack by the people we're waged against just yesterday."

Romeli half-smiled. "Well my Guardians speak that time is running out for me. Something about me finding this object to stop the war before it is too late. But I don't know where to start or what I'm even supposed to be looking for. I ask them what they mean just about every time I see them, but they just shut me out. It's just so frustrating. Every day I don't find this object, more people die—both Scanran and Tortallan."

James looked at her and nodded. "That's weird. This war is surely more then meets the eye. Like the Immortals War."

Romeli nodded. "I know what you mean. I've been sensing something different about this war. It's like—oh I don't know—it's hard to explain."

"It's probably because you've never been in a real war before," he said with a shrug. "An excitement rushing through your blood. I feel the same way. So do a lot of people probably."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Romeli muttered, feeling less like an outcast. But then she looked at him uncertainly. Should she really tell him that last thing? The thing that no one, not even her parents knew about? Would he ever trust her again?

James recognized the shadowed look on her face, though he had only seen it a couple times. She was hiding more. But should he really press her to tell him? She had already confessed much over the minutes they had been talking. It must have been terribly hard for her. It was shocking to him. And as he looked at her distant face, he knew that what she was keeping was the most secret and hardest to say of all.

Romeli looked up sensing his eyes and gave him a smile. "Just thinking," she told him, as if her thoughts were just those: thoughts.

"A lot has happened over the past month. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually thought for once."

Romeli glared, the tension in the room lifting. "Why don't you listen to your own wisdom, Meathead Jr.?"

"Hey! How did you know about my nickname!"

Romeli snorted. "_Now_ I do!" she snickered. James smacked his head in stupidity. "I just knew of Neal's nickname and thought it was funny." She got rid of the green shield around them, enabling passerbys to hear their chatting.

James sighed and scratched his arm. "Don't you just love war?"

"No, not really."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Well then—."

"Lady Romeli. We need you in the infirmary," said a healer with a rich Gallan accent. His white healer's tunic and breeches were blood stained. His forehead was sweaty. "It's urgent."

Romeli looked at James confused. He only shrugged and stood up. Romeli got to her feet as wel and followed the healer out the door.

"I better go," James said in Romeli's ear. "I'm supposed to be with the other pages right now."

Romeli glared. "Ditcher," she accused.

James gave her a look of mock hurt and pointed to himself. "Me? My Lady, you insult my reputation. A knight in training never does this, so-called ditching, nonsense."

Romeli rolled her eyes and shooed him off. She then walked briskly towards the infirmary, the other healer quickly leading the way.

"What's the problem?" Romeli asked when they entered the infirmary. There was a group of people around a bed. They had pale faces.

"You'll see when you get there," was all the healer said. He led her towards the group of people.

"Romeli there you are," said Dom. His voice was chopped, his face ashen. "We need your help."

"With what?" She walked to the center of the group towards the bed. Something wasn't right. She looked at the person on the bed with a confused face.

A hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up to Roaul's face. He had been crying, she could tell by the wetness of his eyes.

"It's Burri," he said. There was no usual cheeriness in his voice. "My—wife." Saying those two words seemed to be hard to speak through his throat. "She's—gone."

A lump grew in her throat in sympathy for Roaul. She didn't know Burri very well, but over the couple of times that she had talked to her, she seemed to be so kind, free—like being by her was somehow a sanctuary from the stressful times of war. At the least, Romeli knew she was a very important person to Tortall, and now she was gone.

"Romeli," Roaul whispered. "You have to bring her back."

Romeli's eyes widened. Her face lost all traces of blood in the matter of half a second. Bring her back? Roaul must have gone delirious in grief! There was no way that she could do the Phoenix Spell again. Her Guardians would never let her live it down if she broke her promise to keep the dead...well...dead. Looking at the body, she guessed that she had passed about half an hour ago—way to long to shock her heart into starting again. There was nothing that she could do.

"Sir. I can't—."

"We came as soon as we heard," said Numair coming up behind Romeli. Laloria and Daine were also there. Laloria, you could tell, had been crying. Looking behind, Romeli could see her sister's rider group arriving also. All of them had shattered faces.

"What were you saying before Romeli?" Roaul asked. There was a spark of hope in his beady eyes.

Romeli looked down hopelessly. "I can't do what you wish me to, Sir. You have to understand, there's no way—."

"What do you mean there's no way!" Roaul asked broken. He became suddenly emotionally frustrated. "You've done it before!"

"Wait, darling. What are you talking about?" Daine asked. She refused to look at the dead body of her friend on the bed.

"She refuses to do the Phoenix Spell on my wife. Just because she doesn't know her."

Well that was a little addition to what I said, thought Romeli astonished. She never thought the commander as a liar.

"Romeli, why can't you? You saved Numair with the spell before," Daine told her surprised.

Romeli looked up at her mother shocked. Her own mother had taken sides with Roaul. She had to explain to them that she was the right one. "Ma? Da? Can I talk to you alone?"

Daine and Numair exchanged glances before the three of them walked off to a vacant corner away from any listeners. Laloria decided not to come, but wept with her rider group instead.

"You have to understand, I can't do the spell," she told them, forcing the thought through their minds. "The Guardians told me I can't do it because the Gods will get upset. They let it slide the first time, but if it happens again, they won't be so nice." She turned to Numair. "Can't we just pretend that you were never gone, that none of this ever happened? If I raise Burri, _everyone_ will find out. Rumors will spread, and soon enough I'll be asked to raise more people...."

Daine sighed. "Well if that's the case—Gods I'm going to miss her. She was one of my first friends when I came to Tortall. But...it's for the best."

Romeli looked down guiltily. "Sorry, Ma."

Daine looked sharply at her though there were tears in her eyes. She raised Romeli's chin. "Don't be sorry. Burri died for this fort, for our country. She died so that the people of Tortall could live in peace. It's just the way she would have liked to leave."

Romeli nodded. She looked back towards the bed sadly. Roaul was crouched down, holding Burri's hand as if she were only in a deep sleep.

The three of them walked back tot he bed. Numair looked Roaul deeply in the eye. "Roaul. I'm sorry, but there is no way."

Roaul looked up from the bed shocked. "What are you talking about? I've seen her raise_ you_ from the dead with my very own eyes!"

Daine cut in. "Roaul think about it. The Gods will get angry. Mortals are not meant to cross between the Mortal and Black Realm."

"How come they weren't mad when she raised Numair? Tell me that." His voice was hard and quiet. There was rage in his ice-cold eyes.

Daine clenched her teeth and looked at Romeli for help. Romeli paled. The question was not one that she was expecting. Then again…

"How do you know that they're not mad at me?" she told him.

Roaul froze and looked at her with a cold glare. Obviously he had nothing to counter her remark. Romeli looked back at him steadily. She had nothing to lose.

Daine put her hand on his shoulder. "Roaul, she died fighting for this war," she whispered. "Just how she dreamed. She left after doing something meaningful. Let her go Roaul. Let her rest in peace."

Roaul shrugged off her shoulder hardly. He glared daggers at Romeli. "No. I will never let her go. Not while she still has a chance." He walked away from them and out the infirmary, refusing to look back.

* * *

Don't forget to review. I love reviews! And you get a nice juicy reply if you do! And a free moose!

Replies:

George Bassy: ah yes…bass. I play trombone! That's a bass instrument. And I play bass guitar! Does that count! Yay! Kay so…do you think my story is dumb, or do you just not get it? If you don't get it, then I would be happy to help. And if you think my story is dumb then…well I can't really help ya there can I? Lol. anyway…I love bass. Bass clef rules. –Does a bass clef dance—

QueenThayet12990: Ah yes…bed. The comfy rectangle that holds all your thoughts and dreams…um… ya. Ahh testing! The root of all evil! Dude testing sux hard core! Sorry bout the slow update. I didn't forget about you tho! -gives you a hug- forgive me?

HyperLittleCat- Yea I hate signing in. You have to like type in ur email and mine is long…! grr. I hate when parents take away cat powers. That happened to me last week. Don't worry, I got it back tho. Wow…ur having bad luck with the FBI. That sux.

Salma-sol: -begs for forgiveness and for u not to kill me- sorry! I didn't forget about the story or anything. It just took a very long time to write. That's a good question with the light thing. Maybe the Scanrans have a genetic problem and are blind when it's dark so they have light. Lol…u have an awesome imagination with the nightmare and the killing James and stuff. Sickness. U ask a lot of questions. Kay…Romeli isn't getting depressed I think…I'll have to give her a depression test later. She has a rock moving disability and doesn't like moving rocks very much. Ya it's night when they see the Scanrans. Your new name is awesome. Cause it's like Salma and the Sol. Whee. Romeli is pronounced Row-Mel-ee. Lol.

DomisMINE: Dish and spoon…ya actually we went running for a while, but then I got tired. Sorry about the slow update. Don't quite on me! It's okay, I've already gone crazy. –eats a bucket of raw…soap-


	22. Days Go By

O.O

Funny Funny Funny?

Hmm. Possibly.

**Song for this Chapter:** Slow Down → The Academy Is...?

* * *

Chapter 22: Days Go By

* * *

A week later they had Buri's funeral by the forest. The funeral was a short and simple one—anyone at the fort who wanted to come could come. They lowered the body into the ground in a wooden box, buried it, and commenced with the speeches. The whole ceremony was only about an hour long.

Raoul himself had not left his commanding quarters until his wife's funeral. It was then that he began to get back to his senses. At the funeral, he made a speech mostly about how they met and the accomplishments that Buri had made over her many years. He didn't even mention about the skirmish between the Salmalin family, but he refused to look at them throughout the whole ceremony. At last his rage at Romeli began to cool.

After the ceremony, Raoul thought it to be high time to report to the king about the great loss. By then, he now only looked back at the dramatic moment with remorse, not revenge. They were going to have a formal ceremony of her death at the palace.

It also took Romeli a while to get over Buri's death. She kept on looking back at that moment only a week before wondering if she had done the right thing. Constantly, her mind tried to find a different way to bring Buri back without meddling with the Gods.

There was nothing she could think of.

OOO

Winter was here. It had actually arrived a few weeks previous, but never had it been so obvious as it was now.

Romeli woke up curled in a ball hugging her blanket as close as she could to her. Still clutching her blanket, she sat up and looked around her sleepily. A muffled calm had settled over the fort.

Standing up, Romeli got dressed into a faded green shirt and gray breeches. Sliding on her boots, Romeli stepped outside of her stall and opened the stable door.

Romeli gasped and looked at the surprise before her. Everywhere she looked, there was a blanket of white powder that had been settled during the frosty arctic night. The stuff looked to be so smooth and soft, like a sea of untouched vanilla pudding poured on top of anything in its reach. It was so white and new that it glittered and sparkled in the sun's rays. The alabaster sea gave the fort and everything around it a sense of silence and neutrality. It gave the fort a bit of irony—it was created for war, but now it was covered in peace.

Of course Romeli knew what snow was. She had read about it and saw pictures of it in books. She had heard stories from Numair about the Roof of the World's deadly blizzards. It was one thing to read it, and another to see it.

"I'm gonna need a bigger coat," muttered Romeli. She rushed back inside to find a thicker one. Almost nervously, she took her first step into the snow to begin her great walk to her parents.

The snow was much lighter than she thought. When she took her first step, her foot sunk down to the frosty dirt about a foot below. Chills swept up her spine when the frosty snow soaked through her pant leg and into her shoes.

Romeli glared daggers at the snow. "I don't like you anymore," Romeli told it as she took her second step and then her third. She began to shiver as she hugged her shoulders and hid her gloveless hands in her sleeves.

At last, after about five more tragic and dramatic minutes, she was almost there. Soldiers who were passing by gave her strange looks, like she had never been in snow before. She disregarded them however, just like she disregarded anything else she didn't really care about. She had a journey to accomplish, albeit a very cold one.

"Hey Romeli!" called a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

Romeli turned around to face four very familiar people. James, Ethan, Sereem, and Whave were all running towards her wearing appropriate snow gear.

Romeli grinned as they came closer to her. All of them had flushed and happy faces. Before she could even react, the four of them tackled her down playfully.

They all rolled off of her laughing as they felt the snow bite the backs of their necks and wet their hair. Romeli too couldn't help but laugh. Now she was shivering even more violently.

"Hey Ro—Hey! Where are your gloves?" Ethan pointed out, pointing at exposed hands.

"Are you intelligent?" Romeli asked sarcastically as she smoothed down her wet hair. "I don't have any."

"I also don't see any snow boots," pointed out Whave as he looked her over.

Romeli clenched her jaw. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Well why didn't you get any?" Sereem asked looking at her shyly. He was always shy, the quiet one of the group. How a shy person could come from Dom's family, Romeli was not sure.

"Don't question the ways of Romeli," James advised to his friends. "She was dropped as a child."

Romeli smiled. "I love you too, James."

"I know," James said modestly. He looked at Romeli who was shivering uncontrollably. "Something wrong? You seem to be shivering."

"W-what was your fist c-clue?" Romeli retorted as she tried to calm her shakes. "It's just a little c-cold out, that's all."

James smiled wickedly. "That's right. You've never been in snow before have you."

When Romeli shook her head, Ethan, Whave, and Sereem stared at her with open mouths.

"Are you serious?" asked Whave amazed. "You've never been in snow before?"

Romeli once again shook her head. "I live in the south. By the beach. Where it's hot. And there is no snow. Ever. And it's hot." They only shook their heads in disbelief.

"No wonder she didn't grab any gloves," murmured Sereem as he looked down shaking his head.

"Well why don't you warm yourself up?" asked James confused. "You have a gift don't you?"

Romeli glared at him. "Darn. You have found my weakness," she said bitterly. "I can't summon heat."

James looked at her, sharply surprised. "You have got to be kidding me. Not able to summon heat? Of all the saddest things that I have ever heard in my life, that has to be—."

"Cool it, Queenscove," Romeli warned. "Don't want me to blow you up, do you?"

"Cool it?" James repeated. "I thought you needed heat."

Whave smiled. "James, you definitely lack the ability to take a hint."

Romeli laughed. "Well it's been fun hanging with you guys, but I need to see my parents before I turn into a rather cold popsicle. I'll catch you guys later?"

The four of her friends nodded and smiled, reminder her to grab some gloves next time, before trudging off in their own direction.

Romeli walked on until at last she reached the door of her parent's room. At last her long exhausting journey was finished.

She opened the door and barged through heavily, not even bothering with a knock.

"At last," she gasped in front of her parents as she leaned on the wall exhausted. "My journey is complete." She played out her misery like she had just climbed the Roof of the World, wrestled an evil human eating yeti, and survived through an avalanche—coatless.

"Darling what have you been doing?" asked Daine amused. "And where are your gloves?"

"I just walked through a raging sea of the most evil thing in the world—snow." Romeli told them darkly, like saying such a sentence would trigger a dramatic song of horror. "And I didn't know that gloves and snow boots were traditional wear for this sort of treacherous weather," she added dryly. _"You _never taught me_?"_

"Ah, that's right, you've never been in snow before," Numair said with a wicked smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Romeli gave him a look of disbelief. "Sure, Dad. Whatever you say."

"He's right though. There are lots of things that make snow fun. Like making forts, building snowmen, snowball fights. I remember when I was in Galla as a child—."

"Yeah. Um. As much as I love your childhood stories, and trust me I do. I need to eat before I die of—um—starvation," said Romeli with uneasy voice.

"Good luck in the snow," was all that her wicked parents replied.

Romeli glared at them and walked out of the room bravely with no falter in her step. She closed the door behind her with the air of confidence.

"That child of ours needs therapy," Numair pointed out staring at the door she had just left through.

"You read my mind," Daine murmured quietly.

Romeli made it to the mess hall minutes later. She was really getting a hang of this snow walking stuff. But the question was, did she like it? Not a bit. Well maybe a bit, I mean come on! It's snow!

When she grabbed her food, she sat by the waving hands of her friends. They scooted over a place for her to sit between Sereem and Ethan. James and Whave sat across from them.

"So. Midwinter is coming soon," Whave reminded them as he popped a bite-sized pastry into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right, huh," Ethan said as he remembered. "We'll be squires! I wonder when we're going to leave to the palace."

"Well with the snow in, I wouldn't be surprised if we left later tonight, maybe tomorrow morning," thought Sereem. He was chasing a stubborn pea with his fork.

James sighed dreamily. "Don't you just love Midwinter? Beautiful court girls, romance, and friends. And, the most important part, no training." All the pages sighed.

Romeli looked at them all amused. "Hopefully I'll be coming there for midwinter too. This snow stuff isn't really working for me. At least it will be warmer at the palace."

James smiled. "In sorts, yes. And of course we'll be away from all of the battles." Romeli subconsciously rubbed the healed wound that had been on her hand.

"Man, I can't believe we couldn't fight in that battle!" Whave exclaimed disappointed. "We missed all of the action!"

Romeli smiled weakly. "Trust me. You guys were lucky that you didn't fight. It was chaos out there."

"You got to fight?" Ethan said playfully outraged. "Lucky."

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Boys."

There were a couple minutes of eating and the occasional throwing of an unwanted pea at a friend's face before someone spoke again.

"So, did you get hurt?" Whave asked, suddenly interested in what happened. James snorted.

"Yeah. What weapon did you use?" Ethan asked.

Romeli held up her hand and laughed. "How about I just tell you the whole thing?"

The pages nodded eagerly, leaning in so they could hear her better. James sat where he was, looking the disinterested page, but he perked up his ears and made a couple of sideways glances as she told the story.

"... and then I fainted," she concluded with a nod of her head.

The pages all snorted. James included.

"How come you didn't bring us with you?" asked Ethan disappointed.

Romeli smiled. "Raoul didn't want any pages out there. He wants you to survive the last few weeks of your page years."

They all burst out in laughter. "That was a good one Romeli," Whave said. "I thought you were serious for a second."

Romeli looked at them confused but laughed herself. "Hehe—uh—I was."

The pages froze. "Ah."

"But do you know what really isn't fair?" James told them. "Little Timothy is probably fighting right now. I mean I have Alanna as a Knight Master, and I don't even get to see the battle field. Hell! She's not even _here_!"

OOO FAR AWAY AT SOME OTHER FORT OOO

"But Dad," complained Tim disappointed. "How come I don't get to fight?"

Neal glared at him as he measured a healing potion in the infirmary. "Because I'm your Knight Master, and I know what's best for you and the fort right now. There are other ways to help besides fighting."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Sure Dad. You know you're just jealous that I'm a better fighter than you."

Neal looked at him surprised for a couple of seconds before turning back to his work and snorting. He didn't say a word, but only smiled mischievously, emerald eyes twinkling.

OOO

Whave pat him on the back in sympathy. "A shame. I'm sorry, James. But look on the bright side. At least you're not cooped up in the palace like Ryoku. Poor thing."

They all shuddered. "Thank the Gods," James whispered.

Ethan sighed loudly making all of them turn to him. He seemed to be day dreaming, playing with his food half-heartedly. James and Romeli both raised their brows at the same time.

"Do you guys miss Ryoku, or is it just me?" Ethan asked his eyes halfway closed.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else think that Ethan has a crush on my sister?" James asked, a wicked smile peeling onto his lips. Ethan blushed; all of them stared at him demanding an explanation.

After only moments, Ethan fell under the pressure of their stares. "All right I admit it! I've had a crush on Ryoku since third year. But how can you help it? They way her eyes wrinkle when she smiles, the way her hair—."

"Oh Gods Ethan, not in front of me!" James said disgusted. Romeli and Whave snorted.

"I'm serious guys," Ethan said protectively. "I need advice."

All of them looked at Romeli.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself. Ethan nodded sheepishly. "Well, I dunno. I guess just tell her how you feel when you guys are alone."

"Yeah, like I couldn't think of that myself," Ethan retorted.

Romeli shrugged with a smile. "Then obviously you don't need my advice." They all laughed.

"Hey, don't worry man," Whave said squeezing his shoulder from across the table. "We'll help you over Midwinter."

Ethan smiled wickedly. "So Whave, anyone special in your life?"

Whave's brow raised. "I like to look at the occasional court beauty just like any other guy, but I don't have a crush, no," he answered seriously. "What about you Sereem?"

Sereem looked up from eating his food and blushed. "I only have a little crush on Lady Amellia of Coral Grove. She's so nice. On the other hand, I'm sure James has his own little crush, what with that certain drawer in his room, full of certain poetry about a certain lady."

James flushed. "You fiend, you. I swear I locked that drawer." All of them stared at him evilly. "Grr. Fine. I have a tiny—."

"_Tiny_, Queenscove?" pressed Whave with a big grin on his lips.

James glared. "Okay fine. I have a crush on Lady Oraline." All the guys snorted. "Hey, you can't blame me. She's beautiful." He then looked turned to Romeli, grinning. "Your turn, darling."

A smile peeled across her lips. Her chaotic eyes mischievous. "Well actually, I saw this really sexy moose the other day…"

Whave choked on his juice that he was drinking. James nearly fell off of the bench. Ethan swallowed a grape whole, and Sereem dropped his fork. They all burst out laughing, including Romeli.

"Gods Romeli, you have got to be kidding me!" James exclaimed still laughing. "A moose! You have to have better taste then that!"

(A/N: --fumes-- You will take that back QUEENSCOVE! –holds up fist-er-hoof threateningly--)

Romeli laughed. "I was just kidding guys, I thought you knew that."

"We did," they chorused.

"Ah."

"Well we better go back to our doom—I mean—camp," James said slyly. The others nodded.

"I should get going too," Romeli said. They brought their plates up together and walked out of the mess hall.

OOO

Romeli was back in her warm parent's room after she had eaten. They had things to discuss about Midwinter. The holiday had caught up with them sooner than they thought. Laloria was there also.

"Well, the question is where we should go for Midwinter," Daine told them as they all sat in chairs. "We could stay here and help with the battle, go to the palace with the balls and people, or go home."

All of them thought for a couple minutes. Laloria was the first to speak. "Well I'm pretty sure that our group is going to the palace for Buri's formal funeral, and Thayet would probably ask of it. But we may be called back at any time."

"My friends say that they're probably heading towards the palace tonight or tomorrow morning because of the snow," said Romeli. "I guess I would like it if I was with my friends and away from the cold, but whatever is easier for you, I'm fine with."

Numair leaned his chin on his hand. "I guess that I would prefer to go to the palace also. It will give me a chance to catch up with old friends."

"Well I guess that settles it," said Daine in completion. "We'll leave for the palace tomorrow morning. Except for maybe your group, Laloria." Her daughter nodded.

"Better start packing then," Romeli muttered to herself. She waved to them and left their room to pack her own things.

OOO

They left the next morning along with Laloria's rider group who had just gotten orders to go to the palace for midwinter. The pages had left late that last night, but they were sure to catch up with them. Raoul, Dom, and some other people from the King's Own had also come with them. The fort was now under command of Raoul's co-commander, Colton. He was a tough commanding soldier of the King's Own that Raoul trusted greatly.

The fact that Raoul was traveling with them was not the fondest to cope with for Romeli. Both of them kept a good distance between each other when traveling. But as the days of their journey came and went, they began to soften uo, mostly with Dom's help. Eventually they could start talking to each other again.

OOO

On the fourth day, they had finally caught up with the page group. They were now one giant party on their way to the festivities. Once Romeli had caught up with her friends, they were inseparable. Every time the pages had free time on their hands, they came over to Romeli and joked.

"Don't you just love this wonderful weather?" kidded Whave. Romeli was shivering in her coat as she sat on a rock.

"It's—the—b-best," said Romeli through her shakes.

"Guys don't be mean," James insisted, sitting on the rock as well and hugging her warmly. Her shivers began to decrease.

"Aww, how cute," said a sly voice that sent chills up Romeli's spine. She had heard that voice before.

James, sensing her sudden tension, held her tighter. "What do you want Gerardo?" he drawled dangerously. Whave, Ethan, and Sereem turned around to face him, their faces just as threatening.

"Oh nothing," he said simply. "I was just admiring your little girlfriend over there. Hello darling," he said grinning. "Do you remember me?"

Romeli remembered him all right. Gerardo was the stupid page that had violated her at the palace. He was going to pay.

"You should watch out Gerardo," James said hardly. "Romeli is a Wild Mage, _and_ she's Gifted. She could blow you up at any second."

Romeli wriggled her way out of James's arms. She didn't want to start that. The last thing that she needed was James mouthing that she had such powers.

Gerardo shrugged. "I like strong girls."

Romeli flushed. Whave stood up, his hands in fists. "Why don't you pick a fight with a man," Whave yelled bravely.

Gerardo grinned. "I'm sorry Whave, but I don't sleep with men, like you do." Whave let out a warning growl.

Gerardo backed up with a grin. He blew a kiss to Romeli, making her eyes narrow dangerously. "I'll be seeing you at the palace, sweetheart."

Romeli's glare grew. Idiot, she thought. He was in for it now. She then grinned. Taking out her will with plants, she forced a nearby tree to lean over towards Gerardo. Using her magic, she forced one of the branches to pull down his pants.

Before Gerardo could even react, the tree was back to its usual position. He tripped over his breeches and yelped like an embarrassed child. Red in the face, the page pulled up his pants and ran away, knocking over a bystander in the process.

All of them snorted.

"Right on Romeli!" Ethan cheered as they all came over to her. Romeli smiled weakly a little flustered.

"Romy, are you okay?" James asked concerned. When she began to start shivering, he held her once again.

"Yeah I'm fine, just cold," she lied. Well actually, she was cold, but she wasn't okay either.

"What's up with her and Gerardo anyway?" asked Sereem confused.

"The two of them had a little encounter at the palace. Gerardo was trying to make his move on her. I came just in time to save her, but still…she had scars for a week." Romeli closed her eyes, wishing she was invisible.

Whave stared at Romeli who was looking down bitterly the whole time he spoke. "That pisses me off," Whave stated flatly.

"Yeah," said Sereem. "I mean, I know some pages that like you, but that is way over the line."

"It's okay Romeli, we got your back," said Ethan giving her a hug.

"Yeah," said the others joining in on the embrace

"Thanks guys," Romeli said, pulling their hugging hands from off of her. "The next time Gerardo does anything like that, I'll beat his ass."

OOO

A couple more days had gone by, and Gerardo so far had not caused any havoc. With only a week left until Midwinter, they were making good time for such a large party. In maybe two days ride, they would make it to the castle with about five days to spare.

Even though there really was no rush in their journey, the people leading the party, Faleron, Ryland, and Raoul picked up the pace. They didn't want the snow to trap them over night.

To Romeli, the journey back was a cold, yet fun one. Her friends shared any moments they could spare with her as they joked and talked about random things. She had really gotten to know Whave, Sereem, and Ethan a lot more, now that they hung out more then they did before. As for James, well nothing could match their relationship.

James had really begun to understand her. He knew that when she was quiet that something was on her mind. James could see through her mask of beauty that she had so long tried to thicken from the peering eyes of the outside world.

But James. James was no outside fool ignorant to the observations of what was around him. James had been in her mind. He had seen the emotions and chaos that she had been holding. He had created a bridge between them that was so strong, so thick in understanding that not even the strongest of gods could destroy it.

And she bet that James could say the exact same thing about her.

OOO

There was one thing—one thing that Romeli had so much forgotten that it was hard believing it still existed. She had been lazing in an arctic sanctuary away from the burden she had made herself accountable for . Now, it was hard to forget it was there, its weight literally pouring over her soul and pulling her down with each labored step that she took.

The virus had come back into her mind. The plant's desperation to be cured was seeping into her thoughts like a dry sponge. The pain was unbelievable. She had been trying to heal them, but their building cries and the travel were never ending. If she wasn't doing one thing, then she was doing another. Even in sleep, usually the sanctuary away from the world, she could not concentrate. And when at last she would have time, the burn and headaches that the plants pushed on her would not let her rest and relieve them of their worries.

She had been walking on foot with Shadowdancer, following behind on the edge of the trail of travelers when it happened. A bolt of pain rushed through her body, like a part of her was trying to tear apart from the other. She yelped out unable to hold in the scream. Tears crawled down her face. She crouched over, holding a hand to her heart, the other on the ground holding her balance.

James, who was walking by, had noticed. His eyes widened and he dismounted his horse not caring if he was supposed to stay in line with the pages.

"Romeli!" he cried out loudly as he rushed over to her. He went on his knees and comforted her. He couldn't see her face—her green hair covered it. With a surge of panic, he scoured the train of travelers, looking for help.

"Whave!" he cried loudly to his friend who passing by a little ways away. He looked towards the voice and his eyes widened. He quickly came over, maneuvering his horse with ease.

"What's going—."

"I don't know," James interrupted. "She just doubled over. But—can you just get Daine and Numair?"

Moments later, Daine and Numair came up with troubled looks. James stood up.

"It's like she's having those Chaos Thought things," he told them nervous.

Romeli clenched her jaw. "N-no," she told them loudly. "The virus—plants."

Numair nodded, understanding. "You best get going James. You're losing your spot in the line."

James hesitated before nodding and getting back on his mount.

"Romeli, focus," Numair told her holding her hand. "Open your plant magic to the ones who need it."

"But what—if they take too much?" Romeli asked him with a chopped voice.

"Hold on," he answered holding her hand tighter. Romeli nodded

With as much energy as she could, she poured her plant magic over all the limits of the land. The plants gnawed at her magic and nutrients hungrily like starved People trapped in a cage. They ate at her magic so much that they ate at her soul—the essence of her being.

At last, after increasing pain, a burden that was heavier than she thought lifted off of her chest. She opened her eyes and gasped, breathing heavily.

Daine and Numair smiled. "We knew you could do it."

Romeli lied down. "Yeah, sure. I just want to sleep."

OOO

Two days later, they made it to the palace. The sight of the large imperial beauty made Romeli sigh with relief.

They had fireplaces in the palace.

James came up to her from behind and grinned. "I guess it's one adventure to the next with you. And now the greatest adventure of all...Midwinter." Romeli grinned.

* * *

Ironically, dearest James, Midwinter is not the greatest adventure of all.

Mwa ha ha.

Replies:

Leomonsqueezy: Hahaha yes I did add a cliffy. I wouldn't consider this chap having a cliffy though. Heehee.

Epanime: Aw thanx…you have the art of flattering people. Thank you for reading!

Wild-wizard-women: Hey! Where is my review! Heehee. Shame on you. Nah…just kidding. I won't give up on you! I understand that u are a busy busy person!

George Bassy: Oh no…I knew you weren't calling my story dum. Heehee. But thanx for your concern. Lol. Ah I understand. It is indeed hard to type music in a review. I love bass clef. Over the summer I have to learn tenor clef. EVIL! Lol. And how do you join this so-called bass player club?

Lmao

Lost goddess of the shadows: yeah I liked Buri too. But she had to go. Funny how death works…wait. How does it work again?

Hyper Little Cat: thanka. Sorry about the slowness. Bloody dance class. Hee hee. Thanks for the spelling lesson. I needed that. I hate spelling characters' names. A nice steal u have done. I stole a hard core cool looking thing in England yesterday. Funn. My secret base is in Alaska. I guess it's not a secret anymore…

Poor thing. Always sent to Azkaban.

Blue Mariposa: Thanks. Yes Buri's death has been a sad one.

Wingedrider: well as you've read he didn't do anything too drastic. I like that long chapter. It is very…long. I won't kill too many…trust me.

QueenThayet12990: Really? I liked that part too I guess. Sorry bout Buri…you understand tho. That's good.


	23. Midwinter

La la la...winter is in the air...

**Song for this Chapter:** Jumper → Third Eye Blind - I remember this song being like, my motivation for writing this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: Midwinter

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Hokay, so Buri died and they had their funeral. Raoul realized that he was an idiot for being mad at Romeli…blah...blah…blah. Romeli shed her antlers. Then Romeli has her first walk in the snow (which she didn't enjoy one bit). Her friends, James, Ethan, Whave, and Sereem and her all went to eat at the mess hall and they talked about random stuff. They then find out that Ethan has a crush on Ryoku (winks). They leave for the palace the next day and the trip is pretty boring. Romeli starts to get sick and stuff because of the plant virus, until eventually she like wipes out and has to heal them. Um…that's pretty much it._

* * *

The first day of Midwinter was tomorrow and Romeli could barely contain her pulsing excitement. She would get to spend much more time with her friends, and would even get to meet some new people at the balls. Of course meeting others could be bittersweet...

However, today was going to be most delightful, though the celebrations and scrounging of delicacies had yet to commence. Today, her and Ryoku were going to raid Corus' colorful markets and stores for clothes and gifts.

It was a couple bells after lunch. Romeli lounged in her greatly missed quarters reading one of her father's many addictive books. This particular one was on the history of the Realm of the Gods.

A knock on the door made Romeli's eyes lift away from the thin, albeit enjoyable pages. She rose from her comfortable chair and walked out of her room to open the main door leading to the hallway.

Ryoku's grinning face greeted her happily. Romeli smiled and opened the door wider to admit her inside.

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Ryoku as she stepped inside. Her purse jingled with saved coins.

Romeli nodded. "I just need to get my purse." She slipped into her room and grabbed her bag of coins that her parents had given her. Soon they were out the door and on their way.

OOO

The lower city was a marvelous place made of mostly cozy shops and stalls on the streets. Every once in a while, a carriage would pass by. The scuffing of the horses' hooves rose the dust, making yellow specks sprinkle their clothes. Neither of them cared to notice. Romeli was too hypnotized under the spell of the market's colors to care. The shouts of salesmen shouting persuasive poetry to buy their fresh products rang in her ears. Several times she found herself stopping at a stall, gazing at priceless clothes or drool worthy rings. Ryoku would roll her eyes and tug Romeli's arm to begin their walking again.

"Oh. Let's go in here," Ryoku said pointy to a dainty shop with a sign reading 'Lalassa's Dresses' "The owner was my father's friend's maid."

Romeli looked at her. "Your father's who-now?"

Ryoku sighed laughing. "Never mind. Let's go."

They entered the shop, the ringing of the bell making their presence known.

A woman of about the age of her late thirties walked up to a desk from the back room at the sound of the bell. She smiled warmly at the two of them, though her eyes looked confused when they fell on Romeli.

"Lady Ryoku!" she greeted. "My, it's been a long time since I have seen you. How is your father fairing? And who is your friend?"

Ryoku smiled back. "My father is doing quite well. He came back from the forts just two days ago along with my other brother Tim. And this is my friend Romeli," introduced Ryoku. "She's Daine's and Numair's daughter."

Lalassa smiled at Romeli. "It's very nice to meet you, Lady Romeli." Romeli smiled and nodded.

"Oh Lalassa," Ryoku started. "This could be a monster of a favor, but do you think you could make us gowns for midwinter? It doesn't have to be by tomorrow though. Whenever will work."

Lalassa smiled. "Of course Lady Ryoku. Anything for Master Neal's daughter." She turned to Romeli. "And it would be magnificent to make a dress for you. The color green will suit you well."

Romeli had to fight an inner war to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

After taking measurements, Romeli and Ryoku laughed before bidding farewell, ringing through the door once again.

"So, what should we give our friends?" asked Ryoku as they wove briskly through the marketplace.

Romeli shrugged, walking in step with Ryoku. "I dunno. I already have something for James in my room, but I can't think of anything to give the others. We could just browse I guess. You're the one who knows where we're going."

Ryoku nodded, grinning. "You're right. Let's check out some stores."

An hour later, they bought just about everything they needed. Romeli had bought a glass miniature sword for Whave that reminded her of him. For Ethan she got him a pair of riding gloves (since she accidentally burned the other pair.) For Sereem, she got him a book about horses, and Tim a sack of his favorite sweets. She also got a glass flower for Ryoku that she sneaked away in her bag while the Yamani was off buying other things. And for James, well she had something else in store for him.

"I have just about everything I need," said Ryoku. "I just need a gift for—Ethan." She said his name like it was a sacred object.

Romeli looked at her suspiciously, brows raised and eyes twinkling. Ryoku blushed and covered her eyes with her hands, a Yamani tradition that she saw her do on rare occasions.

"Oh Romeli I'm sorry. My mother is always telling me to hide my emotions, saying that it is disrespectful. But I just can't help it. Ethan, he's so—so—_you know_." She sighed making Romeli hide a snort behind her hand.

Oh the irony, Romeli thought wickedly. Ethan had a crush on Ryoku, and Ryoku has a crush on Ethan. This is just too good. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out. Maybe I should tell her. Nah…Don't want to ruin the fun now do I?

"Romeli," Ryoku said waving her hand in front of Romeli's face. "What do you think I should get him?"

Romeli shrugged. "Maybe some chocolate and a card or something. Flowers, perhaps."

Ryoku grinned. "I have a great idea." She tugged Romeli by the arm and dragged her down the street.

OOO

Romeli woke up at around ten o' clock the next day. She eased herself out of bed tiredly and wiped her eyes. Today was the first day of Midwinter.

Despite her weariness, she couldn't help but grin. She couldn't wait to see the faces of her friends when they saw what she gave them.

She creaked open her door, dressed in comfortable breeches and a tunic. Her parents smiled as they sat on the ground, playing with a rehabilitating fox.

Daine smiled when she came in bleary eyed. "Your friends dropped by earlier with some things for you," she informed. "They're in the corner by your father's desk."

Romeli nodded. She walked over towards them taking two wrapped objects out of her pockets. "These ate for you." Walking towards the corner, she scooped up her gifts with care and put them back down next to her parents so they could open them all together.

Daine was the first to open her gift. When she did, she smiled, handling the fragile object in her hand with care. In her hand was a glass humming bird that looked so real that it seemed to be frozen by frost. It was misted a slight teal, the tips of its outspread wings a sea blue, and its beak and claws a magnificent orange.

"You're turn Da," said Romeli after her mother had thanked her.

Numair unwrapped the wrapping with care, playing the patient parent. When at last he had it open, he looked down at a pendent. The pendent was a dull bronze with interesting symbolism around the smooth edges. Even across from the object, she could sense the powers stored inside of it. Numair fingered the object thoughtfully.

"A healing pendent," Numair said. "Thank you," Romeli smiled. Healing pendants weren't at all rare, but if used at the right time, they had the ability to save someone's life. Both of her parents looked at her, telling her it was her turn next.

Romeli picked a gift out randomly, it just happened to be Whave's. She unwrapped the gift to reveal a wooden box. She examined it closely, looking for an opening. When she found a latch, she opened it swiftly.

Romeli yelped rather loudly and threw the box across the room when a green snake popped out at her face. After her heart began to slow, it was only then that she realized the snake was fake. A coiled spring made it pop out. Her parents were laughing uncontrollably. The guest-fox yowled at the surprise.

Romeli laughed and picked out her next gift. This one was from her Aunt and Uncle Alanna and George. When she unwrapped the gift and opened the box, she found herself gazing down at a beautiful spyglass. She picked it up, turning it in her hands. It was spotless silver, and was much lighter than she thought. When she looked through the glass, she could see far and clearly.

Her other presents were also quite enjoyable. Ethan gave her a pair of crystal green ear bobs that she adored greatly. Ryoku gave her a beautifully shaped rock that looked like a cave big enough for Sharpfang to sleep in. In fact, it probably was for Sharpfang. Sereem gave her a half-pound of Corus's best sweets. Tim gave her a scarf, and James gave her a book of adventure poems and a painting of a black mare galloping along a windy field. She embraced all of her gifts happily, hoping that they too enjoyed the presents she gave them.

OOO

Later at noon, all of her friends somehow managed to come to Romeli's room. They piled through her door, tackling her down with gigantic hugs. After their thanks and hers were over, they lazed on the floor.

"Arg," cried Tim dryly. "I have to serve Lady Amala's table," he complained. All the pages cried out in disgust.

"Uhg," said Ryoku. "She needs to learn to get a room. The flirt."

"And guess what else?" said Ethan. "My father arrived this morning."

Silence.

"That's great Ethan!" said Romeli enthusiastically. "I love it when relatives visit."

Every one sat up and glared at her. Romeli looked at them "That isn't a good thing is it," she asked.

"Nope."

"Well why not?" she asked curious.

"Don't you know the story of the coronation of King Jonathan and the betrayal of the Tirragen House?" asked Whave seriously.

"Well yeah, but—."

"My _father_," started Ethan like he was talking of scum. "Was corrupted, just like his older brother Alex, and nearly the rest of the house."

"Why aren't you like them?" asked Romeli.

"Just because I was born from a bad chicken, doesn't mean I'm a bad egg. That's where the problem starts. My mother, who was forced to marry to help her fief, and me believed differently from my father. When we would speak of something he didn't approve of or talk to someone who was 'below us', we were beaten."

Romeli's eyes widened. She never even thought it could be that bad. "Ethan that's horrible!"

Ethan nodded bitterly. "And once he finds out that I'm still friends with Ryoku and have been talking to you, I'm done for sure."

"You should report to the King. Why doesn't your mother do anything about it?" asked Romeli slightly frustrated. It was horrible.

Ethan looked down and she knew she hit a nerve. Tears filled his eyes. "She died last year of a high fever" A long tear dripped down his face.

Romeli and the rest of them shook their heads in pity. Romeli scoot over to him and put one arm around him. Ethan leaned his head against her shoulder giving in to her hug.

"Don't worry Ethan, we have your back," said Ryoku. Her eyes seemed pained, though it was hard to tell through the shield that kept her emotions in check. Romeli heard a sharp intake of breath from Ethan. It was then that she realized how much Ryoku affected him. The thought made her weakly smile.

OOO

That night, Romeli sat with her mother, father, Domitan, his wife Keladry, Alanna, Neal, and his wife Yuki. They were seated at a large round table, equipped with wonderful glassware and a vase exploding with roses. She sat next to Daine and Alanna.

That night she wore a dark green velvet gown with long sleeves that widened at the elbows. The dress had a low square neck line, with a trim of black lace. She desired to wear no makeup deciding it was too uncomfortable. She did however wear Ethan's earrings—her only ornament.

"Still after all of these years, I regret picking you as a squire, Neal," said Alanna dryly. Obviously she was furious that in some twisted way, Neal was at the same table as her.

Neal grinned. "If I weren't mistaken, you chose my son to be your squire as well?" Neal pointed out, brows raised.

Alanna glared. "You know well why I chose your son." She turned to the other lady knight, Keladry. "So how is the fort?"

Kel shrugged and let out a smile. "It's all the same, a few raiders here and there, but nothing too serious so far." Alanna looked at her boredly.

Kel turned to Daine. "So, what have you been doing over these couple of months?"

Daine smiled. "Me, Romeli, and Numair have been staying at Northwatch just helping with the battles." Kel nodded turning towards Neal and conversing with him.

A couple minutes later their server who just so happened to be Sereem brought around the water to dip their hands in, and little bowls of delicacies to nibble on, like olives and cheese.

"Hey Romy," greeted Sereem as he abandoned his manners and walked towards her. "I didn't know you were going to sit at this table."

Romeli smiled and grabbed a cheese slice from the platter. "I didn't know you were going to serve," she said nibbling on a bit. She smiled again.

Sereem walked around the table once again before leaving to get the first course.

Kel looked at Romeli curiously. "You know Sereem?"

Romeli nodded. "Yeah we're friends."

Kel popped a cracker into her mouth, chewing it thoroughly before speaking again. "When did you meet him?"

"Oh. At the ball when Daine and Numair came back. I was introduced as well. I met James and he introduced me to his brother, sister, Sereem, Whave, and Ethan. We're all friends."

"She saved my life you know," said Dom, playing the part of drunken pirate trying to brag about a ridiculous adventure.

Romeli looked at him confused. "No I didn't. I healed a cut on your arm and took a tumor out of your horse's foot."

"My fair lady," insisted Dom, now a dramatic poet. It reminded her a lot like James, truthfully "It is true that only healed my skin. But inside, you have healed thy soul."

Kel hit her hand on her forehead. "Never marry anyone related to a Queenscove, Romeli," she said warningly. Both Dom and Neal glared.

Romeli smiled. Across the room she could see Sereem carrying over a tray of food. Right on cue, her stomach grumbled.

OOO

After a very filling meal, everyone continued on with the festivities in the ballroom. The whole hall was full of dancing, music, and lots of talking.

Romeli stood by her friends as they talked and joked about various things, sipping at glasses of sweet lemonade.

"I have to say that this is quite enjoyable for a ball," said Whave. He never really was one to enjoy the art of dancing and court.

James shrugged. "I guess so." He gazed around the room happily. "I mean who can't enjoy a room full of beautiful court ladies?" The boy pages laughed. Romeli and Ryoku rolled their eyes.

"So who's up for a game of Trip the People You Hate?" asked Ryoku, casually changing the subject.

"Wait. What?" asked Romeli confused

Tim rolled his eyes. "It's a game we play at balls. The title speaks for itself. You try and innocently trip all the people you hate. It's quite fun actually."

Romeli eyed them uncertainly. "Don't you guys get punished for doing that?"

"Well of course!" answered James as if it were a stupid question. "We've been punished twenty-two times in fact!"

Romeli's eyes widened. "Twenty-two! James are you kidding—."

"Romeli calm down," said James patting her back. "It's worth the punishment, trust me. Live a little! Don't you do anything daring in your life?"

Romeli looked at him coldly as if the question was insulting. Hmmm let me think. Have I done anything daring in my life? No, surely not, she thought sarcastically. "Of course I do," she told him. "I bet I can trip more people than you."

"Oh you're on."

Romeli followed the others as they went on their great hunt for people they hated. The first sight of the nearest prey was none other than Gerardo of Stone Mountain.

"So, who wants the honor of tripping our little friend here?" asked Whave looking at them all with raised brows.

"I nominate Romeli," said Tim happily. "You have a score to settle."

Romeli grinned as she looked at Gerardo with wicked eyes. At the moment he was trying to impress a group of giggling court girls. Perfect timing. "I would love to."

She started to walk slowly towards him, scrapping up a plan. All of a sudden, acting like the flirting court girls he was surrounded by seemed incredibly enjoyable.

"Hello Gerardo," said Romeli in the most girlish voice she could come up with. She fluttered her eyelashes daintily.

Gerardo, who had been conversing with a court girl turned to see who was talking to him. He smiled. "Hello Lady Romeli. Change your mind about me did you?"

Feeling like an undercover spy, Romeli peeled a sweet smile across her lips. "Sometimes one mistakenly judges actions before people," Romeli said letting her eyes flutter once again. She nearly gagged saying such a thing. It was a physical challenge not to laugh. Thankfully enough, she held it in.

"I quite understand," said Gerardo smiling. "We're only human, fated to make mistakes."

"And what a mistake it was Sir, Gerardo," she whispered.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Gerardo, an invisible sign in court asking the other to stay and converse longer.

Romeli smiled. It was perfect. "Of course, Sir Gerardo."

Gerardo walked off in search of a drink. Before he went too far however, Romeli sent out her Gift and made an invisible three inch high wall in front of the squires feet Gerardo.

Gerardo stumbled over the unexpected wall and fell into a server, making him spill his tray of wine and finger sandwiches. The crash made a loud clatter that echoed throughout the whole hall, making people turn around to look at the source of all the corruption. Gerardo was lying on the ground soaked in wine, his hair, face, and clothes were splattered with torn apart sandwiches. His face was deep red.

Romeli laughed flirtatiously and walked away, a clear sign of rejection. She walked over to her friends who were just short of rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. When she came over, they all slapped her back in victory.

"Excellent," said Ethan grinning as she gave her a hug. Romeli laughed.

"Perfect form as well," said James impressed. "Have you considered ever being a professional tripper?"

"Not really no," answered Romeli. "But now that you mention it I—."

"Oh no," whispered Ethan hiding behind James. "I thing he saw me." Everyone showed signs of panic.

"Who?" she asked confused as her friends tried to block Ethan from view.

"His father," whispered Ryoku.

"Oh." She walked towards them trying not to make it seem suspicious, as his father grew nearer. At the last second she made him invisible with her Gift.

Ethan's father was a tall man that was strongly built. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. His face seemed to be made of emotionless rock.

"Where did he go?" he asked in a hard voice. "I thought I just saw him." He looked at them with a hard gaze. Finally his eyes lowered on Romeli.

"You girl," he said. "Do you know Ethan of Tirragen?" he asked of her. His eyes seemed to pierce through her mind. She saw James shake his head from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry who?" Romeli asked. "No I don't think I know him."

Ethan's father didn't seem to buy her lie. He left glaring at all of them, passing closely by where Ethan was still standing invisible.

Once his father had disappeared amongst the thick crowds of people, Romeli lifted her spell from Ethan, making him visible again. His face was pale.

Ryoku looked deeply at him. Her face was full of concern. "Are you all right?"

Ethan refused to look into her eyes. When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "I—I'm fine. I better go, you know?" He walked off his head still lowered. He hid behind as many groups as possible, maneuvering himself until he slipped past the door. His friends watched him go in silence.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Romeli nervously as she wrung her hands.

"He'll be fine," replied James quietly. "He always is."

OOO

Ethan closed his bedroom door and sat down on his bed heavily. He absolutely hated his father. He had hated him ever since he found out the truth about him—that he was a Tyrant and a controlling jerk wanting everything to be his way. And if it wasn't—well, Ethan had scars to prove that he didn't like it.

There were many things that his father didn't like about Ethan. For one, he didn't believe in what his father did. Men were of the higher race and that women were meant to live in dresses and stay in their houses.

He lazed on his bed for about fifteen minutes, wondering where his friends were now, and if they might have some left over pie that they could bring him. All of a sudden there was a strict knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, sitting up. Maybe it was his friends coming to see him.

His father entered with a cold glare A wave of fear hit Ethan as his father walked towards him.

"I thought I told you not to hang out with that girl, boy," he said hardly as he stood in front of him.

Ethan stood up and stared into his eyes without blinking. He rose his chin. "So what if I have been hanging out with her," he said bravely. There was no way he was going to shame himself for being with Ryoku.

His father bubbled with rage. "You're a disgrace to our fife, boy. I have every right to—."

"I don't _care_ what you do," spat Ethan angrily. "Just leave my friends out of it."

His father smiled. "It's not your friends I'm concerned about. _You_ need to shape up! You were just like your damn mother, and look what happened to her!"

The anger and fury that Ethan was trying to hold in began to leak out at the mention of his mother. "Don't you _dare_ bring her into this!" he growled.

"Your mother was a disgrace to the Tirragen House. You should be glad that she died!"

"How could you even think such a thing! She was your _wife!_" Ethan yelled, frustrated and shocked.

"You're too young to understand these things," his father retorted angrily. "You're pathetic. I don't know what your mother saw in you. "

"Shut up," Ethan growled.

His father looked at him hardly. "No." His anger began to turn dangerous as his hands turned to fists. Ethan cringed. "It's time you learn where you are in the food chain, boy." He brought his fist up and then down on Ethan's face.

OOO

About an hour after Ethan had left, their friends decided to leave the ball. It just wasn't the same knowing that one of their friends was sulking. Instead, they went into James' room to talk for a little bit.

"I'm going to go and see Ethan," said Whave after they had been in his room for about ten minutes. "Something isn't right."

His friends waved him off as they continued their conversation about the disgusting art of moldy cheese.

Minutes later, Whave barged through the door with wide eyes. "It's Ethan! Hurry!"

All of them quickly stood up with pale faces and rushed out of James's room and towards Ethan's.

"Oh my goodness," whispered Ryoku shocked. She held her fingers to her lips horrified.

Ethan was sitting on the ground looking down at they floor when they entered. He seemed to be bleeding from the nose. There were bruises running up his arm. Everyone rushed towards him.

"Guys, give him some breathing room," said Sereem as he opened his bedroom window.

Romeli stayed crouched by him, looking at his cuts and bruises. "Ethan, please look up. I'm going to help you."

She saw Ethan wince, but he looked up, his eyes full of shame. They all gasped. His face was sprinkled with ghastly bruises that were already turning an impressive collection ofcolors. One of his eyes was so swollen and bruised that it was closed shut. He had a splitlip. But worst of all was a broken and bleeding nose.

Romeli shook her head. "Your father?" she asked him bitterly. Ethan nodded, miserable.

Romeli turned around to the others. "We have to turn him in," she told them referring to his father. "This is ridiculous."

Tim shook his head. "We can't Romeli. The Tirragen house is very powerful. We're only pages."

Romeli couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well we should at least _tell_ someone. Like your father, Tim. He's head healer."

"Why don't _you_ just heal him?" asked James. "My father doesn't need to get into this."

Romeli sighed. They were right. "This may hurt a little," she whispered to Ethan. He nodded. Closing her eyes, she began to heal him.

When she fluttered her eyes open, Ethan was fully mended except for a yellow tinge where the bruises had been. He smiled at them.

"Thanks Romy." Romeli grinned.

Ryoku came over to him and hugged him tightly. "Ethan I am so glad you're okay," she whispered hugging him tightly.

When they let go, Ethan traced his hand on Ryoku's cheek and kissed her sweetly.

"Oh Gods Ethan. Not in front of me!" complained Tim and James at the same time, shielding their eyes.

Both Ryoku and Ethan blushed.

OOO

Two weeks later, all of the fourth year page friends graduated to their first year of Squire-hood. Sereem had left only days after with Kel as his Knight Master. They were headed north to help with the war.

Ethan, who was now Ryoku's lovesick boyfriend, was devastated when he found out he had to leave with his own Knight Master, Owen of Jesslaw. They were bound for the desert.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" asked Romeli sadly as she sat across from James. He was packing his things.

"I mean that I'm leaving," said James as he attempted to fit a bucket of candy into his pack. "I have to go and get something for Alanna at House Olau. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back in a little over a week."

Romeli nodded. "Lucky," she mumbled

James rolled his eyes. Romeli never ceased to have a sense of adventure.

Romeli suddenly seemed to look much happier. She shrugged. "See ya." She stood up and walked out of his room.

James glared at her retreating body. "I feel so loved."

* * *

Right.

Replies:

Kuyaga: Oh don't worry I will. It's not gonna be the roof tho. It's gonna be a colder place. Aren't I just so evil? Hahaha.

Dreambringer: aww thanx. Don't worry I'll try to update quicker next time.

Lady. Of. The. Own: You read all of it in one day! You my dear have quite a talent. It would take me like a week to read all of this. Well okay maybe a couple of days…. Yes I think I'm going to leave the big part in the story, it would make more sense. How did you like my tripping part? Lol. Thanka very much!

HyperLittleCat: You got out of Azkaban just for me? Lol. I luv antarctica. You like Ethan? How cute. He's taken tho. Sorry bout the mistakes. Oh I know I don't have to put the disclaimer all the time, but it's fun. Lol. ur funny. Haha. So did ya read HP 6? Luv the book.

Queen Thayet12990: lol. u make me laugh. Okay. I'lll try and update faster nxt time.

Wingedrider: lol. thanka.

George Bassy: lol. I'll try and e-mail when I have time. I'm sarting marching band soon. Aww how cute. Lol.


	24. In A Forest

...this is one of my favorite chapters.

**Song for this Chapter**: Mercy → OneRepublic

Disclaimer: (ignores completely)

* * *

Chapter 24: In a Forest

* * *

Romeli spent most of her time over the next couple of days by herself or with the People. All of her friends had gone with their Knight Masters, executing their own journeys. Ryoku was too busy being a fourth year page to hang out with her much. She didn't really mind however. It gave her personal time to train with her magic and her double-bladed staff, or just to relax.

There was one thing wrong however. It had been two weeks since James had left, and there had been no word of him. She talked about it to Ryoku, but she just insisted that he was probably getting really drunk at an inn or something. Even her parents said that he was fine—he was probably staying at House Olau for a couple more days. And even though that seemed likely, a feeling of dread that had rooted in her stomach since his farewell did not disappear. In fact, it only grew in its troubling mass.

Romeli was sitting in the rose garden, her favorite place at the palace to relax and practice. It has been two weeks and two days exactly since James had left. She kept on telling herself that he was just delayed, he would be here surely by the end of the day, but deep inside she knew it wasn't true.

With a sigh, she stood up. She didn't care what the others were saying about how absence. She had to do something. She walked briskly towards her parent's room, a determined look in her eyes.

"Ma, how many days does it take to get to Olau?" Romeli asked as she helped her mother clean a few bird cages that they kept for wounded or sick palace birds.

Daine sighed. "Romeli, James is fine," she insisted, exasperated. "Why don't you do something that will keep your mind off of him?"

"It was just a question. Can't a girl ask how far away a fief is?" Romeli asked innocently.

Daine sighed again. "Two days ride. About fifty miles away."

"Thanks," Romeli said. She hugged her ma and walked out of their rooms and towards the courtyard.

Daine continued with her cleaning tiredly. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

OOO

Romeli walked in the open grounds, unaware of her surroundings as she sank into deep thought. If Olau was only two days away, and he stayed there for a couple of days, he should've been back almost a week ago." The thought was troubling.

"I need to contact Olau somehow," she told herself as she walked, fumbling with her hands. An idea hit her. "Olau is only fifty miles away. That's well within range of my Wild Magic. I could enter an animal's surroundings and ask them if they've seen him!"

She sat down by an old oak tree and closed her eyes like she was about to meditate. Usually asking one of the People if could transfer through them with her mind took only a matter seconds. But with Olau being so far away, it took even a few minutes to find the area.

The House Olau to her mind's eye was beautiful. It seemed to be a gigantic garden island away from the chaos of the rest of the country. When she entered through the walls of the house, the first of the People that she spotted was an imperial house cat that was an astonishing color of white.

_Excuse me?_ she asked of the cat politely through her mind. The cat, who had been grooming herself, froze.

_Yes?_ She purred. Her voice was a velvety elegance.

_My name is Romeli_. She greeted._ I am here to ask for your help._

_And my name is Shrooku_, welcomed the cat. _And what type of help do you want me to give you?_ Her voice was curious rather then lazy.

_I was wondering if you have seen a boy who looks like this around here lately_. She sent an image of James from her memory into the cat's mind.

Shrooku purred while she thought. She began to lick the top of her paw. _Yes, I believe I did see a boy who looked very much like that. He left seven moons ago. Why ask?_

_He's my friend_, Romeli informed sadly. _And if what you're saying is correct, he's been missing for around a week now. _

Shrooku began to groom herself again. _Well, he's not here if you're wondering. Now if you don't mind, I see a large mouse in the corner that looks most amusing._

_Oh, yes of course,_ Romeli returned hastily. In the matter of seconds, she scrambled back into her own body and opened her eyes.

Romeli stood up light headed. What do I do now? It's obvious that James is in trouble. Where is he? She brought her hands up to her head. What I wouldn't do for my Guardians to be here right now!

_Connection_. Out of the blue, the word just popped into her head. _Connection_. What in the _world_ was that supposed to mean? James and her had a connection in friendship, but she had no idea how that was even going to help her right now. She had a connection with the People, but that wouldn't help her find him, nor would her plant magic.

Romeli's eyes widened. Connection. That was it! She was connected to every Gift—it was one of the three ingredients that composed her internal scale of life. If she singled out on only one human being, James, then she would be able to tell where he was, wouldn't she?

But how? Romeli thought as she once again found herself in the palace rose garden. Maybe I could open my mind to all the humans, like when I'm in Chaos Thoughts, and single him out?

She sat down on one of the stone benches and closed her eyes. Though finding James as soon as possible was vital, she spent a few minutes serenely meditating. The calm brought on by the state of mind would help her control her power. More importantly, it would help her tolerate the immense amount of Gifted people that would soon enter her consciousness.

Feeling her heart slow to an even lul, she slowly opened her mind to the Gift. At first the pain was unimaginable, like Chaos Thoughts all over again. The initial pain retracted into only a minor discomfort as she focused in on one person only: James.

When she finally found him, for a split second she felt like she _was_ James. She backed out, making sure to keep away from his mind. All she needed to know were his surroundings.

James was tired, wounded, and terribly thin. He looked as if he had been living with terrible treatment over the past few days. He sat on the ground with his hands tied behind his back around a block of wood used to picket horses. By the looks of it, he was captured by a large band of bandits in the middle of a dense forest.

I wonder if I can find out what forest he's in, Romeli thought quickly. She would have to save the panic of the situation for later—losing focus right now was a bad idea. With immense effort, she sunk back into James' mind. At first James struggled, sensing that something or someone was sifting through him. He even so far as used his weakening Gift to pry her out, but Romeli blocked his powers. Moments later, James was somehow reassured that whatever had trespassed meant him no harm.

Romeli searched through his mind quickly for any clue as to what forest he was in. The first place she checked were his memories of his trip to Olau.

James was outside the courtyard of a beautiful stone house, shaking hands with a young man who said he was one of Myles's and Alanna's best friends. The friend, whose name was Votul, was expecting his arrival and had to give him a few important things that Alanna needed.

_Not that one._

James was staring at Votul as he sat in front of a desk. Votul was bustling about, handing him maps and an assortment of ancient parchments. After Votul had found everything he had apparently needed, he wrapped it all up and slid it in an oil paper tube, putting a cap over it before handing it to James.

_Nope._

James was on his horse, a hood over his head to ward off some of the biting cold. He was on a brown path that led to a spread, yet dense forest. His sword was tucked on his belt and the tube of papers he had been given was hidden in his pack. He started towards the forest. Just before the line of the trees consumed him, he noticed a sign that read Raven Forest. He was going in the right direction…

Bingo, thought Romeli. She left James memories and opened the eyes of her real body. There was a slight pang of pain from the rapid transfer of locations, but otherwise she was fine.

Only one problem: James's wasn't.

Romeli stood up. Now the hard part. Finding him. A flash of James in his sick and tired condition brought tears to her eyes. I'm such an idiot. I should've known this was going to happen.

She sighed. It doesn't matter now. She walked as fast as she could towards her room to grab things that she might need. At the same time however, she had to sneak by her parents. They would surely stop her if she told them of her plan.

What's the fastest way I could get there? She asked herself as she entered the palace with a long stride. She sighed. It always comes down to this. Dragon it is! I'll bring my bladed staff. Something tells me that there is going to be some fighting. I'll need a couple changes of clothes and some food...

By now she was up the stairs to her parent's suite. She climbed the stairs two at a time. When she entered her room, she quickly snatched her bladed staff and a change of clothes. She also grabbed a pack that could easily be carried around her dragon neck while flying. At second thought, she wrote her parents a note so that they wouldn't be worried if she didn't show up tonight.

It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I just wanted to forewarn you that I will not be here for the night and perhaps a little of tomorrow morning. I have decided to go on a little adventure in the Royal forest to get away from civilization for a while. Don't worry I will be extra careful as I am traveling by myself. I will bring my bladed staff so you won't have to worry._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Romeli_

She thought it was pretty convincing. Besides, it was partially true. She sighed with relief to find that she wouldn't have to be sneaking by her parents after all. They were probably off doing some work or talking with friends. She climbed down the stairs again.

Quietly, she slipped into the kitchens to bribe some food from the cooks to bring with her. Eventually she got two loaves of bread, jerky, dried fruit, and some cheese. Romeli thanked them and gave them a tip before she was on her way once again.

She stopped her walk behind the large stables and stored all of the food in her pack. She set her pack down along with her bladed staff, closed her eyes, and begun her transformation into a dragon.

This time her transformation was much quicker. In the matter of seconds she was a twenty-foot long dragon with a ten-foot tail. Her scales glistened a dark emerald green. Hastily, she grabbed her pack and put it around her neck, and grasped her bladed staff in her claws. She then pushed her wings up and then down to bring her into the sky.

I have to get out of sight, she thought as she looked over the imperial city below her. She rose up higher where the air became scarce and shallow and the clouds sank below her like a sea of melted marshmallows.

From what Romeli knew, the Raven Forest was right next to Olau, which was just past the Royal forest. The Raven forest was wide and about twenty-five miles long. It was known as a direct connection between Olau and the Great Road North. James had taken the forest path for a reason, knowing it was the fastest route back to the capital. But he was not expecting bandits.

Romeli ducked down below the clouds to see where she was. At the moment she was out of Corus' view and over the Royal Forest with miraculous speed. By the looks of it, she would make it in about thirty minutes. Comforted, she let her wings lift her back over the clouds.

She gave a shiver as the ice cold water droplets danced along her beaded, scaly skin. Her bladed staff felt slippery in her silver claws. She gripped it tighter.

A jolt hit her, like a small pinch of feeling. Somehow, in some way, she knew that time was running out for Jameson of Queenscove.

She flew faster.

OOO

At last she landed about twenty minutes later inside of the Raven forest. The flapping of her landing wings brought dust and deserted leaves up from the untouched ground. The little animals in the brush and trees scattered into their houses. Even if the girl was one of the People, the look of the landing creature was nothing to be comfortable about.

Okay, now where is he? She asked herself. Maybe if I sent out my hearing, I could sense the camp…

There, in the distance, maybe half a mile east of where she was were the voices of yelling and joking bandits. Romeli set off towards the voices quickly, still in her dragon form.

The camp itself was busy and rowdy. There were about twenty big tents scattered around the tree in no particular order. There were stolen horses picketed around the trees and blocks of wood. Then she spotted James. He was lying like she had seen when she entered his mind. He seemed to be unconscious, his head resting against the block of wood.

Romeli stared at him sadly. Okay, best way to do this. I could stay dragon, fight them with cool dragon powers that I've never even practiced doing before, or I could go human and against all odds beat them up with my staff. And there are at least fifty bandits out there, maybe more. I could also use my Gift, but I have to save my energy for healing James.

Romeli let out a quiet sigh. Dragon it is, she thought exasperated. She smiled. As long as I make a dramatic entrance, I should have the advantage. Good thing that wont be much of a problem.

Romeli stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing, roaringas loud and terrifying as she could. The whole forest seemed to be dominated with silence as all the bandits turned their heads towards her. The echo was so loud that she swore people could hear her from the palace.

OOO AT THE PALACE OOO

"Wow," said Jonathan as all of a sudden a roar from the distance overcame him. "What the?" He stopped frozen, his ears perked up. All of a sudden he began to laugh. "That sounded a lot like a dying moose!"

OOO NOT AT THE PALACE OOO

She stepped out into the sunlight with fully outspread wings. Smoke erupted from her nostrils. Her eyes blazed furiously and she felt lightning skip along her scaly flesh.

She swore half the camp bolted away in fear. The other half, well—they were toast. Literally.

She opened her mouth as far as it could go, feeling fire burn up her throat and shoot out of her mouth like an enormous flame-thrower. Many of the tents began to burn, along with a few drunken bandits. A guilt rose up her, she didn't like this power that she held. She was killing innocent people. And yet her fury towards them for kidnapping her friend made her want all of them to die. They had meddled in her life, and now she was going to meddle in theirs.

With her dragon magic, she somehow untied all of the horses and watched them bolt off through the forest in wide-eyed fear. More fire licked out of her mouth as she roared.

When all of the people left were either dead or too wounded to run, she ran over towards James. He was still unconscious.

She picked him up in her silver claws and grasped her bladed staff and pack in one of her hands. She flew away to a far away part of the forest.

The place that she picked was secluded and yet open and big enough to make camp. There was also a nearby river that they could use. One of the best factors was that the grass was soft and untouched. Perfect for a bed away from home.

She laid down James softly on the grassy land and walked away to transform back into her normal self. At the same time, she tucked herself into the river to bathe off all of the grit that she had picked up during the skirmish of the screaming bandits. After washing off all the soot, she changed into a fresh pair of clothes and walked once again over towards James.

She sat by him and brushed his matted hair away from his eyes. There were many cuts and scrapes on his body. His breathing was weak. She checked him with her Fift to find that his emerald pool of magic was nothing but a flicker in his soul.

"Shoot," whispered Romeli. She ran over to the river and wet her old T-shirt in the cold water to clean his wounds. First she took care of the major cuts like the gouge on his forehead and the nasty scrapes on his knees. On his shoulder blade, there was also a terribly bad scrape that had shredded his skin. Both of his wrists had major rope burns.

Romeli looked at James sadly. Slowly but surely, she began to heal his wounds. When she was done about five minutes later, his face and body were clean of any traces of blood. There were only faint scars where the big wounds and the burns on his wrist were. Soon enough the scars would heal and fade away.

She went over to the river again and cleaned her old shirt so that all of the blood and yuck was off of it. She then saturated it once again with water and went over to James. She wrung out the water part by part over his mouth so that his throat cleared of all of the dry dust and ash that may have dried it.

She laid her bladed staff and pack next to the both of them before making a protective shield with her Gift. Surely none of the bandits would try and take them, but she couldn't be too careful. As long as they made no loud noises or walked out of the charm, they were unnoticeable. Exhausted, she settled down next to James and got some sleep.

OOO

Romeli woke up early the next morning. The sun had only just crept above the web of trees. The shield that she had placed the night before was still there and strong. She broke it off at once. They wouldn't need it anymore anyways.

She looked towards James concerned. He was no longer unconscious, just sleeping. He would wake up any moment now. She stared at him, finding herself entranced by the beautiful sunlight kissing his eyelids and warming his tattered and dirty clothes.

Romeli opened her pack quietly, careful not to disturb his slumber. She took out the loaf of bread, the jerky, cheese, and fruit, preparing a well filling breakfast for the both of them.

She heard a rustle next to her and she turned to James. His green eyes were wide-awake and he was attempting to sit up. Romeli let him do so and smiled at him.

"Hullo," she greeted as she shoved a large piece of bread into his mouth lovingly. James chewed it greedily, wolfing it down. Romeli gave him a second piece that he ate hungrily as well. "You have quite the appetite."

James attempted to smile, but he couldn't find it in him. "Thanks," he whispered. He helped himself to a handful of dried fruit.

Romeli smiled weakly as she held her bladed staff in her hand, fingering the steel that capped both of its ends. "Are you going to be okay?"

James looked at her. His face was emotionless. "I'm fine," he said dryly. He ate silently for a few minutes. His face began to soften. "Just—thanks."

"For what?" asked Romeli confused.

James looked at her with disbelief. "For saving my life Romeli," he told her. "If you hadn't come and—."

"James," she said interrupting him. "You saved my life, I saved yours. We're even. You're my best friend. You know I would do anything for you...no matter how stupid."

James smiled. "I know. I was just making sure," he said wickedly.

Now this is the James I know, thought Romeli. She mock glared at him as she ate her own handful of dried fruit. Her stomach growled.

"So, what happened? How did you save me? How did you even _find_ me?"

Romeli sighed. "Finding you was a long story. I had to talk to a few animals to make sure you weren't at Olau. When I heard you left a week ago, I had to find out where you went."

James looked at her thoughtfully. "You were the one who pried my mind," he accused.

Romeli looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. It was the only way for sure that I knew you were in trouble."

James shrugged. "Next time just give me a warning, kay?"

Romeli laughed. "You know, I was the only one who believed you were in real trouble. Ryoku thought you were just getting really drunk at an inn."

James rolled his eyes. "She'll be sorry. She needs some intelligence, that one. I'm glad it was you that saved me, though," he said shyly.

"Why?" asked Romeli confused.

"Well, because if it was anyone else, we would have both been dead. Not everyone has the power to take out seventy bandits. But anyway, please continue."

Romeli sighed. "I flew over towards Raven Forest yesterday when I found out where you were."

"Wait. You flew over there in one day? How does that work?"

Romeli sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Dragon shape," she told him quietly.

"Oh. That's cool."

Romeli shrugged. "Anyways, I scared them half to death when I appeared as a dragon. I swear half of them ran away. The rest burned to death when I destroyed their camp with some fire. That's basically it. You were unconscious the whole time."

James nodded. His eyes were distant as if he were thinking about something else. After a short pause he spoke. "They killed my horse," James said bitterly as he looked down. "They had too many horses at the camp so they _killed_ him."

Romeli looked at him concerned; her thoughts were full of sorrow. "I'm sorry," she whispered, putting her arm around him. "I'm sure he was a great friend."

James nodded, leaning his head on her shoulder. "He was," he told her. "He left strong though— I have no regrets." Romeli wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "But I also lost the parchments I was supposed to give Alanna. She'll blow me up for sure."

"Can't help ya there," Romeli said in sympathy. Alanna's fury was something no one could prevent.

James sat up and hugged his knees. "If half of the bandits ran away, then aren't we still in danger?" he asked slightly worried.

Romeli smiled weakly in confirmation. She tapped her bladed staff. "We'll be fine," she told him surely. "You have your sword, I have my staff. We both have the Gift, and you're a squire. With my calculations, we have the upperhand." James smiled and shrugged.

"So, are we going to walk to the palace?" asked James stretching his arms and wincing at the rope burns on his wrists. "Because if we are, we better start soon."

"Walk?" repeated Romeli amused. "Gods no, we're not going to walk! We're going to fly!"

James went pale. "Er…Romeli? I hate to destroy the moment, but I don't have wings."

"Usually people don't," she laughed. "I'm going to transform into a dragon and you can ride on my back."

"Ah. That's…great news," said James worriedly. "I mean, I guess it will be fun. Kinda weird though if you know what I mean…" Romeli laughed.

"Yeah," Romeli said shrugging. "Do you think you're up for flying though? You just went through a healing. "

"I have a hell of a headache, but otherwise I'm fine," James said brightly.

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Good. Do you have a jacket or something? Of course you don't. You may want to make a heat charm on you then. I mean, I totally would, but…"

James grinned wickedly. "You and weather aren't on agreeing terms. Fully understandable. I'll do it myself." He puffed out his chest. "I on the other hand, happen to be a natural when it comes to anything along the lines of climate and weather."

"That's great," said Romeli sarcastically. "Um…yeah…I'm gonna transform now."

James stepped back as is to give her room. He watched her intently. Romeli closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, letting it out with her mouth. She began her transformation into a dragon. She thought of the dragons she had read in books, with silver claws, long wings, and a whipping tail. She thought of the way the wind split under her spread wings. The way the fire burst out of her mouth violently only the day before.

When she opened her eyes she was the same mystic green dragon.

James looked at her shocked. He came slowly towards her. "Okay, how in the world am I supposed to get _on_ you? You're like fifty feet tall!

Romeli snorted, making smoke rise from her nostrils. _—Just because I'm a dragon, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I'll tell you how later. Can you grab my pack for me? I'll carry the staff in my hands.—_

James nodded, not really used to people talking through his mind. He grabbed her pack and held it tightly in his hands. Romeli lowered herself on all fours, sinking down to the ground as low as she could.

—_Step on my wing joint,— _She instructed. _—And then swing your leg over.— _James stepped as told and swung his leg over with difficulty. When he was settled, Romeli grabbed her staff. _—Clutch onto my scales tightly. But not too tight, mind.—_

When Romeli felt is warm hands touch her scaly flesh, she snapped her wings open. Elegantly, she lifted off into the morning sky.

"This is really cool!" said James enthusiastically as the wind rushed by him and Romeli. They were soaring over the sea of clouds.

—_Yeah. Good thing you're not scared.—_

James pouted. "You know, I never knew dragons were so pretty."

Romeli blushed. Well actually, her scales turned a light pink. _—Thanks. We should go searching for a real dragon sometime. They seem wondrous.—_

James nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

OOO TEN MINUTES LATER OOO

—_We're almost there,— _observed Romeli when she looked through a gap in the clouds.

"What!" asked James shocked. "We've only been flying for ten minutes!"

Romeli laughed. _—Yeah. Time flies when you're riding on a dragon.—_

"You can say that again," said James moodily.

—_Time flies when—_

"I was kidding."

—_Don' t make me throw you off my back,—_ Romeli threatened as she glided along the clouds lazily.

OOO

Ten minutes later, Romeli landed gracefully on all fours just inside of the Royal forest. She didn't want to make a scene by landing right in the middle of the courtyard.

James slid down her bumpy side, still holding her pack. He stepped in front of Romeli, transfixed by her dragon face.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked James a little uneasily.

—_Sure. What?—_ asked Romeli as she let go of her bladed staff and rolled playfully so that her back was on the ground. She looked very much like a puppy, begging for someone to scratch her stomach. She looked at him intently.

"Can you not tell anyone about my little bandit problem? I mean of course we can tell friends, I'm surely gonna tell my family, but just don't go yelling it at the public."

—_Wasn't planning on it,—_ she replied simply. _—But the part about me coming to rescue you as a dragon is to be shushed. Except for friends.—_

"Of course," said James. He looked at his shredded clothes. "Um…maybe I should sneak in,"

—_You do that,—_ She told him lazily.

"Why haven't you changed back yet?" James asked. "Aren't your parents worried?"

—_Of course they are,—_ She replied simply. _—But unless you want to see me naked, I'm going to wait until you leave.—_

"Gods no!" said James flustered. "I'll...I'll be seein' you then. Bye Romy!" He walked out of the forest quickly, intent on making his way to his room unseen.

Romeli sighed and changed back to her human self. She put her clothes back on, picked up her bladed staff and pack, and headed back towards the palace.

* * *

RESCUE MISSION: COMPLETED

Replies:

Blue mariposa: aww yes. It's okay. Ethan is a tuffy. And as you can see Romeli did indeed see James at Olou. And yes I found out that it is spelled that way. Awesome. Lol. I like the Gerardo part too. Lol. thanks.

Lost goddess of the shadows: thanka. It wasn't really that fluffy, but whatever works! Lol. thanks so much for telling me how to spell it. I was wondering for like ever and I totally couldn't find any of my books. Lol.

.: lol. well that's good that you have time. Lol. I liked the tripping too. It was fun to write. Lol. That's what everyone says. When I read fanfics that are really funny, my fam stares at me like I'm some type of crazy person. It's quite amusing. Lol. At least I updated quicker. And—Don't die! (hires Romeli to do the phoenix spell on you) better?

George Bassy: lol. Ah yes…camp. I hate memorizing stuff. It's hard. Lol. thanks.

HyperLittleCat: cool. Lol. Hooray mistakes have lessoned. Excellent news. Lol. Tirragens are awesome. I have to say that Alex was pretty hot…NO! BAD THOUGHTS! Stop it moose…you're over reacting…yes he does have a GF! Ryoku kinda bugs me tho. I think she acts like a court girl sometimes. Stoopid Snape. I used to like him too. Dumbledore why did you leave me! Stoopid R.A.B. yah. I think R.A.B is Sirius's brother cause his name starts with R and he's a Black (B). w/e. I dunno.

QueenThayet12990: Yes I do love writing on demand. It makes me type faster in fear of getting hurt! Yay! Lol.


	25. The Monster is Back

**Song for this Chapter**: Monster ← Med and Dia. Even though the title of the song makes it seem TOO fitting, it actually works very well. :D

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, I refuse to write it! (Neal walks up to me and whispers something in ear) (smiles) This fic is completely TP's except for all of the characters and things that I made up, including the plot. (Neal kisses me on cheek and walks away) (faints)

* * *

Chapter 25: The Monster is Back

* * *

James left just three days after he had arrived from Romeli's rescue mission. He and Alanna were going to Mastiff to fight and, Alanna insisted (demanded forcefully) that she teach him a little more about the healing arts.

Romeli then spent most of the time reading about dragons, feeling that if she could transform into them, she might as well learn about them as well. She even brought up a few conversations with her mother about her journey with the dragons in the Divine Realms.

"The dragons in the Realm of the Gods are actually a little but…well…boring," Daine insisted when Romeli brought up the topic. "They're just a whole bunch of old dragons that nothing but read and argue. I love them all nonetheless, though."

Romeli nodded. "I wish I could see a real dragon. Reading from books is not nearly as satisfying."

"You'll see the day," Daine told her daughter. "I have no doubt."

She laughed in return. "Yeah. Sure."

OOO

_You have done well, Romeli,_ complimented Old White as they lazed in the lush forest where they held their lessons.

Romeli smiled weakly. _Thanks._

_Now, _started Old White with a determination in his deep eyes. _You're now going to be going through a test._

Romeli rose her brows in surprise. _What kind of test?_

_Some time during the day, you will be overcome by your inner evil, very much like the last time. You must push the evil out like you learned. If you fail, we will save you, and we will continue with your lessons. If you pass the test, you will have conquered your inner evil and we will discontinue with lessons._

Romeli nodded. _I understand._

_Good,_ replied Old White. _You have gone far Romeli. May your path of adventure lighten by each step you take_. Old White vanished in an explosion of misty smoke.

Romeli stood up, keenly aware of a charred blackness teasing the tips of her vision as she began to drift away from the spotless greenery. Seconds later, her vision began to scatter and blur, like a milky film had covered her sight. Her stomach dropped to her feet as an unknown force carried her gently to her own realm of dreams.

OOO

Romeli opened her bleary, lazy eyes with a tired flutter. It looked to still be dark, like a frosty Sunday morning. She slipped slowly out of bed, her bones creaking and cracking to the adventure of a new day. She walked to the window and pushed back her curtains to the border of the wooden frame. The morning was an almost ghost like one. The air held a mauve haze that was so bold, she couldn't see the lower city at all. The landscape looked soft and blurred, giving the air a muted, tired feeling. It reminded her of a lazy morning, watching a burning fireplace and sipping flavorful hot chocolate with content.

Romeli wiggled her toes on the icy floor as she grabbed black breeches and a soft colored green shirt and slipped them on. She greeted Sharpfang with a brush of her fingertips on his smooth body. He flicked out his tongue in his own cobra greeting and glided effortlessly into his rock cave to continue with his slumber.

Romeli stretched her stiff arms before exiting the suite and heading towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was as always, a mix of rambunctious teen boys and growing men joking along the rows of tables leisurely. Every once in a while, a court girl or some other variety of lady would stop by to munch on the mess halls fine expanse of tempting foods. Other then that, Romeli rarely saw anyone odd enough to draw attention to the various knights in training—except for Romeli of course. Even still, she had become an expected guest, and usually no one would give her a second glance.

Romeli and Ryoku sat at their usual spots, talking about innocent things. Ryoku spoke of her improvement with her fighting skills. She was now one of the best swordsmen in her year. Her strength had also improved a lot over the months that they had been friends. Romeli could tell by the shadows of her light muscles that caressed her features well. And though she may have added muscle to her arms, she still looked as beautiful as ever. If anything, her growth had complimented her Yamani features and curves.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Ryoku curious. The buzzing of other people talking wove in and out of their ears.

"Just usual things," Romeli replied, bored. "I've been practicing my bladed staff a lot. It's just been so bitter and boring since everyone left."

Ryoku nodded, her eyes slightly saddened at the mention of friends. "I miss Ethan," she confessed as she stirred her fruit spotted porridge absentmindedly. "We only just got together before he left. What if it doesn't last?" she asked worriedly.

Romeli half-smiled at her. "I don't know. I've never been in a relationship like that."

Ryoku looked at her surprised. "What do you mean? Romeli, of all the people…don't you know how many wonderful men here are dying to court you? I should find someone right away!" Many of the knights in hearing distance turned their heads, staring at the two of them. The noise of Ryoku's disbelieving voice made the whole mess hall quiet as they listened tuned in intently.

Romeli put a finger to Ryoku's lips to shush her. Her face had a red tinge to it, aware of everyone looking at them. "I'm fine being single Roku," Romeli whispered using her nickname. "I'm only fourteen." She looked at everyone staring at them and cleared her throat. "Nothing to see here, people!" she said to them loudly. "You can continue with your eating! Growing men have to eat, yes they do!" All of the men shrugged and began to wolf down their food.

Ryoku sighed and shrugged. "You're right. I guess we have plenty of time for that later in life. Right now we should have fun being crazy kick ass teens."

Romeli snorted. For a Yamani, Ryoku sure was unique. She gave her a wicked smile. Kick ass teen. She liked that word. "When do you think we will see them again?" asked Romeli referring to her friends.

Ryoku cupped her chin in her hands. "I would guess around mid-spring," she informed. "Just before the big battle that Maggot is planning. So...a couple of months."

Romeli nodded, slightly devastated. She wouldn't get to see her friends for two whole months. And they would leave again to go out to the big battle of the war. Luckily, she would be going with them. But there was another aspect of the war that stressed her out to a dangerous level. That thing that she was supposed to be looking for to stop the war had yet to show itself. And she had only two months left. Something told her that she wasn't to look for it, but it would find her. But so far no delivery man had knocked on her door with a powerful object in his hands. Romeli was starting to show doubt. She needed answers, she needed hints.

"Romeli, are you okay?" asked Ryoku as she looked at Romeli's pale, frozen face.

Romeli blinked, shaken out of her reverie. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I—I have to go. Have fun!"

"Um, kay," said Ryoku waving as Romeli put her uneaten food in the trash and walked out of the mess hall.

Romeli fumbled with her hands as she walked towards her room. She had much on her mind. The topic that radiated most was that stupid object that she was fated to find. It didn't make her feel good about herself, that was for sure. They said that finding it was key to the survival Tortall—that without it, the lives of everyone, no matter how invincible they were, would fall. And finding that thing in two months was no easy task.

And then of course there was her little test today. The idea that some time today she was going to be possessed by an evil monster trying to kill her was not easy to cope with. She had a strange sense of watchfulness. Her hackles had been up the whole day. The hair on her neck prickled with apprehension. She felt like there was a big boulder hovering innocently above her head. At any moment it would come crashing down on her before even an instinctive yelp could escape her crimson lips. She didn't like the feeling at all.

She entered her humble room with a sigh. She checked Sharpfang as she padded across the subtle carpet. He was still asleep in his rock. Turning around, she grabbed her bladed staff. The wood was shiny and cold like an untouched piece of furniture. And yet when she rubbed her hands on the wood, it turned soft and used. The wood bent to her hold naturally. The two blades were as sharp as Mithros' spear, and yet it needed to be cleaned from the work it had been put into. She did a couple of turns of the staff before exiting her room and heading towards the stables.

The thick haze that had been there earlier had vanished quickly. Instead, the courtyard possessed an unnatural clarity so that all the colors of the landscape were saturated; making the depths seem hard and unmistakable. And yet, despite its perhaps too cheerful brightness, it still had a biting cold to it. It made her nose feel numb and stuffy. The tips of her fingers were red and had a chill to them. Her breath froze as it pooled out of her mouth, having the affect that she could breathe fire. She walked to the large stable with a fast pace. Her bladed staff was held tightly in one hand.

_Hey Shadow!_ greeted Romeli as she whispered in her horse's ear. She stroked her nose lovingly._ Do you want to go riding with me?_

Shadowdancer looked at her impatiently. _What, did you think I would refuse? Hurry up and get me out of this stall. I want to feel the wind blow my mane._

Romeli laughed, highly amused. She undid the latch of her stall and let Shadow trot out of the stables. She went after her and mounted on her, bare back. The two of them rode off towards their favorite river just inside of the Royal Forest.

Romeli jumped off of Shadow's back swiftly with her bladed staff in her hand. She sighed with content as she looked around. The smooth river was narrow enough that a horse could easily leap over it if they desired. The river was a silver ribbon woven in between the ancient trees of the forest. The grass shimmered in a humid dew that made them stick together, making the ground look like a thick carpet. The wet grass licked her ankles playfully. The feeling was cold yet had the warmth of refreshment in its moisture. A thin layer of fog wreathed around the tips of the trees and large boulders with a stifling presence. The air was thick yet brisk and raw in her lungs and mouth. She felt her lungs clear and expand as if the air was healing her. Just the feeling of her crunched steps on the grass and the air snaking around her body gave her the feeling that she was peeling off all of the troubles and dramatic events from her body, like a mental bath. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time.

Shadowdancer trotted lazily towards the river for a long chug of the ice cold water. When she had taken her fill, she grazed at the lush emerald grass.

Romeli hugged her arms; her staff still clutched in her hand. It was quite cold. The frost was pinching her nose and the tips of her fingers, making them turn to a rosy red of a ripening cherry. She could see her breath pour out of her dry lips in elegant spirals.

She switched the weight of her staff to both of her hands deciding it would be relaxing to practice her weapon.

She started off simply, getting the blood flowing through her body from the harsh bite of the cold. Her breath became fast in outbursts of white frost. Her stiff muscles cracked and loosened like clothes covered in sea salt and then broken into. She swished the staff from up and down, front to back, side to side with a rhythmic, swan-like grace. Her eyes were softly glazed over as she forgot the pinching coldness. All she was aware of was the soft wood slipping and turning gracefully along her hands, and herself.

The intensity grew as time passed on. She breathed thickly, a control over the beats of her pattern dances. Sweat formed at her lip and glided down her chin and formed drops at the corner of her mouth. Sweat dripped down her brow and leaked into her eyes, but she didn't notice, engrossed in the blurred staff twirling daringly around her.

Her muscles began to get sore; they slightly trembled as she pushed them further. The feeling rocked her gently back to her bitter yet gorgeous surroundings. That's odd, she thought as she gasped for breath and dropped her staff onto the damp ground. She had only been practicing for a little more then twenty minutes. It would usually be about an hour before she began to feel even close to this weak. What was wrong with her?

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly. Her knees trembling, her face turned pale and clammy. She couldn't hold up her weight, her knees buckled unexpectedly, knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't tell what was the sky and what was the ground. She couldn't hear Shadowdancer's worried whinny as the mare stared at her with pricked forward ears.

She rolled onto her back—or was it her stomach? She couldn't tell.

_Hello again,_ purred the voice of her inner evil. The voice was seductive, tempting to her ears. It almost seemed—dare she think it—trustworthy.

There is no way I'm going to fall for that again, Romeli thought hardly.

_Even you can't resist the smell of daring evil my little one,_ said the voice as if it was kissing her skin. The kissing pained her; tears crept down her cheeks.

_No, _she said forcefully._ I don't need you. Leave me the bloody hell alone!_

_Look at you, so misunderstood. Don't you want to be my friend? Let's play a game!_

Romeli glared in her mind. She tried to push it out and open her eyes, but it hurt, as if the evil was shielding around her. Keeping her from leaving her mind. Just like it did before she got 'stuck'. This had never happened in her lessons.

_Let's play a game, Romeli!_

The steely voice calling her name made her shiver. There was no way, no way in hell that she was going to loose to the monster again. With as much concentration as she could muster from her infected mind, she started to focus on her Chaos Thoughts.

Bubbling erupted in her mind. _Stop it Romeli! STOP! It hurts! You're hurting me, STOP IT!_ cried the evil voice in a perhaps innocent way.

_No,_ said Romeli strongly as she concentrated harder. Her practice with her Guardians prepared her to resist the evil's temptation well. _Burn in hell!_

And she opened her eyes. She looked slightly confused as she stared at the dew-covered web of treetops above her. There was the faint chirping of birds in the background. She sat up holding her head. There was thick liquid dripping down her arm. She looked at it to find a horrid gash. She must have gotten it when she fell, her arm scraping against the blade of her staff. It wasn't that severe, she would heal it later when she would get to the palace.

Shadowdancer trotted over to her, her ears relaxed with relief. She searched every inch of her with her nose before being satisfied that she was okay.

_What happened to you?_ asked Shadowdancer concerned as she peered at her.

Romeli stood up with the help of her horse. _It was nothing. Just a little inner problem._

Shadowdancer shook her head around happily. _Well at least you're okay._

Romeli mounted Shadowdancer weakly. She held her staff in her good arm and motioned Shadowdancer to ride back to the stables.

OOO

Sclythe and Old White looked at her very much amused and pleased as they lazed in the forest of her dreams. Romeli hugged Old White, engulfed in thick white fur, her head barely protruding from the animal God's bulky mass.

_We are proud of you, my pup_, said Old White as he licked her cheek. Yo_u will no longer need to continue with lessons._

Romeli sighed with relief as she let go of Old White and stroked Sclythe. _Thank the Gods_, she said as she leaned against a trunk, absolutely exhausted.

* * *

Replies:

Blue mariposa: lol. Ya that made sense. I'm sorry you didn't get the end, and frankly I don't either. I'm going to delete it when I have the time. Don't even worry about it. Thanks.

Lady. Of. The. Own: lol. heehee. Ya…I didn't like the fire blowing part, I thought it was a little intense for Romeli. Yay…well I'm glad you reviewed. It makes me happy. Just forget about the confusing end part, I'm gonna delete it when I have the time.

Now everyone go push the button and write me something. Lol. Pleez!


	26. Girl Time

OKAY! EVERYONE MUST READ THIS! Right. Now that I have your attention, I just want to let you know ahead of time that many things in this chapter are going to be out of character, inaccurate, and kinda random. I hope you don't mind if things in this aren't correct, like how they dance, music, clothing, the fact that there is a club in Corus… lol. If you have any complaints, you're welcome to say so in your reviews…but I personally won't care. This is my fic, so I can do whatever I want. And I have a feeling you guys will like it a lot. It kinda one of those filler chapter where nothing that important happens. Just so ya know.

**Song for this Chapter:** Like This → Kelly Rowland - I listened to this song CONSTANTLY while writing this chapter. Wouldn't have been able to even write this without that song.

* * *

Chapter 26: Girl Time

* * *

Romeli woke up early the next morning. She had had the oddest dream the night before that involved a shovel, a particularly fat hippo, and a muffin. Deciding that perhaps her Guardians had been playing with her, she shrugged off her dream and rose to get dressed.

Romeli dove into her closet daringly in search of things to wear. She would hold this outfit and that in front of her in a mirror, but nothing pleased her.

"Why is there nothing stylish in my closet?" she asked herself furiously. All of her clothes were torn and faded, overused and out of style. I need clothes now!

An evil thought hit her. Ryoku…that girl was a walking closet. She had everything and anything that anyone would ever want to wear. If she could just sneak in and borrow (steal violently) some clothes, she would be fine. And, well if Ryoku caught her, (poor thing) she would be threatened (thrown in the closet savagely and attacked by a bloodthirsty fleet of moths while hanging upside down by her toes) until she could get something decent to wear. This just might work, Romeli thought as a grin peeled across her lips. Gods she was having a good day, and she woke up only about three minutes ago.

The green haired girl walked briskly towards the pages' floor with a gleam in her eyes. The weather was rivaling her attitude, she thought as she passed by a window. Not a cloud was in sight. Romeli rolled her eyes, damn weather.

She had made it to the pages' floor and was now utterly lost. No matter, she thought as she looked around. Even if James insists I don't come here, I can take care of myself. Just aim low...

"Romeli!" Ryoku said enthusiastically and for some strange reason, horrified as she came up to her. "Don't be speaking of the boys that way! They rather like their anatomy where it is…"

Romeli looked at her confused. "Did I say that out loud?"

Ryoku gave her an amused look. "Yup. Rather loudly actually." She motioned for Romeli to turn around. Romeli did so puzzled. There, clinging to the wall for dear life was a horrified boy who looked to be only twelve. His eyes were wide with fear as he began to whimper.

"Pl—please. Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything I swear! Just don't mess with me!" he ran away with tears in his eyes.

Romeli turned back to Ryoku with wide, disturbed eyes. "Er…whoops?"

Ryoku laughed as she shook her head. She grabbed Romeli's wrist and tugged her down the hallway to her room.

While they were on their way, a tall young man with some of the most finest toned muscles Romeli had ever seen in her life walked by. He had honey colored skin and what looked like blue eyes. His hair was a medium colored brown that was swept to the side. When he walked by, he flashed a pearly white smile that could have cooked an egg had it coincidentally dropped on Romeli's head. Romeli could feel her blood warm as she smiled back.

Ryoku tugged at Romeli's arm hardly, shocking her out of her gaze. Ryoku gave her an amused look as they walked on. "His name is Quinn of Seacrest. He's voted 'court heart throb' by nearly everybody. It's said he has a different girlfriend just about every week. It takes a lot to impress him the way you did, Romy. He's seen just about every court girl known two man and _then _some. He would know if a girls a good piece of work or not. Apparently you're eye candy."

Romeli blushed. "I don't know what he saw in me…I was just walking…"

Ryoku looked at her dryly. "Many guys see a lot of stuff in you. The first day you came here at that ball, half of the pages were talking about you for weeks. You wouldn't believe how many of them wanted to bed you. Don't give me that look. You are so ignorant, I thought you would have noticed all of those guys stalking you after a while."

Romeli looked at her horrified…and frankly appalled to the point of gagging. "That's disgusting," she said looking at Ryoku distastefully. "Arg…nasty thoughts." She brought a hand up to her head.

Ryoku shrugged and stopped her shortly as they arrived at her room. She opened the door and quite literally dragged Romeli in with her.

"So what do you want?" Ryoku asked as she sat at her bed. Her room was full of Tortallan and Yamani objects alike. Romeli stared at them in wonder.

"What? …Oh. I came here to borrow some clothes."

Ryoku smiled at Romeli wickedly. Romeli stared back fearfully, apparently her plan had dramatically backfired. Ah…that was not a good thing.

"Clothes huh? Oh don't worry, I'll give you clothes. And on the side, I'll throw in a free makeover. Romeli, you need to get yourself a boyfriend, and that look isn't helping."

Romeli stared at her. At first she was the essence of horrified, but as she thought, she realized it might be fun. Maybe dressing up just for a day wouldn't be such a bad thing. And if she got a boyfriend? Kudos to her. She smiled at Ryoku and nodded. There was a gleam in her eye.

"And you my dear, will be getting a makeover from me in return." Ryoku nodded. Eager to get started.

Ryoku ushered Romeli to sit in a chair while she went into her exploding closet to find something for her friend to wear. Romeli tapped her finger on her knee patiently. A minute later, Ryoku came back holding a garment of clothing victoriously.

Romeli stared at the article of clothing in horror. "You want me to wear that! That—that's a piece of tissue paper!"

Ryoku stared at her. "That was an exaggeration. Now put it on or I will be forced to strip you myself."

Romeli quickly took the clothing reluctantly and slipped into the dressing room muttering about evil Yamani girls threatening her to wear odd articles of clothing. Ryoku laughed as she went to her vanity to pick out some things for her victim.

OOO

"I refuse to come out!" Romeli said loudly through the closed door of Ryoku's dressing room.

Ryoku sighed exasperated. Oh yes you are, she thought evilly. She brought out her light green Gift to fling the door open. Ryoku sighed disappointed when it didn't work. Romeli had countered Ryoku's Gift with her own.

"Romeli stop using your powers and come out here right now!" Ryoku ordered sternly.

Silence.

"_No!"_

Ryoku rolled her eyes and grinned evilly. "Romeli if you don't come out here right now, I'm going to grab that boy Quinn and tell him you're throwing a show!"

The door flung open quickly and Romeli came out red faced. To put it nicely, the outfit she was wearing wasn't something that you would wear to Grandma's house. The neckline was so low it went to Carthak. Well…that was an exaggeration. The neckline stooped down low, showing more of the green haired girl's cleavage than she preferred. The neckline was laced up with a dark green ribbon until is reached the straps, making the dress look like a halter-top. The skirt was relatively modest compared to the upper half. The left hem of the dress went up to her mid thigh and then slanted down to a couple inches above her right knee. The whole dress was a shining black save for the single green ribbon.

Ryoku looked at every inch of her body from head to toe, deeply satisfied. "Turn around," Ryoku ordered. Romeli glared with a red face. Slowly she turned around.

Ryoku's eyes widened. "Wow…you have a very muscular back."

Romeli turned around to look at her. "I look like a prostitute, Romeli. There is no way I am wearing this…"

Ryoku looked at her exasperated. "You can't back out now. You agreed to the makeover." She walked over to the closet again and produced a pair of boots. "Put these on," she said smiling.

Romeli took the boots, sat down, and put them on. They went up to her ankles and were tied up with more green ribbon.

Ryoku pulled Romeli up and sat her back down in front of her vanity. Romeli looked at Ryoku nervously through her reflection.

"You'll be fine, Romy," Ryoku insisted confidently. "I'm just going to touch you up a bit." Romeli nodded. Ryoku put a blindfold over Romeli's eyes and under her hair. "It's going to be a surprise."

Ryoku picked up a brush and a pair of clean scissors. She began to comb and snip away at the girl's hair.

Romeli froze. "Are you cutting my hair! Ryoku, you're _cutting _my hair!"

"Shut up Romeli," Ryoku growled. "Wouldn't want me to cut off an ear."

Romeli paled. There were no more retorts the whole makeover.

OOO

About half and hour later, Ryoku had finished and took off Romeli's blindfold. Romeli gasped at her reflection as she touched her cheek. Her hair had changed the most. She had acquired long, sweeping, light bangs that complimented her black eyebrows and green eyes. Her hair was layered softly so it fell off her shoulders like a waterfall. Her face also looked different. Her eyes blazed with black eyeliner and mascara that brought out her dress. There was a sprinkle of green eye shadow that made her eyes seem to glow. Her lips were painted with a damp, red gloss.

Romeli smiled and hugged Ryoku. Ryoku giggled. "I knew you would thank me in the long run," the Yamani said happily.

Romeli grinned. "Your turn my dear," Romeli said wickedly as she walked towards the closet in search of something daring. Ryoku sat down patiently

A couple minutes later, Romeli picked out a dress with an evil grin.

Ryoku smiled. "Ah…that one. Good choice." She stood up and took the dress from Romeli and walked into the dressing room.

A couple minutes later, Ryoku came out dramatically and twirled on one foot. "So? What do you think?"

Romeli gaped at her. Ryoku was wearing a strapless dress that had a Yamani tinge to it. Both the neckline and the dangerously high skirt hem were rimmed with a blazing red. There was also a red line down the of her dress. The line cut sideways until it reached her middle a couple inches down, and then sliced straight down her middle. The outfit was a glowing white. Ryoku went to the closet and picked out a pair of boots. She slipped them on carefully. They were red ribbon-laced boots that went all the way up to her thighs. The boots had tall, thin heels. Romeli eyed Ryoku's new shoes like they were deathtraps.

Ryoku collapsed in the makeover chair. "Make me beautiful, pretty-girl."

Romeli shook her head as she smiled. She put the bandana on Ryoku and started to comb her silky hair.

When she was done, Romeli took off the bandana, highly pleased with herself. Ryoku gasped. Her hair had already had long bangs, but Romeli managed to make them light and sweep to the side. Her ebony curtain of hair glistened. Ryoku had dark eyes with eyeliner and mascara, accompanies with a brown eyeshadow. Her lips were a dark crimson that matched her dress.

"Romy, I love it," Ryoku said giving her a hug.

"I knew you would," Romeli said pleased with herself. "So now what?"

Ryoku grinned making Romeli panic. "We are going to the lower city to dance the night away."

Romeli froze. "We're going to be wearing this in _public_?"

Ryoku nodded. "Yup. And in the palace."

"What if my parents catch me?" Romeli hissed. "Everyone will think we're sluts!"

Ryoku shrugged. "We're not sluts. We're just two girls going out on the town having fun. It's not like we have a guy for everyday of the week. See, you're the girl who has that look that says 'I—Know—You—Like—What—You—See—But—If—You—Touch—Me—I'll—Kick—Your—Sorry—Little—Arse'." Romeli grinned. "And I'm the girl whose looks say 'I—Know—You—Think—I'm—Fine—But—I'm—Already—Taken—By—A—Hot—Guy'. And if anyone begs to differ, we will beat them up.

Romeli grinned. "But of course. So when are we leaving?" She liked the sound of this adventure.

"Right now," Ryoku said grabbing a bag full of coins that matched her outfit. "Let's go."

They opened the door and walked out. They briskly walked down the hallway and towards the exit of the palace.

On their way there, they passed quickly by a couple boys. One boy who looked to be thirteen stopped right in his tracks and stared at them with bulging eyes. His jaw dropped. They walked past him quickly, trying to cover their laughter with their hands. Another boy while he was staring at them ran into a wide-open doorway and fell on the ground.

When they were out of the boy's sight, both of them burst out in laughter. Romeli had to lean against the wall to keep from collapsing. Ryoku had nearly doubled over; tears had sprung to her eyes.

"This is too fun," laughed Romeli as she stood up straight and brushed the dust off of her clothing. Ryoku nodded as she wiped her eyes.

All of a sudden the echo of footsteps came towards them. "It's Quinn," whispered Ryoku as the boy walked over to them. "Let's see what he thinks." Romeli nodded.

"Hello ladies," said Quinn in a smooth tenor voice. He stopped a foot in front of them and looked them over. "I like what I see," he whispered to them. The soft voice wanted to make Romeli shiver. Ryoku just stared at him with arched brows. He spoke again. "Especially you, Mystic Garden," He walked past them, purposely brushing against Romeli's shoulder as he past. Her stomach turned hot, but only from the unexpected touch.

Romeli and Ryoku both snorted. "Mystic _Garden_!" Romeli repeated as she snorted. "Did he just call me _Mystic Garden_?"

Ryoku laughed as she nodded. "I think he has the hots for you, Romy."

Romeli rolled her eyes. "In his dreams. Nobody owns the almighty 'Mystic Garden'." They both snorted and laughed again as they walked on.

OOO

"That's the Dancing Dove," pointed out Ryoku as they passed by the bar. "We don't want to be going in there looking like this. Lot's of drunk men in there."

Romeli shuddered. "That's okay, thanks. Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to The Red Orchid," informed Ryoku with a grin. "It's like a bar for younger people. Nobody over nineteen or under thirteen can go in there. It's where people like us can just hang out and dance. There isn't any alcohol allowed, so that keeps it pretty safe."

Romeli laughed. "Thanks the Gods."

Ryoku nodded. "Yeah. And they don't always play that boring music that you hear at those formal balls. There are some pretty fast songs that sound really cool on the violin."

"Cool."

"Oh look, we're here," Ryoku observed as they stood in front of an old building. Above a closed door was a sign that read The Red Orchid. The windows were painted black so that you couldn't see inside or out.

"That was quick," pointed out Romeli. They barely walked a block from the Dancing Dove to get there.

Ryoku shrugged and opened the door. They both went in quickly. The room was small. It had no chairs, only a desk where a young man stood with a moneybox in his hands.

"Two bronze coins a person please…holy smokes," the young man whispered so quietly they couldn't hear him after he addressed the amount of pay. The young man had never seen a pair of finer girls in his life. He smiled at them weakly.

The Yamani girl took out her purse and went through her bag for the asked amount of coins. The green haired girl looked around the room and them at him. She smiled, showing pearly white teeth. The young man found that he could not look willingly away from her strange eyes that seemed to change color. He didn't mind, she was…just…_damn_.

The green haired girl looked away, realizing that he himself couldn't. The young man instead let his eyes fall to her outfit. She looked like an angel gone bad.

"Helllooo…" Ryoku said waving the coins in front of his face. "As entertaining as it is for us to watch you stare, we really want to go inside."

The young man blushed as the girls gave him amused looks. He took the coins and motioned them towards the door to the actual dance floor. Romeli and Ryoku went inside briskly.

The Red Orchid Room was one of the most elegantly modern places Romeli had ever seen. The floor was a black painted wood that made the red furniture seem to glow. There was a long red sofa that was in the strange shape of a C. In the center of the sofa was a round table. There were also other sofas, chairs, and tables scattered on the sides of the room. In the front of the room was a black platform that had musicians playing a piano, double bass, violin, guitar, and a Carthakian drum. They played fast music that was smooth to dance to and had a catchy beat. The center of the room had groups of people dancing and having fun. None of them bothered in looking up to see who the newcomers were.

Romeli and Ryoku looked at each other with a grin. Both of them began to walk towards the center of the floor.

Most of the heads turned to them when they went to the center of the dance floor and began to dance together. They rolled their hips and swiveled them with ease, giving in to the beat from the musicians on the stage.

Romeli had to admit that Ryoku could dance. She had no idea how the crazy little Yamani had learned such moves, but they surely dropped a couple jaws. As for her, well let's just say that more then a few guys were staring.

When the song had ended, both of them smiled at each other. "Where in the world did you get those moves and how can I get them?" Romeli asked in mock jealousy as she grinned.

Ryoku laughed in disbelief. "Me? What about you? Did you see some of those guys' stares!" Romeli shook her head as they both laughed.

A tap on Romeli's shoulder made her freeze and turn around. Quinn was staring down at her with a mischievous smile.

"Stalker," whispered Ryoku in Romeli's ear so only she could hear.

Romeli looked up at Quinn with a bored look. "Are you following me, Quinn?" she asked knowingly.

Quinn grinned. "Only because I can't escape your beauty," he whispered heatedly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

It took some power to stop from snorting. Of all the pickup lines…that one was the stupidest. No wonder he's the palace sex god, she thought sarcastically. She brushed off his hand from her shoulder giving him a look that said It—May—Be—Hard—To—Resist—But—Keep—Your—Hands—Of—Me—Or—I'll—Whoop—Your—Butt. Quinn took the hint, but didn't dampen his teases.

"I always loved the dangerous girls," he said keeping his hands to himself. Romeli rose one brow while crossing her arms over her chest. The look on his face was serious. "Care to dance? I promise I'll keep my dirty hands off of you until I have permission."

Romeli smirked at him as she took her time to think. She wanted him to suffer over her decision. Eventually she nodded. It would be quite fun to dance with a boy. Just for tonight. She turned to look for Ryoku to tell her she was going to leave with Quinn, to find that the Yamani was dancing with a handsome blonde with blazing blue eyes.

"Ryoku," Romeli told her as she looked at the pair dancing. "You have a boyfriend."

Ryoku grinned. "Forget about boyfriends right now, Romy. This is a girl's night. What happens at The Red Orchid stays at The Red Orchid. I promise I would never cheat on him," she reassured at Romeli's doubtful look. "He's the only one I love. I'm just having fun with my friend Jeremy here. Go on, you and Quinn have fun."

Romeli grinned and nodded. She turned back to Quinn and they started to dance by Ryoku and Jeremy. The place was starting to get packed. It was hard to dance without running into someone else.

They danced facing each other about a foot apart. Romeli shook her hips seductively as she danced with her arms over her head. Every curve of her body was accented well. Quinn wasn't an eye sore either. He had some pretty fancy moves that made even Romeli's crimson lips part in slight surprise.

"Like what you see, Mystic Garden?" asked Quinn mischievously.

"The name is Romeli," she replied sternly. If he said that blasted name one more time…

Quinn laughed. "I guess the little mage doesn't like a tease," he said grinning. "You didn't answer my question…_Romeli_."

Romeli rolled her eyes and smiled. It wasn't going to be easy for him to win her over. Not if she had anything to say about it. "It's okay. I've seen better."

"I like challenges," he said in her ear. He increased his moves to a more rhythmic level that would have her mother blushing. She didn't care… But for some reason it only tempted her to increase her moves as well. She too deepened her dancing, producing whistles from watching crowds. She looked over at Ryoku who met her gaze. The Yamani raised once brow questioningly. Romeli grinned.

"Getting close Romy?" asked Ryoku sneakily.

Romeli laughed. "This is only the beginning Roku."

Before she knew it, her back was pressed to Quinn's chiseled chest as they danced together. His hands were on her hips as he pressed her back. Romeli rolled her hips as she caressed his body. Her moves had made even Ryoku gape. The Yamani girl still kept a respectable distance between her partner. Many of the people had stopped their own dancing to see the 'Corus Heart Throb' and the 'Green Angel' move.

Quinn slowly brought one of his hands off of her hip and towards her stomach where he held her and stroked her. Romeli didn't care. All that she cared about was that she was having fun, which was all that was important. She didn't care how; she didn't care where, all that mattered…

"Holy crap your abs are, amazing," Quinn said as he looked at her surprised. "Do you have a six pack?"

Romeli couldn't help but laugh as she turned around to face him. "Kinda. It's hard for a girl to get a six pack. You have to work out a lot."

Quinn laughed as he shook his head. "You never cease to amuse me." He cupped her cheek and brought his head down towards hers for a kiss. Right when he was about to kiss her, Romeli put her fingers to his lips to stop him.

"Sorry," she said seriously. "I came here to dance for fun, not to snog and get a boyfriend. I run free."

Right at that moment, Ryoku came up to her. "We better leave," the Yamani said. "It's already twelve o' clock in the morning."

Romeli gaped at her. My, time flies when you're sandwiching guys, she thought with bitter humor. "Okay, let's go."

On their way out, Romeli waved to Quinn. "Catch you later."

When they exited the Red Orchid, the two of them nearly ran to the palace walls.

"Shit," whispered Ryoku as she snapped her fingers. The palace gates were already closed for the night.

"Now how are we supposed to get in? And there is no way I am climbing that wall in this," added Romeli as she pointed to her clothes. If they could, Romeli and Ryoku would have used their Gifts, but the palace walls were coated with ancient warding magic that even Romeli couldn't penetrate.

Ryoku clenched her jaw in thought. "I know for a fact that there is always a guard dozing by the door for latecomers. But they always are strict at admitting late guests. And there is no way he'll let us in. He'll think we're some punk pervs trying to sneak in to steal King Jonathan's clothes or something."

Romeli stared at her horrified. "That naughty mind of yours is going to get you in trouble some day."

"Mine? What about yours, Quinn Squisher!" Ryoku pointed out evilly.

Romeli's blush rivaled the Red Orchids furniture. "Truce," she said. "What happens at the Red Orchid—."

"—Stays at the Red Orchid."

"Damn straight."

Ryoku grinned. "I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

Ryoku smiled evilly and whispered it into Romeli's ear.

"What! There is no way in hell I'm going to do that! Are you kidding me? I'm not just going to strut up to the door and slut my way back into the palace! Nuh uh!"

Ryoku held up three shiny gold coins in her hand. "Would you rather stay out here in the cold all night?"

Romeli fumed. "All right. But you owe me your life _and_ that money."

Ryoku rolled her eyes and put the coins in Romeli's hand. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

Romeli gulped and walked towards the door. Promptly she knocked.

Moments later a man by the rough age of thirty-five opened the door a creak and popped out of it. Romeli sighed with relief. At least he wasn't too old.

Romeli pouted and tried to look as sexy as possible. Apparently it worked. The guard looked at her thoroughly until his eyes lingered on her chest. He tugged at his collar nervously as if it was hot outside.

My face is up here, bozo, Romeli thought angrily. She pushed her emotions aside. "Hello," she greeted heatedly. "Do you think you could admit a young, cold, girl like me into the palace. I'd be happy to give you something in return." She smiled innocently.

The man tugged at his collar again. His face was turning an impressive shade of maroon. "What—what favor did you have in m-mind?"

Romeli walked over to him, making her hips swivel. She was so close to him that she would feel his breath on her face.

She traced his jaw with a delicate finger. "Anything you desire," she whispered. She nearly gagged. His breath smelt of mushrooms. She wasn't sure fourteen year-olds were supposed to be saying such things.

The man smiled weakly. "Come—Come on in."

Romeli smiled. "Do you mind if I bring a friend along with me?" she ushered for Ryoku to appear from behind the tree where she had been hiding.

The young man started to grow sweaty. "Of course not. C-come on i-in."

The two of them came in through the gate. She deliberately brushed by the man with her shoulder. In that second of touching, Romeli sent out her Gift and knocked him out

Romeli sighed with relief. She was so going to kill Ryoku after this. But right now they had more important things to take care of.

"Run," whispered Ryoku as they looked at each other. It wouldn't be long until someone would find out. They both made a break for it.

OOO

Scant minutes later, the pair had made it back inside Ryoku's room.

And to think, all of this started because I needed something to wear, thought Romeli bitterly. The two of them sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hope you don't mind if I crash here tonight," Romeli said. "If I go to my room now, my parents will murder me."

Ryoku laughed. "No prob. I would love it if you stayed. It's pay back for that noble deed I made you do."

"Noble? Hahaha, don't make me laugh," Romeli said sarcastically as she slipped off her boots. Ryoku slipped off hers as well and put them back in the closet.

"You were smoking out there Romy. Did you see that suckers face?"

Romeli snorted. "Yeah. I've never seen a man sweat so much in my life."

They both laughed.

"Hey Roku?" Romeli started.

"Mmmm?"

"I hate to ask, but do you have anything I can sleep in?"

"Ah. Of course. What are girlfriends for?"

Romeli just prayed that Ryoku didn't wear such dramatic clothes as she did now, to bed.

When Ryoku had surfaced from the closet, she held up a pair of extremely soft breeches and a loose shirt, both the color black.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

When both of them were ready, they slipped into Ryoku's large bed.

"So…," started Ryoku. The lights were out, but neither of them felt like sleeping.

"So…what?" egged on Romeli.

"So…how do you like Quinn?"

Romeli shrugged in the covers. "That boy is fine. But I would never court someone like that."

Ryoku giggled. "I saw him attempt to kiss you. I would've slapped him, but your way was good too."

Romeli laughed. "Like I said to him. I run free."

"Damn straight. And what are we doing tomorrow? We still don't have training…so we should do something."

"I dunno. With a new day comes new ideas and adventures."

Ryoku yawned. "Yeah…whatever…"

They both closed their tired eyes and fell right to sleep.

OOO

Romeli woke up late the next day at around ten o' clock. Her head hurt massively.

Romeli sat up and looked around the room horrified. Holy crap! Did I get drunk last night! This is not my room. If I slept with anyone…

She looked down to see which fool she had spent the night with. Ryoku. Romeli couldn't help but snort as she remembered what happened last night. What she went through doubled the dragon-James rescue any day. Would she do it again? Well that was something to ponder on a rainy day. And since the birds were singing and the sun was seeping into the room, she decided to do something else.

Grabbing her rather hard pillow, she knocked it on Ryoku's head savagely, like a gorilla trying to make mashed potatoes.

"Stop hitting me James you fat lard. Or I'll expose that little secret of yours." Ryoku said sleepily with her eyes still closed. She rolled on her other side and went to sleep again.

Romeli rolled her eyes as she muted her laughter. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She summoned her Gift and produced water that went crashing down on the Yamani.

Ryoku sat up abruptly, gasping as the water saturated her clothes. "Romeli, of all the things evil and torturous to do, that was the lowest!" she gasped as she tried to wring out her clothes.

Romeli snorted. "At least you're awake," she said brightly. "Now spill the secret."

Ryoku groaned. "Did I say something in my sleep again? Shit."

Romeli grinned. "About you? No. You said something about James. A secret or something."

Ryoku laughed. "Oh," she said grinning wickedly with arched brows. "_That_ secret. Of course I'll spill it for you. You see, it happened a couple years ago. James was at a ball when he met this 'lady'. This lady was actually Whave who had just lost a bet and had to dress up as a girl. It just so happened that James lost a bet as well and had to kiss the first girl that talked to him. Of course, Whave talked to him, and James, the ignorant idiot that he is, didn't notice that the girl was actually Whave. James kissed Whave right on the lips. Whave was furious. He pulled off his wig and called him a man-snogger before running off. Luckily enough, no one saw but me, and Whave and James got over it, but if anyone mentions it, James goes metal."

Romeli would have had water spurt out of her nose if she had been drinking any. Instead, she fell off of the bed and rolled around in fits of laughter. When she had gained her composure, her head peeked over the side of the bed as she looked over at Ryoku. "James kissed Whave!"

"Yup. Just don't tell anyone. James swore he would kill me with a skunk, a leather belt, and an apple if I spread it around."

"Ah. Threatening," said Romeli with a grin. "You have my word. Hahaha…man-snogger…hahaha good one."

Ryoku laughed. "So, what are we doing today? Have anything on your mind?"

Romeli shrugged as she smiled weakly. "Not really. I actually need to see my parents so they know I wasn't abducted or something. I also have lessons with my father today."

Ryoku half-smiled. "You're right. Maybe we should keep it on the down low for a while. That was quite an adventure yesterday."

"You can say that again," muttered Romeli thinking about Quinn. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I better go, don't want Da to go ballistic.

Ryoku laughed. "I feel your pain. You know how my dad can get."

Romeli nodded as she giggled. She came over and embraced Ryoku tightly before walking out of the room.

OOO

The door creaked open as Romeli stepped quietly into the room. Daine, who had been sitting on the sofa, stood up with a grin on her face.

Uh oh, Romeli thought. She knows. Her face paled.

"Hi honey," Daine greeted as she stood in front of her. "How was The Red Orchid?"

Romeli gulped. "Um...Fine. It was fun. How did you find out?"

Daine shrugged. "I saw you and Ryoku walk in when I was doing an errand. You might have already known, but you looked _hot_." Her mother laughed.

Romeli looked at her confused. "Er…thanks? Aren't you going to ground me now?"

"_Ground_ you?" asked Daine shocked. Obviously the thought hadn't entered her mind. "Gods no! I knew you would go in there eventually. You were quite a dancer when you were little. I remember when I was a teenager in Tortall and I went in there. It was the most fun I had in a while back then. And it was a sanctuary away from Numair. You know how protective he can get."

Romeli rolled her eyes knowing_ exactly_ what Daine meant.

Daine put her hand on Romeli's shoulder and pat it gently. "Best not tell your father. He thinks he's raising a civilized daughter. Now go in our bedroom. He's waiting for lessons."

Romeli rolled her eyes and trudged into her parents' bedroom.

* * *

Wow. Some parts of that chapter were just like 'wtf moose. What were you on when you wrote this'

Replies:

Silver-star-0: Aww really! Ahhh I luv you (not sexually). That's really touching! Lol. Who can resist The I Hate Jonathan and Delia Fan Club? Which I will update soon…sorry I've just been having some hard core writer's block with that one…I can't think of anything funny! I've lost my mojo! I swear…there was a time when crazy ideas would just pop out of my mind like no tomorrow. Lol. Omy gosh. That thought never occurred to me. I didn't even notice that that is where they shoot the fire from. Sorry…lol.

HyperLittleCat: Don't be sorry silly! It's fine…you're only human! …hopefully. Yes I think I need a beta too, but as for now I'm just going to wing it. I am way to busy what with all this stuff going on in my life. Arg. I thought summer was supposed to be a relaxing season. Oh, that's excellent news! The CSI has quite literally been stalking me for the past month. It's okay tho. I always leave them a dead end.

HiGhfLyer28: Ooh…a new reader! Welcome! I'm sorry if it depressed you at some parts…um…yeah. Don't worry I intend to make at least a couple parts funny. Like this chappie. Yeah…teen isn't really a Tortall word. I tried to refrain from using it in this chapter. Thanks for giving me the heads up. Lol. Yeah, that long quest thing that is supposed to be really long is actually chapter 24. I decided to shorten it. It was going to be oober long, but I felt bloody lazy. Yah…

Kuyaga: I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I did get ur review for chapter 24…explanation is at the top before the chapter…if you didn't read it.

.: um…(stares)…are you okay there? lol. j/k! Aww you noticed! I did try oober hard that chapter to explain things more poetic and stuff. Lol. Yep…killing your inner evil is always a good thing to do on a rainy day. Lol. I can indeed tell you are in a very odd (outright disturbing) mood today! Nah…I'm just kidding! Toodles to u to!

George Bassy: lol. No prob. I understand how tiring the musical world can be. You must be very dedicated. I respect that. Yay…fun A/Ns.

Alana: Thanks! I thought the plot was horrible at first…I'm glad you like it! I will try to update a little bit more on the quick side…but you can never be too hopeful.

Toodleoo

Heartdamoose


	27. As A Battle Comes Close

Hi Everyone!

HELLOOOOOO LA LA LA LA LA!!!!

**Song for this Chapter:** Fashionably Uninvited → Mellowdrone. This song fits the mood of this chapter perfectly. Like time is escaping you.

* * *

Chapter 27: As A Battle Comes Close

_

* * *

The God's Prophecy_

_Two countries will take a turn. One knows It. One has It. It has the meaning of life, power, magic, and jewel. Lands will collide. Blood will spread. All for It._

* * *

OOO RATHAUSAK OOO

King Maggur had done a lot of thinking since his talk with Spy 24—his favorite of all spies.

He'd been pondering most of all about the prophesied object that would give anyone who could wield its powers unbelievable control. What the object was however, was still a mystery to him. All he knew was that it was in Tortall.

Apparently Spy 24 had actually spotted the object. He ordered her to obtain it right away, but Spy 24 had said it was more complicated than that. That point triggered the thought that perhaps the 'object' was alive. Perhaps a powerful immortal, hiding, lost forever in some hidden cave. An ancient tree deep inside an untouched forest. Or maybe even a human being.

King Maggur grinned. And today his questions would be answered. He had a scheduled talk with Spy 24. They had been unable to connect ever since their last talk back in the summer. Now, as he looked at the shadows to determine the time, it was time for the two of them to converse.

King Maggur snapped his fingers as he lazed on his elegant Scanran throne. In seconds a mage was summoned from the wall where he was positioned if called for.

"Please connect me to Spy 24, Lord CraMon," ordered Maggur in a polite way to his friend.

The mage nodded and brought out his orange Gift. He then produced a silver looking rock from his pocket and placed it in his burning hand. Immediately the orange fire turned into a slate that showed the soft face of Spy 24 peering at him.

"Hello," greeted his spy coolly. "Sorry I haven't been able to talk for a while…"

Maggur silenced her with a lazy hand. "No matter. Just give me information. You said you found It?"

The spy nodded. "I'm almost positive I found It."

"Well what is It?" asked Maggur, attempting to be patient.

"Not _what_ exactly. The prophesied one is a human."

"Did you meet him?" asked Maggur as he thought deeply. The powerful thing was _alive_. How could a human possess so much control?

The spy nodded. "Yes I did. _She_ paid a little visit to my 'station'. I saw plenty enough of her to come to the conclusion that she's exactly what the prophecy spoke of."

Maggur stroked his scratchy chin at the word _she_. "This complicates things. How are we supposed to get her to our side now? She has a mind of her own, and with so much power, she could easily refuse us."

The spy grinned. "From what I have gathered about her, I have a plan that will have her crawling right into our hands."

Maggur looked at her thoughtfully. "Tell me."

The spy grinned and told the king the plan. When the spy was finished, Maggur's heart began to beat with excitement. Thiswas why Spy 24 was his favorite spy. The spy always seemed to come up with the most wonderful and outrageous ideas. It was too easy.

"I like it," said Maggur with a grin. "During the big battle, we will make our move."

"I will note the other spies as soon as possible. In the meantime, I will continue with collecting information about our little 'object'."

A grin peeled across the King's lips. "Perfect." He cut off their connection and laced his hands behind his head with a satisfied expression. Suddenly his day seemed perfect. Why wouldn't it be? He was winning a war, after all.

Tortall was theirs.

OOO

It was three weeks after Romeli's nightly excursion with Ryoku at the Red Orchid. Romeli opened her eyes tiredly. Her bed was a jumble of a mess with her blanket tangled rather oddly around her sprawled body. It was difficult to untangle herself from the pile of sheets. The reason for her restless sleep was probably the very peculiar dream that she had:

_Romeli was standing in a unique room designed to look like a large ballroom. The space was vacant except for a large oak table. At the head of the table was an elegant chair, occupied by a rich looking man. He seemed to be talking to someone, or something._

_Out of curiosity, Romeli walked towards the man. When he came into focus, she saw that the man was King Maggur, or Maggot as she—and everyone else—liked to call him. Oddly enough, King Maggot was talking to what looked like a crab. Both of them seemed to be holding some type of rock. She sat down by the King to listen in on their conversation._

"…_we going to do about it?" asked Maggot as he folded his arms on the table. "Sure, we may have found The One, but how are we going to get It?"_

_The crab clicked its claws. "I don't think it will be hard. It seems to be easy enough to manipulate. I bet It doesn't even know Its true potential. If we get some dirt on It, find a sore spot, It will come crawling straight to us."_

_Maggot grinned. "Good," he said, exceptionally pleased. "You know what your job is, my spy. Don't let me down."_

_The crab clicked its claws again. It scurried down the table and vanished in a flame of orange fire. _

_Maggot leaned tiredly against the back of his throne-like chair as he smiled. He seemed to lose five years of age in his creased features._

"_Everything has gone according to plan. And if what is prophesied is as manipulative as I hope, Scanra will win, and Tortall will fall forever."_

The dream didn't really make that much sense to her. The crab was the king's spy—she was sure of that, at least. Either the king used crabs as spies or the sea creature was some type of symbolism—she didn't want to know.

What she had picked up however, was that King Maggot knew what the prophesied object was. Romeli sat up from her bed devastated, bringing her hands up to her head. The war was practically Scanra's now. They knew what the object was, and she didn't. She was the only one who could help Tortall win the war, but she failed them. Because she had been dancing in night clubs and living recklessly, Tortall would fall.

Maybe the dream was that—just a dream, she thought hopefully as she dressed into black breeches and a black shirt. Maybe it's just confirming my fears. But a part of her knew it was no dream—it was a message.

She slumped out of her dressing room and sat down next to Sharpfang's tank. The cobra was lazing on top of his rock, looking at her with a steady eye.

_Sharpfang, what am I going to do?_ she asked him as she bit her lip. _We're never going to win this war, and it's all thanks to me. I feel like it's me against the world, and the world is winning._

Sharpfang flicked out his tongue and rose his head. _Don't say that. Not all is lost. I do have to admit that you have drifted away from your responsibility of finding what is needed, but there is still time. You just have to search. _

Romeli shook her head as she closed her eyes. _The Scanrans already found it. Any day now, they may take it and use its powers to win the war._

Sharpfang looked at her impatiently. T_ime is running out, I must admit. You must find it before they get to it themselves._

Romeli sighed. _To the library I go…_ She hoisted herself up and trudged out of the room.

OOO

The library was vacant, excluding the occasional scholar writing notes from an ancient parchment or a maid trying to rid the shelves of hiding dust. Romeli walked in slightly disheartened—there were so many books here that finding anything that had to do with prophecy seemed nearly hopeless.

She clenched her jaw. Hopeless doesn't mean impossible, she told herself sternly. All she needed was a starting place.

"Excuse me?" she asked a young lady who was taking unorganized books into their rightful places.

The librarian looked at her with raised brows. "Yes dear? How can I help you?" she asked subconsciously, for most of her thoughts were focussed on her work.

"Could you escort me to a section with prophecies, please?"

"I'm sorry?" asked the Librarian at first confused. Romeli opened her mouth again to repeat the question, but the librarian cut her off as she remembered. "Oh yes. Prophecies. Yes…I believe that section is on this floor. Follow me, dear."

They prophecy section of the library was tucked away in a far corner. The section consisted of two tall bookshelves and a table with a couple of chairs. The area looked completely untouched and fresh.

"I'll leave you to it," said the young lady as she walked away.

Romeli looked at the shelves tiredly. Okay, what I'm looking for is a book that talks about the prophecy. All I have to do is find a single book. No biggie. I hope.

She stood on a step of a ladder and began to skim over the books to find something that would be useful.

This sounds promising, thought Romeli as she came across a book titled _A Collection of Well-Known Prophecies_. It was by a man named Lord Krustrank of Crouch Haven who was an old southern noble. She slipped the book off of the shelf and sat herself down on the table and began to skim through the pages.

_The Realms_

_The blooming roses shall venture those of warmth and cold, The One shall be of warmth, a goddess of three curses and a balanced secrecy. The other, a man from the cold, whose fire grows grass as green as his eyes. And as they walk, a path shall be revealed, as an adventure comes to a weeping close._

Romeli looked at it with raised brows and turned the page. "Surely not that one…"

_As Seen By Young Eyes_

_A youth of great value shall find herself against her difference. Against all odds, and despite her green pool, she will rise above with a blade in her hand and a diamond in the other._

Romeli turned a few more pages as she wiped her eyes.

_The God's Prophecy_

_Two lands will take a turn. One knows It. One has It. It has the meaning of life, power, magic, and jewel. Lands will collide. Blood will spread. All for It._

Romeli grinned. This was it. Her Guardians told her the thing she was looking for had life, power, magic, and jewel. She looked at the rest of the page. There was another section that was probably information about the prophecy.

_Taranatok of Tanraroloph, a famous and powerful Scanran Seer, foretold the God's Prophecy. He said that what he saw was not to pass until c. 400 HE. And as I write this in the year 420, nothing has yet to come. The prophecy itself is a predicted quarrel between the two countries of Tortall and Scanra. Supposedly a powerful 'object' will be found. This object will be the only thing that can bring peace to a raging war between the countries. Taranatok has said that in his vision he had seen the sole object, but refused to speak of its features. He said that Its beauty and power was too dominant for words. When people would question him, he would only reply that his lips were sealed by the Gods. Thus the name, the God's Prophecy._

_One month later, Taranatok died from a brain hemorrhage. Later on, people searched his home for any trace of a diary that may mention clues of his vision. They were found burned and destroyed beyond recognition. This started the rumor that the Seer Saw his own death before he had died. Even more mysterious was the note he had written on his arm before he had died._

_The Note Read…_

_I have Seen the world, and it shall be grim. May your everlasting leaves reach to our souls, for you shall be our pool of decency in our coast of chaos. And so they say…_

_The rest of the message had been smeared away from his body, how, no one knows. Perhaps the ways of Taranatok and his prophecies shall always be unknown. Or perhaps the Gods have their own say on the fate of our kind._

Perfect, Romeli thought as she snatched a scrap of parchment from her pocket and wrote down the prophecy and a few notes. Standing up, she picked up the book and put it back on the shelf. Folding the parchment and sliding it back into her pocket, she walked briskly out of the library. She had a few questions to ask her father.

As she walked through the palace, her eyes now saw what she hadn't noticed during her urgent walk to the library. The palace seemed to be nearly vacant. There was no usual wave from a nobleman as he would walk by, or a grin from a passing knight off to talk with friends. She was completely alone.

The weather was too was dull and tired, like the air was dampened or weighed down in exhaustion, giving a blurred look to anyone who looked out of the palace windows. It felt like the blistering air was pleading for the war to stop, to discontinue the abuse that it had been put through with sharp weapons cutting through it senselessly.

The atmosphere seemed to mirror the feeling of all Tortallans alike. Dull and hopeless towards the upcoming battle.

Her walking had stopped and she realized that she had arrived at her rooms. She turned the silver knob and walked inside. Her father was currently sitting at his desk writing as fast as a brush fire. Romeli walked up to him.

"Da?" she asked as she stood right behind him and looked at him. He seemed to not have heard her. She breathed and tried again. "Da?"

Numair dropped his quill in shock and sat up. Despite the surprise, he looked back at her with a calm smile. "Yes dear?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked. "It's kind of important."

Numair stood up and they both settled down on the living room sofa. "Talk away, Romeli."

Romeli smiled weakly. "What would you say is the most powerful object in the world?"

Numair looked at her through dark eyes as he thought. "Hmmm. The most powerful object in the world. Do you mean powerful as in magically powerful, or dominant, or strong?"

Romeli sucked her teeth in thought. "Just powerful overall. Like magical or dominant. Not strong though."

Numair leaned his chin on his hand with his elbow on the armrest. "There is the Dominion Jewel. There are the Yamani swords, the Tortall Crown, the Flouran Flute from the Copper Isles. The Nameless One's Runes or the Elder's Runes. The Scanran Eclipse crystals of the Rankers Clan. Does that give you an idea?"

Romeli went over the names in her mind. She knew it wasn't the Dominion Jewel, her Guardians told her so. The Yamani Swords, Flouran Flute, and Eclipse Crystals didn't fit the prophecy. It said that one knows It. One Has It. Scanra knows it, so Tortall had to have it. The Runes wouldn't be able to stop a war, and no one but perhaps Alanna could wield them. Royal Blood could only use the Crown, and she surely was not at all imperial. There was nothing that could qualify on her list.

"What about something that could stop the war?" she asked.

Numair looked at her curiously. "Are these questions referring to The God's Prophecy?"

Romeli looked at him sheepishly. "Yes."

Numair gave her a doubtful look. "If you are thinking that this war is the one that is prophesied, I'm almost positive you're wrong. That war was said to be around c. 400 HE. It's 481 and nothing has happened. Usually when Prophecies have dates like this one, they happen close to the predicted time—81 years is to long to be accurate. Not all prophecies are correct. They can be bent from their path due to the actions of man. In no way can the Gods change what humans will on their own."

Romeli nodded. She knew that he was wrong, but she didn't want to get into the complications of arguing with him. She had to do this on her own. She smiled weakly at her father. "Okay. Thanks anyway, Da." She stood up and walked out of the room. To which destination, she had no clue.

OOO

Six months had passed, and the battle was drawing closer by the day. Romeli's birthday came and went, and the new age of fifteen made her feel no different than she did before. Most of her time had been dedicated to searching for the object. It was her responsibility, after all. Still, despite months of searching, both in the library and at surrounding fiefs, she was left empty handed. Her job to find the object turned into desperation to locate the one phenomenon that could stop the war. It _had _to be found before the large battle—Tortall would undoubtedly lose without it.

Too bad the battle was in a month.

Romeli sighed as she walked down one of the palace's many hallways, ignoring the summer rays beat down on her through the window. She had no idea where she was going, but instead subconsciously let her feet lead her, letting her troubled thoughts drift. All that Tortall had been talking about lately was the upcoming battle. Though it seemed like one month was all the time in the world, it wasn't nearly enough time to Romeli.

The palace seemed abandoned and drained since everyone was slowly migrating north to the battle. All the young and middle aged knights were at Northwatch, where the big battle was being held. Other small troops were at the border or other forts in case of surprise attacks. The king himself was leaving for Northwatch tomorrow along with a couple groups of riders, a few shang, and all of the new squires who still remained. She thought that James was going to visit some time over the past couple of weeks, but when she got a letter from him, he said that everyone was to stay at their forts due to caravan traffic and risk of attack. He said he was terribly sorry, and Romeli understood, but now more than ever did she need a shoulder to lean on.

Her mother, father, and herself were leaving in one week. It would take about a week and a half for them to reach the border. They would only have a few days to prepare before the actual battle.

Romeli had two opinions concerning the climax of the war. She was excited to kick Scanran butt with her friends. And after the battle, the king said the war would most likely be over and she would live in peace—if they won, that is. And yet a stronger force overcame her, a force of dread. She only really had a week to find the prophesied object, a week to find it, a week to save Tortall. It was all too clear to her now. If she didn't find the object, Tortall would fall forever.

OOO

A dreadful week had passed and time was up. It was too late to search anymore. Romeli looked at the distance, the bright sun shone high above the forests and hills, the wind blew her hair away from her face, cooling her from the summer heat. Yet inside she was as cold and saddened as the trailing breeze. She sat atop her mount; all of her packs were full of supplies for her next adventure. She looked around, feeding her eyes with the sweetness of the place that she called home, doubting she would ever see it again.

"Romeli are you ready to go?" asked Daine as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Romeli looked sadly at the distance before smiling at her mother.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Daine grinned at Romeli and nodded to Numair to start their journey. Nudging their horses into a trot, they made their way out of Corus and along the Great Road North.

Romeli looked back to perhaps steal one last glimpse at the majestic palace. But they had traveled too far. The palace had left her grasp and had disappeared in the blurred distance.

Romeli turned back around with a pained look in her eyes. She had lost. She had failed Tortall. And because she had lost to the Scanran's, Tortall would fall forever.

* * *

Ah. Quite the time gap we had in there, huh. That is a new addition to my editing process...

OMG okay. I have to tell everyone about this crazy dream. Since I've been editing The Guardian so much, I had a dream that I was Romeli. Okay omg it was so crazy. It didn't take place it Tortall, it took place in some other land—and our side was in battle with these super bad magic people. I had all the powers of Romeli and everything! Our army was split into two groups—one group was lead by Alanna and Raoul I think. And the other group was lead by me and some other kickass girl. I think it was Ryoku. And I think Robin from the Teen Titans was there. Haha. Anywho, we're leading our group through this forest until we reach a theater—where there was going to be a battle showdown, and I was the best fighter (But I'd never fought head to head life or death before, so I was really nervous).

We get into the theater, where they had just put on a production of Sweeney Todd (the movie cast lol) and the actors were descending the stairs in the lobby. I come across Johnny Depp and start talking to him about business (apparently he was part of the battle or something). I'd never talked to him before, but he was really cool. Then, out of the blue I kissed him on the cheek, and that turned awkward because Johnny insisted that when girls did that to him it made him uncomfortable. I apologized profusely, but then before we could start talking again his daughter went into cardiac arrest. He rushed upstairs with Ryoku following. I stayed below, unsure what to do. Then, I realized with panic that his daughter wouldn't make it unless it intervened. I took out my magic powers and kept her heart beating with Ryoku's help.

Then it was time for the battle showdown, which apparently we were supposed to introduce ourselves beforehand on the theater's stage. I tap danced and failed.

I woke up just before the actual fighting happened.

You know, I'm going to read this like, five months from now and realize how freakishly weird this dream is.


	28. If Immortals Could Cry

(glances at the sidebar, highly intimidated).

I forgot how long this chapter was. It is one of my favorites though. :D

Disclaimer thing: I freakin own the plot, and if you beg to differ, consult with my human eating moose. He's very hungry right now.

**Songs for this Chapter:** We actually have a few here, to aptly fit this chapter's length. Helana → My Chemical Romance. This song fits the mood of this chapter nicely. I listened to it a lot while writing this. Ordinary People → John Legend. Such a beautiful song. It also helped me write this chapter. And finally, Hometown Glory → Adele. I JUST discovered this song no more than an hour ago and I already know that it is meant for this chapter. It makes my heart go all a'flutter. Just. Gah.

* * *

Chapter 28: If Immortals Could Cry

* * *

They arrived at Northwatch nearly two weeks later. The fort was bustling with many people, from smiths to knights alike. The massive amounts of people made traffic dense and space a rare and much wanted necessity. Welcome to the chaos of the day before battle, Romeli thought grimly.

The three of them actually had to stay in tents next to the headquarters. Due to their rank, they got to stay inside the fort and in slightly larger tents. The soldiers and fighters on foot stayed outside of the fort, their tents positioned in a block-like manor. Of course, there were no worries of a surprise raid. The two kings had come to a compromise: no blood would be shed prior to the battle.

The enemy themselves had stationed a camp north of Northwatch about a mile away where all of the Scanrans were staying. And of course King Jonathan had ordered their temporary fort to remain untouched.

Romeli sat in her tent. It was a small, cozy thing that was about as big as a horse's stall. She had just enough room to fit a bedroll, a lamp, and her packs in there. Already she was missing Sharpfang, who she left in the care of Ryoku. The cobra always seemed to brighten a dark room, or in this case get rid of her tortured thoughts.

The parchment that held the words of the prophecy and the information was in her hand as she looked over it with exhausted eyes. She was reading the paper without the words making sense; the parchment was only a blur in her unfocussed eyes. There was no use in reading it anymore anymore anyways. She had taken out and unfolded the piece of paper out so many times over the months that she had it completely memorized.

I'm no quitter, thought Romeli determinedly as she clenched her jaw and folded the paper back up. The Guardians said that the object will come to me in time, so...it will come to me. And yet she still looked towards tomorrow's bloody sun with fearful apprehension.

Romeli nearly skyrocketed out of the tent when a voice from the entrance said her name.

"Hellooo, Romeli! Are you in here?"

Romeli couldn't help but grin happily. Gods it was good to hear that voice again. "Come in James."

James came in with a joyous gait. He looked around her room observantly before staring at her with a jealous glare. "How come you get a bigger tent than me?"

Romeli grinned wickedly. "Because I'm more important then you," she joked

James stared at her. "So I'm guessing all the important people stay by the privies, or is it just you?"

Romeli fake winced. "Ouch. Is it just me, or did the heat lamp blow out cause it's cold in here." She pretended to shiver.

James threw up his hands in disbelief. "It's the middle of summer and you still complain about the weather! I pity you."

"I love you too, Queenscove."

James grinned and gave his best friend a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said into his shoulder. "I haven't seen you in months!"

The green eyed young man nodded as they separated. "I know. It's been too long. If you want to, I'm going to the mess hall for lunch. I suppose you want to come? Unless you would like be a secluded loser pondering the depths of the depressing phenomenon we call life alone in your tent."

Romeli looked at James oddly. Where in the world did he come up with this stuff? "Um…I think I'd rather come with you."

"Positive?"

Romeli stared at him with level eyes.

"I guess that's a yes then! Let's go green head."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ah…I mean, Romeli."

"If you ever say that again, I will throw you in hot oil, blow you up into a thousand pieces, and feed you to my snake."

"Well you're threatening."

Romeli smirked. "Thank you. Now get a move on Meathead Junior."

James glared, but kept his mouth shut as he strutted out of the tent. Romeli rolled her eyes and followed him.

The afternoon air still had the cool crispiness of a Sunday morning as they walked to the mess hall. However, the peacefulness of a secluded morning was anywhere but here. Romeli was surprised that she could even sleep at night with all the pandemonium. Soldiers were calling towards their friends, cooks barked orders to their assistants, and the occasional sigh of a healer over another broken leg could be heard from the infirmary. Always in the background were the whinnies and neighs of the wide variety of lounging horses.

Their walk to the mess hall was a fairly quick one. James pushed open the swinging double-doors with the grace of a very hungry squire. The hall was also fairly busy. The cooks were storming about and dishing out food so quickly that Romeli could almost see steam come from their heads. She quickly grabbed her own platter and sat down by her friends.

Ethan grinned as she sat down. "I haven't seen you in a while Romeli. How have you been?" The rest of the squires looked at her intently.

Romeli grinned at them. "I haven't really been doing anything. Ryoku and I visited the lower city a couple times. Mostly that girl has been sulking about her 'boyfriend at the war'." Ethan grinned dashingly. "Whatever. Most of the time I've been practicing my staff and doing…research. But enough about me, what's been going on here?"

Tim shrugged. "I've been helping my father with healing, nothing really dramatic has happened. Everyone has just been thickening the walls with warding spells and setting up defenses for the battle."

Whave nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The only odd thing that has been going on is that King Jonathan hasn't left his headquarters in days. He's probably under a lot of stress…Romeli are you even listening to me?"

Truthfully, no, Romeli hadn't been listening to him. She was currently staring at a honey-skinned squire that was coming their way. "Shit…" Romeli whispered.

"Hullo, Romeli," greeted Quinn in a wispy voice that reminded her of wind rushing around dancing leaves.

Everyone turned around to see who the newcomer was. "Oh. Hi Quinn," greeted Sereem kindly as he turned back around and once again ate away at his food.

James looked at Romeli oddly before motioning Quinn to sit down with them. The only empty seat was across from Romeli.

"So Quinn, how was your stay at the palace?" asked Ethan as he looked at the other squire.

Quinn waved his hands is a so-so way. "It was alright. My Knight Master is a bore-fest. The only exciting thing that's happened over the past few months was catching Romeli and Ryoku at The Red Orchid."

All of Romeli's friends looked at her surprised as she paled. Quinn began to wolf down his food in huge bites during their silence. James gave her a look that asked for an explanation.

Ethan recovered first. "Really now? How was The Red Orchid? I haven't been there in a while."

Quinn grinned. "It was the most fun I've had in a while. Especially when I danced with Romeli," he added as he looked at the green haired girl.

Romeli hid her face in her hands. Oh, I'm screwed. What part of 'there is no way that I will ever be yours' does he not understand? She peeked through her fingers to see James staring at her like he was about to explode.

"Fascinating," said Whave as he nodded. "Do you like dancing?"

Quinn scooped up the rest of the food on his plate and ate it. "Do I like dancing? Of course I do, especially if it is with this young lady over there. You may not have seen what she was wearing…but trust me, _everyone_ was staring." He stood up. "Well I have to go, I promised my Knight Aaster I would clean his armor. He stood and walked away.

Everyone looked at Romeli, who had gone impressively pale. "'I haven't really been _doing anything?_'" James quoted from what she had said with a disbelieving look of his face. "Did I hear wrong, or did he just say that he _danced_ with you?"

Romeli looked at them. "Yeah, it's true," she said with level eyes. "But since when are you guys my guardians? Aren't I aloud to do something by myself?"

James stared. "No," he retorted.

Whave gave James a glare and Romeli an apologetic look. "We're just trying to look out for you. Do you even know what Quinn is known for?"

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. And you would think that someone with as much power as me would be able to protect herself from the Tortall Sex God," she pointed out defensively.

"And what were you _wearing_ exactly?" asked Tim as he stared.

Romeli grinned. "If you really want to know, ask Ryoku."

Tim hit his head. "Were you wearing something from her closet?"

Romeli gave him a look that said 'yes' all over it.

"Mithros, I do not want to know," said James. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Yeah, we can talk about your fat head."

James glared at Whave. "You will pay for that in the practice courts."

Romeli grinned. "Cool! Can winner duel me?"

James and Whave exchanged horrified looks. "Um…you know, we should save our energy for the battle," pointed out Whave quickly. Neither of them dared duel Romeli.

"The battle sure is going to be exciting," pointed out Sereem as he brushed a strand of brown hair from his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I get to fight with you guys. It will be a lot of fun," said Romeli as the rest of them nodded. "I've always wanted to be in a real battle."

"Same here," said Whave. "Kicking Scanran butt is what I do best." All of them laughed.

"Well I have to go," said Sereem. My Knight Master...well..._mother_...wants me to help her with something." Everyone waved him goodbye as he returned his plate and walked out of the mess hall.

Tim looked at them weakly. "What if one of us…well…_dies_ during the battle? I mean, we can't watch all sides of our body all the time. What if someone gets a lucky shot right through our backs?"

Romeli bit her lip. "None of us are going to die," she told them hardly. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Whave sighed. "Easy for you to say. You have all of those powers to help you. There is no way that this war can affect you. You're so powerful, you could probably just wipe out half of the Scanran army right now."

Romeli gazed at them all sadly. They didn't understand that everything came with a catch. Not even she or Numair would be able to survive this war if what was prophesied didn't show itself.

"That's not true," she told them. "I have just as much of a chance of getting through this as you do."

James shrugged it all off. "Either way, we're going to represent our country tomorrow. Fight like a Tortallan. Die like a Tortallan."

"So mote it be."

OOO

"Lady Romeli, the king wishes to speak with you as soon as possible in his headquarters."

The cracky voice of the messenger almost made Romeli jump out of her skin. She looked at the messenger and nodded, telling him she would see him soon.

She had been daydreaming again. It had become somewhat of a habit. She felt the rumpled paper held tight in her hand as she stood up from her bedroll and started to put her boots on. She threw the paper at the canvas wall of her tent, wishing that her worried thoughts would fly away with it. Putting on a coat, she walked outside.

The night was a peaceful time for the fort of Northwatch. Only the sounds of People and her footsteps padding across the rugged dirt could be heard. The slight breeze, though it felt cold, was a peaceful wisp of solitude, as if the Goddess were stroking her cheek with her windy hands, the stars her ever-watching eyes.

Her sanctuary had ended short when her soft steps halted in front of the wooden door of the king's headquarters. She stood in front of the mocking door for what seemed like hours. She knew that what the king called her for was urgent. But what was so urgent that they needed a fifteen year-old to talk to? Dread burned through her stomach. She sighed; her eyes were tired, and she needed her energy for tomorrow's battle. She slid her hand onto the cool brass of the knob and twisted it. The door swung open easily, as if it were mockingly asking her to walk in. Almost hesitantly, she stepped inside.

The room was fairly large. It was a sitting room equipped with a burning fireplace that brought warmth to places in her body that she thought would be numb for the rest of the night. All of the chairs that were circled around the fire were full except for one that was right next to her aunt.

"Oh, there you are Romeli," said the voice of Jonathan as he looked at her from her seat. His charcoal hair was starting to gray even more than the last time she saw him. "Please take a seat."

Romeli did so with an expressionless face. She looked around the room to see who was all there. Alanna, her mother, her father, Neal, Kel, and Raoul were all seated in chairs by the king. Why was everyones' faces so grim? When she tried to meet the eyes of her father to give him a questioning look, he refused to look at her, though he clearly noticed her stare.

"So Romeli," the king started as if this were merely light conversation between friends. There was a clarity in his voice that he had something important to say, but didn't know how to say it. "How do you think the war is going?"

Romeli looked deep into his eyes. She decided to play along with his questioning, perhaps to stall time until the unavoidable topic of why Jonathan brought her here came up. "I think it's all right. I heard that this battle may be the last one of the war."

Jonathan gave her a more-or-less type of look. "If all goes well, I'm pretty sure this will be the last battle of the war. The other king and I made somewhat of a peace deal."

Romeli nodded. "So is this all you needed me for? I'm rather tired and would like some sleep for tomorrow."

The king smiled weakly at her. His eyes were sad, and he hesitated before speaking. "About the battle. All of us, after a lot of discussion, have come to the conclusion that it would be best if…if you didn't participate in this battle and...leave for Corus as soon as possible."

Romeli froze with an emotionless face. Did she hear him wrong? She must have heard him wrong. There was no way that, she couldn't…

"I'm sorry?" started Romeli confused. "What did you say?"

King Jonathan refused to look into her eyes. He stared into the licking fire, not affected by the smoke dancing into his eyes. "You heard me the first time," he said quietly. "Please go back to Corus."

Romeli just stared at the ground in front of her with wide eyes. She couldn't even think! Just…bloody hell. "Mithros, Jonathan, _why!?_"

Jonathan looked around at the other adults in the room. "I could really use some help now," he told them.

Numair sighed as he looked into the disbelieving eyes of his daughter with his own hurt ones. "Darling I'm so sorry…but…we have plenty of mages here at Northwatch. Even though you may have the pitless Gift, you still don't have much control over your magic."

Romeli looked sharply at her father. "That has got to be the _stupidest_ reason I have ever heard in my life. I don't have to use my Gift, _I can fight!_" Was this some type of joke!

"Darling, you may be a good fighter, but everywhere you go, you always tend to cause some type of…drama. What if something happens and you get Chaos Thoughts? You would be paralyzed under the trampling feet of enemies. We can't take such risks," said Daine with a pleading look in her eyes.

Romeli's face turned cold and stormy. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or drill pointy things into each and every one of their heads. This couldn't be happening! They needed her! If they knew that she was their only hope in this war…they needed to know that she had to stay by the battle. Gods, even her own parents are telling her to go back to Corus.

She stood up, unable to sit down any longer; her whole body shook in fury. The air around her turned a faint shade of emerald as her fury grew. Everyone, even Numair drew back a couple inches.

"I can't believe this! If you knew, knew what was really going on, you would think differently! But as if you would talk to an unstable, freaky, fifteen year-old! You should think horribly of yourselves. Don't you realize that this isn't just _any_ war? But no, I guess you wouldn't since your wise old wisdom makes you positive that nothing strange would ever happen for once! If you weren't so ignorant, you would know that you are making a bad decision." Hot, furious tears were streaming down her face as she burned her eyes into all of them. "I may be young, I may be different, I may have _green hair,_ but that doesn't mean I'm some stupid science experiment that you can kick around. I have _feelings!_ Alanna, how would you like it if someone comes up to you and says, 'oops, sorry you can't fight in the war because you may accidentally go out of control with your sword. Oh, and because your eyes are purple'! You may not believe me, but I am your _only hope_. Do you think that some girl with such powers like mine would just happen to come across you for no reason? I pity all of you, and I put the downfall of Tortall in your hands now. And since you don't want my help, yeah, I think I would be more then happy to leave. And don't come crying to me when you lose this war and your country is in pieces."

She stormed out of the room, teardrops trailing behind her on the wooden floor.

Idiots, she thought furiously as she broke into a run. She didn't give a damn where she went; she just wanted to leave. They'll realize they were wrong tomorrow.

Her raging tears had blurred her eyes and she didn't notice that she ran into something hard until she hit the dusty ground. She wiped her eyes angrily and rubbed her head as she stood up. She didn't care what she hit. She pushed past and ran again.

Echoing footsteps were trailing behind her. She heard her name being called from the distance.

The voice was a familiar one. It was soothing to her burning tears. She slowed her run and stopped. She couldn't run from her best friend. Turning around, she waited until James caught up.

He stopped right in front of her, his green eyes confused. "Shit, Romeli what happened?" he asked seriously.

Romeli refused to look into his eyes as she bit her lip.

"Damn it, now is not the time to be stubborn," he said hardly as he forced her to look up with his hand under her chin. Tears came to his eyes; she looked so full of hurt, of loss. It brought a pain to his heart that he thought was never possible. Gods what happened to her?

"I've been ordered to go back to Corus," she whispered bitterly as she pushed his hand away from her chin. She looked levelly at him.

James froze. What?

"Are you _serious?_" he asked in disbelief.

Romeli nodded miserably. "They said that my 'unusual powers' may go out of control and cause more bad than good. My own parents said that. Your father said was there...and Alanna, Keladry, Raoul...the _king_." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sick of being misunderstood James," she cried as she brought a hand to her head.

"Gods," whispered James. His father said that to his best friend. Her own parents. Out of everyone in the world, Daine would know how she would feel, being so different. And damn it Romeli risked her life, flew as a dragon all the way to Northwatch to save Numair. She brought him back from the dead! He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her long and hard as Romeli sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Romeli's tears slowed and stopped. "Don't be sorry," she said as she sniffed. "You're always there for me, and I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "I better go. I want to make it to Corus by sunrise." She smiled weakly.

James looked deep into her sad eyes as he cupped her cheek. Despite all the things that people had told her, despite the unfairness and cruelty that humans seemed to always give her, she still smiled. She understood them, she knew they would learn, she knew how they acted. How innocent everyone was. But right now, her anger and emotions were too hurt for her to forgive them.

"Romeli, you're like a jewel to me," he murmured softly. "Just be safe," He wove a goodbye.

Romeli waved back, her eyes pained and shining. She turned around and began to sprint straight down the dusty fort. About twenty feet away, she jumped into the air, wings snapping open as she flew away towards the south.

James smiled sadly at the silhouette of an elegant dragon glide through the moonlight. Tomorrow would be a greenless battle.

OOO

The flight seemed to go by quicker than usual as she glided angrily through the milky sky. Sparks of lightning danced across the red tinge of her frustrated scales. Half the time she wasn't even aware of her surroundings. Her thoughts drifted furiously, making her want to hit something.

I'm such a fool, she thought as she glided above the lazy clouds. I should have known this would happen—so _ignorant_!

There is no way we will win this war, not without a price to pay. If only I found that item. Maybe things would be different. But it's too late.

Romeli stared at the expanse floating flat clouds covering the ground the ground below her. Not even a patch of farm could be seen below the sweet, frosty white. The full moon was swollen and large, making the moonlight glint off of her scales. The little sparks of distant stars looked like magical swirls of dropped glitter on a black velvet canvas. Overall, it was the exact opposite of her mood.

Romeli swooped down under the meadow of clouds to see where she was. She could see the city of Corus in the distance. A glint of pale cold light compared to the green around it.

She remembered not so long ago, the time when she looked back at the palace for what she thought was the last time, not wanting to leave the peace and tranquility that it held. But now, she didn't want to return. The view of the growing city as she came closer almost seemed like a mockery. She was really coming back to the palace. She was really kicked out of the biggest battle of the whole war. It was really only then that it hit home.

If immortals could cry, she would be one of them. But could immortals cry? She had never seen a stormwing weep, or a lone tear drip down the indented scales of a dragon's cheek. Gods or Goddesses didn't actually have that feeling of such magnitude did they? No. If immortals could cry, she would be the only one. She was always the only one.

By now, she could see her window on the rocky walls of the grand palace. There was no light coming from it—like she had been expecting one. She changed into the shape of a small sparrow, her tiny wings zipping her into the darkness of her room.

When her tiny claws hit the soft carpet of her bedroom floor, she changed back to her normal shape. She lit the few candles that were scattered across her room with her Gift. Angrily, she put some clothes on her bare body, threw herself onto the bed, and extinguished the candles.

Extinguishing the lights, she lied on her back, staring at the nothingness on the ceiling. The only soft illumination was that of the pools of moonlight that only lit patches and lines on her walls. She didn't want to go to bed; she didn't want to wake up to the cheery songs of innocent birds, or the mocking yellow of the bright sun. She didn't want to wake up to the destruction of Tortall.

A lone tear ran down her cheek before she turned over on her side bitterly and stared at the empty tank that usually housed her cobra.

OOO

The minute the black figure of Romeli disappeared in the distance of the moonlight, James turned around with a clenched jaw and walked angrily towards his Knight Master's tent. Right now, facing Alanna's temper seemed only mild to his own fury.

The light of a candle seeping through the canvas of Alanna's tent made it seem like it glowed.

"Alanna," hissed James through the breathable fabric.

There was a shuffle of movement before Alanna called, "Come in."

James entered through the flap of the tent with a stony face. He was the first one to speak. "Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

James looked at her with glaring eyes. "What the hell were you thinking when you made her leave?" Fury was radiating through his skin.

Alanna stared with an emotionless face before sighing. "You're too young to understand Jameson. It was for the good of Tortall…"

"For the good of Tortall my ass!" James yelled, furious. "Do you realize how _stupid_ of a decision that was?"

Alanna looked at him warily. "We have been talking about it for days…"

"I cannot believe this. Just because you're older than her, doesn't mean you know everything. Just because Romeli is different, doesn't mean that she doesn't think reasonably," he said hardly. "What if she had to be here for a reason? She's not just some powerful object that you can turn on and off. She's _human_, and damn you if you haven't realized that."

Alanna stared at him, but didn't retort. "Her powers are evolving quickly, what if something goes wrong? It's for her own good. It's already too late, she's probably already packing."

James stared at her with disbelief. "Packing. She just ran away with nothing on her back as a _dragon_. She'll probably be at Corus _any minute!_"

Alanna shook her head. "I appreciate your concern for your friend Jameson, but what we decided was for the best. Now as your knight master, I order you to go back to your tent and into bed."

James glared, wondering if he should obey or not. With hesitation, he walked angrily out of the tent and into his own.

OOO

Romeli woke up the next morning, she never really realized that she actually slept. She must have been so tired that she had drifted off.

Romeli bolted upright. Today was the day. The day of the battle, and she wasn't there to help or do anything. She was sleeping in a nice warm bed instead.

The green haired girl groaned as she eased herself out of bed. Gods she would do anything to just bring back time and erase all of this. Heck, she would even die. Anything to make this day just disappear. Walking to her closet, she grabbed a black pair of pants and a green shirt and slipped them on.

You're not yourself, she told her mind sternly as she ran a brush through her hair. Why don't you just get over it? They'll be fine without you.

No they won't, the miserable part of herself told her. My Guardians told me that I am the only one who can stop this. I just wish that I could help.

Well then help! part of her insisted. Don't you realize that fighting is not the only way to help? Time still has not run out. Maybe the Scanrans still haven't found the prophesied object yet!

Romeli set her jaw. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give the library another shot. Perhaps there is still time…

She set her brush down on her desk and put on some shoes. There was still a chance. And with that as her lone comforting thought, she left the room and walked towards the library with a confidence and stubbornness in her step.

A window passed by her along the hallway. She noticed that the sun gave off a tint of red, its hot beams tinting the trees and clouds with shades of red. The glow on the tops of the trees almost made them look on fire. It was a clear sign from the Gods that blood was to be spilt this day. It made the city seem silent or nervous. Quivering as one, wondering if luck was with them today.

Romeli looked away from the window. The whole hallway was vacant. She felt left out and alone, like all of Tortall was currently up north and she wasn't. She knew it was nonsense. Many people were in the city and palace. The Queen was still here, taking care of the palace and taking the role of messenger between the king and his people. All of the pages were even in the palace. They were probably cooped up in their rooms or listening to a teacher babble about nothing.

The library was as always—disturbingly quiet and secluded. Her footsteps echoed across the stone ground as she walked inside. She looked around; no one was in the library. She hadn't even seen anyone all day.

I guess it's a better environment for concentrating, she reasoned. Quickly, she walked towards the prophecy section of the large library.

This may be no Carthak Imperial Library, but damn does it have books, Romeli thought with grim humor. The prophecy section seemed bigger than she remembered, adding to her doubtful thoughts of finding anything useful at all.

Romeli walked towards the shelves in search of anything that may have to do with The God's Prophecy. There were books on Seers, famous prophecies, but nothing that actually said an actual prophecy. She stepped away from that shelf and worked on another one.

Romeli beamed when she found a book called The God's Prophecy. It was perfect. She took it down and sat herself on one of the chairs circling the table. Slowly, she cracked it open.

OOO AT NORTHWATCH OOO

The blazing glints from the bloodstained Stormwing feathers circling the battlefield made it seem like the whole Tortallan army was seeing stars.

The day so far was a sickeningly beautiful one for a bloody battle, though not a single trace of a bird could be seen within a mile. The sun was shining a comfortable amount of warmth. There was a hint of red in the sky. Everyone knew that many lives would be lost in this battle.

The whole three fleets of the Tortallan soldiers were lined up with their groups and commanders on the north side of Northwatch. Most were on horseback, though some were on foot.

Three people atop their gallant mounts were separated from the army. They stood in front of them, staring at the faraway border of trees as if expecting something.

The King took a swig of water tiredly. Today was the day—the day that would declare who was the winner of the war. They had to win. If what Scanra was looking for was as powerful as they said, King Maggur would have won more then just a war. When he looked back at the faces of his Champion and King's Own commander, he saw that their faces held the same fierceness as his own.

He looked back even more to the determined faces of his people as they stood, still as stone. All of their faces were expressionless, but their eyes alone said more than a thousand words. Each one of his people standing behind him had their own life. Each was an individual with their own family, own fears, own hardships. All of them were here for their very own reasons, men and woman alike. The thought made him shiver as he turned around to face all of them.

"We all have been through dark times," he said evenly. His voice rang out like a bell, rolling through the crowds. "We have all been in pain. We have all had a loss. I know that there have been times of such sorrow seeded into each and every one of our hearts. But I plead of you, do not be of the sorrow folk if we do not prevail. For there is always hope. Even in the smallest and most horrible of places.

"I know that you are afraid. No man or woman can not be afraid of thousands of enemy swords. But just remember. Remember why you are here, why you are risking your life. Each of you has a reason. You have a newborn at home, with those innocent eyes shining like ripe moons, staring at the front door and waiting for the familiar steps that are yours to echo into their soft ears. You have your country, your pride; such pride that no one can take away. Remember those peaceful days, ones with no enemies in our land. The days where you would laze in the meadow, chewing on a sweet, milky root with the laziness of a sunbathing dog. Remember the children who have yet to live a taste of our lives, yet cry through this war-bred life they were born into. We can not stop war, because war makes peace. And if we fight our hardest, we will make peace. Maybe not now, or in ten years, but we _will_ make peace. I can not promise that you will survive. I cannot promise that _I_ will survive. But just remember that if your life will end this day, you have made a big difference. You have changed the path of this war, you have changed the eyes of your children, and you have changed the thoughts of many people. When you come to the eyes of those we are fighting against, despite the fear that may pulse through your veins, I want you to remember—I want you to remember that I love all of you with all my heart."

The King of Tortall once again looked into the glazed eyes of his people, of the archers posted along the fort's walls, the burly men standing like stone on their feet, the mounted men with their expressionless faces. All was frozen. All was silent.

Except for the pounding feet of the approaching Scanrans.

Jonathan closed his eyes and turned around just as the shadows of Scanran soldiers became visible from the dark shade of the forest trees.

It seemed like hours before the whole of the Scanran army stepped into the ruby sunlight of the war ground. In the front was the serious face of King Maggur as he tightly held the reins of his mount.

Slowly the enemy king rose up his hand. His soldiers both on foot and mounted on horses started running towards the Tortallan fleets.

Jonathan could only mutter one word before they ran at a charge.

"Tortall."

OOO

The battle had only commenced about fifteen minutes ago, and Alanna was still chopping away at anyone draped in enemy colors. Her sword slipped lightly through her hands, and was as light as a feather to her arms.

It seemed to her that Tortall was holding strong, though both seemed to be equal in skill. Some Scanrans were holding some of the biggest maces and axes she had ever seen in her life.

Her sensitive ears heard the whistle of parting air. She lunged quickly out of the way just in time to dodge a mace that thumped next to her. The spikes were scant centimeters from her face.

Gaining her composure, she brought her sword up as fast as lightning and cut down the intruder. The feeling of metal against his skull as she ripped out her sword did not upset her. She had grown too used to the feeling.

Looking around, The Lioness noticed that there were at least twenty raiders charging towards her. There were some Tortallans by her, though not much. And all of them seemed preoccupied with their own battles.

She turned back to the Scanran's, sword held high. Not a hint of fear was shone in her violet fire eyes.

The Scanrans hit, and they hit hard. Alanna managed to kill two with two mirrored swipes to their sides. She twisted and lunged from their repetitive attacks like a territorial lion. There were so many of them that it was hard to tell where they were all located. She swiped at anything in her vision that moved.

All the while, being surrounded by raiders, some of them got lucky nicks and blows at her body. Most were not noticed, the rest were ignored.

Sweat droplets ran down her forehead and lips as she gave out a battle cry. She cut down a raider's head, and gashed another one on the side.

Suddenly a major blow made her trip. A raider must have tried to sweep her off of her feet. She stumbled with a cry, loosing her cat-like balance. A nick at her hand made her loose her sword.

The rest seemed to all be a blur. Raider's were holding her arms behind her back and quickly bound them with a chain. She tried to use her Gift as she growled and kicked at them. The Lioness was not going down without a fight. The chain was magicked; she couldn't pull her Gift out of her body. She glared read hot spikes as she kicked at anyone who came in striking range.

A bag was forced on her head to keep her from seeing anything. She refused to be afraid, but instead called herself idiot over and over again. No one could take out twenty Scanran raiders singe handedly.

"Take her to the king," said a rough voice in thick Scanran. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

There was a shuffle of feet heard through the muffling bag before everything went black.

The mage had knocked her out and quickly carried her off towards the hideout.

OOO

Nealan of Queenscove was in the infirmary as the emergency healer. There were five other healers on duty not including himself. Truthfully, he saw no point in having six healers. Sure, there were still patients in the infirmary, but he wanted to fight. He was a knight, after all.

Shut up Neal, he told himself as he scrubbed a vile used to hold elixirs and such. You're head healer of Tortall. The whole fighting knight thing is gone now, deal with it.

Neal sighed. He set the vile down with the other clean ones and made a quick round around the infirmary, checking up on patients and plumping the occasional pillow.

He tugged at his collar; it was getting quite hot in the infirmary, not to mention it had the stuffy medicine smell that drove him crazy. He walked over to his co-healer and informed him that he was going to catch some fresh air. After the co-healer nodded, he walked out of the infirmary.

His first gulps of air felt like a healing all in itself. He felt his lungs clear of the stuffy air only seconds after he walked out of the door. Sighing contently, he started to walk around the fort.

The clang of swords and other weapons along with the roars of battle echoed in his ears. His sons were out there fighting. He felt protective of them; he didn't want to lose them. And yet, he knew he had to let go. His own father didn't pull him out of a war, so why should he to his own children?

His own thoughts had made him let go of his surroundings. It was too late when he noticed a large man clad in black come up from behind him. The man in disguise put a black satin bag over his head and pulled him back into the shadows from where he came.

OOO

Laloria was posted with the rest of her rider group at the wall as archers. Romeli's older sister had no problem with that. She actually favored the long bow above all weapons. Her good aim was from her mother's side.

They were currently shooting their arrows at open fire at the trees where Scanran archers had been spotted.

Laloria thought they were doing well for only having one hundred archers posted on the wall. They had plenty of arrows left in their stash, and not one was wasted on a bad shot.

At the moment, Laloria was drawing her long bow with practiced ease. She shot the arrow and didn't bother to watch where it went. She was aiming for a patch in the trees that had a couple of archers shooting from it.

"How are your shots doing, Emmy?" Laloria asked as she kept her eyes on the patch of trees. She shot another arrow.

There was no answer.

"Emmy? Did you hear me?" the rider asked her friend. She lowered her bow and looked over to her friend.

Her eyes widened at the dead body leaning against the wall.

The feeling of a dagger against her neck made her skin crawl.

"Don't move a muscle," whispered the oily voice of a Scanran man in a chopped Common. He snaked a gloved hand over her mouth.

Everything went black.

OOO

As soon as King Jonathan had started the charge to the war, he made his way back to Northwatch to keep his eye on the people and to command messengers and such.

He was standing at the widest part of the wall, watching the fighting crowds below. Daine and Numair were also there. Daine was at the moment shooting arrows at enemies as fast as any Shang warrior. Numair was at the moment trying to take out distant Scanran archers with his Gift.

Overall the war was doing pretty well, though no side seemed to have an advantage.

He looked around the area he was standing by. The widest part of the wall was a giant square area that he stood in. It was used to search for enemies in the forest behind the fort.

Looking around he walked up to Numair. "I'm just going to go and fetch the Dominion Jewel," he informed the mage. Numair nodded.

The king walked away into an alley off of the side of the wall area that eventually lead to a flight of stairs. The alley was dark; somehow the torch had blown out.

Suddenly the touch of a blade on his neck and a hand on his mouth snaked around him. Everything went black.

OOO

"Darling, Jonathan hasn't come back yet. It's been ten minutes," Daine informed as she came up to her husband and tapped his shoulder.

The fire of Numair's Gift vanished from his hands and he looked around. "That's odd. He should have been back by now."

"Perhaps we should look for him?"

Numair sighed. "Yes." He walked over to a messenger and told him they would be back in a minute.

The married couple also walked into the alley in search of the king.

Just as Daine and Numair vanished into the darkness of the alley, another messenger came bursting up the other stairway and ran up to the messenger.

"We have three reported kidnappings," the messenger reported, his breath heavy. "I need to see the king."

"The king is off to get to the Dominion Jewel. If you tell me, I will inform him right away."

"Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, Nealan of Queenscove, and a rider by the name of Laloria Salmalin have only recently been kidnapped," the messenger told the other one.

He paled and nodded. "Thank you. Please return to your post."

The other man nodded and scurried off.

The messenger went to an even more pale white when he heard the sound of a yelp from the alley. It sounded like Daine.

What was going on? He ran into the alley to look for Daine and Numair. Lighting the blown out torch, he noticed that no one was there. Sprinting down the stairs, he noted that the whole fort looked empty. There was not even a sign of King Jonathan. Another kidnapping.

The messenger ran back up the stairs and through the alley. Walking to the wall he picked up a mirror that linked the king to Corus. He had to inform the now highest authority of Tortall, the Queen. It was her duty to command this.

OOO

Jameson of Queenscove was fighting hard for a first year squire. He was by his other squire friends, taking down any enemy in sight. The next unlucky victim to come in sight of their swords was a large, strongly built man with a huge axe.

Whave was the first to lunge for an attack. The squire twisted and cut at his side. The axe blocked it, but left an opening on his other side for Ethan to slash at. Ethan pulled his sword out of his side and ducked a blow to his head. Sereem and Tim both went for his chest, but the man blocked their attack. James slashed his throat from behind.

When James slashed the enemy's throat, the flat of a man's sword suddenly hit him hard from behind. His body crumpled off of his horse and onto the ground.

Before any of his friends could come over to him, the man who knocked him out, scooped him up and started run away with him into the crowds of fighters.

His friends ran over to get him, but it was too late. The kidnapper and James were nowhere to be seen.

"Someone go to the king right now!" yelled Whave as his friends tried to look for any sign of him. They looked at Whave and nodded.

OOO AT THE PLACE OOO

_The God's Prophesy_

_Two countries will take a turn. One knows It. One has It. It has the meaning of life, power, magic, and jewel. Lands will collide. Blood will spread. All for It._

That was all that circled in Romeli's mind as she read book after helpless book for what seemed like hours. Her eyes were tired, and the task was tedious.

Romeli leaned back in her chair with a hopeless sigh. What was the use? For all she knew, the Scanrans already won. They could have already gotten the prophesied object, ridding of all hope of Tortall winning the war. The king could have surrendered.

She took a sip of water from her glass and set it back down on the table. Turning the pages of her latest book, she found that it was just the same as all the other ones were. They only talked about the life of Taranatok Tanraoloph and about how mysterious and perhaps inaccurate the prophecy was.

She needed something useful, she needed a clue. But of course it would be a miracle if anything came up now.

Time is running out Romeli.

Yeah, well, time already did run out, so why bother looking now? What use was in finding something that was impossible to find?

The sound of light footsteps was heard behind her. Romeli froze and turned around to face The Queen of Tortall, Thayet. The queen's silky black hair and ivory cream skin looked strained. Her raven eyes were weary. Thayet sat down across from Romeli with a swan like grace that would have made a cat envious.

Romeli stared at the queen confused. What in the world was she doing here? "Yes, Your Highness?" Romeli asked. There was a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I have bad news," Thayet informed with a grim voice. She looked evenly into Romeli's green and blue eyes.

Romeli paled. Did something happen? Did they loose the war? Did something happen to her parents?

Romeli swallowed. "Did—did we lose?" Romeli choked out with a feeble voice.

Thayet smiled weakly and shook her head. A hand that squeezed her heart with a torturous grip loosened, but only slightly. She wanted to sigh with relief, but she knew that it wasn't the end. There was more.

"What happened then?" Romeli asked. She quivered at the thought of what the answer would be.

"Romeli, I don't really know how to break this to you," she started. "But I am sorry to say that about half an hour ago, your family, along with your aunt, Nealan and his son Jameson, and…and my husband, were kidnapped."

Romeli froze with wide eyes. Kidnapped? How in the world do you kidnap some of the most powerful people in the world, was her first question. And how in the name of Mithros do you get away with it?

"Are they going to be all right?" demanded Romeli, worry covering her face

"We don't know," said Queen Thayet truthfully. "We know they are most likely hoarded in King Maggur's hideout, but no one can get there now because of the battle."

Romeli stared. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Thayet wrung her hands uneasily. "I don't know. I just wanted to tell you. I thought you would want to know."

Romeli nodded. "Thanks."

The Queen nodded, stood up and walked out of the library with the look of a stressed woman.

Romeli sighed helplessly. This just gets better and better doesn't it. Not only did she have to find the object to save Tortall, but she also had to save her friends, family, and even the king. The thought made her want to scream.

There was only one thing to do. She had to find the object. Had to, or the people she loved would die.

Okay Romeli, breathe, she thought calmly as she opened another book. Taking a sip of water, her eyes fell upon the prophecy for the ump-teenth time.

_The God's Prophesy_

_Two countries will take a turn. One knows It. One has It. It has the meaning of life, power, magic, and jewel. Lands will collide. Blood will spread. All for It._

Romeli froze, her lips still touching the glass of the cup. The water licked at her lips. Oh Gods…

She dropped the glass; the cup shattered and broke against the cold stone. Shards of the glass sprinkled across the ground, but she didn't notice.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the book. There was no way…it couldn't actually be…

But it made so much sense…

_You see Romeli, you carry the scale of life._

Life…

_Whave sighed. "Easy for you to say. You have all of those powers to help you. There is no way that this war can affect you. You're so powerful, you could probably just wipe out half of the Scanran army right now."_

Power…

_We have plenty of mages here at Northwatch. Even though you may have the Pitless gift, you still don't have much control over your magic._

Magic…

"_Romeli, you're like a jewel to me," he murmured softly._

Jewel…

"…Gods," whispered Romeli. I am the prophesied one.

This couldn't be. How could she be so stupid? Had it been so obvious all along?

_Your time and the time of others is running out._

Gods, it was so obvious. There had been so many clues…

_Open your eyes, do you not see what's around you?_

Her Guardians had been so clear with her. But her mind was so fogged with other problems that she thought were more important.

_Give it to someone who can control it and wield it. It is said that only that person who holds that power can stop the war._

It seemed to clear to her now. She had to control herself to stop the war. _She_ held the power to stop the war.

And there was only one thing left to do. She had to go back to Northwatch and save her friends...and all of Tortall.

Romeli stood up. She felt so…so new and powerful. Like she was the only hope, like she was all that mattered. Walking to the window, she pushed it open, the wind beckoning her outside.

She stood up on the bottom border of the window. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind blow by her, making her feel like she was one with the sky.

She pushed herself off of the window with a large leap. She quickly transformed into the emerald dragon. As quickly as her large wings would allow her, she made her way to Northwatch.

It was time to save Tortall.

OOO

The captors were hoarded in Scanra's hideout, which was located about a mile deep in the forest behind Northwatch.

The hideout itself was truthfully not that good looking. It had the tents and latrines, food, and horses all located around a single building that housed King Maggur.

The building had four rooms. Two downstairs, two upstairs. Downstairs was the lounge/meeting room that housed the front entrance and stairs. The door next to the stairs led to the temporary jail.

Alanna kicked the dirt ground of their hoarding area as she sat on the long bench that was sticking out from the wall. I can not believe Scanrans just kidnapped me. You have got to be kidding me.

Neal, Jonathan, Daine, Numair, and Laloria, who were also there, looked to be having the same thoughts.

Suddenly the door burst open and two Scanrans came in holding a very rebellious looking James by the arms. They sat him down next to Neal and Alanna with brute force before quickly walking out once again.

"You too, huh?" James asked as he elbowed Alanna.

Alanna looked at the opposite wall very embarrassed and angry. "Shut up Queenscove."

Neal looked at his son, concern etched in his face. "Are you going to be all right?"

James shrugged with his arms still tied behind his back. "I have to admit that I didn't plan on getting kidnapped for my first war, and my head hurts like none other, but besides that, yeah life is great."

Neal rolled his eyes. Sons.

"Why the hell did you get kidnapped anyway?" demanded Alanna as she looked at him. "You're only a squire."

James grinned. "Yes but I'm your squire. And they were jealous of my good looks."

Alanna hit her head with her hands. Well, she would have if they weren't tied behind her back. More or less, she glared. "You are too much like your father."

Neal glared. But then he realized that was actually a compliment, so he beamed. Yeah, he was pretty good looking.

"Alanna, Neal, stop this genetic bickering right now," ordered King Jonathan.

Alanna glared. Silence.

"Thank you. Now I don't care how or even _why_ we are here. All that I'm concerned about is getting out. Daine, can you transform into an animal and get us out?"

Daine shook her head miserably. "They bound my ties to the wall, and the bindings are magicked to fit any form I take."

"I know my ties won't let me use my Gift," said Jonathan. "Is that the same with all of you?"

Alanna, Neal, and Numair gave a downcast nod. James looked at his ties and shrugged. He tried to use his Gift. His bindings were also magicked.

Jonathan looked at all of them. "Any other ideas?"

The rest of them shook their heads miserably.

Everyone looked towards the door at the sound of it opening. None other then King Maggur entered through the doorway, clad in a silky white tunic and black breeches. He smiled victoriously at them. Obviously he was very pleased.

"Hello everyone," he greeted in a slow, almost evil way. "I trust you're having a good stay."

Alanna glared at the other king defiantly. "What's with the kidnapping, Maggot," she demanded.

Maggur's lips peeled into a grin. He walked over to The Lioness. "You'll see soon my dear. All in good time. You know, it really was a challenge to get you. You killed nearly half of my men. You should be proud…_Lioness_."

Alanna spat in his face and called him many naughty things.

Maggur wiped away the saliva as he walked over to Jonathan. "Hello Jonathan. Oh how the tables have turned."

King Jonathan stared at Maggur with a serious and yet surprised face. "You found It didn't you."

Maggur grinned. "You catch on fast Jonathan. Yes I did find It. And, by the looks of it. I'm going to win this battle as well."

Jonathan stared at the other king. "Show me. Show me and end this war, Maggur. Fine, we lost. What does it matter?"

Maggur stares. "What does it matter? It matters a lot. We found the object, and I guess now won the war. I won much more than just a battle. And you want me to show it you? All in good time…"

Numair looked at the two of them. "Are you speaking of The God's Prophecy?"

Maggur turned to Numair. "Very good Master Salmalin. You proe to be smarter than I thought. And yet, I thought you would recognize the happening of a prophecy when you saw it."

Numair shook his head. How did he not notice before? He had been so wrong.

Maggur grinned victoriously. "I think a lot of things will be explained today."

OOO

Romeli flew over the battle of Northwatch as quickly as she could. The battle seemed to be doing okay, thought she saw no sign of one country having an advantage.

Quickly, when she neared the edge of the forest, she swooped down until her claws brushed the grass. She quickly turned into a human and sprinted into the forest.

After she had put on her spare change of clothes, she started running as quickly as she could towards the Scanran fort.

The hideout was a small thing. She saw a couple of soldiers on guard. Now all she had to do was find where her friends were. She suspected they were in the only building that was towards the center of the hideout.

Romeli clenched her jaw. Sneaking behind a tent, she began the hastened walk to the building.

She was about two tents over when there was a Scanran cry. Romeli turned around and swallowed hardly when she saw five soldiers running after her.

Romeli faced them and stood straight. Staring darkly at them, she rose her palms where two balls of emerald fire danced in her hands. They were in for the time of their lives.

The soldiers hesitated when they saw the pools of emerald light. Drawing their once sheathed swords, they ran towards her.

Romeli took one deep breath before she brought one hand up and twisted her hand into a fist. A wall of green flame circled around them. They stopped in their tracks, looking around for any type of exit. With another twist of her hand, their swords flew out of their hands and were engulfed in flame.

She left them there and continued on, this time running. Other soldiers would have noticed her by now.

Another perhaps twenty feet down, she ran into another skirmish with soldiers. She pinned two of them with the branches of a nearby tree with her plant magic.

She lunged down on the ground from a side attack and swept the violator off of his feet. Jumping up, she spun and side kicked another one in the jaw. She threw the last soldier over her hip and kicked him where it hurt.

Once again, she ran away at a sprint.

At last she made it to the building. Quickly she slipped through the door and found herself in a lounge. By the stairs was what looked like a thick door. They must be in here.

Slowly she walked towards the door. Okay, here we go…she breathed in deeply and opened the door. Power radiating from the pores of her body, she stepped a foot inside.

"Hello, Maggot."

The King Maggur, whose back was facing her, froze. His captors stared at her with wide eyes

King Maggur slowly grinned. "Hello Romeli. I've been expecting you."

Romeli looked at him surprised, her heart jumping in her throat "…You...you have?"

Maggur's grin grew. "Dear girl, you don't know do you? And I thought that someone with so much power would realize my plans. I suppose not. A bit depressing actually."

Romeli stared at him confused. How did he know her name? But then she thought deeper…this couldn't all be coincidence…

_The crab clicked its claws. "I don't think it will be hard. The thing seems to be easy to manipulate. I bet it doesn't even know of its true potential. If we get some dirt on it, find a sore spot, it will come crawling straight to us."_

_Maggot grinned. "Good," he said very pleased. "You know what your job is my spy. Don't let me down."_

Romeli stared at him. "You planned this. All of it," she stated flatly. How could she be so _stupid_? She felt like she had just hit a double negative. She had come to save her friends, but by saving them, she had taken the bait, falling right into Maggur's trap.

"Good job my dear, you found out at last," said Maggur. Maggur turned to his prisoners. "Well, as I promised. This is the Prophesied One."

Jonathan gaped at a defiant Romeli. "_Romeli?_ You were the One all along? How come you didn't tell me?"

Romeli looked at him sadly. "I didn't know. I only found out about two hours ago. Right after I found out you were kidnapped. Right after I fell into the trap." She looked away from Jonathan and back at Maggur with a contemptuous glare.

"Why did you do this?" she demanded angrily. The air around her turned a faint emerald and began to ripple. She brought out her Gift in her palm.

"Nah ah, my dear," chided Maggur with a teasing voice. "If you attack me, I push this button." He showed a small button on his bracelet. "And your friends go bye-bye."

Romeli froze and lowered her arm with a struggle. Her eyes could have burned. But overall, she knew this was a no win situation. Maggur would have kidnapped them anyway, and if she didn't come, he would have killed them. For the sake of her king and the people she loved, she would have to pull through with her plan.

I should have known that it would come down to this, she thought sadly. There is no way we will win this war, not without a price to pay.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded angrily as she looked at him. His face made her skin creep.

"It's all thanks to my spy," informed Maggur simply yet darkly. "Spy 24, do you mind showing yourself?"

There was a creak from the opening door as a young lady came in, clad in all black. And yet she was as recognizable as ever.

Alanna gaped at the grinning woman in front of her. Romeli too looked astounded, as did Daine, Numair, and Laloria.

"_Maryann?_" choked out Alanna as she stared at her cook. Maryann grinned and wiggled her fingers in a silent hello. She walked over to her king. He put an arm around her waist.

"Oh the irony," said a smiling King Maggur. "Maryann is my ace spy. She was the one who planned this whole thing."

Romeli felt like killing something. Or someone. This just got better and better, didn't it.

"So Romeli," started King Maggur. "It all comes down to this. You see, Jonathan and I made a sort of deal."

"Wait…you two _gambled_ over me!?" Of all the lowest things…

"Not a_ gamble_ exactly," corrected Maggur. "We swore by blood that if Tortall won the war, I would never attack their borders again. And if I won, I would get to find you and bring you to Scanra."

"Jonathan! How could you just give me away like that!" demanded Romeli, feeling completely betrayed. Here she comes to save his life, and he made a deal to throw her to the enemy?

Jonathan gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what the thing he spoke of was. I didn't even know who you were."

Romeli clenched her jaw. As much as she hated to say it, he was right. She whipped her head back to Maggur, glaring.

Maggur continued again. "Well as you can see, the tables have turned. I have already gotten you before the end of the war, and there is no decided winner. So. Either you come back to Scanra with me forever and I set your friends free, or I destroy everything that you hold dear."

Romeli's eyes widened as she froze. She knew this would happen. She knew that some sacrifice had to be made for Tortall to win. Her life would be no stroll in the park, she knew that before all of this even began. As she looked over at her friends and family, tears began to well up. Either way, no one here was going to be a winner. Her eyes fell upon James' own green ones. He gave her a pleading, shaking his head slowly. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at him weakly. It was almost hysterical how she was going to throw her life away right now. But it was either her life, or the life of her ruler and everyone she ever cared about.

Slowly she took and unsheathed a dagger from inside her boot and brought it up to her neck. She stared a King Maggur darkly. Her eyes began to fill with a mixture of burning hatred and desperate passion.

"Gods…" whispered Neal.

"Romeli," Alanna started with wide eyes. Numair, Daine, and Laloria went as pale.

Romeli ignored them as she continued to look at Maggur. She closed her eyes, as if to mediate, and opened them again. "I…I accept your deal," she whispered as if it pained her. "Under one condition. You can only have me if you end this war right now and never attack us again. And if you don't, I swear I will slit my throat. I swear I will."

Romeli stared at him darkly, as if she were daring him to refuse. Slowly she applied pressure to her neck until blood began to trickle down.

"Romeli stop," whispered James as if it pained him as well. Tears rolled down his eyes, but he didn't bother wiping them away.

"Ok," said Maggur as he stared at her neck. "You have a deal. But only you can stop this war. So go on, stop it."

Romeli clenched her jaw. He was right. Only she could stop this war. It wasn't like they could send out a peace flag or something like that. She closed her eyes and brought out all of her power, the infinite amount of magic that could never end—all the magic that she had ever used in her life. The air around her rippled until it looked to be almost a fog-ish blur. The essence around her, the pores of the air turned a bright green. She herself began to glow, as if her Gift tucked inside was so bright that the light escaped through her skin. When she opened her eyes, they blazed a green so blinding that it made the stars look black.

Open your mind to all the humans, she told herself. She saw with her mind the battle of Tortall and Scanra. She searched and spread herself like a blanket over all the battle. With a pain unimaginable, she entered all of their minds and told them to stop the war.

All went silent. Even the breeze seemed to halt.

Romeli wanted to scream as she left all of their minds. It felt like going the opposite way through a cheese grater—tiny pieces forming into one.

Romeli opened her eyes to the sight of black and white with the noose swaying in the breeze. She gave out a cry and collapsed onto her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned on all fours and gasped for breath.

"Romeli!" Daine cried as she tried to stand up, but her bindings held her back. Everyone else looked at the green haired girl worriedly.

I have to get up, thought Romeli hardly. Her whole body shook from the effort, but at last she was up. Her body quivered and her mouth was parted in pain and breathless exhaustion. She looked at Maggur strongly.

Maggur grinned. "Very good my dear girl. You have much power. Now come here."

Romeli, despite her weakness, glared and limped over. There was no way she would fall under King Maggur's eyes.

She came up to him, a strong, defiant glare in her eyes. King Maggur got something out of his pocket. It was a slave collar. It was then that she realized that never again would she be free. She would never again see her friends, her family. She would no longer be able to hold her beloved double bladed staff in her hands or go on another outing with Ryoku. She would never ride with Shadowdancer, or talk with Sharpfang. She was never coming back.

Romeli did not stop glaring darkly at him as he clipped the metal collar around her neck. She was not afraid. Not once did she wince when the cold metal touched her flesh. Is this what she was to become? A slave to a hated king?

"Magicked in the collar is a tightening spell. If you try to escape, it will suffocate you, so I advise against it. And also in the collar is a spell that will stop you from using your Gift without my permission. The collar will adapt to any animal form you take."

Romeli's shoulders drooped, but she refused to surrender under his gaze. _No one_ could break her.

"Can you let them go now? It was part of the deal."

Maggur nodded and snapped his fingers. The bindings immediately disappeared. They all began to flex their raw wrists as they stared at Romeli and Maggur.

"Can I have a few minutes to say goodbye?" Romeli asked of him as she stared at him emotionlessly.

Maggur hesitated, but nodded. He led Maryann and himself out of the door, locking it behind him.

Romeli turned to everyone as tears dripped down her cheeks. They all stood up and went over to her. Numair was the first to reach her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as he stroked her back. Romeli sobbed into his shoulder, smelling the comforting smell that she always loved.

"Romeli…I am so sorry," he whispered as he stroked the silky green strands of her hair. "I should have listened when you thought the prophecy was true. I should have helped."

Romeli pulled away from him and looked deep into his pained eyes that mirrored her own. "Don't be, Da," she whispered.

Numair ran a finger along the cool metal around her neck. His eyes turned glossy with a new sheen. "He's turned you into a slave. I should've known this would happen. Romeli…what am I going to do without you?"

Romeli wiped her eyes. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I'll find a way to get around this. You raised me strong."

Numair cupped her cheek. "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead.

"Promise me, you'll be good," Daine said as she held both of her daughter's hands. "Gods Romeli why does it have to be you?"

Romeli hugged her ma. "Sometimes fate is cruel. Just…just promise to say hi to Sharpfang and Shadow for me okay?"

"I love you. There won't be a day in my life where I won't think about you. I will love you forever. No matter what happens. No matter where you are, I'll be there for you."

"I love you too, Ma," whispered Romeli. "Always."

"Romy," started Laloria. Romeli went up to her sister and hugged her tight.

"Sissy, I'll miss you so much. I won't have anyone to look up to, I won't have a friend," started Romeli.

Laloria nodded in her hug. "I know. Just remember that your older sister will always be here for you. Be strong, and don't break no matter what. We're not going to leave you there. I'm looking forward to busting you out. Be strong, and kick some Scanran butt."

Romeli couldn't help but laugh. Even in the saddest of times, all that her sister could think of was an action filled fight.

Neal was next in line. He smiled weakly and clapped a hand on her shoulder. Though Romeli couldn't really classify Neal as a friend, she knew he was always there for her, and knew what was best. She sort of considered him as an uncle.

"You're going to a dark place," Neal said truthfully as he looked sadly at her. "People will not be as friendly, and life will be hard. But I have faith in you. I know what you can do. And I know that you will get through this. There will be times when life will seem hard, when it seems to be only you against the world. But just remember your home. People who love you for who you are and not what you are. We will always be thinking about you, and we're expecting you to come back again. Don't fail us. We know you can do this. I wish you the best of luck with all my heart, Romeli."

Romeli gave him a watery smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hugged Neal tight. Neal hesitated before patting her back.

King Jonathan was next. He came up to her with a soft face. He took one of her hands in both of his and squeezed it tight. "Thank you for doing this for me. I know you're not fond of me, but—."

Romeli looked at him steadily. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Tortall. I did it because they need a good ruler. They need you, not me. I love Tortall, it's my home and will always be. And by sacrificing myself to Scanra, I have saved not only my friends, but also the place I love. That is all that matters. I only want to serve my country, Your Highness." She closed her eyes and bowed with her head down.

King Jonathan shook his head. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up. Tears were in his eyes. "No," he said. "Please don't. You have changed us in the best of ways. You have taught us all many lessons ever since we've met you. You have touched our hearts, in so many different ways, Romeli. And I speak the truth when I say that Tortall will miss you. If anyone in this room has to bow, it is I." He lowered his head as Romeli stood up straight with a confused expression. "Romeli, no one gets left behind. We will come back for you."

Romeli nodded, though a little confused. She looked around the room for James. He was standing out of the way of everyone else as he stared at her. He smiled weakly at her when she met his eyes.

Romeli looked sadly at him and ran over to him as she hugged him tight, he hugged her back, their bodies smashed together.

"I never thought a goodbye would be like this," James said truthfully.

Romeli wiped her eyes as she stared at him. "I'm going to miss you so much James. You've always been there for me. And everyday you're not by me, I feel so empty...and lost. Now that I'm going to be so far away…far away from everybody, I don't know how I'm going to live."

James fingered her slave collar sadly. "I feel the same. There won't be a day where I won't think about you. Just…just be strong, kay?"

Romeli nodded as she hugged him again. "I don't know what will become of me now. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Or if I'll ever leave Scanra. I see that life may…may not be any longer now for me. It will be hard, I know. But I won't ever forget you. You or the rest of our friends." She shook her head slowly with closed eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

A tear went down James's cheek and he looked away. The pain in his eyes was so unbearable, that her voice felt choked.

"James…James look at me." Slowly James looked back at her, his eyes as glossy as a mirror. "No matter what happens, I will always be your best friend. I'll always love you, and Gods, I'm just going to miss you."

James kissed her cheek. He got something out of his pocket. It was a tiny snow globe. Inside the snow globe was the Tortall's palace, Corus.

"Your home will be waiting for you," he said as he put the snow globe in her palm and closed her hands with his. "I got this from Ryoku. It's good luck."

Romeli gave him a watery smile. This was the nicest thing that anyone had ever given her in a long time. She grabbed one of the shiny glitter strands that was in her hair and yanked it out of her scalp. It always hurt to pull those things out, but this was for a good cause. She handed it to James.

"I'll miss you," she whispered as she hid the snow globe in her pocket. The door creaked open again as Maggur and Maryann entered.

"I'll miss you too. With all my might."

"A deal is a deal, Romeli. Time to go to your new home," said the sly voice of King Maggur. A hand wrapped around her arm and started to lead her out of the exit. Just when she was about to go through the doorway, she looked back at everyone and smiled sadly, exiting with two words:

"For Tortall."

And then she was gone, perhaps for forever.

* * *

:D

YESSSS. ACTION. EMOTION. SADNESS. ACTION. MAGGUR. ACTION.

Replies:

Mercury-Shadowfeather: My god I totally agree with you. Jeeze, and you read it all? I'm very proud! Thank you for the nice complimet! I indeed agree that it seems to be very different from anything else I've read. Yeah…Romeli has a very crappy life. I would love to read your story as soon as I get the time. I promise that I will though…I've just been a little busy lately. Yeah…I'm sorry to say that the end will be a while away. There are two more climaxes coming up. Oh jeeze…

Dreambringer: lol. Oh that jewel thing. That it an emerald pendent that she wears around her neck. She is still wearing it, I just haven't really mentioned it lately.

QueenThayet12990: lol. Hope you get over the tiredness of the first week of school sickness. And yay to you too. Lol.

George Bassy: cut up by the crazy doctors. Hah that's funny. Is she okay? And you know what I find scarier then the crazy docs? The post office. That place is sosososososo creepy! I'm serious. I am scared of the post office. Lol. (sings creepy post office song)

HorseLover59: lol. I would write faster, but damn this chapter was long! It took a while to write. And you want me to write a good story right? Lol. Well at least you're not dying of suspense anymore.

Captain Cheese: lol sorry. Well I replied this time. And damn them if I get kicked off. Yes my other story has a lot of people screaming and scaring people. It's fun. It's my I need to relieve stress story. Which is odd because I have barely been stressed out in my life. Whatever. Yes that symbol thing was indeed a clue. And you noticed it! Good job! My nothing gets past you does it. Well actually, I think a couple things did…but I'm not telling you what. And yes it was very short compared to this one.

Blue mariposa: Um…Numair is old and stupid in this fic so he doesn't know who it was. Lol. And no I don't think anyone verified the rule, and I will if I get kicked off for doing this. Some experiment huh? Lol.

Apathetically Interested: The old prophesy gave away too much. I think I was high when I wrote it. Lol. Fun stuff.

HyperKathryne: Ok I will add more as soon as I get to it. Lol. And yes something obviously happened to Romeli. Lol.

Silver-star-0: I love sox on noses. They tickle. Lol. Were you right? I think you were. And just because you asked Yes that Prophesy did have to do with Romeli and a certain…ahem hem cough… (runs around the neighborhood crazily with you).


	29. Slave of Scanra

And here we begin the next chapter of Romeli's life as a slave of Scanra.

**Song for this Chapter**: Take Me Away → Avril Lavigne. The mood of this song fits Romeli's nicely.

* * *

Chapter 29: Slave of Scanra

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since that fateful day. The blood that had soaked the ground had vanished, but the scars remained. All of Tortall seemed to be quiet, empty of character, and ordinary. Not even the mockingbirds could be heard through the trees.

James of Queenscove sat in the palace rose garden staring at the roses circled around him. The flowers were crisp and blossomed. Dew dripped down the slick petals and onto the stone ground as if weeping—the mirror of his own inner emotions.

James sighed, his chest rising and falling heavily. It just wasn't the same without her. He didn't feel whole knowing that she could be in danger, she could be in pain. He had tried to make the uncomfortable thoughts retreat back to the depths of his mind, but it was no use. There had been emerald banners placed in the mess hall in honor of her sacrifice. Every time he passed her rooms, he shuddered, trying to keep his eyes off of the engraved door. This garden where he sat was where they first met. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Everything had changed since she had left. He remembered when he had come back to the fort to tell his friends after the war was over.

OOO

He came through the web of the forest, his eyes falling upon the scene of a lifeless battle. Not a living soul could be seen in the whole field. The ground was sprinkled with the bodies of Scanrans and Tortallans alike. It was saturated with blood and looked almost muddy is was so trampled over and wet. The smell was revolting.

After the long walk to the forest, James entered the fort tiredly, his feet dragging across the dirt ground. His father rushed past him and towards the infirmary where he was needed.

His friends were standing in a far corner by the stables. The minute he spotted them, he walked over.

"James!" cried Sereem as he came up to his friend. He was sporting a gruesome black eye and a bandaged arm.

James looked up at them, his eyes red and puffy, a clear sign of recent crying. "Hi," he croaked. His was voice nearly inaudible.

"James what happened? Are you okay? Did you come back okay?" asked Whave as he brought his friend over to the wall of the stables.

James leaned on it tiredly. "Lot's of things happened, Whave," he replied. "Is the war over?"

Tim nodded. "Yea. The weirdest thing happened. During the battle, this feeling came over us and we all just stopped. _Everyone_. For some reason this voice went through our minds and told us it was over, and...it all halted. It was kinda creepy. I don't know what came over me. We just all walked back to Northwatch. Did the same thing happen to you?"

James shook his sadly. "No…not really," he said. He looked across the fort. "I really have to go…Alanna may need me…and Romeli…"

Ethan looked at James oddly. "James…where's Romeli? Is she here?"

James froze and looked up at them. His emerald eyes were glassy. "She's gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Whave confused. "She can't be gone…she's in Corus."

James shook his head. "No. You don't understand. She…she came back."

"Well how come she didn't say hi?" asked Sereem with a hurt look.

James sighed. "Listen. I was kidnapped along with the king, her family, my father, and Alanna. Romeli came…I don't know how. She came to rescue us, but…" His fists clenched. "It was a trap," he answered angrily.

James told them how this war was prophesied about Romeli. How she was the sole object that could stop the war. His voice shook with raw emotion as he explained. He wanted to hit something.

"Maggot kidnapped us to bring in Romeli and…he won. Romeli managed to stop the war and free us, but she couldn't come back." Tears slid down his cheeks.

Tim paled. "Is she…"

"No," whispered James. "She sacrificed herself and made a deal with Maggur to come with him in order to set us free. He turned her into a slave."

"Gods," whispered Ethan as he stared.

"That voice. That was her telling us to stop wasn't it," Sereem said sadly.

James closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall of the stables. "And I think…she knew this was going to happen to her, she knew for a while. I feel like an idiot. I should have done something."

Whave came over and patted his shoulder. "I will miss her," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "But you know that there is nothing you could have done. No one could have done anything."

James looked at Whave. "You didn't see her face when she left. There was so much…so much understanding. She was so sad. It was unbearable just looking at her. I wanted to go on my knees." He stepped away from the wall and turned around. "I need time to think," he whispered. He walked away towards his tent.

OOO

James stood up from the stone bench in the rose garden. It was amazing how much one person could change something so big. Romeli, she saved a country.

He walked back inside the palace with a slow gait. How was he to know what was to become of her now? She could be in great pain, or worse. She could be dead.

Life was cruel. Since when did Romeli deserve to be snatched away like that? He was no believer in karma, but what had Romeli done to deserve it?

He always remembered his father saying life wasn't fair. Damn right it wasn't. But he always thought that that only applied to the times when you study hard for a test and then fail miserably. But this, this was ridiculous. How _could_ life be fair?

Once in the palace, he returned to his rooms, looking forward to clearing his thoughts with a brain torturing, confusing book.

OOO

The trip to Scanra was like walking into a foreign country, which was quite true. They had walked into the border of Scanra just after one week's ride.

That night, Romeli slept in a tent next to the much more elegant one that housed the king.

Romeli sat in her tent rubbing the inside of the slave collar she had acquired. And yet they say I'm not a slave, Romeli thought angrily. Some logic they have. Already the skin was turning raw. She had a very large temptation to walk out of the tent and make the king give her permission to heal herself. Or better yet, blow up the collar with a flame-thrower and then tear it up viciously. What type of rule was that anyway? To ask permission to use her Gift. It wasn't like she was going to cause terrifying havoc across the land and kill everyone. Well actually…

Romeli shook her head. Whatever. She crawled to the opening flap of her tent and peeked her head out. It was a cold night. Campfires could be seen in the distance along with the foreign howls of laughter from Scanran soldiers.

She shivered and went back inside of the tent. Spending the rest of her life in the north would be cold. Eventually she would get used to it, but she didn't even want to think about how long _that _would take.

Romeli crawled into the bedroll that she had been given and stared at the fabric ceiling. What was life going to be like now? She had no clue what the next day would even bring.

There was a voice coming through the breathable fabric of her tent.

"Miss Romeli?" called the voice in a thick Scanran accent. The face of a burly soldier peeked his head in. Romeli rose her brows. "His Majesty King Maggur wishes to see you."

Romeli sighed and nodded. The soldier popped his head out to wait for her outside. Romeli crawled out of the tent and wiped her bleary eyes.

"This way. Please," directed the Scanran man in a chopped Common. Romeli nodded and followed behind him.

This is just great, thought Romeli. I wonder what's going to happen next? Maybe I should run? Naw…I'll make it fun. How exciting.

The king's tent was a palace compared to her own drooping one. It smelled of expensive cologne and wine. Romeli want to gag, but she held it in. When they came inside, King Maggur was sitting in a chair.

Romeli looked around disgusted. All of this stuff could feed a family for a year. No, make that two years. She suspected that all of the wooden objects were at least half a rain forest.

I hate humans, Romeli thought bitterly. What is the point in all this stuff anyway? I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dining hall connected to it.

To put it mildly, the tent was an environmentalist's worst nightmare. There were at least fifty candles lit around the room. Two large wooden chests took up a small fraction of the room. His bed was no bedroll, but an actual bed that came with mounds of pillows and blankets. The many rugs were made of animal fur. There was a large golden vase filled with who knows what beside the bed.

"Romeli," welcomed Maggur as he smiled slyly. The escort bowed his way out of the imperial tent.

"Please sit down," said Maggur as he waved his hand to a nearby chair. Romeli set her jaw and remained standing. She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. Maggur shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"What do you want Maggur?" Romeli spat out coldly.

Maggur grinned. "We are here to discuss your conditions in Scanra."

"Enlighten me."

His brows rose. "My don't you have a temper. No matter. In Scanra you will be treated just as any other Scanran. You will be living under the laws of my country as a citizen of Scanra, not an honored guest. The collar I have given you is not by any means a slave collar (yeah sure buddy, Romeli thought angrily), though legally I do own you. Being in a new country, many things will be different. If you don't do as I say, there will be consequences. If anyone violates you without your desire, please let me know and I will take care of it. Once we get to Scanra, I will show you your rooms and the Scanran palace."

Romeli set her jaw forward and leveled her footing. "So basically I'm a slave, but not really. That's wonderful."

Maggur shrugged. "Whatever you wish."

You have to be kidding me, she thought, hatred flowing through her veins. I just want to beat his ass. "Fine," Romeli snapped. She glared at him and began to walk out the tent.

Maggur stared. "Romeli…this temper of yours is no good. You _will _be broken."

Romeli froze in front of the entrance. Her shoulders drooped, but she set her jaw. "In your dreams, Maggot," she said hardly. She pushed herself out of the tent.

OOO

"Romeli?" called a voice far in the distance.

Romeli's eyes snapped open. She was in the same tent on the road. The birds were chirping above her and the sun was seeping through. Had she really slept in that long?

She sat up and looked around. Someone called her name again. She wiped her eyes and popped her head out of the tent sleepily.

A young man who looked to be a few years older than her was standing outside of her tent. He was lean and tall, with layered, raven black hair that was long enough to sweep to the side. He had thin lips and a perfect nose. His eyes were dark pits of black, perhaps because his lashes were such a thick charcoal. In reality, sis eyes were a dark brown. He wore black breeches and a crimson shirt the color of dark blood.

"Um…hi?" greeted Romeli as she stood up and looked at him.

"My name is D'mitri," welcomed the young man. He had a slight Scanran accent, but was very smooth with his Common.

Romeli looked at him slightly confused. "I'm Romeli."

D'mitri nodded. "I have been assigned to be your mentor until you get used to our country." He said it as if the job was a punishment.

A mentor? Romeli thought in shock. I don't need a mentor! Who thought of this and when can I kill him?

"…Okay…" Romeli said. Mithros, what did I do to deserve this?

D'mitri sighed. "Well I suggest we go and get something to eat."

Romeli stared as D'mitri turned around and started to walk away. She moaned helplessly and jogged to catch up with his long strides.

They got their food from monstrous pots of delicacies that held a large resemblance to dog food. They sat under the branches of a thick tree. Both ate in silence.

After taking a bite of flavorful rice, Romeli pushed her food around her plate. Finally, she set it down.

"Listen," she said. D'mitri turned to look at her with his bored face. "You don't have to be my mentor. It looks like you don't want this just as much as I don't. I don't need any help. I'll figure it out on my own."

D'mitri sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be so uninterested, I guess. I mean, yeah I was a little bored, but I would enjoy being your mentor, really."

Romeli shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned her attention back to her food.

"So, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself? It may make mentoring easier."

Romeli once again put down her fork, her meal interrupted. "I've known you for five minutes," she stated bluntly. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you anything For all I know you could be a spy. Mithros knows I've had enough of _that_." She remembered Maryann's betrayal with a shudder.

"You're right," he agreed. "However, I would love to tell you a little about me."

"Talk away." Romeli rolled her eyes as she picked up her fork again.

D'mitri glared. "I was born in a southern Scanran town called Kipinyoyok. I had an older brother and a younger sister. My father, as I remember him, was always drunk. He left us when I was only two. My mom was in grief and couldn't bear us any longer. She left us on a random doorstep. We were raised by a loving monterintok named Lore. When my brother came of age he joined the Scanran army. My sister left to the palace to design dresses. At the age of fifteen, I too went to the palace to find a job. I worked for knights, scribes, everyone. I guess I just became a palace freelancer."

Romeli stared. His story was touching, but she didn't feel any sympathy. D'mitri wasn't James. He didn't have that sparkle that made her trust him no matter what. To her, D'mitri was still the enemy.

"I'm touched," she said. "But I don't break because of a sad story."

D'mitri nodded. "I understand. Just remember that I will always help you, and when you're ready to talk, I'm your go boy."

Romeli looked at him and nodded. Even though he was the enemy, he _was_ only human. He was connected to her just like any other Tortallan. Perhaps she could cut a little slack.

"Fine," she said. She cleared the rest of her plate and stood with a goodbye. Walking away, she sensed D'mitri's eyes on her back.

OOO

She opened her eyes to a web of tree limbs. The air was quiet, everything was silent. Romeli sat up slowly; the first sound of the crusty leaves crackling beneath her seemed loud. There was a large glossy lake a little ways from her. It looked like she was in someone's sanctuary it was so peaceful, yet so real.

She breathed in fresh air that seemed to heal her lungs from the scratchy dust of travel. Romeli sighed and brought her hand to her neck. Her slave collar was gone. Where was she?

There was a rustle of leaves behind her. Romeli turned around to see Old White and Sclythe standing behind her.

"Hi," Romeli said. Her voice seemed like the roll of an earthquake compared to the silence around her. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

Old White padded up to her and licked her cheek. _We are very proud of you, Romeli. You have proven to be very strong._

Romeli looked down. _I was just trying to save my country. I think stupid is the word you were looking for._

_Don't say that, said Sclythe as he coiled up next her. No one could have handled your position any better. I have to say that solving the prophecy was a close one, however._

Romeli smiled at him weakly._ I guess so._

Old White thrust his nose at her neck. _I'm sorry Romeli, about what is happening. But…_

Romeli looked at him sadly. _You knew this would happen all along didn't you?_

Old White nodded his head. _Yes, it is your destiny. I'm sorry to say that it will no get any easier._

_This is only the beginning isn't it?_ Romeli asked miserably.

Sclythe nodded. _This is barely even the beginning compared to what will pass. Just remember that we will always be there for you and will protect you. Some things however, are not in our power to manipulate. Life will be hard._

_I understand. I know I probably won't even survive._

Neither of them answered.

Romeli picked up a stick and played with the dirt ground. After drawing a small design with the dirt, she looked back up at her guardians. _What will become of me anyway? Am I going to be a slave for the rest of my life. _

_Not even the strongest of gods can predict one's future. What will become of you, is what you decide. We have no guarantee that you will see the ones you love again._

Romeli sighed. She knew that was true. She would have to carve her own path. One mistake could change her fate forever. The thought gave her the shivers.

_What about this D'mitri guy? Can I trust him? _she asked.

Old White flared his nostrils. _D'mitri is a teenager just like you. I don't think he cares about who you are. He probably doesn't even care about the matters between you and the king. I bet you would trust him if he were in Tortall. You're connected to the humans, you tell me. Can you trust him or not?_

_It just doesn't seem that easy. I mean, he's the enemy. I'm forced to live in this place, and I can't trust anyone. If I do, well…I mean what if he's a spy or something like that? I need to watch out for myself._

_That may be true, but just because someone lives in an enemy land doesn't mean they're the enemy. Families of People and humans live in this land just trying to survive, just like Tortall. Yes with different conditions, but they are all just as innocent as you see your country. Don't trust everyone, especially the king, but perhaps D'mitri is an exception. Give him a chance, for your own sake._

Romeli half smiled. _All right. I'll do it for you…but I still don't think this is a genius idea._

_What's the use of adventure when the adventure lacks risk?_ asked Sclythe.

Romeli sighed and smiled. _All right, all right. Give it a rest. Any other reason why you have interrupted my sleep?_

_You make it sound like this is a punishment_, pointed out Old White.

Romeli stared. _Darn…I didn't know gods could read minds._

Old White decided to ignore that remark.

Sclythe came up to her. _Well… There is one more thing. If you want, we would be more then willing to show you your friends in Tortall._

Romeli looked at him eagerly. _Please?_ She asked. _Just to see her friends again..._

_All right. Follow me,_ Old White said.

Romeli jumped to her feet and followed Old White. Sclythe was trailing behind, traveling fast for a creature with no legs.

Look into the water, said Sclythe when they arrived at the edge of the pond. Romeli leaned over and looked into her own reflection. Green hair, changing eyes, and all.

The water began to ripple; her reflection was now an endless swirl of green and blue. Romeli found herself leaning towards the water, a fire of anticipation spreading through her stomach.

The dizzy swirls of green became a plethora of random colors that slowly twisted into the sight of the Tortall palace. Romeli stared into the reflection, she felt herself falling into the water until she was one with the picture…like a ghost in a different world. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Corus until now.

_The palace zoomed in until she could see all the windows scattered along the walls. Eventually the picture focussed on only one window: the window of her parent's suite._

_Romeli felt a lump in her throat form. She saw the living room, peaceful as always. The sofa and chairs covered with books. Her father's desk was stifled in papers. It was home. She could have been sitting on that sofa reading with a smile, but she was on the other side of the continent._

_Numair was sitting in a chair reading a book. He seemed to be aging from stress. His face was pale and his eyes tired. He seemed to have the feeling of emptiness, even so far away, she felt the emotion._

_Daine entered the room gripping her hands together as if worried. She walked over to her husband as Numair stood up. They kissed lightly, Numair's arms wrapped around her back. Daine smiled at them sadly as they sat on the sofa._

"_Three weeks Numair," Daine said sadly. "It feels like three months. When will this end? When will we see her?"_

_Numair gazed at her sadly. "Have hope Daine. We know she can do this. Even without her powers, she can do this. You know she can."_

_Daine tried to smile. "I know…It's just…it's so hard to have hope when you know she may be gone."_

"_For her sake we must believe in her. All we need is the perfect moment, and maybe we can do something. The king is already thinking of a plan."_

_Daine nodded. "Perhaps there is hope after all."_

The picture began to fade; Romeli tried to fight the growing blackness. For an instant she thought it was working, but then she was suddenly overcome by the dark.

_Now_, said the voice of Old White, as it was still dark._ I thought you would want to see someone else._

A rush of hope sparked throughout her as once again she felt herself fade back to Corus.

_She found herself in the same familiar room—James's room. She swore she could even smell the clean linen and pine aroma that always overcame her whenever she visited him. _

_She turned around, eyes sparkling with excitement. A rush of—something—flooded through her veins. She had never been full of so much emotion…and yet…in so much pain._

_James was sitting on his bed reading a lengthy book (surprise, surprise, she thought grimly). He looked thinner than usual; his face seemed hollow, emotionless. There were circles under his eyes from loss of sleep._

_Romeli looked upon him sadly. What was he doing to himself?_

_He flipped the thin page with weak fingers. Slowly he stopped reading and looked up right at her. His eyes widened. A force swept throughout her body that she had never felt before. She couldn't help it, a tear slid down her cheek and dripped onto the carpet, her eyes glassy mirrors as she looked at him._

_Had he seen her? He stared exactly where she was with a confused face, he looked down and shook his head as if seeing things and continued his reading._

_She wished he had seen her. Now more then ever, she wanted his smile, his hugs, his jokes._

_She heard the knock of a door. James looked up from his novel. "Come in," he said. Gods, his voice…it was like it caressed her skin._

_The door creaked open. Whave entered along with Sereem and Ethan. They too, looked tired, but they did not carry the atmosphere of exhaustion like James did._

"_Hi," James said as he put down his book. He smiled at them weakly._

"_Hey," said Ethan as James stood up. They all sat down on the ground. James put his hand down on the carpet and then rose it again. He glanced at his wet finger for a moment, and then at the damp tear stain on the carpet, confused._

"_Huh?" said James still looking at the carpet. He hadn't heard what Ethan had said._

_Ethan stared. "I said, how are you doing? I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."_

_James shrugged. "Better. I'm not really that hungry."_

_Whave looked at him concerned. "As much as you may be trying, you can't live off of depression."_

"_Well sorry for mourning," James snapped, quietly. _

_Whave looked at him sadly. "You have a good excuse to mourn, but it's been three weeks. Do you see anyone else starving themselves?"_

"_No one else understands," he said looking down._

"_We know," said Ethan clutching his shoulder. "But there is a difference between mourning, and obsessively starving yourself."_

_James clenched his jaw stubbornly._

_Romeli looked at James shocked. He hadn't been eating? For some reason she felt guilty, though she knew she shouldn't. If only she could tell him to not worry. That she was okay. She crouched next to him and touched his cheek. She felt him relax, a shiver rushing through his body._

_Suddenly James smiled, letting this expression reach his eyes. She knew…he understood. Somehow he knew she was here with him. There was a link between them. She could sense his peace. Everything would be all right._

_Whave, Ethan, and Sereem stared at him confused. "James…are you alright?" asked Sereem._

_James nodded. "I am now. Thanks guys. I guess everything will be okay."_

"_Thank the Gods," said Whave. "For a second I thought you were dying on us."_

"_Couldn't you guys feel it?" asked James as he looked at them. "She's here. I know she's here."_

_The three of his friends exchanged looks. "Um…maybe we should give you some food. You're delirious."_

_Whave, Sereem, and Ethan stood up, helping James. Romeli stood up as well. The four of them went out of his door. James was the last to leave. He turned around, staring straight at Romeli._

_Whave grabbed his arm. "Yes James, that's you room, now let's go to the mess hall before you go mental."_

_James smiled at her and lifted up his hand in a wave. Romeli smiled back._

And perhaps that was the last time she would ever see Jameson of Queenscove again.

* * *

Replies:

Tortall's WILD GIRL: lol. Yes, sorry for the typo. I'm only a moose; two hooves are all I got. You know…I don't know why she didn't talk to her guardians. How about we forget that question all together shall we? All right. And the James and Romeli fluff is gonna be happening eventually, yes it will happen. I swear. Wow…our threatening! YOU'RE GONNA KILL MY MOOSE! lol.

Magequeen: lol. I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. I feel really bad. And actually, your reviewing me constantly inspired me to get my but back in gear. Thanks!

Kuyaga: lol. OMG that was like the funniest review I've ever read in my life. Lol. you make me laugh.

Silver-star-0: Yeah…you got it right! Good job being smart! I think we should run around your neighborhood. Mine is full of a whole buncha old people. And yet it's funny to watch old people yell threatening things at you.

Mercury-Shadowfeather: I'm so glad you knew it! That makes me happy. More then half of the readers were totally clueless…it was funny to read about them guessing. I love to reply! You are very welcome.

Captain Cheese: hooray! I love this review. Long reviews are sexy… (Um…yeah…) lol. Yes…alone in a tent…and no kissing. Eventually Captan Cheese…eventually. Lol. Your desperate for fluff aren't you. That's good. You're gonna love next chapter. Yeah…I shoulda killed off Quinn. Man whore. Lol. Hey! I love Whave! Lol. Yeah…Yeah. Romeli likes to yell at people. So do I. Lol. hee hee. I luv this review. I luv that part when James yelled at Alanna. She needed a wake up call. Uh huh. Gawd are you psychic? Lol. How do you know this stuff? YOU STARTED CRYING! Score! Lol. I was wondering who would cry. Are you serious? That's not even the sad part! Dude…stop predicting what gonna happen! You're too good at it! Lol. got gotted. Lol. Yeah…you are a little protective…kinda creepy. JK! So funny. No no no! Do the same review next time! I love this! Yeah…Romeli's PMSing. Jeeze…I'm flattered. An award. I would like to thank Captain Cheese…who inspired me to make this story so good…and my mom…and my dog…. Wow. You really get into this story don't you…so funny. You want to marry James? Go ahead! I'll marry D'mitri! Lol. You're probably not gonna like D'mitri very much…James replacement. Heehee. FIGHT FOR YOUR FRIGGIN DAUGHTER! Lol. you crack me up. However…Numair couldn't because…well you'll see. And Romeli can't break through her collar thingy ma bobber because…well…you'll see. And…well…you'll see. Lol. I luved your review!

Lady Knight Devin: I'm glad that you like my story. It means a lot to me. And also thanks for the CC. You made a good point. I guess King J was in the zone…lol. Thanks for reading.

Spirit of the Sky: Sorry for no updating soon. Lol. And sorry for the cliffhanger too. I guess I'm professional. Lol.

QueenThayet12990: IB…ah good memories. I used to go to an IB school. Yeah…not cool. I'm glad I don't go to one anymore. I don't think I'd have a life. Actually I don't think there are any IB schools were I lie anyway.

Apathetically Interested: I'm sry I made you cry! (gives you a hug) Yeah…it took me a while to write. And this one was a real bugger. Don't worry…Romeli will break out. That's the second climax of the story…very dramatic. Lol.

Brighton Baby: yes there will be romance. Um…soon I think. Yeah. Thank you That's really nice of you to say that! I luv it!

Wolfess: lol. Thanks!

Blue mariposa: Yeah…I don't really know where this fic is going either. At least for a little while. And your question was very complicated. Um…She didn't because I think that she was just panicking too much about actually finding the object. And even when she knew that she could stop the war…she was too preoccupied with rescuing her friends.

The Purple Texas Cowgirl: lol. She will get free…when? Gawd I don't even know. Sorry for not writing soon!

Aravilui: Naw…that's not a flame compared to what I've been through. Lol. The Romeli James part will happen…just later. You'll see.

George Bassy: lol. The postoffice song. I HATE THE POSTOFFICE! Arg! Lol. aw yes…our football season is over now. Which is good. No more marching on football field.


	30. Some Traitor She Was

AH HA HA

Okay, just to be openly honest...

I got a little plot-twist happy in this chapter.

Song for this Chapter: The plot-twist song. SIKE! (see what I mean?) no seriously. It's My Vietnam -- P!nk. Song = totally this chapter like woa.

* * *

Chapter 30: Some Traitor She Was

* * *

James walked back to his room briskly after eating a large meal that his friends nearly shoved down his throat. He walked into his room and shut the door. Sitting on his bed, he looked around the room.

"Okay, I know you're here," he said looking around with keen eyes. "Show yourself."

Nothing happened for a long moment and James was about to give up. He sighed. Maybe he had been wrong. He was just about to stand up and get his book when the air in the corner of his room began to ripple faintly. The ripples increased until a shadow began to form and the impostor guiltily appeared.

James looked at the impostor with a frustratedly angry expression. "What are you doing here? How did you even _get _here?" He stared at her with confused eyes. Tears started to form and he shook them away quickly.

Romeli looked at him sadly. "I…I never left," she whispered miserably.

James looked at her confused. "Romy…what are you talking about? You're supposed to be in Scanra. What is going on?"

Romeli sighed and wrung her hands shyly. "Just calm down James and let me explain," she said with a pale, ghostly face.

"Well hurry it up because I want an explanation," James told her, eyeing his friend with disbelief.

Romeli smiled weakly. She walked over to James' bed and sat next to him. "When I found out you guys were kidnapped, I knew that it was surely a trap. I had actually been planning on this happening for a while now. I created an exact copy of myself and sent it over, knowing that with the powers I gave it, and the brains, it would do just as good of a job as I would have. I knew it was the best thing to do."

James couldn't help but gape at her. "This…just what?…I…well…arg! Just…_why?_"

She sighed. "I'm really sorry James. I would have told you, but it would have been to risky."

"You're lying," James accused sadly. "You're just my imagination and I'm delirious like my friends said. You can't be Romeli, Romeli was saying goodbye to me and leaving for Scanra…ouch!" James rubbed his head where Romeli hit him.

"Wake up James, this is real. Please, you just have to get it through your head. We won James…we did it. You should be happy."

James sighed. Maybe she was here all along. "Romeli…you're amazing. I mean…even Numair fell for your copy?"

Romeli nodded. "Well I did have a little help…but as far as I know he hasn't a clue."

"Romeli, he's a black mage."

"And I have the pitless Gift," Romeli countered. "Just because he's older, doesn't mean he's stronger."

"Whatever…Gods I don't even want to know anymore. I'm just glad you're okay."

Romeli smiled. She gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay too."

James held her hands in his as he stared deeply into her eyes, watching them shift from green to blue smoothly. There was a power that rippled through them that he could not explain. He had to believe her…everything was all right. And yet…who was she now but a ghost? Everyone thought she was gone, and now…well he wasn't sure about anything anymore. A fire erupted through his body as he looked at her. He never realized how beautiful she was.

Romeli smiled into his eyes. Slowly James lowered his lips and pressed them against hers. They were soft, like he was kissing an angel. He wrapped his arm around her neck and waist as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he parted his lips from hers and gazed back into her beautiful eyes.

His hot breath poured onto her cheeks and it was suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to rise.

"I guess it was meant to be," Romeli murmured quietly as she looked down at her lap. She smiled a small smile, one of unsureness.

"I guess," James replied. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her. They were best friends. But the way their lips touched, Gods the feeling…it was practically natural. Maybe it was chance, but to him it was fate. Their first meeting in the rose garden, that was no meeting. That was destiny. Would this be their destiny? As he stared at her…he just _knew_.

Romeli looked up and gave him a half smile. She brought her hand up and brushed his cheek. He put his arm around her and kissed her again…unable to look upon her without his hands itching to touch that velvet skin.

"I'm glad you're okay," James whispered holding her close.

"James," Romeli said sadly. "I have to tell you something. It's…"

OOO

James opened his eyes to a bare and sullen ceiling. Everywhere around him looked gray and colorless due to the rising morning sun. James' eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly.

What? He thought confused. No, that couldn't be…

But it was, he realized, as he looked sadly at the bare wall across from him. It was a dream.

Romeli was still gone. For some reason that thought could not go through his head. The feeling he had yesterday, the tear stain on the carpet...it just felt so real…how could it not believe it? Romeli had to be here. There was no way she could be in Scanra. She tricked them…we won. _We won_.

A tear slid down his cheek. "No," he whispered sadly, shaking his head. Though he tried to convince himself she was here, his heart knew the truth. This was no victory. This was the twisted imagination of his mind. She was gone, he saw her leave.

Dreams were so confusing. They were said to show fears, but how could this be fear? No. This was need. He needed her so bad that his mind had made his own little world for him to fulfill his desire.

And then he stared around his room confused. There was another thought. What was that kiss? They hadn't really meant to…they were friends. And yet his lips seemed to tingle at the thought of her soft lips against his. Heat grew in his stomach and spread through his blood. Romeli…Gods there was just something about her. It was hard to understand, but perhaps…perhaps he _did_ love her.

But why did it have to end? He thought selfishly. It might have been nothing but a little a little dream, but it felt so real. It wasn't one of those dreams that seemed shrouded by fog. Everything was so crisp and clear, as life really seemed. What she said, well perhaps there was something else to it. This was no normal dream. Perhaps it was a message.

She wants to tell me something.

"Gods Romeli," he whispered. "Just tell me. What do you want? Why can't you be here when I need you?"

"_I have to tell you something. It's…"_

The sound of her voice through his mind…something was wrong. What if it's a call for help? Would he just leave her? But what would he do? He felt like a turtle on a fence-post—stuck and frustrated.

What would Romeli want me to do? He thought sadly. But that wasn't a good question. Romeli would make me stay home; saying it would be safe. That's what he disliked about her.

James relax, he told himself. It was only a dream…yes only a dream.

OOO

They had been riding to Scanra for about three hours when the group decided to take a lunch break. They were close to Castle Rathausak now. Only about four hours away,

Romeli sat next to D'mitri as they ate their lunch of potatoes and rice. She had softened up to the Scanran. He was her mentor after all, and she might as well be friends with him.

"So what is the castle like?" she asked him as they ate their filling meal.

D'mitri thought for a moment. "Well it's a pretty place. I've never been to Corus so I'm not one to say it's better, but it sure is marvelous. I think you'll like it there…you seem like a garden person."

Romeli grinned and laughed. "Yeah…I am a garden person. I love roses."

D'mitri smiled thoughtfully. "Hey, I know this may be an intruding question, but what are you doing here? I mean, why does the king want you? And what's with the collar? It's not like the King to bring someone from war and make them a slave." He looked at her curiously.

Romeli smiled weakly, she looked at him tiredly. "It's a long story. One which isn't safe to say here. As for this," she pointed at her collar. "I'm a mage. King Maggur wants to make doubly sure that I'm not any trouble. He insists I'm not a slave…I think he exaggerated."

D'mitri nodded. "I think so too. You are an odd person. I don't think I've met anyone with a shade of hair as peculiar as yours. Well, I'm curious to hear the rest of your long story once we get to the palace."

"Yeah…if I'm still alive," she muttered bitterly.

D'mitri looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him miserably. "I have a feeling I don't have that much longer to live."

"Oh shush," said D'mitri. "Don't say that. If you ever need any help, just tell me. I'm a healer, though not a good one—just a small Gift. I don't know if you noticed."

"I noticed. Thanks. I'll take up that offer. Hopefully we'll have rooms by each other."

"That would be good," he said. He looked at her oddly, curiosity taking over him. Who was she? At first he thought that she was just a freaky girl that King Maggur had captured in the war. But she was hiding something big. There was something to her that gave him this feeling that all of this happened for a reason.

"Do you miss Tortall?" he asked suddenly.

Romeli half-smiled. "Yeah I do. A lot. But I might as well get over it. I'll never see it, or my friends, again."

D'mitri looked at her shocked. She really needed to look at the bright side of things. "Why say that?"

Romeli stared. "I doubt there's even a chance that I can get out of this mess."

"You need to learn to have hope, Romeli. Everything is possible if you believe you can do it. I know it sounds cliché, but it's so true."

Romeli sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for a life lesson. "Okay," she said. "I'll keep it in mind."

A bell rang through the camp. The chime that announced five minutes until departing again. Romeli sighed and stood up, helping D'mitri up as well. Quickly they cleaned their plates and went to their horses.

OOO

"There it is," said D'mitri as he pointed to the distance.

Romeli looked up and squinted from the setting sun. Not too far away was a giant blob of darkness that he had pointed to. Romeli was suddenly overcome with apprehension.

"It'll be okay, Romeli," he assured as he patted her back. Romeli looked at him with a feeble smile. For some reason, the whole idea of never seeing Tortall hadn't completely hit her until now. Tortall wasn't her home anymore.

"Awww cheer up," he told her softly. "You'll like it here. Sure it may seem weird at first, but you'll warm up to the thought. There are a lot of nice people in Scanra."

Romeli nodded and looked forward. It wasn't the people she was worried about, it was Maggur.

After half and hour, they came to the large city wall. The wall was thick and high to ward off the northern enemies. Romeli looked around; the land was mountainous and high. The grass was crisp and jaded green. As she looked at the towering mountain peaks that were towards the north, she noticed that they were still covered in snow. And in summer? The cool arctic air was refreshing, but chilling to her skin. Sometimes her body would send out a random shiver.

The group began to move inside the wall through a great iron gate. Romeli looked around the inside. Rathausak was a lot larger and more elegant than she thought.

Scanra was filled with many northern trees and willows. It seemed like all the yellow stucco houses were placed in dainty gardens. Everything seemed to be formed in squares; some only the size of a room. Unexpectedly you could run into an elegant fountain decorated in flowers, a statue to honor a noble knight or a stone bench. Romeli looked around, feeding her eyes the unexpected beauty. Although Rathausak seemed just short of perfect, she noticed some houses that were pale and abandoned.

D'mitri noticed her astonished face and couldn't help but grin. "So how do you like it? Better then Corus?"

Romeli looked at him. "Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this. It's marvelous. And well…let's just say it's a tie."

D'mitri laughed and nodded. "Just wait until you see the palace."

The palace was impressive. It towered above all of Rathausak like a protective mother. The colored glass windows spilled gold, blue, and green onto the cobblestone ground below. It was much larger than Tortall's palace, though not as large as the Carthaki Imperial Palace. They walked inside an iron gate and onto the official grounds. There was one thick road leading up to the grounds.

Immediately most of the traveling group headed towards the stables if they just went out for a little trip. D'mitri ushered for her to follow him.

"Take our horses please," said D'mitri to a stable boy in smooth Scanran. D'mitri removed all of his packs from his horse and slung them over his shoulder.

"Don't you have anything?" D'mitri asked as he looked at her.

Romeli stared at him.

"All right then," he said clasping his hands together. "Shall I show you your rooms?"

"Lead the way."

D'mitri grinned and walked briskly to the large front entrance. A soldier opened the door for them and they stepped inside.

Romeli's heart caught in her throat. The hall was definitely a beauty. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly high the ceiling was compared to the long hallway. It was at least three stories high making the chandelier above look like a small orb of light. For each story there was an upper hallway along the sides of the main one. It looked like a large deck. The place was blooming with plants, all of which looked foreign to her. The long rug was a rich mahogany in color and it accented the northern cabin-like, wooden look to the palace. Romeli couldn't help but stare in awe, jaw nearly touching the floor.

"So, you like?"

"I _love_," she answered as she looked around. "This place is amazing."

"Great. Let me show you your room."

He walked forward and towards a man in the corner who was sitting behind a sturdy desk. His nose was currently inside a thick book, only his balding head protruding.

"Hallo," started D'mitri as he tapped the desk. "Shoeinganpok frah Romeli rahmpok?" he asked in a clear Scanran. Romeli hadn't noticed how smooth and beautiful the language was.

The old man looked up and slid his half-moon glasses up his nose. "Ah…ja." He snapped his book closed and opened an older and thicker book. Opening it to a certain page, he began to skim it with his finger sliding down the yellowing paper. His nose nearly touched the paper as he searched. Once again his glasses slid down his nose.

Pushing them back up he said, "Romeli…Rahmpok swetsu lokeli und fripok."

D'mitri rose his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded. "Ackja," he murmured. The man bowed his head and the two of them were off again.

"What?" asked Romeli staring at D'mitri's perplexed face.

D'mitri looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "The King must really like you a lot," he said. "He gave you one of the best rooms in the palace."

Romeli bit her lip. He's trying to break me into liking him, she realized. He wants me to do everything he says because he is giving me everything that I desire. Well I'll have none of that.

"That's nice of him," Romeli replied. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

D'mitri shrugged as he lead her up a flight of stairs and through a door into another hallway.

"How big is this place anyway?"

D'mitri sighed. "Gods. I think the people who built this don't even know."

They finally arrived at her room after many twists and turns. Truthfully, she thought she would never find her way around the place. They stood in front of an elegant oak door with intricate knots and flowers carved into it.

D'mitri opened the door and ushered Romeli inside. She looked around with an amazed face.

"This place is unbelievable," she whispered as she walked more into the room in a daze. D'mitri looked pleased with himself.

The room looked like nothing she had ever seen before. It made the suite her and her parents had look like a broom closet. The first thing that she noticed was the warm honey color of the wall that accented the many plants hanging from the ceiling and decorating the furniture. The bed was like a cloud, it was so soft. Even the draperies, the color of warm maroon trimmed with gold, gave off the feeling of elegance. She felt like a forest princes…

…And yet…the king only gave her this room to reel her in like a fish on a hook. He wanted her on his side. He wanted her to do whatever he wanted. Well she wouldn't fall for the materials he gave her. Even if they were so beautiful…

Romeli shook her head to rid her thoughts. It was a simple action. Don't swoon over anything he gives you.

"I never get tired of seeing this room," D'mitri pointed out. "You're lucky."

Romeli smiled. "I feel spoiled. Does the king usually treat his prisoners of war this way?"

D'mitri shook his head. "Not that I know of. And I don't think he considers you a prisoner of war. More like a permanent guest."

Romeli shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it."

D'mitri laughed. "Come on, let's get something to eat and then I can give you a tour."

"Alas, a tour. Now all my dreams have come true and I can retire."

"And what was another dream of yours?"

"Having a hot guy in my new room."

D'mitri chuckled as they exited.

OOO

"Romeli," said D'mitri's voice through the oak door. "Can I come in?"

"Go ahead," said Romeli waving a careless hand at the door. She flipped another page in a fascinating book that she found on symbols from the Gods. Evidently, it just happened to be written by her father.

D'mitri walked in and went up to the sofa where she sat. "Hey…you look great in those nice clean clothes. No offense, but you smelled earlier."

Romeli's eyebrows raised over the rim of her book and she looked up with dangerous eyes. "I'm sorry? Girls don't smell. Oh…and thanks," she added as she looked down at her soft lime green dress. "Some mental lady came in and nearly suffocated me with a measuring tape while trying to find clothes that fit me. It was amusing for a while."

D'mitri looked at her fascinated. "Wish I was there to see that."

"Touching."

D'mitri shook his head. "Never mind. I came to get you. The King would like to see you."

Despite her stubbornness, she couldn't help but pale a little. "Fine," she said snapping her book closed. The two of them walked out the door and towards the throne room.

D'mitri stopped in front of the thick double-doors of the throne room and looked at her. "Have fun," he said.

Romeli looked at him grimly. "You know I will." She turned the knob and walked inside with a stubborn and determined face.

The throne room was long and elegant. There were oak pillars that were carved in the shape of trees lining up to the throne in two rows. The long mahogany rug made the afternoon sunshine seem hotter than it really was.

It seemed like it took five minutes to reach the throne. There the king sat in his imperial throne bathing in glory. By the way he sat, you would think that he ruled not only Scanra, but Galla and Carthak as well.

"Romeli," greeted Maggur as if he were talking to an old friend. "I trust that you liked your room?"

"It's…great," she choked out.

"Good. I need to talk to you."

"Congratulations," she replied dryly.

Maggur sighed. "This may take a while, why don't you sit down."

Romeli stood where she was.

Maggur stared. "Romeli, now is not the time to fight me. Please sit down."

Romeli groaned inertly, but sat down across from him on a nearby chair. Her eyes could have peeled wallpaper.

"Well as you may know, by acquiring you my dear, I have won much more then a war. Do you know why I tried so hard to get you?"

"Haven't the slightest clue."

"It's because of your power. You have so much it's practically unspeakable. And, you may not know me too well, but I'm always looking for more power."

Romeli looked at him disgusted. "So basically you took me so that you could fulfill your life long dream of world domination as a power hungry dictator. That's nice."

Maggur grinned. "Not exactly true, though I have to say that that is mostly correct. But for me to achieve my goal, I need your help."

"Why?"

"Romeli, you stopped a war. You can control people in a way I've never seen before."

"Don't I feel special."

Maggur ignored her comment. "Follow me," he said standing up. "Time to work on step one of our goal."

_Our?_ What is this guy doing? Romeli thought angrily as she got up and followed him. She felt like wringing his neck.

They arrived at a small room that looked like an office. Romeli looked around confused. What in the world were they going to do?

Maggur ushered her over to the table where many Seeing objects and knick-knacks covered it. Guards surrounded every wall. Romeli didn't even bother giving them a second glance.

"Now I'm going to give you permission to use your Gift. But I don't want any disobedience, or there will be a punishment." He looked at her with a stern face.

Romeli blinked back innocently.

Fool, she thought hot-tempered. What does he take me for? An object? It's like he doesn't even know I'm a living creature. I'll show him.

She felt a little tension release from her slave collar as some of the spells came off.

Now or never, she though determined as she stared at him. Quickly, she brought out her Gift in a flash that was so bright she saw stars. A feeling of never ending power swept over her as she threw emerald fire at the king.

A pain swept through her that brought her hunched over on her knees. Again it cracked, she felt like a dull blade had just stabbed her. Shivers of spasmodic pain swept through her. She growled angrily and tried to use her Gift, but once again it was shielded inside her body.

There was a cry in the distance as she heard someone hit the wall. A guard grabbed her wrists and tried to hold her down, but she kept on fighting. Again she heard someone else hit the wall, along with the sound of crumbling rock.

She looked up through her bangs that got in her way to see Maggur staring at her furiously. There was a burn on his cheek that was already starting to redden.

And then everything went black.

OOO

"Romeli?" called a voice in the distance. "Romeli wake up."

Romeli's eyes snapped open and she attempted to sit up, but she was too stiff. A rush of pain swept through her at the attempt.

Romeli looked for the person who called her name. She was sitting at the side of her bed with a cup in her rough hand. Romeli sighed and turned her head, not wanting to look at the person. "What do you want?" she said icily.

She sighed and looked at her sheepishly. "You don't understand…" she started before Romeli cut her off.

"No. I understand. You're responsible for all of this. You turned me in, you told Maggur about me, you've made my life a living hell, so why don't you just go away."

"Romeli, just look at me," she pleaded.

Romeli thought to ignore the demand, but turned her head to look at her anyway. Hate poured through her eyes.

"Hear me out for a second," Maryann said calmly, handing her the cup of water. Romeli pushed it away. "Yes, I did find out about you, and yes I did tell Maggur. But…I'm really not who you think I am."

"Oh really?"

Maryann sighed. "Yes. You see…I'm an undercover as a spy for Maggur. I really work for Tortall as an agent."

"You're kidding me." Of all the lame excuses she had ever heard, this…

"No. I've been undercover since the beginning of the first Scanran war around fifteen years ago. I'm the link of information from Scanra to Tortall."

Romeli looked at her dazed and confused. "So you're an undercover spy for Tortall, as an undercover spy for Scanra, as a cook at Pirate's Swoop."

"That's just about it," Maryann said. "So do you trust me?"

"No," Romeli said stubbornly. "What if you're just saying this to me?"

"Ask me a question about Tortall."

Romeli thought for a moment. "Okay…what is the only day in the year that King Jonathan does not wear his underwear?" Every true Tortallan knew that.

"His birthday. Which is March first. But if it's snowing out, he wears a thong instead."

Romeli's eyes widened. "Who knows about you anyway? It looked like even Alanna didn't know."

"Only George knows. I thought that Alanna knew, but I guess George never told her. Sly devil, that one."

Romeli looked at her thoughtfully. "This still doesn't explain why you turned me in to Maggur."

"If I didn't, Maggur's men would find out I was a spy. Don't worry Romeli, I have everything worked out. Hopefully things will go as planned."

Romeli groaned, another wave of pain taking over her. "Did _this _go as planned?" Romeli asked referring to the pain.

Maryann smiled weakly. "Not really. No matter. Let me check out what the damage is. Do you think you can flip over onto your stomach?"

Romeli groaned again, but did as asked. Pain tore through her until eventually she got on her stomach, gasping for breath.

Maryann clucked her tongue as she looked at the wounds. "They whipped you bad," she said as she ripped open the back of her dress with her dagger. Romeli felt blood trickle down.

They got her good, that was for sure. Two bloody whip marks ran across her backs. She was covered in red swollen welts, making her as red as a cherry.

"I really wish I had my Gift back," groaned Romeli.

Maryann opened a bottle of balm and began to rub it on her back. The coolness and the tingling of magic made her sigh contently. "Always look of the bright side of life."

"The bright side of life…I probably ruined the King's facial."

Maryann laughed. "Excellent."

Romeli bit her lip. "Are you going to help me get out of this place?"

"That's the plan, yes."

"How?"

"Well what I was thinking is first finding books. Tons of them. We need to find a way to break that spell on your slave collar and get your Gift back. But without the king suspecting us. When you have your powers back, I want you to act like nothing has changed at all. And then of course we have our own score to settle. To really break the slave bondage, we need to annihilate the bonder."

"You mean Maggur."

"Exactly. He's a tricky subject; we'll worry about him later. For now you know or goal. I'll be back here tomorrow with books, and the war will begin."

Romeli grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

Alas! A mission!

Replies:

Captain Cheese: I love this style of reviewing. You know…I don't think funner is a word. I think you say more fun. But then again I'm only a moose. sexy…yes. And now James is in love. Which is good. I think. (Is confused). Lol. You are obsessed aren't you? Jeez. It'll come eventually Cheese. Damn…yea it is a pretty big tent. Ew…like Maggur? Gross! Yup…D'mitri may be The One. Lol. I'll let her have some fun. It'll be fluffy. And then you'll hate me all over again for what I'm gonna do after she has her fun. Kipinyoyok. It's Alaskan, well…eskimo. Whatever. Yeah…kinda sad how it's still only the beginning. And I think the limit of chapters is 50. Better wrap it up quick. Or I can just extend it to two separate parts. And then there's the sequel…lol. You'll love the sequel. Maybe they are in love…or not. Jeeze your so obsessed. It's kinda creepy. And yet…it's fun. I have to agree that I am quite moosy.

Akira Shinaichi: lol. Your good. Yes…she's gonna have lot's of fun stuff to go through at Scanra. And that is definitely one of them. Thanks!

George Bassy: That's pretty cool. Wow ur color guard must be good. We always get like fourth or third for guard. But we usually get sweeps for field. Our parade band isn't doing to good tho.

Kuyaga: lol. Yeah…that was a filler chapter. This one was plot moving hopefully. Lol. You're right. She is not shivering. I'll have to change that. Glad you liked the mac and cheese!

Tortalls WILD GIRL: Ur right. We do have four hooves. Whoops. I should update faster…and I will. Sorry. Lol. Yeah…the hint thing is kinda confusing even for me. Whatever. I really need to delete that site.

Aravilui: Yay. And this time I updated faster. Which makes me happy! I liked that part too. Kinda sad tho.

Mercury-Shadowfeather: Great. And um…D'mitri and Romeli are gonna be close. And then I might kill him off. (cringes) I said MIGHT not will just for the record. Lol. I will see if I can read it as soon as I can…my busy schedule isn't as busy anymore now that marching band is over.

QueenThayet12990: lol. I dunno if junior year is bad. I was only in IB for elementary school. But I'm guessing it is. What junior year isn't bad. I'm a blonde at heart too. Which is pretty crazy because moose aren't a hint blonde. Of course you have a life silly. Otherwise you wouldn't be living. Lol. alrighty. Not social? Talking is what I do best. I think…(goes away to ponder thoughts)

Silver-star-0: I love running around neighborhoods. I ran around my friends the other day. It was silly. Really? I'm glad they liked them. Lol. Now tell them to join fanfic and keep on reviewing.

Brighton Baby: Yeah…it was kinda sad. Really? Thx. That makes me happy. I liked writing it. Well I hope you like this chappie.

Magequeen: Why yes I did update! Lol. I totally love how everyone is desperate for fluff. Yeah…I loved making that site. It was fun.

I love all of my reviewer!

Peace

heartdamoose


	31. Much Ado About Salamanders

Do you ever have one of those movies that you'll watch twice in a row just because you love it so much? That would be me with Tristan and Isolde.

Tristan in that movie is EXACTLY how I picture James. Oh James Franco, how you astound me.

**Song for this Chapter**: Broken → Seether feat. Amy Lee. The mood of this song fits really well with what I'm trying to portray in this chapter. Some sexual tension, some life risking, some melancholy on Romeli's part. It's pretty cool.

* * *

Chapter 31: Much Ado About Salamanders

* * *

There was a knock on the door that woke Romeli up the next day. Her muscles screamed as she attempted to move from her sprawled position on the bed. The lashes on her back were tight and sore.

"Romeli?" called a muffled voice from outside the door.

"Come in," she answered. She…with much difficulty…sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

D'mitri walked inside "It's a great day today. Maybe I can give you a tour of the gardens."

Romeli's face lit up. "That would be great," she replied, beaming. "I need to get outside anyway." She winced as she stood up. Barely able to walk, she limped past her mentor, determination plastered on her face.

He stared at her oddly. What was wrong with her? His eyes widened as he stared at her retreating back. Oh Gods…

"Romeli…" he started with a stricken face. Romeli froze and her shoulders drooped, knowing what he was so surprised about. She turned around and looked at him with sad eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

Romeli smiled at him weakly. "It's really not that big of a deal. It's nothing."

D'mitri's eyes filled with anger. "Tell me, Romeli. Please…"

Romeli sighed. "I disobeyed him," she said bluntly.

D'mitri shook his head in disbelief. "Why would he do that? What did you do?"

"I tried to escape. I wanted to kill him. But could you blame me? He ruined my life...and I couldn't help it. I only wish I could have my Gift back."

D'mitri shook his head. "But why even try?" he pointed out, walking over. "It's not like you could actually kill him. He has so many warding spells and black mages around him that it's sickening. Here, let me help you," he said. He led her to the bed and laid her down. With a blushing face, he undid the back of her shirt to examine the wounds.

"Ouch," he hissed as he traced the cuts on her back with a light finger. He brought out the crimson color of his Gift and his cool hands down on her reddened skin. Romeli sighed peacefully at the healing touch.

"I'm not the best healer in the world," he pointed out. "There will probably be scars."

"No problem," Romeli said into her pillow. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

D'mitri smiled. "I told you I'd be here for you," he reminded her as he finished up his healing. "There." Romeli sighed in relaxation as she sat up and retied her shirt.

Romeli flashed a grin . "Thanks."

D'mitri smiled weakly. "Sure. Well come on. Do you want a garden tour or not?"

Romeli sighed with relief, thinking that her recently exposed wounds would bring up questioned she didn't want to answer. When D'mitri made his way for the door, she stood up and followed him, making their way outdoors.

The palace gardens held an elegance that challenged even the most expressive of poets. Romeli's jaw dropped, and D'mitri seemed quite pleased with himself. Taking her hand, he pulled her deeper into the green maze.

For the first time since crossing the border, Romeli felt like she had reached a sanctuary. The soft clouds in the distance blurred her surroundings, diffusing the sun into a soft light and forming a surreal landscape behind her. There were many pricks of sparkling, colorful lights floating all around her. They almost seemed like very small fairies.

Romeli looked at them curiously. "D'mitri, what are those glowing lights?"

D'mitri looked at her confused. "What lights?"

For a second, panic rose from her stomach. Was she seeing things? What if something was happening to her?

"Oh…you mean those floating things?" D'mitri asked as he stared at her with his dark eyes. The panic evaporated and Romeli nodded quickly. "Those are actually seeds from plant called _Lillium Corperium_. These flowers, even though not at all rare, need a lot of care and are quite delicate, so they're usually only found in gardens. They're also only found in the north.

Romeli looked at them curiously. They hardly looked like seeds, and yet a seed needed no particular size to produce. Perhaps they were seeds after all.

"I've never heard of them," Romeli pointed out as she stared at him. D'mitri smiled back. He looked almost confused for a second, but then narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at her more intently. His eyes were full of awareness and thought—a look that she had never seen in him before.

D'mitri shook it away and turned back down the garden path lined with carved shrubs. "Well let's go. We're almost there."

Almost there to what? she thought confused as she followed his quick walking. The morning chill, though perhaps not as cold as other days, bit at her nose with sharp teeth.

D'mitri turned a sharp corner and took Romeli with him.

"So, what do you think?"

The small square garden was lined with rose bushes trimmed in the form of high walls. Each shapely bush rose taller than them, giving the garden's occupant a fair sense of privacy. The roses were a deathly color of black, though some were a dark crimson, blood color.

There was a single black marble bench that sat against one of the rose walls. Across from the bench was a stone-lined pond full of cold water and what looked like many aquatic creatures.

"It's beautiful," Romeli whispered in awe. In the cloud-darkened day, the garden looked all the more elegant. At night it probably looked breathtaking.

D'mitri beamed and sat down on the cobblestone ground next to the pond and began to take off his shoes. Romeli sat down next to him and took off hers as well.

"So, this is what you call a tour of the gardens?" Romeli asked eyeing him suspiciously.

D'mitri shrugged. "I thought you would like this place. The rest of the garden is stifled in happiness and colorful butterflies. And to top it off, dramatic statues of pointless arts that no one really cares about but admires anyway because they think the king likes them."

Romeli laughed. "So I guess this place is like a black box on a floor of white?"

D'mitri smiled. "You could put it that way. It's a one and only type of place, compared to the colorful flowers surrounding it."

"I like it," Romeli admitted with a small smile. "It's so...serene."

"Yeah. A cool kind of bitter-sweet," he added. "I always come down here to think." Slowly, he rolled up his pants and dipped his feet in the pond. Splashes of small ripples against the middle of his calf told him that Romeli had put her feet in as well.

A rush of cold swept through her as dunked her feet in. D'mitri couldn't help but laugh. Romeli bit her lip and fought down the instinct to run to a sunbathed field for a while.

"You'll get used to it," D'mitri assured her, clasping her shoulder.

Romeli shivered. "Whatever you say."

A rush of warmth rushed through her body. At first, she thought it came from D'mitri's firm hand on her shoulder. Then she realized that he had summoned heat into her body through his crimson Gift. A burst of heat swept through her body.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as the cold began to wear away from her body and her feet began to numb.

D'mitri looked at her confused. "I don't understand. How come you didn't just warm yourself?" His black sweeping bangs fell over his eyes as he stared at her.

Romeli tapped her slave collar. "They blocked my Gift, remember?" She clenched her jaw to keep from laughing. That, and I wouldn't have been able to summon heat anyways...

D'mitri nodded. "True," he agreed. "But is your Gift really that powerful that the king would go through so much trouble to take it away from you?"

Romeli sighed under her breath. "It's a lot more complicated than you think. I'm not just here as a prisoner of war."

D'mitri eyed her. "Well how about you explain the whole story then? I'm a good listener." He looked at her deeply, willing her to trust him. Well, of course she had a good reason not to trust him. He was a Scanran, a people who's kingp had just captured her and turned her into a slave for life. But he wasn't like Maggur. King and countrymen were two different people. If only she could open her mind up enough to notice that.

Romeli looked at the pond doubtfully. Why would she have to tell him her secret? He was an enemy, and they were sitting in the middle of a public garden where anyone could be listening just on the other side of the rose bushes.

D'mitri looked down. His voice was more hurt and weak then he thought it would be. "I understand," he said. "I know what it feels like to not be able to trust easily."

"No…" Romeli whispered, as she looked down at the fish inhabited pool. She glanced back up at D'mitri with sorry eyes. He had helped her so much over the past few weeks. He had even told her all about him—an act that must have been challenging to pull through with, considering his past. And even though her story was an unbelievable one, and undoubtedly dangerous to say in an open area, she knew she could tell him—it was a gut feeling.

"I trust you," she said. "And I would love to tell you my story."

D'mitri looked at her deeply again. He gave off a large smile that, even though seemed small in his mouth, reached his eyes sincerely. Such a look caught Romeli off guard as she stared at him. He really did care about her.

With a big breath, she began her story.

"I guess it all starts with a prophecy," she started. "You've probably heard of The God's Prophecy?"

D'mitri nodded as he stared at her intently.

"Well this war was the war that the prophecy speaks of. Maggur, the one who was looking for the so called It, believed that Tortall contained the object, therefore starting a war."

D'mitri caught on fast. He shook his head as if trying to block out what he was hearing. "You're…you're kidding me right?"

"Unfortunately no," Romeli answered. "Now as you may know, the It that the war was fought over had unbelievable amounts of magic, power, and the meaning of life and jewel.

D'mitri's eyes widened. "...are you trying to tell me..."

Romeli stared at him sadly.

"You're kidding me right? I mean, nothing can have that much power to it. You're lying."

"It's not something you would really lie about."

D'mitri still looked skeptical. "How did you know?"

Romeli shrugged. "I don't think even I knew how I knew. You just know, you know?"

D'mitri looked confused. "I'll reply to that when it makes sense," he replied slowly, looking down at the ripping water.

Romeli brushed it off. "So I guess, being the It, I had to try and stop the war somehow. And Maggur kidnapped my friends; I had to rescue them. When I did find them however, I fell for Maggur's trap and he turned me into a slave and set my friends free."

"That's noble of you."

"Truthfully…it was the only thing I could do."

"So you stopped the war?"

Romeli nodded bitterly. "Yeah."

"How?"

"I'll get to that."

D'mitri sighed.

"So Maggur caught me and took away my Gift, knowing how powerful I am. Obviously he was scared that if I could stop a war, I could blast him to bits, despite his shielding charms."

"Well, how powerful are you then?" asked D'mitri slightly shocked. "I mean, sure there are plenty of very powerful mages all over the land, but I don't think that even a black robed mage could stop a war."

"See, that's a hard question," she explained as she tried to assemble an answer in her head. "Truthfully, I'm not sure how powerful I am. My powers seem to grow and evolve every day. But I do know that my Gift is exceptionally powerful."

D'mitri felt like she was keeping something from him and looked at her questioningly. It felt like she had placed a mental shield around herself that no one could penetrate. Only she could decide what information could go through, leaving the rest knocked in her mind.

Romeli seemed to hesitate for a moment before opening her mouth and speaking again. "My Gift…I guess you could call it never ending."

D'mitri's body went stiff as he stared at the pond. She didn't actually mean that did she? He wasn't the most intelligent person when it came to Gifts, in fact, he would classify himself as ignorant, but he knew about the myth of powerful mages whose Gifts would never run out. No one could possibly have a gift like that. "How is that possible? I mean, how can you know for sure?"

Romeli sighed. James was much easier to convince. She served up all of her news on a heaping plate and he ate it all up without even a hesitation. "I don't know how it's possible. Just because I was born with such powers, doesn't mean that I understand. You just have to believe me. You said for me to trust you. Now you have to trust me."

D'mitri stared at her skeptically, but then his eyes softened and he nodded. "Okay." Romeli looked deep into his eyes and found a fiery strength of trust inside of him. His eyes were beautiful.

She turned back to the pond again when she noticed something tap her wet foot under the pond. A spotted Salamander peered up at her innocently.

D'mitri looked on with an amused face as Romeli smiled at the newcomer. The salamander crawled up her leg and perched on her knee.

Romeli wet her hands so as not to rip the delicate creature's skin. The salamander licked her fingers with its curious tongue before climbing aboard her hand. She set the creature on her shoulder.

"Find a new boyfriend, Romeli?" His voice sounded more jealous then intended. Wait…_what?_

"No. I've never had a boyfriend."

D'mitri couldn't help but stare in shock. "That, my dear, is very hard to believe. And here, I thought your father might have married you off to the richest people in the land."

Romeli shook her head uncomfortably. "My father wouldn't do that. And you better believe it. I'm perfectly happy being single." She thought about Quinn at the Red Orchid and fought off rolling her eyes.

"Oh _really?_" D'mitri questioned heatedly, leaning in with his inquiry. His face was mere inches from hers.

Romeli looked back at him startled. She gulped as her stomach dropped and a heat began to pulse through her veins. She didn't know if she had ever felt this way before. Something about D'mitri made her want to kiss him. Wait…_what?_

Romeli shook her head to rid her thoughts as she turned back to the attention of the pond. She felt D'mitri's eyes on her, but he then sighed and glanced down at his lap.

"I was just joking around you know," he told her apologetically.

Romeli smiled and laughed. "You have a right to rub it in I guess. All my other friends did."

D'mitri decided to change the uncomfortable subject. "So, what type of lizard is that? I've never one them before."

Romeli touched the salamander's slippery skin and put it back in the pond again so it wouldn't dry out. The salamander happily swum around a bit and crawled back onto her knee.

"Actually, it's not a lizard, it's a salamander. Lizards don't spend half of their life in water. To be exact, he is a spotted lizard of the northern variety. It's an odd species, since most amphibians are located in the more tropical portion of the world. I guess there's an exception to everything.

D'mitri nodded in fascination as he dipped his hand in the pool and reached to feel the salamander. The creature froze and quickly scurried away back into the pool.

"Hey, how come he doesn't like me?" he asked hurt. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

Romeli laughed and leaned towards the water. The salamander was swimming around her foot.

"Come out little guy," she coaxed as she held out her hand. "He's not going to hurt you. Nothing to be afraid of."

There was a ripple in the water and the salamander scurried up her leg again. He perched on his back legs and tasted the air in front of D'mitri. Concluding that all was safe, he scurried over onto D'mitri's lap and urged him to pet him.

"Wow, you have a knack with animals," D'mitri pointed out as he stroked the small creature.

Romeli smiled. "You could call it that."

D'mitri looked at her suspiciously. "More secrets?."

Romeli groaned. "Nothing gets past you does it?" she complained exasperated. "I'm also a Wild Mage."

He nodded with fascination. "That's actually pretty cool. I guess that doesn't exactly surprise me. There was a family of rabbits following you into the gardens earlier." Both of them laughed.

Romeli shook her head and she leaned back on her forearms. "I didn't even notice."

"So does that mean that you can turn into animals and stuff?"

Romeli nodded, and then she froze. Had it really taken her this long to realize this? How ignorant could she get? The answer to her needs was swimming right in front of her. Of course there were complications, but she would work around them.

She could transform into animals.

How stupid was she to not think of it before? Her mind just opened up to new possibilities that she had never even considered. Of course there was the fact that her slave collar would still fit her despite animal transformations, but it would still be a useful ability. It would definitely help with finding a way to escape.

"What is it?" asked D'mitri confused.

"I can transform into animals."

Now D'mitri was only more confused. "What? Of course you can. You're a Wild Mage."

Romeli shook her head. "I didn't realize that the spells didn't hold off my wild magic...which is impossible since it's intertwined with me!" her voice grew excited as a rush of hope swept through her. "That means…plants…"

D'mitri looked at her confused. "What? What are you talking about? Just hold up a sec and…"

But before he could say another word, Romeli stood up and grabbed her shoes. The salamander crawled back into the pond from all the commotion as she yanked up D'mitri onto his feet and pulled him out of the garden with determined strides.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

OOO

There was an urgent knock on the door of Maryann's personal quarters.

One moment of piece is all I ask for, Maryann thought as she sighed and stood up from her desk to get the door. I thought that being undercover would give me plenty of peace, but no. I knew I should have become a damn librarian.

"Yes?" Maryann questioned to the young maid who stood at the door. Her polite and patient voice was the exact opposite of what she was thinking. Really she wanted to say, 'who the heck are you, why have you interrupted my much needed peace, and where in the world did my dagger go?'.

"I have a message from Romeli of Salmalin," The maid announced. She then hesitated.

"Well go on then," growled Maryann impatiently.

The maid continued, bluntly. "You better get over to my rooms right now or I will personally rip out your tongue and stick it up your arse then rip off all your limbs one by one and insert them into absurd places in your body. This is a real emergency. I think I found a breakthrough."

Maryann paled. That was quite a life involved threat that Romeli had just mentioned.

With a sigh, she nodded and tipped the maid for delivering the violent message before briskly heading off to Romeli's room.

What the heck had gotten into that girl?

OOO

Romeli paced her rooms in deep thought. This possibility had opened up so many new things to her. She completely ignored D'mitri's confused questions as he sat on the sofa and stared at her.

She knew that she could use her wild magic without a doubt. She could sense it in her. Plus, everything seemed just fine when she had spoken to the salamander. No one could take away wild magic anyway. You were born with it and that's that.

But her plant magic was different all together. Could you take away plant magic? It seemed impossible, but how was she to know?

Well I'll just have to test it then, she thought. She prayed to the Gods that perhaps the magic over plants held the same properties as the magic of the People. She would need all the power she could possibly muster to achieve her goal.

She stopped in front of a vase of flowers that was on a table. They were brand new and fresh—probably picked just this morning. If she had her plant magic, she would be able to grow the flowers into even a bigger and bolder bloom than before.

Nervously, she raised her hands and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Romeli sighed and looked at D'mitri. "I'm checking something, now be quiet. I need to concentrate."

Okay, focus. She stared at the bouquet of flowers with a creased brow and searched in herself for the magic that the plants so greedily fed on. Give the plants what they want. Force them to grow.

Come on, she thought as a deeper crease formed on her forehead. She felt herself begin to perspire.

Nothing happened. The flowers didn't even look a slight shade brighter.

Oh no, thought Romeli, her shoulders falling. She thought she had had it. She could feel the power inside of her.

Then a horrific thought overthrew her. What if I forgot how?

D'mitri stared at Romeli with a blank look on his face. What was she trying to do, blow up the flowers?

The past ten minutes had been like a slow motion drama. He felt absolutely clueless as to what was going on. It was like he walked into a theatre for a play when it was already halfway through. And who was he supposed to meet anyway?

Wow…what? he thought as he stared at the vase full of flowers. They seemed to be blooming. He looked at Romeli in shock. What _was_ she doing?

Romeli beamed as the flowers began to grow. She couldn't help but jump around with glee. She had plant magic!

The door knocked. She answered it with a skip in her step. Opening the door, she let in a pale faced Maryann.

"Gods, how long does it take you to get to my room?" demanded Romeli exasperated. "I almost died."

Maryann rose a single brow. "Oh really? And how do you think I felt after your wonderful threat for me to come here?"

Romeli blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Whatever. What's the emergency? I nearly sprinted here. And who the heck is he?" she asked pointing to D'mitri.

Romeli looked at D'mitri, who was now absolutely clueless as to what was going on.

"Maryann, this is D'mitri. He's a really good friend, and my mentor. He pretty much knows the whole story. We can trust him. And I think he'll be willing to help us."

Maryann nodded as she inspected the young man. Romeli turned to D'mitri.

"This is Maryann. She's a…cook."

Maryann snorted. "Girl, if he's gonna play in the game, then he has to know the players."

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Maryann is an undercover spy for Tortall who came to Scanra and was assigned to be an undercover spy for Maggur as a cook in Tortall."

"Wait…what?" D'mitri asked with a crease in his brow.

Maryann waved it off. "I'm a spy, boy." She said.

"Oh," D'mitri replied.

Maryann ignored his remark and turned to Romeli. "So, what's the big life threatening deal here?"

Romeli looked excited. "I can use my wild magic."

"Bloody hell. Is that what I ran down here for?" Maryann asked unimpressed.

"Well it really opens up our plan. Everything will be a lot easier to do now."

"No shit, Hun," stated Maryann bluntly. "Fine. You have your wild magic. Really that is quite excellent. I just thought we already knew that."

"Um…" started Romeli. Well maybe Maggur did say something. "But, I can also use my plant magic."

D'mitri's eyes grew wide but he did not say anything.

"Now that is an emergency worthy thing to say," said Maryann nodding. "It really opens up our chances. We'll have to be subtle with your plant magic however. If Maggur notices anything fishy, he'll start a commotion that we'll want to avoid. Maggur's trickier than most think."

Romeli nodded. "I think D'mitri will come in handy there." D'mitri looked up at the sound of his name.

Maryann looked thoughtful. "Indeed. Listen, I need to go. I have many things to think about now. I will meet both of you here tonight right after supper." With that, she fled out of the room like some hero making a dramatic exit.

"What are we meeting for?"

"Okay. Maryann and I have somewhat of a mission. We're trying to get my Gift back so that I can have more control over what the king is doing. To do that, we need to research a way to get the spells off. That's what we're doing tonight. Later on, all of this will lead to my mandatory escape and…potential assassination."

D'mitri paled. "That's quite a plan you got there. Romeli, you know that this is like suicide, doing this."

Romeli shrugged. "It's all for the best. You don't have to join if you don't want to, you know."

D'mitri nodded. "I know. But I want to. I want to help you get out of here, whatever it takes. Even not being able to see you again."

Romeli smiled. Warmth spread through her body from the look in his eyes and the small, kind smile on his lips.

"You're a really good friend," Romeli told him as she walked over and hugged him tight.

D'mitri stroked her hair. "Yeah, I know." He laughed. "Well, I'll see you later on today I guess."

He kissed her cheek and left the room with a wave.

Romeli brought her hand up to her cheek, her body still tingling from the brush of his soft lips.

OOO

Romeli had the honor of dining with the king that night for dinner. More than ever, she didn't want to go, but she had to. Gaining the king's trust in her was essential—it would make the escape at least somewhat possible.

But it wont be easy, she told herself, searching through her new wardrobe. I can't just suddenly act all kind. I have to make it seem like he's winning.

Romeli picked out a black gown that had a high back and a V cut front. The sleeves went down to her elbows and the long dress covered her toes.

Romeli got dressed quickly and ran a brush through her hair before slipping on a pair of shoes and stepping out the door. The second she was outside her door, she realized that she had no idea where she was going.

Taking a right, she decided it would be best to look for a flight of stairs that would take her to a lower level. But after a few glances one way and another, she couldn't find a staircase anywhere.

Damn, I take five steps and I'm already lost.

Romeli walked quickly, looking around with a lost look on her face. She was already on the floor in a daze before she could comprehend the fact that she ran into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled, starting to get up. A familiar hand was offered and she looked up to see who it was.

D'mitri was smiling down at her.

"Lost?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Romeli glared and took his hand to help herself up. "Just a little bit."

D'mitri couldn't help but laugh. "Funny. You're about one and a half feet away from your room."

Romeli rose her brows and turned around. Indeed her room door stared back at her mockingly. Odd…I swear I turned a couple corners. She turned back to D'mitri. "Right you are."

D'mitri eyed what she was wearing with raised brows, making Romeli blush. "What's the occasion?"

Romeli brushed herself off. "I'm ordered to dine with the king for dinner."

D'mitri winced. "Sorry."

Romeli looked confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"Well you hate him don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I have to earn his trust for my plan to succeed. Hopefully the dinner won't have like ten courses though."

D'mitri nodded. "So, do you want me to walk you there then?"

Romeli blushed and nodded. "Yes please."

D'mitri took her hand and led her off towards their destination.

Ten minutes later, the two of them arrived outside of the double doors of the king's dining room. D'mitri clasped her shoulders and stared at her intently.

"Be careful," he told her sternly.

Romeli nodded as she looked up at him. The touch of his firm hands on her shoulders made her feel giddy. "I will," she told him, a little shakily.

D'mitri looked at her doubtfully. "I may not have known you for long, but you seem to always cause trouble."

Romeli shook her head. "I'm serious D'mitri. I know how to do this. I'm on a mission. And anyway, I'm just having dinner. It's not like we're going off to war."

D'mitri smiled. "You're right. But still, Maggur is very tricky. Just watch out for yourself."

Romeli rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yes, Father."

D'mitri leaned his head towards hers. For a brief moment, Romeli thought he was going to kiss her. He hesitated and brushed her cheek with his hand instead.

"Say…if there are any leftovers," D'mitri started.

Romeli slapped him on the arm playfully. "If there are any leftovers, I will personally stick them up your sorry arse until they start popping out your ears."

D'mitri paled but laughed. "You best get going, don't want Maggur to think you're late." He gave her a quick hug before walking away, leaving Romeli face to face with the double doors.

Well, here we go.

OOO

The door creaked open and Romeli stepped inside an elegant dining room. King Maggur sat in his royal chair at the head of the long table. The room that was made to serve many people seemed so vacant with only the two of them and a few guards and servants.

"Hello Romeli," greeted Maggur with a raise of his hand. His voice seemed harder. "Please sit down."

Romeli obliged with a small glare. Remember the mission, she thought determined.

"Hi," she said. Slowly she sat down by him and looked around.

Maggur brought his hand to a big welt on his reddened cheek and rubbed it. "You're probably wondering why I have invited you to dine with me."

Romeli stared at his cheek and couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back at a job well done. A corner of her lips turned up. "No, not really."

Maggur folded his hands on the table and looked at her. He obviously wasn't expecting such a straightforward reply. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for all the commotion yesterday."

Romeli couldn't help but look shocked as she stared at the decorated table. How was she supposed to reply to that? Just be stubborn about it, she told herself. Make him work for your trust.

"Why would you want to do that?" she replied, blank-faced.

"Well, the meeting just didn't go as planned. I'm sorry that my soldiers attacked you like that. I promise it won't happen again."

"Yeah. Sure it wont."

Maggur sighed, his mind frustrated, while Romeli sat, pleased with herself. The king's mind drifted silently to the blunt fact that coaxing Romeli would be harder than she thought. Romeli on the other hand, mentally pat herself on the back. Everything was going perfectly.

Just then a servant came bearing two platters of food in his hands. He set one in front of the king and the other in front of her. Lifting the lids, he revealed to them both an elegant platter of roast chicken smothered in a frothing sauce, an assortment of cheese sprinkled on a small bowl of what looked like clam chowder, a few crispy biscuits, and a baked potato.

Odd, thought Romeli as she looked at the tempting food. Usually when she ate at a court, they would serve food that she refused to eat. Like wolf, or deer. Usually she would have to turn down the food despite how rude it was. She just couldn't eat it. But this, she could eat everything on this plate. Perhaps the king did some research. He really was trying to earn her trust.

Romeli inhaled the scent of the food. It smelled delicious and made her mouth water. The king had already taken his first bite of a soft roll. Romeli suddenly froze and sniffed again. Was it just her…

Romeli's eyes widened. The sly devil magicked her food! Romeli quickly lassoed in her composure. She could easily smell the spells in the food, and her Gift stirred inside her. They were strong and made her eyes water. There was a truth spell in there, a sleep spell, and…was that poison? And to think, he was trying to gain her trust!

Panic rose over Romeli as she stole a short glance at the king who was taking another bite of his roll. It would probably be less than a minute before he discovered she was not eating and question her. He would grow suspicious even if she hadn't found the spells, and would most likely summon the guards to take her down.

Well what am I supposed to do? She thought panicked. I can't just leave my food, or turn the food down. He probably knows from his spies what my diet is. I could use my wild magic to have someone eat my food for me, but king Maggur would surely notice a bunch of animals grouping around the table.

"Romeli?"

Panic arose in her as she turned to Maggur with a blank face. "Yes?"

"Well, don't you like your food?"

Damn, Romeli bit her lip as her mind turned like clockwork. "Actually, I was just admiring the presentation of it all. It almost looks too good to eat." She let out a small laugh.

The king chuckled as well. "My cooks are some of the best in the realm. I guess they deserve the admiration."

Romeli smiled innocently. Think Romeli,_ think!_

The king once again turned back to his food.

Okay, she thought. I guess the wild magic plan might work. One of father's sleight of hand tricks may help.

Romeli mentally hit her head.

Dragons were immune to these little charms and poisons. And because she was part dragon, she wouldn't be affected by the spells.

She hoped.

There was also the chance that through the genetics of only being _part_ dragon, she had no immunity at all.

Do and die, do and don't die, or just die, Romeli, she told herself innerly. One in three chance of surviving this wasn't exactly a confidence boost. With a sigh, she picked up her fork and took a bite of chicken.

She felt the spell in her mouth but swallowed anyway. So far so good. In fact, as she took another bite, she could feel the magic of the dragon part of her go to work.

Obviously there was one thing that Maggur didn't know about her. She wasn't surprised though. Hardly anyone knew. Only those keen enough to realize that transforming into a dragon required such genetics.

She risked a glance at the king to see his reaction. He seemed pleased that she was eating. His lips were curled into a smile.

He won't be pleased for long, Romeli thought slyly.

"This food is wonderful," Romeli admitted as if she were in paradise.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Maggur casually, as if he didn't even know about the spells in her food. His clueless words made her want to gag on the chunk of biscuit currently in her mouth. "Try the soup. It's one of Scanra's specialties."

Oh I'll try the soup, Romeli thought with a grin. She set down her fork and picked up the spoon. Getting a nice heaping spoonful, she brought it to her lips and swallowed it. The king's eyes watched her wickedly.

OOO

Twenty minutes later, not only was the bowl of soup empty of its clam chowder, but her whole plate was cleared. Only the chicken bones were left on her plate.

King Maggur, much to Romeli's amusement, looked thoroughly confused. The spells were supposed to affect her within the first five minutes of her first bite, but here she was twenty minutes later with not even a pale face.

Romeli eyed the king's confused face. "Anything wrong, Sir?"

Maggur looked up at her. "No nothing at all, I was just thinking."

Romeli nodded, silently laughing up a storm.

Maggur was utterly perplexed. Maybe she had found the spells out or something. Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be surprising for her to find them. Perhaps she used her wild magic to feed an animal the food. But he would have noticed her sneaking it under the table. The only way she could have defended herself against the spells was through her Gift, and he knew she couldn't do that. All other possibilities, illusions, wards, de-spelling, they all needed magic. Then how come she wasn't affected? There was no human alive who could eat poisoned food and not be harmed by it. Not even incredibly strong and powerful people like her.

Romeli looked out the window. It was already dark and she was probably late for the meeting with Maryann and D'mitri.

Looking at the king, he still seemed deep in his own confused thoughts, and as much as she would love to savor this moment, she really had to go, even if he was a king.

"Um…Highness?" she started. As much as it made her sick to call him that, it was all for the mission. The more obedient she was, the more trust she could earn from the king.

The king looked up with raised brows. "Yes?" his voice gave off a hint of perplexity.

"As much as this may seem rude. It's getting late, and I really must go."

In his own daze, he nodded. "Very well. Off you go."

Romeli thanked him for the nice dinner and left.

The king still sat in his chair, absolutely bewildered.

OOO

"Sorry I'm late," Romeli apologized as she rushed into her room.

Maryann was standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot. D'mitri rolled his eyes looking at them as he sat in one of the room's chairs.

"You threaten my life to talk about your big emergency, and all I ask in return is for you to be on time for a little meeting. And of course you're late."

Romeli shrugged. "I was having dinner with the king. You'll never guess what happened."

"Oh Gods, what did you do this time?" demanded Maryann and D'mitri at the same time in horror.

Romeli rolled her eyes. "How come you guys always think I'm causing mass destruction?"

Silence.

"Whatever. Well, I was having dinner with the king, and I noticed that my food was magicked and poisoned. I was freaking out, I mean, what was I supposed to do? But then I realized that since I'm part dragon, I was most likely immune to those spells. So I just...ate it. The look on King Maggur's face was hilarious. He was looking all sly and confident. Well about twenty minutes later, he was absolutely confused, since the poison was supposed to kick in. So there he is in a daze, probably wondering what the heck went wrong. I left a little after that. He's probably still sitting at the table with that dumb expression on his face."

"He poisoned your food?"

"You're part dragon?"

"Well yeah," Romeli said. "That's not really the point though. The point is, I screwed him over good."

Maryann pat her back. "That was good. But now, let's get to work. It's late enough as it is."

The three of them sat down in a circle of three comfortable chairs that surrounded a small round table.

"Okay," started Maryann. "Our goal is to get your Gift back. And to do that, we need to break certain spells on your collar. We need to find what those spells are, and how to break them. How do you suppose we do that?"

Romeli shrugged. "I'm guessing that the king has the spells written down somewhere. He's taking me pretty seriously. I don't think he would just throw a whole bunch of charms on me and expect to remember them all."

Maryann nodded. "I wouldn't know where he would put them. King Maggur is a very private person. There are locked rooms in this place that even I don't know about."

D'mitri nodded as well. "She's right. This palace is so huge that it could be anywhere. The first place that I would check is his office however. The thing is, no one actually knows where it is located except for him. Supposedly it's hidden by spells."

Romeli pursed her lips. "Well we can try and find the place. It's worth a shot."

"That's a good start," agreed Maryann, grinning. "Romeli, you say that you aren't affected by spells right?"

Romeli nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well if his office is really hidden through magic, then you can probably see it."

"Most likely, yeah."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Maryann questioned looking at Romeli's hesitant face.

"Well I'm only part dragon. For all I know, I can only sense certain spells."

Maryann thought for a moment. "True. Most likely you'll be able to see this one however. I'm guessing it's just a simple invisibility trick."

"So you want me to go in his office and look for my slave collar spells?"

"Yes. It will be our first little mission. Within the next few days, I'm sure that Maggur will call you back again. I want you to do whatever he says so that he really thinks that he's broken you. Afterwards, Maggur will probably go to his office to write down notes or things about his 'progress'. I want you to follow him."

"But won't he notice me? I'm not exactly a blend-with-the-crowd type of girl."

Maryann grinned. "Not if you're an animal."

"Ah."

"So you will follow him into his office. Maggur usually talks to himself when he's alone, so make sure you listen close. When he leaves, which may be from five minutes, to hours, search around and look for anything good."

Romeli nodded. "Doesn't seem too hard."

Maryann looked at her seriously. "As a spy, I mean it when I say that things don't always go as planned. Just get ready to improvise if there's an emergency."

"And what do you want me to do?" asked D'mitri as he looked at Maryann.

"You do lots of jobs around the palace correct?"

D'mitri nodded.

"Then you probably hear a lot of the palace gossip. I want you to listen hard. Sneak around a bit. Just don't get caught. I'm not in the mood to bail someone out of the gallows. And also," Maryann got two books from off of the small table and gave them to him. "Browse through these. Take notes if there is anything important. Hopefully it will educate us more about what Maggur may be up to."

D'mitri looked at the two books. One was called _What is the God's Prophecy and What Does It Mean?_ And the other was called _The History Of Scanra Slavery_. D'mitri nodded.

Maryann stood up. "Well, hopefully this will help us out a bit. Don't forget about your missions. I'll do a little sneaking of my own, but right now I must go. Adieu." She quickly walked out of the room as if she were in a hurry.

D'mitri collected his books and stood up. Romeli stood up as well, her face pale.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "I mean, what you're doing is treachery."

D'mitri looked at her hardly. "I'm positive I want to do this. I have nothing to lose here."

Romeli shook her head. "And if you get caught?"

D'mitri stared deeply into her with his dark eyes, and she truly noticed that he did not care.

"I would rather get caught helping you get out of here, then live here guiltily knowing I could have done something."

"But I don't need help."

D'mitri shook his head. "Yeah you do. You just don't know it yet." He gave her a hug and began to walk out of the door. He stopped right in front of the door and turned around.

"By the way, I thought you were going to give me leftovers."

Romeli stared. "Are you _kidding_? That food was good."

D'mitri shook his head with a chuckle and left the room.

Romeli turned around and got ready for bed, mentally preparing herself for the risky mission. Besides, Maryann was right. Things don't always go as planned.

* * *

Replies:

Aravuli: You've been banned? Lol. I've been banned like three times now. I just can't help breaking the rules. Lol. Trust me, there are a lot of traitors in this fic. Lol. Maryann needs to be a good guy. Heehee. Just a dream…

QueenThayet12990: Okay, let's see if I can unconfuse you. Romeli didn't kill him because she didn't have enough time to since the people attacked her. And maggot didn't use magic because he doesn't have the gift. I might kill D'mitri. At first I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure. Hmm.

Akira Shinaichi: hmm. A maggur causing Chaos thoughts. I shall look into it. I'll do it when…no, not telling!

Apathetically Interested: Yes, school always does seem to waste your time. I had you confused? That's great. That's what I was trying to do. Hahaha. Maryann has it tough, and D'mitri will most likely be more then just a friend by the next couple of chapters. Toodles!

The Purple Texas Cowgirl: I will update on another story, once I get rid of my writer's block. Which will hopefully be soon! Hehe. The whole dream thing was meant to confuse you. Did it work?

XXKarie7770: hehe. I love updates too! I'm going to start the sequel once the big event happens. Which doesn't happen until later on. Much later on. I think. Real JR…hmmm. We'll see my dear. I've never heard of runescape. Enlighten me with this odd term.

Mystique Angel: lol. Well I'm glad you like it. It makes me happy. And I threw in the whole twist to stump you. Glad that it almost worked!

Silver-star-0: hehehe. Just you wait and see. Mwa ha. And I'm serious when I say that Maryann is a good guy. That would be too twisted if she was actually bad…(is very confused). Well what can I say…Romeli can be an imposter if she wants to. Hehe.

Mercury-Shadowfeather: hooray for curve balls! Don't worry! Your hopes and dreams will be inflated soon when Romeli and D'mitri start making out and then…well…um…yah. Nah…I'm not that evil. However…I will be very very evil in a couple of chapters. Bwa ha.

Kuyaga: I like Maryann also. She's kick ass. Just wait until you see what she does on her mission thingy. I love it! No…that's why the dream wasn't real. Romeli isn't nearly as smart. Haha. She's a blonde at heart sometimes. No. James is going with Romeli when she goes somewere cold. D'mitri's gonna die. Haha.

Remember kids…pillows that have radiation are bad for you. Just thought I'd let you know.

Heartdamoose.


	32. The Not so Grinning Fly

**Song for this Chapter**: Time to Dance → Panic! At the Disco. This chapter was really hard to find a song for. I think it's because it's mostly a filler chapter. Attitude fits all right thought. We got to fast paced spy mode music, but with a bit of apprehension and danger mixed in as well. Riske.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Not So Grinning Fly

* * *

D'mitri sat on his bed in his small room, unaware of his dull and dark surroundings as he stared at the books in deep thought.

Things have been so strange ever since I've met her, D'mitri thought in a daze. First it's the mysterious secrets, and then all of a sudden we're caught in a daring mission to get her powers back and set her free. It's not something that you do every day.

And yet, it feels like she's not even taking this mission seriously. It's like she thinks the whole escape process will be easy. The thought made him slightly angry. She's smart, but she has no idea how much risky this plan is—what could happen if it went wrong.

You don't either, he pointed out to himself. And even though that was true, he could feel his stomach churn uneasily.

D'mitri sighed. Well, I guess she can take care of herself. If she can stop a war, then she can escape slavery. Besides, you barely know anything about her. She may have other strengths and secrets that you don't even know about.

D'mitri shook his head to rid his thoughts as he looked at the books on his lap. He was told to read them and find Maggur's motive behind Romeli's capture.

A rush of curiosity came over him. This whole book about the God's Prophecy, it's all about her. There _must_ be something in here that would help.

Lighting the candles around the room with his Gift, he peeled open the book and set to work. Looking at the table of contents, he turned to the section that was called History of the Prophecy.

_A famous Scanran Seer named Tarantok Tanraroloph foretold the God's Prophecy. This prophesy, was said to pass around 400 HE. However, the prophecy has yet to come true, and was said to only be but a myth now. The prophecy, about a sought after powerful object that would start a war. had turned into only a tale that very few people remember and even fewer believe may come to pass. Some have even scoured the corners of the world, traveling across dangerous lands, in search of the great object. None have found even a clue, thus convincing more skeptics that Taranatok never Saw anything at all. However, Taranatok said that he had Seen the object in a vision. When people questioned him, he would only reply that its beauty and power were too dominant for words. He also said that his lips were sealed by the gods. Thus the name The God's Prophecy._

_One month later, Taranatok died of a stroke. Curious townsfolk searched his home for any clues or pictures that may help them figure out the God's Prophecy. The information was all found burned and too damaged to read. This had started a theory that the powerful Seer had foreseen his own death and was told by the Gods to destroy anything that had to do with the prophecy. Even more mysterious was a note that he had written on his hand:_

_I have seen the world, and it shall be grim. May Your everlasting leaves reach to our souls, for You shall be our pool of decency in our Coast of Chaos. And so They say…_

_Unfortunately, the rest of the message had been smeared away before anyone could read it. Many people believe it was a message to the object._

_Taranatok's many other prophesies, including ones about the Lioness, the making of the Dominion Jewel, the immortals, have all come true. So what is to say that this one wouldn't?_

D'mitri nodded as he flipped through the pages again. This was good information. It would surely help them in discovering who Romeli was and what Maggur was up to.

It was getting dark and D'mitri was tired. He marked the page in the book and set it on the side table. Crawling under the covers, he stared at the ceiling for a while.

This all feels so unreal, he noted as he folded his hands behind his head. Life was so predictable before, but now it's like I don't even what's happening next.

D'mitri's thoughts bent to Romeli. His blood warmed at the thought of her. She was probably the nicest, strongest, most beautiful person he had ever met. He had almost kissed her back there, and now he wished he did. Nothing seemed more pleasing to him than holding him in her arms forever.

Frankly, he was surprised that she had never had a boyfriend. Surely someone had asked to court her before. There was something about her, it made him want to fall to his knees.

Sighing, he blew out the lights and rolled over onto his side.

OOO

Two days after the dinner with Maggur, Romeli was called back to meet with him. Remembering what Maryann had told her to do, she promised to herself that she would act polite and kind during the meeting, so that afterwards, she would have a better chance of completing her mission.

She dressed into a jade green dress that had a square cut neck line and short sleeves. The dress went down to her toes and had black imprints of flowers and vines sewn into.

She stepped out of her room and made her way to King Maggur's "room". She hoped that she was going the right way this time, because she most likely wouldn't run into D'mitri again. Literally. He had, just yesterday, given her a detailed tour of most of the important places of the palace. He even pointed out noticeable "landmarks" that she could look for to prevent from getting lost.

Surprisingly enough, she found Maggur's meeting place with little hesitation. D'mitri's tour was a life saver.

She ran a hand through her hair hesitantly before opening the door and walking inside. Here we go.

Maggur was sitting at what looked like a large desk or a small table. Due to the outcome of their last meeting, many guards were posted around the room.

"Hello Romeli," greeted Maggur with his usual innocent drawl. He pointed to a chair across from him on the other side of the table. "Please sit down."

Romeli did so without a second thought. Maggur seemed slightly set back by this, not used to the lack of defiance. He smiled. Perhaps she is breaking after all.

"Romeli, how about something to drink and eat?"

Romeli shrugged. "Sure."

"D'mitri, could you please serve Romeli and I something to eat?" asked Maggur as he strummed his fingers on the table.

Romeli looked behind her chair confused and was surprised to see D'mitri standing against the wall behind her. He flashed a small smile at her before picking up a tray and walking over to Maggur. He gave him a cup and poured it full of grape juice. He also gave him a platter of finger foods and fruit. Walking over to Romeli, he inhaled sharply, loud enough for only her to hear. Then he itched his nose in clear view.

Romeli looked at him confused. What the heck was he doing?

D'mitri set down her own cup of grape juice and platter of food. Romeli looked at him. He itched his nose again. His eyes seemed watery.

Suddenly she understood. He was telling her something. She gave him the smallest of a nod, telling him that she understood. He gave a smile through his eyes and walked back to his place.

Maggur, if it didn't work the first time, then it really won't work the second, she thought as she took a sip of grape juice. Damn, Scanran food is good.

"Do you like the food Romeli?" asked Maggur as he stared at her intently.

Romeli smiled as she licked her fingers. "I don't think I've ever eaten anything better."

Maggur's brows arched up. "Well I'm glad that you like it. Say, just out of curiosity, how do you like Scanra?"

Romeli thought for a moment. King Maggur still looked thoroughly confused. He was obviously asking prying questions to try and figure out what she had done to neutralize the spells in her food. She smirked innerly. Nice try Maggur, but you're never going to figure it out. "Truthfully, I think this place is very beautiful, and…easy to get lost in. Even though I hate being cold, all of the beauty of Scanra makes up for it."

Maggur nodded as he took another sip of juice. He thought deeply for a moment. "Now Romeli, do you think I can trust that you cooperate with me if I give your Gift back? Just for our meeting, that is."

For some reason she knew he would ask that question, and she hesitated. How was she supposed to answer without sounding too innocent or defiant? She looked at him and smiled, eyes glinting mischievously. "What is the use of not cooperating, Highness, when we both know that I'll never win."

Maggur seemed shocked for a moment. Indeed, maybe he had broken her. It was a lot easier than he thought it would be. "Ah…well. Let's get to work then."

Romeli gulped. Now what were they going to do?

Maggur got up and got something behind him. It was a vase full of wilting flowers. The minute he put it down, she knew what he wanted her to do.

"Now, you may know that I am a very curious person," he started. "And when I heard that you had plant magic, my mind burst with questions. I didn't even know that such a thing existed. I'm very curious to see what you can do. Perhaps you can show me?"

Romeli nodded. What harm was there to help those plants? She could feel their need inside of her soul.

Maggur grinned. "Now I'm going to give you back your Gift, and I trust that you won't do anything drastic."

The thought didn't even enter her mind. Attacking would be pointless anyways. She needed to follow the king after the meeting to find his study. "I won't," she reassured.

Once again the tension released from her collar. She felt lighter and more relaxed.

And then she realized something. Why had the king given her Gift back if she was just using plant magic? She inhaled sharply, realization hitting her. The king thinks I need my Gift for plant magic. If I use my plant magic outside of our meetings, he won't think it's me.

"Romeli? Are you going to do it?" the king asked with anticipation.

Romeli looked at the king with raised brows. "Maggur, you of all people should know that patience is a virtue." She smiled.

Maggur nodded solemnly.

She shook away her thoughts and pushed them into the back of her mind for later. Right now she had to help those flowers.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply. Now she was seeing with her mind instead of her eyes. Looking deep within herself, she found the pool of plant magic and brought it out.

She could feel the plants grasping for the magic as she put it in view. Seeing them, she noticed that their veins were browning instead of their usual vibrant green. They were dying slowly.

She took another deep breath and sighed it out. She began to feed the plants all of their needs—all of the nutrients to make them well again.

Maggur watched in fascination as the flowers slowly began to tilt upright and grow brighter. When she was done, Maggur found himself staring at a fully blossomed and colorful bouquet.

Romeli opened her eyes.

"Well done Romeli," said Maggur deeply impressed. "I never imagined that such a thing could be done."

Romeli nodded. "I'm glad that you like it. Not many people appreciate plants." She laughed innerly. Fool, she thought. I nearly have him on his knees.

"I see," Maggur said, resting his chin in his hand with his elbow propped up on the desk. "So…what exactly is plant magic?"

Romeli took a hearty sip of her drink. "Well, most people think that plant magic is just like wild magic, except with plants. In reality, the two have nothing to do with each other. As you know, plants do not hold the same type of intelligence as animals do. They need different needs and have different structures. Basically, if you have plant magic, you have the ability to give the plants what they need. When you're 'healing' a plant, you are giving it the nutrients it needs to grow. But plants are very greedy and stubborn creatures. Once you open up your magic to the outside world, needy plants will start grasping it, and it can be quite painful. If you're trying to make a perfectly healthy plant grow, especially a tree, they'll need a bit of a push."

Maggur nodded, interested. "That is amazing. Say, if you have plant magic, could you actually force them to move?"

Romeli thought for a moment. "Like I said, plants are very stubborn creatures. If you try, it usually doesn't work," she lied. She thought it was a good call, telling him that she could not control plants. Otherwise he might use her plant magic for harm.

"I see," said Maggur thoughtfully. He stared at her for a long moment. "I think that we will leave it here for today," he said. "Frankly Romeli, you have been very good today and I am happy. You shall be rewarded for your excellent attitude. You are dismissed."

Romeli smiled. "Thank you, Sir," she said as she stood up. She drained the remaining drink in her cup. "Good grape juice," she commented smiling. She turned around and winked at D'mitri before leaving.

She walked out of the door and quickly reeled herself into the nearest empty room—a small closet. She shut the door and sighed. Acting was _hard_.

Now for the harder part, she thought. Closing her eyes, she focused in on transforming into the perfect animal for her spying.

She felt herself shrink dramatically and a tail and ears grow. Her sight became sharp and keen and her sense of smell very advanced. She could feel the sharp claws hidden away in her soft paws.

Romeli the black house cat walked towards the door when she noticed something. How the heck was she supposed to open the door?

Romeli sighed, standing up on her back legs. She jumped up and tried to snatch the knob with her front paws, resembling a naughty kitten trying to snatch a canary more than a cat trying to escape.

This is no use, she thought with an exasperated sigh. Quickly she transformed back into herself and opened the door a smidgen. She turned back into a cat and padded out.

She walked back to the room and waited for Maggur to leave so she could follow him to his office. She sat down on the wood floor, waiting patiently with glowing green eyes.

The door creaked open and Romeli watched intently, prepared to follow.

D'mitri came out with a pale face. He looked worried for some reason. Romeli's tail curved in an elegant wag as she padded up to him.

She rubbed against his legs affectionately and purred just like any other cat. D'mitri looked down confused and then smiled.

"Hello little guy," D'mitri said running his hand down her back. Romeli rubbed her head against his hand, her ears twitching back and forward.

D'mitri picked her up and scratched her behind the ears. He suddenly looked at her oddly as he ran a finger along her collar that resembled any other pets. Her green eyes were transfixed on him.

"Romeli?" he whispered, shocked.

Romeli the cat looked at him intelligently and nodded.

D'mitri's eyes widened, but he smiled. "Where'd the green hair go?"

Romeli purred and licked his cheek. D'mitri laughed.

"Be careful," he murmured as he touched her nose and set her down.

Romeli walked around him once and nodded. She meowed innocently.

D'mitri walked away just as the door opened again, and Maggur came out walking briskly. She dodged out of sight and then began to follow him around the corner.

Well, here we go, thought Romeli as she trailed him. She made sure to keep a safe distance, her silent paws padding behind him.

Maggur walked stealthily, as if he himself were on some type of mission. He turned left and walked down another hall quickly. Romeli had to trot to catch up with him.

Maggur looked around the hall before opening a door. Romeli hid behind a column so that he wouldn't notice her. When she peeked around the corner, the door was already swinging shut behind him.

Shoot, thought Romeli. She bounced from behind the corner, and sprinted as hard as she could towards the closing door.

Come on, come on! She thought. This whole day would have been tons easier if she had her Gift.

The door shut right in front of her nose.

Great, now I'm going to lose him, she thought angrily. She looked down at the crack between the door and floor.

Romeli looked around for any sign of anyone looking. She quickly transformed into a small snake.

The ground was hard to move on, its smooth surface hard for her muscles to grip, but she quickly made it through. Transforming into a cat again, she trotted after Maggur who had just turned the corner of the hallway.

Maggur stepped in front of a small oak door that glistened in Romeli's sight. Maryann was right. His office was concealed by a spell. Fortunately, the spell was only a simple invisibility spell that she could see as easily as any other door.

Maggur ran his hand over the door and the glistening vanished. He stepped inside letting the door swing behind him.

Romeli let it shut.

I have to be cautious, she told herself as she sat by the door. Since Maggur is such a careful person, chances are that he has some type of surveillance system in there. Like a Seeing mirror or something. I'll have to go there unnoticed and destroy it once he leaves.

What should I transform into though? There wasn't an animal alive that could walk in unnoticed, except…

Romeli sighed. She hated transforming into insects. They were the hardest.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on being a small and weightless pesky fly. She felt herself shrink to a tiny size and sprout multiple eyes.

She crawled through the crack of the door and took flight in Maggur's office.

His office was a lot smaller than she thought it would be. There were no windows, but…two doors? She would have to investigate that later. Maggur was currently sitting at his large desk, writing down things and muttering to himself. His office looked pretty normal. It had a couple extra chairs and a few paintings.

There, thought Romeli flying around the room. In the corner of the ceiling was a mirror. That was the surveillance system. Romeli had seen them in use when Jonathan needed something to be guarded. They were called Seeing mirrors. Currently, a soldier or someone was looking into a mirror, watching Maggur's office for safety.

Romeli landed on Maggur's desk, out of the way of swiping hands, as she watched closely.

Maggur picked up a rock. It must have been some form of communication.

"Hello Fredrin," said Maggur through the rock.

"Highness," greeted a cold voice radiating from the rock. "How is your project going? Have you made a breakthrough?"

"Yes," Maggur said pleased. "I am confident that she is broken."

Romeli would have grinned if she weren't a fly. He fell for it!

"Excellent," said Fredrin. "Any findings?"

"Yes actually. I have found out much about her plant magic that may be of use to us. I'll send the notes to you once I'm done here. But we still don't have an explanation as to why the drugs don't affect her."

Fredrin seemed displeased. "We need to examine her," he said. "Our plan won't work if we don't."

Maggur nodded. "I know. I'm working on it."

"Good, once we do, our plan will be achieved in time."

Maggur grinned. "Soon, all of the realm will be in my hands."

He put the rock away and began to organize a few papers.

"Now, I just need to put these away, and I'll be out of here." He stood up and walked into the second door of the room.

Romeli decided to wait until he left his office before investigating.

Seconds later, Maggur was out. He looked around his office once more before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Now, for the real work to begin, Romeli thought as she flew in front of the second door and landed on the floor to crawl through the crack.

When Romeli was in, she stared in complete shock.

Gods…I think I found what we're looking for, she thought grimly.

* * *

Heehee. You guys haven't had a cliffie in a while.

Replies:

Mercury-Shadowfeather: Good. You sit and be patient. And I'm sorry, but teasing people is just something I do. Lol.

Jewelz: Fantabulous. Haven't heard that one. Lol. sweet. Yes, D'mitri will die in time. Just be patient. And of course the dream will be reality. How can it not? Silly. Romeli will understand her past in the Sequel. Hoorah.

Aravuli: I actually don't want Romeli and D'mitri to hook up. But I had to kill him off somehow! And it really messes up Romeli, which is a bonus! I'm glad you like the dinner part, it was really fun to write.

Mystique Angel: yum…twisty. I hate RD fluff too. No worries. D'mitri will die. Hey cool name. I like Mystique Angel. It has a…spark to it. Lol.

Silver-star-0: This is ur favorite story? How touching! (Does an I'm touched dance). Yes poor James… don't worry. James will be not so poor soon.

Kuyaga: You thought I died? Sweet. Perhaps I did, and didn't notice. Yes it would be awful. Good thing I'm killing him. Hooray! Yeah, I read Circle of Magic books. I don't think they're as good as the other ones, but they're still okay. What I'm really crazy about is Dan Brown's new book. Do you read Dan Brown? I'm not sure when it's coming out, but oh well. Yes, I would consider this a filler chapter, everything went as usual. Lol. Good. Don't cry. He needs to die.

Dark Horse Queen: I updated. Happy? Lol. Yes, I guess we all are weird.

Apathetically Interested: You didn't see it coming? Neither did I. In fact, in my original idea, there was no D'mitri, Maryann was a bad guy, and Romeli's life was much worse then it is now. I'm glad you don't use radiated pillows. You would probably have cancer or something. Toodles!

Purple Eyed Cat: I don't know why she's affected by D'mitri. Maybe because she wants James so bad, that D'mitri is the replacement. Not for long though. Snigger snigger. D'mitri's going to die, so we don't have to worry about a heartbroken James.

Akira Shinaichi: Wow…that was the second most confusing thing I've ever read. I like the idea. Perhaps a little too evil, but it could work. I'll consider it. Heehee.


	33. The Thirteenth Representative

Now. I just want to warn you. This chapter is horribly written. It's dreadful, honestly. Since I am about to edit this chapter, I am going to attempt to fix it. However, I fear that this chapter may be beyond repair.

**Song for this Chapter**: OMG OKAY. TOTALLY Ain't No Rest For The Wicket → Cage The Elephant. I knew this song would go with this chapter before I even got to editing this one. It's PERFECT.

Disclaimer: Jameson is mine. (Swats violently). Get away fools! He's mine!

* * *

Chapter 33: The Thirteenth Representative

* * *

Romeli the fly buzzed around the room in complete shock. This guy must be kidding right? She flew to the center of the room to acquire a full view.

She was surrounded by…well…she didn't exactly know what. But it seemed that Maggur's secret room conveniently contained everything they needed to help her escape.

This room, it was all about her.

Maggur's plans must all be here, she thought as she landed on the desk. There was a small cluster of papers on it.

She flew up in the air again to get a better view of what the top paper read.

_Romeli Salmalin:_

_C1: Regulations of Slavery_

_C2: Bondage of Slavery_

_C3: TT_

_C4: Ball_

_S: Recordings_

_S2: KN_

It looked like some type of guide. But to what? She looked around for some type of clue. The paper underneath was too heavy for her delicate body to lift up.

Open your eyes, she told herself. Notice things that you wouldn't notice everyday.

There was a portrait of her on the wall…

Romeli shuddered.

…A box full of something in the corner.

She didn't even want to know.

A chair, a trunk…

Suspicious, she thought looking at the trunk. She would have to inspect that later.

There were file cabinets, a shelf that ran along the wall, but they were all things that you would find in a regular office.

Unless…

Romeli looked at the paper again. C1, C2, C3, and C4. Could that possibly stand for cabinet? What other office object started with a C? And the numbering…there were also four file cabinets. That had to be it. There were no other possibilities.

And what about the S's?

It most likely meant shelf, but she only saw one shelf in the room.

But there are two objects on the shelf, she realized wickedly. There were two small boxes.

Hmmm, she thought as she flew to the box on the far left. For some reason, recordings looked suspicious to her.

She crept into the box and looked around. Despite it being nearly pitch black, flies had an excellent night vision.

In the box were about five small discs that were recorders. Most scholars used them to record notes instead of writing them down—usually for research's sake.

I wish I could listen to them now, she thought dismayed, but I won't have the strength to lift them, and I don't want to give myself away. Instead, she exited the box once again, convincing herself that coming back later would be a better idea.

She looked at the candles that marked the hours. Time seemed to pass so quickly. She couldn't believe she had been here for half an hour already! With a sigh, she made her way towards the door.

Something…some invisible type of force stopped her from flying any further. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes catching on the trunk. It almost seemed to be staring at her.

What the?

Something about that trunk, she had no idea what, gave her the creeps. Like the contents inside of it were unnatural—not meant to be. She felt tempting shivers creep all over her.

She had to see what was in that trunk.

She flew over and crawled through the keyhole, ignoring her senses telling her to stop. Her small legs seemed to tremble with both anticipation and fear.

Oh…my…Gods, she thought in wide-eyed horror. I thought all of this was supposed to be destroyed.

Romeli was thoroughly confused. What she was staring at couldn't be what it looked like. It looked so authentic, but all of the information had been burned beyond recognition.

Hadn't it?

Taranatok's destroyed information stared back at her innocently.

This stuff was supposed to be burned. What was it doing here? And then realization dawned on her. This trunk had all the answers. Everything that she ever wanted to know was probably right before her. She felt a new feeling overcome her. A feeling of hope. Her whole history, who she really was, was in her grasp. Right here in Maggur's office…

It's in his office. That means that _he_ must know as well. He knows more about me than I know about myself. Sure, this could help us find out what he's doing, but…no wonder he wants my powers so badly! He must know what I'm capable of.

How did he get this anyway? she thought amazed. And then it hit her. He couldn't have gotten it. The history of Taranatok Tonraroloph was too long ago—far before Maggur was born. This must have meant that finding the object in the prophecy had been a goal passed down in Scanran royalty. Before Maggur existed. Before _I_ existed.

Despite the desire to give the trunk a closer look, she had to go. More importantly, she had to find Maryann and D'mitri and tell them about her discoveries.

She flew out of the keyhole again and Maggur's office.

Looking around the hall for anyone who might have been there, she quickly transformed back into a black cat and walked away.

From around the corner, Maggur watched the transformation flashed before his eyes. As he watched the retreating cat, he began to shake with anger and shock.

OOO

"So, did you find his office?" asked Maryann excitedly.

"Oh, I found it," Romeli replied hardly. "And I found something else as well. Connecting to his office was as whole other room that was all about me. Me and his plans."

D'mitri looked on in shock. "That's…surprising."

Romeli nodded grimly. "Everything was there. Maggur even made recordings about me. I couldn't read much, or listen to them. I had to go back."

Maryann thought for a moment. "I'll go with you. If you show me where his office is, we can look around. I think it would be best if a professional spy did this. No offense."

Romeli grinned. "None taken."

"D'mitri, what about you. Any luck?"

D'mitri shrugged. "I've read some pretty good information. As for listening around, I haven't heard anything. Oh. Except for apparently the mystery meat served last week was potentially poisonous and could shrivel your insides.

Maryann paled.

D'mitri grinned. "You ate it didn't you," he accused. Romeli laughed.

"Never mind that," Maryann snapped. "Tell me what you've read."

"Well the prophecy was Seen by the famous Scanran Seer Taranatok Tanraroloph. He seemed to be almost obsessed with the whole thing. He died of a stroke, and people searched his house for any information concerning...well...Romeli. Unfortunately all the info was burned. All that was left was part of an odd message on his arm…

Romeli inhaled sharply. "No…the information wasn't destroyed," she told them.

Both of them looked at her confused. "What?"

"Maggur has the information. It's in a trunk in the room. I swear I saw it. I just…somehow…knew it was Taranatok's."

"That's something that I wasn't predicting," thought Maryann aloud. "The information was here the whole time. And to think, everyone thought it was destroyed."

"I think Maggur's family has been hiding it," Romeli pointed out.

D'mitri looked at them shocked. "In the book it says that a few people have looked to the Corners of the World in search of the object, but found no clues. Some even _died_."

Romeli tapped her finger on her chin. "Could some of those wanderers perhaps be Scanran royalty?"

Maryann nodded. "The two kings before Maggur died far in the south where it was said they were looking for something."

"So this whole information thing has been passed down through royal lineage so that one day a Scanran King would find the object and use it."

"Maggur must have known that he would be the king to find the object," said D'mitri.

"But why would they go through so much trouble just for some questionable prophecy?" Maryann asked.

"For realm domination," Romeli muttered to herself.

"…what was that?"

Romeli turned to them. "He wants me because he thinks my powers can help him take over the whole realm."

"That's ridiculous," said D'mitri.

"But it's true," pointed out Romeli. "In his office he was talking to this one guy, Fredrin, about the plan to take over the realm. They also said other things. Maggur thinks I'm broken, and is pleased with my plant magic. He is still stumped about the spell immunity though. And then there was something about examinations." She turned to Maryann. "Who's Fredrin?"

Maryann stole a glance at D'mitri. "I'm sure he would love to explain who Fredrin is."

D'mitri paled and sighed. "Fredrin is my older brother. He's been a close friend with Maggur for some time now. They're like a duo. His closeness with the king in turn caused our distanced relationship."

Romeli's eyebrows rose. She wasn't expecting that. She nodded and smiled weakly. D'mitri smiled back.

Maryann stood up. "We have found out a lot. It will really be of use to us. Tomorrow Romeli, we're going back to that office again to get your Gift back."

Romeli's heart rose.

"Remember your jobs, and for the life of me, don't tell a soul."

OOO

Maggur walked back into his office angrily. There was no way…impossible! He picked up the rock and spat into it furiously.

"Matthew!" he called.

"Yes Highness?" asked a snaky voice from the rock.

"You didn't happen to see anything enter my office in the past hour have you?"

There was a pause of thought from the other person speaking. "No I haven't, Sire. Anything wrong?"

Maggur exhaled shakily. "I guess I just thought I saw something, that's all. Thank you Matthew."

Maggur slammed down the rock. He could have sworn he saw Romeli just exit his office as a cat. What would she have been doing in there?

Panic overthrew him. What if she knows?

You're overreacting, he told himself. You just think it's Romeli. How can you be sure?

I know it was her, he thought forcefully. That cat was not normal.

He picked up the rock again rock. "Fredrin?"

There was a short pause. "Yes, Sire?" said the frosty voice of D'mitri's brother.

"We have a change of plans."

There was a silence. "Mithros, why?" asked Fredrin obviously not expecting the king's words.

Maggur sighed. "I just saw Romeli exit my office. She probably knows."

"…You're kidding me."

"I'm not. We'll have to act swiftly if this whole thing is to work. We'll—."

"Calm down Maggur," said Fredrin. "We don't have to move quickly at all. What we need to get is an element of surprise. Just act innocently Highness, and everything will go as planned. Perhaps even better."

Maggur looked doubtful but nodded. "Okay." He had learned to trust Fredrin. His judgment calls were always flawless.

Element of surprise…an interesting thought.

OOO

Maryann walked back to her quarters quickly and shut the door behind her. Gods she was already late enough as it was.

She walked over to her desk and unlocked one of the drawers. With haste, she lifted up the false bottom and turned a small knob tucked in the drawer. There was a flash of light that left her temporarily dazzled. When she could see again, the walls, the door, window, and floor were glittering with magic.

Maryann grinned. Good. Now no one could overhear her little meeting.

She walked over to her bed and got a box from underneath it. Opening it, she took out an ancient mirror that looked like it would crumble any second. She cleared the mirror's glossy surface of its accumulating dust and recited the name of her spy master.

A man's face appeared in the mirror's wearied reflection. He was grinning with one eyebrow raised. "You're late."

Maryann waved it off. "All for good reason," she said. "We found a breakthrough."

The man looked interested. "Oh really? Please tell."

"Well your niece found a whole room full of information. And apparently Taranatok's information was never actually destroyed. The Scanran royal lineage has been hiding it for their own motives."

George looked slightly shocked, but quickly veiled his surprise. He nodded. "A little unexpected. And what are his motives exactly?"

"Apparently Maggur is attempting to take over the realm. He believes the only way he can succeed is with Romeli's powers at his side."

"Ah. World domination. A classic." Romeli's uncle laughed.

Maryann smiled. "We're going to investigate the whole thing tomorrow."

"Great," said George pleased. "Now, what about your mission tonight?"

Maryann nodded. "I'm fully prepared," she said confidently.

"You better be. We need this Peace Ball, Maryann. We have to get her out."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fully aware of that George. I have it taken care of. I have done this before you know."

George smiled devilishly. "I know you have. Just don't fail."

"Trust me George. You don't fail with these kinds of things."

"…Whatever you say."

OOO

Maryann rode up to the Scanran palace draped in a long cloak with packs on her horse. He hair, which was originally brown, was now long and colored a glistening cinnamon red that glowed in the moonlight. The cause was a spell that one of her men performed on her to change her looks. Her once tough face was transformed into one of a beautiful young woman's with glowing green eyes and a dash of freckles across a delicate nose and tanned skin. Her lips were painted a pouting dark red.

She dismounted her horse with ease and brushed off her crimson cloak. A stable boy took her mount to the stables. Maryann A soldier walked up to her. "What is your name occupation, My Lady?"

Maryann flipped back her long straight hair. "My name is Alyian of King's Reach. I am the representative for the King of Tortall. I have come to speak with the King of Scanra."

The soldier nodded. "This way." He led her into the palace and through a collection of hallways and rooms.

"Wow…this place is huge," exclaimed Maryann astounded.

The soldier laughed. "Well, it's one of the largest palaces in the world. Here you are, My Lady. Just walk right in."

Maryann smiled and opened the door to walk in. She closed it quickly behind her. Walking up the short distance to Maggur's throne, she ran her hand along her shimmering red hair and brushed off her cloak. She stopped in front of Maggur and curtsied.

"And who is this beautiful young woman who has graced my presence?" asked Maggur curiously as he eyed her.

Maryann smiled, flattered by the compliment. "Alyian of King's Reach, Sire," she replied. "I have come here as the representative for the King of Tortall."

Maggur nodded. "Wonderful. Say, it's rather warm in here, shall one of my servants take your cloak?" He waved his hand and a servant walked over to his guest.

Maryann undid the lace of her cloak and handed it to the servant.

Maggur gaped at her dress. It was a stunning color of bright, flaming red. The neckline was shockingly revealing. The dress was held by two-inch thick straps and the length fell down to her toes, gathering in folds. The little splashes of glitter made her even more radiant than before.

Maggur swallowed hardly. "Shall we discuss matters over dinner?" he asked weakly.

Maryann smiled at him and swiveled slightly to the right to show off her curves. "I would love to have dinner with you, Sire," she accepted.

Maggur felt himself grow faint as he stood up and escorted her to his personal dining room.

He pulled out a chair next to his and motioned her to sit down. Maryann sat down gracefully. He pushed her in gently, then settled down next to her.

"So, why may I ask, has Jonathan sent such a breathtaking representative to my palace?"

Maryann blushed as she fluttered her eyelashes. "I have come here to discuss the idea of peace between our two countries, as you two have already discussed."

Maggur nodded.

"So," she said with her soft, innocent voice. "Have you two decided an answer?"

"In fact, I have. Peace between our two countries."

Maryann clasped her hands together and smiled. "Wonderful. Well then, as tradition states, we will be holding the peace ball in Scanra."

Maggur hesitated. "Well, you see, I'm not sure if that is the best idea."

Maryann looked at him confused. You just don't make my job any easier, do you, she thought bluntly. "Why not? I think it's a wonderful idea." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Maggur sighed. "I'm very busy right now. It would be so much money, money that my country lacks at the moment. I can not hold a ball knowing that my people need the resources."

Maryann looked at him innocently. "As it should be, Sire. But Tortall would be more than willing to help pay for the expenses."

Just then, two servants walked over and set down their plates. The meal was roast duck in gravy, with peas, potatoes, cheese, and a small salad. Maryann ate hungrily from her 'exhausting trip'.

"That may be true," said Maggur as he ate his salad. "But I would have to hire more people, and the amount of food would be overwhelming."

Maryann set down her fork. "Maggur, this place looks like it was _built_ for Peace Balls. I'm sure there are enough people. And if necessary, we can bring only a small amount of people."

Maggur was already halfway finished with his meal. "I'm sorry, but I'm just too busy to host it. You know how long Peace Balls are, nearly a month."

Maryann sighed under her breath. I didn't want to do this, but it's my last resort. She looked up at Maggur through her lashes. "Maggur," she started seductively. "It's clear that you are _very_ busy, I can see that. But…it would make me very happy if you agreed to this ball." She reached over and put her hand on his thigh.

Maggur looked dizzy as he glanced at her. He gave a small smile. "Well…I just don't know. My schedule...."

Maryann looked at him deeply in the eyes. "You're busy with the prophesized object, aren't you?"

Maggur nodded, eyeing her with surprise.

Maryann smiled as she stood up, pulling Maggur up by his collar. She walked up closely to him, her body brushing against his. "Forget the whole object thing," she whispered. "It's making you weary. Though the gray hairs do make you look dashing." She wiped a wisp of hair away from his eyes before looking up to kiss him deeply.

When 'Alyia' lowered her head, Maggur swallowed. "But, I've been waiting so long to get it in my grasp," he whispered in her ear.

Maryann made herself shiver. She kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alyia looked up at him mischievously. "What exactly do you want in your grasp, Sire?"

Maggur kissed her deeply. He took her hand and led her through a nearby door.

Maryann looked around Maggur's room, pretending to be amazed by the elegance of it all. She kissed the king urgently, her hands woven through his hair. You know Maggur, Maryann thought wickedly. I have done this to you twelve different times as twelve different representatives for twelve different reasons. And each time you've fallen for it. You're losing your touch. I thought you would have grown suspicious by now. Well, maybe you'll get it the thirteenth time.

She grinned up at Maggur and pushed him towards the bed. She laid him down and placed herself on top of him, straddling his hips.

"So, Sire, Peace Ball?" she whispered seductively as she slowly began to undo the buttons of his tunic.

Maggur put his hands on her hips. "I'll see Tortall at the palace next month," he whispered.

Maryann grinned. Victory. "Excellent," she said as she ripped off his shirt.

OOO

There was a knock on the door of Romeli's room. She sighed as she put down her book. How many people had come to see her today? It seemed like this place had become more of a public lounge than a private room.

"Oh, hi Maryann," greeted Romeli as she opened the door wider to let her in. "You don't look too good. Long night?"

Maryann looked at her wearily. "You have no idea. So, I trust that your morning has been running smoothly?"

Romeli nodded. "It's been great if you don't count the nonstop knocking on my door."

Maryann shrugged. "Can't help you there. Are you ready for our little office excursion?"

Romeli nodded, but she looked hesitant. "What about the Seeing mirrors? Won't someone see us?"

Maryann grinned. "I made doubly sure that one of my men is at the Seeing mirror post."

Romeli looked confused. "You mean there are other Tortall spies here other than you?"

Maryann hit her head with her hand. "Of course there are. Did you really think I was the only one? If I were the only spy, I would have been found out a whole ago. I just happen to be the leader of it all."

"Oh."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Maryann told her, exasperated. "Hurry up and change into one of your furry friends so we can get out of here. I can't be seen with you in public."

Romeli nodded and closed her eyes. She quickly transformed into a small gray mouse. She sat up on her back legs and nodded to Maryann.

Maryann trailed Romeli as the little mouse led the way.

At last they arrived at the shimmering door. Romeli sat upon her back legs again and nodded. Maryann got a funny looking object out of her bag that she had brought along. She waved it in front of the place that Romeli pointed to and the door appeared. Maryann opened the door and the two walked inside.

"I have a change of clothes for you so you can change back," said Maryann after shutting the door behind her. She held them in front of her.

Romeli quickly changed back into herself and got dressed.

"The room is through that door," said Romeli pointing to it. Maryann nodded and walked into the room with Romeli trailing behind.

"Gods you're right," whispered Maryann as she looked around amazed. "This is…ridiculous."

Romeli walked over to the desk and pointed to the guide. "This is where all the information is."

Maryann looked at the paper. "I think Bondage of Slavery might say something about what's holding your Gift back. It's in cabinet two."

Romeli stared for a second. How did she figure out the coding so fast? She shook her head and walked over to the file cabinet. "It's locked," she said wiggling the handle.

Maryann grinned and ran her hand along the top of the doorframe and found a key. "I know Maggur better than anyone," she said tossing the key to Romeli.

Romeli put the key in and opened it. In the file cabinet was…well…files.

Both Romeli and Maryann took a file and began to read through them.

"…The said slave can not be set free unless the bonder sets free personally, or bonder dies…blah, blah, blah. All this one says is bondage."

Maryann shrugged. "Pick another one." She flipped through hers a little more before putting it back.

Romeli grew excited. "Found it," she said looking through the papers. One was titled Spells in Collar. Well that couldn't be put more forwardly, she thought.

"There's the bondage spell, obviously, and there's the detector spell…" Romeli paled and her face turned ashen.

Maryann stared. "What?" she looked over at the paper to see what the big deal was.

"The…Blood Spell," she whispered stricken. "He used the damn Blood Spell."

Maryann sighed. "This complicates things."

Romeli stared at her sharply. "You _think_? This could delay us by _weeks!_" She clenched her fist tightly. "If I had my Gift, this would be so much easier."

Maryann looked at her. "If you had your Gift, you probably would have been back in Tortall by now, but you're not. You have to face the problems as they come to you. Now, this Blood Spell will delay us. But we'll find a way nevertheless."

Romeli breathed out shakily. She hated the Blood Spell. When a mage performed the blood spell on someone, the mage could weaken any aspect of his victim. The mage obviously weakened her Gift to the point that it was gone. The Blood Spell was particularly hard to get rid of because it intertwines with the victim's blood; thus the complications of getting rid of the spell are so advanced that it is nearly impossible. Most who fall victim to the Blood Spell die. And she was positive this spell was performed by a black robed mage.

"How the heck are we supposed to get rid of it?" she asked quietly.

"There are potions. With the right combination of ingredients, we should be able to get the spell off. I'll have to smuggle them in. Most of the powerful potions are illegal in Scanra without permission."

Romeli looked at her wearily. "How do you know this is going to work? Have you done it before?"

Maryann shook her head. "No. I've only witnessed it twice. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"…Me too."

"Well, at least we know what's been keeping your Gift back. We know why Maggur wants you; we've taken giant steps. So let's go back to the room and plan our next move."

Romeli froze. "No," she whispered. "I want to see something." She put the folder back into the file cabinet and put the key away. She then walked to the hypnotizing trunk that contained Taranatok's work.

Maryann looked doubtful. "It's probably locked."

Romeli opened it easily.

"…Or not…"

Inside were boxes and a stack of papers that were so old they were yellowing. She picked up one paper that was a picture of what looked like her. It was a smear of a human-like shape with hints of green. Through it was a slash that went from what looked like the top right shoulder to the ankle. At the top of the parchment were three unrecognizable symbols.

Wow, she thought amazed. It's not everyday that you see a picture of you before you were born. It gave her the creeps.

She picked up a long narrow box and opened the lid slowly.

Romeli wanted to scream, nearly dropping the box in shock. She didn't know what to do, puke or cry, as she stared at its contents.

"What is it?" asked Maryann as she came over to Romeli's stricken face. Maryann too froze as she looked inside. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it was unnatural. Shivers ran up and down her spine like some type of warning.

A tear slid down Romeli's cheeks as she stared, dazed, confused, too many things to express at once. Her breathing felt laborious like she was inhaling peanut butter. There was absolutely no way that this could be what it looked like. Her heart beat quickly as she grew nervous. "Oh. _Gods_."

_I have seen the world, and it shall be grim. May Your everlasting leaves reach to our souls, for You shall be our pool of decency in our Coast of Chaos. And so They say…_

Was what read on the disembodied arm of none other then Taranatok himself. The message on his arm stared back at her hauntingly.

"It's…his arm," whispered Maryann in awe. She rarely found herself surprised at anything, but this…

This is not normal, thought Romeli as she stared at the solitary arm. The limb was white and dead, and yet it had not gone rotten with age. Most likely the work of a powerful mage. She was staring at history.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Romeli as she stole a glance at Maryann.

Maryann looked at her as well. "We can't do anything. What's in here, is big, but we need to work on our other task first."

"This," Romeli said pointing at the trunk distantly. "This is my life. This is who I am, _what_ I am."

Maryann nodded. She suddenly froze and took out a small size rock from her pocket. It was glowing slightly. "Yes?" she asked talking to the rock.

"This is Delta," said a muffled voice. "Cobra is coming, and quick."

"Affirmative," said Maryann quickly before putting it away again. She looked at Romeli sharply. "Maggur's coming."

Just then there was the sound of a door opening.

Romeli looked at Maryann panicked. They were cornered.

"Transform and hide," Maryann whispered sternly.

"What about you?" asked Romeli equally as quiet.

"Just _go!_" she hissed.

In a flash, Romeli transformed into a mouse and scurried under the table.

Just as Maryann was about to hide, the door opened. She froze innocently by the table, looking at it interestingly.

She looked up at Maggur in false surprise. "Oh, hello Highness," she said looking around.

Maggur walked in confused. "How did you get in here? How did you even find this place?"

Maryann walked up to him with a deep stare. "Maggur, I'm your best spy. How could I _not_ find our office?"

Maggur shrugged in agreement.

Maryann looked around. "Nice place you have here. It sure looks organized."

"Well, organization is key to a successful mission, as you obviously know."

Maryann nodded. "Of course. Speaking of the mission, how is our green haired friend doing?"

Maggur clasped his hands together. "Our plan is going as expected. And her new found obedience makes it all the easier."

Maryann grinned.

"I'm telling you Maryann, it will be only a couple more weeks before the world is in my hands."

"Wonderful."

Maggur glanced around the room. "You know, I can hold off what I was going to do for a while. How about we go to my lounge for a couple of drinks?"

Maryann thought over it for a moment. "I would love to, Sire."

Maggur grinned and the two of them left the office.

Just before Maryann was about to leave, she glanced back at Romeli and winked.

OOO

Romeli walked outside, gripping her thick coat around her tightly as she shivered. Note to self: Never move to Scanra. It was so much colder at night. Even in the summer.

She walked along the path until she entered the gardens. There, she took a sharp turn towards the rose garden that D'mitri had shown her.

She looked around in awe. The place was breathtaking at night. The handful of candles lightened the pool in a way that made it glow. The fish swam around in it like ripples of color.

She sat down next to the pool and dipped her hands in the water.

D'mitri was right. This was the perfect place to think. The gentle aroma of the roses seemed to clear her mind of all her worries.

And she had _a lot_ of worries.

Of all the things that she predicted would happen today, finding the arm of the man who prophesied her lying in a trunk in a secretive office was not one of them.

And that message! When she looked at it, it was like years of history filled into her, like she herself was there at the time of Taranatok. It was hard to explain, but it felt like she actually _knew_ the rest of the message hidden deep inside her.

She shivered.

Another daunting thought hit her. If the goal of finding her had been passed through the royal line of Scanra, then the king at the time of Taranatok must have been the one to start the quest. She felt like she had just uncovered a large-scale historical scandal. It was as if someone had been hiding something life changing for years, and she had just found it.

Which was mostly true.

If the king at Taranatok's time wanted my power so badly, he wouldn't want anyone to know more about me. He wanted it all to himself.

Romeli grinned. The cause of his death wasn't a rumor after all.

The king didn't kill Taranatok. Taranatok killed himself, and before he did, he wrote down the message. He knew the king was coming to take him away and question him. Taranatok didn't win the war however. The king broke into Taranatok's home with the prophet's information still intact. Taranatok must have already been dead. The king would walk over to Taranatok and read the message, and later wipe some of it off so no one else could read it...which meant…

Romeli paled. Maggur must know the rest of the message.

I have to go back again, she thought with her heart beating fast. Who she was, what she was going to be, was in that message.

She stood up and brushed herself off. She turned to the exit of the garden and yelped.

"I didn't think I'd scare you," said D'mitri as he walked into the garden.

"So, you came out here to think too?"

"How'd you guess?"

Romeli grinned.

"Where were you going to in such a hurry?" asked D'mitri with his dark eyed stare.

Romeli looked around. "Um…no where. Just stretching."

D'mitri gave her a doubtful look as he let out a small chuckle. The two of them sat by the small pond.

"How has your day been?" asked D'mitri wringing his hands.

Romeli wanted to say it was unpredictable, adventurous, and horrifying, but instead she said, "It was boring."

"Oh. That's…fascinating," replied D'mitri, glancing at her before staring down at the rippling water.

"Yup. That's what I thought."

"Romeli," started D'mitri. "I've been meaning to say this for some time now. I…"

Romeli looked at his shy face inquiringly. "Yes?"

D'mitri bit his lip. Damn. I've expressed my feelings to more then one person in my life. Why does she make this time so hard?

Because you really like her, fool, he told himself.

He sighed. "I…I just wanted to say. That you are a great friend. And…I like you a lot for that."

Romeli looked at him oddly. "I…like you too," she replied confused.

D'mitri stared intently. "I wasn't joking around you know."

Romeli stared at him deeply as she looked into his dark eyes. "Neither was I."

D'mitri broke into a smile.

Romeli smiled as well. "I mean, how could I not? Good looking man like yourself."

D'mitri laughed, his eyes crinkling. He stared at her, and his laughter soon turned into a mesmerized look.

Romeli looked up at him intently. Slowly, she closed her eyes as D'mitri lowered his head and placed his lips on hers.

Romeli blushed as she looked down at her lap. The tingling on her lips made her dizzy, and her blood ran warm. Damn, why was he so good looking?

"Sorry," mumbled D'mitri, his face red. "I didn't mean to..."

Romeli looked at him sharply, her eyes catching his. "What are you sorry for? D'mitri, every time I look at you, I get this feeling. You are a wonderful friend, and someone that I can trust no matter what. I know that you would do anything for me and I for you. I think that I really, truly, love you."

D'mitri smiled at her. "I know,' he whispered in her ear. "I just wanted to make sure."

Romeli laughed as she hit him playfully and shook her head. "How dare you. Tricking me into expressing my emotions. You should be ashamed of yourself."

D'mitri's brows rose. "For once Romeli, you actually showed human emotions. Maybe you're a little normal after all."

"Oh shush."

Both of them broke into laughter.

"It's getting late," Romeli observed. "I should be getting back to my rooms. I'll see you tomorrow."

D'mitri nodded as the two of them stood up. They kissed one last time before Romeli departed the romantic garden.

D'mitri lingered for a while before he too left for his rooms.

In the now abandoned garden there was a rustle in the bushes. A dark haired man appeared with a pale face. He held a small rock up to his mouth. "Maggur, we have a problem," he said into the rock.

There was a sigh. "What is it _now,_ Fredrin?"

* * *

Fredrin. You are so bad.

Replies:

Wolfess: I loved writing the part with the poisons and what not. It was so fun. The D'mitri fluff is quite random, but it will change to RJ eventually.

Mystique Phoenix: Cool new name thingy. I like it. Hooray for sequels. I swear, this story is going to take half of my life to finish. Silly me. Why did I even start? (Hits head)

Aravuli: Yes, I will kill him very soon. And…Hey! Why do you want D'mitri to die! Lol. He's a good friend at least. You should give him some credit. Hm…Well Romeli and James will get together soon. Man…these next chapters are going to be like awesome. I'm so excited! Your theories for killing D'mitri? Well, it's a shocker, I'll tell ya that.

Dark Horse Queen: I love cliffies! Did you like this one too? I updated…happy? Heehee.

Kuyaga: The prophecy COULD have already come you pass, but it didn't. You'll see why soon enough. I guess she could have changed her hands to human, but Romeli isn't as clever as Daine, and if she was, she would be too perfect. Which would be stupid. Heehee.

Apathetically Interested: Yay! Another cliff hanger! Yes D'mitri is really going to die. Sorry bout that. Of course it won't be funny! I dunno…you'll see. Hahaha. I want to be a fly too. That would be fun. I think Romeli needs a little love in her life right now. Poor thing. Her life sucks. Lol.

Queen Thayet: heehee. I love cliffies. D'mitri is pretty cool. And he's freaking hot. I'm not sure about better then James, but hey! Whatever goes. He knows that she can transform, but he wasn't smart enough to think that she would go sneaking around the castle. Remember, he thinks that she's broken in spirit and will obey him now.

Mercury-Shadowfeather: Yes…he has to die tho. Sorry. He'll be a more interesting character once he dies. He reminds you of Neal? Odd…James reminds me of Neal.

Silver-Star-0: Lol. I am rather mean. James is already rich. His Dad is the duke of Tortall. Spoiled little squire.


	34. Didn't See That Coming

Out of this whole story, there are about thirteen epic chapters. And by epic, I mean chapters that are like 'Wow Moose. You really plot twisted/kick assed/hilariously dominated/amazingly wrote/emotionally traumatized, that chapter'.

This just happens to be one of them.

**Song for this Chapter**: Welcome to the Black Parade → My Chemical Romance. This song is actually really significant in this chapter. The main singer of MCR, Gerard Way, is pretty much exactly how I picture D'mitri. I actually based D'mitri off of him. The song Black Parade really embraces the mood of this chapter. It's epic, it's sad, it's kick ass, it's emotional...it's a hit. :)

* * *

Chapter 34: Didn't See That Coming

* * *

Two days had passed since the romantic event in the garden between Romeli and D'mitri. Both of them decided that no harm could be done in showing their affection—much to Maryann's protests.

"Here you two love birds go at it again," grumbled Maryann as they lounged in Romeli's rooms.

Romeli and D'mitri exchanged smiling looks as they intertwined their fingers together on the sofa.

Maryann stared in disgust. "I bet that if I weren't here right now, you two would be all over each other and taking off—."

"Woah there!" exclaimed Romeli holding up her hands. "I don't think so Maryann. Get your perverted mind out of the gutter."

Maryann mumbled to herself.

Romeli let go of D'mitri's hand and brushed herself off. "So, how is smuggling the potions going?"

Maryann gave a so-so look. "Actually, I talked to your uncle yesterday. He says hi by the way. And he will try to get them as soon as possible."

Romeli nodded. "How soon is as soon as possible?"

"He thinks sometime next week actually."

Romeli's face lit up. "Really?"

Maryann nodded. "I guess we'll get your Gift back quicker than we thought."

Romeli sighed with relief. She couldn't wait to get her Gift back—it would give her a large advantage with her escape. A ripple of hope surged through her. She would be going home soon. "This is wonderful."

"Yeah…bloody magnificent," agreed Maryann dryly. "Well if you would excuse me, I've got people to see, things to do, and lives to ruin. Ta." She stood up and began to exit Romeli's rooms. She paused and turned around. "I may be leaving you two, but I do not want to hear any sexual sounds from—."

"_Out_, Maryann," said Romeli through gritted teeth. "I'm only fifteen."

Maryann rolled her eyes and left.

"That woman is crazy," stated D'mitri as he stared at the closed door.

"What was your first clue?"

D'mitri shrugged as he stood up and sat across from her. "So, what's our next move?"

Romeli looked around as she crossed one leg over the other and put her arm over the back of the sofa. "Nothing I guess. We just have to wait and be patient for the potions to come."

"I can't wait until you get your Gift back."

Romeli stared at him confused. "Why?"

"Well, then I won't have to heal you every time you get whipped."

Romeli shook her head as she laughed. "I haven't gotten whipped in a while," she pointed out.

"I know," said D'mitri. "But doesn't it hurt?"

"Like hell," said Romeli bluntly.

"That's wonderful, "D'mitri said. He then blew her a kiss. "All better?"

Romeli laughed. "Nope…"

D'mitri shook his head. "Well then," he said wickedly. "I guess I'll have to give you more kisses…"

"I said no sexual sounds!" cried a muffled voice through the door.

Romeli's eyes widened. "Maryann! I thought you had lives to ruin!"

"I do! Yours just happens to be one of them!"

Romeli nearly laughed at the irony. "…Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hurt you!" she threatened. "Your annoyance is making me angry."

Silence.

Maryann walked in with an 'Oh No You Didn't' look. "I did not just hear what I just heard."

Romeli shrugged. "You said you heard it."

Maryann glared. "Do you _really_ think you, a defenseless girl wearing a dress, can beat me, one of the best spies ever?"

Romeli stared. "Well yeah."

Maryann looked at her bluntly. "I am leaving," she said. And with that, she left out the door.

"Thank the Gods," whispered Romeli shaking her head slowly.

"That woman has issues to figure out."

"Damn straight."

D'mitri laughed. "Well listen, I need to go read that other book Maryann gave me. I'll see you later kay?"

Romeli smiled as she nodded. D'mitri gave her a hug and left her room.

Romeli sighed as she looked around. She had a lot of thinking to do. She stood up and walked to the window, gazing upon the sharp mountains of Scanra.

She wasn't really sure what was going on between her and D'mitri. Of course they weren't courting or anything; they were just more then friends. But D'mitri had been acting odd lately. When you're in love, aren't you supposed to feel all giddy and lightheaded? She used to feel like that, but now, she felt a pang an emptiness every time he touched her.

Romeli rubbed her temple. I'm so confused. And now, on top of getting my Gift back, I have to worry about love as well. I should have never gotten myself into this. I'm not even sure I love him anymore.

You can easily get yourself out of it, she pointed out to herself. It just involved breaking his heart.

Romeli groaned hopelessly as she leaned her head on the closed window.

OOO _The Milkshake Disorder_ OOO

The next day, D'mitri and Romeli sat in her room eating a filling breakfast. The day was unusually cold, and Romeli savored the hot meal like it was her life.

D'mitri stared at her, amused. "You're savoring that meal like it's your life."

Romeli didn't look up at him. "Yeah…so?"

D'mitri stifled his laughter. "It's pathetic."

Romeli took a hearty sip of hot chocolate and smiled happily with her eyes closed. "There is no shame in enjoying a nice hot meal. And besides, it's _freezing_ out!"

D'mitri stared. "It's not really that cold out," he said.

Romeli stared at him as if he'd lost it altogether. "What do you mean _not cold out?_ You stupid Scanran, don't you know anything?"

D'mitri laughed. "If you consider this cold, then you wont even survive the winter."

Romeli glared, but paled. "Hopefully I wont have to," she muttered under her breath.

They ate in silence.

D'mitri put down his fork. "Life is boring," he said bluntly.

Romeli looked up from her meal. "Easy for you to say," she said dryly.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted.

Romeli took another sip of hot chocolate. "All right then."

They ate in more silence.

"Let's go on an adventure," D'mitri proposed, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Romeli stared. "Excuse me?"

"Let's go on an adventure!" he repeated. "We can explore the palace, screw over Maggur, go take a look around town, it'll be fun!"

Romeli looked at him doubtfully. "What if the king catches me? He'll skin me alive. And Maryann, knowing her, would probably find out. She'll kill both of us. It might ruin the mission."

D'mitri grinned as he pat her shoulder. "Come on Romeli! You need to live a little! It's always a sad story with you. It may sound odd coming from me, but you need to splash some color into your life."

Romeli smiled weakly. Funny, she thought with grim humor. Ryoku told me the same thing back at Tortall. Romeli looked up at D'mitri. "Fine," she said. "But it's all your fault if we get caught."

D'mitri grinned and took her hand as he stood up. "Good. I know just where to begin."

He pulled her out of the room and down the hall with a quick pace.

"Just where are we beginning?" asked Romeli nearly jogging to catch up as they went down a flight of stairs.

"To the kitchen," he said wickedly.

"We just ate," pointed out Romeli.

"So?"

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"We are going to make a little meal for the king."

"Oh."

He led her through another corridor and down a few flights of stairs before opening a door and admitting her into the kitchen.

"This place is gigantic," whispered Romeli. Every way she looked, there were pots and pans.

"The more people there are, the more mouths to feed. Let's get to work then, shall we?" he said rubbing his hands together.

Romeli stared at him oddly. "Why do you hate the king so much? Isn't it treason?"

D'mitri put down the pot he was holding. "Yes, this is treason," he whispered quietly so only she could hear him. "But Maggur needs to pay for what he did to you. Besides, I have nothing to lose. But enough of the emotional talk, we've got a life to ruin."

"Whose life are we ruining?" asked a curious voice.

Romeli and D'mitri exchanged wide-eyed looks as Maryann walked up to them.

D'mitri pulled at his collar uneasily. "Um…"

Maryann crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them as if she just cornered two teenage criminals. "Out with it. And no lying."

D'mitri sighed. "We were going to make lunch for Maggur," he said.

Romeli nodded. "It's all his idea," she said as if that would give her some credit.

"Oh really?" said Maryann with her know it all look that Romeli now officially hated. She stared at the both of them deeply, her eyes boring into them. "Why didn't you invite me?"

Romeli and D'mitri stared at her, confused. Romeli looked at her oddly. "Wait…what?"

"I want to help!"

Romeli and D'mitri exchanged shocked looks. Man, this woman was mental.

"Um…okay," started D'mitri. He shrugged at Romeli.

Romeli grinned. "Actually, I have a feeling that this will be a lot more fun with you helping us."

Maryann rubbed her hands together. "Excellent. So what are we concocting?"

"No idea."

Maryann thought for a moment. "His favorite food is spaghetti."

Romeli stared. "We're trying to make his life miserable, not give him a favorite food funfair."

"Oh, I know."

D'mitri looked at her as if she had gone insane. "Then what are we doing giving him _spaghetti?_"

"Let's give him crab cakes," said Romeli evilly, rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah, and stuff them with poison," added D'mitri.

Both of them pretended to choke and beat up an invisible Maggur violently.

"Woah there," said Maryann taking their hands to stop their violence. "Just hear me out. If we give him his favorite food, then it will be more convincing."

"Oh," D'mitri and Romeli said in unison.

"So what are we gonna kill him with?" asked D'mitri innocently.

"I say we get scissors and cut off his—."

"Would you two calm down for one second?" asked Maryann exasperated. "We can't kill him…yet. That's later. But we can screw him over real well. Maggur is allergic to raisins. They make him swell to disproportional sizes."

"Raisins in spaghetti?" Romeli repeated with a disgusted expression.

"Just go with it," Maryann replied. "Maggur is also lactose intolerant. He passes gas like a beast whenever he has dairy."

Romeli looked confused. "But he ate cheese when I had dinner with him."

"Hun, that wasn't cheese."

Romeli gagged. D'mitri pat her back sympathetically.

"So where are we going to put the raisins and the dairy?"

"We'll put raisins in the meatballs and we'll mix Maggur up a little milkshake. He loves his milkshakes."

"But if milkshakes have milk in them, why does he like them so much?" asked Romeli.

"They're not real milkshakes."

Romeli gagged again.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" asked D'mitri.

"Maryann knows all darling," said Maryann pointing to herself.

D'mitri stared with raised brows. "Oh really? Where did I sleep last night?" he challenged.

Maryann stared with a mischievous grin. "Things are really getting serious between you two, eh?"

Romeli's and D'mitri's eyes widened. "Maryann, how could you think of such a thing!" Romeli hissed.

"Yeah! I slept in my own bed thank you very much!"

Both teens were beet red.

Maryann smirked. Ah…how cute. Adolescent romance. "Well. Let's get cooking kidos. We got a king to screw over!"

OOO

Maryann, Romeli, and D'mitri stood behind a tapestry in the dining room where Maggur sat waiting for his meal.

"Hey Maryann," started D'mitri. "How can we see through this tapestry?" Indeed, the trio could look easily through the cloth as if it were see-through.

"Easy. It's a one-way tapestry. We can see out, but no one can see in."

"That's odd."

"Odd yes. But it can really save your ass from the enemy."

"Shut up, the server is coming with the food," said Romeli elbowing them.

"Alright. I don't want to hear any laughing from either of you. He'll find us for sure and we'll _all _be found out."

Romeli and D'mitri held their breath like it was their life.

"Ah thank you," said Maggur happily as the server set down the platter and exposed the meal. "Spaghetti and a milkshake. My favorite."

Maggur took his fork and moved around the spaghetti in his plate. He pushed the meatballs this way and that like a child playing with food.

That done, he stabbed one of the meatballs and brought it to eye level for examination. He rotated it to see all of its meaty angles like one wound admire a fine diamond. He set it back down on his plate gently.

Next, he decided to push his food around a little more. Such pushing involved twisting spaghetti with his fork and watching it plop back down, and rolling the meatballs around the rim of the plate.

He picked up his milkshake and swished it around, watching the contents swirl around in the glass.

Romeli sighed. How much longer was this going to take? Did he have a ritual or something before eating? The stupid little…

Maryann noticed her frustrations and gave her a look that said 'patience'.

Romeli felt like hitting something…or someone.

At last, Maggur took a hearty sip of his milkshake. In fact, it was so hearty in size that he practically drained half the cup.

He closed his eyes.

"This has to be one of the best milkshakes I have ever had in my life," he said aloud. "Next time, I want a milkshake just like this one," he said to one of the servants. "Tell the cook that for me."

The servant nodded and scurried away.

"I. Am. In. Heaven," he announced as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He sat back up and drained the rest of his milkshake.

Romeli snorted.

He licked his lips and continued to the actual meal portion of his meal. He twirled his fork with spaghetti around it and stuffed it in his mouth viciously.

So, this is how kings eat when they aren't in public.

He then popped a meatball into his mouth and chewed it dramatically.

He sighed in contentment as the flavor rushed through him. "Food is the best creation in this realm." He stuffed his face with more meatballs.

Suddenly, a gurgle echoed through the hall.

The culprit of such noise: Maggur's unsupportive digestive track.

A rather rude noise interrupted the peace of Maggur's meal. No thanks to Maggur's bottom.

Romeli had to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing her head off.

Maggur itched his nose innocently, like such noise was a daily occurrence in the hall that he dined in.

Probably was…

The servants barely stifled their laughter. They tried to stay as still as possible during the laughing fit.

Another offending sound was heard.

Maggur coughed as if the sound before was just a sniffle.

He shrugged and continued his meal. When he reached for his meal, he lacked the ability to contain himself as another bodily noise erupted through the hall.

He looked around trying to stare down the culprit of such noise.

Giving the room one last look down, he picked up his fork and ate another meatball. He stared at his fingers for a moment.

Was it just him, or were his fingers bigger? He looked at them father confused. Man, he had really gained some weight.

He ate another meatball. Meatballs are healthy aren't they? And besides, they were so good. There was a distinct taste in them that gave them a splash of juicy flavor.

Suddenly he wasn't feeling too good.

Must be the weather, he thought as he leaned back in his chair. Another rude noise escaped his bottom. Gods, I am gassy today.

He let out an echoing belch.

His stomach let out a crunchy gurgle. Obviously something he ate didn't agree with him.

Perhaps I'll go to the bathroom, he said as he began to grow sweaty. He stood up and hobbled out of the room.

Romeli snorted, only to be elbowed by Maryann.

"Okay, now we have to sneak out," said Maryann as quietly as possible. "Follow me," she turned to Romeli. "You, turn into a rat."

Romeli looked at her oddly.

"Just do it," she hissed.

Romeli sighed, but transformed into an average gray rat.

Maryann motioned for Romeli to say behind the tapestry as she and D'mitri walked out into the open.

"Well jolly gee, George. The tapestry inspection is complete," announced Maryann, elbowing D'mitri.

D'mitri nodded exaggeratedly. "My Gods you're right. I don't see any dust or creepy creatures near this tapestry," he said loudly.

All of the servants and guards in the room exchanged confused looks.

"Thank goodness too," said Maryann. "It would be absolutely horrible if a rat just ran right from under the tapestry right here right _now_!"

Romeli sniffed. Well that was an obvious cue. She popped out from under the tapestry and started to scurry away.

"Aww man George, what horrible timing!" announced Maryann innocently.

"You're telling me," D'mitri said loudly. "Bad luck, eh?"

Maryann shrugged. "Well I guess we'll have to run after it."

"_Rats!_" said D'mitri snapping his fingers.

"Oh don't play humor with me George," replied Maryann pointing her finger at him. "We have a job to do!"

They looked around the room to see if the crowd bought their escape plan before running out of the room yelling threatening absurdities to their prey.

OOO _End _OOO

"You know Romeli, there is going to be a day when you're going to be caught doing something stupid, and you're going to get busted," pointed out Maryann as they lounged in Romeli's room.

Romeli stared. "This wasn't even my idea. And you should be the one worrying if you get caught."

"The greatest spies in the realm do not get caught my dear girl," stated Maryann, crossing her arms.

"How can you be so sure? I thought spies had to be ready for everything."

"Romeli, you have no idea how ready I am," said Maryann, ending the conversation.

D'mitri tried to stop a brewing war by changing the subject. "So, that was pretty funny stuff back there. There are only so many times in your life when you get to give the king gas."

All of them had to nod in agreement.

"If only there was more we could do," said Romeli trying to think of new ideas.

"Not today my friends. The king is a clever little devil. He'll catch on if more fishy stuff happens."

Romeli smiled weakly and nodded in agreement.

"Well what should we do now?" asked D'mitri.

Maryann shrugged. "Actually, thanks to my nasty habit of sidetracking to pull pranks on the king, I am behind in my paperwork." She stood up and walked out of the room.

D'mitri sighed as he tapped his hands on the chair. Something seemed to be bothering him. Romeli gave him and inquiring look.

D'mitri sighed again. "Listen Romeli, I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk away," she replied, eyeing him with both curiosity and apprehension.

"The thing is, that from the bottom of my heart, I really truly love you. I would do anything, and stand up against everything for you, and I want you to know that. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the near future, I will still love you. Even if it may seem that no one is beside you, and no one can help, I will be there for you. I will be there for you even if I'm not there."

Romeli stared. What's that supposed to mean? She looked up at him. "Okay."

D'mitri took her hands in his and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

Romeli had trouble trying to smile. Her eyes glazed over when she met his eyes. This just didn't seem right. D'mitri was one of the best friends that she could hope for. But a lover? Her heart was a puzzle and he was the last piece that just didn't fit. Tears began to gleam in her eyes. From her living a lie, or a longing for a true love, she didn't know.

"I…love you too," she whispered as if it pained her. She attempted to smile at him weakly.

OOO

Two days later, Romeli found herself once again walking to the dining room. This time, to dine with the king himself.

She walked into the room and sat down at the king's right hand of the table.

"Hello Romeli," said the king kindly. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Romeli shrugged. "My day has been okay. It's been kind of boring lately."

"I see," said Maggur shifting in his seat to see her better. "Well, hopefully that will change in time."

Knowing you it probably will, Romeli thought bitterly. Just then, the server came with their platter of food. Today's meal was clam chowder.

Maggur took a hearty gulp of his soup. "You really must admire my cook's fine cooking. He makes wonderful food."

Meanwhile, Romeli was trying not to laugh. You snarky bad ass, she thought. How many times does it take you to realize that I don't get affected by your spells? She looked up at Maggur. "Beautiful cooking indeed."

"You know, only so many cooks in this world can really get just the right flavor balance of clam and chowder," he pointed out.

Romeli took a sip of her soup. "Well, this cook must be one of them," she replied.

"Oh indeed," replied Maggur with a nod.

They ate in silence for a while.

Maggur set down his fork and stared at her intently. "Romeli, I was wondering…how is your stay at Scanra?"

Romeli set down her fork as well. "It's been good," she replied.

Maggur nodded. "Hopefully you don't get lost too often. This place is a maze, I know. Who knows, maybe you've found a secret passageway or _room_ of sorts?"

Romeli stared. "Um…no?"

Maggur clenched his fists under the table. "Oh, well that's a shame. I always remember as a boy, I would go on adventures. But sometimes I would get caught and find myself in _big_ trouble."

Romeli glanced down at her lap. Something wasn't right here. Realization hit her and she looked up at Maggur. "You _knew_," she accused in shock.

An evil grin peeled across Maggur's lips. "Curiosity killed the _cat_, Romeli."

But before Romeli could reply, everything went dark and her body crumpled to the floor.

Maggur stood up quickly. "Take her to one of the cells," he ordered. "And for the life of me, guard her with all you've got."

Fredrin nodded as he sheathed his sword. He picked up Romeli and slung her over his shoulder, exiting the great dining room through a secret doorway.

Maggur sighed as he looked around. Element of surprise is an interesting thought indeed. That girl is going to be punished for her actions. But first, to finish that meal.

OOO

The minute Maryann woke up the next day, she knew something was wrong. Only one thing could have happened that would make her feel so on-edge.

"Shit," she whispered as she got out of her bed and rummaged through the drawers. She turned the knob that enabled the anti-listening charm around her room. She then picked up the rock and spoke into it.

"Spy 15, we have a problem," she said in urgency through the rock.

"I know," said the voice of Spy 15. "We just got word of the kidnap."

"How come you didn't tell me?" she demanded.

"We figured you already knew," the spy replied with a grinning voice.

Maryann nodded. "Okay. Order the whole team to not even _think_ of moving a muscle until I figure this whole situation out myself. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Out Spy 15." Maryann slammed down the rock and rubbed her temples.

This was something that she didn't want to deal with.

OOO

"What do you mean _kidnapped_!?" exclaimed D'mitri in a panic.

Maryann stared at him forcefully as she put her hand on his shoulder. "D'mitri, I told you to say calm. Yes, Romeli was kidnapped by Maggur. I don't know how, I don't know why, but she was."

D'mitri stared at her with pained eyes, and Maryann couldn't help her heart from sinking a little.

"Now D'mitri, I want you to do a favor for me," she said looking at him intently.

"I'll do anything to get her back," he whispered angrily.

Maryann sighed. She was afraid of that. "D'mitri, you must believe me when I say that you must do absolutely nothing."

"But—."

"D'mitri," she started sternly. "You are young, and you have no idea how much danger it would put both you and her in if you tried to get her back. If you really want to help, you will do nothing and let me take care of it."

He fought down the urge to retort and forced himself to agree that Maryann was right. He nodded stiffly.

"For the life of me, he better not hurt her in any way."

Maryann looked at him sadly. "Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he already has."

D'mitri looked up at her with saddened, helpless eyes. He was afraid this was going to happen.

OOO

When Romeli woke up, she found the whole place terrifyingly familiar.

The atmosphere was thick with the smell of blood as she lay on a cot. Confused, she weakly looked around the room. There were no windows that could make the air less sickening, nor could she see any doors, even though she sensed there was a secret one somewhere.

When Romeli turned her head to see what she was lying on, she wished she hadn't. The table she was lying on was covered in blood. Blood, she noticed that was coming from a very deep side wound. When she tried to move and find a way out, she discovered that her legs and arms were bound to the blood-saturated table.

Panic was swallowed down knowing that such a mood would keep her from thinking straight. She had to get out, and fast. Her Gift stirred inside her, but was unreachable. She began to tremble weakly.

The room was full of magic. She wasn't supposed to get out, and to her despair, she knew it.

A richly dressed and pale man came in with a whip. "Romeli, this is your last warning. Tell me your secrets."

Romeli stared at him confused. When was the first warning? "What are you _talking_ about?" she rasped, feeling dizzy.

The man came at her with no mercy and whipped her hand. She cried out in pain as she pulled at her bindings.

She breathed in slowly and heavily as she felt more blood trickle down her body.

And then, the creator of all her misery walked into the room with Maryann trailing behind him.

"Romeli, Romeli, Romeli," he chided slowly as he walked up to her. "I was expecting better behavior from you. And to think, I thought that I actually broke you." He walked up to her as he ignored the hate in her eyes. "Well…I won't make that mistake again."

Romeli glared at him.

"Now, I've asked you before, and I'll ask again. What are your secrets?"

Romeli's brows rose. "I have no idea what the hell you're—." She cried out in pain as a whip cracked against her leg. The cuts from the bindings broke and bled as she fought against them.

"Romeli, I've told you before that your behavior is unacceptable. First, you sneak into my private office. Have you Tortallan savages ever heard of the word _privacy_? And then you go sleeping with my people like you're from some whorehouse. You will be punished for your actions…severely. I will make your life a living hell."

Romeli spat in his face. "Go rot in the Back Realm you bastard tyrant! Why don't you just kill me now? Then you wont be wasting your time trying to achieve something that isn't possible."

The guard rose his whip, but Maggur stopped him with his hand. He walked up to her and brushed his fingers along her jaw-line and cheek. "You are a feisty girl, aren't you? Well, we'll take care of that."

Romeli glared daggers at him as she pictured stabbing his head over and over again. Her skin crawled unpleasantly at his touch.

Maggur walked away from her. "Until later, Romeli," he said grinning. He turned to Maryann. "Watch her," he ordered, leaving the room with his guard.

Romeli sighed as Maryann walked up to her. "We have half an hour of safe talking before a Scanran guard comes to watch," she told her quickly.

Romeli moaned. "How long have I been out?"

Maryann froze confused. "What do you mean been out? You've been conscious for almost all of the two days you've been here."

This time it was Romeli's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about. I don't remember a thing."

"That's ridiculous," the spy replied. "You've been spitting insults at him every time he walks in here. I'm surprised you're not one big bruise by now."

Romeli shook her head. "I feel like one big bruise. I swear I don't remember a thing. What if he altered my memory?"

Maryann looked at her doubtfully. "I think you went through trauma memory loss. When your body and mind go through an overwhelming event, it shuts down and sort of restarts. Victims usually can't remember anything from the past couple of days."

Romeli closed her eyes. "Why is he doing this to me?"

Maryann looked at her sympathetically. "Maggur doesn't like not knowing where everyone is at every moment. When he found out you were sneaking around his office, he was not very happy. I don't know what he has against you and D'mitri though." She shrugged. "Maybe he just likes to see you suffer."

Romeli breathed in deeply and coughed as blood came out of her lungs. "Is there anyway to heal me?"

Maryann looked at her sadly. "Maggur would be suspicious if I did. I'm sorry."

"Gee thanks. What if I die of internal bleeding?"

Maryann only shrugged, hopeless.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan hasn't been made yet. This is a tricky one. It's going to need time and work. Obviously you can't just disappear. And we can't make a simulacrum because you don't have your Gift, and the black robe mages would find out. Basically, we're sitting ducks until something happens."

"Wonderful," said Romeli dryly. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Maryann didn't say anything.

OOO

D'mitri sat in his room unable to do anything. His hands shook with worry.

I can believe she won't let me help.

He glanced over at the books that Maryann gave her and shook his head. Everything seemed so blurred. Like this whole thing was just a dream.

If only it was.

He sighed heavily. He hated the feeling of helplessness. It was almost like he was watching the world explode in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

What if she was dying right at this moment, crying in pain? His heart tore at the thought.

The words that Maryann had told him still echoed in his mind.

_Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he already has._

D'mitri shuttered at the thought of Maggur hurting her.

It's been two days, he thought hollowly. Two torturing days, and it's not over yet. Oh, it's far from over.

There was a knock at the door. D'mitri looked at his room before standing up and opening the door.

And then everything went black as his body crumpled to the floor.

OOO

Another day had passed before Maggur had come into the room again. This time when he came in with Maryann behind him, he looked very pleased with himself.

"Hello Romeli," he said walking up to her. "Today I'm hoping to make some progress with you."

"How's that?" Romeli demanded defiantly.

"Oh…you'll see. But first, I want to ask you a couple questions."

Romeli didn't reply as she glared.

Maggur examined his nails. "Why exactly were you in my office?"

Romeli decided to play stupid. "What office?"

"You know very well what office dear girl," he said sternly. "Now answer me or I will have to punish you."

"Go ahead and punish me you sick bastard—."

Maggur slapped her hard across the face. "Romeli, I am sick of your immature games. Your behavior is unacceptable. If you weren't so valuable, I probably would have hung you a while ago."

"I don't care what you think Maggur," Romeli spat. "Go to hell."

Maggur's lips peeled into a grin. Romeli's stomach dropped in fear.

"Oh, I think you do care about what I think," he told her, grinning wickedly.

He rose one of his hands and a guard came through the door. He was holding D'mitri by the arms and there was a gag around the his mouth. D'mitri met her eyes with shock.

Romeli paled in fear as she looked from Maggur to D'mitri.

"Ah, now I've got you," said Maggur victoriously. "You see Romeli, if you don't do exactly as I say, your little boyfriend here is in for it."

Romeli stared at D'mitri with weak eyes. D'mitri looked at her concerned. He shook his head. Romeli closed her eyes as she fought a tear that was about to escape her eyes. Now she had to worry about D'mitri's life as well.

"Fine," Romeli replied, hate pouring out of her eyes. "Just don't hurt him."

Maggur rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. So Romeli, why exactly were you in my office?"

His voice pained her. She refused to look into his eyes. "I wanted to find out what you were up to."

"Good…and did you find out?"

"Yes," she confessed through gritted teeth.

Maggur grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were full of loathing.

"Now tell me this," he said grinning. "How come you aren't affected by the spells I put in your food?"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Maggur grew angry. "Romeli, tell me right now or there will be severe consequences. I may have tolerated your attitude until now, but now my patience is growing thin. _Tell me_."

Romeli looked away from him. "I can not tell you."

Maggur glared at her. He unsheathed a dagger from his belt and held it to D'mitri's neck. D'mitri closed his eyes as he tried to stay calm.

"You will tell me, because I _own_ you. You are my slave Romeli, and therefore I can do whatever I want to you. Now, tell me right now, or your friend will have a blade through his neck."

Romeli sighed weakly. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. And yet, her friend's life was on the line. The look in his eyes tore her heart open. D'mitri's eyes desperately screamed for her to keep her mouth shut. He shook with so much emotion that it took great strength to fight her tears back. And yet one still fell anyway.

And suddenly a shock went through her and she went limp. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Answer me Romeli," Maggur said sternly.

Romeli felt like crying, in fear, in anger, she didn't know what. "I can't move," she whispered.

"Romeli, I don't have all day. Now answer me or I _will_ kill him."

Maryann's face grew pale. Shit…she thought. She had to do something.

"Maggur stop," Maryann said calmly lowering his blade from the boy's neck. "Can't you see she can't move? Something is happening to her."

Maggur looked from Maryann to Romeli. "What is happening, Maryann?" he asked hardly.

"I don't know exactly. I've seen it happen before in Tortall. It's not a pretty sight."

What they were saying came in one ear and out the other as Romeli stared at ceiling in dread. Of all the times that it could have happened, it happened now, she thought. It's just my luck I guess. Fear swept over her. Gods, as if I'm not in enough pain already.

"What is going on here?" demanded Maggur as he stared at the girl, confused. Maryann only looked on in fear.

And then it hit her—the overwhelming pain that made her cry out for help as the ground began its bone-shaking rumbles.

OOO

The rumbling ground shocked Jameson of Queenscove so much that he threw the book he was reading out of his hands. Suddenly, his Gift felt like it was ripping apart as it tore through his chest.

The pain was hard to push through, and it took a while to realize what was going on.

_Romeli!_

His eyes widened. She was having Chaos Thoughts.

He gasped out in pain and leaned on the wall of his bedroom as he fought for his breath.

Something didn't feel right.

Deep in the pit of his mind he knew that much more than her usual painful experience was going on. She was in trouble.

He closed his eyes and winced as pain swept over him in large waves. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a glittery strand of green hair. He closed it tightly, clenching his jaw.

Come on Romeli! He thought as he tried to reach her through his mind. You can do this. Come on!

He was starting to grow even more worried. The rumbles only grew worse, and the pain in his Gift grew by the second. Animals were crying out in pain, and there was a boom of thunder.

Why isn't she doing anything? Hh thought urgently, fighting to get a full breath. It felt like all the world was going into chaos.

He fell onto all fours as he grasped for breath. His Gift seemed to be eating at his soul, weakening him.

Please Romeli, he fought as darkness began to loom around him.

OOO

Something wasn't right. And this was not the time for something not to be right.

She clenched her fists so hard that they started to bleed. The cries of the People tore at her ears to the point that she couldn't think.

Something was wrong, but she was in too much pain to identify what it was.

She felt so helpless, as the world slowly began to crumble around her. And for once, she had the inspiration to let go of whatever it was she was holding on to and let it fall.

She couldn't do anything; something was stopping her. Her magic was being held back…

That's it…magic, she thought gasping out in pain.

"Gift," she rasped out with closed eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Maryann, who was holding onto the wall for dear life, looked at Maggur. "Sire, give her her Gift, she needs it."

Maggur didn't even hesitate. He undid the spell, freeing her powers.

D'mitri gasped and fell onto all fours as he gasped for breath. He clutched his chest like it was burning. He looked up at Romeli, breathing heavily.

A power filled her that not even she could imagine. Suddenly she had the impulse to fight back and do her job.

Okay, she thought, first, stop the shaking. That's not so hard, right?

Romeli was proven wrong when she found how badly shaken the ground was. The plants themselves were in so much pain that they didn't even realize she was trying to help them.

Come on! Romeli thought determined. Come on, you can do it, take my magic.

Even the greatest of oak trees shivered out in pain.

Fine, she thought biting her lip. If you won't take it, I'll force it on you.

With all the might she had, she pooled out her plant magic and covered it like a blanket over the world. She then literally forced their roots to grow.

Romeli cried out in pain as she felt like every vein in her body was splitting and breaking.

The world stopped its quivers.

Maryann gained her balance back and looked at Maggur. The king walked up to Romeli who was still struggling. He outstretched his arm.

"No! Don't touch her!" said Maryann sternly as she looked at the king.

The king looked at Maryann. "Why?"

"Sire, you don't just touch something when you don't know what's going on. She could be unstable."

Maggur backed up and nodded. "What _is_ going on?"

Maryann's face was pale with worry. She looked like she had aged five years. "Goddess, I don't know," she lied. "But whatever it is, is not good. I mean look at the weather."

Indeed, clouds that were so dark they seemed black were moving in. Shocks of lightning rolled through them as if they were furious.

"Oh dear," whispered Maryann as she spotted D'mitri. She went to her knees and tried to steady him as he coughed up blood. He trembled violently. Sweat and tears fell down his face.

"It hurts," he rasped clutching his chest in pain. His breath was labored and shallow.

"Shomguk lehrerok D'mitri," Maryann whispered in Scanran.

He took in a big shaky breath through flared nostrils. "It can't. It hurts so bad," he whispered back, his Scanran shaky.

Maryann looked at him sternly. "D'mitri, if Romeli can hold on, so can you. She's probably feeling _twice_ as much pain as you are, and do you see her giving up? Now hold on. It will all be over soon."

Romeli bit her lip. Next is helping the People. All right then. She breathed in deeply, pushing out the pain from her mind as much as she could. She then summoned all of the wild magic in herself and threw it out to the People as she began to feed them life. At last their cries began to die down until it was only the slightest ring in her head from its absence.

Romeli then progressed to the Gift portion of the painful moment. With her own Gift, she forced everyone else's powers out of their souls and into her own. Tears fell down, feeling like she was about to explode. It was too much to contain.

Take care of the weather now, she urged. With a sigh of relief, she forced all of the Gift out of her, using it to hold back the growing weather. She heard the crackles and booms of thunder turn to silence.

The absence of pain as the Chaos Thoughts ended gave her an odd sensation of feeling weightless. When she opened her eyes again, she was still bound to the cot. She moaned out in exhaustion.

As if she hadn't gone through enough pain already.

"Somebody get a healer," ordered Maryann sternly as she took charge. "For both of them," she added looking at Romeli and D'mitri. A nearb guard nodded and hurried away.

Maggur stared into the distance with glazed eyes. What _was_ that?

Maryann walked over to the king and brought him to a chair. "Sit down Highness, you look like you're about to faint."

Maggur nodded grimly as if he was the one who went through the ordeal. "Actually, I think I'm going to leave for a little while. I _am_ the one who needs to make sure everyone is okay and safe, after all."

Maryann nodded, that was exactly what she wanted him to say.

Once Maggur left, she picked up D'mitri, who was unconscious and put him in the chair. She got a kerchief and wiped the blood that he spat up off of his chin.

"Is he all right?" rasped Romeli, turning her head to the side to look at them.

Maryann looked at her. "He's unconscious, but I think he's fine. You should be more worried about yourself. Are _you_ okay?"

Romeli sighed. "I guess so. I'm as sore as ever, but it's not like I haven't gone through this before."

Maryann nodded. "As long as you're okay. You do know Maggur will want to know what happened."

"I'm not going to tell him," she replied hardly.

"I guessed just that. But I can't hold him off much more."

Romeli sighed weakly.

Just then, a healer rushed in with a worried face. She took one long look at Romeli before shaking her head sadly.

"You," the healer started in Scanran as she pointed to Maryann. "I need hot water, cloths, and bandages."

Maryann stared.

"Well what are you waiting for? _Go!_"

Maryann's brows rose, but she fell under the orders and left.

OOO

It had been a week since the ordeal of her Chaos Thoughts, and Maggur still hadn't come to question her. The best news however was that she was taken back to her room under the healer's orders. Even though she was heavily guarded, she welcomed the incredibly soft bed with delight.

As for D'mitri, well she hadn't heard about him at all. Worrying about him was a constant action as she slumped around her room. One question always haunted her: was he even alive?

On the eighth day of her arrival back to her room, her question was answered. Maggur walked into her room, holding D'mitri with Maryann trailing behind them.

Romeli's heart sank when she caught D'mitri's eyes. He seemed so weak and tired. He gave her a weary smile.

"Sit down Romeli," ordered Maggur as he motioned for D'mitri to take a seat. "And no retorts today. I'm not in the mood." Maggur positioned himself in a large arm chair.

Romeli glared, but settled down in the only chair left, across from Maggur.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here."

"You're here because you're wondering what happened last week," she replied dully.

"Whatever the hell that was that happened last week I will figure out later. On the contrary, I've come to talk about something much more important."

He snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed her so that she couldn't move. Romeli stared at Maggur both confused and slightly amused.

"Obviously it's very important news?" Romeli asked simply.

"Oh Romeli, it's to _die_ for," he replied as he held back a grin. "It's time that I lecture you about the rules of being my slave."

Romeli thought for a moment as she side-glared at the guards who were still holding her tightly. Obviously she did something wrong. "Am I being executed or something?"

Maggur's lips formed into a wicked grin. "On the contrary my dear, D'mitri is."

D'mitri looked just as surprised as Romeli. She glanced at her friend with a shocked look, her previously tense body fallen.

"You see Romeli, being a slave of Scanra also means that you have rules to follow. And you just broke one of the biggest ones: having a love relationship behind my back. The consequence? Hanging the boy who laid his lips on yours."

Romeli stared down at her lap in shock. There was absolutely no way…Maryann would have warned us! Despite her tries not to, a tear fell down her cheek. Oh D'mitri…

"And you Romeli…will be _severely_ punished."

I don't care about me, she thought. He had gone through so much in the past two weeks. He probably endured just as much as I did. And it's my fault. If I hadn't of fallen for him, none of this would have happened. And now I've sent him to his death.

"The hanging ceremony will be tomorrow morning. And you, dear girl, will be watching every bit of it." Maggur said as he stood up, dragging D'mitri behind him.

"Wait," said Romeli weakly as a tear rolled down her face. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

Maggur stared. "Not this time. Too many rules have been broken."

And with that, he walked out of the room with Maryann and the guards holding D'mitri trailing behind him.

More tears fell down her face. How had her life gotten so screwed up in the first place anyway?

OOO

The morning was greeted with lifeless fog that laid birth over the palace with a dreadful and eery silence.

The weather, to Romeli, reminded her of dread, or even mourning. And a perfect day for the weather it was.

Romeli turned around when someone tapped her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed Maryann come in. You could tell on the spy's face that she was trying very hard not to cry. Even though her eyes were stony, underneath was a layer of pain and remorse.

Romeli herself was a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot with worry and lack of sleep, and her cheeks were blotchy from crying. Maryann could tell she was just as angry as she was sad, and just as revengeful as she was remorseful. She seemed lost in her own emotions.

The two glanced at each other for just a moment before leaving Romeli's quarters.

It was time.

The execution grounds seemed to be the cause of such dreadful weather. The rope that hung form the post dangled with the wind.

Romeli stared at the mocking rope with wide eyes, nearly laughing out loud at the irony. Her memory flashed to all the times when she suddenly saw the black and white noose swaying with the wind. Shivers ran up and down her spine.

This just wasn't right.

Not many people came to the ceremony. There were palace workers who must have known him. She thought she spotted his sister sobbing, a little ways away. She also saw what looked like his brother still as stone in the distance.

She sat between King Maggur and Maryann in the closest of rows. She began to feel dizzy with disbelief. This can't be happening. No one deserves to be hung when they're young. _Especially_ him.

There were sounds of footsteps as the executioner pulled D'mitri up the stairs. His hands were bound.

D'mitri looked through the crowds until he spotted her. Despite all of his pain, and all of his fears, he smiled. She could tell he didn't want to die, but there was a sense of peace inside of him.

And then Romeli looked deeper into his dark eyes.

He was trying to tell her something.

Romeli looked at him confused as a tear rolled down her cheek.

D'mitri just slightly shook his head as if he were amused.

Is this some type of sick joke? thought Romeli staring at him as another tear fell down.

'I love you' he mouthed to her, slightly smiling.

Romeli closed her eyes briefly and opened them to fight back tears as the executioner recited his charges. She attempted to smile.

D'mitri stared at her the whole time until the executioner finished. The man then slipped the rope loop around his head and tightened it. He gave her one last look before closing his eyes, waiting for his stomach to drop, and the rope to tighten.

Romeli looked down, unable to watch.

Maggur thrust her chin up with his hands. "I want you to see your beloved's death," he whispered in her ear. "I want you to see how it's _all your fault_."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She winced and bit her lip at the clash of the trapdoor opening and the rope tightening.

All she saw were two dangling feet swaying underneath the wooden panels. She closed her eyes, her lashes soaked in tears.

A perfect day for this weather indeed.

OOO

Two days later, Romeli found herself in her room, still sulking over D'mitri's death. Scanra seemed so empty without his sense of adventure and dangerous pranks.

"Come in," called Romeli when someone knocked on her door. Maryann entered and immediately shielded the room from any spies listening in.

"I need to show you something," started Maryann grimly.

Romeli stared. "What?"

"Just…follow me," she said.

The two of them left her room and hurried down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" asked Romeli.

Maryann only walked faster as a reply. They went through so many corridors and corners that Romeli lost all sense of direction.

A last they stopped in front of a lifeless door.

"What are we doing in front on D'mitri's room?" she asked confused.

"I found something," she replied. "I think you'd like to see it."

Romeli gave the spy a puzzled look as they walked inside.

She looked around with pained eyes as she walked into the abandoned room. The emotions surfacing now made her want to leave. She would never see him again, and yet by the looks of his room, it seemed like he was just out for a short lunch.

Maryann waved her over to the corner with a grim face.

"Look here," she said pointing to his desk.

Romeli walked over, not understanding what she was leading to. All she saw on his desk was a stack of papers and the books Maryann gave him. Was this some type of joke?

"What are you _talking_ about?" she asked a little too coldly. This room was putting her in a foul mood.

Maryann stared. She picked up one of the books that she had given him before and put it in the girl's hands.

Romeli was starting to grow frustrated. What was this woman _on?_ It was bad enough that she was in his room in the first place, but now Maryann was practically mocking her,

"Maryann, I really don't feel comfortable being here right now. Why can't you tell me your little joke so we can get on with our lives?"

Maryann stared at her steadily. "Listen Romeli. I have lots of work to do with the spies, and I have to tutor a _page_. _Is_ this really so hard to find out? I'm gonna have to leave you alone to figure out the _book_. And _mark_ my words, your temper and I are going to have a little talk."

The spy left the room leaving a very unhappy Romeli. She stared at the mocking book with hatred. T_he History of Scanra Servants_ repeated through her head annoyingly as she read the title. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

She felt like leaving the room and ditching the whole book thing all together. The idea was tempting. But her curiosity was driving her insane, and Maryann would be most disappointed.

She sat down in one of his chairs. Come on, the sooner I figure this out, the sooner I can get the hell out of here.

Maryann's words rang through her head.

Romeli sighed. Something felt wrong. What Maryann said before she left was weird. And since when did spies tutor pages?

Romeli thought over what she said again.

And then she hit her head. Maryann, you never cease to amaze me, she though with a disbelieved smile. Her cloudy mood was lifted.

I have lots of work to do with the spies, and I have to tutor a _page_. _Is_ this really so hard to find out? I'm gonna have to leave you alone to figure out the _book._ And _mark_ my words, your temper and I are going to have a little talk.

Page Is Book Mark.

Page is book marked!

Gods I feel dumb, she thought, mentally hitting herself on the head. I could have figured that out myself.

She looked at the top of the book and indeed spotted a black book mark. D'mitri must have put it there.

She cracked open the heavy book and read where it was marked.

_No slave tied under royal Scanran rule can have a love relationship without knowing of his Imperial Highness. The lover of the slave, in consequence, will be sentenced to death by hanging. And the slave will either be killed or heavily whipped as punishment._

Romeli stared at the writing with wide eyes. There was no way…and yet as she stared at his bookmark, she knew he had marked this before he died.

All of it came crashing down on her as a tear slid down. It all connected now…

"_Well listen, I need to go read that other book Maryann gave me. I'll see you later kay?"_

"_The thing is, that from the bottom of my heart, I really truly love you. I would do anything, and stand up against everything for you, and I want you to know that. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the near future, I will still love you. Even if it may seem that no one is beside you, and no one can help, I will be there for you. I will be there for you even if I'm not there."_

He knew he was going to die when he kissed me. But he did it anyways. He would die for my love, she realized with shock.

And I never really loved him back.

She began to cry, holding her head in her hands. Her heart felt like it was torn in two and would never heal again.

She couldn't forget the look that he gave her before he fell. Nor could she escape from the sound of the trapdoor opening, and a body tumbling, jolting up from a tightened rope.

I truly loved him, she thought. I loved him like a brother. And now I'm never going to see him again. After all he's done for me, and all the fun we had, I killed him with a kiss.

The book slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor as she sat in a daze. She stared at the book's mocking spine and picked it up. A letter slipped out of it.

She picked up the paper, confused to find her name written on it. She opened it up.

It was D'mitri's hand writing.

_Dear Romeli,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. I wrote this before my death, because I wanted to let you know that I love you. I could tell that you may not have returned my feelings, and I respect that. Nevertheless, I will always keep you in my heart as a great friend. You're probably wondering why I kissed you if I already knew what could happen. I'm not scared of death. I find that death is only a different version of life, and should be treated just the same. I felt it was my time, and that I did something well with my life before passing on. Romeli, in no way by any means was this your fault. Please, for my sake, do not put my death as your burden. Go on with your life, with me as wonderful, celebratory memory. I will always be looking out for you._

_Love,_

_D'mitri_

Romeli bit her lip to keep from trembling. How am I supposed to celebrate your life when it was taken away from you? she asked him, staring at the letter through blurred eyes.

She stood up with a new thought arising. She wiped away her tears and tucked the letter in her pocket.

Because of Maggur, his life had been taken away. Because of him, all of this has happened. Because of him, she had to carry these physical and emotional scars.

And now, because of Maggur, I'm seeking revenge, she thought strongly. Because of the letter, she now had the determination to finish her mission and bring D'mitri's death to justice.

She turned to the door and walked out of his room.

It's crazy what people will do for love.

OOO

The next day, Romeli woke up later in the day than usual. There was a muffled silence that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

It was too quiet—like the quiet before a storm, or before some other apprehensive, unexpected moment.

She stood up and got dressed in a green shirt and black breeches. She then picked up a brush and began to comb her hair.

There was a crash as her door slammed open. She dropped her brush in shock and turned around.

Two guards grabbed her arms tightly. Despite her rebellious fights, she couldn't break free. Without any explanations as to why they were here in the first place, they hauled her out of the room.

She had one idea as to where she was going.

Her fears were confirmed when they had arrived at what looked like the same room she had been kidnapped in before. It was cleaned of all the blood, and the musty smell had evaporated.

The guards forced her down onto the cot and bound down her hands and feet. She glared daggers at them as she fought against the binds.

Five revengeful minutes later, Maggur strode in with a victorious grin on his face. Romeli glared at him.

"So Romeli, how does it feel to be all alone, carrying the burdens of your beloved's death?"

"I feel like I'm gonna kick your ass," she retorted with a glare.

"Angry I see," he said walking to the side of the table. "I like it. More fun to see your spirits break."

Romeli's heart sank, but she didn't let it show. "I didn't break the first time, and I sure as hell wont break the second."

"We'll see," he whispered. He ran a teasing finger along her collarbone and up her neck along her jaw-line. "You do know the rules don't you? That by kissing someone under your bondage to me, he is to be hung, and you to be _heavily punished_."

Romeli was scared. She was _immensely _scared. What was he going to do to her? A little fear slipped past her eyes, but she pushed it back.

"Speechless?" said Maggur teasily. "It seems the great Romeli is breakable after all." He took out a whip from behind his back.

Romeli swallowed. Come on Romy. You can get through this. If you could get through Chaos Thoughts, you can get through this.

Maggur stretched out the whip and hit her across the face.

She yelped in pain as a tear fell down and mixed with the blood. She couldn't help but sob as all of the past events bore down on her. No, this was worse than anything she had endured.

"I'm going to hurt you Romeli. I'm going to hurt you bad." He snapped his whip on her again.

OOO

Romeli sat in the corner of her room in a daze. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think. She hurt so bad that she was numb. She was bleeding everywhere, but hadn't the heart to bandage herself.

She just sat in the corner like an empty shelf, lifeless, emotionless.

What Maggur had done to her, had scarred her, and she had no idea what to do about it. He had beat her, whipped her, shocked her.

There was nothing left in her. She felt like she did after she came back from being stuck in her mind. But this time, she wasn't coming back.

Why don't I just end it now?

She heard her bedroom door open, but she didn't react as she sat in her daze. Maryann walked deeper into her room. She finally spotted Romeli and hurried to her with wide eyes.

"Oh dear, Romeli, what happened?" she asked crouching down next to stare into her foggy eyes.

She didn't reply.

"Maggur hurt you, didn't he?" Maryann concluded angrily. She stared at the bruises on her neck and jaw from unwanted kisses and shook her head. She looked so empty.

This time he really _had_ broken her.

Maryann bit her lip. "You need a healer."

Romeli closed her eyes, trying to gain some composure. "No," she whispered.

Maryann stared in disbelief. "Romeli, have you _seen_ yourself. You've lost so much blood!"

Romeli opened her eyes again tiredly. "I just don't understand. You be nice, you do what they ask, but all they do is just use you and treat you worse. Look at these scars, look at these hands, Maryann. I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore."

Maryann stared at her as a tear fell down the girl's cheeks. They seemed stained with blood and tear tracks.

"Sometimes I just want to do this thing the easy way, and leave right now. I would eliminate this whole thing. Maggur would lose, and no one would fight over me. I would be in peace; I wouldn't have to feel this pain." Romeli sighed weakly. "I just want to give up right now."

Maryann sat down and rose the girl's chin with her hands. "Yes Romeli, it may be true. It would just be easier to give up now. But what you don't understand, is that even in the darkest of places, there is always some good in the world. But how can you go back to that good place after going through so much? How could things have a happy ending after so much pain? But overall, this time of your life will pass and light will come through again. Romeli, you had many chances to turn back, only you didn't. You were holding onto your goal, you were holding onto your strength. So why should you give up now? You are _so close_! That relaxing light is only feet away from you, and you want to give it up? That's not the Romeli I know."

Romeli stared at her friend as more tears slid down. "You make it sound so easy," she said as she tried to fight down her sobs. "This is harder than it looks, Maryann."

Maryann smiled weakly and sniffed as tears welled up in her own eyes. "I know it is. But you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. You have accomplished more than what other people would ever think of doing in a lifetime. I _know _you can do it."

"How do you figure that?" Romeli asked looking at her with reddened eyes.

"I have something to show you."

Romeli sighed. She felt a lot better after what Maryann had said. And that flicker of hope that had burned out had lit itself again. But seriously, what was she going to show her this time? Would it be just as hurtful as the book she gave her?

The green haired girl stared at her. "What is it this time?"

Maryann took a letter out of her back pocket and gave it to her. "I was going to give it to you eventually," she said as Romeli peeled open the letter. "Now seemed like a good time."

Romeli read the letter.

_King Jonathan of Conte and Queen Thayet of Conte, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, Nealan of Queenscove, Veralidaine Salmalin, Numair Salmalin, and Laloria Salmalin, Keladry of Mindelan, and Raoul of Goldenlake:_

_You are cordially invited to the Tortallan Scanran Peace Ball._

_In the celebration of our declaration of peace and the end of our war, the King of Scanra, Maggur of Rathausak, is holding a Peace Ball for these Tortallan Representatives._

_It is strongly recommended for all of come, to enjoy the great mix in cultures and to formally declare peace with our countries. _

_This ball will be held the first of March at the Scanran Palace, Rathausak, under treatment and protection from the finest of our land._

_Until March,_

_Juliard_

_Scanran Scribe_

Romeli stared at the piece of paper. Her heart started to beat quickly.

"No joke?" Romeli asked looking up at Maryann in amazement.

"No joke," confirmed Maryann, not able to help but grin herself.

Romeli was in a daze. She would get to see her family again! Yes, perhaps she wouldn't get to talk to them. But just seeing them would make her heart soar.

Gods…the last time I saw them was when Maggur captured them at the war. That seemed like years ago. She remembered their faces, so hurt and sorrowful. James' face was—

…James.

God's she hadn't thought about James in a while. But just thinking of his name made her soul ache. She suddenly felt empty, like she had been missing something this whole time without even noticing. His name wasn't on the invitation. Did that mean that she still wouldn't be able to see him? Maybe not ever, she thought suddenly bitter.

She remembered their last goodbyes. Her heart ached painfully as she remembered his face.

_He was standing out of the way of everyone else as he stared at her. He smiled weakly at her when she met his eyes._

_Romeli looked sadly at him and ran over to him as she hugged him tight, he hugged her back, their bodies smashed together._

"_I never thought a goodbye would be like this," James said truthfully._

_Romeli wiped her eyes as she stared at him. "I'm going to miss you so much James. You've always been there for me. And everyday you're not by me, I feel so empty...and lost. Now that I'm going to be so far away…far away from everybody, I don't know how I'm going to live."_

_James fingered her slave collar sadly. "I feel the same. There won't be a day where I won't think about you. Just…just be strong, kay?"_

_Romeli nodded as she hugged him again. "I don't know what will become of me now. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Or if I'll ever leave Scanra. I see that life may…may not be any longer now for me. It will be hard, I know. But I won't ever forget you. You or the rest of our friends." She shook her head slowly with closed eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks._

_A tear went down James's cheek and he looked away. The pain in his eyes was so unbearable, that her voice felt choked._

"_James…James look at me." Slowly James looked back at her, his eyes as glossy as a mirror. "No matter what happens, I will always be your best friend. I'll always love you, and Gods, I'm just going to miss you."_

_James kissed her cheek. He got something out of his pocket. It was a tiny snow globe. Inside the snow globe was the Tortall's palace, Corus._

"_Your home will be waiting for you," he said as he put the snow globe in her palm and closed her hands with his. "I got this from Ryoku. It's good luck."_

_Romeli gave him a watery smile. This was the nicest thing that anyone had ever given her in a long time. She grabbed one of the shiny glitter strands that was in her hair and yanked it out of her scalp. It always hurt to pull those things out, but this was for a good cause. She handed it to James._

"_I'll miss you," she whispered as she hid the snow globe in her pocket. The door creaked open again as Maggur and Maryann entered._

"_I'll miss you too. With all my might."_

"_A deal is a deal, Romeli. Time to go to your new home," said the sly voice of King Maggur. A hand wrapped around her arm and started to lead her out of the exit. Just when she was about to go through the doorway, she looked back at everyone and smiled sadly, exiting with two words:_

"_For Tortall."_

_And then she was gone, perhaps for forever._

Well, forever had come short this time, she thought. Her eyes then widened as she realized something.

She quickly stood up, wincing in pain in the process. She hobbled over to her drawer and opened in up, searching through her clothes. Maryann stared at her.

Come on, I know it's in here! She thought throwing her clothes every which way.

She smiled as she picked up what she was looking for victoriously and held it to her chest.

"Romeli what are you doing? You are way to hurt to be walking around."

Romeli sat down again and held the snow globe of Corus in her hand, watching the snow fall back to the ground. Maybe there was some luck in getting out after all.

"My God…" whispered Maryann. "You're delirious. You need a healer right now."

"I'm not delirious," said Romeli shaking the snow globe.

"Pft. Not delirious my ass, you're playing with a snow globe like it's your life!"

"This Maryann, is no snow globe. This is hope."

"Odd name for a snow globe," said Maryann. Truthfully, she was happy that Romeli wasn't down and broken anymore. But those wounds! "Fine, I'll heal you myself then," she said standing up and getting a washcloth. She began to wash her wounds.

Romeli rolled her eyes and put the snow globe down, helping Maryann with bandaging up her cuts.

OOO

She knocked on his door quickly, and then leaned on the door impatiently for him to open it up.

James put down his book and walked up to his door confused. It was indeed an odd hour for someone to be knocking.

He opened it wide, and Alanna tripped inside from the unexpected loss of support. James stared at her amused.

"Come on," said Alanna after gaining her composure. She grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him out of his room. "We're leaving."

"Leaving where?" asked James, jogging to catch up with her. Even though he was taller than her, her walking speed was quite…speedy.

Alanna didn't reply.

Five minutes later, James was not only confused, but also frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Hey, no cursing, Squire," she said. "You'll sure as hell see in a second."

James rolled his eyes.

Sure enough, after one second, she wheeled into the meeting room. The table was already mostly filled, with King Jonathan sitting at the head. James sat down between his father and Alanna.

"Most of you already know why I called you here," started Jonathan. "As representatives of Tortall we have been asked to attend the Scanran Peace Ball."

James's eyes widened. Wait…what?

"Since we are going to be staying in the same palace as Romeli, I want to warn you." He looked at each and every one of them in the eye, until his eyes rested on James. "If you even say a word to her, you could not only get yourself hurt, but her hurt as well. Maggur is a dangerous person, as we should treat our stay with caution and awareness.

No one replied as he sat there.

"I know what you're thinking. Seeing her…will be painful. She will most likely be heavily wounded, both mentally and physically. Maggur…he has probably done awful things to her. For all I know…she may be…well…gone. But we must hold onto our strength and our determination. Because if she is still there, we will get her out of there."

"But _how?_" asked Numair folding his hands on the table. "You know the security. Maggur is probably guarding her heavily. And the slave collar?"

Jonathan nodded. "These are all good points. We have a spy team in Scanra that is in the process of working that all out. All of our plans really must wait until we access the situation in Scanra. Any more questions?"

Silence.

"Okay then. We are leaving tomorrow morning. I suggest you pack up tonight."

With that, everyone stood up and walked out of the room, deep in their own thoughts.

OOO

Later in the day, James walked wearily to his Knight Master's room and knocked. His excitement was nearly unbearable. To see her again would be…unbelievable. And yet he was quite apprehensive. What if she was hurt? He wouldn't be able to help her. It would break his heart. What if she had changed? What if she couldn't escape?

"Jameson, are you going to stand in front of my door like a hypnotized monkey, or are you going to say something of intelligence?" asked Alanna leaning on the doorframe.

James shook his head to rid his thoughts. "Sorry," he apologized as he walked in. Alanna closed the door behind him.

"Any reason you came?" asked Alanna examining her sword.

James blurted it out. "How come I'm going to Scanra?"

Alanna's brows rose.

"I mean, I'm the youngest. Isn't everyone worried that I might do something...stupid?"

Alanna sheathed her sword. "James, the only reason you're coming is because I need a squire. I'm old. I need help these days, eh?"

James nodded in a daze.

"Now you best start packing," said Alanna waving him off. "We're leaving early tomorrow morning."

James stood and walked to the door. He stopped in front of it and turned to face her again. "Alanna?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," he said quietly. He opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked out.

OOO

Without D'mitri, she felt alone, and even bored. And yet, she felt no pain. That letter that he had given her had taught her that though life had been short for him, it was a life worth living. Her heart still bled. She wasn't quite sure what love was anymore. But in the end, she—.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Romeli stood up with a wince and got to the door. Maryann walked in with a glowing face and sat down on the sofa. Romeli followed her with confused eyes before sitting down as well.

"What's with you?" asked Romeli setting her arm on the armrest.

Maryann stared at her for a moment, looking down at a bag she carried. "I have something for you," she said with a calm and yet slightly excited voice.

Romeli looked down at the black silk bag confused. "My birthday isn't until March."

Maryann rolled her eyes and looked at her steadily. She picked up the bag and undid the ties.

Romeli looked on with anticipation and dread. Maryann had shown her many things in the past few weeks, and some of them had been hurtful. She didn't know what to think about what she was going to reveal. It could be anything.

Anything was right. Romeli stared at the bottle confused. "What the heck is that?"

"This dear, is a potion."

Romeli stared at the bottle with unfocused eyes. The red liquid sat in the bottle motionless and dead. It looked like some type of poison. And yet, as she squinted to get a better look at the bottle, she knew it held no deadly characteristics.

Romeli sat back in the sofa with wide eyes. "I can't believe you actually got it."

Maryann grinned. "A spy never breaks her promise. It was mostly your uncle's doing anyway. That man knows how to find anything."

Romeli nodded in a daze. Her whole person seemed to be floating on the softest of clouds. So it all comes down to this.

Maryann stood up holding the bottle. "Soon that Blood Spell will be gone, Romeli."

Romeli breathed in deeply as she stood up. Blood rushed through her veins in anticipation. Maryann walked towards her and took out the stopper in the bottle. She held up the bottle for Romeli to take.

Romeli took it with shaking fingers, staring at the contents. The potion looked like no sweet lemonade, but it was worth the pain to get her Gift back.

She was going to get her Gift back.

She put the crystal bottle to her lips. The glass was cool and smooth to her touch. The contents sloshed to the movement. She closed her eyes and tipped the bottle up so that the potion slid down to her lips. She opened her mouth and drank the potion.

Romeli gagged at the vile taste that slid down her throat like slime covered seaweed. The taste was close to unbearable, her first instinct was to throw the bottle down and run for the nearest bucket of water, but she fought against it and made herself drink it to the last drop.

When she was done, she put the glass down with a quivering body and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked at Maryann with a weak smile.

Maryann nodded in approval. "Any minute now."

Romeli nodded and walked to her flask of water. She picked it up with shaking hands and drained the whole flask with deep gulps to clear her throat of the repulsive taste.

And suddenly, a melting, light, feeling overcame her. She froze as the odd sensation swept through her. She felt like peace was rushing through her veins at a remarkable speed, healing all that had been hurt over the past few weeks. She sighed,content.

A shivery feeling arrived at her throat, and she felt like something was draining away from her—a burden that she hadn't realized she carried until now. When the light feeling finally stopped, she felt like the build up of stress that had ravaged her body had melted away.

And there was another feeling. She felt amazing power rush through her—like a gate had been opened that had been locked before. All of her power had leaked out to run free. She felt stronger than she had ever felt before. She even felt invulnerable. Like she could climb any mountain, and defeat any enemy.

She looked at Maryann with a smile as she examined her hand. A fire appeared in her palm that licked at the air dangerously. The emerald fire was bright and young after being locked up for so long. Romeli sighed with relief. She let the fire go and turned to Maryann.

The spy walked up to her with a grin. "And so it begins," she said staring into her partner's chaotic eyes.

Romeli nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Yay, she gets her Gift back! Hoorah!

Now it's time to kick some butt.

Replies:

Emeraldi: Yeah I know! Lol. That's why I killed him. It just wouldn't work.

Aravuli: That's funny. I was planning to add in James despite your review that I hadn't gotten yet. So were happy now, eh? And James in going to Scanra! (is happy). And it's only the beginning of their adventures. Mwahaha. Yeah…her life totally sucks. I didn't on purpose, because she;s too perfect as a person. So it balances out, you know? And as a reply to your other review…I killed him. Heehee. That part was actually very sad for me to write. It was probably sad to read too though right? Lol. Those are all good possibilities, but alas. I have an eviler plan of my own that no one will guess. And damn right it's angst. Hahaha. Lol.

Captain Cheese and Dommit: well, now it's the room she dreamed about. You're good, you know that? You always seem to predict something right. I hate flies. They suck hard. And they're annoying. I hate when they follow you. You just want to kill them. Fredrin is an evil little guy, who needs to die. Bwa haha. Yeah…I guess George could tell them about Romeli, but then everyone would know, and word would get out to Scanran spies in Tortall, who would tell Maggur, and then Maggur would know that Maryann was a double agent. Not good. Ah well, Romeli and James will get plenty of nice kisses later. I'm thinking of making the sequel a 'M' fic so we can have plenty of fun.

Jamielovesmalfoy: lol. I wrote more. Perhaps a little delayed, but at least I updated. I don't really like the romance pair either, but he had to die, and had to affect Romeli at the same time, so that's how it worked out. Lol. Why yes, I do like to write!

Rockin Chick: good. I'm glad you like it and I'm appreciative that you are reading it. Please continue!

Codianah: Thanks! I like Romeli too. Well of course I like her…I made her! Lol. James is pretty awesome too. Thanks again, and keep reading!

George Bassy: lol. Right…left god. wtf? Heehee. Funny.

Faithful Haven: I know I'm evil. Well what do you want me to do? Make everything predictable? That's not how I roll. Lol.

Akira Shinaichi: I didn't reply? Oh dear…I'm so sorry! (gives you a cookie). Forgive me? Romeli is going to do many things with James. And obviously the D'mitri problem was taken care of, so no worries. Thanks!

Mystique Phoenix: wow…there. I killed him, happy? Lol. RJ is a lot better. Of course. I loved writing the Maryann spy thingy. It was awesome.

Lady Knight Devin: Thanks so much, and keep reading!

Kuyaga: oh dear…a sadistic mood. Oh god I know…Fredrin sounds like a freakin medicine. Lol. Ah well, what can you do? At least I didn't name him Anthrax or something…heehee. Orsino is an awesome name. Hmmmm.

Silver-star-0: I feel bad for James too. But now that D'mitri is gone, they can have all the fun they want. Lol. I'd hate to sleep with Maggur too. Arg! Did I just say that! Ew…ew…ew… (shudder).

QueenThayet12990: At least it's romance right? I love spies too. Maybe I should write a spy fic. That would be fun. Heehee.


	35. Peace Ball Part 1

Uh huh. Well. Time for the Peace Ball, my friends! And I know all of you are looking forward to it, seeing as you're probably absolutely dysfunctional without James and Romeli in the same country.

**Song for this Chapter**: Wonderwall → Oasis. I'm a sucker for acoustic strumming.

* * *

Chapter 35: Peace Ball Part 1

* * *

The trees were dripping in a watery dew that coated their leaves, making them splattery and slippery.

The weather was relaxing to James, who had been traveling to Scanra for a week now. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold, but a satisfactory exchange of both. His horse also seemed quite content, as he bobbed his head down the path.

Alanna seemed to be mirroring the exact opposite. The dew made her hair and face sticky and the cold made her slump over for warmth. When she looked at her Squire she only shuddered disgusted and slumped over deeper, as if the sight of him made her sick.

"What's gotten into you?" asked James staring at Alanna.

"Don't look at me," she growled.

James sighed and looked forward rolling his eyes. "You should be more joyous. We're going to see Romeli."

"You mean we _might_ see Romeli."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alanna hit her head. "I thought it was obvious. It means we may not see her."

"I know _that_," said James staring at her. "But if we're going to get her out, then we have to see her."

"Correct," agreed Alanna.

Now James was really confused.

"But we may not be able to get her out. She could be heavily guarded. It will take much more than a miracle for her to escape."

"But that doesn't give us a reason to not try," countered James quietly.

"Yes," admitted Alanna. "But there could always be the fact that she's dead."

James didn't reply.

After a couple of minutes Alanna sighed. "I just didn't want you to get your hopes up only to be shut down again."

James exhaled loudly. "Thanks for ruining my day."

Alanna winked. "It's what I do best. Actually, I feel a lot better," she stated, staring at him.

"Don't look at me," grumbled James hunched over.

Alanna sighed and looked forward, rolling her eyes.

OOO

"So…what's the plan?"

"What do you mean what's the plan?" asked Maryann lounging in Romeli's room. The day was sunnier than usual and the northern birds chirped around the walls of the palace.

Romeli put her arm on the armrest. "Well I have my Gift back. What were going to do next?"

Maryann looked at her as if she were stupid. "You're going to escape of course."

"_Tonight!?_" blurted out Romeli, wide eyed.

Maryann hit her head. "Yeah…we're leaving tonight," she replied dryly. "No, dumb ass. Do you have any idea how much work we have to do?"

Romeli stared.

Maryann held out her hand and started counting. "We have the Peace Ball, we have to remove the bondage spell, we have to get rid of whatever the hell else is in that collar of yours, we have to kill Maggur, we have to—."

"Wait…what was that last one?"

"Get rid of the spells in your collar?"

Romeli stared at her oddly. "No, the one after that."

"Kill Maggur?"

"What do we have to kill Maggot for?" asked Romeli, confused.

Maryann stared at her as if she had gone mad. "Well he ruined your life didn't he?"

"Yeah, but is that a good reason to _kill_ him?"

Maryann sighed. "Listen, you obviously haven't heard of the heroine cycle have you."

"…I'm not a heroine."

"That's where you're wrong, young lady. You see, every heroine is born under some special circumstance. The girl then has something taken away from her or is called on a great quest. She then goes on a giant adventure and eventually meets the climax of her journey, the block of hardship, or evil enemy. It's all very simple. Girl gets hurt, girl loses self-esteem, and then girl gets up again and destroys her foe."

"And this relates to me…_how?_"

"You and your intelligent little brain can figure that out by yourself."

Romeli glared and sighed. "Fine, I get it. I would've agreed to kill him with or without that lecture. He _did_ ruin my life, after all."

Maryann smiled weakly. "Wonderful. Now, Romeli, you do know that Tortall is going to arrive in about…oh…two hours?"

Romeli froze. "What! I totally forgot!"

Maryann rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me," she muttered just loud enough for Romeli to hear.

Romeli glared and stood up quickly with a flustered look. "Maryann, do you think I'll be able to see them?"

Maryann walked up behind her. "Something tells me that you'll be seeing them a lot over the next month."

The tone in Maryann's voice did not give Romeli a very comforting feeling. Shivers of dread rushed over her.

OOO

The forest had a delicate mist to it that made the air thick with dampened brush and fresh leaves. Breathing was more laborious, like the space all around them was compact, thick, and tight.

And yet, the forest had an open feeling to it. The ancient trees were not squished together and competitive, with odd angled and exposed roots. The trees were spread about, like they alone were there. Yet they breathed as one.

The weather was cold, especially for summer. And yet the mist did not turn to snow. There was no frost on the ground, nor did it crust around the trees. It looked like the tresses of sun escaping through the webs of trees were coming from the Gods themselves; warming them with every tiny ray.

The muffled crunches of the hooves on the brush were quiet and unheard through the forest. The line of riders where just as silent as the forest itself as they rode along a narrow path leading straight to Rathausak. It felt like the forest was built around the path, not the path around the forest.

"Are we there yet?" asked James tiredly, hunched over his horse as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Alanna sighed. Her cheeks were rosy from the blistering cold. "Almost, Queenscove."

James sighed so loudly that other riders turned around to see what was going on. "You said that two hours ago, and we're still in this stupid forest."

And suddenly, without any warning of the sort, James found himself surrounded in bright sunlight. No forest was in sight in front of him. He stopped in confusion and looked behind himself to see a line of trees that was the forest behind him.

When he turned forward again, Alanna's face was right in front of him, her horse turned completely around. Her eyes were narrowed in an 'I told you so' look.

James glared. "I hate you," he told her icily.

Alanna grinned. "I know," she said in a matter-of-fact way. "Now hurry up, you're holding up the line." She turned her horse around and urged her hose to catch up with the party.

James looked behind him to see a line of soldiers glaring at him with dangerous eyes. He gave them a sheepish look before turning around again and kicking his horse into a jog to catch up with Alanna.

Five minutes later then had reached Rathausak. James looked at the city with wide eyes, unable to avert his gaze.

The city needed no walls to protect it. The steep mountains that embraced the city and its palace were all the defense they needed.

On the south side (The side they were entering from), there was a crystal clear river that acted somewhat as a moat. It was furnished with a broad bridge that looked like the only entrance and exit to Scanra's capital. It was surrounded by sturdy looking guards.

They arrived at the bridge and were easily let by. Obviously the guards were expecting them. As James crossed over, he looked over the side to see swarms of fish and other creatures swimming through the gentle current. The water was so clear that it could have only come from the melting snow of the mountains above.

"This place is beautiful," said James breaking the silence that had settled over them all.

"Way to ruin the moment, Queenscove," growled Alanna to her ignorant Squire.

James ignored her as he looked toward the palace. The large fortress was immensely elegant, and it was much larger than Corus. He wasn't surprised if Romeli felt right at home and welcomed once she came.

What if she doesn't want to go back? Asked James to himself with a pale and worried face. All of these people, all of their efforts would be for nothing.

Don't be serious, he told himself with a set look. Romeli would never feel that way. Not after what Maggur had done to her.

They arrived at the gate of the palace where they dismounted their horses for the stable boys to take.

"Come on James," ordered Alanna. "I swear, if you get lost I will boil you in hot oil and throw you to the demons of the underworld."

James walked quickly to catch up with her as they made their way towards the palace doors.

"You mean once you find me?" corrected James.

Alanna glared at him but kept on walking. "One more smart ass retort like that and it's your head."

James held back a snort. "Yes Ma'am," he replied obediently.

Alanna inhaled frustratedly and rolled her eyes.

They stopped their walk in a room that was between two open hallways. Tapestries hung down the ceiling elegantly, the colors red and gold, and blue and gray, for the peace between Tortall and Scanra.

A short and stubby man walked up to Alanna and James. He bowed rigidly and gave them a warm grin making his stubby and light mustache curve with it.

"Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, and Jameson of Queenscove, pleased to meet you." He shook both of their hands with a firm grip.

"And what is your name?" asked Alanna politely.

"Oh! Forgive me! I have forgotten, my name is Shmeckle la Farbengaber of Zoothoe."

Alanna blinked. "Well at least his parents had a sense of humor," she mumbled so only James could hear.

James held back a snort as he innocently stared at the man.

"Pleased to meet you…Sir," replied Alanna with a cheeky grin.

Shmeckle la Farbengaber nodded. "Yes…well…I will be taking you to your rooms now. Follow me."

He turned around on his heal with his hands behind his back and began to walk towards one of the hallways, not looking back to see if they were following him.

"Should we ditch him?" asked James looking up at Alanna wickedly.

Alanna stared at him. "This is a Peace Ball not a mosh pit, Jameson. As tempting as it may be to do so, we must be polite."

"Kill me now," groaned James as he followed Alanna to catch up with Shmeckle la-whatever.

"That can be arranged if you don't _shut up_," hissed Alanna sharply.

James sighed.

"Here you are," said the escort stopping in front of an oak door. "The room next to this one is Jameson's, but no worries. They are adjoining."

Damn, thought James and Alanna at the same time.

Shmeckle la-blah blah blah took out a small ring of a few keys and unlocked the door. He gave the keys to Alanna and gave one to James.

"Those are the keys for the front door, the trunk, the window, and the privy," he informed. "And if you need anything there is a ringer."

"Well how do you tell the keys apart?" asked Alanna fumbling with them in her hands.

James sighed. "The keys are labeled 'Oh Genius Knight Master'."

"Thank you 'Sir Obvious'," said Alanna through gritted teeth. She opened the door and proceeded to walk into the room with James following behind him.

The room was spacious and elegant compared to Alanna's palace quarters. There was what looked like a lounge, dressed in crimson linens and orange pillows. The bed was large and covered in thick blankets dyed the same shades. There were many bouquets and other plants placed around the room that filled the abode with a fresh and new scent.

"Wha…? What are you doing here?" asked Alanna sharply surprised as she turned around.

Shmeckle la Farbengaber was standing inside of the doorway with the door shut behind him.

James turned around to face the man as well with a confused look.

The shmeckle-guy walked towards them, his eyes serious. "Listen," he started. "My name isn't really Shmeckle la Farbengaber."

Alanna stared and sighed with relief. "Oh, thank the Gods."

"It's Conrad."

Both James and Alanna nodded, though quite confused.

Conrad nodded as well. "Yes, although my parents do have quite a sense of humor." His thick Scanran accent was lost.

Alanna blushed, and smiled weakly. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I am a spy for Tortall."

"Well that was rather frank…," muttered James.

Alanna gave Conrad a look of confusion. "Wait. When you say 'spy for Tortall', do you mean working with Tortall, or working with the downfall of Tortall?"

"I mean that I am for Tortall."

"As in a friend of Tortall."

"As in, I am a Tortallan Spy who is undercover in Scanra."

Alanna nodded but gave him a doubtful look. "That's impossible. My husband is the commander of all the spies of Tortall. He would have told me who the spies in Scanra were."

Conrad stared. "Yeah, just like he told you that Maryann is a double agent."

Alanna's eyes widened, but she gave him a challenging look. "Prove it."

"The spy code for Tortall is Alpha 34 and I communicate with George through translator code Cornellious. Maryann was your chef; she went to Scanra to become their spy as a double agent. That was the first week of June five years ago. The same week George vanished and returned the next Monday saying he had a spy to take care of."

Alanna glared. Conrad grinned. James looked bored.

"So, now that we have that settled, let's get down to business," said Conrad clapping his hands together. He sat down in a chair and ushered them to do so as well.

"Business?"

Conrad stared at them intently. "I'm sure there are certain questions you would like to ask me."

"Where is Romeli?" blurted out James without even thinking. Alanna hit her head with her hand.

Conrad grinned knowingly, yet there was a bitter look in his eyes that made James's stomach squirm.

"She is…well."

James sighed with relief.

"However, things have been quite tough for her. Maggur has been fairly rough lately. She has gone through a lot. As far as I know she is fine, Maggur can't do too much to her since he needs her alive. She is staying in a suite not too far from this one actually. However, I advise that you don't even _think_ about visiting her. For obvious reasons of course."

James swallowed and nodded. His stomach was in knots. From knowing she was only a hallway away, or because of the fear of what had happened to her he wasn't sure.

"Any other questions?" asked Conrad attentively as he stared at them with open eyes.

Alanna thought for a moment. "When do you think we will be able to see her?"

Conrad looked at them truthfully. "I am not exactly sure. You may see her at the ball, or you may not. If everything goes as planned you will hopefully get her out safely, but anything can happen, and at the looks of things it will take some time. Maggur has a close watch on her, but I promise to keep you posted on our progress. I'm also guessing both of you will be helping with the escape."

James looked out the window apprehensively. It would take some time. Did that mean he would have to stay in this room knowing that Romeli was suffering just rooms way from him? Oh, how he wanted to talk to her. To put his hand on her shoulder and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to feel her soft skin under his fingertips and kiss all of her worries away…

"James…?" started Alanna staring at him. "Have you been listening at all?"

"Huh? Oh…no?" said James shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He needed sleep.

Alanna rolled her eyes and looked at Conrad, silently telling him that it was a typical thing.

"Well," started Alanna. "While you were off daydreaming about only the Gods know what (James smiled weakly at this), Conrad so kindly announced to us that we will be dining with the king tonight."

James nodded tiredly.

"Well," said Conrad clapping his hands together and standing up. I should get going. A spy's work is never done."

Alanna nodded and bid him farewell, closing the door behind him.

"We're leaving for the dining room at 6:30," announced Alanna turning back to him.

James yawned, stretching his arms. "Good that gives me just enough time to get my beauty sleep."

Alanna shook her head. "You're gonna need much more than two hours for your beauty sleep my Squire."

But it was too late, James had already entered his room, the door closed behind him.

Alanna glared and sat down in a chair grumbling about narcissistic Squires in dire need of a thorough beating.

OOO

There was a knock on the door that echoed through the silent walls of the room.

Romeli looked up at the door and got up to answer it. Perhaps it was Maryann with more news.

What a let down, thought Romeli bitterly as she stared into the eyes of Maggur. Two guards were with him. Her heart lifted slightly however, when she spotted Maryann behind the king staring into space with stony eyes.

There was a moment of hesitation. Romeli did not move out of their way, and Maggur did not walk around her. Romeli noticed that this was the first time Maggur had seen her after he'd whipped her. He still thought she was broken, she thought as she noticed him eyes the scars and bruises that were on her body.

Her eyes fell down to her feet. Might as well take advantage of his ignorance, she thought as she tried to muster up a helpless expression.

"May I come in?" asked Maggur softly, looking into her fallen gaze.

Romeli's stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the sound of his voice, but she smirked innerly. He had fallen for it. She stepped to the side without saying a word, eyes still rooted on the ground.

Maggur nodded and motioned his guards and Maryann to follow. They all sat down in the circle of chairs surrounding a roud table.

"Romeli, how are you doing?" asked Maggur clasping his hands together.

Romeli stared at him for a moment before looking down at her lap.

You want to know how I'm doing Maggur? You want to know how much pain and suffering I've been through because of you? Do you have any idea how much I just want to beat you to death with my Gift right now? Oh, how I want to see you on the ground, suffering just as much as I did. I want you to know what it feels like to be me. And after that Maggur, you'll wish you never even asked the question at all.

"I'm fine," said Romeli tiredly as she continued to gaze down at her lap. She grasped her hands tightly together to keep them from shaking in fury.

"That's wonderful," replied Maggur sitting back in his chair. "So, you are probably wondering why I am here."

Romeli did not reply.

"Tell me Romeli. Have you ever served dinner before?"

Romeli froze for a second and then looked up at Maggur. What was he on about? "No, sir," she replied solemnly.

"Well there is a first time for everything. You see, I am short on servants today, and I need someone to serve dinner for me and my guests this evening. I would like you to serve on us tonight."

Romeli looked back down to hide the fury in her eyes. Bull shit Maggur, she thought angrily. Short of servants my ass. You just want to brag to your guests that I'm here. What would he do if I turned him down? I could just say no, I refuse. Her heart sank. It's not worth it, she realized. He wont buy that act and he'll find out that I'm just pretending to be broken. Just try to convince him out of it.

"Sir," Romeli started hesitantly. "As ruler of such a strong country. I don't think I am fit to wait upon someone with such high status." The words felt like acid as they burned her up her throat.

Maggur grinned at that. "Romeli my dear, serving really isn't that hard. You just carry the plates to each spot. Even a child could do it."

Romeli clenched her teeth. How was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn't retort, that would give her away. She gave a side look at Maryann, as if willing the spy to send her some message, but she was looking away. She sighed silently. There was only one thing she could do.

Romeli nodded, looking up at him. "I accept your offer," she whispered. Her voice seemed a little too weak and helpless, but Maggur did not seem to notice.

"Excellent," he replied standing up victoriously. "Report to the kitchens in two hours. The cook will tell you what to do. Oh, and I would like you to wear this." He picked up a bag from behind his chair and gave it to her. "Don't be late." He began to walk to the door, guards behind him.

Maryann stayed behind, standing up slowly. From the looks of it, she was going to stay.

"Come Maryann, I don't have all day," said Maggur standing at the door.

Maryann froze and looked into Romeli's eyes. The spy's eyes looked desperate, as if she wanted to tell her something important. Romeli gave her the smallest of smiles.

Maryann gave her a subtle nod before turning around and following Maggur out the door.

Romeli sighed. Now look what you've gotten yourself into. She looked over to the innocent bag with a sense of dread rushing through her. She didn't even want to know what clothes were in there.

Just sitting there looking at the nearest wall seemed to be the only thing she could do—the only thing she wanted to do. She only had two hours until she would fall victim to another one of Maggur's cruel games.

It took her a good half an hour for her to muster up any will power to do something other than sit there. A trickle of apprehension dripped through her body as she stood up. Who the hell was she serving anyway? Probably a bunch of world leaders that he wanted to brag to.

Romeli then spent another large portion of time glaring at the bag on the ground, wishing the greatest of evils upon the Scanran King. The whole thing was frustrating really. What the heck was she supposed to do for two hours when all she could think about was her anger? There was nothing productive to do, no one to talk to, nothing to plan. She just had to wait.

Eventually she could not take it any longer. She walked over to the bag and took out the clothes. Might as well get ready while I have the time.

The outfit, which was a dress, was actually not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. The dress was a soft cotton, dyed the shade of a rich jade green. It had a low square neckline and a low 'V' shaped back. The sleeves went down to her elbows, and the bottom of the dress had a slant to it.

Romeli shrugged as she looked at the dress. She walked to the dressing room and put it on.

She stared into the mirror with a bitter smile. The dress was actually quite beautiful, and Maggur seemed to not realize a flaw in his plan. All of the raw and sore cuts and welts were highly noticeable on her back, upper chest, and the leg that the slanting hem revealed. The guests that she was serving would notice how Maggur had been treating her.

Romeli brought her hand up to her jaw line, and traced a clearly visible bite mark. The temptation to heal the mark away was nearly overwhelming, but she couldn't. Healing any of her wounds would expose her Gift.

With a sigh, she ran a brush through her hair, her thoughts drifting absentmindedly as the bristles brushed against her scalp.

When she came out of the dressing room, she looked at the nearest marked candle to see what time it was.

Fifteen more minutes.

Romeli sighed as she put on a pair of green dress shoes. She opened the door and made her way to the kitchens.

OOO

The kitchens were bustling with cooks holding steaming pots and pans when she entered. There was a mix of delightful smells that made her mouth water.

"There you are!" cried a voice behind her. Romeli turned around. A wide and short woman walked up to her with a warm grin on her face. The woman had rosy cheeks and happy brown eyes with laughing crows feet. Her hair was brown and was put up in a long braid.

"You must be the server this evening," said the woman. Romeli nodded staring with open eyes. "My name is Tanta Inge. King Maggur said he would be having a special server this evening."

Romeli only smiled weakly.

"Well come on then, let me show you what you are to do." She walked quickly towards the other side of the kitchen, Romeli following right behind her.

"Now," Tanta started after they arrived at a large cart filled with covered platters. "What you do is just roll out this cart, but watch out, it's rather wobbly. Then bring one platter to each guest. Not that hard really. Just make sure you don't drop any plates." Tanta winked.

Romeli nodded at Tanta with a hesitant smile, and then looked around the kitchen.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Tanta with her hands on her hips. "The guests are already waiting."

Romeli stared at her. "You mean go right now?"

Tanta laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes right now, Dearie. Come on, get a move on."

Romeli nodded with a hint of nervousness. She would do anything to not be there right now. Don't be silly, she thought, it's only serving dinner.

She sighed and put her hands on the cart, pushing it out of the kitchen doors and into the dining room. She lowered her head, as to not attract attention and stopped the cart by the wall next to the door. The voice of Maggur echoed through the halls as he explained a joke.

Romeli tried to drown out the voice that made her insides sick as she picked up two of the platters, head still lowered.

The soft clatter of the platters made Maggur's voice fade out. She felt his eyes on her.

"Ah yes," he said victoriously. "Here comes our food." There was a smile in his voice.

Romeli hoisted the two platters onto the palms of her hands. She walked towards the table, eyes hazed and uncaring.

There was a collection of gasps throughout the room, and she could feel multiple eyes on her.

Midway to the table she froze, eyes suddenly turning wide. Her heart caught in her throat so quickly that she thought she must have died. She would have dropped the platters if it weren't for her quick recovery.

No, she thought, eyes full of despair. No, this can't be happening.

* * *

Quick! Push the 'next chapter' button before you die!

Replies:

Mangoskin93: I'm glad you like it (yay), and I'm extremely sorry for not updating quicker. It's worth the wait I promise.

Akira Shinaichi: sorry for not checking out your fic yet (seriously), I've been busy, it's end of the year, so you know how crazy it is. No James and Romeli moments, face to face at least, but next chapter I promise. Lol.

Katsuko-princess and theif: wait…you're serious? How ironic, lol.

XXKarrie7770: yay I caught you off guard! Woo. Yeah…I was too lazy to proof read the last chapter, cuz it was so long and I was tired. I'll fix it as soon as I can tho. Lol. thanx.

Lady merlin: hey mistique. Lol wow…way to go for me not updating fast, eh? Whoops. Ah well.

X17skmBdrchiczxx: dude emeraldi…your name is like whoosh. Took me about five tries to type correctly lol. thanks so much!

Captain Cheese: Che! (parties) lol. I love it when you predict things. It's funny, you usually get it right. Lol. yeah, don't you hate it when you're really bored, but you know you're busy at the same time? I hate that feeling it's so frustrating. Well whatever it was, it wasn't cheese, I know that. Maggur has quite the gas problems doesn't he. Lol it was my fav part to write. Jolly gee George. Lol. you and your exclamation marks…silly cheese. Your reviews are so funny…it's like you're yelling at a tv or something. Hahaha. Omg che. Yes I killed D'mitri. Lol. you know, you were the only person who really liked him. I thought he was all right. Whatev. Yeah I am very evil.

Kuyaga: I loved the milkshake part! It was so fun to write. Lol winter will not come for a while, and the cold doesn't come until she dies…er…I mean…until the sequel.

Silver-star-0: yup, I wanted to have at least one funny part before I got you guys all depressed, plus it was really fun to write. Lol. aww thanx lol.

Apathetically Interested: yay I caught you off guard! (dances) I like how she got her gift back too. Makes me silly. Lmao. . Well the scanran butt kicking wont come until chapter after next, but it'll be good. Bwa ha ha. I laugh just thinking about it. ta.

Guardian of the Small: I don't know how people can write short chapters really. It just takes me a while to write, but it's worth it. Romeli has many evils planned, but why should I tell you them?

Aravilui: well I'm glad you're happy. There were lot's of James moments here. And even more next chapter. . I loved that sentence too. I laughed when I wrote it.

Booksquirt: aww you cried! Yay! I like it when my readers cry (hands her a tissue). Well, if only it were that easy my dear booksquirt. Things are gonna be pretty hard for Romeli, you'll see.

Until next chapter everyone…

Ta!


	36. Peace Ball Part 2

If I remember correctly, this is a fairly emotional chapter. And a fairly emotional chapter needs a fairly emotional song...

**Song for this Chapter:** The Scientist (live at Nokia Theatre) → Natasha Bedingfield. Yes, yes, it's the song originally by Coldplay. But I LOVE Natasha's acoustic version. It's both motivational and emotional—a perfect match for this chapter.

Disclaimer: too cool for disclaimers…

* * *

Chapter 36: Peace Ball Part 2

* * *

Romeli stared at the long oak table for what seemed like an eternity, as everything pulled together into one piece. The only reason she was even serving dinner tonight was because Maggur wished to show all of her Tortall friends that he was her.

Anger began to boil up from the depths of her chest, and the corner of her lip twitched as she continued to walk, pretending to be unfazed by the whole situation. But Maggur—he had turned her into his puppet, and a foolish one at that. The damn bastard.

The feeling of all of their eyes on her made her feel insecure. Her stomach seemed to lose its boil as she thought of her friends. They were only feet away from her, she could see their chests rise and fall, the ripple of cloth against their skin, it was a bitter feeling. There was still lingering fury that Maggur could even think of putting her through this nightmare.

She set a plate down gently in front of Maggur, and another in front of Jonathan. She didn't dare look into his eyes—she couldn't anyways. Just the thought made her heart skip a beat, being so close to someone that made her think of home. She sensed that he too, was in some sort of daze, as he sat back in his chair, looking ahead of him, his hands in his lap, fingering the napkin he had set there.

Romeli walked quickly as she bit her tender lip. Insult after insult came rushing through her head, and she gladly shot them back at Maggur with malicious thoughts. This just wasn't right, she sighed as she picked up two more platters with shaky hands. No one should be put through this.

The room seemed so silent, and she knew they were watching her every move. The temptation to just look up and set her eyes on the people she loved grew multiplied until she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her eyes slowly, almost hesitantly, to the table ahead of her.

The first thing she saw was pools of dazzling green eyes as she met James' stare.

Her step faltered weakly, but she quickly covered it up and continued to walk to the table. She held her head high and attempted to still her quivering chin by clenching her jaw tightly. She hadn't seen him in so long. And that look, Lord, it seemed to just sink right into her. It dove right through all the walls that she had put up since she left Tortall. She felt so exposed by his eyes, her truths once again open to him. And she didn't mind at all.

She set down two more platters and again and again delivered more until at last all of the plates had been served.

She walked quickly back to the door to the kitchens, blinking away tears of anger, loss, emptiness. She didn't know which emotion dominated her the most, and she didn't care either.

Romeli entered into the kitchens, her sight blurred heavily by the bitter tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and sniffed quietly, trying to conceal her moment of exposure. She bit her lip to keep her chin from trembling as she focussed her mind on the white washed wall ahead of her.

There was a soft touch of a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and quickly turned around, catching the eyes of Tante. Inhaling quickly, she dried her eyes, embarrassed to find herself caught in such a vulnerable position.

The cook clicked her tongue as she grasped the girls shoulder and shook her head. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Pursing her lips, she looked down and quickly wiped away the rest of her tears. "Nothing…," she choked out. A cringe expressed the distaste for how weak her voice had suddenly become.

Tante put her hands on her hips and looked the girl sharply. For the short woman that she was, the look of a robust warrior wore well on her. "Sure looks like something."

Romeli bit her lip and sighed shakily, wringing her hands uncomfortably under the woman's heavy stare. She looked up, and Tante's eyes slightly softened when she found the girl nearly shaking with anger. "The king has been so gracious as to have me serve for my own family and friends," Romeli said tightly, her words full of more hate than she would have liked to expose. "He…he just wants to brag to them that he's broken me."

Tante ran her tongue around her teeth as she stared at the girl. The feeling of the warm and yet aged hand on Romeli's shoulder, calmed her down somewhat. Tante grasped her shoulder tightly and shook her a bit, as if to cheer her up.

This only made Romeli slightly annoyed. She wasn't an ant in an ant farm, something to be freely shaken just to see move.

Tante seemed to care hardly of the girl's annoyance. She didn't even seem to notice. "That is very cruel of him, indeed," she replied with a nod. "But crying about it never does any good. Why be weak and vulnerable when you can use these situations for the better?"

A new respect for the woman aroused in her as she looked into the cook's weary eyes. Perhaps…perhaps she was right. When were the times in her life that weeping followed with a positive outcome? Emotions always had the habit of shrouding the decision of actions, and Romeli was in absolutely no position to let emotions give her away now—not after she was so close. In fact, she should be grateful that she could even see them, despite how difficult the position of their meeting may be.

Romeli looked up at Tante with raised brows as a small smile melted through her lips. No…it wasn't a smile—it was a cunning grin. Suddenly, thoughts began to race through her, spurred on by the moment of opportunity that Maggur had so graciously given her. "You wouldn't happen to have a pen and pad on you?" Romeli asked slowly.

A knowing grin grew on the woman's aging face. She never took her eyes off of Romeli as she reached into her apron and pulled out just what was needed, as if she knew it would have a calling role today. "Make it short and sweet, Dearie," Tante said with a wink. Romeli was again left alone as the cook turned on her heel and walked back to her scrumptious work.

Romeli stared at her oddly, wondering if the woman was even on Maggur's side at all. It certainly didn't seem that way. Picking up the pen and pad, she began to write her message.

When finished, she folded the small paper in half and looked around keenly. Now, how the heck am I supposed to give this paper to them?

A grin grew on her face as her gaze fell on the solitary cart steaming with fresh platters of food. The best way of course, was to hide it where only the victim of said food could possibly know it was there.

But first, she thought as she stared at the paper, we are in need of a little magic. Perhaps doing such a thing would be risky, especially when she knew Maggur had a firm grip on her abilities, but at the moment she hadn't the slightest temptation to care.

She looked around with an acute squint, taking in her surroundings just to check if there were any unwanted observers. Coming to the conclusion that the area was clear, she quickly applied a warding spell to keep the note from getting soggy by the food, and a detection spell so that the victim of the note would sense it was there. A small emerald spark from the tip of her finger was the only sign that she had done anything at all.

She figured she was to give the note to James. At first her father seemed to be the most probable, but there was always the risk that he would not be able to keep it quiet throughout the dinner, despite him knowing the difficulties. James seemed to be just the person to keep calm and collective. He also had the Gift, so he would sense her magic, and be able to hide the note discreetly. It seemed to be the right choice.

Slipping the note into one of the steamy platters, now dripping in burning condensation, and taking note of just which platter it was (she wouldn't want to accidentally place it in front of Maggur now would she), she put her hands on the cart once again and rolled it out of the kitchen and into the spacious dining hall.

A pang of emptiness once again came over her, but she pushed back her emotions instead with a determined will and picked up two of the platters. She would just have to fight, there was no choice, really. Duties came before emotions, and this was as much of a duty as any of their other plans to get her out of here. It was not the time to be roped down by feelings when efficiency was key. Maggur had to be convinced by her act.

She set down the two platters gingerly in front of the two royal diners, ignoring their thanks in fear of letting her emotions show. To say the least, shrouding her own feelings was never something she was particularly good at. She bit the inside of her cheek and swept her green bangs away as she walked quickly back to get more plates.

She returned quickly, hoping that perhaps if she thought hard enough time would just skip over the next fifteen minutes. Or perhaps I could just knock myself out, she thought with a hint of a smile. Dubbing such an idea as stupid, she stared at the two platters (one holding the hidden note), and strolled the rest of the way to the table.

A distant force settled into her heart and pulled at her repeatedly. Her brows furrowed as her eyes flashed a slightly annoyed look. She felt suddenly violated, like the atmosphere around her had been disturbed. She panicked, thinking maybe the note was not such a good idea after all, and despite her might she couldn't help but look up.

No, this feeling was not violating, she thought as she swallowed hardly, staring at the two pools of green that stared back at her.

Romeli couldn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. It hurt to see him but not be able to touch him. Her heart ached at the sight of his eyes, and the fact that she was forbidden to talk to him, and tell him everything was fine.

In situations like these, one always has to put their mind before their heart. Such an act is doubled in intricacy when placed in such a setting, and she found even her strength lacking in what was needed for her to continue. She expected to find herself dropping her platters to put her arms around him. It was painful to hold herself back.

She hadn't seen him in so long.

In fact, the emptiness that had always been apparent ever since she had entered this hard-hearted country hadn't really been apparent until now. For some reason she had never noticed how hollow she had become without him, not until now. The feeling of home seemed to seep out of his emerald eyes, and that alone made her feel content for the moment. And just for a split second, she finally felt free.

The sound of someone's voice in the distance brought her back into reality. She blinked and everything came back to her. She stepped back quickly, clearing her head as she set the platters down ungracefully and went back to get more.

She felt his eyes on her the whole time, making her shiver. He was so close, just three steps to the left and she would be in his arms. Her breathing was shallow, making her heart ache. She could picture herself touching him, talking to him, giving him a hug and just crying into his shoulder, but she couldn't. Not yet.

He would be there for her, she knew he would. He had always been there for her, she could feel it from the look in his soft emerald eyes. Oh how she wanted to just talk to him, and nothing more. Even just looking at him for a second longer would make her forget all her worries, her fears, her pain.

It was only when she noticed that the cart was empty that she realized that she finished and had done the job at all. She grabbed the cart with sweaty palms and rolled it back into the kitchen.

Walking back she noticed something rustle in the corner of her eye. She looked over, and her eyes caught the one-way tapestry that she, D'mitri, and Maryann had hidden in.

That moment seemed so long ago…

She blinked, obviously seeing things. There was the tip of a shoe poking out of the bottom, only slightly ruffling the elegant folds the cloth was designed to create.

Romeli cracked a small smile. It was obviously Maryann, she could sense it. Walking closer to the kitchen door that was in turn closer to the tapestry, she gave the cloth a small wink, knowing that the spy was watching her.

Her heart raced as she walked into the kitchen with her head high. The pain inside felt like her heart had been torn to pieces, and yet she was smirking. A congratulations was in order for a job well done.

Such a thought left her lighter than before. She was suddenly excited for what lay ahead of her. Though she hadn't the slightest clue what would happen to her in the future, or even if she had a future at all, she knew that more adventures were in store.

And if she died…? Well…she would die with a bang.

Numbness settled over her in a way that she hadn't the heart to explain. Or perhaps she just didn't care. She felt nothing, no pain, just an increased breath as blood rushed through her scarred body. She felt like a spy, on a mission and _only_ a mission, fearless, emotionless, determined, strong, daring and confident.

She always wondered why Maryann kept holding on; why she lived her life as a lie and why she chose to always be undercover or in danger. At first she thought it was for her country. That might have been a factor, but now she knew: it was all for that rush.

Romeli grinned and shook her head. Romeli the spy, she thought with an inner laugh. What a sight that would be.

But hey, I'll do my best, she told herself, staring at nothing particular. I'll succeed in this mission no matter what it takes.

She froze when she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to meet Tante's friendly eyes. The old woman stared at her with a bright grin. "You did an absolutely wonderful job. King Maggur thanks you for your services and you may go back to your room."

Romeli nodded with a relieved smile as Tante pat her on the back and walked away. Serving dinner was quite the adventure. Would she ever want to do it again though?

…of course not.

With that she gave a final look around the room before walking out the door.

OOO

The room was small for so many people to be in; especially because of what they were talking about: Romeli.

"I cannot _believe_ him!" voiced Numair throwing his arms up in the air. His face was red; either in anger or pain, even he did not know. There were lines of worry on his face that were not there before.

Jonathan clenched his jaw as he silently ushered the man to calm down. His eyes, just like everyone else's were full of weariness and worry. He held up his hand for peace.

"This man has obviously done a lot to one of our most respected people of Tortall, and this we can not forgive him for. Yes, it is hard, so very hard for us to see her this way, but we have to put our feelings to the back of our heads. Getting her out is much more important now. Only after we succeed in this, will we let our emotions go."

There were a few nods of silent agreement.

"How am I supposed to see my daughter like this?" choked out Numair, his eyes were weary and glazed over. "Tell me, how am I supposed to live in the same castle as a man who probably _raped _her." His eyes were down and his hands in tight fists.

There was a tension in the room that was only worsened by the silence and many uneasy glances.

"We don't have proof that he actually did, Numair," Jonathan quietly pointed out.

"But did you see the scars?" asked Numair incredulously. "And that _outfit?!_ It's like he's turned her into a sex slave!" His voice cracked unwillingly as his raw and hurt voice echoed throughout the room.

Jonathan sighed, at a loss for words.

"Those scars," whispered Laloria, among the silence of the mourning group. "I always knew the future for her would be hard. But what did she do to deserve that? What's the use?" Romeli's sister bit her lip as her throat tightened.

"You are all forgetting one thing," said a voice coming from the corner of the room. Until then James had chosen to be quiet, but as they broke into yells of outrage, he decided to speak up. His face was dark within the shadows but his voice remained serious. Knowing that he got their attention, he walked closer to the group.

"This is Romeli we're talking about," he started, his face now visible in the candlelight. "Do you think she would just give up like that? Do you think Maggur would just _break_ her? Because if you do, then you must be talking about someone else, because that's not the Romeli I know."

"Anything could have happened while she was here, James," said Alanna as if she too was trying to convince herself that what she said wasn't true. "It's been two months since her capture..."

James stared at her deeply as he put his hand in his pocket and took out the note. "She gave me this during our little meal."

Both Daine's and Numair's eyes widened. "Read it," Daine said desperately, her eyes on the parchment. "Please."

James gave a small smile before unfolding the paper and reading it aloud.

"_My Friends,_

_As you can see, I may not be in the best state, but please do not worry, you did not come her to mourn and be in pain, you came here to complete a mission, and that's what I am doing now. You see, I met a fellow spy for Tortall who has become a great friend. We have found many things and done many things. I pretend to be broken only to make our acts less suspicious and my obedience more convincing. I must admit that I have witnessed things of great loss while here, and I have been punished in the process, but it is over now. You came here to succeed in this mission, and for me, only think of that. I'm okay and safe though it may not look it. Now, let's get me out and perhaps we can rejoice in Tortall again._

_Best of luck and love,_

_Romeli"_

James folded the paper back up and tucked it back into his pocket.

There was silence for a long while as everyone let the words sink in.

"Well…this sure changes things," stated Alanna simply, breaking the hesitant silence. The tension seemed to mellow itself out of the air.

"Indeed it does," said Jonathan, his voice sounding thoughtful. "What do you say is our next move?"

"Get her the heck out of here," said Numair hardly. His complexion had gained must of its color, though his knuckles had turned white.

"We know _that_," said Keladry dryly, speaking for the first time. "But we need thorough steps.

Gareth, who had been writing furiously until now, put down his quill and spoke up. "She said in the letter that she had been working with a spy. We need to find who this spy is, and how to contact him."

Jonathan nodded. It seemed like the best and only thing they could do in their situation. They could not take action until they had more contacts and more information. "Does anyone know who this spy is?"

_Conrad stared. "Yeah, just like he told you Maryann is a double agent."_

James's eyes widened as everything began to click. It all made so much sense now, the letter, Maryann spying. "I know who the spy is," he said. The room grew silent and everyone turned to him with disbelieving looks.

"And what else is up your sleeves, young squire?" asked Gareth with a curious grin.

James ignored the comment and turned to Alanna, looking at her steadily. "When Alanna and I went to our rooms, we talked to a Tortallan Spy. He said she was doing okay and that she was receiving help from a spy. I believe this spy is Maryann."

"_What?!"_ yelled Neal, Jonathan, and the Salmalin family a the same time.

"Impossible," said Jonathan shaking his head. "She's the one who turned her in."

Alanna glanced back at James and grinned with a nod, obviously coming to the same conclusion as her squire. "No, Maryann is definitely the one helping her."

"My Gods, you better give me an explanation," said Numair shaking his head with open eyes.

"She's a double agent," explained Alanna. "Apparently her position was so secretive that not even my husband could tell me. She was our cook who and undercover head spy of Scanra—in reality, she's a spy for Tortall. I'm guessing she is high-ranked and well respected. It seems like she's been doing this for years. I would be surprised if she _wasn't_ helping Romeli."

Daine nodded comfortably. "This is all wonderful news, but how do we get a hold of her?"

Alanna grinned. "Oh…she'll find a way. Spies always do."

Jonathan nodded curtly. "Well, it's settled then. Through Maryann, we will collaborate with our spy forces and get her back. Until then, we celebrate."

"Celebrate what exactly?" asked Keladry slowly. It hardly seemed like the time to celebrate.

Jonathan grinned. "Keladry my dear, this is a Peace Ball, after all."

OOO

Romeli, being the curious procrastinator that she is, never actually went straight back to her room. After being surrounded by mouthwatering food for more than an hour and serving it to a group, she herself had grown quite hungry. In fact, it took but five steps for her stomach to growl, and five more to walk herself back into the kitchens.

Tante grinned when she saw the young girl again, obviously expecting her.

"I knew you'd be back," the old woman said as she wiped her hands on her stiff apron.

Romeli looked at her sheepishly.

"Come now," said Tante grabbing her arm with warm hands. "I made you a special meal, you look starved to death." The old cook brought her over to a counter that had a steaming plate of chicken, sweet potatoes, peas, anything you could ever want in a meal.

"Go on then," said Tante, ushering her to sit. "Eat up before it cools."

Romeli hesitated, a little bit shocked. She sat down confused and picked up a fork, an odd look on her face.

"What's the look for, girl," Tante demanded with her hands on her hips.

The feeling of the cook's eyes boring down into her made her want to squirm. She put down her fork once again and turned towards the woman.

"You already made a meal for me," she started slowly. "How did you know I would be back?"

Tante made sure to sigh particularly loudly before answering. "And here you had me all caught up in suspense wondering what was on your mind," she said shaking her head with a laugh.

Romeli opened her mouth to apologize, but Tante held up her hand to stop her.

The old stubby woman pointed at her with a knobby finger all knowingly as she cackled. "They always come back, Dearie."

"What do you mean…?" she asked suspiciously. She wasn't some kidnapper, was she?

Tante sighed again. "And here I thought you were smart." Romeli glared at her, making her laugh. "Well think about it, darling. You serve food for an hour without getting any yourself. You'll obviously be hungry. They all come back."

Romeli's stomach growled emptily. The whole conversation was forgotten just as quickly as it had begun as she turned back to her steaming food. "Well…whatever…," she whispered as she stared at her food and picked up her fork. "Must…eat…"

Tante's trademark cackle cracked through the air as she gave her an 'oh too amused' look. She then left her to her wonderful food as she walked to the sink to clean pots.

Romeli gratefully dug in.

OOO

"You are one sly spy, you know that?" pointed out Romeli as she lazed on her couch starting up at the white washed ceiling.

Maryann laughed as she pulled at a lose thread on the matching armchair. "I try," she said with a foxy grin.

Romeli rolled her eyes and tucked her feet up next to her, propping her elbow on the armrest. "Mmmm…but…how did you like my act?"

"A little rough around the edges," said Maryann. She smiled when Romeli nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kill that son of a—."

"Hey now...," said Maryann shaking her finger. "You can't just call him bad words without me joining in, now can you?"

Romeli looked over at her friend with a tired grin and shrugged. "Well I guess not."

Maryann nodded, the look in the spy's eyes made it visible that she noticed the girl's weariness.

It had been a long day of course—a tiring one for anyone. Even though she might have been portrayed as invincible at times, the girl that never got fazed by anything, her stay had proven opposite. Her emotions had been stretched more than anything else, and sometimes even turning to strength wasn't enough.

Romeli leaned her head up against the back of her chair wearily and closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell silently and shallowly, a little smile quirked on her lips.

"So," the girl started, her eyes still closed. "What's our next step?"

Maryann leaned against the chair and sighed quietly. She had been pondering the answer to that question for a time now.

"Well. There's only one thing we can do now o' course," said Maryann devilishly. Her eyes stared at the girl levelly, dangerously.

Romeli peeked her eyes open and brought her head up a little. Deciding this required too much work, she settled back down contently. "And what would that be?"

Maryann grinned. "It's about time we get you out of here."

Romeli's head snapped up. "_Now?_"

"Of course not," the spy snapped back. She stood up and got a piece of parchment from out of her pocket. "We have a bit of work to do first."

OOO

Light is a hard thing to find in the darkness that swallows the dungeons in an infinite wisp. What little light there was cast sharp and unfriendly shadows on the stone walls. The corners bathed in a pocket of shadow, creating the essence of a labyrinth.

King Maggur created the dungeons to intimidate, and it did a fair job.

Maggur also meant for the underground levels of the palace to be private, and as he sat comfortably on a worn leather sofa, a small candle the only light near him.

"Dinner went smoothly," stated a warm alto voice from across the room. The figure leaned forward, his face warmed by the candlelight.

Maggur examined his nails, his lids lowered elegantly. "It would seem so," his voice trailed off carelessly.

"Perhaps," agreed Fredrin, eyeing his King. "But do you trust her?"

Maggur rested his arm on the armrest. "One would like to believe that people who are captured are doused in fear. They would do whatever you ask with no question. But of course you have to break them…and breaking them is hard. Romeli…she does seem broken."

Fredrin looked up at him shocked.

Maggur eyed the younger man. "But…she is not broken. And I don't trust her a bit."

Fredrin pondered the King's words as he nodded subtly. "By the sound of it, you have a plan."

"Partially," confessed Maggur. "What I do know is that Tortall wants her out of here, and they're going to do whatever is takes. I do not know what or even when they will be executing their plans, but my best guess is soon."

Fredrin shook his head. "They can't get her out, they'll kill her."

"Depending solely on spells with this girl is foolish, Fredrin," Maggur snapped. "Not even she knows the full extent of her powers. Do you think a couple spells will stop her? We must always prepare for the worst."

Fredrin opened his mouth to speak, but Maggur rose his hand to silence him.

"We need to get her away from them at all costs, keep her guarded. We must not make it seem obvious, so she does not notice. This way she will be doing things she does everyday. Worst comes to worst and she does come to escaping…we shoot her down—and she doesn't get up again."

Fredrin's brows rose up. "Highness, do you really think that's—."

Maggur rose his hands again and spoke to him in a calm whisper. "Having something dead is better than not having it at all and having it in the hands of the enemy, Fredrin."

OOO

The two crouched over the round maple coffee table as Maryann held the paper in front of them.

"But where do we even start?" asked Romeli looking up at the spy through her sweeping bangs. "I mean there are—."

Maryann looked at her to tell her to shush, which she did so quickly. "The first thing that we need to do is enable more freedom. We already know what the spells are thanks to Maggur's habits of over-organization. Now we just need to get rid of them."

"Well…the Blood Spell is gone, which was the bulk of our worries. Now we have the detection spell, and the bondage spell."

Maryann nodded. "This shouldn't be too much of a problem; they are both fairly simple spells. Of course, the bondage spell does carry some issues."

Romeli sighed and looked up at her. "Like what?"

"There is a potion involved. And then there is the person you are bonded to."

"Maggur."

"Precisely," nodded Maryann. "He will serve as a problem. In fact, it would hardly surprise me if he is preparing for a few plans of his own. Either he is completely convinced that you are broken and is going to use you for his own pleasure…"

Romeli winced, and Maryann gave her a sympathetic nod.

"…or he is suspicious of you and is hiking his security up another notch."

"Either way it's bad," whispered Romeli to herself. "What do we do about him?"

Maryann looked at her steadily. There was no smile on her face, or a wily sparkle in her eye like normal, and that alone made Romeli's fears rise.

"You don't mean…" Romeli shook her head.

"Romeli it's the only way," said Maryann. "And you should be the one to do it. After all he's done to you, he deserves it."

Romeli nodded, but her fears and the distant look on her face did no fade. "I knew I would have to do it. And I wont regret doing it either. He's hurt me in a way that will be with me forever." The girl turned to her friend. "I'll do it, I _want_ to do it."

Maryann nodded. "Good." The spy clasped her shoulder. "No worries, his death will be nice and quick. Maggur can't resist a nice drink for going to bed. Killing him alone should get rid of the personal binding spell, but you also have to destroy the legal spell that designates you as a slave of Scanra. That can be destroyed by an incantation _after _Maggur is dead."

"And the detection spell?"

"That's another simple incantation. I'm not exactly positive on what it is, and once it is taken off of your collar, it may set an alarm. I will have to look deeper into its factors tomorrow when I have a meeting with Maggur."

Romeli nodded and yawned tiredly. "We're close," she said smiling. Maryann grinned and pat the girl on the back.

"You've come a long way, but this next week will be the hardest. Be prepared for it. There is no way you will be able to get out of here without raising an alarm, and that is when the real danger starts. Our Tortall friends will be posted at the ready during your escape. The complexity of this mission is mind boggling even to me, and it will take a couple days for things to smooth out. Until then, get as much sleep as you can, and for Goddess' sake, be careful."

Romeli nodded and smiled as the spy stood up. "G'night Maryann," she said yawning.

Maryann saluted with a grin and walked out of the room.

It was going to be a long week indeed.

* * *

HOLY CRAP NEXT CHAPTER IS AWESOME. GO READ IT. NOW.

Replies:

The Inebriated Lion-Minion: thanx, sorry it took so long. And I'm glad I didn't die. Haha.

Nanook1844: oh yes, I love goldfish too. Though I haven't had any in a long time. And hmmm…I never thought of her as a Severus Snape, but I guess in ways they can relate. Her personality is mostly inspired by Captain Jack Sparrow, as you might be able to tell. Yea well…if she knew what 'it' was right away, then…there goes half of the chapters. Lol. and yes…I am the wondrous Moose of the eastern realm.

Katsuko-princess and thief: yea I hate reading cliffies, love writing them tho. sorry bout the wait chika.

HitomiNagaisa: oh lords, Moose poo. Lol. This review actually made me write faster, I almost died in fear. Haha. Yes, Romeli and James are sooo gonna get together. Next chapter is going to be I think a little fluffy at the end. Lol

Rough and tumble: no you may not kill me. I typed this all up in one day, so hopefully that's pretty good. Thanx, I love writing cliffies.

George Bassy: yes, but cliffhangers are fun to write. nope. I didn't feel bad at all. ta means goodbye hun. Lol

Juliet: thanx sorry bout the wait tho.

Jen: well don't fall out of your seat lol. And it gets worse trust me. Thanx, I really appreciate it eee.

Arianne: haha. Yea…I hope this story gets really long, I just had to take a break for a few reasons, but I'm back again and that's what counts. Yep…it would be pretty fun with all that coldness going around. I should make Alanna complain a lot. Alanna and James did travel with the others. I'm sorry, I don't think I made it very obvious. I think I'll be adding in George later, but he isn't really as main of a character. As for Ryoku, she'll be back in the story when we get to Tortall.

Mangoskin93: thanx, im soo sorry bout the wait tho.

Captain Cheese: haha. Yup, you were the only person who liked D'mitri. Awww…well I'll invite you to one of my movie nights. Lol. haha. Oh, I love fish too. Salmon is my fav. Of course she'll be rescues…hopefully. Lol..the fluff comes later m'dear. Eww…what? Alanna/James? You sick sick girl, you. Lol. actually, I did know someone named conrad, he was a counselor at camp. Lol.

Kuyaga: o' suck it up!! Lol. just you wait kuyaga, just you wait.

Aravilui: oh yea…well it was more of Romeli's reaction, but James is coming up, and with some fluff as well. At some point.

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: yea…it's fun to type about people in torture lol. jk jk. And I love writing the funny parts. James and Alanna was just a little break away from all the darkness.

Misled Nymph: well someone is indecisive. Lol. lmao. Whoops typo. Im too lazy to edit. Sorry about not updating. Lol

Lillycat: (wince) I'm sorry sorry sorry. lol. I did it as soon as I could, it'll be faster next time.

Akira Shinaichi: Well I haven't really been on fanfiction lately, but I read whatever it is you're up to as soon as I can. Just gotta keep with the story m'kay? Lol

Silver-star-0: yah…I hate me too. Lol. this one is kinda short too, but it's all I could do. It'll get waaaayyy better next chapter, you have NO idea.

Mwa ha ha

Until then my little frying pans,

Moose


	37. The Last Mission

As I am editing through this story, I must confess that I am slightly intimidated by this chapter—all 49 pages of it. This, my dear readers, is one of the most important chapters in the whole story. Actually, it is arguably THE most important chapter in the whole story. However, that doesn't mean that the rest of the story isn't as good. Hahaha. We haven't even _reached _my favorite part yet.

**Song for this Chapter:** What Goes Around.../...Comes Back Around → Justin Timberlake. This is pretty much the "theme song" of The Guardian. It is the one song that fits this story beyond all others, and I'm addicted to it. It's only fitting that it works so well with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 37: The Last Mission

* * *

The thick dust collecting on the floor would not have been noticeable to the main dwellers of Scanra's Palace. To Romeli however, said dust was obnoxiously apparent; especially because at the moment she found herself to be in the form of a very small mouse.

Moving quick was of the utmost importance at the moment. Though the enemy most likely wouldn't be able to detect her wild magic, her collar had a tracker on it.

Now moving at such haste has been proven to be difficult to the little mouse, mainly for two reasons: The first reason was more than just clearly stated—it was implied. And that was the fact that she was indeed very little. So little in fact, that one human step took approximately 5.82 more from her own scrawny legs. The second reason was that she was a mouse; an 'Oh Gods I'm gonna jump on a chair and scream my head off' mouse. Coming into view by any human would serve as mildly suspicious. Especially because the determination plastered on her fuzzy face was not something you would see in every day vermin.

Basically she was totally screwed and then some if she got caught.

"_There should be very many people in these corridors," informed Maryann as she bent over a yellowing map. The spy looked up at her friend with a slight smile as she rolled it up. "Better safe than sorry though. Getting the detection spell off of you will give us the advantage over Maggur's plans."_

The importance of getting off the detection spell had never been more apparent until now. And the thought of actually discarding it made her heart rush with excitement. She was virtually getting her own freedom under the hands of Maggur.

The mission itself had proven to be not only complex, but also painfully annoying. Scurrying down daunting hallways had not put her in even the slightest of a good mood. And of course her point of interest that she was striving for just happened to be the steepest, most menacing tower in the whole bloody castle. Said menacing tower had been oh so nobly named '_Wild Girl's Revenge_'.

The point of irony was not something that had entered her mind at that moment. What did run through her head however was the much awaited for question on why she couldn't just simply fly to the stupid tower and continue from there.

_Maryann touched her shoulder and gave her a concerned look. "Now on the way up you must be very careful. I know Maggur, and knowing him he has a tracking device on you. Most likely one of these."_

_Maryann took an object out of her back pocket and set it down on the old wooden table._

_Romeli blinked. "You're saying Maggur tracks me with a napkin."_

_Maryann sighed. "Well if you put it that way," she said dryly. She unfolded the napkin and flicked the center lightly._

"_Wow…" whispered Romeli. "What the hell?" The napkin looked no longer like a napkin, but a metallic rectangle as it quickly slicked over with a silver gloss. Red lights shot out of it, making the girl jump. The soft red lights took the form of the whole palace in a three dimensional model._

_Maryann pointed to the third floor and then to the left corner where there was a yellow light labeled 'Maggur'. Maryann stroked her chin observantly. "Hmmm…seems like he's taking his time in the loo, eh?"_

_Romeli grimaced but kept her eyes on the glowing castle that had once been the simple napkin. "So this is a tracker."_

"_Your keen observations astound me everyday," Maryann replied with a wry smile._

_Romeli rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you're saying that Maggur has one of these on me like you do on him."_

"_Without a doubt," Maryann confirmed. "These devices have really become quite popular over the last couple of years."_

"So why does it matter?" she asked.

"_Why does it _matter_?" Maryann echoed disbelievingly. "Maggur knows where you are at all times! When you're on the mission for the detection spell, Maggur will see where you're going. If you don't move quickly you _will _get caught."_

"_Well then if he knows where I'm going, wont he be able to track me even after I get the detection spell off of my collar? Because, whatever this thing is, it's a whole different tracking device, right?"_

_Maryann nodded. "Precisely. And that is where it gets complex."_

The question practically answered itself as she scampered down the devastatingly long corridor. In fact, if driving herself into a wall wouldn't put the whole mission in a rather ill caused jeopardy and make a hell of a lot of people a tad confused on why the heck there was a rat sprinting across the hallway and bashing into things in the first place, she would have.

Of course she couldn't just fly out the window. That would look rather interesting on the tracker.

More or less, she instead decided to rid of the thought completely and keep her mind on the mission like she was supposed to.

The end of the hallway brought her to a T-intersection where she hesitantly turned left. She hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was now going, but knew that her instincts had never proven her wrong.

The new hallway, to her pleasure, was topped with a staircase at the end. If all else failed, going up staircases until there were no more would eventually get her to the right place. Plus she could always talk up a few of the palace animals for directions…

Coming within a foot distance of the stairs had sprouted a new problem for her. Despite the length of her body, its height was just not enough for the stair's grandeur.

Such a conflict would be easier to solve if it weren't for the echoes of footsteps coming up from behind her.

Romeli spun around quickly to see who the person was. A surge of relief rushed through her furry little body when she came to the conclusion that it was only Alanna. Such relief lasted for the spans of about half a second when she realized that although Alanna was on her side, the Lady Knight would not recognize her in her mouse form. There was also the point that Alanna was absolutely terrified of any form of vermin and would smash her to a pulp with no hesitation.

Instead of risking any entrails suddenly meeting the outside world, she scurried back a few feet to the haven of a wide crack where the wall and floor met. She would just have to wait here until the knight passed.

Now that she thought about it, why was Alanna even over here anyway? Was she sneaking about, or on a mission herself?

It was just then that Romeli hit her head. Well, she would have if she was able to. More or less…she sneezed.

She knew for a fact that Alanna's room was not far from hers and to her realization, she hadn't traveled far at all, but only a couple of hallways. The thought was daunting, knowing that she had about twenty five and a half of them left. She was up for a long journey.

The thumping of Alanna's close feet woke her from her reverie. She waited for the dark boots to pass and the echoes to subside before creeping out of her hiding place.

Romeli quickly looked around for any other living thing around before transforming into a sleek black cat and leaping up the stairs four at a time.

OOO

The mission was really quite boring, as she soon discovered about ten staircases and fourteen hallways later. No secret traps or hidden cameras. Of course there was the still active detection spell to consider, but she hadn't even seen a human in at least three flights of stairs; even with her more questionable cat form.

This gave her no excuse to slack off on her alertness, which she constantly reminded herself of. Even as she pounded upon yet another staircase, her keen ears were poised for even the smallest echo of a footstep.

How much longer was it anyway? She wondered curiously. She had no idea how high up she was, or even if she was on the right side of the castle…

Shouldn't be much longer, she told herself as she cantered down another hallway and up a flight of stairs. You can't go up stairs forever.

Now windows are wonderful things that we use everyday but constantly under appreciate. Without windows what would we use to admire the outdoors, or view the weather before stepping outside? Doors? Well, that seems highly illogical now doesn't it. Plus the human traffic caused by the entryway's double usage would be horrendous.

Romeli noticed just this as she set her tiny paws on the low windowsill and peered outside keenly. She then decided that thinking about the importance of windows while looking out one was hardly useful at all in her present situation, and turned her thoughts and her eyes on where her destination was located.

She was pretty high up already. The intricate gardens on the ground no longer looked like gardens (even to her well developed feline vision), but mazes stretched out elegantly across the grounds. She never really noticed how big the royal gardens were until now…and they were breathtaking.

It will be hell getting out of here though, she realized.

Romeli shook that specific thought from her head and turned her eyes to the palace itself.

She had no idea if the desired tower was right above her (and thus impossible to see from the window) or not. It wasn't the first time she wished Maryann had given her more specific directions. Nonetheless, she looked for the tower anyway, knowing it was worth a shot.

To her luck the tower was not hard to find, and it wasn't far away either. Looking only slightly to the right, she noticed that palace exterior made somewhat of an L-turn. Capping the palace's roofs was a tower that seemed to rival the mountains.

If that wasn't her tower she didn't know what was.

A tug at her heart told her to get a move on. For all she knew, half of Scanra's guard was pursuing her right now. With the stakes so devastatingly high, she didn't want to risk anything. Putting her front paws back down on the ground, she sprinted down the hallway and took and immediate left towards the tower.

She recognized the tight spiral stairs to the tower the second she saw them and began the long climb up them without hesitation.

It was no surprise to her that the stairs seemed endless, but that didn't mean she was at all happy with the way they curled up forever. She sighed and began her climb to her destination.

It seemed like an hour later when she dizzily approached the door to the top tower. It looked extremely heavy, but not weary in age as the oak glistened in the warm candlelight. As she eyed the door, she couldn't help but become slightly nervous.

_Romeli stared at the spy, steadily growing uneasy. "Exactly how complex?"_

"Extremely _complex," replied Maryann in all seriousness. "What you are going to do up in that tower will depict the statistics of just how likely it is to get you out of here. Periodically, if you do one thing out of phase with the next up in that tower, you are totally screwed."_

_Romeli bit her lip. Maybe if she wouldn't make her feel so uncomfortable about the whole thing, she would have more hopes… "If this mission is so complex, then why don't you do it?"_

"_Because I don't have the Gift," the spy stated simply. "And even if I did, it wouldn't even be close to the power of yours." Maryann pat the girl's shoulder affectionately. "I trust you with this. You'll be fine as long as you stay calm and keep focused."_

"_So what is it exactly that I'm doing?" Romeli asked curiously._

_Maryann inhaled deeply, machines going off in her head as she tried to think of the simplest way possible to explain it. "You are going to achieve three goals. You are going to disarm the detection spell in your slave collar with an incantation, disable the tracking device with your gift, and then set up a faulty you with both of these trackers on it so they don't notice."_

_Romeli shrugged. "Seems easy enough."_

_Maryann shook her head. "Don't get cocky with me, Girl. You haven't heard it all yet. When you disarm the detection spell in your collar, it will raise an alarm that without a doubt, Maggur carries with him at all times. He'll know that you're messing around with something, and will call on his guards. At that moment you need to also destroy the tracking device with your Gift. I don't know exactly what you need to do, but you should be able to figure it out. At that moment the tracking device will also be down, and will raise the alarm to whoever is watching it. You have the spans of about half a second to create a faulty copy of you, though not physical, that both the tracking devices can catch."_

_Romeli looked at her incredulously. "In half a second."_

_Maryann nodded an affirmative. "And if it helps at all, I have no idea how you're going to do it."_

_Romeli's eyes glazed over and her shoulders drooped. "Yeah…me neither."_

Romeli quickly transformed into her human state, ignoring the uneasy feeling of her nakedness and barged in through the door.

Now one would think that the purpose of a tower was to look out of and view the elaborate landscapes around it. It wasn't that she was complaining really, being naked and all, but this tower boasted an alarming number of three windows, all the size of a particularly fat cat.

"_I gave you the honor of a nice set of clothes," said Maryann winking. "When you go in they'll be in the right corner behind the stack of dusty advice columns."_

To say the least Romeli was quite thankful for the clothing, no matter how much they clashed with her emerald green hair. How embarrassing would it be if a group of guards barged in on her moonlight skin? Though it should have been on the bottom of her list of problems, she couldn't help but think it. And why was she worrying about the outfit clashing with her hair anyway?

"_After you've completely clothed yourself, walk over to the center table. On it should be a book turned to the correct incantation to get that spell off your collar. Study it carefully. After you get the spell off there's no turning back and you have to work quickly."_

Romeli turned to the table, her emerald hair flipping behind her. The center table was small and made of a rich oak that was so shiny and smooth it seemed wet with dew. And now was not the time to be admiring wood…

She shook her thoughts away and turned back to the mission. The book Maryann was talking about looked ancient compared to anything else in the room, and the incantation stared back at her just like the spy said it would.

"Woah…" she whispered nearly inaudibly. The incantation…it was a beast.

The girl rubbed her hands together as she skimmed through the page. Just reading it made her hands lightly spark with magic. She had no idea what it said…it was in a language she had never seen before. Perhaps it was written by the ancient northerners.

Slowly she chanted the lines, ignoring the fact that she had no idea what she was doing. Her hopes rose a little when she felt a mild tingle on her neck where the slave collar was. At least her foot didn't explode or something awful like that…

She flinched when a pop echoed through the spacious room. She could feel her collar get warmer, as if fighting off the intrusion. It soon grew cold as the detection spell weakened its grasp and disappeared.

"_Maggur should know what you're up to when you get it off, so you have to move quickly. I don't know how you're supposed to do it, but get that tracking spell off and create the faulty image of you."_

Frankly, she had no idea what she was going to do about it either. The only solution seemed to be to look inside herself for the tracker and destroy it with her magic. It seemed logical anyway.

She tightly closed her eyes, hoping for the best. More than anything she wished that no one would intrude—such an act would undoubtedly cause her to do something irrational. But for now, if she wanted this to work, she had to clear her mind and search inside herself; a task that proved to be quite difficult.

The creases that formed around her eyes relaxed and eventually disappeared as she found herself flow deeper into her inner core. The action was surprisingly exhilarating and gave her a twang of the old times back in Tortall when she was allowed to use such powerful magic.

Her Gift had been alarmingly bright lately, most likely because it had been closed up and abused for so long. There was no hesitation in using it to search for the tracker, wherever it was.

Eventually she located it inside of her bloodstream. How it had gotten there she hadn't the slightest curiosity to find out. All she wanted to do was destroy it.

After quick consideration, she had a plan that would most likely work without damaging herself. Romeli took a deep breath and exhaled it smoothly as she caught the tracker device with her Gift. With as much power as she could, she squeezed every molecule that made up its complex until it imploded into its own eternal emptiness.

A little shock at her side was the only result.

Now, she thought determined as she sighed shakily. The hardest part. She didn't even know how, and on top of that, how to do it in time. She could practically feel the Scanran guard rushing up the spiraling steps. The spell she put on the door would hold them, but she shivered at the punishment she would receive afterwards.

Keeping her eyes closed, she searched deep inside herself until she found the everlasting emerald light that was her Gift. She grasped onto it tightly, making her hand physically itch with power. Deep inside the pores of that Gift, was the very essence of herself—her soul. She could do anything, be anything, and still be herself at the same time.

She let one thought and one thought only run through her mind. And that was to create her virtual self to fool the magic that constantly tracked her.

Using this as a wedge for what she needed, she closed her eyes tighter and wrapped herself in her magic and felt it seep into her skin, muscles, and bones—molding into one. After accomplishing this, she threw it out in the open. This copy of herself was no realistic puppet or a holographic copy. It could not be seen and therefore could not be discovered. It was the true essence of her, but not inside herself. She let it go with the exhale of a breathe to wander about the castle innocently, like a haunted wind.

The last thing she did was track down two detecting devices. The task was not usually laborious, but was difficult for her as she breathed wearily. With a strained breath, she tugged the two trackers to her invisible copy. The systems were online, and she could not be detected.

Romeli leaned heavily against a wall, letting the air rush back into her lungs. Whether she was sweating or crying, she didn't know; she didn't care. She succeeded.

OOO

The first thing he noticed as he entered King Maggur's spacious grand ballroom was that the price of luxury did not matter when it came to a Peace Ball. Maybe Maggur would have won the war if he didn't keep his gold for the parties afterward. No…Scanra wouldn't have won the war anyway—Romeli would make sure of that.

Jameson of Queenscove entered the grand gates and descended the stairs as smoothly as he could muster with Alanna at his arm. The ball room was packed with people, mostly all of them Scanran, for the Tortallans entered through the main doors.

The whole ceremony of the descent came to James as a blur. He bowed politely to the King, listened carelessly to his few remarks, and walked with Alanna to the wall of the ballroom to meet with the other Tortallans.

The ball went on much like a game, almost to the point that it was hysterical. All of the Tortallans innocently sipped on their glasses of wine as they created small talk with every Scanran that approached them. What was especially impressive was their convincing looks that they were actually enjoying the whole scene.

James cradled an elegant glass of juice in his hands, taking a subtle sip from it every now and then. He was standing in a group with his father and Knight Aaster, only half listening to the conversation at hand.

With no necessary purpose, he looked over towards the grand throne where the Maggot was perched, speaking elaborately with King Jonathan. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the king. Put in that position, he would never be able to have a humane conversation, muchless a _polite_ one with Maggur. He was a Queenscove after all…

A gentle tap on his shoulder awoke him from his brief reverie. His brows rose as he turned around to see who had touched him.

Jameson wasn't one to be chasing after the ladies, but he couldn't help but admit that the one in front of him now was particularly striking. The feature of her pearly white smile was what made him lose his breath. She had copper curls that accented her creamy skin, and a maroon dress that was not revealing nor too covered.

"Hello," she greeted kindly as she lifted her chin. "You must be Jameson of Queenscove. I have heard much about you. Would you care to dance?" Her brows rose questioningly.

The group that James was previously standing with had grown silent at this remark. At the side of his eye he could see Alanna looking on with amusement.

Jameson smiled politely as he fumbled over the question. He had to admit that he was attracted to the young lady, but felt nothing more. He could tell she was spunky and a good conversation, but just the sight of her reminded him of Romeli. Should he dance with her? Would it be too overwhelming? Maybe he should…just for the sake of the state, to be polite after all. But what if she wanted something more? He couldn't…no…he didn't see her in that way at all. Gah…what the hell. This question wasn't supposed to be so complicated.

Jameson opened his mouth to speak and closed it again with hesitance. "I…ummmm…well…sure, why not."

The girl's smile grew as he gave her his hand. She didn't seem too flirtatious…maybe it would be okay.

Alanna eyed the two of them as they walked away. "Well ain't he just the player…"

Neal grinned charmingly. "Wonder where he gets it from, eh?"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Both James and the girl danced at a respectable distance, swaying across the marble floor elegantly. It was the first time he ever thanked his teachers for their strict lessons on how to dance. Until now, he had been fully convinced he would never really need the skill.

"My name is Emma of Bluecrest by the way," she added, smiling at him brightly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," James returned, smiling politely. "It really is magnificent up here.

Emma laughed. "Yeah…the landscape is about the only thing I like about this country."

James rose his brows. That last remark slightly surprised him. He didn't let it show in his features, but he started to grow suspicious. Perhaps he should have been suspicious in the first place. He barely even knew her.

"Oh," he replied slowly. "Are you not originally from here? Or…?"

The girl nodded. "Yes actually. I moved here about a year ago. I'm still getting used to the weather." She smiled bitterly at that. "My father moved here for the money. He loves money. And I decided to fight."

James rose his charming brows at this. "Really?" No wonder she was not flirtatious like all the other court girls. "I didn't know Scanra let women train to be knights."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. It was hell trying to get in. There are two of us."

James nodded. The girl reminded him a lot of Romeli. He wasn't sure if that was exactly a good or bad thing, but the pang in his heart reminded him constantly of why he was here.

Two songs later, the two of them seemed tired of dancing. The floor was beginning to get crowded, and neither of them felt like being pushed by other people.

"Do you want me to show you the gardens?" Emma asked intently. "They're absolutely spectacular."

James nodded. "That seems pretty good right about now."

Emma smiled and took his arm, leading him confidently through the crowds and towards the garden doors of the ballroom.

Alanna turned as she spotted the two leaving the room and nudged Neal. "Well aren't they just cute."

"Who is she anyway?" Neal asked as the door to the gardens closed behind his son and the girl.

"You know, I haven't exactly seen her around either," cut in one of the Scanran men they had been previously conversing with. "This perplexes me. But from the looks of it, she doesn't seem like the most respected lady in the country."

Neal's brows shot up. "Really…? She doesn't exactly look like a prostitute to me…"

The man shook his head. "Oh no…not a prostitute. She has the look of a _squire_."

"She's training to be a knight?" Neal asked bewildered.

The Scanran nodded as if he hated to admit it. "Sure looks that way. It isn't natural, letting women train to be knights. Not natural at all."

Alanna turned to him sharply. "Do you have _any_ idea _who the heck I am?_!"

OOO

Maryann had warned her before that tonight of all nights was not the time to be pulling off any stunts. But to say the least, she couldn't help herself. She knew the risks, she went through them countless times, but she needed some fresh air and a place to think. And anyway…no one could detect her now.

Romeli was completely aware of the fact that there was a ball going on. There were gigantic risks, but now more than ever she needed to visit her favorite place: the rose garden. And perhaps she could even catch a glimpse of her friends.

It wasn't like she was trying to talk to them after all. What was the harm? And even if she did get found out…she could pull off another mission. She could turn invisible, hide in a bush, turn into a dragon and burn the palace down…she could take care of herself.

She looked around her room one last time, making sure she put everything in the right place. Gently, she opened up her window and transformed into a small bird before jumping out.

It wasn't the first time she had done this great flight from her room to get some air. By now she had the procedure so cleanly down she could do it with her eyes closed. She magically closed the door with her Gift and flew towards the gardens.

To her, the rose garden was highly prominent compared to the rest. She could spot it from any angle at any height. Romeli glided towards it slowly and landed on the ground softly with her delicate claws.

Romeli transformed into her human self and quickly pulled some spare clothes out from under the shrubs around her. It wasn't the first time she was thankful for thinking her plans through.

When she was fully dressed in an emerald shirt and black sweatpants, she sat on the bench, hugging her knees up to her chest. As if in a trance, she stared into the small pond across from her.

It was fairly perplexing, her sense of time. It was only about a week ago that one of the nicest, most noble people she knew had been taken away from her. It felt like it had been months, the heavy weariness that had settled over her being the culprit. And to think…she had only been in Scanra for a couple months, and yet…was it even possible that so much could happen in so little time?

And tomorrow…by this time she would be racing down hallways for her life, and freedom. Gods…she didn't even know if she was ready. How could she be ready? No…she couldn't do this. All she had thought about since setting foot in the palace was how to get out, and now that she was hours away…could she really do it? The plan seemed nearly impossible now.

Without any warning a tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek. More followed after until she couldn't help but just cry.

She sighed shaking her head. "Ugh…I am such a softy…," she whispered miserably. But even still she knew that a good cry was just what she needed. A good cry…and some chocolate.

The more she sat there in the northern air, the more she realized that above all, she missed Ryoku. She loved her guy friends, but…they were guys. As much as James tried, he would never have the same connection with her and Ryoku did. She could talk to her about anything, because she wouldn't get jealous, or angry, she would just be there. She didn't need a guy to hold her, or her parents to talk to, she needed Ryoku. She need Ryoku to sit with her and pig out on chocolate and just talk…about nothing…about _everything_.

Romeli never realized how alone she really was.

Of course, if she could really call it alone. The hair on the back of her neck prickled when she heard voices coming closer.

She quickly transformed her ears into a cat's without any effort and leaned in closer to hear what was going on.

"…really is a nice place."

"Oh yea, it's my favorite place in the grounds. Extremely peaceful."

"Well I understand why."

"Oh! Let me show you the rose garden! It—."

She changed her ears back quickly. That voice was unforgettable, and she knew who it was with no hesitation.

Romeli did hesitate however when she realized that they, whoever the girl was, were coming right towards where she was now standing.

"Shit," she whispered, biting her lip. She looked around for a place to hide, but couldn't find anywhere. When she saw them turning the corner, she snapped her Gift out and quickly turned invisible.

"Woah," uttered James alarmed. He froze as he stood at the stone bench.

"Woah, what?" asked Emma curiously. "What are you staring at?"

Romeli couldn't move from the bench that she stood by. Her sudden urge for chocolate evaporated into the clear cold night as soon as it had come. His eyes were chocolate enough.

Oh shit, she though panicked. She had caught his eyes with her own, no wonder he couldn't look away. She quickly averted her gaze away from his and moved away from the bench, setting him free from her capturing eyes. This wasn't good, this was not good at all. She was almost positive he knew she was here. And yet…half of her wanted him to know of her invisible presence.

James shook his head and looked away from the bench. "Oh ummm…nothing. Just…thought I saw something."

"Oh…well that's creepy," Emma replied bluntly. "Hey, maybe the garden is haunted. You never know."

James laughed a little. "Yeah…"

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it," she said eyeing him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just…it's very beautiful."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Gardens usually don't move people to the verge of fainting, but I'll let you slide on this one. Come sit down on the bench and we'll talk a little bit."

James nodded with a half smile and sat down next to the other knight in training. "Kinda cold…

Emma laughed. "Oh toughen up. I thought the Queenscoves lived in the cold like this."

James laughed. Yup…she was definitely a knight in training. "You remind me of my sister."

Emma's brows rose. "Oh really? And who is your sister?"

"She is also a knight in training," James informed. "A fourth year page."

"Well jeeze, how many Lady Knights do you have running around in Tortall?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Two," he replied. "You've most likely heard of them both." Emma nodded at this. "My sister will be the third."

"How exciting," she replied. "Hopefully I will be the first in Scanra. Though I haven't exactly figured out if that's a good thing or not. I'm not the most respected girl in the country."

James smiled weakly. "People panic when others edge away from the norm. They're always closed in and defensive because everything has always been the same. They just have to get used to the change."

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I usually don't get fazed by the public people. I go with the flow."

James laughed. "Well, that's a could trait. You are a…?"

"Fourth year page."

"Ah. No wonder you remind me so much of my sister."

Emma nodded.

Romeli stepped away from the bench, her heart thumping loudly. The closeness of that encounter…it was unbearable. She practically _wanted_ to be seen.

The wild mage looked at the other girl curiously. She was a knight in training? She was suddenly quite curious about the stranger. Usually she would be suspicious of people like that, but something told her otherwise. She was almost like…an ally, like she knew her.

Romeli shook her head. Whoever she was, she seemed fine, and would leave her alone.

A thought occurred to her that made her heart beat even faster than before. The temptation to do such an action was overwhelming, so much that she had to do it, despite the risks. But how…?

"So, where did you say that you used to live?" James asked.

"I didn't."

"Oh. Well, where did you used to live then," he asked curiously.

Emma laughed. "Oh come on. That isn't important. It's not about the past, it's about the present." She gave a weak smile and turned forward, her face growing a noticeable shade darker than before.

James decided to drop the topic. He barely knew her, after all.

Romeli stared at the two of them intently, making sure they weren't looking towards her. Still in her invisible presence, she turned into a yellow spotted salamander. When the coast was clear, she shed away the invisibility spell.

Silently she slid into the water, basking herself in its moisture before going out in the open again. She could hear the voices speaking, their echoes vibrating through the cool water.

When she was fully hydrated, she crawled out of the water again and began to walk innocently towards the two of them.

"Hey Jameson, look," whispered Emma as she pointed at his shoe.

James looked down and smiled at the creature perching on his show. "That is one of the most remarkable lizards I have ever seen."

If Romeli would have been able to, she would have hit her head.

Emma laughed. "No silly. That's a salamander. A yellow spotted salamander to be exact."

Well, Romeli thought as she flicked her tongue. At least someone knows their amphibians.

James leaned over and held his hand next to his shoe. Romeli stepped into the cupped hand with no hesitance.

James brought the creature up close to his face to get a closer look. Romeli went over and flicked her tongue on his nose affectionately. If only she could actually talk to him.

"Awww…I think it likes you," Emma said smiling largely.

Romeli stared deep into James' eyes, wanting so much to talk to him. Just for two seconds.

James eyes widened largely and she knew that he had figured it out. She flicked his nose again and curled up in his palm.

Emma noticed his sudden reaction and looked at him closer with curiosity. "What?"

"Hmmm? Oh…nothing. Just, it's a she."

Emma's brows rose but she decided not to ask any questions as to why he could have figured that out in the first place.

"You know," started James, staring at Romeli down in the center of his palm. "Yellow-spotted salamanders are officially my favorite animals."

"Well how decisive of you," she replied laughing with amusement in her eyes. "I'm sure they love you too."

"Yeah…" She had no idea how true that was.

"So," started Emma, clearly changing the subject. "Do you know anyone in Scanra, or is this place totally new to you?"

James looked down at his palm where Romeli appeared to be sleeping. "I only know one person here," he said, almost bitterly. "And this is the farthest I've gone up north."

Emma nodded. "Are you talking about that girl?"

James' eyes grew wide but he quickly covered his emotions. He looked only slightly down at his palm, but Romeli gave off no feeling of panic or fluster. "How…how do you know about her?"

"Jameson…how do I _not_ know about her? I live in this palace. I serve for Maggur a lot, he's always talking about her. I think they captured her during the war."

James turned towards her, his usually cheerful features were creased with sorrow and weariness. "I…yeah."

Emma nodded and looked down at her lap.

"Do you see her around much?" he asked with a hesitant voice. The salamander resting in his palm seemed more apparent then before.

The girl nodded. "A few times actually. She…well…she looks…_amazing_." James smiled bitterly. "Half the time she seems really out of it though, like she's lost, or…well. I dunno. I don't blame her though."

James ignored the tension that had grown in the tiny creature and looked at the girl oddly. Something about this girl... "Who _are_ you?" he whispered.

"Emma?! Emma are you around here?!" cried a voice that made both of them jump. Romeli shifted uncomfortably in his palm.

Emma stood up. "I'm coming, Ma!" she called back. She turned to James. "I have to go," she said apologetically.

James stood up, cradling the salamander gently in his hand. "Hopefully I'll see you around," he whispered shaking her hand.

Emma smiled wearily and nodded. She turned to walk away and turned around again. "You'll get her out, you know." With that, she left the rose garden and walked away with her parents.

James sighed wearily, shaking his head. "Do you know that girl?" he whispered in awe. Te running footsteps of Emma's feet grew farther and farther away from his hearing until they slipped away all together.

Romeli looked up at him and shook her head.

"Me neither…" he said in a daze. "But hey, let's go into the ballroom and see what's going on there."

Romeli nodded and transformed into a sleek black cat his his arms. Romeli meowed softly and licked his nose with affection. She pushed her head against his chest and purred in quiet whispers.

"Shhhh…," he whispered as he kissed her head. "I missed you too."

OOO

Just a half an hour ago Emma of Bluecrest had met one of the most captivating boys she had ever met. Though perhaps a girl of her age should have been at least breathless over his chiseled features, she was neither hypnotized nor fondly in love with him.

No, Emma did not have time for tall Tortallan boys at the moment, as she raced up endless amounts of palace stairs and hallways. She had greater problems to attend to.

As much as she wished the stairs would somehow shrink and the hallways compress half their size, she knew that such fantasies were in ways foolish. She clenched her jaw, her face giving off nothing but a hard and determined expression as she hiked up her skirt and ran up the stairs even faster than before.

At a distance, she looked like a was a determined cross dresser trying to win his...or her…own marathon.

Cross dressing thoughts aside, she veered a strict right and began her way down another hallway, almost tripping in the process. In fact, the girl thought it as mildly surprising that her face was not currently on the floor at the moment. She grasped the wall and stopped herself, breathing heavily as her heart pumped loudly in her chest.

Ah fuck it—, she thought as she kicked off her heeled shoes. Though perhaps it would be suspicious that a random pair of shoes were lying in the middle of the hallway, she had no time to care. Leaving them carelessly where she had kicked them off, she sprinted down the hallway and up another flight of stairs.

She slowed as she arrived at her destination and came to a complete stop in front of a large oak door: the Fire Lily Suite. She took out a small ring of keys from the bosom of her dress and unlocked the door with ease. Perhaps she should have felt guilty for barging into a room that wasn't even hers… nope. She was not one to feel guilty, not now at least.

The room was just as she thought it would be—absolutely empty of any life form excluding her own. She closed the door behind her walked to the middle of the room with a hard look.

I knew it. I absolutely knew it, she thought with a sigh. She couldn't quite figure out it if she should be angry, or perhaps worried…

She quickly grabbed a long chain that was around her neck and twisted the jewel that was at the end of it. The spell slowly began to trickle away until she felt its presence disappear completely.

No longer concealed, Maryann removed the chain from around her neck and grabbed some clothes from the back of Romeli's closet (pretty much positive that she had never even worn them before…or even seen them).

"I am going to _kill_ that girl," she said as she looked around the empty room shaking her head.

OOO

James had entered the ballroom through the same doors he exited through. The space looked neither more nor less crowded as the night wore on. No one seemed to notice him enter through the garden doors; they didn't even seem to notice the sleek black cat trailing behind him.

Romeli had never seen the ballroom before. She wasn't sure if it was her current size or the luxuriously lived lifestyles in the palace that made it so vast. She remembered the dreams as a child of someday elegantly declining the stairs of a room so breathlessly dignified. Never had she thought it would turn out like this. Either way, Romeli could not help but be fairly impressed.

She trailed slowly behind James, making it look like she had no interested path to follow. Occasionally she would rub against someone's legs and be rewarded with a scratch on the head, just like any other lazy palace cat. After James had been sitting at a lounging couch for a little, she hopped onto his lap.

She was so busted, but the freedom felt so good.

The guilt that settled into her was annoyingly apparent, but compared to the pain of seeing her best friend stroke her back lazily but not able to talk to her, shrouded it completely. She didn't care about anything else right now. She just needed time to let everything go and actually live.

"I see you found a cat," voiced Numair as he walked up to the squire.

James could feel her tiny heart pounding against his leg. He stroked her sleek hair soothingly, keeping his eyes fixed at the ground in front of him. "Your keen awareness of the obvious constantly astounds me, Sir," he replied casually.

Numair grinned, but shrugged the remark off of his shoulder. "You seem out of it."

"I'm tired," muttered James. It was half the truth at least.

"You should go to bed."

James looked up. "I'm not a child Sir. I'm fine right here."

Romeli flicked her ear back and began to lick her paw.

"Well at least the cat is amused," voiced Numair, grinning with his crows feet eyes.

James smiled weakly. "When are they not?"

At that moment Alanna barged out of nowhere and sat herself next to her squire, making Romeli meow in resistance.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled to the cat. Romeli's ear flicked back but she decided to ignore the remark for now. "Man I am pooped," she said wiping her brow. "So many dances, eh?"

James smiled weakly, stroking the cat absentmindedly. Romeli yawned uninterested.

"And where have _you_ been?" asked Alanna to James suspiciously. "I saw you leave with that girl…whoever she is."

James nodded." She showed me the gardens," he informed.

Alanna rose a single brow. "So that's what they call it these days."

"Alanna," he interrupted sharply. "I don't think so."

Alanna shrugged and stood up again. "Well…sitting around bores me. I'm off to find more of that cocktail shrimp."

As much as hunting for very small fish was tempting, James was glad that she didn't ask him to follow her. Numair himself had seemed to disappear, perhaps for a look at the gardens himself.

Romeli looked up at him for a brief second, her elegant eyes piercing into his, making his stomach drop. The temptation to just take her with him was overwhelming. He wasn't even supposed to be acknowledging her presence, and yet here she was.

Of course, he was positive that she herself had made a sacrifice to come here. If she even meant to come and see anyone at all. Perhaps he had just run into her…in which case he would call himself quite lucky.

Either way, the riskiness didn't even pierce his heart with guilt, as it clearly should have. Despite whatever consequence this was going to lead to, she was here. She was alive, she was in his arms, and nothing could change that.

"How peculiar…I don't remember seeing such a beautiful cat around here."

The cunning voice shook his bones to the point of fear. He of course never considered this consequence.

He quickly stood up, holding Romeli tightly in his arms as he bowed to King Maggur. "Highness, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. Well…to talk to me that is."

Romeli practically froze when she heard the sickening voice enter her ears. Of all the things she was planning on happening tonight, this was not one of them. Though it didn't exactly surprise her; she was used to his unpredictable actions.

She knew her role right now…and that was to play cat, no matter what. Any human sign, and the whole mission would be in even more jeopardy than it already was. She wasn't worried about herself however. If James could pull through this conversation…Gods, he would be her savior.

"Yes," nodded Maggur. "I do talk to everyone however. I would be no king if I didn't."

It wasn't the first time he thanked his mother for teacher him how to cover his emotions as the Yamani culture was taught. This, however, was the time he thanked her the most. He smiled politely. "That is highly respectable, Sir."

Maggur laughed, making Romeli want to shudder in distaste. James could feel her tremble quietly in his arms. He gently cooed her with his hand.

"Yes well…I do try. But tell me, Son, what do you think of my palace?"

James smiled. "Its elegance is overwhelming, Sir," he replied truthfully. "If only Corus were as great."

"Our palace has its ups and downs," Maggur informed. "For one, you can never seem to find a privy when you need one."

James nodded, innerly shuddering at the visualization. "Haven't exactly experienced what that feels like, Sir."

Why the hell were they talking about bathrooms?

Maggur laughed again. "I love your sense of humor, Master Queenscove. I did actually come over here for a reason though. You see, I was curious. Do you know where that cat came from?"

Shit, thought James staring at Maggur's curling lips. He's suspicious… I should have never let her in here. He shrugged with an unsure smile. "He was just walking around and jumped on me once I sat down. Why, do you know him?"

Under normal circumstances, Romeli would be quite insulted at being called a boy. At this point, she hardly cared.

Maggur eyed the cat keenly, making Romeli uneasy even under James' comforting grasp. "I'm not sure," he said looking at the cat. "I had an odd feeling about him. See, I am quite the cat person, but I've never seen this one around. Do you mind if I hold him?"

James looked down at the cat, making sure to hold his hesitance behind him. "Well I guess so," he said with a half-smile. "I don't see what's so special about him."

He handed the cat over smoothly, Romeli calmly letting herself be taken into Maggur's hands. He held her out before him, his hands tucked under her arms. She made doubly sure not to look straight into his eyes; if they caught, she was screwed.

"Magnificent," he whispered looking over the creature with an observant gaze. He seemed far more than curious however, and James was well aware of his intentions. The fact that he could do nothing about it made his jaw twitch, but he knew Romeli could take care of herself. The collective expression plastered on her cherubic face almost made him double-check if he had brought the right cat into the ballroom. Just the fact that she herself looked absolutely fine with the predicament made his breath even out. Whatever happened, Romeli could deal with it, she could do anything. Like lick King Maggur's nose to—

Wait…lick his nose?

Maggur laughed in a way that would make the wooden paneling shrivel had there been wooden paneling. More or less, a few mildly interested onlookers cringed instead. Romeli's rough tongue scratched against his nose in a way that made it almost comedic. "I told you I had a thing with cats." He handed her back over to James smoothly. "Well, whoever owns him is quite lucky. Good day Master Queenscove."

James bowed back and watched as the king turned on his heel and walked away to converse with a few other nobles. James loomed around innocently for a few more minutes, knowing that someone was probably watching him. After everything seemed safe, he walked her back out into the gardens once again.

"Not one of the brightest ideas I've had all night," he voiced quietly as they sat in the rose garden.

Romeli licked her paw, uninterested.

He smiled weakly and pat her on the head lovingly, making her scrunch her eyes closed from the pressure. "You're amazing," he whispered to her as he hugged her tightly. "And we're gonna get you out."

She licked his cheek and hopped off of his lap. Quickly, she transformed into a small bird and chirped quietly.

James nodded. "Right, well I should probably get back to my room as well," he said standing up. She jumped gingerly on his hand making him give her a final small smile. "I still can't believe you kissed the king."

She pinched his hand with her beak abruptly, silently chastising him for bringing up such a statement and flew away only seconds later. He gave her a small wave and made his own way out of the garden.

OOO

Usually when you return to your room, it is quite welcoming to find it uninhabited by any life form of any kind—these life forms including mold, clowns, and Shang Warriors.

Romeli, to her dismay, wasn't given said cheerful welcome. She quickly snatched her blanket to cover her moonlight skin as she stared at the intruder with wide eyes. "What the hell are your doing in here?"

"What am I_ doing in here?_" Maryann repeated, her voice shriveling with disbelief. "What the hell were _you_ doing out _there?!_ I can't believe you would just go to the ball like that! You had no consideration for what you were putting at risk!"

Romeli recoiled at her harsh voice, but kept her voice level. "I didn't go to the ball."

Maryann shook her head. "Oh pshaa."

She looked back at her pleadingly. "Maryann I—."

"Don't. Even. Talk," she said seriously. "You put the whole mission in jeopardy just for a little public outing? Peace Balls aren't even that good anyways! It was irresponsible, uncalled for, and—."

"Maryann," Romeli replied with more force behind her tone. Her eyes were steady as she held the blanket tightly around her. "I didn't go to the ball. I'm not an idiot no matter how much you think I am. I went to the rose garden."

Maryann's steam seemed to dissipate, but her eyes were still hard as she walked closer to the girl. "You shouldn't have been out there."

Romeli shook her head in frustration. "What, Marryan, am I not allowed to live or something? I understand that I am in a difficult situation right now, and trust me, I ponder over the consequences of my every action, every day, _every_ second. But the strict rules around everything in my life…I can take a lot…but I can't take that much. I can't show my emotions or else I'll be found, I can't wander around because he'll be suspicious, I can't talk to anyone or they'll get killed. I can't…I can't even see my own family, and now you're telling me I can't go to a garden to _think?_"

Maryann sighed. "Romeli…"

Romeli looked up at her before averting her gaze again. "Go away so I can ponder my wrongdoings in peace."

Maryann bit her lip as she thought of something to say. She was too hard on the girl, but when she saw she wasn't in her room…she had never been so scared in her life. The spy smiled weakly and turned around to leave the room. She would talk to her tomorrow; for now they both just need some time.

OOO

The morning was crisp and clear, she noticed as her eyes fluttered open. The wind blew through the lazy curtains that shrouded over the window, making the sunlight dance through the room. Romeli sighed heavily. She was usually a sun person, the sight of a cheery day always lightened her spirits; even so far up north.

Now, if it were possible, she wanted more than ever to stab the stupid glowing sphere with an extremely sharp dagger, decapitate every sickeningly happy ray that radiated off of it with a toothpick and dump the excess into a tub of boiling oil.

Violent thoughts aside, she noticed a note on her bedside table. Her curiosity grew when she noticed the handwriting was Maryann's. Did something happen? Was she ready to escape?

_Meeting with Maggur at nine. Don't be late._

In half the time it took for the curiosity to appear, it vanished and was replaced with dread. Did he know it was her last night at the ball? Oh Gods…

From the position of the sun it looked to be about thirty minutes until her scheduled meeting. It took a long time to get to Maggur's office, leaving her about twenty minutes to get ready. She was in no mood to be late and therefore get punished over it. And anyway…she was supposed to act broken.

She threw off her nightclothes and put on a tight fitting dress that went down to her knees and black pants underneath. Standing in front of her mirror, she sighed in displeasure. Once again her hair was a mess. She quickly ran a comb through it, wincing in pain whenever it got caught on the shiny strands of her hair.

There was really no hunger for eating that breakfast that was laid out for her, but despite her cringing stomach, she threw down a piece of toast and drank a glass of water anyway. She really wasn't in the mood to faint during her meeting. Being unconscious while he was in the room was the last thing she wanted.

Romeli looked one last time around the room before exiting and walking down the hall. It was fairly peaceful out in the hallway. It was almost like the walls were soaking up the sun's cheerfulness. The thought made her regret eating that piece of toast.

As she passed the windows, cringing at the sun that passed through them (funny how just yesterday she thought windows were so wonderful), she wondered why she was in such a bad mood anyway.

It took her two seconds to remember why and another three to feel slightly guilty about it. Maryann had a reason to be worried about her leaving like that. She had to stop being selfish and start considering the big points. But still…what would she have done if she didn't go to the gardens? Gone insane? Killed herself? She wasn't exactly on the verge of losing either her life or her mind, but there had been a few close calls.

Either way, mistake or no, it was over and there was no use fretting over it. She would perhaps talk to Maryann about the situation, but the spy was never one to hold a grudge. Anyway, she had more important factors to consider.

Like the fact that James was currently at the other end of the hall.

The second Romeli noticed him, her heart felt like it violently jumped out of her chest. She wasn't sure if he noticed her (although she had to admit it was fairly hard not to). She had no idea what his facial expression was. What she did know however was that he was walking right towards her…and in public.

The temptation to run up to him, hug him close, drag him to the nearest window, and jump out of it whilst flying the both of them home via dragon was particularly annoying. Along with it, the fact that such an action was so ridiculous, made her heart fall.

She knew what she had to do, no matter how hard her heart would wrench, and that was to completely ignore him. Not even eye contact could be allowed, no matter what the cost was. It would just be easier to look down and act broken…be broken, just for the sake of them both. She smiled weakly to herself and looked down as her best friend drew nearer.

You would think that passing your greatest friend and not being allowed to talk to them would perhaps cause some difficulty, or at least a small pang in the heart. But as Romeli discovered, if it truly was your best friend you were passing, there would be no pain at all. Perhaps it was a concept difficult to understand other than the fact that it just happens. But if you're best friend knew your circumstances and knew the reasons as to why you would act in such a behavior, they would understand and follow along, correct? No problem, and no harm done.

There was no pain, no facial expression, no utterance from either of them as they smoothly passed each other.

Romeli sighed with relief as she turned to the next hallway.

Note to self: make James a very yummy cookie when you get out of this mess.

OOO

"Romeli, you're here, have a seat," welcomed Maggur as he put down a stack of thick papers and gestured her to a seat across from him at his oak desk. The room was bleak and smelled of sour scrolls and ink, through she had never seen the king write much.

To her dismay the only other person in the room was a guard that stood in front of the door she had entered through. She hesitantly stepped inside and sat down in the chair that was much more uncomfortable than it looked. Perhaps it was nerves, for even the walls seemed to close in on her. The stench from the scrolls in front of her was overwhelming. There was no other situation like this that she hated more, and she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Is there a reason why you've called me here today, Sir?" she asked blankly—well, externally her expression might have been blank, but inside emotions were rushing around in a sea of anger and dread, nerves, and apprehension. Her mind seemed to glow in concentration, every thought focused on the room and her thought out reply to anything that he said. She had gotten fairly used to working her mind like this, but particularly now, she kept her keen senses even keener and her observance of every moving action aware in her mind. The stakes were now extremely high and she had to be aware of every detail.

Maggur folded his hands on the table and looked deeply into her eyes. "You've been a good girl lately," he said with a pleased grin making her stomach recoil. "And I think now is the time to take our relationship up a notch."

Romeli would have winced if her future was not on the line. Now? How about next week? I'll be gone in a week. "Could you explain to me what this means?"

He leaned towards her intently. The deep voice that rushed through her ear made her want to scream in distaste. No…she couldn't. Even a tremor of fear would cost her life.

"You see Romeli, I have a plan. You know there's a reason as to why I captured you. The power that you have is unlike anything else in this world, and I want it. Of course, now I have it. You and I are going to be great together. With your power and my strategizing, there will be no power that can compare to us, and we will have the world at our knees.

"Now it took some time for me to figure my plan out. Before I was even born, my family has been searching for the object that would change Scranra forever. But now it is my time, and with you I will change this world. I have been patient enough. I have waited for you to break in my grasp, and I deeply apologize for everything that I have done to you, but just think of the future! Think of how wonderful it will be! I have run out of patience, and I know it is time for you to declare your everlasting obedience to me. What do you think Romeli? Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Romeli's eyes slightly widened in horror, but Maggur seemed to take such an emotion as only awe. How the hell was she supposed to reply to that? To swear everlasting obedience to that sick man was like sealing her soul to the Goddess of Chaos. She couldn't…she can't.

Her heart sunk severely when she realized she had to accept. To him she was absolutely broken, and she couldn't just throw away that belief after so much hard work. She just had to accept, it didn't mean that she was really giving herself to him. It's all a big lie you'll be able to get out of it. At least…she hoped…

Romeli looked into the kings eyes and gave a small smile. "I would love to join with you."

A big, pleased smile grew on Maggur's face. He nodded and clasped her shoulder. "Good, good. I am very pleased. The future will be bright for us. But first…I need you to prove yourself."

A wave of fear rushed through her veins as she averted his gaze. The look Maggur was giving her chilled her to the bones. Something wasn't right. "And how must I do that?"

For once, the look he gave her held the accent of grim events to come. He stood up and helped her out of her seat. "Follow me."

Romeli didn't know whether she should be excited or apprehensive for whatever she was going to face, though she had a feeling it was the latter. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He led her into another room with a confident gait, making sure she was following him—as if suddenly, after so long, she would make a break for it. The next room was just as large as the office they had just spoken in. There were no windows but one door directly across from them, making Romeli curious as to what the purpose of the room was anyway. Maggur looked quite pleased with himself.

When she looked to the left she noticed that the room wasn't completely empty, but contained a single wooden chair as its only furnishing. The thought wasn't comforting—in fact, she wished she'd never entered such a horrifying room at all. It was almost like it had come straight from her nightmares, or perhaps from the chaotic monster she had fought so long ago.

He was probably going to torture her, or force her to do magic. Whatever it was, it had to be cruel—the only aroma that came from the room was the stench of merciless brutality.

She was half correct of course, which in theory, would make her half prepared for what was ahead of her. Nothing in the world would ever prepare her for what Maggur had just ordered to come out the other door, and even still, no acting skill would cover her reaction.

In the hands of a sturdy Scanran guard was a strikingly handsome young man. The guard ruthlessly pushed him into the single chair and bound him with tight ropes despite his willful struggles. The man stared wide-eyes at her, though he apparently could not utter a word for help.

If Romeli could cry, she would have, but the piercing eyes of Maggur warned her not to. James…they had James…she wished that she could possibly do more, but showing emotion would make the situation worse than it was, though even she didn't quite know the specifics of the current problem. Part of her did not care that showing emotion could possibly kill her—she would die for him, despite the circumstances. That part of her didn't care about anything else save for the fact that James was struggling in a chair right across from her. But despite her inner temptation to let go of everything everything and take action for once, she could not. Deep inside she knew that acting out of line in front of Maggur would cause more harm than intended in the first place.

No…she would have to solve this a different way. She would have to think…not fight. She would have to expect everything and figure out a way behind anything that he said. And as for James…he would just have to understand the actions of whatever she did. Just like she had passed him only minutes before in the hallway without even a word…he would _have_ to understand.

"You must know who he is," started Maggur slowly as he folded his hands behind his back. His eyes bore into hers, waiting for any breaking point from her.

"Yes, Sir," Romeli replied, staring ahead with level eyes. "He is a Tortallan."

"Yes," he said with a growing grin. Anticipation seemed to radiate from him. "Now. Do you want to join me, to become the most powerful team in this world?

"More than anything," she replied with a blank face. She refused to look into the king's eyes, or James'. She only looked straight ahead at the wall, clouding out anything in her mind besides Maggur's words. _This_ was how spies got through interrogation.

"Excellent," Maggur replied with a growing grin. "Kill him."

Those two words took minutes to skink in. Kill him…? Kill…her best friend.

She had to think quickly and concoct a plan—whatever the hell that would be. And whatcould she do under so much pressure? Pressure…she didn't even want to think of pressure. If she were to convince Maggur, she would have to make this decision quickly, and that would be that. But she couldn't, she couldn't just…throw away her friend's life for her own. That was an impossibility.

I can't…no, I can't do this. Am I really about to kill him? Just like that? But she had to consider the factors of what was going on. If she didn't kill him, that would mean escaping right now. She would be found out and she would have to take off all the other stupid spells in her collar so she wouldn't die in the process of breaking away . Even then, she would destroy the whole mission, put everyone's life in danger and make Maggur so angry he would probably start_ another_ war.

It would be what she was going through the past few months all over again.

The big question was, does the life of your best friend outweigh your country? As much as she wanted to disagree, she knew country was more important. It would be selfish, despite the cruelty, to save James for her own needs. But…he was her _best friend_. Letting go of him was like letting go of all hope. It wasn't fair…either way it wasn't fair.

Dammit, she thought hardly, staring at the wall in front of her. He should have never come. It was too much of a risk. Just because he's Alanna's Squire doesn't mean he can just come to all of her trips.

And this is all Maggur's fault. If he wasn't so selfish. If he wasn't so cruel... this never would have happened in the first place!

Her anger that had been previously set loose on James, turned back to Maggur ten-fold. It was annoyingly striking how one person could simply ruin her whole life in the spans of two months. It was mentally exhausting to stop herself from shaking in anguish...and the stress—_everything_—was so overwhelming. The stench that glided in from the other room, the bright color of the wallpaper, the bloody guard breathing heavily across the room, Maggur tapping on his belt patiently—perhaps if the world would explode, her problems would be over.

Gulping softly, she threw those thoughts away and turned her head to Maggur. "I'll do anything for our quest of power," she said calmly. Romeli was surprised by her own strength. She thought her voice would come out as only a feeble whisper. This was the only choice…

Her hands shook as she raised them and brought out her emerald Gift—the Gift that nearly matched the same color as the person she was just about to kill. Who, just yesterday had been holding her in his arms in her favorite garden…

She looked into his eyes for only a second. His head was down in weakness from the fighting, but he looked up at her with his strong eyes, panting tiredly as sweat dripped from his messy hair. He was not terrified, sad, or betrayed. He was James…and to her amazement, he understood.

Romeli breathed in deeply, unable to stare at him any longer. She clenched her jaw as she focused on nothing but the task at hand. The feeling of her veins splitting spread through her body as she mentally fought a civil war. She could not digest what she was going to do; she just had to do it. It was far too complicated…far too emotional for her to comprehend…

She quickly twisted her wrists, focusing her energy on only one thing. James fell limp in the tight hold of the chair without even a sound. His eyes fell closed in a haunted peace.

"Good," said Maggur clasping her shoulder. She kept her eyes on the wall, unable to look anywhere else. "I am very pleased. This, my dear girl, is just the beginning of our quest. I will be seeing you again," he said as a goodbye.

He led her out the door away from James' body and showed her out the oak door.

Romeli walked away innocently but quickly, refusing to even think of looking behind her. She had to talk to Maryann…and_ fast._

OOO

Maryann walked quickly in nothing but outright disbelief. She knew that Romeli had a meeting with Maggur, but she had no idea anything like that would happen.

And that look on Romeli's face when she barged into her room…the terrified anxiety was unbearably overwhelming until even she began to tear up a little. Her emotional distress pulled at her exhaustion and made her even more aware of her weariness. Both of them were weak, both of them were close to done.

But when she really found out why Romeli had called her into her room…that was why she was in such disbelief. It wasn't that the spy didn't believe that she did such a thing…it was the sheer wittiness of it all. She would originally think such an action as foolish, but after second considerations, she wasn't so sure.

Hell, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She would just have to believe it when she saw it.

If she ever _did_ see it. This single thought reminded her once again how big of a hurry she was in. She quickened her pace as innocently as a double agent could.

She loped gracefully down flights upon flights of stairs until her calves were beginning to grow sore. Curse this vile palace and its love for steep, eternal staircases…

Her location was not on the first story however, where she had just landed. It was far below the ground where the deads' echoes could be kept apart from those of the living: the crypts, where supposedly the body of Romeli's best friend had been temporarily placed.

The spy had been in the deathly tomb many times now and she had a vague idea of where the body had been laid. When she turned the corner deeper into the dark and damp below, she knew she was right once again.

His body was turning cold and white where it laid carelessly on the stone ground. A bubble of anger erupted throughout her body when she noticed it so indifferently placed on the ground, but she brushed it aside. They didn't know any better.

She walked towards James' body concerned and kneeled next to it, checking to make sure he was not hurt more after Romeli had left.

She couldn't say he looked peaceful, but his moonlight skin showed no sign of further abrasion. She pursed her lips as she fished for something in her bag. There was no time to wait any longer…

Maryann grabbed the object she was looking for and jabbed it straight into the young man's neck mercilessly. The syringe looked rather painful as she ejected the emerald venom into his blood, but she showed no sign of squeamishness or nausea.

Finally the last of the emerald liquid had entered the bloodstream. She put the syringe back into her bag and kneeled next to him patiently. All she had to do was wait until it hit the heart…

James shot up like a lightning bolt had hit him. He breathed in heavily, deprived of air. Once he got his lungs back, he began to cough. His eyes were wide like he had recently underwent a terrible shock.

Maryann examined her nails as she waited for him to gain his bearings.

"Where…where am I," he breathed out heavily as he looked around. His voice was dry as his body began to function again.

"You, dear sir, are in a crypt," she said as she gave her nails one final examination.

"I must be dead," he said slowly. "My Gods. She really killed me."

"Oh, so you do remember," she said fascinated. "Well, no, she didn't kill you. You're alive. Romeli _looked_ like she killed you. Silly her. She performed a Crescent Spell last minute."

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "The spell that makes you look dead and stops your heart, but an injection of the spell caster's Gift subsides all side effects…oh."

Maryann gave a wry grin. "Wow, intellectual and good looking to boot. No wonder Romeli didn't kill you."

James disregarded the comment and breathed in deeply, still getting used to his blood pumping again. James turned to Maryann and smiled weakly. "If she had...you know…killed me. I wouldn't have minded. I would have understood."

Maryann rolled her eyes. "You are the only boy I know who would let his friend kill him while strapped to a chair."

James' brows rose. "As oppose to not strapped to a chair, I presume?"

Maryann's grin grew with a hard affection. "Five minutes after coming back from the dead and you're still crackin' jokes. Idiot boy."

James half smiled. "So…Maggot still thinks I'm dead."

Maryann sighed. "Yes. I knew we would have to talk about this eventually. Maggur is fully convinced that Romeli just killed you and is most likely obnoxiously pleased—the morally corrupt weed. Good news for her, bad news for you—."

"I don't care about me, all that matter is that she gets out of here," said James forcefully.

"Woah there, Skippy," said Maryann holding up a hand. "When _both_ of you get out of here you'll have plenty of time to make out a frolic later."

James blushed.

"But, we need to talk about _you_. You do realize that you can no longer be seen alive in the country of Scanra right?"

"The thought crossed—."

Maryann held up a hand. "Na uh. I'm still speaking. And did you know that Maggur will be down here in about half an hour to burn your body? This proves to be rather difficult since your heart is apparently still beating, and I hear that being burned alive isn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. So what are we going to do?"

"Lock me in a closet and hope he doesn't come down here?"

"Wrong," snapped Maryann. "Spies do not hope, we _know_. We're going to sneak you up to Alanna's room, lock you in there, and make an identical copy of you to burn."

James nodded and rubbed his hands together. "So I'm guessing that you need me to use my manly Gift to make that copy of me, hmm?"

"Wrong again," she replied with a grin. His shoulders dropped. "We need a more powerful mage for this stuff, so Romeli made one up real quick."

James nodded and looked slightly perplexed. "Don't you…you need an object from the person you're making a copy of, correct?"

Maryann nodded an affirmative as she gave him an all knowing look. "You have no idea how much hair she collected from you at that ball outing you two had."

James stared at her. "How did—ack. Whatever," he said running a hand through his already messy hair. "Just show me the copy…thing."

The spy rose her brows but obliged with the snap of her fingers. A figure in the shadows came into visual distance.

To say the least, James looked mildly impressed. The figure across from him looked and acted so much like his own self that even he was briefly confused.

"So _this _James," Maryann started as she clasped its shoulder. "Is actually going to be dead in about…" She paused to think. "Thirty seconds. You will get your _arse_ out of here with me through a passageway and all will be well."

"Sooo…we should go then?" he replied eyeing his clone. Maryann nodded and led him into the shadows, leaving the copy behind them.

Seconds later, the young man fell, his face white as snow on the cold stone floor.

OOO

The second Romeli heard the door open, she looked over and rose from her lounging couch where she had been anxiously waiting.

"Is he okay?" she asked, half scared of the question herself. There was a crease of concern on her brow.

Maryann clasped the girl's shoulder and laughed. "Come now, dear. You put his life in the hands of Maryann. Of course he's okay!"

Romeli couldn't help but sigh with relief. She knew she shouldn't have been worried, but at the same time a great weight had been lifted off her chest from the good news.

Maryann ushered her back to the couch that the girl had been previously waiting at. She obliged with no hesitation as the spy settled herself in a great chair across from her.

"Where is he staying at now?" Romeli asked curiously. There was a slight layer of worry under her smooth alto voice.

Maryann grinned devilishly, making the girl unsure of what her reply would be. "Well, I don't' think he'll be too happy about living in Alanna's closet, but he'll last a couple more days…"

Romeli let out a small laugh. If only she could witness it first hand.

"But," the spy started again as she clasped her hands together. "We have more important manners to discuss. Your escape perhaps?"

Her heart skipped a beat in nervousness alone. "When is it going to be executed?"

"Tomorrow night," she replied matter-of-factly.

Romeli's brows rose. Tomorrow night…to think…exactly a day from now she'd be free and back in Tortall. The thought was more than exhilarating, it was terrifying. She had no idea how she could even do it…

"How exactly?" she replied perhaps a little weaker than she had intended to.

Maryann exhaled deeply before continuing again. Perhaps this minor action of relaxation had settled some of the spy's nerves, but it did the exact opposite to Romeli. "The situation is all extremely complex. I'm telling you this because I want you to wake up tomorrow with confidence. I'm not going to hide anything from you because you are mature and need to hear it."

She wasn't exactly sure if she should be curious or nervous. Romeli concluded to feel a simple mixture of both.

"There are a few tasks that you still need to do in order for you to escape, obviously. All of these charms—if you will—reside within your slave collar. We have the suffocation spell; this one is the most important to get rid of. You wont be getting far with that still on. There is also the spell that binds you to the country's government as an official Scanran Slave. With that still on, you are considered a slave of Scanra. Last there is the second binding spell that connects you with Maggur alone."

Romeli's brows rose. "And how do I get rid of these?"

Maryann cleared her throat. "Well in theory, with your Gift you could right now, except for the one that is bound to Maggur of course. That one gives us a complexity on a whole new level. Anyway, you could, but there is no doubt that there are alarms and triggering devices. It would be a disaster."

"So are we going to disable the alarms as well?" she asked in return.

Maryann grinned at the remark. "Impossible, even for you. You're just going to fly, very quickly and discreetly."

Romeli blinked.

"All right, let me walk through the whole thing. You are going to kill Maggur tomorrow night and—."

"I'm going to _what?_" Romeli looked at the spy in outright reverence.

The spy's eyes grew darker and she looked down, unable to meet Romeli's. "You heard me," she whispered quietly. Maryann held no visual emotion, making it hard to depict what she was feeling about the situation.

Romeli looked at her confused. "I don't…understand," she replied equally as soft. There was no reason to kill him was there? She had to admit that the capabilities that man had over her was enough to make anyone feel wrathful, but at the same time—despite what cruel things he had done—he was only human in the end. Wasn't he? All her life she had been taught that no one deserved to die, and even with the circumstances she was considering, there was no exception to that rule.

Maryann looked at her sharply, as if the girl's thought has been voiced aloud. "Do you not remember all that he's done to you? We've talked about this before!"

"Of course I remember," she replied shakily, this time unable to look at her mentor. "But no one deserves to die—."

"That is beside the point, Romeli! Forget your morals." She looked at the young girl brusquely, trying to ignore the growing lump in her throat. "Just because no one deserves to die, doesn't disprove the fact that someone wont. The only way you can get out is by killing him, so tell me—your life or his, Romeli."

Romeli blinked. "That's selfish."

The pause that resulted made the tension so thick that the air seemed vacant. At last their eyes finally met, Maryann's boring into hers, but she refused to budge.

"Romeli, you have got to be joking here," she said shaking her head. "You must analyze what you are saying—and for the Goddess's sake snap out of it. Yes, he may be a king, and he may deserve life like everyone else, but what would happen if you _didn't_ kill him? You would have to work with him and he'll take over your country. And if you refuse? He kills you and takes over your country anyway. If you don't do it for revenge, do it for your homeland."

Romeli looked down, the tone of her voice was surprising and made her blood jolt unevenly through her heart. "I understand," she whispered nodding. "And I'll do it. But how? He's a king."

Maryann folded her hands and gave her a serious look. "You must understand that this whole situation is all extremely complex…"

Romeli stared at her bluntly. "Stop avoiding the question, and please just answer it."

The spy took a deep breath. "Well, here's the thing. There is only one way that you can become close with the king…well enough to kill him of course, and that is…well…in his bedroom."

There was an awkward pause before she decided to reply. To say the least she was not surprised that she would have to result to such actions. "Are you saying that I'm going to lose my virginity to gain my freedom?"

Maryann sighed and gave her a sympathetic gaze. "Worse case scenario, that may be what has to happen. Hopefully he will decide to save your dignity; he can be a kind person when he wants to. Usually the job you are signed up to do, as a Scanran Slave, is just serve and prepare him for bed—the lazy ass is too arrogant to do it himself."

Ripples of relief rushed through her at this. At least it was not for certain; if she was lucky, he wouldn't even consider it.

She cringed at the thought of what would happen is she was wrong. She wasn't ready for this…

Maryann sensed her uncertainty and hesitantly clasped her shoulder. "Just remember the goal. I've slept with the man over ten times, and all I do is remember why I'm there and what I'm fighting for. It's all about the goal."

Romeli's eyes widened and she gave her a disgusted look. "You _what?!_"

She hit her head. "I really shouldn't of told you that…"

Romeli's eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "No. You shouldn't have."

After a resulting awkward silence that lasted the spans of enough time to make the whole situation practically embarrassing, Maryann stood up.

"So remember, you're going to kill Maggur to release you from him, go to a tower to release the suffocation spell, and then release the slave bondage spell in a separate tower. Lot's of flying, not lots of time, good luck."

With that, she nodded her head curtly in adieu and left the room.

Breathing out heavily, she leaned back against the sofa, falling into an exhausted gaze.

OOO

It was the afternoon of the next day and the mass of Tortallans had once again regrouped in the King's suite to converse about the plans that would be later executed that same day. Maryann, though perhaps not much of a Tortallan compared to the others, stood in front of them with the stature of the king himself.

"There are a few things that need to be accomplished today," she told them. "We're not exactly sure what the success rate is—that is up for her to decide. Your jobs however, are not to be worried, but to be planned for the worst and act as support if anything goes wrong.

"Tonight at approximately ten o' clock, she will kill Maggur…"

There was a collection of shocked and uncertain whispers among the many people standing like a crowd below her.

"…Once she is finished with this task, she needs to get rid of a couple other vital spells in her collar. After this she will fly out to the group and we will run.

"Our job during this time is simple. Before we do anything, we need to pack all of our things and get our horses ready for departure. After this I will assign each of you to a designated spot on the ground where you can easily view Romeli's status when she passes you. You are her back up if anything goes wrong. You _will not_ move from your assigned post and you will use these coins…" At this she showed a palm sized silver coin to the crowd. "…to communicate. Through these devices, you will notify me if anything goes wrong, and I will notify you when or if she has succeeded. When I notify you of this, you will then make your way to the horses where we will get the heck out of here. Sound good?"

The people shrugged and nodded an affirmative.

"Excellent. Now are there any questions?"

A large portion of the crowd shot their hand up at once, making Maryann's show of patience slightly falter. She was on their side…but Mithros…they were all so paranoid.

"Ummm…you," she said pointing at an aging man. His crows feet eyes were filled with concern.

Numair lowered his hand elegantly. "How exactly will the death be executed?"

"Poison," she said bluntly. She wouldn't call poison the exact execution, but details were the last thing she would tell the girl's father. Such insides of the mission were strictly between the two of them.

After such a reply more than half of the peoples' hands shot down, making Maryann nearly shake with annoyance. They were all so incompetent. She never got along with non-spies.

"You, I guess," she said pointing to a middle aged woman.

"Well, if she dies, are we staying for the rest of the ball?"

Maryann blinked and looked at her incredulously. It took the strength of all her years of training to keep her jaw from even slightly dropping. "My lord…_think_, _Woman!_"

She put her hand down hesitantly.

"Are there anymore _decent_ questions?" She asked forcibly.

Silence.

She stepped off of the platform and started out the door. "Good. Start packing, I'm leaving."

OOO

The cool night engulfed the warmed room through the single small window. It was funny how darkness could flow through even the lightest of places and shroud some of its greatness in a small grey haze. The only light in the room was the culprit of two silently sizzling candles and a heavy fireplace spitting and crackling at shards of earth.

No, she was not bothered by the cold that pressed against her window, or the darkness that hulked over her room and took residence in all the accented shadows. The warm was quite warm to be honest, making her skin soft under its roasting caresses. In fact, the whole atmosphere of such a night almost reminded her of winter with a mug of hot cocoa in her hand.

Almost.

Under different circumstances she would be more than willing to bathe in such grandiose of a late summer evening. Tonight however, the night did not hold peace, but a small layer of terror made present to her by the annoying silence muffling everything around her. It seemed that each minute pressed by as if against its will; the crackle of the hearth seemed to mock her apprehensive spirits.

This was one of the first times in her life where waiting for such an event was half of the battle. Maryann had told her that the preparation was what would determine the outcome of her true actions, but she had never told her that it would be a mental civil war. The horror of having her mind fight with herself made her gut sick, until even staring at the wall made her weary.

She tried running through what she was planning to do and her desired outcome, as she absentmindedly fingered the leaf of a plant placed next to her on the sofa. The challenge was not thinking of how she was going to strategize, but keeping herself on topic. Her mind constantly clawed itself away from its purpose and threw what if questions here and there, making her frustrations slowly rise; even meditating could not keep her mind from dancing around horrifying ideas and fears—if only she could just get this over with!

It was nine o' clock at night, making her shoulders droop. She had only been in her room for fifteen minutes and yet it felt like she had been there thinking for days. An hour left of this torture, and already she felt like throwing something against the wall.

Just run the whole thing through your mind…and prepare yourself for anything that happens…

But what if I can't find the tower…?

Romeli bit her lip in annoyance. If slapping herself wouldn't be considered mental, she would have. This is just stupid…

Deciding that sitting down for more than fifteen minutes at a time was unhealthy, she began to pace back in forth in front of the couch. It had not even hit her what she was about to do to get herself out of here.

If losing her virginity to escape from slavery was what she had to do, was it really worth it? She had to admit that she would never know what she had until it was lost, but at the same time this was her _virginity_. There had to be a different way than pleasing a sick man for freedom. She couldn't do that, no matter what the circumstances were. Sharing a bed with the same man who killed her boyfriend, ruined her life, and forced her to murder her best friend was horrifying.

_Maryann sensed her uncertainty and hesitantly clasped her shoulder. "Just remember the goal. I've slept with the man over ten times, and all I do is remember why I'm there and what I'm fighting for. It's all about the goal."_

At a time like this, what Maryann had said to her was her only grasp of hope in sight. As much as this was her own virginity that was up for the bidding, it was selfish to consider herself as the only important factor in the situation. No matter how much she wished things could be different, she was linked to her country. Gaining her freedom was gaining Tortall back; she would be home and away from danger, and she could return back to her main goal: who she really was.

Romeli frowned at this. Until now she had completely forgotten about the question of identity. She had forgotten about Old White and Sclythe, Sharpfang, and Shadowdancer. It was interesting how in such a short amount of time everything could change and be forgotten. If she succeeded tonight, it would be just like old times; at least she hoped it would be.

So was losing her virginity really worth it? Yes…it _had_ to be, at least. If it were her own decision, she would find another way. But there was no choice anymore, and whatever had to be done, had to be done. What was her decision, however, was how well she executed her goals. She could only do what her mind was prepared to do, and no more—now more than ever was this evident.

As of right now until the time she would be running away with her friends, she was no longer Romeli. She was who she wanted to be: a seductive young lady with a playful personality and a drawl that would make the rodent drink the venom. Perhaps such an idea as acting in this manner at such an age was disrespectful, but at this point she had no time for morals—this was a moment of desperation—and she was a survivor, whatever it took.

She sighed as she sat back down on the couch again and looked around. Everything in her room was gone, all packed away and hidden somewhere—not like she really cared of course. She didn't have much—or anything at all really, seeing as she arrived here against her will. There was one thing that still remained in her room however. It was perched on the coffee table across from her, reflecting tresses of colorful light from the pools of fiery warmth.

She picked up the glass snow globe and shook it gently. For whatever reason, this object—being barely the size of her palm—was what she valued most above everything else she had. And for whatever reason, it gave her hope. Perhaps it was because it was something physical she could hold onto—a small piece of home in the middle of the foreign customs around her. She closed her eyes and held it tight to her, she would never forget James' face as he gave it to her—full of despair, but full of even more determination.

Standing up again, she walked to the candle and observed the markings—she had thirty minutes. Time had definitely flown by quicker than before, but the sight of the wax slowly melting away to her fate made her nerves silently rouse again.

It was time to go.

Giving one last look around her extravagant room, she put the snow globe down on the coffee table and gave it a small pat—it was time to let it go, just like she was going to let go of everything else that happened to her in the past two months. The oak door opened smoothly, as if giving her invisible support as it pushed her out the door.

Quietly, she made a sharp left towards the nearest flight of stairs, holding her hands together tightly to keep them from shaking.

OOO

A while later, after her legs had become fairly tired from the stairs and hallways, she knocked almost hesitantly on the great oak door that was labeled as the king's private quarters. The door opened almost immediately, like the man had been waiting anxiously close to the entrance for hours.

"Romeli," he greeted as he opened it wider. "You're here early. Please, come inside." He stepped out of the way and welcomed her inside of his private rooms.

To say the least his quarters were much simpler than she had thought. Considering the extravagance that was portrayed as the main theme of the rest of the palace, it was expected for the private quarters of the king to hold the highest of luxurious beauty. The main room was emphasized and built around an assortment of green plants that looked so lively they made her palms itch. Most of them were probably taken from the garden itself and were held under the greatest of care. The walls were washed with an earthy cream and lined with glossed wood on the windows and paneling. The furniture gave the aroma of fresh wood—the scent of the moss of the forest it came from faintly haunted her nose, making it itch tenderly.

"I thought you would like my place," he said clasping her shoulder affectionately. "I told you I loved plants."

Romeli looked up at him and smiled, becoming slightly more subconscious about the short green dress she was told to wear. Maggur's eyes did not avert her own however, and he ushered her to a seat at the couch where she sat down silently.

"I am very pleased with you, you know," he said lightly as he gave her a serious look. "Such an action may have been hard for you, but it served as a symbolism. His body is gone now, and with it your life at Tortall completely—and now begins our partnership, Romeli. I am honored to work with you." He nodded at her curtly and got up to fetch a bottle of what looked like wine. "Care for a drink?"

Romeli shook her head and took the glass he handed her. She had never enjoyed wine very much—and of course had only a few glasses in the spans of her life. This glass however, was unlike the others she had. It had a zesty frost to it, that was light as it slid down her throat. It left a biting flavor on the sides of her tongue. Maggur took a sip as well and crossed his legs as he put his glass down.

"Now, I do have to admit," he started slowly. "I don't really know that much about you. I mean, as much as I watched after you, there must be some things I don't know."

Romeli blinked and considered what he was talking about. There couldn't be any harm in telling him now… he was a goner, so he might as well be indulged in his last night… "Well, there probably is not much you don't know about me. I am part dragon, so I can transform into one I hate radishes, and my hair is extremely annoying to comb."

Maggur let out a hearty laugh as she watched her take another sip. "I can imagine," he said looking at her intently. "That's quite a gift you have then. I know to you all of this may seem like a burden, but so many people would die for what you have."

Romeli disregarded what he said and stole a glance at a nearby candle. She was growing nervous with anticipation. If only he would ask her to do something already, instead of just sit here—perhaps if he would just…collapse or something. Her life would be made much easier.

"And what about yourself?" she asked intently. "For being in your bedroom, I don't know much…"

A faint tint of a blush was seen in his cheeks, making Romeli feel like she was slowly gaining the upper hand. She had read so many romance novels where the girl would turn into a venomous snake with her beauty and ultimately have complete power over her victim, but she had never imagined such circumstances would happen to her.

"Well my life wouldn't exactly be classified as thrilling," he admitted taking another sip of the hearty wine. "I love gardens, as you already know. My favorite food is spaghetti, and when I can spare the time I take hikes in the mountains to observe the nature."

Romeli nodded with interest when he mentioned hiking. Back when she lived in The Tower—odd how she hadn't been at The Tower's serene paradise in more than a year—she used to hike in the woods all the time. She could almost feel the damp mist from the leaves sprinkle on her face.

"I've always loved nature," she said contently as she set down her crystal glass and brushed away her sweeping bangs.

"I can tell…," he whispered in her ear with a curling smile. His body was only inches away from hers even though the sofa was respectably long. A rise of fear rose in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it away forcefully as she remembered her goal and turned her face to his with dreaming eyes. He kissed her intensely, wrapping an arm around her small waste as he brought her up to him.

She would have screamed if it wouldn't have cost her life. The feeling of his aging lips against her own was more than revolting—already she knew that she would hate this more than anything else she had gone through while in this vile country. Despite her internal pleas for her to slap him, kick him away, something, she kissed him back.

He grabber her tightly on her sides and brought her light body on his sturdy lap, pushing her chest against his own. His kisses grew increasingly harder to the point that she began to get slightly dizzy. Slowly she brought her hand up to his chest and another through his hair.

How could Maryann sleep with this man? And over _ten times_! But if Maryann could do it, so could she; just this one time she had to use her beauty to her advantage.

…But Maryann wasn't fifteen…

Usually such a crime as sleeping with a man more than twenty years older than you was unforgettable; she wasn't saying it wasn't of course…but this was a different circumstance. This was her choice, and she _had_ to do this.

He whispered encouraging words in her ear as he slowly kissed her neck, her jaw, her collar with a tongue so sickeningly seductive she wanted to cry—the only audible sound she made was a small gasp that he must have taken as a sign of pleasure, for he increased his hold on her quivering body, moving his hands rhythmically up and down her back.

Romeli did not know much about romance—of course she had read the occasional novel, all of them the same, but she had never been in or heard of such a situation as this. In Tortall servants and slaves were never regarded like this—why would they, for men to fulfill their pleasures? That seemed hardly justifiable. She pushed her thoughts back abruptly knowing that dignified or not, her actions were her only way of getting out of here.

Her fingers itched with curls of distaste as she began to unbutton his shirt in a way that could be classified as seductively. The wisps of hair on his chest scratched against her own too apparently for her liking as she slid the clothing from off his round shoulders. He slowly moved one of his hands to her inner thigh, caressing it softly as he returned his lips to her own desirably.

"Take it off," he whispered in her ear softly, eyeing her short dress. With an even softer voice he added an "If you want". Deep inside however, she more or less knew she didn't exactly have a choice. She unwrapped her arms around him and began to undo the buttons that went down the full front of her clothes, ignoring the king's curious gaze.

Part of her would have stopped at the "if you want"—that was enough of an excuse. She could have said she didn't want to…but she had continued on. Now she was beyond any line—beyond even her conscious belief of what she was doing—after this…Gods if she even _survived_…perhaps she would believe it as only a dream.

When she had unbuttoned her dress all the way, he shrugged it completely off of her impatiently and devoured her with wandering hands and daring lips. He began to finger her bra strap teasily, thinking that not removing it would somehow ruin her day. Instead he wrapped his strong hands around her waist and stood up with her body still straddling his own. She tightly kept her own arms around his neck to keep from falling as she began to deeply kiss his jaw.

He gently laid her down on his extravagant bed in the next room over, perching over her warm body. She lowered his head down with her hand and gave him a deep kiss, trying to stall as long as possible until she thought of an idea.

With both of his knees on either side of her body, he ran one hand down the front of her chest, finally deciding that he had conquered her like he had planned. Victoriously, he began to take off his pants.

"Wait," she whispered as she sat up. He took his hands away and looked at her with arched brows. "Don't you want a milkshake?"

His ears seemed to perk at the sound of the word. King Maggur could never deny a milkshake…

OOO

The weather matched the moods of the whole Tortallan party as they stood around by their horses. It was the eve of a storm—made predictable by the rolling and angry clouds. Everyone was filled with dread and anticipation for what their next actions were going to be. Sure, they had gotten themselves safely out of the palace, but out of the country was the goal that seemed faintly out of their reach.

James curled his jacket tighter around himself as he looked up at the pitch black sky. He could practically see the raindrops begin their long descent from the clouds. Perhaps he wasn't one to love stormy weather, but he along with everyone else was taking it as a blessing—the rain would be covering their tracks better than they ever could without it.

James saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned around to spot Maryann stand on a large box, making herself visual to the whole crowd. Everyone else, though the group was rather small, seemed to notice as well and did the same—no one spoke a word—no one had been speaking a word.

"It is now the time to go to our appropriate posts—hopefully you remember what they are," she said to them all with as hushed a voice as possible. Her skin was noticeably pale against the moonlight. "Please for Mithros' sake be quiet and keep your ears open. Remember that if anything goes wrong and we are found out, do not attack anyone until mine or the king's say. Alert me with your communicators if you see a bird fly out of a window."

To normal ears, saying such a thing would be considered as slightly psychotic, but to the Tortallans this made perfect sense. The nodded their heads in affirmative and made their way to their posts with light weapons and even lighter footsteps.

James walked as quickly and quietly as he could, holding the silver disc that was his communicator tightly in his hands. He found his post to be slightly ironic to him—and if he hadn't known better he would suspect Maryann as being the culprit for such a coincidence. The rose gardens were perched right under Romeli's final destination of the night, leaving him to give the spy the second alarm for seeing her, for he was the only one assigned there.

Why the spy had placed a teenager at one of the most important posts was beyond him, but he planned to take the role completely seriously. He entered the rose garden, almost feeling at home with its welcoming walls of blossomed roses and fresh pond that reflected the coming of the storm. Sitting himself on the stone bench, he brought his knees to his chest and looked up at the tower. This must be where she was supposed to go to…

Now that he was alone, and with such a silence rolling throughout the whole palace he realized how nervous he was. It was foolish really, it wasn't him who was in danger, but he could not help himself. He would have been excited, but that seemed to be hardly appropriate—there was no use in counting eggs before they were laid, and he was in no mood to be disappointed—no, not disappointed—_devastated._

His mood did not increase when the first of the rain drops fell on his head. He let out a shiver, his breath curling out of his mouth in harsh quivers. If only he knew what Romeli was doing right now…

OOO

(A/N: hello sugar high…)

Milkshake, milkshake, milkshake, she thought quickly as she walked out of the king's bedroom and back into the main room. It was now much larger than she had previously remembered it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the green of her discarded dress and shivered with distaste—her situation was beginning to digest. She needed a milkshake.

Where the hell do I find a milkshake?! She asked her self impatiently as she paced around the room. I don't know where there are cups, I can't…I can't possibly run down to the kitchens. I have no communication—I—I—gah!! "Maryann," she breathed out quietly in a silent plea for help. Maryann would know what to do if she was in this situation.

I could umm…I could _make_ a milkshake! she thought flustered as she searched around the room. She tore up the cabinets and the drawers looking for any trace of food. The fact that she couldn't find any was what put her in denial. The man was bloody fat, there had to be _some_ hidden food, especially a milkshake, hidden in his room somewhere.

There were many other doors in the room, but she had no time to search there. Maggur was probably growing curious now as to what was taking her so long, and she had to hurry. If he came out of that bedroom door…she was caught red-handed. If only there was just…a room! Or something! That contained the entire world's supply milkshakes—oh what a miracle it would be!

She stopped in the middle of the room and threw up her hands in frustration. Is this really going to happen? Is my mission going to end because I couldn't get a stupid _milkshake?_ Oh the humor, and the look on Maryann's face…

Oh come off it, don't think like that now, she told herself with ambition. Just…magically make one or something. With your Gift…

No…no…make food with my Gift? Impossible—there is no such thing…I can't just make a milkshake come out of thin air! Whether my life is on the line or not, nothing can just magically appear out of thin air and—.

_Poof._

Romeli frowned as she stared at the coffee table—what usually housed coffee now acquired a frosty glass of a mouthwatering milkshake—straw and all.

disregarding the fact that until now she hadn't the slightest clue she was able to conjure dairy products, she picked up the icy delight and took out an excruciatingly small bottle from the bosom of her bra and opened the lid. The liquid was a burning green that seemed to glow in its own pores—It was ice cold against her skin and yet seemed to steam in darkness and despair. To think, her own Gift had created such a thing.

She poured the substance quickly into the tempting milkshake and gave the straw a little stir to resume it to its natural color—which it took promptly. She then turned back around and walked back into the bedroom, holding the liquid like it was her life.

"There you are," he said heatedly as he stood up off of the bed and came over to her. "This looks heavenly, thank you."

The spans that it took for Maggur to down the whole drink was equivalent to the seconds it took for Romeli to come to the conclusion that the man was a sick, sick, man: around three and a half seconds.

He whipped the white mustache off with a kerchief in his pocket and gave her a grateful and wicked grin that could only mean they were back to their where they left off.

It will all be worth it soon enough, she told herself as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. She could almost taste the milkshake on her lips—it wasn't the first time she was grateful poison did not usually affect her.

With a feistiness that made her skin crawl unpleasantly, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to the bed, his body leaning and eventually falling back on it softly. After laying her prey down, she crawled over him and straddled his pelvis victoriously.

Look who's in control now…

It had to be only a matter of time until he would fall dead—all she had to do was stall in any possible way she could. Ignoring the large hands that placed themselves on her hips, she gave him a purring smile and traced a single finger down the center of his chest.

She leaned down slowly and pressed her lips against the hollow of his chest as if willing the process to somehow speed up. Whether it worked or not was beyond her logic, but when she sat back up again his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted in a sighing last breath.

Staying still for a few moments, she checked his heart to make sure he was really gone. When she found there was no movement or life in the room besides her own she hopped briskly off the body and jumped off the bed as if it itself was contaminated.

Gods…life itself seemed to all be a single blur and everything suddenly seemed much more real than it had been even seconds before. She…_literally_…had just killed King Maggur. Rejoicing seemed hardly appropriate, and the only flash of emotion that she let escape to her face was that of awe—she was not horrified nor ecstatic—what she was, however, was suddenly pumped with more adrenaline than she had ever experienced.

I need to—have to go—Gods I need to go do those spells. She hesitated, wringing her hands quickly, thinking what to do. She never actually thought everything out; she just thought she would do it. Bird, bird—gotta transform into a bird.

She rushed over to the nearest window and unlatched the hook, pushing it open as forcefully as she could.

"Ack! Oh—_Gods!_" she cried out stepping back after being plummeted with heavy rain. Just what she needed, a rainfall to help her fly nice and quickly to the first tower. "Okay," she breathed out. "Rain or no, you have to get to that tower—suck it up—and _fly._"

She took a step back and quickly transformed herself into a large raven—big enough to have the strength to fight through the rain, yet small enough to be swift through her goals. With a great flap of her wings she shot off of the ground and flew out the window, ignoring the heavy raindrops as they bashed into her and slid off of her silken wings.

Her first destination was a tower not too far away from the bedroom window. Supposedly the whole room was secured by the Tortallan spies so that she could perform the incantation for the choking spell in peace—she wouldn't take any chances however, and was fully prepared to find herself in the face of the enemy.

Last case scenario she could just blow the whole palace up…

Though perhaps under normal conditions it shouldn't have been taken as a comforting thought, it was the only thing she could hold on to. As swiftly as the rain and her soaked body would allow, she glided to the tower now only moments away.

The window was left open for her easy accessibility to her destination. She flew into the room and quickly transformed into her human self in mid-air—of course the consequence being her falling to the ground seconds later.

She groaned quietly and swore she wouldn't let herself fall the next time. She looked around with squinting eyes for the book Maryann said held the incantation. The world was spinning around her—a sensation that always came to her after she transformed so quickly. Despite being used to the feeling, it did not erase her annoyance with the fact that it did not fade away until moments later.

Standing up slowly, she more or less tripped once again as she made her way to the table that had the desired book opened up on it. The incantation was not too long but looked incredibly complicated—something that did not surprise her; the yellowing book looked like it would fall apart at her fingertips.

After she did this incantation, she had to hurry even quicker. There was no doubt in her mind that Maggur had placed alarms just in case of something like this.

Gods…she _killed _the man…

She shook away the thought and turned back to the task at hand. Clenching her jaw, she leaned forward to read through the lines one more time. Sure she had to work quickly, but she also had to work cleanly; a stupid mistake at the apex of her adventure was not how she wanted to die.

Taking a deep breath she began the incantation with careful articulated words that couldn't be classified as a mistake even if Mithros tried. Her fingers began to itch almost painfully as her Gift seemed to rise from the very pores of her fingers and shoot through invisible forces like electric currents to the heart of her collar. She knew it was working, that was obvious enough, but her voice became more and more strained as each breath became harder to take and every muscle in her body took more energy to move. The pain came to a climax that almost made her want to fall to her knees and give up on her mission then and there, but with a last mental urge she finished the last line and the weights that had positioned on her chest were lifted.

Romeli felt a small trickle seem to dance down her neck and she instinctively brought her hand up to her slave collar…or more like what _was_ her slave collar. The metal clasp seemed to have disappeared along with the choking spell. The trickle that had been at her throat was noticeably blood—blood that was now on her hands as she looked at it almost in a daze.

Until now she never realized how painful that collar really was…she felt so light and free, almost as if she could just float off the ground this instant with magic or not…and the spells weren't all completely gone yet—she still had one more.

Shoot, she said to herself. She still had one more. Taking a deep breath she focused her mind back to her mission and transformed back into the large raven she had previously taken the form of. Once again she dove into the frosty rainfall.

OOO

"We see her," said a scratchy voice through the flat of the shiny disc. Rain bounced off of it lightly, making droplets roll off of its glossy surface and onto the earthy ground feet away. "She just flew into and out of the first tower with a success—a nice big raven."

Maryann could not help but physically sigh with relief. Her heart had been pounding tightly for hours and now it finally began to loosen itself.

"That's my girl," she whispered grinning as she attempted to dry the communicator. Promptly after she had received the word, she stood up straighter, noticing she was in the eyes of her fellow Tortallans and briskly brushed off her jacket.

Well. It wasn't quite over yet—She had much more ahead of her.

OOO

Romeli almost yelped when once again she jumped through the window and was overwhelmed with the warmth and dryness of the indoors. Though she had promised herself that she wouldn't fall to the ground this time, she could not help but gasp for air on her hands and knees when she had arrived. It was not the idea of her mission that was so exhausting, it was actually _doing_ it. Wooing a king and then jumping out of windows into the rain as a bird to perform powerful magic was not even _close_ to her idea of fun.

Dripping in rain she got off of the ground as quickly as her shaky legs would allow her and walked to the table that held the next incantation on it. This book looked much younger compared to the other, with dry pages that would cripple under her damp fingers.

She had to move quickly…

Her breath was shallow and hastened as she read over the incantation a couple times. It was shorter and simpler than she had expected, which sent waves of relief down her spine. She wasn't sure if she could get herself through another one of those harder spells, Pitless Gift or not.

Taking a last deep breath she pulled out her Gift and began the incantation.

OOO

The rain that seemed to be soaking him thoroughly was forgotten when he saw the flash of the raven at his assigned tower. His heart practically skipped a beat at the sight of her speed through the water and it took him a while to realize that he had to inform the spy.

He grabbed the disc clumsily and rubbed it over with the meat of his thumb. "She just flew into the second tower." James exhaled deeply—the words themselves seeming to comfort him—all he had to do now was wait and be wary…

He shifted uncomfortably at his spot on the bench. Though perhaps it was just his paranoia, the mission seemed to be running all too smoothly. Something did not seem right at all.

His thoughts were quickly confirmed when he saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, ducking low in the garden. The archer posted up in the walls must have not seen him—something that he was fairly thankful for.

An instant later, as quietly and carefully as he could, he slid himself from off of the stone bench where he could be clearly visible by the archer and down to what he calculated as being a likely blind spot for the enemy.

Mind rushing quickly, he thought of all of his options. Should he call Maryann? There was not much he could do, no one could get down here in time, and he did not want her to become anxious—though her showing emotion wasn't exactly the thing he should be worried about…

Oh Gods Romeli.

He bit his lip, heart suddenly racing. She was most likely performing a spell right now, one that—though he did not have much experience—he knew could make her unaware of her surroundings. She was in danger, but there was nothing that he could exactly do. He was told to watch and nothing else—that she could take care of herself. But could she really? There was only one archer in sight, but there were probably more. He should have expected this—if only he could actually do something, but he was no assassinator—and not much of a warrior either.

Taking a big breath he wrung the disc in frustration. All he could do was hope, and that bugged the hell out of him.

OOO

What she thought was going to be a relatively easy spell proved to be something completely different. Much to her annoyance the incantation was proving to be a lot harder than she thought it was. Sweat began to drip down her face in concentration, and her surroundings became more blurred with every syllable as she trudged through the words.

Her Gift began to flutter weakly in her heart and she knew that she had to stop, it would be a miracle if she could get this down without starting over again…

But she couldn't stop she had no time, she knew at least that. The alarm was already sounding and there was no doubt someone was taking control of the problem. Whether the spell worked or not—though she hoped to the Gods it did—she would have to finish, no matter how much she believed she couldn't do it.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks in frustration. Fighting a mental war with her mind while trying to perform a spell was by far one of the most frustrating things she had ever gone through. It decreased your concentration, and put you in a panic, and only luck could decide whether or not you could even succeed. At this point she didn't care about luck, she just wanted it to _end._

Finally she was released from the tight hold that the spell grabbed on her. A flash of green light erupted through the room and she stumbled to the ground once again—if somehow the world would just stop so she could lay there for five minutes…

"No worries, Sir. This tower is completely under control, no one has entered it all night," said a voice from the other side of the doorway. Romeli's head shot up and she looked over at it in horror, half expecting for it to open and reveal half of the Scanran Guard.

No, no, she shook her head. She leaned more towards the door to listen more carefully to the conversation. From what he had said before, the man by that door must be a Tortallan Spy.

"There was an alarm," she a deeper and raspier voice. "We must check the area. There are rumors that _she_ has gotten out somehow, and we must alert the King."

"Well I'll have you know, the King certainly isn't in here," the Tortallan Spy said more strongly. "It would be absurd at this hour…"

A series of conclusions came to her mind and she quickly stood up to get away from the door. There was no doubt in her mind that the guard was stalling for her and if she didn't move they would both get themselves killed. She had already wasted enough time, whether that spell worked or not she would find out later—she needed to go.

Quickly she ran over to the window and, while jumping out of it, hastily transformed herself back into raven form. The cold once again took over her in a rush of biting rain drops as she started to fly again—thanks Gods, she was finally free!

Suddenly she faltered as a force so unbearably strong gripped at her chest and stuck to her. The weight of her wings grew heavier as she seemed to sway in the air for a few seconds.

The last thing she felt was her wings collapse to her side as she lost control of her raven form and plummeted to the ground.

OOO

James would have yelled when he saw the body fall, if it wouldn't have cost his position. Not like positions even mattered anymore—she was found and it looked like the archer had a big smirk on his face.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up and looked around—she had to be around in the garden somewhere, and he had to find her before someone else did.

Quickly, he dodged out of the rose garden and down the long path, looking for any sign of her body through the smears of heavy rain that rolled down his face and hair. Where the hell was she?

He turned the corner, almost slipping from the gloss that had formed on the cobble stone. His position in the mission no longer mattered—all that mattered was finding her and getting her home…dead or alive.

Instinctively he drew a right into a small garden consisting of a little amount of flowers of no particular interest. His eyes widened we he spotted her body, the blood gushing from it mixed with the rain on the ground.

"Oh Gods," he whispered nearly inaudibly as he walked over to her. He quickly slid off his cloak and placed it over her body, covering her from at least some of the rain.

His hands quickly moved to his mouth in horror when he noticed the arrow out of her chest. How he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him, it was unbearably deep inside to the point that pulling it out would result in her death—if she was even alive.

"Come on, come on," he whispered as he touched her cheek. The rain fell quickly on his white buttoned shirt, plastering it to his chest and making him shiver unbearably. Splashes of her own blood were on his knees as he crouched next to her and tried to raise her body from the cold ground. Her face was a ghost's, closed and unmoving, lips slightly parted in the smallest of a smile.

Hot tears began to roll down his face, landing in the girl's green hair. This was his fault—he had noticed the archer, he should have done something. Now…now there was an arrow piercing straight through her heart. From the way it was positioned there was no way it could have missed it.

He picked up the silver disc from the ground where he left it and held it in his hands almost in a daze. Tears fell down in a stream down his cheeks as he held her body closely to his own, her head in the crook of his arm. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…she wasn't supposed to _die_…

He rubbed the disc with his thumb and stared into it for a slight moment. Not sure what to say, or do—all he really wanted was for her to somehow get through this. "…Maryann…" he whispered weakly, eyes closed as he rubbed her soft hair with his hand.

"What…? What is it boy?" she demanded with a stern voice. "Speak up—is she out of the tower yet?"

…I can't do this…, he thought as he held the body closer to him—he wouldn't let go, not ever. "...She's dead…"

There was a silence as he dropped the disc in his hands and left it on the wet ground. With tears streaming down his eyes he pressed his own head to hers and kissed the top of it deeply.

Gods…Romeli…She was _dead._

* * *

So. That's the end of the story—pretty good I think. I can't exactly go on since she's dead…

Nahh…jk! We've only just begun! You'll see what's going down after her death next chapter.

Replies:

Lady Merlin: UPDATED! Lmfao

Captain Cheese: CHEESE! Eh…that's okay. Sugar highs are fun while they last, eh? Oh man…how fun it would be. I think when I'm done with the story I'm going to make a bloopers chapter, where all the things I wish happened I do. Lol. Hahah. Yay smut! Lol. This one had plenty of it. I dun know what her antlers are for actually lol. Oh wait nvm I do…you just don't know yet! Hahaha…if they all just died…hahahah that's great. No worries…big sexy James chapters will come eventually.

Katsuko-princess and thief: hahahaha…yes'm I did. Look what happened. Ah…but ive been planning that for around two years now. There will be plenty of alone time later (wink).

Sweet thoughts: awww you're so nice! You're officially one of my favorite readers. That's quite flattering. This review actually really helped me update faster—it took me forever to write this btw. Oh no worries…nothing will get seriously mushy—I really really don't like the cheesy fluff where everything is happy lol. Not my thing. Ooo. Well when you start writing fanfiction please let me know! Lol.

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: hahaha it was quite tempting at the time. I can be quite spontaneous and almost had to rewrite that whole part because I had her accidentally trip on a spoon. Lmfao. Thanks kindly!

Aravuli: indeed Moose is back! Lol. Aww thanks…I'm doing a little better. Pretty intense stuff, if you ask me. This chapter was pretty fluffy if you ask me…just not in the most accepted way ( - )…I really did hate writing that part, trust me. More humor you say…? That wont be in a while I fear… but I'll to add in something…

Kuyaga: hahaha hey what do you know you got your wish. Fine fine…you're a wok. You…wok thing you. Lol. Ah look. I did a summary here as well.

Mangoskin93: hahaha. Thanks! This one kinda took me a while, but the length is what got me. I'll be updating quicker now that I have more time on my hands.

Silver-star-0: indeed I am alive. I believe this chapter made up for the previous' shortness. . sorry for not updating soon…lol


	38. Sigh And Release

squee

Slkdfhawjeae.

I got so excited over this chapter…I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. The words just ran out of my fingers (and not all of them looking like the meaningless jumble above), half the time I don't even remember writing it at all.

**Song for this Chapter: **we have two here. First, there is Swans → Unkle Bob. This one represents mourning. It's a beautiful song with emotional male vocals over a breathless acoustic guitar melody. Love it. The second is Don't Mess With Me → Temposhark. This song is immensely dark. I chose it because it's angry, yet determined and very very very VERY dark. These two songs are practically opposites—a very appropriate approach for such a torn chapter.

To make up for my lack of James in the previous chapters...I give you this:

* * *

Chapter 38: Sigh and Release

* * *

The morning mocked the expressions of all the Tortallans. It was a brisk and crispy rising, with birds chirping and a web of sun rays that shot through the thick trees of the Scranran forest. All of them had been up all night, riding as far as they could to get away from the Scranran guard. It was therefore no surprise that all of them were in no mood for the bright rays of a cheery morning sunshine. This party of Tortallans, however, had disheartened emotions for more than one reason.

They had failed. Romeli was dead.

James rode his horse with a heavy trudge that mirrored both of their emotions. He was unbearably tired, his eyes nearly closing with every step forward that his steed took. But every time sleep seemed to advance, his eyes shot open when the flashes of memories overcame him. Her dead body in his arms…blood forming in a puddle underneath him, drenching his hands and clothes…the arrow protruding out of her chest…

His eyes shot open, his heart wracking and tightening in pain as the visualizations formed and left his mind once again. God, he loved her. If only he had actually told her that he loved her. Now…now she was really gone.

He had changed his clothes since last night, unable to bear the feeling of her blood on his chest. Those last moments of her he could remember more than ever.

_He gripped onto her body tightly, holding her on his lap as blood and rain dripped down the both of them. He held his lips to her soaked hair as tears welled over and slid down his cheeks. He knew that if somehow he stopped that archer, she would be free right now._

"_James…Jameson," called a stern voice from the outside of the garden. There was a trample of footsteps, obviously of more than one person, that grew louder with every beat of the rain. Eventually they came to a halt as they reached the entrance of their desired destination._

"_Oh Gods."_

_He was not sure at that very moment whom had come into the garden to collect them, but he didn't have the desire to really care. What had become apparent to him was the rush of cold that had now swept over him as the warmth from her body was quickly fading away. Was it necessarily angering that not even the slightest prayer could save her now? Well it was not only angering, but terrifying to the point of disbelieving awe. He had always known there was perhaps a risk to her bargain with the King, but never had he actually thought she would die…and after being so close! She was literally flying away to her freedom, and she got bloody shot through the heart._

"_Gods no," he whispered as more tears fogged his eyes. He tried to bring her closer to him, almost desperately, as if the warmth of him would make her limp body rise again. "No…don't do this to me. You are. _So. Close_."_

_Had she perhaps known that this would happen all along? Was all of this, the will power, the planning, just a hoax to get us to believe for just a little bit longer that we had a chance? Perhaps such an idea would be cruel, but such an idea, as foolish as it was, was definitely not out of her courageous character. When he had last spoken to her, _really_ spoken to her, at the apex of the war when she had given away her life so easily, she looked like it was over for good. That last look she have him, her last words "For Tortall" had sent dead shivers down his spine. Perhaps she had already known of her absolute demise. She really had given away her life so easily. The thought was sickening, but at the same time, if that was the case, her strength and discipline were beyond his comprehension._

_Maryann crouched down across from him. Her eyes were strong in the shadowing haze of rainfall, but there was no mistake in the tearful glaze underlying them. "Jameson, you must listen to me. We have to get out of here."_

_He withdrew quickly, pressing her stark dead against his chest with a fearful expression. "No…no…, she's not dead. She can't just die." His voice was serene and absent, sending a haunted thrill down his own spine._

_The spy shook her head, pain rippling through her face in a sudden spark. She exhaled shakily, attempting to calm not only his emotions, but her own. "Let her go, James. She's gone."_

_He recoiled at the thought, as if he were a creature of the night, suddenly blinded by the sun's golden tresses. How could he do such a thing? After everything they had gone through, all the confessions they had announced to each other. Letting go of her was like letting go of a piece of his heart…one that could never be replaced. It was almost like every event they ever underwent flashed through his eyes in a matter of seconds. The day they met at the ball, when she rescued him in the forest, the events a the forts, and now she was lying dead in his arms._

_Dead…she is dead. It no longer was Romeli is, but Romeli _was_._

_He let the idea flow over him in a wave of acceptance, letting his grip loosen on her cold body. She was so close, just not close enough._

_Maryann let her eyes fall in a quiet remorse as she grabbed the body from him and held her in her arms like she would a baby. Romeli's head leaned against her shoulder…as if she were merely asleep. But the arrow protruding from her chest gave away her demise._

_More tears welled down his cheeks as her body left his touch. He did not sob, finding that his mourn was beyond the act of spasms. He watched Maryann gain a better grip on the body as she herself fought back a wave of tears. A man, though he did not recognize his face through the sheets of rain, helped him sturdily to his feet until he gained his feeble balance. He was soaked in her blood, giving him a haunted feeling that was beyond any traumatic memory._

_With a strong motion of her head, Maryann motioned the group out of the garden to their escape point._

He shivered heavily, shudders of pain flowed to his heart and gently faded away again. Though he was surrounded by Tortallans consisting of soldiers and friends alike, he had never felt so alone before. He was the only one to see her fall; the only one who witnessed that horror.

They took a break around noon—their first stop since their hastened flight the night before. As the group dismounted and tied their horses and wagons to a selection of trees, there were barely even any whispers or crackles of broken twigs. Half of the reason was because until they were out of Scanra, they were not safe. The other was nearly implied; they hadn't the heart to talk because they had failed. They were a country with a low morale, trudging back to their borders with empty…no, _dead_…hands.

The lunch they served was nothing special, but very filling. Rumors had it that they would be riding for as long as they could physically handle to get ahead and hopefully lose any pursuers. He didn't necessarily mind, though he dreaded such a long ride.

He ate lunch alone within the confines of a thick willow tree. The moments he had by himself he savored in content silence. He was never one to mourn over his own problems…he just needed some time to himself. Unfortunately the meal was nothing close to warm, for it was only jerky, bread, and a collection of cheeses and dried berries. He shouldn't be complaining of course…at least he wasn't dead.

Good Gods, he thought as he shook his head with closed eyes. If only everything could just leave my mind… He took a bite of his bread and chewed it bitterly.

"There you are," said a voice followed by a rustle of leaves and twigs as The Lioness entered his "willow getaway". "Haven't you heard of the buddy system?"

He decided not to reply. Usually he would snap at her with a witty remark, but the only reply that came to his head was nothing less of grumpy and rude. Instead he acknowledged her presence with a nod and returned to his meal.

Alanna sat down with her mirror cradled in her hands and ate a little bit, enjoying the silence that engulfed them both.

"Are you taking things okay?" Her expression was not overly sympathetic, something James would never admit he was thankful for—but it had a tinge of concern.

He recoiled, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions that he had not yet let out. He had not spoken since that night, making his voice weaker and raspier than he had expected. "How do you think I'm taking it?" he demanded, his eyes refusing to look into her own. "I was so convinced she was going to make it. Everything was going fine. And now…I didn't even get the chance to tell her I love her."

"I knew it. You did love her," she accused with a grin.

James twitched. That was completely uncalled for.

Alanna noticed his sudden darkening of emotions and smiled weakly. "James, I'm really sorry," she told him truthfully. "But you need to let her go eventually."

He looked up at her with dark eyes, his brows furrowed in emotion. "You're telling me to let her go—to let her go when she died in my arms less than _fifteen_ hours ago. Honestly, how could you ask such a thing from me?" His voice cracked and he gulped down a lump that began to grow in his throat.

She looked down. "You're right," she said nodding. "Don't rush yourself with this, but think it through. Her death was a traumatic one."

"You didn't see her die," he whispered angrily.

To say the least, Alanna was taken aback by his sudden change of emotion. But he was right; she had not seen her die like he did…but she sure as hell knew what it felt like. James too, seemed to realize this. His anger slowly melted away and he sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully as he looked into her violet eyes. "I just can't get her out of my head, and it's wearing me down."

She clasped his shoulder firmly and gave him a warm smile. "It takes time. Do not live in denial that she is gone, but live and look to the future in her footsteps. Forgetting her will only bring pain, but do not enclose yourself in only her memories either." She gave him a final nod before standing up to let him swallow her words in peace.

Too weary to worry about his pride, he bent his head to his knees and let a wave of tears overwhelm him.

They did not stop their ride for four more days, and they would have continued if it weren't for the horses' sake. They were clear out of the way of any Scanran guard and a safe distance from Rathausak where they had escaped from. It would be only a couple more days until they would return inside Tortall's borders once again.

The break that they were going to take was to be particularly long. They had set up camp in the early noon and weren't going to leave until everyone was refreshed.

To the surprise of many, there was no bickering over the matter of Romeli's body. Both Daine and Numair agreed that they could bury her in no other place but Tortall, and everyone could not help but agree. Though preserving the body had taken its toll on Numair, he knew that his struggles were for the best. They planned to have the funeral back at The Tower in the forest, where she would be a peace at least. Currently, she rested in a solitary tent on a cot. It was open for everyone to pay their respects, though no one stayed for long, probably because none of them could yet come to terms that they had lost.

James never visited the body.

Deep down inside he was starting to grasp the fact that Romeli was really gone and was not coming back no matter how hard he would plead to the Gods. Though his mind was starting to sink into the reality that she was…._dead_…, it did not lessen the pain that decided to form in his chest. It constantly throbbed, reminding him every minute of what happened, and what he was now going through.

He would never get over Romeli Salmalin.

The thought let shivers crawl down him as he sat in the confines of his tent. He had met her just over a year ago, but already she was like his drug. He had become addicted to her, the way her lips always curled in a hesitant, almost mischievous smile, and her hair always seemed to reflect the very essence of the sun every time it reflected on her. It was nearly funny…though now was hardly the time to consider anything as humorous…how she was so much more stronger than he was. Her powers, her capabilities, even her fighting skills and will, were miraculous. If he had ever been put through the same harsh circumstances that she went through, he would immediately crumble.

And yet they worked so well with each other. At least…they _did_.

He held his head in his hands, trembling with grief and surprisingly…anger. But it was mostly the grief that had him at a loss of what to do next. How was he supposed to carry on when she was gone?

And they were so damn close to her freedom. He practically had her happy and safe in his arms. Now…the last time he saw her was when he was soaked in her own blood.

He shuddered as the smell rippled through him.

Now more than ever did he feel so alone. There were at least twenty of them there, and none of them had the same connection with her as he did. Even her parents…she had more than once voiced her frustrations about them, though he was positive they felt similar to how he did now. Even then, they did not see her fall. Thought their chests were probably tightened with angst, they were not haunted by the disturbing images of her curled body…an arrow rooted painfully in her chest…

His eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized he had fallen into another weary daydream. He attempted to calm his ragged breath with little success as droplets of sweat formed on his brow despite the cooling weather. This could not be healthy. Either he was weak (unable to force himself to push ahead and leave her behind. Even the thought of it made him wince), he underestimated the pain that could be felt at losing a life, or he was deeper in love than he had thought. His suspicions believed that it was the latter.

This brought up a ripple of concern.

If he was just admitting to himself that he was actually deeply in love with her, how was he now supposed to let her go?

Bloody excellent timing, James.

He sighed deeply, only now just admitting that he was in much deeper of a situation than he had thought. For a minute he even considered living in denial—either in denial that she ever died, or even existed at all. Both seemed like a reasonable escape from the pain that surged through him now—and more than anything, he wanted the pain to go away.

Once again, he was being weak. At this state of his sanity, he hardly cared. It was not always about strength, it was about tactics. He could not always live like this could he? He would be drowning in a pool of self-misery and fading memories as the years wore on.

Alanna was right, he had to let her go, and it was better sooner than later. It would be painful at first, but for the sake of himself…perhaps even for both of them, he had to do this.

He had to forget that she ever existed.

He knew it would be hard. Forgetting completely about the person that half completed him could not be successful without struggle. But he could not wallow in himself. He could not afford to hurt his father, his sister, his brother…just because for once the odds were against him.

He took a large breath, enjoying the pins of pain in his chest as his lungs reached their maximum capacity. He let out the air shakily, obviously too weak to keep his breath even and steady. It would be harder than he had expected—was their any way that he could push her completely out of his life?

Really, the idea of it all seemed rather simple. It wasn't like she was really alive, and he certainly wasn't in denial that she was dead at all. He was simply moving on—no, not moving on…starting over. He was forgetting completely about the…factors…in his life that had been swept away from him. It had to be the only solution, for he could not find any excuse to hold himself to her any longer.

_Just a sigh, and a release._

He closed his eyes as he attempted to level his breath that had not stabled since…well…the moment was no longer important. Not anymore.

Reluctantly, he let himself shift through all of the memories he had of her. He was surprised, as his mind ventured through the chasms of painful memories, that most of the ones he had of her were more or less…joyful.

He would have to let go of those too.

Saying that passing through all of these memories of her was painful was an understatement. Every time his memory flashed to her perfect features on her face, a knife was jerked into his heart with indescribable anguish. This was not natural…no one should be allowed to witness this much emotional agony…

Funny. It was terribly ironic how his picturesque memories fell on his first witnessing of her Chaos Thoughts.

His mouth shut in a grim, tight line.

He watched silently as memory after memory wiped through the visions of his mind. The day they had met at the ball, when Quinn had attacked her, when she had saved her father from his death, the tattoos and the gods that she had confessed to him about, when she had saved his life in the forest, her elegant dragon silhouette in the night as she frantically flew home after Jonathan had sent her away…

It was hard—witnessing so much and holding it all in only to have it thrown away. How could he let this all go from him?

_It was only a sigh and a release._

He was selfish—as it was human nature after all. Honestly, he doubted he could let all of her just fade away from him without a fight. He needed one piece, one thing to grasp to and remember as he grew older and she…did not. But even in his memories, her perfect face absent of any visual flaw, could not be exactly recreated in his mind. It did not hold the same sparkle…and this troubled him deeply.

It grew even more painful as all the time wore on and each memory grew darker. It all crashed on him, making his breath ragged as his heart skipped to find a sane beat to follow. His mind did not know what to do with itself as the pictures flashed past him. And because his mind was lost, so was his heart.

When he had been kidnapped and she barged in with frantic all-knowing eyes, how she literally stopped the war—letting the pain rip through her on her hands and knees, the single tear that escaped his face as she put the knife to her face with cold eyes, how she had sacrificed herself and become a slave willingly, their last goodbyes.

A tear escaped his eyes. He wiped it away furiously, he himself in a trance as they become more overwhelming.

His sense of loss as he trudged home to tell him friends, the excitement and the dread of coming to see her again, the horror of watcher her emaciated body drag itself to the table to give them food—decorated in scars that were more than physical, her blank face as she passed him in the hallway, the look she gave him—indifferent and yet full of regretful compassion—seconds before she killed him, her mangled body, bleeding and fading as her blood pooled over him and made him faint…

_Just a sigh…and a release._

He inhaled stiffly, nervously, unsure of himself and whatever choice he was going to make. He was not reading for this…such a life changing choice—he wanted to wait, but he knew that would only make things worse than they already were. And changing time was not an option anymore…and it never was.

The frosty air captured in his lungs was piercing his sides. His lungs were not screaming, but the uncomfortable sensation began to nest in his chest and make him bite his lip. He was not ready to release.

He was not even sure if 'release' was the correct term. Could he honestly say that her death finally released him from her grasp? Surely that was not the case here—he was merely disregarding that her existence even affected him at all. That he even knew of her in the first place. Perhaps in doing this he was acting selfish, ignoring her life—no matter how quickly it passed—so that the pain that had already festered itself in his chest, beating poorly through his veins as it followed the strained beat of his mangled heart…would fade away.

No…James was not selfish.

Perhaps saying that made him slightly conceded, but if he was sure of anything anymore, he was sure of at least this. He was not releasing himself, he was releasing her. And therefore, release was nothing short of the best term he could think of.

Whatever afterlife there was out there for her, it was severely important to him that she was free. Finally…after so much struggle and torture, and perhaps not just from Scanra, she would be able to lift herself away from the world with nothing tying her down. He was positive that that could be the only thing she really wanted, and that alone would make him happy. The pain inside him would not fade for a while, but even a human memory could not hold out for long. By forgetting about her, no matter how much agonizing struggle it took, he would finally let her achieve that freedom.

Ah. There was the burning now.

Without hesitance, for his exhalation was more of a reflex than anything, he let the previously captured breath out of his lungs in a flow of frosted air.

_Just a sigh, and a release._

Surprisingly he felt significantly lighter than even minutes previous to his outburst of air. He was purely convinced that such an action of erasing such memories would bring more pain to his life than he could even be prepared for. His prediction had not differentiated much, but even still…the trickling feeling down his spine made him feel numb—made him believe that what he was going was right and clearly within the limits of him mind.

It was a new start from here on out.

He thought quickly, the voice inside his head that represented each of his thoughts was clearer than it had been since…a while. All he dad to do was keep himself busy. He could not afford to let his mind get the best of him.

James quickly hopped out of his tent, viewing it more as a place where dwelling thoughts could only hurt him, than a place of slumber and privacy.

The camp in itself was a dreary sight, which did not make his hopes lighten in the least. Soldiers were hauntingly quiet, and not just because they were in enemy territory. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Numair's sallow skin that always unhealthily stuck out in a crowd nowadays.

He forced his mind to not come across the reason for it.

Fuck it, time for a detour. He originally planned to head to the food tent. At the time, stuffing his mouth with anything edible seemed like quite the enjoyable recreational sport. As he grew closer to the food however, his stomach churned uneasily. He gave the tent that breathed out the smell of traveling food a final look before turning around to go somewhere else. Throwing up would only remind him of why he had come there in the first place.

No…he did not have any reason for coming there. None at all. It was merely his stomach, weakened from the travel and unable to house the rough foods that it could previously.

He hadn't the heart for sympathy, simply because the camp itself has turned into a center of doom and despair. The last thing he needed was someone asking those stupid three words:

'_Are you okay'._

James shivered at the thought. No, he needed to speak with someone who was more than willing to move on with things, and would understand him completely without any slight inquiry.

Maryann was not far from him now. As he walked nearer to him, he noticed that she looked quite entertained with the way her dagger fell every time she threw it lazily into the trunk of a fallen tree that was perpendicular to the live one she currently leaned on. Her eyes showed no sense of despair or mourning. If anything she looked indifferent, her eyes showing a crease of wisdom and experience as once again she threw her dagger on the log. She was even more flawless in hiding emotions than he was with his scant amount of Yamani training.

Even then, he was thankful for said training as he approached her.

"Queenscove."

She acknowledged him without looking at him as she grabbed the dagger once again. Her eyes looked impassive, but there was a weariness behind them that, at first glance, was merely from the traveling.

Perhaps she was just that. She was just tired from the constant travel. Or perhaps she was going the same thing as he was now.

He sat himself next to her smoothly. She gave him a single look before throwing the dagger down once again. Both of them sat in a moment of silence. Maryann seemed to be completely at ease, but James was slightly tense, the silence obviously making him uncomfortable.

No, he could not let his plans fold now. Not so quickly.

To his relief, Maryann spoke to him soon after she grabbed her dagger again. She held it in her hands easily.

"Nice weather," she stated simply. To be perfectly honest, the weather did not look nice at all. If anything, the frost that decorated the trees and the grass made the forest look intimidating. The cold was enough to put anyone in a foul mood. Fall was coming soon and the green leaves were beginning to brown.

He nodded in reply. "Perhaps. It isn't exactly my style."

She let out a bitter laugh and gazed up at the sky—the sky that was currently blocked by the web of the treetops.

He sucked in a hesitant breath, knowing that what he was going to attempt to say next would bring up topics he did not exactly want to talk about. Ever. Not that he was even sure of what he wanted to say.

"Maryann." He started the sentence without ever actually finishing it. Perhaps it was because he was waiting for her returning acknowledgement, but most likely because he was regretting ever starting it at all.

She must have sensed a hint of desperation within the voicing of her name. Her brows furrowed in slight concern, and her face gave off a hunt of saddened weariness as she looked down.

"It's going to be hard you know," she pointed out. Neither of them bothered looking at the other. "her life has left an imprint on all of ours."

It took a strong effort to refrain from clutching his heart as it began to tear apart and slowly fall to pieces. "Who's life?" His tone was dry, uncaring. The effort needed to create such a denying mood was not worth half the pain that proceeded afterward.

Maryann's brows rose slightly in the spans of only a fraction of a second. Soon they lowered and she tucked her emotions into a calm complexion. She was familiar with his current tactics. She had witnessed many people attempt the same thing—a good portion of them were successful, and therefore she did not see a problem with it.

This time she looked at him, thought her eyes were indifferent. "I don't see anything necessarily wrong with what you're doing, James, but I need to speak my mind with this. There are many different ways that people cope with death, and I guess it all depends on who you personally are. Your path—denying that anything having to do with her ever existed—is nothing short of the hardest thing you can chose to do in this situation, James. If you do succeed in this—and people do, you know—you can't turn back. And when I say you can't turn back, I mean that no matter how hard you will try to regroup and find those memories, you can never fully grasp them again. Do you honestly want that for yourself? I know a personal friend who thought she could turn back and get those memories again, and she got herself a one-way ticket to an insane asylum. You can't turn back, you know. You're lucky because you still have time to remember. There is another way, no pain, more time, happiness. Just remember the good memories and bring them to your future. Remember her morals and strength, and it will be like she is with you. _That_, Jameson, is what I do, and that is why I am what I am."

He nearly gagged at the cliché ideals.

"Could we change the topic please?" he asked through clenched teeth. He could not see himself with that future, what Maryann had. He could not back out, because Maryann was wrong. There was no more time left, and he was just fine with that.

Maryann nodded, her face concealing any trace of emotion. She leaned her head back on the trunk of the tree and let a lazy smile plaster itself on her lips. It was impassive, wise, uncaring, and yet aware of everything at every second. It was no smile, it was her grin—there was no doubt in her mind that she was famous for it.

"Ever wonder why you always seem to lose a single sock in the laundry?"

James sighed and felt his heart finally begin to loosen. At least, he was relaxed—he was free.

* * *

_Day One:_

The morning had brought a cool peacefulness over him that he forgot could ever be felt by his body. Perhaps it was the dreamless sleep he had underwent through the night. His chest and feet were still heavy, but it was nothing compared to the lively shivers of peacefulness that ran through his body. He kept himself busy. Doing everything…do _anything_.

_Day Two:_

Another day brought even more ease to his shaken body. Instead of keeping himself busy to keep his mind from sidetracking, he kept himself busy to be busy. His mind was mostly a blur…most likely because it was in the process of sorting. He shrugged off his current numbness because it did not matter. He promised himself to live in the present only, because it was the one thing that was bearable.

People stared. Alanna was disappointed. But he no longer cared of her approval. Who needed a knighthood anyway.

_Day Three:_

He woke with a frown. The forest was brighter than usual, almost like it was fake, or at least a figment of his imagination. For the first time, he forgot why they were traveling at all, and when he attempted to remember, he realized he no longer cared.

The reflection of himself looked slightly different, thought he could not exactly grasp the reason why. It had to be his hair…something about it had changed.

It was not his hair, but his eyes. They no longer held a sparkle of curiosity or ease. His eyes were dead.

He had forgotten about her altogether.

* * *

I don't exactly know what to say, so I'll just hurry on and get to the replies.

Don't forget to review. They really inspire me, more than you think.

Replies:

Booksquirt: squee. Thanks so much. Actually, your review had me really thinking about that for a while. I think, I've always really wanted to get this story out there. It's going to take a lot of editing, but publishing it is definitely a dream of mine.

Nanook1844: oh please gurl. "tears of love over her wound and they';ll have an everlasting bond that no one can break??" I don't roll like that, you know me. Yes, she only got shot once…hahaha. Um. Well except for the fact that the arrow is currently through her aorta. Thus, the amount of blood everywhere—I literally said it was pooling out of her. Haha. Pickles and chocolate? Nice combo…I could go for a milkshake myself actually. Oh shoot…I think I forgot that guys name…oh!! Fredrin. That's it. No, he didn't shoot her—no one in particular shot her. Will Maggur stay dead? Sheesh, woman!! I killed him!! Honestly. I can only kill off so many characters and bring then to life…what, I've already risen James, Numair, Romeli, and…Romeli again. Haha. Bah. You talk about Emperor Mage like I've never read it—it's one of my favorite books, silly. (gives a really big cookie)

Silver-star-0: haha. To be truthful I don't like milkshakes that much. I haven't had one in a while actually. Pointless?? Pointless??!?!!? It saved her life!! Haaha. I can't fool you…? Good one dear silver-star. I laugh. Yea…writing that almost sex-scene was pretty gross. I had to stop mid-way through because I couldn't handle it. Haha. Bah! Bring him back to life?!?!? Ridiculous. Mmm. Yea, I was going to put all of those songs on my website for you to listen…but I think I forgot to. Haha. Whoops. hahahaha!!! I quoted you!!! Your metaphorical problems thing. I put it on my profile. Yes, dear. It was long. Silly thing.

Katsukoprincessthief: yay!! I threw you off guard!!! Yea…I hope she lives too. Hahaha. I haven't decided if I should bring her back as a zombie or not. and yes…the bedroom scene was incredibly gross. I couldn't handle writing it.

Kuyaga: dude…for real. Haha. I know, the whole milkshake scene was incredibly random. I was like…really depressed that day or something I believe, and then I got this random mood swing and I was like 'OMG NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK.' It was intense. Summoning milkshakes would kick ass. Bah. You put quotations around the word dead like she isn't. silly you.

Captain Cheese: CHE!!!!! Yes…the length of my chapter was incredibly intimidating. I was too scared to edit it. Thank goodness this one was shorter, eh? Nope. No hidden cameras. I don't roll like that…I do it old school. yay, I made you suffer. Hmm. I guess this story is like Romeo and Juliet, except more sex, violence, magic, curse words, and suffering. Mmm. She does have the pitless gift, but the thing is that the incantation was sucking it out of her eternally. It's like…the thing was pulling the life out of her, making it dwindle down further and further but never actually reaching the end—and that's probably worse than death itself. Incredibly painful, as you can imagine. Yay she died? Well that's the first reader who reacted like that…hahaha. Smexy scene is later.

Julie Virginia: well I may bring her back as a zombie. I haven't decided yet. (wink). Aww. Here now, don't cry. Well actually, go ahead and cry, because it makes me feel like I've achieved my goal in emotionally straining you, but at least take a tissue. Oh yea…that chapter took super long to write…gah.

Whispers Of Doubt: I updated quicker than usual!! Yay. Thanks!! I'm so glad that you said something like that. It truly is flattering. (pats head).

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: haha. You were laughing?? Well I can see how parts could be humorous, but the whole time? Haha. That's impressive. Yah…I loved writing that 'James coming back to life' convo. I dunno how I write so long honestly. It's just because I've been planning that chapter for at least 2 years…and I wanted it to be long and perfect. Yay milkshakes.

Aravilui: yes, indeed I am alive. Hoorah. Yup. That was pretty much the best cliffhanger evah. It made me happy. Ack. I don't think I could ever kill James…well okay…maybe later, but not when they're so close to getting into their relationship. Course…Romeli had to do…not so sure what I'm going to do about that. Yay for the 'aw' lines, they sorta just flowed, and I was like, wow…this is epic. I'm a morning person actually. Well not lately. I'm not an anything person haha…I'm just…there. I dunno. It's silly. HAHAHAHA. "you are the only boy I know who would let your friend kill you while strapped to a chair". I thought I was a genius when I wrote that.

Thanks for reading!! Hopefully I'll be updating soon again!!

Moosie


	39. I Hate You

Arg. Well I do enjoy this chapter—a lot actually. Though maybe if the darn author of this thing would perhaps shorten up the chapters a little bit!! ...jeeze.

**Song for this Chapter:** Brain Stew → Green Day. This song fell upon me while reading this chapter. I had not listened to this song for a long time...and it just seemed to fit...almost too well. Haha.

* * *

Chapter 39: I Hate You

* * *

The breeze was devastatingly cool to the point that every breath was a pain that held and deepened. There was no light, but there was that devastating breeze, tempting but a poison as it sucked in and out, creating a raspy noise that could break bones. Another gasp, with the same outcome, but worse as the ice diffused quickly…causing a tremble, a sob, a gasp for some freedom from this pain that burrowed and would not go away.

Just a vision, a view of what was really happening would make everything okay. There was no sense of surrounding, despite the fight to gain somewhat of a calm composure and see things for what they were. Even so, the fighting could not push away the mauve haze, black and haunting from every depth of the atmosphere.

There came a flow of panic. What was expressed before was merely an observation of what was happening, as every detail screamed and split in a wave of trembles, sobs, and a small inaudible scream.

Romeli opened her eyes.

She was breathing—no, gasping—heavily. Drowning out any other noise she could possibly hear. Even then, her gulps for a laborious amount of air were nothing compared to the roar of in her ears as the pain throbbed through her body.

This…was not natural.

The only thing she could see was the creamy shade of linen above her. She had never been here before, all she knew was that. The icy air blowing on the right side of her body felt like tiny stabs to her skin—she could not feel anything but pain. Her nose was drenched with the stench of blood, and perhaps a hint of frost.

If it were possible to feel any colder than she did now…

To say the least, she did not know what to do. Not only was she unaware of where she was, she did not remember what got her there. All she was aware of was a deep throb that subsided painfully in her chest, and the cool wind that seemed to kill her wearily.

The biggest temptation to close her eyes and let herself die now crept through her. Though she could compute very little, she at least knew that this sensation was the most uncomfortable in her life, and that dying then and there would take that pain away. It was her instinct, to give up and not give a crap why.

Despite the aching sensation, she knew she could not die. That fact was not out of choice; physically dying was beyond her capabilities.

This was deeply troubling to her.

At the same time however, this awareness of not being able to wait until darkness consumed her made her decide to act instead. Focusing on any one thing was incredibly difficult, but she knew waiting any longer to do what she had to would only make her situation worse.

There was no making a checklist to be sure she was handling herself perfectly. Under the circumstances, she did not care what she had to do, what order, anything. She wanted the hell out of the bone gripping pain.

It must have been the rush of adrenaline that overcame her, else wise, even with her determination, she would have not been able to move. With a raspy moan, she turned her head, ignoring the new rush of screams in her ears as the bones popped in protest; she was unbelievably sore.

Ah…a tent.

This definitely changed things. For one, she was no longer in…well, she had forgotten the name, but she knew previously that she had been captured. There was no doubt in her mind that she had escaped. To add on to her discovery, she realized that she felt no sense of threat; therefore she had to be with Tortall. Either that or the pain she was constantly trembling over was more overwhelming than she thought.

Speaking of the pain, it came to her realization that not only was it unbearably uncomfortable, but terribly annoying as well. The root of such a sensation undoubtedly came from her chest, where a weight, eternal, heavy, and unbearable, strained her breathing and had her half convinced she was already dead. What was annoying about it was the fact that no matter how much time had past since she woke up, the pain would not diffuse any further. There was no progression of it rising or fading away. It more or less sat there, throbbing, but making no effort to shy away as she grew deeper into consciousness.

In her annoyance, she rolled her head back to its previous placement and brought her trembling hand up to the seedbed of her aggravation.

When her hand came into contact with the wooden shaft embedded in her chest, she knew something was terribly wrong. Her eyes widened instinctively and a wave of dread ripped through her, never actually fading. She fingered the piece of wood confused, horrified, and yet curious as to its reasons for being there in the first place. It protruded around an inch from her chest and was around a half-inch thick. It looked like the arrow had been cut—originally it had been much longer, but it had been cleanly trimmed to avoid further damage. It was a respectful act done to the dead…

The last thought hit her severely, making the stench of blood in her nose and the weight of the wooden stick in her chest even more apparent.

In a wave of realization, everything came back to her.

She had been in Scanra as a slave, undercover and striving to get out at all costs.

Her family was there.

She _kissed_ Maggur.

Milkshakes.

There was rain, and she had no choice but to fly.

The spells practically sucked the life out of her.

She fell.

There was an arrow.

Oh Gods…_James._

Holy shit. Those words were the only way to express her comprehension of what had happened. Through the memories had come back, they still did not make much sense. What she did know was that she was safe—she had escaped—and in Tortall's camp back to Corus. She was also aware, without a doubt in her mind, that they believed her to be dead.

In the state that she was in, she might as well have been. In fact, dying then and there seemed like an excellent solution. No one would notice. They all thought she was already dead…it would make no difference. She would no longer be feeling the pain lodged straight through her chest. No one would ever fight over her again.

Once again, she realized that she could not. This raised a flutter of frustration through her.

She would have to heal herself.

It was not much of a choice really; it was the only other thing she could do to get rid of such a pain. But she wasn't even sure if she was capable of accomplishing such a thing. Her Gift was most likely horrifyingly weak and weary…not good circumstances for having an arrow through her chest.

A dry sob swept through her, causing her wound to sting further.

Her breathing was ragged and uneven as she realized her lungs must be pinched by the arrow. The idea of living through this suddenly seemed ridiculous to her.

With a bitter determination, her body pushed itself up so that she was now sitting on the cot instead of laying on it. The pinch of the wood was unbearable, causing an agonized scream to break through her. It was completely inaudible. She was severely dehydrated.

She broke out in a cold sweat as she fought to keep herself upright. Her head spun and she thought she was going to be sick as cutting trembles shook through her. Before she could let herself suffer any longer, she put her hand firmly on the inch of wood protruding out of her.

Without further hesitation, she pulled the remaining part of the arrow out of her with the strongest grip she could possibly muster.

Nothing computed through her anymore but her own actions. Perhaps it was the fact that she had gone beyond the point of feeling any further pain. She saw the blood pooling out of her, but did not feel it. She knew she was going to lose herself. She half expected to die right there, either that, or go insane from the traumatic agony.

There was blackness in her vision now and she knew she was barely conscious of anything, yet her hands kept moving. An emerald flame alighted, and she knew she had summoned her Gift and began to heal herself. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before. It was a type of pain she had never been witness to, the consciousness of only her actions, and even then not even conscious enough to compute she was doing them. She was getting better—she felt her Gift serenely flow through her—yet, she wanted to die. This was not worth it.

Romeli fell off the cot with a gasp. Her dizziness was still horribly present, but she had actually finished. The whole process was much shorter than she had anticipated—a fact that she was thankful for. The Gift did not only heal her wounds, but also gave her half the energy and life she previously had been lacking. The soreness was still present throughout every inch of her body, but she was able to use it with more ease. She could breathe, she was functioning and conscious of herself and her surroundings, but the weariness that swept over her made temptations of sleep rush through her. Just some time…to recuperate.

No. She could not. She was not finished yet.

With a moan of defiance, she peeled herself off of the ground and attempted to stand up. Her legs were uncontrollably shaky. In fact, her whole body trembled. Sweat began to form on her brow in concentration.

She just had to find one person.

With a ragged intake of breath, she pushed herself out of the tent. Her walk was uncontrolled and feeble as she more or less stumbled into the open. No sophisticated thoughts entered her head as she stood for a second attempting to gain her composure. She was acting purely on impulse. All she had to do was find him.

The sky was bright to her eyes, and the sensation of it temporarily blinded her. Perhaps to anyone else, the weather was nothing but average. Her eyes watered unwillingly from the pain. The sweat on her dried in the arctic air and made her shiver severely. She felt her blood run cold once again. She shouldn't be out here, she wasn't healthy, and thus she was only hurting herself further.

But this would all be worth it. And it was not just because of the feeling of self achievement, but also because she had to. She had to tell them she was alive.

There was no doubt that someone had already seen her. She hardly noticed. Her mind was clouded with urges of determination and one goal only. Besides that, nothing else mattered.

Romeli had no idea where she was going, but more or less let her stumbling feet guide her. At the severity of her shaking, she was surprised she had made it this far, but she pushed herself on, always wishing he would be just around the corner.

Oh Gods.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. He was completely still and preoccupied, from the looks of it. James was right across from her, no more than thirty feet away. The thought made her want to fall to her knees then and there, but that alone was not good enough. For whatever reason, he had not seen her…at least from the looks of it.

"James," her voice came out as a feeble rasp. With her final burst of energy, she pushed her feet forward, never actually gaining any sense of balance. Already, she could feel herself drifting off into a faint.

As she grew closer to him, she noticed he looked slightly different, though she could not compute exactly why. She decided to classify it as clouded weariness and left it at that.

Whatever trance he was previously in, he snapped out of as she tried to say his name again. His eyes, something about them, made them fill with disbelief and shock, though from the looks of it, not at her, but at himself. His mouth parted subconsciously as waves of emotion came over him.

She could not keep herself up straight any longer. She made it to him, and that's what counted. Her body came to the same conclusion as she fell, unable to hold her weight.

Two strong hands wrapped around her and held her tightly to help support her trembling legs. His emerald eyes stared at her, confused, shocked, concerned.

"I must be dead," he whispered to himself as he held her tightly. His dark emerald eyes never left hers as a peace seemed to ripple through him. "Who knew suicide could be so beautiful."

She could barely comprehend what he was saying as she juggled between consciousness. With the last effort she could possibly give, she parted her lips and breathed her final words. "James, I'm alive."

Romeli fell limp in his arms, in a deep faint. Her breathing was ragged as her head fell on his chest.

It was then, from the impact of her vulnerable body leaning completely on him, that the realization hit him. The disbelief was beyond recognition. Its vastness was too intense to contain, and so it over swept him in a pool of speechlessness. The only thing he could possibly focus on was holding up her body in his arms. No experience could prepare him for anything more.

Wordlessly, he picked her up and cradled her swiftly in his arms. His attempt to contain the emotions rushing through his head was at a loss. Nonetheless, his expression was mostly blank as he attempted to sort things out. There was only a faint blur in his eyes—enough to depict that he was on the verge of crying. Out of rage, concern, shock, he was not sure.

Gods…he was so sure he had forgotten her. He had forgotten her. Yet here she was.

People began to notice her ragged presence in his arms. There was a growing flow of whispers and murmurs of disbelief.

Slowly, he carried her to her parent's tent.

OOO

"_Alas…she lives." The perfect silky voice had a tinge of amusement._

_Romeli sat up groggily. She was still dizzy and slightly unaware of her current surroundings. The place was too familiar for her to be completely unaware, however. The flawless forest would always be imprinted in her mind._

"_Yeah, no thanks to you," she replied with crystal annoyance. To say the least, she was vexed with her Guardians—if she could even call them that anymore. They were gods, and yet from what she remembered, they only visited her once during the darkest months of her life. Whatever excuse they were going to give her next, she wouldn't even dare accept as plausible for their absence._

_The two Guardians in front of her seemed completely aware of that._

_This made the situation all the more frustrating. All sense of peacefulness evaporated from the usually serene forest air, though her Guardians were still mockingly calm. "Where the hell were you this whole time?! I need you and you left me." Her voice shook with anger and betrayal._

_Old White cocked his head to the side with an innocent look in his beady eyes. "Leave you?" His voice could have resurrected a flower._

"_Yes," she snapped back impatiently. It took a lot to make her angry, and the two of them seemed to be quite skilled at triggering the emotion. Her eyes smoldered intensely with firm brows shaped into a betrayed glare._

"_Perhaps if you actually stayed with me for once, you would know what troubles I have been through. I'm a murderer, and I'm positive I'm not supposed to be alive right now."_

_There was still no reply of shock by her words. Their calmness made her regret what she just said as guilt began to develop through her. She bit her lip defiantly._

"_Romeli, we never actually left you," pointed out Sclythe smoothly. He flicked out his tongue elegantly, as if he were getting a taste of her emotions._

_This time Romeli glared. "Oh, most definitely," she replied dryly. "Why should I have been so scared? Why, my Guardians were with me this whole time! Well, when I find myself close to being tortured to death, giving a king a lap dance, and killing my best friend, I'll make sure to remember that!"_

_Old White's eyes narrowed in disapproval._

_Sclythe flicked out his tongue. "You gave him a lap dance?" His voice was disgusted and yet slightly impressed._

_She threw her hands up in the air. "I've had it." Romeli pushed herself quickly off of the ground and gave them a glare before walking away from them. "You would have known that if you were actually with me."_

_Her storming off was mostly a failure, which made the whole scene lose its intention of anger. Even in her dreams, the dizziness overwhelmed her. It was significantly surprising she hadn't tripped over a fallen branch at the speed that she attempted to storm off with._

_A yelp echoed through the thick misty air as a firm, furry body knocked her to the ground with ease. She stared up into Old White's deep stare with a disheveled expression. The back of her head stung from the unexpected impact as the God loomed over her._

_Old White did not look the slightest bit annoyed. From the looks of it, he half expected her sort of reaction to the whole situation. His tone was a hint amused as he spoke. "You do know there is no use running, correct?"_

_She blinked defiantly._

_He ignored her gesture as he continued on. "Now we have something to say to you. And before you try running off again, you are going to listen to us and not speak a single word until we have finished. Understood?"_

_Romeli twitched, but nodded with frustration._

"_Excellent," he said getting off of her. Sclythe slithered to his side and settled himself within his coils._

"_Now continuing on from what we were saying before," started Sclythe smoothly. He acted as if the whole explanation had never been interrupted. "We were with you the whole time, trust us on that. There is no way you could comprehend the difficulties of witnessing your struggles without going anything about it. We were hopeless and fully dependent on your abilities only."_

"_But your—."_

"_Nah uh. No talking remember? You were to say 'But we're Gods'. This is true, but we are just patron Gods of our animals. I am completely powerless in Scanra. The cobra, or any type of snake, is not native in such a chilly climate. As for Old White, yes, there are wolves in Scanra. But he is not wanted there either because of Scanra's favorite sport: wolf hunting. It is hard enough to discretely help you with these factors in mind, much less give you any real advantage in such a dilemma. We are not the Great Gods, and thus can not stretch our abilities internationally."_

_Romeli mouthed an 'oh' as the factors began to click into place. Still, her mouth twitched in slight agitation. "You could have at least visited me a bit. Given me a few inspirational speeches. Have you any idea of the things I witnessed?"_

"_You are correct," confessed Old White as he stepped forward a bit. The musty scent of leaves and damp bark filled her nose. "We could have visited you, but we thought it best not to."_

_She twitched. His opinion was such a foreign thought to her._

_Disregarding her reaction, he continued. "Struggle produces character, Romeli. You must understand that no matter how hard you try, you cannot fit in. It would be best for you if we could just detach you from the world and train you ourselves, but unfortunately things do not work that way. What happened to you is incredibly traumatic, and you will never exactly be the same as you were. This event has made you stronger, perhaps in areas that you can not classify right now, but it truly has. Of course you will feel weak at first…that's only understandable. It will take a while to grasp those events and use them to your advantage. I guess that is where you start your new chapter of struggles. Just remember why you're doing it."_

_Romeli frowned in thought. It was odd. During all of her time in Scanra, she had forgotten the big picture: the third and final Guardian that would mark her completion of her growth and the beginning of her real journey—finding her true parents. As a reply to his words, she did not say anything, but merely nodded._

"_Any other questions?" said Sclythe with a rumbling purr. The relief that came from his concluding inquiry was miraculous._

"_Is there an easy way out of this?" Her question was quick, desperate._

_To her annoyance, they both laughed, making her brow crease as frustration rose again. Their laughter, omnipotent and chillingly smooth, made her eye twitch to let out a fraction of her suppressed anger._

"_An easy way?" repeated Old White with a strong tone of laughter. "You must have realized by now that there is no such thing as an easy way when it comes to your life. Just try and remember that the struggle is half of your development and goal. Pain builds character. Without character, you will not meet your third Guardian."_

_Romeli's brow furrowed, and she realized that, as usual, they were right. "But…are you saying that the trait of my last Guardian is character?"_

_A grin escaped to her face. Perhaps if she could guess who her last Guardian was, things would be a lot easier than any of them had anticipated._

_Sclythe seemed to read her thoughts. "Ha. Nice try. We are careful in what we say to you. More than you think."_

_Romeli sighed. "So unfair," she breathed out quietly._

"_Oh. Very fair," countered Old White. His tone was amused but had a sense of seriousness to it. "You are closer to obtaining your final marking, but there is much to cover…much to happen. It isn't over just yet."_

_A sense of dread filled her, but she shook it off quickly after. Worrying about the future was nothing but a waste of time right now. She wasn't even awake._

"_Well, it's nothing to be concerned about for the time being," she cobra comforted with a curt nod. "You'll be able to speak to her eventually."_

_Romeli's eyes narrowed. "Ah. So my last Guardian is a girl, then?"_

_Old White twitched._

_Instead of trying to cover for their sudden breach of information, they merely shrugged it off._

"_Good-bye Romeli."_

_Those last words became further distorted as they echoed and faded in a mauve cloud. She was senseless and light as the rainforest drifted into her dreams._

OOO

There was a chill beyond the capacity of existence. It was equipped with knives that stabbed at any animation—only after it hit did the deafening rushes whip past her. The pain did not swallow or throb, but instead deepened and held in a stubborn push of agony beyond her comprehension.

Dread came in pools of throbbing as she attempted to run away. There was no exact definition of her antagonizing enemy, but even still, she tried to escape but could not. A sense, it swept her and instructed her to move and find it. There was nothing to find, and yet she knew she had to. Searching, searching, not moving, but running away. The sensation sent quaking trembles her body was unable to complete as her breath collapsed in a chasm of ebony haze, all in a fury as it scattered and sunk into indifferent, invisible, and continuing particles just centimeters past her reach. It was the frustration that was so horrific; the frustration, and the blood.

The blood overcame her both in its stench and the thick, slimy sensation that followed after as if filled her in her mouth. She could not breathe…Gods let her go…she could not breathe.

"_I am very pleased with you, you know," he said lightly as he gave her a serious look. "Such an action may have been hard for you, but it served as a symbolism. His body is gone now, and with it your life at Tortall completely—and now begins our partnership, Romeli. I am honored to work with you." He nodded at her curtly and got up to fetch a bottle of what looked like wine. "Care for a drink?"_

There was a crack that drifted into a blood curdling scream.

Romeli shot up in the soft surroundings that was her cot. Only when she realized that the scream was her own did she stop. Her heart was breaking into pieces, sending shards of unforgettable pain throughout her. She clasped at her chest as sobs overcame her. It was falling…her heart…failing…can't do this.

Delirium overcame her beyond the point of sight as two hands gripped her firmly and pressed her against the cot again. Despite her struggles, they held her completely still as voices echoed throughout an expanse of consciousness.

"Good Gods."

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't just _stare_, you're the healer!"

A rush. Another pair of hands at her side. One of the hands pressed at her heart.

Romeli winced as her eyes opened further, yet only blackness could be seen. She attempted to scream. "It burns! Please, _please_, it hurts! Make it stop!"

"Gods, what the hell did you do?!"

"How am I supposed to know? Her heart is fine!"

"Some bloody healer you are! God dammit, Romeli. When you get out of this, I am so killing you."

"Wow…she's alive."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Give her the damn water, Numair!"

There was a pause and then a splash of warm water that flowed through her parted lips. It sent chills through her body, but the liquid did little to cease the pain…at least it warmed her from the chilling breeze.

"Maryann?" Her voice was barely a rasp.

The strong voice that had been previously been barking orders froze at the sound of her name. The sound that escaped her lips was barely a rasp, for it had been abused and shred before spoken. The tight pain within each of the syllables choked out was overwhelming, and Maryann could not help but turn to anger as she wiped a breach of tears away.

"Romeli…Romeli, I'm right here." Horror was flowing through the spy's body at the sight of her companion. Her eyes were wide open and blood shot…but she never blinked, just stared at the top of the tent in agony. From the looks of things, Romeli was blinded by pain, unable to see a thing. "Gods…you stupid bloody piece of foolish idiocy, I am so going to kill you after this you overconfident bint. I swear, I will deject you from existence myself!"

Romeli coughed heavily as a contraction of pain erupted. "It hurts…"

"Love, I know it hurts," whispered Daine as she took her daughter's arm roughly. Romeli held the hand tightly as she tried not to thrash out from the sensations throughout her. "Just focus on me, focus and stay calm. We have you, no matter what."

The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and that alone was what made her unable to calm herself. She could not compare to any previous experience. It was not the bone crumbling sensation of the chaos thoughts, nor was it similar to the heavy weariness of her previous arousing. She could not explain it as anything more painful, but it was the frustration, equivalent to when she woke up that made her lose any desire to calm herself, speak, or gain consciousness of anything around her.

Her body seemed to be in complete agreement with her. Both her body and soul were more than willing to once again give up and die with her previous pep talk from her guardians completely forgotten. And from the sensations that stung through her, her body was giving itself a good shot. Again and again the consciousness of her body attempted to plunge into organ failure, and thus her inevitable death, but each time was denied. Death, no matter how hard she tried, was beyond her capabilities.

At this rate, insanity seemed like the only outcome.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded the voice of her father. "She isn't getting better!"

The hands placed at her frantic and uneven heart grew more frustrated. Through Romeli was far from seeing a thing, she knew the healer was at a loss.

Against her better judgment, she pushed her hand away from her mother and closed her eyes to see what was wrong with herself. Her act was foolish, and she was fully of aware of that, but it did not stop her from acting on instinct: dissolving the pain at all costs.

"I don't know what to do!" replied the voice of the healer, completely defeated. "She was dead. I was so positive! I checked a thousand times…" Her voice faded off as she observed the girl's deep concentration in curing herself.

No one replied to her outburst of panic as they too, watched.

There was nothing wrong with her—not physically at least, and therefore her gift was hardly useful there. She was in a state of shock, for her adrenaline had slowed after she passed out again. Now she was in the real world and the consciousness of every element and pain was loud and clouding. If she had calmed herself, she wouldn't be in this situation, making her feel slightly foolish.

More or less, she shrugged off the feeling and decided it would be the same from everyone under the circumstances. Quietly, she calmed herself with the use of her gift and regained a steady breath and heart rate. Her vision began to clear as the pain dramatically sizzled to nothing but severe weariness and sore muscles. As she looked around, everything was bright and slightly glazed with an unclear structure. Everything looked swollen and watery as she attempted to adapt. It was only expected; there was no way to completely put herself in control.

Romeli blinked as she stared at the small group of people around her.

"Oh thank the Gods," whispered Numair. His face was etched with a sallow weariness and concern that had left permanent lines on his features. Without any hesitance, he went to his knees at the side of her bad and wrapped his firm arms around her with ease. Romeli, finding herself beyond exhaustion, let her head bury itself in his shoulder.

"Get out of the way. Wha…what the hell are you even doing in here? Get out, let me through." Romeli looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Maryann push herself to the front. Her eyes were blotchy, making Romeli's heart tighten.

"You little idiot." From the look of the relieved anger on her face, it seemed like the spy was about to slap her back to the Realms of the Dead. Her face softened, unable to hold any sense of a hard composure as she touched the girl's cheek. Maryann gave her a heart warming smile. "Mark my words, I am never going to forgive you for this."

"Sorry," she rasped out again as she slowly began to gain more composure. Her body was balancing out again, sending relief throughout her. Even her voice, previously on the brink of being inaudible, was gaining somewhat of its natural tone.

If Maryann could have slapped her, she would. Instead, she glared at the girl and shook her head with closed eyes. "And she apologizes. The idiot."

Romeli attempted to glare, but her body was heavy against the bed. She was sore in places she thought were impossible, which made her current position rather frustrating. She hated being in such a vulnerable state.

The spy, the sole hope that she had been given through her two months of torture, looked around the room with a cold expression. "Honestly people, she just woke from the dead. Ever heard of respect? Now get the hell out of here before I turn your sorry skin into hide."

Intimidated by the threat, most of them (including the healer) scurried out of the tent without hesitation. The only remaining people were her parents, Maryann, and Alanna.

Daine kissed her forehead peacefully, finally convinced that her daughter would be okay. "We should leave her to sleep," she pointed out as she gave her a final pat on the shoulder.

Romeli winced and she immediately groaned in protest. At the moment, she was far from sleep. In giving herself energy from her Gift, she had brought herself awake again. Even then, her Gift had still been abused and shredded in itself. With that factor, she had probably put herself only in a state beyond the expression of weariness. Either way, she would refuse to sleep anyway; not if it led to such a painful experience when she woke up again.

Alanna seemed to be the only one to sense this. She gave her niece a curt nod in understanding and addressed the others. "I think I'll stay for a while, just to be sure. If anything goes wrong, I have my Gift."

Both Daine and Numair nodded thankfully. They would have been more than willing to stay as well, but the shock had taken its toll on them, and they followed their judgment when they thought it best to get an early night's sleep.

Maryann lingered for a moment more, but she knew she had nothing else to say to the girl that did not involve mortal threats. The spy nodded a goodbye to both of them and exited the tent as well.

Romeli let out a long, hearty sigh. The relief that came with the absence of everyone but Alanna made her breath lighten. She did not trust herself alone right now, and Alanna was the best candidate to talk to. She was calm and easy to converse with, and she trusted The Lioness with her life.

The silence at first was awkward, though none of them seemed to mind a little taste of silence. At last, Romeli decided to ask for some water. If they were going to get any talking done at all, she would need her voice first.

"Oh Lord," breathed out Alanna with a faint flush in her cheeks. "And I'm a healer of all things! Forgetting to get you water…?" She shook her head and conjured a flask with the twist of her wrist. The liquid was cold, but bearable to her sensitive state.

Romeli thanked her and set the glass down. "So…" she started, her voice dramatically clearer. "Did I miss anything?"

Alanna grinned at the grim humor. "Nothing exciting," informed The Lioness simply. "Well, nothing exciting that didn't involve you of course."

Romeli twitched and disregarded the second half completely. "What about George?" The picture of him forming in her mind made her heart tighten. She had not seen him in what felt like years, and yet he and Maryann were mostly responsible for the skeletal structure of her escape.

"Better than ever," she stated simply. "We never exactly informed him of your…sorta-death…so he will be looking forward to seeing you, of course."

She was excited in seeing her uncle once again, but could not help but shiver at Alanna's choice of words: sorta-death. She had come across too many sorta-death situations than any one had the right to.

Alanna noticed the darkening in her eyes and knew that she was entering a raw area. It was hard, knowing that talking to her about such a touchy subject would be difficult for the both of them. Despite this, she knew she had to enter it, for she could not let her just cope with these experiences on her own.

When she spoke, her voice was gentle, but not smothered in pampered sympathy. Romeli was not one to enjoy such attention—not even as a child. "Did anything particularly interesting happen during your stay?"

Surprisingly, the question stung her far deeper than she would have ever expected. More than ever, she wanted to withdraw and live only within herself. Forget the world, forget problems. The thought was quite tempting now. She could make her body her own personal shell, and forget whatever happened that put her there.

However, she knew thinking of such a thing was unacceptable. Even the word—_stay_. Alanna made it sound like a voluntary vacation more than torturing slave bondage. The thought angered her, but only slightly. Alanna was her aunt—and not only was she her aunt, but she did not understand.

Answering the question was a whole other battle in itself. Was there anything that happened that wasn't interesting? She fell in love with her mentor D'mitri, saw him executed because of that, discovered the truth of Maryann, turned into a spy and made herself virtually free from the confines of Maggur's grasp, discovered Maggur's dedicated room to her and the trunk containing the historical scandal of a lifetime, been tortured to mere centimeters from death, underwent chaos thoughts while reliving a nightmare, served her family and friends at a dinner she would never forget, killed her best friend…well sorta, underwent one of the most sexually horrifying ordeals of a lifetime, practiced legendary magic for her freedom, murdered a king, got shot through the heart with an arrow, and for whatever reason got brought back to life again. Nope, nothing interesting here.

Yes, there were many events she could confess then and there, but neither was she ready to confess what she had witnessed, nor was she able to. Now that she was finally safe from any past harm, the vastness and seriousness of what she went through began to sink in. Half the time, she couldn't believe it was actually her who did so many things. It was then that it came to her; she was a victim, and in more ways than one.

It came aware to her that she had stretched enough of her time to think of an answer. In reality, she had so many possibilities she could answer with, but decided to keep it simple.

"I discovered I can conjure dairy products."

Alanna's brows rose, obviously expecting something totally different. Despite the shock, she went along with Romeli's light humored comment and grined. "Well that's fascinating. May I ask what form of dairy product?"

"Milkshake." Her reply was shockingly quick and deliberate. With a moment of deliberation, she added, "Vanilla."

Alanna snorted, unable to contain any sense of seriousness. The tension in the room promptly disappeared, something they were both thankful for. "Anything else?"

Now was her chance. She could tell Alanna everything, and her experiences would all be open for someone to hold with her. Someone else could help hold the burdens of what she did—what she witnessed.

But she knew deep inside that she could not. Even the thought of spilling out what happened…it sent shivers down her spine. She simply was not ready to confess these dark events of her life. It was not that she was selfish—though she knew that sympathy was part of the problem since all she wanted to do was attempt to move on—but she could not handle bringing them up again. Romeli had no idea how long she had been out, but despite this she knew it was too soon to converse about any of her experiences.

Thankfully, she already had someone who understood and literally dragged her through the two months of suffering. Maryann was the only one who knew, and that was all that Romeli could handle.

"No…nothing," Romeli replied. Her voice was a little too shaky for her liking. Alanna was clever, and she knew that there was much more that Romeli was hiding, but she dropped the subject. The Lioness would not push her, and Romeli was grateful for that.

"Alanna," she started with a new concern throughout her. "Where is James?" The last she remembered of him was when she fell in his arms, and even then her memory was vague. To be honest, she was surprised he wasn't in the tent when she woke up again, though hoping for such a thing was both foolish and selfish. She could not help but feel curious though, for if she were going to talk to anyone about what happened, it would be him.

Alanna froze with a new sense of darkness in her eyes and she knew something was wrong.

A crease of worry was reflected on the girl's brow. She did not want to hear the answer, but she knew she had to anyway. "Please…answer me." Her voice was a desperate whisper.

Alanna bit the inside of her cheek as she deliberated over an answer. Shew as not sure of all that James was going through, so she did not have much of an answer to the meaning behind her question. He had never been the same since her death…well…sort-of death, that is. It was like he had been living only half a life—the other half denying anything of her existence at all. And now…well she was not sure of now. Alanna had not seen him since he had carried her to her parent's tent. This sent a shock of worry throughout her as she wondered exactly just what he was up to.

"James is here," she reassured not only to her niece but to herself. "I'm not exactly sure where, but I wont let my squire run off without my permission."

Romeli nodded and soon regretted moving right after with a wince. "Okay. I dunno…I was just expecting him to be here, you know?"

Alanna nodded in full understanding. Her expression was sorrowful and Romeli knew she was hiding something. It was all for the best. Alanna did not want to break her heart…only James could do that, and she knew that once the two of them talked, the consequence would be miraculous, or a disaster.

"James is…coping, Romeli. You must understand that you gave him a scare…more than one."

Romeli reflected a half-smile in agreement. Even then she could not help but shake away James' last words to her.

"_I must be dead…who knew suicide could be so beautiful."_

Her crease of concern deepened as the words echoed through her with a heart tightening impact she could not explain. "Just…as long as he isn't doing anything…stupid."

Alanna's expression darkened at the meaning behind her words and began to wonder just how much the girl knew. "I would never let that happen," she reassured in a whisper.

Romeli felt comforted by those words and settled further into her bed with a wince. With Alanna's reassurance, she felt herself succumb to a hint of inner peace. She could finally relax after so many days—now that she was alive and free once again. The thought was overwhelming and a tear…to her embarrassment…breached through her control of emotions and escaped down her cheek.

She was actually free.

Alanna wiped the rear away with her thumb and gave her a warm smile that made Romeli flush—the sympathy was coming again. Alanna noticed this quickly, and stood up straight while clearing her throat awkwardly. She was not exactly sure what was going through the girl's head, but either way she would be there for her…whether she liked it or not.

Then Alanna peered at her oddly, though with some discomfort, as she deliberated how to get her point across with the right words. "Could I just as you one final thing?"

"Of course."

Alanna hesitated for a moment. "What are those scars from? On your neck?"

Romeli's brows furrowed as a new confusion settled inside her. She had many scars, but as far as she knew, none on her neck.

Alanna saw her confusion, making her heart rate increase. How could she not notice them? The Lioness peered around the room for a moment, looking for a mirror. Concluding that there was none, she formed a hard metallic substance with her Gift and handed it to Romeli to look at.

The first thing she noticed was her reflection. It almost made her wince. She was horribly pale, with dark circles that almost looked bruised under her constantly chaotic eyes. And though her eyes still changed color, slowly fading from green to blue and back again, they were dull with weariness and changed more laboriously. Her hair was the only feature that looked as vibrant as usual. There was a scar on her cheekbone, and bruises sprinkled across her face. Just as horrific was the bite mark on her jaw line that with no doubt came from Maggur. She would have to heal that soon before anyone asked questions.

The second thing she noticed was her neck, and Alanna was right to ask what it was from. The scar—more like a design really—was wrapped completely around her neck like a tight necklace. The design was intricate and made her slightly breathless. Whatever had caused it was surely not any form of weapon—for it was too beautiful (and haunting, she thought with a shiver) and flawless to be produced by human hands. She did not even remember acquiring it, which sent dreadful confusion throughout her. When she brought a heavy hand up to it, she noticed the scar was an indent in her skin, shaded just slightly darker than her natural tone.

"What the hell?"

Alanna too was confused. It was now obvious to her that Romeli had no idea of their orientation. She personally had never seen anything like it.

Romeli looked at her aunt with widened eyes. It was aware to both of them that she was growing tired again. "Alanna…I have absolutely no idea." It was impossible for her to voice the amount of awed confusion buried in her. Her voice when she spoke confirmed that she was in a daze.

Alanna regretted ever pointing the scar out, but knew it was better she told her now then letting her find out for herself. It was all so strange…and to think of what trauma Romeli was going through right now…

With her best judgment, Alanna gave the girl a friendly tap on the knee. "I better leave you," she started, her voice reluctant. "You need to get your energy back, and I've exhausted you enough." Alanna gave her niece a warm smile. "Make sure you drink plenty of water."

Romeli put the makeshift mirror down and rolled her eyes. Her tone was exasperated. "Gods, woman! What are you, my mother?"

Alanna grinned wickedly. "Close enough."

Romeli groaned, but gave her aunt her promise to drink a healthy amount of fluids. Alanna left with a reassured nod, leaving Romeli to settle down further into her bed.

Hopefully she would have a little talk with her Guardians.

OOO

Romeli had visited her Guardians over the night, but they had nothing much to tell her about her scar. That they would not give her an answer was frustrating for all three of them, and it was obvious that the meaning of it was crucial.

She could still hear the urgency of their words as she began to wake up the next morning.

"_You must search deep within the experiences you went through during your captivity. Be thorough as you think, and the answer will come to you. It will take time, but it will come…much like when you discovered you were the object in the Prophecy."_

_Here, Old White paused as he formulated the best way to speak his next sentence. Sclythe sat wearily beside him._

"_Unfortunately, time is of the utmost importance right now. There is…"_

_He had hesitated._

"…_a change of plans. And though you may feel like this chapter of your life has ended, your journey has just begun. To our dismay, we have no permission to help your prepare—yet."_

There was a growl of annoyance behind his voice that made Romeli shiver as it swept through her. It was the first time she had ever seen him…both of them, as truly furious, and this worried her deeply.

Whatever lay ahead of her was beyond her comprehension, and more importantly…it was beyond her power.

It was apparent in their voices that if she were to go through whatever was going to happen to her within the week or even month, she would inevitably die.

Such a thought was absolutely beyond her. How could anything possibly be worse then what she had previously gone through? For half the time she was convinced she was in nothing but hell. Fear vibrated through her body as she closed her eyes. How was she to cope with this?

It was like life never gave her a break to recover, and because of this, she grew weaker with each new adventure. So how was she supposed to fight whatever conflict was ahead if she wasn't even ready now?

The temptation to push it away was strong in her mind, though she knew she could not. She had made that mistake before when trying to decipher the Prophecy, and that only put her into further trouble. Even though she wanted to push away whatever was going on, it had to be at the top of her to-do list.

As she sat up, her muscles screamed in tightened protest. The soreness still nesting in her body reminded her just how recently she had escaped from her previous problems. The events began to haunt her again, which led her to the conversation with her Guardians following after their expression of anger.

"_Romeli…"_

_The voice was undoubtedly filled with concern as Sclythe spoke._

"_How are you doing?"_

_The question was an unexpected one, and it was hard to stop the tears that had come to her eyes. She couldn't remember them ever asking such a thing from her before—usually they would just warn or support her. The question itself was what really tugged at her heart. Because they had never asked such a concerned inquiry about her before, it reminded her just how vastly dark of a time she had gone through._

"_I'm fine."_

_It was a lie; they all knew it._

"_I know of your way of coping, and I will give you this."_

_Old White's voice was strong and sure as he continued._

"_You are very strong, and perhaps what you're doing is for the best. You are bottling up your own problems, covering your pain, and hiding your fear to protect your people, are you not?"_

_She had nodded weakly._

"_I have nothing against your decision. It is best for your future, to walk away and push your experiences away from your better judgment and your mind. But completing this is hard Romeli, do you understand that?"_

"_I understand."_

_The agreement was quick—she was already dedicated._

"_Telling them what happened to me will scar them and pain them. Even now, I feel like I can barely connect with Tortall anymore."_

_Barely connecting was putting it lightly. She felt more like she had been taken out of the world and placed back in it at a totally different time period._

"_You will have no one to reflect with, no one who will understand. You will live in your own misery, forever scarred."_

"_I have Maryann, and I have you."_

_She knew her voice was more sure then ever—three people was enough, wasn't it?_

_Her Guardians seemed to believe differently, though. When Old White spoke again, a disappointed growl subsided in his chest in his that made her fight a shudder. He was fighting a new wave of fury._

"_Even then, you will never resurface. No matter how hard you try to move on. Trapped completely in the past, unwilling to move on with the support of your friends and family. You can't honestly want that for yourself."_

"_If that is the case…then so be it."_

_Old White was furious, but the tone of her voice made it aware to them that the topic was over and nothing…no one… could ever change her mind._

Her chin slightly quivered as she reflected over the conversation. Even still, she had meant it, and she would be fine. People to talk to or no, she would make herself fine. Her next adventure would keep her busy, and she was thankful for that.

She finally got up off of her bed and stretched out her arms and legs. No longer did she feel weak, but the soreness would be much easier to handle with moveable muscles.

Her room had changed since she fell asleep. It previously looked like a deathbed, holding a grim atmosphere that even smelled like her blood. Now, it was much livelier. There were multiple flasks of water and a bag of clothes at the foot of her bed. She had forgotten that she had absolutely nothing when she attempted to escape.

There was a flash as a memory ripped through her. The thump of the arrow impacted her with a breathless echo. Not even a scream could escape her mouth as she got picked clean from the sky. The blood fell the ground quicker then she did.

Romeli rubbed her temple as she tried to shake the frighteningly vivid image from her mind. She decided to take a swig of water from one of the flasks; surely it would help clear her head.

There was still one more thing that she needed to do.

The thought slightly surprised her, and it was then that she remembered.

_James._

She still had not seen him since she fell in his arms a day ago, and this had her slightly confused and concerned. She knew she must have impacted him hard, but even then she had to talk to him, for both of their sakes.

Right now she was weak, she was scared, and he was the only one she could truly confront. No judgments. No jokes. Just understanding.

Without causing any further delay, she got herself dressed in a green shirt and grey breeches. She ran a comb through her hair, but did not bother with working out all of the tangles—like she would be able to in the spans of five minutes anyway.

Outside it was blindingly bright, though not as much as the last time she had stumbled out her tent. Romeli adapted to it quickly and took in her first full gulp of fresh air in days. It stung, but oddly enough, it was peaceful.

She was not sure where James' tent was or even he himself, but again, she let her feet guide her, and all the while ignoring everyone's prolonged stares as they passed by. Romeli had no idea how long she would be able to take so much attention. And it was just the beginning, she thought with dread.

Romeli walked around a couple corners, always keeping her eyes open. There were not many people around, something she was thankful for, but even then he was nowhere in sight. Where the hell was he? It wasn't like this camp was large or anything.

Her thoughts had impeccable timing.

Romeli's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as he fell into view. His back was towards her as he gracefully groomed his horse, either deeply focused in his work, or in a trance of thought. The horse, an elegant shade of brown and a hint of red, seemed content with her master's work and was feeding on a patch of grass. The horse acknowledged her presence with the flick of her ear—an innocent action as seen by James, and returned to the grass again.

She did not exactly have the temptation to walk up to him. Not yet at least. Romeli was content at just staring at him for a moment longer. His hair had the same amount of disarray to it, though it had grown slightly longer from the traveling. He was wearing a grey tunic with black breeches that accented his lean and yet muscular body. He had begun to fill out his clothing more, his chest lightly pressing against the thin material of his tunic.

Romeli blinked. How come she was only noticing this now?

She exhaled shakily and decided that she could not let herself just waste time staring at him. It was weird that she was suddenly nervous. Just a couple of weeks ago they had been on their daring adventure at the Peace Ball.

A lot changed in a couple of weeks.

Shaking away the uneasy feeling that had settled in her, she stepped forward, holding her hands in front of her anxiously.

James heard her footsteps and turned around from his work. His eyes widened when he saw her.

Romeli took a step back, suddenly shocked. His eyes…something happened to them. "James…?"

He seemed to be at a loss for words as he fought what looked like an inner war. There was recognition in his face and what looked like a shadow of hope—slowly it turned into denial and he was back to the same look he had worn previously, only this time he was swept back with a despair he did not want to admit.

The silence played on for what felt like eternity, but neither of them could do anything but stare. James was looking for hope, Romeli for acceptance.

"Hi…," he started. His voice cracked and he winced. He dropped his gaze to the ground just in front of her.

Romeli was not sure what to do, and it took all the effort she could muster to stop herself from running over to him and giving him the biggest hug she could—thinking such actions were incredibly foolish. Alanna had told her that he was coping…and she knew she would have to be hushed with her emotions—as she would also have to be hushed with herself.

"I…don't exactly know where to start," she whispered, indecisive over where the conversation would lead.

James looked up through his lashes, but quickly averted his gaze to the ground. He nodded stiffly—the inner war still seemed to continue.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper as a lump that formed in her throat choked her words. Her eyes glazed over and she blinked rapidly to keep away the tears—she would save the crying jag for later.

He looked up at her startled. The confusion in his eyes was overwhelming, but it lasted briefly as he pondered over his jumbled mix of emotions and words to reply with next. He clenched and unclenched his fists tightly. "You _died_."

Romeli blinked—it was her turn to speak. It felt almost like a game now, both of them choking out elementary phrases to keep the conversation going. "I know."

There was a flash in his green eyes that was noticeable even at the distance she stood from him—more emotions. He was beyond comprehending what those sentiments were however, and instead turned to anger and frustration. It came aware to her that what had happened affected him deeper than she had thought.

He ran through his hair with smoldering eyes that dug into her own. Her heart skipped a beat—the look he gave her, reminded her deeply of the phrase if looks could kill. "Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me?! You _died!_ Have you ever experienced something like that?!"

Romeli's heart tightened and she took in a ragged breath. Had she? There had been a few close calls…but no. She stayed silent—though speaking was beyond her abilities at the moment. The sudden turn of emotions he lashed on her had her taken aback.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled blackly. His eyes still held the same amount of blazing anger as he whipped out on her, low and harsh. "You were taken away from me, and that alone was devastating. Then you die!" He was evidently shaking now. "I felt…Gods I don't even know! Like half of me was missing! You are…_were_…my best friend, but I could not handle that. There was no way surviving without you was possible."

Romeli's brows furrowed in shock. It was like he was blaming her for everything. Could she exactly help what happened to her? Sure, perhaps if she worked a little faster, flew a little quicker, none of this would have happened. But she could not help it, could she? And his other words…not only did they sting severely, but they angered her too. "Are you saying that my death _obliterated_ our friendship?" she asked with an equal amount of coldness and disbelief.

"I don't know." His eyes were as ambivalent as his voice.

"You're being ridiculous," she countered as she glared at him. "I can not help—."

"Oh, but can't you? Hell, if you can bring yourself back from the dead, why can't you stop yourself from dying in the first place?! It would surely save us some time wouldn't it?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" she demanded as she threw her arms in the air.

"Don't be stupid. You can do everything. You saved your father, you saved me, you save every fucking thing you can get your hands on, but you can't save _yourself!_ The pain I felt…" He shook his head as if trying to shake away a dark memory.

Well at least he was now referring to her in the present tense.

"James, why in the world would I ever purposely do that to you?" Her words were quiet…hurt. "Do you think it's easy? Do you think I like giving people a scare, going off for two months, and dying? If I could have saved myself I would, but I _couldn't!_ Why don't you accept that James…I'm not a God! I'm no more perfect then you are. Deal with it."

He disregarded her with a glare. "I tried to forget you ever existed," he confessed in a low, harsh whisper.

She froze at this. Had she really caused him to turn to that last resort? Part of her was touched that she ever meant that much to anyone, but even then, she couldn't believe…Romeli looked down and glared at the ground.

"It worked." His tone was hard.

She looked up at his eyes—they were completely indifferent. Her heart shattered and she felt herself coming to pieces. "So that's it then? You're going to continue your life in denial just because I gave you a scare?" She was beside herself with disbelief. "What the hell happened to you?"

"A_ scare?_" he repeated with a bitter laugh. "You're putting it lightly. I forced myself into so much abnegation that I hardly recognize you anymore. I don't even know if you're real." Still, he was heedless to her.

Her heart ripped once again and it took a strong effort to keep herself from grasping at her chest and holding herself together. "I swear to you, I _am_ real. This was not my fault, James. How could it be?"

His voice was dry. "Then who's was it? Mine?"

"_What?!_"

"I saw the archer. I saw him minutes before he shot you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I could have stopped him."

"No…you couldn't."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"_No!_ James, what the hell?! I'm saying you would have given away your _position!_"

"Well if it means saving your life, isn't it worth it?"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!!"

"Well what was it then?!"

"Gah!" he ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. His green eyes were smoldering but were gaining their color. "Are you real?"

"James…of course."

"And you came back to life?"

"Yes. I don't think I ever died."

He froze. "You had no heartbeat. I carried your dead body. I held it in my arms. I was soaked in your blood. You died."

She shivered at the visual. "Fine…I came back to life." What difference did it make anyway.

"Do you remember your captivity?"

Her expression grew a shade darker. "Of course. What does that have to do with anything?"

He ignored the latter. "What happened?"

She froze and a wearied anger swept through her again. She rubbed her temple and closed her eyes to shove out another flashing memory. "Lot's of stuff. But it doesn't mean I'll tell you. You deny my existence, deny our friendship, and accused me of not being able to save myself. Give me five reasons why I should tell you anything anymore."

He was taken aback. "We went through so much together," he whispered, dazed.

"Oh good, that's one. Now where are the other four?"

He didn't reply.

She felt slightly guilty. She confronted him after all, and promised she would keep her cool. Despite that, it did not shake away her anger as it should have. "Why would you demand such a question of me? It's…you're being a jerk!"

He glared at her. "Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you then."

_What…?_

"You can't honestly think…"

Silence.

"James…saying that is…it's _stupid!_ You know how much of a mess I am. It doesn't matter, what I'm good at! I could care less right now. Can we please just get back to our lives again?"

"If it doesn't have you in it."

Her heart probably should have stopped all together as another ripping pain swept through her. Had she really just heard what he said?

"What?"

"You heard me."

"_Why?!_"

"Because you died."

"Yes I know," she snapped irritated as control surrendered to panic. "But I'm back now, James. Forget it! Why would you not want me in your life anymore? I'm _here!_"

"You died. Days ago."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Whatever the hell he was doing, she would not…_could_ not…accept, and because of that, she had to do something. Him doubting her existence when she was standing feet away from him—it was ridiculous…no, it was worse…it was insane! What thoughts had gone through him to make him stoop to such a level? But it didn't matter—she would do anything to get him back to the real world…it had gone on long enough.

Without any hesitation she cleared the distance between him and grabbed his face in her hands, smashing her lips against his own in a deep kiss. "That was for supporting me no matter what." And then she slapped him mercilessly, glaring at him as he put his hand to his cheek in a daze. "And _that_ was for giving up."

With that she started to walk away. Her walk was deliberate and impressive considering the amount of soreness throughout her.

"Romeli…wait…"

Romeli grinned with her back still to him. Gotcha.

She turned around, making sure to keep her emotion's equally as cold as he stared at her with a new light in his eyes—her touch, it looked like it had literally brought color to his features. "I tried to forget you." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Glad to see we're on the same page now."

He shook his head again, and looked straight into her eyes with all seriousness. "You scared me. You really truly…put me through the biggest most tormenting moment of my life. And you may be thinking that what you went through was worse than I think, and I believe you, but you don't understand. Those two months were a living hell for me. It was like…well…like when Maggur captured me and you were in Corus, only this was _two months_. And when I do see you again, you're beaten and bruised, broken. You were dead _then_. I had hopes when you gave me the note and it was all just a crafty game. It seemed like things were going to be all right, and that was a relief. But when you're finally free…you're dead in my arms...with me as the only witness." He unclenched and clenched his fist again to vent out some emotion.

A tear slid down her cheek that she could not help. She did not even bother wiping it away, no longer did she care. She had no idea… "There is no way in words that I can express my regret for having you go through so much. But whether or not you want to admit it right now, you know me, and I would never do that to purposely cause you so much pain. Both of us…we have gone through an ordeal that has ripped us apart, but in the end will make us closer. Do you not agree with me? Please James, take me back. You are my best friend and I am nothing without you."

"Romeli…" he paused as he realized he said her name. It did not feel odd on his lips as he had expected, but natural. His eyes glazed over and a lump grew in his throat.

She looked deep into his eyes with anticipation.

"Just…give me some time." His voice cracked twice.

Her shoulders fell, but she nodded. She understood and it was to be expected. Romeli gave him a weak, lingering smile before walking away and leaving him to his work once again.

Time. Time was fair enough.

OOO

Still no James, though this was half expected since they had their fight only yesterday. She tried her best to ignore him, something she thought would be virtually impossible—it was easier than she thought, since he had no hesitance in ignoring _her._

After drowning in the immeasurable chasm of old-fashioned sympathy at least three times from everyone in camp, she was relieved when the king ordered them to pack up and begin the journey back to Corus again.

The whole day on the road was spent trying to avoid drawing any attention and eventually reaching her haven of peace and quiet in the back of the train. Thankfully no one attempted to dawn a new conversation on her. The only thing she noticed was Maryann, who would occasionally twist her torso around and give her an odd look.

Yes, the spy was incredibly inconspicuous with her surveillance.

She shrugged off her odd behavior and more or less blamed herself for it. She was anxious, weary, sore, and emotionally in pain—all of these most likely planted on her face for the world to see. And it must have been pretty bad if it made Maryann constantly look at her like that. Her inability to conceal her emotions raised a flush of humiliation.

Oh great, now a blush to show off as well.

Instead of worrying about her social reputation—or lack of it—she instead turned to a deeper problem that immediately placed fear also on her list of emotions. Whatever was in store for her was currently beyond her capabilities, and she did not know what to do about it. Already, and in no way was she trying to sound conceded, she was beyond the powers that her father would teach her. Her wild magic was past her mother's abilities since she was ten, and she knew there was probably still so much to learn. But how would she learn it? Would she teach herself? _Could_ she teach herself?

The thought was troubling, for even now, her Guardian's earnestness echoed in her head. Instead, she shrugged off the problem (like she had with so many previous ones this day), and turned to another one.

Her decorative scar.

She traced the indentation on her neck, drifting silently into thought. The time to start her revisiting of her events would be now, while she still had the time. It would be painful, but it was also necessary.

Romeli closed her eyes and began at the beginning: her journey to Scanra as Maggur's slave.

The rest of the day's travels was spent in a deep, uninterrupted trance as she retraced her steps through the most horrific period of her life.

OOO

Two days later the party finally entered into the northern borders of Tortall. It was physically noticeable within everyone that their spirits had lifted. Romeli especially felt lighter and happier then she had in well…a while. At last, she was back in her home land.

She still had not spoken to James since their skirmish, and she was starting to grow slightly restless.

What if he never talks to me again?

Romeli shook away the thought as ridiculous. She was just overreacting. Like he said before, he just needed some time.

He was only a few horses ahead of her now, a thought that made her slightly breathless. Even he looked higher in spirits with the entering into Tortall. It must be dawning over everyone that they had actually succeeded, and if James realized that now, perhaps their problems would be over and they could return to their friendship…maybe even…well…

Her memory was quickly brought back to the kiss. It didn't mean anything…right? She was desperate, she had to do something…

She wasn't ready for that, anyway.

Quickly, she cleared her thoughts, deciding that pondering over anything of that sort would only put her in a position that would be hard to get out of. She instead made herself useful again and drifted into the trance that she had grown accustomed to the past few days.

Where she had left off was after her and…D'mitri (thinking his name brought a pang to her heart)…had kissed in the garden.

The two of them were now lounging in her room. Maryann just told them about the arrival of the potions to get her gift back would be in a week. As Romeli observed the whole scene from the outside, she noticed how ridiculously happy she looked with her fingers intertwined in his.

It all seemed pointless to her now. She never really loved him…yet he…well…she couldn't bring herself up to finish the sentence.

Instead, she turned back to the memory that was still playing in her head. Maryann had just left the room, and D'mitri was about to as well.

"_Well listen, I need to go read that other book Maryann gave me. I'll see you later, kay?"_

The small pang that had previously sliced through her heart now ripped through her in tormenting agony. Though she was no longer exactly inside the control of her physical body, she felt herself clutch the sides of herself to hold her composure. A moan of pain broke through her as she winced, her eyes closed tightly.

Those words…how could she be so _stupid_! She should have known _then_ that something was wrong. But instead she was only concerned in her own love problems. He died for her…and yet over the past month she hardly remembered it anymore. How come only now she was affected so painfully by his words?

The answer was simple. She had been living in times of so much torment that her only resort of survival was constant adrenaline. Now that she was safe and all of the adrenaline was gone, she felt horribly empty and lost. Romeli hadn't the slightest clue how to return to the life she previously had, and now that she was re-observing every detail of the past two months all over again…she only felt more alienated—with the never-ending throb of twice the pain.

Well…whatever. The pain was necessary, and because of that, she would just have to suck it up and deal with it. It wasn't like she had a choice—that idea was out of the picture.

Defiantly, she returned back to the show. Her spirits lightened as she remembered this day vividly. It was the highlight of her captivity and would leave an impact on her mind forever. The first day she had found out about Maggur's love for milkshakes not only introduced her to a fun life while in captivity, but saved her only a month later.

They had just finished concocting an outrageous meal of spaghetti and a milkshake for Maggur to consume. At the moment, all three of them (her, Maryann, and…_him_), were quietly observing the show behind the one-way tapestry.

"_I. Am. In. Heaven," expressed the king as he leaned back in his chair._

Romeli smirked as she watched him turn to the real food. Watching this scene again in her mind was just about as funny as the first time.

_The real excitement began with the first bodily noises that echoed flawlessly through the room. He covered it up innocently in a cough and ate more of his meal. The slaves standing around the room tried to hide their laughter as another noise broke through the room._

Romeli snorted.

_The king…ex-king…began to grow sweaty and excused himself to the bathroom. After he had left, Maryann and D'mitri exited the tapestry to fulfill their escape plan that involved chasing her as a rat. _

It was odd how much fun they had even in the middle of such darkness.

_Once again, the scene changed and Romeli found herself back in the room she slept in. D'mitri was there, sitting across from the Romeli of her memories. He was troubled by something, and her concern for him was reflected in an inquiring look._

_D'mitri sighed and looked up at her with serious eyes. As she stared into them now, she shivered. This day also…had left a depictive imprint on her life._

"_Listen Romeli, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Talk away." The Romeli of her memories had a curious and yet fearful tone. The aura around them both was unsettling._

_He took a deep breath. "The thing is, from the bottom of my heart, I really truly love you. I would do anything, and stand up against everything for you, and I want you to know that. I want you to know that no matter what happens in the near future, I will still love you. Even if it may seem that no one is beside you, and no one can help, I will be there for you. I will be there, even if I'm not there."_

Romeli's eyes snapped open and she was shot back to her real surroundings. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and blocked out all other sounds but her heavy breathing.

Her eyes were wide open, staring blankly down at her horse's mane as she tried to obtain some serenity around her. It was probably pathetic, but she couldn't even manage letting herself blink. All she could see was his deep stare, already aware of his fate.

"_Gods_," she breathed out quietly as she tried to shake away the building of more emotions. He knew. He knew the whole damn time.

And what bothered her further was what happened after his ambiguous explanation. He kissed her with a fierceness behind it that she had never felt before…

"_I love you."_

_Pools of emotions swept over her as she looked deep into his eyes. He was not right for her, but she could not bring herself up to say so._

"_I…love you too." Her voice was a whisper as she smiled at him weakly._

She yelped as her eyes flew back open again. Gods, she wasn't even aware she had fallen back into her memories again.

When she looked up, a couple of soldiers were staring oddly at her. Romeli ignored them as she held her hand to her heart and tried to calm it. Using her Gift to force it to quiet was a reasonable option, but for whatever reason, the vastness of her exhaustion told her not to. It might have been pitless, but over the course of the weeks, she had pushed it to its limit and it needed time to regroup.

She sighed when she felt a headache coming on, and pushed two of her fingers to her temple with closed eyes. The Guardians told her it would be hard, and of course she had not doubted that…but t_his?_ This was torture.

A funny feeling crept through her that made the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She opened her eyes again with annoyance and looked for the source of her uncomfortable sensation.

In a breaking instant, a pain swept through her as she caught his eyes. Quickly, she averted his gaze, already feeling breathless. She shouldn't have looked, she shouldn't have looked, Gods. Regret filled her now as mixed feelings overcame her. She was trying to forget this situation, but after looking deep into his eyes, how could she not remember?

How could she not remember his warm lips against her own?

From the peripherary, she knew he was still staring at her…and with an odd expression on his face. Was that concern that she had seen in his eyes?

Romeli tried her best to ignore his gaze. There was no way she could allow herself to show him just how much he affected her. And especially now more than ever, because if he were to ignore her existence, then she should ignore his as well.

Finally he looked away.

Romeli moaned hopelessly. Why the hell does this have to be _my_ life?!

One of the soldiers surrounding her heard her groan and interpreted it as a different meaning. "Bathroom break, My Lady?"

_What…?_

"Huh? Oh um…no," said Romeli slightly flustered. "But…do you know what time it is?"

The soldier frowned in deliberation as he observed the position of the sun. "It looks to be just a couple hours past noon, My Lady."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? Well…thanks."

Only two hours past noon, she thought miserably. And there were still more days to come. The thought was tormenting.

Before she would let herself sink into any further thoughts of dread, she hardened her features and pushed her problems back to where they belonged. Quickly, she turned her horse around and headed to the back of the train where he would be clear out of her sight.

Deciding the only way to make time go quicker was by drifting back into her memories, she closed her eyes and continued from where she previously stopped.

_It was the next day, and she had been invited to dine with the King. Her memory was vague, which was reflected by the somewhat distorted pictures that she watched. All she knew, and all she remembered was that during that dinner was when she found out Maggur knew about her sneaking into his office._

_Everything went blank, and she herself felt like she was about to pass out as she sat in a complete meditative trance on her horse. She knew she had been kidnapped._

The space between that last memory and her next was vast, and it was only until later on that she learned why.

_Once again, the scene came to life again, but this time it was placed in the atmosphere of one of her worst nightmares. The smell, wreaking of her own blood, felt so real that she had to gag. The Romeli of her memories was chained to the blood soaked table across from her and slowly drifting back into awareness._

Gazing at herself now, she could not help but widen her eyes in horror. It amazed her…how the hell had she survived in that condition?

It was the adrenaline.

_The door crashed open and the two of them as one were engulfed in fear. The man was carrying a whip that immediately made her wince. Soon enough it would be covered in her blood._

"_Romeli, this is your last warning. Tell me your secrets."_

_The look of confusion on her memory's face could only be because of her memory gap. It was only until later that she found out she had been conscious and beaten two days before she could remember anything. Maryann called it trauma memory loss._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Romeli winced as he came at her with no mercy. The whip cracked severely at her skin, making a large gash at her leg that had made an impressive scar a week later that she could practically sense on her own leg. Her memory cried out in agony._

_Maggur walked into the room shortly after with Maryann following behind him. Even looking at her only in her memories sent a surge of hope through her._

"_Romeli, Romeli, Romeli. I was expecting better behavior from you. And to think, I actually thought I broke you. Well…I won't make that mistake again."_

_The hatred in the glare she gave him now made her proud._

"_Now I've asked you before, and I'll ask you again. What are your secrets?"_

"_I have no idea what the hell you're—."_

_Once again, Romeli winced as the whip cracked against her memory's body. As she fought against her bonds, the cuts caused by them broke and bled. That stupid son of a—_

"Romeli?"

Romeli's eyes snapped open as once again she was forced into the real world. Her heart was pounding heavily; her eyes were wide as pain snapped through it. It felt like the whip had hit her instead.

"Romeli? What are you doing? You look like you're in pain…"

To say the least, Maryann's voice was a relief to the agonizing screams that were only a distant echo in her head now. Even still, she was caught off guard.

"Err…"

Maryann's eyes narrowed.

They spy might have been curious, but she didn't have anything to say.

She gave her a look of disapproval. "Romeli, I know you just got back from the living dead and all, but what are you doing? Half the time it looks like you're not even of this world, and the other half of the time feels like you don't even want to be alive at all!"

Romeli blinked. "Maryann…I'm fine."

"Oh don't give me that!" she snapped exasperated. "Whether you try to be or not, it is impossible to be fine so soon after what you have gone through. Please tell me. Whether you like it or not, you need someone to talk to."

Romeli sighed heavily. More than anything she wanted to disprove what Maryann said, that she needed someone to talk to. But she knew, deep down inside, that the spy was right as usual. And of course, if she were to tell anyone anything right now, it would be her. She already knew most of the picture, she was there. She would understand and accept her, she wouldn't say a word, and more importantly, knowing what she knew would not be a burden—she would even help her with it if she asked.

"Maryann…" her voice was hesitant. Hopefully she wasn't making a mistake. "Can you keep a secret?"

"No."

"Maryann, I'm being serious!"

"Fine. Yes, I can."

The question was rather stupid, really. A secret was nothing foreign to one of the best spies in the realm. She shook the thought away before the humiliation would come.

"Well, I trust you a lot. And I know, that you and me will be the only ones who truthfully understand the vastness of what happened. And…to be honest, I need to tell you everything."

Maryann blinked. "Wont that take a while?"

Romeli shook her head. "Wrong choice of words, I suppose. I need to _show_ you everything." Of course, she herself was not even sure if this would work. Maryann did not have the Gift, and even with it, she had never heard of anyone transporting images and ideas to another's mind. Despite this, she just had a feeling that this was something she had to do. It was like some other force was guiding her. If it were up to her, she would never act on such an illogical impulse.

"Can you just promise one thing?"

"I'll try."

Romeli hesitated. It was probably obvious…spies never made promises. "Just…don't make this your own burden, all right?"

Maryann looked at her thoughtfully. "Of course. But…I mean, are you sure showing me is even possible?" There was a look of doubt in her that Romeli itched to disprove.

"Just shut up and close your eyes," she grumbled back. She sent a desperate prayer to the Gods hoping that for whatever reason this would work. She was hardly in the mood to be talking to her about the whole thing. For one, it would take hours, and neither of them had the patience, and for another, having anyone overhear would be fatal.

Romeli closed her eyes and opened her mind to all of the things she decided to tell her. The situation was awkward—for Romeli was found not only doubting herself, but lacking the temptation to show her worst nightmares to her in the first place. Her friend's reaction was also something that she was anxious for. There was no doubt that some of the things she was going to show her were overwhelming.

She started with her Guardians, since with them, it was more or less the beginning of her adventure. She sent her pictures of them, her tattoos, the desire to see her true identity, the truth and vastness of her Chaos Thoughts, and the introduction to her search for 'It' in the Prophecy.

Her thoughts then switched to the details of her own life, her friends, Sharpfang, Shadowdancer, her parents, her interests…

She made sure to not give her anything on James.

And then she introduced Maryann to the current situation. She showed her what her Guardians told her to do in order to prepare herself for whatever was coming in the future. Along with this, she informed her of how she just wanted to push everything away that happened in the past two months (including the scene she had with Maggur before his death, that she was reluctant to share but decided to anyway) and move along with her life. It was obvious to both of them that those two entities clashed harshly with each other, for forgetting her ordeal and yet reliving it seemed impossible. Along with that, she explained her feelings of alienation and how Maryann was the only person who could fully understand her experiences.

Despite all that she did show her, she left out much that was beyond her capability of circulating. She did not once picture James, nor D'mitri for that matter (who lately had reopened the wound in her heart that she once sealed). She did not show her the pain that came with her memories…though that most likely was implied. She did not show her the struggles of her escape, or any other harsh memories of her life. What she showed alone would be enough.

Maryann snapped her eyes open and looked at Romeli with a new awakening. There was a pause as Romeli looked at her anxiously.

At last, she spoke. "You…gave the king a lap dance."

Romeli flushed and propped her forehead with her hand. "Thanks for reminding me."

The spy's eyes instantly narrowed. "Frankly, I am impressed. But mark my words, just because you showed me all that sappy stuff doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you."

Romeli sighed with relief as a faint smile broke through her. "Thank the Gods."

"But, you have my word,' she added. "I wont be making your own problems my own. Like I would want to anyways…I have enough paperwork."

She nodded. Completely understandable.

"Only remember this. Just say the word, and I will help you as much as you need, understand? We make a pretty kickass team, and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

Romeli smiled weakly as a lump grew in her throat. "Thanks," she choked out. Her eyes were glazing over, and she battered her eyelashes furiously to dry her tears. But honestly she could hardly help herself. The relief that came to her, now that somebody else understood, was overwhelming. And Maryann was taking it like…well, Maryann.

"Oh come off it. Stop being a softy, and pull your life together," Maryann replied harshly. "You're embarrassing me."

Romeli sniffed and smiled at her sheepishly.

OOO

At last, after five more weary days of travel, they made it into Corus. The city shone brightly in front of them with a welcoming gleam that made almost everyone cheer.

Everyone except for James.

She knew looking at him was not the best idea, for every time she did it only brought a surge of anguish, but she could not help herself—not now at least.

Even within the welcoming glow of the palace's sheen cast over the city, he still bent his head down, like he was more interested in his horse's mane than coming home.

Romeli could not help herself. She was slightly angered by this.

Whatever was going through his head would surely sort itself out in a day or two, and it had been four. And now she was starting to get the feeling that he was being ridiculous. Either welcome her back to his life, or push her out of it forever. The choice was simple, and it strained her patience.

She was starting to fear she had lost him forever.

With Maryann alongside her, the party rode through the city and up to the palace grounds. The whole act was mesmerizing as villagers stopped their work to run up to the party. Before she knew it, somewhat of a parade had formed as people stood by the sides of them. They were all quiet, making Romeli shiver uncomfortably.

"Man, I haven't been here in ages," observed Maryann with an appreciative whistle. "I forgot how breathless it was."

Romeli too was at a loss for words, though perhaps for different reasons.

Finally, they made it into the palace grounds. Romeli dismounted the horse, thankful for being able to stretch her legs. Other people from the group seemed to reflect the same thoughts as well as the stable boys rushed to get the horses.

The whole time, Romeli was practically in a trance, in denial that she was here, and yet ecstatic of its existence in the first place. When someone called her name in the distance, it was because she was so deeply consumed in her thoughts that she was caught off guard.

"Look! It's Romeli! They got her!"

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head around to the entrance of the palace. There, at the foot of the couplet of stairs, stood her friends. When she looked toward them, they began to run towards her with wide smiles on their faces.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw James. There was a hint of color in his eyes.

For the first time in weeks, she let everything go. No more problems. No more secrets. No more fears. And with this freedom, she at last let her tears fall and began to cry.

At last, she was home.

* * *

Yo ho.

…

arrr. To the replies.

Replies:

Cooooolie: oh you are very welcome. I'm always glad when people say I help them maintain mental status. ah. The plot. Of course—the whole thing is kinda rough unfortunately, but I'm trying really hard to tie up everything I put myself into. I guess it's because my creativity always beats my common sense and I end up writing something outrageous. Ta.

Arianna: haha…grief tactic…it most certainly isn't. ummm. No. she isn't dead. Lol. I tricked you.

BlackWidow12: 'ello. I believe I already replied to this review. But I am quite honored to see so much enthusiasm. Sorry I tricked you—I've been known for my plot twists.

Itachihater13: what's an itachi, anyway? Yay for new accounts lol. HAHAHAHAHA… I didn't make her into a zombie tho. Sorry for giving you the wrong idea…literally. Aww danke. That's definitely a compliment I could be proud of. Ack!!! That's such a good suggestion!!! I would write it that way if I didn't have the whole thing already planned out… anywho, I may use that idea for the sequel. It still has absolutely no plot. .

Whispers of Doubt: haha…James' heart is getting better…so no worries. Good god, you're so evil!!! MWA HAHA HA HA!!! I brought her back to life!!!! Tricked ya. But anyway…thanks. I was working hard of making that chapter like…perfect. Hopefully I was portraying the whole situation with a realistic sense.

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: yes…I did kill his soul. No worries…it's coming back (no fun without it after all). OMG YES!!!! You have no idea how much that means to me!!! I was TRYING to make it the most depressing thing ever!! Hoorah.

Kuyaga: proved ya wrong again. No! Kuyaga, don't die!!! Hahaha…what? I was trying to make James realistic…not like a book, silly. And if writers write where the death just gets pushed out of their lives…ack. That's just so weird. Keepin' it real. Word.


	40. The Crumbled Bridge

I just thought I would let the world know that this is probably one of my favorite chapters.

And I know what you're thinking. "Oh Moose, how can this be? The last like 20 chapters have all been angsty shmangsty with crying, and yelling, and dying, etc. etc. Are you saying that one of your favorite chapters is a sob-fest"

Well...no, actually. This chapter is dysfunctionally hilarious.

**Song for this Chapter:** Cheers Darlin' – Damien Rice. This is the most sarcastically bitter song in the history of the world. Embrace it.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Crumbled Bridge

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli wakes up and is most definitely alive. She starts freaking out because she's in a lot of I-just-woke-up-from-the-dead-and-omg-I-haven't-moved-in-days pain and shock and all those things. Her memory comes back eventually, and she gets enough strength to instinctively find James. She falls unconscious in his arms and he finally breaks out of his zombie-state._

_While in her unconscious period, she has a talk with her guardians. Of course she's a little mad at them for not being there for her, but all is well eventually. When she wakes up she is in more shock-pain and then she talks to Alanna—where Alanna points out the mysteries 'design' scars on her neck._

_She then sees her guardians again where she learns of her next project: looking back in her memories of slavery to uncover the meaning of those scars—and quickly apparently, due to her guardian's panicked and uneasy expressions._

_When she wakes up again, she has huge fight with James, who was convinced that Romeli was dead—which she technically was, but whatever. The stomped off and never talked, even on their journey back to Corus._

_During their journey, she becomes close with Maryann, the only person who can truly understand the extent of her slavery, and she thus tells (actually shows) the spy everything about her. At the end, they eventually arrive at Corus and Romeli breaks down…finally realizing she is home…_

"_Look! It's Romeli! They got her!"_

_Her eyes widened and she snapped her head around to the entrance of the palace. There, at the foot of the couplet of stairs, stood her friends. When she looked toward them, they began to run towards her with wide smiles on their faces._

_From the corner of her eyes, she saw James. There was a hint of color in his eyes._

_For the first time in weeks, she let everything go. No more problems. No more secrets. No more fears. And with this freedom, she at last let her tears fall and began to cry._

_At last, she was home._

* * *

_"Wandering around our America has changed me more than I thought. I am not me any more. At least I'm not the same me I was." - Ernesto Che Guevara_

* * *

Perhaps she should have been embarrassed—or blush at least—what, with such an involuntary breach of her emotions. Foraging the last bits of her dignity seemed reasonable enough; she lacked the ability to do even that. Idiotic…weak…hell, it didn't even matter anymore anyway.

So she cried—though it probably wasn't her voluntary choice anymore. It seemed that her body was out of control for the time being.

Stumbling towards them, she instantly collided with multiple bodies. It was beyond her awareness who she was hugging, whose shoulder she was burying her head into, but she eventually got through everyone.

They moved onto James with an equal amount of huggable enthusiasm.

Romeli waited patiently as they gave him their friendly slaps on the back. He gazed up at her once—she tactfully lowered her eyes to the ground.

Eventually the excitement of hellos were over and they found themselves all standing together as a complete group once again. Ryoku stood next to her, consulting her as the tears began to stop while also holding Ethan's hand. Tim stood next to his twin, sensing something slightly off about him from the look on his face, but not voicing his apparent concern. Whave and Sereem were also there, their eyes blazing with anticipation and excitement.

And so the bombardment of questions began.

"Mithros, Romeli…you had us worried sick," pointed out Whave with mild concern stressed in his voice. "We couldn't believe something like that could actually happen! What did you do over there, anyways?"

She shrugged in a reply, giving him a weak smile. "Tons of things. Breaking the rules, pranks on the king, chaos and destruction…" The list could have grown on, but the effort to take the vastness of her experiences so half-heartedly was a challenge in itself, and she knew the pain would be coming any second. Even keeping her voice steady and humorous was an act barely accomplished.

All of them seemed to buy it, except for James, who had grown fascinated with the lacings of his shoe.

She ignored him, placing a hard façade on her face to keep the pain from reflecting in her eyes.

"You didn't honestly…" Tim's sentence tapered off as he considered her words. "You pranked the king?"

And I killed him, she added involuntarily. Romeli blinked, clearing her thoughts quickly. "Of…course. Come now, guys…you didn't honestly expect me to just sit there, did you?" Her voice wasn't convincing.

Despite her doubt in them believing her, they laughed in agreement. It was obvious to all of them however, that the conversation had grown significantly tense. Romeli found it hard to maintain a normal voice without going overboard with emotions that were undoubtedly going to burst…and soon. Her friends sensed her withdrawn state and had creases of worry on their faces—none of them knew what to do about it.

Ethan was hesitant as he spoke, clasping Ryoku's hand in his own tightly. "I—well, I'm curious…what are those scars from?"

Romeli froze.

"On your neck," he added.

Five more pairs of eyes fell on the said body part of discussion.

Oh…_that._

"They're battle wounds."

That voice was most certainly not her own. She turned her head towards James, slightly surprised as he explained the scar's orientation.

So he was trying to be normal. How cute.

She hadn't the slightest clue whether to be mad or flattered—she decided to drop it and cover up the question before she would lose control. Like she would have a real answer to give them anyways.

"Yeah," she confirmed, smiling wickedly. "I was kicking ass so hard that I didn't even notice until it was too late."

"That's intense," breathed Sereem, completely impressed with the exquisite design.

Whave was harder to move. "That's interesting. What type of weapon was able to do that?"

Her mind blanked.

"A…very delicate axe," James replied with a slightly dazed tone. He smiled weakly, as if that would make up for his bad lie.

Ha ha, that's an oxy moron, you…_moron._

If Romeli was able to hit her forehead with her hand, she would have.

A slight tingle surged through her and she knew that James was staring at her from the corner of his eye, probably wondering about the amused and slightly insane look on her face.

She met his gaze; he nodded curtly.

He backed her up…he was acknowledging her existence. Did that mean they were back to normal now? Considering the everlasting look of indifference plastered on his face, she figured that as a negatory.

A wave of pain swept through her body and clearly showed in her eyes as she looked away—unable to stare at him any longer.

Ryoku was staring at her oddly.

Good Lord. What had happened to her social life?

Whave nodded, accepting the answer with a hint of doubt.

"What did you eat there?" asked Sereem, lightly. Leave it to him to make any conversation relaxed. She was filled with undying gratitude.

_Milkshakes._

Romeli blinked.

Realization hit her that over her whole stay in Scanra, she never had one single milkshake. Not one! Sure, she watched people eat milkshakes, but never had one herself. Was there a difference between Scanran milkshakes and Tortallan ones, or was a milkshake an international delicacy? It was a real shame that she would never know seeing as she wasn't planning on heading north anytime soon. Of course, what if she was able to conjure one now? Would it be a Tortallan milkshake, or a Scanran one? Of course there was the matter to figure out if she could even conjure them at all—it could have just been a one time thing; something that she dreaded was not true. She loved dairy products, and oh what splendor it would be, to be able to conjure up a Carthakan milkshake at any time…

"Romeli…"

Holy cow. Where am I?

"Romeli, are you all right?"

She blinked, getting her thoughts together. "Huh? Oh yea…I'm sorry…just sorta got off in my own thoughts again."

"About what?" they pressed.

"About…milkshakes." She smiled at some remembered joke.

They stared.

And here she thought she still had somewhat of a respectable reputation.

"Is that what you ate in Scanra?" asked Ethan, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"No."

"Then…what did you eat?" From the look Ryoku gave her, she looked convinced they hadn't fed her at all.

"Oh…tons of things," she started lightly. "Salad, chicken, pasta, fish, cheese…and they had this weird pudding that tasted faintly of cocoanut."

"Cocoanuts aren't native in Scanra."

"Neither is the swallow." She pointed out matter-of-factly.

They paused,

"Okay, that's it. We're taking you inside and feeding you. They've brainwashed you."

Whave grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the entrance with a strength she could not match. She fought his hold the whole way to the kitchens, making her habitable defiance known to all those who met her gaze.

James stared at her the whole way, letting her know with his eyes that he would be there for her, but the effort would be minimal since she probably didn't exist.

Romeli frowned at the feeling of his gaze, withdrawing slightly.

The dining hall gave her a friendly hello with a welcoming mountain of food at her disposal—awarded all too enthusiastically by her over-worried friends.

"Eat, Romeli." Whave ordered hardly as he sat across from her.

Romeli felt awkward. Were they all just going to stare at her until she finished? Ridiculous.

"I'm. Not. Hungry." She stressed each syllable desperately.

Her stomach growled with nothing less than a furious roar of a starved predator.

Traitor! She accused, glaring at her plate as a blush consumed her.

James' eyes did not meet hers, but a wide grin flashed across his face.

Oh don't give me that look Mr. Denial, she snapped at him silently, a glare coming to her eyes. She picked up her fork defiantly and shoved a scoop of salad into her mouth, making a scene as she unwillingly swallowed it.

"Very good," replied Tim, amused.

"Oh shush," she snapped as she took another bite.

OOO

_It was a whole other day completely, still wrapped in the torturous room that had become the demon of her expanse of a nightmare. Even still, the stench of her blood in the room, stale and metallic, haunted her, though at the time, any sense was beyond her comprehension._

_Maggur barged in with a confidence that made her sick. He was such a fool. The Romeli of her memories mirrored the same reaction, through her color was fading, and she knew she was slowly dying._

_He seemed to notice this as he examined his nails, completely at ease._

"_Today, I'm hoping to make some progress with you."_

"_How's that?"_

"_Oh…you'll see…"_

_Both of them cringed. She remembered this day clearly._

"…_But first, I want to ask you a couple of questions." He paused here, having his fun in drawing out the suspense. "Why exactly were you in my office?"_

"_What office?"_

_Bad decision, playing denial. Of course she knew the office—more like a shrine, that housed a historical scandal bent completely on her predicted future._

"_You know very well what office, dear girl. Now answer me, or I will have to punish you."_

"_Go ahead and punish me you sick bastard—."_

_Ouch. The slap was worth the intensity of her words._

"_I am sick of your immature games. You behavior is unacceptable. If you were not so valuable as you are, I probably would have hung you a while ago."_

"_I don't care what you think, Maggur. Go to hell."_

_Of course, matters instantly changed when a grin grew across his face. Her expression sank as a guard pushed D'mitri through her door with Maryann behind, holding him tightly. She knew it was going to happen, but it did not decrease the amount of pain that rose in her now._

_The whole situation was rather cliché, watching it now in the corner of the room. It was unbelievably cruel, threatening his life with a knife against his neck to get answers from her. But she had to oblige, she refused to destroy someone else's life for her own._

_Funny. His life had been destroyed because of her anyway._

_And it was even more typical when life decided to throw itself out of balance and trigger her Chaos Thoughts. Watching herself struggle now, suffering over controlling every aspect of the world that, for some reason, she was responsible for, made her cringe. How did she do it? How did she pull it off? She was already dying before it even started, and then fate had decided to make matters even worse. It was, without a doubt, the worst Chaos Thoughts she had gone through so far._

_What was even more horrifying was not the struggle of herself, but what happened to everyone else. She had never seen how much the whole ordeal affected them, and watching D'mitri fall to the ground as his Gift consumed him was unbearable._

_The whole situation was a disaster. The ground was shaking so severely, she thought her own bones were breaking. D'mitri was coughing up blood. Blood was coming out of her memory's ears, undoubtedly coming from the strained cries of the People in her mind._

_Impossible, she thought with a creased brow. The whole event seemed so hopeless. She practically thought herself to be dead, or insane at least. Romeli found herself shaking to keep herself from helping, even though she knew the outcome._

_After what she knew seemed like ages in her memory. But was merely minutes, the ordeal was over. The whole picture of the event was foggy, seeing as she herself was on the brink of consciousness. Maggur had left the room, and D'mitri was unconscious on a chair._

"_Is he all right?" she heard herself rasp weakly._

"_He's unconscious, but I think he's fine. You should be worried about yourself. Are you okay?"_

_A sigh. "I guess so. I'm as sore as ever, but it's not like I haven't gone through this before."_

_She nodded. "You do know that Maggur is going to want to know what happened."_

"_I'm not going to tell him."_

"_I guessed just that. But I can't hold him off much more."_

_Just then, a healer entered and she felt herself give in to her unconsciousness._

Romeli eyes snapped open with a gasp that she could never fully and comfortably grasp as she entered into the real world once again. Her heart throbbed in her ears as she tried to control her breathing. Good Gods…

The library was still completely vacant, just as she last saw it before she slipped into her memories. It was obvious that it wasn't an incredibly popular place—ditching her friends had been easy because of it.

Nonetheless, she felt ridiculous, sitting in the massive armchair that nearly swallowed her whole. It was her first day back, and though her mood was not exactly fit for partying, it was reasonable enough to catch up on old times.

But no…she was reading books in a gigantic chair while drifting off into memories fit for nightmares.

Some welcome party.

She felt like an absolute loser…an anti social one at that, but she had come to accept it. Hanging out with her friends was incomparable to making sure that she was prepared for her next ordeal. Fate did not wait for anyone, and she wasn't taking any chances.

At the moment however, she felt no further temptation to linger over her past's problems. Exhaustion was hitting her already, for she could only live through these memories again by bits and pieces. She snapped her book titled _Ancient Magic and its Consequences_ closed and stood up to place it in a notable place on the bookshelf.

I'm not finished with you, she told it sternly, sliding it into its place. She looked around the vast room for a lingering moment before stepping outside and walking down the hallway.

The palace was tiny.

It was weird, really weird, how different the two palaces were. She felt herself in an odd position of emotions. On one hand she was nostalgic for the northern palace's 'wooden paradise' theme and felt slightly out of place in the southern extravagance. On the other, she was thankful to no longer be constrained within its walls and relieved to be home.

There really was not much to do now, and this annoyed her greatly. It wasn't that she couldn't handle the extreme emotional stress of researching—well, whatever she was researching for—but she could not push herself either. Thinking irrationally and straining her composure was not safe for the situation—whatever the situation was—that she was in. But now she had nothing to do.

And that was very, very dangerous.

It was her goal to keep herself busy—doing whatever it took to keep her mind off the problems that she knew were deep in her mind—waiting to pounce at just the right moment to drag her into a sea of self conflict.

Not a good idea.

Visiting her room seemed to be an applicable distraction. Sharpfang would be there. She would be in her room…with her double-bladed staff…her books…her own clothes…her books…her nice comfy bed…

Oh Gods…I can't go back there.

It wasn't only that she wasn't ready. Seeing her room would only justify the fact that she was actually safe in Tortall—something she wasn't emotionally ready to accept. And then there were her parents.

Her overprotective, worrisome, parents.

Ever since she rose from the dead (her mouth twitched at this, finding the context rather amusing), her parents had been nothing but pure idols of sympathy and worry. She managed to avoid most of their comments during the travel, being in her withdrawn state and all. But she never managed to get to sleep without consulting at least five worry-warped 'are you okay's' From them. She was beginning to think they were going to constrict all life-threatening factors from her life.

Completely forbidden.

So going to her room was out—though her parents were most likely worrying right now. She frowned at this, as if they needed more of a scare in their life right now, but they could handle it.

Something to do, something to do…

Visit the stables?

No…the stableboy was a horrible flirt.

Go to the gardens?

She grimaced. No…just recently died in one of those.

Pig out in the dining hall?

She was hungry. Still, not exactly tempting enough.

Run around in the woods?

Ugh. As if I need to see another tree in my life right now.

Go fly back to Scanra as quickly as possible, just to say I can?

Ha ha, good one.

Ryoku.

Hmmm…thinking about it now, she did want to see her friend. If not to talk about things, then to at least hang out…

It was decided. She would visit Ryoku to talk—Gods knew she needed it. And if anyone knew James better than she did from a female standpoint, she would jump off Balor's needle.

She shook her head quickly, clearing away the painful image of James in her mind and jogged up a flight of stairs.

Hopefully she was still awake…what time was it anyway? Ten o' clock…eleven o' clock? Ryoku was nocturnal, right?

She gave it a good shot anyway—better than going back to her room…and if her plan didn't work, she would only have around seven hours to kill. Maybe the flying to Scanra and back wouldn't be so bad after all…

No! Don't even think it! Her voice was stern in her mind. She was being ridiculous.

The walk to her door took shorter than she ever imagined. Even while taking a couple embarrassing wrong turns, she managed to reach the front door of her friend's room in less than five minutes. It wasn't nearly as tedious as the northern palace…

She found herself knocking on the door, and held her hands in front of her with a slight unease as she waited.

The door slammed open and in a speed beyond her comprehension, a body slammed across her own, hard enough to make her stumble back a couple of feet in shock. She felt a peck on her cheek as Ryoku kissed her enthusiastically.

"Romeli!!" Ryoku's grin was wide, and her nose wrinkled ecstatically.

Romeli smiled weakly.

"Get in here," she laughed as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. Ryoku closed the door promptly after.

She skipped over elegantly and gave her another hug. "I missed you so much!"

Romeli chuckled hesitantly. "Well, at least you had Ethan to keep you comfortable, hmm?"

Ryoku blushed briefly, her eyes dancing happily as their usual ease fell into place. It was almost like the last couple of months never even happened…almost.

"Well…yea. I think we're going to start our wedding plans soon."

Romeli's eyes widened. "You two are…are…_betrothed?!_"

"No, no no," she laughed shaking her head. "I wish, though" A sigh.

"Yeah. But…that would be difficult," Romeli pointed out slowly with a bitter tone. Both of them knew they were talking about Ethan's abusive father.

Ryoku smiled weakly. "He will be a problem…a major one. But I have my hopes."

Romeli nodded. Understandable. But still, she decided to stray from the topic to a more interesting one. "So…have you two…you know…" She trailed off with a wicked grin. There was no need for further explanation.

Ryoku bit her lip, smiling guiltily. "Pass?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "You _did!_"

She averted her gaze, still grinning, and then looked back at Romeli seriously. "Do not tell James. He will skin me alive."

Romeli hesitated at the sound of his name, fighting an inner war of pain as the temptations to clutch her heart and keep it together were unfathomable. She composed her features neatly.

A topic change was in order.

Romeli flashed a smile. "You know. I'm surprised you're awake. I was thinking I was setting myself up for a disappointment when I knocked on your door."

Ryoku blinked. "Romeli, it's eight."

Damn. That's embarrassing.

"Oh. Really?" Romeli was slightly confused. "It's rather dark out for eight…" She pointed at the pitch black window for emphasis.

Ryoku shook her head. "Night is different in Scanara?"

Her features darkened. Well…not that she ever had time to notice…but perhaps she was right.

Ryoku shook her head, sensing the unease. "Well, like it's important, right? Come on, sit down and we'll talk."

Romeli plopped herself down in the middle of the room comfortably as Ryoku sifted through her assortment of drawers, obviously looking for something.

There was a pleased 'ah ha' of recognition when the object was found, soon followed by Ryoku sitting down across from her.

It was the largest chocolate box she had ever seen in her life.

"Father gave it to me," she informed with a wide smile. "I knew it would come to use eventually. Come let's pig out and get fat together."

Romeli laughed. "Sounds good to me."

As they talked, they sorted through the mounds of assorted truffles, trying each one suspiciously before eating it whole. A large portion of the box was refilled with half eaten chocolates, obviously rejected.

"So," started Ryoku chewing on a truffle with caramel filling and a sweet chocolate shell. "Nothing too exciting happened while you were away. I've been alone most of the time, since everyone else is a squire now—makes things pretty boring. They all only just came back around a week ago—no doubt for your welcome home party." She grinned.

Romeli shivered, and not due to the cold. She almost didn't have a welcome home party. "Well that's nice of them," she noted while attempting to mask a wave of hesitance. "So you've been missing Ethan?"

She giggled. "Of course."

The smile that grew on her lips was sincere. She was happy for them, but it didn't mean that she would really give love a chance right now. Romeli popped another truffle in her mouth. Thankfully the unpredictable flavors would be distracting. She gagged: apricot.

"You know…you were acting kinda weird today." Ryoku's expression was serious.

Romeli's smile faltered and eventually grew into a thin line. She shrugged. "It's weird coming back," she admitted. It only took her five minutes to walk to Ryoku's room. "_Really_ weird."

"Oh totally," she agreed. "I guess I see your point. Two months." She whistled. "Gods, how did you do it?"

Surprisingly enough, she found herself smiling. "To be honest, I really don't know."

"Well come on," she urged lightly. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

What were they doing, _gossiping?_

Romeli sighed quietly. Was she really prepared to get herself into this? Right now? Here? With all this chocolate?

But she knew she had to succumb. Ryoku deserved to know, and it wasn't like it was much of a secret anyway.

"Tons of things," she muttered. It seemed like opening up would be a lot harder then she imagined.

"Like…?" her voice was pressing.

Romeli shrugged. Where would she start with this whole thing? Her dead ex-boyfriend? The torture? Or perhaps she could start backwards and begin with her death…

"The chafing on my slave collar drove me insane," she confessed, hiding a hint of a smile. Once again, she chickened out.

"Romeli…" Ryoku's voice had a tone of disapproval.

"I know," she whispered shaking her head. She locked her eyes with Ryoku's. There was no doubt she could sense the pain in them. "I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning," she offered seriously, with a slight nod. Her eyes could not leave her friend's but she grasped her hands with her own and gave them a tight squeeze.

Romeli inhaled deeply. The beginning. She would start at the beginning. "Well…"

Ryoku rose her brows when her voice died away. Her expression was soft—patient.

"I guess the whole story starts with a boy named D'mitri."" Her voice faltered when she said his name—a hesitance. "He was, well…amazing, and my mentor to show me around the palace. Which is huge by the way, full of some of the most beautiful sceneries."

Her words came out in a rush as it grew easier to speak. Ryoku had to lean forward to understand her, both of them still holding each others hands easily.

"We become great friends, and I ended up telling him a lot. And I know, I know, I probably shouldn't have. I was in a land of my enemy, and who was I to expect someone to trust, or even believe me. But, all the same, it was one of those instances where…it was meant to be.

"The whole while, I had been a bad bad girl. I fought the king because I knew he could not afford killing me. I thought showing my defiance would mark how dangerous I can be. I wanted him to be afraid of me, and even more, I wanted to kill him—what he did to me was traumatizing.

"Over time, I grew used to the different life that I was leading. Most of this had to do with Maryann, who I thought was a spy for Scanra. Well, technically she was a spy for Scanra, but first and foremost came her duties to Tortall—a double agent. She taught me to give into the king, because fighting would never help me out of there. Her tactic was to sneak out—it didn't work out that well." At this, she shivered. "But I got out all the same. Everything was smooth, and as good as it could get for being a captive and all. And then D'mitri fell in love with me."

Ryoku's eyes widened with anticipation. "Seriously? I mean, were the feelings mutual? Was he handsome? What did he look like? Does James know?"

Mentioning James struck a chord. She shook it away quickly. Like he would care.

Her expression brightened as she remembered his face, crystal clear in her mind because of all the memories she had revisited. "D'mitri was…incredibly handsome." She laughed at this. "He was a northern prince (figuratively of course), with the second-best eyes I have ever seen." She wasn't in the mood to be recalling the first. "They were a rich brown and full of character. He had beautiful hair. Kinda long—swooshy. He could pull off the hair flip better than Quinn ever could. And he had an amazing muscle structure…" Her voice faded off, making Ryoku giggle.

"But it wasn't his looks, it was his personality. His life had been full of previous struggles, but his heart was golden anyway. He was pure. Funny…_amazing_." And he also got himself killed because he was not afraid of his love, she added to herself bitterly.

"As for how I felt about him, well, I'm not exactly sure. It was a hard period of my life, and so many feelings had been mushed that I didn't know what to even think. I don't think I ever loved him—not in that way at least. He did to me. We were excellent friends, and he was more of a brother in the end. I loved him like he was a brother."

Ryoku frowned and her expression grew confused. Romeli paused, giving her an inquiring look.

"Why are you talking about him in the past-tense?"

Shoot.

"Later," she whispered with a weak smile.

Ryoku's expression turned into a darkened dread, and a spark of hope came to her. Maybe Ryoku would back out. Maybe she could stop before things would get too overwhelming and she would collapse.

"So…you loved him like he was your brother," Ryoku pressed, giving her the okay to start again.

Romeli sighed. "Yes. But I tried to hide that I didn't love him, mostly because I was confused myself. He was the one thing that gave me freedom and a sense of a real life. I didn't want to let that go. Anyway, we had a lot of fun together."

Ryoku rose a single brow. A characteristic that all Queenscoves tended to had.

Romeli flushed. "Fun as in pranks," she explained, shaking her head at the innuendo.

Ryoku smiled. "Oh."

Her expression grew darker as she realized that this was where the true horrors began…she was not ready for it. "The fun was short lived," she confessed, her voice now distant. "I had to turn to a broken state—to survive. I was…well, I was no longer me—I was a spy. The rush is amazing, you know. I found out the oddest things—Maggur had a shrine…all about me." She laughed at this, but it slowly faded into a shiver when she remembered the ancient trunk.

"Then…things really took a turn for the worst. Apparently I had forgotten a vital rule—being lovers with a man without the king's permission results in execution and torture."

Ryoku's eyes widened. Everything clicked into place.

Romeli soon began to feel remorse for starting the whole conversation in the first place—for ever knocking on her door. Who was she to just lay out her problems like that? Was it healthy to be telling the world what had happened? Would Ryoku honestly be able to handle it?

"He was executed," Ryoku said flatly. It was not a question.

Romeli nodded miserably. It wasn't like she was ever incredibly connected to him…I mean, she knew him for a month or so. Of course the death affected her—as it should have—but now it was what, two months after? It was almost like she was reliving it all again.

This was not healthy.

"Romeli, you don't look so well," she whispered with concern, eyeing the girl's dazed expression.

"I feel miserable," she confessed with a watery smile. She couldn't help it—a tear escaped her eyes.

"Come now, Romy." Ryoku said patting her back. "Another day. I understand. Come sleep."

Ryoki got up from the floor and closed the massacred box of truffles, placing it on one of the few shelves in her room.

Romli got up stiffly, feeling slightly dizzy as the pain she had grown accustomed to overcame her. It was not much—well it wasn't the quantity of it that measured her tolerance of the throbbing of her heart and the excising of her most vital organs, but that she had grown strong enough to bare it. It was manageable, and she could live through it.

When she looked to the aside, Ryoku was pulling up the covers. At seeing her glance over, she motioned her to the bed, and waited until she was comfortable before slipping in herself.

"Doing any better?"

Romeli smiled weakly. Her eyes were tired and glazed with another threat of tears. Being here with Ryoku…it was strangely fulfilling. Someone in the world could actually understand her and give her an affection that did not make her feel as ashamed. Ryoku was her savior, her proof that though life went on without her, she was still welcomed back.

The thought was horrifying.

"I guess so," Romeli confessed. Her voice cracked, but she didn't completely mind. The weariness over her now would not allow her to think strategically or protectively towards her constant composure that she hadn't let down in months. She was in no mood to lie.

"I understand," started Ryoku sympathetically. She curled up next to her and laid her head on Romeli's shoulder. "To a degree at least. I can not live what you lived, I did not do what you dared, but what I do understand is that it happened. It happened—and you just got back. I get it. I understand that you must feel confused, lost, depressed. I do not understand your emotions specifically, but that won't stop me from understanding that you're having them. And whether you realize it or not, you need a support like that. No one can ever feel what you felt. Do you get that? And well…you don't have to tell me all that happened. I'm not curious—I'm concerned. And you need someone to be concerned."

The corner of Romeli's mouth twitched. She never like sympathy—but then again, 'like' and 'need' were not the same thing. And she needed sympathy.

"Thanks," it came out as a croak. More tears.

Ryoku hugged her tightly. "Sleep."

Romeli would have welcomed it—but lately sleep was not a factor of temptation to her body. She was weary, but she also could no place herself in such a peaceful state anymore. And even when she did, it resulted in nightmares. Usually she passed through the hours of the night by going back in her memories.

Doing that was obviously unacceptable here.

She didn't know what to do.

The soft breathing coming from Ryoku minutes later had informed her that she had fallen fast asleep. Immediately she was full of envy as she glared at the ceiling, back flat against the covers.

This was absolutely ridiculous.

And despite her constant chastisement for such pathetic behavior, it didn't stop her from doing it. She had been through this before—nearly every night now, this very same process. No sleep, but the aching temptation to do so. And then the frustrated boredom would settle in one to two hours later, and she would find herself giving in to the most pointless acts of trying to acquire sleep—sometimes it worked, though she always dreaded that fact because of the nightmare (singular because it always seemed to be the same one). When it didn't work, that was when she would result to her memories.

Either way, she would always wake up with a blood curdling scream.

As she sunk into the moment of this frustrated boredom, she heaved a heavy sigh. This was ridiculous, but nonetheless she gave in to her nightly habits. It was not safe to drift into her memories now, and so she prayed to the Gods that perhaps this one night, she would fall into a dreamless sleep.

It was two hours later when she finally drifted off. Her body shifted once again into a dream state—though, in reality, what her mind created now was far from a dream…

She had been here before—many times, really. She knew what would happen next as once again everything would play out for her. She was surprised she wasn't sick of it yet—though far from it. She was terrified of it.

_The blistering wind was the first thing to notify her that the Gods had not answered her prayers. It came at her from the right with neck-breaking speeds and sharp shards of cold. Next came the picture, a large mountain that she had never seen or had heard of before, for no mountain had such intimidating amounts of merciless frosted snow as this one did. Her logic told her it was most likely of a northern influence, a black hearted mirror image of the alps—no doubt to signify the barbarous actions of her captivity_

_What made this a nightmare was not the billowing wind, or the height of the peak that she teetered on. It wasn't even the gruff nature of the cold. It was the emotional wreck that she found herself in—agonized and a state of distraught that she could not explain, and a sense of urgency around her to find something that she knew nothing about._

_In her panic to fulfill such urgency, her search through the snow for whatever it was she needed was clouded with shock and hyperventilation. She panicked, but despite this, she was still compelled to move on, tripping up the trail of the tremendous peak, her hands numb and bloody from searching and falling in the rocks and snow._

_Here again, she fell. Only this time, like all the others, she knew this was significant. She searched frantically in the snow, on her hands and knees until at last she obtained an object that was of no alpine descent._

_The trunk she pulled to the surface was old, and at first glance, barely able to sustain the harsh weather inflicted upon it._

_It was the very trunk she had opened while walking into her own personal shrine._

_Romeli knew what would happen before it did, as for the umpteenth time she attempted to open it, only to find it locked. Each time, it was equally as confusing, and equally as frustrating. Why couldn't she open it? She had done it before. She had seen what was inside it, so what was so interesting about it in the first place?_

_Despite this better reasoning, she did not let it go. Her heart throbbed as she grasped for the lock and hit it against its hosting wood with little outcome. Tears slid down her cheeks and immediately frosted as she tried to pry it open desperately, knowing that what she needed was right in front of her, yet could not be fully grasped._

_The screaming usually began right about there._

_Instead, the nightmare continued on as she picked up the trunk, an act that would be virtually impossible due to its size but accomplished nonetheless, and threw it against the rough, stone side of the mountain. As predicted, it shattered under the force, splintering into remnants of what it used to resemble. The ruins of the trunk were large and few, making it easier to draw to the conclusions she had made so many times now._

_The trunk was empty._

_A dry sob of anguish escaped her mouth as she fell to her knees and surrendered to the grief that now swept over her. It was…tragic. She knew it was tragic, but she did not know why, and that killed her._

_There had to have been some significance to it. Was everything in that trunk just a hoax? What did it mean?_

_Tears began to spill over and run down her cheeks as her body tuned in to the urgency of the situation once again. She had to find it, and from the gut feeling that was starting to make her tremble weakly, she had to find it fast. She had found _something_, but it wasn't _anything.

_This time, she had no impulse to react to it. Despite her better judgment, she only let herself fall, her back against the rocky and icy wall of the peak. The frosting wind tore at her mercilessly, but she let it come—she had not found it in time, and had accepted it. Only her destruction would be gazing at her now._

_She wiped a tear away from her cheek and leaned her head against the rock heavily._

_Romeli frowned. What she leaned against was no rock. She already knew what it was before she even turned around to get a better look._

_Ice?_

_She sniffed as she got onto her knees and made her way in clearing away the snow. It was odd…ice never formed like this, not naturally. It was a solid wall._

_A dread that can only be known through witnessing this so many times, filled her. Romeli counted the seconds…for it would be any moment now, that it would come._

_Three…two…one…_

_She cleared away another section of the snow and in turn exposed the essence of her nightmare._

_James stared back at her, long dead and entombed in the wall of ice, a look of terrified horror eternally plastered onto his preserved, cold features…_

Romeli woke up, muffling a scream in her pillow.

It was a bright morning, the sun at an appropriate place in the sky to wake up to. The southern birds that she still had not gotten used to, chirped their morning hymns. She didn't bother translating their chirps into anything comprehensible.

She froze, her head still smashed against her pillow.

She was in Ryoku's room.

Ryoku was bound to hear that.

Filled with immediate dread, she slowly turned her head to the left, waiting to meet the girl's demanding eyes.

The other side of the bed was empty.

Romeli heaved a sigh that was short lived.

"Romeli?" The call came from the bathroom door as she heard it swing open. The concern in her voice was unavoidable—she had heard it. "Was that you?"

Just say no, she told herself. But in the end, she figured that was illogical reasoning. Of course it was her—who else? "Yeah. Sorry." Her voice was slightly raspy from the extent of her verbal morning horrors. "Nightmare."

"Oh," she said, a little relieved. It was obvious she had assumed something else. Seeing the look of discomfort on her face, she decided to change the subject. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." The reply was dry as she slipped out of the bed and turned to the mirror. She cringed. Ouch.

"Want a makeover? I have plenty of time today if you want to…"

Romeli shook her head. "Not today, Ryoku. I should be getting back. Parents."

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping or something? It helps."

She smiled back weakly. "Perhaps tomorrow. I really need to do a few things today. Unpack, all of that stuff…"

"Oh." Ryoku nodded in understanding and gave her a light smile. "I see what you mean. See you at dinner."

Romeli waved it away. "Sure, sure. Dinner. See you at dinner." She opened the door and walked out with a glazed expression.

It was only halfway down the hall that a sense of dread hit her. A dread, she noticed, that was not too different from the uneasy feeling before she found James…

She shivered.

She never brought anything to unpack. The fact was nothing horrible or cruel, but it sent shivers down her spine nonetheless. It was like she had left and come back years later with everything the same except for her. She didn't even have her belongings to remind her that they were with her too when such a travesty happened. She didn't have a shirt that she would remember as the one she first kissed D'mitri in…or the pants that had also been whipped when Maggur found her offensive.

She shook her head and continued the walk to her room—the room that was unchanged. The room that, with her belongings, she had only a faint memory of. The room that she felt she hadn't seen in years.

OOO

She had been standing like this for at least half and hour.

Romeli could feel her parents' uneasy eyes on her back as she stood there. This was completely out of her level—and that was incredibly ridiculous. It was a wooden door…an inanimate object…completely inferior to anyone who turned its brass knob…

But then why was she still standing here?

Argh! And she hadn't even touched the doorknob yet! What the hell?!

She glowered at it—finally convinced she had met her enemy and her downfall. It was her bedroom door all along…

"Romeli…it's just a door," stated Numair from behind him. His tone was amused, with a tenor of concern.

Yeah…an evil door.

"I know, Dad," Romeli replied with a sigh, not bothering to turn and face him.

"Shush, Numair," whispered her mother with disapproval. "She's being symbolic."

Those words were obviously not meant for her to hear, and yet she heard them loud and clear.

Romeli frowned at the term: symbolic. Considering it now, she guessed she was—well the door was at least. It was the bridge between her stay in Scanra and her life in Tortall—and undoubtedly the bridge would crumble once she walked across it. The door was the true confirmation that she was back and would not _go_ back. This was a good thing…well it was supposed to be at least. But her standing in front of that door for at least half an hour…did that confirm that she was not ready to walk this bridge?

Oh get off it…it's a door.

She sighed again.

"Romeli."

She jumped at the sound of her name. Her father's voice was much closer now, probably only feet away from her.

"This is a big step. I mean of course it is. But it's door. To your room. And you're back, Romeli. Shouldn't that be something to celebrate? Forget the past, your room is waiting for you."

She cringed. Forget the past? That was hardly acceptable. She needed the past to help her in her future.

Once again she did not budge.

"Numair."

Numair silenced Daine before she could start her defense.

"This is getting ridiculous, you know. I will open this door for you, you know I will."

Of course she knew he would. The dumb door.

Numair sighed. From the peripherary she saw his hand shoot out and twist the knob. The quiet click signified its opening.

"There."

Romeli blinked as the door flew open. Straight across from her was her bed…and she knew right around the corner would be her double bladed staff next to her bookshelf.

She couldn't even cross her own bridge. Someone had to carry her.

Feeling like the scum of the world, she trudged into her room, giving her father a nearly inaudible thanks as she passed him. Once inside, she closed the door quickly, pressing her back against it when it clicked close, and sunk everything in.

It hadn't changed. At all.

This was what she had feared.

It looked like it hadn't even been opened since she left. And considering the situation, she should have been grateful—no one had gone through her things. But instead, she had expected some form of maid service, and that everything would be tidy and new when she entered it. The bed wasn't even made.

A cry of anguish escaped her lips.

She was actually _back._

It was like the past two months didn't even happen at all…like…time had gone without her, but she still came back to the same thing—only she had changed. It was what exactly happened…everything was the same, but she was different.

Romeli swallowed heavily and walked away from the door. The bed was right in front of her—unmade and disheveled, with a green cover that she had always liked. On the ground, there was a pillow, most likely still there after being knocked to the ground during her sleep. The curtains were open, casting hollow shadows on the walls that would have been warm if she didn't feel so out of place in the one refuge she was familiar with. Walking to her left, she nearly faced the full-length mirror she had put against the wall. She dodged it jerkily, refusing to look at herself. On the same wall that housed the door she walked through was her weapons rack.

She froze where she stood.

Oddly enough, looking at the dangerous crafts of metal cooled her nerves. They were the artifacts that were actually welcoming—the one thing she vented on. Her fingers itched to wrap her hands around her double bladed staff; she hadn't touched one in so long—her hands had grown soft.

It was a challenge to turn away from it, but she managed well enough to come face to face with her bookshelf.

That was a mistake.

The bookshelf stared back at her innocently, glistening with its dark oak gloss. It was stuffed with books to the point that the object looked disorganized and in a state of chaos. She had always loved reading, always seen it as a method to pass the time. But surprisingly enough, most of the books on her shelves were not recreational novels.

Most of the books were there for research. And there were so many of them all that they piled over, obtaining territory around the floor by the shelves, on her desk, by the window.

The titles of the books made her heart break nearly in two, and she grasped her chest to hold herself together. There were books of magic…most of them stolen from her father's own library, and most of them he would probably never let her read. She had learned greatly from them, more then she could from Numair, but staring at them now made her shake her head; it was so weird being back.

And most of all were the books that she had taken from the palace's library—the books of the Prophecy, its prophet, and any other research book that combined the two topics. A tear escaped her eyes.

Romeli looked away—she would need to organize her bookshelf again. Having those books in her room was unbearable. But at looking away, her eyes fell upon the chair—another rip at her heart.

_Secrets on the Scanran Culture and Prophecy._

The title rang through her head infinitely, echoing heavily and wearing her down each time she read through it. That was the last book she read—the book that enlightened her that she was the object that caused the war.

Even worse however, was the fact that the book was open, its cover flipped up, concealing the pages against the chair's cushion. It was the very book, the very page she had read before facing her doom.

Good Lord, Romeli. Get out of here.

_Romeli?_

She yelped, coming to a conclusion in the matter of seconds that so many traumatic events had made her insane. She had resulted to speaking to herself…and even worse, she hadn't the slightest clue that she had lowered herself to such measures.

_Romeli? Can you hear me?_

She groaned loudly, running a hand through her hair with frustration. "Go _away!_ Gods…I really don't want to be crazy right now…I just got back. A day ago! Why me? Why the hell is it always me?!" Another groan.

_Romeli…turn around._

She froze. And now she was giving herself orders? The whole crazy thing didn't even make sense. She had gone insane before…this was nothing like that for sure. And did that voice sound like—

She became even more rigid. "Sharpfang?"

_Talk in Serpent, stupid. I can't understand you._

Romeli sighed with relief. Two points for me: I'm alive and not crazy

Awarding of imaginary points over with, she turned around to face her cobra, tears brimming her eyes. Her room didn't seem nearly as empty now.

"Sharpfang," she breathed out, nearly inaudibly. It took a considerable amount of effort not to crush the snake as she hugged him closely to her cheek. After the long embrace, she kissed his hood affectionately and lazed on her bed, the cobra coiled up on her stomach.

_I've missed you, you know. I didn't even get a goodbye. Both me and Shadowdancer had no idea where you were for a week! Eventually your Guardians contacted us._

Romeli let out a heavy sigh as a wave of guilt engulfed her. In reality, it wasn't her fault that she had to leave so quickly. At that moment it was hardly a choice. But despite this, it didn't erase her sympathy for leaving her friends so unpredictably.

_I'm sorry, Sharpfang,_ she replied sincerely. _You can imagine that I was in a bit of a hurry. I've missed you so much. You and Shadowdancer. My…stay…was so hard without you two to support me._

Even for a noble cobra, Sharpfang looked flattered. In an instant, she knew she had been forgiven, and for that, she was eternally grateful.

_I know your actions were never intended to hurt us,_ he assured with a nod.

_But still…I feel a deep need to make it up to you—both of you._ She thought for a moment with a slight smile on her lips._ How about I dedicate the rest of the afternoon to you two? We can go to the river and talk. How does that sound?_

Sharpfang flicked out his tongue excitedly. It was an obvious yes.

You should bring your staff.

At the mentioning of it, Romeli glanced over at her weapons rack. The wood was cold and unused, making her palms itch to touch them once again.

_I think that's an excellent idea._

OOO

The forest clearing was breathless as always as they stepped into it and soaked in the noon sun. The grass was dry, prefect for lazing on, and the trees were secluding enough to talk openly. There was a small stream of icy water that cut through it, adding a muffled trickling sound to the atmosphere.

Romeli hopped off of her mare's back and slipped Sharpfang off as well with a gentle hands. Shadow walked over to a corner in the sun and proceeded to lay down. Romeli followed suit, leaning her back against her horse's stomach lazily.

_I've…really missed you guys._

Shadow let out a big breath within a snort. _We've missed you as well of course. Could have given us a warning you know, but I suppose the circumstances are applicable._

Romeli frowned. _Where did you get such intense vocabulary?_

She could almost hear her horse snicker as she spoke. _That friend of yours…Ryoku…she has a sophisticated set of words._

S_he's rather bright,_ piped in Sharpfang with a flick of his tongue.

Romeli glared. _Are you saying I'm not smart?_

The thought was absolutely ridiculous of course. She was plenty smart. She'd never gone to a scholarly university or anything like her father had, but his excess of books had done nothing but support her intelligence. And of course she was now very well informed with the exotic culture and cuisine of Scanra to top it off.

_No, no no, no,_ insisted Sharpfang to her slightly offended question. _But she does have excellent vocabulary._

_Humph._

Romeli froze. _Wait…how do you know Ryoku so well? Was she taking care of you two?_

_Yes, _admitted Shadow with a nod. _When she found out that you had been taken, she thought it her duty to take care of us. She was very worried you know. You couldn't see it, but you could sense it. She ranted to us all the time._

Romeli was flattered. She was touched that Ryoku would help her out so much, and also grateful that she had a good friend. Note: buy another chocolate box for Ryoku.

Shadow's voice cut off her own thoughts as her horse addressed what seemed to be the hit topic of the past two days.

_Are you okay?_

She sighed heavily. _Truthfully?_

Both her horse and cobra nodded.

_Well… _she paused, taking her time in deliberating what to say. At last she came to a conclusion._ I don't know if I'm okay or not. I mean…I'm not depressed or anything along those lines, but I'm definitely not happy either. I feel…detached._

_Detached?_ Sharpfang repeated the word with slight confusion.

Romeli grinned wryly. _I thought Ryoku gave you the gift of advanced vocabulary._

_Oh…well, yes she did, _explained the cobra defensively. _And I'm sure everyone knows what detached means, but…you just don't seem that out of it._

Romeli frowned. She didn't? Well…that was surely odd, since her friends had noticed it clearly. It was only yesterday that she was fully convinced she had gone anti-social—a theory that hadn't exactly deteriorated in the past twenty four hours. Perhaps it was because the People were much easier to talk to. But that alone couldn't be the only explanation. Since, if the topic were addressed, she would hardly have the energy to discuss her stay in the north. Hell, if the situation got so bad, she wouldn't even be able to confess her problems to a stick.

Then again, maybe she had gotten skilled at masking her emotions. Perhaps she could tolerate the pain of being mostly alone—mostly manageable.

She shrugged as a reply. _I don't know. I feel detached. I don't exactly like talking._

_Well that much we've noticed, _observed Shadow truthfully._ I remember the days when you would never cease to talk. It was quite the entertainment._

Romeli let out a hesitant smile. Those days seemed so long ago…

_Was it really that bad?_ Sharpfang's voice was concerned.

She didn't need a dictionary to define the topic of their discussion. Romeli let out a heavy sigh. Y_eah…it was._ Her voice choked up considerably and tears threatened to spill. She was grateful she did not need her voice to converse with her friends. Ugh! How had she become such an emotional wreck?

They both sensed her new tension and attempted to comfort her with only a slight outcome. After, they both gave up the reassuring comments and understanding. They dropped the topic warily and let a new ease lower on the conversation through a change of subject.

_Why don't you try it out?_ Sharpfang had noticed Romeli's eyes fall on her double bladed staff set carefully on the grassy ground.

Romeli shrugged, seeing no harm in giving her staff a go. She feared she would be a little rusty at it, but such doubt in herself dissipated when she was reminded that she had plenty of time to practice.

She held the staff in her hands now, sliding the wood through her hands to get used to its feel again. Even after laying in the sun for a good hour, it was still cold and stiff to her touch after being abandoned for so long.

After getting a good grip, she hesitantly commenced in the easiest pattern dance that she could remember. To her embarrassment, she was very rough, no doubt due to her foolishly skipping a session of pre-stretching, but she managed well enough. The eyes of her friends on her every mood made her feel incredibly self conscious, but she figured it a good thing. Their eyes made her think clearly and carefully.

Over a time she grew comfortable with the staff and moved on to more complicated dances. It was slightly frustrating to have to start over after making a mistake—something she did often, but it also gave her a new motivation—something else to do besides worrying about what her next ordeal was going to be…

Oh _shit._

Romeli froze and lost grip on her staff at the same time. It flew quickly through the air and straight towards her friends, cutting through the air so quickly it whistled. It flew towards them with a blur that was barely able to be registered to her, let alone her friends. It did not help at all that she was currently wrapped up in her own apprehensive thoughts.

The staff froze mere inches away from Shadowdancer's neck.

Romeli's eyes were wide with horror as she threw her staff to the ground, her hands still glowing emerald from the use of her Gift.

Wow.

Shadow blinked. _Your reflexes have really slowed down lately._

Romeli took a deep breath after realizing that she had stopped breathing since her freeze up. With little regard to the seriousness of her situation, she broke into a smile.

Shadow and Sharpfang both began to laugh, and she soon began to as well. Romeli collapsed next to her friends and laid on her back as she let the merciless giggles consume her. Fortunately none of them could stop, making the whole situation end with complete ease. Tears had raced down her cheeks and her stomach ached.

_Shadow…_ it was hard to control her wild magic while consumed in such illogical fits of laughter. _I'm sorry._

Shadow chuckled as finally their laughs began to subside. _No harm intended._

Romeli wiped her cheeks with her arms and sighed heavily._ I guess I got carried away with my thoughts. I would promise not to do that again, but…_

_But what?_ Inquired Sharpfang intently. His beady eyes bore into her own.

Hmmph. She sunk further into the grass, deliberating over whether she could possibly defy the laws of chemistry and dissolve into the ground. In all reality, she had no reason to be cowering. She had no reason to hide anything from them.

_Well…I suppose I'm sort of stressed._

_Stressed?_

Romeli blinked. Oh Gods, how she envied that they had not experienced the term.

_Yeah…I dunno. I just… _She continued to fumble over her words in her head, struggling over a way to convey her frustration.

_I feel like, it's always one thing and the next with me._

Sharpfang looked confused. _How? I mean, you always seem pretty serene in situations._

Romeli exhaled shakily. _Yeah…situations. That's plural. Usually people go through what, two to three situations in a lifetime. I haven't exactly been counting, but it seems like I've been through a few more than that in the past year._

Shadowdancer and Sharpfang exchanged looks.

_And I'm not asking for life to be boring or anything, but the rate that these things are thrown at me…how can I keep up? I mean, if it's not rescuing friends, it's trying to escape something, and if I'm not in dire threat, I'm surely falling behind in trying to find out my identity. And then on the side, I have to save the world whenever someone PMS's, and figure out what the hell a historical scandal has to do with Maggur…even though he's dead, so I guess that doesn't count…but I'm curious anyway!_

_Romeli. Slow down._

Romeli took a deep breath and exhaled slowly._ Sorry._

_Don't worry about it,_ replied Sharpfang sympathetically. _But let's look at this a little. Maggur is dead?_

She blinked. Hmm. I was sure I told them. _Yeah. I kind of killed him._

_Kind of._

Romeli turned red_. I also have him a lap dance. And then I died in a garden._

Shadowdancer looked skeptical, and Sharpfang seemed to be laughing.

_But it's all such a long story…and I'm so not in the mood. She'd already told it around five times the past couple of weeks anyways. _

_Well let's turn back to your main problem, _Shadowdancer offered lightly. _You're stressed._

_I'm stressed._

_Precisely. And here's the thing. Right now you should only focus on one thing. And that is whatever your Guardians tell you to do. The rest of it…just consider it as a side job._

She pursed her lips as she chewed over the idea. _So basically, I need to sort out my priorities._

Sharpfang nodded.

The context of it seemed simple enough, but she knew that it would be harder than it sounded. _And what about my friends? They've already thought I've gone psycho, and if I ignore them more…_

_They could always help you._ Sharpfang's words bore into her deeply.

_Like I said. They already think I'm psycho. Plus I can't tell them all what's going on. For one, I have done enough explaining of past situations to last me a lifetime. And for another, opening up to people is not and never will be my forte._

_And what about James?_

She couldn't help it. She laughed coldly. _James? Oh yeah definitely. Especially because he's denying the fact that I even exist._ There was a pang in her heart as she spit out the words with bitter contempt.

_Well, have you tried slapping him back into reality?_

She laughed again. _Yes…literally._

_Well maybe his reaction is a little bit delayed_, replied Shadowdancer. _Either way, don't worry about it until you need to. You have one goal and one goal only, correct?_

Romeli sighed. _Correct._

_Well in that case, I believe it's time to get back,_ said Shadowdancer with a strained voice as she got to her feet. Romeli picked up Sharpfang and her staff, and jumped onto her back with ease.

As they broke out of the forest edge at a lazy lope, the sunset set the clouds on fire, the dark and starry abyss began to sink, and she wanted to cut her tongue out. For her confessions made the dread not as bad.

But bad enough.

OOO

The next day commenced nearly like a routine. It was cyclical now. She would wake with a muffled scream, head crushed against her pillow, which would follow with her rolling onto her back to collect her bearings for a few minutes.

The rest was more or less the usual. She would get up and get dressed, clean her teeth, brush her hair. She would be doing all those actions, but in reality she wasn't. Her mind was in a completely different dimension.

And it wasn't that life was too boring that she had fallen into a daily trance. Far from it. In fact, it was that life had no time for boredom, and so her mind compensated for time in which her body could operate through muscle memory, and instead switched to more vital topics.

She skipped over one topic to the next, her brain turning its cogs as it came up with new ideas, and very few conclusions. Identity, James, memories, identity, James, memories…and the occasional milkshake and magical historical chest thrown in there as well.

After freshening up, she slid out her door and towards the dining hall. She hoped, and was pretty sure, that no one she knew would be there to accompany her. Not at this hour at least.

And it wasn't that she didn't like her friends or their company. She loved her friends. And their company. But at the same time…much time had passed, and she was not the same. She was not the same girl that could help them with their homework and hang out in a quiet room with—she had too much on her mind for that. Honestly, she hoped that they would forgive her for seeming so withdrawn. But she also knew that giving herself a shot in trying to act like she used to was pointless—too much had happened, and too much was on her mind for that.

Of all her friends, she was mostly concerned for James. She had a reason to be of course…he had taken the blow. And while other people may have endured the same pain as she did—he was right…she may have been falling, but he had seen her fall. And her anger over his stubborn denial…it was mostly out of shock and grief. It was hard to believe that she had affected him so much, but even harder to comprehend that he withdrew himself to such a level—how could he just do that? And because of his denial (though slowly but surely he seemed to be rising to the surface) she was hurt, because she had lost a best friend and was beginning to forget him as well.

But in the end, he said he needed time, and that was exactly what she was going to give him.

And anyway, as much as he seemed like the major problem, he was merely the side salad in her three course meal. Her identity was the mother load—the beef—the ultimate reason she was still breathing.

So yeah. The whole salad thing was tolerable.

And as for the beef…

It only seemed that she was digging herself into a deeper hole with every effort she made to get out of it. And the whole situation didn't even make any sense anyways, since she didn't even know what she was preparing for. Her Guardians had never been much of a help—seeing as they had lately grown a fascination with dark and twisty riddles.

Well okay, okay…they couldn't exactly tell her much, since apparently struggle builds character. But still! In all seriousness, their harm had really begun to outweigh their help. They ignore her in Scanra, blaming it on the fact that they had no powers when really she would welcome them over just for a cup of tea, and when she comes back to life, they promptly inform her that she's back to square one again. Not to mention the only way to prepare herself is plunging back into the depths of her darkest memories and punching a hold deeper into her heart.

Ha ha.

Romeli froze as the oddest lurch came to her. It was like a gag that she could not contain, and before she could conceal herself, a fistful of giggles had already escaped her mouth.

Her only sanctuary from public display was dodging behind a plant in the corner and shoving her fist down her mouth to keep from laughing audibly.

Well at least her hair would camouflage.

That brought up another laugh. Romeli hulked over only half willingly as her stomach tightened and her breaths came in shallow gasps.

Meanwhile her mind was going through a destructo war meltdown. Part of her had been caught up in the humor-tide and she felt mildly drunk on her own laughter. The other part of her was convinced she'd cracked…again.

And well, she went with the former. Her state was understandable. It was her body's way of resetting itself—of telling her that she had hit breaking point and had had enough trauma for that round. She had let it go. It was an odd way of escape. But it worked.

Not to mention that it was actually _funny_. And okay, if she wasn't drowning in her own laughter she would have thought otherwise…but it was hilarious! Who in the world could possibly have the same circumstances as her? She was some green haired freak who could transform into a dragon, stop a war, and manage to murder a king in less then a year. Not to mention her cataclysmic luck with boys, her mortality rate, and a fear of radishes.

Of course...there was also the milkshakes.

Hahahahahahaha…haha…ha…hehehehe….hehehe…hehehehe…haha…he…he…shit.

By now tears had formed tracks down her cheeks and she slowly began to get confused on whether she was laughing or crying. It seemed to be a mix of both, because in all reality she had perfect reasons to do either. And why not get them over with at the same time? It was much more efficient. It contained the pain during the crying, and it exposed the pain hidden during the laughing. And it would be over with twice as fast—like ripping off a Band-Aid.

I'll call it craughing, she decided with a watery smile.

With a flustered sigh, she leaned heavily against the wall and wiped her eyes. A laugh escaped her as she sniffed.

"Romeli?"

Hahaha…isn't that just my luck.

Well she had two options. A) turn invisible and tip-toe the hell out of there, or b) expose herself since it didn't really matter anyways.

Darn it all, she thought with a bitter laugh as she tried to dry her eyes again. She ducked her head out, soon followed by the rest of her body as she went up to meet her friend.

"Oh. Hey Whave." She poked out an enthusiastic smile.

Whave looked at her oddly, his firm brows knitted together. "What were you just…doing?"

Romeli blinked. "Ummmm…well I was craughing."

His expression in response showed little comprehension.

She mentally kicked herself. Like Whave would ever craugh. Would he? She felt like she barely knew him at this point. "I meant laughing, sorry. I was laughing. It's just that, well I'm a little shook up you see. Words turn upside down, and I don't even know what the point of saying all of this is. But I was laughing. Laughing really hard actually…as you can see. I mean, my face must be a watery mess right now. I think my eyes won't dry for at least ten minutes, and well I wasn't expecting anyone to walk in on me, so I didn't bother in containing myself. I actually don't think I could to be honest. I mean I've been through quite a lot of laughing scenes…but nothing so intense. Do you laugh much?"

Whave broke into a grin. "Romeli you are utterly absurd," he said shaking his head as he tried to hide his amusement. He gave her a tight hug. "And of course I laugh. Very often."

Romeli froze in his arms; high over.

Whave sensed her tension and let go of her quickly. "You okay?"

Though her laughing session was over, surprisingly enough, she felt lighter. It was like she really had reset. Not her nightmares, or her fears, or traumatic experiences. There was still a hole in her heart, but she could tolerate it; even push it aside. Her laughing…craughing, whatever, had pulled out the humor in life. All stress manageable.

"Me? Pshaa, I'm all right." She brushed off her shoulders and flashed a shaky smile. "I guess it's just a laughing withdrawal."

"Hmm." He clasped her shoulder tightly and gave her a smile. "Well anyway, were you just going to eat? You could join me if you'd like."

She mulled over the invitation. The dining hall was literally two feet away from her in a dead-end hallway, so the whole 'were you just going to eat' question could really only have one justifiable answer. A strong part of her wanted to ditch this bandwagon at any cost—even hurting her friend. But instead she sided for the more dangerous path, and gave eating with Whave a shot.

Hopefully they weren't serving radish soup.

Romeli gave him a crooked smile. "Sure. Let's go eat."

The minute she walked into the mess hall she knew she had made a mistake.

They both froze simultaneously, barely out of the wake of the entrance. Romeli's eyes were full of horror, Whave's with shock and a little concern.

Heh.

And to be honest, the whole situation would have caused another laughing fit, had it not been for her friend's wary eyes.

Up from the high beams of the ceiling hung a multitude of green banners. The tablecloths were green, the center pieces were green…oh Gods they even turned the candles green.

Now all they had to do was plaster her face on every inch of the walls and call her 'Romeli, ruler of all that is vegetables, death defying, and milkshakes' and she would reach the breaking point.

Romeli turned around on her heel and walked towards the exit.

Whave gripped her arms tightly and turned her back around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't eat there! It's all…green! _My_ green! The place is decorated like some royal court wedding! And…and…Gods what is this? Some bi-hysterical, premature, scare the hell out of Romeli love-fest? I don't do love fests! And I'm _not_ getting married!"

Whave snorted. "Oh ha ha. Romeli, I highly doubt it's a bi-hysterical, pre-whatever thing. I'm sure whatever it's for, they did it for a good reason."

"So you didn't have anything to do with this?"

He threw his hands up in the air innocently. "Absolutely nothing."

She eyed him warily, still a hint skeptical as the two of them walked deeper into the dining hall and went to the buffet table to get their food. As much as she tried to contain her embarrassment, her cheeks were a shade rosy as they sat down at a secluded table. She could practically feel the eyes of the few people there on her back.

Stupid green tapestries.

After they had been eating in silence for a few minutes, she couldn't take it any longer. She put her fork down. Whave looked up at her with raised brows.

"Why are they staring at me?" she hissed towards her friend. There was an obvious and unexplainable tenor of dread in her voice.

Whave gave her a crooked smile and shrugged. His eyes glinted with an amusement that she had never noticed in him in the past months of their friendship.

She glared. "Well okay, I guess I see the resemblance. Unless some other chick with green hair fell from the heavens, then I guess I understand. But the fact that that shade of green just happens to match the color of my hair is entirely coincidental, right? I mean, for all we know it could be 'save the trees day'. And I know, I know, we have plenty of trees, but it's never too late to start getting concerned, right? Because I mean the population rate has literally just massacred—."

"Romeli." Whave gave her an amused glance. "Has anyone ever told you that you ramble a lot?"

"I…," she let out a hearty sigh. "Okay fine. The tapestry things there are some symbolic welcome home gesture. That's kind and all, but I don't deserve anything."

Whave's brows knitted together in confusion, but then he broke into another grin—a serious grin. "Romeli, you're a hero of Tortall." He laughed lightly at her idea.

Blink.

"Ha, ha bloody ha," she spat dryly. "Hardly. I didn't do anything." She picked up her fork and shoved a mouthful of eggs into her mouth. Her other hand went up to her neck and began to trace her scar absentmindedly.

Whave sighed. "I wonder how long denial is going to work out for you."

Romeli rose a single brow. She still stared down at her food.

"And the lying thing," he added lightly. "We'll see how long that battle axe story lasts."

She slammed her fork down on the table, eyes glowering as she glared at him deeply. Immediately his eyes were drawn to hers and caught. He leaned back a couple of inches from the intensity, but he was calm—his eyes matched hers evenly.

"Do you have any idea what even happened up there? Sure, people might have told you things, but they're wrong! I…I went through. living. Hell. And you know why? Because of _me!_ Oh wow, I rescued the King from a kidnapping. Whoopdee fucking doo. That was my fault, also! I fell into the trap. _I _was being ignorant. _I_ should have known it was me they wanted all along! And oh sure, I sacrificed myself bla bla bla and stopped a war. Well how dumb. I could have stopped it at any time. I just used my _Gift_, Whave! It was just my Gift! And I don't see how my own stupidity could possibly make me a hero. I don't see how slavery can make me a hero. I don't see how someone could even extract that idea."

Her face had turned red with emotion, though she had hardly been yelling to keep from drawing attention. She looked down at her plate, releasing him from her stare.

Whave was still staring at her intently, but he refused to be alarmed by her sudden defensive outburst. "Romeli…" he paused as he gathered his thoughts. It was noticeable that his anger was on the peripherary, but he kept it out of reach. "Are you just incredibly modest? Or do you actually believe that everything you said is true?"

She twitched. "I've never been one to lie." Her tone was dark.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter what mistakes you did to get there. But you did it! You fulfilled the Prophecy! You're a hero."

"Fulfilled the—." She threw her up her hands in disbelief. "Oh _Gods,_ Whave! Fulfilled the _Prophecy?!_ So you're saying I get a medal for…for what…following _fate?_ Hooray, two kings fought over me and I stopped a war." Heavy sarcasm. "Yeah all right. Because that's fair. I'm doomed to be a hero. And what about the other people? What about Maryann, or…or the people who helped me, or the warriors who actually _died_ because I was stupid and couldn't stop it soon enough?! The only thing I did was try to survive. That hardly deserves reward."

He sighed in defeat. "I don't want to fight you. So fine, you win. But that isn't going to change how I think about you. Get some perspective. You saved Tortall."

Romeli's shoulders drooped, but her icy glare did not falter as she stared down at the remnants of her breakfast. "Fine."

He grinned. "An impasse."

Romeli looked up at him, flashing a crooked smile that made his grin grow. "Impasse."

The rest of their meal was eaten with the accompaniment of a minute discussion over Ethan's highly complex facial features.

OOO

D'mitri had died.

It was old news, but as she sat in the corner of an empty classroom, literally holding herself together as another piece of her heart was ripped apart, she felt just the same as when it actually happened.

How cruel it was, that her memory could so flawlessly restore one of the darkest moments of her life.

She leaned her head against the cool stone wall as she gasped for fresh air. The dread, the horror, the cruelty of it all had consumed her. It was hard to move without another part of her breaking down. And she knew it to be unreasonable that she fought for air like she did. In reality her lungs were perfectly intact. But it did not cease the weight on her chest, the wrecking pain in her gut.

A part of her was slightly angry with herself. She had seen it once. She knew what happened. She knew why. If she had already been through it all once, then why did she hurt so bad? She didn't even love him; not in the same way that he did to her at least. He was merely a friend…but she had reacted like she had lost a lover. She was _reacting_ like she had lost a lover.

And maybe this, all this pain, the tears that were beginning to soak the sleeves of her shirt, the trembling in some corner she had never been acquainted with, was for a different reason than the previous time.

The first time had been sadness and defeat. But perhaps the pain she felt now just came from seeing something that no one should be able to see a second time. It was the admittance that any attachment that she made to anyone she loved always resulted in some form of negative consequence.

But most of all, the fact that she suffered with the most was that she could no concrete factor that could possibly prepare her for anything.

And it was frustrating! She sunk into her memories so positive that today would be the day she would find something to lead off of. And she couldn't find anything that stuck out to her. No clue. No wise stanza of wonder for her to chew over. That didn't surprise her exactly. She figured the Guardians would make it hard—they made everything hard.

But this was getting ridiculous.

They were the ones who insisted in the urgency. They were the ones who told her what to do. They were her _Guardians!_ And all they did was warn her through their Godly proverbs. Some help.

She exhaled shakily as her throat caught again. How was she supposed to do this? How could she possibly do this alone?

Suddenly she heard the door knob to the classroom wobble and signal its turning open. Her eyes widened with alarm, a flicker of green flame alight in her hand.

The door swung open and James stepped inside and looked around. Assuming the coast was clear, he walked deeper inside.

Her voice caught in her throat.

James froze when he spotted her, eyes wide. His jaw immediately clenched tight.

For once Romeli felt slightly embarrassed in front of him. But even more so, she felt hopeless. She stared up at him through her matted lashes, but the picture was unclear—her eyes were too watery, and she couldn't move. She hadn't the heart to. She began to tremble. Perhaps because she had ceased to hold herself together, or because she was scared—for whatever reason she was scared.

James shifted his stance as a huge range of emotions raced through him. First there was alarm, then disbelief, then anger, concern, and now his eyes too had been consumed with pain.

He quickly turned around and left the room, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Romeli didn't blink to forget what she had seen, but instead forced herself to fade it away as she stared at the distant ground from her. Staring at the ground, staring at everything, but staring at nothing at all.

She sighed. Just the salad, just the salad, just the salad.

Focus on the beef.

To be honest there was nothing more for her to focus on. She had mulled over every word, analyzed every movement. If she were to extract anything from what she saw it was that Scanran slavery did not allow for love—she had learned that the hard way.

But it was okay. She planned on living alone with no company for the rest of her life.

And Maggur was dead. She got her freedom. There was nothing to worry about.

This is absolutely ridiculous.

She took a deep breath and slowly got up, making sure that she was physically all in one piece. Her body shook, and she was weak, but she could cope; she had been through worse.

"I can't take this anymore," she whispered as she shook her head. Romeli looked up to the ceiling as if addressing the Gods, and more specifically, her Guardians. "What do you want me to do? What the hell am I preparing myself for? What does this have to do with my future?"

She stood there for a minute, hand to her forehead in frustration as she perked her ears for any sound, any message.

When she got none, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her expression serene, but her inner emotions roaring.

Of course. No reply.

OOO

Romeli was glad that the hallway was empty. For in someone seeing her now, she was forfeiting her sanity.

And honestly, standing in front of a green tapestry like it was the scum of the world wasn't exactly her favorite recreational activity. It was pretty lame actually. And though she had no reason whatsoever to be standing there, she did so anyways. And without ever moving an inch.

As she glowered at the fabrics existence, a range of emotions came to her. Though she only had a slight idea on its orientation, it did not lessen the fact that she hated it. She hated its color, she hated its meaning, its existence, its silky lace edgings. In fact she was now brainstorming a plethora of painful ways to dispose of it. There would be no mercy.

The tapestry stared back at her innocently.

Oh go die or something, she told the drapery menacingly. She narrowed her eyes further, increasing her glare. There was no way she would walk away from that…that _thing_…without at least burning it. Severely.

"Romeli?"

Oh shit. At first she thought that the tapestry was actually talking to her. In which case she finally knew that she had cracked. All the stress had at last gotten to her. But after another second's deliberation, she realized the voice was coming from behind her. She quickly whipped around to face the stranger with wide eyes, her emerald Gift pulsating through her hands.

"Oh," she gasped as she relaxed. The emerald flames vanished, and she curtly bowed apologetically. "Your Highness."

King Jonathan bowed back. The level gaze in his eyes told her that he was rather amused. Her face flushed as she wondered how long he had been watching her. "I see you've noticed the green."

Like I could avoid it. It's all over the place, she thought smartly as she watched him address the inanimate enemy. Romeli turned to look at the tapestry and gave it a good glare before speaking.

"Yeah…there's quite a lot of it…Sire." She turned back to the king, giving her antagonizing fabric the cold shoulder.

The king nodded curtly as he wrung his hands. "You see…that's what I was going to talk about. Would you mind if we talked a little in my office?"

A pit of dread rooted itself in her stomach. "Of course not, Sire."

"Excellent. Follow me then." He started walking and then paused to look at her again. "And stop calling me Sire, Romeli. You make me feel old. "He started walking again.

"You are old," she grumbled inaudibly as she stalled for a few more seconds. At last she gave the tapestry a concluding glare. Fine. You win. But next time…

She left her threat open as she curtly turned around and followed the king.

Tapestry: 1, Romeli: 0

OOO

"We're here to talk about green tapestries, Romeli." He sat at the head of his desk, and her at an overwhelmingly comfy chair across from him. She suddenly felt like she was being chastised, and the dread in her increased. Was glaring at tapestries wrong?

"Green tapestries, Sir?"

"Green tapestries. Yes precisely." He folded his hands together on the top of his desk. "They're of Tortallan custom."

"So…you do this every year?" And odd custom to be establish, that was for sure.

"Well no." He laughed. "They symbolize the honoring of an appointed Tortallan hero."

Heh.

She tried to keep her eyes from widening as she stared at the king. She knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth to say it, and yet she hoped that somehow this was all just some mistake.

"You are that hero, Romeli."

She didn't say anything. Just…stared.

Whave: 1, Romeli: 0

Romeli blinked. She was speechless. Her eyes were wide with horror as she looked past him, wondering how she could be drawn to such an outcome, and yet thinking she had not in the least deserved it. Jonathan had read her expression all wrong.

"I know, I know, it's quite a shock." He chuckled lightly to dissipate the awkward atmosphere that had settled. When that failed, he continued on. "It is a real honor, really. Both your aunt and your mother have also been awarded with such a status. And at your age! You've made history." He grinned widely at her.

"Made…history?" Her voice shot up three octaves.

"Oh. Without a doubt. They'll be singing songs about you for years. And not to mention your memorabilia green-ware will be furnishing the castle for a month."

Her mouth shut closed. She didn't know whether to be angry, or shocked. But she was too weary to lose it again like she had with Whave. She couldn't do that to the king, no matter how much she did not favor his character. Sure, she had saved his life and all that jazz, but it was only because he was the king. Nothing more. And okay, she was flattered and all that he came to rescue her—but it was her power he wanted—not her. She refused to ever get used again.

Romeli sighed. "A month?" Her tone was exasperated.

Tapestry: 2, Romeli: 0

Damn…

Jonathan frowned. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" His tone was curious.

Romeli gave him an unsure smile. "Well…it's just that I don't think I really deserve it."

Jonathan blinked. "Seriously?

"Seriously."

He sighed. "Seriously."

"And so…you'll take the tapestries down?" Her tone was hopeful.

Jonathan stared at his hands with a deep frown. He was obviously considering it.

_Yes._

Tapestry: 2, Romeli: 1

At last Jonathan looked back up at her. His eyes were intent. "Why do you feel you don't deserve it?"

Damn.

Penatly for counting the eggs before they hatched.

Tapestry: 2, Romeli: 0

Romeli leveled her gaze with him, pushing her disappointing penalty out of her mind for the time being. "Well. I don't see how slavery could possibly meet the standards of a heroic metal." Her tone was completely serious.

"You escaped."

She chuckled blackly. "Not really. And I would never be able to do it by myself. It was a personal achievement."

"You stopped a war."

"So I get a medal for following a Prophecy? Awesome." More sarcasm.

"Romeli…" he exhaled a deep sigh. "You went through a hell of a lot up there. And I don't know exactly what, and I'm not expecting you to tell me, but that deserves respect."

"See, I don't understand that," she replied icily. "People go through a hell of a lot everyday, and they get no respect whatsoever. Why don't you hang up tapestries for them?"

"Because."

"Oh…_great_ answer!" Her voice rose noticeably and she cleared her throat to calm herself down. "Listen, sure I went through a lot. But all of that is personal. I know I'm a walking disaster, but I cope, and I do my thing. All that I struggle for is for personal gain. I live and breathe for one reason only: to obtain my identity. All the rest is the…" she cleared her throat a second time. "Side salad. I don't deserve any sort of hero title, because I didn't do anything heroic for this country."

Jonathan swallowed hardly.

"So you see my point?"

"I do…" he said nodding slightly. "But I would like you to listen to mine."

Romeli leaned back in the chair with raised brows. She would play along.

He cleared his throat, as if to mentally prepare himself or conduct a well practiced speech. "You're reasoning, Romeli, is incredibly plausible—I envy your persuasion. However," Here, he paused to look her straight in the eyes. "Two words keep me from siding with you completely."

Romeli's expression was confused. She couldn't possibly recall…

"'For Tortall'." He smiled expectantly at her.

Romeli froze as the words hung in her ears. Of course she remembered them now. They were the last words that she had said before she had left to Scanra as a slave. Suddenly she was drawn back to that moment. She never liked the king much, but she had saved him anyways—she had actually threatened to sacrifice her life to free his. And it wasn't for him, surely—it was for her country. At that moment, she hadn't stopped the war because a prophecy implied she could. She didn't only willingly turn herself over as a slave because so many important people were captured. She did it for her country.

Romeli swallowed hardly.

"I see you remember," he observed with a nod of his head. "And all right. I know that you've never been too fond of me."

Romeli looked up at him curtly. "Sir…"

He silenced her with his hand. "Don't bother denying it. I deserve it really. I took advantage of you. I gambled over you. I saw you as a weapon. Even when we were planning on your escape in Scanra, all I could think was 'I can't let Maggur have that much power'. But when I saw you at the dinner…I saw a _human being_—one of my own people being hurt against her will. I was furious. We had to get you out at any cost not because you were some destructo object, but a captured Tortallan. And I know that what I've thought about you and how I've treated you have dislocated any possible relationship between us. All I ask is tolerance and respect. You give me enough of that already, and I ask for nothing more."

Romeli blinked.

"Now as for the hero thing," he started again as he repositioned himself in his seat. "You may have done all of those things for difference reasons, but it's the act of doing them that gives you a heroic title. And looking back, you did do quite a lot. You helped the virus in the plants, you save the world on a monthly basis, you have an immensely likable character. And not to mention you _did_ stop a war. And sure, people did die before you stopped it, but in the end, more lives were saved than lost. The slavery…those conditions…no one but you could have possibly gone through so much trauma and lived…sort of." He quietly and uncomfortably chuckled at the grim humor. "Not to mention you finally killed your enemy and threat to your well being and the well being of the country. Romeli…" He leaned forward. "You _deserve_ this."

Romeli sighed as she chewed over her words. She was never one to be convinced that somehow she was of higher status or conceded. Modesty was one of her most notable qualities. She was glad that she had done so much for her country—it made her feel…important. And sure, now she only said she did it all for personal gain, but at that moment of adrenaline, wasn't her impulse always for someone or something's wellbeing?

"So…this 'hero title'. It doesn't make me a higher status does it.?"

Jonathan smiled. "Technically no. If you're in a long line, you can't pull the hero card and walk to the front. It gives you no special privileges. But words will go around quickly about what you did. You will have your share of fame and stares—not like you don't already have any of that. You won't be as famous as Alanna, for example, but you will be honored and respected all over the country."

Romeli gave him a crooked smile. She just hoped that it would not go overboard. Getting honor and respect did seem nice though. She had always wanted to be just like everyone else—be accepted like them. But perhaps in being different she could be accepted as well. "I suppose I'll accept my hero…thing, whatever."

Jonathan laughed. "Good. I'm very proud of you. The ball will be held this Saturday."

Her eyes bulged. "The _what?!_"

He flashed an amused smile. "Ball. Also a formal ceremony where you'll get your medal, so you _do_ have to come." He laughed. "And don't give me any excuses. I have the Lioness as my champion and Roaul as my King's Own Commander." He laughed again at some remembered joke.

"But…I…you…that isn't…what about…he…_gah!_" She threw her hands up in the air and stood up. "You know what? Fine. I'll be there. Whatever."

Jonathan picked up a stack of papers on his desk and sorted them together. "Excellent. See you on Saturday."

Romeli walked quickly out of the room, grumbling. At last she stopped around the corner and leaned against a wall helplessly.

Stupid hero balls.

She sighed again when she realized the magnitude of what she had just agreed to. And he said _he_ envied her persuasion.

Jonathan: 1, Romeli: 0

She then looked to the side and noticed a green tapestry hung next to her mockingly. She looked forward again, staring at nothing but an empty abyss.

Tapestry: 3, Romeli: 0

* * *

AH HA HA!!!! I've always loved that chapter.

Cheers.

BAH!! (throws self at next chapter)

Replies:

Saphira: OMG I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Well…as a friend. Omg. That's just…so like…ack!!! (hugs) OF COURSE I'M GOING TO CONTINUE!!! I'm so pumped, you have no idea, I'm just like…this story is going to kick ass and then some. And you have no idea…ah!!! I love you!

Arianna: lol. Well at least you loved me for a little bit… but you'll love me again, trust me. And then you'll hate me again. But you'll love me again for the sequel. awwww…I'm really flattered that you were happy she's alive. I'm glad she's alive too. And James just has a slow reaction…he should get around in a couple chapters. Oh god I can't wait.

And I'm glad that you agree with me on the reaction thing. I mean, I have read those stories where the girlfriend gets mad at the boyfriend and they fight and fight and bla…and I keep thinking 'omg I hate this book'. But then I thought, well…if they were happily together, It'd be so…straight forward and dull. The story will end eventually…but there is much more to come, and there's also the sequel, which will be rated M…because James and Romeli and crazy. Lol. And I'm also planning a third book, but…well I don't' want to get ahead of myself.

Oh yea. The spelling errors. See I knew that there would be some, but by the time I type the whole chapter up, I'm like 'ugh, I can't wait anymore' and totally skip over rereading it. I think I'll read this one though. Just for you.

May silverstream: well I'm really glad that you read my story. You have no idea how great it feels to get someone new. It's like…omg someone cares, you know? It's great. And to answer your question…the 'if Romeli could make the soldiers obey her commands, couldn't she have done the same to Maggot?' question. Umm…well I haven't exactly thought about that. But I don't think she willed the soldier to obey her commands, she willed the war to stop—I guess it's slightly different. Romeli had morals, and even though Maggur was all evil and everything, he has a free will. I dunno. Lol. I like duct tape too.

Itachihater13: oh thanks so much, that's very touching. I also agree that it wasn't my best. This one isn't my best either. I've been in Germany, speaking German, while writing this, so English sort of evaded me for a time. I dunno lol. Thanks for the heads up on your story. I'll give it a read once life decides to settle down. Lol.

Silver-star-0: omg long review. Hahaha. yay. I heart you.

But yea. Don't yell at me. I wrote three more chapters, so that means quick updates. Mwa ha ha. Lol. Darn…well there's always that one reader who never gets fooled. If you're lucky you'll probably guess the rest of the plotline. Lol. Mmm. Yes James will start to come around…sort of in the next chapter… I think. Lol. I dunno. But yea…I'm glad you agree with me. I just can't follow the regular bandwagon when it comes to the perfect romance. You know? That's odd…about your chorus teacher. Lmao. But but BUTT.

Whispers Of Doubt: lmao. Of course I brought her alive…I can't just kill the main character. Well…actually I did, but I brought her back, so that's good. I think emotional is the right word for that chapter… interesting stuff. It gets better. And I love ya too. As a friend. Lol.

ShangWarrior: wow. Your review is crazy. Lol. It's okay, I brought her back, I brought her back!! I don't know anyone named Skippy. I said "bows like a cool kunfu guy?" lmao. Well…I don't know where you're from, but in California, everyone I know uses the word 'guy' as in all sexes. So no offense intended. Lol. I put in Shadowdancer in just for you! I know she's been sorta lacking for a while… I'll do my best to include her. Lol. Mmmm…well Inuit is part of the Eskimo tribe. And if I remember correctly, I only said Eskimo because I didn't want people to be like 'what's an inuit?' and everything. I am Inuit btw. Lol. I LOVE LoTR…and the music is also amazing. Thanks for the review!!!

The Inebriated Lion-Minion: haha. Wtf?


	41. Failure

I kind of enjoy this chapter, and for an odd reason. While I was writing it I had NO IDEA what was going to happen. Usually I have everything planned out. This time it turned out in a way I never even expected. :D

**Song for this Chapter:** Faint → Linkin Park. Love this song. I think it's probably my favorite Linkin Park song. It's definitely a motivator. I probably want to attach this song to more than one chapter. Just because it's so good.

Disclaimer: once I publish this book, it will be mine. Until then, ummm… . well whatever.

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli arrived home after her long two month ordeal of Scanran servitude. James, of course, is still in his translucent state…not sure of himself. Romeli, meanwhile, is having a hard time adapting, considering she feels that time had moved quickly without her, and she had arrived to something completely different._

_And as if she doesn't have enough on her hands, her guardians addressed her with another mission towards acquiring her third and final guardian. She must look back in her memories to find the meaning of the absurd scars on her neck before it's too late—and too late seems to be coming just around the corner._

_Oh…and somehow green tapestries and a heroine ball are involved in this as well._

* * *

Chapter 41: Failure

_

* * *

Time was moving too quickly for her feet to catch up with. She stumbled often, once again getting engulfed in unleashed snow. Each time it was harder to resurface, harder to throw herself up and continue. And each time she failed—each time she knew she would fail, and yet she carried on each night with such constant determination that she would build a block of frustration to add to her emotions the following day._

_She threw the trunk against the snow-compact wall. Empty._

_Once again, she knew that somehow she would carry herself on to worse horrors than the previous. It was appalling, and she was thankful that she had refused to let her mind make up something worse after James' body._

_Surprisingly she dropped to her knees among the shards of ancient wood that used to be the chest. The snow began to soak her knees and then chill her hands, and then it was melting against the slight warmth of her cheek. Rooted. She could not go farther. The pain and anguish that usually lapped only at the peripherary of her dream now thawed and dragged her down with the frosty tide. She feared she would not be able to resurface._

_She failed. She had actually failed. Whatever it was that she was fighting time to find had passed and left her behind with wrenching interior and cataclysmic consequences. It was too late, and the anguish that consumed her was iced with dread. For what could possibly happen to her now—what could possibly make matters worse then what they already were? She tried to grasp what little peace she had left, but it evaded her._

_She had failed a lot lately. Whenever it was something important, some required duty that called for her utmost attention at all costs, she had failed. It was the war, saving her father, escaping her slavery, and now this…this. All of them had been tests, and all of them she had failed._

_Now the failures built up. The high tide arrived._

_She had drowned._

OOO

Her scream the next morning woke her up.

Romeli's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth to quiet herself, hoping her parents hadn't heard.

Against any influence from her nightmare, she was covered in sweat, and she had to peel the blanket off of her to cool herself down.

Then the aftermath hit.

She clutched her heart and winced as it thudded, stuttered, and then picked up double time. It was challenging to see—her vision was clouded by her own tears.

Holy cow. There was no way she could have dreamed that up on her own.

Romeli bit her lip as she tried to fight back her shudders of horror—of fear. It was extremely significant. Whatever happened in her nightmare had changed. It was important.

But it didn't make any _sense._

That overwhelming sense of failure had eaten her through—it was devastating, and yet here she was, breathing, living, alert. Here she had expected some sort of high end disaster. She was definitely still alive.

Or perhaps it had no significance whatsoever?

As much as the thought was comforting, she knew it was merely that. From how she felt, she knew that the day had commenced as it always did. All that she could conclude was that she was not too late, but that time was coming up short—an interior warning.

With that single theory, she nearly sprung out of bed, willing to do everything she could to make sure that for once she could do this right. She would do anything in her power, even ditch the ball if she had to.

Oh shit. The ball.

Romeli sighed in frustration. It was tonight.

_You have to go_. The voice in her mind that always seemed to influence the outcome of her decisions and reasoning had submerged.

_Okay, let's think. Ball, or saving the world? I think the latter had its priority._

_Jonathan said you had to._

_Well…Jonathan can kiss my as—_

_So you're just going to ditch your ball? You're hero ceremony?_

_I wouldn't be living up to my "hero status" if I didn't prepare myself for this. It's the beef._

_But…don't you always eat the appetizers before the main course?_

Romeli's brows furrowed. _What are you implying?_

_Well a side salad is an appetizer isn't it?_

_Not if it's on the same plate as the beef._

_Well then it wouldn't be much of a side salad._

_That's beside the point! I need to figure this out so that I can get my third Guardian!_

_And protect your country?_

_That too! The world is going to end if I don't do something!_

_But how do you know the world is going to end?_

_I…_

_Exactly. Your Guardians never specified. You have no proof the world if going to end. It could be anything._

_But it will be epic._

_Sure, sure. Most likely. But my point is that it could be anything. Your nightmare-whatever said you were running out of time._

_Suddenly reason dawned on her. The ball is tonight._

_Spot-on._

_So I do need to go to the ball._ Her hands were beginning to shake. Until now, she never had anything concrete. And now…tonight? It seemed an impossibility.

_So eat your beef and side salad at the same time._

_Okay great. But what am I looking at here? Assassination? Time-warp?_

If her reasoning was a physical figure, it would have shrugged. _Use your imagination._

She gulped.

_Good luck with tonight._

Romeli ran her hand through her hair and grabbed the back of her chair to hold on to as she trembled. The ball.

Well she still had no idea what was going to happen, so preparing for it gave her a slight fault. The only aspect that comforted her was her Gift—for she knew that if she couldn't protect herself, then she could at least protect the other people.

And yet none of it really made sense. Of course it was applicable that whatever this climax was, it would be at the ball. But her Guardians said she had to look back in her memories, find the meaning of her scars, and determine and prepare herself for what would happen in the future. She couldn't imagine what memory could help her at a hero-ball, and she certainly did not find the meaning to the scars on her neck.

Well, it's best to give it a short.

Without realizing it, she turned around and found herself planted in front of her long mirror.

Oh Gods…she winced. I need a makeover.

OOO

"I'm really glad you're letting me do this," Ryoku said as she plopped Romeli down in front of her makeover station and started toying with her hair. "I mean as your friend, I would tell you if something looked wrong about you. I sort of mentioned it before, the last time you came over. But…I don't think you need a makeover."

Romeli turned around in the chair to look at Ryoku as if she had gone crazy. "Have you _seen _my face?"

She laughed. "Well you have to let me finish. I don't think you need a makeover, I think you need a fresh start."

"Fresh start…?" She liked the way the words felt on her lips, and yet she knew that that could not be possible. She decided to play along anyways. The need of her makeover made priority.

"Exactly. Oh wow. Your hair has gotten long."

She was right. It now fell to the middle of her back in light wisps—never curling enough to be classified as wavy, but not straight either.

"Hmmm…and your bangs have grown out as well. We'll have to change that…"

Romeli sighed. She was desperate to get her mind off of her other problems, and thus welcomed whatever surprise her friend would concoct from her hair. "Just have your way with me then."

Ryoku took a brush and a pair of scissors from a small drawer. She grinned. "Will do."

What felt like half an hour later, Ryoku had finished. Though Romeli had been watching the whole time, it was only after she had finished that she got the whole picture. Her hair had been cut shorter again to just below her shoulders, and stylized to frame her neck and bangs. Said bangs had been changed completely. They now curled in a single flip down her forehead, and ended at the base of her brows—undoubtedly to accent the green in her eyes.

Romeli smiled. "I like it. It's…different."

Ryoku laughed. "Not really. I got the idea from my hair." She gave it a good hair flip before laughing again.

"Oh. Well. Glad to see your creative side, then." Romeli gave her a smart glance through the mirror, making Ryoku slap her shoulder playfully.

"Better not get on my bad side," she said pointing her finger at her. It was an empty threat, but Romeli silenced herself anyways. "We're not finished with the makeover yet. Now if you don't mind…" She motioned to the pile of hair that encircled the both of them.

Romeli kept her smart remark to herself as she brought out her Gift through a single hand and snapped her fingers once. The balls of emerald hair vanished in small puffs of smoke.

"Where'd you send it?"

"A wig factory." Her reply was blunt, making Ryoku snort.

"Well then. Makeup." She grinned excitedly. "Well…you have a bruise…still. Oosh." She winced. "That's a brutal scar on your chin. What's that from?"

Romeli shrugged it off. "No idea." It was the truth. She had too many scars to remember their orientations these days.

"Oh. Well all right. Can't you make it go away? Or something?"

"I guess I could try…" She wasn't very good with fading scars with her healing power in a short spans of time. Usually her scars would fade within a month with the help of her Gift continually supplementing it. Despite her doubts, she gave it a try anyways. The bruise was easy to take care of—she was just too lazy and tired to heal it in the first place. The scar was more difficult and took more of her Gift. She pushed her healing magic into the damaged tissue and willed it to healthiness. When she had finished, her skin was glowing.

"Good. You also got rid of that blemish. That was bugging me as well."

Romeli glared.

Ryoku put her hands up. "All right, all right, I'll drop it. Let's get to work on those eyes of yours." She picked up her eye brush and got to work.

As Ryoku accented and featurized her face with the focus of a mastermind at work, Romeli was reminded of every blemish, trouble spot, scar, bruise, and cut that had crossed her face over the past couple of months. Physically, it was relieving to see a clean slate—at least temporarily. But in the interior, what was contained in her thick skin was a different story. She knew that no amount of makeup could ever mask away the trauma…it wasn't nearly that simple. She dreaded what people would think of her when she descended the stairs, traumatized, withdrawn. It was a fact that she was conscious of her hollow look and behavior—and though she tried to push away from it, it always crept up on her. But what would people think of that change? Would she get shame or respect?

And in the end, she reminded herself that it didn't even matter. It was absolutely essential, and absolutely an impossibility for her to keep her mind on one thing only: the beef. How could she even possibly be concerned with her own looks when at the height of what she had been waiting for? But none of it made any sense. Any clue that she could muster that lead to this ceremony…was sporadic and didn't add up with the rest. It was disheartening, it was dreadful. But most of all, it was terrifying. For she knew in her gut that many people would be there—and therefore many people to protect.

Her hands began to shake. She held them tightly to her sides so that Ryoku would not notice as she finished up.

"There. What do you think?" Ryoku stepped out of the way so Romeli could look at the mirror.

Clean slate.

She sighed. "I love it." And she did. She could see no place with too much makeup. No sight of a worry line or tired eyes. But it did not make her feel better either. It did not change how she felt, or what people would think. And most of all, she didn't really care either. It was still Romeli—despite the façade.

"Darn gorgeous," whispered Ryoku as she shook her head. "I had the intent of making you the spotlight of the ball—as it should be of course—but wow."

Romeli smiled at her friend's compliment. "It's not my doing, it's yours." And she had to admit…the perfect shadowing of her eyes, the coal black liner and long lashes…the soft maroon of her lips…it took her breath away. "Ever thought of being a designer? It would suit you nicely."

"Oh _please_." She biffed at the idea. "I am a knight, not a cheeky flirt of a clothesmaid." Ryoku chuckled to herself.

Romeli dropped the subject instantly.

Ryoku wiped her hands on a towel. "So…need anything else?"

"Actually…yes." Romeli stood up from her chair and stood across from her friend. "Do you have a dress I could borrow?"

Ryoku's eyes bulged. "A…_dress?_"

Romeli was confused. "Isn't that what you usually—."

"Don't kid with me, Romy!" she interrupted with an exasperated expression. "You don't even have a dress?! This is your ball!!"

Romeli blinked. "I have dresses. Just not—."

"Just not any good enough for this one? Perfect." She wrung her hands as she thought of what to do. Eventually she looked back up at her friend. "You know, you could have addressed this to me a week ago. Then it would have been finished by now."

Romeli nearly laughed at the grim humor. "I got back four days ago."

"That's pushing it, but it still could have been finished."

"I found out about the ball a day ago."

"Yeah…well…so?"

"So…can't I just borrow one of yours?"

Ryoku frowned, now deep in thought. It was obvious that she hadn't fumbled over that idea until now. "I guess that could work." She walked around her friend in focused evaluation. "We're pretty much the same size."

With that single fact alone, she walked over to her closet and slid it open with the determination of a lion on the prowl.

Romeli's eyes widened. "How…who…what? How in the world do you have so many dresses?"

Indeed, Ryoku's closet was stuffed to the brim with dress after dress. All of them were different colors, and all of them different styles. It was exhilarating, but at the same time it was also horrifying.

"Ethan likes buying dresses for me," she said simply. "And…so do James and Tim."

Romeli's heart did a double-take. She ignored it. "Well. It's quite impressive," she noted honestly. "I don't think I could ever muster up such an assorted wardrobe."

"I like dresses," she replied simply. "So. Let's narrow down the possibilities. No purple, yellow, or orange—they'll clash and make you look like a demented parrot."

Romeli snorted.

"So that leaves us with white, green, brown, blue, grey…black would look nice…"

Romeli shook her head. "No blue—too much chaos. And grey makes me look pale."

Ryoku nodded in agreement. "Do you think brown would look too woodsy?"

Romeli shrugged. "I don't mind woodsy. As long as the dress doesn't have tree prints all over it."

Ryoku laughed. "All right…no tree prints. Oh! Oh Gods! Perhaps we could do something to bring out that wicked scar on your neck."

Romeli's eyes widened. "_No!_ Er…I mean no. No scar accenting."

Ryoku looked at her oddly. "All righty then…"

With the assorted color ideas in mind, Ryoku dove into her dress closet, determined to resurface with something fancy for the appointed heroine to wear.

It took only a little over five minutes to fish out five dresses—thanks to Ryoku's color/preference system.

After laying them all out on the carpet, Ryoku motioned for her to take a look at them.

"I don't think I'm going to wear white…" she thought allowed. "I'll feel like I'm getting married."

That left her with a brown one, two green ones, and a black one.

"I don't think I'm going to wear black either. I wore black last time, and people thought I was hardcore."

Ryoku snorted. "I remember that!" She laughed again at the memory. "You did look pretty intense…"

Romeli shrugged it off, trying not to laugh.

"So that leaves us with green and brown."

"Well…I rather like green…"

Ryoku shook her head. "Surprise, surprise."

"Oh shush," she replied, waving her off. "And the brown one is pretty."

Ryoku nodded in agreement. "Would you like to try it on?"

Romeli's face lit up. "Of course."

After minutes of fumbling with the contraption, Romeli was finally standing in front of the full length mirror, turning about to get a full view. Ryoku stood next to her with her hand to her chin, deep in thoughtful observation.

Finally, she came to a conclusion. "You look like a tree."

Romeli laughed and couldn't help but agree with the comment. "A pretty tree."

"A very pretty tree."

"Should the tree go to the ball as a tree?"

Ryoku dodged that question like a Carthakian Prince in court. "What's that?" She squinted to get a closer look. "Oh my Gods, is that an arrow scar?"

Romeli cursed the knight instructor that so wonderfully seemed to have taught her friend scar identification. It would take a long leap to jump out of the situation—and so she decided to just avoid lying altogether. "Umm…sorta." Damn. So much for the truth tactic.

Ryoku gave her the look.

"I mean yes."

"It's right over your heart…" she trailed off, not able to find a way to complete her sentence. Her tone had a mix of disbelief and concern.

Romeli averted her eyes towards the ground. "I'm glad to see you can identify anatomy."

She ignored the remark completely. "And you_ survived_ that?"

Romeli almost went into another laughing fit, but she held herself together. Survive an arrow through the heart? Haha…

"Not…really."

Ryoku was beginning to get confused. "But…you're alive."

She looked down at her hands. "I guess I am, aren't I."

The look of confusion grew. Her voice had a tenor of horror. "You're not telling me something."

Romeli sighed with frustration. She was deliberating on whether to dodge out the door—since she had everything she needed, knocking her out, or actually telling her. And it wasn't that it was a big 'take it to the grave' secret or anything. She just wasn't sure if recalling the experience was best for her at the moment.

"Listen Ryoku," Romeli explained. "When I escaped, I got knocked out." Which was putting it lightly. "So I don't really remember. I don't know about that arrow thing, or the scars around my neck…it's all a blank."

Ryoku nodded slowly. "So it wasn't a delicate axe then…"

"Hahaha. No, it wasn't."

"My brother has absolutely no talent in making up stories."

Romeli forced the picture of him out of her mind and smiled in agreement.

"Well we can't wear this dress then. It does make you look tan, but it brings out the scars too much. No tree for you."

She was absolutely fine with that. And actually, she was more than fine, she was eternally thankful that Ryoku was probably ignoring all the interrogating questions running through her head.

"So green it is then?" Romeli asked.

Ryoku laughed. "Green it is. I don't think it would have been right with any other color."

Romeli smiled bitterly. "It's always green. I'm always…green."

Ryoku didn't deny it. "But you do have to consider what you're dressing up for. I mean sure, you look the best in green, but that isn't the only reason. Green is your color. When people say Romeli, people think green. I kind of think of it as a representation. Corus' colors are scarlet and gold, Queenscove is green and black. Yours is green. But not like a lime green or grass green…but forest or minty… a frosted emerald somehow."

Romeli motioned for her to continue.

"Well my point is that since you're going to be appointed heroine of Tortall etc, etc, you should be who you are and wear green."

Romeli nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Ryoku froze. "Wait. No snarky remark? No objection to common sense? That's so unlike you."

Romeli shrugged. She didn't exactly know what was like and unlike her anymore. "It seemed like a good enough reason to me. So we pick a dress then?"

Ryoku was still slightly alarmed by the sporadic behavior. "Um…choose away."

Romeli examined the two emerald finalists. The minute she laid eyes on them however, she knew which one she would wear. She pointed to it immediately. "That's the one."

Ryoku nodded. "Let's try it on, then."

It slid on perfectly, like the dress had been made personally for her. When she looked in the mirror, it actually made her look forward to the evening—logic that was incredibly foolish, disturbing, and stupid.

Ryoku shook her head, obviously proud of herself. "I knew there was good in getting that dress."

OOO

A suspicious shadow in the left corner, unnoticed by everyone. The assassin draws the arrow towards the king.

An attack from the outside. Half the city is already in flames as the invasion commences.

The award triggers a bomb. All of Corus could evaporate in an instant.

Scanra seeks revenge. Numerous amounts of mages come to attack.

A glitch in virtual life balance. Perhaps the most climactic Chaos Thoughts to be experienced.

An alternate dimension tears—time warp.

The Gods are unhappy. A war commences between all the realms.

Chaos Escapes.

Romeli sighed in frustration as she put down her pen. Her list of possible dangers stared back at her mockingly. They just seemed to be getting more and more abstract.

She shrugged and picked up her pen. Instantly beginning to write the first disaster sequence that came to mind.

Roof collapses.

Civil war.

Trees attack.

World rips in two.

Mass murder.

Captivation.

Gift-sucking…thing.

Killer tornado.

Milkshakes.

She set the pen down again, the creases on her forehead pronounced in frustration.

Breathe.

This is ridiculous…

What you're doing won't even help…

There's no way you can get prepared in time.

She propped her elbow on her desk and began to massage her temple. A headache was starting to form, but it quickly faded when her hand made contact with her head. She leaned back in her chair again.

"I could use a little help here!" she cried to the ceiling in exasperation. Her hands were shaking as she looked around the room—hoping and so convinced that some sign, some call, or a Guardian would be her savior.

No reply came.

And of course she half-expected such an outcome, but it still hit her hard. She understood that her Guardians couldn't do everything for her—but didn't they owe her? Hadn't she survived this long? Didn't she just get through one of the biggest ordeals of her life—an ordeal that, they said, didn't even go as planned? They owed her—at least a little push in the right direction.

She folded the paper in half and pushed it out of the way. None of those scenarios even made sense. Sure, some of them would be possible—but it was all so…uneven. There would be nothing leading up to that specific event, and all this time her guardians had been pressing the importance of clues. She couldn't even find any evidence—what was she even supposed to be doing?

But she also knew that whatever happened, it would be okay. Though the possibilities of danger many, and the choices of curing it few, she could do it. And she of course knew in the back of her mind her main priority: protecting the people.

And it wasn't because putting them in danger would lower her heroic reputation, or that she always wanted to be seen as one who sacrificed for the greater good. It was merely because what she was going to be dealing with was otherwordly—and it was her own problem.

The people who were to be attending, she decided, she would protect at all costs. In the end she really didn't care about her own life in the situation—because those people were absolutely innocent—they had no business in what she was going to be dealing with.

And of course she felt all right with that. She knew she could protect them—she would do anything in her power. She had her Gift, her plant magic, wild magic, and whatever else she had in her pocket at the time. It would all make them safe…it would all get them out. And…well, whatever energy she had left would be used in accomplishing the real task—no matter what.

But what if what she was dealing with did not involve innocent lives at stake? What if it was something more?

And what could it possibly be then? She began to turn on herself, drilling questions she knew she couldn't answer.

_It could be anything._

_Well yeah. That's obviously clear._

_But what about your defense? What if magic doesn't work?_

_She froze at that. It has to…_

_Fate doesn't have to do anything._

_Well…I have my weapons. I have my Guardians. I have Sharpfang and Shadowdancer, and—_

_But do you have the will?_

She could feel herself begin to snap with anxiety. She was tired from lack of sleep, walking through memories, and social outings, the laughs, the normality was still accomplished with effort—it was draining.

_Do I have the will? I was under containment for two months! I've been beaten, tortured, toyed with, heartbroken, and killed. I _have_ the will._

Her breathing leveled when she realized what she had been doing.

Arguing with self. Definitely not a good sign.

"Gods," she whispered heavily. "What am I doing?"

Looking at the candle that marked the hours, she noted that it was half past six, and thus time to get ready.

The breathless dress was placed on her bed, and she stared at it with anticipation, but mostly dread. Still, all the while, she couldn't believe she had wasted three hours writing pointless situations on paper.

They had no use whatsoever with what she believed to be dealing with.

OOO

She had no idea what was going on in the ballroom.

And that was completely unacceptable.

As she continually examined the main ballroom entrance that would soon lead her to her descending destination, a multitude of scenarios raced through her head. They flew by quickly, each of them hitting her, but none of them within full consciousness—her mind was working too quickly.

What if everyone is already dead when I get in there?

What if it already happened?

What if I'm too late?

What happens if I can't do it?

What if I fail again?

Her hands began to shake.

The doorman that would be her portal to awareness of what was going on, noticed her nerves coming from a different reason.

"Are you nervous?" His eyes were soft, his voice soothing.

Romeli looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide in alarm. "Oh…yes…very." She gave him a shaky smile.

He gave her a warm smile in return. "There's no reason to be so."

She almost guffawed.

He continued. "The stairs and the watching may seem daunting at first, but just think of what you're receiving. It's well worth it."

Romeli didn't exactly agree with him, but didn't lead on that she thought so. "I'm just nervous…I…have a thing with tripping down stairs."

He lightly chucked. "In those shoes and that dress, I would imagine so. Just keep an eye on where you're going. I've been opening this door for twenty years; I've seen it all. Only a handful have ever faltered."

Twenty years. She was quite impressed.

"Two months in Scanra." He whistled in awe. "If you succeeded in that, this should be like frolicking in the gardens for you."

She shuddered and laughed at the same time, creating an uncomfortable sensation in her spine. She was shocked that word had gone around so quickly—quicker than an epidemic. It was horrifying.

The doorman's voice cut into her thoughts. "Well, it's time."

A new level of dread overcame her.

He opened the door and motioned for her to descend. "Best of luck to you."

She held onto his words tightly as she walked past him. The room, lavishly decorated in green, was but a blur to her. Her head was swimming in thought after thought, emotion after emotion. But despite the inner chaos, her body was placid as it descended smoothly—working on its own accord. The only feature that noted her fear was her eyes—chaotic and drowning, its colors rotating more sporadically than usual.

"Introducing Romeli Salmalin."

The voice seemed to be coming from all directions. She couldn't place the face of the speaker, and it annoyed her. The resulting claps were drowned out by her thoughts, yet so distracting.

She tried to be discrete as possible as she looked out of the corners of her eyes for any possible dangers. The essence of her Gift pulsated throughout her, rippling under her skin at the ready. There was no doubt that she looked tense as she finished the descent and walked towards the king—but it didn't matter; people would only consider it as the presence of her nerves.

Breathe.

She exhaled deeply, trying to shake away the tension. Something didn't feel right—but it was because she couldn't find anything wrong at all.

She walked up a short couplet of stairs to the risers, filling the concluding space between her and the king. He was staring at her intently, looking more excited than she was. She stopped a few feet in front of him, attempting to ignore the hundreds of eyes on her as she focused on something of far more importance.

This isn't right. The hair on the back of her neck, her back facing the crowd, did not feel right. All she could see was the head table. And along with that, all the other places where blocked by tapestries—she was virtually blind from danger.

Her hands shook. She would have to trust herself fully on instinct.

Jonathan noticed her panic and looked at her oddly. She blinked to try and find some composure. At last he cleared his throat. His voice was hesitant at first, but grew stronger as he continued.

"Romeli Salmalin. Over the course of the past year, you have shown acts of nobility and character that have been notable to all of Tortall's society. It is tonight that we thank you for your honorable actions and bravery."

A loud applause followed.

Within the applause, Jonathan gave her another odd look. _What's wrong?_ he mouthed with a crease in his brow.

Romeli took in a sharp intake of breath. What was wrong? _Something is going to happen_, she mouthed back. The shaking in her hands grew more severe. She clasped them in front of her, so only Jonathan could see. Actually saying it made it real—it made it hit.

His frown deepened, but the applause subsided. He had to continue.

He cleared his throat a second time. "Now, as required by the ceremony, I will recite your noble acts in official formality."

At this, he took out a scroll from his breast pocket and unrolled it. Romeli's eyes widened. It was long. Great.

"Curing the plant virus epidemic during your trek to Corus. Healing and caring for all the animals you came across. Your kind and welcoming character to those you know and don't know, and your loyalty to your friends. Your priceless assistance in fortifying and protecting Northwatch in a time of need. Bringing both your father and the head mage of Tortall back to life. Rescuing myself, your family, and the most important people of Tortall from kidnapping during the battle. Sacrificing yourself for eternity as a slave of Scanra for our freedom. Literally stopping a war and thus bringing peace to Tortall and Scanra. Your sacrifices and fights during your captivity. Your pride and wits whilst searching and working a tactic of escape from one of the darkest fates anyone could be put under. Escaping captivity through one of the most challenging missions in slave history, and then fighting for your life while all of us thought you to be lost."

Romeli couldn't help it. She snorted.

Jonathan gave her a look, but ignored her. "And finally, re entering into your life with utmost honesty and perseverance. Romeli Salmalin, do you accept the vastness of your actions, and thus your newly appointed title as Heroine of Tortall?"

Romeli blinked. I wonder what would happen if I said no…

Jonathan appeared to read her thoughts. His eyes narrowed.

She sighed inaudibly. "I do."

He looked pleased with himself. "Then I, King Jonathan IV of Conté appoint you, Romeli Salmalin as the newest heroine of Tortall."

Jonathan then took a case from behind his back and opened it in front of her. Inside was a medal with the Tortallan crest inside a lining ring of emerald. He carefully removed it from its container and held it in front of her, about to put it on.

Romeli flinched.

Jonathan faltered. _What?_

_I can't wear that!_

_You're being ridiculous._

B_ut…_

He placed the medal around her neck. It fell heavily on her chest. "Calm down Romeli. You deserve this." His voice in her ear was nearly inaudible, but fully comprehensible. He stood up straight.

And then the applause hit.

It roared through the hall, but her ears felt stopped up. She was in a daze.

I didn't explode…

The whole situation seemed ridiculous now. And yet, she knew she couldn't give in—it wasn't over yet. She glared at the king as she curtsied.

He laughed as he bowed back. At last he turned back to the crowd. "Let the ball begin!"

The first people to come up to her were her parents. They were hesitant—obviously aware of her withdrawal, her screams in the morning, her unwillingness to talk to them openly anymore. It made Romeli feel a little guilty as the two parties closed the distance between each other. She never meant to alienate them from her—but they also couldn't understand—and she didn't want to try and make them. She would always look up to them—always go to them for help—but that didn't mean that she could ever confront them with what she was facing.

"Romeli!" Daine came over and gave her a warm smile. Her eyes had aged, but her excitement for her was genuine. "Congratulations!"

Romeli hugged her with thanks as she smiled. She tried to stay conscious of her social position, but she couldn't. She was too paranoid.

"Romeli?" Daine's excitement morphed into concern. "You look really pale. Everything all right?" Her father too had the same expression, but he was weary, he knew the answer before she would say it.

But instead of saying what she usually said, she changed it around. She wanted her parents to think she was okay. Even if she wasn't, she wanted them to think so.

Romeli gave them a weak smile. "You know, I can go beat any opponent with my bladed staff, stop a war, and manage to escape an eternity of slavery with all my appendages." At here she looked down to hide the pain in her face. It hurt to mention it so lightheartedly—like all that she did had been simple and easy. She bit it back and looked up again, her expression clear. A smile grew on her lips that reached her eyes. "But Gods…that whole crowd thing. I'm not cut out for that."

The tension in the air broke at her words. Numair actually chuckled. His ease made her heart complete itself and break at the same time. She loved his laugh.

Daine gave her a pat on her shoulder. "That's understandable." She laughed as well. "Alanna says she hates the crowd also. Seems like you two are into the dirty work."

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Some of us aren't into battling our eyelashes like a buffoon. Me and Alanna are strong-willed individuals."

"Better believe it," grumbled a voice from behind her.

Romeli turned around to come face to face with her aunt. She wore a scarlet dress that she looked none to happy to be in. George was standing behind her, absolutely beaming.

"Come here you." Alanna gave her a big bear hug, making sure that Romeli was completely disoriented before letting go. "Welcome to the heroine club. The initiation sucks, but that's all over and done with now."

"Hey," George cut in, elbowing his wife. "You liked yer initiation."

"Oh so did not," she retorted. But then she turned to him and looked up fondly. "I liked the night _corresponding_ to the initiation." She winked.

Romeli's eyes widened. "Okay wow." She turned to her aunt, horror plastered on her face. "You're ugly and old. I don't need to hear about _any_ of your initiations."

Alanna grinned. "I knew there was a reason I always liked you."

Before Romeli could reply, George had her in his arms, slowly crushing her in a hug that made Alanna's feel like a butterfly kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me, you little thing you," he said clasping her shoulder. "Maryann briefed me on everythin'. And lemme tell you. You make some of my best spies look like cream puffs. That escape sequence? Well okay, I guess it didn't exactly go as planned, but still…amazing! Ever thought of joinin' the team?"

Romeli nearly laughed. "I don't think I'd camouflage very well. And it was mostly Maryann's planning anyways."

"True. But we're talkin' performance here. And I'm not exactly supposed to mention her in front of Alanna. She's still a tinge irritated that I kept the secret from her for—."

"Seventeen years," she grumbled in annoyance. Romeli almost laughed again at their half-hearted bickering.

"Precisely."

"Well…," cut in Romeli with slight hesitance. "I'm going to go…" she stepped to the side and bid them farewell before dodging into the crowds.

Flawless. The escape made her proud.

It was nerve-wracking. She had no idea what or when…and it was even worse that she had let her guard down so easily like that. It was disappointing, but it also kept her more on her guard now. She had taken a chance and was lucky that no one had gotten hurt because of it.

Well it won't happen again, she assured herself with a positive nod.

"Romeli!!"

She whipped around at the sound of her name. The tone of it would, in lighter circumstances, be welcomed with surprise and a fist full of giggles, but with her at such a level of paranoia, she thought it was a warning—a danger.

Her Gift was glowing in her hands, eyes wide as she looked around.

"I'm over here, stupid."

Romeli frowned and looked towards the voice. Her Gift immediately retreated. "Laloria?"

Her sister walked up to her excitedly and gave her a tight hug. "The one and only." She laughed. "Congratulations."

Romeli thanked her, but waved off the whole 'honoring heroine' thing. She had more pressing questions to ask. "When did you get back? Don't tell me you've been here the whole time." And Romeli was curious. She had missed her sister almost as much as she had missed her friends. But even now, it was hard to concentrate. Her mind was torn between excitement to see her sister, and a promise to her duties. She had to choose the latter.

"I only got back this afternoon." Her sister informed her. "When I heard about the ball, I had to leave my Rider group and come back to congratulate you."

Romeli smiled. "Well, I am quite flattered."

She laughed as a reply. "As you should be. I put myself in danger traveling alone just to see you."

Romeli snorted. Yeah. Danger.

"By the way," Laloria started softly, her eyes had narrowed mischievously. "You seem to be the spotlight of tonight. Everyone is staring at you."

She blinked. "Laloria…the ball…was held for me." She spoke slowly, in case her sister had lost more then her common sense.

"Oh I know that," she said waving her off. "What I meant to say is that every _boy_ is admiring you."

Romeli frowned and peeled her eyes away from her sister's. She could feel the eyes on her everywhere. In the corner, she saw a young man who looked to be a squire, check her out.

Romeli shrugged it off—she didn't have the capacity or the time to wonder why or who bothered in staring. "New haircut."

"Hardly," her sister replied dryly, but she dropped the subject.

Romeli clasped her hands in front of her uneasily. She needed another escape plan.

"So…how was Scanra?" Her sister asked the question hesitantly, obviously unsure of whether she was on safe ground or not.

Romeli twitched. "Well…I'm not sure." She let out an uneasy chuckle. "It wasn't bad or un...fun. It was just…Scanra." Hopefully the answer would be sufficient. She hadn't the time to concentrate on a more analytical reply.

"Ah. I understand."

From the looks of it, she didn't understand at all.

She felt horrible trying to ditch her sister—a sister she hadn't seen since she saved her from the kidnapping, but it was something that was necessary.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Sis." Her apology was genuine. "But I think Neal is calling me over. Could we talk later?"

Laloria rose her brows. "Oh goodness, Romeli, of course. I'll let you go. We have all the time in the world to talk."

The pit of dread in the depths of her stomach doubled over. She could only nod tersely.

Romeli walked away as quickly and yet as normally as possible. She walked towards Neal, who was deep in conversation with Whave's father, Faleron, knowing that Laloria could possibly be watching her. It was obvious that Neal wasn't looking for a private word at all. The guilt overwhelmed her.

When Neal noticed her discrete and yet purposeful walk towards them, he turned with a slightly surprised expression. It then transformed into a beam.

"Romeli! So wonderful to see you! Congratulations!" Nealan gave her a friendly pat on the back, making her slightly confused about his glowing attitude. "Did you…need a word?"

She blinked. "Ummmm…"

Neal disregarded her vacant reply and welcomed her into the conversation anyways. "I trust you have met Faleron of King's Reach?"

"We have been introduced before," said Faleron as he bowed. Romeli curtsied back politely, only half-listening to the conversation at hand as she concentrated on the orientation of her surroundings.

"You are friends with my son, are you not?" inquired Faleron. "Whave?"

Romeli blinked, not realizing she was being spoken to. "I'm sorry? Oh. Oh yes. Whave and I are good friends."

Faleron nodded like he already knew the answer. "He has said many things about you."

Romeli's stomach began to knot. Hopefully they were good things. She didn't exactly want to recall their last encounter. She decided to only give a hesitant smile in return.

And then Neal welcomed himself back into the conversation. "Well, I really must congratulate you again. It is a true honor to be given such a reward. Now you're right up there with your mother and aunt. I should be up there myself," he grumbled. Romeli nearly sighed with relief at seeing one of his normal characteristics. "I had to stomach a squirehood with Alanna. You try being her squire."

Romeli snorted. "Try being her _niece_."

Neal's eyes narrowed. "Touché. Even if she does absolutely adore you."

She didn't exactly have the proof to deny that.

But then his expression grew significantly darker, making her want to back away. Faleron noticed the change in his expression too and looked at the two of them uneasily.

"Romeli…" The tone of his voice almost made her sigh exasperatedly. "I was there in Scanra for a little bit of your stay, so I know, to an extent, some of the events that happened. But…what I'm trying to say is…you've changed. What happened in Scanra?"

So that would be the hit inquiry of the night.

There were so many ways that she could reply to that question. She could say to bugger off and leave her alone, which was a slight temptation. She could tell him that it was her personal business, or that she didn't feel comfortable, or even the truth if she were daring enough. But she didn't choose any of those options.

Romeli nodded. "You're right. I have changed. To me personally, I think I have changed for the better. I am strong, patient, cautious, and daring. A lot happened, Sir Neal—a lot that made me change. If you went through what I did you would change too."

He chewed over her words for a little, obviously expecting a different reply.

Faleron nodded. "Well put. There have been very few people kept under Scanran captivity who have lived to tell the tale."

Romeli's face screwed up in surprise. How did they escape?

Faleron seemed to read her mind. "They were miraculous people. Not powerful at all, one had no magic actually, and in reality, their circumstances and yours were a world apart. But that is beside the point. Both you and the others faced situations we would not dream of succeeding in. And from what I have heard of the other people was that it was incredibly traumatic. I doubt you could return from Scanran slavery without changing...permanently."

But Romeli didn't exactly hear his last line. She was still digesting the fact that there were others—not exactly like her, but close enough to send a wave of relief through her spine. There were _others_. And it was completely foolish—utterly illogical—to consider otherwise, and yet, she had always thought she was the only one. Finding out that other people could partially understand what she was going through gave her hope—it gave her something that she could compare to herself. And it was a little factor, yet his words helped immensely. For she had always thought that she alone had to carry the baggage, when really others had been beside her all along.

Neal was looking at her oddly. "Romeli, honestly, from the looks of it, you thought that you were the only one."

Romeli jumped out of her epiphany at the sound of his voice. "I think…" and her voice was slightly withdrawn as she said it. "I think that I knew there were others. It's common sense, really. I just hadn't realized that we were all sharing the same load."

Faleron gave her a slight smile. "I think your suitcase might be a little different."

_Hate to interrupt this metaphorical suitcase discussion,_ butted in the consciousness of her mind. _But aren't you supposed to be looking out for danger?_

Romeli mentally kicked herself. Her ability to focus had certainly decreased to a whole new level. But instead of dodging away from the social contact like she had done previously, she decided to stay and attempt to handle both of her duties at once. She could not afford to let the cataclysmic event happen, but she also would not refuse to speak to anyone at her own ball either.

"My suitcase might have been different," agreed Romeli calmly. "But the conditions of Scanran slavery are universal."

Neal merely shrugged. "We do not have many Scanran specialists. I always enjoys a good read, but I barely know anything of their culture."

It was slightly foreign—the feeling of being able to talk of Scanra so serenely as she did now. It was troublesome.

"Overall, the cultures of Tortall and Scanra are not all too different," informed Romeli. "We worship the same Gods, eat three times a day, and venture through the same obstacles of knighthood. But we are different. Their idea of freedom and equality is that there isn't any. Sure, I have heard Maggur voice concern for his people, but at the same time, he ignores their pleas for help. They eat different food, they have different rights…the weather is much colder." She shivered. "At the moment their ideals are focused on power and extravagance, not humanity."

Neal nodded, rather fascinated with the information.

"Well it seems that one good thing has come from your stay in Scanra," mused Faleron appreciatively.

She laughed bitterly. And still as the conversation continued, she could sense no danger. Not even the hair on the back of her neck prickled.

"Not exactly true, Fal," countered Neal. "The death of the king as well—and the peace between our countries."

Faleron nodded. "That's right. The death, despite the state it puts Scanra in, was vital."

Romeli looked up at Faleron in alarm. "How did you know about that?"

Neal laughed. "Dear, how could anyone _not_ know? It was reported officially around a week ago—though there had been rumors of his murder mere days after you escaped. Even though technically they have no proof that you committed the crime, your date of escape and his death practically correspond to each other internationally. Everyone knows you did it—but no one has proof either."

Romeli blinked. She didn't know whether to be furious or alarmed. "How come no one thought to bother me about this before?!" she hissed quietly. The impact was notable.

Faleron frowned. "Well everyone assumed…"

"And no one wanted to bother you with it either," added Neal gently. "You're always so distant. Like you have a lot on your plate."

Romeli's brows shot up and hid behind her bangs. So she hadn't been fooling anyone. "I…yes. I have been rather busy. But someone should have told me. It could have been useful to what I'm working on. Someone should have told me everything. Does everyone know this but me?"

Neal shook his head. "Not everyone. Most of the king's inner-circle have been informed. And all our news comes from spies still posted in Scanra who send the information to George. As for the public people…what they hear is just rumors. Even most people in Scanra do not know what's going on."

Romeli's impatience began to boil. This gave her a whole new reason to dislike the king. "So I'm not in the king's inner-circle, then? The person who did all the work? The person that this is all about?" She felt betrayed. By her family, her friends.

Faleron tried to calm her down. "See, the thing is that we did not want to bother you. You're coping, you're doing your thing. None of us wanted to make you worse. We thought we were being merciful. And the thing is—it doesn't really involve you at all."

Romeli opened her mouth to object, but he silenced her.

"Sure, yes, you did start it. But most of what is going on now is political. There are complications politically that involve his murder. Finding a new king for instance."

Romeli understood the reasoning, but she didn't buy it. "I still have a right to know." It could help her. For whatever reason she knew it could help her.

Neal sighed. "Then do you want to know everything?"

She nodded furiously.

"Then we can find a private room or something. If anyone overhears…"

Romeli shook her head. She could not afford to leave this room. "No we should stay here and talk in a corner. Neal can put up a muting spell…"

"Why can't you do it?" interjected Neal.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll do it. Let's just go."

When they had arrived at a suitable corner, Romeli put a silencing charm around them, and an illusion spell to make it appear and sound like they were having a totally different conversation. She also put a warning charm in case things went awry.

And then she rounded on them, immediately demanding what had been kept from her for so long.

Neal decided to begin. For he could personally account the night of her escape. "Before your mission began, we knew that you had to murder him to fully acquire your freedom. All of us dreaded it—but Maryann assured us it was possible. And you did succeed, technically, despite what happened afterwards. And that night…when we picked up your body, I felt that the arrow had pierced straight through your heart…and the amount of blood. James was _drenched_ in it—refusing to let you out of his sight. He was a real dedicated friend."

Romeli shivered. She was thankful. She was touched and honored. But she was also sad—sad he hadn't waited longer.

"We did everything we could. Alanna, I, my son, and a another healer all put our Gift into you, using all we had and even more to get you back—but we all knew that you had died. You were dead. There were no signs to counter it. Everyone was devastated. Many in the party did not know you personally, but they knew of you, of their mission to get your out—and that loss hit them hard. We did succeed—the king was dead and you were free—but we had all failed as well.

"And so with that low morale upon us, Jonathan informed the Queen—she was to arrange your funeral."

Romeli swallowed hardly.

And then Faleron cut in. "I was one of the first in Tortall to be informed, since nearly everyone else in authority was away or with you. Thayet and I, as well as Domiton of Masbolle—Kel's husband, I assume you know him, Neal's wife, and the prince, all worked together to assemble a rightful ceremony. We swore to secrecy until the party would came back. We didn't want to create an uproar or raise questions we had no answers to.

"We were to create a memorial in the gardens. It was going to be a rose garden…with a fountain and a statue of you looking into the distance—free. Your tomb would be right below it—unreachable by anyone once buried. We were to dedicate the entire month to your sacrifices, and the day that you died would be celebrated and mourned every year. The very tapestries that you see now were originally to commemorate your death. But when we heard that you were alive, we dropped everything…only we kept the tapestries, knowing they'd come to a more celebratory use."

Romeli chewed on the inside of her lip uncomfortably. While they spoke, she looked down, unable to take in their gaze. She couldn't speak—her throat had tightened up. And she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest either. She didn't have the temptation to hear of their pain and struggle…of James drenched in her blood…

Neal then spoke again. "Meanwhile, when we saw you alive we were…confused. It didn't make any sense. It still doesn't. Most of us didn't believe it…but then it just seemed so real. After you woke up the second time, we knew you were back. It was a miracle. And before I continue, I must ask you…do you know why you came back?"

Romeli shook her head. "I was hoping you had a theory."

He frowned in thought. "Well we have established a couple. One was that you were never dead in the first place—likely, and yet unlikely at the same time. Another is that the combination of mine, Alanna's, James', and the healer's Gifts, all of which are rather strong, brought you back—sort of like how you brought your father back. The last theory is that the merciful actions of the Gods took pity on you. All of them are likely, but we have settled on none of them."

Romeli could only nod, wide-eyed.

"And so the funeral was off. We knew by then that Scanra knew of your escape and the murder of the king. But we knew nothing more. We did not know if they would be out to look for you to avenge his death, or to recapture you. We did not know if they had appointed a new king—Maggur had no heir. We didn't even know if they thought you were dead or not. But either way, we decided to move faster for safety's sake. Meanwhile, you withdrew yourself. When we traveled, you would seem to be looking at nothing, and you would scream out at night…all of us understood that the slavery was tremendous, but we were scared. We still are. Romeli, you still do withdraw like that, and your parents say you scream every morning. Why is that?"

She sighed. They had told her this much information—she owed them. "I assure you both that my 'withdrawals' are not traumatic-based. I do have nightmares…but they are manageable. If you do see me in a withdrawn state, I am most likely meditating."

Faleron didn't believe her. "Looks like a painful way of meditation."

She would have turned on him, but she calmed herself instead. She needed this information. "It's a way of rebalancing myself. I go back…and extract the positives." It was only half a lie. She was reminded of her father's motto and philosophy: drink optimus. Hopefully the two of them would recognize it as a Salmalin tradition of coping.

It seemed convincing. Faleron nodded.

"Well nonetheless, that was the only reason we did not ask to include you into our meetings," Neal assured. "But now that you are so interested, we'll tell you the recent events."

Faleron decided to start. "So, as we've told you, it is internationally known that Maggur is dead and that you've escaped. Most have put two and two together and decided that you killed him, though there is no proof. Most people see you as a hero, for Maggur has caused problems with too many empires, but I'm sure that others don't agree.

"Meanwhile, Scanra is in a state of revolution. An underground protestant group is rejoicing the beginning of a new country, but many others are too scared to speak freely. There is no real official king until Maggur's inner-circle appoints a new one. Maggur was the last of his family name, and there is no live distant relative to take his place. This puts Scanra in turmoil, since basically anyone now can be king. It is Maggur's inner-circle's job to find the new one, but all of them are too busy basking in the thought of being king themselves to care."

Neal nodded an affirmative. "With no one to take control, people think it fine to do what they want. Many people of the protestant group have created invasions to try and win power, but the military force has its own plan—though they believe they can follow their own orders now. In reality, the protestant group has only made events worse.

"Obviously George is doing everything in his power to make things better, but Maryann has also been suspected of treachery and more Tortallan spies are being discovered. All of them have been ordered to act on the side of the government for their own safety. Tortall in the situation is pretty much powerless."

"Unfortunately there only seems to be one outcome," informed Faleron, unsure of whether to agree with it or not. "One of the members of Maggur's circle must rise to power. Most likely that member has the same views as Maggur did himself, which means no improvement as to Scanra's act on humanity."

Realization seemed to dawn on her. "Faleron…is the treaty still active between Tortall and Scanra?"

His features darkened. "Technically yes. But if the new king did decide to go to war again—a stupid decision considering the state of their country—there is nothing to stop him. Jonathan and Maggur signed the treaty in their own blood—a blood treaty. But Maggur is dead, and so is the royal bloodline. Therefore no consequence."

Romeli shook her head. "So all we can do is hope?"

"Pretty much," said Neal. "Though we doubt Scanra will go to war anytime soon. We'll take care of it when and if it happens. However, we do suspect that they know you're alive."

Romeli's eyes widened. "I thought you said they didn't know."

"They don't have proof. Considering they shot you with only a huge puddle of blood as the remains, they assumed you're dead. But think about it. All of Tortall knows you're alive, and I have no doubt there are Scanran spies in Tortall."

"But why did we have this ball then? Isn't it better if they think I'm dead?"

Faleron shook his head. "Would you like to live in hiding?"

Romeli recoiled at the thought.

"But you are wanted."

"Ha ha…what?"

Faleron didn't laugh. Immediately the humor of it collapsed. "You're wanted in Scanra. Dead or alive. They don't know you're alive, but they will probably find out in a day or two after tonight. Your charge is for escaped slavery…not murder. So they are being reasonable in the fact that they have no proof. As of right now, the price reward is not high—since they don't have the same drive as Maggur did to acquire you for power. You merely broke the law."

_Merely_…Romeli repeated the word in her head.

"And we doubt anyone in their right mind will come to look for you either," added Neal. "Most have heard of your power. People are singing the tale of the Forest Girl as we speak. No one would dare to capture you because…thanks to us…people like to exaggerate epic events such as these. And I don't think you'll be going to Scanra anytime soon."

Romeli nodded in understanding. "I see that I'm pretty much safe." Yea…pretty much. "But what about when the new King rises to power? What if he wants to finish what Maggur began?"

Neal and Faleron exchanged looks. "I don't think that anyone could have the same drive as Maggur," pointed out Faleron calmly. "But if he did try, he would undoubtedly fail. Our forces are strong, and you are stronger. In this case, Romeli, you can not be merciful."

She sighed heavily, but nodded in agreement. It would only be a slim chance that something like that happened anyways.

"So what do we do now?" she asked calmly. Her eyes shifted to the side to what she _should_ be doing: watching. But all was well.

"There is not much," confessed Neal. "The spy force is powerless. We can not go to Scanra to settle the scene, either. We must wait for more word, and until the new king comes to power and we evaluate his position on the Tortall-Scanra relationship, we do nothing."

Romeli nodded. It was a start. She was thankful for all the information that she was given, knowing that in one way or another, it put her a step forward in figuring everything out. But still…waiting. Just…waiting.

"There is one more thing," started Neal quietly. "Since we have given you everything we know, you are welcome to attend the weekly meetings. I'm sure that, for whatever reason, the information would be helpful to you."

Romeli smiled weakly. "I appreciate the invitation. But…I think…I will decline your offer." At first she couldn't think of a reason why, but it clicked in her head. The king was there, her family, and she didn't know if she could handle that. "But if you could perhaps pass the information to me personally, I would really appreciate it. I just don't think meetings are a good idea for me right now."

Both Neal and Faleron nodded. They had learned not to ask questions. "One of us will come to see you once a week," Faleron assured.

The three of them shook on it. For once, Romeli actually felt supported with what she was doing. Of course the two of them had no idea of the depths of what she was dealing with—or even if it would happen tonight, but they were helping nonetheless.

Romeli dissipated the protective bubble of spells that engulfed them and the three of them walked together into the crowds where they went their separate ways.

After losing sight of both Faleron and Neal in the waves of crowds, Romeli finally let herself lay into complete focus on her true job.

"What were you talking to my father for?"

Romeli nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to face Ryoku. Her eyes were demanding but playful.

"Nothing important." She waved it away dismissively.

Her face screwed up skeptically. "Oh yeah. Especially because I could sense the magic muting your conversation from the opposite side of the room."

Her shoulders fell. She forgot that her Gift was prone to detection due to its power. From the corner of her eye she could see her father looking at her oddly. So much for fooling anyone.

And then it hit her.

_I have no doubt that there are Scanran spies in Tortall._

If there were Scanran spies here, then that meant that they were surely in this room—or at least one would be. And if that one had a Gift…

They undoubtedly knew she was alive. Gift or no, the ball was thrown for her. They could not do anything to her…but her intuition squirmed when she thought of the possibility of being in danger all over again.

Romeli immediately turned back to the conversation and Ryoku's piercing eyes. It seemed that Whave, Sereem, Ethan, Tim, and…_him_…had all filled in during her reverie. Where had they come from?

"Okay you win," Romeli grumbled. "They were interrogating me." And it was true. They had asked her questions…just not as many as she asked them.

Whave looked confused. "I don't see why my father would be all that interested in your wellbeing. I mean, no offense or anything, but you two haven't really talked before."

Romeli smiled. "Oh no no…we weren't discussing me at all. We were discussing Scanran culture and politics." She yawned convincingly. "Let me tell you. It was quite the bore-fest. But they wanted me to keep it quiet because of the state Scanra is in."

Surprisingly, all of them nodded in agreement. So everyone knew of the revolution…

"And honestly, Tim, Ryoku," she addressed them both with a nod of her head. She didn't skip the other Queenscove because she was angry…but she couldn't handle it. Her voice would crack undoubtedly, and that was a weakness she could not accept. "Your father is smart and all, but…good Gods."

The two of them laughed. James was pulling at a string on his tunic.

"Well we're glad the torture is over," said Tim, who had obviously been through the same experience. "Oh. And congratulations."

Romeli smiled. "Thanks. I was really nervous. I'm glad the ceremony is over." She laughed.

There was a moment of hesitance as everyone but Ryoku looked at her oddly, obviously perplexed that she had admitted to two emotions in a single conversation and laughed afterwards.

"Hey, we'd feel the same too," voiced Ryoku with a smile. "Those types of initiations suck."

The rest of them couldn't say they agreed.

"Well then, what type of initiation are you interested in Ryoku?" inquired Ethan with raised brows. He put his hands on her hips and kissed the top of her head.

Ryoku laughed." Depends on what type of initiations you give."

Romeli looked away, not able to handle the happy emotions radiating from the two of them. From the corner of her eye, she could see James glaring at Ethan. Tim was looking away, ignoring it completely.

Whave was staring at her.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Oh." He looked embarrassed that he had been caught. "I was just thinking."

She was actually mildly curious. "About what?" Her voice proved the tenor of her interest.

"About how sorry I am."

Romeli blinked. Ethan and Ryoku let go and turned to them. Sereem and Tim exchanged looks and James looked up in alarm.

She sighed. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. _I_ apologize."

He shook his head. "You're always taking the blame, Romeli. This time it was my fault."

She frowned. "You were trying to make a point. I'm the one that lost control. I may take the blame, but it's because I feel it was my fault."

"But you—."

"And anyways," she cut in. "I thought we established and impasse. If it's anyone's fault, it's no one's."

"Wait…_what?_"

Romeli laughed as well. "I dunno."

He shrugged. "Well I'm taking the impasse back."

She glared. "You can't take an impasse back! They're impasses!"

"I don't know about you guys," Whave said addressing the group. "But I don't think anyone ever wrote an impasse rule book."

She twitched. "Fine. Impasse obliterated."

"Well at least hear my reasoning."

She rose her brows.

"I don't deny that you sort of lost it. But in reality, I was the one who brought it up. I already knew about all the tapestries before I invited you. I pulled you out of that…bush…where you were…laughing…to see your reaction. I shouldn't have addressed you. I shouldn't have pushed you over the edge when I knew you were in such an unstable position. I'm sorry."

"You two had a fight over drapery?" Ethan was not amused.

Romeli glared at Ethan and then gave Whave a weak smile. "Apology accepted. But at the same time you sort of woke me up. I know, guys, that I've been acting…weird. I have a lot on my plate right now, believe it or not. I have things to do and sort out, and it's hard…and stressful…and traumatic…and totally not supposed to be accomplished by a sixteen year-old girl. And so…no…I haven't been okay. But I also apologize for letting it affect our friendship. And I'm working on it; I'm getting better at handling things and laughing about it at the same time. Am I okay right now? To be honest, not exactly." Her eyes shifted to the right, a bubble of fear rising through her. "But I still want to include you. I want to…I want to…to be friends…and…be okay…" A tear escaped her eyes. She brushed it away furiously.

Her body had totally betrayed her. What was she doing? The words had escaped her mouth before she had time to swallow them, and it was a mistake. She had said way too much, and now they would be concerned, they would ask questions, she would have to confess. She would have to talk and vent.

But considering it now, wasn't it nice to let it go? She actually felt lighter Lighter than when she had craughed, or talked to her Guardians. When she had confessed everything to Maryann, she had done it out of necessity, not personal preference.

Had she done this out of personal preference? As they walked towards her, giving her tight hugs and pats on this back, it sure seemed so. It felt so good to let it go and tell someone that she was there, but she was struggling. It felt so good to have that support. And it wasn't like she said much. She gave no specifics, no dark secrets or fears. It was just a reassurance that she was still their friend—still Romeli.

What if she did tell them though? About her Guardians, her mission, her problems. Their concern at first would be annoying, but surely it would get better. It would be like a close knit team. They would all love to help her. She knew they would. And their support alone would be enough. It would be like those other ex-slaves that seemed to help carry the load, but better, because these were her friends—her family.

When their hugs had finished, she laughed and shook her head. "Sorry. That was so sporadic of me."

They shrugged.

"We understand though," said Sereem. "I mean, it must have been a challenge to do everything by yourself."

She cracked a smile.

"What are you doing that makes you so busy?" inquired Sereem. "I can't possibly imagine…"

Her features darkened considerably. She looked around cautiously. The ball was weaning down to an end, and only a few groups of people, mostly people she knew, remained. Still, she thought it unsafe. "I will tell you all, I assure you. But…here? I don't consider it safe." She looked around again, but nothing suspicious came to her. "Not safe at all."

They nodded in understanding, knowing that whatever could possibly be on her mind was more than courtly gossip. Instead, they talked a bit more until the hour grew even later. Now only stragglers where left behind. The King and Queen were conversing with Neal. Her parents were talking to George and Alanna. Her sister had left hours ago, already packing to join her Rider group again.

"I think we better get going," announced Whave. The rest of her friends nodded. "Little Ryku has page school and we still have our duties." Ryoku glared.

Romeli nodded. "Of course. I'm going to stay behind until everyone had left. It seems like the courteous thing to do." Of course her reason why had nothing to do with manners.

"How kind of you," voiced Tim with a nod. "Well you have a good sleep then."

She almost laughed out loud.

One by one they walked past her, giving her their goodbyes and congratulations. Ryoku gave her a tight hug and she too walked away until she was left with James.

She looked down, not bothering to hurt herself further by looking into his eyes. But surprisingly he stopped in front of her.

She frowned. Did he…?

She looked up in alarm, a rush of emotions pulsating through her.

"You look really great tonight."

His eyes were genuine, bright.

Her heart stopped. She was unable to do anything but stare into those eyes...

And then he turned and walked away, his shoulder gently brushing against hers.

She stayed until every last person had left the room, completely on edge and yet oddly serene. The whole time her Gift never left her consciousness, ready for anything at any power, at any size. She outlined the scars on her neck absentmindedly, and sometimes found herself touching the shoulder he had touched whenever the memory of his eyes flashed through her.

Nothing ever came.

OOO

She was standing in the middle of her bedroom at the eve of the night, dead and yet perfectly alive—every organ working as it should.

"_You look really great tonight."_

She ran her hand through her hair, knowing perfectly well of the matters that she was supposed to be dwelling over. And she shook as she did.

Nothing ever came.

Nothing even happened.

_Nothing._

And what did that mean?

Did it mean that she had failed? She had failed in her nightmare, but it did not feel the same as she did now. Right now she felt empty, hopeless…

Dead.

Back at square one again.

And it wasn't even like she had ever moved past starting point in the first place. She had no concrete proof that this would be it.

"_You look really great tonight."_

She had a feeling that this wouldn't be it.

But she hoped that it was. Perhaps that's why she was on edge, and yet always losing that focus. She wanted it to be over—at last—so she could rest.

Of course it wouldn't be that simple.

And yet…in a way…she had failed.

She had nothing.

_Nothing._

It was exhausting. How was she supposed to figure this out with no starting point? How could she get the right answer with no question? Luck?

Apparently she didn't have time for luck.

She collapsed on her bed, hoping that at last something would come to her—someone would give her a push in the right direction.

But what was she supposed to do now?

…_you look really great tonight…_

* * *

My pet python Griffin fell asleep on my laptop. x.x

And I'm actually serious. I'm typing right now with a five foot long reptile hogging half of the space bar.

Replies:

Arianna: lol. Omg don't forget about it! Lmfao. Well I'm glad I've been updating quicker then. This was a slow update though. Just because I haven't had time to type it up, not write it. I think that's been a first. Lol. Mmm. My focus on the last chapter was definitely her feelings. It has been for the past few chapters actually, mostly because it's covering the bases of what she just did though. Next chapter though…gah I'm so excited. And Yea, I understand what you mean about getting ahead of myself with the third book. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen.

Yay church!

Blackwindow12: awww thanks so much. That really means a lot. Chances are I'm not stopping any time soon. I'm really excited about what's going to happen.

Itachihater13: lol. Thanks. I liked writing that chapter, but the next one has me really pumped. Romeli and James action? Lmfao. In due time, in due time. Germany was incredibly fun. I stayed in a small town around 30 minutes away from Frankfurt. It's a really pretty place.

Saphira: omg. Your review really meant a lot to me, you have no idea. You said previously that you liked how real Romeli was in expressing emotions and what now. And I was like… 'omg yes!'. You have no idea how, when I first started this story, Romeli seemed so…fake. She was perfect. She could do anything. Since it first got pointed out to me I've been working really hard to make her the opposite of perfect, and I'm so flattered that you actually said that. THANK YOU!!!!!

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: lol. I loved writing the tapestry, Romeli thing. It was kinda random, I know, but it popped into my head and I flew with it. Comedy relief, I suppose. James does need to get his head out of his butt, there's no doubt about it. But when he does, which he will, it'll be just the perfect moment. I think. Er. Yea. Lol

13. Shimmer. 13: lmao. I'm updating right now. James will pull himself together pretty soon and those tapestries are just pretty much amazing.  what a coincidence. I hate jon as well. You should read my other fic 'the I hate jonathan and delia fanclub'. I kill him in almost every chapter. Lol

May silverstream: lol. Yay concept of life! That's really flattering actually, it's the one thing that I think I work the hardest on. Making it real. Lol. I dunno. And as for the second half of your review, I already replied to it.

Silver-star-0: lol. Yay quick updates. Wow. You are crazy little silver. But I am glad for your craziness. It makes my day for sure. I'm glad you thought it was funny. I had to write one that would just send some comic relief. This book is a lot more dark then I had anticipated.


	42. Interpretations of the Modern Dream

LOODLE LOODLE LOOO

I love. This. Chapter.

Ar rawr rawr. It's especially amazing because it is a combination of awesomeness, hilarity, spaz-ness, and mystery. Oh. And suspense. Can't forget the suspense.

**Song for this Chapter: **There are two. Music Box -- Regina Spektor. This song actually helped me WRITE the chapter. And then Electable -- Jimmy Eat World. That song pretty much encompasses the mood. CARAZY BREAK OUT.

Now here we go! (dives into chapter)

_

* * *

In the last chapter…_

_Romeli went to the Hero Ball, expecting something bad to happen that her Guardians warned her about. Course, nothing happens, BUT James does talk to her. Meanwhile, she's on bottom point, completely lost in what she should do next, and convinced that she has failed._

* * *

Chapter 42: Interpretation of the Modern Dream

_

* * *

She was standing with one foot in front of the other, containing her balance as she looked over the peak. The drop was tremendous—with enough impact at the end to kill a God if it were possible._

_And the next minute the wind was pasting her to the side of the mountain, making her unable to see her hand in front of her face._

_The cold was crippling, and she would have fallen off if it weren't for the wind now keeping her up. Despite the will and the strength she had acquired, her body felt like a twig in a thunderstorm as it succumbed to the blizzard's strength._

_It seemed that every night that blizzard hit, every time that wind crushed her back against the merciless stone, and the blistering cold tore at her skin, another part of her perseverance was swept away with it._

_She was no longer willing to fight._

_But the wind gave before she did and she fell to the snow on her hands and knees. A dry sob escaped her lips, because the search commenced, but she did not want to. Her temptation to win evaded her._

_But her hands dug into the snow anyways._

_Her mind had ripped in two. One side clung to her hands sportingly, while the other let out cries of unwilling anguish every time the cold stabbed through her. She didn't have to feel this. She could jump. She could leave._

_Her fingers dug deeper._

_The pain that was the feud between her heart's and her mind's ideals had started to grow and rival that of the cold's. Her hands began to twitch like they were possessed by two battling beings._

_She didn't have to do this._

_So close._

_Just jump._

_She was already here._

_There would be no outcome._

_And then she hit the weary wood. It was buried shallowly under the snow, but deep enough to make her grunt when she pulled it out. Her heart had won, her mind finally giving in to her determination._

_Once again it was locked._

_Though she expected that, now she knew she had to do something about it. She knew this was it. This time she did not throw the chest at the rocky wall out of anger or failure._

_She did it because she had to._

_The impact immediately made it splinter and obliterate into pieces of ancient wood. She fell to her knees with wide eyes as she picked up the nearest piece to her._

_It stared back wearily. It had been broken many times now. But all along she had never realized its message._

OOO

For the first time, she did not wake with a scream.

This was rather odd, and so she blinked rapidly a few times in confusion to clear her head. Her thoughts began to toy with the tempo of her heart as she skipped over the ideas…of what could possibly come of this…

Well I haven't failed. It hasn't even happen yet. That alone with clear.

Which meant that she really was back at square-one.

Not exactly, she reminded herself sternly. You have the nightmare. That has to be significant.

Well of course…she thought as she pursed her lips in thought. To get the blood moving to her head, she sat up in her bed, weaning her mind to not think of last night, or the Scanran Revolution, or James…just her duty…

She bounded out of bed and began to pace around with her hand to her forehead. Sharpfang's eyes were on her curiously, but he did not say anything. She was thankful for the silence of the room, but it was too quiet—like the muffled pastures before a storm. It might have been calming, but at the moment it only sent shivers of unknowing dread throughout her.

Pacing and thinking, pacing and thinking, pacing and thinking…

Stop thinking about pacing and thinking!

Romeli stopped where she stood, glaring at the ground with a flustered expression.

Stop…_stopping!_

She let out an exasperated sigh. What was she supposed to do? Go and save the world? Well, that would hardly work considering she had nothing to work off of.

The mild frustration pulsated through her contagiously, but she tried her best to ignore it. Only thinking of the negatives would build up her stress…and she needed a clear train of thought to unravel the current predicament.

The dream was obviously her first step, but it seemed to be a hard one. At first she only saw it as a device to warn her when it was too late, but now she felt foolish for being so closed-minded. Now it had altered considerably. Her dream-being underwent a sensation of determined awe, not horror. The dream was a message, not a clue.

But what it meant still evaded her.

The possibilities were endless, and yet all of them seemed so abstract. Her guess was that it would be metaphorical, and not obvious—considering her Guardians were the ones most likely responsible.

And so she sat on the edge of her bed, only partially aware of her surroundings, as she gave in to the possibilities. It was a slight challenge to commence, for she was never one to be incredibly metaphorical, but she pushed away the blockades and dove into her poetic mentality.

Her ideas were many, though none seemed to match perfectly. Despite the absence of reason in any of them, she continued. Not because she figured the answer would surface eventually, but because she had nothing left.

When she came across the idea that the mountain represented a dollop of icing, she decided to stop.

This is ridiculous, she thought with a hysterical sigh. The icing idea had made her slightly giddy, and she let out a panicked laugh.

Her expression turned serious. And anyways…I can't think with those things in here.

Of course she was referring to her bookcase stuffed with Scanran goodies (which she was currently glowering at). They were merely books, but their memories tucked inside them were distracting. It was the constant reminder of her endless research, her daft stupidity, and everything pre-captivity that she didn't want to turn back to.

Well. She decided to match her foes conclusively.

It was either them or her that left, and she refused to surrender to research novels.

The bookshelf was much more daunting now that she was mere feet away from it. From every angle the words Scanra were thrown at her. The impact that it had on her now was not even within the peripherary of what she felt the last time she encountered it though. Now, the pang of memories was drowned in pity—pity for the state that the country was currently in.

And she didn't exactly know why she felt so sorry for a country bent on her captivation. But then she was reminded that it was not the country with those views, but only Maggur—and he was dead. So she did have a reason to express pity—she had killed Maggur—it was her fault.

"_You're always taking the blame, Romeli,"_

Whave's voice rang through her head crystal clear, but she pushed it all back for a more relevant time. There were more important matters to attend to.

And so she began to scrutinize the shelf, skillfully sliding the rejected titles out and placing them in a pile, one on top of the other. Feeling the leather slide through her skin sent up some pain, but she shook it away—she had expected the process to be painful. All of it was manageable.

One by one she placed the books on top of each other until she had to make a second pile, and eventually a third. She had begun to take pity on herself. Had she really been this dominated by the Prophecy?

At last she only had one book left—the book that had been abandoned on her chair, carelessly left open. She slickly picked it up and clicked it closed. Then it, too, was placed with its companions.

She brushed her hands on her breeches in completion and admired her work. The three stacks were tucked neatly between her bookshelf and desk—as if they were meant to be there in the first place.

And then she snorted.

Her eyes had fallen on her bookshelf, and she admired it with a laugh. It had an intimidating number of ten books left out of the fifty or so she had sorted through.

That's the most ridiculous case of books I've ever seen!

She walked up to it curiously, wondering just what books she had left to inhabit her slightly vacant pool of studies.

A good half of the remaining books were her father's—books that he had already read thoroughly and most likely had forgotten. She read each of the titles slowly, like somehow they were memorable to her.

_Analyzing the Gift Incorporated with Dark Magic_

_Morphing Inanimate Objects_

_Acquiring Accents of Sight with Gift Substance_

_Scholarly Characteristics to Apply to Modern Dueling_

_Defeating the Darkest of Divinity_

She nodded, quite impressed with her collection. It was so odd to think that her father had read these books (whereas she had only dappled with them curiously), and even more curious was that he knew how to use dark magic. It made her second-guess him, but it also made her want to dive into the books as well.

Despite the sudden inspiration to read, she continued to look at the remaining novels.

One was a book on the anatomy of the People that her mother gave her years ago. She had used it often during the beginning of her studies, but only referred to it now as a reference book.

She cracked a smile when her eyes fell on the next.

_Secrets of the Scandalous Courtgirl_

She laughed. Seriously?

_How Jeffrey Caught the Goddess_

_Emily of Cornrose: A Love Story_

Her head shook as she looked at the three of them. Until now she had completely forgotten her love for trashy romance novels.

Slightly dazed, she skipped to the last book on the shelf. It was at the bottom, making her crouch to get a good view. It was severely aged—probably one of Numair's.

_Interpretation of the Modern Dream_

She frowned. Perhaps it wasn't one of his books. He never seemed to be the type to analyze dreams…

And then everything crashed into her. The impact caused shivers as the air turned compact and collapsed into her mercilessly. Her eyes were wide as they zoomed to the cover, and thus the text-book calligraphy that named the leather binding.

Ha ha…what?

She slid the book out of the shelf and stood up straight as she cradled it in her hands. It was heavy, not too old, but old enough to extract wisdom from it.

Did someone put this here on purpose, or am I just a genius.

A feeling of victory swept over her before she knew what to do with it. There was no doubt in her mind that she had found an answer.

All patience obliterated, she didn't even bother sitting on her bed to start reading, but cracked the book open right where she stood, half expecting the answer to pop out of it in the form of confetti.

Though nothing happened, it did not dampen her spirits. This was her first step, and it was within the depths of the bottom half of her bookshelf all along.

Her finger traced down the table of contents swiftly, looking for one specific word that would turn her circumstances around completely.

_Nightmares, page 352._

Romeli nearly tore the book in two as she flipped through the pages. At last she had arrived at the beginning of the fairly short chapter. Despite its curtness, she skimmed through it—only reading a few paragraphs and letting her finger slide down the page quickly.

_The typical excuse for loss of sleep throughout the world is the "demon of the night"—the nightmare. Most cases have fairly moderate nightmares. Their symptoms are usually mild—for the occurrence of periodical nightmares are fairly rare, and thus this "demon" only appears sporadically and barely at all…_

Romeli frowned. She had a feeling her nightmares were abnormal.

…_Though at the time of witnessing the nightmare the horrors expressed seem real, there is always a good reason. Everyone in their life undergoes an average of 10 nightmares in a year. Of course, this number can fluctuate for many reasons…_

_On the topic of the typical nightmare, it is important to remember the meaning of it. Most, if not all nightmares are a way for your mind to express fear or dread. In most cases, people undergo nightmares such as falling, losing family, and letting people down._

Romeli nodded as she read. That seemed to explain her more horrific nightmares, to an extent. But in her past nightmare, she did not feel or have any reason to feel fear—it was awe, if anything.

_...There are also other reasons for the production of a nightmare. The main other culprit is trauma, usually from horrific past events. Many people with this case have more constant nightmares (usually every night after a traumatic event for an average of a week) flashing back to that event. These nightmares have always been highly detailed, "real", and not meaningful, since the nightmare feasts itself on a memory, not the ideals and weaknesses of our mind…_

The past paragraph made her slightly confused. At first, at reading the word 'traumatic', she thought she had found what she was looking for. But all the details did not match up with what she was looking for. Though they were immensely real, it would be pointless to look in this book if it wasn't meaningful. It also lacked to be of a distinct memory. It was only a foreign place with extracted items of her past.

…_these two examples of nightmares are the main and thus most common scenarios. The following are anonymous cases collected from the Carthakan University, analyzed under Numair Salmalin and his dream specialists…_

Romeli flipped through the next couple of pages, not bothering to read about them. She was used to seeing her father's name in his old texts and was no longer interested in his fame as she used to be.

Her shoulders fell as she reached the end of the chapter. The blank space below the final paragraph left her empty and uninformed of what to do next. Its vacant lower half seemed to tease her, mocking her about the lack of information that she knew. She sighed. About to turn back to the table of contents to try again, the concluding paragraph caught her eye.

…_The depth of the human nightmare is widely unknown and for the most part unexplained. The two former scenarios are, as mentioned, the typical categories of the nightly demon. However, in rare cases (most of them legends or unproved rumors), nightmares take a step to the divine in carrying messages from the subconscious mind—or even the Gods—to reality. Our explanation and decipherings of these few cases can be read on page 324._

Romeli's eyes widened. Found it.

OOO

The room was abnormally hot today as he woke. The air was suffocating and thick in his room, making it a laborious task to breathe. Or perhaps it wasn't the air, but the strain in his lungs, the shock in his body, the memories that flashed through him.

It was the dream again.

And as that realization dawned on him, he noticed that it was not the room that was stifling hot, but his own body. He felt like he was burning within the confines of himself, and he immediately pulled off his blanket, now drenched in his sweat.

So he lied there, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes. For his mind was no longer occupying his bedroom at all, but mulling over what had happened.

It had been the third time that he had had a dream such as this, none of them in a certain time after the other. He would go to bed as usual and it would appear or not. Its sporadic behavior was slightly nerving. But it was not nearly as frustrating as his confusion, for he had no idea if he favored this dream or not.

The indecision was odd. Of course he knew why he was so unsure, so doubtful of his own opinion and thoughts.

And why was it always about _her?_

It was almost like his dreams were trying to tell him something. If he were to make a hypothesis, he had no doubt that it was his subconscious mind convincing him of his hidden feelings. It was horrifying, painful, and it placed him in utter bliss.

He fell to sleeping thinking about her.

He woke thinking about her.

When he saw her…

Why was it always about her?

Not that he minded…

But he _did_ mind…

He brought his hands up to his head and held them there, as if that would clear his thoughts, voice his frustration, do something.

She was alive.

Of course he had known that for a while. He had known that since she had—

No. He paused his thoughts there.

But he had known.

So why was he still following through with this? Why couldn't he just…just…say something?

But he had.

"_You look really great tonight."_

His face turned a slight shade of red. He could have said something better, something…less abrupt. One moment he was standing there admiring her, and the next he was voicing his compliment. He had no idea where it even came from.

But it was a step.

Well of course it was. He had said something. But did it mean anything? Was it just an empty comment? A desire to fill up the awkward space between them?

…_the dress fit her snuggly, perfectly. It was a shade darker than her hair, but it seemed to be that way on purpose. It made her sunny skin glow, her eyes sparkle, her hair divine. It was captivating, like her presence had created an inescapable snare. He could not lay his eyes upon her without aching…_

Oh. Of course it meant something.

And it wasn't her looks. It wasn't her eyes, her dress, her stature of slight hesitance. It was her strength, her will, perseverance, or any other word under the category, that captivated him. It was her contagious laugh, sarcastic comments, ridiculous ideas, daring attitude, and undying modesty. The sun seemed to radiate from her.

Even on the rainiest days, she never ceased to make him stare. And it was annoying. He was irritated with himself. Her hesitant smile, the strength of her composure, the level headed gaze, and especially her power. Her power that was inescapable to her, made her the strongest mage in the realm…and yet he still felt the need to protect her.

This was where he would get confused. He had all of these feelings for her, but it made him angry. He was mad that she had so much talent, and used it so recklessly. He hated how everything these days was all about her. He hated that she never got a break, but kept fighting anyways, always strong, always losing. He loathed the amount of her power. She could do anything and save anyone…

Except herself.

He hated it.

But he loved it.

It gave him a reason to be concerned. It gave him meaning—a reason to protect. She was powerful—but she wasn't invincible. It was a purpose, and he clung to it tightly.

This was all established. It was all painfully clear to him. She existed in his life more than he had anticipated. More than he had hoped or dreamed.

More than he liked.

And it was only because it was all so unclear. He wasn't sure what feelings were true. He didn't know if he was still shrouded in anger, or painting a perfect picture. There was no decided conclusion on which path to take.

Once again he was brought back to his dream.

He shivered involuntarily, engulfed in the memory.

…_she was bleeding. But the term seemed rather light compared to the fate that had been put on her. She had been hacked, broken, massacred. The blood spilled from the single fatal wound and would not cease._

_Absolutely helpless._

_Even as he loomed over her body, he knew there was nothing he could do. The blood suffocated him endlessly as he placed her in his lap and attempted to coo her to the living with his Gift._

_It didn't work._

_The fallen white roses were stained in her blood. In her name. In her being._

_He crushed one in his hand mercilessly. He had never been so angry, and yet so lost._

But then everything faded away, and the picture morphed. The atmosphere turned lighter. It was incredibly bright, like a new awakening—like the dawn of inexpressible horror.

_They were set up at camp, and he was standing across the tent. The tent that gave him shivers and pain every time he considered going into it. What kept him away was not the fact that she had died, but that whatever atmosphere that she created along with her existence had left._

_And it took a piece of his heart with it._

_It was no longer warm. It housed nothing but memories and a corpse to shell them—all atmosphere gone. He did not want to lay his eyes on memories—he wanted the future. The abnormal brightness cast unfriendly shadows on the tent and he shuddered._

_Then she came out._

_There was that delay. It was the delay of existence before death. The gasp of connected puzzle pieces before realization hit. It came to him like a snap—his instincts realized this before he did, and instantly put two and two together._

_This was unnatural._

_And eventually all of him came to this realization. He fumbled for an appropriate reaction, but hadn't the heart to do any. Staring was the only thing he could manage._

_She stumbled closer. Her eyes were on his—searching._

_He fought back a shiver. It made no sense that she was doing this. He could never recall any account of an animated corpse._

_But the ragged breathing and the unavoidable look of pain on her face drew him back._

_His Romeli should never be in pain. Someone in the Black Realms should never be in pain._

_Someone in the Black Realms should never be doing this._

_He was confused._

_And then she was in his arms._

_Never dead._

The scene changed again and he was in his bedroom. There was no telling what time of day it was or what was going on.

All he knew was that she was still in his arms.

_He clung to her tightly, savoring every moment that his hot skin was touching hers. He loved the way she buried her head against his chest, and she held on to him tighter when he placed his cheek on the top of her head. He felt like they were one._

_Eventually they drew apart, though it was with lingering remorse. She starred up at him heavily, her eyes capturing him into a green abyss. She looked down when she realized this, but he brought her chin back up with his hands._

_He loved her eyes._

_James smiled when he was caught in them again and bent his head lower to kiss her sweetly. She gasped at his touch which made his smile grow in the kiss. Their lips lingered apart for a couple seconds as they caught their breath, leaning their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes._

_And then their lips were together again, more earnestly, more needful than the last. He could not consider a life without her anymore. And if her life were to end…well…he wouldn't be far behind her. For a life without her was not worth living at all._

_He brought his hand to her neck to deepen the kiss. It was smooth, no longer scarred by what used to lie there._

_She kissed him harder, and he was soon intoxicated and dizzy by her warm breath. Her hands, moving to his chest, made him shiver uncontrollably. It took a great amount of effort to remain calm and not push her._

_Romeli noticed his slight hesitance and pushed him further as she began to unbutton the front of his shirt. He shrugged it off for her and got the wind knocked out of him when she kissed him greedily._

_He didn't object._

_At last they drew apart. Both of them were breathing heavily, and equal amount of pain in their eyes at being apart. He couldn't help but notice her eyes lower slightly to his chest, and he became incredibly conscious of it rising and falling heavily. Her eyes were hungry._

_But his self control had been cut short, and he had her in his arms again, lips pressed urgently against hers._

_He felt her body shiver against his as he played with the lower hem of her shirt. He decided he could not delay any further and slipped it off needfully…_

James' eyes snapped open.

With a clunk he was on his bedroom floor, clinging to his head that had previously hit the table on the way down. He was breathing heavily, focusing on the way his lungs laboriously worked as the pictures faded from view and back into memory.

When his breath came evenly, he sat up and propped himself against the side of his bed. He ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

This was unhealthy.

And he knew that once again he would have to draw conclusions and make a decision. He had a single choice to make, and yet it seemed to be the biggest blockade he had faced.

Forgive, or forget.

Fight, or flight.

And no matter which way he put it, from every angle, each choice drew to the same conclusion.

_Fight._

In all honesty, it was the temptation that tormented him most. He was in physical pain whenever he looked into her waiting eyes that he could not talk to. His heart registered her presence every beat it made, until he began to think that it was only beating for her.

The dream would never let him forget that.

Yet every time he confessed to himself that that was true, his mind and logic held him back.

This was not natural.

No one just rose from the dead like that. It was impossible. It was abnormal. And it wasn't like either of the two ideas never classified Romeli before…but rising from the _dead?_

It had never happened.

And it couldn't.

His mind told him from the start that this was not real—this was not for her. And it seemed absurd and ridiculous, but it was the only comfort he could cling to in a time like that.

He had forgotten all about her.

It had been a way to move on, but even when…well whatever…happened, he could not turn back. Alanna had warned him of that. He could not go back. His mind had won the war with his heart before, and it was going to win again.

Stop right there.

He shook his head furiously. What was he thinking? She meant everything to him, and that alone was enough to persevere through his doubts…

He loved her.

His eyes widened as the three words shivered through him. But there was no countering feeling to deny it. All he felt was the hit of realization, and then the rush of the tide sunk him in smoothly.

He was in love with her.

He ran his hand through his hair again, leaving it ragged and crooked in its wake. His eyes burned painfully as he glared down at the floor. This was such a large step to take, but he had to take it. There was no other choice that he could make now, and turning back was out of the question.

It was time to fight.

OOO

Romeli flipped through the book hastily with shaking hands. Her eyes ran through the page numbers with determination as she searched for the number that would unlock her inquiries.

_324._

Her fingers slipped as they flipped through the pages. The time it took for her to arrive at the right one seemed infinite, through she knew it had taken only a matter of seconds.

She had grown so anxious that when she had found the correct chapter, she began to skim over it quickly, like just glancing at it would give her what she needed. None of it made sense and so she forced herself to start at the beginning at a more reasonable pace.

_On very rare occasions, one may encounter a dream or nightmare of a different influence. While most dreams come from memories or the subconscious mind, others, rarely, are influenced from the Gods, mostly in the form of a message._

She shivered as she continued.

_Though messages from the Gods are seldom, a select few have been analyzed thoroughly to extract all possible meaning from them._

_Most cases of these 'dreams from the Gods' are in the form of prophecies. Prophets, more popular in the Old Age, underwent many of the Gods dreams in a lifetime. The most recent prophet to undergo a prophecy was Taranatok of Tanraroloph._

Romeli skimmed down further, uninterested in the extent of prophetic dreams. She was positive that that was not what she was dealing with.

At last, she discovered what she was looking for. She read it eagerly.

_Another rare form of communication with the Gods through dreams is intensely diverse and highly unexplainable. In the few cases reported, only one factor was similar throughout each instance—dream repetition. Each person who experienced this phenomenon underwent their specific dream for multiple corresponding nights. The time of which it stops has no way of identification, for each witness experienced theirs at differentiating lengths._

_Most of these dreams are highly graphic in that they feel real. The way in which they are experienced also can not be classified. In some cases, one is surrounded by eternal bliss, while the next is experiencing tremendous emotional and physical pain._

_As for the meaning of the God's message, there is no established tool to decipher it. In all the dreams studied, the meaning behind it is often not clouded in metaphor or symbolism. Most messages are much more straight forward than expected…_

Romeli's eyes widened. Seriously.

The book slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground clumsily.

Seriously.

She collapsed on her bed and let the shock ripple through her.

How could it possibly be that easy?

This whole time…she had been haunted by fear and worry that time was coming to a close. She had been convinced that it was so near, and that nothing would save her now but a wild guess. She had refrained from sleeping for nights in a row so she wouldn't have to face it again, when really she should have been embracing it. She had been blaming her Guardians when she should have been thanking them.

Seriously.

And so the answer was obvious to her now. This was her first step into determining her next ordeal. This was the first step in determining what the scars on her neck meant.

The chest.

It was the chest. The whole time it was the chest—the ancient trunk sitting in Maggur's office eerily.

And at that moment the awe was gone and was instead replaced with a rush of adrenaline. Her room seemed insignificant around her as she sunk into her next step—her first step.

She needed that chest.

_Go fly back to Scanra as quickly as possible? Just to say I can?_

_Ha ha, good one._

_I don't think you'll be going back to Scanra anytime soon._

_Maybe flying to Scanra and back wouldn't be so bad after all._

Romeli shook her head. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be doing this.

It was dangerous.

I _murdered _the king.

_Scanra knows of your escape and the murder of the king._

_Scanra is in a state of revolution._

_Tortallan spies are being discovered._

_You are wanted in Scanra, dead or alive._

But she had absolutely no choice. It was her duty. Despite the danger, she was going to do it.

Romeli sighed as she collapsed. "I'm going back to Scanra."

She needed that chest.

OOO

Romeli nearly got completely decked by a wall as she raced down the hallway recklessly. The walls were blurs on either side of her as she sprinted down another hallway and zoomed down a second flight of stairs.

She practically crashed into a priceless statue as she slid around a corner, leaving a dazed observer in her wake.

Was that just a green haired moose?

All observants behind, Romeli came face to face with another staircase. She slid to a stop at the top of the descending stairs and eyed the wooden railing.

Well, why not.

Her heart thudded in a flurry as she hopped onto it and slide down in a rush. She flew off the end of the railing and was off again.

A couple of corridors later, she ran straight into a door.

Fortunately it was the door that she had been looking for, for the force with which she ran into it with, created a cataclysmic echo that shook the hallway.

Romeli was on the ground cradling her head when the door opened.

"You know, you could just knock on the door like normal people," pointed out Ryoku as she stood within the frame of the door. Ethan peered out behind her with a laugh.

Romeli groaned as she got back to her feet. "It wasn't intentional."

"Yeah I'm sure," replied Ryoku sarcastically as she let her friend in. The door clicked close behind them. "Did you just decide to crash by?"

Ethan laughed.

Romeli glared. "Funny. And no. Need to talk."

Ryoku looked to the side at Ethan as she talked to Romeli. "Oh…okay. Should Ethan le—."

Romeli's hands began to shake. "No, no. Just…whatever, follow me."

Ryoku and Ethan exchanged looks as Romeli opened the door again and walked out. They quickly began to run to catch up with her, for Romeli was already half-way down the hallway.

"Where are we going?!"

Romeli slid to a stop and turned to them, arms flailing as she caught her balance. Ethan shrunk back. Her eyes were burning.

"Do either of you know where Whave's room is?"

Ryoku leaned back. "Well…the opposite way we're going…but I—."

"GAH!"

She was at a run again. This time in the opposite direction.

"Ethan," Ryoku gasped. "What are we doing?"

Ethan shrugged as he ran. The two of them were feet behind her. "Beats me."

Ryoku shook her head. "Well, you know how we suspected that she'd crack again soon?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well…she's cracked."

"I heard that!" she yelled behind her.

They all ran faster.

Mere seconds later, they arrived at Whave's door. Romeli moved to start her run towards it, but she was snatched up by Ethan. He put his arms around her tightly despite her struggles.

"Lemme go or I'll blast your head!"

Ryoku laughed. "Oh calm yourself. I'll knock this time."

Romeli sighed. "Fine. Just let me go."

Ethan let her out of his grasp.

Satisfied, Ryoku turned back around and rapped lightly on the door.

Romeli tapped her foot impatiently. This was ridiculous. She could not wait this long. She had to talk now.

Whave! Answer the door!

The door creaked open. Whave took in the picture in front of him with an expression of surprise. Ryoku was looking smug, Ethan was laughing, and Romeli was glowering at anything that moved.

And then she had his arms and was tugging him out of the doorway.

"Where. Is. Sereem," she demanded.

Whave, looking panicked, looked over at Ryoku and Ethan. "What the hell is going o—."

"Just answer the question, Whave," replied Ryoku, slightly amused.

"I'm right here," said Sereem as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. He looked even more confused than Whave.

"Now we need the twins," said Romeli satisfied.

They all nodded blankly.

"Me, Ryoku, and Ethan will grab Tim, and you two will get…the other one."

"You mean James," pointed out Sereem slowly.

"Sure. Ready…_break!_" Romeli ran off down the hallway.

The rest of them were left in the dust, exchanging looks of confusion. Whave stuffed him hands in his pockets awkwardly.

Ryoku glared over towards Romeli's retreating figure. Her eyes widened. "Wait! Romeli you're going the wrong way!"

"_Dammit!_"

In the impressive record time of five minutes, the whole team had met up again in front of Romeli's room door. Romeli was breathing heavily after her race around the palace. The others stood around her silently…awkwardly shifting their weight from one foot to the other.

"Soo…," started Ethan. "You needed us?"

"Yes. Yes I need to talk to you," breathed out Romeli quickly. "Really need to…need to talk."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" guessed Sereem.

"Yes! Yes, I need to. Remember the Ball? What I said? I'm fulfilling my promise."

"Ah." They all nodded with the first motion of comprehension of the morning.

"Well then let's go in your room then," suggested Tim, already opening the door.

"No! Um…I mean no. No room-talking. Parents are around, parents would overhear." She could not afford them finding out what she was about to do.

"Well then, are we just going to talk out in the hallway, then? Because I really don't think this is much better."

"Well…" she chewed on her thumb in thought. Where's a top secret room when you need one. "Whave!"

Whave's eyes widened. Completely vulnerable.

"You're hardcore, right?"

"Ummm…sure?"

"Well do you know any secret hideouts?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Oh yeah. I keep it in my shrubbery."

"Seriously?"

"No, not seriously, Romeli!" cried Whave exasperated. "Why would anyone have a secret hideout?"

"Follow me," said James loudly over everyone's replies.

Silence.

"Great Mithros have mercy. Did Jameson just speak?" voiced Whave taken aback.

Romeli blinked. The whole conversation was lost to the pain thumping through her heart and the stopping in her ears.

"Yeah, stuff it Whave," whispered James.

"Stuff it? Seems like you've been doing enough of that for all of us combined," he retorted.

"Whave!" butted in Ryoku. "Now is not the time to be bringing this up!"

"Now is the_ perfect_ time," growled Whave. "Why _now_ do you seem okay? What's to it?"

James glared. "You don't understand."

"No. What I don't understand is why it affected you so much in the first place."

He began to clench his fists. "You weren't there."

"So what?"

"So _what?!_"

"Guys, just drop it," said Sereem.

"This isn't the time to—."

Their voices were heard but not comprehended in her mind as she stared ahead of her.

The second time she had heard him speak in the past two days.

And yet she had no idea what it meant.

Did that mean they were okay?

Or was this just him trying to get to real life without her?

Gods he was so hard to read.

…_follow me…_

And that brought her back to the bigger situation.

How could she be thinking about him at a time like this?!

She ran her hand through her hair flustered. Though she couldn't comprehend what everyone was saying, their voices were pressing on her mind, making it hard to concentrate.

This was not the time.

There was so much to be done in such little time…

I can't believe I'm leaving.

I'm going to Scanra.

I have to move, I can't stand here. They need to know before I leave, I told them I would. But I'm running out of time…I can't do this. Oh Gods I'm actually…I'm actually going. I'm leaving back to Scanra after just getting back…and…and…for a block of wood? I can't _believe_ this!

"Well that's not your fault now is it!"

"Guys, this is getting ridiculous."

"Well why don't you step in my shoes for a day, Whave? Maybe you'll—."

"_QUIET!_"

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to Romeli. It was suddenly so quiet, anyone who would have walked in would never imagine for there to be a previous fight.

Romeli blew her bangs out of her face impatiently. "Now I have no idea what just went on." She paused. "…literally. But we need to move. So just drop the drama and follow James." She blinked after she said his name. It felt odd on her lips.

No one retorted, and James flashed her a hesitant smile before turning on his heel and walking towards the nearest staircase.

"Prepare yourselves," he called over his shoulder. "We're going down a lot of staircases."

Romeli shook her head, completely dazzled, as she followed. Now was not the time to be thinking about James.

Ryoku gasped. "Oh my Gods! Are we going underground?!" her expression was nothing short of excitement.

James didn't answer.

"And now we're going to move quicker…" Romeli said shakily as the stress began to wear on her. She broke out at a run towards the staircase.

As she passed them all, they turned their heads towards each other and went to catch up with her.

Three flights down, the observer was taken aback as the same green moose, a cat, two foxes, two bears, and a Carthakan apple thief swept past him.

OOO

"We're…in a crypt."

"Well jeez Ryoku, you're so observant."

"Oh shush Tim."

"Hey! That hurt. At least it's underground."

"Guys…I can't see a thing."

"Does anyone have a light?"

There was a snap, and suddenly the whole room was full of emerald light. The essence of the brightness came from James' hand, which lit up his face spectacularly.

Romeli shook her head. What was she thinking? She snapped her fingers as well and all the candles in the room lit themselves in a rippling wave that sent casts of warmth upon them. James extinguished his Gift with thanks.

And then she began pacing around the room. She knew that her friends were all silent. Most likely because of the look of frustration on her face. But the temptation to care evaded her. This whole crypt thing wasn't exactly working for her either.

…_your tomb would be right below—unreachable by anyone…_

She froze.

Everyone turned their heads.

She bit her thumb. Don't even think about that.

And she paced again. It was freakishly cold in there, and that only made her panic more. She hated the cold. She had only just gotten back from icy hell and—.

She let out a cry of frustration. And now she was going back again. And this time it would be _much _colder. Fall had begun.

Romeli turned on them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Ryoku shook her head. "Listen, if you don't want to…"

"No! That's the thing!" she exclaimed as she put her hand to her head. "I _must _do this. I have no choice."

"Romeli, calm down," started Sereem as he held up his hands.

She began to breathe heavily. What was she doing? Right now she could be doing much more productive things. Instead of freaking out, she could be getting this over with and leaving for Scanra.

The stairs were about five feet away. She would be up them and on the other side of the palace in two minutes—way before they would be able to do anything about it. And after that, she would be leaving towards Scanra and back in about a day, decked with a lovely ancient wooden trunk.

No. She had to tell them everything. It wasn't a choice. She had already established that.

"Oh fine," she sighed exasperatedly as she looked up at the ceiling. She turned to them. "Now all of you listen, because I'm only going to say this once." Her voice was shaking.

They all leaned forward, but drew back once again with a jerk when she threw her hands up in the air anxiously.

"When I was in Scanra, I went through all this crap, and bla bla bla. But then they killed D'mitri, and I kind of went bezerk. So I snuck around and found this ancient box, and then I killed Maggur with a milkshake and died in a garden. But the whole time my Guardians said this was never supposed to happen in the first place, and now I'm alive with these weird scars that I have to figure out before the world blows up." She took a big breath. "Because I've been having these nightmares, so I sorted out my bookshelf and now I have to go back to Scanra."

There was a dilemma that lasted around three seconds.

"Who's D'mitri?"

"By a milkshake?"

"You_ died?!_"

"What ancient box?"

"Everyone shut up!" yelled James. His voice echoed through the crypt, making immediate silence follow. "You're going back to Scanra." He was furious. She didn't even have to look into his eyes to know that.

She nodded miserably. She really didn't want her first conversation with him to be like this. "I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do," he retorted in a low, harsh voice.

Ryoku butt in smoothly. "Romy, why exactly do you need to leave?"

She silently thanked her for the diabolical interruption. "My Guardians are warning me that danger is coming, and I need to prepare myself. I need to find the meaning to these scars on my neck, and they've also been sending me a message through my dreams. I just figured out today that I need to get that chest back in Scanra."

They all nodded, but mostly out of disbelief.

"What, or…well…_who_, are your Guardians?" asked Tim as he eyed her.

She sighed. "They're Gods. Well, actually they're animal patrons. Sclythe the cobra and Old White the wolf. I'm due for a third after this next ordeal-whatever."

Whave looked at her incredulously. "So this is just a big game."

Romeli was about to retort, but shrugged instead. "That would be putting it lightly."

"What's in this chest anyways?" asked Sereem curiously.

Romeli smiled weakly. "I've seen the inside of it once. It's all Prophecy stuff, I think. I don't really know how much it will help, but it's the only lead I have."

"Are you _crazy?_" blurted out James. He ran his hand through his hair, muddling it up even more. "You can't go back there!"

Romeli lowered her head. She couldn't look at him anymore. "I have to."

"No you don't. Find a different clue. Research something_ else!_"

She looked up alarmed. "Do you realize that it isn't just me that's in trouble this time? If I fail, only the Gods know—." She paused. "Not even the Gods know what will happen!"

"You'll _die._" His voice broke.

Romeli sighed loudly. She couldn't believe what she was getting into. There was no time for this.

"Funny. Last time I checked, you didn't even know I existed."

The pain that reflected in his eyes made her want to take back everything she had just said. He turned away, unable to reply.

Romeli let her eyes linger on him regretfully for a moment before turning back to her friends. "But there's one more thing. I need your help."

"Anything," replied Ethan with a nod. "We're behind you all the way."

She looked at them thankfully. "I think you understand the dilemma I'm facing when it comes to my parents…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "As you can imagine, they're going all post-death on me. If they knew I was in this crypt right now, they would dub me temporarily incompetent and tie me to the furthest chandelier."

Sereem snorted.

"So do any of you have any ideas?"

"We could kidnap them…"

"You're funny, Whave."

"What about a simulacrum."

Romeli considered it for a moment, but shook her head. "My father is a black robed mage. And I suck at simulacrums."

"You ran away?"

Romeli smiled. "Well it wouldn't be lying, but I'd hate to clean that mess up when I come back. It's only going to be for a couple of days."

"But doesn't it take a couple weeks to get over there?" asked Tim with a frown.

"It'll take me hours if I fly as a dragon," pointed out Romeli. "People will be confused about the giant green thing flying around, but they'll get over it."

"Ah. Well that's awesome then."

Ryoku's eyes widened. It soon became obvious that she had thought of an idea.

"I know!" exclaimed Ryoku excitedly. "Sleepover!"

Romeli's eyes lit up. "That's…perfect!"

"They would never suspect a thing!"

"It would be perfect planning!"

"I could makeover your simulacrum!"

"OMG!"

All the guys in the room turned their heads away uninterested. James scratched the back of his ear.

Romeli and Ryoku flashed smiles before turning back to the boys.

"Well now that that's settled…," whispered Whave dully. Ethan chuckled.

Romeli breathed out heavily in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"One thing's for sure," laughed Ethan. "You're fucking crazy."

"Take us with you," said James. The hint of pleading in his voice made her heart wretch. He hadn't said anything since she thrashed him.

She turned towards him and was immediately swept up by his glistening green eyes. There was no doubt that this was the hardest on him. The others could imagine what happened, but they weren't there.

They hadn't seen her fall.

There was a moment of connected electricity, but she looked down and it was lost. "I'm sorry," she muttered to the ground. "But I have to do this alone. It's too risky. I can take care of myself."

James shook his head and gave her a disbelieving look, but didn't reply.

"So. I guess this is it," she said reluctantly, looking back up at everyone. "I'm going back to Scanra." She shivered and laughed at the same time.

Whave shook his head. "You're such an idiot. Give me a hug."

Romeli laughed as she was bombarded with bodies and arms. Their support was inspiring. It had something for her to return to. It gave her a purpose.

All affections over with, she stepped away from her friends and turned to Ryoku. "I'll make the simulacrum here. As far away from Numair as possible."

"Good plan."

Romeli closed her eyes and brought out her Gift into the open. The blackness that used to inhabit her sight turned a miraculous green, and she knew the room had grown significantly brighter. There was a cry of pain and strings of curses from her friends as they complained, but she ignored them.

It wasn't that she was at all horrible at creating simulacrums, but that they were usually incredibly time-demanding projects. A factor that she was currently lacking. Her most impressive simulacrum, the one she made of James so that Maggur would still think him dead, had taken her a few hours to make, with the help of Maryann, and half of the Tortallan Spy force. And even that one would not beat the quality of her father's.

Not that she was at all worried about this one. It would get the job done. It would be convincing enough, and makeover-worthy for Ryoku. She was only going to be gone for a day anyways.

Romeli opened her eyes and observed her work. "All done."

James sneezed.

Romeli's eyes widened. "_SHIT!_"

"What…? Romeli, what is it?"

Romeli began pacing again, muttering a long string of curses as she stared down at the ground. Whave looked at her, quite impressed with her vocabulary.

She stopped in front of them. "Shit." And began pacing again.

Everyone was looking confused. James was looking down at the ground, deep in thought. In time, his eyes too widened, and he looked over at her in horror. "Oh Gods. Shit."

Romeli stopped pacing and sighed heavily. "My Gift, I know."

"Wow, wow, wow," exclaimed Ryoku with her hands up. Her brows were creased in confusion. "What are you guys talking about"

"My Gift," repeated Romeli, heart-fallen. "James can sense my Gift. Anyone with an _inch _of magic in them can sense my Gift."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah pretty much," replied Romeli, hand now against her forehead. "What am I going to do? If I use my magic, the Scanran mages will sense me and capture me. I'm wanted there, dead or alive for escape. If I don't use my Gift, I'll get caught because I have nothing as defense."

Sereem pondered her words for a minute. "What if the mages don't know if it's you or not?"

"They got a good whiff of her magic during the past two months," pointed out James quietly.

"Good point…"

"Dammit," she whispered as she bit her thumb angrily.

"This is exactly why you should take me with you," replied James as he stared at her.

"No, James!"

"Well, why not?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm her panicked heart. Just the thought of it… "As soon as you sprout wings and an infinite amount of magic, let me know. Until then, I'm not risking it." She paused, considering the harshness of her words. "No offense."

"None taken," he said lightly. But he looked down.

"I have an idea," piped up Whave.

Everyone waited for his ingenious plan.

"Wing it."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean, what else do you have? You go over there, and you fight and do your best. That's all you can do, isn't it? Be smart and strategic. If you use your Gift, then you use your Gift. And if something bad happens because of it, then get the hell out. You've done it before, haven't you? But this time, try not to die."

Romeli nodded. "You know, Whave. I think that that's just the plan I need. It seems to be my latest style of handling problems."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Winging it," she laughed as she chewed over the words. "Just what I do best."

"I still can't believe you're going though with this," whispered Tim as he shook his head. "You only just got back."

"I know…" she replied. "I think I've gone crazy."

"You have."

"Thanks, James."

He didn't reply.

"By the way guys, I'm really sorry. My life usually isn't like this."

"Um. Well, actually it is," pointed out Ryoku, in all seriousness. Romeli shrugged.

"Guys, I guess this is it," she decided to say, after a delayed minute. She looked at them all, surprising herself by finding that the crypt they were all standing in was much more welcoming than what she would soon be facing. But she had already spent so much time, and it wasn't getting any earlier. "Everyone know the plan?"

"It's crystal clear," assured Ethan with a nod.

Romeli nodded as well. "Then let's get the hell out of here. Freaking creepiest secret hideout ever."

And so they all departed up the stairs, thankful to be above ground. The reluctance to part separate ways was obvious, but the apprehension and urgency to leave was more dominating. She gave them all quick hugs and assurances of her return before jogging down the hallways and up towards her room.

There were still a couple things she had to do.

OOO

One thing continually perplexed her all throughout her preparation.

Why she even had these odd scars in the first place.

And technically, she was about to find out their purpose soon, but it still did not satisfy her curiosity. She knew that she wasn't at all excellent at healing scars, but she had tried to heal these without any outcome.

It was unusual.

So here she was, at a fast pace once again, this time towards the Healing Wing. As she ran, the pace of the morning was beginning to take its toll. Her exhaustion was morphing into hysteria and shock. The disbelief that she was even doing this made everything unusually funny. It was something that tended to be her way of ventilation.

I should be a super-hero, the thought proudly as she skidded around a corner and nearly into a festive flower pot. A psycho one, but that still classifies me as pretty kickass. People would say, 'thanks for coming, becomes-hysterical-too-easily-girl!' and I would nod gallantly while stopping a car from crashing into a shopping area, and holding up a previously obliterated piano furnished by a mocha bear and his fresh pack of uno cards that have become so far…

She frowned. That far?

So far…that far…so far…that far…so far…

Hell. What's a car anyways?

And all previous fantasies aside, Romeli bounded into a door, nearly engulfed by a green tapestry on the way.

The boom that accompanied was enough to knock her to the ground.

Neal opened the door, a look of bewilderment on his face. He looked around, trying to find the culprit, and that was when his eyes fell on Romeli.

"You know, you could just knock like normal people," he pointed out with a sly grin as he held out his hand.

"You're not the first to tell me that today," she grumbled as she held her head with one hand and accepted his with another.

Neal led her inside gently and sat her down on one of the multiple cots that furnished the Healing Wing. She sat down gratefully as she tried to rub away her headache.

"So. Did you just have the temptation to run into my door, or are you here for a reason?" he inquired with a slight chuckle.

Two and a half seconds later, Romeli was reminded of why she was here in the first place.

Holy cow.

"Nealan!" Romeli cried as she flung herself out of the bed. "I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe…I mean sure I joked about it, ha ha ha and everything, but now that I'm actually going…everything seems to be going at warp speed, and I've been running around all morning because it was in my bookshelf all along! Can you believe it? But no I need to leave, but that's hard because I had to go to the crypt and talk, and I'm freaking. Out. Because I can't believe it! Plus I think I just had a psychotic break in your hallway."

She paused.

"Tell anyone this, and I'll cut off your genitals and stick them to my window."

Neal cringed. "Thanks for the visual," he whispered before turning back to the current problem. "You're leaving?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Have you been listening to anything I just told you? Yes! I'm going back to Scanra!"

It took a great effort for him to be the calm subject in the conversation. "May I ask why?" His voice had a strong tenor of disbelief.

"To get something that will help me out. It will only be for a couple days. But I had to talk to you! Could you do me a favor?"

Neal blinked. "Erm…sure. What?"

Romeli pointed at her neck. "Heal this."

Neal's eyes slid down to the topic of discussion. "I don't even know what 'this' is."

Romeli glared. "I thought you were supposed to be some crazy healer. Do your magic! I don't have all day!"

Neal held up his hand. "I understand that. But we have to look at this logically. When did these scars first appear?"

Romeli held her hands tightly to keep from fidgeting impatiently. "I dunno. Alanna pointed them out to me after I…woke up."

Neal nodded. "After your escape then. Do you know when exactly they appeared?"

She shook her head frustratedly. "I don't really remember, Neal. My slave collar was there anyways. Why does this even matter?"

Neal nodded, oddly interested, but he changed the subject. "How come you can't heal them?"

She dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Her patience was beginning to disintegrate. "I…really don't know…I've always been bad with scars."

Neal nodded and walked towards her. He looked down at her neck, peering at it keenly. "It's odd that they're scars…so interestingly shaped. They look like they could have been burned to your skin, like a brand—perhaps from the slave collar. What's interesting is that they're still red and raw, when, by now, they should be fading. I suspect that it was inflicted magically, which takes much longer to heal than the average scar."

Romeli nodded, taking his words in desperately. "So do you think you can heal it?"

He shrugged. "I'll give it a shot."

He led her over to the cot once again, and sat her down. He took a stool and cupped a cool hand around her neck. She shivered as she felt his Gift enter her. The frost that seemed to drip down her was incredibly relaxing, making her mind unclouded and become clear from the anxiety that had previously dominated her. As the sensation of the Gift deepened, she began to suspect that Neal wasn't healing her scars at all, but instead was calming her. It was like the healing process wasn't even working at all.

And then it was gone.

Romeli opened her eyes and frowned. "Did it work?" She already knew the answer.

Neal shook his head apologetically. "Sorry."

She sighed. It was worth a shot.

"But I'm guessing you're going to Scanra to find out the reason why?" He leaned forward with raised brows.

She nodded. "More or less."

"Well," he started, leaning back in his chair. "You know you're an idiot, right?"

Romeli blinked. "I figured. But—."

"Romeli, you have a really good chance of dying. Again."

She nodded slowly. "Of course."

"And no one is going to be there to save you this time."

Romeli rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"You aren't taking this seriously."

"Neal!" She threw up her hands. "Of course I'm taking this seriously!"

"Well then why are you going back? You've lost it. You just returned from two months of tortured servitude and turn right back again to face the mess you left behind? Single-handedly? Who _does_ that?"

"_I _do that," she replied hardly. "You don't understand, Neal. I have to do this. It's my…job."

He guffawed. "Your what? Gods Romeli, what are you, eight years-old? You don't need a job."

"I'm sixteen. And I do have a job. What do you think the hair, the powers, and the prophecy were for? I'm not normal, Neal, and I'm finally accepting the fact that that means I have to do something about it."

It was his time to sigh. She had won. "Fine. But I don't like the idea of it. I think of you like a daughter…and I feel like I'm sending you to your death."

She smiled weakly. "Well thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine. It will only be a couple of days. I do have one more question, though."

Neal seemed hesitant. "Ask away."

"You're a pretty powerful mage, right?"

He screwed up his face. "Not…really."

She shook her head. "That was a lame question. Of course you're a powerful mage. But here's the thing. I'm faced with a small dilemma."

His face began to pale. "Which would be…?"

The darkening features in his face began to make her nervous. "You…you can sense my Gift when I use it, right?"

In the curt amount of three seconds, Neal had put two and two together. "My God Romeli. You are not going back to Scanra."

She wasn't moved. On the other hand, she was mildly impressed with Neal's intelligence. "I highly doubt that would ever stop me."

Neal sighed, knowing that the point she made was true. It was obvious that any reasoning he made would not affect her true decision. Despite Romeli's stubborn outlook, he convinced himself to take a different tactic. "Romeli. Have you ever asked someone how they feel when you use your Gift?"

Romeli frowned, immediately snatched onto the question. "No…not really. I only know that whenever I use it, anyone around me can sense it."

"Exactly, but here's the thing." Neal stared into her eyes deeply. "Yes, when anyone uses their Gift around someone else, you can usually sense it—faintly, but it's there. It's also quite easy to determine if a substance contains magic, as you probably know. But you are on a whole new level. When you were first discovered by your parents in the street, people all around the world sensed—something. Some divine power. They had no idea what it was, of course, but it was there. Your existence, actually, alerted Scanra that the object in the Prophecy had arrived. And so, yes, people can sense when you use your Gift. It's not very obvious, more like a faint feeling of awe—kind of like one is seeing a piece of raw power expose itself. Either way, any mage by you in the Scanran palace will be able to sense your magic specifically."

Romeli nodded slowly. She had never heard of people's reactions to her magic before, and to be honest, it was quite nerving. Raw power? Hardly. Her Gift was infinite, but it wasn't invincible. "I've already considered the risks, though. I don't have a choice."

"As I figured," he agreed with a nod. The temptation to argue with her further on the subject of leaving evaded him. "But I do want to know how you think you're going to handle your problem."

She shrugged, and Neal's returning look of horror made her want to cry hopelessly. The idea of leaving seemed so stupid now, but she still had to do it. Against all odds, she had to go back there—and it made no sense to her. "I talked to my friends about that, and I figured that I would try my best without magic—I survived though most of my servitude without it after all. But if I need to, I'll use it, and wing it from there. It's the best plan I have."

Neal looked like he didn't have much better. "I really hope you don't die."

Romeli chuckled, but it felt awkward in her throat. "Well…me too. The Gods know I don't need that again." She stood up, and stretched out the kinks in her arms from sitting.

Neal stood up in return and gave her a hug. "You better come back to Tortall in one piece."

Romeli laughed and hugged him back. "Which reminds me. I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Do not tell the king. He'll pull the royalty-card on me and think of a stupid reason to keep me here. And if my parents find out…"

He nodded quickly. "Your secret is safe with me. Now go on. The sooner you leave, the more likely you'll arrive by nightfall."

Romeli nodded, and gave him one more lingering look before turning around and walking quickly out of the Healing Wing.

OOO

James slammed the door behind him and propped his head against it as he breathed heavily. His eyes were closed, unwilling to see the interior of his bedroom as he shook. The whole idea was stupid in the first place—how could he even consider the success of it.

That thought alone weighed down on him, and he slid to the ground, his back pressed against the door he previously entered through.

But it wasn't like he had initially failed.

The reminder helped somewhat, but the pain still collected on him. It wasn't the fact that he had not done what he sought out to do that weakened him now, but the stressful thought that she was actually leaving.

He couldn't make any sense of the situation.

Why would she even think of leaving? Was she insane?

It angered him considerably.

A dominant portion of the time he had known her, she was worried over The Prophecy. And once that was all solved, she was off throwing around self-sacrifices without any second thoughts. Of course then she goes off and dies, and the cycle starts over again.

Was this honestly the way she should be living her life? Jumping from ordeal to ordeal while slowly killing herself in between?

He slammed his hand down on the floor, ignoring the rebutting pain that drifted through his arm afterwards. How could she be so stupid? How could she want something so bad, she would go back to hell and risk her life just to acquire it?

How could she possibly do this to him?

She had already died on him once, and now here she was, eager to go and do it again. He could not see any other outcome than her demise. Last time she didn't even succeed with her Gift, how was she supposed to overcome the whole Scanran guard without it? Yes, she was strong. But her strength came with her magic, not her physical power. In doing this, she was killing herself—she was killing him—for he could see no future without her.

He had to accept that he couldn't see Romeli again.

For a brief moment only, he let the waves of torture wash over him, have their fun in toying with the tempo of his heart. But then he pushed them back, too, and went to face what now came ahead of him.

James stood up, shaking slightly and on the verge of breaking. It was almost like he was falling back into his previous vacant life again.

Almost.

Because accepting he could not see Romeli again was essential for preparing the worst, and absolutely impossible.

Because he could not retreat behind his bedroom door and hope the world stayed on the other side.

He whipped around and punched the wall in front of him, ignoring his knuckles that split under the impact.

OOO

"Romeli you are so absurd," stated Maryann as she sat across from her in her personal quarters. "And I love it."

Romeli sighed and sunk deeper into the surprisingly comfortable armchair that she lazed in. "You're the first person I've told today who actually supports what I'm doing.

"Oh, Gods. I don't support it," Maryann stated as she laughed. "You're bloody insane, that's established. But I think the idea is pretty kickass—even if you're probably going to die."

Romeli couldn't help but smile a little. "I love how you speak of my mortality rate so lightly."

"I love how you don't care about your mortality rate at all."

Damn. She had her there.

Romeli sighed. "Well I'm going to try and not die this time," she stated firmly. "Whatever happened previously was most likely a gift from the gods and probably won't ever happen again. So. No dying for me."

Maryann nodded in agreement. "Quite the goal. Let's accomplish it this time."

"I still can't believe…"

"…you're going to Scanra, yes." Maryann nodded, quite bored. "For the fifth time, I know."

Romeli smiled weakly. "You seem so concerned about my wellbeing, Maryann. I'm so flattered.

The ex-spy flashed a smile. "I've learned not to get concerned with you anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'll be devastated if you end up dying for an ancient piece of furniture, but I'm not going to wallow over the possibility either. Have you forgotten that I am an accomplished spy?"

"You _were_ an accomplished spy."

Maryann glared. "Yes, well, that's irrelevant. The point is, that I'm well trained." But then Maryann's mood immediately changed, and she leaned forward intently. "Romeli, I have to admit that, yes, what you're doing is incredibly dangerous. But I'm not going to stop you from doing it. I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but obviously if you're going all the way back to Scanra for this trunk, it's pretty important. I know that your friends probably weren't too enthusiastic about you leaving, but you have to remember that they aren't the priority today. Remember everything that we went through in Scanra. For the next three days, you are not Romeli—you are an efficient machine—you are a spy, and don't forget it for a minute. Go back to that state of being you slipped into in Scanra, because I'm not going to be there this time to give you a pep talk every step of the way. You're on your own—not even the Tortall spies will be able to help you. So yes, this time it's harder and much more risky, but you can fight through this. Screw the fact that using your Gift will cause a wreck. If you use it, you use it, but be clean, be efficient, and do your thing." She paused, and reached over to clasp Romeli's shoulder tightly. "Do you have this?"

Romeli breathed in and out heavily. "I have this."

Maryann's grin grew, flashing a gleam of pride in her eyes. "Just like old times, eh?"

Romeli nodded, absolutely horrified of what she was about to do. Yeah. Just like old times.

"Good." Maryann stood up with Romeli following as well. "Slip into survivor mode Romeli. You are a machine. You are a spy. And your mission. Starts. _Now_."

OOO

The rush was exhilarating as she walked quickly through the hallways and up a concluding flight of stairs. She did not need anything to pack, she would have no hands to carry it with as she traveled, but she did need to do one more thing.

The door to the suite clicked closed and she walked to her parent's bedroom in three determined strides. There was no moment of hesitance—she forced herself to rap lightly on the smooth oak.

"Yes?" Her mother's voice was muted through the wall between them.

"Hey, it's me," said Romeli, beating the shakiness in her voice to submission.

"Hey Romy, what is it?"

"I'm…I'm going to Ryoku's for a sleepover for the next couple of days." She took a big breath. "You'll know where to find me."

* * *

OMG SUSPENSE WTF

Mwa ha ha!!!!

And now, we return to the action/adventure part of this story's genre. A little overdue, I think. haha

Replies:

13. Shimmer. 13: lmao. Do you like the fanclub fic so far? I have to admit, it get's kind of crazy. You have to read it in portions so you don't lose your mind.

Silver-star-0: omg. Yay for having energy! Man, this school year has been so intense for me. I swear, every week is a fight until the weekend and then you start all over again. Blah. Ah. So that's how you spell conceited. That's so incredibly strange. (kicks spell check). Well I dunno how awesome this chapter was or not. You'll have to let me know. But I have a feeling that James is turning emo, lol. I tried to make it seem like he's not going all suicidal, but he's so emotional! I think it will get better—my fingers have a mind of their own, you know. Lol. Reading other people's replies is crazy-awesome. But really. He needs to get his head out of his butt.

May silverstream: lmfao. When I just read your reply I had no idea what your were talking about. I was like, 'salad? Beef? What?' then I remembered about the salad and the beef from last chapter. Whoosh. No! Don't die! (hires Romeli to bring you back to life)

Arianna: O.O holy cow. Long review. Lol. No! don't leave me! You better review. Eventually. Haha. Omg lol. You're so funny, but that's what I was looking for. I wanted the relationship between them to be so tense that when he actually says something everyone either dies of happiness or starts running around. Lol. Yeah well…talking to yourself is fun—not that I would know. Well actually, I constantly narrate my life. It's turned into a habit. Lol. Hmmm. I dunno why I hate Jonathan so much. I LOVED him in the Alanna series—you know, sexy prince always there to save the day and bla. But in the other books he just sort of turned into a narcissistic little…whatever. I don't exactly know where the initial hate began though. And I have to say, I've pretty much grown out of the books as well, but I still enjoy writing this since I love the characters so much. As for the Trickster series, I didn't read the second book either—so I can't help you there! Lol.

X17skmBdrchiczxx: lol. Beef and salad. Yes precisely. OMG totally. Finally James actually does something intelligent. He's getting more involved in the story as you can see now. The next few chapters will have him back to normal. Yeah…the action was definitely lacking, but it was more of an information chapter—I had to set the setting for what was happening next, and concluding what happened previously. The pace is quickening again though. Lol.

Itachihater13: ooo. Japan. I've always wanted to go there. The culture seems amazing! Omg I know…I'm so mean for getting the ball all suspenseful like that and letting it die. Mwa ha ha. Mmmm. Yeah I try and use the relationship between Romeli and Ryoku as a comical relief seeing as Romeli is usually going through so much crap. Ryoku is somewhat of Romeli's backbone in realizing that everything is going to be all right no matter what happens—witch a few clubs and chocolate parties on the way. Lol. Keep on moosin? I'm using that.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!

Keep on Moosin',

Moose


	43. Hide and Seek

Why, I adore this chapter as well. It's total Dan Brown action sequence (except prob without all the plot twists every other sentence)

**Song for this Chapter:** Ahh. I'm torn between two, and both of them work so well! Hide and Seek → Imogen Heap. And Everything → Lifehouse. You can just listen to both. :D

* * *

Chapter 43: Hide and Seek

_

* * *

In the last chapter…_

_Romeli's nightmares grow worse, until she feels desperate to figure out what it means. When she cleans out her bookshelf, she notices the book 'Interpretations of the Modern Dream', in which she realizes that it was not a nightmare, but more of a message from the Gods. She realizes that they want her to go back and get the chest which would ultimately help her find the meaning of her scars. Which meant going back to Scanra._

_She rallies up her friends (in a strange way) and they talk in the tombs. She tells them what's goin' down. Of course James is furious, and Romeli and him became bitter towards each other. At least he was talking to her. Romeli talks to Maryann about her adventure, and also goes to Neal. She discovers there that the scars on her neck could not be healed by magic._

_Then she leaves._

* * *

She had been flying for around two hours since her escape from the Tortallan palace, and still the rushing adrenaline that coursed through her veins did not fade. Before the initial liftoff, she was convinced she would panic, and the actual action of leaving would make her realize she was over her head. For whatever reason she hadn't turned around yet—and wasn't planning to either. This was real—all of it.

She was going back to Scanra

At the current moment she had no idea where the heck she was. And usually such a statement would have been slightly nerving, but to her at that very moment, she was not very nerved at all. In fact, Romeli's nerves were lacking of so much nerve, she would have laughed if it weren't for her current dragon form.

Of course, two seconds later, Romeli realized that her lack of nerve was not because of her robust bravery, but rather because of her still coursing adrenaline.

After promptly dawning upon this, she dived down and peeked her head out from the thick cloud cover to spot where she was. It was night, and the clouds did little to cover her already camouflaged appearance, but she hid above them nonetheless. Her eyes dazed down to the ground, unaffected by the darkness that would have normally engulfed them.

It was no surprise that a large pond and five blobs of trees were no help to her.

Well as long as I'm going north, she thought coolly as she went above the clouds again, I'll eventually run into the Alps and figure myself out from there.

So as Romeli flew over a sea of clouds, sometimes gliding through them just for sheer pleasure, she pondered how she came to be flying over a sea of clouds, sometimes gliding through them just for sheer pleasure.

And, being quite the honest person that Romeli was, she couldn't help but admit that this whole thing was rather…well…stupid.

She was stupid.

And not the stupid as in lacking academic intelligence, but more of a common sense stupidity. If there was one other person in the realm willing to return to the place of their nightmares, but in an even worse state, what with a ravaging civil war, she would throw a Carthakan Fiesta.

Of course, Romeli was not in the least proud of her bold and unique character. In fact, the only characteristic of herself that she could think of right now was…stupid.

Fortunately, Romeli found that she did not have the heart to dwell on her incompetence, for her mind began to drift to perhaps not nearly as important, but far more interesting things.

Such as James.

At the thought of his name, a wide range of emotions overcame her. The most dominating one just happened to be confusion.

What was peculiar about the whole thing was that one minute they were literally ignoring the other's existence, and then it was like he was attempting to pretend that no quarrel happened at all.

Reading James in the good old days was much easier than now. And, looking back on it, the days weren't really old at all—she had met him less than a year ago. Time merely seemed warped with a decade stuffed between them.

Life in general, before her captivity, was much more relaxing. Every day they would just hang out with their friends, absolutely content. Sure there was a war waging, there was the Prophecy, and every other minor conflict she had been faced with—but they still had each other. It was a sturdy foundation.

Then she just had to die.

And sure the whole 'forget you to stop the pain' idea was reasonable. Sure, it was flattering, in a cruel sick way, that he would even attempt to do such a thing. But why? Wasn't he stronger than that?

Of course when she woke up and they fought over the matter was when she dubbed it ridiculous. And their friendship—all of her friendships since her return—were never the same.

The foundation was there, but it was weak.

Well she had to admit that she was trying to mend her relationships, and it seemed to be doing a lot better. It was a challenge to be social for extended amounts of time—especially after such a long period of trusting no one and living undercover.

It made her wish that things could just go back to the way they were—before Scanra.

But the more she dwelled on how fun the past had been, the more she realized how much she had grown since then. Her captivity gave her that much more strength and power then she did before. It put her one step closer to her real goal. That was the only thing that was supposed to be important.

The beef.

And so Romeli's mind drifted back to the current matter once again, which happened to be the fact that she was flying over to a mid-revolution Scanra to get a majestic trunk while dodging the Guard.

The adrenaline was rushing in again.

Though winging it was the current plan, she didn't seem sure of herself. How would she enter? How much time would she have once she used her Gift? Was the trunk still in the same room? Would the guard be bent on her capture, or let the grudge go? How much time would it take her?

Instantly, every scenario entered and left her head. The factors were endless and the possibilities even more unpredictable. And it was also at that same instant that she realized learning them all and preparing herself was impossible—she had too little time. Instead, she was forced to take it as it came—and hope for the best.

I think this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done!

And that was when she spotted the Alps. They rose above the clouds, like the nobility of the sky. As she clearly remembered, Rathausak was cleanly tucked in the valley of them, like the Alps were a military guard.

She was here.

Though technically the mission began when she ran out of Corus, this was where the real business began. The second she went under those clouds, she was in enemy territory.

Despite being in dragon form, Romeli breathed out heavily. So this is it. Just be calm. It's a day of hell and you're back again. I am an efficient machine—I am a spy.

And here she dove under the clouds and tucked into the bends of the Alps, narrowing the distance between her and her destination.

OOO

She figured the landing would be a challenge in itself, but never did she think it to be this hard. When she felt the palace coming into view, she transformed from a dragon into a small northern sparrow—completely usual to any Scanran who would happen to see her.

Romeli ignored the sudden nervous sensation when the palace came into view. The temptation to stop and stare at the marvel that she had returned to so soon was strong, but she pushed it to the back of her mind for a later time.

What was the current problem was not that she was here in the first place, but that she didn't know how to get in. She couldn't just run up to the doorstep and expect a welcome party, and transforming into her human form without a pair of clothes was out of the question.

The only solution was a window.

Romeli swung around a building as she thought deeper.

Option one: pick a window, sneak into it, hoping that it's a closet bursting with clothes, food, and a secret escape to a place where no one was bound to find her.

Option two: pick a window, and hope that it's the one to Maggur's office where the trunk still is.

Either option seemed doomed to fail, considering how many windows the palace contained, and especially because—

She paused.

Mithros!

The room with the trunk doesn't even _have_ a window!

Her frustrations were beginning to rise. This seemed impossible. How was she supposed to get into this place without getting found out? Ridiculous…absolutely…

She froze again.

There was one window.

She knew exactly where it was, for she flew out of it many times as a slave. It was not particularly extravagant, and therefore not in the least obvious. Nonetheless, it was ingrained in her mind. That window and its accompanying room was her getaway.

The Firelily Suite.

The only setback was that hopefully no one was staying there—which would certainly create the slightest of problems.

It was worth the risk.

So she dove in closer, narrowing the already fractional distance between her and the palace wall. She was soon nearing its lengthy Southern face, which faced the opposite of the palace's protective and intimidating Alps behind it. Her first destination was on the north-west façade, right above the notable gardens. She had to turn left and then reach the northern side to find what she was looking for.

She completed a steep turn, her wingspan digging hard to the left as she nearly collided with the wall and traced the western side. The tips of her feathers nearly brushed against the rough wall as she glided down.

It took her only seconds to scale the eastern face. When she was over the maze of gardens, she spiraled up, beginning to rival the height of the palace itself, as she leveled her height with her destination. For the first time in her whole travel, she absolutely refused to look down at what was below.

For whatever reason, she had a feeling she'd be staring at the stains of her own blood.

Her horrific thoughts were soon interrupted by something much more captivating. The window stared back at her—almost like it had been waiting.

Well, until she realized that getting inside was a whole situation in itself.

Ah shoot, she thought, now perched on the window sill, staring straight at the tightly sealed window in front of her. Once again, she began to weightout her options.

There was transforming into herself. The idea of it—balancing on the narrow sill, lacking of all dignity while kicking the window through—was incredibly risky. Not to mention one lingering possibility—this room, one of the most lush and hospitable rooms in Scanra, was no longer hers, and therefore was most likely occupied.

She could also transform into something much smaller and play her cards from there. It would take a much longer time, but as far as she knew, time was not a factor.

Not yet.

Either way, the second idea was much more favorable. Falling to her doom again was something she did not want to result to, whereas taking extra time to achieve efficiency was.

That decision made, she transformed into the smallest creature she could think of: an ant.

In her gut, she knew being an ant was a poorly made choice. The spring weather was foreign for the species. Not to mention the ant wasn't even native in such cold climates.

Little did she know, whatever form she took would mean nothing when she would enter that room.

At that precise moment though, she was scurrying down the sill until she would face an acceptable crack to slip through.

Finding somewhere to enter was the least of her troubles. The miniscule size awarded her with microbic eyesight that would make any creature jealous. As she tucked herself into the first hole she saw, the compact-sensation that resulted did not even faze her.

What she saw when she entered however, did.

OOO

Good…_Gods…_

If Romeli could have closed her eyes, she would have. Unfortunately her ant form did not give her such a grace, and so she stared.

If that's no some serious sex, I don't know what it is.

Needless to say, there was undoubtedly company in the room. She was suddenly relieved she hadn't chosen to transform into a human and kick the window through.

Despite the appalled thoughts running through her head about the fact that people before and after her were doing the dirty on that same bed, she moved on with her mission.

She began her great trek by moving on the wall, parallel with the carpet, towards the closet to the wall perpendicular to her. The white-washed surface was smooth and easy to crawl on, due to the tiny, sticky hairs on the bottom of her feet.

A moan broke across the room, interrupting her focused train of thought.

Gods, she thought as she crawled faster. Get me out of here.

Needless to say, the current situation had just topped the charts of her most awkward moments. And though this was certainly a situation she had never been faced with before, it was definitely saying something.

Romeli raced on in the opposite direction of the topic of interest towards the rather large closet still a ways away from her.

Another moan.

Shut._ Up!_

Romeli crawled faster and kept her eyes on the nearing door.

It took her a total of five minutes to reach the crack under the door, when, if this had just been a lazy stroll in her human body, it could have taken her five seconds.

Either way, she had arrived. The dive under the crack welcomed her to what she had been searching for.

Well…sort of.

Romeli transformed back into her normal self and shook her legs and arms. The room was large, making the dead cool air feel strange against her bare skin. Though she was absolutely positive she'd have no intruders, she still felt incredibly exposed and shaken—she was actually doing this.

I'm in Scanra right now.

Oh never mind that! She told herself sternly.

Instead of working herself up over the most ridiculous thing she had ever done, she turned to the actual contents of the closet. It was bursting with clothes.

Or lack thereof.

As she searched through the dozens of clothes, hanging from their designated places, she found one thing in common:

None of them were appropriate.

Each piece of clothing was either a promiscuous skirt or conspicuous top. Sometimes she would even come across a dress that was a mixture of both.

Of all the people I could come across in this room, it has to be the Scanra whore, she thought, completely disheartened. But she also knew she had no other choice. Finding another closet in another room would take way too much time. Clothing right now was an unimportant factor—she needed that chest.

Beggars can't be choosers, she thought fiercely as she picked the first thing that caught her eye. It was a black dress, though it looked like a long shirt as she held it out in front of her.

Romeli slipped on a pair of underwear and a bra and then rushed to pull the dress over her. It fit snuggly and surprisingly, comfortably, even though it wasn't in the least a modest length. At the moment, she hardly cared—it would serve its purpose. Quickly, she swerved towards the shoe shelves.

Her eyes bulged.

You have got to be kidding me.

They were all high heels. All of them. There were no slippers, no boots, nothing.

Romeli. There is no time for this. Who cares? You don't need shoes.

She froze at this.

No…I actually do.

It was a haunting truth, but it was also one she could no deny. The palace was full of wooden floors and rough stone. It was a callous place and running around with no shoes was more injuring than not. And considering she had no idea what would face her now, or where she would go…no shoes was a death wish.

Romeli sighed and grabbed the first one she saw. It was a pair of black heels. They were strappy, and high, but they fit. She stood up and found herself face to face with her exit.

Romeli breathed in heavily. Oh Gods.

So this was going to be it.

From this point on, she had no escape—not until she succeeded her mission. There was no magic, no oasis, no transformation. Absolutely stuck. And even worse, she was in open view of everyone. She would be racing down hallways, only praying not to be seen.

This is suicide.

She leaned her head against the oak door and began to follow her breathing. It was labored and panicked, but the reason was justified. Never before had she attempted something as big as this.

Okay. Okay, I got this, she told herself. Just sneak out of this room, and figure things out form there. She nodded.

Her hand rose to the doorknob. She found her knuckles had turned white from gripping it so hard—most likely to keep her hand from shaking.

She turned the knob slowly, grasping the peaceful feeling of the cool metal slide beneath her fingers. It was the last sensation of serenity she would feel in a long time. The bottom dropped as she slowly pushed the door open. It wasn't a short distance to the bedroom door. But all she had to do was slip out of the closet and slide out of the exit.

Romeli opened the door slightly further. And further.

The door creaked. Loudly. Right when she stepped outside into the open. She turned and faced the couple with horrified eyes as she waited for her worst fear to come true.

There was an extended silence and the couple froze and crawled out from under the sheets.

When their pairs of eyes met hers, she knew it would take a miracle to get her out of this. The two of them stared at her, obviously disoriented. They were young, maybe even newlyweds. From the looks if it, the woman's clothing matched her personality.

Think, Romeli, Think!

"Ach so!" she smiled sheepishly, feeling proud as a blush crept up her skin. She fumbled quickly through her hardly fluent Scanran, while trying to pull off an acceptable accent. If she were to speak Common now, the consequences would be disastrous. "Es turok Lediok. _I'm sorry_. Ich warok…"

The woman's eyes bore into her. She spoke in a heavy Scanran accent. "Was kipinyoyok trolok klosok gehabtok? _What were you doing in my closet?_"

Romeli looked back at it and frowned. "Deinok…ach so! Das heirok ist deinok klosk! Oderok. Deinok nichtok so dieserok Kastle, so. _I'm guessing you don't know very much about this castle then_."

The woman looked confused. "no. Mich et meinok Mannoklok sind Feirkok. _We are on our honeymoon_."

Romeli looked pleased with herself. "_Just as I thought. You see, the Scanran palace has dozens of secret passageways_."

The man suddenly seemed fairly interested. "_Secret passageways?_"

Romeli nodded. "_Exactly. You should feel quite honored, as well. One of them happens to be from the kitchens, right to this very closet_."

The two of them exchanged looks of excitement. The woman was the first one to speak. "_But I have been in that closet many times. I never saw any passageway_."

Romeli smiled. "_That's the beauty of it. They're secret. Once you find them, the feeling of victory is amazing. Now, if you would excuse me. I must be on my way. Happy searching!_"

The couple watched her as she walked confidently out of the room and shut the door behind her. They exchanged a second glance and then raced towards the closet.

OOO

Romeli nearly collapsed as she leaned against the outside of the door. She almost laughed. A visualization of the couple tearing up the closet in search of something that wasn't there had hit her. But the humor of it all wasn't enough to slow her down. Her mind pushed her back to reality, and she realized where she was.

Completely exposed, and out in the hallway.

The idea of searching through one of the biggest palaces in the realm with green hair and no magic without getting caught seemed ridiculous.

As far as she knew, the chest was still in Maggur's office, located in a nonpopular area of the palace in the lower levels. If she remembered correctly, it was in a hallway not to far from the dining hall.

If only there actually was a secret passageway from here to the kitchens.

Either way, she left the bedroom and its inhabitants behind her, and began to walk as quickly as she could down the hallway, hoping her memory was dependable enough to get her in the right direction. Her walk was innocent and yet determined. If she were to break into a run, she would draw more attention. At the moment she took advantage of the fact that no one yet knew she was here except for a clueless newlywed couple.

It felt immensely strange, walking down a hallway she knew she was never supposed to return to again. The sensation was comparable to the feeling of returning to an abandoned home after years of never visiting it. The house was empty, and yet the memories were still there, and always would be. This hallway, this place, was packed with memories. She remembered running into D'mitri here, and sneaking around as a cat on a mission only three floors below. And her eventual doom. That was less than a month ago.

Haunting.

Footsteps behind her alerted her that another person was in the hallways. She slowed her steps and immediately all thoughts evaporated as the cogs in her head began to turn. A lump of fear built in her chest that she could not shake away. The sound of the steps were too close. If she hid, she would be even more suspicious than now. The steps were fast, perhaps even determined, making her suppress shakes of nervousness.

This can't end like this.

It would be ridiculous, she thought as she walked forward. On the outside, she knew her features did not portray her inner panic. Her footsteps were calm—common.

The steps grew louder. From the sound of it, they were a mans, heavy and solid, unlike the lighter footsteps of her own. She began to pray. If they were the steps of anyone she knew, she was doomed.

A man walked past her, obviously with a place to go. He gave her a tip of his hat and was off around the corner.

The wave of relief that hit her almost made her cry.

I can not…this is…ridiculous.

And despite the possibility of actual danger finally sinking in, and the factor that dozens of people would pass her before the day was through, she skipped down the stairs and made her way through the next hallway—this time, nearly at a run.

She went past the hallways quickly, and straight down another flight of stairs, not bothering to look back, but instead focusing on the aspect of getting in and out of that room as soon as possible.

Then she froze.

Someone else was coming. She could sense it.

Fortunately, she knew that this time she had enough time to hide. Romeli looked around the hallways quickly. It was completely barren except for the multitudes of paintings, and old table, and dozens of chamber doors that most likely housed the palace's most stately of people.

Feeling the footsteps of the mystery person draw nearer, she lunged under the table, curling into a ball as much as possible. The hiding spot was dreadful. It was small and hardly covering. Romeli began to second-guess herself. Could there be a better hiding spot to run to before it was too late?

Despite her doubts, she stayed where she was. Little did she know it was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

The feet came into view, and she froze—unwilling to move an inch. They were sturdy and black. Obviously worn by someone who knew what he was doing. She squinted her eyes further as the shoes stopped right across from her towards the bedroom door. For some reason she thought those shoes were familiar.

At first she got the haunted sensation that it was D'mitri. It _looked_ like D'mitri. The tight black trousers and light, yet sturdy shoes…

"Choran, open the door, dammit."

Her heart immediately fell. She knew now why he was so recognizable. He was not D'mitri, but he was close enough to being so that she knew who he was.

It was Fredrin, his older brother.

And even though a melancholy feeling began to fill her, she was also awakened to the possibility of something else.

Here she was, pretty much set up to the perfect opportunity to see what was really going on. If anyone knew the current situation in Scanra, it was Fredrin. He made her sick. For he and Maggur were a team, and he therefore was in on everything he did to her.

Fredrin walked into the room after someone opened it to him. When the door shut closed again she rushed out from under the table and pressed her ear to the door.

"…The state of Scanra is nothing to be concerned about." Fredrin's voice was smooth and calm.

"Agreed, Sir. But what about the spies. Maryann…"

"Don't talk. About. Her." He told the man coldly. Romeli couldn't help but grin. The thought of Maryann's exposure made her feel prideful. It was the two of them alone—and they changed a country. "All of Tortall's spies will be extinguished in time. They may have won the girl back again, but they're now in the middle of a losing war."

"But how can we do anything about it? We have no law. We have no _king_."

Romeli heard a pause for a long time.

"…Yes…" muttered Fredrin. "But trust me when I say that Scanra has nothing to worry about. We will have a king in time."

"How do we know that…"

"Trust, Choran. Everything will work out. I am working on a plan this very moment. Soon enough, Scanra will be just how it always has been."

There was another moment's silence.

"What about the girl. Romeli."

Romeli froze.

There was a laugh. "Romeli is no issue. She is stubborn, and I hardly doubt she will help the Tortallan King either. We know she is alive, but that is all I can tell you."

"I see…"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I must be off again. I'll be back later with further news, but I have many errands."

Romeli backed away from the door. Right when she was about to make another lunge under the small table, the door began to open.

Shit.

She pressed herself against the wall as the door swung towards her, praying to the Gods that luck would be on her side and neither of the men would see her.

Fredrin walked out quickly, not bothering to close the door that concealed her as he started down the hallway. By the time the other man, Choran, closed the door, Fredrin was halfway down the hall, oblivious to who was behind him.

Despite the temptation to follow him, Romeli reminded herself of her true mission. She now knew the current position of Scanra. Great. But it was not her true motive—she had to _move._

She waited until Fredrin was more than out of sight before commencing again. He was the last person she wanted to be seen by.

The race began again as she went down staircase after staircase. Her heart was thumping heavily as she looked before each corner and raced down another hallway. Each floor brought her closer and closer to her goal.

At last, she found herself by the kitchens. There was a hallway just to the left of it that caught her eye. That was it—she remembered now. Romeli took a quick look behind her before making her way down the hallways and towards her destination.

But where was it?

The hallway was home to few doors, and she knew with a glance that the ones she passed were not it. The hallway was long though. Perhaps if she went a little farther…

Romeli froze.

Of course she couldn't find the door. To enter Maggur's office, there was no door to find. Not one that she could see anyways. Her memory flashed back to the moment when she found his office. The door was concealed with magic.

She groaned inwardly. This certainly didn't make things any easier. And though she knew now that the door was here, she still did not know where. And how am I supposed to know where? My spidey-sense?

That hardly seemed accurate.

Each time she came up with a new idea, she mentally crossed it out. Failure. Frustration began to rise within her, and she began to walk along the hallway wall, tracing it desperately with her fingertips, as if she would somehow trigger its visibility.

So close. She was not about to fail because of this. It was not only absurd, it was out of the question.

Use your Gift.

Her mind kept on bouncing back to that single idea. She could easily use her Gift. Once second, and she would cast a censory spell powerful enough to enable the sight of the door, blow off its alarms and be inside.

One second was all the Scanran Guard needed to know that she was here.

Her heart fell. But did she have any other choice? She was risking just as much exposure standing idly here in the open hallway. The chest had to be in there. Where else could it be? Once she got in, she'd take it…and run.

"_Wing it."_

Romeli almost laughed, but her heart was too tight to make a sound. Whave's idea was her last shot.

Scanning the hallway, she took a big breath and keened her eyes for anything that would appear. In an instant she whipped out her Gift and focused it on dislodging the single other magical presence in the room. She heard a small pop and turned her head to the far right. A door had appeared, surrounded in orange light that characterized its warding spells.

At a sprint, she slid across the room and blasted the spells with the force of her own Gift. They gave in immediately, leaving Romeli face to face with the regular door that it once was. She slipped inside quickly and shut the door behind her.

Maggur's office.

Gotta move, gotta move, omg, gotta go.

She could nearly see the Scanran mages look up alarmed from their work, awakened by a magic they thought they got rid of months ago.

Shit.

Completely ignoring the first room, she turned her head to the second door—the door that held everything she needed. She ran to it quickly, nearly slipping on the hard floor in her death-trap heels. Gripping onto the doorknob to regain her balance, she ripped it open and walked into the small room deliberately.

Romeli did a double-take.

No way. No, no no. What? Just no.

Had she made a wrong turn. Was this the wrong room?

But as she looked around, she knew she wasn't mistaken. There was no way she had made a wrong turn. This was it.

It was just empty.

Romeli wanted to fall on her knees in defeat. This couldn't be happening. But there it was—not there at all. The only remain of the room was the skeleton of what it had contained. The shelves, the table, the bookcase. But the meaning was lost. The trunk was lost.

So where do I go now?

Despite the fact that she knew the guard was after her, her shoulders drooped defeated. Where did she go now? What lead did she have? The palace was huge, and in her enslavement here she only knew where a few places were located. Finding the trunk now seemed disproportionally ridiculous—it just wasn't possible.

She could practically hear the footsteps of the soldiers come down the hallway.

So what? You're just going to give up?

Romeli sighed heavily. Was there any other choice? She had no idea where it was located. There were no clues. There was nothing. She had to go back and follow what James had said to her before she left in the first place.

"_Find a different clue. Research something _else_."_

Perhaps he was right all along. Perhaps there really was nothing for her here. She was wrong, and it was too dangerous.

Too dangerous?

Whave's voice echoed through her.

"_What else do you have? You go over there, and you fight and do your best. That's all you can do, isn't it? Be smart and strategic. If you use your Gift, then you use your Gift. And if something bad happens, then you get the hell out. You've done it before, haven't you?"_

Romeli almost laughed. Whave was right. She did it before. She'd been through much worse.

_Much_ worse.

So what did she have now? She could fight them—she could take all of them. Let them come. But right now, she had to figure this out—and fast.

The room was empty.

That meant that all of those items were gone. Nearly everything in this room. And therefore, everything in the room had been either moved or destroyed.

She froze at the word: destroyed.

No. They wouldn't do that. Sure, Maggur was dead, but they wouldn't destroy priceless artifacts of history. Especially considering they were artifacts of one of history's most scandalous topics.

They weren't destroyed, they were moved. They were in some other place anywhere in the palace. But where?

A sense of curiosity dominated her and she opened the door and peeked into Maggur's main office. Interesting. That room was still in tact.

She frowned deeply as she closed the door again and began to pace. That room was as it always was, and this one was not. The people, whoever they were, moved everything in this room—everything about her—for a reason.

Why?

Her eyes fell on the space where the trunk was once located, eyeing it bitterly. Life would be so much easier right now if it was just there.

But it wasn't. Only the engraving of the dusty outline of its bottom was the only clue that it had even been there in the first place. The wood that had once been under it looked new compared to the rest of the floor. It had obviously been there for a long time—.

Romeli's thoughts froze there.

It had obviously been there a long time.

A long enough time for it to have been moved fairly recently. The outline of dust that had once marked the trunk proved her theory correct. If it had been moved a while ago, the lines would have not been so prominent. They were fresh.

The trunk was moved after Maggur's death then.

So…this means…what? Why would they move it? To make space for the new king? That seemed hardly applicable.

She found herself staring at the lines of dust again. It wouldn't be surprising if they moved it a day ago, maybe even a few days and nothing more. It all looked so…new.

That's when it hit her.

A few days ago. A few days ago marked a multitude of things, but most importantly, a few days ago was her Hero Ball. The day Tortall decided to publicize the fact that she was alive.

It matched. She knew it did. There were spies in that ballroom. They told Scanra that she was still alive, and Scanra, in turn, moved everything in this room somewhere else.

But that still didn't answer why.

Unless…

Realization dawned upon her.

Unless they knew she would come after it.

Romeli's heart began to beat quicker.

They knew she would come after it, so they moved it. They didn't want her to find out whatever was in this room. They still cared about the ideals that Maggur carried.

They still wanted her.

Romeli bit her lip. Perfect. This mission was daring, yes, but it was also supposed to be relatively simple.

This was not simple.

Well now I know why the moved everything, she thought hardly. But I still have no idea where it is.

Where would they put something like that anyways? A closet? A bedroom? An _abandoned_ bathroom?

Well, if they really didn't want her to reach what she needed, they would put it in the last place she would ever go.

The men's room.

She almost laughed. No.

D'mitri's room.

Maggur's room.

They were good ideas. The idea of entering either of them was chilling. Then again, she didn't know what would be so bad about it. The last thing she would want to see was their bodies, not their bedroom. It wasn't like they would be lying there…

That was it.

Their bodies.

That was the one thing that haunted her stay here. For if she would be surrounded by so much death, she would collapse.

The tombs.

Romeli shivered. It made perfect sense. She had killed D'mitri. She had killed Maggur. She practically killed James—and to Scanra, they _thought_ she had killed him. They would never imagine her wandering through a place where so much guilt could easily override her.

She knew the trunk was there.

Romeli ran a hand through her hair and stared at the door. At the moment, she would be completely cornered, if the Scanran Guard walked in on her. She had to move, for she had the faintest idea that it was too late to dodge a confrontation.

She slid out the door, and put her hand on the door to the exit. It turned under her hand.

Too late.

The door swung open and she jumped back to avoid hitting it. There at the opposite side of the frame stood Fredrin and two Scanran guards. The look on his face would have lit a fire.

"So. I had a feeling you would come back. Not such a bright idea to use your Gift. Nice outfi—."

Romeli punched him in the nose, and he crumpled to the ground, blood spurting out between his hands as he held it together.

Before she could react, both guards were on her. One got a hold of both of her arms and held them behind her back. The other guard stood in front of her mercilessly. She heard Fredrin cry out in the doorway and almost laughed.

The guards were concerned by the smirk on her face.

Both her hands lit up in emerald light, and the soldier let go of her as he cried out in pain. Both of his hands were on fire. The other guard stepped back alarmed. Romeli twisted her wrist, and he sunk into the ground, his waist fused with the hard wood.

She gave Fredrin an easy salute as she walked over his body and ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

She had to move fast, for she knew that much more then two guards would soon be in her path.

If only she knew where the tombs were.

OOO

Romeli ran—and hard—towards where she thought her destination was. The hallways were a blur around her. She had no idea where she was—but she didn't care either.

All she had to do was go down, and she would find it.

Her heart was heavy as she sprinted around a corner and down yet another flight of stairs. The palace of Scanra was not merciful to its inhabitants and it was tiring to run through—which she had been for the greater portion of the night.

At the word night, weariness began to creep on here. What time was it now anyways? Three? Four? Had she really been at this for only a few hours? It felt like she had been here for much longer. Or perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't slept in a while—the weariness was dominating, but she pushed on.

Well she would have if it weren't for her blasted shoes.

I've had it up to here with you, she thought frustrated. No longer willing to give them another chance, she kicked them off forcefully, tripped, and was off again. Eventually, the shoes would have been her own defeat. They would have slowed her down—with the Scanra Guard right at her heels.

Romeli nearly laughed.

The Scanra Guard right at her heels.

She could imagine five guards stopped at the sight of her high-heeled shoes, wondering just why exactly they were there. One would scratch his head perplexed.

It was dark humor, and she ran faster.

As the hallways grew darker, and the walls stonier, she knew she was a last nearing the tombs. The temperature dropped significantly, making her shiver. It was the sign that she had at last reached the underground.

Not too much farther…

In fact, as she reached two more levels down, she came across a great wooden door that reflected what seemed like hundreds of years of history. This undoubtedly was the doorway to the tombs.

She reached her hand out to open the door.

It was locked.

"I'm _so_ over locked doors right now," she whispered. A second later, what was left of the door was smoldering behind her in wisps of emerald fire. She walked further into the darkness, not bothering—and not _wanting_—to look back.

As she continued walking, the hallways grew darker, and in turn, creepier. The idea of being back in a tomb was not a fond one. It was worse enough when James dragged them all into one, but now… now she was alone—completely alone—in the country that she was previously a slave to.

She lit the empty torches around the walls with her Gift and walked further. It wasn't as bad now—but bad enough.

Surprisingly she hadn't come across a single guard her whole run over there, which left confusion in her mind. Did they decide to let her go? From the look of Fredrin's face, that was hardly the case.

Her thoughts drifted again, this time to the current problem at hand. She knew the chest was in the tombs, but where?

As she walked further down the hallways, she noticed that the organization of the whole place was rather impressive. It was easy to get the system down, even at a first glance.

From what she could see, the crypt did not reflect the labyrinth-stressed typical look, but rather an idea much simpler. The path she walked down seemed to be a main hallway with small rooms that held designated bodies stemming off of it.

By the looks of the grandiose archways she passed now, she knew there was no doubt she was wandering in ancient royalty.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the grand alleyway, making her feel like the walls were closing in on her. Now more then ever did she feel so alone. Last time she was here, she had Maryann. Last time she was in a tomb, she had all of her friends. And now…now she was in both and had neither—nothing. Alone.

Romeli walked on.

She froze as she heard something in the distance. At first she thought it was the echo of her own feet against the coble-stone ground, but her feet barely echoed compared to the sounds she heard now.

"Do you see her?"

"No. But she's down here. I know it."

Romeli's eyes widened. She quickly ducked into the room and slid around the corner. _Now_ the Guard comes.

"Damn." The voices grew louder as the distance decreased.

"Yeah. Let's go quickly to the tomb. Maybe we'll get there before her."

The footsteps grew louder until she felt like they were on top of her. There were many people by the sound of it. At least ten. As they passed her, completely unaware, her nerves began to loosen.

This was good.

As long as they were ahead of her, she was safe. It was like a game of cat and mouse, only the mouse dared to follow the cat—and straight to the prize. Hadn't they thought that she had no idea where she was going? She shrugged it off and went around the corner, padding quietly down the hallway after them.

Minutes later she neared the distance between them. Two guards were posted on either side of a single archway. She ducked into a separate cell, hoping they hadn't caught a sight of her, as she pondered over her next move.

You don't have time to think, Romeli, she told herself. Just get it over with and take it. You can take them.

"_Wing it."_

Romeli jumped out from behind her cover and came at the two guards, both of her hands glowing emerald flame. She threw flames at the two of them before they could even react, and they collapsed.

When she ran into the room, two guards grabbed her while the others unsheathed their weapons. Romeli kicked one of her captors in the groin. He fell to his knees, freeing one of her hands, which she used to punch the other in the face. He groaned from the impact, but still held onto her.

She was about to use her Gift to get him off for good, when she felt something constrict her. When she looked down, she saw she was engulfed in blue flame.

Someone else in here was a mage.

She almost laughed. How naïve.

In an explosion of emerald light, she overthrew the binding, knocking her other captor to the wall and unconscious. The other soldiers stepped back at the dazzling light, temporarily fazed, but they brought their weapons back up again at the ready.

Well if they wanted to play at that game…she flexed and unflexed her fist.

Two soldiers came at her mercilessly, both holding swords. She nearly gulped, but swallowed back her fear and fought instead. She ducked down swiftly and tripped the both of them in an undercut turn. They fell to the ground simultaneously. Romeli bound them to the ground with her Gift and stole one of the men's swords.

She held it in her hand uneasily. Wait. I have no idea how to even use this thing.

About to discard it, she found herself on the ground—tripped. One of the men bound to the ground no longer was.

So _he_ was the mage.

He was on his feet, too quick for her to register. Flipping the sword out of her hand, he brought it into his and brought the two swords he now carried to her neck.

"Surrender, Girl," he said darkly. "There's no use."

Romeli looked up at him with raised brows. "You have no idea who the hell you're messing with." With that, she bent the two blades with her Gift and shot him backwards. He threw both the swords out of his hands and unsheathed a dagger.

She smirked. Just what I've been looking for.

Romeli jumped up and came at him full throttle. He spun around her and attempted an undercut, which she blocked swiftly with a flash of an emerald shield. She dodged to the side and was about to make a punch to the jaw when he made a false turn and stabbed her in the leg.

She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. She felt warm blood begin to ooze out of her thigh. Damn…she bit her upper lip to fight the pain. In her second of weakness, he kicked her in the side, making her fall to the ground.

"Give up yet?"

She glared at him. Romeli was more then aware of the other guards looking on. She would have to fight them too. Her leg felt like it was burning with pain.

"Never."

Grabbing the dagger, she ripped it out of her leg and threw it at him. She had wanted the weapon initially, and this wasn't exactly her first idea of how to acquire it, but it worked all the same. It flipped until it stabbed him in the chest. He crumpled to the floor as she got to her feet. Ignoring the ripples of pain, she ran to his body and grabbed the dagger, ignoring the pool of blood that was forming, both by him and her.

The other soldiers did not stand a chance. She wiped out two with her Gift and kicked another to the ground. As one ran at her, she stabbed him in the stomach and flipped him over her hip, ignoring the ripping of flesh under her blade. She threw the dagger into another's head, and punched one fatally in the jaw. As he fell, she caught him by the head and broke his neck.

Romeli was breathing heavily as she walked over a body and towards the trunk. Her leg was bleeding significantly, and she thought one of her ribs was broken. She felt blood drip down her chin from her mouth.

"Gods," she gasped as she fell to her knees in front of the trunk. "At last."

"No so fast Romeli," chimed a sly voice from the archway.

Romeli turned around. She knew the voice of that person without bothering to look. Fredrin stood just inside the room with another bunch of soldiers behind him.

Ah shit, she thought as she stood back up again with a wince. "What do you want?" she snapped.

Fredrin walked in closer. "To pay my respects, of course. You do know who lies here don't you?"

Romeli's eyes glanced to the side. She could barely make out the engraving of D'mitri's name on one of the many stone slabs. She tried to not think about it. "Some brother you are," she hissed coldly.

Fredrin smirked. "He betrayed his country."

"He was more of a man then you'll ever be."

He laughed at that. "Yeah. By breaking rules he surely knew. Now I have to work for my country twice as hard to pick up the slack."

Fury began to boil within her. She didn't care how much she hurt or bled. She wanted to kill him.

Romeli ran at him, both of her hands reflecting the power of her Gift in emerald fire.

Fredrin hesitated. Obviously he wasn't the one who fought—he just ordered them. Soldiers began to run towards them, but she punched Fredrin square in the jaw before they hit.

The rest was mostly a blur as ten or so soldiers simultaneously came at her. One tackled her and knocked her to the ground. She felt her arm start to bleed. One of the soliders must have made a swipe at her as she fell.

Romeli glared darkly at the man over her. She ripped the dagger he was holding out of his hands with her Gift. He grabbed both of her arms, pinning her to the ground.

"Bad idea."

In an instant he blew off of her and was rammed into the opposite wall where he fell, hulked over D'mitri's tomb unconscious.

The other soldiers backed up alarmed. She stood up on her feet, her whole body glowing emerald and flipped the dagger in her hand dangerously.

The most daring of soliders came at her, holding his longsword at the ready. A sense of fear ripped through her but she bit it back. A dagger against a longsword was a losing battle, but she fought anyways. The soldier swept his sword in an undercut. She gripped the dagger tightly with both hands as she blocked it. Barely. From the side she could see two other guards come at her.

Screw this, she thought as she blocked another blow and slit one of the soldier's throats. No dagger.

She threw it into the longsword soldier's head.

With no weapon, she was back to only the comfort of her Gift and her bare hands, already bleeding from the fist fights. When her hands began to glow green, the soldiers backed up again. Never before had she been so thankful for Numair's lessons, and George's instructions on street fighting.

She smirked at them. "What? Giving up that easily?"

There were footsteps behind her and then a burning pain in her shoulder. She spun around, dripping her shoulder in anguish as Fredrin stood up again. Romeli winced as she felt the knife embedded deeply in it.

"Give up Romeli."

The pain was excruciating and she wanted to cry out, but she refused. "A little thing like this won't slow me down."

Fredrin didn't look convinced.

Two soldiers grabbed her from behind. She cried out in pain as one twisted her injured shoulder around. The pain began to suck the energy out of her…she wanted to collapse.

Come on Romeli, she told herself. Just hold out a little bit longer…

The two soldiers behind her burst into flame. She saw Fredrin's eyes widen and she suddenly acquired the strength to move on. She tightly grabbed the dagger in her shoulder and pulled it out, ignoring the weak trembles that resulted afterwards.

Romeli gave Fredrin a dark look before whipping around and tossing the dagger into one of the soldier's chests. Two left.

They both came at her mercilessly, both with swords. She dodged the one to the left and gave the other a round house kick that sent him to the ground. Romeli kicked the sword out of his hand and was about to give him a blow to the head. The other soldier tackled her to the ground and punched her square in the jaw.

The taste of blood filled her mouth, making her want to destroy him. She flipped in a backwards summersault, flipping him over until she was on top of him. She punched him back.

"My Lord," yelled one of the soldiers to Fredrin as he nursed his head. "Is she really that important? Just let her go!"

Romeli froze. Had she heard correctly? The soldier under her took it as an advantage and tossed her off of him.

Fredrin looked at her deeply and she met his gaze with level eyes. He averted his eyes down to her neck.

He froze, but his expression slowly grew into a grin.

Romeli's eyes widened slightly. He knew what her scars meant.

Fredrin sighed, a grin still on his face. "You're right. She is hardly worth it." He summoned his two remaining guards and walked out of the room, not even bothering to give her a lingering look.

She frowned. That was strange.

Romeli turned and limped over to the trunk. It sat there innocently, and yet…almost…wisely. She shivered. Either the loss of blood was getting to her, or the trunk carried much more than the characteristics of history.

Her head turned slowly to where D'mitri lay. Once of the unconscious soldiers that she threw at the wall was still laying over it. She pushed it off with a heave and stared into the engraving of his name.

She almost started crying instantly.

It was a shame. It was horrible he had to be buried here—in a place he never liked, by a ruler who never gave him anything. He was buried a traitor when he should have been buried a savior. It didn't feel right—it wasn't right at all. And this was all her fault.

So the tears came and overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees and kneeled over it, pressing her cheek against the cool stone. "I. Miss. You." Each word came out in a gasp as sobs overcame her.

"_The thing is, that from the bottom of my heart, I really truly love you. I would do anything, and stand up against everything for you, and I want you to know that. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the near future, I will still love you. Even if it may seem that no one is beside you, and no one can help, I will be there for you. I will be there for you even if I'm not there."_

She let the pain have a way with her for a time, but then she, along with her thoughts of D'mitri, were bit back and she stood up, her legs shaking.

And that was the last time she would ever cry over him.

Romeli walked weakly back to the trunk and stared at it for a moment. It looked heavy, and the searing pain in her shoulder and leg would not help. Her injuries were severe, and it felt like she was growing weaker by the second.

Use your Gift.

Gods I must be tired, she thought as she rubbed her temple. The trunk began to glow and was lifted off the ground. She kept her focus on the state of the chest as she exited the room and began her trek down the grand hallway. She kept her eye on the box as it floated easily in front of her.

Hastened minutes later, she at last came to the surface and quickly walked to the nearest window. She clenched her jaw as she brought the trunk up onto the sill and out of the window. It sat outside by her exit unpredictably, which made her heart jump uneasily. She had to do this fast.

With a running start, she jumped out of the window and transformed into her dragon shape. She picked up the trunk with careful claws and flew away from the Alps and Scanra.

The sun was beginning to rise, setting the clouds on fire. She flew quickly away from civilization and towards the great forests, hoping that being seen would not be on her list of problems.

Elegantly, she shot up above the clouds.

OOO

Corus had never looked so welcoming.

It was morning when she arrived—nearly a day sooner than she had anticipated. Despite being in dragon form, she knew she was still bleeding significantly. It was obvious from the lightheaded feeling that was beginning to dominate her. Darkness was beginning to creep into her eyesight.

I need a healer, she thought urgently as she glided towards the palace. Each flap of her wings made her weaker to the point of delirium. She landed on the grass next to what looked like the Healer Wing window. She opened the window gently and set the trunk carefully inside, soon followed by her bare human limbs as she jumped inside and wrapped a blanket around her.

Good thing Neal wasn't here.

But she had to find him. There was no energy to heal her own wounds. She limped to the next room.

"Neal?"

Neal was there tending to another patient. He looked up at his name, and his eyes immediately bulged.

He walked quickly over to her. "Romeli, your back so soon. Oh Gods that's a deep cut on your cheek."

Dizziness began to consume her. "Neal…got…trunk. Fredrin…with…scars. Scanra…" She fainted. Neal caught her in his arms swiftly.

He cringed as he saw the blood begin to soak through the blanket. Had she just fought in a war.

He picked her up carefully and set her on the cot next to the trunk, eyeing it uneasily. Something about it just wasn't natural.

But as Romeli lay there, she did not think about the contents of the chest, but rather the thought that she would mean it when she said she was never going to Scanra again.

* * *

Neal! You saved the day!

Replies.

Darkness-0: Gurl! I didn't stop there! Lol. Sure took me a while tho…unfortunately. I'm so glad you started reading it…it's a true honor. Yeah I don't like how I killed D'mitri off either. I was reading through the story again starting at the first slavery chapter and I actually cried when I killed D'mitri. I don't even know why I did it. It's necessary though. You'll find out why in the next few chapters.

Sun Doll: haha. Omg thanks for readin'. At least you reviewed right? Just the act of it makes my day. Awww thanks! (hug)

Silver-star-0: AHH! SILVER!! (hug). Lol. James is emo. That's okay. I think he becomes non-emo soon. For now. I guess. I dunno. Sort of planning this as I go. Yeah I know. When I thought of the going back to Scanra thing, I almost shot myself jk. Because I didn't want to write it. But it turned out pretty well I think. I resolved a few things…got the trunk. Lookin' good.

Akira Shinaichi: lol. You got your title. Thanks for readin'

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: lol. I torture him constantly. Ah well. Yes, I am evil, I believe. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing something so horribly torturous. Hopefully this chapter was action-ish enough for you. I thought of you when I was writing it. Lol. I love Neal—he's the comic relief. I guess you kind of need that in these types of stories.

Itachihater13: keep on moosin'. Lmao. Genius, you are. Sorry the update was sort of slow, but hopefully the outcome was good enough for ya!

May silverstream: lol gotta love the cliffhangers. Love writing them, hate reading them.

Arianna 56: lol. I think it's impossible to see Romeli going back. I didn't even know she was going back! Haha. Awwww. Thanks for giving up your early night. I feel so flattered right now. Glad you got an account. Ff is well worth it, even if you don't write. What was Maryann's reaction again? Oh yea. Lol. Silly meeeee. I'm glad you're hyper, I am too. My new year's resolution is treat everything like a party, so yeah. Woot. Rubbish student? Psshhh hardly. You read my story. You're amazin'. I think we can all relate to Romeli…that's what makes it awesome.

Princess of the Rogue: lol. Totally went for The Guardian. Thanks for reading'


	44. Numb

The shortness isn't because I couldn't think of anything to write. lol. It's short for a reason, mostly because it's so amazingly impacting that it needs to be its own segment. This is the beginning of a new chapter for our green haired friend.

**Song for this Chapter:** Be Sensible → Jimmy Eat World. I am in love with this song. It's so beautiful.

Dislclaimer: Slight Stephenie Meyer influence.

* * *

Chapter 44: Numb

* * *

There is a rush when you realize that what you have been searching for all along was right under your fingertips.

First, there is the shock. It courses through your veins, embedding itself in your chest and pulsating to your fingers and toes. It is nearly like a numbing feeling, as it diffuses through every vital organ but is never in reach. Above all, the shock is dizzying. Blackness seems to creep through the back of your mind until it crawls into your eyesight. Fainting is a reprieve from the numbness—as if it's your body's way of alerting you that you have gone too far.

Phase two commences with the rush of emotions that at the previous point, you lack. It sucks you in and under, so that instead of treading in water, you're drowning—pulling you into a plethora of feelings that suffocate more than awaken you. The sensation is crippling. It toys with the tempo of your heart, making it completely untraceable and sporadic, causing your whole body to become disheveled. You hyperventilate—since the mechanics of breathing have completely lost its motors. Frankly, it's stupid—it's absurd...and a hundred times more worse than imaginable.

All you can do is slowly go to pieces privately.

But everything concludes itself with the actual realization of the matter—and that alone is perhaps the worst factor. It is the logical reasoning behind all instinctual emotion—beyond all natural comfort. It alone is the physical proof and therefore is the solid impact of everyday life. It alerts you to everything—much more than shock or emotion.

Romeli was far beyond phase one and two. She was trapped inside the daunting feeling of realization, and could not shake it away. She was kneeling over the ancient trunk, it's contents sprawled around her in every direction—not in the least orderly. She didn't care...because only one thought could race through her mind—with thousands of excerpts of logic backed behind it.

This. Changed. Everything.

All at one moment, everything made sense. Everything said to her, and everything she'd heard finally clicked into a single orientation. And yet, none of it seemed real. None of it really made _any_ sense. A part of her couldn't comprehend the fact that this actually mattered...that it had come to this and only this. When she thought one chapter of her life was finally complete...it was reborn again for re-editing.

And that was very very annoying.

She stood up and plopped herself on her bed, holding her hands against her head wearily, fighting back tremors of rage, fear...hopelessness.

So. She knew what her scars meant. Only now she wished she didn't. A thrill rippled through her and she hated it. The fact punctured all hope of a normal life...all hope of a life at all.

Her ears felt stopped up as she curled into a ball and stared at the white wall in front of her. Her mind went in circles, frantically searching for a way out of this mess. There was no escape, and she knew it. There was only one possible end looming darkly in her future. The only question was how many people she would hurt before it was over.

Everything. Was over.

But it hadn't happened yet.

No. This wasn't the end of the world. Not quite. It was just the end of what little peace was left behind.

* * *

Ah yes. The mystery of her scars continue as we sink back into an emotional battlefield.

Replies:

StarlightRoses: omg that's so amazing! you actually read it in a week? I'm impressed...I could never do it...I'm just really flattered you did! Thanks so much! ah! love you! I really hope that I can publish this...I think it has a lot of potential as a good teen book. lol. No one has had their fill of James/Romeli. I don't even know what I'm going to do.

Gen: haha. I did take pretty long, and this is a TINY chapter. like...the shortest one yet? don't cry! (pats back)

princessofcrown101: O.O a whole day? I'm so impressed. your dedication awards you with an award. (gives cookies)

erin-walker: ONE DAY?!?!?!? good lord. I must be a slow reader. this would take me like two years to read...just kidding. A lot of people tend to say that...the 'omg did that really happen'. I don't even know what I'm doing. something pops in my head and I fly with it.

itachihater13: lol. I'm glad you think so! I hope my fighting action was okay. Like I said...I had to read Dan Brown's Demons and Angels before I could start reading, because I wanted to grasp his style of writing...which I failed at...but whatev. omg. the newlyweds! i don't even know how that popped in my head.

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: yay action! it's a change of pace...which stops about there. lol. Romeli's butt kicking action was slightly OC considering she just went through all that crap...but I guess it fits. Yes, D'mitri does have a brother. Fredrin--who was Maggur's right-hand man. He is in the previous chapters during Romeli's servitude.

darkness-0: well...Romeli knows about the scars...but you don't! not for...umm...more chapters.

see ya Moosies around

Keep Moosin'


	45. Fall to Pieces

And here our next chapter begins with an anticipated editor/author and a hearty bag of sweet potato chips. Oh, and we can't forget about the good music.

Song for this Chapter: Stop and Stare -- OneRepublic

Anywho. Just a warning—I think you will be very confused...and I'm trying to make that not be the case, but this story has ended up being a lot more complicated than I ever anticipated it to be. It seemed a lot simpler in my head. Haha.

Disclaimer: ummm...I don't own the original characters or the setting. Everything else is pretty much mine. Mwa ha ha.

* * *

Chapter 45: Fall to Pieces

* * *

Finding out what her scars actually meant set her a step forward from where she stood previously. If it were any other circumstance, she would have welcomed that fact with open arms. Unfortunately, the state of her life never exactly gave her the grace of an easy way out. She may have been a step forward, but she felt like she had simultaneously taken another step right back. Stuck.

A day had passed by since she had found out exactly what was going on. That day had gone by torturously. She refused to leave the haven of her bedroom, fearing that her parents would see her blotchy cheeks, or her dead face. So she stayed inside and watched each hour pass by one by one. Her thoughts lingered on one thing alone as she traced her scars. She thought of their meaning, the possibilities, and just what she was supposed to do about it.

She honestly had no idea.

What was worse was that she had spent that whole day thinking everything over, and still her theories on the whole situation had not altered. As she woke the next day, she felt oddly light and confused. The sensation lasted for only seconds before her eyes fell upon the trunk and reality came crashing down.

Though there was nothing she would rather do than lay there and let the waves of nausea torture her, she rose from her bed and stood up. Her head swam as it got used to the new posture. When her eyesight cleared, she turned to her closet and proceeded to look for something to wear.

When she realized that she had gone through each article of clothing twice, it came to her that she hadn't remembered looking at any of them. Her mind had drifted. She immediately walked to the other side of her line of clothes and started over, paying attention this time. Internally, she hadn't the heart to care. She kept herself busy for the sake of blaring out her thoughts, and of course, to prolong the moment when she knew she would have to leave her bedroom.

A too-soon fifteen minutes later, she picked out a pair of black, short slacks, and a long green shirt. Romeli then turned to the mirror and physically cringed.

Her skin had turned shallow and white, like it had been flushed of all color. Her hair was a complete mess, which thankfully would take her a long time to straighten out. Her eyes were the most alarming. They were weary, dead even. Almost like the act of looking at anything was overrated and boring to her. The rate in which her eyes switched colors was choppy and slow—numb.

Romeli sighed heavily as she picked up her brush and began to work on her hair. When she finally tamed it enough to be acceptable, she picked up her bag of makeup and rummaged through it for her concealer. Looking normal to the eyes of her friends was an absolute necessity, and an impossibility.

When she was done with the touch-ups, she put on the first pair of shoes she saw and stepped out of the doorway into the main room of the Salmalin Suite.

And there the bombardment of questions began. She had anticipated an easy getaway, but the sound of her father's voice froze her.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Romeli turned around and sighed inaudibly, averting his gaze. "In my room. Sleeping."

"The whole day?" He already knew the answer. It was merely a transition to _why_ she was there the whole day.

Romeli looked at him and away again. "Yeah, Dad." She could feel herself coming to pieces. Perhaps coming out of her room so soon was a bad idea. "I was really tired. You know sleepovers." She made an attempt at a laugh.

Thankfully Numair didn't catch anything out of the ordinary. Apparently he did know the whole sleepover scene.

"I'll see ya later, Dad."

"See ya, Romy."

Romeli shut the door on the way out and began to walk down the hallway. She stared ahead of her, never altering her gaze to the face of a passing neighbor. She suddenly found herself transfixed in the way the hallway stretched as she walked on, the wallpaper creating crawling designs in the corners of her eyes.

That was when she realized she had no idea where she was going.

Looking at her surroundings, she was on the second floor, not too far from the main staircase leading to where most of the quarters were. The library was just around the corner, and the kitchens and mess hall a floor below.

A twinge of nostalgia hit her when she realized she was more familiar with the Scanran palace than here. It was more familiar—more real even. The idea made her sick, but it was true. The Scanran palace gave her a sense of adventure and adrenaline that could never be recreated here. She had been there just two days ago.

Romeli shook her thoughts away and took the next staircase down. The mess hall seemed like a good enough destination. That's where most people went in the morning anyways.

When she walked through the doorway of the hall, she nearly doubled back. It was too late, she had been spotted.

"Romeli over here!" called Whave as he wove his hand. He was sitting with Ethan, James, and Sereem on the other side of the hall. Romeli gave them a half-hearted wave.

Her hand froze as she spotted a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. James had turned around when Whave had waved, and he now stared. The expression on his face was relieved, but almost hesitant.

She nearly fell to pieces then and there, but she picked herself back up and began to walk towards the trays and the food. A tear slid down her cheek and she hid her face from them as she wiped it away and grabbed a tray. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell him.

She didn't bother grabbing a lot of food, knowing that her friends would expect her to finish it all. Her lack of appetite almost made her sick as she inhaled the stronger breakfast foods. She ignored them completely.

As she turned to face her friends, she began to deliberate on where to sit. On one side, there was Whave and Sereem, and on the opposite side of the table was James and Ethan. Sitting next to James was out of the question, and even being across from him would be a challenge. She set her tray down next to Ethan and settled in, staring at her food.

"So how did it go?" asked Sereem curiously as he popped a grape in his mouth.

She looked up at him confused. "What?"

"You know...Scanra..." elaborated Ethan with a wide grin on his face.

Dread briefly ripped through her. She had forgotten that this was the first time she had seen any of them since she left three days ago. She looked around the table for some form of consolidation only to find that Ryoku wasn't there. Page training. She had completely forgotten that Ryoku spent the majority of her day training to be a knight.

Graphic images sunk in as memories became the forefront in her mind. The trunk, Fredrin, running...D'mitri's grave.

It took her a while to answer, and she hid her hesitance in the bite of an apple. "It was fine."

Everyone turned towards her. She looked up at them confused. "What?"

Whave's expression was nothing short of concerned, and Ethan was looking down. She didn't bother glancing at James, for she already knew that the tenor of despair in her voice had alerted them to her depression.

I have to cover this up, she thought numbly. She sighed loud enough for them to hear. "Fine. You caught me." Ethan looked up again. "Scanra was...intense."

Whave nodded with understanding. "That's expected. We're glad you're safe though."

Romeli looked down at her plate. They had no idea.

"Did you find out what your scars mean at least?"

Romeli hid a dry sob in a cough. She had no choice but to put her head in her hands as a wave of hysteria overwhelmed her. She hid it skillfully in a coughing fit, like she swallowed her water wrong. When she looked up, they mistook the tears rolling down her cheeks as merely runny eyes. Of all the questions asked, it had to be that. Of all the people who had to ask it, it had to be _him._

"Sorry," she said, trying to hide the wave of misery. "I haven't yet."

"Oh," James replied. She could feel his eyes on her and so she pretended to be occupied with her food. "Well if you need any help, let us know." The rest of them nodded.

"I will," she promised them as she ate an orange slice.

"Do you have any theories on what they could mean?" asked Sereem.

She gripped her glass of water tightly in her hand. Can we drop this? She was beginning to get annoyed.

"Not really," she replied dully. "I've been focusing too much on getting the actual evidence to give it much thought."

"Ah."

The conversation had officially died.

"Romeli..." Ethan paused as he looked at her. She addressed his gaze briefly. "Are you okay? You seem kind of...withdrawn."

No.

"Yes," she replied giving him a smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "I've been through a lot lately." Her voice began to choke, so she paused for a second to clear it. "And I have a lot on my mind."

"Well if you need anything let us know," voiced Sereem with a nod.

"We're totally here for you."

"Yeah."

She almost laughed bitterly. "Thanks. I should get going. I have a lot of things to do." She stood up with her tray and gave them a wave before dumping the rest of her food in the trash and exiting the hall.

Whave, James, Ethan, and Sereem exchanged worried glances as the mess hall door swung in her wake.

"She's not telling us something," Whave said flatly.

OOO

The day went by annoyingly slow. As she tucked herself in for the night though, she realized that everything she had done that day, if she had even done anything, wasn't worth remembering. The only event that she could recall was the torturous meal with her friends.

Romeli knew she had to tell them eventually. Keeping what she knew private was not only harmful to herself, but also to them. But how could she tell them? How could she tell _him?_ The idea of that conversation horrified her.

The sensation of dread that came with it stuck with her until at last sleep became overwhelming.

Of course, her Guardians chose this night to appear. She knew the second she comprehended the setting of the forest around her, that there would be little sleep tonight.

_Her Guardians sat before her patiently, wisely, as she grasped her bearings. Old White stared at her intently with Sclythe at his feet._

_They sat there for a while, all three of them staring into each other's eyes. The silence was awkward, but time went on unregistered. Romeli almost broke out into a smile._

"_So," started Old White, his eyes twinkling. "You know what your scars mean."_

_Romeli nodded. "Very much so. Mostly everything makes sense now. But I don't exactly understand what I'm supposed to do. Or what's going to happen. I don't know."_

_Sclythe nodded in understanding. "Romeli, at the moment you don't have to do anything."_

_She looked at them incredulously._

"_Let me rephrase that," he said with a sly chuckle. "You don't have to do anything big. Not yet."_

_Old White nodded. "Time passes even when it seems impossible. And time will unravel with fate. Your fate will come to you."_

_Shivers of trepidation crawled up her spine. "So all I do is wait?"_

_Sclythe shook his head smoothly. "Not really. We've mentioned this before. If fate, let's just say, decided to take a turn, and your challenge happened to you now, you would undisputedly fail."_

_Romeli blinked. "Great."_

_Old White looked at her grimly. "We do not know when exactly your next challenge will confront you, but we do know that you still have some time."_

"_And in the time that you have left, you will be training. Hard."_

_Romeli bit her lip. "Training what exactly. My Gift? My combat? Wild magic? Plant magic?"_

_They both stared at her._

"_Everything?"_

_Old White nodded._

_She shook her head. "How? I mean, I don't wan to sound conceded, but I've outgrown the abilities of my mother and father. I don't know of anyone else who has plant magic either."_

"_You may have outgrown their abilities," pointed out Sclythe smoothly. "But you can never outgrow their help or the help of your friends."_

_Romeli considered his words. This was true._

"_Numair has an endless amount of theories and books that have not yet shaken the foundation of this realm. You may be above him in power, but not in experience. He can bounce ideas off of your abilities in ways you've never dreamed of."_

_Romeli nodded. That made sense._

"_As for your wild magic and plant magic, we can help you there," said Old White with a grin._

_Romeli smiled. A surge of excitement rippled through her at Old White's words. She had never trained with her Guardians before (excluding them helping her with her inner demon), and she had a feeling they had a lot to teach her._

"_You will be training with us every night," said Old White firmly. "We will work with expanding your powers and abilities in ways you never thought possible."_

"_And for combat," said Sclythe. "You have many friends that can easily help you. You are very strong with your staff, but in situations like these, you have to be strong with more than one weapon. Maryann can help you with daggers, and your mother with archery. Alanna and Keladry are very experienced with street fighting, and your friends Whave and James are mean with a sword."_

_Romeli's expression darkened significantly._

_Old White looked down._

_Romeli spoke slowly as she tried to figure her words out. "but if I'm going to be training with them. All of them. I have to tell them first."_

_Sclythe nodded, but Old White was still looking down. "We know that you don't like talking to people about this type of stuff, but you really don't have a choice. Until now you've been able to, for the most part, carry yourself through your difficulties. But this challenge ahead of you, and acquiring your next Guardian, requires you to let go of your composure and lean on someone else for a change. It's a balance. They need you as much as you need them."_

_Romeli nodded. "I understand. I just don't like it. But...what about James."_

_Old White looked back up again. He looked weary, and yet excited. "Time passes, even when it seems impossible, Romeli."_

_She looked at him confused, but he didn't bother elaborating._

"_It's almost morning," Sclythe observed, though how he could know that was beyond her. "Training will begin tomorrow."_

_Before she had a chance to say anything else, she felt herself drift away back to the human realm, and Corus._

OOO

Romeli woke with a start, her heart racing abnormally as she looked around her calm bedroom. The sun was shining brightly through her window, casting blaring shadows across the furniture. She could hear a nest of birds chirping happily outside her window.

She swung her legs over the bed and stood up lightly. Ripples of emotion were beating through her that she couldn't comprehend. Her heart was tight, and her breathing relatively normal but a bit shallow. She felt new...excited even.

The conversation with her Guardians still echoed through her head, and she knew that that alone was the culprit for the strange sensation. Romeli walked to the single chair in the room and sat down, cupping her chin in her hand, her other hand strumming the arm of the furniture.

That conversation, she decided, was the opening of a new chapter for her. Though technically it was a continuance of the same journey and the same goal, with the same factors and same enemies, it was different. This...was a step up. Her Guardians constantly hinted at the challenge that she would soon be faced with. If it happened to hypothetically face her now, she would fail.

_Undisputedly_ fail.

She knew that if she were relatively normal, the thought of such a failure should have scared her—but surprisingly it didn't. For whatever reason, she felt oddly motivated to work that much harder. The idea of how much effort she would have to put into her future studies was beyond her, but she set that fact aside. That said effort would keep her mind off of what was actually coming, and prepare her.

It was the technique of blaring out thoughts through actions.

At the moment though, she felt like she was on an absolute high. She had only an idea of what was coming after her, not what it exactly entailed or just what she would need to be ready. She didn't even have the faintest clue of when the moment would be upon her. And it wasn't only the foggy future that should have been paralyzing her, but the fact that she was not ready for it.

Theoretically, what was soon coming for her would be more challenging than anything she had ever faced. It would be harder than Scanra. The idea of what could be more difficult than that was incomprehensible. She hardly even survived Scanra. In fact, if she wanted to get technical, she _didn't._ And how was she supposed to adapt and overcome a bigger challenge than that? The idea hit her, but her strength refused to let it sink in and dominate.

Romeli stood up, taking advantage of her new found confidence to make some progress with it.

As she got ready, she fought off her fears, and the sun rose higher.

OOO

"Dad?"

Numair looked up surprised from his work desk and swiveled around in his chair. Romeli stood in the doorway of his office, hesitant.

He chuckled. "Oh don't tell me your nervous of coming in here," he said lightly. "Come on in, sit down."

Romeli gave him a small smile and sat down in one of Numair's extravagantly comfortable chairs.

"Is there any reason why you're in here, or was your mother rambling again." He flashed a smile.

Romeli blinked. He was in a good mood today. "I actually well...needed to talk to you."

His brows rose. "Oh?" His expression reflected suspicion, maybe even concern. "You know, if you have a boyfriend this is really a better talk for your mothe—."

"Dad," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I don't have a boyfriend." And I don't plan on having one either, she added to herself. A twinge of despair broke through her stomach and evaporated in seconds. "I want to talk to you about my Guardians."

Numair hid his surprise well, but it was obvious he hadn't expected the conversation to turn in that direction. "What about them?"

Romeli proceeded to tell him everything she knew, and everything she hadn't told him since her escape from Scanra. Well...mostly everything. She slyly kept out her second visit to Scanra, knowing the wrath of Numair afterwards would be worse than him actually knowing. She also kept out the part of what her scars actually meant, knowing that was one aspect of her life that she could only tell certain people—Numair was too protective, and she couldn't allow that. She ended with telling him that her Guardians said her next challenge was coming soon, and that she would need his help to prepare for it.

Numair sat back in his chair, obviously deep in thought. "Do you know exactly what this challenge is?"

She shook her head.

"Hmmm," he murmured. "Just as I thought. The Gods like to hold us mortals in suspense," he informed her. She knew that he, of all people, would know that.

"I do know that whatever is going to happen," she said cautiously, "is beyond my abilities currently. And I'm probably going to need my Gift the most. It's the most versatile and powerful aspect of my abilities. At least I think it is."

He nodded unsurprised. "Well we should get to work soon then."

Romeli looked down and back at him again, trying to chose her words carefully. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to do a favor for me."

"Anything."

She grew courage from that. "I need you to think of me as a student, not a daughter. At least when we're training," she added in quickly to soften the blow. Numair's eyes looked skeptical, but she continued anyways.

"I know that in the past you taught me what you thought I needed to know. You taught me the basics, but safeguarded me from the big stuff—the dangerous aspects of my Gift. I know that you know things about my magic that I don't, and it's time that you taught me everything. My Gift is powerful, and I'm ready for it. I need to be prepared if I want to succeed, and if I'm going to be prepared, I need you."

Numair swallowed her words carefully, analyzing every aspect of it in a scholarly manner. At last he nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

He gave her a look of warning. "I'm not saying I like the idea, but I get that it's also essential that I help you with this."

She nodded.

"You've been warned through," he said with a single finger in the air. "I'm very hard on my students."

Romeli smiled excitedly. "Thanks, Dad."

"That's Professor Salmalin to you," he said sternly as he wrote a note on his desk. "Lessons start tomorrow at noon by the lake."

Romeli flashed him a smile and walked out of the room, already looking forward to tomorrow.

But first, she pointed out, bringing herself back to reality. She had more work to do.

OOO

At dinner, she found herself with her friends once again. This time, she was sitting next to Ryoku, which was something she was highly grateful for. Ethan was of course sitting next to Ryoku, and Whave sat next to Romeli. And even though she was sitting next to two trustworthy friends, she kept her gaze at her barely touched food. Somehow James had maneuvered himself so that he was sitting directly across from her. Despite the good mood that she was still in, she couldn't look at him. It was the single reminder that what was coming ahead would not be easy—and it would not pass without hurting her closest friends.

But even though dread diffused through her body, she gave it her all in fighting it back. She could not linger on the future.

Her friends spoke of their days lightly, and Romeli found that she listened in and out of the conversation. Her mind drifted easily from one thought to another. The soup was really good...the weather was nice...she hadn't talked to Sharpfang and Shadowdancer in a while...Sereem had a very attractive nose...

"Romeli how was your day?" asked Whave with a nudge, dragging her out of her reverie.

Romeli looked up from her food. Seven pairs of eyes were on her. "Ummm...," she blinked. "It was pretty good." She answered the question truthfully. "My Dad is going to start training me again."

Ryoku yawned, making her friends laugh. Obviously no one matched her excitement in learning powerful magic. This was supported further by Tim easily changing the topic.

Her mind began to drift again.

Her day had actually gone pretty well, all things considering. She had managed to catch Alanna and had a chance to inform her of the same things she had told her father. The day also gave her the opportunity to talk with Maryann. The conversation had taken the majority of the day, but it was still time well spent. Romeli told her all about her mission in Scanra, as well as what her scars meant, and what her Guardians told her afterwards.

What was unforgettable was the look on Maryann's face. When she told her exactly what her scars meant, she was confused, even impartial to the dilemma. But when she told her what her Guardians had informed her soon after, and what—as her theory went—would happen, her eyes had grown wide and her face pale. It had clicked. Romeli could not read minds, but she was positive of what Maryann was thinking at that precise moment.

It's not over yet.

That conversation was the bulk of her day, but in between she had managed to speak to her mother, and out of luck alone...Neal and Faleron. She hadn't yet started considering the political aspects of what would happen, though undoubtedly there would be some. Telling Neal and Faleron made it official. Any day now, she knew the king would call in a council meeting to discuss what her Guardians had told her.

She still found herself absent of the time to tell her friends, which was probably why she subconsciously withdrew herself from the conversation they were having how—whatever it was. Under no circumstance would she tell them what her scars meant—absolutely not. But she still needed their help, and more importantly, they needed to be informed. From the looks of it, that was a conversation she would have to reserve for tomorrow.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"I _said_," Ethan repeated with a laugh. "You're quiet tonight."

Romeli smiled at him, leaving him slightly confused. They must have thought she was depressed, which was the reason she was so withdrawn. That was hardly the case.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she swallowed a spoonful of soup. "I have so much on my mind right now. You don't even know."

Whave couldn't help but grin. "Yeah. We know that we don't know."

Romeli could feel James' sharp eyes on her. She turned her gaze slightly to the right as she looked at everyone else guiltily. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's been such a long day. But I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise."

"Well good."

"What did you do today that kept you so busy?"

Romeli dodged James' question like a Yamani minister at a fiesta. "Everything you can imagine," she replied quickly, maneuvering her gaze to her food as she took another bite. "So Ryoku, I missed you this morning. How's page training?"

Ryoku cringed next to her as she rubbed her arm. "Don't remind me."

"Wuss."

"Shut up Whave," she snapped. Ethan laughed and gave Ryoku a peck on the cheek, which in turn resulted in Whave flinging a piece of spaghetti right into his eye, making Sereem choke on his glass of milk. James snorted.

Romeli blinked. That was...hilarious. Evidently, she was the only one laughing. She felt James staring at her again and immediately pretended to be preoccupied with her food, still smiling.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" asked Sereem looking around, as if the answer would somehow be right behind him.

"Yeah, it's eight," answered Whave as he pushed around the food on his plate.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

Sereem laughed. "Just kidding. Sike! Eight doesn't matter."

"Damn," replied Ethan with a laugh.

Romeli took this as a great opportunity to get away. "Double sike, loser. It does matter. I gotta go." She stood up, tray in hand.

James stood up too. "I'll walk you—."

"No!" She paused as everyone stared at her alarmed. "I mean...no. I have a few more things to do. I have to see Maryann, and Alanna's expecting me..." Total lie.

James sat back down at the word 'Alanna'. "Say no more," he said as he waved her away with a smile. "Alanna is the last person I want to see right now."

"Thanks for understanding," she said through gritted teeth. She could feel herself falling apart again. When her friends waved goodbye, she took it as permission to flee.

She was out of there faster than a Shang warrior after eating clam chowder.

OOO

After wandering idly around the castle for a little, she found herself in front of her bedroom door once again. The sanctuary was anticipated after being around the castle all day, and she entered it without hesitance.

Her room greeted her with the usual. Weapons in one corner, bookshelf in the other. Her bed was on the other side of the room, the trunk right at the foot of it.

Her eyes fell on the ancient piece of work and she involuntarily shuddered. How she had been able to sleep with it just sitting there was beyond her. The eerie atmosphere that radiated off of it was stifling.

And now that she actually knew what her scars meant, she had no real use for it—not now at least. It would surely come to use again later, but having it out in her room now made her feel uneasy and nauseated.

She pushed it under her bed, but immediately regretted doing so. It would be hard to sleep with the trunk exposed in her room, much less under her bed. She pulled it out again and pushed it into her closet, closing the door tightly.

She shivered. That thing was so creepy. She still felt nervous with it in the closet, almost like the chest itself carried an unnatural magic that shouldn't even exist.

Out of impulse, she cast a shielding charm around it, as if it would somehow block the uneasy sensation.

The tremors of ancient magic lulled to a stop.

Romeli blinked. Well that was weird.

One thing was for sure. That chest was out of her bedroom first thing in the morning.

She jumped as she heard a knock on her door. "Romeli? It's James, can I come in?"

Oh shit.

Romeli bit her lip. "Yeah sure," she replied lightly. What else could she say? No? That hardly seemed appropriate.

James opened the door and closed it shut behind him. Romeli stared at the closed door behind him. All external communication was lost. She swallowed hardly.

"Hey...can we talk?"

She glanced at him and quickly looked away, hiding it in a glance towards the chair. "Sure thing," she replied, covering the quiver in his voice. "Sit down."

James looked over at the chair as she sat at the foot of her bed. He stood there for a second, hesitant, and then sat next to her, leaving the chair empty.

Romeli's heart began to tighten. "So. Um. What did you need to talk about?"

James bit his lip, and she couldn't help but fall into his spell. She looked at him concerned. "I don't really know where to start," he said, mostly to himself.

She nodded encouragingly, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I dunno. It's just that...well." He turned to her, meeting her gaze with steady eyes. "I know that our relationship hasn't exactly been the best lately. I know and I'm sorry. I'm sure that you know mostly why. There was the Scanra thing, and the death thing...but Romeli..."

She shivered when he said her name.

"Every moment that I was mad at you—every moment we didn't speak with each other, I felt like I was undergoing a lifetime of torture. When you were taken to Scanra, you took a part of me with you, and when you...died...a part of me died as well. I don't know how to explain this, but you have become a part of me—a part that I can never stop thinking about, stop worrying about, stop loving. No matter what."

She started to tremble as he cupped her face in his hand, keeping her eyes steady on his. She was falling apart at the seams. His touch. His face was inches from hers.

"Romeli," he said, his warm breath intoxicating her until she felt dizzy. "You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He closed the inches of space between them and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you," he confessed, his soft lips brushing against hers.

Those three words ripped her open. All attempts of holding herself together were useless as one tear fell, and then another, until she began to sob uncontrollably.

Her scars seemed to burn her guiltily as she stared at him and then away, absolutely horrified with herself. This can't be happening. Not again. Not him. Of all people, Gods, why _him?_

She felt his hand on her back, his eyes nothing but concerned. She glanced at him once and had to look away.

"Romeli...what's wrong...?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, crying uncontrollably. "James...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Why?" his voice held the tenor of worry. "Why are you sorry? It's okay, Romeli."

"I can't...I'm sorry." All rational thought was beyond her now. She stood up, her whole body shaking. "I can't get hurt again."

She ran out of the room and into the hallway at a sprint. It was the grace of the Gods alone that kept her from falling.

She had to find Maryann. _Now._

* * *

So. Um. The roller coaster ride begins. Lol

Replies:

Gen: lmfao. Calm down calm down. I updated. Haha. Please don't burn my house down—it had to go through the San Diego fires.

May silverstream: lol. Yeah...Romeli's life sucks. No lie. I don't even know what's in the box yet lol.

Erin-walker: hahaha. 'omg that could work!' hilarious. That's talent tho. Yay vacations, they're always so fun. It's a time to relax and have fun.

BlackWidow12: haha. Yup. It's the shortest chapter of the whole story—at least so far. My update was actually pretty slow, but hey...I did it before a month.

Silver-star-0: hahaha. I am evil, aren't I? it's okay it's okay, we'll find out what Romeli is hiding in like...two chapters I think. Mmm. You're gonna love me. I just know it. No that made sense. Silly. I am Moose. Hear me rawr.

Princessofcrown101: I believe I explained everything to you yes? Want a cookie?

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: lol. Evil evil me. Just you wait. I have many evil plans up my sleeve...that is, if I had a sleeve. Ya. I love Steph Meyer. The last book is pretty good I thought...I can't wait until the movie comes out. It will be too rad to handle. Yea well. Short chapterawesome chapter. Savvy? Haha.

Itachihater13: . er...I guess I didn't really write fast at all. If it makes you any better, I pretty much wrote this chapter in two days. Then again, it's not as long as SOME of the chapters in this story (glowers at beastly chapters). Lol. Rockin'. I must use that word more often.


	46. Rip Torn

I had another Johnny Depp dream. Haha. This time, I gave him both a thorough back scratch and acting advice. Haha.

Song for this Chapter: How To Save A Life -- The Fray

* * *

Chapter 46: Rip Torn

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Ummmm...well gosh. Romeli has a meeting with her Guardians, and they tell her that she must start to train for the next challenge ahead of her. Romeli has a theory on what this challenge may be, with repercussions and factors that significantly alter her social life. Her relationship with James is also tied with this idea and she finds it incredibly difficult to even look at him._

_When James walks into her room to talk and confesses his feelings for her and kisses her, she runs out of the room for no apparent reason and runs to Maryann._

* * *

It's amazing how one moment, you're treading in water, and the next you're drowning in it. It doesn't even take a lot of time for life as you know it to alter significantly.

Bam.

A snap of your fingers and it's done.

This wasn't the first moment that Romeli found herself drowning—and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It had happened multiple times under multiple circumstances.

But this, by far, was the worst.

It wasn't the pain; it wasn't the physical or mental challenge. It was the fact that it was her fault that history could now easily repeat itself. It was her fault that she would soon hurt everyone around her.

"_You knew didn't you," she accused angrily as she sat across from her Guardians. The serenity of the forest reflected the exact opposite of how she felt. "You knew this would happen."_

_Sclythe looked at her grimly. "We only had a faint idea that something—."_

"_Bull shit," she snapped. Sclythe looked at her alarmed, but she didn't care. "You knew." She rounded on Old White. "I know that you knew. Every time his name was mentioned yesterday, you looked down. You looked. Down."_

_Old White met her gaze steadily. "Romeli please calm down."_

"_Don't tell me to calm down!" she hissed, absolutely furious. "Don't tell me to do anything. Do you know what this feels like? Do you know what could happen because of my own fucking actions!? Why didn't you warn me?"_

_Old White looked at her sadly. "We had no choice. We didn't know when—."_

"_But you _knew_," she pointed out, glowering._

_He looked down._

"_I can't believe this," Romeli whispered as she held her head in her hands. "Things were bad enough at the beginning, but now. What am I supposed to do _now_?"_

_Sclythe bent his head low. He looked at her patiently. "We already told you. Right now, preparing is the only thing you can do."_

_Her palms itched to hit something._

"_They know I'm alive," she whispered, dread filling her. "They know I'm god damn alive. And all I can do is prepare? What am I going to do, fight the world single handedly? That's not possible!"_

_They didn't reply._

"_I can't believe this," she whispered shaking her head angrily._

_Old White nudged her knee. "Listen," he said sternly._

_The change in his voice made her look up at him._

"_Believe us when we say that we have no idea what's going on. We don't know what's going to happen, and we didn't know about James...it was honestly a lucky guess. The only thing that we, or any of the Gods know for that matter, is that preparing is the only thing you can do. We don't know what for. We don't know why. But please...this is the only thing you can worry about right now."_

_Romeli shook her head. "That's impossible," she said flatly, her voice beginning to quiver with the coming of tears._

"_Try," urged Sclythe._

_She shook her head harder. Tears were running down her cheeks now. "He's going to die."_

"_Romeli," Old White said sharply._

_She looked up._

"_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible."_

_More tears slid down her cheeks as she began to cry silently, unable to stop the silent sobs that overwhelmed her. She wiped her tears away frustratedly._

"_You must start preparing Romeli," said Sclythe seriously, meeting her downtrodden gaze._

_She sniffed as she wiped away another round of tears. "I'll try."_

_Old White shook his head, making her look at him. "Do or do not," he corrected. "There is no try."_

_Romeli nodded. She could not try to—she _had_ to. If not for the sake of herself, then for the sake of James. For she knew it was now her actions that determined the possibilities of his demise._

OOO

When she woke up, she immediately realized that her surroundings were foreign to her. That, or the memories of them were too far back in her head to remember. She sat up, dazed and confused. She had been sleeping on a sofa in a small living quarters.

The blood rushing to her head must have simultaneously triggered her memory. Instantly flashes of the previous night entered and left her mind.

The sensation of James' lips against her own.

Running down the hallway.

Bursting into Maryann's room.

Leaning her head on her shoulder, slowly crying herself to sleep.

She rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. Everything seemed so unreal, and yet she knew that it was no dream—reality now was portrayed to her as more vivid than ever. The echoing voices of her Guardians reminded her of that.

The sound of a door clicking open alerted her to the fact that someone else was in the room. She didn't bother turning around. Instead, she suddenly found herself transfixed in the white-washed wall in front of her.

"Hey, little idiot," greeted Maryann as she sat down next to her. "Feeling any better?"

She didn't have the heart to reply.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them bothering to say anything else for a while. The ex-spy drummed her fingers on her knee, almost like she was pretending to be preoccupied.

"I talked to my Guardians," Romeli eventually said. Her voice was distant as she continued to stare ahead of her.

"And...?"

"And what?" Romeli questioned bitterly. "They didn't say anything that could possibly help me. All they said was prepare."

"Well they probably meant it."

Romeli laughed blackly. "Yeah...well...all right. Fine. I'll go and work my ass off. For what? Why? How?"

Maryann didn't reply.

"I mean, what do I know? Sure, I know what my scars mean. And I know something bad is going to happen. Chances are that it's implied they're both connected. Put two and two together Maryann...do you see why I'm freaking out?"

Maryann's mouth was set in a grim line. "I do. But you never know..."

"I know," she replied wearily. "And it's killing me. I wish I knew exactly what's going to happen, and the one theory I have is the last thing I want to come true. I don't know what to do."

Maryann sighed. "Why don't you try listening to your Guardians then? The more time you spend preparing for whatever it is you're waiting for, the better chance you have of actually defeating it."

Romeli nodded. "I understand that."

"Then why are you so freaked out right now?" It's not like whatever is going to happen is coming along today or anything.

She sighed. How was she supposed to explain this? "You know my theory."

"How could I forget it," Maryann replied dryly.

"Well...if I'm even a fraction correct, James is in just as much trouble as I am. And it's all my fault." There was a hint of hysteria in her voice. "I've been trying to avoid him ever since I found out, because I knew...I knew there was already that risk. But that's only a fraction of it. That's just a theory, a minor one."

"Well then what's the major reason?"

Romeli closed her eyes and immediately wished she didn't as the facade of distant memories consumed her. "I can't get hurt again."

"Romeli, what are you talking..." her voice slowly tapered off, as realization hit her.

_...I would do anything, and stand up against everything for you, and I want you to know that what ever happens in the near future, I will still love you. Even if it may seem that no one is beside you, and no one can help, I will be there for you. I will be there for you even if I'm not there..._

_...I wrote this before my death, because I wanted to let you know that I love you..._

_...You're probably wondering why I kissed you if I already knew..._

_...I'm not scared of death..._

_...it was my time..._

Romeli shook her head to rid her thoughts. She told herself that she had no intention of loving anyone anytime soon, and she had meant it.

"What do I do?" she asked miserably as Maryann wrapped an arm around her.

"Have you thought about telling him?"

She shook her head furiously. "He can't know," she said with a steady gaze and a set jaw. "I love him too, and that's the problem. I can't—I can't allow myself to get any more attached. I can't slip. I can't let him into my life anymore. It's not safe...and I can't get hurt again."

Maryann shook her head, but she didn't argue. "Usually I don't promote such behavior in angsty teens, but I believe you don't have much of a choice."

Romeli sighed. "I'm glad you understand."

She almost laughed. "Oh trust me, I don't understand at all. But I don't want to see you hurt, so if you're going to do what you're going to do, then do it."

Romeli smiled weakly. Do or do not, there is no try. "I will," she promised.

"You'll be hurting him you know."

Romeli looked down. The thought had crossed her mind. "I'd rather see him hurt than dead. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Very well then," Maryann said, wrapping up the conversation swiftly. "How does breakfast sound right now?"

Romeli's stomach growled audibly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said standing up. She turned and looked over at Romeli. "And I think I'll have it delivered here. You look like a mess."

Romeli sighed heavily, and collapsed onto the sofa. This was going to be difficult.

"_You have become a part of me—a part that I can never stop thinking about, stop worrying about, stop loving. No matter what."_

The same feelings were likewise.

And in Romeli's eyes, that was unacceptable. She had to push James out of her life, for the sake of both of them.

OOO

"No, no, no, put the blade higher so that you can easily block your face," instructed Maryann as she stood in front of Romeli.

Romeli nodded and put the dagger higher so that it was in front of her face.

"That's good. Nice form," she commented. "That is called the head block—for obvious reasons."

Romeli lowered her dagger and shook out her arm. They were both standing in Maryann's living room, sharp daggers in hand. Romeli had insisted they start dagger training right after breakfast. Maryann was hesitant in pushing her after she was already so emotionally strained, but when Maryann told her this, she got whiplash from a sharp reply.

"Everyone is telling me to prepare, so I'm going to damn prepare."

She couldn't fight with that logic.

So she had been perfecting Romeli's technique and teaching her new moves for the past hour, watching her slowly improve with each critique. Maryann had to admit that the girl was natural at daggers, but Romeli refused to take her seriously whenever she said so.

"Have you ever fought with two daggers?" inquired Maryann curiously.

Romeli chewed on her words briefly. "Yeah...well I mean, I tried to. When I went back to Scanra I stole a couple of the guard's daggers. I think I'm better at street fighting."

Maryann looked at Romeli's thin figure. "Doubt it," she said with a grin. She walked over to her weapons rack and tossed Romeli a second dagger, grabbing two of her own. "Let's see how well you do then," she said, her grin widening.

Romeli held the daggers in her hands, readjusting her grip on them. "All right."

Maryann caught her off guard as the ex-spy pivoted her weight and swiped the blade by her side. Romeli stepped back just in time, the blade whistling past her. Her eyes were wide as she set her jaw.

Maryann remained on the offense as she made numerous swipes at her. Her moves were nimble and quick—they looked effortless, as she balanced her weight through cat-like footwork.

Romeli blocked each blow as best she could. Her mouth was set in a thin line as she analyzed her opponent's style, trying to anticipate her every move.

Maryann dodged to the right and bluffed her skillfully. Romeli swiped at nothing, making her lose her balance and begin to fall to the ground. Somehow she managed to roll more or less smoothly and jump back up to her feet in one easy move. The action left Maryann confused for a split second—it gave her just enough time to make a move.

Romeli swiped at her side. When Maryann blocked it, she took a second swipe with her other dagger from the opposite direction. Maryann blocked that one as well and they quickly disentangled themselves.

Her competitor then span around quickly in a blur, doing a pattern of numerous attacks that left Romeli's heart in her throat. How she blocked each attack was beyond her, and when she caught both of Maryann's blades in a cross-block with both of hers over her head, she took the moment of mutual struggle to catch her breath.

"Tired yet?" asked Maryann with a grin. Her eyes were full of excitement, but her voice also held a tenor of concern. It was obvious that if they stopped now, there would be no hard feelings.

"Hardly," replied Romeli, through clenched teeth.

Romeli took Maryann's locked blade as an advantage. She twisted her own blades around in a move that was supposed to disarm her. Maryann's grip on her blades was unbreakable however, and it only threw her off balance. Romeli rose to the opportunity and pushed Maryann back with all of her weight. Fortunately, the coffee table was directly behind her opponent, and her knees buckled, sending her flying across the piece of furniture and tumbling over the other side.

Romeli blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her breathing was growing labored and her arms were glistening with sweat.

Maryann got to her feet nimbly, her expression impressed, but not even close to defeated.

She didn't exactly know what hit her, but one moment she was at the ready, and the next Maryann was jumping clear over the table and pinning her to the ground. Romeli felt the cool metal of a dagger at her throat. She put her weapons down in surrender.

Maryann helped her to her feet.

"Good duel," she commented as she clasped Romeli's shoulder.

Romeli nodded. It was a _hard_ duel.

Maryann looked at her deeply. "Did you notice how quick I got you there at the end?" Romeli nodded. "Well this is lesson number one. Fighting with a dagger is a physical and mental art. Each duel you're faced with will be full with highs and lows. Don't let the lows defeat you, and don't let the highs automatically convince you of a victory. You must stay focused every second of a situation like this. If you hadn't of let your guard down after you pushed me, I wouldn't have been able to pin you like that."

Romeli nodded once again. "That makes sense. Thanks." She picked up the daggers from off the ground and handed them back to their owner.

"One more thing," added Maryann seriously. "The second we began this lesson today, you had a look of defeat in your eyes. When we began this duel, you already knew you were going to lose. If you walk into a situation like that, with the mentality of defeat, you will lose—that, or you'll make actually winning twice as hard as it needs to be. Now this doesn't give you the excuse to follow blindly with conceded confidence, remember that. But you must walk into every situation with pride, passion, and brains. This doesn't just go for daggers either—this applies to life in general. Savvy?"

"Savvy," replied Romeli with a grin. She watched Maryann sheath each of the daggers. Obviously her friend had taken much thought and observation into the mental structure of struggles and how it affected people. The thought fascinated her.

Romeli glanced over at the nearest candlewick to check the time. It was eleven. That gave her an hour before she had training with her father.

"You look like you need to go somewhere," observed Maryann lightly.

Romeli smiled weakly. "Yeah sort of. I have Gift training at noon."

Maryann nodded. "And you should probably make yourself somewhat decent before that. I'll be honest, you look like death."

"Thanks," she replied dryly. But she didn't deny it either. Romeli gave her a small smile before walking towards the door.

"Oh Romeli," Maryann called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't blow up the palace."

Romeli laughed blackly as she exited Maryann's suite. She couldn't make any promises.

In leaving Maryann's rooms, she felt that she had somehow left a haven of understanding as well. Now more than ever, the pressure of the world seemed to build on her shoulders—and she was alone. The demons of her negativity, of reality, began to enter her mind.

Romeli took a deep breath and shook away her problems with a loose shake of her shoulders.

Life was bad, she had to admit it. But it was not hopeless. Do or do not, there is no try.

She had to commit one-hundred percent, no matter how tiring, not matter how hard, and no matter how much it hurt her friends—or him.

Romeli was sick of failure. And it was not an option anymore.

OOO

"I have multiple theories," started Numair easily. They were both sitting on the soft grassy terrain that surrounded the lake. "And I'm not sure if all of them are accurate or not, but a large portion of improving is experimentation."

"Let's hear some of them then," replied Romeli, her attention fully glued to her father's words.

Numair gave her a hearty smile. "Well. Let's start with the biggest one—and probably the most advantageous: your ability to work with glass."

Romeli was confused for a minute, but slowly the realization worked into her. Glass was physically the essence of the Gift. Because glass was the purest entity in the accumulated ingredients of the Gift, using the Gift upon it was virtually impossible. It was not impossible in that it could never be done, but impractical in that the effort of even moving glass took so much magic that it could drain the mage to a deathly state.

However, because Romeli's Gift could never be drained, she had the power to use glass. It was by no means easy, but she had done it before during a duel with her father back at The Tower. That moment seemed like it happened years ago.

"You see," started Numair again. "Your ability to even work with the stuff gives you an advantage beyond any opponent you could ever duel. In the human realm that is."

Romeli nodded. It definitely gave her an edge.

"You can...theoretically move glass objects around you, and also extract the glass out from your Gift and morph it into anything you please."

"That's what I did during that duel," realized Romeli.

Numair smiled. "Ha ha. Yeah. Well that is one of the most advantageous aspects of having an endless Gift...that we know of."

Romeli looked skeptical. "I see how it can be helpful...but I remember that the last time I tried to mess with glass, during that duel, I was completely drained. If I were to use my ability to morph glass to my advantage, I'd have to be able to acquire the endurance to continue on afterwards. I practically fainted last time I used it."

Numair nodded. "Yes I remember that. Is that duel the last time you have worked with glass while using your Gift?"

Romeli nodded. She was positive.

"Hmmm. Well in that case, consider this." He leaned in closer to her, and Romeli followed suit. "That duel was more than a year ago. Considering all of the things that have happened since then, do you disagree that your Gift has not significantly grown?"

Romeli bit the corner of her lip. He made a plausible point. "I suppose I have grown stronger since then."

Numair suppressed a chuckle. "Well you have, whether you believe it or not. I'm positive that if you were to play around with glass right now, you wouldn't be even nearly as tired as you were in the past."

She gave him a half-smile, but was not entirely moved by his logic. "Well okay. I mean, yeah, I have grown a lot stronger since then. But do you really think that's enough? I may be able to use glass longer and with more control, but I highly doubt that that's enough to win what's coming in the future."

Despite her relatively pessimistic words, Numair didn't look in the least downtrodden. "This is true," he agreed. "And that's where the training comes in. I've never worked well with glass myself. I can extract it from my Gift, but I can not control it. Nonetheless, I have the theory that the more you work with it, the more you will become familiar and better at managing it."

Romeli looked at him incredulously. "If my Gift has grown only slightly in the past year, do you think that I will honestly be able to achieve what you are talking about in less time than that?"

He was not fazed. "Of course."

Romeli scoffed.

"Well first of all, your Gift has grown _significantly_ since then," he pointed out wisely. "You already have abilities beyond any mage that our history knows of. Plus I'm positive that your powers are far from fully developed—in which case there are aspects of your Gift that neither of us knows about, and a full spectrum of power that is yet to be comprehensible. I'm not saying we're going to open the door to that raw power before your next challenge awaits you—it's probably a long term development. But in the mean time, training will always make you stronger. And what we need especially is to strengthen your Gift in the aspect of endurance. I think your Gift is powerful enough—but endurance is the weak link in using glass to your advantage."

Oh. Well that made a lot more sense. Not to mention the practicality.

She nodded. "I can flow with that I suppose," she said. "Where do we start?"

"We start," said Numair with a grunt as he got up off the ground. "With first determining where exactly you begin to grow drained and faint—like you did after using glass in the duel a year ago."

Romeli got up as well. "Tell me what to do, Coach."

Numair grinned. "Well I haven't put much thought in it, but theoretically, you should grow more and more tired the more you physically work with the glass and your Gift. In the duel, you grew faint after placing the glass shield around me. Though that was the moment you won, duels with the actual enemy introduce more complex factors."

A brief ripple of adrenaline coursed through her veins at the sound of his words.

"What I want our first session to focus on is your weaknesses and when you become tired."

Romeli nodded as she got to her feet. Numair followed her with a lingering gaze that made her slightly frightened. Numair's expression was morose, and she found herself wanting to know what he was thinking.

At last, he spoke. "Romeli, I don't know what is going to happen and I certainly don't know what I'm training you for. I am wise, but there are many things that I have no knowledge about lately. What I do know however, is that this training session is going to be very hard."

Under usual circumstances, Romeli would have shrugged off his statement, but the sincerity of his words and the tone of his voice made her reconsider her current position.

"I'm not just saying it will be physical exhaustion," he continued. "The mental weariness will be overwhelming. Your self-confidence and your strength will be gone for a while. You always have to break something down to build it back up again."

She frowned. Mental exertion? "I don't understand..."

He held up his hand. "You will by the end of this session—and you'll rise again. You asked for me to push you, so I will, because I can tell that it's a necessity. I will push you, Romeli. Harder than any student. The only question now is, are you willing to commit to it?"

Romeli did not even have to question her answer. Failure was not an option. "Yes."

"Well then," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get to work."

Romeli stretched her hands, feeling her Gift itch underneath her skin. "What do we start with?"

"We start with stretching you to the limit. Since I am able to conjure glass, I will shoot it at you through different forms, and you are to defend yourself through any means you find appropriate. Understand?"

She nodded an affirmative. Slowly she felt her Gift begin to center as every vein in her body began to fuse, focusing on one goal.

Numair rose a single hand, illuminated by charcoal fire. There was a bright, disorienting flash and shards of crystal glass were suddenly flying at her.

Instinctively, she brought her Gift up in a shielding wall. The glass hit it heavily with each blow slowly weakening its foundation. It held through the attack, slightly weaker than before, but still steady.

Numair came at her again with a secondary attack. Thicker shards came at her, looking more like large icicles than broken pieces. Romeli pulled back her shield, knowing it wouldn't last, and instead shot her Gift out at the icicles, wrapping her emerald magic around all of them and dragging them away from their designated pathway and into a nearby tree.

The repercussion of her action gave her a monstrous headache as her plant magic began to burn incessantly. It felt nearly like the glass had entered her and not the wooden trunk. The thought was disorienting and she nearly doubled over as waves of nausea hit her. Surprisingly she held her ground.

Numair executed an identical attack two more times. Instead of repeating the same defense maneuver, she disintegrated the both of them.

He then came at her at a different angle. He took more glass out of his Gift and morphed it into a jar that he placed around her. It was the same exact move that she had used on Alanna a year ago.

Romeli frowned, feeling caged by the glass surrounding her from every angle. She used the state as a temporary shield however, and hastily caught her breath. A moment later, she channeled her energy towards the object around her and lifted it up and over her, discarding it on the sidelines. The act of such a move was taxing, and she found herself growing weaker.

Numair gave her no mercy. He shot at her again, this time with flat round discs that looked sharp enough to cut straight through her. Romeli's eyes widened as they flew towards her at an alarming speed. She dodged one and stopped another in mid-air. The third and final one she broke into dust with a gathering of her magical energy.

While her Gift was focused on the discs, Numair shot another attack upon her, leaving her completely unprepared. She attempted to flash another shield but she was growing weaker with every extraction of her Gift. The shield held briefly but flickered and died. The failure gave her just enough time to dodge another shard, but it did not pass without grazing past her leg, making her fall to her knees. Another shard whistled past her head. She shot the final shard away with her Gift and immediately wished she hadn't. Even taking out her Gift now made darkness begin to reach into her eyes.

Romeli was beginning to black out. One second she was on her knees, and the next she was on all fours. Too weak to hold up her hand in forfeit, she closed her eyes and let her body fall as darkness consumed her.

OOO

Her eyes fluttered open and the sunlight that pooled in through the weaves of the treetops hit her hard. The eyes adjusted to the light, but her body refused to adjust to a foreign pain coursing through her body. It was nothing immensely traumatic, but it was enough to irritate her immensely.

"Woah there," murmured Numair gently, steadying her as she sat up. He then grabbed an object from his coat pocket and handed it to her. It was a bar of chocolate.

"Is this supposed to help?" Romeli asked confused as she unwrapped it and took a bite.

Numair shrugged. "No idea. Everyone likes chocolate."

Romeli took another bite, talking while she chewed. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long," assured Numair. "Just a few minutes. You were really on a roll through. It was definitely an improvement from the last time."

She felt a surge of relief at his words. How shameful would it be if she had not improved at all? It was an improvement, but still... "But I fainted."

Numair rolled his eyes. "Your powers of observation are astounding. Yes, you did faint, and that's fine. Remember, we were testing your endurance and nothing more. This gives us a basis to start training with. We know your capabilities and now we have to extend them."

Romeli nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right."

"What I do need to point out though is that this will not be easy. And I know you know that, but I can not help but stress it. We will be working every day from now on, and each day you will grow a little bit stronger."

Shivers of dread and excitement ran up her spine. His words made reality crash down on her. The idea of upcoming danger had always been apparent since the talk with her Guardians, but never had it seemed so real. This was really happening—and soon.

Romeli sighed deeply. "I can already tell that I'm really going to be in for it."

Numair did not deny it. "Well it's better to work hard and be prepared than be surrounded and chained by negative expectations. You'll do fine as long as you truly believe in your success."

Romeli bit her bottom lip. Never had she approached her future challenge through such an angle. She knew all too well that she needed to succeed, but she had failed to grasp the idea of believing she could actually achieve it.

Could she honestly win?

Every moment since her arrival in Corus had been shrouded in failure. She failed to fight off the monster nearly a year ago. She failed to save her father at the fort. She failed to protect her friends during the battle with Scanra, and she _definitely_ failed to escape from Scanra. Even her relationship with James was on the rocks.

But at the same time, hadn't she always pulled through? If it wasn't her eventual success in defeating the monster, it was bringing her father back to life through the Phoenix Spell. Her escape may have initially failed, but she was in Tortall wasn't she? Who's to say this would be any different?

She was kidding herself. This was very different. This was the ultimate test. This was the final stage to her third Guardian. No one said it was going to be easy.

Right. It wasn't going to be easy. Nothing with a resolution ever came without failure. Accomplishment has substance because of the mistakes that happened on the way.

I am going to succeed, Romeli assured herself. Just not easily, and certainly not without some sort of blockade to hold me down. Either way, success was success, and she was bound to acquire it eventually.

Romeli looked at her father, almost serenely. "I understand."

Numair did not doubt her. He stood up nimbly and took her hand to bring her up to her feet. "Well then, this gives you plenty to think about. I will see you tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Neither of them bothered saying goodbye. Over the next few weeks their time together would be nearly constant.

OOO

Romeli was walking down the hallway with no real purpose or direction other then to clear her head. Her relaxing thoughts soon dissipated when someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around with a perplexed expression.

She was half expecting the face that stared bat at her. It was about time that King Jonathan hunted her down to interrogate her.

"Romeli," voiced Jonathan cleanly. "I was just looking for you. Do you mind if we have a word in my office?"

Yes, I do.

"Not at all," replied Romeli with a half-hearted smile. "Lead the way."

Jonathan turned on his heel and began to walk down the hallway. Romeli trailed behind him cautiously as the conversation to come played through her mind. The upcoming exchange was immensely vital, and unfortunately whatever questions he had to ask were most likely going to be answered with lies.

She didn't exactly have a choice. The dangers to come most likely had to do with Scanra—but they were a personal affair. Romeli could not risk meddling from outside forces. At the same time, she already told Neal and Faleron almost everything that she knew—before she had left for Scanra that is. There was no doubt that word had been passed to Jonathan and he merely had questions of his own that needed answering.

Romeli took a long even breath to cool her nerves as Jonathan motioned for her to enter his office. This was going to be an easy conversation. What she didn't want him to know, she would not tell him. All that she would do is answer his questions.

Jonathan sat down in his desk-chair easily and Romeli followed suit, sitting across from him. Only the desk was between them, and yet she felt like they lived on separate worlds. Their relationship had never necessarily been supporting.

"So I had a meeting with Neal and Faleron," informed Jonathan as he folded his hands in his lap.

Surprise, Surprise, Romeli thought dully. "I'm expecting that they told you everything."

He nodded an affirmative. "Yes. So apparently trouble looms ahead for Tortall and it involves you and Scanra."

"Yes," she confirmed. "At the moment I don't know if it involves Scanra or not. I just have a feeling...there is a lot that I don't know."

Jonathan leaned forward intently. "What _do_ you know?"

Romeli sighed heavily. "Not much." It was an easy lie to say these days. What did she know? Too much. Scanra was attacking, James was in danger, and she was toast unless suddenly she became twice as powerful as she already was. "I know that something bad is going to happen," she said truthfully. "And I know that it involves me. I know that if I don't get to work now, I'm going to fail, and I have a feeling that me, Scanra, and Tortall are all connected."

"What do you mean by connected?"

"Since Maggur's death, the state of Scanra has been turned upside down. They're going through a revolution and the potential relationship between Scanra and Tortall is on the rocks because of the obliteration of your Blood Treaty with Maggur. This involves me because of the Prophecy. The war fought was a war over me, and now that Maggur is dead and the war is open, are victory can either be fulfilled or backfire."

But that was just the political repercussion of her escape and Maggur's death. There was so much more than the unbalanced state of Scanra that kept her on edge. In all reality, it was just a fraction of the danger, and therefore, just a fraction of what she had to worry about.

Jonathan looked impressed. "Well you certainly have done your homework," he commented. "What do you think is going to happen?

Romeli bit her lip. She had to answer this question carefully. She chose her words slowly. "I think...that Scanra is going to attack Tortall, and I think that they are after me. I also think that they will not hurt the Tortallan people. This is a personal only."

His brows rose. "I think that if it involves you being endangered, your well being is a _national_ affair."

It took the force of the world to keep her from massaging her temples in exasperation. She stood still while attempting to smooth her face into a blank expression. "Highness, I appreciate your concern but it isn't necessary."

Jonathan shook his head. "That's were you're wrong. You are incredibly valuable to us Romeli. If you got hurt, Tortall would—."

Romeli slammed her fist down on the table. Of all the things in the world that she hated, the word 'valuable' was at the top of the list. There was a spark of light during her fist's contact on the wood as her Gift aroused dangerously. She bit her lip tightly. "Please. Highness. Do not use that word. I am as important to this country as everyone else."

Jonathan looked quite stunned but immediately composed himself. "Too true. And everyone else needs just as much protection as you do."

"Which is just as much protection as you give me now," she snapped back. "None."

King Jonathan sighed heavily. "This is not just a personal affair, Romeli. It involves us as much as it involves you."

"Yeah," she replied dryly. "Because all of Scanra is after you."

"What if Scanra is?!" King Jonathan exclaimed. "It was me that signed the Blood Treaty with Maggur. It was me who announced the war. Me who was kidnapped!"

Romeli shook her head. "You forget, Majesty. The pact you signed was over the object in the Prophecy—me. I was the reason the war started in the first place. The reason you were kidnapped is because Maggur wanted to get to me."

Jonathan looked defeated, and yet he stood strong. "I am just as responsible as you are. If you can not realize this I will never forgive myself."

Romeli closed her eyes, unable to look at him. She knew this conversation was going to happen some day. Never did she think it would become so personal. This no longer seemed to be a debate over Tortall—it was a debate over the two of them."

"I work alone," she replied blackly. Her expression was stone.

"That's your problem!" exclaimed Jonathan as he threw his arms in the air. "You live on this rough, independent exterior! It taught you how to eat, how to _breathe!_ Here you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, and when someone offers to help with the load for a while, you deny them! Why? Is it because you don't think they can handle it? Is it because you want the glory for yourself? ...is it because you don't want others to get hurt?"

Romeli shook her head furiously. "No, no..."

He refused to let her speak. "Romeli, you are undoubtedly the strongest mage in the world, but you are not invincible. No matter how hard you train you will not match the strength of mankind. You may carry the world on your shoulders, but you can not _fight_ it. Do you know who can though?" He looked deeply into her eyes. He was steady, refusing to make her avert her gaze.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she stared at him defiantly.

He stood up, pressing his palms on his desk as he continued to stare. "Do you know. Who. Can."

"No." she hissed angrily. "Who, dare I ask, can fight the world."

"Tortall."

Romeli shivered as she looked away.

Jonathan sat back down again. "And I think you know it too. I know you know it. You said it yourself, remember? It was your last word before you left for Scanra. Tortall was the word and the country that you left behind—and it was the country you sacrificed yourself for. Never before have I seen such drive—such dedication!"

His eyes grew softer. "Over those two months you learned to fight without someone there behind you. Tortall was not there for you so you adapted and overcame your new environment. What you don't realize, Romeli, is that this is not a single fight anymore. With your return, Tortall was waiting right there for you. All you have to do is stop fighting and accept it."

Romeli looked at him confused and upset. Her throat was beginning to tighten up. "So what? Are you telling me to lean on other people for a change? I am getting help. My father, Maryann, my friends..."

"And what about your country? What about me?"

She looked down.

"Swallow your pride, Romeli. You're going to fail if you take this fight on your own. Even the Gods need assistance both mortal and immortal. You of all people should know that."

Romeli glared at him, but she was beginning to feel herself break. "I can't..."

"Yes. You can," he told her sternly. "You are not going to fight this war alone. That is not your job and it's not necessary. Part of becoming stronger is learning to accept the fact that you can not do it all on your own."

A tear slid down her cheek. "People are going to get hurt..."

"The biggest honor is dying for a cause you know is right. You know that, otherwise you would not have willingly slit your throat to save us from capture. Your country is behind you, Romeli. We'll be there, just like you were there for us."

Romeli wiped her eyes. She looked at him deeply. Could she honestly accept his proposal? He only knew less than half of the true problem that was ahead.

She shook her head. "I'll be perfectly honest, Highness. You have no idea what is going to come ahead. I know more about what will happen than you could ever imagine. I have felt the terror in my dreams. I have been dreading the day for weeks. I have experienced a deeper understanding of the predicament than you could comprehend. This future event does not just encompass the relationship between Scanra and Tortall. This next ordeal is a test that determines my future. This conflict is a growing conflict of history back thousands of years, involving the Gods just as much as it involves anyone else. It is the ultimate test of my strength. It is beyond your understanding."

"Then explain it to me."

She shook her head a second time. He had no idea what he was getting into. "See these scars?" she questioned him as she touched her neck. "I know what they mean, and they are no mere symbol of a battle wound. They are just as vital in this conflict as your political games." Her voice began to rise in volume as frustration and passion grew. "I have been searching for the meaning of these scars since the day I came back from the dead. I have had nightmares and warnings from the Gods. I have had fights with my friends and family. I have seen the harshness of Scanra in servitude. I have bled to death. He tortured me, killed me, killed my friends, and killed my fervor. You have not experienced this. Tortall has not experienced this. _This_ _is a personal affair_."

"It does not have to be if you let us carry part of the burden—."

"You do not _understand!_" she yelled. "Did you know, King Jonathan, that I went back to Scanra! Did you know I went back two days ago?"

Jonathan didn't say anything. He just stared looking equally as horrified as he was shocked.

"I went back to see what my scars meant. It was dangerous but I had. no. choice. I found out what they meant and I discovered so much more. I know much more than you could ever dream of. Do not tell me what I should and should not do. Do not tell me my ideals are wrong and I'm too independent. I am everything for a reason."

He looked up at her silently.

"I do not need holding. I can hold my own."

She stared at him for a moment while he said nothing. Eventually he spoke again.

"What do your scars mean then?"

She almost laughed as she rolled her eyes. Romeli stood up conclusively, her eyes boring intensely into his. "This is a personal affair."

Romeli was out the door before King Jonathan could even reply.

OOO

Romeli's pace down the hallway made her feel like she was flying. In no means was the sensation taken literally, for unfortunately she had no wings to carry her to sanctuary. As much as she wished for any form of departure out of the palace, out of the country, she could not leave. Her actions were her anger talking, and though she let it take the reins for the moment, she would not let her emotions dominate her logical thought.

She sighed heavily as she continued her flee away from Jonathan's office. "I am in so much trouble..."

To say the least, she wasn't exactly considering the consequences of her words when she snapped at him. When she entered the office, she had every intention of keeping her mouth shut as much as possible while taking what he had to say and throwing it over her shoulder. But when he started attacking her personal actions like that...how could she not defend herself? She meant what she said, and though the potential punishment may be vast, she did not by any means regret it.

He'll probably tell everyone during his dumb weekly meetings that I went to Scanra, she thought miserably. She began to descend a staircase quickly as the thought hit her. Her parents attended those meetings. Guilt and dread began to rise in her gut at the thought of their disappointed faces, but at the same time, the inspiration to care evaded her.

She had no concern for Tortall's actions at the moment. They could do whatever they wanted as long as they did not mess with her and her goal. Romeli could no longer afford to let people's opinions and influences trample her. People, no matter what their authorities were, were no longer allowed to crush her. She needed them, that fact undoubtedly stuck with her. But their concerns and thoughts were irrelevant. That was proved well enough considering what she had said to the King just minutes ago.

Her current sentiment could be summed up in three words: she didn't care. Not anymore.

Romeli began to focus on her current position in the castle, consciously watching herself put one foot in front of the other. The cycle of walking soothed her nerves and steadied her currently unbalanced breathing. At the moment she was on the second floor, close to nothing in particular except for the mess hall just a floor below.

The thought of food immediately made her stomach grumble. Where she had previously lacked a given destination, she soon found one as her hunger lead the way towards satisfaction.

It was mere minutes until she reached the dining room doors, and she opened them with little hesitance, looking forward for a satisfying meal. She had not eaten since that morning, with dagger training, Gift draining, and an epic argument with the ruler of Tortall to increase her appetite.

Seeing the mess hall completely empty was an eerie sight, and yet she practically embraced it. The thought of social conversation at this exact moment seemed completely ridiculous, though the steam had worn off from the previous conversation by now. Romeli walked to the food queue and grabbed a tray and a fitting amount of food to quench her hunger. Her meal today was a fulfilling plate of spaghetti, a banana, and a roll.

Right when she was about to take her first bite, Romeli was interrupted by the sound of voices, alerting her to the fact that current population of the mess hall was no longer one. As much as she was tempted to look up and see the people who had entered, she knew she didn't have to. Their voices were as familiar to her as her own, and unfortunately, avoiding them now was impossible.

"Romeli!" greeted Ryoku as she waved from across the room. The rest of them looked over, exclaimed their hellos, and grabbed their food hastily to sit with her.

Romeli looked up at the sound of their greetings and immediately wished she hadn't. Her eyes locked instinctively with another pair of spectacularly green eyes, nearly as emerald as her own. They didn't say anything—all they did was stare. The mere second that their eyes met felt like a lifetime, though one glance made the both of them look down and away in another direction.

That one glance alerted her to his concern. Her spontaneous actions from the night before had not scared him away. In fact, her fear gave him purpose and substance—he refused to let her fall from his grasp again. And with his position set with such determination, her fear for his safety and her own heightened.

It would be absolutely impossible to let him go, and yet she had to. Fear coursed through her body in ways she had not yet experienced. She didn't know what to think—the apprehension was dominating. It was fear for him, and fear for herself—it was fear for what would happen, and what already did.

She shook her head to rid her thoughts. He can not influence me like this!

Ryoku and Ethan got to her first, sitting next to her on one side. Sereem sat on her other side leaving Faleron, Tim, and..._him_...across from her. Unlike the previous morning, he was not sitting across from her—a fact that she embraced advantageously. But despite the lengthier than usual distance that was between them, the sight of him sent shivers down her spine and a thick atmosphere of silence that could not be shaken away.

No longer did Romeli have the appetite to enjoy her previously celebratory meal. Instead, she played with it absentmindedly, trying to focus on the way her fork shined metallically. Of course all efforts failed completely and she was left staring at her food with a frustrated expression, barely able to function as the circumstances of her current situation swam around her.

This can not be happening to me.

There was an awkward silence within the group. She didn't bother looking up to see how many pairs of eyes were on her—she already felt the piercing gaze of an emerald pair of eyes on her. Romeli could sense his concern, but she could not act upon it.

"So," Ryoku voiced, nudging Romeli's elbow lightly. "What have you been up to today?"

"Training with, Dad," she murmured automatically. Romeli had practically answered the question before Ryoku had the time to finish it. Of course, Romeli's replying answer was all Ryoku needed to be informed that something was going on.

"Sounds boring," piped in Sereem happily. His efforts to make the conversation lighter failed to succeed and the group sank once again into a period of silence.

Romeli did not mind the quiet. It gave her time to consider her current predicament in an atmosphere that had little interruptions. Romeli didn't bother lying, she felt incredibly guilty as she sat amongst her friends, refusing to join in on conversations and laughing at their inside jokes. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't—it didn't work—and for whatever reason, she felt completely empty—unfunctionable—broken. She didn't have the heart to add in on the conversation just as much as she did lacked the heart to eat the meal that sat in front of her.

It was him. There was no real reason other than that. Training had been emotionally draining, she just had the world's most epic fight with the ruler of the country, and battled Maryann with a pair of daggers, but for whatever reason none of those events matched up to the bitter aftertaste of what had happened the night before. And while she had been able to bury the depression and the fear during the events of the day, the sight of his eyes staring into hers had resurfaced it. Romeli had no choice but to succumb to the torment of trepidation.

The sensation made her absolutely immobile. She was frozen solid as waves of physical pain began to lap at the surface, growing stronger and stronger with each breath that she took. Slowly, she felt herself begin to drown as the waves grew aggressive, pulling her and sinking her slowly to the bottom where she could not surface.

Romeli quietly clutched the sides of her stomach, feeling like a piece of her being had been ripped out of her, leaving a gashing hole in her stomach that could not be repaired. She saw her friends eating their food as she silently fell to pieces trying not to make a scene as her pain began to diffuse and throb throughout her body.

She could not take it anymore. She could not be by him.

I have to get out of here.

Without bothering to make any excuses, Romeli got up, tray and all and walked away from the table, leaving her friends in the dust. She felt their eyes on her, staring on in silence, none of them able to say a word—or maybe not wanting to.

Whichever scenario it was, the drive to care escaped her. She didn't care—she just wanted out.

The second she escpaed through the mess hall door, her mind began to clear and logical thoughts began to enter her mind once again. As she walked quickly away from the hall, she knew one thing was true.

Telling her friends about her predicament, scars, training, and all, was unacceptable. For in letting them enter into her futuristic ordeal, she was not only risking her state of mind towards success, she was risking their lives as well.

Especially his.

This was a personal affair.

* * *

Woo Romeli! That fight with the king was so epic.

Replies:

Aly-Of-Tortall13: lol. Well yes. Writer's block is unfortunately a right of passage in the writing world. And it sux haha. Fortunately, I have every detail of the plot planned out. The only problem is conveying it through the narrative sense. As for the sequel, yes I am still planning on writing it. I still need to think of the majority of the plot, but when I say that Romeli's story is just beginning, I mean it. I am also thinking of doing a third book, but I don't want to get ahead of myself.

May Silverstream: haha. Gurl. I don't even know what's in the damn box. Maybe we'll find out later. I'm not sure.

Itachihaiter13: (gasp) MONO!! Oh gosh that sucks! I trust you are feeling better now? I've never had it myself, but my friends have. Haha. Hmmm. Well her ultimate test does involve James, that's all I'm going to tell you.

Gen: haha. I UPDATED AGAIN! (holds hands in the air) happy now?

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: haha. They did kiss before. It was when Romeli and James were having that fight RIGHT after Romeli woke up from the dead. James was arguing about how he had tried to forget that she had existed, and then Romeli kissed him to snap him out of it. Haha. Finding out what the scars mean? Bah. You'll see in a few chapters I believe. But when you do know, you'll totally flip! It'll be great.

BlackWidow12: mmm. Well if you have any questions feel free to ask. I can even sum up all that's going around in as little sentences as possible.

Princessofcrown101: I actually really want this to be a novel. Once I'm finished with the sequel, or when I get into college, whichever comes first, I'm going to rewrite it into an original novel and attempt to publish it. Look for it on the shelves! Lol Don't worry, James and Romeli will be together no doubt. There's just a little more struggle first. Just wait though, the moment that they come together is so...so...GAH!! It's amazing. I'm really excited to write it. I've been looking forward to writing that part since I wrote the first chapter.

Sun Doll: hmmm. More b than a, but neither are necessarily correct. It will be sad for a little, but the ending it totally worth it. Romeli get's revenge on everyone, and it's totally kickass. Glad you like the story! Keep readin'!

LOVES FROM MOOSE


	47. Stronger

UMMMMMMM...

well. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please excuse Romeli. She's being a bit melodramatic.

**Song for this Chapter:** The Little Things Give You Away -- Linkin Park. Perfect mix of bitterness and determination.

* * *

Ch 47: Stronger

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Wowsers. Most definitely a lot happened! Well Romeli wakes up from the previous night, in which James kissed her and she ran away. That night she had a meeting with her Guardians and they had an argument over the whole situation. She's freaking out about the fact that James' fate is in her own hands, though we don't know why._

_Anyways, She wakes up and is in Maryann's room. The two talk for a little bit. Maryann gives her a bit of advice about following what her Guardians have to say. Romeli confesses to her that not only is she worried that James is now in trouble, but she doesn't want to get hurt again (concerning her previous relationship with D'mitri). The two decide that the best thing for her to do is not become attached to James anymore. They then have a little bit of dagger training._

_Next, Romeli visits Numair for a little bit of Gift training. Numair's and Romeli's plan of action is to focus on her ability to work with glass and expand the endurance of her Gift. They then duel, Romeli faints and bla bla bla._

_Romeli then runs into King Jonathan and they start with a conversation about what she knows about Scanra and the bad thing that is going to happen. The whole situation turns into an all out epic argument as they start fighting over their relationship and Romeli's situation/her form of handling it._

_So that sucked majorly, and then she runs into her friends in the mess hall. She and James exchange a look and she immediately turns into a panic, can't think, and has to leave the mess hall in a total immobile and shocked state._

_Long summary, but majorly important._

* * *

In the midst of events that had wracked her brain the day before, Romeli had completely forgotten her Guardians mention that she would be training with them every night.

She was of course soon reminded when she found herself in the same forest she always was when speaking with Old White and Sclythe. The forest felt relaxing upon her body, as if for whatever reason she had been placed in an area with no stress or pressure—just a serene state of being.

Thinking about it now, this particular meeting with her Guardians felt strangely unlike all meetings she had had previously. For whatever reason, the whole sense of the forest felt more real. Romeli brought her hand to the mossy ground and felt the dirt slip between her fingers. It was velvet soft, unlike any other ground she had touched before.

_The reason everything seems so much more real right now is because you're actually here,_ said Old White quietly as he sat across from her. Romeli looked at him, and then at Sclythe with a confused expression.

_What do you mean 'I'm actually here'?_

_Usually when you come to meetings with us, you're here in a mental state of being. We talk through your dreams, kind of like when you transfer your mind to other beings of the People, while your body remains in one spot,_ explained Sclythe patiently. He was coiled on the ground in front of her, situating his head on top of his lean body.

Romeli nodded slowly, as the information sunk in. _So...I'm not in my bed right now._

_Exactly. You are in the Divine Realms._

_Uh huh... _she said gradually. _But...why? _

_Well you're training now,_ said Old White. _If we were training with only your mind here to accompany you, it would still work, but not as effectively. With your whole body here, you have the advantage of going back to the Mortal World with the same routine. At this point, we need all the advantages we can get._

Romeli looked at the two of them horrified. Her voice was a squeak. _Are you serious?_

The two of them did not deny their previous words, and that fact alone made Romeli increasingly nervous. She was already working so hard. She had been working nonstop since she had the logic to be able to. It was spectacularly incomprehensible that all of that work had been exerted, and yet compared to whatever was coming, it was not enough.

She decided to shrug it off for now. Training with her Guardians seemed the most effective means of improvement and preparation at the moment. Her time with them in the night was the most valuable, and she could not let it slip.

_Well then, where do we start?_

_We start with explaining a few things to you first_, started Old White cautiously.

Sclythe nodded. _There is a downside to bringing your body to the Divine Realms. While time between the Divine Realms and the Mortal Realm is relatively different, it is important to point out that your body is actually here and not back in Tortall. You aren't sleeping right now, you're actually awake. So when you do return in the morning, you wont be any more energized than when you 'went to sleep'. You'll be spending every night like this, spending hours training with us instead of sleeping. And I mean hours. Sleep is approximately 8 hours in the Mortal Realms, and in the Divine Realms, 8 hours is approximately 20 hours._

Romeli's eyes bulged. _Are you_ kidding _me?!_

Sclythe and Old White looked at her, completely serious. No kidding.

_How the hell am I going to do this. I'm training 20 hours with you? Every _night_?!_

Old White nodded. _It is the only way. You will grow stronger after every session. Though I have to warn you that the first week is going to be the hardest week of your life._

_Gods...I can't do this! I'm going to die!_

Sclythe looked amused. _You're not going to die._

Romeli rolled her eyes. _Yeah? Says who? The Gods? Because they really know what they're doing right now. They don't even know what's going to happen to me!_

Neither of them decided to say anything. It seemed to be their new technique in notifying her their answer to this question was out of bounds. This made her immensely frustrated.

_So, if I'm not going to die...how, if you would please explain, am I going to sleep? Last time I checked, you need sleep to survive. There isn't going to be much surviving if I'm training for...Gods...forty-four hours in a twenty-four hour day!_

Old White answered her question easily. _Over the week, we're switching your sleeping schedule around. You'll be sleeping every day, from around seven at night to eleven, and then coming back to the Mortal Realm at seven in the morning. That leaves you with four hours of resting time._

_Oh well great. Thanks for the that_, she said dryly. _Four hours._

_Honestly it's not a big deal_, pointed out Old White with an exasperated tone in his voice. Y_ou've lived with less before. Remember your nightmare? You hardly slept at all. Last time I checked you weren't exactly a good sleeper anyways._

Romeli didn't deny it. _That's true, Old White. But last time I checked, a day had twenty-four hours in it, not forty-four. The two of you are out of your minds._

_Romeli, please, _Sclythe scolded. _Stop freaking out about it. You need this time right now, and I think you know that. If you're going to be complaining and panicking about it, your rate of improvement will be handicapped and we'll be going no where. You need to be on full focus right now._

Romeli sighed heavily, realizing that he was right. When considering her current priorities, making sure she lived through this ordeal profoundly outweighed her hours of sleep per night.

_And anyways,_ added in Old White. _This gives you the perfect opportunity to practice your meditation. Minutes of it is equally as energizing as sleeping for an hour._

She began to relax considerably. _Well then, where do we go from here?_

_Today, we're going to be working strictly on plant magic, _started Sclythe as he stared deeply into her eyes. She knew his sight was nearly blind, as was the nature of his species, and yet she felt his serious gaze upon her—it was as clever as it was sightless.

Romeli nodded._ I feel like it is the weakest aspect of my powers._

Neither of them disagreed. _The reason why it is the weakest has nothing to do with your power. In reality, your Plant Magic is equally as strong as your Gift and your Wild Magic._

Romeli's brows rose. For whatever reason, her plant magic being powerful seemed foreign to her. It only had so many advantages, and when she could use her plant magic, it had to be under certain circumstances.

Old White continued._ Since you are basically the only person in the Mortal Realm who has plant magic, extending its powers and what not is all experimental. No one has seen anything like it before, so everything that you have learned through your father has just been his theories. He knows nothing more about plant magic than you do. ...at the moment that is._

_So you're saying that you know about plant magic? _Romeli asked curiously.

Old White nodded. _Yes. Being a part of the Divine Realm, we know practically just as much about plant magic as an ancient oak tree. And, to be frank, there is much to learn._

_Numair has done a flawless job, _added Sclythe. _You know the basics of plant magic, which makes our job twice as easy. But that's the thing...you only know the basics._

Romeli looked impressed. All this time she had considered her plant magic merely be the icing on the cake—something impressive and talented, but not in the least immensely helpful during dire situations.

_Teach me,_ she said excitedly as she looked at them both with driven eyes. She could practically hear their laughter in her mind.

_Well then, let's get started shall we?_ spoke Old White with amusement in his voice. He repositioned himself comfortably and pawed her knee before speaking again. _Plant magic, in many ways, is a lot like Wild Magic. As you've experienced, when you focus in on your plant or wild magic, outside forces begin to close in on you. It can be anything from a distant plea of help from far away People, to cries of suffering from a dying plant. Either way, the outside forces are there, and they can either be helpful or a nuisance._

Romeli nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Whenever she was about to heal a plant, its need for her magic practically drained it out of her before she had a chance to control it.

_We're going to work on controlling that first. It is the simplest task of the night, and also creates the foundation for using the rest of your powers. What we need you to do is put yourself in a meditative state, and open your mind to your plant magic and the plants around you._

Romeli took a big breath and nodded her head again. She sat up straight and placed her hands on her knees. With her posture perfectly placed, she gave them both a lingering look before letting her eyes flutter close. It didn't take an immensely great effort to slip into a state of serenity. The already calm atmosphere around her seemed to be a catalyst to her meditation. Focusing on her breathing, she slowly found herself forgetting her surroundings and began to feel lifted and weightless.

With her newly found relaxed state, Romeli entered her inner being and found her pool of plant magic deep within the confines of her soul. It looked to be the form of an intricate fire, constantly blooming and wilting within her—forever a cycle of life connected with death. She pulled it out of her and spread it across the forest she sat in, casting it upon all the flowers and trees around her like a net.

Suddenly, she was connected. While sometimes throughout the day she heard muffled melodious whispers from the plants around her, it was never a dominating factor of her day. Now, the plants around her were her being and she felt just as connected to them as she was to herself. She heard them crisp in her mind. They were singing, laughing, talking, in their ancient creaks and moans within their branches, and the quiet whispers of wind against their greens. It was a sensation unlike anything she had felt before. While this open state of mentality was not foreign for her, the plants around her had never sounded so strong, ancient, and powerful. They were all divine of course, which was the obvious reason as to the sensation, but nonetheless it was breathtaking.

_Good._ Sclythe's voice was distant in her mind, but still audible amongst the songs of the plants around her. His voice sang to a different tune. _Now I want you to focus in on the tree that is right behind me._

Tree right behind him? Romeli's brow creased in focus as she zoomed out tuned in to the picture ahead. Right in front of her there was two forms of bronze and gold lighted threads that represented her two Guardians. Right behind them was a massively ancient tree wrapped in emerald and gold. Undoubtedly, it was the tree that Sclythe was talking about.

Romeli channeled all of her energy towards it, staring deeply at it and blocking all the other plants out of her ears. This single tree creaked contently to the rhythm of the gentle breeze, its leaves blew delicately in the wind. Her plant magic wrapped around it tightly, until the magic and the plant were one and the same. She was one and the same.

_How old is this tree?_

_I am three-thousand five-hundred and fifteen years old,_ she said. Her voice was monotone, the inflexions and tenor of her voice came from the creaks of the tree.

_What type of tree?_

_Willow._

_How many leaves?_

Romeli frowned, digging deeper into her own being. Finding every aspect of her identity, stretching to each limb and each leaf. Still the answer to Old White's question evaded her. A ripple of frustration entered through her and she felt her focus loosen and fade.

Her connection dropped and she opened her eyes.

Romeli shook her head, massaging her temple as her soul situated into place again. She felt dizzy and the voices of the plants around her were louder than usual, do to the stretching and use of her plant magic upon them. She was tuned into them, and it left her slightly disoriented.

_I don't know, _she said with an apologetic look.

Old White peered at her wisely. His gaze looked anything but merciful, but when he spoke, his voice was soft. _Plant magic is very fragile. The whole idea of a plant's state of being is focused on harmony, both in a musical sense, and a united sense. A breach in this harmony, in this case your human form's frustration, causes a blockade, keeping you away from the answer._

Romeli shook her head. _I don't see how this is useful. If using plant magic is so fragile, how am I going to be able to use it in emergencies and my ordeal? If I was cut off because of a little frustration, how am I supposed to focus when I'm dominated by adrenaline and panic?_

Sclythe stuck out his tongue, tasting the air. Both of them seemed to be deep in thought.

_With practice, you'll be able to master this harmonious state under any circumstance_, pointed out Sclythe positively. _Remember, this is just your first try. You'll get better quickly. We promise._ Old White nodded in agreement.

_But how is this useful? _She asked them.

_As we said before, this practice of meditation is the foundation of plant magic_, explained Old White. _If you center yourself on a forest, a tree, a shard of grass, anything, like you just did a minute ago, you can control it, make it bloom, make it die, and connect with it in ways that are impossible to human kind. The better you get at controlling this meditation, the better you will be at controlling your powers._

_And remember,_ pointed out Sclythe knowingly. _This is just the beginning of your potential capabilities. You can do much more than connect and control. But we will get to these other abilities when you have mastered this._

Romeli nodded in understanding. _Well at least now she knew what she was working for, and what she was working towards._

_Well then, _spoke Old White conclusively. _We have eighteen hours of practice to burn, and we are going to practice this until you get it down._

A trickle of dread dripped down her body, starting at the pit of her chest and diffusing to her hands and toes. This was going to be one of the longest nights of her life.

She refused to complain though, and when Old White motioned for her to try again, she closed her eyes and focused on the plant life around her once again.

OOO

Romeli's eyes snapped open. She was lying on her bed, on top of her covers, and not under them, proving to her that what had just happened was definitely not a dream.

The weariness that hit her seconds after notified her that she had definitely just undergone twenty hours of training with her Guardians. Despite the exhaustion that consumed her, she willed herself to sit up and hang her legs over the side of the bed. She stared at the wall in front of her, not bothering to do anything at all as the mental aftermath hit her.

That was by far the most exerting training she had ever had. They had spent hours focusing on meditating and connecting with every plant around her, until eventually she felt like she had gotten to meet each shard of grass individually. If she were to go back to that forest, she would know each tree, each branch, and each story, by heart. It was horrifying, and it was frustrating. She remembered snapping at her Guardians multiple times for no reason whatsoever except for the fact that frustration and anger was surfacing and began to sink her into delirium.

Recalling the training session now, she felt like she had grown significantly with her plant magic from the night before. Even now, she felt connected, powerful, and awake to the plant life around her. It was uplifting, but it was also horrifying.

If she was going to be spending every night like this, she was going to die. She was going to die, or she was going to kill something. Either way, it was not a healthy state of living, and it failed to put her in a good mood.

As well as the fact that now she was out of reach from the serenity she had been training in, the real world seemed to be crashing in on her now. As she entered reality once again, her current circumstances sank into her. She felt weighed down—burdened, making her want to return to the peace and quiet that she had grown accustomed to in the Divine Realms.

But she had no choice, the day, in all reality, had just begun. At the moment, there were a few things that she knew were true:

1) She had Gift training with Numair once again by the lake this afternoon, 2) After the massive argument with Jonathan yesterday, she was now facing a political tear between her, Tortall, and Scanra that was practically inevitable, but also highly unfavorable, and 3) for whatever reason even looking at James, much less _thinking_ about him, put her in an inescapable mental breakdown, a factor that she had to avoid at all costs.

Romeli could already tell that this was going to be a horrible day.

She stood up wearily and got dressed. Sleep seemed like a tempting thing to give influence to, and yet she knew she had a lot of work yet to do today. She would sleep later.

First thing was first, she had to talk to Neal and Faleron before matters with Jonathan grew out of control.

OOO

"Yeah we heard you two had a little conversation," said Neal quietly. The three of them were sitting in the infirmary. Neal was at his desk, and Faleron and Romeli sat across from him on the nearest cot.

Romeli looked at the sheet bitterly, her legs crossed as she sat on top of the bed. "I guess I'm not surprised. What all did he tell you?"

Faleron looked at her confused. "Nothing."

Her brows furrowed in puzzlement. "What?" She had been so convinced that the minute she left his office he had gone to tell the world what she had just confessed to him.

Neal too seemed to be in agreement with Faleron. "He only told us that you two had a rather large argument concerning your current position regarding whatever is going to happen. He concluded that he was unsure whether or not to repeat the information that you had...blatantly...told him."

Romeli breathed out heavily. If she wasn't so frustrated with the king at the moment, she would have thanked him. Instead she concluded to say nothing and only nod.

Faleron leaned closer towards her. "What exactly did you tell him?"

Romeli bit her lip. "Maybe a little bit too much. I was really mad, so my judgment was impaired. He kept on...making false accusations about me! I told him...I told him that he had no idea what he was talking about, and that I had been through hell and back as he sat on his throne, basking in his glory. Because of this, I told him, this involved Tortall as much as it involves Carthak—which is not at all. I told him about my scars and that I went back to Scanra to find their meaning. I told him I knew what they meant and that I knew more than he could ever dream of. When asked me what my scars meant, I walked out."

Neal's brows rose, obviously impressed. "You, my dear, have the bravery of a lion. I salute you."

Romeli smiled weakly. Brave was hardly what she would consider herself.

"What do your scars mean then?" asked Faleron curiously.

She looked down. "I honestly don't feel comfortable in saying. I have only told Maryann on the basis that she understands—she was there with me my whole stay in Scanra, whereas everyone else was not. Maryann was there with me every step of the way—we both understood what happened and why they're there. No one else could possibly grasp it the way we can."

Faleron nodded understandably. "May I ask a vaguer question then?"

Romeli looked up again, meeting his eyes. "Sure."

"Does the meaning of your scars have anything to do with Tortall?"

She shook her head. "It has absolutely nothing to do with Tortall. It strictly involves only me and Scanra. I'm not saying that Tortall is not in the midst of things—I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. All I know is that what will happen involves these scars, and since these scars involve Scanra, it's all connected."

"How are you feeling right now?"

Neal's question threw her totally off guard, and she caught herself looking at him strangely, as if he knew something she didn't know he knew. His question alerted herself to her weariness and melancholy, leaving her considerably darker than five minutes ago.

"I'm fine."

Neither of them believed her, and she knew it. Strangely enough, she didn't care.

"What about your leg?"

What? She creased her brow in confusion and then she remembered. During her brief adventure in Scanra one of the attacking guards had stabbed her mercilessly in the thigh. She passed out in Neal's arms when she finally made it back to Tortall due to the blood loss.

"It's completely healed," she answered, attempting to seem nonchalant.

"But you...have not," said Faleron slowly. He was staring deep into her eyes, confirming that they both knew what he was talking about.

Romeli couldn't stand to look at him any longer, so she averted her eyes to the sheets again. Had she healed? From Scanra? From James? From everything? How could she? The process of healing was a long one, and to be honest, during the brief intermission between her Guardians informing her about her next project and her escape from Scanra, she had only gotten slightly better. Her relationship with James was there to bring her down in the process. And it wasn't that their failing friendship was a nuisance—it was more that his denial of her existence sucked all the sunshine out of her life, making happiness a rare thing to come by. Now that she was in the midst of her newest challenge, she felt herself slowly coming to pieces again.

Was she healed? No. She hadn't even stopped bleeding yet.

It was a raw question to ask, and Romeli felt her throat tightening up as she tried to find the words to reply to his statement. Her mind was telling her to refute his statement, but her heart could not lie any longer.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, frustrated with herself. What was happening to her? She was supposed to be a machine. She and Maryann had already decided this. She was supposed to forget everything: forget her emotions, forget her friends, forget James. She was supposed to be a rock—a spy, and lately she was falling short of the expectation. This wasn't like her...she wasn't supposed to cry because of a small statement. She wasn't supposed to freeze at the sight of an old friend, or fall weak because of a little training session.

"What's happening to me," she whispered miserably, trying to talk within her silent sobs. Tears began to flow down her cheeks quicker now.

Neal looked at her alarmed, and immediately stood up from his desk to sit next to her on the cot. He placed his arm around her and pulled her into his hold. She rested her head on his chest, letting his shirt dry her tears. Faleron placed a hand on her knee comfortingly.

They sat there for a while, waiting for Romeli's sobs to subside before speaking again. When Romeli had finally calmed her tears, Neal decided to speak first.

"Romeli, what's going on?" he asked her, full of concern.

Romeli sat up, disentangling herself from their arms. She stared at the wall ahead of her, keeping her eyes off of the both of them. She couldn't handle it anymore; she wanted to run. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Romeli shivered, her lip quivering as she focused on the white-washed wall ahead of her. "That feeling... you don't know what's going to happen. I'm...scared of what's going to happen. I'm scared of not knowing...anything...knowing too much..."

Neal wrapped an arm around her again, but she still looked forward, completely transfixed by the wall ahead of her. "It's going to be okay," he assured her as he lightly rubbed her back.

She shook her head. Fear was beginning to bubble up again, she felt hysterical. "No...you don't know that. No one knows that. Even the Gods...the Gods don't even know what's going to happen. They asked them—they didn't know. It's all up to me..." A tear slid down her cheek again.

Faleron wiped it away with his finger. "Of all the people I would trust with the fate of the world, it would be you," he told her strongly, looking at her deeply.

She turned towards him, her eyes drowned in tears and her lips quivering in silent shivers. "I have a feeling."

He blinked, obviously expecting a different reaction. "What type of feeling."

"Like I might die."

Neal leaned closer to her. "What?"

Romeli blinked, turning back to the wall again. "It's a look you get in your eyes, there is a scent, a smell of death. Some kind of sixth sense. When the great beyond is headed for you, you feel it coming."

He looked deep into her eyes for a moment, his face expressed a ripple of fear, but he hid it smoothly under his complexion. "You can do this." He had no other words to say but that.

Romeli shook her head. "No...I'm going to fail. Something bad is going to happen. I...I'm going to...James..."

She couldn't even finish the sentence. She was engulfed in hysterics once again.

Neal held her again, quieting her and calming her with the slight use of his Gift. Romeli's breaths calmed, but her tears did not slow. Neal looked once at Faleron; the both of them exchanged looks of unease.

"Romeli...what about James?" asked Neal. His voice was shaking; for he knew what Romeli would say was by no means good.

Romeli's hysterics grew worse as the picture of his face entered her mind. She couldn't help the memories of his kiss sweep through her, making her shiver hysterically. "Neal! I'm—so sorry!"

Neal shook his head, not understanding. "Shhh...Romeli, what is it?"

She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. It was a challenge to look at him, and she shook weakly as she did so, but she could not look away. Those green eyes, so much like his son's, were captivating. Of all the things in the world that she could handle right now, looking into a pair of green eyes so magnificently structured like his was not one of them.

"He's...going to die," she whispered under her sobs, barely able to say those four words, much less his name.

Neal's expression crumbled slightly, but he quickly collected himself. "You don't know that," he told her, attempting to sooth both himself and her. "Anything is possible. You said yourself that even the Gods don't know what will happen."

This wasn't the same... she thought silently as she turned away from him. Gods...she couldn't do this. What was she doing? Why was she breaking down so easily like this? She was beginning to feel slightly dizzy as reality washed through her. She was going to fail: pure and simple. What other way around was there? Success? Fate was a cruel thing and success was rarely achieved through a happy ending...

For whatever reason she had a feeling that a happy ending was an idea that was not meant for her life.

No...she was wrong. How would she know anyways? This was just the journey, with just as many ups as downs. Well...perhaps more downs, but both either way. There was always the slightest chance of success, and if she had learned anything from her past experiences, she had learned that winning against all odds was definitely her forte.

But at the same time...James' death seemed inevitable. She couldn't think of it as otherwise; Romeli now knew enough to know better.

At the same time, couldn't she just try? Romeli wiped her eyes as the thought entered her mind. Well, of course she would try. She couldn't just let him go without a fight...that alone was true. Especially because it was all her fault that things got so messed up in the first place...

Romeli bit her lip as she looked at Neal again, her eyes reflecting a slightly stronger expression. "You're right," she said slowly. "I assure you that I will do everything in my power to keep him alive. But...it's all my fault." Guilt washed through her infinitely. There was no other way to place the blame, and it really truly was her doing that put them all under this circumstance. "And I'm sorry."

Neal shook his head. "I do not accept your apology," he told her sternly. "Because you have nothing to apologize for. You will get through this. All of us will. And we don't know what's going on—only you do. But at the same time, we trust you, and we trust your decision. When you need our help, if you need our help, and when you need our support, we will be here for you—undoubtedly." Faleron nodded in agreement.

Romeli sniffed. She gave them both an apologetic smile, before standing up. Her whole body was shaking and it was a challenge to hold herself steady. There was no doubt that the culprit to her weakness was her training session with the Gods accumulated with the emotional stress of reality weighing down on her. Romeli couldn't hold herself up any longer, and she collapsed.

Faleron caught her steady and lifted her into his arms.

Neal stood up concerned and put his hand on her forehead. His expression deepened. "Romeli, when's the last time you slept."

Romeli closed her eyes. Of all the questions he could have asked, it had to be that one. "Yesterday," she said tiredly.

"And what about last night?"

Romeli bit her lip. "I was training with my Guardians all night."

Neal shook his head, muttering something about irresponsible Gods underneath his breath. "You're kidding me. All night?"

Romeli nodded weakly, not bothering to open her eyes to look at his outraged expression.

Faleron did the math in his head and realized why Neal was freaking out. "So you're saying you trained with your Guardians for...twenty hours," he stated flatly.

She didn't say anything.

"I can't believe this," Neal said angrily. "Faleron, put her down on the bed right there. Yes, that's great, thank you." Neal leaned over and placed the sheets over her. "You, my dear, are resting here for a while."

She was asleep before she could even respond.

OOO

Romeli's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she realized was that she was definitely not in her room. She sat up quickly, holding her head as she looked around in panic. It was only until the memories washed into her did she remember where she was.

Neal was sitting next to her at his desk. He was writing furiously on a piece of parchment, obviously aware that she was awake but deciding not to make a big deal.

"How long have I been out?" she asked as she looked over towards him.

Neal put down his quill and looked up at her. He looked slightly angry. "Two hours," he said flatly. "A nice and healthy amount of sleep for a young growing girl." He threw his hands up in the air.

Romeli ignored his comment as she looked over at the nearest candle to look at the time. It was twelve. "Shit," she said as she got quickly out of bed and put on her shoes, which had been set next to her bed. "I'm late."

Neal stared at her unbelievably. "For what may I ask?"

"Training with Numair," she replied quickly as she put on her other shoe.

He looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm definitely not kidding you," she said with a laugh as she worked on the lacings.

"You know, I have the right to keep you contained here for another six hours," he stated blatantly.

Romeli looked up at him desperately. "Please don't," she said pleadingly. "I'll go to bed right after training, I promise."

He muttered something inaudibly under his breath. Romeli decided to ignore it and walked down the row of cots towards the exit at a near run.

Right when she was about to make her escape, fate decided to take a turn, and James walked right through the exit, making her nearly collide with him.

Their bumping of shoulders lasted only seconds, and yet she felt that they were staring at each other for hours. The way he looked at her, his eyes more magnificent than any she ever saw, were masked with concern. It was obvious that he was wallowing, and the guilt began to burden her. She could not help it though—it was the only option she had.

The emotional repercussions of him being in the same room as her began to surface and she found herself begin to shake uncontrollably, quickly breaking at the seams. One glance at him and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach, no matter how quickly she had averted her eyes.

She was out the door much too late for her liking. Breathing heavily, she turned the corner, but not quick enough for her to catch a fraction of the argument that had commenced in the Healing Wing.

"What was she doing in here?"

"Nothing, Jameson. She's just a little drained that's all. None of your concern."

"Oh bull sh—."

She closed her ears to the sound of his voice, unable to stand it any longer. Instead of standing around to overhear the conversation, she slipped into the nearest room—an empty classroom.

Romeli couldn't help it. She doubled over, propping herself up with her arms as she stood over a table. Silently gasping for air, she succumbed to the sensation of the hole in her middle expanding and throbbing painfully. She held her middle tightly as she slipped to the ground in the corner, still trying to retain her breath.

The feeling would only last a while. All she needed to do was fall to pieces privately. It was nothing dramatic—she was bound to pull herself together eventually.

What was dramatic was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, the affects he had on her were severely inescapable.

And that was very, very stupid.

OOO

"You're late," stated Numair bluntly. She wasn't just late however, she was thirty minutes late. Thirty minutes of precious training time had been sacrificed because of the takeover of her emotions—thirty minutes wasted because she could not be stronger.

To say the least, the guilt she felt now as Numair blatantly looked disappointedly at her, was enough to throw her off for the whole training session.

Her father rubbed his hands together as she walked up to him. It was obvious that he was searching her eyes for an explanation, but she gave him none. Her expression was hard as stone, and not even her eyes alerted him to the fact that she had been crying. She would give him no excuse—there was none to give.

"Well," he said finally. "Let's get started then. We're going to do the exact same thing as yesterday—drain you. Only this time, I thought of a few things that you can think of while dueling to keep you from getting tired so quickly. Understand?"

Romeli nodded. "Yea. What are your ideas?"

"Well the most important thing to focus on right now is not to necessarily to win, but to pace yourself. Try your hardest not to think of losing or winning right when you start any duel. It's more important to be steady and consistent than be spontaneous and out of control. In the end, slow and steady wins the race," He grinned at that. "Who knew such a cliché saying could apply to so many aspects in life."

She decided not to say anything.

Numair continued. "Another philosophy that I thought of is to apply your Gift to each attack with as little exertion as possible. This is much like pacing yourself, but with more focus. Center in on each attack—then reflect it. Don't think of anything else. And if you do, be conscious of the diversion and steer yourself back on the road. If you get tired, ignore it. Weariness is your body telling you you're pushing the limit—but it doesn't mean you're going to die. When you're going to die—you can feel it." He looked at her deeply. "I think we both know that. Focus is vital.

"And one more thing," he added. "Give it all you got, because in a real duel, with a real enemy, you are fighting for your life, and they are too. There are no draws—it's lose or win, and you must win. Embrace your adrenaline and your nerves, it kick starts your reflexes and stimulates your mind. But at the same time it is vital to remember my other two points. Don't let your adrenaline make you discard your pacing or your focus. Make sense?"

She nodded again. "Mmmhmm."

"Great. Let's get to work then shall we?"

The two of them walked in the opposite direction, preparing themselves. Romeli shook her hands, trying to loosen her arms and shoulders, but her nerves refused to budge. She had highly considered the ideas that Numair introduced to her, but at the same time she couldn't shake away the fact that she just simply couldn't do this again and win. She wasn't in the right state—her weariness was a constant reminder of that.

Nonetheless she gave Numair the nod of confirmation showing she was ready. Romeli was prepared to give it all she had, she just knew it wouldn't be enough.

Numair's first attack hit her hard. She knew it was coming, but her reflexes were sluggish, and her mental capacity to think strategically was handicapped by the fact that she hadn't slept in the equivalent of two days.

The shards of glass flew at her with an alarming rate that she was completely unprepared for. She had no idea how she blocked it—instinct perhaps.

As much as the hostile attack should have woken her senses to the impending danger, she felt no more motivated than she had minutes ago. Part of her felt the need to succumb to Numair's next attack, knowing it would bring her down or even destroy her. The idea practically seemed welcoming. How nice would it be to sleep forever in serenity?

She knew that Numair sensed the defeat in her eyes, but still he did now lower his hands. Romeli wondered what he was doing. His gaze looked emotionless, alerting her to the fact that he meant business.

For the first time, Romeli felt afraid of her father.

Perhaps it was the fear that held her steady as he attacked again. This time, his maneuver held no glass. Instead, it was a gust of his black Gift, like his magic had taken the form of powder that could easily blow with the wind.

As she stared at the wind coming towards her, she didn't know what to do. In fact, she didn't even know what it was. She stared deeply at the black wind carrying towards her at an alarming rate. It felt like it was suddenly consuming her, sucking all life and happiness not only from her, but everything surrounding her.

What the hell...?

Romeli did the only think she could think of in such a short amount of time. She brought up a blockading shield made of glass. It flashed in front of her, conjuring right at the second of impact. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as the wind hit her mercilessly. A shiver of pain diffused through her body, as if the wind not only hit the shield, but her as well.

When she opened her eyes, realization dawned. The dark wind hadn't touched the shield at all. It passed right through, colliding with her instead.

She fell on her knees as pain swept through her. What was this stuff? She felt like she was dying, like her life was being sucked out of her. Strangely enough...it made her feel angry.

"Get on your feet Romeli," Numair told her. "Remember what I told you. Focus."

Focus? How could she focus after that? Her whole person was trembling weakly, like that black gust of wind had placed a weight on her chest that could not be budged. Breathing heavily, she put her weight on one foot and then the next until she was standing once again, leaning on a thick tree for support.

Romeli looked over at the tree as if she were looking at a friend letting her lean on it for support. That's when she realized that this tree, in all reality, _was_ her friend. The previous nights training session with her Guardians flooded back to her rapidly. One factor of that night stuck with her incessantly: she was as much this tree as she was herself, if only she would allow the connection to be so.

Feeling slightly stronger than previously, she looked over at Numair incredulously. "What the hell was that?"

"That." He started simply as black fire appeared in his hands again. "Was your first glimpse at dark magic."

Romeli's eyes widened. Well that explained everything.

Numair refused to give her any further time to speak however, and he attacked again. Romeli closed her eyes quickly, ignoring the sound of the next dangerous strategy flying towards her. With as much speed as she could muster, she connected herself to the plant life around her, until she settled in on an oak tree directly behind her competitor. She drew in a hasty breath as her plant magic began to engulf her and the tree until it started to move.

There was a brief interruption as she brought her hands up to flash a shield against Numair's attack. After that threat was over however, she began to continue her work again. When she opened her eyes, Numair was constricted tightly by the branches of the tree that had previously been behind him.

Romeli used the temporary moment of Numair's handicap to embrace a short respite. She doubled over gasping for air as a deep wave of weariness hit her. She put her hands on her knees to prop herself up as the dizziness became overwhelming.

Gods...I can't do this, she thought morosely as she attempted to stand up straight. In all reality, she hadn't even hit the half way mark of her endurance yesterday. Something told her she was never going to.

A rip of pain tore through her and suddenly she felt like she was on fire. When she looked up at Numair she realized why. Numair, out of the means to escape her trap, blasted the tree with flames. It stood behind him now, burning its wooden exterior as much as it was burning her.

She glared at Numair. Previously, she was peeved, but now she was legitimately angry. She used her Gift to dump a large amount of water on the large tree, quenching its intense thirst and washing out the flames.

Romeli rounded on him. She brought out her Gift and shot out beams of fire from her hands towards him. Let's see how he feels being burned alive.

He was never given the opportunity. Numair shielded her attack with effort, but it held. He then turned on her with another glass attack as shards of glass came towards her quickly.

She felt an intense pressure on her right shoulder, making her looked down instinctively. A large shard of glass had pierced straight through her shoulder. She looked at Numair in time to see a horrified expression before she fell to her knees in defeat.

There was only one thing she could do, and she had to do it before any permanent damage to her arm took place. She put one steady hand on the intruding glass deliberately, and began to pull it out slowly.

One thing was for sure. It hurt ten times more coming out than it did coming in. She held in the scream, her head roaring as she felt shocking amounts of blood creep down her arms. When it was out, she threw it aside and collapsed on the ground.

Numair crouched over her and ripped a thick strip of fabric from his shirt. He began to apply pressure to the rapidly bleeding wound. Romeli looked up at him, wincing at his tending. Miraculously, her head was clear—she wasn't on the verge of fainting.

"What happened?" he asked as he ripped off another strip. The first was already soaked.

Romeli shook her head. "I couldn't block it in time."

"No," he replied icily. "The whole duel. What were you doing? I've never seen you act so poorly before."

Ripples of guilt rushed through her and she winced, this time not because of the wound. "I just...couldn't do it."

"Why?" he challenged blackly.

Why? If only he knew the reasons as to why. She hadn't slept in two days, she was physically and mentally afraid of her best friend, she pretty much ruined any relationship with her friends, and she was most likely going to die.

Despite all of these applicable reasons, she settled on none. Numair wanted no excuse, and she wouldn't give him any.

"I don't know," she replied emptily.

Numair gave her no mercy as he once again ripped off another strip. "Your performance in that duel was unacceptable. Was this some sort of joke?"

She shook her head with closed eyes. "No, it wasn't. You are really hard to duel. I couldn't act..."

He looked at her alarmed, a hint of anger in his eyes. "Do you think a competitor will be any easier, Romeli? Do you honestly believe your enemy will give the mercy I am giving you now?"

"What mercy?" she hissed back. "You could have _killed_ me!"

"And if I were not your trainer and father, you would have been killed," he countered.

Romeli clenched her teeth. "Fine then. I give up. I can't do this. I'm not good enough."

Numair stared at her darkly. "No...maybe you're not. Certainly if you can't beat your father in an elementary duel, who are you to challenge anything else?"

Romeli tried to sit up but he pushed her back down. "Elementary duel?! You used _dark magic_ on me! You never taught me anything about dark magic! How was I supposed to defend myself when I don't know what I'm fighting?!"

"You adapt and overcome," he replied darkly. "Every duel you face you are going to see some spell or maneuver that no one else has. What are you supposed to do then? Give up because it's too hard? When you give up in a real duel, Romeli, you die. There is always a counter to each attack. If you had been focusing, you would have realized this."

Romeli closed her eyes, not bothering to reply.

"I am deeply disappointed in you," he told her pointedly. "The basis of this lesson was to focus on the three important factors I discussed with you at the beginning of this session. You blatantly ignored them. I'm not here to hold your hand and baby you to victory. This is the real world now, and what you're bound to face has no rules.

And not only did you ignore the purpose of this lesson, you came to it already defeated. Do you honestly expect to improve with a losing attitude? I told you to not focus on a victory or a loss, and you ignored me again.

Do you mean business? Do you even want to win? Because right now you're not trying hard enough. What happened during this lesson is inexcusable, and I do not want to see it again. Now answer this question for me. Are you ready to work for your victory?"

Romeli's breaths were shallow as she began to tremble. She still kept her eyes closed. "I will work for my victory," she replied steadily. There was an edge of pain in her voice.

Numair nodded. "Then show it to me. Walk to the infirmary. Stand on your own."

Romeli clenched her teeth again as she forced her eyes to open. With an immense amount of effort, she sat up, trembling severely. She placed her weight on her knees as she held her limp, injured arm.

At last she was on her feet, her hand clutching her still bleeding shoulder tightly. She put one foot in front of the other, not bothering to look back as she left the clearing. Only one thought ran through her mind:

Right foot, left foot, and repeat.

Numair watched her leave the clearing, a single tear staining his cheek. This was the only way.

He had to make her faster...better...stronger.

OOO

Romeli found it oddly coincidental that every time she found herself in the dining room for some meal or another with the full intent of avoiding any human contact, she always ran into her friends...

And _him._

It was almost like fate liked to tease and mock her. Her life these days seemed to reflect one of those melodramatic novels—the one where everything that could possibly go wrong does

Fate that dinner did decide to display some sort of mercy upon her however. Tonight she was neither sitting across from, nor next to James. Instead, he sat on the other side of the table, with Whave and Sereem obstructing her view.

Like all nights such as these, Romeli did her best to ignore all conversations, speaking only when someone asked her a question. This night, above all others, seemed exponentially more challenging to keep her cool.

Her first strategy of portraying normalcy was to absolutely stuff her face with food. In all honesty, she was starving, the hard work she exerted both during the day and in her 'sleep' contributed to the growth of appetite. But when she grabbed her knife and fork to dig in, her hands were shaking too much to function. They clattered, much like shivering teeth, with the glass plate, making unnecessary noise that would alert her friends to the emotional overdrive she was trying to subdue.

Another tactic she used was trying to pretend that she was listening to the conversation. She attempted to laugh at all the right places, nod, and smile—almost like everything was as it should be. But the process of discarding the fact that she was not all right was more painful than actually expressing her distress. Not to mention the fact that acting normal implied eye contact—and that was not acceptable.

So she settled with acting as she usually did, avoiding all conversations and trying her best to hold herself together.

However, at the rate that she was going right now, falling apart at the seams seemed inevitable.

Romeli was trembling, severely, and she tried to hide it, but there was no doubt in her mind that Ryoku, who sat next to her, could sense her despair. She knew Whave did, for every once in a while during a conversation, he would look at her from across the table with a concerned expression. She sensed his eyes upon her, and yet she always managed to avoid eye contact.

The sensation she felt was exponentially more severe than any melancholy, fear, and defeat that she had experienced. She felt like she was bawling, right there in the dining room in front of her friends, but she had to keep it bottled inside. Every once in a while, a dry sob would escape and she would hide it in a cough. Tears would slip down her cheeks, but she always looked down to take a bite of food when she felt it coming. Her throat was tight, and the uneasy ball of nausea in her stomach made her feel uncomfortably edgy.

When she tried to pin point the reason for these inescapable emotions coursing through her, she knew that there wasn't just one reason. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't slept (albeit she took a brief nap right before dinner), or she was scared—scared for what was to come, knowing that she wasn't ready now, and certainly wouldn't be ready soon. Maybe it was because the fight with the king held political repercussions she could not grasp, or that she was overwhelmed by the support of Neal and Faleron. And just as much as it could be the support of Neal and Faleron, it could be the fact that she had failed her father—and both of them new it. It could be that she knew she was going to fail in general, and that was that.

Simply put, she just couldn't succeed, and she knew it. She was going to die.

As much as those factors explained her reasons for falling apart right on the table, she knew one factor of her life held the accountability for her confused and torment above all others:

Him.

And she couldn't help it. She loved him—more than she had loved anything. But at the same time...she hated him to. Hated him for loving her, hating him for being so concerned, for being here right now, for having those beautiful green eyes that she couldn't help but steal glances at. She hated him for being so dedicated and committed to making this relationship work, when she knew it wouldn't. She hated that she was scared she would be hurt again just like the last time. Above all, she hated the fact that she was responsible for his life right now—and he didn't know it.

She shook her head. He doesn't know it, and he shouldn't know it, she told herself sternly. None of them need to know it. This is a personal affair, remember that.

Romeli bit her lip. Her inner monologue was confident, how come she wasn't?

She heard his voice. It was a reply to one of Sereem's questions that she hadn't quite caught. Romeli frowned and shivered at the same time. The way his smooth tenor words entered her ears made her want to touch his lips...kiss him...

Romeli closed that side of her thoughts immediately.

But why was he wallowing? His tone was mournful, like he was equally as lost as she was. She shook her head at that. It wasn't right to hear his pain. The sound of his voice tempted her to look at his face that was only feet away. The enticement was dominating, and after a minute of debating, she threw away all reason and leaned forward slightly, looking towards his direction.

James was looking down, his food just as untouched as hers was. His hands were in his lap as he stared down at his food. His hair covered his eyes from her—a factor that made her angry. Her fingers itched to push his soft brown hair away from his eyes so that she could stare at him—his emerald eyes were so mesmerizing and beautiful...

Romeli closed her eyes as a ripple of pain coursed through her body. Once again she stopped her thoughts rapidly, determined to shut him out of her mind completely before she went insane with love, with worry, with fear. Her chin began to quiver as she felt another crying jag coming on. A tear escaped and she brushed it away furiously. One fell right after the next until she didn't even bother wiping them away any more. She looked down at her plate and let them fall.

He's going to die.

She could feel it. The two of them were done for—it was inevitable. And it wasn't so much herself that kept her in such a state of depression, but the fact that he would be gone as well, all because of her.

The morning's conversation with Neal and Faleron swept through her, resonating shivers of dread throughout her body.

"_I have a feeling."_

"_What type of feeling?"_

"_Like I might die."_

_Neal leaned closer to her. "What?"_

_Romeli blinked, turning back to the wall again. "It's a look you get in your eyes, there is a scent, a smell of death. Some kind of sixth sense. When the great beyond is headed for you, you feel it coming."_

Could James feel it now? Did he feel the same apprehension that coursed through her veins at this very moment? Was this why the two of them looked down at their plates, one in the same?

Romeli bit her lip as she attempted to suppress another sob. It was a shame. They were going to die, and the opportunity to make amends would no longer be needed.

It was strange, for she always heard her parents tell her the cliché moral saying that you never know what you have until it's gone. When she was captive in Scanra during the time of the Peace Ball, she had no idea that that last week would be their last hug, their last moment of sincere friendship, and their last adventure together.

As obscene as it sounded, part of her wanted to return to that moment. She wanted to go back to Scanra and relive it all. Not just to turn back time so things would end differently, but to embrace those last days with James with her conscious mind knowing that it would be their ultimate finale.

Her hands began to shake severely, and she wrapped them around her middle to hold herself together. From the corner of her eye, she could sense Ryoku staring at her, and then looking at James with the same awareness. She had caught on. It was definite that Romeli would be regretting not hiding her emotions later.

But at the moment, she didn't have the capacity to care. In fact, she could not handle another second within this torture. She felt like she could barely function she was trembling so hard. Romeli was falling apart, and quickly. The only thought that ran through her mind was the fact that she needed to find a haven before it was too late.

She stood up hastily and left the room without taking a single glance back. When she was out of the dining room, she sprinted up the stairs and through the hallways towards her room at breakneck speed.

OOO

_Romeli, we're both going to be honest with you,_ started Old White frankly as her two Guardians sat in front of her. They were back to where they were the previous night: another training session.

Romeli looked at them, not much in the mood for talking.

_You're being dumb,_ he said with the utmost candor.

Romeli's brows rose. _How, may I ask, did you extract that idea?_ She asked icily, not exactly in the mood to debate with her Guardians over her state of intelligence.

_Because, _explained Sclythe._ The direction you are going right now is leading you right towards failure. If you keep on doing what you're doing, you will be defeated._

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the first time that whole day, she stood up for herself. _What the hell are you talking about?! Are you telling me to work harder? Are you telling me to make more sacrifices? Are you implying that not only do I need to spend twenty hours training nights in hell, Gift training with my merciless father, and the rest of my spare time working on everything else, but do more on top of that? Just because you're a God, doesn't mean you have the right to make people suffer. Look what you're doing to me. I'm dying. I'm hurt. I have half the confidence I did the day before. If you're going to say that I need to work harder then I am out of here. I don't give a _fuck_ about my third Guardian anymore. I want out._

Old White looked at her surprised. _What are you talking about...?_

Romeli threw her hands up in the air and stood up angrily. _I'm out of here._

_Stop._

Sclythe's assertive voice made her halt in her tracks. She exhaled angrily before turning around, her eyes burning. _What._

_We weren't talking about your training,_ explained Sclythe smoothly. He looked just as patient as always, which played games with Romeli's fragile emotions.

Romeli clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to vent some anger without punching something. Eventually she sat back down again. _Then why am I horrible at everything right now?_

What she was talking about was nearly implied. Her Gift session with Numair hadn't exactly gone as planned.

_It's easy to explain,_ started Old White with a nod. _Your emotional strain and lack of confidence during the training was inevitable. After your training session with us, it's very hard to adapt to longer days and less sleep. You aren't used to it. But things will get easier, I promise. The second day is always the hardest. You have hit rock bottom, and it can only get better from there._

Romeli bit her lip._ I don't see how I'm ever going to get used to this._

_You will,_ assured Sclythe. _It doesn't seem possible now, but just wait until a week from now. You will be at least twice as stronger as you are now. All you have to do is persevere and fight. Don't let your emotions get the best of you next time. Numair is hard on you for a reason. His knowledge and teaching is essential to your success, so don't give up._

_Fine, I understand,_ she snapped, still a little irritated. _But then what's with the insult?_

_Because your inability to share the load with anyone is going to be your ultimate defeat, _stated Old White frankly. _There is no way around it. If you carry all of this on your own, you're done for. No one will understand. You'll be fighting solo, and that, Romeli, is impossible. Even the Gods have to fight side by side now and again._

Romeli shook her head. _You're wrong though. I am sharing the load. I told Maryann everything a few days ago._

_And that's great,_ Sclythe said with agreement. _But leaning on one person isn't enough. You can't see Maryann every day, and you need someone to lean on when she isn't there._

_Like who?_ Romeli asked hopelessly. _In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the type of person that flaunts their problems._

_We've noticed,_ stated Old White with a laugh. _But have you considered the support of your friends?_

_Out of the question._

_Why?_ Asked Sclythe.

_Because they'll be in danger. If they aren't already. Because they'll worry too much, they'll work to hard to support me. It's just not a possibility._

_You're wrong though, _countered Old White. _Yes, you're friends may be in danger protecting you, but aren't you in danger right now protecting them? Protecting the whole country? This can't be a one-sided relationship, Romeli, and you certainly can't control the fate of your friends. You should let them help, because if you don't explain things to them, this weight on your chest will grow heavier with each day and the risk of you failing will become increasingly more possible. How ironic would it be if you died for the safety of your friends, when in reality, if you put your friends out of this safety, you'll be saving them?_

Romeli stared at him. Her eyebrow twitched. _You're not making sense._

Old White pawed the ground a single time. _Do you understand the repercussions of not venting your emotions?_

_No._

He sniffed. _That's quite a denying reply, considering you've experienced these repercussions first hand._

_What are you talking..._

He interrupted her. _You always try to solve every problem by yourself. The first time was solving The Prophecy. And sure, you were able to take care of that solo, but that, my dear, was just the beginning. During your servitude, you again were forced to carry the load of a Scanran slave. You were captured in a country not your own, surrounded by no friends, no happiness, only torture. If you continued in that manner, you would still be there right now. But since you gave in to the help of Maryann and D'mitri, not only did you acquire two friends, but you had a hint of fun and adventure, as well as your life. _

She shook her head a second time. _I did share the load with D'mitri. I gave him my love, hoping for happiness in a place I was not familiar with. He helped me, and look what happened to him_. She tried her best to suppress a wave of sadness and hysterics as her throat began to tighten up.

Sclythe tasted the air with his tongue before speaking again. _Fate is often times cruel,_ he explained. _What happened to you and him expresses a grief and remorse that is hard for anyone else to grasp. But remember my words very carefully, Romeli. Your actions in the past will help you face the actions you will make in the future. Now you are prepared to defend who you truly love. Don't you forget it._

Romeli shivered. For some reason, she understood. _I just don't feel comfortable in telling people..._

_Which makes perfect sense_, concluded Old White with a nod. _The pain in your actions is disregardable. In the end, the outcome will be worthwhile. If things were easy, it wouldn't be memorable. Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_I guess so... _she smiled weakly at the two of them. But she shook her head. _I will try, but I have a feeling that what you're asking of me is too much. The thought of me actually telling anyone else...I physically feel a defensive block...editing my words...paralyzing my logical thought and unleashing my emotions. What you're asking may be impossible._

They both seemed to understand. _All we ask is that you give it an effort._

_So...shall we start training?_ Sclythe asked her, obviously taking note of the apparently scarce time they had left.

Romeli sighed heavily. _Sure. What are we working on tonight?_

_We, Romeli...are going to turn you into a tree._

Romeli's brows rose and her mouth twitched. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

FINISHED!!

(tackles computer)

First place!

Anywho. Thank you everyone for reading!! Woop.

Fluff is coming soon. Mwa ha ha.

Replies:

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: lol. I know I'm probably killing everyone! I actually feel really bad. I'm going to try and update as fast as possible. But once you find out you'll be like 'oh shit'. The reason why James is connected with this we still don't know. Only Romeli does. But we will find out really soon! Lol! You mean, Numair SOUNDED like a cool dad. I'm not sure you'll think he's cool after reading this chapter...

xxTunstall Chickxx: haha. Don't worry! Fluff is coming really soon. Like seriously. It's actually so crazy. I've dreamed of writing this part of the story for five years...and now that I'm actually here, it's really crazy. THANKS!! Omg. I HOPE my writing has developed since the beginning of this story... seeing as I started in like...seventh grade! Lol

itachihater13: she's going to TRY and ignore him lol...but as well all know...James is way too sexy. No one can ignore him. Lol. Well okay. Mono must really suck. Is it gone NOW?

BlackWidow12: YOUR STEP MOM WENT THERE!! Omg. Crazy! I'm really excited to go, but I'm also SUPER scared. I'm sure I'll like it and everything, but it's just the idea of leaving and everything. You know?

Dreamer404: thanx gurl!! Keep readin'!


	48. Speak

HMMMMM...

Well, I don't have much to say, to be perfectly honest. I suppose this is what happens when you're editing and updating around seven chapters a day. You run out of witticisms.

Plus I just watched James Franco completely destroy a room for half an hour. To say the least, my mind is a little boggled.

**Song for this Chapter:** I Caught Myself → Paramore. One of my absolute favorite songs in the world. Totally matches this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 48: Speak

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli had training with her Guardians, working on connecting herself to plants and learning how to control them. When she woke though, she was immensely exhausted, seeing as she had just gone through twenty hours of training._

_Her first task of the day was to talk to Neal and Faleron about her fight with the king and filling them in on some information. Neal notices her weariness and asks her if she was all right, coincidentally causing a mental breakdown where she expresses her fear that not only she's going to die, but James will as well. She then faints, and Romeli is forced to sleep in the Healing Wing._

_When she wakes up, she is late for Gift training with Numair, which sets her at a bad start. She was easily defeated during their duel, and Numair chastises her for not trying hard enough._

_During dinner she once again suppresses her hysterics and nearly falls apart, out of fear for and of James, not to mention the rest of her friends. Eventually she can't handle it and she leaves the room._

_That night, she meets her Guardians again. This time they insist that what she is doing right now, carrying her own load instead of leaning on other people was dangerous, and she was going to fail if she continued. Romeli said that she would try to talk to people, but didn't make any promises, saying that speaking to people was physically a challenge to her at the moment._

* * *

Romeli woke up, if one could exactly call it waking up, to the next day after another exerting practice session with her Guardians. The weariness seemed double of what it was yesterday, and Romeli wanted nothing more than to sleep and give in to the soft down of her pillows and sheets that made her feel like she was on air...

Closing off her thoughts, she sat up with a sore wince and shifted her feet over the bed, taking each motion of getting ready one step at a time. To say that she was sore was the understatement of the year. She wasn't just sore, she felt disembodied, like each vein of her being had been stretched and pulled to the point of obliteration.

She breathed in and out heavily, awakening her lungs to the morning air. Maintaining this form of deep breathing, she began to stretch out her legs and arms, popping out all of her stiff joints, making her motions fluid once again.

To say the least, she felt much more motivated than she had yesterday. Most of this new found inspiration undoubtedly came from her training session with the Guardians. It was not necessarily how well she succeeded in magnifying her powers (especially since the training was hardly a success), but more so what her Guardians had told her that kept her drive:

A week from now her powers would be twice as strong as they were now. That idea was mesmerizing, and it kept her stimulus at a high.

So Romeli continued with her morning routine. She picked out today's clothes, sticking with something loose and comfortable, but also warm to shield off the Autumn air. After that, she ordered a hot bath, and laid in it for a time, giving in to the scalding hot water that began to relax her tight muscles. She breathed in the steam, letting it cool her mind. As she sat there, she ran her hands along the intricate tresses of ink that marked the cobra tattoo around her ankle. It stared back at her, its cunning eyes omnipotent and humorous. She smiled weakly, remembering Sclythe's equally as sly personality.

Getting out of the bath, she got dressed and ran a brush through her light emerald hair. Completely ready, she glanced at the time and left the room on her way to the lake once again for another day of training with Numair.

This time, she wasn't going to give in.

OOO

"I was thinking today that instead of continuing on with another lesson, we'll repeat yesterday's. It will give you a second chance of sorts," Numair said with a light grin on his face.

Romeli nodded. "Thank you." She wouldn't be making the same mistake again. No matter how tired she was, she was going to push through with this—for her sake and for his.

Numair looked at her deeply. "But remember. Now we are a day behind on our regiment. To catch up with the time that we have lost, we are going to need to work twice as hard."

She gave him a look of understanding. Romeli had expected just as much.

He clasped his hands together. "So. Remember. Pace yourself and focus. Let's get started."

The two of them walked to their designated dueling positions. Romeli looked around her surroundings and couldn't help but crack a smile. They were going to have to find another dueling place soon. The whole clearing was covered in shards of glass. Patches of the ground were completely charred. Three trees had fallen and another tree had been cracked in two. The tree that Numair had set on fire yesterday was completely charred.

She was going to need to fix this later. She could practically hear the annoyed voices of the plants around her. Pushing their pleas out of her mind, she looked at her competitor. She wasn't about to get distracted by patches of complaining grass.

Numair gave her a final nod before bringing out his powerful Gift. It rippled in his hands, diffusing immense amounts of magic through his palms.

Romeli's nose began to itch, sensing that Numair was about to embrace the tactic of all or nothing. In a countering strategy, she reigned in all of her focus and pulled out her magic at the ready. The air around her began to tremble, saturated in her emerald Gift.

Numair's first attack was made of glass, as she practically predicted. The shards flew at her rapidly, whistling through the air as they sliced towards her.

Bracing herself for an impact, she flashed a reflecting shied and pushed the glass' velocity in the opposite direction. Numair jumped to the ground, barely dodging a hit.

Numair turned on her again with glass discs. She destroyed them with a flip of her wrist before they even reached the halfway point. Predicting this would happen, Numair rapidly drew out his next attack. He formed two heavy glass spheres in the air and sent them rolling towards her.

Her eye twitched. They looked heavy. If she destroyed them, their fragments would do equally as much damage as the original two spheres. Changing their paths was out of the question as well—she wasn't in the mood to re-grow the whole forest.

Whatever her decision would be, she would have to make it quickly, for the spheres rolled towards her at a surprising speed, considering their immense size.

Romeli's eyes lit up when idea crossed through her mind. Quickly she put her hands in front of her, both encased in powerful emerald flame, each appendage pointing at one sphere.

Putting one foot back behind her to brace herself, she pulled the weight of her Gift forward, pushing an invisible force against the velocity of her two obstacles. They began to slow. Romeli bent more force into her Gift, her hands beginning to glow brighter as they filled with more power.

Inches away from her face, the two spheres came to a halt. Beads of sweat began to form at her forehead, but she didn't bother brushing them away. There was more work to do. With the same amount of force, she brought the two spheres into the air and began to morph them into one gigantic disc.

Romeli bit her lip as they slowly fused together. The amount of magic it took to accomplish such a simple task was breathtaking. She felt herself operating on empty but never necessarily running out of magic. Her Gift was constantly as powerful as it was in the beginning, it was her focus and efficiency needed to achieve the task that drained her.

Either way, she finished, large disc floating feet from the ground. With all the strength she could muster, she sent it flying towards Numair.

A wind of fear rushed through her as she saw the disc come closer and closer to her father. At the time of her actions, she never considered the idea of him not being to defend against her attack. It was made of glass—how could she have not considered the repercussions of her actions?

Numair let the razor sharp disc come closer to him, bracing himself for what looked like impact. Romeli felt a scream build up in her throat, but it immediately dissipated when he jumped into the air and let the disc glide beneath him before jumping down to the ground effortlessly.

She let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Her father didn't give a second's worth of self-reflection before his next attack, and to be honest, Romeli was quite impressed with his efficiency. It was almost like Numair never thought of his actions; he just executed them with no doubt. Obviously he was well practiced in dueling—she could tell by his wise eyes and powerful executions.

"Ouch," hissed Romeli, as she looked down at her arm. It was on fire.

"Darn it, Dad!" she called at him as she shook her head and extinguished the fire with her Gift. It quickly healed at a single touch from her other hand. She had been too busy focusing on the focused intent of her father that she had forgotten to focus herself!

Numair laughed. "Focus, Romeli!"

She grumbled something inaudibly waiting for his next attack.

And he certainly gave it to her. The minute the haunting black dust blew out of his hand, blustering towards her with its creeping wind she felt its darkness sweep over her once again.

Well this is dumb, she thought as she saw the wind draw closer to her, growing increasingly more threatening as each second past. Both of them knew she had no idea what she was doing when it came to the horrors of dark magic. She knew what it was—it was magic...but dark, and that was the extent of it.

So what was she supposed to do now? A few scenarios popped in her mind as she pondered over the possibilities of this unmerciful attack. She could dodge the wind, most likely have it follow her and almost die. She could try and reflect the attack, have it go through the reflection and almost die like the last time. Or she could think of something else and have her not almost die, _unlike_ the last time.

Evidently, she chose the third option, which, in consequence, left her with no options at all.

Great.

So Romeli did the only thing she could think of—and that was nothing at all. Instead, she braced herself for the impact, making the strongest shield she could possibly muster. It took all her strength, all her focus, and all the possible power she could hold, reflecting it out in front of her in a spectacularly bright shield that encased her. It shone brightly, like it alone held the light of the sun. She saw Numair shield his eyes from the immense illumination before an even brighter spark flashed, due to the impact of light versus dark.

And after that, Romeli didn't feel a thing. The sensation felt light, seeing as moments ago she was expecting the soulless feeling of pain to rip through her as it did yesterday. When it didn't come at all, she opened her eyes, her brows reflecting her inner confusion.

Did I actually just block that?

Somehow, she did. And though the reasons as to why evaded her, the curiosity as to _how_ ran through her head dominantly.

From the looks of Numair's face, he too was thinking the same thing.

"You weren't supposed to block that!" Numair told her from across the field.

Romeli bit her lip. "Ummm...sorry?"

Her father didn't look like he was about to attack any time soon. Instead, he walked towards her with a fascinated and equally as perplexed look. He stopped right in front of her, still staring.

Romeli waited for him to say something, and when he did not, she decided to continue their suddenly mute conversation. "So. Does this mean I win?"

"Yes!" he replied enthusiastically. Romeli flashed a beaming smile of victory.

"More importantly, however," he started, switching into a personality of intellectual and scholarly wisdom. "You created this...shield of sorts. Unlike anything I've ever seen before. I believe we may have unlocked another ability of yours. That, or strengthened something to the point of notability."

Romeli looked skeptical. "Are you sure I wasn't just using an immense amount of my Gift? That's all that I wasn't focusing on."

Numair gave her a half-smile. "I don't think that was your Gift."

"...what?"

"Gifts can't dodge dark magic. Not that I know of at least. With those that dabble in the powers of dark magic, they are exceptionally powerful, but most do not know how to defend themselves against it. I was going to teach you the ways in which I have learned to wield and fight it, but this shield of yours has certainly changed circumstances..."

Romeli was about to nod when she realized that Numair no longer seemed to be talking to her.

"... Of course, what it could be isn't exactly decipherable. But one factor of this shield is that your Gift is detectable. It's always detectable. I didn't sense a thing. That was not your Gift...it was some other force. Some ultimate force. Was it plant magic...? There was no way it could be wild magic...Daine has never created a shield such as this. It's some other form of magic...something beyond any power I have heard of. Unique to you. An ultimate defense in times of threatening possibilities..."

As Romeli listened to his out-spoken train of thought, she pondered on whether her Guardians knew of this 'ultimate shield' or not. Was this another power she had not faced yet, or had she had it all along? Numair's dozens of ideas, racing out of his mouth now certainly spurred her curiosity. She wanted to know the answer just as much as he did.

Numair seemed to have realized that he had been rambling. "I'm sorry, Romeli," he said sheepishly. "This new shield you have certainly has inspired a lot of theories." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I need to research. And then I will see you tomorrow at the same time, correct?"

Romeli nodded quickly. Circumstances sure have changed considering the depressing aftermath and failure that had hit her after yesterday's training practice. Suddenly she felt excited—not only for tomorrow's lesson, but for finding out just what exactly the synopsis to this shield was.

When she looked around the field, she discovered that Numair had already left, obviously to retreat straight to his study for hours of intense researching. She knew she wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the day. Slightly smiling to herself, she looked around the field, covered in destroyed debris, burning and smoking plants, and collapsed trees.

Deciding no time was better than the present, she began to tidy up their dueling arena, piling all the glass together and taking care of the mercilessly damaged plants with a stupid grin on her face. Suddenly the outlook of whatever was to come didn't seem so bad after all.

OOO

All pretenses of minor joy that she had felt previously that day for whatever reason, were immediately gone due to the predicament she once again found herself in: dinner. And it wasn't just dinner—it was dinner with her friends.

So here she sat, attempting with all her focus to hold herself together as she silently trembled, letting dry sobs quietly escape her mouth to keep the backwash of tears from falling. To say the least, insanity seemed to creep upon her, for all that she possibility wanted was an out—but unfortunately she could not leave. She had to stay, because in her eyes, leaving was weakness, and leaving was admitting to her friends that something was wrong.

Romeli couldn't lie to herself. Something _was_ wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to shake it away either, not until the inevitable happened. And by then, she would be dead anyways. But until that day came, she knew she would forever carry a constricting weight on her chest, disabling a full gasp of air, a call for help, or a sanctuary away from its prolific pain.

In her eyes, she was stuck. And nothing but her own demise could possibly change that.

It's dangerous to have thoughts like these run through one's mind, and yet she could not shake them away. If she died, wouldn't Tortall be one notch safer than it was now? If she died, wouldn't it be the end? The end of everything—all her struggles, pain, and sadness? Certainly if she died, he would no longer be in danger. Above all, that was the only thing she really wanted. Her existence made such safety an impossibility.

It was ironic. People always say they would die for their true love. In her case, she would die _out_ of love.

Her chin began to quiver as she felt the tears coming on. Her eyes became watery to the point of blurry eyesight, and she dodged her head down, hiding beneath her bangs so she could let her face crumble in private. She felt Ryoku's eyes shift towards her and she knew that her friend was once again aware of her misery. Surprisingly, the inspiration to care evaded her. She no longer had the heart to feel anything but defeat and numbness.

Deciding to eat here again was such a dumb idea, she thought to herself slowly as she sniffed, trying to bottle her emotions in until later. It was the one time segment of every day where her fears became a reality. It was a daily reminder that he was very much alive and real at the moment, but would later only become a distant memory. In this case, ignoring him was impossible. She simply couldn't do it, and yet she had to.

So once again she concluded on a single word that encompassed her current situation: stuck.

The emotional consequences of his every move was the stupid part. Who was she to let him affect her the way that he did? All day every day, it was _him_. It was _him_ who drove her crazy as she tried to sleep, _him_ she thought of while she trained, _him_ she wanted more than anything in the world to run away from forever, _him_ she wanted to look at every passing second, declaring her unending love.

And his eyes certainly didn't make it any easier. They were pained. Wallowing. She had only looked into them once since she had run away from him after he kissed...

She closed her eyes and slammed her fists down on the table, both of her hands morphed into tight and stressed balls.

_STOP IT!_

Clenching her teeth, she looked up to see all her friends staring at her. Whave was about to put his hand on top of hers, but she shifted both of them into her lap. Their words spoken now went in one ear and out the other. She could sense his eyes on her...they were so distracting. Once again, she began to tremble as her heart fought with her mind.

Her mind won. There was no way in hell that she was about to tell him. Anything. She couldn't do it. And it wasn't just for his safety anymore, it was for her own sake. Physically, she was incapable of the mental strength that was required to tell him what was going on—tell anyone for that matter. They wouldn't understand anyways...

I can't do this. I can't sit here any more, she thought to herself as she gripped her middle tightly, holding the pieces together. She felt physically nauseated sitting so close to him. The reaction made her wonder what had started this all in the first place. Was it because she was in love? Was it because of what happened when she woke up? Was it when he kissed her?

Of course, she couldn't pin point the blame on any single situation. It was all of them, for different reasons. But either way all of them were applicable.

More trembling. She felt herself giving in to her growing emotions. Each second that passed by felt like a minute, and she knew that if she stretched out her abilities any further, she would crash.

The force that kept her sitting there was what made her feel so ashamed. Did she honestly have the dignity and stupidity to just sit there quivering? It was obvious that all her friends knew she was on the verge of tears. So why didn't she just cry? Why didn't she just let it out, knowing that once she did, everything would be that much better?

Because I'm dumb. She answered the question easily. Because the strength I have is not enough to admit that I need help and let go of my emotions.

All of the emotional stress made her begin to feel dizzy. The sensation she felt now made her feel like she was floating on air...her head way up in the clouds, fuzzy, and lost. Obviously the panic that her body had emotionally undergone made the painkillers kick in. She was completely numb, and yet the throbbing pain wouldn't bother with budging.

I'm so alone.

Reality crashed in towards her as those three words echoed through her mind. Her previously stopped up ears were open now, seeming to act more than willing to suck in any words they could hear on their own accord. Her friends were still staring at her, and she tried to rapidly close them away, but she could not. Being numb, no matter how much given time the sensation lasted, was not enough to wipe away the veracity of the situation.

"Romeli, are you all right?

Those words sent her over the top. She was done for. As severe trembles of weakness and fear erupted through her, she stood up and backed away from the table, shaking her head with closed eyes.

The dizziness was still with her, and she almost fell twice as she ran from the Dining Hall for the second time in two nights.

OOO

A light breeze of peace swept through her hair and along the right side of her body, as if nature was silently cooing her into a relaxed state of serenity. She didn't know how long time passed as she stood, her hands placed on the railing of the gazebo. Staring out into the distance that was the rolling gardens and greenery of Corus was the only physical action she could will herself into doing.

Anything else was currently beyond her abilities.

Even her thoughts felt weary. For the past few weeks all of her will power, energy, and commitment had been pushed to the limit. Each thought that ran through her mind was how she had failed one thing or another, what she needed to do now in spite of it, and how much she had to push herself now, taking these failures into account.

The weariness of her own thoughts was an experience that was familiar to her. It happened when she focused on one thing for too long. The same feeling, though perhaps at a level of less intensity, came to her when she tried to solve the Prophecy, and again when she and Maryann worked diligently to escape.

Now she felt the intensity of her sorrowed exhaustion threefold. Perhaps it was because she had gone through this...three times. Or because now the factors involved in her current situation were beyond her comprehension. There were too many tie-ins, too many loopholes, too many reasons why all of this was way beyond her.

She simply couldn't do it anymore.

And it wasn't like this was an epiphany of any sort. She had known this for a while. Nonetheless she kept on fighting—because her Guardians told her too, because she was too stubborn to give up, and if she did give up, he would die as much as she would.

Her breath caught in her throat. But for the first time in weeks it wasn't because her thoughts had landed on him once again, it was because someone right behind her had just said her name.

"Romeli?" her name was called again.

She turned around quickly, identifying the voice without needing a face. Looking down at the ground, she faced her visitor. "Hey Ryoku."

Ryoku walked up to her hesitantly, knowing that if she got to close, Romeli would run. "Can we talk?"

_No._

Romeli didn't say anything. She just stood there, her eyes fixated with the ground.

Ryoku continued anyways, expecting such a lack of reply. "I just... want to know what's going on, you know? I don't understand..."

Romeli bit her lip. It wasn't fair that Ryoku's voice sounded so pained just trying to talk to her. It certainly wasn't right that a few weeks and an awareness of fate could change a friendship to be the exact opposite of what it was before. And yet, Romeli couldn't exactly help it. She simply wasn't strong enough to make it otherwise.

"I'm sorry," Romeli whispered, nearly inaudibly.

Ryoku heard her, and she walked up closer. "What are you sorry for? I'm just confused, Romeli! After you came back, you were pretty upset then, but you were getting better—slowly. But when you had to go back to Scanra to get that...thing...everything changed. What the hell is going on?"

She shook her head slowly, backing up a foot. For the first time, she looked up at Ryoku. Her eyes were pained, and it made Romeli's heart break—but in the end, if she said anything else, wouldn't it just hurt more?

"Romeli, please talk to me," she pleaded again. "What could honestly be going on right now that's making you so scared...?"

"I. can't. say. _Anything,_" Romeli replied quietly, averting her gaze to the right, looking at the distance over Ryoku's shoulder. The wind that had previously silenced her trembles had faded, and she began to shake again.

"Why not."

Romeli's clenched her teeth, as if to force the words to silence themselves. Nothing would leave her mouth.

_Yes, you're friends may be in danger protecting you, but aren't you in danger right now protecting them? Protecting the whole country? This can't be a one-sided relationship, Romeli, and you certainly can't control the fate of your friends. You should let them help, because if you don't explain things to them, this weight on your chest will grow heavier with each day and the risk of you failing will become increasingly more possible. How ironic would it be if you died for the safety of your friends, when in reality, if you put your friends out of this safety, you'll be saving them?_

Romeli shook her head, discarding Old White's thoughts from the previous night away. He was wrong—she had to do this on her own. She was strong enough wasn't she? And she would get even stronger. It would be enough. Besides, they wouldn't understand...

Ryoku was still waiting for an answer. She gave her one.

"Because you wouldn't understand."

Ryoku shook her head. Her expression was strongly stubborn. It was obvious that she wasn't giving up. "I wouldn't understand?" Her tone was incredulous. "Romeli, friends don't have to understand. I have no doubt that I _certainly_ won't understand the full extent of what's going on. But that doesn't mean that I can't be there for you, help you, give you sympathy when you're down. That's what friends are for."

Ryoku's words were full of reason, and yet she denied them before her friend even spoke. Whatever she said couldn't be taken seriously. This was a private affair. No matter how much her Guardians disagreed with her.

Romeli shook her head again. "I can't say anything. I...can't." She tried to portray to Ryoku how the ability to do what she was asking was physically beyond her.

Ryoku stuck her chin out. She wasn't finished yet. "Fine. Then at least tell me what's going on with you and James."

Romeli's eyes widened as she looked at Ryoku. The sound of their names together in one sentence made her face crumble. Before she even had the chance for reason to tell her not to, she began to sob...unable to hold it in any longer. The previous lack of conversation they had was slightly painful...this was torture.

Her friend's eyes widened, as she walked up to her and put her hand on Romeli's arms. She was about to shrink away, but gave in to her touch.

"Please tell me what's going on...," said Ryoku again. Her expression was confused, and yet the dominant emotion was that of worry.

Romeli pursed her lips as she tried to quiet her cries. What she was doing was pathetic, and she knew it. But at the same time, her body was completely out of control. What happened, happened—it was all beyond her.

"I can't do this," Romeli whispered shaking her head rapidly. "I can't be by him!" Her thoughts came in short fragments. None of them making sense combined, but perfectly reflecting the fear that she felt now.

Ryoku grabbed both of her shoulders now, trying to stop her from shaking. "Romeli, why can't you be by him. What's going on? Tell me."

Romeli began to breathe in and out deeply to calm her driving thoughts and slow them down. Nothing made sense right now. Why was she acting like this? How could something as simple as uttering a name bring her into such an emotional state? Finally, she stopped sobbing, but the tears still ran down her cheeks relentlessly.

"I'm sorry, Ryoku. It's just..." she paused trying to reign in exactly what she was thinking. "I'm really scared."

"Of what?"

She bit her lip. "Of...him."

Ryoku looked even more confused. "What? He's your best friend. How could you be _scared _of him?"

The tears came down faster now. "You see, nothing makes sense. Everything is connected with the next. I can't be near him, Ryoku. I can't even _look _at him! Gods...I'm so afraid. I'm afraid for him, for me...I...I...can't be near him. It's driving me _insane!_"

"Why," Ryoku asked, staring at her deeply. "Is it because you love him?"

She felt herself begin to fall to pieces again. Her words were more than true, but it wasn't the only thing that held her back. If she truly loved him, she would leave him for his own safety, and for the safety of herself. In all honestly she couldn't get hurt again. The noose wrapped around D'mitri's neck as he hung there, dead, was a daily reminder of that.

Romeli shook her head. "I don't think I know how to love anymore," she whispered slowly.

Ryoku looked away, trying to piece what Romeli was saying together. "I don't understand..." And then realization dawned on her. "Does this have anything to do with D'mitri?"

Romeli looked at her alarmed. Then she remembered that she had told Ryoku about him after she came back. They had a sleepover so that she could get away from her parents for a while. "That's part of it," she said miserably.

Ryoku pulled her into her arms and gave her a tight hug. Romeli hugged her back awkwardly, unable to respond correctly with all her thoughts rushing through her head.

"Romeli, James isn't going anywhere," Ryoku told her as she looked deeply into Romeli's eyes.

She couldn't help but look away as another shiver of dread swept through her. She had no idea how mistaken she was.

"You're wrong," Romeli squeaked out. Her voice shot up three octaves.

Ryoku's brows furrowed. "How do you know? Romeli, James loves you. He would never leave you. Not without a fight. And what you're doing now—every time you're with us, you're so sad. It tears him apart. I can see it in his eyes..."

Romeli closed her eyes immediately, trying to push the image of James' pained eyes out of her mind.

"Why can't you accept it Romeli? He. Loves. You."

Romeli's hands clenched in fists as she closed her eyes tighter. "You don't understand! I can't love him. I can't be with him. It's not just D'mitri, it's everything _else! _Everything is connected, and I can't love James, because if I do...if I'm near him...if the worst happens...he'll die."

"He's not going to die."

"He's going to die," she countered dejectedly. "We both are. It's only a matter of time. I can feel it..."

Ryoku sighed hopelessly at a loss. "Neither of you are going to die."

Romeli looked at her blackly. "How would you know? Have you died before? Because I have. When the great beyond is coming, you can feel it."

Ryoku bit her lip, looking hurt. "No. I haven't died before. But I do know that if you keep on pushing us out of your life, you're going to be alone. Tell us what's going on! Do you think keeping it all in is going to make things any easier?"

Romeli could feel the tears coming in again. Her Guardians told her the same thing, but she couldn't listen to either of the two parties. She could do this alone...she had to. Suddenly, she felt like she had finally fallen apart. A piece fell out, and then another, until numbness encased her. The pain she felt now was too much for her body to handle, and the endorphins finally kicked in.

Romeli slipped to the ground, where Ryoku held her, keeping her arms on her friend's shoulders. Romeli was shaking her head from side to side. "I can't feeling anything anymore," she whispered.

"Then let us feel it for you," Ryoku told her. "Let us carry part of the burden that you're feeling. It isn't right for you to carry it all on your own. Don't you realize that?"

She realized it. Nothing in her life was ever right. But could she do it? It was her strength and ability that had her suffering, not her own judgment.

Romeli couldn't look at her. She suddenly felt dizziness sweep over her and a nausea she had not felt in a while hit her hard. Knowing what was coming, she got up quickly, and leaned her body over the railing, becoming sick miserably, as she felt what had been her dinner come up mercilessly, burning her throat on the way.

Ryoku looked at her horrified for a moment, before coming over and holding back her friend's hair. Her expression was alarmed as she realized that not only was Romeli's ordeal an emotional and realistic strain, but a physical one. Her emotions and fear were so real that it was tearing her apart, torturing her.

Was this all because of James? Ryoku decided to speak her question aloud, finding a need to know the answer.

"Are you really that scared of him?"

Romeli wiped her mouth, looking down as she leaned her forehead on the cool wood of the gazebo railing. Though the nausea had decreased significantly, she still felt dizzy to the point of fainting. All she could do was nod desolately.

Ryoku shook her head, knowing that Romeli was not able to see her reaction. Her eyes couldn't help but become teary as she rubbed her friend's back. How did this possibly happen? She knew that right now she couldn't get the answer from Romeli personally, but things were going to straighten out somehow. They had to.

For she knew that if Romeli continued this solitary style of carrying burdens, her fears would most likely become and actuality.

"Are you feeling better?" Ryoku asked softly, looking down at Romeli's green tresses. Her head was still bent over on the railing and she was slightly shivering.

Romeli lifted her head and slowly stood up straight, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open as she found her bearings. She nodded weakly, attempting to give Ryoku an assuring look. "Yea." It was half the truth.

Ryoku nodded. It was a good enough answer. "Good. I need to get my homework done. But if you need me, let me know, all right?" She gave Romeli a final lingering look before walking down the gazebo stairs and towards the palace. In all honesty, Ryoku had no homework to do. She just wanted Romeli to be alone for a time.

Romeli stood there for a while, staring out as she leaned on the railing again. The bile taste was stuck in her throat and she wanted nothing more than to quench her growing thirst. The cool breeze began to dry away the sweat that had formed on her forehead, making her slightly colder than she was previously. She shivered.

Deciding there was nothing more that she could do here, she turned back to the gazebo stairs as well and towards her room.

One thing was for sure. She knew now more than ever that she had to do this _alone._

* * *

(meditates)

ommmmm.

Replies:

Massieroxmysox: HOORAY!! Hello favorite reader! You caught up! Lol. Printing it out and sending it to Tamora Pierce. Lmfao. First, that's a LOT of paper. Second, TP would undoubtedly steal my idea...especially since I'm planning to publish it myself. Haha! Mmmm. Cookies. I do like ice cream in fact. Mint. Yummy. Three boxes? Great Jesuits. I do believe you broke the 'tissue box record' m'dear. It's always good to be emo every once in a while. Except maybe when it's in front of your mom...but ah well! Lol. I'm really glad I'm your favorite person in the world. I am quite honored actually. Lol. TOODLES!! 3

Itachihater13: hooray for getting over merciless diseases! Lol. Omg I know! I think this is actually the fastest update ever! Cuz I've just been like sleeping all day. I haven't slept since the third grade. I'm just glad school is over and I can RELAX and finish this story! LMFAO! KEEP ON MOOSIN'.

xxTunstall Chickxx: thanks for thinking it was majorly awesome! Omg. How much would it be uncool if like...out of nowhere I started writing like a fifth grader? Lol. TALENT. Thank you so much, gurl! I will always keep writing.

X17SkmBdrchiczxx: tell me about depressing...sheesh. Romeli is so emo right now. I know! Omg, I'm so mean to her! I actually feel bad whenever I make things worse and worse. But it WILL bet better. I'm totally torturing you! I'm so sorry! Haha. But you'll find out soon I promise. Over the next two chapters you'll figure out everything. I just need to make them perfect. I think they may be the two most important chapters in the whole story... . how many chapters I have left? Hmmm. No idea. I'm guessing around ten. And I will definitely try and finish by September, but if I do...like...I'll have to do weekly updates haha. Which may not be a reality depending on how busy I get. Fornight. (snort) you make me laugh. I'll use the word fortnight in the next chapter just for you. Thanks for readin' silly!

Inktounge58: THANKS! Omg. Thankyou. Lol. Best fanfics on the site? O.O does this mean I get like an award or something?? Haha. I wish. I know right? Romeli is so dumb. But at the same time, taking everything that she's been through into consideration, it's so surprise. I mean, think of Scanra! She was tortured on like a daily basis, completely on her own. She does treat him horribly though, I'll give her that. But don't worry, the next to chapters she is back to normal...or will begin to be. Well...Maryann and Daine WERE going to sit her down and slap her to normal, but Ryoku beat them to the punch! Lol. James is a trooper. All he has to do is hang in there!

Aly-Of-Tortall: lmfao. I honestly was on like the world's biggest writer's block, cuz I was thinking 'well gosh what else can Romeli do with plants' and then I was like, fuck it, I'll just have her turn into a tree. Lol. I think I may need the luck. Ending in september is my goal...but you never know what's going to happen. Faithful till the end!! (hug)

BlackWidow12: awww. Moving away seems kinda sketch. I mean, I've moved before. I used to live in Colorado. But like...I'll be living on my own. It's just kind of scary. Well at least I have someone to relate to! Lol. That's a good theory. She's just building up the drama right now! All she has to do is let it out and everything will get better. Jeeze, Romeli. Get a grip.

Dares to dream: mammoth chapter? Lol. Haven't heard that one before! And this time I updated even faster!! I just needed to get this chapter out because I am SO CLOSE to the good stuff. The next two chapters should be the two most important chapters of the whole story. I'm so excited. I just hope I get everything right. Thanks for the review! Love you gurl!!

KEEP ON MOOSIN' EVERYONE!!

Moose


	49. Defying the Laws of Gravity

Here we get a point of view that's long been waited for.

**Song for this Chapter:** Blower's Daughter → Damien Rice. I've always loved this song ever since I did a choreographed dance to it years ago for competition. When I came across it randomly while reading this chapter, I knew it was perfect. :)

* * *

Chapter 49: Ignoring the Laws of Gravity

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli had another training session with Numair. he gave her a second chance, considering that she crashed and burned in the previous training session. During the duel, she felt increasingly motivated knowing that with each day she was growing stronger. During the duel, when Numair attacked her with Dark Magic again, Romeli shielded it powerfully (something that Numair stated was not possible with a Gift). Numair became enthusiastic, stating that what she has just used was not her Gift (he could not sense it), and didn't seem like plant or wild magic. He cut off the training early to research. _

_During dinner Romeli sank down into a deep depression again because she was around James. Once again, she fleed during dinner, unable to hold herself together. _

_At the gazebo, she was relaxing when Ryoku came up to her and asked her what was going on. She said she couldn't say anything, because she didn't want to endanger her friends. Besides, they wouldn't understand anyways. Ryoku let it go but asked her what was going on between her and James. When she said James' name, Romeli immediately broke down. It was then that Ryoku extracted the information that Romeli was scared of him and for him. She was scared because of what she had been through with D'mitri and the fact that she didn't know how to love anymore. She didn't want to get hurt. But she also said that that wasn't the only reason. Everything was connected. _

_Then she confessed to Ryoku that she feared that her time left...as well as James'...was coming to a close. She knew that if she failed, James would certainly die, and she couldn't handle it. She collapsed to the ground, broken and numb. Moments later, she got physically sick, unable to contain her emotional and physical suffering. _

_Ryoku told her that she had to let her friends in. She had to let them know what was going on so that she could share the burden. What she was going through wasn't healthy, and Ryoku told her that if she continued this way, she would fail. It was the exact words her Guardians had told her a day ago. _

_The chapter ended with Romeli completely torn between protecting her friends by keeping them away, or protecting them by putting them in danger with what was to come. _

* * *

"_All that the downtrodden can do is go on hoping. After every disappointment they must find fresh reason to hope." - Alexander S. _

* * *

The morning air was cool, a representation of the Fall easily settled over Corus city. The smell of oak and dewey leaves crept in through the open window, accompanied by a light breeze. The air in the room was fresh and crisp, a gracious wake up to the room's inhabitant.

James inhaled deeply, letting the cool air fill his lungs and bring him into consciousness. He opened his eyes, letting them rest on the white washed ceiling, thanking the mercy that was the light headed sensation of waking up for briefly numbing the usual pit of sadness that began to sink down upon him.

Once again, another dead day had passed. It had been just as empty as all the others that had gone by this week. The only factor that could fill the grand abyss was the great gift of accidentally looking into her eyes or hearing her voice—no matter how much her pain killed him.

He called himself an idiot over and over, practically like it was routine. Who was he to follow her every word blindly? He was hopelessly in love, nothing could ever change that.

And that was very, very stupid.

The recovery theme of the week had been trying to understand what was going on, while not meddling and not dying of worry. Evidently, it was a very hard goal to accomplish. Each day left him with less and less hope than the previous.

He was beginning to think that she was never going to talk to him again.

He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. If he hadn't of talked to her so soon, their friendship would be growing right now, not disintegrating. He would have been able to talk to her and help her, and maybe—just maybe—she wouldn't be stuck in such a dark state...

James shook his head as he sat up in his bed and looked down at his white sheets, his brown hair slightly obscuring his view. His knuckles were tight as he meshed his hands together in confused concentration.

He still couldn't forget when he saw her in the infirmary two days ago. To say she looked weary was an understatement. Her expression carried the pain of holding all the world's woes. She was scared, her skin immensely pale, and her body stretched to the physical limit. Whatever she was doing these past few days was growing to be increasingly taxing.

More than anything he only wanted to understand what was going on. He didn't even have to _understand_. He just wanted to _help_.

What could possibly be going on right now that could virtually alter her entire drive and motivation to that of weariness and despair? And whatever it could possibly be, it was painful for him. He didn't want to see her this way—he simply couldn't bear it. Seeing her in pain was like seeing the world collapse in front of him.

But he could never look away.

Was it wrong for him to look forward to dinner with her every night? He knew that once again she would look as depressed as yesterday, sometimes even more so. It was physically painful. Yet, after each meal was over, he always found himself wanting more.

Wanting _her_.

He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. This was unhealthy. His dream of being with her seemed to fade every night.

And yet giving up was an absolute impossibility.

Who was he to decide to end this relationship on the basis that times have changed? Sure, the both of them have grown, and not necessarily in the same way, but friendship and time came hand in hand. Ending any relationship was merely a theoretical idea. The concrete proof of a friend may no longer be there, but memory often had its own means of existence—remembering everything that it wanted to.

Forgetting Romeli was out of the question, and so was ending their relationship before it even really began.

Besides, he had tried to forget about her once already. That didn't work out so well.

James got out of his bed tiredly, yet with a newfound determined attitude. He began to get ready for the rest of his day, silently promising himself that he would not give up. Romeli _was _going to understand eventually.

He loved her. That was that.

OOO

Breakfast this morning was awkward. And he didn't know if it was because of the silence that swept over his friends, or the fact that he _knew _everyone's mind was on last night's dinner: the episode in which Romeli ran once again from the mess hall, practically in pieces.

Either way, the reason, whatever it was, created no justification for the fact that it was awkward. James didn't like it one bit.

He chewed his food in peace, not really much in the mood for eating anything, but knowing that he would need the nutrients for the day. A sweeping memory of Romeli's frail body as she played with her food toyed with his mind. Shutting his eyes instinctively, he willed the image to fade away, before his emotions got out of hand.

There was a lot of tension at the breakfast table today, and it made him immensely uncomfortable. Sure, he hated the situation that Romeli was in right now. He hated the fact that he had no idea what was going on, and he hated the fact that she wasn't here right now so he could sneak glances and think about her. But he also hated the fact that his other friends seemed to be unhappy at the moment as well.

Whave was just as silent as he was. Wallowing, obviously, or stressed. Sereem and his brother were the same, though he had a feeling that not only were they unhappy about the situation, they were frustrated—angry even. What really had him perplexed was his sister. She hadn't said anything the whole meal—a fact that was so out of character for her that he knew something was wrong. Ethan sat next to her, obviously concerned about her and trying to get her attention. She ignored him completely.

A part of him wanted the thickness in the air to dissipate. He wanted to say something, start an easy conversation, and forget about the worries for a while. He hated his friends being so...solemn. But the other part of him knew there was no use—he was just as depressed as they were, if not more. Romeli's state was tearing him apart limb from limb. He was in no condition to put much effort into anything at the moment.

Except for making her understand, he told himself.

But how would he do this? He was playing with his fruit salad now, more interested in their arrangement than their taste. Romeli was one of the most stubborn and driven people he had ever had the honor to meet. Understanding her, convincing her, learning what was wrong was not a light subject, and he knew this.

He was almost completely positive Romeli had absolutely no intention in telling anyone what she was going through. Why she was this way. What her scars meant, or why she left back for Scanra to get that chest. None of it made sense to him, but it did to her. She knew what was going on. He did not. And he needed to know, because whatever it was was tearing her apart—something he could not accept or allow.

He was too much in love to let her live like this. Alone.

James heard a sniff from beside him, and he reflexively looked over just in time to see Ethan wrapping an arm around his sister and letting her rest her head on his chest. He caught a tear slide down her cheek.

His brows furrowed. What was with her today?

Whatever it was, it was probably none of his business. He was close to his sister, but knew that there were parts of her life that he had no right in knowing. Of course he was curious, concerned even, but not to the point of over-protection. Ethan was enough of that for her.

Comfortingly, James placed a hand on Ryoku's leg and patted it supportingly before returning to his food. She knew he was there for her, but only if he needed him to be so. He wouldn't push her, but he also knew that he wasn't the only person affected by the drastic physical and emotional changes Romeli had gone through in the past week.

Gods. He couldn't even imagine. He currently felt like he was being tortured. Like an immobile pit of darkness had seeded itself heavily on his chest—completely permanent. Whatever Romeli was going through had to be ten times worse.

He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

Instead he turned back to his food, taking a bite of apple this time, in lieu of playing with it. The table fell under another uncomfortable silence just like it had been previously. This time, he knew there would be no conversation this morning. This was no surprise to him. Practically since his return from Scanra he had been silent at each meal—as had she.

The temptation to put his head in his hands as another rising thought of her surfaced was nearly dominating. It was immensely exhausting to have each thought smoothly circulate around one topic, and one topic only—Her. Sure, his mind strayed, but like an orbiting planet, his purpose circled around its sun.

He felt a surge of emptiness come to him now. To him, Romeli was not who she had been. She had changed beyond repair. And though in no way did this decrease the amount of love he had for her, it certainly made him feel lost. At the moment he felt like his sun was gone—vanished...vanquished, but there he still was, orbitting around emptiness, defying the laws of gravity.

This is so. Dumb.

James shoved another bite of apple into his mouth, mirroring the temptation to shove all thoughts out of his mind.

It almost worked. But as he knew, forgetting Romeli was an impossibility. There was no way he could forget the memories they had, both painful and full of bliss. And he could not ignore the pull on his heart right now—the pull that constantly reminded him that this was not over yet, and Romeli would understand.

So it was back to what he woke up to. The new drive and motivation. It was his temporary sun until Romeli had the strength to stand on her own. He would make Romeli understand that he loved her, and he in turn would understand her struggles—or, at least, be there for her.

With a hearty sigh, he cleared his mind and loosened the weight that had been pulling on his chest since the beginning of the day. It didn't heal his constant sadness by any means, but it sure relieved it, albeit temporarily.

Ironic. Romeli was his painkiller, and the reason for all his pain.

He smiled grimly at that. The world he lived in was an odd place, full of coincidence and irony. He knew the Gods loved to meddle with fate, especially Romeli's, but never did he expect his own destiny to follow a path such as this. The thought was torturous, and yet he loved it.

This was his destiny. A blind love that he could not ignore, down a road he knew she would not let him follow. It was a hard line to cross—but he could do it, he _would _do it.

James stood up gracefully, his motivation peaked to the point of continuing with his plans for the day. He didn't really bother with saying goodbye to his friends, instead, he had much more important matters to ponder over.

OOO

"You're not _focussing, _Queenscove," grumbled Alanna frustratedly as once again she disarmed him. There was a clatter of metal hitting rock as his sword fell to the ground, feet away from him. He looked at his sword for a moment, not registering whether he should be frustrated or serene about losing another sparring match to his knight-master. Winning a match with Alanna was a losing battle anyways.

James exhaled loudly as he walked over to his sword and picked it up once again, mumbling the tenth apology of the day. Maybe she could just kill me now...

Yeah, I should be so lucky.

"Stop apologizing to me," she said, obviously irritated. He couldn't help but flinch. Darn abusive Lady Knights. And I'm stuck with the essence of womanly anger...

James bit his tongue, deciding that staying alive was much more appealing than dying in the dignity that was the sparring grounds.

Alanna glowered at him for a good couple of minutes. He met her gaze steadily, knowing that she wasn't searching for an explanation—the look of anger was her thinking face.

As she thought and fumed, James began to question why Alanna had asked him to be her Squire in the first place. This wasn't necessarily a revolutionary thought by any means. In fact, pretty much every sparring and healing session went remotely the same. They would train, she would get mad, which would commence the silent fuming until she decided to end the lesson early, naming off three to five things he should work on until the next session. Simple as that.

And It wasn't like he was exceptional at anything. He was pretty well-rounded and had a healing Gift—that was it. Sure, his father had been her Squire as well, but the only reason for that was because he was best friends with Aunt Keladry...

Once again, his thoughts landed right were they shouldn't have: Romeli. Obviously the reason why he was her Squire was because his best friend was his niece...

For the first time, James decided to interrupt Alanna's silent thinking, totally disregarding all consequences.

"Alanna, why am I your Squire?"

Alanna looked at him steadily, her reaction expressing a hint of confusion and surprise. She hadn't been expecting that question to come up at all.

She shrugged off her brief stalling. "Because the male line of the Queenscove family, though devastatingly annoying, portrays a superior sense of humorous compassion and wit that no other family line could dare defeat."

James snorted.

Alanna couldn't help but grin wickedly. "Though sometimes it may not seem so, me and you work well together, Jameson. Your mischievous personality and love balance perfectly with my passion and fury. We're a compatible team."

James couldn't help but let out a small grin at that, but he asked his next question slowly. "This is devastatingly true. But does it have anything to do with Romeli?"

Alanna's steady expression faltered slightly and then shifted to a hint of concern—an emotion that he hadn't really been expecting.

"Maybe a little bit," she admitted sheepishly.

"Look." His reply was simple. "You're not going to hurt my feelings, Alanna. I just wanted to know. Let's fight."

For the first time his whole Squire-hood, Alanna said four words he thought he would never hear in this context. "I don't want to."

James looked up alarmed, his brows furrowed. He ran a hand through his hair, taking the role of the one frustrated in the conversation now. The question was dumb anyways, and now he knew exactly where it had taken them.

Alanna's sword was fully sheathed once again as she bit her lip, keeping her eyes on James worriedly. He met her gaze for a brief moment, then looked back down bitterly.

"Do _you _know what's going on with her?"

If only he knew the answer to that question. He put his hands up in the air, completely defeated. "I honestly have no idea."

"This doesn't make any sense."

He almost laughed out loud. What _does _make sense these days? He only shrugged, trying to play the part of disregard. Inside though, he was fuming—no, not fuming—_dying_.

Alanna didn't seem to notice. "Okay. So she's has this feeling that something is coming, right? Something pretty big or she wouldn't be..." she seemed to struggle with words "..._torturing _herself endlessly like this. From the looks of it, she already knows what it is too. How come she isn't telling anyone? She _yelled _at the king just a few days ago...did you know about that?"

James nodded an affirmative. His father had told him a couple days after the incident. "Go Romeli."

Alanna laughed as she shook her head, though the tension in the air did not ease. "Whatever it is, she's convinced she's facing it alone. That doesn't make any sense... you can't just face something _this_ big and expect to win."

"I believe you've forgotten who we're talking about."

"Are you _siding _with her?" she asked exasperated.

He shook his head quickly. "Of course not. But we are talking about one of the most stubborn people in Tortall...including you. I have no doubt in my mind that this is her fate—this is supposed to happen, and she must face it. Whether alone or with her country behind her is for her to decide. But we don't know anything about what's going on. Maybe she has to do it alone? Maybe she feels uncomfortable saying anything? Maybe it's for our own safety? But she's done things like this before—flying solo and saving the day."

Alanna shook her head slowly, muttering something under her breath that he could not hear. "You've grown up significantly, Master Queenscove," she finally said as she looked at him. "Doesn't mean I necessarily agree with you. This is _the _ultimate test, from what I hear. Does she expect to stand alone and face it with no foundation behind her but the training of her father, Maryann, and me?"

"You've been training her?"

She nodded. "Almost daily for the past couple of weeks. Street fighting and swordsmanship. You didn't know?"

"I haven't talked to Romeli in two weeks," he informed her darkly. "Unless you don't want to count the pointless conversations before that. Then it would be four and a half months."

Alanna's brows shot up significantly. "I knew that her...passing on...and then her coming back was hard on you. I had no idea that it put such a break in your relationship."

James closed his eyes quickly to drive his memories away from the path they were taking. He didn't want to picture what had happened ever again. He spoke with his eyes still closed. "It was a break in our relationship, and it was starting to get better. But since she came back from Scanra the second time," since I kissed her that night, he told himself silently, "she's been completely ignoring me. As if the sight of me gives her _pain_." He spoke the last word with reverence.

Alanna seemed to have ignored a good half of his explanation. "She went to Scanra a second time?"

James looked down. So Romeli hadn't informed her of everything, then. "How much has she told you?"

"That something bad is going to happen, and her Guardians were instructing her to prepare. And that it all has something to do with the scars on her neck...but whenever I asked her more specific questions she always ignored me."

James nodded. Whenever Romeli ignored someone it was probably for good reason—even if it was him. He tried to cover up the breach in information as well as he could. "Oh. Well that's pretty much all I know as well" which was undoubtedly the truth. "And that she left for Scanra just a couple weeks ago to grab something. I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

Alanna nodded, not bothering to ask further questions. The good thing about Alanna was that when she knew it was none of her business, she didn't bother listening.

"And how are you doing with this situation?" asked Alanna. genuine concern was in the tenor of her voice.

James looked down again, clenching his jaw tensely as a he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I love her."

"Glad to hear you admitted it," Alanna murmured slyly. "Finally."

When James looked up, Alanna wasn't expecting to see the beginning of tears in his eyes. When she walked over to pat his shoulder comfortingly, he shrugged her off. "No, I'm fine." He spoke his next words slowly. "I think you understand that...love is...complicated. I have a strong belief that she knows she isn't going to survive this...and I can't deal with it. I can't deal with the fact that she's giving up before her life really even began—her life with me in it. I _want _her to understand, but she doesn't listen. I _need _to understand, but she wont let me."

Alanna looked at him carefully. "I understand what you're going through. I know what it feels like. And I also know...that comforting words are useless, and so is advice. I'm going to say nothing to you, because I know you don't need it."

James looked up and met her gaze, a weak and crooked smile on his face. "Thanks."

Alanned humphed. "Well I think that's a good conclusion to our sparring lesson, Sir Queenscove. Though next time, please refrain from asking me such dumb questions. For Mithros' sake you're a Squire not a weekly inquisitor. Get your head straight."

James snorted. "You started it, I just—."

"I most certainly did _not _start anything, Jameson," she answered coldly, her eyes mocking.

James scoffed. "Like you could. Your height is merely a reflection of your rapidly depleting self-confidence to start anything that doesn't involve a sword."

Alanna's brows rose dangerously. "Gods Sir Queenscove, I am so gee darn pissed right now I think I'm going to give you the day off tomorrow."

James eyes widened in horror. "Such a punishment."

"Get out of here, failure-squire. I'm sick of seeing you."

James nodded curtly, sheathing his sword and walking towards the exit feet behind her. He stopped close in front of her, inches away from her ear. "Can we rain-check the day off idea?" he words were a quiet murmur.

"Blaring out thoughts through actions?" she questioned knowingly, not bothering to whisper.

"Mmhmm."

"See you tomorrow, Queenscove. Bright and early."

James didn't bother with a formal goodbye. He walked out the sparring gate and towards the palace without a second glance behind him.

OOO

The night had descended upon Corus smoothly, a sight that James got to see through the view of his bedroom window. The rest of his afternoon had been spent helping his father in the Healing Wing—an action that he usually never followed through with, but voluntarily completed today.

To him, it was either die slowly by his own thoughts, or help the dying. Choosing the latter seemed only appropriate.

James stepped back from the window, the sunset now fully complete. He let out a hearty sigh, like he was releasing all his day's woes into darkness just as the sun had done so minutes ago.

Tiredly, he turned towards his bed, more than eager for a full nights sleep.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He eyed it curiously, wondering who would bother to come up here to speak to him at night... A wave of frustration and hope washed through him as the image of Romeli at his door, wanting to talk, crept into his mind.

He shoved it away. That was completely ridiculous...illogical...

He walked towards the door, a hint of hope still coursing through his veins. He felt it in his heavy heartbeat that reverberated through his fingers and toes. He _wanted _it to be Romeli.

But it wasn't, he told himself.

Answering the door left him just as relieved as he was disappointed. It wasn't Romeli at all, but Ryoku. She walked into his room, not bothering with a greeting, and sat on the foot of his bed, looking just as upset as she was this morning.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked James, closing the door and sitting next to her easily.

Ryoku shook her head slowly from side to side with closed eyes. Tremors of concern crept through him. His sister was _never _this upset—not unless it meant something. He gave her leg another pat like did that morning, waiting patiently for her to speak.

When she exhaled, it was shaky and uneven. She had been crying. "It's Romeli."

He looked at her alarmed. So Romeli hadn't come to the door, but the next best thing did—if he looked at the black humor of it all. The thought was disregardable and he found that he felt nothing but his concern increase three-fold.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice slightly more shaky than it had been mere seconds ago.

Ryoku pursed her lips thinking through what words to say. After a few moments she spoke again. "When Romeli left last night during dinner, I was pretty upset and decided to find her after we were done eating. When I found her, she was at the gazebo...and I had to talk to her. I had to figure out what was going on..."

"Do you know what's going on?" for the first time all day, James' eyes began to light up.

Ryoku bit her lip. Obviously he question didn't have a yes or no answer, otherwise she would never have been so upset in the first place. "I...sort of? She's...ack!" she put a hand to her head out of frustration, looking at the ground as she spoke. "She's not doing well, James."

Those words set her off. What she seemed to have had bottled up inside her all day, escaped as one tear fell and then the next. James tried to compose his features for the sake of his sister as he wrapped an arm around her and let her lean on his chest.

She began to talk again after a couple minutes, her voice slightly muffled but still audible through the fabric of his shirt. "She wouldn't really tell me anything. Not about what's going on with...her scars and stuff, you know? I tried to tell her that we're there for her, but all she said was that we wouldn't understand. It was like she physically couldn't say what was happening—what her scars mean. It doesn't make any sense..." Her voice choked up again.

James inhaled deeply and let it out in a long sigh. He guessed just as much. Like he said to Alanna earlier that day, Romeli was a stubborn force to be reckoned with. This merely confirmed his theory, and made it that much more difficult for him to make her understand.

"Have you _seen _her lately?" Ryoku whispered quietly, her voice beginning to shake again. She pushed herself out of James' hold and looked into his eyes again. "It's like looking into a grave. She's letting herself _die_. For what? Dignity?"

James closed his eyes quickly, trying to push the picture of Romeli out of his head. He knew all too well what she was talking about. Her seemingly frail body that always pushed to the limit. It honestly surprised him that she was training with so many different people. How could she do that in this condition? Her eyes were dead, rotating between green and blue slower, paler—weak. It looked like she hadn't gotten a minute of sleep in weeks.

He shook his head as an only reply. "I don't know."

She reeled on him. "Is that your only reply? I don't _know? _don't tell me you aren't concerned, James! She's dying, and she knows it!"

James shook his head slowly, his emerald eyes pained. "Of course I'm concerned. You know this isn't easy for me. I...I can't function whenever she's in the room. But I feel so oblivious to everything. I'm so used to...knowing something. Now it's like she's ignoring me. Like she's scared of me."

Ryoku averted her gaze from his and she sniffed, playing with her hands in her lap.

James' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What else did she tell you?"

Ryoku looked back up at him, a hint of guilt in her eyes that vanished quickly. "I asked her what was going on between you and her..."

James closed his eyes slowly, letting her words sink in like a death wish. So this was it. "What did she tell you," he whispered.

Ryoku shook her head. "The second I said your name, she lost it. It was like she was in pieces...like she found out someone she loved had just die..." she swallowed, unable to finish the word. "left."

Ripples of pain swept through him that he couldn't classify. It was like hearing about this conversation second hand was torture to him. Not because he was disinterested, anything but. He couldn't handle it. He had no strength to bear the image of Romeli struggling over him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

"James," Ryoku started. James looked at her when she said his names. "She's really scared."

His brows furrowed. "Of what?"

"Of...you."

_What?_

"I don't...understand," James started slowly, his expression darkening considerably.

"It's all really complicated," Ryoku started quietly. "As you can imagine, her time in servitude was very taxing. She was left virtually alone, and was forced to do a lot of merciless actions, while cruel actions and consequences were put upon her..."

James knew she was stalling. "Just. Say it," he said through clenched teeth.

Ryoku sighed, taking her brothers hand and playing with it as she spoke. "When she was there, she met D'mitri and had somewhat of a relationship with him. But the king was really cruel when it came to Romeli's freedoms and he was...hung."

James eyes snapped open wide. "W_hat?_"

Ryoku looked at him seriously. "Do you think after something like that happened to you, you would be able to love again?"

James chewed on her words for a minute before he spoke again. "Nothing is going to happen to me though. That was under significantly different circumstances. I'm not going _anywhere_." He said the last word forcefully.

Ryoku laughed like it was ironic. "I said the exact same words to her, but she still couldn't budge. I told her you love her, but she said she couldn't. That it was more than just what had happened with D'mitri. Everything was connected."

"Her scars," he whispered knowingly. "Everything is connected to the meaning of her scars."

"I think the same way," she agreed. "But we still don't know what they mean..." She bit her lip and looked down, hoping James wouldn't notice her moment of weakness. There was a large portion of her conversation with Romeli that she had to leave out—the topic of his mortality...both of their mortalities.

Romeli had been so convinced. Her black words still echoed through her mind:

"_How would you know? Have you died before? Because I have. When the great beyond is coming, you can feel it."_

Ryoku leaned her head on her brother's chest again. "You should have seen her, James. It isn't like her state is just an emotional and mental struggle, it's infested her physically too. Her emotional vulnerability is so...weak that she actually collapsed in front of me, numb. She got _sick, _James. She actually threw up. She was so scared..."

James shook his head, he couldn't bear hearing this, picturing it in his head with each word. "She can't go on like this anymore. It's torturing her. It's torturing _me. _I can't..." Gods, I can't even speak, he thought to himself miserably. Pain coursed through his veins constantly now, as if it had never arrived, or would ever leave. The tempo of his heart was toying with his emotions.

Ryoku kept her eyes on the ground, but she still nodded. Her thoughts were on much more than just Romeli's well being.

"I have to talk to her," he whispered, already decided.

Ryoku closed her eyes now, but she didn't argue against it. James was the one person who could change this now—change it before it was too late. He had to figure out what was going on, why everything was connected—he had to help her. It wasn't just a choice, it was a priority.

And both of them knew it.

"When?" Ryoku whispered quietly.

"Tomorrow." His voice was steady. "I've been planning to talk to her for days. I know what to say. I know what to do. It has to be done, and I'm the one doing it."

Ryoku bit back a sob. She wanted to tell her brother so badly, but she couldn't. She couldn't physically tell James that he may possibly die. She knew now, just by a fraction, what Romeli felt like about the situation. It was an act of preservation—keeping bad news away from those that you love. She could only nod.

"James?" she said after a few more silent minutes.

He looked at her with raised brows. His eyes were tired, weary, but determined. There was no use in averting his goal.

She swallowed hardly. "Tell her you love her."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I will. I love her with all my heart."

Ryoku wrapped her arms around her brothers torso, hugging him tightly. He faltered for a second but hugged her back just as hard. When he let her go, she said her goodbyes and left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

James let out another hearty sigh. So this was it. Tomorrow was the day that this would stop, and she would understand.

She had to understand. For if she didn't, he knew the circumstances of her well being and his would crash and obliterate.

They had lived without the other for a little while. But separated they were not the same. James and Romeli were a package deal. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

OMG. FINISHED!!!!!!

yes yes yes yes. okay. next chapter. is amazing. it's when everything will make sense. everything will click. Romantically.

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Replies:

anonymous: hey thanks!! wow. you read very quickly. I am proud. Her skin isn't green, her hair is, sorry about the confusing. LOL. completely hilarious random moments. there's going to be a lot more of those after the next chapter, trust me. ahahaa. Yea...when ideas like that enter my head, I can't help but write them down on paper. LOVE IT. thanks.

BlackWidow12: omg. no kidding. She's almost as stubborn as one of my friends. That's kind of where I extract her personality actually haha. omg. They'll totally be her friends forever. Don't even think about it. just wait till next chapter lol. it'll all make sense. annoying chapters should end soon. trust me, they were irritating me too.

IloveCockatiels: oh god. lol. what was the question?

Aly-Of-Tortall13: haha. I tend to get writersblocks a lot. It's not even really a block, it's more of a lack of motivation. I know what's going to happen, just sometimes I'm not sure how to put it in words the way I want. YAY! can't want for the end. haha.

inktongue58: There wasn't much Romeli in this chapter though. That's a good break, right? and then after this everything should be pretty kickass. Emo people are annoying, no doubt. I mean, we all have our days when we're not really into 'livin' it up', but still. I think you need a lot of patience to be friends with people like that.

massieroxmysox: omg. It would be so cool if I published it. I don't really know how...there's so much stuff I'd have to change to make it orginal. But I'm pretty sure if I'm motivated enough I can do it. lol. allowance. I don't really have allowance... whatever. kill half the characters? Hmm...maybe? lol. Can't really answer that one. we still have the sequel. HAHA!! you read my other fanfics? They're a drastic change from this one I'm positive. This is definitely the one I take seriously.

Oh!!! happy birthday as well. Though it's kind of late now... have some cake anyways. lol. OMG DEER!!! they're related to moose...which means they're awesome. it's exciting. glad you like you're b-day present haha.

xxTunstall Chickxx: haha...so much for updating soon, right? I'll always keep writing though!! This story keeps me sane. which is ironic because, to be honest, the whole story-line is fairly ridiculous.

blackkat09: er....romeli's antlers are out of season. You know how antlers on deer fall off and grow back during the fall? It's like that. I haven't really been very specific with it. To be honest it's kind of crazy tying all the plotlines together on top of all the usual unusual things that go on with Romeli haha. No worries. important info is all coming. it'll be ridiculous.

dares to dream: everything will brighten up soon!! I sure hope so at least. haha. sometimes I don't een know what I'm writing. thanks so much for all your compliments. they're so motivational.

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: lol. yes. keep on moosin'. I forget who thoght of that, but it was hilarious at the time. Way back at like...chapter 15 haha. HAHA!! you know how I love torturing my favorite little green haired mage. It's my favorite hobbie. But, ironically enough, there was no Romeli in this chapter. Well...the physical Romeli anyways. plenty of thoughts about her. omg. you're totally going to find out next chapter. it's going to be amazing.

YAY!!! james is finally going to say something!! lol. fortnight. lmfao.


	50. Reason and Love

It's ironic that this chapter is the 50th chapter of the story. It seems satisfying, somehow. This chapter has been my main focus since Romeli's escape back in chapter 37. That seems so far ago...

I honestly don't know how I'm going to continue after this!! Don't worry though, I will. Moose are known for their perseverance.

**Song for this Chapter: **Let it Rain -- JoJo. This song is kind of a guilty pleasure. I never anticipated for it to match so well with this chapter. And yet, the two come hand in hand these days for me. LOVE IT. Can't read this chapter without listening to it.

So...without further ado, read and have all your questions answered with Romeli and James fluff to boot.

Disclaimer: I do not own all TP original characters and settings...also, there's a couple Charles Dickens quotes, some Shakespeare, Grey's Anatomy, JM Barrie, EM Forster, and Ani Difranco influences.

* * *

Chapter 50: Reason and Love

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_this was all in James point of view. he woke up, thought about Romeli, and decided he had to make her understand that he loved her and wanted to help her with what she was going through. _

_He has breakfast, Ryoku was upset, then has training session with Alanna_

_After that, it's night and Ryoku comes to his room, just as upset as in the morning. She tells James about her conversation, and Ryoku tells her that Romeli is stubbornly fixed on the notion that she can't tell anyone because they wouldn't understand. She also told James that Romeli is scared of him because of what happened with her relationship with D'mitri, and because everything is connected. _

_When Ryoku says those words, James begins to realize that he has a feeling everything is connected to the meaning of her scars. What's going to happen, why she's avoiding him. It's all there. _

_The whole conversation, Ryoku refrains from telling James about what Romeli had said to her. That she was convinced that if she failed, she would die...and so would James. Undoubtedly. _

_James told Ryoku he was going to talk to Romeli tomorrow. He had to, there was no other choice. He had to make her understand. _

* * *

"_And yet, to say the truth, Reason and Love keep little company together nowadays." -Shakespeare_

* * *

When the great beyond is heading for you, you can feel it.

The phrase was familiar now; a silent thrumming in the heart, with a designated post—a purpose; obligation. It would not leave until it succeeded, until it was needed no more.

But what if it was not your life you felt? What if it was someone else's?

Someone you loved.

What would you do?

_...whatever it takes..._

_

* * *

  
_

It was raining.

_...classy. _

Obviously the weather's ideals were not sharing his same perspective. While he was forced to look at the situation he was placing himself in with a positive outlook, the rain seemed to have other ideas that certainly were not helping.

Outside, the temperature was worth shivering at. He was used to the cold—born and raised in Queenscove, where snow was a seasonal occurrence. But this wasn't snow...it was rain...and to say he was wet was an understatement.

In all honesty, James didn't have the heart to care, for his heart had wandered up the steps and towards the gazebo where he stared.

He wasn't sure how long Romeli had been standing there, leaning on the railing as she stared out at the emerald green garden. The gazebo was dry thankfully, for the clothes that she wore now would hardly keep her dry, much less warm.

James' brows furrowed. If he knew one thing about Romeli these days, it was that she did not like the cold. No extended amount of time in Scanra could change that. How cold was she anyways? Could she even feel it?

He couldn't. Staring at his sun right now seemed to thaw him—nothing else existed. Even the rain, which had already soaked his white tunic, was disregardable.

Trying to remember how long he'd been standing here left him answerless. He remembered looking for her around the palace, and then realized that despite the harsh exterior of today's weather, she was most likely outside—at the one place that seemed to give her sanctuary.

So...he found her, and froze—right in the middle of the path leading to the stairs and eventually to her. And had been there ever since.

Stalling any longer however, proved to be more harmful than helpful, and he let his logic get the best of him. He took a hearty breath, letting the air that flowed through him relax his coming nerves. This would not be easy—he knew this since day one.

But his determination trumped any other emotion that was left in him. His exhale came out shakily as he began his ascension up the staircase and towards her.

OOO

The rain was a soothing rhythm that incessantly pattered on the roof of the gazebo, and slid down its sloping frame towards the ground below it. It left her relaxed; a balance between peace and reality. Calmly, she stretched one of her fingertips out from under the protection of the roof and felt the rain touch it and slide down her finger.

She had forgotten how long she had been standing out here, and when she realized that it must have been a long time—for dusk was beginning to set in—she also discovered that no longer did she care. Happiness and calm were rare feelings to come by these days, and when she had it, she embraced it.

Never before had she been so transfixed by something so simple.

Perhaps it was the simplicity that had grabbed her heart. In a lifestyle where standing on the edge of sanity wasn't necessarily rare, a constant aspect in life reeled her in. Just as the sun always rises after it sets, the rain falls and hits the ground. It didn't care when it stopped, or even began, really. Rain was rain. Common. Constant. Casual.

_If only I were so lucky_.

The echoing sound of footsteps ascending the wooden stairs to the side of her woke her from her distant thoughts. She honed in on the sound, initially confused. Rarely anyone came here except for her...

When she turned to face the newcomer, it all clicked and fell apart simultaneously.

Suddenly, she felt like the weight of all her expectations and circumstances fell upon her. Only, she wasn't a God, and could not shoulder it like a God could shoulder the world.

All she could do was not be entirely crushed by its weight as it fell on her now.

"Romeli."

Her eyes slowly closed, unable to comprehend the magnitude of the person who stood in front of her. It was like she had heard a death wish, as the usual pain began to throb through her. Silent trembles coursed through her involuntarily. It was only when she opened her eyes again and looked back into his did she realize how irrationally scared she was.

Intentional or not, she could not heal this fear. It wasn't like it had any lack of justification.

Not that she even tried. His eyes had consumed her.

The pain, the concern, all encased in his trademark of compassionate green made her want to fall on her knees and cry. Reason grabbed her first though, and before she had the chance to second-guess her actions, she was backing up slowly.

The pain in his eyes increased with every step that she made, and though he was irresistibly hard to look at, she found she could not avert her gaze. When she felt the cold hard texture that was the rock wall of one of the gazebo sides on her back, she froze and began to tremble.

Cornered.

"Romeli," he said more carefully. His eyes were still full of agony. He moved a step closer to her, but when he saw her cringe, he didn't move any further. James looked down and bit his lip, obviously searching for words.

Romeli watched, her judgment handicapped by fear, and yet her mind working like a machine. Despite the logic coursing through her veins, telling her to run and get out of here, love kept her standing—cornered. She couldn't help but stare at the raindrops that fell from his soaked tunic and to the dry ground, leaving wet stains where they landed. His brown hair blocked his eyes as he looked down at the ground, dripping wet just like the rest of him.

It was ironic. The constant simplicity of rain had conjoined with the one she loved, and the one she feared the most. Just like she had with the rain, she wanted to touch him—feel _him_ on her fingertips. The rain was no longer her constant—he was.

_No. _

She closed her eyes and opened them again, trying to push out these thoughts. They would not budge.

"Romeli," his voice was shaky. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Those words flashed her back to reality, and therefore, back to the reason why she was scared and shaking in the first place. When his eyes rose to look back at her, they caught her gaze and held. If ever there were sincere eyes in the world, they were his.

_Remember your future, Romeli. Remember the goal. You've come this far, don't break now. Commit to it. _

Slowly, she began to shake her head, unable to look at him any longer.

James took two more steps closer to her, and she found herself pressed against the wall even harder now. It was instinct to try and make the distance between them farther as he slowly ebbed his way towards her. There was no escape, no exit.

That wasn't necessarily true. If she wanted, she could get out of the situation too easily. She could fly away as a bird, or fight him off with her Gift, even blow apart the wall and make a run for it. Any scenario would take only seconds—then she would be gone.

So what was holding her back?

Another two steps. This time, she had no more room to run—stuck. "Please, Romeli. I need to know what's going on. I can't bear..." he paused after his voice broke. "I can't bear to see you like this."

A hole started to form in her heart. Each word he said started to sting a little harder. It felt like a weight on her chest, unwilling to move, making her feel heavy...hopeless.

She bit her lip, as her mind and her heart were at war. Both were handicapped. Her heart was stinging relentlessly, just as empty as it was compassionate for the victim who stood before her. Her mind was determined but weary—it was tired of fighting, tired of thinking, tired of training for something that carried no victory...

She inhaled sharply at the thought. Death. It was imminent.

_You said you would do whatever it takes..._

She shook her head quicker this time. "You wouldn't understand," she said aloud. Her voice was much weaker sounding than she had anticipated it to be. It was the first time she had spoken the whole confrontation thus far, and James stared at her for a few moments, letting it sink in.

He ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. "I wouldn't understand," He repeated it like a statement. "Shouldn't I be the one to judge whether or not I can understand something?"

Romeli's jaw clenched. "understanding requires comprehension; comprehension requires experience."

"Experience comes as often from words as it does a lifestyle."

"That doesn't mean you'll _understand_."

James exhaled deeply, his eyes looking intently back into her. They were set and steady, not willing to budge anytime soon. "Try me."

"_No._"

James stared at her for a moment, his eyes still unmoving. Romeli stared back at him with equal determination. They would go absolutely nowhere if they continued this argument. Here he stood, fighting with everything in front of him for understanding, while Romeli fought with equal motivation to keep her purpose silenced. It was a friction that left them immobile.

"Do you want to hear what I do understand?"

James' question caught her off guard, and she found herself looking at him with incredulous eyes that lacked the same determination as they held before. Her composure remained the same however, and she found herself looking at the situation uncaringly. She shrugged off his question not because she had no interest, but because she cared too much for him to know.

Her reply was simple: "Not really."

He ignored her completely. "I understand that you've been told that you're facing another challenge. I understand that to help you prepare you had to figure out what your scars mean. I understand that you left for Scanra to get an ancient trunk, and came back. I understand that the day after...you _found out _what your scars mean. I understand that...I..._kissed you_...and you haven't been the same since.

"the meaning of your scars have something to do with Scanra. And I know that...because of your experiences in Scanra...you may not be able to love for a while. But I will take you for who you are. Defeated, broken, alone. Because I understand."

"No, you don't," she said more forcefully. Her eyes were closed.

"I may not understand what you're going through!" he exclaimed, louder than before. "But I know what happened, I know what caused all this. I know it's hard, and I know that if you don't have your friends with you to back you up...you're going to fail."

Failure. It was the one word that haunted her for the majority of the past few weeks. But even more fearful than the idea of failure, was the idea of losing _him. _ Failure was a walk in the park.

"Failure and I have become good friends lately," she muttered bitterly. She was the one who broke the gaze as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't tell me you're already making your death wish."

She didn't say anything.

"Romeli," he said her name carefully, his eyes still never leaving her. "This type of outlook on the situation isn't going to get you anywhere. Hopefully you realize this. Let us in. Let _me _in."

"And what good will that do!" she said with equal strength as she looked up at him again. "You know the story. You know the simplistic details. But what do you know beyond that? Nothing. What I'm going to face, I have to face _alone_."

"Who says this? The Gods? Your Guardians? Your Guardians want you to succeed, and live a healthy life—not a life like this."

"My Guardians don't know what they're talking about," she said forcefully. "They don't understand the full repercussions of me telling anyone about this. Of telling _you _about this."

His brow furrowed. "I don't understand what I have to do with any of this. I'm here to support you, to carry you when you can not carry yourself. I love—."

"I don't need holding. I can hold my own." her expression grew increasingly darker, the tenor of her words dipped in black ice.

James sighed audibly. His eyes were still steadily staring at her, though the emerald in his gaze had grown pained. "You anticipate what I would say, though you cannot know how earnestly I say it, how earnestly I feel it, without knowing my secret heart, and the hopes and fears and anxieties with which it has long been laden. If ever there were love in the world, I. love. you."

She looked down again, moved. Her eyes were closed, pain becoming the dominant sensation that coursed through her body. Chin quivering, she glared at the ground, forcing her tears back down to the hole in her heart. She had to save the crying jag for later. But if only she could say the same words back to him...

She could feel the reason in her mind begin to die. It was losing the battle now, against the love that stood in front of her, and the love that coursed through her veins. But still, it held, albeit weaker than it did before.

"You do not understand the repercussions of your words," she whispered back to him. Her tone was cold, but weakened.

"I do not _care _for the repercussions of my words," he replied back hardly. "Not anymore."

"Then you are a fool," she snapped back. At least one of them was cautious of the future. At least one of them had the passion to save the other—no matter what it took.

"Love tends to do that to you." His words were sincere, and she found herself looking back up at him again, just as pressed to the wall as she had been minutes ago. James took another step towards her, the warmth in his eyes beginning to thaw her own.

"I can't," she whispered quietly, her chin beginning to quiver again. She couldn't look away, but she couldn't bear staring at him either. The pain was breathless—the sensation of being torn right down the middle between ideals and love.

Surprisingly, he nodded and looked down again, not bothering to speak for a long time. His white tunic seemed to be soaked indefinitely, but the drops that had fallen from his hair, clothes, and skin, began to slow, adding less and less to the puddle that formed around him. He must have been freezing, but the temperature did not seem to bother him.

"I know that Scanra was very taxing," he began, not bothering to look up. "I don't know every detail, and I'm not expecting to know every detail. What was done to you was monstrous, and it changed you. It changed you permanently—there is no going back."

He felt his eyes on her now, and she could not help but look up to meet them.

"But if I had to chose between the Romeli that I knew before then, and the Romeli I know now... I would chose the latter."

"James." she shook her head as she said his name. It felt odd on her lips.

"No," he said more forcefully. "I would chose the latter. Because no matter what you could possibly go through, no matter how much pain I must endure, or how much you may push me away, I will always love you. Scanra was hard—I understand that statement only to an extent. You were faced with death, you saw death, and you lived through it. I know this because I was one of your victims."

Romeli's breath caught in her throat. She was trembling, her eyes still gazing fearfully into his.

"Your ability to love right now may be calloused. Not only because of the injustices done upon you during your time in Scanra, but because of the injustices that were put upon D'mitri."

She bit her lip.

His voice was shaking now. "I know this. And I know that, no matter what you say to me now, nothing could ever avert my opinion. You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought."

Her emotions began to toy with the tempo of her heart, and she found her stare turning cold as a result of it. How could she let his words get to her, when his life meant more to her than anything else in the world? "This is more than just an inability to feel love," she told him. Despite the way she shook in front of him now, her voice was steady. "And this is more than just another challenge. I thought at first it was just another test—the ultimate challenge to finally acquire my final Guardian. And though it is both, I find it difficult to often care about either. More than just my life is at stake right now. If I lose this, I lose everything—and so does Tortall."

"Well what is _this_?" he questioned, beginning to grow frustrated. "What's going to happen? Do you even know for sure?"

"I know enough to know it's personal."

"Listen, Romeli. Would you please just _tell me what's going on?!_" he told her, running a hand through his hair again. "I can't stand seeing you like this. I want to be here for you. I want to help you. Because I know you can not get through this on your own. You need a foundation."

She let out a shiver, her lip trembling. "How can you be my foundation when you're the problem?"

He froze, his eyes looking deep into hers in shock. Obviously the conversation took a turn that he had never anticipated. He ran his hand through his hair again, confused. "...What?"

She felt herself breaking, the fight in her veins giving in as every silent second passed by. On the outside, she knew she was steady, balanced. But the inside was at war, her ideals out of balance, her love in agonizing pain.

Slowly, she brought her hand up to her neck and felt the indentations wrapped around it. her scars were just as real as they had been since day one—they had not grown worse, and they had not faded. It was the constant reminder that she was as unfinished with her previous chapter as she had been four and a half months ago. This was very much a threat—a danger she could not wrap her head around.

She could prepare, but would she ever really be ready? Half of the ordeal would not be a physical fight. It would not be a duel of swordsmanship, or how strategically she used her Gift. It was a mental and emotional obstacle. It was defeating her enemies, both external and internal.

Would this be step one?

All this time she had viewed her circumstances as a burden that she alone could defeat. Everything was private and personal. Her problems were her own, and no one else had the right to worry over them but herself. Perhaps it was instinct. She wanted to protect those around her—it was who she was. If she was forced to chose between her life and another, undoubtedly it would be the latter.

The great beyond was heading for the one she loved. And she promised that she would do whatever it took to stop that from happening.

But what if what it took was just letting go?

She inhaled and exhaled heavily, looking at him straight in the eye. When she noticed she was still touching her neck with her hand, she let it drop. "I failed." Her two words were blunt, but they held the most honest statement she could possibly muster.

"Failed with what?" his expression was still confused. He still had no idea what she was talking about.

Romeli clenched and unclenched her jaw, looking down as she spoke. "When I escaped from Scanra, I never anticipated getting shot. I never expected to fall, and I certainly didn't expect to die. I knew it was a possibility. Me and Maryann took precautions, and I prepared myself for the worst. I _did _die, and that was a failure. The only reason I'm alive right now is because the Gods were not finished with me yet. It wasn't until I came back to Scanra the second time and got the chest did I realize that that wasn't the only failure that happened that night."

His brows began to furrow. "Romeli..." he said her name in disbelief. "You didn't fail...you escaped."

She shook her head frantically, her breathing becoming heavy. "No, no I did," she muttered—it was more to herself than to him. "So many things went wrong that night. I was so dumb! Why didn't I just try _harder_?" A tear welled up and slid down her cheek. The consequences seemed so unbalanced compared to her actions—it wasn't fair.

James' voice was low but tense as he spoke to her. "What went wrong."

Biting her lip, she began to fumble through her memories, going over that night with such detail it brought new emotions to her heart. Even now, weeks after the ordeal, every move was sketched in her mind permanently. She hadn't forgotten a thing.

Her gaze no longer fell upon him, and instead of her eyes seeing the future, she began to see the past. "There were three important factors in my mission that night. I had to kill the king to disengage the official binding between the two of us. I had to obliterate the suffocation spell, so I wouldn't...die...trying to escape." She swallowed hardly. "And...I had to destroy the other official spell that bound me as a slave to the Scanran government. In that order."

His eyes began to narrow, a fluttering of dread beginning to form in his stomach that dispersed throughout him. James had no idea what she was going to say, but he knew it wasn't good. The dread began to collect in his throat, leaving a lump he could not swallow.

Romeli let out an audibly shaky breath, her fingers instinctively tracing the contours of her scars again. When she tried to speak, her voice came out as only a croak. "The last one didn't work."

She remembered it so clearly. It was the last leg of the race. Maggur was gone, and so was the suffocation spell. The rain weighed down on her hard as she flew to the last and final tower—but she was so tired. The incantation was much harder than she thought it would be. Before even reaching the half-way point, all she wanted was for it to be over.

Now, all she wanted was to take it back. She would do anything to go back in time and fix the foolish mistake she never thought she would have to pay the consequences for. But now it was too late, and she had to face it in the future.

"What...what are you trying to say..." he thought he knew but he had to hear it for himself.

She clenched her jaw. "I'm still a slave of Scanra, James."

He inhaled a sharp breath and gazed into her eyes, willing her to look at him. When at last she did, his heart caught in his throat. She was panicked, regretful, and in absolute agony. He took another step towards her, now only a couple feet away. Romeli inhaled through her nose quickly, and tried to press herself away from him, her heart pounding.

His shoulders fell at the look of her—she seemed to be in complete defeat. But still, he did not fully understand. "So this is what your scars mean?"

She nodded miserably.

None of it made sense to him. The idea of bondage was not concrete. If she was still a slave of Scanra, she wouldn't be here right now—free. He didn't see the danger in it. He couldn't see why this was the ultimate test of her abilities.

"But what's the problem?" he asked bluntly, unable to word his feelings in any other way. "You're here in Tortall. You're free."

"I'm free." She said the words bitterly, with a hint of a laugh. "James, when I went back to Scanra to get that chest, I was discovered. Maggur's right hand man himself saw me, pursued me, tried to capture me again. They _know _I'm alive. It doesn't matter that Maggur is dead. The passion remains the same—I am an _object _to them. An object that they really want. Fredrin took one look at the scars around my neck and he smiled. He knows _everything._" Her lip began to quiver.

The dread that pitted in his stomach began to throb and morph into nervous pain. He felt sickened. The idea of them laying eyes on her again... he fought off the thoughts quickly before they sank in. "So this is what you're preparing for. You have to protect yourself against them."

She closed her eyes, saying nothing. It wasn't the only thing she was preparing for.

James picked up on the notion. His expression grew darker as well, for he knew that it wasn't her life she was preparing for, it was someone else's.

_How can you be my foundation when you're my problem? _

"If this is what your scars mean..." he spoke slowly, still trying to figure out his words as he talked. "Then why did you say that I was involved in this as well?"

_Bulls-eye_

Romeli had finally found her breaking point. A sob caught in her throat, but she could not push it down. As she stared at the one she wished so much to touch and hold, yet knew she had to push away, it consumed her. The tears welled up and overflowed until she could see him no longer. She slipped to the side, distancing herself from him further.

A tremor of pain hit his heart. It was not dread or nerves. It was love—concern—but the inability to express it. It was seeing the one he loved walk away from him, and not knowing why. He had to know why...he had to understand.

She began to shake her head. "I can't...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I can't handle it..." Her words came out choked, her whole body tense.

James turned to her, careful not to scare her away in such a fragile state. "I'm not afraid," he whispered.

"I am."

"Then let me help you."

"I..." she seemed unable to say anything else. Another sob overwhelmed her.

A part of him wanted to let it go. She had already told him so much, pushing her any further seemed wrong. Her body and emotional limits had been extended to the breaking point. But the other part of him would not leave until both of their comprehensions were equivalent. He loved her too much.

He sighed. I love her with too clear a vision to fear her cloudiness.

"I need to know what this has to do with me," he said quietly, his voice only a murmur. "I know that I'm causing you to be in agony, and I don't want to do that. I want to make your life right now as painless as possible. As painless as I personally can make it."

"Fine," she snapped back. "If you want my life to be painless, then get out of it."

He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, but ignored it as he held her eyes. "That's not an option anymore. You and I both know that."

Romeli sighed and leaned against the stone wall, holding her head in her hands. Thoughts rushed through her, ideas she didn't want to consider, future consequences, memories, fears, hopes, dreams, nightmares, words...it was overwhelming. Her head began to pound in protest. She wasn't angry. No matter how much she wanted to get away, her heart kept her here, and she knew that was for a reason. It was just overwhelming.

_Just _overwhelming.

She thought the words like it was a walk in the park. But then why did she feel so torn?

"This is my fault," she said through her hands before looking back at him again. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that it's my fault. Everything."

James chose to stay silent, though inside he fumed. Never had he thought she had been so false.

"Do you know why D'mitri died?" Her eyes were sincere, but weakened. She was exhausted, there was no doubt of that. Her eyes were faded, bleached out by dark memories.

He shook his head, silent.

"He was executed." The words were mockingly blunt. "Hung by the neck, because he loved me." Her stare into his eyes was intent, like she was willing him to understand.

He still drew a blank, and so she continued with her story. "It was only when Maggur already signed away his execution that he told me the most important rule of slavery: no slave tied under royal Scanran rule can have a love relationship without knowing of his Imperial Highness. The lover of the slave, in consequence, will be sentenced to death by hanging. And the slave will either be killed or heavily whipped as punishment."

She spoke the words so smoothly it was like the tempo of her own heart

Ever so slowly, realization began to dawn upon him.

Her eyes began to water. "And he knew the whole time. He knew he was going to die. He read it in a book, after we kissed. He knew the whole time, and he never told me. He faced his death. And it was my fault."

He shook his head slowly from side to side, and ran his hand through his hair again. He still kept his eyes on her, and she knew, from the look he gave her now, that he knew.

It all made sense now.

And yet, he didn't care.

He walked towards her again, taking two slow steps to close the distance between then. She kept her eyes on them, and they slowly grew wider with each step he took. He stopped, a mere foot away from her—neither of them touching the other.

"James, please," she hissed quietly, turning her head away from him, as if the change in perspective would make him seem farther away. "You have to understand that I can't be near you. I can't risk it. I can't...can't...endanger anything...any further..." her words became heavier as her breath grew shallow.

He closed his eyes slowly. So this was it. "I don't care."

"How can you not _care _about your own _life_?!" she told him quietly. "I was so foolish. I shouldn't have kissed you...I shouldn't have...failed in the first place...none of it's right—."

"I kissed you."

"You're wrong," she said, her eyes pained. "I kissed you. The day after I came back from...being dead...I kissed you to wake you up. And it's been set ever since. If I fail what's coming for me now..."

"How do you know that Scanra even knows? They can't see us here."

"Tortall isn't the only country with spies," she replied quietly. It was foolproof. Romeli had thought from every angle. Every aspect of the situation was set. There was no doubt in her mind.

If Scanra came for her, they would come for James. If she failed, James would die. And so would she.

But never before had his emerald eyes glown with more determination.

Slowly, he brought his hand up, his eyes never leaving her own. She began to quiver, her cheeks blotchy with the tears that she cried over him. He brought his hand closer and closer to the scars on her neck. Her eyes were filled with fear, and he could tell she wanted to run, but something kept her rooted—something held her there.

"Please," she whispered quietly, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly. "I would never hurt you."

She closed her eyes as James touched his finger to the outlining scar on his neck. He traced the design, embracing its soft texture under his fingertip. Slowly, he traced his finger further, fascinated by the complex design, and the impact behind it that was the constant reminder of death to her—a curse that would stretch her to the limit.

Romeli let out a shiver—a release, and opened her eyes slowly, staring back into his. She was still tense, fear still an immense portion of her expression.

"No man knows until the time comes, what depths are within him," he told her softly, his voice low. His breath warmed her cheeks, and she took a shaky breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "To some men, it never comes, let them rest and be thankful. To me, you brought it; on me, you forced it; and the bottom of this raging sea has been heaved up ever since.

"But never before have I felt a love the way I feel right now. As long as I have you, I have nothing to lose, for I am not afraid to die. Not anymore."

"I can not let you die," she whispered desperately. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Then you know how I feel," he replied back softly. "I've lost you once. For a long time. Only now am I starting to get you back. I'm not letting you go."

"You have to...I can't...." But she had already lost the war, and her effort to fight anymore was gone. She let out another sob, "I'm not going to let you die...I can't have this...not again...not the same mistake...I can't..." she began to breathe heavier, entering hysterics as the tears took over. She closed the space between them, and suddenly James' warm yet wet arms were around her. She felt his cheek on top of her head as she buried herself into his chest.

"I can't lose you," she muttered into the fabric of his shirt.

"Then we complete each other," he murmured. "For I can not lose you."

He felt her shiver in his arms, and his grip around her tightened. This time, she did not fight him.

Romeli was grateful that something or someone merciless would be waiting in the wings, for in failing at this, losing his life, she lost all will to live hers any further.

James ran one of his hands through her hair and then scooped it under her chin to raise her head. He looked deeply into her eyes, his expression soft and sincere. "I love you," he told her quietly. Slowly he leaned his head towards hers.

"In kissing me, you are courting death," she whispered miserably.

He shrugged her statement away. "I've kissed you twice now, and I do not regret either. I will not regret any kiss between me and you, despite the consequences."

She bit her lip, but as James lowered his head to hers again, she did not resist. Only silent trembles expressed her weakness as his lips touched hers softly and he put his arms around her tightly, not willing to let her go ever again.

When James cut off the kiss, she found herself wishing for more. Her heart felt torn between duty and love, both hopefully ending successfully—with James alive. She put her head against his chest again. "Scanra is coming."

"So let them come," he said hardly. "We can not take them alone, but together they can not compete."

He kissed the top of her head sweetly.

* * *

(z snap)

lmfao. 50 chapters of action-packed, depressing, bitter, Romeli, and we FINALLY get some romance.

I say we throw a party. I will give ten cookies to all my reviewing reviewers. For I love you all platonically.

Well. Now everything makes sense, yes?? If you have any questions, just ask.

Replies:

dares to dream: lol. omg. I was so excited writing this chapter. like...I wrote it all in record time. I've had most of it planned out though, so that's prob why. AH!! it's like...awesome. I finally finished it. haha. I fixed the spelling mistakes btw. which is pretty amazing, considering I'm usually not one for editing...

inktounge58: lol. emo people. how was she in this chapter? It's going to get a lot better real quick, trust me. And all of her emotions are pretty justified. She's just an immensely compassionate and loyal person.

IloveCockatiels: yes. no more depressed Romeli indeed. She's so going to snap out of it. She already snapped. haha. victory. hmmm. well Romeli's birthday is around the time of midwinter. Her slavery was during the end of spring and summer...and it's getting into fall right now. So...it's coming up! Way back when, if you remember, there was a chapter called 'midwinter'. her birthday was around then, and that's when she rescued James from the bandits. I'm glad you like it!!

Lady of Meleria Peak: haha. of course I'm going to continue! I can't just stop now!

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: omg no kidding. gotta love the Queenscoves. They're gonna make such a kickass couple though. Just wait...I have so many scenes in my head...lmfao. I can't wait to start writing it. oh gosh really? That's probably the most amazing complement I've ever heard in the history of forever! We def needed some comedic relief...I feel ya there...that's kinda why I added Alanna in in the first place. Did I deliver with the romance?? lol

Aly-Of-Tortall13: lack of motivation...haha. that's something I definitely didn't have a problem with this chapter. LMFAO!!! you saw a deer...lol. You know...okay. So my nickname with a lot of my friends is Moose. And seriously, like every time they see a Moose. whether it's a picture, painting, scualpture, dead, food, alive, etc. they'll text me, totally freakin' out about how they totally thought about me when they saw this moose thing. It's fantastic. Well I'm glad you didn't hit it. That would be pretty disasterous.

KEEP ON MOOSIN'

Moose


	51. Achieving Regularity

hahaha...

okay so, yea. I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing every second of it.

And now that the cats out of the bag, it's time to worry bout the big stuff. Scanra.

**Song for this Chapter:** Chocolate → Snow Patrol. An inspirational and yet light song to listen to.

* * *

Chapter 51: Achieving Regularity

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_As if we could forget, right? James and Romeli finally talk. She freaks. But eventually he gets to her, and Romeli tells him why she's been acting so secluded. She failed during the escape mission in fully completing the spell that obliterated her slave bondage to Scanra, making her still a formal slave of Scanra. _

_This proves to create a big situation for James, considering what happened to D'mitri after their relationship. Her and James had already kissed twice, and she had been trying to avoid him since so that Scanra wouldn't give Tortall a reason to kill them both—meanwhile training her ass off to protect the both of them. _

_But James said he didn't care, stating clearly that he was not afraid to die. The two of them kissed and embraced for a long time. James had finally reached to Romeli and made her start to realize that alone they could not succeed, but together they were unstoppable. _

* * *

"_Without, the sun shines bright and the birds are singing amid the ivy on the drooping beeches. Their choice is made, and they turn away hand-in-hand, with their backs to the darkness and their faces to the light." - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

It's a confusing sensation, torn between two obligations with different means to acquiring the goal. But the goal was all the same, hopefully. James would live—both of them would get through this, and this great burden of a chapter would finally be finished. But the two scenarios to acquire it tore her just as much as the efforts to acquire the goal itself.

Option one) Push him away. Go back, because she would train hard enough—and she would win. It would take that much more work, that much more perseverance. But she would be guaranteed the assurance that there was that much more of a chance he would survive. She loved him, and her cold actions were out of love.

Option two) Embrace the circumstances she was now under, because sure, her strength to push away was strong, but when compared with love it was no competition. She was irrevocably and undoubtedly in love with him. Now that he knew...

Romeli sat up from her bed and ran both of her hands through her hair frustratedly. No longer was there an option in her mind—there was never an option to begin with. Now that James knew, there was no turning back. If there was one thing she knew about James, it was that his wit, compassion, and foolishness outshone any other trait he could carry. He followed any path blindly, no more concerned about the end than he was about his outfit.

She hated that so much about him right now, but fell in love with him all the same.

So this left her with one outcome: follow the words of Ryoku and her Guardians, despite how unrealistically dumb they sounded. She would have to depend on the support and help of her friends and James to win this war. For without them, she was done for.

_So irritating. _This whole situation she was left in made her feel uncomfortable. It was who she was—a part of her. Independence was a trade-mark that she embraced. She was always the one who saved the day—alone. It wasn't because she was selfish. It wasn't because she wanted the glory to herself. She was looking for no material pay in return for her justice. It was because she could not see the ones she loved most be hurt. She was like a superhero—A protector, a guardian.

and this was her one and only fault.

With a great sigh, she released her thoughts and let her hands fall from her head. If she were to win this, she could not afford to give in to her weakness. To succeed, she would need her friends and a dependence on others more than anything else.

It was a hard line to walk, but since when had she ever taken the easy way?

OOO

"How are you doing today, Romeli?" asked her father calmly. They were both standing in the forest clearing for another daily dueling lesson. They hadn't had one since Numair had excitedly discovered her new ability to shield Dark Magic, and had been huddling in his study ever since. He was beaming now, a sign that he had many theories and many experiments.

Romeli's only reply was a yawn.

He frowned. "You look tired."

Tired was the understatement of the century. She had just 'woken up' from another twenty hour training session with her Guardians, pondered what the hell she was doing now and what she got herself into, and then walked here for yet another Gift session. And though this seemed like the usual everyday routine, she had sacrificed yesterdays sleeping opportunity to stare out at the gazebo garden and get cornered by James.

James.

Even the thought of his name made her feel dizzy, but surprisingly it wasn't like she felt previously. Only a couple of days ago, even the thought of him made her uneasy with dread to the point of nausea. Now she felt light—rejuvenated, even. A hint of happiness was gleaming through her soul.

"Romeli?" He repeated her name again.

He brows shot up. "Oh...yeah. Yeah. I'm a little bit tired."

He silently chuckled. "I can tell. Well we'll get started with training then. I have many ideas about what happened with that shield of yours."

"What do you think?"

He pursed his lips. "Yes, well...I do have one big theory. I know for sure that what you did during that last duel, shielding the dark magic like that, was absolutely not the work of your Gift. It couldn't have been. Dark magic has been impenetrable to any force of magic that I've seen so far. Then again," he spoke the last two words with a grin, "you are incomparable to anything I've seen so far.

"I don't know what the reason to it is. It really could be anything, but it isn't your wild magic or plant magic. Neither of those powers hold the ability to technically block something like this. The nature of wildlife doesn't associate itself with darkness.

"So it's something deeper than that—something much more powerful that I have not witnessed before. It's not the work of your pitless Gift...it's some other magic. I just don't know what. I looked in books, manuscripts, talked to mages at the university in Carthak...nothing. Nothing but ancient superstition. For all we know everything we're reading can be true or false...there is no concrete assurance, so I can not make a knowledgeable judgment off of it...

"Anyways, I'm rambling," he said apologetically. "Either way, it seems to be a whole other ability that you have room to grow and expand with. It worked well under great desperation, frustration, and determination. Those were the circumstances you were under during the duel a couple of days ago. We know you can make what I saw as an 'ultimate shield', but for all we know it could be able to conduct many more abilities beyond this."

She nodded slowly. "Wow."

"Have you considered talking to your Guardians about this?"

The question was a good one. She remembered being curious and excited about it at some point in time during the past two days, but asking her Guardians about it hadn't even crossed her mind. She had been so engrossed in her own personal training with them that she had forgotten altogether. There was no doubt in her mind that they knew about this 'ultimate shield', and they covered it well. They were just waiting for her to bring it up.

She shook her head, symbolizing her own disbelief and answering her father's question. Just when she thought she understood the capacity of her Guardian's abilities, they surprised her once again. She wondered just how much they were keeping from her.

Numair's voice broke off her thoughts. "Well let's get started then, yeah?"

She nodded silently.

"What we're going to be doing right now is dueling defensively. We've done this before..." his voice faded off when she nodded a second time out of confirmation. "So yeah. You know what it is. I attack, you defend. Only this time...I'm going to be using Dark Magic, and you're going to be using the 'ultimate shield'."

Romeli's eyes widened slightly and a flutter of fear formed in her stomach. _Now? _ She still remembered the last time the dark magic had haunted her. It was a pain she did not have the temptation to feel again. The last time her father attacked her with it, she didn't even know she had this 'ultimate shield'. It just came to her—a form of self-preservation. How was she supposed to conjure it now?

She looked at her father uneasily, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he walked to the opposite side of the field, not bothering to look back as he did so. Her shoulders fell and she too walked to the sidelines.

This wasn't going to end well.

Numair brought his hands up and without hesitation conjured the dark wind that began to drift easily towards her. Watching it now made her frustrated. It didn't blast towards her menacingly, like all stereotypical threatening things do. It more or less floated to her at a moderate pace, looking more mysterious than anything—almost like its wisdom was its real weapon.

She clenched her jaw. Don't think about it. Just...focus. Remember what you did last time. Last time you were really...determined. And fucking pissed.

Romeli flexed her fists and channeled all of her focus—her being—into defense. It felt kind of silly—if she wanted to defend something, she used her Gift...it was practically reflex now. In fact, she felt her Gift begin to stir inside of her...but nothing else.

So try harder. She closed her eyes now, not bothering to watch the looming black dust crawl towards her. Defend yourself. You don't want to feel that pain again...

She brought in her focus, thinking of one thing only: defense. She would not feel satisfied until she was protected. It was instinct—she would survive. It was a part of her, and therefore a tactic in which she had the right to achieve a victory. The strength that she had inside of her could outdo what was looming ahead.

The self-determination brought it out of her. It was a spark, but it was bright. She felt light, like the shield wasn't necessarily a shield, but a layer of glowing light that countered the darkness. But it dimmed quickly and the wrath of the dark magic that hit the shield was not finished with her untouched.

It wasn't as bad as the last time. That most likely had to do with the circumstances of quantity. The darkness entered her and she felt empty—tortured. Like she knew the sorrows of the world one by one, first hand. It was gone quickly, but it hurt all the same.

Romeli rubbed her head. "Ouch, Dad," she muttered quietly.

"It almost worked," he said, and then bit his lip. "You don't think you can overdose on dark magic can you?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you _kidding _me?"

He inhaled shakily—a sure sign that he did not know. "You should be fine."

Her eyes grew even bigger, lips pursed. A great conclusion had just been drawn: her father was trying to kill her.

"Fine," she snapped back. "Bring it on."

He nodded, not noticing her hint of sarcasm. "This time, you know what it feels like to hone in on this shield. Embrace it."

When the dark dust came at her again, she forced her thoughts to leave the idea of her potential murdering father and towards the risk at hand. The only thing she could think was his words: embrace it. It ran through her head at an absolute constant—never stopping, but making her focus grow exponentially with every repetition.

It didn't work.

Romeli's eyes shut closed as the dark mist seeped through her. She hissed a breath in painfully. "Ouch."

"What happened?"

"Dad. I feel like such an idiot right now. I don't even know what I'm doing." She rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on.

"Do you think I have any more of an idea?"

Ugh. She bit her lip as her headache began to pierce. Immediately, she brought her Gift out and healed it with a cooling touch to her temple. "I guess not."

"This is just like when you were first learning how to work your Gift," he explained to her softly, but loud enough for her to hear from across the field. "It's like you were pulling at nothing. But the more you work at it, the more you get used to it. Now, using your Gift is like second nature."

Romeli nodded slowly. "I understand," she said, slightly tense. "I just...well...what do we know about this? Nothing. The boundaries of the Gift have been researched and analyzed for years. You knew what you were doing when you taught me, because you have the Gift yourself."

"But I don't have the pitless Gift."

"You still have a Gift," she countered. "what the hell is this anyways?" she was obviously referring to her 'ultimate shield'

He gave her a defeated shrug. "I don't know. But with practice comes power, and you certainly will be able to achieve that if you work at it. Ask your Guardians about it tonight. But for now, we keep working so that you familiarize yourself with it."

She clenched her jaw but gave in to his reasoning. Fighting her father's words was not the greatest philosophy for overcoming what was ahead of her.

Keep fighting, Romeli, she told herself strongly as she saw the dust coming at her again. Remember the goal. You _will _keep James alive.

OOO

When Romeli entered the Dining Hall for dinner that night, she knew what to expect before even opening the great oak doors. True to her prediction, her friends were all sitting there, talking amongst themselves in a secluded group away from the rest of the palace inhabitants.

She deliberately took her time in deciding what to eat, taking particular interest in wondering whether or not to chose the chicken or beef as that night's main entree. Of course, her attention was far from the food—it was the third table to the left and three more down the column where James sat.

Thoughts were racing through her head and she found a bundle of nerves begin to tighten in her stomach, making her appetite fade away quickly. She took a small piece of chicken and filled the rest of her plate with a salad, deciding eating light was in her best interest at the moment.

Do I sit next to him? Should I sit next to him? I haven't talked to him since yesterday and I don't want him to think that I'm ignoring him... but he knows I wouldn't—scratch that, yea he would. But if someone sees us... she cringed internally.

If someone sees you, she reminded herself slowly. It wont even matter. The damage is already done.

Damage or not, I don't want to risk anything any further... not to mention all my friends asking questions...

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," she told herself quietly, inaudible to anyone but her. There is no choice anymore. This is how it's supposed to be, how it was going to be anyways. Commit to it.

With great effort, she turned away from the serving area and walked to the table, carefully keeping her chin high, her eyes drained of fear. To say it worked would have been a lie—she was never one to be able to cover her emotions like others could. It took only a single forced reminder for her to remember that she was walking towards her friends and not her enemies. They would not judge her—she wasn't alone anymore.

She set her tray down next to James and squeezed in between him and Ryoku. Her friends looked up at her expectantly. Whave gave her a nod as a hello.

"Hey Romeli," said Sereem with a smile. The rest of the table was silent, sending up vibes of awkwardness throughout the atmosphere. Nonetheless, it was nothing compared to the torture she usually experienced at this time of the day.

"Hey," she greeted back lightly, breathing out the words with a nonchalant tone. It came out shakier than she had anticipated, but it was an effort.

Next to her, she could feel James' body mere centimeters away from her, and she was suddenly aware of the electricity coursing between them like a charged current. His firm arm sat next to hers on top of the table easily, it's sturdy but lean muscle protruding slightly on his forearms. She pursed her lips, staring at the closed distance between her appendage and his, confused by the tickling sensation in her arm—the ache in her heart.

Without meaning to, she met his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. If she was going to be dazzled like this every time she stared at him, she was going to have some real problems. The dark emerald green was glowing—humorous, but soft. His lips slowly grew into his infamous crooked smile, making her mouth twitch involuntarily. Whatever he saw in her made his expression grow softer, and he breathed out heavily.

Don't. Look. Away.

Whave cleared his throat, and there was quiet laughter coming from her right as Ryoku covered her mouth. They broke the gaze immediately, unaware of the time that had apparently passed. Romeli bit her lip and picked up her fork, stabbing it into her salad deliberately. The whole time she ate, she could not shake the magnetic pull collecting at her side, making her glaringly aware of James' body inches from hers—close enough to touch with one swift move.

"So," started Ethan happily from his place next to Ryoku. "Did everyone else's day suck like mine did?"

There was a collection of groans from everyone at the table, and Romeli couldn't help but snort, rolling her eyes. Whave laughed, shaking his head, obviously thinking of today's previous events.

"You have no idea," he voiced, stabbing his chicken with more force than necessary. "Dad totally creamed me in sparring today. You should see the bruise I have on my side! When I wake up tomorrow I'm going to be so sore..."

"Jeeze," whistled Ryoku, laughing. "Mine wasn't too bad. I'm definitely in the process of failing math though." There was a hint of worry in her voice, but she waved off the situation lightly.

Romeli blinked tiredly, taking a bite of chicken and forcing it down her throat. The conversation flew past her easily, as each of her friends complained about their day's events. She listened to them intently, though she could bet anything that if someone debriefed her on the conversation, she would undoubtedly fail. Retaining information was beyond her capabilities—James' body heat was a constant reminder of that.

She heard someone say her name and looked up from her food. "Yeah?"

"How was your day?" Sereem had made an effort to include her in the conversation. She was just as fine listening as talking, but she couldn't help but reply.

In fact, she internally winced as today's memories flashed through her. There was nothing exactly memorable, but the pain that was the dark magic seeping into her still infested the majority of her day. "Nothing too eventful," she said easily. "I had more training with my father, and we're trying to figure out this new shielding power I have. It's able to block dark magic, but most of the time it didn't work... dark magic _hurts_."

She felt James cringe next to her, and her heart involuntarily squeezed in pain. He looked over at her, his mouth in a grim line as she met his gaze. "Why would he..."

Romeli knew exactly what he was thinking. Why would her father do that? Ha. If only she knew the answer to that question. "I honestly have no idea. It was so frustrating. This power...whatever it is...isn't even attached to my Gift. It's something entirely different...and we don't know what."

Ryoku looked at her curiously. "So this is some different power entirely."

She shrugged. "I guess so. But I honestly don't know anything more than that."

Whave nodded, impressed. "_Shit._"

His words pretty much explained it.

Ethan asked his next question slowly. "And how is um...everything else going?"

The conversation immediately took a turn that she had practically been expecting and she found herself facing another situation that she had held off until now—her friends. Where did they stand in her circumstances?

She sighed loudly, savoring the relaxing feeling of the air smoothly leaving her lungs and coming back in again. Dropping both hands under the table, she played with them frustratedly, deliberating quickly her next words.

Pushing her friends away now seemed foolish, but at the same time, weren't they uninvolved? It had only been a day since her confrontation with James, and therefore, just one day of settling into a whole new situation and perspective than she had never been expecting. If she talked to her friends now...wouldn't that put them in danger?

James was already involved—he had been before she even knew what was going to happen, before she knew there was even danger in the first place. Her friends knew nothing. Was that the way it was supposed to be?

There was a movement next to her and she suddenly felt James' hand grab one of hers and hold it tightly. She froze, instinctively panicked by the single touch, immediately drawing to the conclusions that every touch he gave her would bring. But, slowly she relaxed and gave into it, the electricity sparking and coursing through her fingertips and down her arm to jolt her pacing heart.

Him holding her hand was a simple action, but the warmth that spread through her was all she could think of. It thawed her heart, as deep in her chest she felt an aching pain to close the distance between them and touch him more.

She gripped his hand tighter.

His touch had alerted her to the fact that technically her friends were there for her just as much as he was. And though his love for her was in an entirely different classification, there it still stood—a strong foundation that left any other force weakened.

Her friends were in this just as much as he was, and, unfortunately, she knew they wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

The Guardian. The word sunk through her swiftly, and she exhaled quietly. And her only weakness is also her biggest strength.

She met her friends' gazes silently, her heart pounding as she laid her eyes on each of them. Unease still notably drifted through her, and she had a feeling it wasn't leaving any time soon, but she fought it off anyways.

"Um."

So starting off was a little harder than she had expected.

Whave leaned in closer, and suddenly she was distractingly aware of James' hand closed around hers, stroking her wrist gently.

"Things have been going all right," she started, her voice low, uneasy. "I've been doing a lot of training lately."

She found Sereem staring at her intently, his eyes knowingly smoldering at her own. It startled her. Usually Sereem was so humble, down to earth. This determination that she saw in him now was brinking on disapproval, and she found herself feeling a little guilty.

A quiet tremble shook through her and she broke his gaze. Suddenly she was very aware of the humming of voices around her of the moderately busy dining hall. And despite the urge to run for it again, she stayed rooted, bent on one outcome only—a revived friendship.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled apologetically. "But do you think we can maybe talk about this somewhere a little more private?" she met the eyes of friends evenly, straying lastly on James'

There was a loud sigh from Ryoku, her expression glinting with humor. "Don't tell me we're going to the tombs again."

There was a collected laugh as they all got up. That destination was the last place any of them wanted to be going to right now.

As they exited the room, Romeli swallowed hardly practically seeing the fate looming over her. In doing this, talking to them, she had no idea what would happen. She felt like she was helping herself emotionally, just as much as she was hurting herself by endangering them further. It countered everything out, leaving no changes at all.

But still her Guardians' words echoed through her head, leaving no doubt. She would be listening to them—for once.

They left the room swiftly. James never let go of her hand, and she found herself not wanting him to.

OOO

"So...you're still a slave of Tortall."

Ethan's remark was not a question, it was a statement, and all of them knew it. The atmosphere inside of James' room was grim, almost to the point of silence, and Romeli found herself beginning to regret heaving up the courage to say anything in the first place. It put her in a situation she was not prepared for. Until now, everything had been set. She knew what was coming, she would train until it came, and when it came—she would fight, alone. Whether she had succeeded or not, that was the plan. Now it was completely overturned.

All of those thoughts rushed through her now as she sat against the foot of the bed on the ground, James right next to her. The rest of her friends were circled around her, situated on the ground. But instead of saying anything, she only nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground.

There was an impressed whistle.

"_Shit, _Romeli. You're a disaster." Whave's words made her look up alarmed. Here she had been expecting an overdose of concern and sympathy. She may have gotten a little bit of both, but her friends had extracted the one feeling she needed the most right now—ease.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah..."

"This is way too rad to handle," whispered Sereem, mostly to himself. He looked up to the rest of them. "So... this leaves us where?"

Romeli raised and lowered her shoulders in a big shrug. "I don't know. All I can do is train and grow stronger until it comes. Then..." she fought a shudder. "It all comes down to ability and luck."

Ryoku shook her head slowly, disbelieving. "I can't believe this is happening." It seemed that out of all of her friends that she had just informed, she had grasped the true impact. She had grasped the reason why Romeli had been acting the way she had—why she had run from James. It had clicked for her.

Romeli's shoulders fell slightly, and she felt her heart begin to sting again. Who knew how long James and her would be able to sit so closely like this? It made her feel guilty, this was her fault after all.

She looked at Ryoku steadily, her grim expression matching her friend's. Ryoku turned her eyes to her brother's, her emotions composed behind her Yamani mask, though there was a hint of sadness in her gaze.

"You don't care do you," whispered Ryoku quietly, her voice shaky. She seemed to have forgotten the rest of her friends around her—it was just her and James, and the remembrance of previous conversations between the two.

James met her stare, his expression steady. "Not one bit."

Romeli looked down, and James wrapped his hand around Romeli's again, holding it firmly. She was absolutely crazy for giving in like this, for letting it even happen in the first place. Never before had she regretted such a foolish mistake...

...and yet, his words were moving. There was some assurance behind them, like he had somehow come to the terms of seizing the day. The tenor of their previous conversation in the gazebo still rang through her. They could not win this war if they were alone, but together, Scanra could not compete.

Ryoku shook her head in absolute disbelief while Whave, Sereem, and Ethan looked at James confused.

"What are you talking about..."

Romeli clenched her jaw, holding onto her previous thoughts tightly before she sank back down into doubt again. The whole time, she was unsure if even telling her friends was in their best interest. Would they take it the wrong way? Would they get mad at her for thinking she was handling James' life so lightly? The thought tormented her, and she faced Whave's question with silence.

James was the one who spoke, and he did so quietly, his voice low. "The biggest complication in this situation is the fact that since Romeli is still a...slave," he said the word with some difficulty, "she technically still needs to abide by slave rules."

Romeli pursed her lips and leaned her head back on the side of the bed. "James..." hearing him talk was agony.

He ignored her stubbornly. "One of the biggest rules being you're not allowed a lover or...um...sexual interaction...without notification or an approval from the king."

Simultaneously the rest of the group who had been left in the dark came to realization. Their eyes widened and fell upon his hand that was holding Romeli's. Her eyes were closed now, and she seemed to be attempting her best form of meditation with little success. Her brow was wrinkled with pain.

James continued. "And we kissed—twice. Before I even knew it was dangerous, before I knew of the consequences."

"What are the consequences?" Whave asked the question slowly, his face already grim. He could have easily guessed the answer.

"Death." Romeli choked on the word as she spoke it, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers. Her eyes were still closed. She didn't need sight to see their morose expressions.

James looked down and nodded in confirmation. "The second time I kissed her...she ran off because she already knew. Anyways...that's why she'd been avoiding me."

"Then why..." Ethan's question faded off when Romeli looked at him, her expression in agony, but steady.

"Because I'm..._we're_...going to fight this—and win. Because James made me realize that I can't do this alone. He is my foundation...all of you are—and I can't fight that any longer." She opened her eyes at her own words and turned to face James, her expression tired. James let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean her head on his chest.

There was a brief silence.

"The both of you are ten different types of crazy," voiced Whave shaking his head. His mouth was situated in a wry smile. "This whole situation...I mean jeeze, Romeli. You're a natural disaster."

She snorted, her eyes closed again as she inhaled James' scent. "Thanks."

"But we're totally here to help," piped in Sereem lightly.

"That's all I can ask for," replied Romeli, stifling a yawn. Weariness was beginning to creep up on her. She had slept after her training with Numair, but it was not enough to keep up with her demanding schedule and adapting was a challenge.

"Then don't hesitate to ask," said Ryoku softly. Her eyes were sad, burdened by the dark thought of her brother's possible demise, but there was a determination in her eyes—a support that was unshakable.

Romeli met her gaze and nodded. She knew that she meant it.

"All right well...Romeli looks like she's going to crash," said Ethan with a chuckle. "We best get going."

She found herself snuggling deeper into the nook between James' arm and chest. His low chuckle was like a purring in her ear as his chest rumbled.

"Exactly, Romeli," Whave agreed with a laugh—it was soon interrupted with his own hearty yawn. He, along with Sereem, Ethan, Ryoku, and Ethan, all got to their feet gingerly.

"You look stuck," observed Sereem with a laugh as James remained on the ground, leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

He looked up at them with his eyes, an amused grin on his face. "Is she out?"

"Looks like," confirmed Ryoku, her expression looking entertained.

"Want any help?"

"No, it's fine, Whave," replied James easily. "I'll take her up. Good night."

Bidding their farewells, Ryoku, Ethan, Whave, and Sereem quietly exited the room, shutting the door carefully behind them.

James exhaled in a quiet sigh, hugging her relaxed body closer to him. "You never cease to amaze me," he mused to himself.

She was completely asleep.

He pursed his lips and closed his eyes, leaning his head on top of hers, if only for a moment. Every breath he took he inhaled her scent, a warm combination of willow and pine—it was intoxicatingly soothing. His heart was pounding gently—her light touch was toying with the tempo of it.

He sat there for only a moment, savoring the peace—the quiet serenity that had taken control of the room. Right now, there were no problems, there was no looming chance of death ahead. It was just peace, and he held on to every second of it.

Finally, he lifted his head and leaned it on the side of the bed, his eyes still closed. "Romeli." His voice was louder as he deliberately spoke to her.

She stirred and buried her head deeper into him.

He chuckled lightly. "Come on, silly. You need to sleep."

"James...?" Her voice was surprisingly smooth for someone who had just woken up from a deep slumber.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes?"

"I need you to do a favor for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to carry me to my room..." Her voice was distant, and it seemed strained.

He repositioned himself, his eyes showing a hint of concern. "I will...but, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everythings fine." Her brow creased in strain, like talking took a great deal of effort. "My body is in the process of shifting...to the Divine Realms. When I fall asleep every night, my Guardians grab me for training...anyways," she breathed in sharply. "It's hard enough to talk, much less walk..."

James relaxed a little, though he still stared at her with confusion. "No problem..."

"I love you."

James' heart melted at her words, and he wrapped his free arm under her legs, scooping her up and getting to his feet in one swift move. She was _light_. He could easily carry her any distance without exerting himself. As he opened his door with his Gift and exited his room, he swore to himself he would begin to feed her himself. She hardly ate anything at dinner...

He cradled her gently in his arms, her head fitting perfectly on his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. It was dark out now, and the only lighting he had were the candles placed on the walls.

James practically laughed unbelievably. "Crazy, crazy, girl," he muttered, his voice low. "Training with Gods...visiting the Divine Realms on a nightly basis... what did I get myself into?"

When he arrived at her door, he opened it with his Gift again and walked inside, shutting the it behind him with his foot. He looked around her room carefully—it hadn't changed at all. The weapons rack was to his right, the bookshelf (though it looked to be nearly vacant) right across from him. The large bed was to his left, and it took up most of the space.

Carefully, he tucked her into the bed, and pulled the blanket over her with gentle hands. His hand lingered on her cheek, and he traced her jaw softly until he let his finger fall on the scars around her neck. He shivered when he touched them, but he did not cringe away. They were filled with magic that made his nose burn.

He let his finger withdraw and he lowered his hand to his side, giving her one last look before turning around and walking towards the door again.

"James?"

He nearly jumped in surprise before turning around, practically expecting her to be sitting up in her bed, wide awake, the voice was so strong.

Unease sunk in as he found himself unsure of what to do. Could she hear him? "Um. Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

The words sunk into him slowly, and he walked towards the bed. Her face was serene, emotionless, her soul in a whole other world entirely. But still...he was as real to her as ever. He could never let that go. Slowly, he climbed into her bed and slipped under the blanket, his skin coming to life as it brushed against hers.

He put her hand in his and watched in fascination as her muscles tightened around his. Slowly, he leaned over her and kissed her cheek softly before resting his head next to her ear.

"I will never leave you." His voice was only a whisper, but it echoed through the Divine Realms like the ringing of a reverberating bell.

* * *

So...replies?

Replies:

LittleMissGiggles'94': omg thanks!! I'm glad you like it so much. Romeli is going to be a lot more relaxed now...well..there's definitely going to be some humor coming up. Once I figure out how to write it again.

xxTunstallChickxx: haha. oh yeah. I left it there. omg (gives tissue box) theres. stop that crying. Trust me, I'm glad they're together now too. But now I have to start stretching my fluff muscles. I've been getting so good at sexual tension, and now I don't really have a need for it. Thanks gurl!

BlackWidow12: gawd i know right? 50 chapters. she let's someone in AT LAST. everything will be getting a lot brighter now. For a while. mwaha. but yes. omg. I kind of updated fast again!!! well faster than usual...it's cuz im bored out of my mind right now. nothing to do. seriously.

dares to dream: Nah it makes perfect sense! It was super emotional, I agree, but I had so much fun writing it. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write that. 4 years. YES. you want action?? lol don't worry. It's coming. You're gonna hate me so much...

Aly-Of-Tortall13: lol MOOSES. I'm glad you loved the romance. I was thinking of you when I wrote it, cuz I know you've been looking for it!! haha.

inktounge58: lol. turtleshell. nice. never thought of it like that. Yup. the outlook is going to start to get a lot brighter...and sexier...before the end. trust me on that.

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: OMG THANKS!!!! yay. I was so happy when I read this review. I was like 'omg I did it! I succeeded!' ya...I think it wins 'most intense conversation of the year' for sure. They really went at it with each other. fluff fluff fluff. like the fluff in this chapter?? not a lot, but like I mentioned...this chapter is one of those awkward transition filler chapters that no one really likes writing but has to anyways. haha. we should throw a party. want a party hat? (gives)

KEEP ON MOOSIN'!!!!


	52. Going Golden

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

**Song for this Chapter**: heregoesnothin → Nevershoutnever! Ahhh. I love him. He's so...the song is just...everything is like...well...you know.

Warning: You are about to read the most confusing conversation in fanfiction history.

* * *

Chapter 52: Going Golden

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli woke up after the previous night's conversation with James, torn between priorities. She had a large temptation to turn back while she still had the chance, but something held her back from cutting it off. About to get ready for the day, she forced herself to give in to her weakness and lean on James and her other friends for a change. _

_During her training with Numair, he explained that her ultimate shield was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and he was unable to get any information through research. He had no idea what it was. But they trained anyways, and he prompted her to block his dark magic with her ultimate shield. Almost dying in the process of the duel, Romeli grew frustrated with him, angered by the fact that they were pulling at nothing. Neither of them knew what they were doing. _

_That night, she finally got to talking to her friends. After dinner, they met up in James' room and she talked to them about the meaning of her scars and how James was tied in. She also told them about this new magic and that she's been training a lot lately. Exhausted from the day, not the mention a night's training with her Guardians, and a sleepless afternoon since she was being cornered by James, she fell asleep on James' shoulder. _

_Her Guardians pulled her into the Divine Realms and she asked James if he could carry her up to her room. He did so easily, and set her down on the bed, before walking towards the door. _

"_Don't leave me."_

* * *

"_When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams." - Dr. Seuss_

* * *

"_Stop. Doing. That."_

_Romeli opened her eyes calmly, a breathless smile cast across her lips. She was sitting in the training grounds now, the ancient forest and moss surrounding her monumentally. The whole area was immersed with a wisdom she would never get used to. But at the moment, she merely stared at her Guardian, her brows raised. "Doing what?"_

"_Doing _that_." he repeated with more emphasis. "Jumping between realms like that. It's not supposed to be easy, you know."_

_She laughed like she had heard some inside joke. "Trust me, it's not." The warmth of seeping through the mortal and immortal realms to consciously talk to James still flowed through her. _

"_Well then stop doing it," he told her sternly. His black beady eyes pierced into hers seriously. _

_She shrugged off his intimidating stare. "Is it against the rules?" Her voice was as demanding as his own. _

"_No, but—."_

"_Then I don't see the problem," she told him lightly, settling herself more comfortably against the tree trunk she currently leaned against. She changed the subject quickly, her eyes darting back to his. "Where's Scylthe?"_

"_Cobra business," he answered curtly, shaking his head as if he were shaking off a coat of water._

_She snorted. The idea of a cobra being obligated to do anything but eat and sleep was beyond her. Even for someone as important as the Patron God himself. "Mongoose problems?" She asked the question with sarcasm, her mouth twitching in a small grin. _

_He sighed, the heavy exhale escaping through his nose, though there was a hint of humor reflected in his black eyes."No actually, he just...had...a little..." His voice faded off then as a ripple began to flow and echo through the air. _

...I will never leave you...

_Romeli breathed in deeply, a warmth that had nothing to do with the air filling her lungs. An electricity that started at her hands sparked through her body, crawling up her arms, down her neck, sloping to her toes, and then landing at the pit of her heart where it jumped and picked up double time. Back, deep in the contours of her mind, in a whole different world entirely, a weight laid in her hand, a heat that thawed her continuously. She closed her eyes as it spread, reaching back in the black behind her sight and into the pit of her mind. There, the warmth was strongest, there it felt real, and with the muscles of her subconscious, her hand in his began to tighten. _

_When she opened her eyes again, Old White was staring at her, all-knowing, his look showing disapproval but a hint of observation behind it. "You've been rather happy lately," he noted nonchalantly. _

_She looked at him blankly. "It's nothing."_

_Old White gave her an all knowing look. "Sure. That nothing being a boy. A very cute one. That is sleeping in your bed right now."_

_She looked down as her heart began to tear. A flush began to creep up her cheeks quickly, but it began to drain away again double-time as a new grim atmosphere began to introduce itself to her. "I don't know what to think about that."_

_Old White sniffed. _

_Romeli gave him a weak smile. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy being around him. Really, I do." Her statement was justified by the electric current sparking through her arm, distanced. "But I'm currently balancing upon a moral dilemma. I want to be with him just as much as I want to push him away."_

_He looked upon her wisely. "But you are balancing, nonetheless. That alone is a victory."_

"_A victory among many failures," she countered darkly. _

"_Either way," he continued, shrugging off the statement. "If you just keep on fighting, you will be rewarded."_

_Her expression could have frosted the air. "Rewarded." She repeated the word blackly. "Rewarded with what? Information? Priceless." Pure sarcasm. _

_Old White closed his eyes. "You don't know what you will be rewarded with."_

"_And neither do you, I presume."_

_He didn't say anything. _

_She sighed sharply. "That's the problem with this whole situation," she continued seamlessly. "What information I do have, means nothing. Sure, I know what my scars mean. But that only gives me theories! I don't know what's going to happen! I can only guess! How is that supposed to help me win this?"_

_The tenor of his voice remained calm. It was infuriating. "No one knows what's going to happen."_

_Romeli was so close to standing up and walking away, then and there. "Brilliant. Absolutely perfect."_

"_But isn't that how it always is, Romeli? Do you think the rest of the world gets a two-weeks advance to their next dilemma? Don't start thinking the world is against you. That's hardly the case."_

_Her thoughts faltered at his words, and she bit her tongue for a moment. "I know, I understand. Everyone has problems. But most people aren't given clues to the future that lead to no concrete answers. Most people don't have to save the world three times a year." Romeli threw her hands up in the air. "Every other month! ...stupid Chaos Thoughts..."_

"_These clues aren't supposed to lead you to an answer, they're supposed to prepare you for the outcome. You have your answer already—the answer being the meaning of your scars. Anything beyond that is theory."_

_She pursed her lips, and then held her head in her hands. "This is so ridiculous."_

_Old White lowered his head but said nothing. _

_Looking up at him, she spoke again. "I'm so tired...of everything. I'm so tired of training, fighting, thinking, struggling. I've stretched to the limit, and now I'm running on empty. I can't function under all this pressure, under all these expectations. I'm so...tired. I don't want to fight anymore"_

"_Then by all means, sleep." Old White recommended, with a considerably brighter tone compared to Romeli's burdened words. "You'll have plenty of time this afternoon."_

_She looked at him deeply from under her dark lashes, her mouth fit in a tight line. "No amount of slumber can shake away the weariness I feel now."_

_He looked at her for a moment, seemingly unshaken. "You care for James correct?"_

_Taken aback by his sudden change in topics, she looked at him with raised brows. "You echo the thoughts of my own heart."_

_The gaze he put upon her was deep. His dark eyes folded into hers, and she found herself unable to look away as he gripped her. She sat, frozen. "The day you stop fighting is the day you stop caring."_

_A shiver ran down her spine as the words slowly sunk in. Suddenly she was immensely aware of the invisible weight in her hand. She could practically picture James lying next to her, his warm body pressed against hers. _

_So this was it then. She _couldn't _stop fighting. It was irrevocably impossible. _

_She sighed and gave him a defeated look. "I understand."_

_And in reality, she knew the underlying truth. She knew as much as Old White did that her fighting didn't just symbolically reflect her care for him. It was not a representation or the equivalent of a poetic metaphor. This was much more. It was life and death. If she were to discontinue her actions now, James wouldn't certainly die. _

_And so would she. _

_And since the idea of James' demise at her fault sent tremors of repulsion down her back, she knew that fighting was no choice—it was a requirement. And for the next few weeks, or however long it would take, it would be a way of life. _

_He nodded conclusively. "Good." He spoke the word with a higher posture, a brighter expression shining through his ebony eyes. "Now, I believe there is something you wanted to ask me." A grin reverberated in his voice._

_Her brow furrowed temporarily until realization settled in. All of this time worrying over James, fate, and fight suppressed the burning question that throbbed in the back of her mind for the past three days. With the opportunity open to her now, she more or less blurted out the question rather than asked it. _

"_What is this so called 'Ultimate Shield'?"_

_Bingo. _

_Old White's expression brightened, eyes thoughtful. "Your question carries a lot of weight," he told her carefully. "And so I'll start with the most simplistic of answers. Your so called 'Ultimate Shield' is the beginning of your newest power."_

_Eyes widening considerably, she let the words sink into her. New power. The idea of containing anything more than she already did was beyond her. "New _power?_" _

_He nodded easily, his serious eyes never leaving hers. "Technically, I wouldn't exactly call this a 'new power', but more of a growth of new capabilities through an increase of strength. As your powers develop and grow stronger, new abilities will be opened to you. Understand?"_

_Her heart skipped a beat as a hint of anxiety settled in. Fundamentally it made sense, but the process of identifying and applying this idea to her seemed ridiculous. Nonetheless, she nodded. _

"_I find myself torn on where to start," confessed Old White observantly. "The whole idea of this is relatively confusing. So I shall start from the beginning. The beginning, of course, being your Chaos Thoughts."_

_Romeli nodded slowly, pursing her lips in the process. She kept her mind open, but the direction of his explanation had taken a turn she wasn't necessarily expecting. _

"_You remember the conversation we had at Pirate's Swoop before your first Chaos Thoughts correct?"_

_Looking up at him from her spot on the ground, she nodded. "You explained it as some sort of balance between existence..."_

"_Precisely," confirmed Old White. "Essentially, within you is an inner balance. One side there is the power of your Gift, and to level it out is the power of Nature, composed of wild and plant magic. Your Chaos Thoughts are triggered when the scale becomes out of balance. It is your responsibility to, quite literally, put life back to how it was: harmonious." _

_She gave him a nod. Nice recap. _

_That was just about as far as the review went however, and Romeli found herself treading in new waters when Old White spoke again. _

"_This may be a slightly hard concept to grasp, but in essence, you are this scale. You are what holds the balance of life in place. That scale is both your responsibility and your being. With this said, you are composed of three entities: Gift, People, and Plant. They are you, and you are them. _

"_You are, literally, the grass on the ground, or the alpine forests in the north. You are the cobra, or the wolf, or any other being of the People. Perhaps what may be the hardest to understand is that you are also the Gift."_

_The more Old White spoke, the deeper the furrow in her brow grew. When he finished his last sentence, she was frozen completely. "That...doesn't make sense. How can I be anything else but myself? I'm just...well...me. I have wild magic and plant magic...but it doesn't mean..."_

_Old White shook his head. "Just take my words with a grain of salt. Believe me when I say them, but don't try and fully compute them. That will all come in time, when you grow stronger, and you realize who you are."_

_Romeli's eyes widened and she blinked. "ookay."  
_

"_Right then, we continue. With your Chaos Thoughts all explained, it's time to move on to this 'Ultimate Shield' of yours. Which has a name, actually. We like to call it Golden Magic."_

"_Who's we?"_

_Old White shrugged nonchalantly. "No one in particular but the people who know about it."_

_Romeli's brows rose but she didn't question further. _

_He continued on with a look of warning. "The one thing you must remember about Golden Magic is that it is very powerful. More powerful than you can probably comprehend right now. It is undoubtedly beyond the understanding of the realm you live in. No one has seen anything like it, and most likely will never see anything like it again. Its power, of course, is raw and very difficult to control." He leaned forward at this. "That said, we will be dabbling with only a fraction of your full potential and your full power—even that will be enough."_

_At his words, Romeli's pulse began to quicken. She had no idea what Golden Magic was. She certainly had no idea that she had any sort of ability like that within her. What he was saying now made her excitement grow, but it was also terrifying. Something as powerful as what he seemed to be referencing... it seemed impossible. _

"_I suppose my lesson is this," he continued. "This much power needs a sturdy foundation of responsibility, moderation, and judgment. You must know when to use this power, and when to hide it. It's a magic that involves thinking, more than you probably know at the moment. Strategy is perhaps its biggest requirement._

"_Now, as you probably felt when you summoned the shield to protect you from the dark magic, Golden Magic creates a sensation that you have never felt before. Am I wrong?"_

_Romeli shook her head. "Spot on, actually."_

_He eyes sparkled. "Of course. Hypothetically, if you were raised in a realm where Golden Magic is somewhat the norm, such as the Gift is normal in the Mortal Realm, then you would be much more attune to it. Your training would be much quicker, and you would certainly know what you were doing."_

_She looked at him with understanding. "Okay. Different realm good. Mortal realm bad. But how do I get the magic to work in the first place? I mean...during that duel, the shield came as a last resort. I've barely been able to get it back again."_

_His chest rumbled in a deep chuckle. "Oh no. One thing to remember. Golden Magic is more than just a shield. Much more than a shield, in fact."_

"_Right. Okay, but—."_

"_But now you want me to explain how it works," cut in Old White. Romeli silenced herself and settled down to listen. "Well the explanation is ironically simple considering the capacity that is holds. And this is where we return back to the Chaos Thoughts. As mentioned before, you are the balance that keeps the Gift, Plant, and People in check. You are the Gift, Plant, and People. Now...Golden Magic...is all three combined."_

_Oh. _

"_To extract your Golden Magic, all you have to do is call upon your Gift, wild magic, and plant magic at the same time."_

_Romeli's eyes grew wider slowly as the words sunk in. All this time she had been convinced that whatever this new ability was, was something new within her entirely. Some sort of mutant ability that for whatever reason only she could muster. Certainly it was only a shield, a shield of last resorts to be more specific. But this...this was..._

"_Caught up yet?"_

_She looked at him weakly. "Barely."_

_Old White pawed the ground, seeming to look deep in thought himself as he spoke again. "Romeli, I do need to make one more large point on this. If you put two and two together, logically you will come to the same conclusion as I do. In essence, your Golden Magic, which is composed of Gift, People, and Plant, is you. When you're extracting Golden Magic into the palm of your hand, you are extracting yourself. Does that make sense?"_

_Romeli clenched her jaw. She understood the logic. It was a basic equation. Gift plus Plant plus People equalled the balance, which is her. Therefore, Golden Magic, which is also Gift plus Plant plus People, also equalled her. The idea of applying it to real life, her life, was where she hit the roadblock. _

_She spoke her next words slowly, still trying to mull over the idea. "I don't see how this is...well...possible. You can't just turn the ingredients of someone's being into a superpower. We're made of blood, and bone, and systems too. Aren't I composed of those also? Am I taking out my femur every time I'm extracting my Golden Magic?" _

"_Two points for creativity, but not necessarily," countered Old White. "This is for two reasons, the first being that those with Golden Magic, you specifically, don't really follow the rules when it comes to 'ingredients'."_

"_Right. So now I don't have bones either. Great. Thanks for the news."_

_Old White ducked his head. "No you do. No worries there. What I mean to say is that through a meditative state, you are composed of those three entities. Really, it is what you are mostly made of. But literally, you have all those normal organs too. _

"_Now, the second point to make is that everyone is two parts: physical and mental. There's the physical: your hair, your face, you body, etc. And then the mental: your state of thought, and even that representation of who you are through those three elements. Did you know that ninety percent of who you are is that mental part? That external fraction is nothing but a shell to hold what's inside. Inside, you have your thoughts. You think all the time. It's what controls your actions, your words, your judgment._

_So we return to your question. Are you really pulling out your femur when you're extracting your Golden Magic? Of course not. That is your outer shell, and who you really are is your thoughts and the elements that you consist of beyond that." _

_Romeli nodded slowly. "That's deep, Old White."_

_He chuckled again, laughing at some sort of inside joke. _

"_So. The Catch." Romeli said the three words all knowingly. Everything came with a catch. _

_Old White's eyes narrowed. "Catch. I guess there always is a catch. Even divine powers such as this."_

_He paused for a moment, obviously lacking of one to say. It took only a couple of seconds for his eyes to light up. _

"_Well I suppose the catch is this. When I come to think of it now, this is the reason why Golden Magic, apart from any other power, requires strategy, thought, and wit. This is because Golden Magic can only affect what it is composed of. With more explanation, your Golden Magic can only affect the Gift, plant magic, and wild magic."_

_Romeli froze. "Oh." Well that certainly changed things. _

"_You're viewing this as a bad thing," observed Old White. "When first mentioned, yes, a regulation such as this seems constricting. Using Golden Magic against anything that it isn't composed of leaves it powerless. Then again, saying it's regulated only to Gift, Plant, and People isn't really much of a regulation. The possibilities within these three categories is limitless."_

_She looked at him incredulously. "I get that there's plenty of possibilities...but...I really just don't understand how that works." _

"_What the magic is composed of, it affects."_

"_Well, yes okay. I'll take your word for it." Her expression still showed a hint of doubt. "But that just doesn't logically make sense..."_

_Old White's eyes focused on her intently. "What?"_

_She chewed over her next words before speaking again. "This Golden Magic is composed of Gift, Plant, and People...and therefore can only affect Gift, Plant, and People. But why? What makes it ineffective to anything else than what it's made of?"_

"_It's the nature of the power," replied Old White carefully. "You are not the only person with Golden Magic in this existence, you know. You aren't the only one with a 'balance'. For instance, another's Golden Magic can consist of Water and Beauty or perhaps Humanity and Weather. So, I suppose it's safe to say that this balance that you hold within yourself is your duty and responsibility. The Golden Magic that comes with it enables you to watch after and control the balance you hold. Don't bother worrying about the rest of the world, you have three major parts of it already." Old White ended his speech with a shake of his head, his tail wagging humorously. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes that wasn't there before. _

"_Hmmm." _

"_Does that answer your question?"_

"_Yeah." She said the word with a sigh. "This is just all new to me. It's like you're telling me that two plus two isn't four anymore, it's five."_

"_This will need some getting used to I suppose. The Mortal Realm really isn't suitable for this sort of thing..."_

_Romeli failed to hear his words as thoughts took over again, her mind reeling. She spoke her thoughts aloud, slowly. "You say that the Golden Magic can only influence what it is made of. But how is it that when I use the three powers separately, I can use them on anything? When they're together...it seems like they're handicapped, but when separated they're stronger. And how is it that the Golden Magic can influence something such as a tree, when it contains the Gift and wild magic also?" _

_Old White blinked. "Because since the Golden Magic is composed of plant magic in the first place, it enables the magic's influence."_

_A bubble of frustration began to grow in the pit of her stomach, slowly boiling. "That doesn't even make sense!"_

_Old White's calm expression only fed her temper. She suppressed it with a clenched fist. _

"_Does it have to make sense?"_

"_Everything happens for a reason. Everything exists for a reason. This...this power...has no reason." She ran a hand through her hair, and then stared at the palm of her hand, visualizing the shield that had flashed through her during her training session. _

"_Of course it has reason. And it would certainly make more sense if you looked at the big picture instead of the tiny details. Draw back to the beginning of our conversation with the Chaos Thoughts. Containing that balance is your duty, and the power of Golden Magic is the reflection of that duty. That's the reason behind it. It works like this because that's how it's made, and that's how it's always been. When you bring science into something like this...you're just going to get tangled. _

"_Besides, since when have you questioned the reason behind anything else? Questioning the force of Golden Magic is like questioning why a ladybug has spots or why a tree's leaves change color come Fall. Sure, you could explain the reasons if you really want to, but why does it matter? It is what it is, and the world has accepted it. Why introduce logical reason when the force behind it is enough of an explanation in the first place?" _

"_I..." her voice faded off hopelessly, but her gaze turned hard a second later. "But Golden Magic isn't one of those life forces. "It's not normal. And it certainly isn't as simplistic as the spots on a ladybug."_

_Old White shook his head. "The only reason Golden Magic doesn't appear to you as the average life force in existence is because the realm you live in does not naturally contain it. Hopefully you've realized by now that yes, indeed, you are different."_

"_But I—you—it's not—there's...GAH!" Romeli threw her hands in the air, resting them on her forehead defeatedly. "Fine. I'll take your word for it." She looked at him with a glare. "But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."_

"_Noted."_

_She fumed. _

"_Perhaps if you see the Golden Magic for yourself you'll begin to believe me more comfortably," thought Old White aloud as repositioned his seating. "In the mood to train?"_

"_Do I have much of a choice?" her words were ice, but inside there was a seedbed of excitement that began to grow. A new power beyond her comprehension? Of course she wanted to see it for herself._

"_No." Old White said the word playfully, like he knew the enthusiasm racing through her head. _

_The two of them got to their feet, and Old White backed up onto a nearby rock, his eyes piercing into hers challengingly. _

"_So, let the games begin," he announced, a grin sparkling in her eyes. "As a forewarning, this will seem a little weird at first. What you experienced before with Golden Magic is nothing compared to what will be in your hands in a few minutes."_

_Her heart began to race. _

"_I want you to close your eyes and sink into a meditative state," he instructed. "Relax and become aware. Not necessarily of your surroundings, but your inner existence."_

_Romeli nodded and let her eyes shut. Her heightened pulse began to slow as she focused on her breathing, counting the beats of each pulse per breath until her heart rate began to lull. With her eyes closed the tingling in her fingers, the brush on her feet, the slight breeze on her face seemed magnified. She could practically feel her lungs expand and deplete, her rib cage stretch, and her blood flow to her limbs._

_When Old White sensed her calm he spoke again. "Now fold into your powers. It's exactly like bringing your Gift out into your hands, digging through the soul and pulling out the light. Only this time, you're bringing out all three of your powers at the same time."_

_With more focus now, she sank into the dark. Now the outside world was barely registered. She could barely feel the breeze anymore, and it would be no surprise for her to soon forget where exactly she was. Instead, a show of threads came into view, weak at first, but growing in color and detail. _

_Romeli's soul was a colorful one. Those with no powers just displayed a soul of deep maroon, while mages like her father had a white glowing glaze around it. Her mother's soul was intertwined with copper threads, and the plants she had grown accustomed to had green threads all their own. Romeli uniquely contained all of them. _

_There was something else conjoined with her being however. Bright gold wrapped around the colors flawlessly, as illuminating as the glow of her Gift. At first, the gold was hard to spot among the plethora of thread that represented her, but with keen searching it became more aware to her. The golden tresses were thin but sturdy, permanent and otherworldly. _

_She stared at its reverberating glow in thought. Common sense took over and she came to a single conclusion. For some reason or another Golden Magic, which most likely was the color gold, was an accumulation of her three powers. Therefore, the gold threads she analyzed now were also composed of the same thing. _

_Then how come when she extracted these golden threads nothing happened?_

_...look at the bigger picture..._

_Frustration bubbled up again and she lost her focus, Old White's words still echoing through her head. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the scenery came into focus. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Sorry," she said rubbing her temple. "Lost focus."_

"_Try again. Look at the bigger picture." He repeated the words with more emphasis. _

_Closing her eyes for a second time, she gave in to her breathing and then withdrew back to the mob of threads again. The glowing of the Gift was brighter than ever, and the green threads seemed to resemble roots more than rope. The shining copper surrounding it spread out wildly, but with a sense of harmonious peace._

_The bigger picture...?_

_The big picture looked like nothing more than a giant blob of color. It was chaotic, uncontrollable, powerful. _

_Externally, her brow twitched when realization dawned. _

_Golden Magic was who she was: Gift, Plant, and People. Who she was was represented in this "blob" minus the maroon human threads. This was her, and therefore this was her Golden Magic. If she were to take her soul out into the open, that would be her Golden Magic. _

_That's crazy. _

_Without much thought after this, Romeli mentally grabbed the bulk of her soul, rejecting the maroon proof of a human existence. With effort she pushed herself to consciousness, eyes closed as the sounds of nature began to enter her ears. There was a tickle on the bottom of her foot from the leaves. Something new was sensed, however. In her right hand was a light weight. It was bright, glowing through the darkness of her eyelids. More apparent was the light feeling and power that coursed throughout her. _

_Opening her eyes, she let them fall on her hand. It held only an inch above is a bright golden flame. It felt eternal in her arms, capable of anything, unstoppable. The flame licked away at the air smoothly, seeming to pull at the energies of the plants and animals around it. _

"_Wow."_

_There was a sparkle in Old White's eyes as he stared at the flame in her hand and then at Romeli herself. "This, Romeli, is just the beginning."_

OOO

Waking up did not leave her with a revived stock of energy, and the feeling of opening her eyes more exhausted than when she had closed them was unadaptable.

A new feeling coursed through her however, creating a lighter sensation as she woke than the previous days. Perhaps it was the raw power that still coursed through her veins, or perhaps it was the warmth that was not her own lying next to her...

Undoubtedly it was the second.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was James, making her heart flutter. She never wanted to wake up any other way again. He was turned to her, an appropriate distance from her own body. It was obvious that he had been conscious of keeping a modest space between them. His face was calm, his lips set in a small smile and his hair matted messily. His arm and shoulder rested over the blanket firmly. The muscles on his arm slightly protruded from the fabric of his shirt...

"Stop staring," he murmured tiredly, his small smile growing into a lopsided grin.

Romeli's breath caught in her throat when he spoke, not expecting him to notice her eyes. When he opened his own eyes they immediately caught hers, and any reply she was soon going to say froze and disappeared.

Holy cow. "Umm..."

"Um what?" He blinked, sitting up.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. The image of his sturdy and comfortable chest would not leave her mind. Still blank.

James' brows furrowed deeply. "Romeli. Why do you look more tired now than you did last night?"

Of all the times to be dazzled... her stare showed no responsiveness.

While she stared, James' brain was working, He looked from his lap, to Romeli, and then down to his hands, thinking of any possible reason why her exhaustion would make any sense. When he caught himself thinking of last night, he was given the answer on a silver platter.

_...I'm training with my Guardians right now...in the Divine Realm..._

His mouth set in a firm line, remembering carrying her up to the room and then staying there. So she was training with her Guardians. But...that wouldn't make her more tired unless...

He gave her a look of disapproval, speaking slowly. "Romeli...in what way were you training with your Guardians last night?"

His fractioned time of thought pushed her out of her reverie, and when he asked the question a tinge of guilt burned in her sides. "You're a smart cookie."

James was unamused. He looked down and ran a hand through his dark bronze hair.

"It's not like I have much of a choice," she pointed out carefully.

"Not much of a _choice_?" he blurted out with repeated emphasis. "Of course you have a choice. You always have a choice."

"Well then my decision is this," she said firmly.

"To not sleep? Do you have any idea how...absolutely ridiculous that is?" His voice was low and quiet, but inside she could tell he was smoldering.

Looking up at him, her eyes caught his and held. She was fuming. Not enough to yell, but enough to result in a shaking voice. "I sleep James. In the afternoons. Before dinner."

He scoffed. "Yeah. Looks like." He motioned to her weakening body and the bags under her eyes.

Romeli glared. "Well I do. And it may not be enough...it definitely isn't enough. But when it comes between choosing a world with us alive, and a good nights sleep, I think I'll take the former." She sat up when she spoke, his height now matching her own. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Which will be when? Two days? You're _killing _yourself!" His emerald eyes narrowed, piercing her own.

She swallowed, looking down. "If it means saving your life, I don't really care."

James' expression fell. "Why are you making this about me."

"Because it's _always_ been about you, James!" she snapped back irritated. "Ever since I found out what my scars meant it's been about you. I don't care about my third Guardian anymore, or finding out my true identity. All I care about is that you..._we..._get through this."

He sunk into silence, the emerald of his eyes hidden behind his gaze. "I think I can take care of myself."

Her eyes practically bulged. "Great Mithros please tell me you're kidding."

There was no smile etched in the firm lines of his mouth. "It's not like I am completely defenseless you know," he argued defiantly. "I am a squire. A damn good one. I can hold a sword, _and _fight with it. I have a Gift too."

I am such an idiot, she thought bitterly. "James, I'm sorry if I offended you. I have full faith in your capabilities. It's just...I have a feeling that what's coming is more than a jousting tournament."

He rose his brows, unamused. "Jousting tournament. Because all that knights do is put on shows. Nice."

Her fingers itched to hit him. "Look, I'm trying all right! I'm positive you are completely capable of taking care of yourself. But Gods! Do you think I like the idea of dying? I would do anything to keep you alive."

"Even if it meant killing yourself in the process." It was more of a question than a statement.

Romeli blinked and rose her brows looking away. She didn't deny it either.

The expression on James' face unexpectedly brightened and a wicked grin grew on his lips. "What would you do if I said my feelings were likewise?"

James spoke nothing but truth. The brightness of everything dimmed when he looked into the eyes of his sun.

She shivered. "I am going to hell," she whispered miserably. Forbidden love. Not once, but twice. And she still carried on. She loved him too much. It was wrong, but it felt so right.

He chuckled deeply. "Then you might as well go to hell thoroughly."

Romeli would have been able to win the argument if it weren't for him dazzling her. It was completely unfair.

"How about a compromise," he said quietly, his grin still sustaining through his words.

"What?" The word squeaked out.

"If you let me take care of you, I'll let you take care of me."

Her heart thudded and slipped. After a moment's deliberation her eyes began to narrow. "What are the conditions?"

He laughed, his eyes regaining their usual green humor. "I want you to sleep for at least five hours a day. And you have to eat..." he eyes lowered to her thin body with disapproval. "three meals a day."

Romeli blinked. Punishment. Well...sort of. "Fine." She said the word with kidding defiance. "But you have to be there with me...when I sleep."

A pit of warmth grew in his stomach. When he met her eyes they were glowing with wit. "Ouch. That's harsh Romeli." Inside he was aching with excitement.

"Well when am I going to have time to train?" she asked him difficultly, eyes scorched with rebellion.

"Let's see here," thought James aloud. "Well. There will be five hours of sleeping, three hours of eating, and then twenty hours," he said the number with disbelieving difficulty "of Guardian training. That leaves you around...sixteen hours to train. Wow. That should be just enough." He rolled his eyes.

She glared at him blackly. "Good. And you have to be with me at least ten of those hours daily. And every meal. And those five hours of sleep. Plus you have to train me to fight with a sword." She gave him a smirk. "That should keep you under well enough protection."

"Such a commitment," he said quietly, a crooked smile forming on his lips.

Romeli stared at the smile, her heart melting slowly. As each minute passed through the arguments and the jokes, she began to believe James' words to her at the gazebo more and more. Alone, they could not stand a chance, but together they were untouchable.

Before measuring up her actions, she rose her head slowly towards his, closing the distance between them. James brought his hand up behind her neck, and they kissed sweetly. It was brief, the electricity sparking between strongly.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" she whispered, her lips nearly touching his own. She laughed softly.

"Sure," he answered leaning back against the backboard of the bed.

Romeli flung her legs over the side of the mattress and walked to the foot of it. James eyed her expectantly.

"Okay," she said excitedly. "It's called Golden Magic, and this is the new power I was talking about." She repositioned her footing and closed her eyes.

Centering in on the same state of meditation was a bit harder than it had been last night. The cool forest air was not there to empty her mind. James' eyes on her did not help much either. The one advantage was that pulling out her Golden Magic now came much more easily after hours of practice. She was more in tune to the feeling of the power, and the sensation of pulling it out of her and into her hand.

She felt the fire in her palm now, and opening her eyes only proved the feeling correct. It sat in her palm, elevated and glowing brightly. It was a deep gold, shining eternally from the heart of the flame and growing increasingly brighter as it reached the outside.

James squinted as he stared at the fire and then at her. "Romeli," he spoke her name slowly, his eyes widening as he shook his head. "Why are you even bothering with training? That's probably... really powerful"

Romeli bit her lip and the flame extinguished. "Thanks, Captain Obvious," she replied with a lopsided grin, "but the extent of what I know with this right now is a shield. It's one of those things that's going to take years to fully develop."

"Well." He was stretching for an answer. "Then you can...um...shield the city. Or something."

She laughed. "Yes, great idea. Brilliant."

He pursed his lips as she climbed back on he bed, sitting in front of him. "Do you have the time?" she asked.

"Eleven," he replied automatically.

Romeli blinked and stared at him as the curiosity of how he could automatically announce the time washed through her thoughts. She shrugged it off. "I have to train with my father in an hour," she informed him. "And a bath would be nice..."

James nodded, slipping out of her bed and stretching his arms. "Say no more. I have sparring with Alanna soon as well. Lunch after?"

Her eyes brightened. "Sure."

He flashed her a crooked grin before walking out of the room and clicking the door closed behind him.

OOO

The second Romeli opened the doors to the palace to go to her and Numair's designated training field, she was assaulted with an array of loud noises all around her. She immediately clasped her hands over her ears, an expression of confusion on her face.

"Gods, what is that_ sound_?!" she exclaimed loudly, looking around for the culprit. No one was in sight. After further searching she realized that the sound wasn't even coming from the outside. The hands covering her ears did nothing to decrease the sound level, and she let them fall to her sides.

The noise was coming from her head.

"...What?" She walked down the stairs to the ground level, her brows furrowed deeply. The sound did not decrease as she moved. If anything, it got louder.

Irritation began to broil. Great. Hearing noises in my own head. "Very_ distracting _noises!" she yelled aloud as she came closer to the forest edge and the training field. At the moment she was on a cobble stone path. Muttering to herself, she cut off the path and onto the grass towards the forest.

"Ouch!" A shiver crept up and down her spine the second she placed her foot on the green. She glared at the ground angrily.

Despite the pinches of pain she felt every time she put down her foot, Romeli continued her walk to the forest. She had never realized until now how far away the training field was.

"Ouch, ouch, ow—_ouch!_ ow, ow, ow." She groaned as she continued her trek.

Ten more complaints and an annoyed kick later (which resulted in another ouch), Romeli arrived at the open field just inside the forest boundaries. Numair was staring at her and she twitched unamused.

"You look like you're in pain," he observed, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah well, you would be too if the grass was deciding to kill you," she murmured angrily. There was an uprise of sound in her head and she rubbed her temple with her hand. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything..."

"No, not you," she said with closed eyes. "It's this noise in my head. It's an incessant...annoying...buzzing. I don't even know what it is!"

He looked at her carefully. "Try tuning into the noise," he instructed thoughtfully. "It may not be what you think it is."

What Romeli thought it was was something annoying that she wanted to kill. Though she wasn't exactly in the mood to prove herself wrong, Romeli gave in to his recommendation and focused in on the sounds assaulting her ears. They grew louder and more defined the more she narrowed towards her target.

The buzzing separated into waves, the waves into branches, and the branches into delicate twigs. The buzzing was no noise, but voices. The voices did not speak any language definable by man, and yet she understood it just as well as if she spoke it herself. It was the organic language of the plants around her, full of melodious hums, the creaking of bark, and the light breeze.

Well this is new. She blinked and opened her eyes, staring at her father with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

"The plants," she replied slowly, staring down at the grass she stood on top of as she spoke. "But that doesn't make any sense...I've never been able to hear the plants like this before—Just when I focussed in on them through meditation."

He nodded with excitedly. "Your powers are growing."

A hint of doubt burned through her. That didn't make sense. Unless...

"Gods. Old White was right!" she exclaimed with a hint of shock in her features. Of course Old White was right. He was rarely wrong, and yet when he told her everything last night, there had always been that hint of doubt, mostly because his words lacked comprehension. But this practically proved it...

"Was right about what?"

Her thoughts were reeling fast. In becoming more used to her Golden Magic, she had also become more in tune with who she was. She could actually _hear_ the plants around her. Every one. If she wanted, she could tune into what that tree over there was saying right now. She was absolutely connected. Which meant the same probably applied to both Gift and People as well. She shook her head slowly, shock sinking in and fading simultaneously. And to think that this was just the beginning. Old White said that they were only going to dabble with a fraction of her abilities.

This must mean that her Golden Magic's true potential was monumental.

Perhaps I can control it, she thought to herself, completely ignoring her father's question. If I can just push away from my plant magic and make the voices fade away...

With moderate effort the voices in her head decreased but never fully disappeared. Romeli had a feeling this was not an aspect of her Golden Magic and state of powers that she could just throw away. Now that she was opened up further to the state of life around her, there wasn't much she could do but embrace it. It was only a soft buzzing in her ear, and now that she knew what it was it hardly seemed annoying anymore.

"Romeli," Numair said with more emphasis._ "What is going on?"_

Romeli wove her fingers together excitedly. Her hands were practically shaking as she walked closer to her father and stopped only feet in front of him. "I know what that shield is now," she voiced with enthusiasm. "And it's awesome."

"Well would you mind filling me in?" he said, eyes burning. He put no effort into hiding that he was dying to know. Numair was undoubtedly an intellect through and through.

They spent the next half an hour discussing her Golden Magic. She informed him of everything: what it was, what it was composed of, the balance, her existence, its potential, its catches, and what she had just experienced with the plants around her. Numair stared at her in between deep thought and fascination. Only occasionally did he ask questions. The rest of the time he quietly listened, his chin perched on the top of his fist thoughtfully.

When she had finished the in depth explanation she felt out of breath. The recap left her more enthused than she had been before she had started talking.

"Well this is certainly something," he muttered mostly to himself. "This is something new entirely!"

"I know," she agreed with a nod. She sighed breathless. "It's crazy."

"So you and Old White worked on a shield last night. The same shield you first saw when you blocked the dark magic I'm guessing?"

She nodded.

"Right. Well how do you feel about testing it out some more now? I use dark magic and you shield it?"

A flutter of nervousness crept up her throat but she swallowed it back. "Sure," she replied. She had never used pure Golden Magic successfully in a duel before. But then again there was a first time for everything.

The two of them walked to their designated positions on opposite sides of the field. Numair stretched and shook out his hands before lifting up a palm engulfed in black. "Are you ready?"

She formed her hand into a fist at her side and it sparked and lit into a ball of golden fire. "Let's do it."

OOO

"And _then _he pulled out the dark magic with both of his hands. _Two _clouds were coming at me now and as I watched them drift towards me I mustered up all the energy I could."

James was twirling his noodles playfully. "And you blocked them?"

Romeli was about to speak but then closed her mouth sheepishly. "Well...one of them." She looked downtrodden for a moment, staring at her plate. When she met his eyes again however, they were glowing. "It. Was. Awesome."

He snorted and took a bite of his food. "Eat up. Remember our deal."

"I'm full." She stared down at her plate.

"You ate a cookie."

"It was filling. And good."

"And lacking all sources of nutrition," he countered with disapproval. "You haven't even touched your chicken."

Romeli blinked as she stared at the lemon chicken (the most sexually arousing of poultry). "Me eating chicken is like you eating a human being."

He rolled his eyes. "Romeli, you eat chicken all the time."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Well... what if I do?!" Romeli exclaimed throwing up her hands.

James gave her the You-Are-So-Defeated-So-Eat-Your-Damn-Lemon-Chicken-Woman look.

Romeli clenched her jaw and picked up her fork. She made a scene in stabbing a piece of the meat, throwing it in her mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it. With a glare she picked up another piece and then another until the plate was cleared of any sort of sexy poultry.

"Now the vegetables..."

Romeli's piercing eyes could have stabbed him.

"Come on, Romeli. I don't want to baby you through something as humanly instinctive as _eating food._ You love food."

"Yeah...when I'm hungry," she retorted as she murdered a carrot. She stared at the orange colored food curiously, wondering if vegetables were alive. Could she talk to green beans? With a shrug she ate it anyways.

When she finished the plate she put her fork down victoriously and looked at him expectantly.

He gave her a crooked grin. "What? Would you like a round of applause?"

She rolled her eyes. "A kiss will suffice."

He rose his brows surprised, looking at the half-full mess hall. "Right now? Out in the open like this?"

A smile grew on her lips that morphed to a wary grin. "You said yourself. If I'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You are so absurd." Inside he was burning with happiness. Each day seemed easier and easier for her to conquer. She was still weak, but she was growing stronger. The stronger she grew, the more comfortable she was with the idea that being together was possible, and impenetrable.

Slowly, he snuck his hand behind her neck and lowered his head towards hers. He gave her a short kiss, leaving them both yearning for more. James closed his eyes as the urge to grab her passionately threatened to take over. With immense self control he opened his eyes again and let his hand linger by her cheek before letting it drop to his side.

"That was a yummy dessert."

James burst out laughing as he shook his head and grabbed his tray. "Which means no more cookies for you."

Romeli's eyes narrowed, but she grabbed her tray as well. The two exited the Mess Hall laughing.

OOO

"So how much have you trained with a sword?" asked James curiously. The two were on the sparring grounds a few feet away from each other. Both were holding training swords.

"Um. No formal training until a couple of weeks ago. Alanna has been training me."

"Poor thing."

"Hey, she's nice."

James' eyes narrowed.

"...most of the time," she added with a grin.

He chuckled and repositioned the sword in his arms. "Right." His expression began to hold a hint of doubt. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if you get hurt?"

"You're kidding right?" she said with a laugh. To make a point she pricked her finger on the tip of the sword making James flinch. It was so dull it didn't even leave a scratch. "These have got to be the worst swords I've ever seen. Besides, me and Alanna duel with the real thing."

His eyes bulged. "I will kill her."

"James." She said his name reassuringly. "Let it go. I had to let you go. Now it's your turn."

James considered her words, and she was right. For what felt like weeks Romeli had been so convinced that if she was even feet by him it would give Scanra another reason to kill them both. While the consequences still stood stronger than ever, Romeli had disregarded her fears, putting them both in danger. All for him and their love. Certainly he could do the same thing with a little training session.

"Fine," he admitted sternly as he held up his sword. "How about some simple blocking."

They started off slowly. James would rhythmically attack and she would defend with the alternate block. She stayed on the defense, knowing that defense was a bad position to be in for winning a fight but a life saver as well. Over time, his tempo grew faster and faster, adding in new attacks from different angles now and again to keep her on her feet.

Romeli honed in on his blade, keeping her mind open to each attack and blocking it as quickly as possible, never letting in an open area or weakness. As they worked faster and faster, Romeli became more and more comfortable with the rhythm. Under no circumstances did the blade feel natural to her hand. Out of all the weapons, the sword was one of her least favorite, and some of her blocks were shaky. One or two times she caught herself losing focus as her eyes drifted towards his working muscles. His arms were so strong, they pressed against his sleeves firmly...

"Ow." Romeli let go of the blade and it flew out of her hand as she failed to block a cut to her side.

James bent over and picked up her blade, handing it to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah yeah," she said rubbing her side with a wince. With her Gift she could sense it was already bruising. A few seconds later, thanks to her healing, she couldn't feel a thing.

James sneezed.

"Sorry," Romeli muttered, the word slightly concealed within a laugh. James was so sensitive to the powers of her Gift...

"How about I do the defense now?" James recommended, itching it nose. He flashed a smile.

With a face like that, she wasn't up for denying him. They both brought their swords up again, taking the opposite roles they had previously.

Using some new moves that James had showed, she began to take the offensive, not bothering with starting slow and working faster. Her moves were sporadic—definitely not as smooth as James', but they were strong.

They one-sided dueled for what felt like a long time, but was probably no more than ten minutes. Both of them were starting to work up a sweat, and Romeli's breathing was slightly heavier. James looked steady—years of page training had taught him precision and endurance in mastering the sword.

Unexpectedly, both of them changed their footing in the same direction. Romeli's foot stepped on his own unsteadily, and she yelped as she crashed into him. There was a clatter as her sword slipped out of her hand. Feeling that they were going down, James threw his sword aside as he lost balance and fell gruffly.

The two were panting heavily, their faces inches away.

James relaxed his head on the ground and closed his eyes. "Usually that doesn't happen," he said quietly, a small laugh escaping.

Romeli laughed as well. "I'll take your word for it." She stared into his eyes form a time, savoring the deep forest green. With a sigh she rolled off of him until they were lying next to each other.

"Well this is a pretty good start I'd say," voiced James positively, resting his head back with his hands behind it.

Romeli pursed her lips and looked down. "Yeah, if I'm battling a house plant." Her tone was bitter. "A disarmed house plant," she added after consideration.

James propped himself up on his elbows. "You do realize that you just started with sword training, correct? Besides, some house plants can be quite perilous."

She snorted. That was one of the many reasons she loved him: his undying humor in some of the most stressful situations. "Right okay, well..."

"Plus," he said, interrupting her. "Do you _really _think this little challenge-thing is going to be some designated play by the rules setup? I hardly doubt there's going to be an archery battle, and a sword duel, and a wrestling match...in that order. That's absurd. If anything it'll be a few mage duels or an all out war."

Her brows creased. "Something along those lines." Nonetheless Romeli felt cooled by his words. Funny and smart to boot.

James grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. "We'll be ready for them."

She smiled up at him weakly. Her confidence had grown substantially since her theories had begun and she found out what her scars meant. Still, a hint of doubt remained in her thoughts. In reality, she still didn't know what was coming for her, or how bad it was going to be. A memory flashed through her mind—Fredrin's grinning face looking from her, down to the scars around her neck, and back to her again. With a shiver she removed the memory from her mind and instead focused on the feeling of James' hand woven with her own.

Romeli yawned

"Bed. Now." James practically ordered the words.

"What? No!" she complained looking at him earnestly.

He blinked and then glared at her.

"I'm not tired."

"You should be."

"I'm not."

"Woman, I will knock you out myself."

Her eyes widened as she sat up as well. "You would nev—." Her words were engulfed in another yawn.

"Oh yes I would."

She stared at him defiantly.

His only reply was his right hand sparking into a flaming dark green fire.

She blinked and stared at his fire, an interest beginning to spark in herself. "That's...interesting..."

He frowned. "What's interesting?"

He would never get a reply. Romeli's eyelids had drooped down and she fell asleep then and there, breathing softly.

James chuckled. "Wow. Nice, Romeli."

Without much thought after that, James got on his knees and picked her up in his arms before rolling to his feet.

It took only a few minutes to reach her room. For the second time in two days, he opened her bedroom door with his Gift and walked inside, kicking the door behind him. The time was about five in the afternoon, giving her plenty of time to sleep. He set her down on the bed and tucked her into the sheets carefully.

Curiously, he walked over to her bookshelf for something to do and couldn't help but laugh. Wow. Nice bookshelf, he thought to himself. It was completely vacant save for about ten books. Most of them involved magic and spells, something that interested him, but not as much as what inhabited the top shelf...

James took down one of the romance novels and chuckled as he read the cover:_ How Jeffrey Caught the Goddess._ His brows rose. This would keep him entertained for a while. He propped himself up against the backboard of the bed and flipped to the first page:

_Amelia was the most beautifully erotic goddess in the land. She had won the hearts of all the men in the realm twice over. To say she was on top of the world was an understatement, and she knew it. That was, until she met Jeffrey. Then everything changed..._

He snorted and shook his head, looking down at Romeli's sleeping frame before returning to the book again.

* * *

Hahaha. I forgot how much I love this chapter.

So um. Next chapter = hahaha. I'm in the mood for some comedic relief. I'm tired of the bitter depression and moody mood people. I wanna laugh.

Replies:

LittleMissGiggles'94: I'm really glad you like it so far. It's amazing how it's dwindling to an end. Sorry about the slow update, though there wasn't much I could do about it. :/

iwantaponygal993: First of all...you read this in THREE DAYS!? It takes me three days to read 10 chapters (trust me I had to reread a lot of this to get everything right). I am impressed. In honor of your speedy-reading, I will award you with twelve cookies. here ya go. Thanks! I'm glad you like the original work!

ChipFest: Gosh...I can't read this whole thing in a week. I think it would take me a few weeks to be honest, and I wrote it! haha. I am impressed. Yay drawn out romances...they're full of so much torture, but they're so worth it. . haha. So you caught the age glitch. Yes I started Romeli out as almost fourteen. She had one birthday (i think?) in winter making her fifteen. During her servitude she would be fifteen years old, but I bumped everything up a year because I began to think about how young she was to be going through all this. If I get the chance to rework this, I'll probably bump it up another year so she starts at the age 16. I think she started so young because I was thirteen when I started with this story... but now that I'm going on 18... I just don't see someone that young going through the stuff she's going through. Thanks for readin!

Empress of Theives: I get an A+??? YES. Thanks so much!! you rock. :)

inktounge: haha. I think Romeli being melodramatic is an understatement. For some reason I have this mindset...well...set...in my mind...(wow redundant)...that in order to make a novel be emotional it has to be exaggerated. It's true to an extent, but only in moderation...gotta work on that. :) !!! I love drumline people. I'm not in marching band anymore, but I hung out with the drumline a lot when I was. But I know what you mean about mind in the gutter. I'm in the low-brass section, so it's practically implied.

Mirukarumi: Me? Kill James? Never. I couldn't handle it. :)

dares to dream: I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. It was kind of sporadic, but I suppose it fit in fine. I actually realized that I made a humongo mistake last chapter...but...no one seemed to notice so... :) I'll fix it when I have to. Haha. Yup...I wanted to write that scene so badly. There's one more scene left that I've been wanting to write for just as long (even longer now). But it's so been worth it. Sorry about the slow update. Hope you keep reading!

IloveCockatiels: yes! no more emo! That era is over. wait you're serious? Gosh, I haven't even been tracking my wordcount. 360,000. I'm glad you love it so much! I really truly sorry about the slow update, but I hope you keep reading!

xxTunstall Chickxx: haha. Me? Human? Only on paper. lol. There's a joke at my new school about how I have no emotions. It's a really stressful place, and sometimes I'll catch my friends crying over all the pressure and expectations. I haven't broken down yet...but of course I help them out! :) I hope this chapter has been fluffy enough for ya! Sometimes I kind of feel that it's moving a little too fast, but at the same time if I just keep them dwindling on the same 'forbidden love' problem it's just going to get emo and annoying again.

KEEP ON MOOSIN'!!!!

-MOOSE

_feather to fire_

_fire to blood, blood to bone, bone to marrow, marrow to ashes_

_ashes to snow _


	53. Milkshakes and Glitter Clouds

Well. There are many things I should be doing right now, this not being one of them. However, my temptation to continue the story is evidently dominating.

So here I am.

Thank you to my eternally patient readers and reviewers. you rock.

BEST NEWS EVER: congratulations. You are now reading the longest Tamora Pierce fanfiction. :) let's throw a fiesta! (fiesta) Now let's go make it longer.

**Song for this Chapter**: Song 2 → Blur. The ultimate song of baddassery.

Disclaimer: I claim James...well. Once Romeli's done with him. ;)

* * *

Chapter 53: Milkshakes and Glitter Clouds

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli had a little talking to with her Guardian Old White about her newest power: Golden Magic. The extent of Golden Magic is the following..._

_It's based off of her Chaos Thoughts, which essentially states that she is composed and contains the balance between People, Plant, and Gift. Golden Magic is therefore consisted of People, Plant, and Gift. To conjure the incredibly powerful magic (that was literally not of her world) she had to bring out all three magics at once. The catch is that Golden Magic can only affect what it's made of...which is Gift, Plant, and People._

_**OH CRAP!!! READ THIS**__: many of you have probably wondered why Golden Magic works as a shield against dark magic. Is dark magic a part of the Gift? Well...sort of. Technically (which means, I have decided) dark magic is literally the Anti-Gift. So...it affects it like it is the Gift all the same. _

_Anywho. Forgot about that. _

_After Romeli woke up, her and James talked for a little. They made some conditions. Romeli had to sleep five hours a day and eat three square meals, but only if James stayed with her (so Romeli could make sure she was protected). As stated it's kind of like the two are taking care of each other (in the sense of "punishing each other")_

_On her way to training practice, Romeli is all like 'omg the plants are talking to me'. This is because she is more in tune to who she is (i.e People, Plant, Gift). She could hear what the plants were saying like a buzz in her ear without even trying. And now that she was stronger in powers and being in tune, it will never leave. _

_Then Numair and Romeli have their little spiel. She tells him about her Golden Magic and they duel some. _

_Food Food Food. Then training practice with James in sword style. When James pulls out her Gift she says "that's...interesting" and falls asleep. She then sleeps in her room while James reads a trashy romance novel. _

* * *

"_It's a dangerous business, going out your front door." - JRR Tolkien _

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since the night Romeli had been informed of her Golden Magic. To say that the events occupying these two weeks were disregardable is far from the truth. In fact, Romeli had grown significantly stronger over all—not just in her powers, but in her relationships as well.

As each day passed, Romeli grew more comfortable with the idea of her and James together. They would hold hands as they walked together, and laugh at some sort of inside joke. The majority of their days were spent together as well as their humble nights.

Of course, with relationships came quarrels and they certainly had more than a few. Most of them dealt with what both of them knew was to come. Above anything, Romeli looked towards his protection and life as the most important thing to her. She stood stubbornly behind her statement and refused to budge. All the while James argued that he was certainly capable of taking care of himself, and that her future should be her priority.

To James, Romeli had thrown the idea of her third Guardian and true identity out the window. This was unacceptable.

That's where their problems started, and their tension and arguments began with their words. One would express their underlying frustrations in a murmur during dinner, and the disagreement would expand from debate to a battle, and a battle to an all out war. The only compromise between them was an impasse, for neither of them would budge on their views. Within minutes the disagreement was completely forgotten and they continued with their jokes.

Their friends were left unamused. Well okay...they were slightly amused. Besides, their group was back to how it should be—together and mischievous.

Romeli's powers continued to flourish. Ever since the elaborate discussion of her Golden Magic with Old White, they had been training. They worked slowly and with caution, never pushing too far in fear that something would lose control. She became more used to the feeling of the power rushing through her, even to the point that she could draw it out without thinking. As for the extent of her Golden Magic, her abilities basically remained the same.

She could form a shield—a rather strong one in fact. It took the shape of an illuminating, golden bubble. It was remarkably strong, able to protect her from any attack from the Gift. However, if someone were to throw something such as a rock towards her, it would pass right through, for it did not contain the elements of the Gift, the People, or the Plant. Also from her Golden Magic formed the ability of an offensive weapon: a blast or laser that was able to inflict upon anything that it, too, was made of.

With the strength of her Golden Magic also came its acuteness towards her surroundings. The day that she was suddenly able to hear the plants around her marked the point in her life where her senses seemed to change. The voices of the plants were also accompanied with the voices of the People. Even inside the palace, where plants and animals were less in population, the buzzing of silent voices never stopped. Though they were incessant, they seemed almost relaxing. She had adapted the ability to grow used to the new noise, and was able to tune in and tune out whenever she felt like it.

As for the Gift, the afternoon she had a sword training session with James marked her awareness. He had taken out his Gift, and in doing so she not only saw its green flames held in his palm, but could see _inside _it as well. She wasn't sure what to make of it. In seeing his Gift she seemed to see his soul. It took the shape of a bright white light pitted in the middle of the emerald flame, and in seeing it stir in the fire, she felt something stir inside herself. That was all. She could feel no ability to predict what he was going to do, she couldn't control it... just _see _it.

That was all well and fine, but the whole while she exerted herself with training, a single thought throbbed in the back of her mind: would she be ready in time?

Gods, she hoped so.

OOO

Conjuring milkshakes. She had done it once before during her miraculous escape from the Scanran palace. Ever since then she had never bothered with it again, only wondering a few times if she had somehow acquired the skill to produce dairy products.

From the looks of it, the milkshake miracle was a one time deal.

Romeli sat frustratedly on the floor, her back propped up against her bedroom door. In front of her was a gigantic book of spells, yellowing slightly from its old age. To her left there was a chair that was slightly smoking (she accidentally lit it on fire) and to her left a half eaten piece of pie (she had taken to hoarding sweets in her room since James was insisting she eat "real food").

She stared at the pie now and her mouth twitched. Picking it up, she took a bite, chewing it slowly as she savored the flavor. Apple.

Damn good pie, she thought contently as she turned to the book again. She had skimmed through it once already and came to the conclusion that no, there is no milkshake conjuring spell.

With a sigh she looked down at her hands, holding her palms out flat to observe. "Okay. I am going to try this one more time." With the look of unmatchable determination she closed her eyes shut, pulling her Gift out and into her hands.

_Milkshake, milkshake, milkshake. Vanilla milkshake. They're yummy, and they're cold, and creamy, and white, and frosty... milkshakes... ah hell. Any food would be fine..._

Her brow twitched and she heard a pop in front of her. Carefully, she peeked open a single eye. Let's see what the damage is this time.

The bookshelf had turned into chocolate and there was a gigantic scorch on her ceiling.

She leaned her head back on the door and looked at her hands accusingly. "I thought I said vanilla, Hands," she told them sternly. Getting up to admire the most recent of catastrophes, she noticed that her bookshelf was not only chocolate, but fine chocolate. She leaned over and took a bite off the second highest shelf.

Hmm, she thought with a shrug. Pretty good.

After taking a second and third bite, resulting in a rather impressive chunk missing from her once wooden piece of furniture, she sat back down by the door and stared at the book with more interest.

An idea had popped into her head. A very, very bad idea.

With a growing grin, she flipped to the beginning of the spell book searching for something..._anything..._that would perhaps make her day a little more exciting. When Romeli had turned to the important goal of summoning milkshakes, one knew she was itching for something to keep her occupied.

Impatiently, she shut the book closed. This was too predictable. Clenching her jaw she set the closed book's bridge down on the ground, holding the front and back cover with her hands. Randomly, she left the book fall, prepared to look upon her next time-consuming experiment.

When she looked down, her eyes widened and she attempted to hold in a laugh with her hand.

Pursing her lips she looked over the incantation and held out her hands. Settling herself comfortably, she began to read it, eyes focused on the odd words in front of her. Her hands lit up and suddenly there was a flash so bright she had to shield her eyes in shock. For a fraction of a second she thought her room was shaking.

Her alarm immediately dissipated when she looked at the foot of her bed. Her face brightened considerably.

"SOFA!"

OOO

Far away within the elegant palace of Carthak a lavish prince suddenly found that his favorite sofa, which sat in the corner of his favorite room with his favorite tropical house plants, had disappeared from beneath him.

He looked around him on the ground, stunned. "...What?"

OOO

"Romeli...?" The voice of her mother was muffled through the door. "Everything all right in there?"

Her heart nearly caught in her throat. "Oh. Um, yeah. Just...sneezed." What?_ Sneezed?_ She shook her head unimpressed.

"All right then," Daine said through the door. Romeli could faintly hear her fading footsteps.

Turning away, Romeli looked forward again and towards her newest piece of furniture. It was an uber-posh wooden piece of art, adorned with forest green velvet cushions. She climbed over the gargantuan book and lunged onto it

"I'm in paradise."

Apparently paradise lasts for 5.23 seconds.

Bored again, she sat up and looked around. She spent a time staring, becoming fixated at first with the remnants of her apple pie and then the bite marks on her book shelf. That book shelf tasted so good...

She was about to get up to take off another chunk, but stayed where she sat. Too comfy. There was a crack and she yelped, flinging her head with wide eyes to where the sound was coming from.

The chair (that had stopped smoking a couple of minutes ago), had been burnt to a fine crisp. It then seemed to dissolve, folding into a pile of chair-ashes.

This random act of chair-cruelty perhaps would have vexed her, but the only thing she could think was, _I really really want a vanilla milkshake. _

"Okay, maybe I will try just _one _more time," she said aloud, stretching out her hands. "Milkshake, you are so mine."

Once again, she closed her eyes, tuned in to her Gift and thought one word and one word only: milkshake.

For a second she thought it had worked, for an immense sense of cool has whipped past her. But when she looked above her head, what was forming was no milkshake. An immense cloud had appeared, containing the merciless dark colors of a storm. It thundered only once before mounds and mounds of glitter rained down upon her.

She began to laugh uncontrollably. Of course, this resulted in glitter filling her mouth and she started choking and laughing at the same time. In a panic she fell off the sofa, pounds of glitter sliding off with her.

By the time she had managed to scrape away and/or swallow all the glitter in her mouth, the sofa was completely buried in glitter to the point that it wasn't even visible. The cloud continue to pour out sparkling glitter nonstop, and her room was beginning to fill.

"How do you get glitter cloud from MILKSHAKE!!!!" She asked her hands exasperated, shaking them. A particularly large wave of glitter fell down on her and she was knocked over and pressed against her bedroom door. There was at least a foot of glitter flooding her room now, and it was beginning to rival the height of her bed.

I have to get out of here, she thought panicking. Thankfully her bedroom door opened outwards, so she wouldn't have to push against the current. She forced herself up, grabbing the brass handle for support.

Then she froze. Hang on...

She turned around and grabbed the apple pie, which had miraculously survived the glitter tsunami._ Then,_ she opened the door.

Romeli exited her room on a slide, as the glitter came burrowing out when she opened the door and swept her feet from under her. With a little struggle she got back up, tripping twice in the process. Holding back a fit of laughter, she made for the exit of the Salmalin Suite.

Daine stared at her with a raised brow. "Romeli? What are you doing?"

Romeli froze and turned around to her mother, her eyes wide. She flashed a smile as the two of them looked towards her open bedroom. Piles of glitter were pouring out into the living room. "Um. Art project. Gotta go, Mom." She left the room quickly, not even bothering to close the main door.

"Well clean up when you're done," Daine called at her retreating figure.

There was a muffled 'okay' from down the hallway.

The Glitter Cloud of Terror smoothly floated out of the bedroom and into the living room, supposedly uninterested in Romeli's now very shiny getaway.

Daine gave it the evil eye. "Don't even think of touching my upholstery."

The Glitter Cloud, taking the hint, left most of the living room unscathed and made for the exit, leaving a glittery trail in its wake.

OOO

Romeli soon found it difficult to run, her laughter serving as a handicap as she sprinted down the hallway. She slowed to a stop and leaned her hands on her knees to gain her bearings. She couldn't stop laughing like mad.

Suddenly there was a crash and a cry from behind her. The Glitter Cloud of Terror had emerged quickly from the Salmalin suite and had engulfed its first victim. It now came floating towards her with sparkling menace.

She pursed her lips to keep from laughing more and was off again. She looked behind her every few seconds. Each check behind proved that the Glitter Cloud of Terror was slower and farther away. One look however, caught her off guard.

It was gone.

The cloud must have turned a corner or something, she thought as she continued to run. This was... this was...

Awesome.

As fast as she could, she made her way towards the main hall of the palace.

OOO

King Jonathan was writing notes in his study, minding his own business. His desk was covered in immensely important information. Notes, news, statistics, money, a pop up book he'd been trying to publish for six years, pictures, money...

He took a sip of a cup of tea in his hand and returned to his scribbling. Deep in thought, he didn't even notice a foggy substance sneaking under the closed door until it was too late.

Without warning there was a crack of thunder and sparkling pounds of glitter began to pour down upon him. He shouted alarmed, as the glitter crashed him down to the ground. Taking cover under his desk, he watched as the glitter rained down on his office, hitting his crowded desk like a waterfall.

When the glitter seemed to stop, he took a peek up from his hiding place. He was plummeted with the shiny stuff, causing him to retreat back to sanctuary.

What _is _this? he thought puzzled, leaning his head against the wood. The glitter was beginning to flood the room. He could no longer see his boots.

Suddenly, the raining stopped altogether.

OOO

The palace was in complete chaos. Everyone was running—mostly in circles. Officials were yelling, children were laughing, the Copper Isles were making fun, Jonathan had turned his desk into a glitter ship. Everywhere one looked, there was glitter. Whether it came in inches or feet, the shiny stuff was everywhere. People were falling and slipping but still the GCOT did not cease.

The people of the palace spilled out of their rooms and hallways at a sprint, searching for any sanctuary they could think of.

Romeli was practically in tears she was laughing so hard. The giggles made her breathing heavy and she had to take another break. She looked around carefully, watching for any sign of the GCOT. It was nowhere in sight.

She slumped against a wall with a sigh, panting.

This was certainly a mistake. The Glitter Cloud had found her and began to rain down on her heavily.

Screaming with cries of joy and frustration, she attempted to clear her vision. Everywhere she looked there was glitter. it was in her hair, her clothes, her shoes. She was knocked to the ground as its weight began to bury her. Now it was once again even in her mouth. She reached out her hands trying to grasp for the surface.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands grab her arm and pull her to safety. She couldn't see anything and could barely stand, yet the firm body behind her was steady.

Dejected, the cloud raced away, off to find its next victim.

Still blinded with glitter and hair, Romeli started gasping and laughing as she attempted to speak. "I—thanks—cloud—pie—glitter—funny."

"What was that?"

Romeli's heart thudded and stopped. She turned around quickly, starting to gain her bearings, and came face to face with James. His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Um..." She blinked. Suddenly she adopted the face of distaste. It felt like glitter was coating the inside of her mouth.

"Right," said James with a chuckle. He turned to her about to ask a question that both of them already knew the answer to. "So I'm guessing this was your doing?"

She gave him a weak smile. James snorted when he spotted her teeth were full of glitter. "I was really bored..."

James laughed. That was enough of an explanation. Taking out a kerchief from his pocket he wiped the remnants of glitter on her face and smiled. "This is an interesting look on you," he observed. "I wonder how long it will last."

Romeli looked down at herself. For one thing both of them were about a foot deep in glitter. She was completely _covered. _ Everything from clothes to hair to skin was touched with glitter. It made her incredibly sparkly. As for James, he looked nearly untouched.

That was subject to change.

Without a second judgment, Romeli tackled James and they both crashed to the ground. Once again she was in complete hysterics, laughing until her stomach was sore.

"What was that for?" he asked, laughing himself as she rolled off of him.

"You have no glitter on!" she said shaking her head. Before he could argue she darted away from the subject. "Look! Glitter angel!" She proceeded to move her arms and legs, forming the shape of an angel within the contours of the glitter-ground.

Their frolicking was soon interrupted by a clap of thunder and the sound of raining glitter on top of them. Romeli screamed and tried to dodge the downpour, but the glitter was burying them both with alarming speed.

"We're gonna die!" yelled James trying to squirm out of the pile forming on top of him. Every time he attempted to get up, the weight of the glitter and its slippery texture knocked him down again.

"James! Think positive!"

"We're gonna die quickly?"

With a burst of force, Romeli pushed herself to the surface and grabbed James' arm that was slowly being devoured by the growing mountain. She pulled him out as much as she could, and the two slid down the slope towards the ground.

They collapsed on their hands and knees, breathing heavily. The Glitter Cloud continued its havoc for a time in the hall before slipping away towards the next room.

Romeli wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, exposing a mouth still full of glitter.

James laughed. "Come on," he said taking her hand as they both stood up. They were both covered in glitter now. "Let's go to the medical wing. I think you need a glass of water."

Romeli nodded, not noticing until then how annoying the feeling of a "sparkling mouth" was.

James gave her a mischievous smirk and her stomach dropped. She knew that look.

"Last one there's a King Jonathan!" he called. Before he even finished the sentence he was at a sprint.

Romeli snorted and quickly bolted after him, nearly slipping and falling on the thin layer of glitter beneath her.

OOO (A/N: Okay. It's 5:16 in the effing morning. I haven't slept yet and I'm packed with hyper power. I think I inhaled too many cleaning materials. I watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and have decided to spontaneously watch Muppets from Space. Hot dayum. I am off the walls. And I really want pie.)

"Glitter. All I see is glitter glitter glitter. There's glitter everywhere!" Neal was flailing his arms in every direction pacing by patients recently admitted into the infirmary—most of them diagnosed with a an overdose of glitter. "There's glitter on the floor, on the tables..." He picked up an unconscious man's arm, showing off a fine gash. "There's glitter _inside _his arm! Great. There's glitter in my eye. Ow. Get out of my—ow. How does this _happen?!"_

James pursed his lips and nudged Romeli giving his father the She-Did-It-Don't-Ask-Me-How look. The both of them were shaking with laughter.

"Oh. Terrific," replied Neal dryly. He looked at his son and then at Romeli, eyeing them down unamused. "There is glitter. On my favorite coat." He pointed to the coat hanging on the wall like it was of the upmost importance.

James snorted. "Look, sorry about your coat. We were just here to get a glass of water for Romeli..."

"A glass of water?" He laughed and shook his head. "You want a glass of _water? _Oh sure hang on!" His voice was dipped in heavy sarcasm. With the most deliberate of motions he grabbed a clean glass and pumped some water into it. "Oh here, here's some water! But wait! Sorry! The whole water system is contaminated with _glitter_!" He handed the glass to her, making sure to point out the sparkling flecks floating in the drink.

Romeli stared at the glass and shrugged. She sat down on the nearest chair, disregarding the fact that it was currently occupied with a pile of glitter and gulped down the drink.

"Are you mad?" Neal's eyes were blazing as he stared at the empty glass. He ran a hand through his hair—an action that James had obviously inherited from him.

She shook her head. "No, just thirsty." At least her mouth wasn't caked with foil any more.

James leaned against the wall, doing his best to sweep away the glitter that had collected on his tunic. "So how did this all happen in the first place?"

Both of the Queenscove's brows were risen in an identical manner causing yet another laughing fit in Romeli. She wiped her eyes, tears starting to form from the fits. "Um. I was just bored...and I wanted a milkshake, because the chocolate bookshelf was good but just not enough. So I tried but then glitter came out of no where. I had formed this cloud. My room is totally flooded..."

"Yeah," replied Neal. "And so is the rest of the palace. You should know conjuring food is a dumb idea. It's practically impossible" He shook his head. "And _look _at the consequences."

Romeli snorted, and both Neal and James started laughing as well. Her mind began to drift, wondering just where the Glitter Cloud of Terror had gotten to now.

She looked at her arms. During their sprint to the infirmary the both of them had managed to run most of the glitter off. Her hair still glistened and her skin only shimmered a little. As for her clothes—well they shimmered a lot.

"So how do you think we're going to get rid of this?" asked Neal aloud scratching the back of his head.

James was too preoccupied with his new sparkly exterior to pay attention.

Romeli shrugged. "I have no idea how it got here. I obviously don't know how to get rid of it."

"So you're saying that Corus is going to be a shimmering city for a while?"

Romeli nodded and affirmative, smiling with pride. "Just as it should be."

Neal shook his head and chuckled. Never again would he allow Romeli to be in her room bored and alone again. With a sigh he got a glass of water of his own and filled it. He eyed the flecks of glitter floating in it uneasily before taking a sip.

Before even attempting to swallow it he spit the drink out again, spraying water and glitter everywhere. "This is disgusting!" he exclaimed wiping his mouth and setting down the glass.

Before Romeli could say a word, the Glitter Cloud of Terror erupted down the hall and through the infirmary door. The only exit was behind the cloud, leaving them completely cornered.

Romeli stood up alarmed, a whole new rush of excitement coursing through her. Carefully, she took James' hand and he looked at her questioningly. The only answer he got was a daring look accompanied with a wicked grin.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

Without looking back the two of them sprinted towards the cloud, leaped over the massive mound of glitter it had been forming beneath it and slid out the exit. The two darted to the left, almost falling in the process, and outside. As they ran in the sun, the glitter from their bodies left a trail behind them.

OOO

"You'll never guess what Romeli did today." Daine's statement was blunt with a hint of amusement. Her and Numair were eating dinner together in the Salmalin Suite.

"I have a feeling that it involves the palace, a spell gone wrong, and a whole lot of glitter." Numair's educated guess was not only spot-on, but proven. Just over his shoulder lay Romeli's so-called "art project". Her door was unable to close, for a mountain of glitter was blocking the way. Her whole entire room was practically filled to the roof. An old book of spells (that Romeli had stolen from Numair's study, by the way) sat on a pile of glitter right in front of her door for her parents to see.

"Hmmm." Daine laughed as she shook her head and took another bite of a salad.

He pointed to the book victoriously. "I've been looking for that."

Just then there was a knock at the door. They exchanged glances and Daine got up to answer it...which she didn't actually have to, because the glitter cloud decided to barge in inconspicuously anyways!

She jumped back just in time to dodge the downpour of sparkles as the cloud decided to attack her upholstery after all. Daine jerked a thumb towards the cloud. "This would be the culprit."

Numair grinned and shook his head. "So this has been wreaking the palace for, what...12 hours now?"

Daine laughed.

Without effort, Numair pulled out his charcoal colored Gift. In the matter of seconds, the cloud was engulfed in black. Moments later it vanished. That taken care of, Numair returned to his chicken.

"Numair." She said his name with a hint of disapproval. "I thought it would be much more fun to see her try and take care of it."

He only shrugged. "I'm sure we'll get a kick out of her cleaning her room."

They both snorted and returned to their meals.

* * *

BA HA HA.

this chapter was dope. Kind of a little different from the usually moody-mood stuff I've been writing lately. haha. The I Hate Jonathan and Delia Fanclub, anyone?

hope you liked it!

Replies:

Grace: Dude...so 52 chapters in 2 evenings is definitely an accomplishment. I was rereading chapters the other day, and it would take me way longer than that to read this story! wow. :) haha...I am definitely still writing chapters on this story. There will be a sequel...but I haven't even started it yet.

natsumi456: awww thanks! Hope you keep reading!

Hati: oh thanks!! I really appreciate the compliment. As for the idea of the story...I don't know how it happened. It started out simply. I wanted to write about a girl who had the Gift and Wild magic. But then everything just expanded from there and it grew into this. Haha...I see you have noticed my weakness: time. It's all over the place right now. As well as spelling . Well the milkshake thing was kind of the result of a hyper mind—it sort of just...happened. Technically, people with the Gift can't really conjure food...which is kind of something I made up. ah well. And Shadow and Sharpfang are on the border right now. They're in and out of the story when I need them to be. It's kind of choppy, but I'll smooth it over when I get to editing.

jenny-harkness: glad to see you caught up! And so quickly! ...alas. Irony. It's a gift and a curse.

dares to dream: Yeah...I apologize for that slow update. What was it, five months? Gah. Life has been crazy. Chicken is the most arousing of poultry—and it seemed necessary to throw in the comedic relief in such a dark story. Glad you like it!

AmethystEyes0: hooray! You finished!!! I still can't believe that this story is more than 800 pages. It just amazes me. I know what you mean about just clicking the 'next chapter' button. I hate updates myself. haha...nice try with the threats! But alas...my update has been much quicker than the last one. :) Hope you keep reading!

smile: sexy chicken. haha. It's comedic relief. You may be surprised by what goes through my mind on a daily basis. Hmmm. Well...I write my chapters at size 12, single spaced. On average they're all about 20-30 pages long. This one is a bit shorter (only around 12). Skiing. So much fun! I haven't gone skiing in forever though...

xxTunstall Chickxx: Aw James. He's so amazing. I have been going through some love problems lately (alas, I have fallen in love with a Costa Rican trumpet player about 4 inches shorter than me), and writing James chapters makes me feel so much better. Hahaha...references to the future. Oh man. I SO do that. I'll be perfectly honest—I sometimes feel quite constricted by the Tortallan time era. But then again, if I were to write the story in a different era...I don't know when I'd write it.

inktounge: That's so true. A lot of my friend are saxaphone players, and they're just as dirty as I am. :) Your question on why Romeli was entranced by James' magic was hopefully answered in the beginning of this chapter. lmfao...sparkly things. you are like a crow. I'm glad the drama has decreased a bit. Romeli's thoughts are relatively realistic when you put into account what she has gone through and the pressures...but still. I get what you mean. :)

iwantaponygal993: bla...losing files on the comp is the worst feeling ever! I hate it so much...and then you just can't write. I'm so anal about saving my work now. I'm glad you like it!!! :)

LittleMissGiggles'94': haha. The You-Are-So-Defeated-So-Eat-Your-Damn-Lemon-Chicken-Woman look is the best of all looks!! Aww thanks so much! That update really did take forever. I'm glad you still love it though. 7,0 words certainly is a lot. Hopefully I'll never have to do that again. :/


	54. The Last Day

I just realized something.

We have reached the end. As of the end of this chapter, we will be beginning the beginning of the end of the Romeli saga. You may actually kill me with how much I will torture you these next chapters.

(immensely evil laugh)

**Song for this Chapter: **I Gotta Feeling -- Black Eyed Peas. This song pretty much encompasses the mood of the whole story, thanks to Jameson's genius advice. You'll see what I mean once you start reading. :)

Disclaimer (n.): the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

NOTE: I used a couple Charles Dickens quotes in here, which I will mark with a '*' symbol

* * *

Chapter 54: The Last Day

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Twas the day of The Glitter Massacre. A spell had gone wrong and Romeli had to pay for the consequences. The effects of the Glitter Cloud of Terror left the palace inhabitants rolling on the ground with laughter, clutching their heads in agony, and sobbing with wild abandon. _

_It took a whole day for the situation to solve itself. Numair had to dissipate the cloud himself while Romeli and James frolicked off into the faraway forest like reckless adolescents. _

* * *

"_Let's flip a coin. Heads we'll be together, tails we'll flip again." _

* * *

For the third time that day, James sneezed.

"DARN IT!!!"

He sniffed, itching his nose as his eyes began to water. "Look, are you sure this is even possible?" he asked Romeli uneasily. "I mean, I can practically sense your Gift from across the palace on a daily basis..."

Romeli clutched her head in her hands, propped against the wall as she sat on the ground in James' bedroom. She breathed out heavily, the air blowing her bangs away from her face. Frustration began to settle in her sides. "Both Numair and my Guardians said it was possible. They said I can make my Gift senseless...I just have to practice it."

James still looked doubtful. He could practically sense Romeli's Gift even when she _wasn't_ using it.

Romeli looked up at him with narrowed eyes, sensing his incredulous expression. "I've done it once before, during training with Numair."

"I don't see how this would even benefit your circumstances right now," he pointed out with all seriousness.

She groaned inwardly. Were they really going to start this again? "Are you _kidding me?"_

He didn't bother replying. Both of them knew his answer anyways.

"What if I have to make a surprise attack? I don't want them to sense me before I even turn on the offensive. And if my Gift is so sensitive, then couldn't they use the feeling of my magic to track my location? And if we had to go into hiding..."

"Us. Go into hiding." He voiced the words dryly.

She clenched her jaw, swallowing an explosion of anger. "I have to be prepared for everything, James! I have no idea what's coming for me..._us..._now. My theory may be completely off!" Her breathing grew shorter as her words began to infest her train of thought. All she could think about now was her lack of knowledge when considering this future ordeal. A lack of information meant a lack of the ability to prepare productively...

The two together implied a failure.

She sighed heavily and let her head fall in her hands again defeated. "I am so doomed."

James slipped his hands into one of hers and she looked up at him wearily. "You said that the last time, when you escaped from Scanra. And the time before that when you found out what the Prophecy meant."

A dark chuckle escaped her lips. "Finding out what the Prophecy meant was a complete failure." Images of the scene in which Maggur placed the slave collar around her neck rushed through her. "And then I ended up dying anyways. I was doomed both times, and I failed both times."

"And yet here you still are." His words were a quiet murmur. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear them or not.

"Doomed to kill both of us," she concluded bitterly.

He pursed his lips, stroking the top of her hand softly. He seemed unmoved by the dark statement. "The thought of failure is a weapon that we hold by the blade. The more you think of failure, the more it hurts you and your chances of success."

"I could do without that weapon altogether."

"Then push it away! Why think of death? All that matters is right here, right now...with you...and me...together."

She met his green eyes steadily, letting his gaze bury into her. "My Guardians told me to prepare for the future."

He sighed heavily. It was not an exhale of exasperation, but an exhale full of thought. "That is what we're doing right? But..." He paused for a moment pulling his thoughts together. "Each day we come closer to the future. Soon enough, the future you've been preparing for will be today. Why not cut out the middle? Instead of preparing for the future, prepare for today."

His wisdom never ceased to amaze her. He always had these jewels of advice that seemed so hard to disagree with. It didn't help that his green eyes would not look away from hers, and the thumb that stroked her hand distracted her from her own thoughts...

She shook her head. "I would rather work hard now and celebrate us being alive later, James. If I can just get through this, it will be finished."

James' eyes narrowed. "And who says this? Who determines whether or not the future holds just as many struggles as the past?"

"I'll have my third Guardian," she countered.

"And then you'll be searching for your identity," he pointed out cooly. "And that will be _so _easy." Sarcasm.

She clenched her jaw. "It will be easier if you're there next to me...not in the tombs."

"I think I would be more comfortable in the tombs if I lived a little beforehand."

"You take your mortality so lightly!" she snapped back.

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Well neither am I. I'm afraid that _you'll_ die."

Silence.

James bit his lip and looked down knowing that he had hurt her. The both of them were on the same wavelength. Neither could live without the other. Her words had echoed the thoughts of his own heart, and he found himself realizing that if Romeli were to ever depart from this realm, she would be a free woman. He, however, could never again be a free man.

Romeli was the first to speak. There was a weak smile on her lips. "First you're kidnapped, then I'm a slave. I'm forced to kill you and I end up dying myself. You forget me, I come back. We don't talk, and now that we're finally together, we're bound to die in the process. Sometimes I feel like the whole world is against us."

He looked at her deeply, a crooked grin growing as he spoke. "The wind is rushing after us, and the clouds are flying after us, and the moon is plunging after us, and the whole wild night is in pursuit of us; but, so far we are pursued by nothing else."*

Her eyes brightened as he spoke, and she found herself engulfed in his eyes. The weight in her hand felt like a feather as her heart thumped quickly. "We are pursued by nothing else." The words on her lips made her shiver.

James grinned and he cupped her face in his hand, stroking her cheek softly. "All that matters is right now."

Romeli couldn't help but smile. Somehow looking to the future now seemed...pointless. Whatever it was that was coming would come eventually. It could be at any time. It could be now, or tomorrow, or in two hours. In any case, looking towards the event left her handicapped. What she really needed was to throw the dread to the wind; what happens happens. The whole world was against them.

_Just _the world. That wasn't so bad.

Without hesitance, she closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly. He embraced her roughly, not expecting the sudden move. After the initial shock, he brought one of his hands to the back of her neck, crushing his lips against hers for only a moment.

"Romeli," he whispered, leaning his forehead against her own. "If this was your last day to live, what would you do?"

She looked at him deeply, leaning away from him to meet his eyes. Her expression was blank for a moment, unsure. It morphed drastically as emotions pulled through her. In the matter of seconds, she experienced immense grief, fear, and love. She did not settle on any of these expressions, however. Slowly the corner of her mouth began to twitch into a grin. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

OOO

"Something tells me that this is a bad idea. A very, _very, _bad idea." James' voice was slightly shaking.

Romeli rolled her eyes. "You asked."

"And now I regret it."

"Come on it will be fun!"

"_Fun?" _His voice shot up a couple octaves. "You call this _fun?"_

Romeli pursed her lips. "Well...maybe not exactly fun. More like...daring."

"And stupid...and dangerous...and _suicidal." _

"Look, chicken. If you want to back out that's fine with me. I'll just do this alone."

The thought seemed to terrify him more. "If you jump, I jump."

"Well I'm jumping." Her expression only fortified her steady and sure voice.

James looked down the height of the tower they stood on top of. Balor's Needle was intimidatingly high. Even walking up it was an accomplishment in itself. But no...Romeli wanted to jump out of it too.

James turned away from the open window and towards Romeli, slightly green. "Can I just ask one more thing?"

"Sure."

"How, may I ask, are we going to jump off of Balor's Needle without dying in the process? Just wondering...because...Scanra might get pretty mad if we die before they get here."

Romeli laughed at his dark humor. "Easy." She took out two large blankets from a bag she had brought with her. "We'll use these to slow our fall."

"And to carry our bodies in when we die."

"Nah, they're too big for that I think."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you ready?"

"Romeli, you've already died jumping out of a tower once. And excuse me if my calculations seem incorrect, but that seems like one too many already."

Romeli shrugged off his comment. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. Plus, I can always transform into a bird or something, grab you, and land safely."

His nerves were slightly reassured, but the fear in his stomach would not dissipate. "Fine." He squeezed out the word forcibly, surrendering himself to her stunt.

She handed him a blanket and he grasped the corners in his hand tightly, slightly shaking. Nervousness began to creep in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it down. The adrenaline rush in the moment would be worth it.

She grabbed the side of the window and hoisted herself on the ledge. The window was not tall enough for her to stand up straight. She had to lean over as she tried to maintain her balance on the thin ledge. James shook his head and climbed up as well.

They both stared in silence, eyes fixated on the ground far below them. Romeli's thoughts were dominated by the lives of the people who jumped off this very ledge and died. The buzzing in her ears of the plants far below her were incessant and loud—they were wondering what she was doing up there.

"We. Are. So. Dumb."

Romeli gulped and nodded forcibly at James' words, a hint of doubt beginning to disperse through her stomach and up her spine. Second thoughts were surfacing to the forefront of her mind, but her stubborn character pushed it back.

"We are dumb," she agreed, voice shaking slightly as she glanced down. With regret, she fixated her eyes on the clouds instead. Heights usually didn't scare her... but jumping from a tower wasn't necessarily the same as flying. "In the end it will be worth it."

"...if we survive."

"True." She sighed heavily, her exhale shaky. James' hand wrapped around her hand. They held each other tightly.

"Ready?" He muttered quietly.

"Uh huh." She nodded, refusing to look down at the ground far below them. With a weakening voice, she began to count down. "One...two..._three!" _

They jumped, clasping their blankets like their life depended on it and screaming in wild abandon. The pit in her stomach dropped instantly as the wind rushed by, howling in her ears. The blankets were instantly inflated, but did little to actively slow their nearing fall.

Romeli laughed crazily, the adrenaline hitting her instantly. She had only a fraction of a second to glance over at James—he was laughing too. The wide grin on his face was slightly mutilated by the rushing wind, making her laugh even more.

Realizing that the fall wasn't nearly as long as she had anticipated and the blankets that were supposed to break their descent were an ultimate fail, Romeli abandoned her supposed parachute and instantly morphed into a dragon—the only form she could think of that would carry James' weight.

Only feet away from doom, she grasped his upper arms as carefully as possible with her feet-claws. The two of them nearly crashed into the ground, James' feet whipping by the blades of grass as Romeli shot up into the sky, almost crashing into a forest edge of trees in the process.

She flapped her wings down, giving them one powerful beat that left them soaring. In the immobile clasp of Romeli's claws, James was left in wonder. He stared at his dangling feet and the thickening forest far below them. He had flown with Romeli as a dragon once before, but that seemed like such a long time ago. He had forgotten what the wind rushing past him felt like.

Wings extended, they glided through the air in a long descent. Romeli had spotted an open patch of forest that would be perfect for landing in. Her acute senses heard the rippling of a small river right next to it.

The descent was smooth. Flapping her wings carefully, she released her catch just feet from the ground. He jumped down easily, crouching to break his fall and then standing back up again. She then carefully set herself down, claws sinking into the ground. Her wide wingspan took up the whole width of the clearing, and she folded away her wings before transforming into her human self.

James looked away as he held out the blanket that he had kept with him. Romeli took it from his hands and wrapped it around her like a cloak, slightly blushing with the awkwardness.

There was a screech in her ears and she winced as she turned around. Her eyes widened. "Whoops."

Right where she had landed was a large print that sunk into the earth. There were sharp indents where

her claws had pierced the ground. The plants were complaining passionately.

Romeli's eyes narrowed. _Oh be quiet. You can grow back. _

The noises immediately quieted down to a soft murmur.

Having not heard this exchange, James looked at her oddly. "You okay there?"

"Huh?" She whipped back around to face James. She had one look at him and started to laugh uncontrollably.

His hair, usually messy, was completely disheveled. His cheeks were burning red from the wind and his legs were slightly shaking from the recent gravitational experiences.

James snorted. Romeli had no idea that she looked exactly the same. The two were practically in hysterics. The aftermath of the adrenaline hit them and burned through their veins. Romeli's heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her stomach began to ache with laughter.

She ran into him mercilessly and the two crashed to the ground. James braced her fall, and she landed on top of him, nothing but the blanket between them.

"We just jumped off of Balor's Needle." His voice was breathless, the air knocked out of him for a third time within the past hour.

"We did, didn't we." Romeli couldn't help but smile widely, looking into James' dancing emerald eyes. "...well...sort of."

"Gods we are dumb," he replied. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this. We could have died!"

She grinned wickedly. "But you're glad we did it, hmm?"

He chuckled. "You're right. I am glad. But let's make a promise."

"What would that be?"

"Let's promise to never ever jump off of Balor's Needle again. _Under no circumstance."_

Romeli snorted and she rolled off of him, situating herself next to him and holding the blanket tightly around her body. She sighed heavily, a smile creeping up her lips as she looked at the web of trees above them. "Deal."

OOO

"You know, I'm actually kind of a fan of the strawberry."

"Are you serious? It's sour, plus there isn't enough of a balance between fruit flavor and crust. It's barely even moist enough." Romeli's fork plunged into another pie as she spoke.

"That's a lie. It's totally moist!" James clutched his platter of strawberry pie protectively, taking another bite of it and savoring the taste in his mouth before swallowing.

Romeli rolled her eyes and stole a bite of his favorite flavor. She cringed as she swallowed it. "You obviously have no appreciation for true pie."

"Hah!" He laughed as he shook his head. "And you are biased against strawberries."

"It's not even a fruit! It's seeds are on the outside. Real fruit has inside-seeds."

"Real humans don't have green hair," he mumbled to himself, setting down the strawberry platter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously."

"I didn't say anything."

Romeli glared at him but broke into a grin as she rolled her eyes. She waved her fork over at a nearby rock where an innocent dish of pie sat. "Have you tried the pecan? I think it has too much vanilla in it."

James got up and walked over to the rock, dodging piles of pie platters. They were seated on top of a mountain, after hauling every single pie flavor they could think of onto Romeli's dragon back and flying there. There must have been hundreds of pies, most of them yet to be touched as they dove in to each of them. The dishes were covering their surroundings, taking over the ground, the rocks, and even the branches of trees.

When Romeli had insisted on trying every single flavor of pie ever invented, James thought she was kidding. Then again...they had just jumped out of Balor's Needle.

James took a bite of the pecan, analyzing the taste in his mouth before swallowing. "Gods you're right. The vanilla is practically burning my tongue."

"Out?"

"Oh yeah."

James placed it in the reject pile, along with apple-cranberry, key lime, and tropical fish.

"What about the cherry?"

"It's a little too generic," pointed out James as he stared at their topic of discussion with doubt. "Everyone likes cherry pie. And apple."

Romeli placed cherry and apple into the reject pile as well before digging into a platter of banana cream.

There was a squeak from the side of her and Romeli looked up startled. There was an awkward silence as James and Romeli came face to face with a mountain squirrel.

The squirrel pawed at a dish of pumpkin pie.

"Hey. That is not for you." Romeli stared down the squirrel, eyes narrowing.

The squirrel looked at her challengingly, standing up on its hind legs.

James laughed as he eyed the creature. "I think he wants to fight you."

Romeli looked at the squirrel in disapproval. "It most certainly will lose."

As if the squirrel had understood her comment, it began to reach closer and closer to the flaky crust of the pumpkin pie in front of him.

Her brows rose. "Don't you do it..."

He reached closer.

Romeli glared at him dangerously. _If you even think of coming closer to that pie..._

The squirrel found her empty threat amusing.

_That's it. You are going down. _Romeli's stare at the squirrel increased as she used her Wild Magic to flash images in his head. The creature was immediately subject to seeing the consequences of his actions. He would devour the pie, most likely get very sick, and would then die an ugly death by tumbling off the nearby mountain edge. With the images forever imprinted in the squirrel's head, he scurried away quickly. Romeli's eyes shined victoriously.

James blinked, slightly astounded. "I'm not sure what you just did there...but I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

Romeli placed the banana cream pie in the reject pile and picked up the nearly stolen dish of pumpkin. "I would have let him have it if it wasn't the pumpkin pie he wanted." She took a bite of it, closing her eyes contently as she savored the taste. "This may be the winner."

James stole a bite, shoveling a bite of the pie into his mouth with a fork. He chewed it thoroughly before speaking again. "I don't really like the texture."

She looked at him exasperated. "Do you think we'll ever find the perfect pie flavor?"

"Well which ones have we tried so far?"

Romeli practically threw her arms into the air. "Well I don't know, let's see. Strawberry, apple, peach, banana cream, pumpkin, blueberry, raspberry, banana, cherry, gooseberry, rhubarb, pecan, key lime, meat, apple-cranberry, apple-blueberry, apple-apple, traditional apple, coconut, passion fruit, and tropical fish."

"You know I didn't even know there was a tropical fish flavored pie until today."

"Gods me neither," agreed Romeli. "It tasted like rubber."

"It _felt _like rubber."

"I'm pretty sure I ate an eyeball."

"That's disgusting," voiced James, sticking out his tongue in distaste. He looked around him, slightly intimidated. They had only put a dent in the amount of pies they had to test.

Romeli noticed his daunted gaze, but shrugged off the amount of work ahead of them. She picked up the next nearest pie and took a bite. She chewed only once before spitting it out of her mouth and throwing it into the reject pile with disdain. "Gross! Mud pie!"

"Real mud?"

She nodded, a contorted look of disgust on her face as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Nice. Well the lemon meringue is too sour so that one is out too."

Romeli sighed heavily as she got up and grabbed a plain looking pie sitting on top of a nearby rock. The crust was a golden brown which traditionally covered the top, concealing its true flavor. Grabbing her fork, she took a bite. Immediately, her eyes widened. "James. Try this."

He looked at her oddly before obliging. The minute the pie was in his mouth he realized the reason for her awe. "What _is _this?"

"The best pie ever made."

"What _flavor?" _

"Best-pie-ever flavor."

Exasperated, he took the platter from her lap and held it up to glance at the number on the bottom. Twenty four. He then turned to a long scroll next to him and ran his finger down the list of pie flavors until he spotted number twenty four. "Seriously?"

Romeli snapped out of her reverie and looked at him curiously. "What's the flavor?"

"Boysenberry."

"_Boysenberry?"_

"Yeah. And I double checked."

"It's boysenberry."

"Ah hell does it even matter?" questioned James taking another bite. "It's _so good."_

"All along...the best flavor of pie has been boysenberry."

Mouth full, he muttered an affirmative.

"That's the most random pie flavor ever," she argued, taking a bite and then another.

The two finished off the pie in minutes, wolfing it down in large bites. The flavor consumed them until they couldn't eat anymore. The rest of the pie flavors sat around them, completely abandoned.

James took Romeli's hand and held it in his own, ignoring the tiniest of flinches that twitched through her fingers. Whenever he touched her, there was a subtle and instinctive recoil, but he wasn't sure if she noticed it or not. If she did, she was very good at hiding her internal struggle to give in to his hands on hers. Either way, she seemed used to his maneuvers, and he was used to her subconscious pushing him away. He squeezed her hand tighter.

Romeli looked at him affectionately, her mouth set in a small smile. James put his other hand to her cheek, cupping it softly. Trying to ignore the electric sparks that skipped up and down her skin seemed impossible now. His green eyes staring wisely into her own did little to halt her running heart rate.

When his lips brushed against hers, her racing heart had stopped altogether. The kiss was agonizingly brief, only lasting a fraction of a second. There was want in her eyes as she looked at him again.

"Your breath smells like boysenberry," he said softly, a quiet laugh interrupting his words.

Throwing any regrets to the wind, Romeli pounced, unable to sustain any sort of composure a second longer. Her lips smashed against his, a hand woven through his messy brown hair. He wrapped an arm around her back, readjusting his sitting position to bring her closer to him. From the way he returned the kiss, James had disregarded his control as well.

The kiss deepened. James' tongue pressed against her mouth for entrance and she easily admitted him. She gasped as his tongue played with her own, the two separating only for an occasional breath.

Never before had they kissed like this. It seemed earnest, desperate almost. Electric sparks jumped between the two of them wherever they touched, jolting their hearts as they pounded, intertwined. There was a feeling suspended above them like a weight. The weight seemed to be screaming that it wouldn't be long now before love such as this would be impossible for a while.

They did not disregard this feeling as they did their caution. The sensation of dread and apprehension was stifling and they embraced it. The torturous feeling that filled them both was also a wake up call, and they took it. In being reminded of the future they turned to the present and grasped it. This was it.

James' hands fell to her hips and he picked her up easily, guiding her to his lap which she straddled, knees against his sides. Never once did they break away from the kiss, only disuniting for a breathe now and again.

Their bodies were melted together with not even room for air to circulate through. His torso was firm against her, but also soft and warm. Her cheeks were flushed at the feeling of her legs straddling over him, heart pounding incessantly.

A faint memory rushed through her head of the night when she had escaped from Scanra. It seemed like forever ago with so much time between them now. Despite its distance, the pictures burned just as clearly as if it happened yesterday.

_She was over Maggur in nothing but a short emerald dress, straddling him much like she was straddling James now. He was kissing her neck and jaw, leaving marks that haunted her body for weeks after..._

Romeli recoiled and James immediately broke off, sensing her stiff posture. He looked into her eyes, concern being the dominant expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

Slightly shaken, she nodded, her heart beginning to slow down as a twang of pain hit her and faded. She had done her best to forget that night. It was obvious that such an accomplishment was impossible, but she had been doing well for a while.

James had noticed her paling face as he asked the question. "Romeli?"

"Oh...yeah, sorry. Just...memories." She looked at him weakly, knowing that the truth was better than a cover-up in this situation. She had never been a good liar anyways.

Despite the burning temptation to place a comforting grasp on her arm or stroke her cheek, he held back. He had learned not to push her with the topic of memories—they would be confessed when and if she needed them to. "Listen," he started slowly. "If you want to stop just let me know..." he trailed off, not exactly sure how to finish the sentence.

Romeli shook her head. The thought of breaking away from him now, his warm body against her own, was more painful than the pictures that had skipped through her head. "No," she said firmly, kissing him softly as if to reinforce her positivity. "It's just a memory."

The words were meant for her just as much as him. Mentally she pushed back the picture of Maggur's face to the back. He was dead, and that was that. She was answering to Scanra now, not him.

Though her words seemed slightly weak, a bit of color had returned to her previously stark pale cheeks. He gave her a warm smile, his heart melting as she returned the look before continuing on with where they left off.

Romeli learned easily that love is something that distracts you. The pictures were gone. After all, it's hard to focus with your fingers clutching at the skin under his shirt. Then there was his hands cradling her hips. Hearts began to beat faster. She heard him murmur "I love you".

Breathless, Romeli leaned her head on top of his shoulder, tucking her head under his neck and closing her eyes. He smelled of linen and rain with a hint of boysenberry. He ran a hand up and down her back, tracing incoherent designs that tickled her spine and made her shiver into his hold. The other hand remained at her hips. Leaning his head on hers, he sighed heavily, feeling her body rise up and down with his large breath.

Only now it had become indispensable to him to have her face pressed close to him; he could never let her go again. He could never let her head go away from the close clutch of his arm. He wanted to remain like that forever, with his heart hurting him in a pain that was also life for him.*

OOO

The breeze's teasing wisps of wind caressed her cheeks as she stared out into the gardens. The sun was beginning to set behind her, leaving brilliant orange rays to rest on her with effulgence. The gentle wind brought with it a chill that licked at her face, but it mixed well with the warmth of the setting sun and its departing rays.

She stood in the gazebo which had become her designated getaway ever since her arrival to Corus after the escape. Something about it, perhaps the dark wood and the surrounding Fall colors, arranged in such a way as to accent the serene atmosphere of the gazebo, calmed her thoughts to a quiet lull.

The only sounds that she could hear were the softened murmurs of the plants around her and the trickle of water from some nearby stream.

The sun began to descend more rapidly now, and the shadows of the night darkened around her. The glow, still on fire, only illuminated the bottom half of her surroundings now. The corners of the gazebo were consumed in darkness. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as everything grew substantially darker and much more uncomfortable. She enjoyed the night, but sometimes it seemed much more hostile.

Shrugging off the feeling, she watched the rays of the sun descend more and more. Almost all of the garden was consumed in black now. The remnants of light were consumed in a fraction of a minute until she felt the warmth on her back begin to creep away as well.

The sun set, lighting the wooden ground on fire, burning the floor with a glowing orange. Soon enough, it too, had faded—Romeli was left in the cold.

With a calm sigh, she got up to leave, her head clearer than it had been all day. That seemed to be the case with this gazebo. One relaxing visit and the world was set straight again.

When she turned, she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Her heart jumped to her throat and she began to bring her arm down into the self-defense maneuver to break the hold. Before she could attack, the familiar sting of cold metal wrapped around her neck and she froze. Her initial shock paralyzed her for a second as realization dawned upon her. She understood instantly, but her comprehension did little to free her from the intense magic that now bound her in both a Gift and physical-sense.

Two firm hands grasped her shoulders and she was spun around forcefully. The magic now encasing her kept her from fighting back. Instantly her eyes widened as she stared silently into the burning eyes of King Maggur.

_

* * *

What?! _Maggur is still alive?!

We have reached the end, my friends. The following chapters are going to be action-packed, emotional, and straining. I hope you're ready!

Replies:

Grace: First off, thanks for the nag :). To be honest it finally pushed me to actually finish this chapter. I had been struggling with it for a while, not exactly sure how to continue. To be honest I cut a lot of stuff out. I was also going to have James and Romeli steal a pair of Jonathan's underwear. haha. As for your initial review, I must say that I adore marshmallows. . umm...and her snake and horse are on a vacation in the Yamani Isles, aka I haven't really had any chapters where they were necessary quite yet. But they should be in the next few ones. Happy reading!

randomnessrox: wow. This is such a great review, I really appreciate it. :D I've been working on it for quite a while. I remember I thought of the idea the summer entering seventh grade year. Now I am a senior in high school and I'm still working on it. Haha...I see you have noticed my lack of patience. I do make quite a few mistakes. Luckily, the past few chapters have all been proofread. As for the earlier chapters, I am starting to dive into them again, cleaning them up, but that will most likely take a while. And of course, you also spotted the sneaky Romeli-age-gap. Over much deliberation, I changed her age to a much older one with the justification that the events that she goes through are much too mature for someone younger than 15. I do have a problem with time (to be perfectly honest I have no idea what season it is right now in the story...and I need to figure that out soon), so thank you for pointing it out. It's definitely one thing I need to work on.

Also, I just want to point out (and perhaps I should write an author's note at the first chapter, that I started this story WAY before Trickster's Choice/Queen. Though I've read both, the whole plot of my story would be completely overthrown if I chose to stick to the accurate Tamora Pierce information. As for the modernized Tortall Realm I also must confess that I am beginning to branch away from the story being Tamora Pierce influenced. I don't know if you've read in my author's notes or not, but I am planning on basically re-doing this whole epic when I'm finished and turning it into an original story—hopefully with the outcome of publication. Thank you so much for your amazing review! I need someone to keep me on my feet ;)

amanda: I'm surprised that you caught up so quickly! sheesh! It takes me a few weeks to read fanfics that are as long as my own (not even as long, actually). I am impressed. haha...I'm glad you laughed. The story needed the comedic relief before plunging into the heavy stuff again. GLITTER CLOUD!

dares to dream: Thank. you. so. much. Random is my middle name. It was quite different than my usual writing, I must admit. It was all for good reason though. I was depicting the careless bliss of teenage love and portraying it through writing style and character. The whole chapter is spastic because Romeli and James are spastic, living in the moment and basically enjoying life while they have the chance. When the moment comes crashing down in this chapter, however, the mood returns to the usual. :) I put great thought into it. haha...as for reading during class, perhaps I should warn you before I post a funny chapter.

LittleMissGiggles'94': It was quite the art project, wasn't it. :) There was so much glitter in that chapter that I felt like I was covered in glitter. It was awesome.

Keladry1107: The last chapter was quite odd and random, I agree. I did, however, put a lot of thought into it. I used such a light and spastic mood because of James' and Romeli's relationship. The two of them, in that chapter, were at the apex of their relationship. They both let go, and they both lived in the moment without a worry. Thus, I wrote without a worry. This, however, comes crashing down in this chapter when reality sucks them back down again. Instinctively, they felt the danger coming lived with as much enjoyment and earnest as they could. In the end, Romeli is now forced to face what the Guardian's have been warning her of for weeks. :) deep. Thanks for reading!

massieroxmysox: Isn't laughing fun? Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it!

iwantaponygal993: man...glitter is quite a dangerous thing. It can get everywhere, and it sticks. I bet that it will takes weeks, maybe months, to get rid of all that glitter in the castle. Milkshakes are amazing. Even Maggur likes them...and he doesn't like anything.

inktounge: magpie...shoot. Maybe I should have put that in my chapter. Ah well. haha...you make me laugh, but I would do the same thing. I love the shining texture of glitter. You really can stare at it for hours. :) Romeli is doing quite better...and she still is better, thought it may not seem like it at this point of the story. ah yes. The Costa Rican trumpet player. If only he wasn't so short! That's a shame about your tall dude...perhaps we should switch? hmmm...a drastic height between Romeli and James. haha. That would be interesting. I think originally I was going to have Romeli be taller than James...I'm not sure what happened to that. thanks for the long review!!!

natsumi456: haha...well sorry for taking so long to post the newest chapter. I did start it right after my last update though. I've been caught up in school in college auditions. I'm pretty much in a different state every weekend between january and march. I. am. exhausted. Thanks for reading! 3

Aly-Of-Tortall13: It is!!! It's the longest TP fic!!! Isn't it great? I feel so proud! hahaha the GCOT was a kick to write. I'd been wanting to write that chapter for forever. As for the next chapter...I've been picturing it for years. James' looks? NICE. thanks! That's the best compliment ever!

jenny-harkness: James and Romeli fluff! You definitely got a nice spoonfull in this chapter. Dumb...well...they can be smart if they want to. James is related to Neal afterall. But what's more fun? Being intellectual or being spastic?

doveofdreams: haha...miracle. My updates have been a bit quicker than my usual slump I suppose. It's funny because I thought I wouldn't be able to update until mid-march when I would be finished with college auditions. Evidently, I found that I have time to write on airplanes and layovers. oh gods. and all girls school...how do you do it? I need guys! haha!

Thanks for reading, Potatoes!!!

KEEP MOOSIN'

Moose


	55. Two Wills

Well then.

(whistles)

we're getting closer to the end by each chapter. This. Is. Crazy.

**Song for this Chapter**: Twice → Little Dragon. Couldn't write this chapter without this song. No doubt.

* * *

Chapter 55: Two Wills

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli and James train together, working on Romeli's ability to make her Gift senseless...which kind of failed. The two start bickering about how hard Romeli is working and panicking about the future. James convinces her to live every day like it was her last. From that point on, the two went on awesome adventure: _

_First, the jumped off of Balor's Needle. Definitely a fail, but Romeli transformed into a dragon just in time to save them both. They descended into a clearing in a forest and snogged a bit..._

_Then, they decided it would be a good idea to try every flavor of pie ever and determine which one was the best. The winner? Boysenberry. Oh yea. And Romeli fended off a mountain squirrel. Then more snogging. _

_Towards dusk, Romeli stood alone in the gazebo, admiring the gardens as the sun set behind her. Just when it turned dark, she was grabbed from behind. There was a click as a ring of metal wrapped around her neck. When she was turned around, she came face to face with Maggur. _

* * *

"_It is curious to look back and realize upon what trivial and apparently coincidental circumstance great events frequently turn as easily and naturally as a door on its hinges." - H. Rider Haggard_

* * *

All this time, the future had been with fate, and the present was their own.

But the present had caught up and now fate held the reigns, mercilessly leading its victim to the ordeal of a lifetime.

She could imagine what cruel things her enemies had in store for her, but only one thought ran through her head, much like a mantra:

_I will not let him die. _

She repeated the words constantly until her trembling became numb. The sentence calmed her thoughts and willed her determination into position. She would not stop until she succeeded.

A creak of wood woke Romeli up once again to her surroundings. She was balled up in a wooden trunk, locked with both key and magic. The power of the enchantments encasing her made her eyes water. The metal slave collar wrapped around her neck weighed down on her heavily, reminding her of her past relationship with the accessory and how stupid she had been to get caught up in it again.

Romeli had tried everything to escape. She would have moved if she could, but whatever spells Maggur's mages had cast on her were powerful—she could not budge an inch. Obviously escape through brute force was out of the question. Her next idea landed on her Golden Magic. Since the only thing that held her back was the Gift, she could easily penetrate it with her newest power. However, when she dove into her internal hoard of magic, she found it barricaded. Something was stopping her from accessing her Golden Magic.

As she sat now, she realized what it was. Maggur had obviously blocked her Gift again. With her Gift unable to be reached, she could not bind her three powers.

She clenched her teeth in frustration. She was frustrated with herself for getting into this situation; she was frustrated with her inability to move; she was frustrated with the fact that she couldn't escape.

In conclusion, Romeli felt much like a cocoon. Only instead of escaping from the tight binds of metamorphoses, she was wound shut forever, unable to think let alone move.

And what was worse was that she virtually had no powers. With her Gift and Golden Magic gone, she was left with her plant and wild magic. Both seemed useless in the situation, her mind unable to think straight in the current predicament.

Time passed agonizingly slow. Her confines were pitch black save for a tiny keyhole that fed her a single ray of light. The ray cascaded down to the floor of the trunk, illuminating the thick dust that she had been inhaling for hours...or was it days? She was unbearably hungry, hinting at the fact that it had been a while since her last meal a few hours before her capture.

Not that hunger really mattered to her right now.

_will not let him die..._

She closed her eyes and exhaled, which was about the only thing she could do in the restrictive state besides the occasional facial expression.

Despite being immensely uncomfortable, she began the slow process of clearing her mind. Right now she felt like she was drowning in emotions. Anger, fear, anxiety, frustration, and sadness were washing through her in relentless waves with her thoughts skidding along. One second she would be thinking about James and another about her paralyzed state.

With effort, Romeli pushed it all away, narrowing her energy on one thing only: what to do.

Questions dominated. Where was she? Romeli groaned, tortured, realizing that she could even be in Scanra right now. How much time had passed? Was her family all right? Was James all right? Was _Tortall _all right? Where was Maggur now? And perhaps the most important one, why was he alive?

Her brows furrowed. Why _was _he alive? Unless her eyes had deceived her, she had come face to face with him before blacking out. It made no sense. She had checked his pulse herself the night she poisoned him...

She bit her lip, realizing that she had strayed from the current goal. What to do. But what was there to do? She was stuck, and until someone opened the trunk, she would remain so.

Well until that happens, sort everything out, she told herself. What will you do once someone opens the trunk?

Not die.

She would have laughed if her throat was not so constricted with nerves and dust. The combination was uncomfortable.

Rebooting her determination, she asked herself the question again. _What will you do once someone opens the trunk? _

Wing it.

Her heart fluttered as the words hit her. Slowly, a grin began to grow, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

This was it wasn't it. This was the last ordeal.

It was then that Romeli came to one single conclusion. She could not fail. This time, she would do all it took to survive; this time, _she_ would be the guardian.

With her mind reeling, she waited. When the trunk opened, she would be ready.

OOO

The day was like any other. Perhaps it was sunnier than usual, and King Jonathan found himself opening the window to let in the fresh Autumn air. He had been working at his desk for what felt like hours and his joints were beginning to grow stiff. The palms of his hands itched to hold something other than a quill and he looked at his sword leaning against the wall in longing.

Despite the temptation to prolong his duties until later, he knew that sidestepping obligation for fulfillment was out of the question. With a weary sigh he sat back down in his large chair and slid another stack of papers towards him.

Ah yes. Merchant taxes. An absolute favorite.

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he stared at the top paper of the stack, bored.

There was a rap at the door and he called for the knocker to enter, unsurprised. He was very used to visitors.

A palace worker walked in shakily, slightly flustered. Noticing the peculiar atmosphere around him, Jonathan looked up his brows raised patiently. "Yes?"

"And urgent letter, Sire." started the man with a slight stutter.

The worker held out an envelope with a shaky hand and Jonathan took it curiously. The king was unsure whether the man was shaken from the message or from his presence. When he saw the seal stamped on the envelope, he realized it was the former.

Eyes slightly wider, Jonathan tore open the envelope and began to read it. Just when the palace worker was about to leave, the king motioned for him to stay, his eyes growing more serious with each line he read.

Jonathan cursed, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe it, but from the authenticity of the letter, he knew it was true. Fingers shaking, he set down the letter on his desk and looked at the worker urgently.

"I need for you to fetch...everyone." His voice was slightly trembling as the beginnings of comprehension began to sweep through him.

The worker's brows furrowed, not understanding. "_Everyone, _Highness?"

Jonathan's fist slammed down on his desk, making the worker jump. He closed his eyes, immediately regretting his aggressive action, but opened them again. "Knock on all the doors. Everyone in the palace. Every person you talk to, tell them to do the same thing. I need _everyone _in the ball room in three hours."

The man nodded quickly and ran out, sensing the seriousness in the king's words.

Meanwhile, the king slumped back into his chair, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

He had no idea who this was from or what it entailed But it was blackmail—very dangerous blackmail.

And he would be ignorant to ignore it.

OOO

Romeli had been missing for two days. James sat down at the foot of his bed running his hands through his hair in worry. Ever since they had made their deal, Romeli and him had become inseparable, spending every meal and even training together. Then suddenly, she was gone.

The last time he saw her was their feast of pies in the mountains. They decided to jog down the mountain as a part of Romeli's training. When they took a break, they dueled at their resting stops, working on sword, dagger, and hand-to-hand combat. Romeli had beaten him with the daggers and hand-to-hand, but he was still superior at the sword—a weapon she had never really favored.

By the time they had reached the bottom, the sun was beginning to set, lighting the clouds on fire. Romeli mentioned something about working on her Golden Magic and jogged off towards the gardens.

She had been gone since.

Wanting to work alone, especially with her Golden Magic, was not unusual, and he found nothing peculiar in her departure. Normally she spent the remainder of her day training and went to bed at night for more training with her Guardians in the Divine Realms. Though he would have loved to stay with her while she 'slept', he never did except for the one night—rumors were a dangerous thing in the court.

So he went to breakfast, expecting her to be there, but she never showed. He had shrugged it off, thinking that her Guardians were keeping her overtime. Besides, he was meeting with Alanna soon, and though her disappearance seemed awry, he had to focus on his knighthood as well.

Now he wished he had followed his instinct.

That day was a busy one for him. Alanna had taken him on a ride to a nearby city to cure a contagious sickness spreading throughout the town. James worked hard, burning out the illness, knowing that it was his duty as both a healer and a knight-in-training. By the time the two had arrived back in Corus, it was nightfall, and he rushed through un-tacking his horse in order to see Romeli.

Her bedroom was empty, the library vacant, and he even searched through the sparring courts. Romeli was an easy person to spot, her green hair noticeable from a long distance, and it did not take long for him to come to the conclusion that she was not there either. He went to the gardens, scrutinizing every orchard and fountain, but she was nowhere. Even the gazebo, perhaps the most obvious place that she would be, was uninhabited.

With no where else to search, he returned to the castle for dinner, a bubble of fear beginning to form at his throat. When he entered the dining hall he half-expected her to be sitting at the usual table laughing with the rest of his friends. His heart fell when he did not see her face.

With one person missing, the world had become depopulated. Despite sitting with his group of friends, he felt alone. When he asked if they had seen her today, they all said no.

_Now _he was really worried.

The second day was worse. After she didn't come to breakfast the next day either, he knew something was terribly wrong. Ryoku, Ethan, Sereem, and Whave were on edge as well.

Training with Alanna was a disaster. He couldn't focus, his thoughts kept on leading him back to Romeli. He found himself thinking of excuses as to why she was gone. She made an emergency run to Scanra, she was with her Guardians, her family went on vacation...none of them even made sense.

Unable to focus, he lost every sparring duel against Alanna...not like that was much of a surprise. His attacks were clumsy, his defenses weak. Alanna looked at him irritated but with a hint of concern in her eyes. He was never like this unless something was on his mind.

When she asked him what was bothering him, he answered truthfully. Alanna too became worried, adding to the growing list. They cut off their training early, both of them unable to focus. The two left quickly, Alanna swearing under her breath and James swearing he would search every room until he found her.

Of course, he knew all along that her disappearance was not just a game of hide and seek.

It was not long until others began to notice her great exodus. With Romeli's rigorous schedule of training, she was subject to see many different people daily. Her parents were one of the first to notice. When James went to the Salmalin Suite to ask if they had seen her, they replied that she had not been in her room since three nights ago.

Numair and Daine had suspected something unusual since yesterday. Numair had spent the majority of his day searching and asking around just likes James had. Daine approached the situation with a different route—traveling the planes mentally and inquiring her daughter's location to any forest creature and bird that she saw.

Still, there was no outcome.

The rest of James' friends found it equally hard to concentrate. Ryoku paid no attention in any of her classes. Whave, Sereem, and Ethan searched when they had the time, but their knight-masters kept them busy. Still, even their trainers suspected that something was wrong.

Amongst the castle, there was a storm brewing, and a silence before it that muffled every footstep and every whisper to inaudibility.

Overwhelmed, James collapsed on his bed. Unable to move, much less focus, he remained there for what felt like hours, though in reality it was probably only minutes. He let out a weakening breath, his usually solid foundation shaken to the core.

This must be it then. This was the ordeal that Romeli had been preparing for for months. And if she were to fail now...

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock at his door. His heart jolted, half-expecting Romeli to be standing at the other side. With a heave of effort, he got off of his bed and opened the door. His shoulders drooped when it was not Romeli in the hallway, but a flustered palace worker.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir," started the man, shaken. It looked like he had been running down hallways for a long time, his breathing heavy. "The King has ordered for all palace inhabitants to go to the ballroom immediately. It is very urgent."

James' brows furrowed in confusion. He peeked outside the door to see others coming out of their rooms. Alanna was standing outside of her room, which was conjoined with his own, looking just as puzzled as he was. Further down the hallway, James saw mobs of denizens making their way towards the staircase.

Realization hit him. Romeli had not come at his door, but the next best thing had. There was no doubt in his mind now that this massive "palace meeting" involved Romeli. Perhaps she was notified of danger during her disappearance and returned to warn everyone.

He nodded at the man and grabbed his sheathed sword as he exited, never going anywhere without it. He met up with Alanna down the hallway, and the two made their way towards the ballroom.

A sudden ripple of nervousness burnt through him.

OOO

After what seemed like hours of waiting, immobile and mute, their was the click of a lock above her and the trunk door creaked open. Romeli squinted, blinded by the light, her eyes watering as she adapted to the brightness diffusing around her.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her under the arms and pulled her out roughly. She blinked profusely, trying to get a look at her captor while also adjusting her dilated pupils. The man, who looked to be some sort of soldier or guard held her tightly, with no signs of letting go. It was then that she realized her limbs felt like jello. The culprit must have been a combination of the spells paralyzing her and the compact containment she had been hoarded in.

It became evidently clear that she had been in that trunk for a while.

A dripping sensation began to ooze down her neck as some sort of spell began to peel away from her. When the feeling subsided, she began to feel the muscles in her body again. With a stiff wince, she clenched and unclenched her hands, pushing the blood into circulation.

Just when she was beginning to regain all feeling in her body, the guard pinned her hands behind her back. Romeli would have smirked if keeping her face placid was not so essential in her slightly constructed plan. Despite her Gift being unreachable, and her hands tied, there were countless tricks she could execute to get out of his hold.

Instead of an immediate escape, Romeli gave into the restraint. Fleeing now wouldn't do much good anyways. She had no idea where she was, or what was going on. Understanding the situation before conquering it was the first goal on her list. Besides, she could distinctly sense a suffocation spell wrapped around her neck—if she ran, she was toast.

When Romeli got a chance to look at her surroundings, she noticed that her location, wherever it was, was definitely not in the Tortallan or Scanran Palace. It was a shabby room, constructed of rotting wood and half-broken windows. There was a single rug on the floor, though it seemed to blend in with the dust. The only furnishings in the room were a broken rocking chair in the corner and the trunk she had been confined in. The room had two doors—one most likely led to an exit, while the other to a closet or secondary room.

Romeli assessed this all silently, her eyes wandering carefully, taking in every detail. The house seemed completely abandoned, which probably meant they were in Tortall. Maggur, an ex-dead king of an enemy country, would not be spotted in an inn for nobility. Instead, he seemed to have found the perfect hiding place. The slums of Corus would not recognize the face of a King.

The sound of a creaking door ambushed her judgments and she whipped her head to the right, playing a bit of fear up in her eyes. King Maggur walked in, looking more alive than ever. His expression was bright, there was a burn of driven excitement in his eyes.

"Hello, Romeli."

She stared at him composed, but inside she was fuming. Maggot was alive after all. Her pulse was racing, a pinch of dread beginning to soak in her stomach. She refused to wear her emotions. Instead, she stared at him with level eyes—allowing only a hint of fear and confusion through.

The corner of his lip curled in a small smirk. "You can stop the act. You and I both know you aren't afraid of me."

She swore internally, cursing her inability to lie adequately. Despite the breach, she continued, her face smooth. "I may not be afraid of you," she countered cleanly. "but I do fear for the world. Even the Black God has rejected you from death. Impressive."

"You are as fiery as ever," he mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I thought I killed you," she told him with narrowed eyes. There was a hint of disapproval in her voice.

He shrugged. "It's your fault for choosing a poison with an _antidote_." The last words were emphasized with amusement as he laughed.

She glared. Well one of her questions was answered. That was something at least. Though internally she was kicking herself. Maryann never mentioned anything about a cure to the poison they used for the murder. This added to the growing list of failures accomplished during the escape night. First the slave enchantment didn't work, then she died, and now the deceased Maggur was not exactly deceased anymore

Romeli put two and two together immediately. The scars on her neck marked her as a slave of Scanra. The fact that Maggur was still alive marked her as his property.

You're out of control, Maggur. You really are. Her words were mute, but her eyes narrowed as she thought them. Her palmed tingled—she wanted to hit something.

Maggur took the glare easily, shrugging it off nonchalantly. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here? I can tell you're dying to know."

She smirked. "Not really."

He chuckled. "You might change your mind later."

"Don't count on it."

"You assume too much." His words were flat and blunt.

"I assume that if you're here for a reason I'll find out what it is eventually."

Maggur's eyes burned. "Because me telling you what I'm going to do right away is too easy."

"I want a challenge this time." Romeli's adrenaline began to kick in as she said the words. If ever there was a challenge, it was slavery in Scanra. But he didn't know that.

"You touch the limit, Romeli."

"Thank you."

He clenched his jaw, visibly frustrated. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

It was ironic how much Romeli agreed with his words. Never before had she been so anxious for what lay ahead. She had one theory—one tiny theory out of thousands of possibilities. If she fought and thought and pulled together every ounce of energy and power she had, than maybe she would win. Maybe.

She refused to let her agreement show, and despite the lurch in her stomach when Maggur motioned for the guards to escort her outside, her face remained like stone.

Maggur, Romeli, and her escorts of guards and mages made their way out of the abandoned building and into the broad daylight of Lower Corus.

OOO

By the time James had reached the ballroom, with Alanna close behind him, it was packed. The two had to push and shove to the front, occasionally running into a friend along the way. The room was stuffed with every noble occupant, from knights-in-training to diplomats, mages to dukes. There were soldiers, knights, warriors, and other countless men and women dispersed throughout the room. Despite the high population, the only sounds that could be heard were the quiet murmurs of confusion and the scuffling of feet.

James wasn't the only one who knew something seemed awry.

Alanna and James halted their trek across the floor when they came across Numair and Daine. Both were pale in the face, suspecting ideas similar to James'. There was a feeling in the atmosphere that this was no community meeting—this was an emergency that undoubtedly involved Romeli.

The four of them stood together silently, thoughts drifting. They stood in a line, much like a small unit amongst the growing crowd, though all of them felt alone. Each mage, for all four of them held some sort of power beyond the norm, sensed an air of unease and the rising pressure of a storm.

Their separate reveries dissipated when Jonathan walked out from the draping curtains behind the thrones and down the handful of steps to the main floor. In his hand was a letter that was crushed tightly in his white-knuckled grasp. His skin was pale and he looked aged with stress. His usually calm stature was tense, shoulders higher than usual.

He bound across the small distance of ballroom floor to Thayet. The queen looked equally as confused as the people surrounding her, and when Jonathan murmured something into her ear, the worried look she returned him did not look any clearer.

James watched this all wearily, not exactly computing what was going on around him. The crowd seemed to press on him, surrounding him until he stood out no more than any other occupant. Despite the room's density, he felt completely alone. The only two things in the expansive room were him and whatever would soon be on the stage in front of him.

He knew that in mere minutes his fate would be proclaimed. By the end of the week he would be either dead or alive.

Unconscious of his actions, he clenched and unclenched his jaw, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Whatever situation Romeli was in, and whatever that meant for him, they would overcome this. Their training and determination would see them through.

Wouldn't it?

He held his sword tighter.

OOO

As the party walked up the road to the palace gate, Romeli wondered how obvious their parade was. Two guards held her tightly as she walked, her hands bound together with magic and rope. Maggur walked in front of her with his henchmen while a few mages brought up the rear, their magic stirring and ready to pounce at any given moment.

She would have smirked had her anxiousness not consumed her. Expelling of the two guards holding her and dismembering the mages seemed teasingly easy. It would take only minutes. If she got her Gift back, it would take _seconds. _But she knew she could not—there was more to this march towards the palace than a kidnapping. Maggur was sharp and witty, this she knew more than most. Whatever he had up his sleeve was just as personal as it was political—and she needed a firm understanding of both before she went on with annihilation.

When they rounded a corner they came face to face with the main gates, shouldered by two guards holding their weapons tightly.

The guards assessed the group in front of them quickly and immediately came to the conclusion that this was not a normal palace visitor.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The guard asked the question like stone, holding up his weapon higher. The other guard did the same.

"Move aside," demanded Maggur, his Scanran accent thick as he spoke to them. "This does not concern you."

"It obviously concerns _her_," the other guard voiced, motioning towards Romeli with a tilt of his head. "We serve to protect every Tortallan."

Maggur smirked at his words, finding them oddly humorous. "If you want to protect her, then step aside and let us through. We have a meeting with your king."

"I can not let you do that."

Before the guards could comprehend Maggur's actions, the Scanran King unsheathed a dagger from his belt and slashed it at Romeli cleanly, leaving a narrow gash on her cheek before resting coldly at the small exposure of flesh between her slave collar and jaw.

Maggur's words were dangerous as he spoke. "Do not underestimate my actions. I _will _hurt her."

Romeli closed her eyes in dread, knowing from experience that Maggur always followed through with his threats.

The guards glanced at each other uneasily before stepping aside, a hint of worry and fear in their faces. The gate slid open and the group walked up the path to the palace doors.

OOO

Maryann barreled over the palace-man who was just about to knock on her door. Cursing, she sped down the hallway, leaving the worker in the dust and turning the corner before he had a chance to catch his breath.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she descended towards the ballroom, mouth set in a tight line.

Romeli had been missing for two days. She had known this since the morning that she did not show for dagger practice. She never missed a practice, ever. When she went to her room to see if she had perhaps overslept, she wasn't there. Romeli was too consistent with her routine to sleep in anyways.

That's when the feeling of unease settled in her stomach, and it hadn't left since.

Maryann slid down another flight of stairs, nearing the ballroom door with every long stride. While she walked the cogs in her brain were reeling. Romeli didn't just leave without some sort of notification. She was kidnapped. This meant one thing:

The games had just begun.

This was the ordeal. This was the moment when Romeli would face her biggest challenge yet. This was when her fate and the fate of others would be decided.

The only problem was that no one knew what was going on and what would happen. Maryann felt incredibly unsettled by this. As a spy, she was expected to know the outcome of any situation under any circumstance. This time she wasn't so sure. The feeling of apprehension was torturous, and she couldn't even imagine what Romeli was feeling at this moment.

Maryann gripped the large door and swung it open with a little more force than necessary. The whole floor was already packed, and she was one of the last to arrive. This was all for the better, however. Standing and waiting around for disaster was hardly a favorite pastime of hers.

The ex-spy wove through the crowd, scanning the faces in front of her sharply. She was looking for one person only. No one else mattered at this point in time.

Three people in the entire palace knew what was going on. Only three. A fraction of the king's court knew the politics. A larger portion knew the rumors. The majority of Corus' noble men and women probably thought this was some sort of surprise party. But only three knew the true facts—only three knew what Romeli's scars meant, and in turn what Romeli meant to the world._ Three people out of thousands._ Maryann shook her head as she tried to wrap her head around the thought. She simply couldn't grasp it.

After a couple minutes of weaving and working her way to the front, Maryann spotted who she was looking for. James' back was to her as he stared out at the stage in front of him, aloof. Maryann placed a hand on his shoulder and he spun around quickly. When his green eyes met her own, understanding seemed to wash through him.

To say the least, Maryann was impressed. For someone who knew that his life was now in the hands of someone else's, he looked incredibly calm. His eyes were smooth like water and his expression warm, almost accepting. The look he gave her now seemed to jolt her own courage.

Maryann's lip turned up into a grin. She gripped the young man's shoulder tightly and brought her lips to his ear. "Ready?"

Their conversation was audible to all those around them, but only James and Maryann knew the true meaning of their heavy words. "I've always been ready."

She shook her head, letting out a black and uneasy laugh. "You are so absurd, Lad."

He shrugged. "I've got my sword." He put his hand on the hilt of his blade. "And I've got my heart. I don't need anything more."

Maryann's brow rose. "What's coming for you now can not be fought off with a sword, I believe."

His mouth broke into a half-smile, eyes sparkling with an incomparable wit. "I suppose that's all for the best. I like fighting with my heart."

"You've lost it."

His expression grew considerably darker, making Maryann feel slightly more at ease. He was beginning to react like anyone else would. What he said however made her reconsider her reassurance.

"There are enemies in this realm," returned the squire. "Who claim to know me and Romeli, and who do their deeds of hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness while forgetting our name. We are strangers to them, as if we have never lived. Remember that, and charge their doings on them and their foolishness, for they have no idea who they're messing with."

Maryann's brows rose. "I envy your confidence, Queenscove," she admitted with the duck of her head. "But surely you realize that we are just at the beginning, and you speak of the end. We still have the middle to defeat, and the middle is the most torturous part of all."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid of dying if that's what you're implying."

"Oh good. No worries then." Her grin was wicked as she slapped James on the back and ducked into the crowd just as quickly as she had come out of it.

Instead of finding her own place amongst the palace inhabitants, she slid over to King Jonathan and stood right behind his left shoulder, her lips inches away from his ears.

Jonathan, noticing her presence, was the first to speak. "I see you've found the ballroom."

"I see you've gotten blackmailed."

He turned his head, looking at her with level eyes as he held out the crushed letter for her to read. She took it quickly, scanning over it before nodding in confirmation. "Just as I thought."

"And what are your thoughts?"

She met his gaze seriously, mouth set in a grim line. "That you should let me do the talking in this happy get-together."

"So you know what's going to happen then?"

She clenched her jaw, chewing over the question before spitting out a half-fabricated answer. "Not a clue."

Before Jonathan had a chance to reply, the sound of collective gasps erupted through the hall. Maryann and the king turned their attention to the main stage.

When Maryann's eyes landed on her previous boss, they widened. She stood silently as she stared, suffocating her emotions before they had time to escape.

_On second thought...no. I really don't know what's going to happen. _

* * *

Hmmm. Well I didn't really plan on ending it here, but I need to split the chapter in two. It's far too big and epic. :)

BA HA HA CLIFFHANGER!!!

Replies:

Alliekat1996: Yes. Maggur should die. I don't know why he didn't die before. I'm glad you liked the chapter! As for the unclear fluff, no lol. James and Romeli most definitely did not have sex. I don't think they're exactly ready for that. ...until the sequel.

Grace: Glad you liked it!!! :)

dares to dream: busy week? Alas, that seems to be the story of my life. I find myself updating chapters by writing one paragraph at a time. lol. Haha...well I'm glad I built up the suspense! sort of! I wanted to have some more funny bits in before things start to crash down to the end. As for the action scenes...they're definitely coming up soon! Glitter cloud attacking Maggur? lmfao.

LittleMissGiggles'94': I am a bad bad person. very bad. :) mwa ha ha. MAGGUR IS BACK!

inktounge: where are you from? (gasp) don't tell me you're from the land of tall men!! Haha. You're pretty right about the whole picture of James and Romeli. James is fairly tall and slim, but also well built. With muscles. :) cuz I like muscles. And Romeli is pretty much spot on. She's fairly tall, but pretty thin too. Hope you like the chapter!

doveofdreams: haha. update = miracle? lmfao My auditions went well. I finally finished them!! So now I can relax...well sort of. Now I have to wait. I'm glad you like the fluff...it's kind of rough. I'm not as good as other people, but I think it's good enough. Alas, the end is coming, but the sequel is just beginning!!! :D haha. It's funny...I should be studying for midterms right now, but instead I'm doing this. I believe we operate on the same plane.

Aly-Of-Tortall13: LMFAO tropical fish pie!!!! I'm glad you loved the chapter! Comedic relief is amazing. And it's fun to write. Well...I have been imagining this part for years...but the part that I have been imagining wont happen until next chapter unfortunately. :/ ah well...it's coming!

natsumi456: haha! I'm continuing! I'm going! I wont stop! Don't worry...spring break is coming up next week, so I should be able to update pretty soon here.

domitan'slovebug: Yes. I am back on the story after some nice comedic relief. :) I really do want to try and publish it...it would be a little different though, since it can't have anything to do with TP. It should be an exciting second read if everything works out. haha...Maggot is back indeed. I hate him so much I want to kill him a second time.

KEEP MOOSIN'

Moose


	56. Rush

This took a little longer than anticipated. But this is a good one. :) mwa ha ha ha ha...

**Song for this Chapter: **Street Lights -- Kanye West (and not the rap Kanye, the new Kanye)

Disclaimer: There's a Grey's Anatomy quote somewhere in there, some Bram Stoker. Some TP action too. ya know how we do. rhymz.

get ready for the most epic conversation. e.v.e.r.

* * *

Chapter 56: Rush

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_Romeli is kidnapped by Maggur and is placed in a trunk, confined. When she is taken out, she comes face to face with Maggur...they do a little insulting...and then start to migrate towards the palace menacingly. _

_Meanwhile, at the palace, Jonathan receives a letter—blackmail from Maggur. All palace inhabitants must move to the ballroom in three hours for a very important meeting. Jonathan is like woah. _

_At the same time, James is all like "where's Romeli"...and he's kind of freaking out along with his friends, Alanna, Romeli's parents, etc. We get a little recap of what James was up to the past few days. Nothing too exciting happens until a palaceman knocks at his door and tells him to make his way towards the ballroom. He then realizes this must be about Romeli and departs. _

_The ballroom begins to fill up fast. James and Alanna stood next to each other near the front. Numair and Daine stood by them as well. King Jonathan situated himself a little ways from them, standing next to Thayet. _

_Of course there's also Maryann, who suspected something had happened and barreled over the palaceman before he even had a chance to knock on her door. Once at the ballroom, she talked to James a little bit and then walked over to stand behind Jonathan's shoulder. _

_Suddenly, there are collective gasps from across their rooms and Maryann's head whips around... _

_When Maryann's eyes landed on her previous boss, they widened. She stood silently as she stared, suffocating her emotions before they had time to escape._

_On second thought...no. I really don't know what's going to happen. _

* * *

_"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love."_

* * *

During times of great trauma, suddenly everything becomes slow and bright. Your surroundings are pixelated and almost too vivid to look at clearly without squinting. Suddenly your brain seems to work at double-time. Every sound, the rustle of a paper, a cough from across the room, a lowered whisper in the corner, becomes audible. You can see anything and everything. It all makes sense.

Romeli's heart was battering against her ear drums as she experienced this now. When she was pulled out from behind a curtain and into the packed ballroom, there was a wave of aftershock that started in the first rows of people and swept across the rest of the room. Silence.

The whole room was still for what seemed like minutes, though it was probably no more than a couple seconds. In this short amount of time, her eyes scanned the room, meeting faces she did not know and others she knew quite well. Her gaze finally landed on James, as if her whole scan of the room had just been a search for a pair of eyes equally as green as her own.

Without hesitation, the two connected their stares which locked and held. No facial expression or bodily movement was needed to portray what the two were saying to each other now:

This was it. Their fate would be decided _now. _

The seconds following the rush of silence were packed with outbreak. There was a low mumble of whispers throughout the room, much like a hum. The nobles more towards the back were exchanging glances of confusion. Most did not know what was going on. While quiet chatter filled the ballroom, the inhabitants more towards the front seemed to realize the impact of the situation. Most of these people were a part of Jonathan's inner circle, and a majority of them had fought a war against Maggur not once, but twice now—they knew his face better than most.

Romeli's eyes broke away from James' briefly as she took in the scene around her with apprehension. The room was mixed with anger, confusion, fear, and grief. Her parent's were fuming, and most of the warriors she was acquainted with like Lady Keladry were staring with horror. Neal had closed his eyes in dread, holding his hands behind his head. Alanna was red in the face, though her expression portrayed more fear than fury. King Jonathan met her eyes and the eyes of Maggur with shocked ones. His hands were clenched tightly in two fists and his body looked tense with anger. Maryann stood behind him carefully. Her expression was stone though her eyes alerted Romeli to her surprise and anxiousness.

Four hands gripped her arms tightly like a trap. Ever since being pulled out of the trunk, Maggur had made it obvious that he didn't want her going anywhere. The two rugged guards held her back powerfully. Behind her she could sense the magic of multiple mages, though she couldn't turn her head to confirm the estimation of how many.

Maggur stood to her left and slightly more in front, a smirk stamped across his lips. She couldn't handle looking out into the crowd any longer. Instead, she stared at him, letting the hate build up and overpower her other emotions.

It didn't take long for her blood to start boiling.

"Jonathan," greeted Maggur coolly.

"Maggur." The King's face was stone as he stood with the crowd. Thayet and Maryann were at his shoulders, their stares as deadly as Jonathan's.

"I see you got the letter."

"_Obviously._" Jonathan's word were dry.

Maggur gave him a look of disapproval, not appreciating the sarcasm.

Maryann stepped out from behind Jonathan's shadow and walked a couple paces forward. Her eyes were steady as she stared him down. They glinted with wit, seeming to convey that she knew more than Maggur thought.

A chuckle escaped the Scanran King as he eyed her nonchalantly. "Well it's been a while now hasn't it. I've missed you Maryann. It's a shame you've been plotting against me all along. Now that I have the upper hand however," he motioned to Romeli as he spoke, making her stomach squirm. "I suppose the laugh's on you."

Maryann's eyes narrowed, but a grin began to form on her lips. "Ha ha ha."

"What?" Irritation covered his expression. Obviously he had been looking for a different reaction.

"Oh nothing," Maryann replied with a smirk. "Except for the fact that I secretly slept with you thirteen times as thirteen different people. So who's laughing now?"

Sure enough, there were a few laughs from the back of the hall.

Maggur froze and his skin grew considerably pale. "Enough of these games,_ spy._ Let me speak to your king." His voice was slightly more monotone than usual.

Maryann shrugged and returned back to her post behind Jonathan. She stole one glance at Romeli, giving her a reluctant look.

"What is the reason for all of this commotion, Maggur," said Jonathan slightly exasperated.

"I came back to regain my property."

"_What _property?"

Romeli closed her eyes in defeat. It was as she expected...sort of. Maggot was back to obtain the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world: her. The only setback was that Tortall didn't know about it—meaning that Jonathan's cluelessness was fully justified. Only two people besides her knew. One was standing right behind the king's shoulder and the other stood down to her right.

Oh and Maggur of course. Romeli's blood thickened as Maggur glanced at her to share some sort of inside joke. Instead of meeting his dreadful eyes again, she looked down, mute.

Maggur turned back to Jonathan and answered his question with one word: "Romeli."

Jonathan shook his head immediately. "You can't do that."

Maggur snorted and Romeli would have hit her head with the palm of her hand had it not been for the guards restraining her. The crowds listened intently to the conversation, its intensity growing. The two king's voices were audible throughout the whole room, echoing off the stone walls.

"Really?" Maggur's brows shot up as he spoke.

"We both signed the Blood Treaty," countered Jonathan, his eyes darkening. "If I won the war, you would leave Tortall alone, if you won the war you would come to Tortall to search for Romeli. But we won the war months ago. You have no right kidnapping and threatening Tortall's inhabitants." His voice grew more passionate and angry as he spoke.

"The treaty and the war are irrelevant," said Maggur cooly. "As you said, they happened months ago."

Jonathan shook his head. "No amount of time can dissolve the power of a Blood Treaty."

"Then tell me why I'm still standing here."

Jonathan's face began to lose color. Of course, the consequence of breaking the Blood Treaty is death. But here Maggur was, standing before all of Corus' noble court.

"You _shouldn't_ be standing here," returned Jonathan. "You're supposed to be dead."

Maggur laughed. "Not everything goes as planned. Especially when my murderer," he stole a glance a Romeli, "killed me with a poison containing an antidote."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd. Neal and Faleron immediately exchanged uneasy glances and her parents shook their heads in disbelief. Maryann brought the palm of her hand to her forehead with a groan. It seemed that Jonathan was the only one in the first few rows to maintain a steady composure.

"That still doesn't justify your capture of Romeli."

"Really? Tell me Jonathan, if the Blood Treaty still applies right now, could I do this?"

Before the crowd could register his actions, Maggur had whipped out a dagger. He slashed it across Romeli's face, leaving another long gash across her cheekbone slightly below her other violated wound. The pain hardly registered until minutes after when the outraged voices in the crowd began to enter her ears. Her eyes scanned across the crowd until she found James. She stared at him desperately, heart beating wildly. James stared back, his eyes warm and comforting, though he had both hands in tightly clenched fists.

She refused to let her eyes leave his. It was the only thing that kept her calm and gave her purpose. This is for him. _You will save him. _

The muffled sensation began to fade away when the two kings started talking again. Romeli was drawn back to the conversation.

Jonathan's voice became rough and hard. "You have no right to do that. Let her_ go." _

"_Do_ I, Jonathan?" questioned Maggur with raised brows. He held Romeli's face with his hand tightly holding her jaw. A few drips of blood began to fall to the wooden floor. "Think!"

With his free hand, he began to bring the dagger up to Romeli again. This time, the blade was pointed at her chest.

Jonathan seemed speechless, his mouth opening and closing mutely. Maryann stood behind him, itching to hit him upside the head.

Romeli's eyes fixed themselves upon James' as the knife slid across her collar bone, cutting her like butter. Only a small groan of unease escaped her lips.

"Still no answer?" said Maggur loudly for everyone to hear. He then turned to Romeli looking at her with an exasperated expression. "Can you believe him?" he asked her with a mocking grin on his lips. "He still has no idea."

Romeli spat in his face.

Maggur wiped off the insult with the back of his sleeve, his exasperation morphing into disgust. "Just as rebellious as ever," he observed, barely loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Stop hurting her," growled Jonathan angrily. His blue eyes pierced into Maggur's dangerously. "She is a Tortallan Citizen. You have no right—."

"_Wrong,"_ interrupted Maggur, unfazed by Jonathan's hostility. "She is no citizen of yours."

Jonathan's glare turned into a look of confusion. "How can that be..." His voice trailed off as realization dawned on him.

Maggur's lips grew into a wicked smile. "I suppose our story begins, as stories often do, with a king. He's a deeply driven man with only one purpose: to obtain the most dangerous weapon in history. Imagine his surprise when he discovers that not only was the weapon in enemy territory, but that their king had no idea the weapon was in his hands all along! So here he strikes a deal, a Blood Treaty of sorts, with the rival king and war breaks out. When the king discovers that this weapon was not only alive, but a _girl, _the stakes grew higher—the king wanted this weapon at all costs. The final battle came around and the plan was played out. The girl had crawled right into his hands with the help of some very valuable hostages, and without the rival king ever knowing! By the time the rival king found out that he held the weapon all along, it was too late, and the girl was taken into slavery and full ownership of the king. The rival country thought they had won the war, but all of it was a cover up—a _distraction_ to hide the king's true motives—and he succeeded! The weapon was his. It is at this point in the story that the king realizes that wielding the weapon would be much harder than anticipated. His efforts towards total hegemonic domination would be in vain. Just when he thought he was making progress, the girl escaped with a party of Tortallans, killing him and disarming her slavery spells in the process—or so she thought."

Jonathan shook his head in disbelief. "Everything went fine that night," he retorted. "The only set back was that—."

"—That she _died_?" Maggur finished his sentence without hesitance, making Jonathan snap his mouth closed again. "Jonathan I'm sorry to say this, but you don't know half of what happened that night."

"Just get to it Maggur," drawled Maryann impatiently. "The evil monologue doesn't suit you."

The look Maggur gave Maryann could have burned the skin off her bones.

Maryann only snorted and shook her head, laughing silently.

"Either way, Romeli failed," Maggur said flatly.

"Tell me something I don't know," Romeli whispered nearly inaudibly.

Maggur continued on, his voice carrying across the crowds easily. "She only successfully unlocked one of three spells the night she escaped: the suffocation spell. She failed to destroy the slave bondage spell, and of course the ownership spell that she tried to break by poisoning me."

Jonathan spoke slowly, his gaze glossed over with realization. "...making her a slave of Scanra."

The Scanran King grinned. "Precisely."

A look of defeat crossed the king's eyes and there was a long silence following after that.

Romeli kept her eyes open stubbornly, keeping them rooted on James. He wouldn't look away either as they silently communicated. Both of them knew everything up to this point, but whatever happened next would be beyond them.

Romeli glared at the guard to her left and shook her arm under his hold. His grip was incredibly tight, leaving her arm sore as she shook it out. The neck-line of her top was beginning to crust with blood from the slice across her chest.

The room seemed to have turned dark and gloomy. The air was thick with suspense, as if the very molecules around them knew the outcome of the get-together. People stood all around her completely still, as if they lacked the will to move. Not even a sound echoed through the hall. The palace had lost its spirit to sing its homely sounds.

After the silence seemed to grow on for too long, Maggur spoke again. His expression was not grim, but victorious. "With that point exhausted, I have come to take her back."

The uproar that followed was a large contrast from the previous silence.

All of the frontal crowd was outraged. Numair and Daine looked grief-stricken and outraged. Alanna was red in the face, disbelief shaking her core. Neal and Faleron looked on with horror sketched on their faces. Maryann was biting her lip and yelling profanities like many other listeners. Whave, Sereem, Ethan, and Ryoku were exchanging horrified expressions. The back of the hall was filled with unshed whispers of unease and shock.

The only two people who were silent through the chaotic crowd were Jonathan and James. Jonathan stared at his enemy king with disgust, though his eyes seemed to burn hopelessly. James kept his eyes on Romeli the whole time—the rest of the room was muffled as they stared at each other.

Jonathan spoke slowly. Word by word, the crowd ebbed to silence. "What do you want?" he asked seriously, his voice dangerously low. "What can I give you that will keep Romeli here."

Maggur laughed out loud. "What do I _want? _Jonathan, what could I possibly _need _that Romeli can't give me? She is the ultimate weapon, the ultimate way to domination."

"She's a _human being." _Jonathan replied heavily, enunciating each word clearly.

Romeli clenched her jaw and looked down, her heart thumping wildly. Human wasn't exactly what she would call it.

"Like it_ matters."_

Jonathan shook his head, a small grin forming at the corner of his lip. "It does matter. How do you expect to control a free will? Especially a will as strong as hers. You've tried breaking her, you've tried forcing the magic out of her, and it still didn't work. Do you expect to succeed _now_?"

Jonathan had hoped to alter his mindset and bring him to reality. The Tortall King was expecting some sort of eye widening look of realization. Perhaps Maggur was running on a crazed desire that shunned actuality.

Or perhaps not.

Maggur shook his head a grin plastered on his lips. "Perhaps you're right," he muttered more quietly. "Perhaps controlling Romeli isn't possible."

Jonathan's expression began to brighten victoriously. Romeli felt a weight begin to rise off her chest.

It came crashing down again with Maggur's next words.

"And if I can't control her, then no one can."

Jonathan's face turned to confusion for only a moment before it hit him. "...What?" He shook his head, bringing his hand behind his head. "You can't do that."

"I _can_ do that," Maggur pointed out confidently. "Or did the whole first half of our conversation fly right past you?" He motioned towards Romeli's slave collar as a little reminder.

The crowd stared in silence horrified as Maggur pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it.

Romeli clenched her jaw and stared forward at the back wall, waiting for the words.

"Romeli Salmalin, official slave of Scanra, for your willful commission of crimes against the crown, these crimes being the attempted murder of King Maggur...twice..., destruction of palace property, breaking of legal slavery binding contracts, and escape from the area of designated slavery, you have been brought on this day for punishment. Said punishment will be executed tomorrow afternoon, where you will be mercilessly tortured..._until dead_."

Romeli's heart fluttered and stopped. The sentence pinned her down like a weight, but she kept her head steady. This wasn't the end of it. Words couldn't just stop her. It had only just begun, and she would get out of this.

Wouldn't she?

Clenching her jaw down hard, her stare of disbelief transformed into determination. Of course she would get out of this. It was a death sentence, not months of slavery.

Romeli's senses lacked to register the outcries of the Tortallans below her. King Jonathan was shaking his head in disbelief and Maryann stood behind her with her hands covering her mouth. Daine was leaning on Numair in tears and Numair held onto her weakly, his face sunken with hopelessness. Neal and Faleron were furious.

Alanna glanced over at James uneasily, her own heart sinking as every second passed by. Behind her, voices were whispering and talking and yelling, but she didn't understand any of it. She herself felt like breaking down as the rest of them did. Looking at James now, she was surprised to find his face expressionless as he stared blankly ahead of him. He seemed to be in a state of great thought.

When James met her eyes, Alanna knew that he was about to do something very stupid. She also knew nothing could stop him.

James looked away after only a few seconds, Alanna's saddening eyes sending pain through his body. He couldn't afford losing control of his emotions like the people around him. His heart began to pound loudly as if telling him to reconsider what he was about to do. Ignoring it stubbornly, he looked over at Maryann from across the way.

Maryann stared back, her eyes steady. She knew what he was thinking. The spy gave him a single nod.

It doesn't matter how tough we are. Trauma always leaves a scar. It follows us and changes our lives. Trauma shakes everybody to the core. But perhaps that's the point. All this pain and fear...maybe going through all of that is what keeps us moving forward. It's what pushes us. Maybe we have to get a little messed up, before we can step up.

Eyes set on the stage in front of him, he walked towards the stage and leapt onto it. He faced Maggur with a steady stance, his eyes on fire as he spoke for the first time since the start of the meeting.

"_No."_

Maggur turned to the defiant voice, his eyes glinting with a hint of surprise. "Why, it's Jameson of Queenscove." His face screwed up into a look of confusion. "I thought I killed you."

"Obviously you didn't," he replied motioning towards his living figure.

Maggur smirked.

Romeli looked at James with horror, her heart pounding ten times harder than it had been previously. The whole death sentence thing was fine until James hopped onto the stage. He pulled himself in—and that was not okay.

The emotions were beginning to settle in now. She could handle her own problems, but not someone else's. When she spoke it was shaky, and not just because of her harsh constraints. "James what are you doing..."

The look James gave her made her close her mouth immediately.

"Explain to me, Sir Queenscove, why you have disagreed with my sentence." Maggur's gaze was serious. He stared at James with an intimidating look.

The squire held his own and spoke with an even voice. "Because you have no right to condemn a Tortallan citizen to death."

Maggur stared at him with an exasperated expression. "Look, I know you're young and still learning, but don't tell me you weren't listening to this whole exchange between me and Jonathan here."

"I understood perfectly well."

"Then what are you getting at?" Maggur snapped back.

Romeli looked on equally as clueless. What _was _he getting at?

There was a small smile on James' lips as he spoke. "When Romeli poisoned you, what poison did she use?"

Maggur stared at him with disapproval. The boy was wasting his time. "The Gift Poison." His voice was flat, unamused.

The squire screwed his face up in thought, trying to remember the characteristics of that particular potion. When he remembered, his face lit up brightly. "She used the Gift Poison which does kill its victim, stopping heart and all. The only setback to the poison is that it has a rare antidote: the dew of ebony wood. It's rare, but obviously your men acquired some in time."

Maggur's eyes narrowed. "Get to the point, boy. There's no need for a school lesson."

James held his hand up, silencing him. Romeli's eyes widened in disbelief. She felt like kicking him off the stage. _What was his doing?!_

"But the explanation is the point," interjected James with excitement in his eyes. "Because Romeli killed you."

"_Yes." _Maggur's patience was starting to thin.

"Your murder broke the official slavery bond between you and Romeli." His voice was steady, slow. "She is not your property anymore."

Romeli's eyes grew even wider, her heart caught in her chest.

_...what?_

Maggur too was silent for a while. His eyes fell to the ground as he sunk into deep thought. When he spoke again, his voice was just as steady as James'. "But I'm alive now."

James shook his head. "That doesn't mean that she is immediately reinstated as your slave. You have to reapply the bond."

Maggur clenched his jaw, annoyance flickering in his features. "You've really done your research, haven't you."

James' eyes were level. "I like to read."

"Cleary," Maggur murmured under his breath. It was just loud enough for Romeli to catch. "How do you know I didn't reapply the bond to the new slave collar?"

"Because bonds like that contain very powerful magic. Magic that I can sense from the far end of this room. The only thing I sense in that slave collar is the spell blocking her Gift."

"Confirm it," Maggur growled.

James faced the crowd until he found who he was looking for. "Numair?" The squire motioned at Romeli's collar.

Numair nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment he shook his head. "He's right. I only sense the Blood Spell and the magic left behind in her scars...the Scanran bondage."

James turned backed to Maggur with raised brows. "Need more proof? I'm sure there's someone in this room with the Sight..."

"That will do," Maggur said icily.

"So, you'll let her go," James started slowly. Victory began to creep up in his eyes.

Romeli stared at both James and Maggur in disbelief. Had James seriously just singlehandedly disproved all of Maggur's arguments? Had he won this war _for_ her?

Maggur laughed out loud, his voice booming off the stone walls. "Wrong."

James' eyes fell. "What..."

"You've forgotten a very important point, Queenscove," started Maggur, boring his icy blue eyes into James' green ones. "Despite my death, Romeli failed to abolish her formal binding of slavery with the Scanran government. Or did you forget the scars that haunted her neck for the last few months?"

James shook his head slowly.

"You're right about my death, and I'll give you credit. Technically my personal ownership of Romeli was broken when she poisoned me. However, I am still the King of Scanra."

Romeli's shoulders began to fall, knowing where Maggur was going.

"I put a lot of thought into this plan," he said. "When my closest men revived me, I made sure at all costs that no one, not even my own country, knew I was alive. I had to make sure that Tortall thought I was dead." He glanced at Jonathan. "That turned out to be easier than I anticipated. So Tortall fell for the trap and immediately began to suspect the coming of a new king. I'm surprised that no suspicions were aroused when Scanra did not proclaim a new king for months. In reality I was alive all along—hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I suppose the point is this, Sir Queenscove," Maggur explained, looking at the Squire. "I am still the King of Scanra. And that bond Romeli still carries in her scars designates her as the government's slave. The king's slave._ My_ slave and therefore my property."

James' face began to pale. He seemed unable to speak.

"It was a nice try though, honestly," Maggur said with a humorous laugh in between his words.

Romeli's palms tingled to hit something._ Bastard._

"But while you're up here, Jameson, I have one more thing to discuss."

She took a sharp breath in, a surge of pain ripping through her heart. For some reason she knew these words were coming. She knew Maggur would never let him off the hook so easily. Staring at James, she felt like she could hear his heart intensify in beats.

James stared at Maggur, his eyes empty. His pulse was pounding so hard that it was hard to hear. Somehow is was hard to distinguish between ground and ceiling. Neither of them were staying where they should.

Maggur didn't bother looking at James any longer. Instead he turned to the crowd once again.

"Jameson of Queenscove has done his research," he pointed out clearly. "But not enough. He seems to have skipped over a major rule in Scanran slavery."

Romeli shook her head with closed eyes, as if doing so would somehow disable Maggur's ability to speak. The words broke through her just as powerfully...no, more powerfully... than the last time. and he hadn't even said them yet.

"No Scanran slave may have intimate relations with another man or woman without consent of the king. Doing so will result in severe punishment for the slave. The man or woman participating in the relationship will be hung by the neck until dead."

Deep down, Romeli knew those words would be coming all along. She didn't know it would be so bad the second time around. A tear slid down her cheek and hit the floor, mixing with the blood at her feet from the slashes on her chest and face.

"You can't do that!" Neal yelled out defiantly, his face red with panic. "He's a Tortallan citizen! You have no right!"

Jonathan shook his head, hopeless. "The rule is international. It's just not common in Tortall because slavery here is not permitted..." His voice trailed off as if it lost the will to further justify the point.

Maggur grinned victoriously across the crowd, pleased with the idea that he didn't have to defend himself that time.

Neal swore loudly, muttering threats in between.

Maryann shook her head, disgusted. "Why are you doing this, Maggur? What's the point? You're already ruining one life today... there's no need to ruin two." She looked him deeply in the eye.

Maggur laughed. "Rules are rules, Maryann. Besides, I can't just leave this place without having the last laugh. _Who's laughing _now, _Maryann?"_

Maryann clenched her hands into fists, her eyes on fire.

The Scanran King motioned towards his remaining guards and they snatched James into a tight hold. James didn't bother fighting them, knowing it was useless. He kept his eyes on Maggur defiantly.

"I bet you regret kissing her now, don't you," Maggur said to him, his voice black.

James eyes burned with a passion that seemed to light the floor on fire. "I didn't regret kissing her then, and I wont regret kissing now."

Maggur shook his head. "Kids these days..."

Romeli was shaking her head over and over. All along...she was right all along. And now what? What was she supposed to do now? She was due to die tomorrow, and James not long after that...

She looked towards the ceiling, glaring at the Gods, her Guardians, high above her. _What do you want me to do? How do you expect me to get out of this now...I have no Gift, I have no strength, I have no fight left in me. If you want me to get out of this then you have to help. I'm going to be dead in hours, so go ahead and shoot some adrenaline in me or something, because I can't fight anymore. _

When no voice replied and no thunderbolt descended, she dropped her head. One tear began to fall after another until she began to cry uncontrollably.

_Right. Thanks. _She stared at the scene in front of her bitterly. James' eyes were boring into Maggur's and he stared right back, his lips set in a smirk. Another tear slipped down her cheek. _How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fear, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams. _

When Maggur began to speak again, Romeli felt like she was going to be sick. "Both Romeli and Jameson are in my hands now. If any attempts of attack or escape are executed, I will see to it that more than two lives are shed this week. I expect accommodations. I expect no protests. Tomorrow Romeli's execution will be held privately. But don't worry, Jameson will be there to see through that I'm true to my word."

James' eyes narrowed, disgusted.

"Jameson's hanging will be held two days after," he informed. "All are invited to attend, and you are free to dispose of the bodies however you please."

With that, Maggur ushered for his guards to follow him as he made towards an exit. The crowd was mostly silent. Only the occasional cry could be heard. Even Jonathan seemed unable to move.

"Romeli," James started as they were guided out of the ballroom and down a long hallway. Maggur gave him a warning look, but he ignored him. "I love you."

Romeli shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I should have never told you. I should have never let you in... I don't want you to watch me die."

"No one should die alone, Romeli," he told her strongly. "I will be right there."

She was shaking, barely able to hold her own weight. "I can't win. Not this time."

"Just have a little hope," he told her gently, his voice easing to a whisper as Maggur glared at them again.

"Hope is not victory, James."

He sighed shakily, his throat beginning to close up. James watched, pained, as Romeli folded into hysterics beside him.

_For the second time in both Romeli and James' life, they were going to die._

* * *

Well, I'm just so glad we could finish this chapter with a happy ending.

So umm... next chapter should be...graphic.

Replies:

x17SkmBdrchiczx: Well...we found out what Maggur was up to. . And James definitely reacted... I really do enjoy writing Maryann's parts. I think she's just as fun to write as she is to read...just because she's such a badass. luv her. Hopefully the chapter was up to your standards! :) I always love your reviews.

inktounge: ah ha! Farm country. that's pretty cool. at the moment I sort of live in the middle of no where, but usually I reside near San Diego. There's some farm country there, but not lots... and the guys are short! A lot of them that is...or maybe that's just how they seem to me. Glad you're liking the story! haha...the story is starting to gain some momentum again isn't it...mwa ha ha.

doveofdreams: yay procrastination. eh...I'm a senior in highschool... whatevs. Hope you liked the chapters. Romeli kind of freaked out at the end...but it should be turning around soon enough. ...we hope. :)

dares to dream: :D yay critiques. Okay. Well Maggur and Romeli (who was missing for two days) were staying in Corus because there's no need to leave before that. Maggur's plan was this (and I should have made it clearer): he wanted to kidnap Romeli to kill her, but wanted the palace to grow suspicious of her disappearance so that when he reappeared, Jonathan would do whatever Maggur told him to. So they just stayed in Corus for two days, no traveling.

I do love kidnapping scenes too. And they're so fun to write!! Aww thanks so much. We all know that Romeli wouldn't just get kidnapped without a fight. She was starting to break down at the end though... And I really do hate Maggur. At the same time though...he is fun to write. haha. Thank you so much! I always love reading your reviews. They are so uplifting, though I must apologize for the cliffhanger. That was torturous wasn't it.

Alliekat1996: lmfao! half doom. half cool. I think that pretty much embraces the idea of my writing. lol. ...hmm. until the sequel. I suppose that would be torturous to a reader. Oh man, that cliffihanger. As I pointed out before (I think), I had no intention of ending the last chapter where it did. Originally, it was going to be the last chapter and this chapter into one...but it got too long. Perhaps the best cliffhangers are the ones we never plan on making. :) Speaking of new forms of torture...just wait until next chapter mwa ha ha. er. yah. YOU HAVE TWELVE CATS?!?! lol. That's amazing. Cats are cool...I'm more of a dog person, but I do love cats as well. Moose are dank though. lmfao. I love how you ended your review. "um. I'm done?" hahahaa

KrazyBookLuver: hahaha....uh...sorry. I suppose I did leave you with that ending. Everyone's freaking out about it. Sorry about the slow update. Something about this chapter! Sometimes it was really hard to write, and other times it just flowed from my fingers! I'm so glad you love this story! Don't you just love it when you come across a book that you love so much you can't stop? ahhhh...heaven. Thanks for reading!!! 3

Diamondflame92: THANKS!!! :D My update wasn't as fast as I would have liked, but I have been rather busy. At least I'm updating though! :) And I'm not gonna stop. mwa ha ha. I'm glad you liked the pie thing...and King Maggot is being a bad boy. We must stop him.

LittleMissGiggles'94': Ahhhhh sorry. I did end it at a bad point didn't I. At least my update was somewhat fast...though not as fast as I would have liked. Hope you keep readin'!

KEEP MOOSIN'

Moose


	57. Burning Room

Whazzup readerz???

I have a super important announcement! I have created a forum of sorts for fanfiction readers to just hang out, talk about fanfiction, collaborate, and just go crazy! It's kind of like the forums fanfiction has, but with games, colors, and less over all boring-ness.

Joining is super easy. I am the owner of the site, and will always be there to talk! We can even discuss some TP or Guardian... haha.

here is the address: http:// aluminummuse . Proboards . com (minus the spaces)

**Song for this Chapter: **Amazing → Kanye West. The ultimate song for this chapter. It's so perfect that I can't even portray...well...it just helped out with writing a lot.

Now. Let's get ready to die.

Disclaimer: Got some TP goin' on. Some originality in the house, Gilda Radner, V for Vendetta... ya know.

* * *

Chapter 57: Burning Room

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_Well goodness me. I have been dreading writing this 'in the last chapter' just because it's so epic. I shall give the short version: _

_Romeli and Maggur have their little get together with the inhabitants of Corus...and most importantly, Jonathan. We'll cut to the chase...Maggur announces to the whole ballroom that he's alive and kickin', Romeli is still is slave, and he's come back to reclaim her. _

_There's a little debate. Jonathan's all like 'hell no wtf are you doing. like she would obey you anyways'_

_So...Maggur, who already planned this all beforehand, announces that no, Romeli wouldn't obey him. And if he couldn't have her, no one can. He then sentences her to death with a formal scroll in hand and everything. _

_James decides to take a stand. He comes up the stage, debates with Maggur one on one about why he can't just sentence Romeli to death. They fight over politics and laws that really aren't worth mentioning...so...yeah. In the end, Maggur wins. He announces the fact that not only would be sentence Romeli to death, but James as well (because of the whole forbidden love spiel we saw with D'mitri). _

_So...we end with Romeli and James taken captive by Maggur. Romeli would be sentenced to death by merciless torture the next day, James by ceremonious hanging two days after. _

* * *

"_To die will be an awfully big adventure" - JM Barrie_

_

* * *

_

Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder.

Or perhaps it's the act of dying that's hardest of all. The pain, the arduous torture. She could feel her blood thickening with every slowing pump of her heart. Each beat lulled, achieving a molto retardo that cast shadows in her vision.

Romeli was on her last. There was just one last thought. One last breath. One last stare into James' pained eyes. One last chance.

OOO

He wanted a perfect ending. Now he learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity.

Yeah. I should be so lucky.

James stared into Romeli's eyes, a tear forming in his eye and overflowing down his cheek.

When a last breath escaped her lips, he knew she was gone. His eyes couldn't escape her cold dead gaze.

OOO

MANY HOURS EARLIER

OOO

There was a constant drip of a leaky pipe. The droplets of water formed quickly and constantly, adding more rust to the metal little by little. Eventually, the water would become too heavy and would fall to the ground with a melodic clunk, adding to a forming puddle. The drip of the water was constant. It never slowed or sped up—balanced.

Romeli watched the drops of water fall to the ground bitterly. For once, she was envious of the humming drips. It was so simple. Form, fall, splash, repeat. The dripping water had no life to live, and therefore could not die.

The dripping water had no life to live, and therefore could not be _sentenced to death. _

Despite the jealousy coursing through her veins, she could not look away. The rhythm served as a mantra, keeping her head clear and empty from looming thoughts. She had been staring at the scene for hours with a slight glare on her face.

James on the other hand was deep in thought. He had his legs stretched out as he sat against a wall. His hands, handcuffed like Romeli's, were in his lap where he fumbled with them subconsciously. Every few minutes or so he would look around the room—all stone, dreary, a cell in the palace's supposed prison, though he had never been down here before—and then cast a glance at Romeli. She had barely moved an inch since they were thrown in this dump.

Not like they could anyways. Their legs were chained as well as their hands. The metal used to handicap them was heavy and rough. It was a struggle to lift his arms. To make things worse, the chains around their ankles were attached to the walls with a metal rope. It gave them just enough freedom to stand up, walk two or three feet, and sit down.

But the rope's length did not allow them to hold each other. They had tried. All they could do was touch fingertips, and even that took major stretching on both ends.

"Romeli," James started a moment after sneaking a glance at her again. "Do you have a plan?"

She didn't speak for a couple minutes. James was beginning to think that she hadn't heard him at all. It wouldn't be much of a surprise at least. The leaking pipe had her staring.

"No."

James looked down and played with his hands some more. "Shouldn't we start thinking..."

"I've never been good at plans, James," she intercepted. Her eyes didn't even glance at him as she spoke.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

"So we're just going to die then," James returned fatly.

Romeli didn't bother replying that time.

_Silence. _

"I never thought you would give up on this," he started again a few minutes later.

"There's no way out," she argued. Her voice had a little more color in it than the previous conversation. A sign of emotion. That was good.

"There's always a way out. We trained for this moment for months. Now you're just throwing it out the window."

"It's the way it's supposed to be." For the first time in hours, she looked at him. Her emerald eyes were dull. "Maybe we're not supposed to be alive any more. Maybe we're fighting fate."

James returned the look with level eyes. "Wow. We're not even in the torture chamber yet and he's already broken you."

Romeli's heart felt like it had been kicked. She looked at him alarmed and then turned her head away again, silent.

He looked at her sadly. Whatever slump she had gotten herself into, she had to get out of—and fast. They had no time to just sit and stare at water. It was time to think.

"Why don't you try escaping then," he threw in after another moment of silence.

"We've already tried that."

"_I've _tried that," James countered. "With my chains. You haven't even touched yours."

Romeli blinked and looked at him again. "Do you honestly think that my chains will be any easier to get out of?"

"No. But then again, you have more powers than me."

Romeli sighed and looked down at her bonded hands and then back at James. "Fine. I'll give it a try."

She closed her eyes and assessed the situation. Immediately her pitch black vision began to color up. Threads of every sort of color could be seen this way and that, like she was seeing the prison cell in neon. James was sitting adjacent to her, a plethora of bright colors enveloping him.

Romeli focused her vision on herself now. The bright threads of copper, gold, and green sketched her hands like veins. But where was the white? Where was her Gift? When she searched in her soul, the seedbed of her powers and where the threads were the brightest, she found it. The white glow of her Gift sat as a sphere in the center, flickering.

Frustration filled her and the scene began to dim a bit as she lost focus. They had used the Blood Spell on her, just like they had done in Scanra to block her Gift. This would take weeks to break. They didn't have weeks, they had hours. She stared at the constricted sphere in despair.

So no Gift then.

When she turned to the chains, she found they were enchanted with not only a Gift-blocking spell (probably as an extra precaution), but a spell that would take the form of anything she transformed into. Wild Magic was out. There was no use morphing if it would still constrain her.

As for her plant magic, well that wouldn't do much either. They were secluded in a dark stone room. There was no space to grow a plant, and no light to feed it. Not like making plants would do them much good in this situation. Even transforming into a tree would be useless.

That left her Golden Magic. She stared at the gold threads within her in yearning. Sure, they coursed through her, but she could not draw them out. She would need her Gift to do that. If only she had her Golden Magic, they would be out of this mess in minutes.

When Romeli opened her eyes again, she shook her head sadly. James' shoulders fell.

"I'm sorry, James," she said. "There's nothing. My Gift is gone."

James smiled weakly. "Mine too."

"They put the Blood Spell on you too," she stated flatly, angrily. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Now that she thought about it, she could barely sense James' magic inside of him. Usually she could sense his Gift from across a room if she focused on it.

He nodded an affirmative.

"You must be really tired," she observed, watching him. The Blood Spell was a taxing leech. A mages' energy comes not only from sleep and nutrients, but from their Gift as well. When she gave him a closer look, his eyes seemed sickly. There was a puffy redness at the rims that she had not seen before.

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head. "You must be more tired anyways."

"I'm not," she countered, smiling weakly. She didn't bother explaining that being under this spell for a straight month in captivity sort of built up her tolerance of it. "I've been through worse before."

James looked at her sadly. "Romeli, you're going to _die._"

"I've died before," she pointed out.

He shook his head, looking down at his hands. "I guess what I mean to say is that I don't want to watch you die. Not again." There was a brief pause. "And I feel like you're just giving up! We haven't even arrived at the ordeal yet and you're already digging your own grave. There must be a way out somehow..."

"We've tried getting out," she said, holding out the chains in front of her for emphasis. "What other option do we have?"

"I am _not _letting you die."

Romeli stared at him bewildered. It was so ironic, to the point that it was even _humorous._ Somehow their roles had switched. She had been so convinced that she would be flying solo. The ordeal would be a personal matter, and she would save James, alone.

Wrong.

Not only was James so bent on stopping the inevitable, but Maggur's plans for her had been political all along. To him she was a weapon that he couldn't have. The only solution was to destroy her. It wasn't even personal at all.

"Well I don't really feel like dying either, James," she snapped back, irritated with herself and the situation. "I just don't see..."

"So you have no plans at all then," he stated, monotone. There was no question in his voice. His face was pale, sunken. The more she looked at him, the more she realized how much the Blood Spell was costing his energy.

She shook her head. "No."

"Then I'll make a plan myself." He said the words with flawless determination. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he proceeded to sink into deep thought and concentration.

After a long moment, Romeli stole a glance at him. His expression was defeated. It was easy to tell that he wasn't able to think of anything either.

"James," Romeli prompted gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her sadly, his green eyes lost. Romeli's eyes began to brighten with the fiery determination that James had displayed minutes ago. "I will do everything within my power to save us."

James stared at her silently, then he nodded. "I believe you."

Without warning, Romeli stood up. It took some effort—the chains were remarkably annoying, but her legs held strong even after hours of sitting. Slowly, she shuffled he feet towards James, going as far as she could before she felt the tug of the tightened rope behind her.

She stared at James weakly. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. "Come here."

James looked at her, pained. "I can't...the rope isn't long enough."

Romeli shook her head, fighting off tears. "I don't care. Just...come here. Because I can't stand being far away from you...and I'm tired...and I need a hug...and I love you..." She stopped for a moment, swallowing down a growing lump in her throat. "And I really don't want to die. I don't want either of us to die. But...in case we do... I want to say goodbye." She barely finished the last sentence before breaking down, tears staining her cheeks.

James' heart constricted as he watched her, and he immediately got to his feet and shuffled as far as he could as well. There was still around five feet between them. He stretched out his arm as far as it could go.

Romeli shook her head. "Watch out."

He took a couple steps back as Romeli closed her eyes. Her tears slowed as she turned to a focused state. Carefully, she captured the strength of the strongest animal she could think of: an elephant. With the picture in mind, she shoved her Wild Magic into her legs and ran.

There was a crumbling sound and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground on top of James. When she glanced over at the wall she had been tied to, there was a large chunk of rock taken out from the thick brick. The motivation to care evaded her. She turned to James again, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

James sat up and tucked her inside his arms, his hands still chained like her own. Romeli leaned her head against his chest. He shook his head in disbelief. "Romeli, you idiot, why didn't you do that before?"

She held onto him tighter. "I didn't think of it before," she said into his tunic. "It doesn't do us much good anyways. The exit is enchanted." Tears had already begun to wet his tunic.

He kissed the top of her head and then propped his cheek on top of it, holding her tighter. He cared just as much as Romeli did—not at all.

When Romeli's tears had slowed, she spoke again. James' tunic was soft and warm on her cheek. She could hear his heart beating when she placed her ear against the fabric. "James," she started slowly.

"Hmm?" he murmured back. His chest rumbled beneath her.

"I love you."

James was silent for a while, as if he was taking in the words letter by letter. His arms around her tightened as he brought her closer and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you too."

Romeli lifted her head up, lips yearning to meet his own. He kissed her sweetly, encircling her in his arms. Their lips were crushed together earnestly. There was something in the air that alerted them to the fact that moments like this would soon be gone...no matter how dreary the prison walls around them were.

He kissed her gently, with the one kiss that was an eternal pledge to him. And as James kissed her his heart strained in his chest. He never intended to know her, he never intended to fall in love with her. He certainly never intended to die with her. But now it was over. He had crossed over, and all that he had left behind meant little to him.

When they broke apart, it was only to breathe. Neither of them wanted to stop.

"Romeli," he whispered deeply, looking into her emerald eyes. "I'll see you on the other side."

She nodded, swallowing down a lump in her throat.

Right on cue, there was a screech from across the room and the sound of more crumbling rock. The previously solid stone wall across from them now sported a thick-wooden door that was equally as menacing as the rock built around it. The door creaked open and Maggur stepped in followed by numerous guards...too many to count quickly.

Romeli slipped out of James' arms so that she was sitting next to him. Maggur looked at them with disapproval.

"And here I thought you learned your lesson," he told her shaking his head. "Sentenced to death and you're still breaking rules." Maggur eyed their close bodies and Romeli's broken chains with menace.

Romeli's eyes narrowed stubbornly. "Perhaps I break the rules because I am sentenced to death." Her words were slicked with ice.

Maggur clenched his jaw, unamused.

"Do you know why you're here Romeli?"

Romeli stared at him calmly from the ground where she sat, her knees curled up to her chest. Her eyes were open and steady as she looked at him.

He continued on. "You've been formally charged with conspiracy to commit murder, attempt escape, and break traditional slavery laws, the penalty for which is death by merciless torture. You have no chance to save your life. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to cooperate?"

"No."

His lips curved up into a sly smile. "We wouldn't have it any other way, would we."

He held up his hand and the guards grabbed Romeli and James. They unlocked the chains quickly, holding their prisoners with caution. Most of the guards were mages; they wouldn't stand a chance even if they did fight back.

Maggur nodded and turned on his heel towards the exit. The guards followed after him with Romeli and James in their hold.

Romeli looked over at James, her face pale. She hadn't forgotten the words she told him: she would do anything in her power to save them.

But if that was the case, why couldn't she think of a way?

OOO

The situation: bondage. And perhaps bondage was an understatement. Captivation. Paralysis. Dead-locked. No word seemed to fully encompass their situation. She was strapped to an uncomfortable table. All around her were odd mechanisms and buttons that summoned a dread she had never felt before. The only light in the room came from the pained green eyes of James who was tied to a pole beside her.

The reason: Love. Some may say that that word alone is enough of a justification for anything.

The goal: To escape imminent death. No magic. No movement. No fight.

The method:_ Improvisation._

Maggur loomed over her, a professional expression plastered on his face. He wore a fitting color of black with matching leather gloves that protested every time he flexed his hands.

"We're going to play a game," he told her calmly, his eyes boring into her own. "I play it with most of the victims I torture. And here are the rules." He paused for a moment, adjusting one of his gloves. "You swear allegiance to me and give me all your power, I wont kill you. And if you don't bow to me..." He placed his hand on a wheel attached to the table. "You die."

Her breathing was heavy, and it was hard to carry her words, but her will was stronger. "You're crazy."

Maggur laughed. "And you're an idiot."

He turned the wheel with one hand. It rotated slowly. With every turn it consumed more chains until it finally reached the limit. Romeli felt a tug at her appendages, making her heart jolt. It wasn't hurting yet, but it was about to.

"You're about to get your first taste of torture," he told her. "There's still a chance to back out, you know."

"You've tortured me before," she spat out, eyes burning.

"That was just a warm up."

He turned the wheel again. Instantly, pain began to shoot up her arms and legs as she felt the tendons pull. The chains attached to them tugged and stretched until Maggur stopped the wheel again. Romeli began to sweat, breathing heavily. She felt like her muscles were beginning to rip. Two more turns and the joints would be dislocated.

Romeli breathed in heavily, trying to calm her racing heart. It was all in vain. She glanced over at James. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, seeming to be in just as much pain as she was. He was gagged and unable to move.

"Do you really want to _die _Romeli? Do you really want to feel this pain?"

Romeli closed her eyes and turned her head so it faced the ceiling, away from the eyes of both Maggur and James. "You wont break me this easily."

Maggur laughed. "All right..."

He didn't touch the wheel this time. Instead, he pushed one of the multiple buttons attached the the table. Instantly, a shock of thousands of pins shot into her body. She flinched as the pain spread, making her shake weakly. She refused to open her eyes because she knew what she would see: spikes stabbing into her body from the once flat surface of the table. Blood was already beginning to spill from her back, her arms, her legs. She could practically hear drips of blood pool from the table to the stone ground.

James closed his eyes, horrified. The blood. It was everywhere.

"What about now?" Maggur inquired.

Romeli pursed her lips closed, unable to speak as she shivered. Sweat began to mix with the blood below her.

Maggur turned he wheel again, making Romeli scream out in pain as the muscles in her appendages tore.

"That's what I thought," he murmured, victoriously.

The torture seemed to continue on for hours. She went through numerous stages as Maggur mercilessly followed through his plan. Sometimes the pain was unbearable, other times the endorphins in her body took over and she felt completely numb. Most of the time she was in a state of delirium, the pain toying with her mind. Every once in a while, she was shocked back to full consciousness, where the pain hurt the most. He tore her limbs, whipped her, cut her with sharp spikes, and even used the elements of electrocution.

All the while, her jaw remained clenched. She didn't speak, she couldn't move. The pain was unimaginable, but her refusal to give in kept her going.

Finally, Maggur had reached the breaking point of her will. He whipped her harshly across the stomach, the barb stabbing into her side and ripping across her flesh as it retracted. The large gash added to the numerous welts and cuts across her body. The blood from the wound only added to the growing puddle forming at the feet of the table. One of her arms was dislocated while the other appendages barely held on. The electrocution executed made her shiver violently.

Until...finally...everything seemed to fade away.

Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder.

Or perhaps it's the act of dying that's hardest of all. The pain, the arduous torture. She could feel her blood thickening with every slowing pump of her heart. Each beat lulled, achieving a molto retardo that cast shadows in her vision.

Romeli was on her last. There was just one last thought. One last breath. One last stare into James' pained eyes.

One. last. chance.

Romeli was about to take that chance, though she knew the strength required was more than she had at her disposal right now.

James looked on, seeing her chest rise and fall slower and slower. Life seemed to sink away from her now.

He wanted a perfect ending. Now he learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity.

_Yeah. I should be so lucky._

James stared into Romeli's eyes, a tear forming in his eye and overflowing down his cheek.

When a last breath escaped her lips, he knew she was gone. His eyes couldn't escape her cold dead gaze.

Maggur gazed upon Romeli's ashen face for only a moment. He put his finger to her neck to check her pulse. There was none. With ceremonious quality, he placed a white sheet over her body. Blood already began to stain it.

OOO

Unseen by the eyes of both Maggur and James, a small creature, a mouse, crawled out from under the table. The mouse's gait was labored, it was limping, torn apart and weak. It dragged itself into a small hole in corner of the room and into darkness.

* * *

So...what do you think? Short, yes, but pretty... umm...pretty...good. I suppose. Yeah.

Replies:

inktounge: YAY!!!! hooray for momentum. It's pretty much a race to the finish now. All action from here. :) ooo Virginia. I have a couple of friends who live there are they're pretty cool! So, I'm just letting all the most-awesomest-readers know in each reply to not forget about answering my super important question (which is asked right after the end of the chapter). Also, I made an important announcement at the top, about a new website/forum that I made for fanfiction writers that you should join!! :) it's fun, crazy, and creative. the link and everything is at the top.

dares to dream: Ah. Track. I've never been a good runner. I can run about a mile and then I die. lmfao. I never thought about my summaries at the beginning as funny, but I guess you're right! haha. I just kind of like...summarize the chapter in a way that I would say it out loud. :) Dude. Maryann is a total bamf, am I right? Such a badass. I love her. LMFAO. I died when you wrote about the Maggur taking on the speech of a modern teenager. I definitely didn't intend for the words "like it matters" to sound teenager-ish...but I can see how it would seem that way. And that's just bad because now I'm picturing Maggur as a teenage girl. Oh James. I love him too. I want to create him and then marry him. Also, just a reminder, I asked a supah important question that I need everyone to answer before I update again. Should the the next chapter be 'Romeli's road to recovery', or should I just jump to James' hanging scene? And another thing, I made another awesome announcement at the beginning of the chapter (if you skipped it). I made an awesome forum for fanfiction writers to hang, talk, be crazy, and be creative. You should join! I own the site, and there's some really great people on it so far! The link is at the top of this chapter.

natsumi456: No worries no worries. Everything will work out in the end!! ...though it is quite sad, now that I think about it. And I did a super fast update just for you :). Also, if you could please answer this question for me. I need answers from everyone before I can update again. Do you want the next chapter to be Romeli's road to recovery, or should I just jump to James' hanging scene? And... I also made an important announcement at the top of the page. I made an awesome forum for fanfiction people to talk, chill, be crazy, and collaborate etc. I own the forum, and it would be awesome if you joined!! :) The link is at the top of this chapter.

KrazyBookLuver: yea I know the whole waiting thing is horrible. I know exactly what you mean. Fortunately, this update went pretty quickly. A couple weeks I think. That chapter was pretty confusing wasn't it...so many laws, and secrets, and debates. But yeah. The end was pretty clear. . I also have a very important question (if you didn't catch it right after the end of the chapter). Do you want me to have the next chapter be Romeli's road to recovery, or should I just skip to James' hanging scene? I can't update until I get an answer! And...I also made a forum for fanfiction writers to hang out, go crazy, and be creative. You should join! I meantioned it at the top of this chapter (the link is there too). I'm the owner of the site and it would be awesome to see you there.

Alliekat1996: haha. The master of torturing, I think, goes to Maggur in this chapter.... 13 cats?? I'm not one to be suspicious, but that just sounds like a double whammy. haha. That's cool that you saved the cat though. You are a good person. It's always great to be reminded of the good things done in the world, instead of the bad. And what's also cool, is the fact that you should join the forum I created for fanfic members and etc. I mentioned it at the top of the page (that's where the link is too). Pretty much, it's for hanging out, talking about books, and being creative. You should join! Also, if you could answer this question for me: should I have the next chapter be Romeli's road to recovery, or should I skip to James' hanging scene? I can't update without an answer! :)

Grace: Yeah I should really stop it with the cliffies shouldn't I. But it's so much fun to write them!! LMFAO. pretty big ballroom indeed...I think I was kind of exaggerating with the whole number of people thing. Still. It's one big ballroom. I did a quick update!! You're review motivated me! ...plus I couldn't sleep because this chapter has been wanting to get written for a while. Also, if you could answer the supah important question for me that I mentioned earlier. Should the next chapter be Romeli's road to recovery, or should I skip to James' hanging scene! I can't update without some answers. ya know? Also, you should definitely join the forum that I created (I mentioned it at the top of the page, and the link is there too). It's for readers and writers, and anyone who likes to talk about books, be creative, and just hang. Hope you can join!!

doveofdreams: Was this chapter interesting enough? I intended for the torture scene to be really long...but it was too hard to write. I had to look up torture devices online, and I got grossed out, then I couldn't write it, then I did write it...but it was hard. haha. Yeah that chapter was pretty confusing wasn't it. Probably one of the most confusing of the whole book, but I had to do it that way. lmfao. Yup...just book one. Book two I really don't have plans for yet. And I need to start thinking about it soon! ahhhh. Also, if you could please answer the question I mentioned before for me. Should the next chapter be Romeli's road to recovery, or should I skip to James' hanging scene?? They'll both be good, but I need an answer before I can update. Also, you should join the forum that I created! (the link is at the top of the page). It's for fanfiction writers and readers who want to talk about books, collaborate, be creative, hang out, go crazy, etc. You should join!!

Aly-Of-Tortall13: lmfao. The suspense was built, wasn't it. I'm glad it was worth the wait!! I was in the middle of college auditions during the past updates and I panicked every week because I wasn't writing anything...anyways, that's besides the point. I need the answer to a very important question that I asked before. Should the next chapter be Romeli's road to recovery, or should I just skip to James' hanging scene? I need an answer from peeps before I can update again. Also, you should join an awesome fanfiction forum I created (the link to it is at the top). It's for writers and readers who like to discuss and talk about books, collaborate, be creative, go crazy, or just talk. You should join!! It would be fun. :)


	58. Extending Fate

Wow! Thanks everyone for such awesome reviews!!! lol. There were cries of agony and torture, and many compliments, many answers, and much love! :D you guys rock!

I would like to do a little shout out to James Franco. Thank you James Franco for being incredibly good looking. Your amazing face in Tristan and Isolde has motivated me to write this chapter.

**Song for this Chapter**: Delicate → Damien Rice. YESSSSS. Best song for this chapter EVAH!

* * *

Chapter 58: Extending Fate

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli and James chill out in a cell for a while. Then Maggur comes in and takes them to Romeli's death. He then tortures Romeli to death with James and him as the only witnesses. _

_We are left with one paragraph of hope in the whole chapter..._

_Unseen by the eyes of both Maggur and James, a small creature, a mouse, crawled out from under the table. The mouse's gait was labored, it was limping, torn apart and weak. It dragged itself into a small hole in corner of the room and into darkness._

* * *

_"I summon you to life, hidden longings!_

_You, drowned in the dark depths of the creative spirit,_

_you fearful embryos of life,_

_I bring you daring!"_

_- Alexander Scriabin, written before his piano Sonata No. 5, the "Poem of Ecstasy"_

* * *

For the second time in Romeli's life, she had died. For the second time in Romeli's life, she had ignored it, defying the laws of nature and strength.

Every movement she made tore at her broken body. Even in mouse-form, the pain withheld. A dislocated arm, cuts, bruises, welts. Her fur was matted with blood and she could barely see as she dragged herself through the mouse-hole that was more of a tunnel.

Where it lead didn't matter. She just had to get out, unseen.

She limped on for a long time, her stamina dying with every inch. A couple times she had to stop and lean against the side of the tunnel in exhaustion. The tracks she left behind her were stained with blood.

_Right, left, repeat, _she told herself sternly, forcing one paw in front of the other. Her limbs were sore, their muscles torn and damaged from the torturous stretching that had ravaged her. The words kept her going nonetheless, and she pursued the exit of the tunnel...wherever it lead.

She could not compute the work that lay ahead of her. She had to heal herself...and fast. But in order to do that, she needed her Gift. Obtaining her Gift required her Golden Magic, but her Golden Magic needed her Gift. The two balanced out in an inescapable deadlock.

But she had to save James, and she had two days to do it. The act needed as much strength and power as she could muster.

A voice quietly rumbled in her ear as she limped through the tunnel. It was Sclythe, and his words echoed through her mind with a strength that she yearned for.

_Little by little, one travels far. _

Romeli closed her eyes, letting the cobra's words soothe her. Hopefully it would be far enough.

OOO

TWO DAYS LATER

OOO

Sadly, sadly, the sun rose; it rose upon no sadder sight than the arena of the gallows and the man of good abilities, incapable of their directed exercise. He was sincere in both ability and love, though incapable of his own help. But with an imminent death such as his, he found no other option but to resign to his misery and let it eat him away.

The sun beamed at his shoulders and warmed his back. The morning rays of sunlight were a mockery to him. They held all the warmth the world would ever need, though the sun on his shoulders did little to thaw him now.

His gaze fell upon the dirt ground. There was a slight breeze that kicked up the loose sand, creating ripples of floating dust across the turf. The shoes he wore were once black; now they were dirtied with the debris of the dry terrain. His clothes were also sullied. They were crusted with dried sweat and dirt. The tunic and breeches were well exhausted now after days of wear. To say the least, he looked the role of an outlaw. Not even he could deny it.

Squinting, he stole a look at the gallows to his right. From the ground it looked immensely large, towering over the crowd below it. The stairs leading to the platform on top were made of sturdy wood—the whole contraption was quite sturdy, really. He caught a glimpse of the noose lazily floating in the direction of the breeze and quickly averted his gaze.

At this point he wasn't sure what to feel. So many emotions were skipping through his head that it was a challenge to comprehend any of them. On one side he was thankful. Romeli was dead, and he would be soon too. It would only be a matter of hours. He wasn't quite sure if it would hurt or not, but that particular factor hardly mattered to him anymore. Pain was tolerable. A life without Romeli was not.

But a part of him didn't want to die, devastated as he was. It was the instinct of self-preservation that kept him alert now. The adrenaline and hint of danger put a little color in his dull eyes. It was a small part of him, but a part nonetheless. Besides, Romeli wouldn't want him to give up anyways...

Who am I kidding, he thought as he shook his head. I've already given up. I gave up two days ago. Romeli's dead and I will be too.

He couldn't stop his shoulders from sinking a little further, his heart from breaking a little faster. No, Romeli and him were dead.

Is this really our fate? he questioned himself deeply, looking at the ground again. Are our lives this pointless? We live our years, however many are given to us, and then depart. Simple as that. Those who knew us will remember us, until they too leave the living as well. Then we are forgotten: a fraction of history not worth mentioning.

He bit the inside of his cheek bitterly, refusing to look around at the growing crowd of Tortallans dispersed throughout the gallows' grounds.

He was coming upon his last hour. Every moment was another lost. Every sight was another to remember and grasp.

But what if he extended his hour? What if he fought the fate that had undecidedly become his own? He was supposed to die, but that didn't mean he had to. He could escape—somehow. He would run from Tortall, from the Scanrans inhabiting it—he would go anywhere as long as he could not be found. And once he found this unreachable haven, he would train. He would become the strongest warrior in the realm and destroy those who tried to destroy him.

He would destroy those who _destroyed her. _

His heart was beginning to beat a little faster now. Perhaps there was hope after all. Perhaps there was a way out of this mess. Perhaps Romeli had not died for such a stupid cause.

And the truth was, it really was a stupid cause. She was a girl cursed as a weapon, capable of living both the roles of humanity and power yet seen and punished as only the latter. She had been condemned to death before her birth and it was only a matter of time before fate caught up with her.

Now that she was gone, he had no choice but to pull his effort forward. He was going to kill Maggur, whatever it took.

Assessing his current circumstances reminded him just how much it _would _take to escape a mess such as this. The crowd was growing larger and the sun was placed higher in the sky—it was almost time. In minutes he would be walking across the stage above him, living his last moments. His hands and legs were bound with chains and enchantments. Guards were dispersed all around him—most of them mages.

The chances of escaping were slim. If he were to run for it now—which is impossible, his chains reminded him—the mages around him wouldn't hesitate killing him. He was due to die soon anyways. There would be no difference in the end.

He didn't even have his Gift, which was more than half the problem. He couldn't get out of his chains without it. Not like that would do him much good anyways. The spell placed on him sucked out his energy and left him weakened. If the enemy mages didn't get to him first, the soldiers chasing him would.

James' heart sunk as the adrenaline of his noble vision began to fade away. The whole idea was ridiculous, really. He was beginning to realize that leaving the gallows alive was impossible. This was his death and that was that.

But what if I made just one effort to escape? he thought to himself. It would be an act of nobility. At least I would die at a sprint. No one would doubt my defiance or my pride. It would be a rightful death—a rebellious one.

And if I succeed?

He shook his head at the idea, titling it impossible. But nonetheless he was now convinced of his next move. For better or for worse, he would go through with it.

I told her I would see her on the other side, he reminded himself strongly, clenching is jaw. She's there, waiting for me, and I want to be with her too.

He stared at the gallows with a hint of determination no longer viewing his current situation as a death sentence, but a passage. He would be on the other side soon enough. The Black Realm would welcome him with open arms and the two of them would finally be together in peace.

With that as a small inch of comfort in his mess of a predicament, he sunk into a state of serenity. His surroundings blurred in his sight as he stared dully at the scene in front of him. His thoughts didn't wander; there were no thoughts, just existence. These were his last moments living, and he wanted to remember them.

The sensation of strong hands grabbing his arms awoke him from the reverie. His eyes snapped to reality—a lot of time must have passed since his mind wandered off. The late Autumn air was cold, despite the sun on his back. The crowd below the gallows was large. He didn't bother discerning faces.

The guards holding him lead him towards the wooden mechanism with an official gait. He gave into their hold silently, his thoughts drifting in and out of meditation. The ceremonious party ascended the stairs smoothly. Each step seemed slow, like the whole event was being executed in a tedious motion.

The only thing he could seem to hear was the loud echo of his shoes hitting each wooden stair. The rest was muffled to him, like his ears had been stopped up.

The noise all came rushing back when he reached the top. Now it was he who towered over the crowd below. The noose hung a few paces in front of him, the unpredictable hatch directly under it. He stared at it emptily, dead.

Yes, perhaps this wasn't the right decision. Perhaps trying to escape would have been better. At least he would not see death before it hit him. At least he would not have to wait for the floor to drop from beneath his feet.

Then again, he hardly cared. He would see Romeli in the end and that was all that mattered.

A Scanran guard walked to the front of the stage and pulled out a scroll. The crowd, once murmuring and discussing, grew quiet immediately. All of their eyes were glued to the official above him. The whole time, James could not help but laugh bitterly to himself. Maggur probably wasn't even here. No, he was most likely off celebrating his latest accomplishment.

He listened to the guard's words, uninterested. They were brief, uniform, obviously nothing special. Like nothing was wrong with the current circumstances and justification of it all.

"We are gathered here today to witness the death of Jameson of Queenscove," he told the crowd in a monotone-like manner. "Who has been sentenced to death by hanging for breaking Scanran Slavery Code. He will be hung by the neck until dead. May the Black God have mercy on your soul."

James nearly laughed, a small wave of hysterics passing through. They didn't even bother mentioning his specific crime. Perfect.

The guard rolled up the scroll again and motioned for the guards around him to commence with the hanging. Without hesitation, they walked him forward. His stomach slightly dropped when the floorboards of the hatch creaked beneath him. One of the guards slipped the rope around his neck and tightened it smoothly.

The whole process of it all was rather eerie, and he couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason why for a little bit. But then he realized that it was quiet. No, it wasn't just quiet, it was _silent. _No one in the crowd below him uttered a word. He had never been to a hanging scene before; not being a fan of the merciless process of it all, he saw no reason to. But he did know one thing about them, and that was that they were noisy, violent, barbaric.

This was just...mute.

One of the guards next to him spoke, shaking him away from his thoughts. "Are there any last words?"

He looked down at the false floor beneath him. Surprisingly, his heart was calm. This wasn't death after all. Death was just the beginning.

With sincerity, he scanned the eyes of the crowd beneath him, meeting as many stares as he possibly could. His expression was serene. Whatever fear and sadness he felt now was concealed well. His eyes came across many people he knew, and many he did not know at all.

But when he found the dark green eyes of his father, they held. He stared at Neal with a level gaze, never glancing away from his father's face. It was a challenge to gaze upon a pair of eyes so contorted with emotion.

His voice was weak when he spoke, but it carried across the crowd well. It did not take much effort for his infamous half-smile to grow on his lips.

"I'll see you on the other side."

The Scanran guards took that as a good enough goodbye. Sensing his life coming to its conclusion, he closed his eyes and waited for the drop.

A guard pulled the lever and the hatch broke from beneath him. His stomach dropped as he fell through the air. There was a tightening around his neck and a snap.

OOO

Black surrounded him now. He had no idea that dying would feel like hitting solid ground after a great fall.

OOO

There was an accumulative gasp from across the crowd as the rope snapped in two. James' body hit the ground hard, and the great momentum caused his body to roll a few feet before halting a couple feet away from the spectators. His eyes were closed as he laid unconscious, back facing the ground.

On the top of the roof of the nearest building stood Romeli. Her stance was weak and her body was covered in unhealed gashes and bruises, but in her eyes burned a fury that invoked fear in every observant. On her back were two powerful black wings, most likely her means of getting on the roof in the first place. Her hands glowed with a fiery emerald green that rippled with menace.

* * *

Golly gee.

W.H.A.T

Replies:

itachihater13: Yeah, I agree with you on that. If I did do the recovery scene (all of it, that is) it would be a lot more slow-paced. We're going to figure out exactly what she does (if I can fit it in), but at this exact moment it's not necessary. Awww thanks! I love you too! Thanks for reading!

Grace: I know, I'm sorry the link didn't work! I actually went back and fixed it, but here is in again (just get rid of the spaces):

aluminum muse . proboards . com

Now, for the rest of your review... I did update soon didn't I! I'm kind of on a roll haha. Torture is fun to write, less fun to read I believe. However, writing that torture scene with Romeli was not fun. And in order to be inspired I looked up torture devices online...NOT a good idea. ugh. I am still disturbed. Will James die? hmm...dun know yet. :) haha. The rope got him good before Romeli snapped it.

natsumi456: Of course I'll continue!! We're so close to the end that I just can't stop now. :)

domitan'slovebug: You liked my torture scene, then? It was kind of a struggle to write. In order to inspire myself I looked up torture devices online. To say the least, I am still disturbed. haha! Oh yeah...the wheel thing...it was hard to write as well, trust me. I kept on wincing. Did you like the ending of this chapter? It's not exactly how you described what you thought, but it was pretty close! It's gonna get even better next chapter though.

Clear Blue Rain: haha. Ah yes, the ever-obvious question. The mouse certainly couldn't be Romeli, could it?

Alliekat1996: Well I did skip most of Romeli's recovery, but we will learn what she did to escape at the end. It should be interesting enough. It really was a depressing chapter, wasn't it. And this one would be the same if it weren't for the fierce ending haha. Me? Kill off James? haha...well your theory is good. Technically I can't kill of James if he's in the sequel. Well...we'll see about that. :) That rope lashed him pretty hard before Romeli cut it.

LittleMissGiggles'94': omg. Your review, once I got it, gave me the best idea in the world! :) It's what inspired me to write the little beginning segment of this chapter. Thank you so much!

RandomTamTamlover: haha. Your review really made me laugh. I didn't exactly go straight to the hanging, but close enough, right?

dares to dream: Thanks for helping me out with the link thing. Glad you could join the site! It rocks. I'm glad you liked the suspense of the chapter. It's definitely building up. Well..technically we've reached the climax...but it's going to be a roller coaster ride to the finish, haha. That sucks that you cringed, but it's good for me! haha. I am rather proud of my wicked writing now. As for the "We're going to play a game", I advise you not to watch the SAW series. That's where I got the link from, and they say the words quite a lot. haha. Oh...and yes...I love to leave you hanging.

Aly-Of-Tortall13: Indeed, I kind of did what you recommended. She's recovered now...practically. All we need to find out his how the heck she managed to get her Gift back, escape, etc. etc. It's pretty awesome actually...took me a lot of thought. And we'll figure it out eventually. Thanks for reading!

inktounge: haha...woah there. I did leave it at such a horrible ending didn't I. Good news is I think I could feel the wrathful vibes of my readers from my bed...causing sleeplessness...causing me to write faster. hahaha. Trust me, even when I'm writing the story myself i think the same as you. Ef this story! lol. And now that you're most likely out of bed...you should go check out the forum. :)

link (minus the spaces): aluminum muse . proboards . com

jenny-harkness: haha. The first line? Oh...no that is definitely not a Twilight Quote. That's actually from Grey's Anatomy I believe. And I didn't exactly go straight to the James hanging scene, but close enough right? :)

KrazyBookLuver: Oh lordy. It wasn't a bad cliffie at all. In my opinion the cliffie in this chapter is worse, but maybe that's just me. And how am I going to explain Romeli's escape? haha. Well it's all makes sense in my head, but how I'm going to write it all down I have no idea. :)

Wolfy Pup: lol! I updated! no worries!! :)


	59. Outsource the Wattage

Well, I guess I've been putting this off for too long now.

I will now attempt to write the 59th chapter of this darned story. The only things that can possibly help me now are my writing playlist and my bag of store-brand marshmallow-mateys.

They're like lucky charms, but crunchier.

**Song for this Chapter: **Sober -- P!nk. Definitely sets the mood. No doubt.

Disclaimer: after 59 chapters I've grown tired of this claiming game. Disclaim _that_, fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 59: Outsource the Wattage

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_James is sentenced to death by hanging. At the gallows, the ceremony begins. The Scanran guards place the rope around his neck and drop him to his death._

_There was an accumulative gasp from across the crowd as the rope snapped in two. James' body hit the ground hard, and the great momentum caused him to roll a few feet before halting a couple feet away from the spectators. His eyes were closed as he laid unconscious, back facing the ground._

_On the top of the roof of the nearest building stood Romeli. Her stance was weak and her body was covered in unhealed gashes and bruises, but in her eyes burned a fury that invoked fear in every observant. On her back were two powerful black wings, most likely her means of getting on the roof in the first place. Her hands glowed with a fiery emerald green that rippled with menace._

* * *

"_Lost dogs break my heart most of the time. But the other thing with that is: lost dogs are some of the luckiest creatures on earth...I kind of wish I was a lost dog." - Gary Amdahl _

* * *

"Impossible," murmured Maggur, more vexed than surprised. He walked towards the front of the crowd and out into the open. Behind him stood the shocked masses; in front, his enemy. "We burned your body."

Romeli looked down at him, eyes narrowed. Her lips grew into a smirk. "Or so you thought." Despite the strength in her voice, her stance was weak. She clutched her right arm in pain as it hung uselessly.

Maggur's face began to turn red with fury. The plan was foolproof. He killed her himself. He checked the pulse, discarded the body, _lit it on fire. _Every act was thoughtful, every plan had been double checked for loopholes...this was impossible.

When he didn't reply to her words, she leapt down from her perch and lightly landed on the ground in front of him. The large black wings on her back leveled her descent and even made it even look smooth. Her hands were no longer full of the fire of her Gift, but the intimidating atmosphere surrounding her remained.

Up close, she was more tattered and torn. With the injuries in full detail, they looked much more extensive than when she was on the roof. Bruises and cuts covered her face and chest. There was a large gash across her chest that stretched from her neck to her opposite arm. Her arms revealed countless welts. Though her legs and torso were covered with a loose top and breeches, blood was beginning to seep through the fabric. Blood stained her legs; her feet were bare and blistering. Across her torso was a smear of dark blood that was soaking through. The culprit was a large gash from Maggur's whip that had ripped across her. Dotted on her back were drips of blood from the spikes that stabbed her.

The King of Scanra eyed her with unease, as if he were seeing a ghost.

Disregarding his expression, she limped passed him and towards James, who remained unconscious a little ways from her.

Seeing her next motive brought Maggur's voice back. "Stop right where you are!"

The authority in his voice made her stall for a moment before looking back at him with level eyes. "No."

Maggur pursed his lips. "You have no right."

Romeli's eyes lit up angrily, a spark of fury flitting across them. For a moment, fear crossed his eyes. Scanran guards began to group behind their king, sensing the hostility of the situation.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Romeli spat, walking a couple steps towards Maggur. She stole a glance at James' body. He was breathing, but barely.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about," Maggur snapped. "You are a slave of _Scanra. I own you."_

Romeli turned on her heel and towards James.

"Get her," Maggur ordered at his guards.

Right when Romeli was at James' side crouched next to him, the guards came at her.

She gulped, unsure if fighting them off was possible right now. Her body ached and protested to every move she made and her right arm was completely useless. There had been no time to heal herself within the whole process of saving James.

Of course, this didn't stop the guards and Romeli turned to doing the only thing she could do: use her Gift.

There was a much more logical maneuver that could obliterate them all in seconds, but she left her Golden Magic out of the question. When and if she used it, it would be a last resort. The power was too unpredictable, especially when everything she did now had to be pristine and thoughtful.

The Gift flashed out of her good hand in seconds and a bubble-like shield encircled her and James an instant before their weapons came crashing down. The impact of the metal against her shield sent shivers down her body—that was_ too_ close.

The guards stalled, not expecting the bubble to form around her so quickly. A couple of them glanced at each other uneasily, not sure of what to do next.

Her shield collapsed unexpectedly, leaving both her and the attackers puzzled. Romeli drew to conclusions quicker than them however. There was a mage in the area—a mage strong enough to vanquish her shield.

The thought would have worried her more if the guards hadn't taken advantage of the opening. A guard towards the front of the pack brought his axe into the air.

Romeli shot her Gift out a second time. This time her emerald magic took the form of a blast of fire. She threw it at the hostile guard. The force of the fire ball sent him crashing to the ground, his axe spiraling out of his hand. She flashed a second shield just in time to block another blow from her side.

In a battle of mediocre guards, Romeli would have said she had the advantage. However, she fought them from the ground, hunched over James' body more for support than protection. Every time she moved, her body protested. She had no weapon to spar with besides her magic. Even if she did, using it would be impossible in her condition.

She took care of the guards towards the back easily. Though the ground of the gallows was dry and dusty, deep below rested ancient roots and soil. She ushered the roots to the surface and wrapped them around a few guards, leaving them immobile.

When her shield collapsed again, she brought out the full force of her Gift. she engulfed two guards in merciless emerald flames that turned them to ash in seconds. She knocked a third guard out with a blast of magic.

There were three left.

Two of them came at her mercilessly, one holding a long sword and the other two, daggers. She blocked one attack with a temporarily shield, holding her left palm out for protection. The guard who swiped at her staggered back, shaken by the strong shield in front of him. He almost dropped the sword in his hand.

While the swordsman was temporarily fazed, she turned to the one with the daggers. Disarming him was easy, all she had to do was use her Gift as a means to levitate objects. She yanked the weapons out of his hands, leaving him completely exposed. With another twist of her wrist he sunk into the ground, stuck in the hard soil.

The other swordsman shook himself out of his shock and struck again. Romeli brought the dagger to her hand and threw it cleanly into his forehead right before it was too late. The guard crumpled to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, the third guard had other tricks up his sleeve. Knowing that fighting Romeli was a death sentence, he turned to the next best thing: James. If he were to maim him more, hopefully the girl would give up. When the two guards had been distracting her, he snuck around outside her vision and towards James from behind.

Just when he was about to bring his sword across James' neck, Romeli's second opponent collapsed to the ground, a dagger sliced through his head. Romeli sensed a movement behind her, whipped around and disarmed the last guard before he could even react. Weaponless, Romeli sunk him into the ground, immobile just like her other victim.

Maggur growled, irritated, as he watched Romeli turn to James and begin to heal him. She was panting heavily, a sign of exhaustion. He was tempted to send another group of guards after her, but the order would be in vain. It would take more than guards to finish her off.

Romeli placed her good hand on James' chest desperately, he was still breathing, albeit shallowly. His heart rate was beginning to slow. Around his neck were deep cuts from the rope that had lashed him as he fell. Sure, she saved his life, but barely.

With great speed, she sent her Gift into his body and worked on healing him. His lungs were filling with fluid, blood. He was starting to bleed internally.

"Shoot," she whispered pursing her lips. This would take longer than she had time for. Unease began to prick the back of her neck and she knew that Maggur was watching her. All she could do right now was keep him alive—hopefully that would be enough.

In seconds, for seconds was as much time as allowed, she took care of his bleeding and pumped some energy in his heart. At least she had set him on the right track towards recovery. Under normal circumstances, James' Gift would have kicked in by now to speed along the healing process. Unfortunately his magic was still blocked by the Blood Spell, and she had no choice but to leave him there.

With a wince, she brought herself back to her feet, legs shaking beneath her. Though her posture was slumped and blood was oozing down her open wounds, her eyes held strong. They burned with a power and fury incomparable to both her opponent and the crowd watching silently behind her.

"You just wont give up will you," muttered Maggur, unamused.

Romeli smirked. "Never."

She held her hands behind her back, concealing them from Maggur's prying eyes. Silently, she snapped her left hand, lighting up a ball of fire in her palm. After bringing out her Gift, she placed the ball of fire on her lower back and pushed it into her skin. She sensation burned through her veins and loosened her muscles to a relaxing state. The light warmed and soothed her to the point that even her nerves were beginning to relax.

The healing process was beginning now. It would take a while to complete, but at least Maggur didn't know. Already the pain her in dislocated right arm was beginning to ease.

"Well then where does this leave us," he said mostly to himself. It was more of a concluding statement than a question, and Romeli didn't bother answering it. "You are too powerful to control. My will to control you is too powerful to let you go."

"It seems we are at some sort of a deadlock," she agreed, her voice strengthening.

"So it seems," he mused. "Though you are forgetting one thing."

Romeli's brows rose. An inch of fear crept up her spine. "And what would that be?"

"You are a_ slave of Scanra,_ Romeli," he reminded, enunciating his words clearly. "By law you have no right to rebel against me."

"Right," she murmured back, lowering her head a little bit. "Except the idea of slavery is so pointless anyways. In the end it's just an idea. People can't own other people; that's impossible. Free-will is free-will and nothing could possibly change that. Not even your little mind games or torture chambers."

"But magic can," he argued. "With magic and slave collars people can become property."

Romeli shook her head. "Your sense of morality astounds me," she said under her breath before looking at him assertively. "Not as long as I'm here."

"I blocked your Gift," he pointed out.

She snapped her fingers and a small ball of fire lit up in her hand. "Yeah. You did a really great job with that."

His eyes narrowed. "Either way, it seems like we have two choices here. Either you die, or you come with me to Scanra. Slavery is slavery. Rules are rules."

"I choose neither," she said instantly, extinguishing the flame in her hand.

"That's not a part of the deal," he growled angrily, patience growing thin.

"There is no deal," she argued clearly for him to understand. "I'm not your slave any more."

His eyes widened slightly though he was still irritated. "What are you talking about," he snapped.

Romeli pointed at her neck, a wicked smile across her lips.

Maggur stared at her for a moment, not understanding what all of this was about. A moment later realization spread across his features and his skin turned pale. The scars that had burnt her neck were no longer there. There was no slave collar, no spell, no sign of ownership. Nothing.

Romeli was free.

"How did you..." he voice trailed off in disbelief.

Romeli lowered her hand to her side as she stared him down. "I freed myself from your ownership once before. The second time around you actually know what you're doing."

"_You never freed yourself in the first place!" _he hissed.

She exhaled heavily. Believe me, I know that. "The spell to gain my freedom may have failed, but that doesn't mean my knowledge of what that spell was evaded me. I remember things well—especially things I've failed."

He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Besides," she started again. "It's just an incantation after all."

"In order to successfully break the bondage spell you need your Gift," he told her. Of course, both of them knew that information was old news. "And you got your Gift back how?"

The corner of Romeli's mouth twitched. "I think you should be more concerned with the fact that I'm supposed to be dead right now. Never mind such a dumb question as that. Ask me the good stuff." She egged him on with brightened eyes.

Maggur stared at her vexed. "I have no temptation to figure out your little magic trick in the torture chamber," he snapped.

That's too bad, she thought to herself as she met his eyes. You'd like the explanation.

"Instead," Maggur began again after a moment. "I want to make a little bet."

One of Romeli's brows rose slightly. "Oh good. What are the stakes?"

"Your freedom."

Much to Maggur's surprise, she laughed out loud. "I hardly see how that matters much at this point. I'm already free."

"You're free, and I leave—forever."

"_Much better."_

"You jump ahead of yourself," he pointed out calmly. There was a bit of a smile on his lips. "You don't even know the challenge yet."

"Oh that's right, what's the challenge," she asked, humoring him.

Maggur put his right hand up. Immediately a group of burly men walked up from the crowd and to Maggur. They stood in a straight line directly behind him. Some of them stood strong, their muscles more intimidating than any she had ever seen before. Others were shorter, leaner. All of them however, looked strong—powerful. She eyed them uneasily.

"I'd like you to meet my head war mages," he said to her as he motioned behind him.

Romeli's brows rose as she looked at them all. Their eyes were on her like stone, boring into her. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that they knew more about her than they had a right to.

"They are the masterminds behind my greatest work," Maggur told her uniformly. "They created the spells in your slave collar, the charms in the palace, the weapons in the war. They are your worst nightmare."

Oh, thought Romeli, a look of examination in her face. It was all she could manage thinking at this point. Something about them shook her mindset and dissolved her self-confidence.

"All of them are registered black mages," he added, almost nonchalantly.

She exhaled heavily. No wonder they were so intimidating. The only other black mage she'd ever met was her father—one of the only people biologically programed to love her...well sort of. Black war mages though...they were merciless. She didn't need a textbook to tell her that.

She also didn't need a textbook to remind her that she'd only dueled one black mage. And though she'd dueled him many times, victory had been hers only once.

"And the challenge?" asked Romeli, her voice a little shakier.

Maggur grinned. "If you defeat all ten of these black mages, you will be free from Scanra forever and I will leave Tortall alone for the rest of my reign. If you lose (which means either they kill you or you forfeight), you come back to Scanra—for good."

Romeli's mind couldn't wiggle herself around the idea that there were ten of them. The chances weren't good.

She weighed her options carefully, taking her time with the reply to Maggur's bet. Option one: fight the black mages and hopefully defeat them. Option two: Run. Option three: kill Maggur, this instant, and _then _run.

Of course, options two and three would have the same outcome as the first. In running, the black mages would attack her anyways and most likely kill her.

Fight or flight.

She exhaled deeply, calming herself down with the release of air. It's always better to go with dignity, isn't it, she told herself with disbelief. So fight it is then.

"Just one condition," Romeli told Maggur, her voice stronger than ever now. Suddenly, standing up straight wasn't such a heavy task. Her Gift was working its magic well. "Leave James out of this. Whether I lose or win, you leave him alone."

Maggur's mouth twitched. "Fine," he said nonchalantly. The king seemed convinced of his victory.

Romeli was going to do everything in her power to prove him wrong.

With the deal set, she glanced behind her at James' body. He still laid there completely unconscious. The look of his body lying carelessly on the ground would have worried her if it weren't for her knowledge of his current state. He would be okay for now, though he was in need of a healer.

She looked back at Maggur with a little hesitance before walking back towards James and crouching next to him.

"Alanna?!" Romeli cried across the crowd. The front row spectators glanced around, mumbling and whispering to those around them. They carried the message towards the back where words could not be heard as well.

Loud orders could be heard and suddenly Alanna stumbled out of the crowd accompanied with Numair. Her face was red with anger—apparently the crowd had not moved fast enough. Numair stood next to her with a pale expression. His lips were pressed in a thin line, though a hint of relief crossed his eyes when he stared at his daughter.

"Something told me you weren't gone," he whispered to Romeli quietly, easily out of the hearing range of Maggur. "That training has done some good after all."

Romeli nodded, a wave of serenity washing over her as she looked into her father's eyes. She motioned for Alanna to come to James.

When Romeli spoke it was fast and quiet. Maggur's prying eyes on her back reminded her how lucky she was that he hadn't sicked more guards on her. "Alanna, he has severe bruising and cuts on his neck, two broken ribs, and internal bleeding. I took care of the worst bleeding, but the rest I couldn't spare helping..." She trailed off when Alanna nodded.

"Good, we'll take care of him from here," Alanna told her. Her violet eyes were calm but nervous. Trying to seem calm in front of Romeli was a challenge when both of them knew the potential outcome of the duel.

Romeli had no idea how pale her face had become. The expression of panic covered it and her voice was shaking, though she didn't seem to notice. The risk of death was nothing new to her, of course. Yet here she stood, walking the line between life and death. The determinant was what scared her the most. Ten black robed mages—and all of them looked more interested in killing her than in teaching her something new.

Numair's eyes, however, remained calm and cool. He didn't seem confident—in fact, his expression seemed more pained and desperate than anything. But that didn't stop his steady words and clear mind. He clasped Romeli on the shoulder and stared at her deeply.

"Remember everything I've taught you," he told her sincerely. "Think quickly and accurately, pace yourself, and _focus. _Duels such as these have no rules and they will not hesitate killing you. Most importantly, _do not _show them any sign of defeat. You are stronger than any of them. Show them that."

Her heart began to beat faster at her words and she nodded quickly. He gave her one last look, his black eyes warm, before he retreated back in the crowds again. Alanna had James in her arms, holding him steadily as she followed him. Romeli exhaled shakily and turned around to face Maggur and his mages. She glared at them all, a dangerous expression on her face as Maryann's words ran through her:

..._you must walk into every situation with pride, passion, and brains..._

She would not let them see the face of defeat.

Maggur stepped out of the way and the mages stepped forward. All ten of them stood in a straight line at the other side of the field. Romeli relocated so she was directly across from them. Behind her was the edge of the forest. Standing with her back directly at the crowd was a bad idea, especially since she had no idea what would be coming for her now.

The enemy mages all brought out their Gifts. Suddenly the line across from her was much more colorful than before. There was certainly a good representation of color. Crimson, purple, orange, and even an aquatic teal. None of them were green however, not even close. Her Golden Magic stirred within her as their Gifts burned in their palms, exposed.

Romeli closed her eyes and turned to her center being. The bright light of her own magic glowed within her infinitely. With as much focus and might as she could muster, she pulled it out to the exterior. The air around her began to ripple, like the magic was diffusing the molecules surrounding her. Her skin began to glow with a slightly green radiance. The power shaken within her became so strong that it saturated her skin and the air. Even her eyes began to glow with emerald flame. In her palm burned a bright fire that cast shadows on anything its light did not touch.

The power brought out from her soul made her adrenaline kick in and she found a sly smile begin to snake itself onto her lips.

This would be the biggest duel in years. History had not yet written away the outcome of this duel, and it was up to her now. Either death or life would be hers soon, and the showdown to cause such a fate would be forever remembered. There was no use in holding back now. Every bit of power must be used.

And here we go.

Maggur's mages operated like a machine. Each of them was an important part of the system. They were all different, with different uses, advantages, weakness—but they worked as one.

Three mages attacked at once. The one in the middle shot out shards of glass with pointed tips like spikes. They blew through the air with rapid speed. Right when the first of the shards reached the midway point, a blue-like balm from another mage covered them

Romeli clenched her jaw, reigning in her powers as the glass came closer.

The third mage took the balm to his advantage and lit the shards on fire.

She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes. There was no need to use her sight, she could sense the magic from their Gifts inside of her. Every inch the glass grew closer, her gut began to tighten.

Right when the spikes were a breath away, she cut her forearm in front of her head and flashed a bright shield. It disintegrated the intruding glass in seconds.

Taking advantage of any hesitation the enemy mages may have succumbed to, Romeli returned the attack. She crouched to the ground and dug her fingers into the dirt. Then, with a large breath, she focused all her plant magic into the ground. Green light, which she saw clearly in the back of her mind, shot into the ground, traveling through roots and leaves until she found what she was looking for. Right beneath the Scanran mages lived a remarkably old root. The root, a part of a nearby willow tree, was thick and powerful. It definitely had the capabilities to restrain them if she protected its skin with her Gift.

She did this now, covering the old root in a protective shield that fit like an invisible glove. To her, the shield was more than obvious, but to anyone else, it was unnoticeable.

The mages certainly got a taste of her strategy when she brought the roof to the surface and pinned down four mages with it. It erupted from the ground, spewing rocks and dirt in every direction and crushing the mages to the ground heavily. The weight of the willow's root was notable, and the mages struggled to untangle themselves from it. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and no more than a moment later the remaining six black mages turned towards her again, not even giving the attack a second glance.

Romeli stood up from her crouched position, sensing another attack coming on. But before they came at her again, she sent another dose of plant magic towards the great root behind them. Slowly (but with much more speed than normal), the root began to grow and branch out. Smaller tendrils began to break free. The willow began to consume its struggling victims, and their Gift had no effect on it.

Meanwhile, the other mages began their second attack. Fireballs shot at her with rapid speed from all six of the enemy line. The first wave of flames came from the center black mage, who, as she noticed with great awareness, was also the same mage who began the first attack. This meant he must have been their leader and was therefore the mage to get rid of first.

With this as the newest goal, she braced herself for the onslaught of fireballs. With pristine care, she held her palm out in front of her. A bright crescent light formed, following the contour of her palm. Her hand began to shake as the fireballs grew closer. The crescent shaped light slowed down the attack the nearer they got to the palm. The light served as some sort of anti-magnet, forcing the fireballs and her palm to separate.

Finally, the fireballs came to a complete stop, the light holding them in midair. As the fireballs ceased, so did the feeling of time. It felt like the seconds froze right in front of her.

Then, she pushed her palm forward. The fireballs snapped to the opposite direction immediately, all of them aimed at the center mage.

The leader dodged the balls of fire with ease. He shielded most of them with his vibrantly orange Gift. The last of the fireballs skidded across the ground in front of him and he merely stepped out of the way to let them pass. The only harm done in the whole scene was to the dirt ground which now sported a few scorches.

Fail, Romeli thought with narrowing eyes. This would be immensely hard, wouldn't it. Then again, she knew that—and so would anyone else in her position. Besides, it was _just _a fireball attack. The maneuver was elementary compared to their abilities, and defending it was just as easy.

So what did this mean?

It means that this isn't a duel of brawn, she thought with realization. It's a duel of brains. Every attack must be well thought out and reserved. Every thought must be concise, and every detail must have a backdoor...

If I'm going to continue with fireballs, I have to set up something behind them. It needs to be more than just a fireball, it has to be a fireball with a catch, an extra surprise that they aren't expecting.

It'll take more magic, she thought with reservation. But I suppose that's not necessarily a detail to worry about.

Besides, little did they know that four mages behind them were now out of the picture. They were completely encased in thick roots, snared by the willow's tendrils and Romeli's accompanying magic. The trap would last for now, but there was no doubt in her mind that the four trapped mages would find a way out somehow.

That was the least of her worries however. Six mages were still holding strong, and their threats had just begun.

The working mages turned to another glass attack. This time, it wasn't the lead mage doing the major magic, but a different one. They were using a cycling strategy so as not to drain any of them. Together, they created a giant glass jar which they flew towards Romeli and placed over her like a child would catch a fly.

Romeli would have laughed at the irony. It was not the first time someone had placed a glass jar over her during a duel. She shot fire into her palms and channeled the energy of her magic into the obstacle. Slowly, she lifted her arms above her head, the glass rim mirroring the same movement. The process was slow and arduous, but eventually she had the jar hovering completely over her.

Element of surprise, she reminded herself tactfully.

With as much speed as possible, she clapped her hands together, crushing the glass into millions of sharp shards. After the initial implosion, she shot them towards the enemy mages. The glass pieces whistled as they cut through the air.

The attack was a good one, for only luck would be on the side of her opponents. Unlike her, they could not defend themselves from glass. Only the most powerful shield could block the objects, and such power required an amount of magic unreachable by anyone who didn't have a pitless Gift. They were left to dodge the spikes physically.

Most of the mages did this just in time. The lead mage dodged behind a rock, attaining only a graze to the leg as he lunged. The others hid behind trees or ran out of the glass' falling range. Only one did not have the time to bolt, and he retreated to the only defense he could think of.

The blue shield burned brightly, with a light that seemed to rival her own. But it was too much. The shield succeeded in deflecting the glass, but he was completely drained. Realizing this, the mage began to tremble and shake as life slowly began to leave him. His Gift was completely gone, and without the energy inside him, he collapsed, dead.

Romeli felt something stir inside her, and it was a combination of mixed feelings. There was a pang in her heart as she stared at the dead body of the emptied mage. Despite the hostility previously expressed between the two of them, she felt like she had lost something. They were both mages—they were some sort of family. At the same time she also felt quite full, like someone had slipped an extra meal into her mouth without notice. The death made her fingers itch with power, as if the mages' emptied Gift had somehow transferred back to her.

She could hear a few cheers in the background, but they didn't mean much to her anymore. Her ears felt stopped up as she stared at the mages popping out of their assorted hiding places. Unlike her, they looked unfazed. The thought disturbed her slightly. They were unshaken by their partner's death, and here she stood, slightly trembling.

There was not time to tremble for long. The mages rounded on her again, attacking with vigor. An assortment of attacks came at her, all of them different. There were glass spikes, giant spheres of fire, blasts of magic, lightning, and even an immense gust of wind that made her balance unravel.

A shot of pain swept up her arm. A second glass shard swept past her head, nearly piercing the top of her ear. She ducked down just in time to dodge another aimed right at her forehead. Cursing under her breath, she mustered a shield just in time to block the major onslaught. Blood began to ooze down her arm, and her muscle felt sore—the glass must have torn her bicep when it grazed her.

A strike of lightning hit her shield and it immediately dissipated, leaving her seconds to dodge blasts of Gift aimed right at her. This proved to be harder than anticipated, for the shield had successfully blocked the gusts of wind, but now that it was gone, she was nearly knocked over. She shot up another shield, this one much stronger than its previous. It had the strength to sustain another lightning bolt and many other magic blasts.

The giant balls of fire however, were a different matter, and she knew the shield would do little to dissipate the smoking spheres. She brought her emerald Gift into her right hand and stretched it out in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the approaching threat. The more she centralized her power upon the fire, the more her eyes burned until eventually the balls exploded in a crack of miraculous sparks.

With her shield still activated, she continued to her next attack. It was an act she had only read in books and had therefore never experimented with herself. But unlike all her previous duels, this was a duel of life or death, and there were no rules when it came to survival.

With a fierce action of her right hand, she sprinkled flames on the ground in front of her until they smoked and lit into a great wall of fire. The flames were of an abnormal size, creating a height that made her view of the enemy line invisible. Its heat was unbearably hot and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She knew this was for the best however—the fire had the power to burn any object it touched into soot.

This was proven correct when the mages commenced in attacking the fire wall. Knowing that little could penetrate the strong defense, she took the time to double over and gasp for breath, a wave of exhaustion finally hitting her. Sweat dropped off the rim of her nose and onto the ground. She didn't realize until now how thirsty she was—the dry ground had taken its toll on her throat. With reluctance, she began to heal the graze on her arm which was beginning to stain her already blood-soaked shirt.

The process didn't take long, and she clenched and stretched her fists as she stared at the burning flames in front of her. Any minute now.

The wall began to tremble in front of her, and she knew it was time to fight again. The flames began to increase in their shakes until they began to morph completely. A small grin played on her lips as the fire began to transform into multiple fiery beasts. There was a large serpent, its tail lashing out as sharply as its hot fangs, a large dragon smoking in menace, and a glaring eagle with flexed claws. They pursued the Scanran mages without hesitation.

There were five of them left at the moment, and all of them grouped into pairs to fend off their own beasts. Only one was left to fight solo, a circumstance that was also a death wish. The serpent wheeled on him without mercy, engulfing him easily with its stretched jaw. All that was left was a pile of ashes that dispersed ceremoniously with an easing gust of wind.

Romeli held her hair back with one of her hands to protect it from the wind as she watched the scene play before her. Four were left now, two fighting off the dragon, two dueling the eagle.

The eagle was defeated easily. The two mages, one of them being the group's leader, teamed together to first trap it in a hovering glass bubble. The eagle thrashed and clawed at the confines, but had no affect upon the trap. Glass could not burn, especially if the fire doing the burning was that made from the Gift. The eagle clawed at the rounded walls endlessly until the mages filled the bubble with water.

The pressure of water and steam increased until the glass bubble exploded into millions of tiny shards. Romeli shielded her face with her hand as little bits of glass rained down on her. When it was safe enough to look again, the eagle was no where in sight—the water had washed it out.

All that was left was the dragon, and it flew over them intimidatingly. With every beat of its wings, hot embers fell to the ground, burning anything they touched. A couple of times the fragments of flames landed on the Scanrans' shoes or robes, causing them to flinch in pain before extinguishing the fire.

In the small battle between dragon and four Scanran mages, the dragon seemed to be winning. Every time a mage attempted to make a move, the fiery beast would snap its jaws at the mages' person, causing him to jump back to safety. They tried to fight it off with bolts of lightning and blasts of their Gift, but they had little affect on the great creature.

Then, a mage took out a weapon from under his charcoal robes. He unsheathed it quickly, exposing a gleaming sword. Only this was no normal sword, and Romeli looked upon the blade with widened eyes. Instead of a metal cut, the blade was made of solid glass. The edges were sharp and the sun's rays shined down on the point, creating a plethora of colors as it passed through.

The mage held the sword tightly in both of his hands, and cut hard into the dragon's leg. The dragon hissed in great pain as the cut spliced through and disconnected a portion of his leg. The amputation caused his limb to wither away and dissipate. The mage continued to cut away at the dragon until nothing was left but a thick black smoke that began to collect in the sky.

Romeli stared at the glass sword with a hint of fear—she had never seen anything like it before.

The weapon consumed her with distraction. How could she possibly defend herself from something like that? Well perhaps there was an easy answer to that: Golden Magic. But should she use her secret ability now? The outcome would be risky—the power was so unpredictable after all. Then again, they had their secret out now. She should have hers out too. Even still, how could she use Golden Magic against a sword? Fighting it with her Gift would be impossible. The weapon would just detract all of her moves. Golden Magic would not be affected by it, but what attack did she know that would destroy it?

Suddenly an explosion of pain rippled up and down her spine until it dispersed through her limbs. Her fingers and toes were throbbing as the feeling of numbness and immense agony overwhelmed her. She fell on her hands and knees gasping for breath. It felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach.

Except this was much worse.

When thought began to register again, she realized that the mages had taken advantage of her stalling. They had attacked her with Dark Magic, and a large dose. She began to tremble weakly, her arms barely holding up her weight as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

They hit her again with another wave of Dark Magic.

She didn't even have time to defend herself. Her muscles contracted as she felt the magic pass through her. She felt like a great shadow had settled over her, clouding her vision, her judgment, and her outlook. Hopelessness overwhelmed her and her arms and legs gave in, leaving her on her side with shallow breaths.

Perhaps giving up wont be so bad after all, she thought as she shivered. She tried once to get up by lifting up her arm and propping it on the ground to steady her rise, but it shook too much and she could not hold it up for more than a few seconds. She let it fall, defeated.

The sound of crunching ground neared until a pair of black boots stood over it. It was the head mage, and he looked down on her with a victorious smile.

"Give up little one?" he asked of her with a thick Scanran accent.

"_No." _She told him quivering. She stared at him with the little menace that she had left, but the Dark Magic that had hit her made her feel like she was decaying.

He clenched his fist as if with regret before hitting her again with another dose.

* * *

Well. Sorry this took so long. I was kinda stuck because I realized I had not written a legit actions scene in many chapters.

Hopefully this is up to par.

Ah yes. And we near closer and closer to the end my friends. :)

Replies:

Grace: Review 2: . erm...yea. haha. well...it's nearing the end of the year! And I had projects to finish...and figuring out where I got to college! ...and...and... (walks away defeated to go update more)

Grace: Review 1: It was indeed an evil ending mwa ha hahahahahahahahmwa hahahahaha!!!!ha! We are indeed going to figure out what Romeli was up to those past couple of days. But I'm not exactly sure when, and I'm not exactly sure how. I have a faint idea of what I'm going to do, but we'll see how it turns out. No, no one knew she was alive (Except perhaps her Guardians). Oh yea! And you wanted a picture of Romeli at the end with the wings and the cuts, etc. I was working on drawing one. Maybe I'll finish and load it by next chapter.

RandomTamTamlover: Of course it was cheap. haha. But then again, causing pain by way of suspense is one of the best ways to inflict pain. It's much better than...well probably every other way. Especially paper cuts. ick.

dares to dream: Speaking of the trip, how was it? Gone for eight days (Whistle). It doesn't seem that long, but then again it is. hmm. You know, I attempted to read Bloodhound, but I never really got into it. Maybe I'll attempt it again this summer when I actually have time to do things. Hmmm...maybe you laughing was kind of a nervous laughter. Or maybe it was just funny—I can see how it would be funny. In fact, when I went back to read what part you were talking about in context, I laughed myself. I have to say, that the beginning of this chapter was immensely fun to write. mwa ha ha. The ending was a bit more of a challenge though...

natsumi456: ahh! sorry! omg. Hopefully you didn't die. Because I didn't update in like a month, and that's never good.... but don't worry! I should be updating more frequently. Everything will be okay!


	60. Decency

I'm glad that all of you enjoyed the action packed fun of the previous chapter. :)

But we're only partially finished with our duel. So I suppose we should finish it up then.

**Song for this Chapter:** Alla this → Ani DiFranco. The ultimate song of empowering motivation and realization. And of course, Dizzy → Jimmy Eat World. A concluding song. Love.

* * *

Chapter 60: Decency

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli and Maggur have this gigundo debate. You know, why she's alive, what she's doing, etc etc. It is then that we discover that she is no longer a slave of Scanra. She is free! Um...after that (or maybe before, but the time doesn't really matter), she runs over to James who is unconscious and struggling. She begins to heal him, but then Maggur sicks some guards on her. After fending them off, she heals him as much as she can before handing them off to Alanna and Numair for finishing touches. _

_Maggur and Romeli made a deal. There would be a duel between her and ten blacked-robed mages. If she won, Scanra would leave her alone forever. If Maggur won, Romeli would go back to Scanra permanently. _

_So the duel begins and it's going cool. It's been going on for about an hour now. Romeli as killed two mages so far, and four others are contained in a fortified root. Things seem to be going okay until the lead mage sneeks a dark magic attack into her system. She falls to the ground due to the impact. She's hit again with more dark magic. _

_...Perhaps giving up wont be so bad after all, she thought as she shivered. She tried once to get up by lifting up her arm and propping it on the ground to steady her rise, but it shook too much and she could not hold it up for more than a few seconds. She let it fall, defeated._

_The sound of crunching ground neared until a pair of black boots stood over it. It was the head mage, and he looked down on her with a victorious smile._

"_Give up little one?" he asked of her with a thick Scanran accent._

"_No." She told him quivering. She stared at him with the little menace that she had left, but the Dark Magic that had hit her made her feel like she was decaying._

_He clenched his fist as if with regret before hitting her again with another dose of Dark Magic. _

* * *

"_Sometimes fear is the appropriate response." - 9 _

* * *

After the initial wave of confusion, it only took James around two minutes to figure out that he wasn't dead. Certainly he was supposed to be dead, that alone was clear, but he wasn't. He was lying on the dirt ground in the middle of a large crowd (though he certainly wasn't the reason for the mass gathering). The only people who seemed to realize his now conscious state were Alanna and Numair, who were perched over him with alert eyes.

"Good, he's alive," Alanna murmured over to Numair as they stared at him. James brought his hand to his head and began to massage his temple. His whole body was sore and his head was pounding.

"Where am I?" he asked them groggily as he sat up. He winced with pain, but it was tolerable. A couple people in the crowd looked down at him but then turned their heads again towards the direction of interest.

Numair eyed Alanna uneasily, but neither of them had to break the news to him first. There was a loud animalistic roar from the front of the crowd that made them both snap their heads towards the duel. James jumped to his feet in surprise, the pain in his body forgotten as he looked towards where the noise was coming from.

In front of the crowd was an open area of the gallows that had been transformed into a dueling arena. Romeli was standing on one side, her eyes glued with focus on the scene in front of her. On the other side was a team of black robed mages. One was hacking away at a great fiery dragon with a peculiar sword while three others looked on, Gifts at the ready.

When the dragon was destroyed, James turned towards Alanna and Numair in shock. "_What is going on?!" _he asked them, disbelief in his voice. "How long have I been out?"

Numair answered the second question easily. "A few hours..." he started.

James cut him off. "A few _hours?!" _He threw his arms in the air.

Alanna put a strong hand on his shoulder to calm him down. James stared back at her with a clenched jaw. His green eyes were glowing with confusion and anger.

"We'll tell you what's going on, Queensove," she told him with a steady drawl. "Just...don't do anything...well..._stupid."_

Suddenly there was a collective gasp throughout the crowd and they turned their attention to the duel in front of them. Romeli was on the ground trembling, a faint cry of pain escaping her lips. One of the black mages walked over and hit her with another heavy dose of Dark Magic.

James' eyes lit on fire and he whipped his head towards Alanna again. "You better start explaining real soon, Alanna," he told her dangerously.

OOO

When something begins you have no idea how it's going to end.

You may enter the predicament with a positive mindset. You may picture yourself the winner, but in the end it all depends on ability, focus, and luck.

And sometimes, that doesn't even do the trick. Sometimes you lose, and there's not much you can do about it.

Romeli was hit with a fourth blow of Dark Magic from the head mage looming over her. Sweat began to break through her brow as she trembled on the ground below him. Her eyes were closed, the strength to open them evaded her. When the aftermath of the fourth hit of Dark Magic began to diffuse through her limbs and brain, delirium overcame her. The ground against her back did not stay where it should and the inside of her eyelids began to fill with swirling colors.

"Forfeit, Romeli," the mage told her. She heard him fine, but she couldn't find the strength to reply. Her lips were quivering and her skin was clammy.

All she wanted to do was forfeit. But something held her back and kept her firmly rooted where she laid. Though the world was swirling around her, the dizziness was only in her mind. Outside, the ground was still, her body merely trembling on a stable ground. She held on to this stability like it was a tight rope. She would not let go and she would not forfeit.

The voice of the head mage came closer to her now. It was merely a whisper in her ear, inaudible to the bystanders. "Romeli I do not want to kill you," he murmured with a thick Scanran accent, "_Please_ forfeit."

"N-No," she whispered shakily.

She couldn't give up. The idea of it sent more shivers through her body. She would be back in Scanra again with the same constraints, the same torture, the same..._everything. _It would be back to square one, except this time there would be no Maryann and D'mitri to help her. Worst of all, her third Guardian would be lost. No, she couldn't forfeit.

She had to fight.

"You'll be sorry," he told her with a hint of remorse. He was up from his crouched position and loomed over her once again. He brought out the black substance of Dark Magic into his palm again. His eyes flashed with a hint of dark menace before shooting her with a final blow of Dark Magic.

There was a flash of bright light, brighter than the burning sun directly above them. It blinded the head mage and the crowd beside them. When their eyes regrouped from the temporary blindness, their eyes fell upon Romeli's lying body surrounded by a magnificent golden light. The Dark Magic that was supposed to be her defeat was no where in sight.

Romeli opened her eyes, breathing heavily. The Golden Shield held on for a moment longer before dissipating in a small flash. With a wince she sat up, keeping her eyes on the surprised mage in front of her. Her arms trembled but she maneuvered them in a way to get on her feet anyways.

"Defeat isn't an option," she told him, her voice cracked and shaken. She shifted her weight from her back to her hands and knees. The weight she was now carrying nearly made her collapse, but she dug her fingers into the dirt and held on. "Not for me. I don't back away until my last breath is long gone."

She put one foot on the ground and then the next, placing her hands on her knees. Her legs shook uncontrollably beneath her. "I'm not easily intimidated," she continued. "I don't flinch. I don't back down."

She was at her full height now, her eyes burning with a newfound power—an emergency fuel tank. "And I certainly don't surrender."

The head mage nodded, a mix between shock and excitement on his face. "All right then." He stepped back to his side of the dueling stage. Three other mages shouldered him, their Gifts at the ready.

Romeli clenched her fists, reigning in her power. It was time to use her Golden Magic. It would take a lot, but she could take it. She could take anything.

They came at her immediately with glass. Shards of the crystal substance span towards her with rapid speed. There seemed to be a heightened energy in the dueling arena, a fresh flow of adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Romeli instinctively shifted further away from the crowd next to her. Golden magic was risky and unpredictably powerful. It needed more than wits to maneuver, it needed control. Her Golden Magic was raw, hardly seasoned with years of experience and training. The result had potential to be cataclysmic for any onlooker.

The Golden Magic lit up in her hands as two glowing flames of gold. She placed her palms out in front of her and formed a shield. All of the glass disintegrated immediately at first contact. Not even a hint of debris could be found on the ground.

The counter-attack was the one offensive maneuver that her Guardians had taught her. She rubbed her hands together, hoping it would work. The single catch of Golden Magic was in the forefront of her mind: the magic could only affect what it was made of, plant, Gift, and People. Of course, this seemed limiting, but her Guardians had informed her that the rule had many loopholes and interpretations.

Okay, she told herself. Now focus, and...

Two blasts of Golden Magic erupted from both of her hands and hit two mages square in the chest. Romeli's eyes narrowed as she anticipated the aftermath, whatever it would be. This was no time to be experimental, but then again, this was no time to give up and die either. Choosing the former was practically implied.

The two mages she hit stood stunned as the Golden Magic entered through their chests with ease. There was a brief moment of silence—the crowd stared wide-eyed, Romeli bit her lips darting her eyes between the two of them, and the two remaining mages seemed equally as transfixed.

Suddenly the two victims dropped to the ground, almost simultaneously. They started shaking and seizing, writhing on the ground and causing dust to stir into the air. Romeli's eyes widened further, a lump of fear growing in her throat. What had she just done?

The shaking stopped and when the dust cleared away again, all that was left of the two mages was their outsides—their skin. Even their bones had disintegrated and departed to wherever it was that bones departed to. Romeli shook her head in horror as she stared.

Essentially her plan had worked. She attacked the mages with her Golden Magic, hoping that it would destroy them. What it had done was much worse than expected. It had attacked the one thing it could—their Gift. And that's where the loophole came in. The two men were mages—black robed mages. As a mage, all they did was eat, sleep, and breathe their Gift. Their Gift was who they were, and without it, they were nothing but skin...

Romeli had no idea that the Golden Magic would destroy in such a symbolic manner. Her hands began to shake and she looked down at them as if she were looking at a monster. She had no intention of cruelty. She had expected a short death, a painless death. She had tortured instead. There was a pang in her heart.

Yes, they were enemies. In order to save herself, she had to destroy them. But they were also her family in a way. All of them were mages. All of them held the same phenomenon in their souls to create and work with magic in ways normal human beings could not. All of them were the same.

She put her hands down and shook her head. No, Golden Magic was too powerful. She could not use it again until she understood it. She would not take another life like that again.

A swoosh of air reached her ears and she looked up just in time to dodge a fatal slash from the glass sword that the mage wielded. Romeli hissed in a sharp breath, her adrenaline kicking back to life—that was a close one.

She didn't have much time to think after that. The mage's swordplay was relentless, leaving her with only reflex to keep her alive. His slices had her all over the place. She had to lunge to the ground a couple of times, covering her already soiled tunic with dirt and grime.

Sweat began to break into sweat on her brow as she nearly dodged a lower attack by jumping out of the way. The mage's swordsmanship was mediocre, but that meant next to nothing when she had nothing to defend herself with.

Using her Gift was out of the question. If she made a shield, the glass blade would break right through it. Sure, her Gift's supply tank was infinite, but that didn't mean it was invincible. Not to mention the amount of magic she had already used in the duel—too much. Thinking about it now made her insides feel sore and strained.

Her plant and wild magic would have little influence on the blade as well. Both of the fields of magic were too physical. She could turn herself into a bird, but that wouldn't give her an advantage. Making flower beds was pointless too.

I'm not using Golden Magic, she told herself determinedly. She ducked down, narrowly escaping another slice from the sword. The wind whistled past her head from the closeness of the glass blade. Her breathing became more labored, her moves more sluggish. It would destroy the sword that's for sure. It would destroy more than the sword—it would destroy the wielder. He may be an enemy...but I can't let him fall to the same fate as the other two.

This conclusion left her with nothing. All she could do now was defend, and that was no way to win a duel.

The mage brought down the sword in another frontal attack meant to slice her right in half. She halted the blade in its tracks, sandwiching it between the palms of her hand. No, she couldn't continue on like this. Her muscles were beginning to protest from the overexertion. She just had to fight him long enough to think of a more proactive solution.

She twisted her palms in a maneuver that would hopefully disarm the mage. The first offensive move of their showdown was unsuccessful. The sword seemed glued to the mage's hand. Fortunately, the strength in her twist set the mage off balance, which gave her just enough time to slip in another attack.

With as much force as she could muster, she kicked him right in the groin, making him fall to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Then, Romeli did something she had never done in a duel before: run.

She darted as quickly as she could into the crowd, legs burning beneath her as she ran at a sprint. The Tortallan bystanders parted quickly for her. As she scanned the eyes of those she past, she saw confusion. They thought she was running away from the problem. In reality, she was running towards the answer—hopefully.

The hair on the back of her neck was prickling, like someone of menacing nature was following her. It wouldn't be a surprise really. By now the mage with the glass sword would be on his feet and chasing after her. Or perhaps it was the head mage whom she abandoned on the field as well. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't attempted to take her down when she started to run away.

The uneasiness settling in her stomach made her pump her arms harder. The faces to her right and left were a blur and she scanned them with as much precision as possible. She was only looking for one person.

She came to a skidding halt, kicking up the dirt, when she came face to face with Numair, James, and Alanna. They stood in front of her with no intention of parting. Romeli exhaled heavily, relief on her face as she stared at the weapon strapped on Alanna's belt.

Never before was she so thankful for Alanna's somewhat anal preparedness.

A look of horror flashed on Jame's face and she had just enough time to register the upcoming danger before she snaked her hand around the hilt of Alanna's blade and unsheathed it in record speed. Romeli whipped around just in time to block a fatal blow from the glass sword. The two mages stared at each other for a moment, swords crossed and immobile before stepping back for more swordplay.

_I hate the sword, I hate the sword, I hate the sword, _Romeli repeated in her head as the mage came in for another attack that she narrowly defended. Despite her intense training with the weapon from James and Alanna both, she still didn't feel comfortable with it. The hilt was foreign in her hands—she was much more used to her staff or a pair of daggers.

Romeli came in for another offensive attack in their little side-duel. She cut in from the side, aiming towards his middle. He blocked the move, albeit slowly, which gave her just enough time to feint another attack and cut down on his shoulder.

The mage hissed when the blade cut into his skin. The move left a large gash on his shoulder, but the mage shrugged it off, his eyes burning with fire.

He came in with his own series of attacks. First he came in from the side, then he attempted another frontal attack. Romeli blocked both of them, and then narrowly escaped a slice through her middle by ducking down to the ground. When she hopped up to her full height she brought her sword up in a fierce frontal attack—the mage blocked it.

The strength of impact between the two swords was what finished the duel. There was a crack in the previously perfect cut of the glass blade. The crack expanded until eventually the glass blade broke into thousands of pieces. The mage now held nothing more than an empty hilt.

Romeli's exhaustion caught up with her and she began to breathe heavily as she watched the mage back up. Her heart was pounding and her legs were shaking with fatigue.

The mage put both of his hands up in the sign of surrender. The hilt in his hand dropped to the ground. "I yield," he said, his words thick with Scanran.

Romeli nodded, gasping for breath. "Right." She turned to Alanna and handed her the sword that she had craftily taken. "Here you go."

Too exhausted to say anything after that, she walked past the sword-wielding mage and towards the real battle ground. She wasn't finished yet.

The crowd stared at her retreating figure and then began to fill in the gap where the miniature duel had taken place. Their attention once again was turned towards the grounds in front of the gallows.

When Romeli returned back to the dueling field, she came face to face with four more guards than she had left with. Her eyes darted over to the massive tree root that had consumed four of her opponents. It was blown apart and smoldering on the ground. While she had been busy dueling with her sword-wielding opponent, the head mage had taken advantage of the distraction to release the root's captors.

Her heart fell a little. There were five of them now, all standing in a row. Technically, she had only defeated half of the enemy line. _Only half. _Exhaustion pulled at her muscles like weights and she looked upon the Scanran mages with dread.

There is no way that this is humanly possible, she told herself, staring. No one can defeat ten black robed mages.

Giving up right there didn't seem like that bad of an idea. In fact, it almost seemed welcoming. She would go back to Scanra, only this time she was stronger. She could escape again...

But if this is Maggur's traveling arsenal, I'd hate to see the rest of the mages he has up his sleeve back in Scanra. Romeli pursed her lips, keeping her eyes firmly rooted on the duelers across from her. If I'm forced to return to Scanra, there's no leaving, which means I can't surrender.

But what could she do? Her legs were trembling beneath her and every thought came to her like mush—overworked. Her endurance was beginning to give out, and she knew that she had past the limit of her abilities hours ago. Her magic had been essential in her survival the past couple of days—escaping her imminent death, healing herself of the damage Maggur had done to her, destroying the slave collar, and saving James. All of it had taken its toll, and she had never anticipated a duel of this proportion on top of it.

Come on Romeli, think! She told herself firmly. Stop reminding yourself of your exhaustion, and focus on the solution...

Just when she thought of a potential solution, the mages attacked. Glass shards came flying in her direction with magnificent speed. Romeli took advantage of their deadly attack and conjured a shield of Golden Magic so bright that it was bound to temporarily stun anyone proud enough to keep their eyes open through the collision.

Content with her protection, she closed her eyes and focused on the large group of onlookers on the side of the field. In that group of people, there was one person who she needed now more than ever. As she closed her eyes, a slight wave of serenity washed through her—she reached the center of her being. The picture became clearer to her than ever, and suddenly the presence of hundreds of people transformed into millions of neon-like threads taking the forms of their inhabitants. She searched through the threads, looking for the right combination of colors. This person wouldn't be that difficult to find—sleazy and Scanran. There would only be one of those.

When Romeli found him, she immediately snapped out her Gift like a whip and snaked it around his middle. The whole maneuver took only a couple of seconds. By the time the mages' eyes had cleared, Maggur was pinned against Romeli, his hands and feet bound with emerald fire. Romeli held her Gift-consumed fist next to Maggur's cheek. The fire licked dangerously close to his sweating skin, and for once, Maggur looked both panicked and shocked.

Romeli's eyes burned with a hatred never before displayed on her usually serene face. The mages froze, eyes glancing at Maggur's captive state and back at her again.

"Forfeit," she told them fiercely. Her voice was hard—there was no bluffing.

The head mage stepped out from his line of comrades, making his presence more known. "You wouldn't..."

Her glare increased, and her fist lurched closer to his skin until she could hear a crackling. Maggur cried out, his right cheek raw and burned. "I've killed him before," she told him. "I'll kill him again."

"And what good would that create?" the mage asked of her, his words accented with Scanran inflections. "We would have no king."

"You're right," Romeli returned. "You would have an opportunity instead. You could find a new king with new ideas."

The mage shook his head. "It's not that easy, surely you know that."

"Of course I know that!" she snapped. "Something as monumental as choosing a new king is never easy."

The head mage walked closer to her. She could see the details in his face now—his expression seemed desperate. "If you follow through with what you're about to do, who would you be killing?"

"A monster," she growled.

He shook his head. "Look _closer._"

Romeli narrowed her eyes at the mage in front of her, but she followed his instructions. When she looked into Maggur's eyes, her stomach lurched. Here was the man who was the cause to all of her problems. He kidnapped her, abused her, used her, and killed her. He had taken away her right to love for the sake of his own self gain. He had killed D'mitri and almost killed James as well. He was a king who did not deserve his people, and he had sunken a once thriving country into depravity and transformed its reputation to barbarity.

More than anyone else in the world, Maggur deserved to die.

Looking at him now, he was a coward. He trembled whenever she brought her fiery Gift closer to his face. His eyes shone with a desperate plea to live that made her sick. It wasn't fair. He had tortured her relentlessly ever since her initial capture, and yet he never stopped. This would be her ultimate revenge. Now_ she_ was in power.

Romeli froze, her eyes glued on the king's.

So they had switched roles then. For once, she played the part of king. She controlled his fate, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was her ultimate revenge. Now he could find out what it felt like to be her.

The thought was horrifying.

There is a vast difference between the ideals of human decency and revenge. Many people don't realize there's a choice between the two. Either their fury consumes them and they follow through their intended actions before rational thought takes hold, or their grace does not allow their emotions to take the reigns every once in a while.

And the truth was that Maggur was the most indecent person Romeli had ever laid her eyes on. To him, everything was revenge and self-gain. But she didn't have to be Maggur. Who was she to follow his footsteps? If she gave in to the temptation of revenge, then she was no better than the man she was about to kill.

Her heart pounded in her ears and she knew that there was no way she could kill Maggur—not like this.

Romeli's hand fell from its threatening position next to Maggur's face. The Scanran King exhaled shakily, his face clammy and pale except for the red burn on his cheek. With effort, Romeli dissipated the binding around his hands and feet. Maggur stood there for a moment, staring at Romeli with a stunned expression.

She couldn't look at him. Instead she kept her head down, staring at her shaking hands in her lap. "Go," she told him. "Before I change my mind."

Maggur didn't need reminding. He quickly walked away from the open ground and into the gaping crowd.

The head mage stared at her with knowing eyes—there was no need for Romeli to explain her merciful action. "So," he started, his expression lighter. "Let's finish this duel."

Dread crawled up her spine as she stared at his retreating back and the four other mages he was walking towards.

Home stretch, she told herself, so exhausted that even the voice inside her head speaking her thoughts seemed breathless. There was nothing left in her to use—her adrenaline didn't even kick in when the final five mages brought out there Gifts again.

What else did she have? Using her Gift was a possibility. It would always be there, after all. But the worry in the back on her head that her endurance could not keep up with her powers seemed all too likely. Fainting was losing, and losing was unacceptable.

Wild Magic seemed to be useless in the factors of this duel. Calling to the People would do nothing but put them at risk and transforming into a species of the People would do next to nothing as well. And unlike her Gift, Plant Magic was not invincible to magic, giving way to risk factors that would only factor in to her defeat.

Once again she was found coming to the one conclusion she did not want to conclude to: Golden Magic.

The mages attacked before she could make a conclusion at all, and Romeli found herself depending on instinct rather than thought. Perhaps it was this instinct that saved her in the end after all. For Romeli pulled out her Golden Magic with one heave of effort and flashed a shield so strong that it left her opponents' offensive attacks...well...not so much of an attack, but a tiny little tickle on her indestructible shield of gold.

Maybe it was the look of fire in Romeli's eyes, or perhaps it was in the head mage's plans all along. Either way, the flames in the Scanran's hands extinguished and he place them in the air over his head. Though it was hard to spot from Romeli's position on the opposite side of the field, there seemed to be the smallest of twinkles in his eye.

"I forfeit," he announced, his hands still placed above him. The other mages looked at his state of surrender and followed suite. None of them felt the need to fight on when their leader felt no reason to fight at all.

A surge of relief swept through her that she could barely comprehend. She merely stood there for a few more moments and then nodded. Her legs were numb beneath her, like she were floating on a cloud instead of standing on a dirt covered ground. There seemed to be some sort of cheer coming from the crowd, but she could not hear it. She stared at the head mage across from her.

Unable to hold the weight of the past few days for a second longer, Romeli collapsed. Her vision was black before she even hit the ground.

OOO

The first scent that hit her was an extreme smell of fresh cotton. It filled her lungs in a refreshing way, leaving her with memories of open fields and newly washed laundry. She savored the crisp air in her lungs for a moment before exhaling and opening her eyes.

For some reason she thought that she would be lying on her bed back at The Tower_. _Reason set in however, and she realized that that would be ridiculous. Though she had grown up in that desolate area full of open fields, forests, and gardens, she could hardly call it her home—she had not been there ever since she left it, and she had left it more than a year ago.

Instead she was in the Healing Wing of the palace, tucked into a clean set of sheets with her head resting on a soft pillow. She blinked a few times, getting her sight into full focus.

"Daine, she's awake," announced the clear voice of her father. Romeli turned her head towards the voice and smiled tiredly when she came face to face with her parents.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daine gently, sitting on the edge of her cot.

Romeli assessed her current state and came to the conclusion that as long as she didn't think about it, it didn't hurt. In reality, her muscles were so sore that they were screaming. There was a heavy and raw weight on her chest—the ultimate sign of an overworked stock of magic. "I feel fine," she lied.

Daine nodded, her eyes full of disbelief. "That was quite the...well...it's been an interesting week." She seemed unsure how to word her statement.

Of course Romeli agreed, but her mind hung on her mother's last word: week. "How long have I been out...?"

"Three days," Numair informed her gently, knowing the news wouldn't settle over well.

"_What?!" _She shot up quickly, ignoring her protesting back muscles. She attempted to leave the tight containment of her well tucked-in sheets, but Neal scurried over just in time to push her back down.

"Stay," Neal told her firmly before walking away to tend to another patient.

Romeli exhaled sharply before speaking again, this time with a softer voice. "Three _days?_" In all honesty her blackout felt like three hours.

"It's perfectly understandable Romeli," Numair told her, convinced her rational brain had been thrown out the window. "So much trauma and overexertion can trigger lengthy regrouping processes such as this..."

"Fine, fine," Romeli said shaking away the thought. "Where's Maggur and the rest of the Scanrans? What happened after I...you know."

Numair gave her a reluctant smile. "Well we rushed you here immediately after you fell," he told her. "Maggur seems to have kept his side of the bargain. He didn't try anything funny after you passed out, which is good. Perhaps there's some honor left in him after all."

"Well where is he?" she asked him curiously.

"He fled with his remaining guard and mages. Back to Scanra, I'm guessing," Daine told her.

Romeli's heart sunk a little. A part of her wanted to see him off herself, just to rub it in, just to make sure he kept his word that he would leave forever. Instead she only nodded and voiced a small word of approval.

So where did that leave her now?

And suddenly she remembered. She sat up again, this time with a more careful intent, and began pulling up the sleeves of her sleeping gown. She scoured the surface of her arms, her shoulders, her legs, all while her parents eyed her with the slightest confusion.

Neal glanced over a couple times, a look of pure disapproval on his face, but he never came over to reprimand her. The whole search was for naught anyways. The only things she discovered on her skin were the numerous bandages that left more of her skin covered than exposed.

Romeli laid back down on her bed again, defeated. A small lump grew in her throat, and she knew it was just because she was tired, sore, and in shock. Still, there was a small fear in the back of her head that she had failed. She still didn't have her third Guardian, and therefore a third tattoo.

Numair seemed to figure out her previously questionable actions and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. Romeli winced internally under his touch but did not display a sense of pain on her face. "You'll get that Guardian, Romeli," he told her assuringly. "You did everything they asked, and you certainly worked hard enough to require it. All our dueling sessions certainly paid off, eh?"

She nodded, relieved by his words though she knew they held no authority when it came to the Gods. He had no way of knowing whether or not she would get her third Guardian. However, he was right when it came to the training. There was no doubt in her mind that she would have lost if it weren't for her daily training with her father.

"Yeah," she said, exhaling with the intent of relaxing her tightened chest.

Daine gave her a soft pat on the knee. "You probably need to sleep more," she told her conclusively. Both her and Numair got up. She looked at her, a little unsure for a moment. "When you do get back up on your feet again, I want to forewarn you. All of Corus is convinced you're a hero—your fame pretty much rivals the king's."

Romeli blinked a couple of times. She had a feeling that such fame was not necessarily a good thing.

Her parents said their finals goodbyes before leaving the Healing Wing. Neal redressed her bandages and gave her a bite to eat. Within minutes of the meal she was fast asleep.

OOO

When she woke again, it was the middle of the night. The only light in the room came from a small window behind her that the moonlight shone through. Romeli sat up with a wince, growing restless with her confinement. She flinched when she felt something move on the sheets beside her.

"Who's there...?" she asked, feeling just as dumb talking to the open air as she was scared. For some reason the first thought that came to her mind was that it was Maggur, and that terrified her.

"It's me," a soft voice whispered quietly next to her, a hand wrapping around her arm. Romeli let out a breath of air with relief, her heart still thumping wildly.

"Hey," she breathed out. It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. James was sitting on a chair next to her bed, his hand placed softly on her arm. His green eyes were staring intently at her own. "You're alive."

He chuckled softly. "So are you."

Romeli placed her hand in his, and his fingers intertwined with hers immediately. Romeli stared silently at their hands for a minute. So this was the aftermath. The conclusion. The finale to her ultimate fear.

The best part was that she won. To say that everything went as planned would be a mistake. _Nothing _went as planned. Nothing even went as expected. Nonetheless both of them ended up alive, and that was all she could ever ask for.

She was suddenly filled with an intense feeling of euphoria. They had survived and at last they were finally free. No longer did she have to worry about touching him, kissing him in public. No longer did she have to stay up at night wondering whether or not James would be alive in the morning.

The release was so strong that she practically felt a physical weight drop from her shoulders. She grabbed the back of James' neck and smashed her lips against his with such desperate need that it left them both breathless.

James kissed her back sweetly, but refused to touch her anywhere but her face. He knew how mangled her body was—despite the multiple healings she and others had done. Her magic was overused, her body was bruised, her muscles were torn. He had seen Maggur torture her himself. Though he craved to wrap his arms around her, he pushed back the temptation. Romeli didn't deserve to feel any more pain for a while.

"Romeli?" he whispered to her in between kisses. His lips brushed against hers when he spoke, leaving her cheeks hot with his breath.

"Yes?" she whispered back, heart pounding.

"I love you."

She kissed him harder, her tongue gaining entry past his lips. Her hand ran through his dark hair, messing it up more than it already was. When they separated, she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

* * *

woo. Hot and steamy. Just the way I like my James.

I am guessing that we have two chapters left. Which is like totally woah.

Replies:

Lady Andy of California: lol. To be honest that's just the push I needed to actually get my butt in gear and finish writing this thing. For that, I thank you. Haha.

Alliekat1996: O.O omg I'm so sorry that my reply last chapter was so horrible. I even looked at the reply, and I myself not impressed. In fact, I was horrified. For that I apologize. And I totally know what you mean. When I review, I expect a reply. And not only a reply, but a good one. Mine was total weaksauce.

Hey. So guess what? GIRAFFE. Yeah. That's what. :) I'm really happy that you think I'm good at scaring people. To be perfectly honest, I was SO tempted to have Maggur kidnap her again in the Healing Wing, but I thought that that would be a little too outrageous. Also, I scared myself a couple times in this chapter. I actually had every intention of killing Maggur. I was going to kill Maggur up until the very sentence in which I didn't kill him—I shocked myself.

Actually, rambling is kind of my thing. I don't think you've ever read a world famous moose ramble, but they're pretty crazy. I would show you one, but I think they were lost a long long time ago. I know what you mean about the whole 'only able to talk to older people thing'. That used to be me—I was always mature for my age. Now people have caught up with me (either that or I've learned to be able to tolerate them).

Ah. That's so relieving that you liked my action. I've had some rough patches with it. I run out of moves, I can't think of anything. Writing this chapter was hard too, which was why it took so long. : /

Grace: lol "a update" I like I like. I know, I'm sorry bout the long update. I legit struggle with action scenes. Well...not action scenes but dueling scenes. I can't think of anything! ah. It was rough. That was one of your favorite chapters? Hallelujah. I was legit worried about it. Haha. As for Maggur keeping his word...even I don't know that one. I had every intention of killing him. But then I didn't. Don't know why I did that. Romeli is definitely stronger than a black mage. The thing is that she's dueling ten black mages. And while Romeli could win in a duel against two or three, then is pushing it. That requires some major strength and endurance. Hmm. I guess Romeli can use black magic. She never has though. Lol.

Clear Blue Rain: hooray! Haha. You know, I was thinking about it. And Romeli being a touch cookie is like a compliment. But then when you think about it, tough cookies are kind of gross. Like eating-wise, if you eat a touch cookie, it's just...tough and hard. Lol. Dunno just something I thought up.

Whisperingwinds11: Yeah I totally know what you mean. You can't kill the main character off too many times. Otherwise it just gets redundant. As for the James, Numair, or Alanna saving her theory, I believe this chapter answers your question.

Jenny-harkness: hahaha. To be perfectly honest I was tempted to have her lose the duel. But then I was like 'Moose, everyone knows you're evil. Plus then you couldn't follow through with your plan'. I totally know what you mean though. I should have the bad guy lose in the sequel. Too bad I don't know who the bad guy is yet.

Natsumi456: haha "dangit" love it. Well hopefully this chapter answered that question for ya! If it didn't I'm a little worried...

dares to dream: Ugh. Boring trips. That was totally my past two days. Absolute hell. When I become a spy, boring trips wont be a problem. Gory wounds...holla. I'm in the process of drawing a picture of her badass self. Don't know when it will be finished. It may even be finished this chapter. Haha. Ah yes. The crowd. Yeah...they were just standing and watching. My justification for their lack of help is that doing anything would probably put Romeli in more danger. Hahaha. Well...yeah. Romeli can be pretty threatening. 10 black mages. Jeeze, I wish I could have just blown them all up, but it wouldn't have been nearly as amazing. I never saw the Narnia Prince Caspain movie. Is it any good? I saw the first one and I wasn't that impressed...but you never know. Hahaha...ah yes the placement of the cliffhanger. You know I pride myself in my cliffhangers. Thanks for the review!!!

.: hahaha...I love the word menacing. I want to use that word for everything. And disheveled. I use that word a lot because it goes with anything. HAHAHAA LLAMAS FOR OBAMA?! That's priceless. I work near a llama farm. That's pretty amazing. Dude. Aplacas are the dumbest things in the world. And they think they're so cool because they're like llamas. No. They're not. Never trust an alpaca. They'll just use you. Hahaha...the bang bang pow pow scene was so hard to write. I could not write it all all. SO HARD. Thanks for the review!

RandomTamTamlover: hahaha. I'm glad you liked all the magic. Writing all that magic was like the hardest thing in the world though. I'll be honest, these past two chapters have been rough. Talk about writer's blocks! And I think there are two more chapters left. Scary huh?

Inktounge: eh. I signing in never matters. YES! That is the best compliment ever given ever! Sometimes I'm worried that something gets to melodramatic. And then I'm like...oh god now everyone is gonna think I'm a sap (so not true). Yes, I do believe Romeli has gotten a lot better with the bad habits and the solitary confinement depression (after like 50 or so chapters hahaha)...woo. Ya. I've been stuck with these past two chapters. Writing all of the dueling has been super hard. You have to make it fast paced, so you have to have a lot of moves and ideas...it's hard! Agh. Thanks for reviewing!

LittleMissGiggles'94': Alas...it is almost finished. The thought scares me. 2 chapters. (cue thunder and lightning) SO CRAZY!!! we should throw a party! ...and then get a publisher. Haha.

KEEP MOOSIN'

-moose


	61. Shedding Skin

I know that this is the second to last chapter, and yet to be perfectly honest, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to write here.

I guess I have a faint idea...ack. I need some inspiration.

(looks around in room for something entertaining)

ah. yes. A spool.

:D

Let's get to writing!!

THE GUARDIAN DRAWINGS:

There have been a few requests for a drawing of Romeli at the peak of her game. So I drew Romeli as I pictured her, standing on the roof menacingly just after she saves James and everyone discovers she's alive.

The picture is sort of referenced from Jennifer Garner. But don't worry. I made it original.

Romeli: http: // tinypic .com /r/ t8ofw 2/5 (minus the spaces)

I also drew a super sexy picture of James. THIS IS JAMES. Ahh. I want to lick him. As you can probably tell, I picture him as James Franco.

James: http: // tinypic .com /r/ 2u8cny 0/5 (minus the spaces)

If for whatever reason the links aren't working, shoot me a message or leave a review with your email in it (make sure you put spaces throughout your email address so fanfiction doesn't reject it)

Like this:

ktang 231 gmail .com (that's my email btw)

**Song for this Chapter:** Rehab → Rihanna. A perfect mixture of...well...rehabilitation and ass-kicking. Couldn't find a better song for this chapter even if I tried.

* * *

Chapter 62: Shedding Skin

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

_Romeli totally duels the rest of the mages. Nothing of notable importance happens in the duel except for one thing: Romeli was about to kill Maggur (and so was the author), but decided against it (much to the author's disdain). Bottom line is, Maggur is still alive, and when the mages forfeited, leaving her victorious, the Scanran party fled. _

_She wakes up in the Healing Wing three days later, severely sore, bruised, and beaten. Her parents are beside her...bla bla bla...talk talk talk... "Oh Romeli you're so famous now because you saved the day" woooo..._

_Sleep. _

_When she wakes up again, it's the middle of the night. Alas! James is perched beside her bed. Romeli realizes that now Scanra will finally leave her alone (hopefully for good), meaning that her and James were free. This inevitably brings up a large makeout session. _

* * *

"_Nothing is impossible to a willing mind." - Books of Han Dynasty_

* * *

For being one of the most powerful mages in the Mortal Realm, Romeli was not impressed with the rate in which she was healing. Ever since her initial blackout after the duel, she had been sentenced to bed rest until full recovery. As of this fine morning, she had been confined to her Healing Wing cot for a week.

The only good thing about staying cooped up with the injured was that where there was an injury, there was someone to heal it. That someone was Neal.

Her and Neal had become exceptionally close. It is safe to say that this closeness may have come out of necessity. Romeli, while sitting in a bed all day, was often bored, and Neal, never one to fill out paperwork, was always looking for a reason to procrastinate. The two hit it off immediately, discussing healing techniques, their past memories of each other, and embarrassing stories about James. Romeli would have considered Neal an uncle had it not been for the fact that that made James her cousin.

Neal and Romeli did not get along in one topic only: her recovery. Under strict orders from the Head Healer, she was not allowed to use her Gift under any circumstance. This, to Romeli, was preposterous. In reality, that was the only thing that was keeping her confined to Neal's presence. If she just used her Gift to heal what wounds she had left, she would have been out days ago.

Instead, Neal insisted on letting her body get the job done. As a mage, her Gift would subconsciously help her fight the remaining wounds, which would speed up the process. It just wasn't fast enough. Neal insisted on letting her Gift rest—it had been overworked and drained. Every time Neal brought it up, Romeli would always reply with one snappy remark:

"I have a pitless Gift you idiot, and I have plenty of it to go around! Now let me work my magic!"

This, of course, was proceeded with the 'silent treatment'.

Oh. Yes. And perhaps there was one other thing that needed to be mentioned.

Romeli was not the only patient in the Healing Wing. James had also taken up residence in the hall, on a cot conveniently placed next to Romeli's. Both Alanna and Numair insisted that he remain in the Healing Wing for a week or so. The damage done to his body during the ordeal at the gallows had also not been pretty.

One thing was for sure. To any visitor in the Healing Wing, the combination of Neal, Romeli, and James confined together was a riot.

Now, the three of them were passing time by talking. James was back on his feet again, though a couple cuts and bruises sprinkled what skin was exposed. Romeli knew that underneath his tunic was a large binding that covered the majority of his torso—along with massive bruising he had broken a couple of ribs. Around his neck were the faint remnants of a rope burn. The coil had whipped his neck before Romeli had the chance to cut it down. Every time her eyes fell to his wound a pang hit her heart, reminding her how much one insignificant failure had almost cost her.

At the moment, James was sitting at the foot of her bed while Neal sat at a chair placed at the cot's side. Romeli was the only one still put on bed rest (a thought that agitated her deeply). Whenever she insisted that she could get up, her body always betrayed her. She was still immensely sore and weak—there was an insistent throbbing on her chest where her powers had been spent and worn.

Romeli pushed away the throbbing now, focusing instead on the conversation in front of her.

"You see James, there are two things wrong with that statement," started Neal, a joking grin on his face. "One, boysenberry pie is horrible. And two, there's no way you could have possibly tasted_ every_ flavor of pie."

"Well we did," countered James, holding his chin out stubbornly. "And boysenberry was the winner. Even Romeli agrees."

Romeli looked at Neal and nodded. "It's true. We had to fight off a squirrel because it was so good."

Neal shook his head, not giving in to their pie opinions. Instead he changed the direction of their chatter to a topic more serious. "How is your...well...everything doing?"

Romeli knew that by everything, Neal meant body, and her answer was as followed: "Fine. In fact, I feel great. Completely healed." She threw in a cheeky smile for full persuasion.

Still, Neal was not moved. He stood up from his stool and rubbed his hands together. "Let's see the Big One." Neal had found a nickname for each of Romeli's various injuries. By Big One, he meant the large gash across her abdomen from the merciless lash of Maggur's spiked whip.

James hopped off the bed and stood next to his father. Romeli sighed heavily, ignoring the sore muscles as she did so and lowered herself so that she was lying rather than sitting up in the cot. Neal gently took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, exposing her abdomen.

When Romeli saw James wince, she knew it wasn't pretty. She tried to maneuver herself to steal a peek, but Neal pushed her back down again.

The gash was sealed, but the cut had been so deep that it left black and purple bruising all around it, leaving her flesh more purple than cream. Sprinkled across her torso were various welts caused by the same weapon.

Neal clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in disapproval. "It's not healing as fast as I hoped."

"Gee I wonder why," Romeli muttered under her breath.

He gave her the warning look, but decided not to comment. "I'm going to give it another push along."

The mage closed his eyes and brought out his dark green Gift, the same color as James'. Romeli felt a cool and calming touch on her stomach as Neal placed his hands on her. At first the touch stung and burned, making her bite her lip so as not to scream out. She noticed James look away, inhaling sharply, a sign that things weren't looking good on Neal's side either.. The burning died down however, and Romeli found herself able to breathe again, savoring the cool feeling of Neal's Gift rushing through her.

After a couple of minutes, Neal extinguished his Gift and opened his eyes again. "That should speed things along," he started, though not so sure of the words himself. "Something tells me that whatever caused this wound was charmed to make healing a struggle."

Romeli clenched her jaw, frustrated. "Well maybe if you gave me a shot..."

Neal shook his head, still not moving his stance on their ongoing debate. "Not yet. If all else fails, then we will turn to that solution." He was silent for a moment, caught on a thought. "Romeli..." He said her name with some hesitance, before looking her in the eyes. "Where did you get this wound?"

Both James and Romeli's expressions darkened. Neal had just walked into rough territory—for the both of them.

Romeli glanced at the wound herself, winced, and then lowered her shirt hem before turning back to the question. "Maggur had tortured me..._severely_...before I could escape." She glanced down at her hands. "That particular wound was from a whip with a barb on the end." The final words were spoken with ice.

Neal attempted to clear his face of any emotion, but it was difficult. A small fire of anger burned in his insides, making his throat raw. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm. Over the year that he had known Romeli, she had become somewhat of a daughter to him. He felt obligated to protect her—he _wanted _to protect her. Though Neal knew that protecting someone bound to live a life forever at risk seemed pointless, he could not help himself. The girl needed some looking after, and that's exactly what he did.

"Okay," he replied professionally. "Well the magic I put in it should do just the trick. It will surely place the healing on the right track." Romeli nodded in reply.

James, who was silent during the whole exchange, finally spoke. His expression, which was covered under his hair at first as he looked down, was slightly pained. "How did you escape?"

Romeli stared at him for a moment, both of their eyes glued on each other. That was the one thing that Romeli had failed to explain to anyone yet. Of all the people who needed the truth, it was James. He was there, after all. James took the cue from her eyes, knowing she was about to dive into a very long story. He settled back down at the foot of her bed, and Neal took his place on the stool.

Settling herself more comfortably in the cot, Romeli began her long explanation.

OOO

_Finally, Maggur had reached the breaking point of her will. He whipped her harshly across the stomach, the barb stabbing into her side and ripping across her flesh as it retracted. The large gash added to the numerous welts and cuts across her body. The blood from the wound only added to the growing puddle forming at the feet of the table. One of her arms was dislocated while the other appendages barely held on. The electrocution executed made her shiver violently._

_Until...finally...everything seemed to fade away._

_Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder._

_Or perhaps it's the act of dying that's hardest of all. The pain, the arduous torture. She could feel her blood thickening with every slowing pump of her heart. Each beat lulled, achieving a molto retardo that cast shadows in her vision._

_Romeli was on her last. There was just one last thought. One last breath. One last stare into James' pained eyes._

_One. last. chance._

_Romeli was about to take that chance, though she knew the strength required was more than she had at her disposal right now._

_Thinking was a challenge, and she did her best to push the pain coursing through her body out of her mind. The blood forming in a puddle on the ground didn't matter. The spikes lodged in her back, the electrocution, her torn and strained ligaments, the welts and cuts covering her body, even James—all of it had to leave to achieve the state of mind she needed. _

_Grasping for a hold on the simple meditation skills her parents had taught her in the beginning years of her training, Romeli slowed her breathing, focusing only on the cycle of air leaving and entering her lungs. After a couple moments, the pain started to hurt less, and she felt herself begin to sink into a somewhat calm state of meditation. _

_She let herself think of only one thing: a solution. Every other thought was pushed out of her head. Her mind reeled, imagining, analyzing, and rejecting any idea that she thought up. She couldn't use her Gift, it was blocked. She couldn't use her Golden Magic, that needed her Gift. Escaping through physical force was out of the question considering her state. The factors left her with practically no solution. _

_Except for one. _

_Everything seemed to click into place then. You see, not only did Romeli have to escape Maggur, but she had to trick him. If she managed to get away with Maggur realizing it, he would sick his whole team of guards on her—with her current state, there was no use fighting them. More importantly, she had to save James. If she just got up and ran, Maggur would kill James for sure. No, the only way out of the mess was illusion. _

_It wasn't exactly illusion that was Romeli's answer to the predicament, but something more organic. While traveling for various reasons, there were the occasional moments that Romeli would discover something peculiar on the side of the road. Sharpfang, too, was guilty of his natural habit: shedding skin. When Romeli's churning thoughts landed on those insignificant memories, she knew her life was saved. _

_Only if she could pull it off, that is. _

_And Romeli sent a quick prayer up to the Gods that she could. It was a feat of Wild Magic she had never attempted before. Sure, she could apply certain attributes of given animals to her human form, give herself the strength of an elephant, or the speed of a cheetah. Applying this ability to such an intense degree however, seemed nearly impossible. She was going to shed her skin like a snake, leaving behind a "copy" of herself for Maggur to finish off. _

_There was only seconds to do it. Even now, Romeli could feel herself fading away, her heart thumping slower than usual. Each breath grew more labored, and her arms and legs were growing numb. Once again, she pushed out the thoughts and looked towards her Wild Magic. _

_Romeli pictured Sharpfang maneuvering himself out of an aged layer of skin no longer needed and applied it to her own circumstances. She covered her body with a net of copper Wild Magic, and made sure the action of shedding her skin was her one and only thought. A weird sensation covered every inch of her from head to toe, and she peeled away from herself, quickly transforming into a small mouse in the process. _

_She hid for a moment in the mess of her copy's emerald hair. Eyeing her own body on the table, she felt quite impressed. Perhaps the Gods were with her in this after all. The skin shedding was risky—perhaps too risky. After all, it was only a dead, inside-less version of herself. As she stared however, the copy almost convinced her. It looked solid and real. Even blood still streamed out of her various wounds. Not willing to risk another second, she quickly hopped from the table, and limped towards a hole in the wall. Just because she had left a shed version of herself behind, didn't mean that her wounds were gone. _

_She was dying, and she had to work fast. _

OOO

James was staring at her with confusion, obviously trying to grasp the idea of her accomplishment. "That's...impossible." He was unable to think of another word to describe it.

Neal gave Romeli's words more thought. "That must have taken a tremendous amount of power."

She nodded. "Power and something else." Her tone of voice softened as she contemplated just what that something else was. "I never would have been able to 'shed' such a picture perfect copy of myself without some sort of outside help. At first I thought that James had done something..."

James immediately shook his head. "I wouldn't have been able to even if I tried."

"I came to the same conclusion," she replied after his words.

"You're touched by the Gods," Neal said aloud, sure of himself. "It's the only reasonable explanation. Romeli met his eyes for a moment. Neal seemed so positive, and yet she was unsure how true those words could be.

"Maybe they just gave me a little push," she concluded, impishly.

"What happened after you escaped the torture chamber?" questioned James, his eyes craving for more of the unfinished story.

Romeli looked down at her hands again and drew a big breath.

OOO

_As soon as she was out of the hole that conveniently conjoined the torture chamber and a nearby hallway, Romeli transformed into a cat. Every transformation she underwent was immensely painful. Her muscles were already damaged, worn, and stressed. Putting them under severe metamorphosis was practically stupid. Her dislocated arm was proof of that. In cat form, her left front leg shriveled up uselessly against her body. _

_Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about her injured state. She needed her Gift to make any improvement, and she was still under the Blood Spell. So that was goal number one: destroy the Blood Spell._

_She limped on as quickly as she could. From the looks of things, she was in one of the palace's many lower levels. It wasn't a question of where she had to go or what to do. It was a question of whether or not she would be able to make it there. As she neared the first staircase, dread swept through her. This would not only be hard, it would be impossible. _

_Romeli needed help, or even better, a miracle. _

_**Sharpfang? **__Romeli called through her mind. _

_**Romeli? **__Sharpfang replied quickly, his soft voice echoing clearly in her mind as if her name had been said aloud. __**Romeli where are you? I've heard terrible rumors from the other People...**_

_**No time for that, **__Romeli interrupted quickly. __**Sharpfang I need your help. It's very important. **_

_**Sure, anything.**_

_**I need you to go to my bookshelf in my room. On the bottom shelf should be a very old book bound in dark leather—it's full of magical incantations. When you get it, I need it to get to me...somehow. **__Romeli's voice faded off as she came across two problems: Sharpfang wouldn't be able to carry the heavy book, and even if it somehow reached her down in this hallway, she would be completely exposed. Being discovered was something she could not risk. She had to go somewhere remote..._

_**Sharpfang, **__she quickly added in. __**Pass the book along to the other People. When you find it, tell the People to bring it to the clearing in the forest. You know which one I'm talking about? **_

_**Of course, **__Sharpfang confirmed. _

_Romeli swore under her breath, remembering a vital factor that would make the incantation book completely obsolete if she didn't prepare for it . __**I also need you to gather the People and ask them to bring the following items to the clearing: A pot and spoon, dragon powder, ivory, essence of rain, goat's milk, and...um...oh yes!...griffin's hair.**_

_**Okay, **__Shadowdancer replied, making a mental checklist. _

_**One more thing, **__Romeli told her cobra carefully. __**Tell everyone not to spread the news that I'm alive. Don't even think it! It is incredibly important that my mother does not find out I'm alive. Can you do this for me?**_

_Sharpfang was quiet for a moment before speaking very slowly. __**I don't know what plans you have in your head, Romeli, but I will follow your orders. I deserve an explanation when this is all sort out. **_

_**Of course you do, **__Romeli told him quickly, relief flowing through her. __**Thank you so much, Sharpfang. **_

_Sharpfang bid her a reluctant farewell before disappearing from her People-radar. Romeli turned to her next task—getting to the clearing. For this, she turned to her other great friend. _

_**Shadowdancer! **__Romeli called, her mind now focused on the stables set outside the palace. _

_Shadowdancer replied quickly, as if she were waiting for a call. __**Romeli! Where have you been? I've been cooped up in this stable for days now. Are we going on a walk?**_

_Romeli's heart fell at Shadowdancer's hopeful words. When she communicated with her friend again, her voice was a little weaker. __**Something along those lines...**_

_Shadowdancer caught on to the tune of her voice easily. __**Something is not right, **__the smart mare said, coming to a sure conclusion. _

_**Look, I'll explain everything when I see you, **__Romeli told her mare, comfortingly. If I see you, she thought sadly. Her bleeding had not stopped, and her cat form was fading away fast. It wouldn't be long before she would be unable to hold on to her Wild Magic at all. If that time came, she would be forced to fend for herself as a human. __**I need you to get out of the stables and go over to the back palace door. I will meet you there as a cat. Once we meet, we need to go to the clearing in the forest. And please, **__Romeli added in quickly. __**Make sure that none of your thoughts reach my mother. Do you understand? **_

_**Yes! **__Shadowdancer replied seriously. __**I will be there soon. **_

_It's not you I doubt getting there, Romeli thought eyeing the staircase above her. She inhaled deeply and began her first ascension. _

_It took three staircases to reach the main floor of the palace. Luckily, when she did reach the correct floor, the back door was only a few steps to her left. It was even conveniently open, making her convinced that luck was on her side. When she made her way outside, Shadowdancer spotted her immediately and trotted over, a blanket held in between her teeth. _

_Romeli limped down the couplet of stairs between her and Shadowdancer. When her paws touched the cool grass, she found the energy to make the last step to her horse. Shadowdancer silently dropped the blanket on the ground and Romeli stepped on it weakly. With intelligent care, Shadowdancer grasped one corner of the blanket in her teeth and then the other. She then picked up the blanket, Romeli cradled carefully inside, and trotted towards the forest. _

OOO

"I don't remember that trip to the forest clearing at all," confessed Romeli as she toyed with a stray piece of string on her sheets. "The last thing I recall is stepping into the blanket. Shadowdaner took good care of me from that point on." Romeli thought about her horse with a hand squeezed around her heart. She was still unable to visit her to explain the events of the past week.

"But you made it to the clearing safely," said James, his eyes meeting hers expectantly.

Romeli nodded. "The next thing I remembered was Shadowdancer licking my face in the middle of the clearing..."

OOO

_**Romeli, wake up! This is no time for a nap! **__The horse nudged her with her velvety snout. _

_She groaned and sat up, using her good arm to hold the weight of her back. It was then that she realized she was in her human form. She must have lost focus on her Wild Magic during the black out. _

_Romeli looked over to her right and spotted the leather book and potion supplies laying safely in the grass. She sent a quick thanks to Sharpfang and stretched out her arm to grasp for the various ingredients. _

_More than ever, she wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. This was the only way she could save James—and herself. _

_**Shadowdancer, can you collect firewood? **__Romeli asked of her horse wearily. The mare nodded her head and trotted towards the trees, sifting through various pieces of branch. _

_Romeli swiftly accessed the ingredients before her. Thankfully she didn't have to use just her memory to recreate the potion used to deactivate the Blood Spell. The leather book held the directions. She opened the reference to the correct page and began the lengthy and complex process. _

_Before even beginning the potion, Romeli wondered whether she could make it to the end. The process of destroying the Blood Spell was a long one involving meticulous details and many opportunities for mistakes. She didn't have a choice however. It was either complete the spell successfully, or kill both her and James. _

_And so she dove into the ingredients, following the directions on the page before her to the best of her ability. When Shadowdancer was done obtaining the firewood, she settled down behind Romeli, giving her friend a warm and solid backrest to support her bleeding and broken body. _

_In a way, Romeli was thankful for having experienced the consequences of the Blood Spell before. Without the previous experience, she would not know how to handle this situation without the Gift. While slavery in Scanra had been a hard life, it also taught her how to survive without magic by her side all the time. This was proven by the handmade fire now burning in front of her. The pot containing the potion boiled above it. _

_It took around half an hour for her to complete the potion. Though the time was a lot shorter than she had anticipated, it had taken its toll on her strength. Her face was sickeningly pale and she was starting to lose feeling in her hands and feet completely—a sign that blood was only circulating near her vital organs. If she did not hurry, her whole body would begin to shut down. Dizziness was already beginning to cloud the corners of her eyes. _

_She picked up the now cooled pot and swallowed it down. The taste was bile, and she was tempted to gag it back up again. Fortunately, her stomach held it down. Within seconds she could feel the Blood Spell fade away. Suddenly, a new wave of strength hit her: her Gift was back. _

_Romeli worked at lightning speed. She closed her eyes, ignoring the weariness that came with it, and studied her injuries. First thing was first, she had to use her Gift as a spark, and kick her heart back into gear. It would get her whole body back in motion again. Romeli centered in on her heart, and willed her Gift to surround it. With a little push, she sent a jolt of energy through the organ, jolting it to its normal tempo. After that, she worked on killing off the fatigue that settled in her muscles._

_Caution while using her Gift was of the utmost importance. She could not risk healing every wound she had. Even jump starting her energy back to life had taken its toll. Though technically she had the pitless Gift, it was her energy and endurance that had her concerned. She had to preserve as much power as possible to save James. _

_So instead of healing her wounds, she merely made sure that her body was on the right track towards recovery. The rest she would take care of once this whole ordeal was over. _

_By the time she opened her eyes to the clearing around her, it was already nightfall. To her surprise the healing had taken her multiple hours. Shadowdancer eyed her expectantly. _

_**Thanks for holding down the fort, **__Romeli told her horse as she held the blanket around her tightly. A slight breeze was beginning to settle in. _

_**Sure, **__Shadowdancer replied with an inclination of her head. _

_Both Romeli and Shadowdancer looked up just in time to spot a descending hawk. In the birds beak was a small pile of clothes, which he dropped accurately right into her lap. Romeli thanked the hawk genuinely as he flew away into the moonlight. _

_Especially with the cold beginning to settle in, Romeli was thankful for the shirt, breeches, and even underwear. She put them on quickly and sat down next to Shadowdancer once more. _

_**You should sleep, **__the horse advised seriously. __**Though I don't know the details of your latest mission yet, I'm not daft. You almost died. **_

_For once, Romeli did not fight the advise given to her. She only nodded and yawned. Though her head was cloudy and heavy, a sure sign of a long sleep, she wasn't sure if she would be able to. She felt guilty turning in for the night knowing that James was still out there in danger. Besides, she was only halfway finished with the spells she needed to complete before the rescue mission. The scars around her neck were a grave reminder of that. _

_The dreadful thoughts of what loomed ahead consumed her for a time before sleep finally took over. Wrapped up in the blanket, she curled up against Shadowdancer and fell asleep. _

OOO

Romeli paused again to take another breather. When she looked up at Neal and James, both of them stared at her silently, wide-eyed.

She felt a little uneasy under their stares and lowered her eyes back down to her lap. She still toyed with the bit of string subconsciously. Still, they had not spoken.

"Um...should I continue on?" she asked of them when she looked up again, unsure.

"Yes!" blurted out Neal, his eyes glued to hers. "Er...I mean...yes. Please continue."

OOO

_Romeli woke up sore and pained. Sitting up was an adventure in itself, and when she finally did make it to her feet, she noticed that her clothes were soiled with blood and grime. When she tilted her head up to locate the position of the sun and therefore the time, she discovered it was already dusk. She had slept for almost a whole day! _

_Horror filled her rapidly and she discovered that Shadowdancer too was no where to be seen. She felt foolish for even falling asleep in the first place, though she knew that she had slept that long for a reason. However, it now meant that she would be up all night thinking up a plan for James' rescue as well as destroying the slavery spell that kept the scars rooted on her neck. _

_The sound of hooves on the ground came up from behind her and she turned around to meet Shadowdancer. _

_**You slept for many hours, **__the horse informed her gently._

_**Yes, I know, **__said Romeli with a nod. She looked down at her bare feet and back up at Shadowdancer again. __**Thank you so much for your help, Shadow. You saved my life. **_

_**That's what friends are for, **__she returned modestly, though she shook her head, basking in the compliment. __**I assume you must leave now? **_

_**I must, **__Romeli confirmed with a hint of reluctance. __**There is a life to save, Shadow. A very important one. I will see you again soon. **__...hopefully... _

_She had a feeling the risk of her latest adventure was only just beginning. Romeli wrapped her arms around Shadowdancer's neck in a hug and then walked stiffly towards the palace again. _

_With every step an uncomfortable combination of soreness and pain shot up her body, but she carried on anyhow, carefully stepping over the forest floor with her dirtied bare feet. When the palace came into view, she stopped. Here came the hard part. _

_Somehow she had to make it to Maryann's study. She knew that somewhere in there was the very book that contained the incantation to destroy the slave spell. The only problem was that she didn't know how to get into Maryann's rooms without stepping inside the palace. Flying to her window would be a mute subject anyways—her arm still hung uselessly at her side. _

_The only factor that seemed to be on her side was that it was already night. The palace would be asleep soon if not already. It made sneaking a much easier task. _

_Jaw clenched determinedly, Romeli set out across the palace grounds, eyes on the alert. She maneuvered slowly, keeping as low as her body allowed and slinking behind stray rocks and trees when given the chance. It took a long time to finally reach the sturdy rock wall of the palace foundation, but no one sounded an alarm. So far she was clear. _

_Romeli looked around, eyeing the closed palace door around the corner and the guards perched on top of the wall on night duty. They would certainly spot her if she just opened the door and walked in. There had to be another way. _

_She looked down at her bloodied hands, thoughtful. If she used her Gift, she could cast an invisibility shield, rendering their eyes useless. On the other hand, using her Gift would alert any nearby mage to her alive presence. Exhaling shakily, she closed her eyes. _

_I suppose there's a reason me and James practiced making my Gift undetectable, she told herself as she brought in her focus. Hopefully it will work this time. _

_Romeli brought out her Gift and cast it over her like a net, shielding her from the eyes of anyone who looked in her direction. She was completely invisible. Unfortunately, she had no way of knowing whether or not mages could detect her. So far she didn't sense any disturbances. _

_She slipped around the corner, cradling her dislocated arm gently. When she got to the door, she tugged it open and slipped inside. _

_The hallways of the palace were dimly lit, casting shadows in the corners and on the ceiling. Not many people would be awake at this hour. She still kept the invisibility shield on however. This was not the time to be taking chances. Wearily, she padded down the hallway, her heart thrumming in her ears. _

_Perhaps it was the fact that she was sneaking around the palace at night that made the palace seem so eery, or perhaps it was the fact that everyone thought her dead, and she could not let anyone find out otherwise. Either way, she continued, climbing stairs and walking through halls with caution. She moved at an incredibly slow pace, her back pressed against the walls she walked down. Better safe than sorry. _

_It felt like hours had passed when she finally reached Maryann's door. Once she got there, a new problem hit her: how was she supposed to get in without waking the ex-spy up? _

_The real situation rooted itself in the fact that Maryann was a spy above all else. Nothing fooled her, and certainly nothing got past her. Romeli couldn't honestly think she could get past her front door without being tackled in the process..._

_And what other choice do I have? I wont be able to find the incantation anywhere else in time. I wouldn't even know where to start looking! This is the only way... I just have to make the best of it and wing it. Just like any other mission. _

_She rubbed her hands together, feeling the magic electricity spark between them powerfully. Then, as quietly as possible, she placed her hands on the doorknob and gave the locks a little push with her Gift. The door swung open easily. Romeli winced slightly when the hinges gave out a quiet creak. _

_Cautiously, she stepped inside and closed the door again. _

"_Who's there?" _

_That voice was all too familiar to her, and she bit her lip with dread as Maryann ran into the room with a dagger in her hand. She backed up a couple steps. Maryann's trained eyes seemed to follow her, sensing the invisible presence. _

"_Show yourself," the spy said aloud, holding the dagger in an accurate throwing position. If Maryann tossed the weapon now, it would go straight through Romeli's middle, maiming her more than she could handle right now. _

_Maybe if I just shift my position... _

_But it was too late, Maryann was coiling up her arm muscles for the attack. Romeli had no choice. _

"_Stop!" Romeli yelled as she disabled the invisibility shield around her. _

_Maryann froze, her eyes widened. "You're...you're _alive_?!" _

OOO

"Maryann knew the whole time?!" James interjected, disbelief across his face.

Romeli shook her head. "I wouldn't say the whole time. By the time I got to her room and explained enough to keep her quiet about the whole thing, it was already two in the morning. I only had a few hours before dawn—and your death."

She glanced at James for a moment before looking at the infirmary door. Maryann had visited a few times over the past week, and she looked forward to all of them. Though she had never planned on anyone figuring out that she was alive, she had come to the conclusion that Maryann finding out was for the best. It shouldn't have even been a surprise, really. Maryann knew her just as well as James did, if not more. Besides, it was Maryann who got her out of the mess in Scanra. Of course it would be Maryann who got her out of this mess as well.

"She was not at the gallows," observed Neal. "I did not realize this until you mentioned her just now..."

Romeli nodded, already knowing this. "She decided not to go. When I told her what I planned to do—save James, she didn't feel the need to accompany me. Though she insisted on giving my regards to Maggur..."

"Which you did wholeheartedly," Neal stated with a large grin on his face.

Romeli gave him a weak smile and nodded. "I suppose so."

"So how did you destroy the slave spell?" asked James curiously. His eyes lowered to the spot on her neck where the scars used to reside. Now they were completely gone.

OOO

"_Romeli, you are an unstoppable force of and in itself," Maryann growled as she beckoned for the girl to follow her into the study. _

_To weak to reply, Romeli just followed, clutching her bad arm to her side. The pain was beginning to die down now, and she didn't know if it was because of the adrenaline or the endorphins. _

"_So we're looking for the incantation to rid you of Scanran slavery for good," the spy murmured as she sifted through shelves and shelves of books. The only light in the room came from an unimpressive branch of candles. _

"_Yes," Romeli gasped leaning on the center table. "The one I failed to complete during my escape from Scanra." _

_Maryann turned around from her searching and eyed the young girl, her eyes assessing Romeli's weakening stature. "Please...sit down," Maryann said slowly, gesturing to a nearby chair. _

"_I should really help you search for—."_

"_If you want to be a help then do the world a favor and _not die_," Maryann snapped seriously, making Romeli freeze. "James would appreciate it." _

_Romeli made sure to sigh audibly before slowly settling herself down in the large chair. Her muscles screamed and the large gash across her stomach felt like it was beginning to split open again. The pain she felt now would be nothing compared to the wrath of Maryann if she stood back up again, so she remained sitting. _

"_Aha! Victory!" exclaimed Maryann, extracting a large book from one of her highest shelves. "This is the very one you read out of to disable the spell in Scanra. Are you ready to give it another go?"_

"_I'm ready," Romeli replied. For once during this whole escapade, she was sure of her words. This time she wasn't going to fail. _

_Maryann set down the book and quickly flipped to the correct page. Romeli studied the incantation with keen eyes, taking in every detail of the spell. When she felt confident with her success, she brought out her Gift and began to recite the words on the page, her eyes glazing over in internal concentration. _

_Within minutes her eyes shifted back into focus again. She blinked a few times and then looked up at Maryann, a look of confusion on her face. "Did it work?" The last time she had attempted that spell it seemed nearly impossible. Now, she didn't even break a sweat, even after going through all the other exerting tasks she had accomplished the past couple of days. _

"_See for yourself," Maryann told her, holding up a mirror. _

_Romeli took it nervously, dreading the moment when she would have to look at her neck. What if she still had the scars? When her reflection stared back at her however, she noticed that the scars had vanished without a trace. Only a couple of cuts and bruises covered her neck now. _

"_I did it," Romeli whispered breathlessly. "I'm free." _

"_Yeah about time," Maryann grumbled dryly. _

_Romeli couldn't have said it better herself. When she set the mirror back down, she stole a glance at the window directly in front of her. The sun was beginning to peak above the horizon, coloring the clouds with a magnificent red. _

"_I have to go," Romeli told the spy, rushed. In no more than an hour, James would be dead. _

_Maryann looked at her incredulously. "You can't honestly expect to save James in this condition, do you? You're practically dead on your feet!"_

_Romeli shook her head and stood up. Instantly another flash of burning pain erupted through her middle. She held her good arm across her stomach for a moment, bracing herself. When she felt the fire begin to ebb away, she took away her arm—it was covered in blood. _

"_No. There is no way you are going in that condition. We have to get a healer." _

"_Maryann, there's no time!" Romeli hissed earnestly, glancing at the window a second time. The sun seemed to be rising quicker than usual. "If I don't go, James will die!" _

"_And if you go, _you'll _die." _

"_Well that's a risk I am willing to take." _

_Maryann was silent for a moment, staring at her in disbelief. Finally, she shook her head. "You are all different sorts of stupid, you know that?" _

"_Yes," Romeli replied quickly. If they finished this scolding quicker, than she would be on her way to the gallows in no time. _

"_Well I am not going to your little shebang over in death valley," Maryann retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "I am in no support of you just sauntering off and killing yourself...for _love._" She said the last word with distaste. _

"_Oh I don't plan on _sauntering_," Romeli told the spy with a wide grin. With a flash, two elegant wings sprouted from Romeli's back. Their black sheen glistened in the candlelight playing tricks with Maryann's eyes. _

"_Don't tell me you just grew wings," Maryann drawled, unamused. _

_Romeli walked over to the window and opened it quickly. With a wince, she maneuvered herself onto the railing. "Of course. How else do you expect me to get to the gallows in time?"_

"_Oh gee I don't know," the spy started. "Maybe via a _complete _animal. Something normal. Like...a deer!"_

"_Yes, but what about when I transform back into me?" Romeli asked of friend smartly. "I'd be confronting everyone completely naked, and that's hardly respectable."_

_Before Maryann could think of another snappy reply, Romeli was off, her wings carrying her across the gardens and towards her final challenge. _

_Maryann closed the window grumbling to herself. "What does 'respectable' even mean these days anyways?!" _

OOO

"From there I flew over to the gallows," Romeli told her two listeners, a small smile forming at her lips. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked suspiciously.

Romeli covered her hand with her mouth as she tried to calm down. "It's nothing really," she told them once she had her small fit under control. "It's just that I've never flown with just wings before. The human body is not supposed to fly, and I had a hard time in controlling where I was going."

It was true. If she had transformed into a bird instead, her arrival would have taken half the time.

"I suppose the time wasted in getting to the hanging ceremony was for the best," she explained after a moment. "I made it just in time."

OOO

_Romeli crouched down on the roof, her head just high enough to view the scene below her. Her hiding place was behind the noose, so it wasn't the best location to not be seen, but it was perfect for the task at hand. The crowd below her was eerily silent, and she did not bother looking at her friends and family. That would certainly just distract her. _

_Instead, she kept her eyes glued on the wooden platform where James stood with his hands bound. A handful of Scanran guards accompanied him. _

_One of the guards announced a string of formalities that she could not hear, and then James was walking towards the noose. With each step he took, Romeli's heart beat faster and faster. _

_The seconds were dwindling down, and if her timing was off by even a second..._

_Her heart tightened. With narrowed eyes she watched one of the guards place the rope over his head and tighten it around his neck. _

_She kept her eyes glued on the lever one of the Scanran guards grasped. Sensing that he was about to pull the trigger soon, she took out her Gift. It glowed serenely in her good arm as she crouched low on the roof. _

_The guard's muscles flexed, and the bottom dropped from under James' feet. Romeli threw out her Gift in a bolt of powerful fire. The rope snapped and she saw James roll on the ground until he halted, unconscious. _

_Her heart was pounding her ears now, and she could barely hear the gasps and exclamations as she slowly rose to her feet, her wings bracing her weakened balance. _

_This was where the real battle began. _

OOO

Neal whistled, impressed. "And Romeli saves the world again."

She shook her head. "I didn't save the world," she told him sincerely. I just saved _my _world. When she glanced over at James next to her, he flashed a warm smile.

"Well I'm sure all of Tortall would beg to differ," mentioned the Head Healer knowingly. "The whole city has been throwing festivals in your name for days."

Embarrassment flushed in her cheeks and she looked down at her blanket. Every time James or Neal went there way to make this statement, she always replied with one word: "Great."

James laughed out loud as he placed his hand on her knee. "I suppose you've never been one for fame."

"_No. _I haven't."

"Well get ready, Romeli. There's not much you can do about it now." Neal stared at her wickedly as he spoke, making Romeli want to hide beneath her blanket and never come out again.

James laughed at Romeli's embarrassment before getting up and messing up her hair affectionately with one of his big hands. "We best give her some time alone," he advised his father seriously. "I have no doubt she could detonate this whole palace if she wanted to."

Romeli groaned miserably before hiding her head underneath her blanket, swearing to never resurface.

OOO

Two weeks later, Romeli was finally released. The day Neal told her she could leave the infirmary was one of the greatest moments of her life. She whooped enthusiastically as James took her hand and they departed—hopefully for the last time.

When they reached the front door to her room, a funny feeling overcame her. She eyed the doorknob with hesitance before turning it open.

The answer to her uneasiness was answered when the two of them walked into her room. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly shut the door.

"Sclythe? Old White?" Romeli whispered surprised. The two patrons were lazing on the sofa at the foot of her bed. The very sofa she had conjured for herself while trying to magically produce a milkshake.

Romeli walked further into the room, James trailing behind with some hesitance. He could tell that the exchange about to take place was out of his league.

_Hello, Romeli, _said Sclythe smoothly. James looked up surprised, hearing the voice in his head just as if it had been spoken aloud.

_We've been waiting for you...for a while now actually, _Old White stated, licking his paw.

"Yeah. Sorry about that..."

_We didn't come here for apologies, _Old White told the girl. _Please, sit down. We have a lot to talk about. _Romeli obliged immediately, unable to defy her Guardian's orders.

James stood in the corner awkwardly, unsure if he should leave or stay. The question was answered when Old White looked into his eyes, making him shiver. _You should sit down too, Jameson of Queenscove. This concerns you as much as it does her. _

* * *

O.O!!!!!!

O__O ...and you thought all the action chapters were over...

Ladies and Gents (Gents? Do we have any gents?). WE HAVE ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!

Replies:

KrazyBookLuver: Oh dear. I totally panicked when I read your review. I was like 'OMG I FORGOT TO REPLY!!'. But I double checked, and I believe you didn't leave a review for chapter 59. Unless my eyes deceive me, which happens more often than I would like. AHA!! Thank you. That is one of the best compliments a reader could ever give me. I feel like I have gotten better too. Though I should hope so...considering I started this when I was in middle school, and I am now going into college... hey! Anyone can be a writer. :D I am sad that this story is almost over. To say that it's been my life for the past...I don't even know how many...years, is an understatement. I will definitely have a sequel. It's required!!! ahaha. Keeping James alive is a hard task. But I shall try. ;) I always have the sequel to kill him off. Haha.

Saphiria: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! You reread it?! You amazing person! Man, those beginning chapters are horrible aren't they? I really need to go back... ugh. And no worries! Though it's almost over, I am writing a sequel! It may possibly be a trilogy. I'll have to see. :D

Grace: lmfao. Action packed! To a new level! Yeah...that update was still pretty slow though. It's all those action scenes! You know what I like writing? Spy scenes. But duel scenes? They drive me insane. Yes...Daine has kind of been abandoned. But I brought her back...for a lil. Haha. I will never back out of the sequel!! I just have to plan it out. I know the ending, but I don't know the beginning or the middle. Lots of thinking and plotting will have to take place. OMG! The pic!! It's finished. I...ok. I'll load it into this chapter.

LittleMissGiggles'94': Yeah...Gosh writing duel scenes is really not my thing. It was so hard! You know what I like writing? Spy scenes. With spying. Now those are fun. I am sad that it's the end too. This story has been my life for years now, and I never actually thought I could finish it. Now it just has one chapter left! Ah yes. But don't worry. There will be a sequel. The story may even be a trilogy. :)

RandomTamTamlover: hahaha. Pretty much it? It is never pretty much it! We have much to learn in the next chapter still. And not to mention the sequel... Oh. I am mad at myself for not killing Maggur. I had all intentions of killing him, trust me. But than my humane side interjected. HE WILL DIE. Somehow. Somewhere. The third guardian! That, you will find out next chaptah.

Alliekat1996: James is so good when he's hot and steamy. It's kind of a problem. I just want to eat him. Hahaha...yeah I did have quite a slow update there. But I had reasons! I had my graduation, and packing, and the fact that I can not write dueling scenes to save my life!! I really do want to conert this into an original, and it would be awesome if you could look it over! The thing is that, I'm going to be redoing a lot of things. Taking out characters, etc. It will take a long time, but I want to do it. Seems like you're pretty busy there. Nap time??

natsumi456: :D WE'RE ALMOST DONEEEEEE!!! and a fast update! How bout that?

Dares to dream: I am glad I gave the mage some nice parts too. It just seemed necessary. And real. You know? Haha. Oh Golden Magic. I got pretty vivid there, didn't I? But I had to think of something that would horrify Romeli into not using it. She needs more training anyways. I think I will cry when this is all over also. It's just...unbelievable. Good news is I'm converting it to an original, so I may never be done. And also...THE SEQUEL!! We have to figure out Romeli's heritage o' course!!


	62. The Third Guardian

… O.O

well. I guess this is it. The final chapter. It's taken six years, and we're finally finished.

That, my dear readers, is an accomplishment worth partying for. (fiesta)

But I also must remind you of the sequel, which is in the works. I'm still thinking on the plot. I know the end, I have a picture of the beginning... I'm starting to finally get ideas for the in between. Just fantastic. Hopefully I will have it started soon, but I think I deserve a little break, yes? Something tells me that the sequel will hold twice the action and four times the laughs. :D

Just to tease you a little bit, here is the title of the sequel:

_The Enlightenment_

**And I would like to point out a song for this chapter: **

What Goes Around.../...Comes Around Interlude → Justin Timberlake.

I am not exaggerating when I state that this song has literally been the inspiration and writing motivation for a large fraction of my 62 chapters. It has carried me across my writing slumps and bumps with little damage in the process.

Most importantly I would like to thank all of my readers. Your words give me twice the ambition that any song could—most of these reviews being threats to update soon or else (insert disaster scenario here) will happen. No joke. Nonetheless, I love you all.

Also, in case anyone was wondering, I just want to present to you a little fun fact. In The Guardian, Romeli has almost died...

TEN TIMES (not including Chaos Thoughts)

ah ha ha.

Without further ado then. The final chapter of The Guardian.

* * *

Chapter 62: The Third Guardian

_

* * *

In the last chapter..._

"_Sclythe? Old White?" Romeli whispered surprised. The two patrons were lazing on the sofa at the foot of her bed. The very sofa she had conjured for herself while trying to magically produce a milkshake._

_Romeli walked further into the room, James trailing behind with some hesitance. He could tell that the exchange about to take place was out of his league._

_Hello, Romeli, said Sclythe smoothly. James looked up surprised, hearing the voice in his head just as if it had been spoken aloud._

_We've been waiting for you...for a while now actually, Old White stated, licking his paw._

"_Yeah. Sorry about that..."_

_We didn't come here for apologies, Old White told the girl. Please, sit down. We have a lot to talk about. Romeli obliged immediately, unable to defy her Guardian's orders._

_James stood in the corner awkwardly, unsure if he should leave or stay. The question was answered when Old White looked into his eyes, making him shiver. You should sit down too, Jameson of Queenscove. This concerns you as much as it does her. _

* * *

"_...Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." - Harry Potter_

* * *

Romeli and James sat across from the patron Gods with wide eyes, staring at them intently. Romeli's heart was pounding in her chest, waiting for one of them to finally speak. They had only just entered the room and settled down, but it felt like years had passed, and Romeli was restless.

_Please, Romeli, calm down,_ insisted Sclythe, amused. His head rested calmly on top of his smooth coils. Romeli pulled apart her intertwined hands and exhaled heavily.

"Sorry,"she apologized sheepishly. "I've just missed you." Her words were uttered aloud for James' sake. Just because her Guardians could communicate with James through their minds, didn't mean that she could.

_And us, you, _added Old White, his eyes dancing. _We have not had an exchange in a _very _long time. _

Romeli tried to look back on the last time she spoke with her Guardians. It had been during their long and arduous Golden Magic training sessions, before the kidnapping, before saving James, and before the duel. That seemed like ages ago.

"Yes,"agreed Romeli slowly. "It has."

_We want to congratulate you on your victory, _started Old White, his voice proud. _You have worked hard, and it showed through your confident and skilled actions. _

Romeli dipped down her head, flattered by the compliment. She met their eyes again with unease. "So...does this mean I succeeded?" It wouldn't be the first time her Guardians had fooled her.

Sclythe hissed a quiet laugh. _With flying colors. _

Romeli clenched down her jaw to keep from screaming with joy. Unable to contain her emotion, she grasped James' hand and leaned against the wall with closed eyes. "Thanks. The. Gods," she whispered, exhaling heavily. "We're safe."

Old White pawed the ground. _Saving both your life and James' was not the main goal of this ordeal, _he started carefully. Romeli looked up at his words, meeting his gaze with confusion.

_But you said—._

_What I said was your motivation, _he interrupted. _If you did not succeed, James would die. You knew this just as well as we did. You figured out the puzzle behind your scars and saved _both _of your lives with minimum interference from us. But you gained much more than saved lives. You gained character. _

Romeli blinked a couple times, listening to his words carefully. "This is more than just the ordeal. This is the big picture, isn't it."

Sclythe tasted the air in front of him with his tongue. _Exactly. The picture began at the beginning of a war, and it ends now. _

_You have learned many lessons over these trying times. You have sacrificed your life for the sake of those around you, stood up to authority while turning towards morality, and embraced self control and serenity under circumstances invoking massive amounts of pressure. You have learned to be confident in yourself and your abilities while remaining humble. You have defeated inner evils, grasped a new and uncontrollable power, and manipulated your way out of an impossible capture. You even learned the decency to let your personal enemy live, despite the harsh conditions he put you under. Perhaps most importantly, Romeli, you learned to _love.

Romeli stared at Old White with wide eyes as he spoke, her hand intertwined with James'. When he had finished, she couldn't find her voice.

_This wasn't just one ordeal, _continued Sclythe. _This was many. You didn't just save one life. You saved a country. This wasn't just saving a country. It was living life, growing up, and conquering whoever and whatever wanted to stop it. And all of it was done, I repeat, with flying colors. _

"I..." Romeli was going to say something, but she couldn't find the incentive to speak. She closed her mouth again.

_Romeli, I think it's time that you met someone, _Old White started.

Right on cue, a cloud of silvery smoke materialized in front of them, billowing and expanding smoothly like a developing cloud. Romeli narrowed her eyes to try and see through the opaque smoke to no avail. When at last the smoke settled, a sleek ebony panther sat before her, staring at her with slanted eyes.

_Hello Romeli, _greeted the panther, her voice a smooth purr. Her tail twitched behind her confidently. _I am your third and final Guardian, Naraya. _

Romeli's lips parted slightly. "Pleased...to meet you." She couldn't look away from the cat's beautiful coat as it shined in the candlelight.

_Likewise, _Naraya returned with a dip of her head. _I have waited a long time to finally speak with you. _

"And I you," stated Romeli, finally loosening up to the conversation before her. "If you don't mind me asking... if Old White represents cunning, and Sclythe wisdom..."

_You are wondering what I represent, _finished the panther, amused. _I, Romeli, represent pride._

Pride. Romeli went over the word in her head a couple times. It made her heart beat with excitement.

_Perhaps, in a way, I am the assimilation of many traits, _explained Naraya as she stared into Romeli's eyes, unblinking. _You have learned many lessons that taught you vital truths about your life and the lives of others. Pride comes with these realizations. Where once you doubted yourself and those around you, you can now embrace your pride in its humble demeanor and judge what is best. Pride gives you the confidence to be a leader. And in being a leader, you are somewhat of a Guardian yourself. _

Romeli smiled weakly. "I suppose that I have always wanted to protect those around me," she admitted.

_An aspect about you that you were born with, _agreed the panther. _Only instead of giving in to overprotection, you now know the certainties in life that will help you judge whether to embrace and protect, or let go. _

"That's a heavy remark," observed Romeli as she traced James' hand with her index finger. James listened to the conversation intently, surrendering his hand to Romeli's devices.

And Romeli's own remark was ignored as the panther aptly transitioned into her next topic of discussion. _Look on your shoulder blade, _she instructed curtly.

Romeli blinked at the panther before hesitantly getting to her feet and standing in front of the mirror. She glanced over her shoulder into the reflection and exposed a part of her back by pulling down the neckline of her shirt. On her right shoulder blade was the emerald silhouette of a sleek panther, its tail curved elegantly behind her. The panther's head was held high, staring into the distance proudly. Romeli admired at it for a time, touching it with gentle fingers. Her upper back did not feel any different than it had yesterday, or the day before that. And yet here was the final mark that she was ready for her future.

She settled back down on the ground again, her eyes wide with thought at she stared at the patch of carpet in front of her. This is what she had been working towards for the past year and a half, and she had gone through hell and back to acquire it. Curing the plant virus, overcoming Chaos Thoughts, defeating her inner evil, bringing back her father from the dead, finding friends, stopping a war, escaping slavery, defeating death, going back to Scanra, discovering the meaning of her scars, preparing for disaster, undergoing torture, saving both her and James, and dueling ten black robed mages. All of it had been for her third Guardian.

But as she stared at the steady panther before her, realization hit. The whole idea of acquiring her third Guardian to find her true identity made it sound like it was a game. This wasn't just for fun—this was her _life. _Old White and Sclythe stressed that she would undergo many challenging ordeals before she got her third Guardian—only then would she be prepared to search for her identity. That may have been true, but most of the time her third Guardian wasn't even at the forefront of her mind. She faced her problems and overcame them not because it would bring her closer to her final Guardian, but because she had to.

So what did the third Guardian mean anyways? Sure, it was a landmark in her life—a physical indication that she had learned the meaning of pride. That was all well and great, but why did it _matter? _Third Guardian or no, it would not have changed how she faced her numerous challenges. She would have sacrificed herself into slavery for her friends and family even if it didn't bring her a step closer to another Guardian. The idea that she was working towards something gave her a push of motivation, but it was not her sole incentive for her actions.

In reality, the third Guardian didn't really matter then. It was just a notification that she had grown, and nothing more. It was an honor to have another patron God at her side to talk to, really. Naraya would certainly help her just like Old White and Sclythe had. But that was it. She didn't _need _a third Guardian to tell her she had pride. She didn't _need _a third Guardian to tell her she could search for an identity. It wasn't a step by step journey, but more of a steady growth.

Something told her that her identity wouldn't just be awarded to her on a silver platter. The idea of who she really was would take form in self realization, growth, and enlightenment.

The thought excited her much more than another tattoo.

_You're quiet, _noted Naraya observantly, her tail twitching behind her.

Romeli looked up at the God before her and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry,"she started. "I was just thinking."

_I can guess what your thoughts are, _Naraya told Romeli steadily, her glowing eyes boring into the girl's. At Romeli's shocked expression, she continued on. _I know your character—I've always been good at reading people. _

"And your reply to my thoughts?"asked Romeli quietly, her eyes at par with the panther's.

_It is these thoughts that set you apart from the world, Romeli. Your realization that you don't need a third Guardian to tell you you're ready for your future is a thought most people can not conclude to. It is because of this that you are who you are. You are growing, Romeli—third Guardian, or not. And I think it's time for us to let you continue with your journey towards your identity. _

Romeli's eyes began to brighten, her heart beating a little quicker.

For the first time since Naraya appeared, Sclythe spoke again. _Your journey towards your true identity will be a difficult and ambiguous one, _he told her seriously.

Right, she thought as she listened to her Guardian. No surprise there.

_And it will commence on your sixteenth birthday, _he finished, slipping out his tongue to taste the air. _This may seem like a long time, but Midwinter will be next week, and before you know it January and February will pass. March twentieth is just around the corner. _

Romeli took his words in carefully. "And what will I be doing once I'm sixteen?"

Old White pawed the ground, his eyes landing on hers smartly. _It's not _what _you'll be doing, but where you'll be _going.

"I swear, if you say Scanra..."

Old White chuckled, his ears flipping forward, amused. _No, not this time. _

The relief that swept through Romeli's person was a little sad, but she couldn't help it. She had seen enough of that country for a while.

_Though I can't say that where you'll be going will be much better or worse. What I do know is that it will be much more dangerous, much more challenging, and much more unpredictable than anywhere you've been previous. _

Romeli's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at all three of her Guardians in the eye. "Okay you guys, where are you sending me...because I'm pretty sure that anything more unpredictable than Scanra is—."

Naraya interrupted her smoothly. _The Divine Realms. _

Her voice trailed off as Naraya's words hit her. "Oh."

_Your travel in the Divine Realms will be long and life changing, _started Old White, warmly._ We do not know what you will undergo there, who you will meet, what you'll learn, or even if you will ever come back. _

Romeli's eyes widened. "What...?"

_The future, as you can imagine, is unpredictable. Anything can happen in the Divine Realms. You may not _want _to come back. _

Romeli found her hand in James' once again. "How could I possibly not want to return?" Her voice was a squeak.

_Perhaps you'll find the answer to your question once you complete your journey in the Divine Realms, _started Sclythe slowly. _I think you know just as well as we do that you are different from the people around you. _

Romeli didn't need reminding of that. She nodded slowly, deciding to take her Guardians' words with a grain of salt. Maybe they were right. Maybe they were wrong. Only the future could determine that.

_This fact is the very reason why you wont be leaving until your sixteenth birthday, _notified Naraya. _It gives you a few months to recuperate and say goodbye. _

Naraya's last word hung in Romeli's mind like a death sentence. She glanced down at James' hand intertwined with her and then up at his face. He was looking at her, his eyes full with sadness. His expression convinced her, and she turned back to her Guardians sharply.

"I'm not going," she said flatly.

Old White's ears shot up with surprise. _Romeli, you can't..._

James shook his head quickly. "Romeli don't be serious," he told her, tightening his hand around hers. "You've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Think about all you've gone through to get yourself here!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have gone anywhere without you with me," she pointed out, her eyes daring him to argue. "I'm _not _leaving you."

"This is your _identity._"

"My name is Romeli Salmalin. That's a good enough identity for me."

"Romeli, please realize that—."

_Romeli, _Sclythe started, cleanly interrupting James' next argument. Both Romeli and James looked over at the cobra with uneasy eyes. _We did bring James to this meeting for a reason, you know. _

"Is it to make my goodbyes more painful?" she retorted furiously, blinking back a small wave of tears. "Because you're doing a great job at it."

_Irrational pup, _Old White growled, though more amused than angry. _I don't think even the Great Gods could possibly separate you two. _

Romeli looked up at the wolf with watery eyes, a hint confused.

James eyed the wolf in front of him with realization. "We're...meant to be together."

_You know, I've always liked you, _confessed Sclythe with a flick of his tongue. _You're very smart. _

He dipped his head down at the compliment. "It's nothing I haven't known for a while now," James muttered, stroking the top of Romeli's hand with his thumb.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Romeli, shaking her head. "Are you trying to say that me and James are..._soul mates?_"

_To be perfectly honest, I thought you would have realized this by now, _pointed out Old White, shaking his head.

Romeli's eyes fell to her hand currently held in James' grasp. The idea really shouldn't have been much of a surprise, really. They had always got along. Well...that wasn't necessarily true. Like all relationships, romantic or not, they had their problems—the whole situation with James forgetting that she existed being at the top of the list. But despite the moderate bickering here and there, they connected. She felt united with James in an unexplainable and incomparable way.

_The two of you didn't meet at the ball more than a year ago by coincidence, _explained Sclythe seriously as he stared at his two subjects. _The idea was premeditated, and for good reason. It was fate that James met you. Without him, you would have undoubtedly failed...well...everything. _

She kept her eyes rooted on Jame's grip, watching his strong muscles absentmindedly stroke the back of her hand. The idea had never hit her before, but now that she thought about it, it was true. James had been her foundation since day one—even when he wasn't there.

_Someone such as you, with such a challenging destiny, needs the support that James gives you, _explained Naraya carefully. _Every guardian like you needs a protector. No one could possibly do a better job at looking after you than him. As your Guardians, we can vouch for that. _

Romeli nodded. _But...you make it seem like James was _made _for me. _

Old White shook his head quickly. _In no way was James created to protect you. He holds just as much self-worth, independence, and strength as you do. It just so happens that his purpose in life is intertwined with you. Just like your purpose is intertwined with his. _

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of thinking for myself," confirmed James, laughing slightly to ease the serious nature of the conversation. Romeli couldn't help but laugh a little herself.

"Well great because you know, I was really worried..."

"Ha. Sure you were," drawled James, dryly, ushering for the Guardians to continue with their speeches.

_I suppose we should acknowledge your travel in the Divine Realms once again, _started Old White with a nod towards James. _And I suppose this is where James comes in. _

Romeli inhaled shakily, a small wave of nerves creeping up her chest and taking residence in her speeding heart.

_It is here that your life has come to a fork in the road, _Old White told James. _Which leaves you with a very important decision to make concerning which route you choose. This decision, either way, will change your live...forever. _

James kept his eyes rooted on the wolf in front of him. "And the choices?" he asked quietly. Deep inside, Romeli felt like he already knew what they would be. There was a glow in his eyes that alerted her to his perceptiveness.

Old White ducked his head down before continuing. _You may either stay here in Corus and finish your knight training, or leave with Romeli to the Divine Realms. The decision is yours. _

"I'm leaving with Romeli," he answered instantly, his tone just as serious as the wolf God's before him.

Romeli shook her head and she glanced over at James with surprise. "You can't abandon your shield for me," she told him.

James met her gaze steadily. "And why can't I? Moments ago you were about to give up this trip to the Divine Realms because it would mean saying goodbye. Now we _both _get what we want."

"I don't want you to throw away your shield and six years of training for nothing!" Romeli interjected frustratedly.

"Those six years of training taught me more than how to be a knight—they taught me how to be a strong and decent human being. Surely you understand that."

Romeli whipped her head away from James' and met the eyes of her Guardians' desperately. "Can't we arrange for my departure to be later? _After _James gets his shield."

_James' future is more than just an oath to chivalry, Romeli, _pointed out Sclythe smoothly. _His fate is intertwined with the Divine Realms just as much as yours is. But only if he wants it to be. _

"I want it to be," he assured the cobra with a firm nod. "There's nothing more for me in this world that I can acquire from knighthood."

_You embrace your identity with gusto, _pointed out Naraya, impressed with the man before her. James dipped his head in thanks.

Romeli clenched her jaw, unhappy with her best friend's sacrifice. The discontent lasted for only a moment, however. James had every right to make his own decisions, no matter what the consequences would be.

At last, she sighed. "Alanna is going to kill you," she pointed out.

James shrugged. "She can't inflict too much harm. Not if she wants me to protect her niece on her next dangerous mission." He flashed her a wink, making her much more comfortable with the situation.

A small smile crept up Romeli's lips as she stared into James' green eyes. "We're going to the Divine Realms. In four months."

"Good. That gives me just enough time to ask your father permission to court you, recover from any bodily harm inflicted upon me because of it, and then have a good laugh about it with him later."

Romeli couldn't help but let out a small squeal. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on the lips. James chuckled as she collided with him, sending his posture slightly off balance. He stared deeply into her eyes for only a moment before returning her kiss with a softer and sweeter one.

Neither of them noticed the three Guardians back up from the elated moment. Nor did they notice them disappear into three flashes of silver smoke seconds after. They sat in each others arms for a while, content with the moment, and excitedly awaiting all the other moments that would follow it.

"Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" he murmured quietly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Romeli's ears pricked up at the word adventure. She sat up from his hold and met his eyes with a growing grin and eyes that flashed at him daringly.

"Bring it on."

* * *

…. O.O

I'm...I'm done.

I finished it. I...finally finished it.

It's taken six years, and now my epic is finished.

TIME FOR THE SEQUEL!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!! ...you know you're excited for it. It's gonna be so KICKASS.

Final Replies:

LittleMissGiggles'94': I'M FINISHED!!! Can you believe it? It actually hasn't hit me yet. I think it's because I'm so excited for the sequel that I don't feel like I've completed anything. And I certainly do hope it will be a trilogy. :) Thank you so much for reading! YOU ROCK. Now, I will send you a message when I get the sequel up. That way you don't have to go hunting for it, you know? I LOVE YOU!!!!

Grace: "updated almost quickly-almost". Hah. I'm shocked myself to be honest. This update, despite how short this chapter is in comparison to others, has actually taken a long time. To be perfectly honest, the reason why is because I reread THE WHOLE THING and edited it so that it looks at least somewhat readable and decent. Haha. Omg. James is the hottest being to walk the earth. And I guess that James Franco is also, because that's actually a picture of James Franco. Ummm...haha...about Romeli's antlers... . I kind of... got rid of them. I took them completely out of the story. er. It was just too hard to keep up with. Plus...you can't fight with antlers. Someone with an axe would just cut them right off, and then what would happen? Half an antler? Not cool. Haha...now to answer your sequel question. Romeli is TOTALLY the main character, and it will be set...starting on Romeli's birthday (march 20). Thank you so much for reading!!!! LOVE YA!! Also, do you have an email or some way I can reach you so you know when I put the sequel up??

Saphiria: haha...thanks. The idea was pretty creative wasn't it. Thank you so much for reading! It means so much!!! Romeli also thanks you! And so does James! In fact, James just blew you a kiss! :D Oh James... so hottt. So, when I start the sequel, do you have an email or something I can reach ya at so you know when I put it up??

too-much-of-a-book-lover: ah ha ha...well this wasn't a super quick update...but good enough, right? Besides, the whole reason it took so long is I reread the WHOLE THING. I fixed up everything. The bad writing, the typos, the grammar (to the best of my ability), and the little loopholes or contradictions dispersed throughout the whole thing. :D Thank you so much for reading!!! I'll let ya know when the sequel is up!

Alliekat1996: I would love to look over an original that you're starting!! that would be awesome. I think I'm going to wait until I finish the sequel to convert this to an original. I don't even know which way to go about it, really. But alas. I am a moose. And moose are very skilled with problem solving. It's kind of our forte. UGH DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HEADACHES. I think I've literally had a headache every day for two weeks. No joke. I think it's a combination of eye strain and heat exhaustion. Not a good combo, I must confess. I work at a zoo you see (a very hot zoo in inland california), so the sun is beating down on your for hours at a time. Not fun. Well. Sort of fun. There's animals around which is always good. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I'll let ya know when I get the sequel up. Just need to...take...a little...break (pants and faints).

Natsumi456: I FINISHED IT!!! AHHHHH. Thank you so much for reading!!! LOVE YA. I'll let you know when I get that sequel up.

Whisperingwinds11: lol. ...drawing skills... To be perfectly honest there was a time in my life when I really wanted to be an artist, and people always say that I should be, but I don't think I ever could. I usually draw when I have creative buildup, or am really bored. But whenever I try to draw hair I just get SO FRUSTRATED. Jeeze. Something about hair. It's just so...hairy. Ugh. Too many lines. I'm not that patient. Haha. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!! it means so much to me! I will let you know when the sequel is up, mm kay?

KrazyBookLuver: You know, I don't know whether I would mind going blind or not. I guess it would cause a few problems, but the good news is that my other senses would be totally heightened. I would be like that one superhero—daredevil or whatever his name is. Hmm. You gave me an interesting though. Years of writing = character development. I never really thought of it like that, but it's totally true! Interesting indeed. Ooohhh. Producing...that would be such a fun job! You should go for it! James James James James James. Even more James in the sequel. MUCH MORE Romeli and James. Which means...ummm...awesomeness. And fluff. And more detailed plotline. Me? Kill off James? I've tried twice now, and both times it didn't work. Maybe third times a charm? Hahaha...jk. Well...maybe. No seriously...JK.

Inktounge: ITS FINISHEDDDD!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!! I think I just flipped my lid. Though actually it hasn't hit that I actually completed it. I think that will come around when I actually change the 'in-progress' button to 'complete'. WOAH. Well, I went back—and I fixed everything. Now everything makes sense, no typos (I hope), and no contradictions (once again, I hope). I now feel like a Romeli/The Guardian expert. Which I suppose is a good thing since I wrote it. Hmm. Thanks so much for reading!!! I'll let you know when the sequel is up!

Itachihater13: OMGTHANKYOUSOMUCHLIKEWOAH. ← if you can even read that. Haha. AH YOUR COMPLIMENT WAS AMAZING. I tried really hard to make the explanation chapter also an action-packed chapter. Because I know how boring explanation chapters are. Thank you so much for reading!!! ahhh!!! Do you have an email I can reach you at to tell you when the sequel is up??

dares to dream: THE SEQUEL!!!! ITS COMING!!!! AHHHHHH!!! yess. I'm so excited for the sequel. I'm definitely planning for it to be...well...hilarious. A change of pace I suppose. Did you like the escape sequence? Haha. It took a lot to squirm my way out of the predicament I put Romeli through. I was close to stuck a couple times when thinking up a solution haha. Neal is so awesome. No doubt about it. I love writing all the scenes with Maryann and Neal. Respectable. Haha. Yess...I loved that line with Maryann and respectable. LOVE IT. You know, if I were Romeli, I would totally detonate the palace. Three weeks of bed rest would destroy me. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I'll let you know when the sequel is up! LOVE YA GURL!

KEEP ON MOOSIN. FOREVAH.

MOOSE


End file.
